Star vs the forces of Insecurity
by SugarQueen97
Summary: La refinada y responsable princesa Star Butterfly quiere tener algún desafío en medio de su "perfecta" vida, por lo cual va a la Tierra a estudiar y a perfeccionarse como futura reina teniendo que vivir con Marco Dìaz el cual no esta dispuesto a ocuparse ella, sin embargo entre ellos nacerá una amistad...que podría acabar teniendo consecuencias devastadoras para ambos.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo primero: Como supongo que varias de las personas que leerán esto son fans de Star y tal vez leyeron mi otro fic "La tarde de Star" aclararé un punto que no se sí sea tan obvio como yo había pensado: Bryan (Brittney) es un chico muy rico, es decir el concierto de las Lovely es en parte gracias a su dinero y Thunder aceptó ayudarlo a conquistar a la chica que le gustaba a cambio de poder llevar a Marci a ese concierto exclusivo.**

 **Ahora en este fic no cambian de género, si no de personalidades, la idea surgió de unos dibujos que se llaman bad boy and the princess, mis alabanzas al que hizo la imagen de la portada jejeje, bueno aquí como verán todos los personajes cambian de personalidad y esto provoca que algunos sucesos cambien…**

 **Ahh si esto pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **La Remilgada llega a la Tierra**

Star Butterfly se encontraba acostada en su cama observando la varita que había obtenido hace unos días en su fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando la portaba su madre era un hermoso cetro de diamantes. Ahora en sus manos era una varita color rosa con un corazón en el centro y alas blancas.

Se había alegrado mucho al obtenerla hasta el punto de comenzar a leerse cuidadosamente el libro esa misma noche y como era de esperarse de la siempre perfecta princesa de Mewni logró realizar los primeros encantamientos sin ningún problema, su forma cuidadosa de seguir las instrucciones y querer mejorar ante todo para ser una digna reina ayudaban a que realizara todo perfectamente, entonces ¿cuál era el problema? Pues sencillamente que todo le parecía demasiado…fácil, se comportaba como debía hacerlo toda princesa, aprendía a la velocidad esperada y leía puntualmente todos los días varios capítulos de libros sobre historia de su reino, incluso algunos acerca de cómo sí había algunos monstruos buenos en la historia. Todo el reino se sentía feliz y a salvo de tenerla como heredera al trono, pero ella por una vez en su vida quería algún desafío.

Escuchó unos golpes en su puerta:

\- ¿Puedo pasar?_ Star sonrió era su alocada madre.

\- Claro madre, adelante.

La reina entró vistiendo su ya tradicional cabello arreglado con el vestido elegante, pero nada más estar en las pieza de su hija se quitó los zapatos recostándose en su cama:

\- Vaya espanto_ suspiró_ menos mal que tu padre se está encargando se esa molesta reunión.

\- ¿No deberías estar ahí tu también?_ inquirió la joven sentándose mucho más finamente al lado de su madre la cual estaba en posición india.

\- Nah, nunca fui buena para esas cosas, además quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿Hice algo incorrecto?_ preguntó la princesa repasando mentalmente que pudo haber hecho mal ¿y si la enviaban a Santa Olga? ¡Que vergüenza! ¡ella que trabajaba duro para ser la perfecta princesa!

\- Como si eso fuera posible_ sonrió su madre despeinándola_ no, es que te noto deprimida…algo… ¿hastiada tal vez?

Star viendo que no podía esconderle nada a su madre asintió contándole todo lo que sentía en verdad, cuando terminó la reina se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo:

\- Menos mal niña creí que ya te estabas amargando, lo normal es ser rebelde a tu edad querer algo de emoción, no te preocupes hablaré con tu padre.

\- Pero tampoco quiero algo demasiado riesgoso_ rogó la rubia temiendo las extrañas ideas de Moon Butterfly_ solo tal vez… ¿un intercambio para estudiar?

Moon pensó un momento, quería que su niña viviera experiencias divertidas, que aprendiera cosas nuevas, pero no debía mandarla a un lugar muy agresivo…solo diferente:

\- Linda, déjaselo a mamá_ y guiñando un ojo la reina desapareció.

Esa misma noche la princesa durante la cena fue informada por su siempre formal padre que sería enviada a la Tierra para perfeccionar sus poderes y aprender sobre otros lugares en el universo, Star muy emocionada nada más enterarse corrió a la biblioteca a sacar una enciclopedia gigante que decía " _Todo sobre la Tierra"._

…

Marco Díaz se encontraba echándose una agradable siestecita….sobre su pupitre en la escuela…en la clase de matemáticas, cuando la voz estridente del director lo mencionó por el parlante:

\- ¡Marco Díaz a la oficina del director!

\- Pss, Marco_ lo golpeó en el hombro Su amigo Ferguson_ despierta otra vez te llaman.

\- ¡Yo no fui!_ gritó el castaño en plena clase al despertar sobresaltado.

\- Pues explíqueselo al director_ le dijo la maestra Calavera con una expresión cansada en el rostro_ vete, debo seguir con la clase.

Marco resopló y se encamino como por ¿quinceava? Vez ese mes a la ya tan conocida oficina. Cosas que pasan cuando te gusta ir contra el sistema, por algo lo apodaban "el chico peligro".

\- ¡Suerte!_ agitó la mano la cursilona de Brittney con sus ojos brillantes, ella tenía esa manía de andar deseando paz y amor a todos.

Marco se limitó a ignorarla, ya estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres babearan por él excepto…Jackie, por algún motivo ella no lo hacía y eso la convertía en objetivo, le dirigió una mirada a la chica cuidadosamente arreglada que estaba en una esquina, usando unos zapatos parecidos a las zapatillas de ballet que usaba para las prácticas.

Marco sonrió, caería tarde o temprano.

…

Star se encontraba sentada en una silla junto al amable director de la escuela, le había caído bien el hombre, había aceptado tenerla en la secundaria solo porque era su deber educar a todos los chicos que deseaban aprender…y a los que no. De todos modos no tuvieron que usar el cofre lleno de oro que llevaban por si acaso para sobornarlo (idea de su madre naturalmente).

Al ver a un chico castaño con el cabello bien arreglado, una polera roja y una chaqueta negra al igual que todo el resto de su atuendo el director sonrió, la joven Star parecía ser una chica ordenada y responsable ,sería una buena influencia para ese rebelde Marco Díaz:

\- Hola Díaz.

\- Acabemos con esto rápido_ dijo el chico subiéndose en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio del director colocando los pies sobre él.

\- No lo llamé para castigarlo_ sonrió el hombre_ quiero que se encargue de algo.

\- ¿Yo?_ preguntó el castaño alzando una ceja, normalmente no le pedían al estudiante más problemático "encargarse de algo" tal vez a los nerd como ese chico Justin del club de ajedrez.

\- Si, tú quiero que seas el guía de nuestra nueva estudiante la señorita Star Butterfly.

Marco vio como una chica rubia se acercaba a él con una expresión seria en su rostro, tenía el cabello atado en dos perfectas trenzas y usaba un vestido celeste junto con medias blancas y unas ballerinas a juego, la chica le tendió la mano de forma educada mientras decía con voz formal:

\- Un gusto, puedes llamarme Star.

\- ¿Y esta? ¿Acaso la sacaron de un internado inglés?_ bufó el chico mirando con burla a la remilgada que tenía delante.

\- Bueno…vengo de un castillo_ contestó la chica retrayendo su mano, decidió ignorar el comentario grosero del chico, no sabía que era un "internado inglés" pero por como lo dijo olía a ofensa.

\- ¿Realeza?_ bufó el chico mirándola de arriba abajo.

\- Díaz_ le advirtió el director empezando a enojarse.

Viendo que era mejor no tentar a la suerte Marco agarró a la chica de la muñeca de una forma bastante poco delicada sacándola de la oficina.

\- Me haces daño_ le dijo ella con voz suave, definitivamente ese chico era lo más grosero y ordinario que había visto en su vida.

\- Ah, perdón su alteza_ dijo él burlándose y soltando su muñeca_ mira, no me gusta andar haciendo de guía a sí que seré breve.

\- Perfecto_ dijo Star asintiendo, mientras más breve mejor así ese patán se marchaba de una buena vez.

\- Bien… ¡admira la escuela!_ dijo abriendo los brazos de forma teatral_ eso es todo linda.

Se disponía a irse muy ufano cuando la suave y estirada voz de esa tal Star lo detuvo:

\- No puedes dejarme aquí, eso no fue ser breve, fue no enseñarme nada.

\- Aprende sola_ le dijo de mal modo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero, ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo llegar a mi casa anfitriona!

\- Tu problema cariño_ le dijo el divertido viendo como las extrañas marcas en forma de corazón de la chica se volvían rojas de furia.

Marco se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza y se dispuso a irse a su casa, no estaba de ánimos para más clases ese día, tal vez pasara al gimnasio a entrenar algo de box y a molestar a Jeremy.

Star nunca había sido tratada tan mal en su vida, irritada y queriendo patear a ese horrible chico no puedo evitar perder la compostura:

\- ¡Vuelve aquí patán!¡No puedes dejarme sola!

Marco divertido se limitó a hacerle un gesto grosero con el dedo de corazón a la chica la cual no sabía que quería decir, pero seguro no era algo lindo.

…..

Sola y abandonada la princesa decidía que hacer ¿iba donde el director?, no, ella era una chica inteligente y madura, solucionaría esto sola, miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar alguien con quien hablar. En una esquina encontró a dos chicas platicando, una de ellas llevaba el cabello rubio arreglado en un rodete y la otra una diadema color lila en la cabeza, parecían agradables:

\- Hola…yo soy nueva_ Dijo Star algo insegura.

\- Oh hola_ saludó la rubia_ soy Jackie Lynn Thomas pero puedes llamarme Jackie.

\- Yo soy Janna_ dijo la chica con la diadema_ toma_ le entregó un folleto con unas lindas fotos de animales_ léelo es sobre ser vegetariano y mantener la paz con nuestros hermanos animales.

\- Se ve agradable_ contestó Star bastante aliviada, al parecer no todos ahí eran tan horribles como ese tal Marco.

\- ¿El director no te asignó a nadie para guiarte?_ preguntó Jackie extrañada.

\- Si…a un chico llamado Marco _ dijo la rubia haciendo lo posible para que no se le notara el mal estar.

\- Huy, el chico malo_ comentó Janna sonriendo de forma pícara.

\- Al parecer…estaba ocupado, pero yo necesito que alguien me indique como llegar a mi casa anfitriona.

\- Mira, las clases por hoy casi acaban, así que mejor te indicamos como llegar y comienzas mañana _ la animó la rubia Thomas_ dime ¿dónde te dijo el director que es?

\- Aquí_ señaló Star sacando un papel de su pequeño bolso en forma de estrella.

Nada más verlo Janna la miró divertida no sabiendo si reírse o compadecer a la pobrecita nueva.

\- Por cierto_ mencionó Star_ Quisiera saber que significa un gesto…

Cinco minutos después la refinada princesa casi se cae de espaldas ¿Qué clase de salvaje era ese tal Marco?

…

Marco iba llegando tranquilamente a su casa, aún se reía al recordar a la "princesita" irritada gritándole, iba a ser divertido molestarla de vez en cuando en la escuela, aunque no debía pasarse no fueran a creer que le gustaba.

Bufó al llegar frente a su puerta, seguro su par de aburridos padres estarían dentro tomando el té, su madre haciendo la cena como siempre y su padre leyendo el diario, sin embargo no se esperaba encontrar a ambos charlando alegremente con…la remilgada.

\- ¡Tú!_ gritó el chico sin poder contenerse.

Star que se encontraba tomando un poco de té casi lo escupe, pero logró contenerse a tiempo.

\- Veo que se conocen_ comentó el señor Díaz seriamente_ Marco espero que trates bien a esta joven, vivirá con nosotros a partir de hoy, es muy amable y educada.

\- Sí, siempre quise tener una hija_ sonrió la señora Díaz.

\- ¿Y no podríamos tener mejor una mascota?_ preguntó desesperado el castaño.

\- Oh, yo adoro los perros_ le dijo Star con una mirada sospechosa en el rostro, agitando su varita un grupo de adorables perritos aparecieron en la sala.

\- Oh, vaya que lindos_ comentó el señor Díaz tomando uno.

\- Pff, yo odio a los perros_ gruñó Marco apartando a uno de los cachorros con el pie, logrando que repentinamente este le disparara un rayo láser con los ojos_ ¡¿Qué carajo!?

\- Ups_ le sonrió falsamente Star divertida al ver la reacción del muy idiota_ tal vez me equivoqué un poquito.

\- Descuida, son muy lindos de todos modos_ comentó Angie Díaz con cariño.

\- ¿Por qué solo me atacan a mí?_ gruñó Marco poniéndose frente a la rubia.

\- Ni idea_ le contestó ella haciendo levitar su equipaje hacia las escaleras_ ¿me muestras mi cuarto?

\- Yo no…

\- ¡Marco!_ le gruño severamente su padre.

Quince minutos después la princesa se encontraba instalada en una pequeña habitación:

\- Es acogedora_ dijo mirándola evaluadoramente_ tal vez pueda agregarle algunos detalles personales con magia.

\- Adelante su alteza_ le dijo Marco con burla_ ahora ¿ya me puedo largar?

\- ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal?_ preguntó Star apenada_ yo no te he hecho nada.

\- Mira…no te trato mal, así soy yo y punto, no esperes flores ni bombones linda.

\- ¿Eso no se le da a alguien en la tierra cuando te gusta?_ dijo la chica curiosa, tal vez esa enciclopedia estaba mal.

\- ¡Era un decir!_ le gritó Marco antes de salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta de forma poco delicada, tenía que tener más cuidado con lo que decía.

Star decidió olvidarse de ese chico, y buscando su libro encontró el perfecto para decorar con magia, como siempre todo quedó impecable y el cuarto mucho más espacioso así que se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas:

\- Usted maneja muy bien su magia Princesa_ comentó Glossaryck, el espíritu del libro, observándola.

\- Gracias_ le dijo ella terminando de colocar sus vestidos_ tal vez deba ir a conocer mejor la casa…cuidando de no toparme con Marco._ definitivamente era un caso perdido ese chico, no sacaría nada queriendo llevarse bien con él así que…aplicaría la diplomacia solamente, sería una buena práctica para cuando tuviera que tratar con gente difícil como reina.

 _ **En otro lugar de la casa…**_

Marco se encontraba bastante contento mirando la televisión, al parecer la princesita no iba a ir a molestarlo y su madre ya se había cansado de pedirle que limpiara su cuarto así que básicamente todo estaba perfecto…hasta que alguien tocó el timbre. Se acercó a mirar por la ventana para ver quién era alegrándose al darse cuenta que Jackie estaba frente a su casa, " _Al parecer por fin cayó"._

Estaba por abrirle cuando escuchó un leve taconeo bajando la escalera:

\- ¡Yo voy!

¡Joder, No, Star!, era de lógica darse cuenta que si Jackie veía a esa rubia muy contenta abriendo su puerta pensaría a saber que clase de cosas extrañas y por ahí se iría su oportunidad de conquistarla, antes de que la chica abriera Marco la agarró de la muñeca volviendo a subir con ella a la carrera:

\- ¡Oye! ¿Que pasa?_ le dijo Star sin saber que ocurría, le molestaba la costumbre de él de andarla arrastrando sin su permiso.

\- Nada, nada solo que ahora no quiero que tú abras la puerta, de hecho no quiero que te aparezcas en un buen rato nena.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?_ le dijo ella con tono irritado.

\- Pues…

Sin miramientos Marco la empujó adentro del cuarto que le había asignado y cerrando la puerta de un golpe le echó la llave por fuera:

\- Tengo visitas, descuida vendré a sacarte después.

\- ¿Pero que…_ Star intentó abrir la puerta dándose cuenta de que estaba encerrada, tenía ganas de gritar, patear la puerta, o derribarla con magia, pero no, ella era una dama y no iba a actuar poniéndose al nivel de Marco, por lo cual en silencio se sentó en su cama pensando que hacer.

\- Parece que no puedo quedarme aquí_ se dijo así misma comenzando a empacar sus cosas en un gran baúl_ buscaré otro lugar donde quedarme y luego vendré a buscar el resto.

\- ¿A dónde se irá princesa?_ preguntó Glossaryck asomando la cabeza desde el libro.

\- Por ahora solo sé que lo más lejos posible de ese idiota._ contestó escribiendo una nota de despedida para los señores Díaz y otra para Marco.

Cuando terminó, con un simple hechizo de levitación salió por la ventana aterrizando suavemente en la acera, dispuesta a irse a cualquier otro lugar. Pero primero necesitaba desahogarse así que se dispuso a buscar algún lugar donde llamar a su mejor amiga Pony Head.

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

Marco abría la puerta con su mejor sonrisa de comercial:

\- Hola Jackie que te trae por aquí.

La chica que aún traía el uniforme de ballet puesto, resopló, ¿hasta cuándo intentaría conquistarla ese ligón?

\- Pues venía a ver que tal estaba Star.

\- ¿Star?_ inquirió Marco sorprendido.

\- Sí, ella se está quedando aquí ¿no?

\- No, que va estas equivocada preciosa, pero si quieres pasas y conver…

\- Sé que se está quedando aquí y Janna también, nosotras le indicamos como llegar.

Marco suspiró, genial, tendría que haber pensado antes como fue que esa chica había logrado llegar sin problemas a su casa. Visto que Jackie ya sabía que la señorita estirada estaba viviendo ahí era mejor llamarla de una vez, ya invitaría a la bailarina otro día a una cita:

-Espera voy a buscarla_ gruñó con mal genio.

Al llegar frente a su puerta tocó con el puño:

\- ¡Oye vienen a verte!

Nadie contestó _"Claro debe estar enojada"_ , entonces sencillamente sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta encontrándose con que la rubia no estaba por ninguna parte:

\- Emm ¿Remilgada?

De nuevo nada… entonces reparó en un par de notas que estaban sobre la cama perfectamente hecha, una para sus padres y otra para él, abrió la que le correspondía encontrándose con las siguientes palabras:

" _Marco Díaz:_

 _Ya me he dado cuenta que no te agrada mi presencia en tu casa, y yo no estoy dispuesta a soportar tratos semejantes hacia mi persona, no sé si sea costumbre en la tierra pero en Mewni nadie trata así a una señorita, con esos niveles de…de…descortesía._

 _Buscaré otro lugar dónde quedarme._

 _Atte._

 _Star Butterfly"_

Cuando acabó de leer la carta Marco se sintió extraño ¿tendría que estar alegre no? El problema se había ido y ella encontraría otra persona con quien quedarse él no estaba para cuidar a nadie. Sin embargo, al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo ¿estaría bien esa chica? Después de todo si era una princesa no estaba acostumbrada a andar sola por ahí, con ladrones, matones y… ¡Demonios! Si le pasaba algo iba a ser su culpa.

Bajando las escaleras se dispuso a salir corriendo a buscarla gritándole a Jackie antes de irse:

\- ¡Star no está, vuelve otro día hermosa!

\- Mmm… ¿Bueno?_ preguntó la joven confundida dispuesta a irse, definitivamente pobre Star teniendo que vivir con ese.

Marco corría por las calles intentando ver a la princesa, al fin y al cabo una chica con semejante apariencia de niña rica se debía a ver a lo lejos " _Si y los ladrones seguro que la verán muy bien, pero tiene magia ¿no?...Pff a quien engaño dudo que esa sea capaz de golpear algo"._

…

Unas calles más allá Star estaba sentada en un banco a la entrada de una tienda conversando:

\- ¿Puedes creerlo?_ le dijo llorosa al aparato que usaba a modo de celular dónde se reflejaba la imagen de su amiga.

\- ¡Es horrible!_ exclamó Pony Head al otro lado del teléfono mientras tomaba calmadamente una taza de té_ ¿Cómo es posible que te hayan mandado a vivir con alguien así?

\- ¡No lo sé!_ seguía llorando Star, una princesa no lloraba como un bebé pero también es cierto que a una princesa no la encerraban en una pieza ni la empujaban.

\- Star, linda perdona, me llaman, tengo que irme_ se disculpó Pony Head_ tengo clases de política.

\- Ok, de acuerdo ve, es importante_ le sonrió Star limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Nada más cortarle, se quedó pensando que haría ahora…estaba sola sin amigos… ¿por qué no le pidió su dirección a Janna o Jackie?, entonces escuchó un ruido… unos pasos tras ella, sintió escalofríos y se volteo lentamente:

\- Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí_ sonrió Ludo con cinismo_ la pequeña Star Butterfly sola y abandonada ¿qué pasa princesa tienes miedo?

Star solo atinó a retroceder lentamente calculando donde podía esconderse ¿qué hacia ese y sus secuaces ahí? ¿la habían seguido hasta la tierra?

\- Ahh, claro_ se burló el pájaro parlante_ aquí no está la armada de tu padre para defenderte ¿no?

Star se maldijo así misma ¿por qué no había aprendido un par de hechizos de defensa del libro?, se vio rodeada por todos los monstruos de Ludo, cerró los ojos dispuesta a morir con dignidad cuando:

\- ¡Ah!_ gritó de dolor uno de los monstruos volteándose.

Star abrió los ojos viendo a... ¿Marco protegiéndola?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ inquirió sorprendida.

\- Salvar tu trasero real_ le dijo él agarrándola de la mano_ ¡Corre!

Por primera vez la princesa se sintió más que feliz de ser arrastrada por ese chico:

\- ¿Viniste a buscarme?

\- Mira eres mi responsabilidad y si te pasa algo el culpable soy yo_ le contestó él corriendo_ pero esperaba salvarte de una tropa de matones dispuestos a robarte no de…esas cosas.

\- Son monstruos_ le dijo ella resoplando, le estaba empezando a doler el costado_ siempre querían atacarme cuando estaba en Mewni, pero mi padre me defendía y bueno yo…

\- No sabes pelear_ completó la frase Marco_ lo suponía.

\- Aún no llego a ese nivel en el libro_ intentó defenderse ella.

En ese momento una enorme cosa con cara de langosta intentó atraparlos con sus pinzas, el castaño tiró a la princesa tras él pegándole con el puño en la tenaza, al ver que toda la tropa se disponía a lanzarse sobre él, volteó a ver a la rubia acurrucada en su espalda:

\- Star, no puedo solo.

\- Pero yo…no sé si pueda_ la chica observó su varita, el corazón rosa brillaba fuertemente en el centro, el motivo por el que su varita tenía esa forma es porque ella era lo más poco agresiva que hay en el mundo.

\- ¿Quieres morir? ¿Conmigo? ¿Enserio?_ le gritó el chico burlón mientras hacía lo posible por mantener atrás a los monstruos.

\- Yo no quiero morir…pero no sé un hechizo o…

\- Vaya que pena_ se burló Ludo apareciendo tras ella dispuesto a quitarle la varita_ la pequeña princesita no sabe hacer nada sin instrucciones.

\- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo sin in..._ entonces recordó, ¡Claro! Debía hacer eso que a veces hacía su madre, inventar un hechizo, cerró los ojos concentrándose intentando acceder a ese inexplorado lugar en su cabeza plagado de ideas extrañas, entonces con voz fuerte y clara gritó lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

\- ¡Tornado gigante de frambuesa!_ un enorme viento plagado de frambuesas gigantes cayó sobre los monstruos dejándolos sepultados, el peor parado fue Ludo quien acabó enterrado en una de las frutas con solo las patas afuera.

\- ¿Frambuesas?_ dijo Marco apareciendo a su lado bastante machacado pero bien dentro de todo.

\- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió_ dijo ella algo avergonzada.

\- Pero funcionó_ le sonrió el chico despeinándole las trenzas.

Uno de los monstruos viéndolos distraídos se apresuró a abrir un portal con sus tijeras instando a todos a irse:

\- ¡Star se van!_ gritó el castaño al percatarse.

\- Déjalos, es lo mejor deben irse de vuelta a Mewni, yo me encargaré de llamar a mi padre para decirle lo que ocurrió aunque es poco probable que pueda hacer algo al respecto, todos los reyes deben aprender a lidiar con esto

Marco al ver a Ludo en la frambuesa, le dió una patada haciendo que este rodara hacia el portal entrando el último, luego de esto el extraño remolino se cerró.

\- Bueno, eso es todo creo_ sonrió el chico.

\- Si_ Star lo observó un momento antes de preguntarle honestamente_ ¿entonces? ¿Viniste a buscarme?¿a pesar de que soy una molestia?.

\- Pues si_ Marco se rascó la cabeza, iba a tener que disculparse y eso era incómodo, muy incómodo_ lo siento ¿bien? No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con princesas, ni señoritas ni nada de eso normalmente las chicas me encuentran ehh ¿impresionante? y no son bueno…como tú_ se removió incómodo_…hice mal en encerrarte.

\- Bueno…supongo que podríamos volver a intentarlo._ Dijo ella volviendo a tenderle la mano como al principio del día.

\- Eso…estaría bien_ Esta vez el chico le aceptó el saludo._ vamos, te ayudo con el equipaje o no llegaremos nunca a casa.

Star estuvo a punto de decirle que podía llevarlo con magia, pero él estaba siendo amable, mejor aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- Y…entonces ¿Habrá monstruos atacándonos todo el tiempo?

\- Probablemente sí_ contestó ella preocupada.

\- ¡Eso es genial!_ gritó el chico agitando el puño en el aire_ entonces tú vas a tener que aprender a pelear.

\- Supongo_ suspiró Star desanimada, ella quería desafíos, pues bien ahora estaba en la tierra teniendo que vivir con un chico difícil y combatiendo monstruos, por eso decían "ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque puede hacerse realidad" ahora lo entendía.

\- Tal vez deberíamos cambiar de calle_ dijo ella viendo que la acera estaba irregular_ podríamos caernos.

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de manchar tu vestido?_ le dijo Marco burlón.

\- Voy detrás de ti niño peligro_ le dijo ella elevando el mentón y pasando a su lado adelantándolo a pesar de los agujeros de la acera.

 **¿Y les gustó? ¿Qué tal recrear los episodios de la serie con estos dos? Como ven muchas cosas pueden cambiar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí va el segundo capítulo, debido a que al parecer hay personas que les gustó la idea iré recreando los episodios de la serie, por lo cual este fic da para rato jajaja, las cursivas son pensamientos.**

 **Esto pertenece a Daron Nefcy y al Disney.**

 **(Para ayudar a la visualización imagínense a Pony Head con un peinado igual al que usaba en el episodio donde la llevan a Santa Olga, pero sin tanto maquillaje.)**

 **Acosado por una Pony**

La princesa Star Butterfly se encontraba vigilando atentamente un par de muffins que se inflaban en el horno.

Todo había comenzado cuando los padres de Marco decidieron salir a cenar fuera olvidándose de dejarles el dinero suficiente para pedir comida a domicilio, así que cerca de una hora después la rubia se había encontrado con Marco en la puerta de su cuarto entregándole un antiguo libro de cocina demandando que le hiciera algo de comer y es que en el extraño mundo que era la cabeza de ese chico era mejor meter a una princesa de otra dimensión llegada hace apenas unas semanas a la Tierra que ni siquiera sabía muy bien aún qué era cada cosa en la cocina, que intentar él mismo a hacerse la cena.

Star se sentía bastante orgullosa de su logro, luego de tener que revisar por toda la despensa que ingredientes habían, tuvo que leer el libro buscando alguna receta que no tuviera términos extraños y posiblemente peligrosos tales como "freír" o "cocer a fuego lento", así que se había alegrado al encontrar la sección de postres donde todo lo que tenías que hacer era mezclar ingredientes en un boul, ponerlos en un molde y al horno por un rato. A sí que luego de batallar unas dos horas con los huevos, cucharas ,extraños tarros con ingredientes y unas cuantas visitas al salón pidiéndole al holgazán de Marco Díaz que le dijera cual carajos de todos los aparatos era el horno finalmente la chica había logrado hacer un par de esponjosos pastelitos.

\- ¡Marco!_ llamó contenta cuando ya los tenía listos en una bandeja.

\- ¿Ah?_ dijo el chico entrando a la cocina usando una polera roja y un pantalón negro_ ¿ya esta lista mi comida?

Ignorando su tono mandón Star le enseñó con una enorme sonrisa los muffins:

\- ¡Admira mis fantásticos pasteles de frambuesa!

\- ¿Tienes una especie de extraña obsesión con las frambuesas?_ le dijo burlón recordándole su ataque de hace algunos días.

\- Tu calla y come_ bufó ella encajándole uno de los pasteles en la boca.

\- ¡Está caliente!_ bramó el chico_ y le falta azúcar.

La chica iba a replicar cuando se escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta, Star se quedó mirando a Marco seriamente:

\- Puedes ir a abrir si quieres_ bufó él comprendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de la princesa_ no planeo volver a encerrarte.

\- Bien_ sonrió ella trotando alegremente hasta la puerta.

Marco agarró otro muffin de la bandeja y se dispuso a seguirla, ya le daba igual quien fuera, tarde o temprano todo el mundo sabría que ella estaba viviendo con él, sin embargo su tranquilidad se fue por el caño al darse cuenta de que la estirada estaba hablando con… ¿una cabeza de caballo voladora?

\- ¡Pony Head!_ exclamó encantada la princesa abrazando a su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Star! ¿Estás bien?, tenía que venir a verte para decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese tal Marco.

\- Oh, Pony no hace falta_ sonrió la rubia agradecida_ ya conversamos y ahora tenemos un nivel bastante aceptable de…emm… ¿interacción?

\- ¡Por supuesto que hace falta! Debo ir y decirle claramente que...

\- ¿Decirme claramente qué?_ preguntó Marco haciendo acto de presencia al oír su nombre.

Pony Head se quedó observando al chico durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente gritó sonoramente:

\- ¡QUE ERES EL TIPO MÁS GUAPO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA! ¡Cielos Star cómo es posible que olvidaras decírmelo!

La aludida casi se cae de espaldas ¡por su tatarabuela Celena! ¡¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar que su mejor amiga tenía una debilidad por los chicos malos?!

Marco por mientras estaba intentando sacarse a Pony Head de encima:

\- Ok, bien sé que soy irresistible, pero me estás asfixiando nena.

\- Vuelve a llamarme así_ contestó la princesa voladora pestañeando como si fuera un ventilador.

Star dispuesta a evitar que todos los vecinos asomaran por la ventana al escuchar los gritos de Pony Head decidió intervenir:

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué les parece si entramos y seguimos charlando dentro?

\- ¡Claro!_ sonrió la Pony_ Quiero ir a conocer el cuarto de Marco.

\- ¡¿Qué!?_ exclamó este comenzando a sudar, ahora no solo tenía que aguantar a la remilgada si no a su acosadora y loca mejor amiga que a saber que clase de cosas tenía en mente " _¿Por qué tuve que nacer tan atractivo?"_ pensó.

\- Vamos, vamos_ apuró la rubia empujando a ambos hacia el interior de la casa.

\- ¡Espera Star!_ rezongó Pony Head_ déjame guardar las tijeras dimensionales primero.

\- ¿Tijeras dimensionales?_ preguntó Marco súbitamente interesado_ ¿qué son?

\- Pues con ellas nos movemos por diferentes lugares en el universo_ explicó Star impaciente por entrar a la casa.

\- Wow, wow Stop ladies_ dijo Marco agarrando el par de tijeras que Pony Head se disponía a guardar en un bolso_ ¿me están diciendo que pudiendo ir a cualquier lugar del universo a divertirse se van a quedar en mi casa?

\- Ehh, ¿sí? las tijeras no son un juguete Marco_ le dijo Star queriendo quitárselas, viendo venir los problemas.

El chico solo tuvo que alzar la mano por sobre su cabeza para que la princesa no pudiera arrebatarle las preciadas tijeras ni aunque se pusiera de puntas:

\- ¡Vamos! Podríamos divertirnos mucho con estas, seguro que en algún lugar del universo debe haber alguna buena fiesta.

\- Pues no vamos a…

La desesperada princesa de Mewni no pudo acabar de hablar ya que Pony Head había recuperado sus tijeras y estaba abriendo un portal dimensional:

\- ¡Claro que debe haber! El otro día escuché de un buen lugar para ir a divertirse_ dijo sonriendo de forma sospechosa " _Y muy bueno para besarse"_ pensó lanzándole una mirada al guapo y salvaje anfitrión de su amiga.

\- Marco uno, remilgada cero_ le dijo el castaño a Star al pasar a su lado entrando en el portal tras Pony Head.

\- Espera a ver lo que quiere Pony_ dijo ella entre dientes siguiendo al chico ¿no podría haberle tocado vivir con alguien más…cuidadoso? no hubiera estado mal tener un "chico seguridad" al lado en vez de a un molesto "chico peligro".

….

La princesa de Mewni se tapó los oídos nada más llegar, estaba en un lugar lleno de luces brillantes y música estridente donde se veía a varias especies de seres bailando desenfrenadamente, y claro, sin mencionar que el suelo eran un montón de nubes:

\- ¿Qué lugar es este Pony Head?_ preguntó Star a su amiga nada más se recuperó de la impresión.

\- ¡El Rebonubes! El otro día escuché a unas chicas hablando de él al parecer vienes aquí a alocarte, especialmente cuando alguien te gusta_ le dijo pícaramente buscando al castaño entre la gente ¿a dónde se había metido? Ya había localizado el perfecto rincón oscuro.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si te caes de la plataforma?_ inquirió curiosa la rubia, que estaba más preocupada por su integridad física que por saber dónde había rincones oscuros.

\- Pues…creo que te mueres_ le dijo la Pony_ el fondo está lleno de rocas afiladas al parecer.

\- ¡¿Qué?!_ exclamó Star apartándose rápidamente del borde a donde ingenuamente se había acercado a mirar.

\- Ahora dime dónde esta ese bombón terrícola_ demandó su amiga.

\- No lo sé_ le dijo la rubia agarrándose de un sillón intentando recuperarse del susto_ probablemente ligándose a toda chica que pase frente a él.

Pony Head espantada se dispuso a buscar al castaño entre la gente, y allí mismo lo encontró tal como dijo Star coqueteando con unas cuantas chicas:

\- ¡Ya les enseñaré a esas a no meterse con mi chico!_ gritó dispuesta a arremeter contra ellas.

\- ¡Espera Pony!_ Star intentó detenerla pero tenía el pequeño inconveniente de que le temblaban las piernas " _Buena suerte Marco, mis condolencias"_ pensó.

El castaño completamente ajeno a todo se encontraba felizmente conversando con unas cuantas bellezas extraterrestres, no sabía sus nombres de dónde venían, ni nada de nada, pero eran atractivas y eso para él era más que suficiente, sin embargo su felicidad se vio truncada cuando la loca amiga de Star apareció frente a él dispuesta a frenarle la diversión:

-¡ALÉJENSE DE MI NOVIO!_ les chilló a las chicas espantándolas en el acto haciendo que más de una le gritara de mal modo a Marco "¡Haberme dicho que tenías novia Idiota!"

\- ¡Tú y yo no somos novios!_ le respondió irritado a la Pony.

\- Cariño, deja de ser tan tímido_ sonrió ella de oreja a oreja_ ¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar esta canción bien pegaditos?

\- Esta canción no se baila así_ nada más responder, la música cambió radicalmente a una calmada y romántica_ " _Seguro que la loca sobornó al D.J_ "_, al ver la sonrisa a su parecer bastante macabra que le estaba dirigiendo Pony Head, Marco decidió que era hora de irse a otro lugar poniendo tierra de por medio.

\- Me parece que es momento de irnos, aquí ya me estoy aburriendo, voy a buscar a la rubita.

Escurriéndose el castaño buscó frenéticamente con la mirada a Star, no fue difícil encontrarla, era la única del lugar echa bolita en el suelo, sin perder tiempo echó a correr hacia ella levantándola bruscamente:

\- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

\- ¡Marco! Ten cuidado si te caes te mueres_ le dijo apuntando los bordes de la nube, el chico al asomarse a mirar comprobó que definitivamente tenía que escapar de ahí.

\- Muñeca, es hora de irnos_ le dijo pasándole las tijeras_ piensa en un lugar donde no haya música ni privacidad de ningún tipo.

\- Ya no es tan maravilloso tener atención ¿eh?_ se burló Star abriendo un portal al lugar menos apropiado para el romanticismo que conocía: la dimensión Arcade de Amatista.

…

Al llegar a su destino Marco abrió los ojos impresionado ¿acaso estaba soñando? ¡Era el paraíso de los videojuegos!

\- ¡Hey estirada! Explícame porque nunca me trajiste aquí.

\- Porque las tijeras no son para jugar, ya te lo dije_ bufó la chica_ y además no conozco mucho este lugar solo he venido algunas veces a hacer algo de ejercicio en el simulador de baile.

\- Pff ¿baile?, debí suponerlo, estás en un lugar así y tú buscas lo más aburrido, voy a ir a buscar cosas de pele…

\- ¿Star?_ se escuchó la voz de Pony Head tras ellos_ creo…que ya entendí porque nos fuimos de la disco…

\- ¿Enserio?_ preguntó Marco esperanzado de que esa acosadora flotante por fin hubiera entendido la indirecta.

\- Claro… ¡Querías venir conmigo al simulador de bodas pillín!_ el chico no tuvo tiempo para decir nada cuando se vio salvajemente arrastrado por una Pony voladora salvaje hacia quien sabe dónde. Temiendo por su integridad física comenzó a hacerle señas a Star para que lo ayudara.

Por su parte la rubia no podía dejar de reírse, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de ver al guaperas pasándola mal, sin embargo decidió ayudarlo, su amiga podía llegar a ser bastante agresiva cuando le gustaba alguien:

\- Ehh, Pony_ la llamó.

\- ¿No puedes esperar bonita? yo y Marco tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos de pareja.

\- Que caraj…_ Star le hizo una seña al chico para que se callara.

\- Pensaba que podríamos ir a la dimensión élégance lumineuse…ya sabes con esos salones tan bonitos.

Tal como la rubia pensaba Pony Head picó el anzuelo:

\- SIII, ¡es el lugar perfecto para una cita!

Rápidamente la…levemente obsesionada princesa abrió un portal entrando la primera:

\- ¡Apresúrense!

\- Vamos detrás de ti_ canturreó Star deteniéndose un segundo para hablarle a Marco.

\- Me debes una. Descuida más rato vendremos por ti así que anda pensando cómo vas a hacer para que Pony Head se rinda.

Acto seguido entró en el portal dejando al castaño aún tirado en el piso tal como estaba cuando la Pony lo llevaba arrastrando. El chico sonrió de lado, la remilgada no era tan dulce como parecía a primera vista con ese vestido y estas trenzas que parecían sacadas de una cursi tarjeta de felicitaciones…y eso le agradaba.

Poniéndose de pie se dispuso a disfrutar su rato de libertad buscando los juegos con el mayor índice de violencia posible cuando un montón de otras cabezas flotantes, pero con armadura se interpusieron en su camino capturándolo:

\- Ahora dinos miserable mortal ¿dónde se fue la princesa?

\- ¡No lo sé ni me interesa!_ Marco le pegó un fuerte puñetazo a uno de sus captores, derribando a otro de una patada, sin embargo un humano contra cuatro cabezas de soldados Ponys guerreros no era una pelea demasiado justa.

Al verse nuevamente capturado Marco resopló, su fantástica noche de diversión dimensional no estaba saliendo como él quería.

\- ¿Nos vas a decir dónde está la princesa Pony Head?

\- Ya les dije que no tengo ni puñetera idea, ¿acaso están sordos?

\- Entonces deberemos usar la fuerza.

De inmediato un armamento de tortura medieval salió de quien sabe donde listo para ser usado contra el pobre "chico peligro", el cual pasó saliva dispuesto a aguantarse como los machos, lo último que necesitaba era que al volver la remilgada lo encontrara llorando.

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

Star llegó a una dimensión que para ella era perfectamente conocida. Era un amplio edificio muy elegante, con arañas de cristal colgando del techo y muchos espejos alrededor, en el salón se repartían diversas mesas donde las personas comían pasteles o tomaban el té y en el centro había un gran espacio para poder bailar. Ahí era donde Star iba siempre con sus amigas.

Pony Head comenzó a buscar al que según cálculos de Star era el… ¿treintavo? Amor de su vida y es que desde siempre su amiga había estado loca por todo lo que fuera, amor, bodas y chicos idiotas.

\- ¿Dónde está marco Star?

\- Fue al um… ¿baño tal vez?_ dijo la rubia intentando sonar creíble " _Nota mental: matar a Marco por tomar las tijeras dimensionales y no escucharme"_

\- ¡Ok!_ asintió conforme la princesa_ vamos a buscar una mesa quiero pedir cuanto antes un té de menta para tener el aliento fresco cuando él llegue.

Luego de que Star intentara entretener a Pony Head lo más que podía (incluyendo un comentario acerca de la gran digestión de Marco_ "Si supieras todo el tiempo que se pasa en el baño en casa Pony, siempre le digo que abra la ventana"), ya no pudo retenerla más y es que la Pony no era tonta:

\- ¿Qué pasa si no nos siguió? ¿Si se quedó en la otra dimensión?_ preguntó con un repentino aire preocupado.

\- Yyy… ¿Sería muy malo eso?_ preguntó temerosa la rubia, algo le olía mal en el tonito de Pony Head.

\- Pues…resulta que tal vez yo no tenía el permiso de mis padres para venir a verte…y…solo tal vez me escapé y ahora posiblemente me están siguiendo un montón de guardias de palacio.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!_ Gritó la rubia casi escupiendo el trozo de pastel que estaba comiendo.

\- Pues…eso, pero dije solo tal vez.

\- Bien…y… ¿Qué pasa si hipotéticamente esos guardias encuentran a Marco?

\- Pues que hipotéticamente lo harían trocitos…

Star se puso de pie en el acto sacando las tijeras dimensionales del bolso de su amiga dispuesta a ir a impedir un desastre.

….

Jamás lo admitiría pero cuando Marco en medio de una frenética carrera para evitar que lo ensartaran como si fuera una brocheta vio el vestido celeste de la estirada de Star Butterfly asomar de un portal se sintió más feliz que en toda su vida:

\- ¡Star!

\- ¿Estás bien?_ preguntó ella observándolo, estaba magullado pero entero, menos mal que era un tipo resistente.

\- Te ves aún más lindo golpeado_ le dijo Pony suspirando.

\- Ok, eso es raro_ resopló Marco_ ahora ¡Quítame de encima a tus guardias!

La princesa adoptó una actitud muy diferente a la que había tenido hasta el momento, una mucho más adulta:

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacen? ¿Quién les ha dado permiso para atacar a mis amigos?

\- Verá…princesa es que tenemos ordenes de…

\- ¡Pero nada! ¡Regrésense de inmediato a la dimensión Uni!

\- Oh vamos linda no te enojes_ resonó la alegre voz del rey Pony el cual apareció de repente_ mi niña, creo que es hora de que tú te vuelvas a casa estoy muy molesto contigo ¿sabes?

\- ¡Papá! Yo…verás…quería ver a Star y…

\- Pero te escapaste de tus clases mi pastelito_ meneó la cabeza su padre_ no hay excusas no saldrás en mucho tiempo.

Pony Head se giró hacia los chicos que miraban todo con la boca abierta:

\- Vaya Star lo siento, tiene razón estaba tan preocupada que me escapé…ahora supongo que tendré un castigo bastante largo.

\- Aww Pony, descuida aprecio tu preocupación fue divertido verte_ le dijo Star abrazándola.

\- ¡¿Disculpa!?_ inquirió Marco irritado_ para mí no fue precisamente muy divertido.

\- ¡Descuida no me he olvidado de ti amorcito!_ canturreó Pony Head antes de irse con su padre_ volveré y acabaremos nuestro asunto donde lo dejamos.

Tras darle a Marco un sonoro beso en la mejilla se fue a su propia dimensión, dejando a un maltrecho castaño más que dispuesto a irse a su casa.

\- Princesa Star Butterfly, mendigo de la tierra vengan los llevaremos a su casa_ dijo uno de los guardias.

\- ¿Mendigo?_ bufó el castaño de mal modo mientras sentía como la rubia lo jalaba de la manga hacia el guardia.

 _ **Rato después…**_

Marco con un pocillo de nachos entre las manos se acercó sigilosamente a la princesa que comía uno de los muffins que ella misma había preparado mientras miraba una película bastante cursi en la televisión_ _"tan cursi como ella"__ pensó. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo todo el desastre había sido culpa de él, tal vez…solo tal vez tenía que aprender a escuchar más a Star, además en cierto modo la chica había llegado en el momento justo para evitar que se convirtiera en puré, así que esos nachos eran su modo de disculparse por los malos ratos que la había hecho pasar ese día.

\- ¿Star?

\- ¿Pasa algo?_ inquirió la rubia sorprendiéndose al ver al chico ahí parado junto a ella sosteniendo algo entre las manos que parecía ser comida.

\- Verás no me gusta sentirme en deuda con las personas…así que te hice esto…son nachos es lo único que se cocinar…yo…debí haber escuchado tus advertencias_ dijo desviando la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño.

Enternecida la princesa de Mewni le hizo espacio al chico a su lado indicándole que se sentara, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en a tierra había aprendido que Marco era pésimo pidiendo disculpas, sin duda estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo:

\- Tienen buena pinta_ dijo comiendo uno de los nachos_ y están deliciosos.

\- Vaya… eres la primera persona aparte de mí que los prueba, papá no come estas cosas y mamá se las pasa contando calorías.

\- Pues…es una lástima… ¿vemos la película juntos? buscamos otra si quieres_ le dijo cediéndole el control remoto.

\- Eso estaría bien_ sonrió Marco sentándose al lado de Star poniendo los nachos en el centro.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Si creen que la cosa estuvo muy loca…no los culpo hasta yo luego de releer todo el cap me dí cuenta jajjaa.**

 **Como aclaración aquí podemos ver que Star frecuenta sitios distintos ya que su personalidad es diferente y aparte que tanto ella como Pony Head se ganaron sus propias tijeras dimensionales ya que son princesas muy correctas XD ahora si quieren saber cuál es la prueba de Heckapoo hace en esta versión para ganárselas van a tener que esperarse jajaja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me sorprende la aceptación que ha tenido el fic, ¡me siento muy feliz! Gracias a todas las personas que comentan, me siguen y me tienen en favoritos, ¡los adoro! son mi mayor motivación para seguir.**

 **Xenon666** **: con respecto a la relación de Marco y Toffe me diste una gran idea jajaja.**

 **Ahora si alguien pensó que el cap anterior estuvo loco prepárese porque este está igual o peor XD , con respecto a Glossaryck su cambio aquí consiste en que es un espíritu servicial y habla con voz enérgica, supongo que ya se irá destacando más.**

 **Esto pertenece a Disney y a Daron Nefcy.**

 **Un desastre de limpieza**

\- Recuérdame cómo fue que acabamos así_ rezongó Marco mientras limpiaba unos vidrios.

\- Me sorprende que te hayas olvidado teniendo en cuenta que fue tu culpa_ le respondió ácidamente Star a la vez que barría el piso de la sala.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _La clase estaba siendo tan tediosa como siempre, la maestra Calavera anotaba sin cesar una fórmula tras otra en el pizarrón provocando que mientras Marco se echaba su ya típica siesta sobre el pupitre la princesa de Mewni se apresurara a tomar apuntes como loca, en eso estaba cuando de pronto de la garganta del castaño se escapó un sonoro ronquido:_

 _-¿Señor Díaz?_ inquirió la maestra con su suave voz._

 _Star lo zarandeó un poco para que el chico abriera los ojos provocando que él desorientado aún comenzara a lanzar puñetazos en el aire:_

 _\- Pss Marco_ le dijo la chica indicándole con la mirada hacia donde estaba la maestra con los brazos en jarras._

 _\- Estoy muy decepcionada de usted señor Díaz, es por esa actitud tan irresponsable que no hace más que reprobar._

 _\- ¿Sabe? Usted necesita relajarse maestra_ le dijo el chico colocando sus pies sobre el pupitre_ creo que le vendría bien tener un novio._

 _\- No intentes cambiar de tema jovencito, además para que lo sepas yo me encuentro perfectamente bien siendo soltera._

 _\- ¿Segura?_ repuso Marco alzando una ceja_ Star podría hacer que usted tuviera más éxito con los hombres._

 _La maestra iba a decir algo, pero ante este comentario su semblante normalmente triste pareció iluminarse y se volteó hacia la rubia:_

 _\- ¿Es eso cierto señorita Butterfly? Usted…tal vez… ¿podría hacerme más atractiva?_

 _\- Yoo..._Star le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Marco el cual ni se inmutó, ya se había acostumbrado a esa forma de mirarlo que tenía la estirada cuando se cabreaba con él._

 _\- ¿Podría?_ insistió esperanzada la señorita Calavera._

 _\- Tal vez…nunca he intentado nada así, pero maestra ¿no cree que es más importante alguien que la ame por su interior?_

 _\- Esto es la tierra señorita, desgraciadamente aquí las cosas entran por la vista_ dijo tristemente la señora._

 _Star pensando que tal vez si podría hacer algo para ayudar se dispuso a ejecutar el hechizo con sumo cuidado, sin embargo la voz de Marco le echó toda su concentración por la borda:_

 _\- Ten cuidado no vaya a ser que por error la conviertas en un troll o algo así_ se burló el chico._

 _\- ¡YO no voy a convertir a nadie en Troll!_ explotó la chica haciendo que la magia de su varita se descontrolara disparando un rayo hacia la maestra Calavera que se convirtió precisamente…en Troll._

 _\- ¡Maestra, descuide arreglaré esto enseguida!_ gritó la chica nerviosa comenzando a probar hechizos, pero sin resultado ya que sus nervios no ayudaban mucho precisamente._

 _Al final después de un rato de caos Star había logrado serenarse y devolver a la maestra a su apariencia original, pero la cosa no acabó ahí ya que entre ella , Marco y los alumnos habían metido tanto ruido que el director había tenido que ir a ver que pasaba, por lo cual al comprobar que la joven Butterfly estaba utilizando magia en la escuela de forma irresponsable no dudó en castigarla…y a Marco porque siempre que pasaba algo sí o sí había que castigar a Marco seguro tenía algo que ver._

 _ **Fin Flashback…**_

A sí que dos horas después cuando acabaron las clases ambos chicos se encontraban teniendo que limpiar todo el salón de clases, el cual era un auténtico chiquero:

\- No vamos a acabar nunca_ se quejó Marco.

\- Pues haberlo pensado antes de hacerte el "chico cool" en clase_ bufó Star cruzándose de brazos.

Marco rodó los ojos y sacó el celular dispuesto a continuar con las conversaciones de chat que tenía pendientes con varias chicas:

\- ¿Qué haces?_ inquirió la rubia al verlo.

\- Hay algo llamado vida social ¿sabes?

\- Ajá… ¿y tu vida social son chicas?_ preguntó ella mirando por encima del hombro del castaño que estaba hablando con tres personas a la vez.

\- Pues sí_ contestó el muy ufano.

\- Jackie me contó que le escribías a ella_ le dijo Star frunciendo el ceño.

\- Porque ella será mi novia algún día, pero por mientras hay muchos peces en el mar.

Star resopló y con un ágil movimiento le quitó el celular a Marco dejándolo junto a su varita que descansaba en una mesa:

\- Voy a ir a hacer algo y cuando vuelva quiero verte limpiando Marco Díaz.

\- Por qué mejor no dices que tienes que ir al baño, ¿acaso las princesas no dicen "baño"?_ se burló el chico.

Star resopló y salió del salón dejando al castaño solo, el cual al observar todo lo que faltaba por limpiar en el salón le entró una tremenda flojera, y al ver la varita que la rubia inocentemente había dejado sobre la mesa su mente comenzó a trabajar_ " _me pregunto si podría hacer algo para acabar esto más rápido"__ pensó. Cerciorándose de que la estirada aún no volvía tomó la varita entre sus manos y ésta en el acto cambió volviéndose de color rojo con un rayo negro en el centro, Marco sonrió:

\- Vaya, que interesante….ahora si no me equivoco cuando Star quiere hacer un hechizo solo se concentra y dice lo que quiere...

Cerrando los ojos el chico se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en pensar en lo que quería y acto seguido le apuntó al armario de la limpieza:

\- ¡Quiero que limpien toda la suciedad que exista!_ gritó.

Un rayo rojo brillante salió de la varita dando de lleno en el armario haciendo que escobas, traperos, paños, etc. salieran rápidamente de ahí comenzando a limpiar todo frenéticamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el salón quedó perfectamente limpio, sin embargo la felicidad de Marco duró poco al escuchar el taconeo de los zapatos de la princesa:

\- ¡Carajo!_gritó, dejando la varita donde la había encontrado sintiéndose aliviado al ver que recuperaba su forma original y guardando a la fuerza todos los aparatos de limpieza vivientes en el armario cerrando la puerta a presión:

\- ¿Marco?_ inquirió asombrada la chica al ver todo limpio y reluciente_ Tu… ¿hiciste todo esto todo?

\- Pues sí nena para que veas que trabajo bien cuando me lo propongo._ dijo él adoptando rápidamente una pose casual.

\- Pues…sí…es asombroso, deberías trabajar enserio más seguido_ le sonrió la chica guardando su varita en su bolso_ ahora ya podemos ir a casa a comer algo.

\- No tienes que decirlo dos veces, además es viernes_ exclamó él colgándose la mochila al hombro y siguiendo a la rubia.

Marco nunca supo que en cuanto él salió del salón el armario de limpieza comenzó a temblar, explotando debido a que todos los artefactos de limpieza vivientes habían aumentado un poco su tamaño y comenzaban a fregar todo otra vez creciendo cada vez más limpiando hasta que los contornos de los objetos comenzaban a difuminarse…

 _ **Sábado por la mañana…**_

Como siempre Marco fue el último en levantarse, la noche anterior había estado jugando videojuegos hasta tarde así que cuando bajó el desayuno ya estaba listo y Star se encontraba terminando de comer:

\- Buenos días_ saludó ella educadamente_ tu padre salió a ver a un amigo y tu madre está limpiando ¿sabes? tal vez no deberías quedarte despierto hasta tan tarde.

\- Y tú tal vez deberías dar consejos solo cuando te los piden _idiota_ _ sonrió el chico.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿español, no? espera a que me consiga un diccionario y sepa que me dijiste_ le recriminó ella apuntándole con su tenedor de forma agresiva haciendo que su larga trenza rubia se meciera suavemente.

\- Suerte con eso_ Marco se encogió de hombros y se sirvió una porción de cereal, pero casi se atraganta al primer bocado ya que su madre gritó desde la sala.

Star sobresaltada echó a correr hasta donde se encontraba la señora Díaz viéndola desmayada en el suelo, mientras Marco miraba en la televisión que fue lo que hizo que su madre perdiera el conocimiento. En la pantalla se veía a un periodista bastante maltrecho con las ropas rasgadas entrevistando a su padre el cual estaba igual o peor:

\- Dígame señor, que ocurrió…

\- Pues que al darme cuenta de que su casa estaba completamente destruida huí, pero entonces lo vi a él…desapareciendo por una escoba…

\- Aquí tienen la declaración de uno de los afectados, ahora a continuación tenemos imágenes en helicóptero de lo que está pasando por toda la ciudad..

La televisión comenzó a pasar imágenes de edificios y casas destruidos atacados por…traperos y escobas gigantes con dientes que iban "limpiando" todo a su paso, o más bien desapareciéndolo…incluso a las personas, marco no pudo seguir mirando al ver la imagen de cómo un niño gritaba asustado cuando su madre desaparecía después de una última pasada del trapeador.

\- ¿Marco?_ le llegó la voz temblorosa de Star_ ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Hay algún monstruo atacando!

\- No…no es ningún monstruo Star_ dijo él girándose hacia la chica_ yo…tengo algo que decirte.

Luego de contarle lo que había hecho el día anterior el castaño se sintió aún peor al ver como la chica temblaba más violentamente y comenzaba a tartamudear:

\- E…eso no explica porque la…gen…gente desaparece debo habl…hablar con Glossaryck.

Star echó a correr escaleras arriba tropezando seguida de Marco el cual ya veía que se caía, al llegar a su cuarto la vio sentada hablando con el pequeño espíritu:

\- Eso…es realmente malo_ dijo el hombrecito azul_ por lo que me cuenta princesa él dijo "limpien toda la suciedad que exista" y el mundo está lleno de gérmenes, los seres vivos tienen bacterias en su interior…básicamente es probable que esos monstruos que el chico creó vuelvan a todas las cosas a su estado atómico hasta que destruyan a toda forma de vida existente y luego el trabajo será fácil acabarán regresando todo a la nada.

\- Pero…eso…no ¿cómo Marco pudo utilizar magia? .

\- Princesa, eso es obvio, la varita tiene restos de la magia proveniente de ti y de tu madre bastante poderosa, por eso se creó este desastre...yo... puedo decirle como volver a la normalidad a esos aparatos de limpieza pero…

\- ¡Glossaryck! ¡No puedes solo decirme eso! ¡hay que recuperar a la gente desaparecida!

\- Princesa eso es magia muy avanzada y no solo habría que ir a un lugar donde se viera toda la ciudad sino que también es muy peligroso porque…

\- No importa…hay que hacerlo._ dijo ella resuelta tomando al libro y disminuyendo su tamaño con la varita.

Marco estaba parado mirando desde la puerta sin saber que decir:

\- Star yo…

\- Sé que no fue tu intención Marco_ le respondió ella tiritando aún_ luego te disculpas, ahora tenemos que hacer lo que dijo Glossaryck…¿conoces un lugar así?

Marco repaso todos sus recuerdos hasta dar con el lugar exacto, un enorme cerro donde iba a jugar de niño y se veía toda la ciudad:

\- Sí, vamos.

El castaño tomó a la chica de la mano para que esta corriera más rápido al ver que ella aún no se recuperaba del todo, no obstante, nada más abrir la puerta se encontraron con una nerviosa e histérica Jackie:

\- ¡Marco, Star! Yo…¡ayuda! Iba caminando con Janna cuando de pronto nos atacó un...limpiador de vidrios y…de algún modo Janna desapareció ¡no está por ningún lado!

\- Entra y escóndete_ le indico Marco, el cual se dio cuenta de que una horda de trapos venía en camino directo a su casa.

\- Janna…ella…_Star pestañeó un rato confusa hasta que vio lo que venía a la casa de los Díaz, sin saber cómo reaccionó lo suficiente para lanzar un hechizo que protegiera la casa hasta que ellos arreglaran el asunto:

\- ¡Escudo gigante de burbuja!

Una burbuja rosa gigante envolvió toda la casa incluida a Jackie que estaba parada en la entrada:

\- ¡Quédate ahí! ¡nos encargaremos de eso!_ alcanzó a gritarle la rubia cuando Marco tiró de ella para que corriera.

….

Las calles estaban hechas un caos, había edificios derrumbados y gente llorando por todos lados, en medio de eso el chico tiraba de la mano de la princesa apartándola de cualquier peligro y pateando a varias esponjas que zumbaban en el aire como moscas queriendo limpiarlos hasta la inexistencia, al parecer esos deformes seres se multiplicaban. De pronto sintió un suave tirón en su manga.

\- Marco…mira_ Star apuntaba con su dedo hacia una moto que se encontraba sola y sin dueño…no hacía falta preguntar que le había pasado a éste.

\- Bien_ Marco subió a la moto, hace tiempo había probado a manejar la del papá de Ferguson cuando éste no estaba así que confiaba en que sabría conducirla_ agárrate de mi cintura.

La princesa asintió rodeando con todas sus fuerzas el talle de Marco, el cual puso la moto en marcha y le grito:

\- ¡Tienes que impedir que nos ataquen yo te llevo a donde necesites ir, pero no puedo conducir y pelear a la vez!

La chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire y alistó su varita, sin importar lo asustada o lo débil que se sintiera ella era una princesa…y una princesa hace lo que debe cuando la necesitan.

Así entre frambuesas, hielo y conejos asesinos salidos de la varita de la chica consiguieron llegar al cerro, donde ella agrandó el libro y le pidió con voz frenética:

\- ¡Glossaryck! ¡listo! estamos en un lugar donde se ve toda la ciudad, ahora necesito que me digas el hechizo.

\- Princesa…antes no quisiste escucharme, pero ahora debes hacerlo…arreglar la ciudad, devolver a la normalidad los objetos y reconstruir a las personas requiere utilizar mucha magia…si no tienes el nivel necesario aún para ello el hechizo podría absorber toda la energía mágica de tu cuerpo y entonces usted…moriría.

Marco sintió como si una mano helada estuviera estrujando su corazón…por culpa de él la estirada iba a… ¿morir?

\- ¡NO! ¡DEBE HABER OTRO MODO!

\- No lo hay joven_ dijo el geniecillo azul_ no existe otro hechizo…y en caso de que la princesa Butterfly tenga la magia suficiente podría dormir por mucho tiempo…años incluso...o para siempre.

\- Pero…_ una pequeña mano blanca se posó en su hombro.

\- Marco_ la voz de Star aún temblaba, estaba asustada era obvio_ no puedo permitir que mi cobardía cobre la vida de todas esas personas…sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, tal vez yo debí ser más clara contigo respecto a lo peligrosa que puede ser la varita….sin importar lo que pase no quiero que te sientas culpable…fue agradable conocerte.

La rubia le dio un pequeño abrazo al chico, el cual estaba completamente paralizado e incapaz de moverse, vi como la ´princesa avanzaba hasta el acantilado del cerro, asintiendo levemente a algo que Glossaryck le decía, la chica cerró los ojos y pareció concentrarse, su vestido rosa y su trenza se mecían con el viento, de pronto una fuerte luz blanca la envolvió y ella comenzó a levitar en el aire elevando su varita hacia el cielo…un enorme destello de luz cubrió todo, cuando Marco volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no había caos ni destrucción solo un apacible día soleado con las personas paseando, varias de las cuales se miraban confundidas sin recordar nada, pero lo único que llamó la atención del chico fue la figura de Star recostada en la hierba.

Rápidamente corrió hasta ella tomándola en brazos y comprobando si respiraba..lo hacía, sintió que un peso gigante se le salía de encima para luego volver ¿y si no despertaba nunca?

Glossaryck a su lado revisaba a la princesa, cuando terminó suspiró levemente y miró a Marco:

\- Estará bien, al parecer es más poderosa de lo que pensaba, solo que es tan cuidadosa en usar sus poderes que no me dí cuenta.

\- Entonces…ella…

\- Despertará, en unas tres semanas a lo mucho…lo hizo bien su alteza_ dijo el genio sonriéndole a la chica inconsciente_ tú en cambio eres un idiota inmaduro_ dijo refiriéndose al chico_ espero que saques algo en limpio de esto.

Media hora después un confundido señor Díaz pasaba a recoger a su hijo en auto, había recibido una llamada desesperada, al parecer había salido a pasear con Star y esta se desmayó…

 _ **Dos semanas después…**_

Marco entró en silencio al cuarto perfectamente ordenado de Star cargando un gran ramo de rosas durazno, era idiota pero lo único que lo aliviaba un poco era llevarle flores a la chica dormida, las cambiaba en cuanto empezaban a secarse y se quedaba a su lado esperando a que despertara, por mucho que Glossaryck insistiera que lo haría en cualquier momento él no lograba seguir su vida tranquilo, aunque para muchos su apatía en la escuela no era algo nuevo esta vez no se debía a holgazanería si no a ella…a Star.

Vale que él era un imán para los problemas, no pensaba las cosas y era altanero, pero por primera vez un acto irresponsable suyo había estado a punto de lastimar seriamente a alguien y lo que más le carcomía la conciencia es que fue precisamente a la persona más inofensiva que conocía, de acuerdo que Star era estirada, latosa, aburrida y algo cobarde e insegura pero tenía un buen corazón y con tal de llevarse bien con él había estado aprendiendo a cocinar ya que él no sabía hacerlo, y verla ahí durmiendo día tras día solo lo hacía sentirse cada vez más miserable.

Con suavidad le tomó una mano entre las suyas:

\- ¿Sabes? es increíble pero se siente extraño estar en clases y no tenerte al lado para recordarme que no me duerma, que haga los deberes o que preste atención, en el poco tiempo que llevas en la tierra me he acostumbrado a ti remilgada.

\- Yo…realmente lo siento ¿sabes? solo estaba pensando en no tener que limpiar, jamás quise causar un desastre o dañarte…yo_ suspiró cansado buscando las palabras_ no puedo prometerte que cuando despiertes cambiaré completamente, que seré amable, que ya no te diré apodos idiotas ni te ofenderé en español solo porque tú no sabes, tampoco que seré cuidadoso o no me meteré en problemas porque así soy yo y son promesas que no podría cumplir, tendría que volver a nacer para ello_ rió sin ganas_ en cambio te prometeré que desde este preciso instante hasta que regreses a tu dimensión yo Marco Díaz te protegeré con mi vida si hace falta y seré tu guardián que le patearé el trasero a cualquier monstruo que venga a hacerte daño…lo Juro Star.

Soltando su mano el chico se levanto saliendo del cuarto con las manos en los bolsillos, sin darse cuenta de que el pequeño mago azul había escuchado todo…

\- Parece que ahora tienes un protector_ dijo mirando el rostro dormido de la princesa, sin embargo se quedó de piedra al ver que ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Glossaryck? Que…¿qué paso?_ dijo confundida sujetándose la cabeza.

\- Que lo logró su alteza…arregló el problema, bien hecho.

\- ¿Enserio?_ exclamó ella sentándose de golpe.

\- Sí, pero ha estado durmiendo por dos semanas.

La chica observó su habitación, sentía un aroma muy agradable proveniente de alguna parte, entonces se fijó que en su mesita de noche había un jarrón de rosas color durazno:

\- ¿Esas flores de dónde salieron?

\- Ahh las trajo ese chico, Marco, ha estado trayéndole flores desde ese día y se queda un buen rato a ver como se encuentra.

\- ¿Enserio?_ dijo ella sonriendo…pobre Marco seguro se sentía fatal_ tendré que tener una seria charla con él sobre la varita pero no seré mu…

La princesa no pudo seguir hablando se sintió mareada y tuvo que recostarse de nuevo:

\- Debería descansar un poco más princesa mañana ya hablará con él.

\- Tienes razón…hasta mañana.

Star se volvió a dormir, dejando al hombrecillo solo con sus pensamientos ¿debería ella saber de la promesa del chico? bueno que mas daba al fin y al cabo él no iba a violar la privacidad ajena, si ella algún día se enteraba sería por alguien más.

Y diciendo esto se regresó a su libro.

 _ **Continuará….**_

 **¿Qué estuvo loco y nada parecido al tercer capítulo de la serie? Pues sí ¿Qué Marco armó la gorda? Pues sí ¿Qué la pobre Star se llevó la peor parte? Pues sí, pero tengan en cuenta que la relación de estos dos por sus personalidades contrarias es algo complicada y como Marco no es el chico más desinteresado y gentil del mundo XD pues tenía que recibir su porrazo y así es como decidió ser el protector de Star.**

 **El siguiente cap será menos dramático jejeje la idea es que el fic sea divertido como la serie, y ambos chicos vayan madurando a lo largo de la trama, este cap lo cambié porque no era muy lógico que por cómo es esta Star pasara todo lo que pasó en el cap original de la serie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí está lo que sería la parte B del capítulo 3 en versión serie, los capítulos los iré subiendo en cuanto estén listos, será todos los días creo jajja sin embargo a partir del 6 de Marzo actualizaré los viernes lo que haya escrito en la semana uno o dos caps depende, espero no cansarlos con publicar a diario pero amo escribir esto…no sé me encantó la relación que resultó entre este Marco y esta Star.**

 **Esto pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Como siempre para no dar largas describiendo, Ferguson tiene el cabello bien cuidado y se viste a la moda y Alfonzo usa lentes de contacto y tiene el cabello rizado muy corto, básicamente son de la misma calaña de Marco jejeje son chicos guapos o si no, actúan como tales.**

 **Espíritu escolar**

\- ¡Hey Star! ¿Vas a ir al partido de hoy?_ preguntó Janna con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro_ personalmente si voy será solo a protestar, no debería estar permitido hacer deportes tan violentos como el rugby.

La princesa sonrió, su amiga Janna era una pacifista un tanto…extrema.

\- De hecho pensaba hacer algo así como encadenar el balón a mi muñeca.

\- Creo que sería un poco extremo_ sonrió la rubia.

\- Mmm…si tú lo dices…

Una voz femenina sacó a ambas chicas de su conversación, Jackie Lynn Thomas venía hacia ellas vistiendo su ya clásico atuendo de un rodete en el cabello, una polera de tiritas lila con unos leotardos color blanco y a juego zapatillas en los pies del mismo color:

\- ¿Cómo estás Star? ¡estuviste enferma dos semanas! Si quieres te presto mis apuntes.

\- Estoy bien Jackie, te agradezco tu ofrecimiento_ en realidad la princesa Star Butterfly había estado dos semanas en coma debido a la gran cantidad de energía mágica que tuvo que utilizar para salvar la ciudad, apenas había comenzado a asistir de nuevo a la escuela hace tres días.

\- Espero que Marco te haya tratado bien, él es un chico muy difícil_ dijo la rubia Thomas con expresión seria.

\- En realidad fue muy amable y considerado.

Star no pudo menos que reír internamente al ver la cara de asombro de sus dos amigas, pero lo cierto es que Marco había sido muy amable…a su modo, sabía por Glossaryck que la había estado cuidando mientras dormía y que le había llevado flores (por más que el chico negara haber sido él) y el día que fue a verlo para avisarle que estaba bien él casi la ahogó en un abrazo al verla despierta, solo para después decirle que era una holgazana con una expresión bastante incómoda por haberse mostrado tan…afectuoso, pero ella estaba feliz al menos parecía que día a día se llevaban mejor.

\- ¿Irán al partido de hoy?_ inquirió Jackie cambiando de tema, era difícil imaginarse al idiota de Díaz siendo amable, le parecía increíble que a pesar de estar siempre ligando con las chicas en cuanto le tocaba vivir con una era tan poco caballeroso con ella.

\- Precisamente le estaba diciendo a Star que…

Janna no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un grito bastante fuerte la interrumpió:

\- ¡¿Star se puede saber dónde estás?!_ era la voz de Marco.

\- Iré a ver que quiere_ sonrió ella_ las veo al rato chicas.

Al ver que la chica se acercaba, el castaño se apresuró a decirle rápidamente a sus amigos Ferguson y Alfonzo:

\- Escuchen mientras esté castigado necesito que le echen un ojo a Star ¿entendido?

\- ¿Y eso por qué?_ pregunto el peli negro alzando una ceja_ ¿acaso es tu chica o qué?

\- No, pero está a mi cargo y si le pasa algo la culpa será mía_ gruñó Marco poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Podrías decirle que te acompañe al castigo_ dijo Ferguson.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Crees que la señorita perfección va a poner un pie en el aula de castigo?_ se burló sarcásticamente Marco_ se te está fundiendo el cerebro.

\- ¿Marco? ¿Querías algo?_ inquirió la suave voz de la chica tras él.

\- ¡Por fin! Tendré que conseguirte un celular estuve buscándote un buen rato remilgada.

\- Aquí me tienes, que pasa…

\- Mira, estoy castigado ¿sí? así que hoy no podré acompañarte a casa acabaré tarde…

Star suspiró, no era la primera vez que lo castigaban, Marco siempre era muy distraído en clase y cuando se enojaba con alguien arreglaba todo a golpes… a menos que fuera una chica…

\- ¿Qué fue esta vez?_ preguntó ella girándose hacia los dos amigos del castaño.

\- Pelea con un tipo mayor, le dijo al jefe que tenía cara de niña y bueno…

\- Y le gané al muy maldito_ zanjó el tema Marco orgulloso_ ahora, como yo no estoy estos dos te van acompañar a casa.

\- Pero…estaba pensando quedarme a ver el partido con las chicas_ dijo Star señalando a Janna y Jackie a la cual Marco le dirigió su mejor sonrisa haciendo que la aludida frunciera el ceño.

\- Ok, como quieras, pero no te metas en problemas…

\- ¿Yo? ese eres tú_ bufó Star no había dos cosas más contrarias que ella y problemas.

\- Ya… ¿y si viene un extraño a decirte que tiene un problema y quiere que lo acompañes?_ le dijo él como si le hablara a una niña de cinco años.

\- Eso es obvio, voy con él a ayudarlo una princesa siempre…

\- Y es por eso que Ferguson y Alfonzo te van a vigilar_ dijo el chico dándole un golpe en la frente a Star irritado por la inocencia de la chica.

\- ¡Uhg! bien como quieras_ le contestó ella enfadada_ suerte en tu castigo.

Star se dio la vuelta para regresar con sus amigas seguida de sus dos nuevos guardaespaldas, no entendían por qué carajo tenían que vigilar a esa niña rica…pero intentarían sacarle provecho al asunto.

\- ¿Y?_ preguntó Janna al verla regresar bastante molesta.

\- Pues que Marco cree que yo le puedo causar muchos problemas así que mandó a sus amigos a vigilarme.

\- Bueno…tal vez puedan ayudar a hacer los carteles de la barra estoy colaborando en eso_ sonrió Jackie_ mientras más mejor.

\- Yo voy pero únicamente a hacer mis carteles de protesta_ contestó Janna muy contenta_ vamos ven tu también Star.

\- Ni siquiera sé para que se molestan, siempre perdemos ¿saben?_ les espetó Alfonzo frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Pero lo importante no es participar?_ dijo Star a la cual le emocionaba bastante hacer carteles con las chicas, quería integrarse rápidamente a las actividades escolares, ya que aunque se enojara con Marco no quería que él se sintiera siempre responsable de ella.

\- No, niña bonita lo importante es ganar…sería genial tener algo con lo que asegurarse que el equipo contrario saliera corriendo no…

\- ¿No sería mejor algo que les arruinara la fiesta a todos?_ dijo Alfonzo divertido.

\- Eso estaría bien…_le dijo el pelirrojo asintiendo.

\- ¿Qué quieren decir?_ inquirió la rubia sin comprender.

\- De nada Star, tu solo camina_ le indicó Ferguson empujándola levemente.

 _ **En el salón de castigo…**_

Al entrar Marco vio que solo había dos personas allí, una era una chica castaña de gafas negras que se limitó a mirarlo como si fuera un pastel y la otra era Brittney:

\- ¡Marco!_ canturreó la pelinegra feliz_ esto debe ser el destino ¿no?

\- Pues si el destino me hizo quedarme aquí con una belleza como tú no me quejo_ le contestó él galante.

Ella rio tontamente a la vez que sacaba una revista de su mochila:

\- Entonces… ¿Qué signo eres? ¡Tal vez tenemos una excelente compatibilidad!

\- Mmm te lo diría, pero en este momento tengo algo de hambre ¿alguna de ustedes tiene algo de comer?

Ambas chicas se apresuraron a sacar todo lo que tenían en la mochila, Brittney una barra de chocolate y la otra castigada un termo con té.

\- Ok, no es mucho pero sirve_ sonrió el chico, definitivamente el castigo no era tan malo, especialmente cuando le tocaba con chicas.

 _ **En el salón de Arte…**_

Alfonzo y Ferguson miraban insistentemente a Star, ella tarareaba una canción de Mewni mientras pintaba un cartel con enormes letras rojas animando al equipo de su secundaria, había reemplazado su larga trenza con una cola de caballo y tanto su polera blanca como los shorts rosas estaban manchados de pintura.

\- ¡Estás hecha un desastre!_ rió Jackie observándola.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Oh vaya! Que descuidada soy_ respondió la princesa apenada.

\- Mancharse es lo de menos_ dijo Janna levantando un enorme cartel donde se veían a varios de jugadores de Rugby con apariencia de zombies encima de unas letras en negro que decían "¡abajo la violencia, este es el verdadero rostro del rugby!"

\- Que…original_ dijo la rubia observando la obra de su amiga.

\- Seh, lo sé, nadie quedará indiferente, sin contar cuando me encadene a la meta ya quiero ver sus caras_ dijo muy ufana_ ahora iré a lavarme las manos.

\- Yo igual, te traeré algo para limpiarte Star._ agregó Jackie saliendo tras Janna.

Alfonzo y Ferguson se miraron un momento, era ahora o nunca:

\- Oye...Star…

\- ¿Pasa algo?_ preguntó ella al ver la cara de aflicción de ambos chicos, sin percatarse de que eran falsas.

\- Tenemos algo que decirte…_dijo Alfonzo poniendo cara de perrito.

\- Posiblemente necesitemos tu ayuda…

\- Claro, díganme_ les dijo ella.

\- Verás…es que el partido de hoy en realidad no es solo un juego…_comenzó Ferguson teatralmente_ en realidad es una especie de guerra.

\- ¡¿Guerra?!_ se sobresaltó la chica.

\- Sí, lo esconden bajo la apariencia de un juego pero en realidad es algo cruel donde las vidas de muchas personas peligran_ dijo Alfonzo muriendo de risa interiormente al ver el rostro preocupado de la princesa.

\- Entonces… ¿todos están en peligro?_ dijo Star llorosa.

\- Lamentamos informarte que si…especialmente tú amiga Janna, ya sabes, con esa idea de meterse en medio del jue…digo…pelea.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?_ preguntó desesperadamente la rubia tomando su varita.

Ambos chicos se miraron guiñándose un ojo, a eso querían llegar, vaya que era fácil manipular a esa princesita…. ¿podían divertirse un poco con ella no? total Marco había dicho que no debía pasarle nada…bien…se la devolverían entera.

\- Sí princesa, venga con nosotros._ le dijeron tomándola cada uno de un brazo y llevándosela al campo de juego.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que vio Star fue que había un grupo de chicas ensayando una especie de extraño baile con unos pompones…

\- ¿Eso es un baile de guerra?_ inquirió ella no muy convencida.

\- Puees…siiii_ contestaron ambos chicos a la vez.

\- Bueno…yo no sé mucho de la Tierra al fin y al cabo_ murmuró ella, debía creer en los amigos de Marco, aunque le molestaba que él la consideraba alguien que no se sabe cuidar sola, el castaño les había asignado a esos dos que la vigilaran...ellos no le mentirían_ ¿qué quieren que haga?

\- Puees podrías crear…ya sabes armas…para poner en el campo…_dijo Ferguson pensando en qué cosa la montaría más grande_ pero nada muy poderoso ¿sabes? las bombas atómicas y esas cosas serian demasiado.

\- Descuida yo no conozco esas armas, en Mewni no usamos eso…ni esa cosa que tienen aquí… ¿molvora? Como sea, me parece muy noble que no quieran dañar tanto a sus enemigos_ sonrió ella.

\- Claaro_ dijo Alfonzo de forma irónica_ ahora vas a crear las armas o no.

\- Sí, de inmediato.

La chica se concentró fijamente cerrando los ojos, hacer aparecer objetos era sencillo solo debía visualizar adecuadamente todo en su mente y disparar, cuando estaba tranquila como ahora no necesitaba ni siquiera decir el hechizo.

Una luz rosa invadió el campo de juego y a continuación aparecieron varias armas de su dimensión, unas pequeñas pelotitas que aunque parecían granadas en realidad crecían y se llenaban de púas que perseguían a las personas, varias jaulitas con hámsters asesinos y un pequeño cuadrado negro.

\- Estas son armas de Mewni_ sonrió ella.

Impresionados ambos chicos le preguntaron para que servía cada cosa, y Star les explicó todo encantada, cuando terminó ambos le dijeron que los ayudara a esparcir por el campo las armas, y la chica obedeció sin chistar, al terminar Ferguson y Alfonzo se miraron sonriendo de lado: La iban a armar grande esa noche, seguramente después de eso iban a ser los chicos más populares por casi destruir la escuela, a saber cuánto tiempo de vacaciones les darían a sus compañeros, serían los dioses de la secundaria, por supuesto compartirían la gloria con Marco él les había dejado a esa pequeña ingenua.

\- ¿Es todo? ¿ganaremos la batalla?_ preguntó ella esperanzada.

\- Si, buen trabajo eres toda una heroína_ dijo el pelirrojo con burla, sin embargo ella no lo notó y solo se limitó a pensar en lo contento que se pondría Marco al ver que ella era alguien muy útil que había defendido su escuela.

A lo lejos Janna y Jackie ya llevaban un rato buscando a Star, por lo cual se alegraron al verla parada en el campo de juego conversando con Ferguson y Alfonzo, la rubia platino frunció el ceño, si ya no le parecía bien que Star tuviera que vivir con Marco tampoco le gustaba que se relacionara mucho con ese par…no creía que el castaño hubiera tenido una gran idea al pedirles que cuidaran de la chica.

\- Pss, Star es importante_ le dijo Alfonzo a la princesa acercándose a su oreja_ no debes decir nada de todo esto ¿ok? ya sabes son…secretos de guerra.

\- Claro, comprendo_ dijo ella guiñándoles un ojo y echando a correr hacia sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué tanto hacían?_ preguntó Janna alzando una ceja.

\- Nada, nada ¿vamos a comer algo?_ dijo la rubia con la sonrisa más inocente que fue capaz de poner.

 _ **Tres horas después, el juego está iniciando…**_

Jackie y Star se encontraban sentadas en las gradas, a la princesa de Mewni le parecía sumamente extraño que en la Tierra las personas vieran las peleas como si fueran un espectáculo…pero ella no era nadie para juzgar, sin embargo le preocupaba un poco Janna:

\- Hey, ¿estás segura de que es buena idea que esté allí encadenada?

\- Si, descuida, siempre lo hace…es Janna_ dijo Jackie comiendo un puñado de palomitas que se acababa de comprar.

\- Si tu lo dices_ comentó la rubia en un susurro algo nerviosa…pero Ferguson y Alfonzo le habían dicho que todo estaba perfecto…no había problema entonces ¿verdad?

Luego de que las porristas hicieran su "danza de guerra" el juego comenzó, ambos equipos estaban en posición para empezar, pero en cuanto el balón se elevó en el aire y los jugadores comenzaron a correr…el campo de juego se convirtió en una trampa mortal.

Hámsters gigantes surgían de la tierra dispuestos a devorar a los pobres alumnos, las esferas enterradas bajo tierra crecieron hasta alcanzar proporciones abismales y comenzar a rodar por todo el terreno destruyendo el suelo y amenazando a todo aquello que se cruzara en su camino con sus púas.

Jackie miraba todo esto alarmada y a su lado la joven rubia estaba igual, veía a todos correr despavoridos ¿acaso las cosas funcionaban así en la tierra?, los equipos no parecían estar luchando sino más bien…asustados.

\- ¿Esto es magia Star?_ dijo Jackie observando a la asustada princesa a su lado mientras comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

\- Pues sí, es que Ferguson y Alfonzo me dijeron que…

\- Eso lo explica todo_ dijo la oji verde tomando a Star de los hombros_ e...ellos te engañaron sea lo que sea que te di...dijeron, tienes que parar esto podrían salir lastimadas muchas personas ¿entiendes?_ terminó nerviosa.

\- Yo…_Star estaba también tenía miedo ¿enserio la habían engañado? oh…tal vez ella había mal entendido a los chicos y todo era su culpa… se quedó de una pieza al ver que Jackie comenzaba a respirar con dificultad y que maniobraba con un inhalador.

\- Lo...siento…no soy buena manejando estas cosas yo…quisiera ayudar pero….

\- Descuida, esto mi culpa_ dijo la princesa poniéndose de pie, ella tampoco era buena manejando esas cosas…pero al parecer su amiga estaba peor_ yo intentaré que las cosas no acaben mal…tu ve y escóndete ¿sí?

Jackie asintió y salió corriendo lo más rápido que se lo permitía su ataque de histeria hacia un lugar seguro, Star estaría bien ¿no? Era una princesa mágica al fin y al cabo.

La princesa rápidamente abandonó su puesto de observadora y se fue corriendo a ayudar aquellos que aún quedaban en el campo de juego, suspiró aliviada al ver que Janna se había escapado ella sola, al parecer no había hecho lo que pensaba: encadenarse y tirar la llave del candado, ya que se la veía correr bastante rápido completamente libre de cadenas.

Star esquivó a cuantas amenazas vinieran hacia ella, necesitaba sacar a todos los jugadores de allí rápido, entonces tuvo una brillante idea:

Cerró los ojos visualizando a todos los chicos que quedaban allí y con voz fuerte y clara gritó:

\- ¡Levitator máxima!

Todos los jugadores y porristas se elevaron abandonando el campo, una vez que estuvieron a salvo Star se apresuró a impedir que las monstruosidades que ella había creado engañada escaparan:

\- ¡Cárcel de chicle mágico de Sandía!_ un campo de chicle mágico se generó alrededor del campo,la chica estaba muy ufana de su obra hasta que se dio cuenta de algo…se había encerrado ella sola…en una cárcel mágica…llena de cosas que querían matarla.

\- Ups…_ pensó levantando su varita frente así, suerte que había revisado algunos hechizos defensivos en el libro.

…..

A Ferguson y Alfonzo las cosas se les habían salido de las manos…no pensaban que eso pudiera acabar así…tan mal…pero claro ellos nunca pensaban. Así que ahora iban a hacer lo único que siempre hacían cuando la cosa se ponía fea: ir a avisar a Marco.

Lo encontraron en el salón de castigo hablando con las dos chicas a las cuales tenía pegadas a él:

\- Entonces ahí estaba yo rodeado por cuatro de los tipos más agresivos de la preparatoria vecina…

\- ¡MARCO!_ chillaron ambos a la vez.

\- ¿Eh? vaya se me hizo tarde lo siento chicos, creo que les dejé mucho a Star aquí con las señoritas se nos pasó el tiempo_ dijo socarrón, sin embargo al darse cuenta de la expresión de sus colegas supo que algo andaba mal_ ¿pasa algo?

\- Yo...verás…es que tal vez engañamos un poquito a Star_ dijo Ferguson asustado.

\- Nosotros…la convencimos de crear armas para poner en el campo de juego_dijo Alfonzo sin respirar_ y ahora todo es un caos…

\- ¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!_ gritó Marco espantado soltando a las dos jóvenes con las que hablaba haciendo que ambas se cayeran al piso, olvidándose de recoger su mochila echó a correr hacia el campo de juego, pero por los pasillos se topó con una apresurada Janna que casi llevaba cargando a Jackie en la espalda.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡esperen! ¿qué pasa?_ les dijo el castaño al verlas.

\- Apártate Díaz esto es culpa de tus amiguitos…debo llevar a Jackie a la enfermería, quítense.

\- ¿Dónde está Star?_ preguntó el chico asustado.

\- Ella…se quedó en el campo…evacuando a todos…_logró pronunciar la rubia Thomas bastante asombrada por cierto, nunca creyó que el semblante de Marco Díaz pudiera verse tan serio y preocupado…en cierto modo…resultaba atractivo así…

Marco junto con sus amigos echaron a correr hacia el campo, al llegar el castaño sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, un cubo gigante de algo que parecía ser…¿chicle? envolvía todo y allí al centro estaba Star…peleando sola con monstruos…con hechizos para nada destructivos a menos que se consideren como tales arcoíris, nubes y sus clásicas frambuesas gigantes, si no iba a ayudarla de inmediato ella iba a salir seriamente lastimada…y él que se juró protegerla no podía permitirlo.

Comenzó a pegarle patadas intentando que la pringosa pared se rompiera…pero nada…lo intentó con los puños y tampoco, hasta que se dio cuenta cuenta de que algo flexible no se rompía golpeándolo sino rasgándolo. Comenzó a trabajar con sus uñas ayudado por Ferguson y Alfonzo, pero cuando estas comenzaban a sangrar ambos dejaban de ser muy útiles…Marco no se detuvo solo pensaba que debía llegar cuanto antes junto a ella la imagen de las dos semanas que la chica estuvo en coma lo atormentaba como nunca antes. Entonces cuando creyó que no podría lograrlo…la pared se rompió.

El chico llegó justo a tiempo para pegarle un puñetazo a un hámster gigante que pretendía cenarse a Star, el cual se rebatió arañándole una mejilla con las patas en el proceso, pero finalmente la habilidad del Marco para el boxeo pudo más:

\- ¡Star! ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Marco! ¿cómo tu?..._ la chica se quedó muda al darse cuenta de que estaba herido_ ¿rompiste la muralla…con tus manos?

\- ¡Eso no importa! ¡tienes que hacer desaparecer todo eso! O al menos volverlo a su estado original…tú…no te quedarás en coma de nuevo ¿verdad?

\- ¡No!_ gritó ella mientras le mandaba un arcoíris destructor a una enorme nube de avispas gigantes que venía hacia ella cortesía de la cajita negra_ pero necesito concentrarme…yo...

\- Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites_ le dijo él colocándose frente a ella para protegerla_ luego vas a tener que ordenar mi cuarto por tres semanas ¿oíste remilgada?

Star sonrió…no importaba lo grosero que fuera Marco con ella, él siempre iba a rescatarla.

Respiró hondo concentrándose en regresar a todas las armas a su versión inactiva, intentó llenarse de la mayor sensación de paz posible para que el hechizo fuera más poderoso, levantó la varita y una luz celeste salió de ella iluminándolo todo, Marco se cubrió los ojos con una manga de su chaqueta negra, cuando los volvió a abrir…todo estaba..bien, claro si no contamos la destrucción física del lugar y nos enfocamos solamente en que ya no había armas mortales atacando gente:

\- Vaya…lo logramos_ sonrió el chico dejándose caer en el suelo.

Star se arrodilló a su lado y se apresuró a sacar una bandita de su bolsillo, ella siempre andaba preparada… con cuidado se la puso en la mejilla a Marco:

\- Lamento que tenga unicornios y corazones…pero es provisional_ luego comenzó a inspeccionar sus manos heridas_ yo…fui tan estúpida…creo que mal entendí a Ferguson y Al…

\- No, ellos te engañaron adrede_ bufó Marco_ no pensaron que esto iba a pasar pero aún así les daré la paliza de su vida, no te culpes, en realidad…yo debí haberte cuidado más…digo VIGILADO más_ completó el chico avergonzado…cuidar sonaba muy…cariñoso.

\- Prometo aprenderme mejor todas las cosas sobre la tierra, mi enciclopedia incluía mucho de la atmósfera, suelo, animales, pero poco de la sociedad_ bufó ella vendando la mano del chico con su varita mientras ponía una enorme cara de aflicción.

\- Bueno, ahora cada vez que me castiguen tú te vienes conmigo quieras o no, no volveré a dejarte a merced de quien sea, yo te protege…_ Marco se quedó callado al ver lo que iba a decir.

\- ¿Tú que?_ preguntó ella curiosa.

\- ¡NADA!, ahora ¿puedes arreglar este desastre?_ dijo él señalando a su alredor.

\- Sí, eso es fácil es solo ordenar, déjame descansar un rato_ dijo Star recostándose en la hierba_ nunca pensé que hacer un intercambio de estudios fuera tan complicado.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **En algún momento Star soltará un Golpe Narval pero aún no XD, aquí Jackie y Star como ven serán amigas.**

 **Díganme ¿les molesta que suba caps a diario? Y ¿Qué tal la nueva imagen de portada? Creo que representa muy bien a estos dos con Star tan correctita y a Marco mirándola fastidiado jejee.**

 **ByAkumaNeko** **: Si, quería destacar que Pony Head es igual de especial aquí jajaja, y con respecto a Marco, me alegra que se haya captado bien que en el fondo es un buen chico.**

 **Xenon666** **: Tienes muchas dudas…que deberás esperar para resolver (risa malvada).**

 **Gracias a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y siguen la historia ¡no puedo creer que a diario aumente el número! /(*0*)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, ¿cómo es que son dos caps en un día? Fácil mañana subo el capítulo 7 de mi fic de Harry Potter y es gigante a sí que demoraré revisándolo por lo cual mejor dejaré esto y me iré lentamente, tengan en cuenta que aquí aparecerá alguien cuyo cambio es…grande.**

 **Esto pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **El brazo de Marco**

Hace una semana cuando Marco dijo que no pensaba volver a dejarla sola Star nunca pensó que iba a ser literalmente, así que ahora se encontraba sentada en las gradas del gimnasio donde el castaño practicaba box, en realidad se sentía algo extraña estando en ese lugar donde la mayoría se dedicaba a golpearse sin parar.

\- ¿Eres la novia de alguien?_ preguntó un niño de cabello miel observándola atentamente.

\- Ehh, no_ dijo la princesa algo incómoda_ solo soy una amiga, vengo con Marco.

\- ¿Con ese?_ dijo el niño con profundo desagrado.

\- Sí… ¿no te cae bien?

\- Marco es un matón_ bufó él frunciendo el ceño_ siempre se mete en peleas innecesarias, le gusta llamar la atención, me fastidia diciéndome enano y roba mi dinero.

\- A mí me dice remilgada_ rió Star observando más atentamente al niño.

Tenía el cabello bien peinado y vestía ropa cara, en sus manos tenía un cuaderno donde estaba dibujando.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?_ inquirió el chico cerrando su libro.

\- Star Butterfly, ¿y tú?

\- Jeremy Birnbaum.

\- ¿Tú practicas boxeo?_ inquirió ella divertida.

\- ¿Yo? No, que va, mi cuidador sí, como mis padres nunca tienen tiempo para mí ni les intereso, él me cuida es como mi emm ¿niñero? y le gusta este deporte así que me toca acompañarlo, pero digamos que mientras entrena...algunos tipos se aprovechan.

\- ¿Y no le dices nada a tu cuidador?_ preguntó la princesa mientras interiormente pensaba que tendría que tener una seria charla con Marco acerca de andar molestando a niños pequeños.

\- Nah, no quiero ser cobarde_ dijo Jeremy altivo_ algún día me las pagarán.

La conversación se vió interrumpida cuando se escuchó un quejido proveniente del ring, Star observó que pasaba y vio a Marco encogido en el suelo sujetándose la mano con fuerza:

\- ¡Joder!_ gritó el castaño.

\- Eso te pasa por querer presumir Díaz_ Dijo el entrenador, un alto hombre de cabello café con algo de barba_ no vas a poder participar en el campeonato.

\- ¡¿Qué!? Pero…

\- Pero nada_ le dijo haciendo callar a Marco a la vez que se quitaba los guantes de boxeo_ estás herido. Ahora ¡Todos largo! Se acabó por hoy y yo debo volver a casa, ya me dirán el estrés que genera tener una esposa embarazada de seis meses.

La rubia ser acercó cuidadosamente al latino y se agachó a su altura:

\- Tus manos aún no estaban bien por lo del otro día…no debiste…

\- Déjalo_ bufó él con el ceño fruncido_ no hay nada que hacer.

\- Parece que ahora el debilucho es otro ¿no?_ dijo una vocecita burlona tras ellos. Era Jeremy bastante contento de ver a Marco en esa posición.

\- Lárgate enano_ le ladró el castaño de mal modo, por algún motivo no quería decirle nada peor frente a la princesa.

\- ¿Ahora ya no puedes pegarme verdad?_ le espetó el niño.

\- ¡Basta los dos!_ resopló Star enojada_ Jeremy, no se ofende a alguien que está peor que tú, ofende a Marco cuando esté bien ¿de acuerdo?

Al ver a la chica enojada Jeremy asintió, ella le caía bien, ya vería como desquitarse con Marco después, caminando se fue donde su cuidador el cuál ya se había quitado las ropas de entrenamiento y vestía un elegante traje negro.

\- ¿Cómo fue eso de "ofende a Marco después"?_ dijo el chico enojado imitando la voz de Star.

\- Me enteré de que te dedicas a molestar a ese niño_ le contestó la rubia vendando la mano de él con magia ¿cuántas veces iba a tener que hacer lo mismo?

\- Pff son solo bromas_ gruñó él poniendo los ojos en blanco a la vez que se ponía de pie aún sujetando su mano herida_ vamos a urgencias tengo que tratarme esto, no es la primera vez que me pasa ¿sabes? lo que me cabrea es que había un campeonato mañana y yo soy de los mejores…habría ganado.

\- Vaya…lo siento.

...

A pesar de que el moreno pudiera actuar con completa indiferencia hacia su lesión frente a sus padres Star ya estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo y se daba cuenta de que se sentía profundamente triste. Esa noche mientras todos dormían se acercó a su libro de hechizos:

\- Glossaryck, Pss_ le susurró al geniecillo azul.

Este salió bastante desorientado, no era normal que la princesa lo llamara a media noche:

\- ¿Qué ocurre su alteza?

\- Marco…él se fracturó los dedos de la mano hoy y tenía que participar en un campeonato local de boxeo mañana, ¿hay algún hechizo para curarlo?

\- Mmm..._vamos a ver musitó el hombrecillo revisando las páginas del libro_ sí, si lo hay, no es difícil solo que…se necesita una extrema concentración su alteza, un pequeño fallo podría generar resultados imprevistos.

\- ¡No hay problema!_ exclamó la chica eufórica_ practicaré toda la noche y mañana le diré a Marco.

 _ **Al otro día...**_

El chico estaba extrañado, no era normal que él se levantara antes que Star para ir al colegio, ¿le habría pasado algo? preocupado decidió ir a ver si se encontraba bien.

\- ¿Estirada? ¿tu despertador de averió o qué?_ se sorprendió al verla aún en pijama con la trenza despeinada y durmiendo en el suelo sobre su libro de hechizos con la varita en la mano.

\- Star_ dijo zarandeándola para que despertara_ si pierdes el autobús no va a ser mi culpa ¿oíste?

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Marco?... ¡Marco! No lo vas a creer, encontré la forma de arreglar tu mano_ dijo ella nada más despertar.

\- ¡¿En serio!? _ le contestó él emocionado, tal vez no todo estaba perdido con el campeonato.

\- Sí…solo déjame concentrarme…._ Star comenzó a respirar profundo para ejecutar el hechizo, cuando abrió los ojos para realizarlo…se encontró con los ojos castaños de Marco a un centímetro de los suyos.

\- ¿Estás segura que…

\- ¡AHHH!_ chilló ella sobresaltada haciendo que de su varita saliera un rayo azul directo hacia la mano del chico.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos por un segundo, hasta que de pronto todo el brazo del castaño comenzó a cambiar transformándose en…un enorme tentáculo.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿STAR?_ gritó él espantado.

\- ¡No debía desconcentrarme!_ reclamó ella_ ¡no te acerques tanto a mí cuando esté haciendo un hechizo!

\- ¡BIEN! ¡la próxima vez estaré a tres metros de distancia para no acabar con una monstruosidad como esta!

\- Ejem…jóvenes puedo oírlos ¿saben?_ sonó una educada voz proveniente de…el nuevo brazo de Marco.

\- ¡AHH!_ esta vez gritaron ambos a la vez.

\- ¡Glossaryck! ¡Ayuda! ¡sin querer transformé el brazo de Marco en un tentáculo parlante!

El hombrecillo azul salió del libro pensativo:

\- Sí, se puede arreglar princesa, pero es complicado…requerirá práctica.

\- Bien lo haré…dime que tengo que hacer_ contestó ella seria...y desesperada todo hay que decirlo.

\- Entonces… hoy no hay escuela para mí_ canturreó el chico tumbándose en la cama.

\- Perdóname pero no, la educación es algo esencial_ corrigió el brazo enojado_ así que vamos a la escuela.

\- ¡Qué! Espera un se…

El castaño no pudo terminar de quejarse el dichoso brazo ya lo arrastraba hacia la salida haciendo que sus padres se atragantaran con el desayuno al ver a su hijo reptando por la puerta.

Star alarmada se apresuró a vestirse con la ayuda de su varita arreglándose un poco el pelo a la vez que salía corriendo tras el chico con el libro entre las manos. Algo le decía que ese no iba a ser un día relajante precisamente…

 _ **En la escuela…**_

La princesa de Mewni intentaba divisar a Marco entre toda la gente, curiosamente no había subido al autobús con ella y estaba bastante nerviosa:

\- ¿Has visto al jefe?_ preguntó Ferguson acercándose algo asustado, aún le dolían los moretones del los golpes que les había dado Marco por engañar a Star.

\- No…precisamente ahora lo estoy buscando.

\- Puees…creo que ese es_ dijo Alfonzo apuntando en una dirección en específico donde un chico jadeante entraba por la puerta de la escuela apenas pudiéndose sostenerse en pie.

La rubia corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo (o más bien lo más rápido que una falda y unos zapatos de medio tacón le permitieron):

\- ¡Marco! ¿Qué te paso?

\- ¡PUES QUE ESTA COSA ME OBLIGÓ A CORRER TODO EL CAMINO HASTA ACÁ!

\- No grites mocoso ordinario_ gruñó el brazo_ solo pretendía que hicieras algo de ejercicio es sano para nuestro cuerpo…

\- ¡Es MI cuerpo!

\- Ahora yo estoy aquí así que es nuestro te guste o no…aceptación Marco…aceptación.

\- Aceptación mis pe…

El brazo le tapó la boca al chico con bastante fuerza haciendo que este aterrizara de espaldas en el suelo:

\- Ese no es vocabulario para decir con una chica delante.

\- Aww, eso fue tierno_ sonrió Star_ ¿sabes? me da pena tener que averiguar cómo sacarte de aquí.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarte engatusar remilgada!_ la amenazó el castaño apuntándola con un dedo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre señalando el inicio del día escolar:

\- Mmm…se nos hace tarde para las clases, debemos ir a instruir nuestro actualmente vacío cerebro_ el brazo comenzó a moverse hacia la sala arrastrando a un bastante maltrecho Marco con él.

\- ¡Más te vale encontrar una solución para esto Star!_ le gritó a la rubia.

La chica decidió que ya le pediría los apuntes a Jackie y Janna después, el brazo no parecía ser particularmente agresivo…de hecho era triste pero el mismo Marco era mucho más peligroso a veces.

Se sentó en la biblioteca sacando su libro, ya todos estaban acostumbrados a verla haciendo magia a sí que nadie la miraba, Glossaryck salió de inmediato:

\- Dígame su alteza, de casualidad el brazo tiene una personalidad un tanto…

\- ¿Gentil? ¿opuesta a Marco?

\- Pues sí…mire, estuve investigando y es un error común que se comete en ese hechizo…pero la mayoría de las veces la personalidad del nuevo apéndice es algo…malvada.

\- ¿Entonces significa que Marco está en peligro?_ dijo Star dispuesta a ir corriendo a rescatarlo.

\- Nah, significa que Marco apesta, el brazo saca a relucir la parte oculta de la persona, un chico gentil estaría en problemas pero en su caso su parte oculta es…

\- ¿La parte gentil y amable?_ inquirió Star comenzando a entender.

\- Sep, tómese todo el tiempo que quiera princesa nadie estará en peligro_ el hombrecillo sacó un gorro de dormir de quien sabe donde_ ahora me regreso a mi descanso, le dejaré marcada la página del hechizo para desaparecer al brazo.

\- Bien, gracias Glossaryck prometo cocinarte mucho pudin.

Una vez que el geniecillo se regresó al libro Star se dispuso a ensayar con las plantas de las macetas que estaban en la biblioteca.

 _ **En Clase con Marco…**_

\- Entonces… ¿alguien podría hacerme un análisis de Romeo y Julieta?_ dijo el profesor de Literatura.

\- Ejem…yo profesor_ toda la clase se giró hacia Marco o más específicamente…su brazo.

\- Emm ¿brazo del señor Díaz?_ dijo el confundido profesor.

\- Bueno, Marco ni siquiera se leyó el libro, se limitó a quitarle los apuntes a Star, así que no puedo decir mucho. Pero por lo visto no es solo una historia de amor sino también demuestra como la rivalidad entre dos familias influyentes puede provocar la infelicidad entre dos jóvenes enamorados y el trasfondo es la ceguera humana ante el enojo y la venganza.

\- Vaya…eso fue excelente_ murmuró el profesor_ ¡Un aplauso por favor!

Toda la clase le aplaudió felizmente al brazo el cual daba las gracias haciendo reverencias, por su parte Marco solo quería meterse bajo el pupitre y matar a Star lenta y dolorosamente…

 _ **Hora del almuerzo…**_

El castaño al ver a la rubia entrar en el comedor se apresuró a llamarla con su brazo normal:

\- ¿Y bien?_ inquirió el chico expectante.

\- Bueno…tengo el hechizo pero necesito más práctica…_ dijo ella mostrándole avergonzada sus intentos fallidos en la maceta.

\- Descuida no hay apuro_ comento el brazo calmadamente mientras tomaba jugo.

\- ¡QUE SI LO HAY!_ gritó el chico.

En ese momento Janna y Jackie pasaron saludando amablemente:

\- Oye brazo ¿te gustaría colaborar en mi evento a favor del feminismo y la igualdad?_ dijo Janna muy contenta.

\- Y podrías acompañarme a mi junta con las chicas del ballet_ dijo Jackie feliz.

\- Claro me parecen muy buenos pasatiempos, no como esos videojuegos con los que pudre nuestra mente Marco.

\- ¡Estoy aquí joder!_ explotó el castaño.

\- Eh, seh ya te vimos_ dijo Janna ignorándolo.

\- Bueno supongo que tendrás que venir a mi evento de todos modos_ dijo Jackie resignada.

\- ¿Acaso prefieren a un brazo monstruoso que a mí?

Star le encajó una manzana en la boca al moreno mientras murmuraba:

\- No las obligues a contestar eso Marco.

Él le iba a responder ácido algo a la chica cuando un enorme estruendo se escuchó en el comedor, un tipo llamado Lars había tropezado botando todo su almuerzo haciendo que todos que se quedaran mirándolo:

\- Vaya, ahora no podrá comer_ dijo Janna disfrutando su comida.

El brazo al ver a ese pobre joven ahí botado se apresuró a quitarle la bandeja a Marco (el cual no había comida nada y solo se quedó con la manzana que le dio Star):

\- Toma, te doy nuestro almuerzo almuerzo.

Lars sonrió agradecido haciendo que todos comenzaran a aplaudir en el comedor:

\- ¡Que gran ejemplo de humanidad!

\- ¡Cásate conmigo!_ gritaba una chica.

A Marco se le cayó la manzana de la boca ¿enserio? ¡Pero él se quedó con hambre! A su lado Star le tendió un postre:

\- Cierra la boca, tienes que admitir que tu brazo es lindo.

\- Tu solo arréglalo_ gruño él al ver que una horda de chicas estaban abrazando al estúpido tentáculo, ¡esas eran SUS fans!, suficiente ya estaba harto_ me largo, debo ir a prepararme para el campeonato.

\- Pero…con ese brazo…

\- Participaré de todos modos, vamos.

\- Yo no voy, tengo clase_ gruñó Star.

\- ¡BIEN! ¡Jackie, Janna!_ les gritó sobresaltándolas_ cuiden a Star ¿estamos?

Una vez que ambas asintieron Marco salió del comedor rumbo al gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia dejando al trío de chicas observándolo:

\- Una pena que Marco no sea tan gentil como su brazo_ dijo Jackie.

\- En realidad el brazo es parte de él solo que una parte muuuy oculta._ aclaro Star haciendo una seña con sus dedos.

\- Creo que te faltaron unas cuantas u_ acotó Janna divertida.

 _ **En el gimnasio de boxeo…**_

Después de regañar al castaño por un buen rato por haberse ido antes de acabar las clases, impedir varios robos, bajar de los árboles a unos veinte gatos y ayudar a dos ancianitas a cruzar la calle por fin el Brazo dejó marchar a Marco hacia su destino inicial, cuando el castaño llegó no se percató de que un niño lo miraba maliciosamente desde una esquina.

\- Entonces… ¿el techo se va a derrumbar un poquito aplastando el ring e impidiendo el campeonato?_ dijo Jeremy emocionado el cual había decidido que tal vez podía ser algo cobarde a cambio de venganza...con sus propias manos.

\- Sí señorito_ dijo su cuidador asintiendo_ hoy podrá desquitarse con Marco.

\- Excelente_ río Jeremy_ solo debo esperar a que estén todos fuera de allí.

El niño recordaba todas las veces que Marco le había quitado su dinero o lo había empujado no entendía como esa chica tan bonita con la que habló el otro día podía estar con ese, era un imbécil y él se iba a encargar de que no tuviera su momento de gloria en el campeonato.

….

Cuando Star llegó al gimnasio una vez acabadas clases había varias personas, la chica se acercó a Marco el cual se encontraba sobre el ring:

\- ¡Marco! lo logré, ya puedo devolverte tu brazo normal_ sonrió Star.

\- No hace falta_ le respondió él autosuficiente_ con él ganaré fácilmente.

\- Eso es no tener ética depor…

\- Cállate recuerda que ella habla de desaparecerte_ bufó Marco mirando al brazo.

\- Oh…en ese caso…el imbécil tiene razón_ contestó educadamente el tentáculo.

\- Marco tú no puedes hacer eso_ lo regañó Star poniendo sus brazos en jarra_ es injusto para el resto.

Marco resoplando se bajó del ring dispuesto a aclarar el asunto, momento que Jeremy al ver que no había nadie encima aprovechó para apretar su pequeño detonador, no hubiera pasado nada grave si el lugar no hubiese sido tan antiguo lo cual provocó que todo el establecimiento comenzara a temblar y el techo a derrumbarse.

Las personas empezaron a huir en masa y el pobre niño que no previó las consecuencias de su acción se vio arrastrado fuera por sus guardaespaldas. Dentro si las cosas seguían así en pocos minutos muchas personas se quedarían atrapadas bajo los escombros.

Star que había sido arrojada al suelo por Marco al escuchar la explosión se puso en pie lanzando un hechizo para contener el derrumbe por un tiempo y luego correr hacia la salida, sin embargo el chico la detuvo:

\- Star vete tú, yo me quedaré aquí a ayudar a todos_ la chica abrió sus ojos asombrada ¿enserio Marco estaba diciendo eso?, sin embargo al mirar los ojos se dio cuenta de que estos se veían…diferentes.

\- ¡Tú!_ gritó apuntando al brazo monstruo_ ¡Lo estás influyendo!

\- Sea razonable princesa su magia no durará mucho, tengo la suficiente fuerza para ayudar a escapar a todos…puedo sostener el techo y…

\- Pero… ¿Y él?_ dijo Star preocupada mirando a Marco que tenía la mirada perdida.

\- Marco no es un aporte para la sociedad, es flojo grosero y abusivo, no será una gran pérdida para nadie.

Star apuntó al brazo con su varita y dijo con voz resuelta:

\- ¡Para mí sí!¡y para muchas personas! Marco en el fondo es valiente y noble…él es una buena persona no importa que se porte grosero, sea flojo y a veces irresponsable, eso solo es lo de fuera… ¡deberías saberlo eres parte de él!

El brazo suspiró, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo la rubia tenía razón:

\- ¿Al menos alcanzaré a hacer algo por estas personas antes de desaparecer?

\- Creo que sí.

Rápidamente la chica disparó el hechizo haciendo que Marco se separara del brazo monstruo recuperando su apariencia normal, pero aún se veía la silueta sólida del tentáculo.

\- ¡Adiós!_ le gritó la princesa mientras se llevaba a un desorientado Marco hacia la salida_ ¡todos! ¡salgan! ¡el brazo nos dará el tiempo suficiente!

Star salió corriendo seguida por el resto que gritaban que le harían una estatua al gran héroe viscoso.

…

Tanto el entrenador como sus alumnos y los asistentes al evento miraban desolados el establecimiento destruido. Solo una pequeña figura de cabello miel se destacaba a lo lejos llorando.

\- Yo…solo quería darle una lección a Marco…no quería poner en peligro a todos…

El castaño y Star que estaban atrás del chico escucharon todo, ella lo sostuvo de la mano al ver que se dirigía hacia Jeremy:

\- Marco…no le hagas nada…él solo…

El moreno se limitó a soltarse de ella con un movimiento y caminar hasta el niño, siempre lo había fastidiado y molestado ¿por qué? algunos podían decir que Marco Díaz solo era un abusón, otros que por aburrimiento. En realidad era porque Jeremy tenía algo que él no tenía: Libertad, tal vez doliera que tus padres no te tomaran en cuenta pero al menos el niño no tenía que soportar sus sobre exigencias ni cara de decepción todo el tiempo…pero…hasta ese momento nunca se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba marcando al niño…como _eso_ lo marcó a él y que estaba siendo estúpido sintiendo envidia de un niño, tal vez lo que iba a hacer fuera influencia del estúpido brazo, pero que mas daba:

\- Oye enano…

Jeremy se cubrió el rostro con las manos esperando ser molido a golpes igual que todas aquellas personas que llegaban a molestar especialmente a Marco:

\- ¿Quieres un helado?

\- ¡¿EH?!_ dijo él niño asombrado_ ¿no vas a matarme a golpes?

\- Nah, creo que me pasé contigo con las bromas al fin y al cabo eres solo un mocoso_ bufó el castaño_ en parte es mi culpa todo esto.

\- ¿Estás intentando disculparte?_ dijo Jeremy abriendo los ojos.

\- Tómalo como quieras_ gruñó el chico mayor rascándose la nuca incómodo.

\- Está bien...sí quiero_ dijo el niño aún algo desconfiado_ pero…será un helado de cuatro sabores y…en el mejor lugar de la ciudad.

\- No abuses_ le dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos_ tu confórmate con el helado más grande la tienda de la esquina, mi mesada no da para tanto.

\- ¿Puedo ir yo?_ dijo la rubia que se había acercado sigilosamente_ aún no se que es un helado.

\- Bien, vamos algún día te llevaré a tomar helado a mi casa los hacen especialmente para mí ¿sabes?_ Jeremy tomó de la mano a Star y tiró de ella en dirección a la heladería más próxima mientras Marco los seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y estornudaba producto de que solo andaba con la camiseta sin mangas que pensaba usar para pelear.

Star movió su varita hábilmente haciendo aparecer un polerón negro sobre Marco a la vez que giraba la cabeza y le dirigía una cálida sonrisa, realmente ella no había esperado que fuera tan gentil con Jeremy, eso demostraba que el brazo estaba equivocado, ese chico sí era alguien valioso.

Marco le devolvió la sonrisa, de algún modo sentía que permanecer cerca de Star lo iba a hacer cambiar….y no le disgustaba…tanto.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno tengan en cuenta que aquí Jeremy es ignorado por sus padres a sí que no le hacen tanta fiesta como en la serie sin contar que Marco lo molestaba mucho…seh es como el chico agresivo y delincuente de la escuela que no le interesa nada, pero tampoco es que sea el abusón oficial ni nada de eso.**

 **El brazo duró con consistencia aún separado de Marco gracias a las habilidades de Star, la chica es muy aplicada pero se desconcentró con el hechizo jajja.**

 **Y el entrenador es el sensei jajaj como él es alguien más emmm ¿dulce? aquí es un macho peludo que boxea y tiene esposa XD.**

 **Más adelante saldrá que es lo que influyó a Marco de niño y lo de sus padres, él el problemático por algo al fin y al cabo.**

 **Blue bird:** **Eres mi primer comentario bien largo jajaj, pensaba que era mala narrando acción XD, gracias por lo que dijiste. Con respecto a las personas sí tal vez no describo mucho como son es porque siempre he amado ir conociéndolas por sus acciones, me gusta que ustedes se hagan una idea de cómo es el personaje en vez de ponerles si es una chica alegre, o mezquina, etc, etc, la descripción física me encanta leerla, pero al escribir nunca me extiendo mucho lo mío es narrar más la historia. Los sentimientos son complicados, intento que el fic sea divertido como la serie a si que los meto de a poco quiero que capten que por ej que Marco siente angustia sin que les de depresión y es complicado pero intentaré que siempre se note que está sintiendo el personaje.**

 **frank74** **:** **me alegra que se halla captado bien lo que quería mostrar, como se supone que este fic se basa en una de las dimensiones alternas (las que aparecían en el capítulo de Mathmagic) los personajes siguen teniendo la misma esencia muuuy en el fondo tal vez algunos no lo parezca pero seguro que la Brittney original tiene algo lindo en una parte de su ser jajaja.**

 **Por cierto en una de los cristales del capítulo sale la Star con la varita de corazón jajaja cameo de mi Star XD ok, no solo es una linda coincidencia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dije que hoy no subiría nada pero creo que como el último capítulo de la serie dejo a muchos con un sabor amargo les traigo algo para alegrarlos un poco.**

 **Esto pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Como dije me gusta que ustedes mismos saquen conclusiones así que si se les ocurre alguna cosa de aquí en adelante sobre la actitud de los personajes…tal vez le acierten jejeje me gusta que todo pase con acciones :D.**

 **El otro estudiante extranjero**

Star bajó calmadamente las escaleras, ya se había vestido usando una blusa blanca con cuello bebé, una falda color verde agua junto con unas medias blancas y una ballerinas a juego con la falda y por supuesto su clásica trenza en el cabello:

\- Pareces salida de una de esas series sobre adolescentes pijos_ bufó Marco quien iba detrás de ella usando solo su piyama consistente en una camiseta negra manga corta con unos pantalones grises, no se levantaba de buen humor.

\- Gracias Marco tomaré como un cumplido que te fijes tanto en mi ropa_ sonrió Star irónica.

\- Yo…no… ¡Ahg!_ gruñó el chico apresurándose a llegar a la cocina donde lo esperaba su desayuno, detestaba cuando la remilgada tenía esas salidas_ para tu información estirada viviendo contigo es imposible no fijarse.

\- Y viviendo contigo es imposible no fijarse en que necesitas unas ducha_ terminó la conversación la chica pasando de él_ ¡buenos días!

La princesa se quedó quieta en la puerta al darse cuenta de que los padres de Marco no estaban solos, un chico de cabello castaño claro cuidadosamente arreglado, una camisa celeste con un suéter atado en su espalda, y pantalones de tela se encontraba comiéndose una tostada.

\- Star te presento a Gustav, él fue el primer estudiante de intercambio que aceptamos_ dijo el señor Díaz invitando a la chica a sentarse_ conversen, seguro que se llevan bien…Marco ve a vestirte.

\- Necesitas una ducha hijo_ agregó la señora Díaz pasando a su lado.

Marco ignorando el comentario tomó asiento al lado de Star poniendo cara de fastidio, Gustav por su parte soltó una sonora y controlada carcajada:

\- Oh, ya veo que sigues siendo igual de espontáneo.

\- Y tú igual se insoportable_ bufó el chico agarrando la caja de leche para tomar un sorbo.

\- Marco…_amenazo Rafael Díaz frunciendo el ceño.

\- Bieeen_ el castaño se sirvió leche en una taza mientras seguía mirando de forma asesina al invitado.

\- ¿De dónde vienes?_ preguntó Star educadamente, era mejor conversar de algo lo antes posible para quitar el ambiente tenso.

\- De Escandinavia estuve con los Díaz el año pasado, ¿y tú?

\- Star es una princesa_ dijo Angie sonriendo y sirviéndole tostadas a Star_ una chica tan agradable y educada como tú.

\- Oh vaya, que interesante conocer a una princesa_ le dijo Gustav a la rubia_ al parecer es muy difícil pertenecer a la realeza, tienen muchas responsabilidades y ni hablar de las tensiones políticas.

\- Ni que lo digas_ sonrió Star_ es muy duro requiere mucha preparación.

Marco observaba la escena furioso, detestaba a Gustav, el año anterior no había hecho más que arruinarle la vida, todo el mundo se la pasaba destacando lo infinitamente superior a él que era y en su casa no hizo más que escuchar "deberías ser más como Gustav" "Aprende de él es un chico tan responsable" y bla bla bla. Más de una vez quiso golpearlo, pero no podía, sus padres seguro le quitaban todos videojuegos y la mesada por más de tres meses y eran los únicos privilegios que tenía…. ¿por qué solo no podían aceptar que él no quería ser como Gustav?, no tenía ningún interés en ser un intelectualoide que sabe de ciencia, política y….lo que sea, al menos que Star fuera una chica impedía las comparaciones…y tenía que admitirlo ella le agradaba mucho más, tal vez porque en el fondo aunque quisiera camuflarlo no era tan perfecta.

\- Como ves Star hemos admitido a muy pocos estudiantes en casa_ sonrió Angie_ deben ser chicos responsables y agradables como ustedes dos.

\- Me imagino_ rió Gustav_ con Marco ya tienen suficientes problemas.

Todos rieron menos Star que observó el semblante del castaño el cual miraba a todos con profundo desagrado, de un golpe se puso en pie y abandonó la mesa, la chica lo siguió:

\- Marco…oye estoy segura de que Gustav no lo decía de forma ofensiva, tal vez no se expresó correctamente.

\- Sí lo hizo, pero me da igual ¿es lo que soy no? agresivo y problemático, ahora sé la buena chica que siempre eres y regresa a la mesa, posiblemente te agrade mucho Gustav.

Marco subió hasta su cuarto encerrándose de un portazo furioso, de algún modo se sentía profundamente irritado.

Desde niño sus padres habían sido exigentes con él, debía ser un buen chico, sacarse buenas notas, ser el presidente de la clase, entrar en la mejor universidad a estudiar alguna profesión prestigiosa como lo hizo su padre…pero nunca era suficiente… así que se reveló contra eso convirtiéndose en el rebelde que ahora era con una coraza de hierro para que no lo hirieran, y así estaba bien…pero aún le molestaba profundamente ser comparado con Gustav o con cualquiera y ahora Star…ella también comenzaría a hacerlo y le dolía porque aunque le costaba admitirlo la había empezado a considerar…¿una amiga tal vez? nunca había tenido amigas mujeres solo novias así que no estaba muy seguro pero la estaba empezando a apreciar eso era un hecho…es decir que estén a punto de matarte unas cuantas veces junto a otra persona es algo que une ¿no?.

A la hora del almuerzo ya duchado y vestido bajó de nuevo, los perritos se acercaron a él alegremente moviendo el rabo…al menos no todos lo habían abandonado en esa casa.

\- ¡Marco ven! ¡Gustav nos está contando sobre cómo logró aumentar el nivel de su escuela con un interesante proyecto que propuso!_ llamó su madre.

\- Si no le interesa no hay problema_ dijo el castaño claro encogiéndose de hombros.

Marco observó a todos allí sentados alrededor de ese estúpido extranjero, Star lo miraba preocupada, pero la ignoró ¿ella era una princesita no? siempre le recriminaba que él fuera un holgazán, grosero, etc, etc seguro estaba feliz con Gustav.

\- Tal vez deberíamos enviar a Marco de intercambio a tu país a lo mejor vuelve mejorado_ rió su padre.

El castaño frunció el ceño y dando la media vuelta Salió de la casa, necesitaba urgentemente golpear algo, iría a entrenar.

\- Hey_ escuchó una voz femenina tras él.

\- ¿Star?

\- Sí, te acompaño, yo…

\- Pensé que estarías feliz en casa, Gustav y tú se parecen mucho._ le espetó gruñendo.

\- Nah, está bien ya tengo suficiente conmigo misma._ dijo ella riendo_ lo divertido de estar contigo es que haces cosas que yo no conozco, de leer todo el día ya se bastante, Gustav se parece mucho a los príncipes de Mewni.

Marco asintió y decidió que en vez de ir a entrenar tal vez podría ir a comer algo…tenía hambre no había almorzado... y por algún extraño motivo ya no estaba tan furioso.

\- Oye remilgada tengo hambre, quiero pizza, puedes venir si quieres.

\- ¡Claro! Solo dime que es pizza_ contestó la rubia asegurándose de que no fuera algo espantoso…Marco era perfectamente capaz de hacerle una broma como esa.

...

Al final se pasaron casi toda la tarde fuera, en la pizzería se encontraron con Janna que de algún modo extraño los acabó obligando a repartir folletos con ella a favor de la aceptación entre las razas, algo así como: _"Sé bueno y tolerante con todos o me volverás a ver muy pronto"_ y estuvieron toda la tarde ahí parados, Star lo hacía porque la chica era su amiga y Marco probablemente jamás hubiera aceptado de no ser porque no quería volver a su casa.

Así que ahora ambos estaban entrando de puntitas por la puerta principal:

\- Fue un lindo día…creo_ dijo Star.

\- Fue un día de mil demonios_ bufó Marco esquivando una mesita de vidrio_ lo único bueno que tuvo fue la pizza y…

La rubia le hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio, desde el living se escuchaba una conversación telefónica:

\- Entonces que más debo hacer, ¿debo decir eso? ok_ sonaba la voz de Gustav en susurros_ sí, ya te dije que lo están creyendo todo…otra vez, solo debo continuar con la farsa unos pocos días más…estaré bien tengo los libros…ok…adiós.

Cuando el chico cortó su llamada, se dirigió hacia las escaleras en las cuales justo en su base se encontraban Marco y Star, él se apresuró a arrastrarla hasta la puerta más cercana la cual daba al baño se visitas y allí se quedaron ambos en silencio y a oscuras, Gustav pasó de largo subiendo la escaleras sin percatarse de la presencia de ambos espías.

\- ¿Qué carajos se supone que fue eso?_ dijo el latino en susurros.

\- No lo sé…fue muy extraño_ dijo Star tras él_ y también es extraño estar conversando en un baño... ¿podrías dejarme salir?

Dándose cuenta de que tenía a la chica aprisionada entre la pared y su espalda el moreno salió dejándola libre.

\- Hay que averiguar esto, siempre sospeché que ese idiota ocultaba algo.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?

\- Fácil remilgada, haciendo lo que cualquier persona con tres dedos de frente haría…espiarlo todo el tiempo, acosarlo incluso mientras duerme para conseguir información_ dijo el chico con una sonrisa creída.

Al escuchar semejante idea a la rubia casi se le cae la boca ¿era enserio?, ni modo, iba a tener que ayudarlo, dejar a Marco solo no era opción…le daba escalofríos solo de pensar las funestas consecuencias que podía tener eso.

 _ **Al otro día…**_

Star entró sigilosamente en la pieza de Marco, no es que le gustara entrar en ese desconocido y peligroso lugar lleno de comida desparramada, envoltorios y calcetines sucios pero Angie Díaz la había mandado a despertar a su hijo a sí que la princesa tuvo que reunir todo el valor necesario para llevar a cabo semejante empresa.

Se acercó hasta el bulto que se encontraba durmiendo allí y lo comenzó a picar con un dedo:

\- Pss Marco despierta ya son las once de la mañana…. ¿Marco?

El chico se limitó a voltearse y seguir roncando, ante lo cual la princesa de Mewni decidió emplear medidas extremas, apuntándolo con su varita le arrojó bastante agua encima provocando que el castaño se despertara lanzando golpes al aire y bastante alterado:  
\- ¡Aléjense malditos! ¡Ya les dije que no fui yo el que hizo ese grafiti de su jefe!

\- Ok…te creo…pero levántate ya es muy tarde, mira te ahorré la ducha_ bufó Star con los brazos cruzados_ además hay que averiguar que pasa con Gustav.

\- Pensé que eso no te interesaba_ dijo él levantando una ceja a la vez que se escurría un poco el pelo.

\- En realidad con lo que no estoy de acuerdo es con registrar sus cosas, vigilarlo y todo eso, preferiría conversar... pero me preocupa que esté engañando a tus padres quisiera saber la verdad y no sé si nos la diría.

\- Bueeno en realidad...yo nunca dije nada de registrar sus cosas_ rió el chico_ esa es tu idea…

Star se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello ¿que estaba insinuando ese? ¿Qué ella andaba por la vida espiando las cosas ajenas?

\- ¡Solo vístete y baja!

\- Lo haré en cuanto salgas_ le contestó él cruzándose de brazos_ no sé que tradiciones tendrán en tu país pero aquí cuando alguien se cambia de ropa tú tienes que…

\- ¡Ya lo sé!_ la rubia salió azotando la puerta completamente avergonzada provocando que el chico se revolcara en el suelo de la risa, definitivamente nada mejor que molestar a la estirada para comenzar el día.

…

\- ¿Marco ya despertó?_ preguntó Rafael Díaz mientras tomaba su típica taza de café.

\- Sí_ contestó la rubia aún algo sonrojada __"vaya imbécil"__ pensó.

\- Ten Star ¿quieres pastel de crema?_ preguntó amablemente Angie.

\- Claro, no se preocupe yo traigo el plato con la varita…

Mientras tanto el señor Díaz le había propuesto a Gustav que trajera el cuaderno de recetas de su tierra que tenía para hacer algo diferente en el almuerzo lo cual provocó la desafortunada coincidencia de que el plato de pastel de Star y la mochila de Gustav chocaran haciendo que parte del contenido de esta se desparramara por el suelo.

\- ¡Lo siento!_ gritó la rubia_ déjame ayudarte a recoger_ dijo a la vez que se agachaba y tomaba entre sus manos dos libros, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver los títulos: " _Como simular ser un intelectual", " Mantenga conversaciones cultas sin ser un tipo inteligente"_ , sin embargo no pudo observar los ejemplares mucho tiempo el supuesto extranjero le arrebató ambos libros con bastante brusquedad a la vez que le decía en voz alta:

\- Lo hago yo no es de caballeros dejar que una chica recoja tus cosas.

\- Oh, vaya que desastre se ensució la alfombra_ murmuró la señora Díaz yendo a la cocina a buscar servilletas, mientras que su esposo seguía comiendo tranquilamente a la vez que murmuraba algo como "Por qué diablos Marco se demora tanto".

Gustav aprovechó el momento para acercarse a la rubia y murmurarle de forma bastante grosera:

\- Mira muñeca más te vale quedarte calladita sobre lo que viste ¿escuchaste? no creo que quieras tener problemas conmigo_ completó mirándola de forma amenazante.

Star asintió sorprendida… ¿qué clase de persona era en realidad Gustav?, se hubiera asustado realmente por esa actitud de no estar acostumbrada ya a la manera de ser de Marco.

En cuanto pudo fue a contarle al castaño su descubrimiento, el cual sonrió de una forma bastante maliciosa:

\- Buen trabajo…ahora solo debemos reunir más evidencia…

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Esta noche, mientras duerme iremos a su habitación a registrar más a fondo esos libros y si es posible tenemos que ver su celular, quien sabe que cosas puede tener en sus mensajes de texto.

\- Pero y si se despierta…

\- Pff, si se despierta tú le lanzas uno de tus hechizos para aturdirlo ¿estamos? se supone que eres un genio de la magia.

\- Ok_ asintió la princesa_ me preocupa mucho que alguien peligroso pueda estarse quedando en tu casa…

 _ **Una de la madrugada, Star Butterfly y Marco Díaz en la habitación de Gustav…**_

\- Ten cuidado y sin caerte no estoy para andar atrapando princesitas en apuros_ le indicó Marco en susurros a la chica.

\- Mejor tú ten cuidado y mira el frente_ le espetó ella.

En la cama Gustav emitía sonoros ronquidos, curiosamente su cuarto estaba completamente desastroso para nada acorde con la personalidad que proyectaba:

\- Esto es raro_ dijo Star a la vez que encontraba varios diccionarios que traducían desde el inglés al idioma que se suponía era el natal del chico: las lenguas nórdicas, junto con libros sobre etiqueta. Básicamente todo lo necesario para fingir ser un intelectual… ¿por qué un chico que se suponía era así naturalmente necesitaba cosas como esas?_ ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

\- Ajá_ asintió el moreno que tenía en la mano el celular de Gustav_ aquí hay varias conversaciones bastante extrañas_ habla con un tipo sobre que mis padres cayeron y sobre unas excursión de mañana…de donde no van a volver en mucho tiempo…

Star se rascó el mentón ¿dónde había escuchado algo similar? en una película…sí eso…el protagonista encontraba mensajes como esos en el celular del… ¡SECUESTRADOR! ¡Gustav era un criminal! Seguro que pensaba raptar a los señores Díaz para pedir mucho dinero…o peor pensaba venderlos para algunos de esos horribles crímenes que veía en las noticias:

\- ¡Marco! ¡ya sé cuál es la verdad!

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- ¡Él es un criminal! ¡Planea secuestrar a tus padres!

\- Tiene sentido… ¿quieres decir que probablemente tengo a un posible mafioso viviendo en mi casa?...seria cool si no pensara dejarme huérfano.

\- ¡Debemos ir a avisarle a tus padres!_ Star se dispuso a salir corriendo pero el brazo de Marco le rodeó la cintura sujetándola.

\- Ni lo pienses, creerán que estamos locos, lo que vamos a hacer es averiguar mañana a dónde sea que vayan y ahí atraparemos a Gustav con las manos en la masa. Si pudimos contra tus armas locas y unos cuantos monstruos podremos con un criminal ¿no?

\- Mmm recuerda que yo no soy muy buena luchando…me pongo nerviosa y…

\- Tú solo tienes que cubrirme, tengo más que claro que no eres buena en eso.

\- Ok, ahora ¿me devuelves mi espacio personal?_ inquirió la rubia abochornada…maldito Marco y sus costumbres extrañas.

\- OK, ok ya te suelto, ahora vamos a dormir mañana tenemos un idiota que golpear_ rió en voz baja el chico divertido por la actitud de ella.

…..

El elegante automóvil de los Díaz se alejaba por la calle, Gustav les había anunciado al matrimonio que planeaba prepararles una tradicional comida de su país en un picnic en el bosque por lo cual él se iría primero a dejar todo listo. Luego de que la señora Angie le preguntara a Star si estaba segura de querer quedarse en casa con Marco en vez de acompañarlos subió al auto de su marido y se fueron rumbo al lugar señalado por el "extranjero".

Nunca se percataron que uno de los arbustos de la calle parecía tener dos pares de ojos al momento en que partieron.

Un chico de ojos cafés asomó tras el arbusto portando en sus manos una navaja bastante grande:

\- Listo con eso no llegarán muy lejos.

\- ¿Cómo sabías pinchar neumáticos?_ preguntó Star sacudiéndose las hojas del cabello y la falda.

Digamos que hay varios profesores que me cabrean_ contestó Marco guardando la navaja.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, no sabía para que se molestaba en preguntar, se limitó a sacar de su bolsillo el papel que contenía copiada con cuidadosa letra las mismas indicaciones que le dio Gustav a los padres de Marco,un lugar en el bosque cerca de la ciudad de Echo Creek, la rubia se felicitó por haberle sonsacado la información a Angie:

\- Ahora invoca algo para seguir a ese tipo, tiene que ser veloz_ le indicó el chico con voz de mando_ ya sabes, una moto, un automóvil último modelo un tanque, un…

\- ¡Guerricornio súper veloz!_ gritó la princesa haciendo aparecer un musculoso y alto caballo…con un cuerno en la frente.

\- ¿Un pinche unicornio?_ gritó Marco…eso tenía que ser una broma.

\- No, es un GUERRICORNIO con G, Pff todos saben que los unicornios no existen_ rió Star montando a su creación_ ahora vamos, sube detrás de mí.

\- ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar con mi reputación si me ven arriba de esa cosa?

\- ¿Qué es más importante, tu estúpido sentido de la virilidad o salvar a tus padres?_ bufó la princesa frunciendo el ceño.

\- Bueeeno…

\- ¡MARCO!_ sin perder un segundo Star hizo levitar al moreno hasta ponerlo sentado detrás de ella, acto seguido invocó una burbuja de invisibilidad_¡Ahora agárrate!

El latino tuvo que agarrarse del vestido de la chica cuando empezaron a galopar, en realidad ese maldito caballo sí que era veloz, alcanzaron rápidamente a Gustav el cual iba montado en taxi hasta el lugar. Al llegar sin sospechar lo que se le venía encima el chico pagó la cantidad adecuada y se bajó calmadamente comenzando a prender una hoguera …cuando de pronto algo salió de entre los árboles listo para atacarlo:

\- ¡Ríndete impostor! ¡ya sabemos que eres una especie de sarnoso!_ gritó Star apuntándolo con su varita.

\- Mafioso Star_ dijo Marco en posición de pelea frente a la chica.

\- Siiii, ¡eso!_ ella se ruborizó un poco por la equivocación pero no dejo de apuntarle a Gustav.

\- ¿Mafioso? ¿creen que soy un criminal?_ dijo el aludido abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Pues tú dime de que iba ese mensaje sobre "hacer que los Díaz no vuelvan en un largo tiempo" y de que "se lo han tragado todo", escúpelo imbécil_ le mandó Marco enojado.

\- ¡Bien! ¡me rindo! ¡yo solo quería vivir una vida interesante!_ gritó el chico echándose a llorar en el suelo_ mi verdadero nombre es Charlie Both, en realidad no soy extranjero vengo de un pequeño y aburrido pueblo…no hay nada de especial en mí, ¡ni siquiera sé que haré con mi vida una vez me gradué de la escuela! yo, quería ser alguien diferente, interesante...con todo eso me refería a que había logrado hacerles creer que era un tipo inteligente y lo de que no volverían me refería a que la excursión iba a durar todo el día…eso es todo ¡¿ENSERIO TENIAN QUE ARRUINARLO?!.

\- ¿Entonces tu engañaste siempre a los Díaz?_ inquirió Star bastante sorprendida.

\- ¡Sí y qué! Solo buscaba divertirme, encontrar quién quiero ser.

\- ¿Eso no se hace teniendo un profundo conocimiento de uno mismo y buscando tu vocación?

\- No niña, finges ser alguien que no eres, así se hace._ le espetó Charlie con los brazos cruzados_ ahora ¿Qué harán? ¿delatarme?

\- ¿Sabes? debería_ le espetó Marco bajando sus puños_ pero me das lástima… ¿Qué tan idiota se puede ser para leer libros acerca de cómo parecer otra persona?

\- Es…triste, creo que estás muy equivocado_ agregó Star guardando su varita.

\- Entonces… ¿no dirán nada?_ inquirió el falso extranjero esperanzado.

\- No…pero a cambio te largas hoy mismo de mi casa_ dijo Marco apuntando al chico con gesto amenazador.

\- ¡Bien! ¡gracias enserio! tus padres me caen tan bien no querría que se queden con una mala impresión de mí.

\- Pff, solo te caen bien porque finges ser lo que ellos quieren_ murmuró Marco entre dientes.

\- Emm…ahora que todo está bien y no hay resentimiento... ¿me ayudan con la comida? El libro no es muy específico.

\- Bieeen, princesa al rescate_ dijo la rubia cambiando su atuendo por ropa más cómoda.

…

Cuando el matrimonio Díaz llegó al claro en el bosque se encontraron con una deliciosa comida hábilmente "preparada" con Gustav recibiéndolos de forma muy agradable, Star saludándolos alegremente y... ¿Marco? ok, eso era raro:

\- Hijo…pensábamos que te ibas a quedar en casa_ le dijo su madre sorprendida.

\- Yo…ehhh

\- En realidad ambos queríamos ayudar a Gustav a sí que fingimos que no vendríamos estoo ¿sorpresa?_ dijo una nerviosa Star.

\- Eso fue muy dulce chicos_ los felicitó Angie abrazando a la rubia y al moreno el cual se veía algo incómodo.

\- Estás madurando Marco_ le dijo su padre colocando una mano en el hombro del chico, el castaño solo desvió la mirada indiferente.

Más tarde cuando estaban todos sentados comiendo Star le susurró a Marco:

\- ¿Sabes? creo que fuiste muy noble…digo no corriste a delatar a Gustav aunque lo detestas.

\- Detestaba al chico "ideal" con el que me comparaban…no al pobre diablo que resultó ser_ explicó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Tienes razón…en realidad tu eres mucho más cool_ le dijo Star sonriendo divertida_ al menos eres tú mismo siempre y no buscas ser otra persona.

\- Todas las chicas dicen que soy cool_ le contestó él mirando hacia otro lado, Star vio que su rostro estaba algo sonrojado…pero seguro era efecto del fuego.

\- Jackie y Janna no_ picó ella para molestarlo.

\- En el fondo lo piensan, es obvio_ dijo él con su clásica sonrisa de comercial.

\- Calla y come.

Antes de que Marco pudiera decir algo más la chica le metió un brócoli en la boca con su tenedor de plástico haciendo que el moreno la mirara con odio_ " _detesto el brócoli_ "_ pensó.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Tal vez no tuvo acción como en los otros pero vemos más sobre los padres de Marco en este mundo, aquí no son simpáticos y liberales sino extremadamente a la antigua y se decepcionan continuamente de su hijo…ya veremos de a poco sobre esto, la idea es que sin exagerar se note un poco que no tienen muy buena relación que digamos en esa casa.**

 **marati2011** **:** Sii, jajaja el brazo tan buena gente él, Jeremy da algo de pena ciertamente.

 **Blue bird : **Me siento honrada que un capítulo que no te gustó en la serie te haya gustado acá jejeje, lo de mi Star XD saqué la idea de la varita piloto que era rosa con un corazón (y yo amaba la idea sorry, adoro el rosa) así que por el carácter de esta Star le venía bien, lo otro lo del capítulo fue algo hermoso que paso mágicamente ajaja. Y sip Marco no sabe de espacio personal él es alguien seguro de sí mismo que como hemos visto le va bien con las mujeres así que no es nada tímido…por lo general digamos que hay que pescarlo desprevenido.

 **frank74** **:** Lo de Jeremy es algo irónico, aquí sus padres no lo toman en cuenta para NADA, es decir ni siquiera para sacarle fotos jejeje y su actitud algo vengativa se debe a que en este caso Marco se lo buscó.

Marco y Star tienen motivos para ser como son esto aparecerá en un episodio especial que reemplazará a uno que acá no tiene mucho sentido por la personalidad cambiada de Star, tampoco se imaginen cosas horribles sobre sus pasados eso sí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esto pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **¡ El lunes es el final de temporada! y antes de empezar con el cap como dato les pongo que aquí Jackie al ser una chica más clásica solo tiene la típica perforación para un aro, el que se pone piercings en las orejas es Marco jajaja.**

 **¡Reacciona Star!**

Marco observó boquiabierto como Star luego de posar perfectamente para el día de la foto casi se desmaya del sueño abandonando completamente la imagen de princesa perfecta que había adoptado para la fotografía:

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo haces eso?

\- Digamos que como miembro de la realeza te enseñan desde niño a lucir bien en las fotos_ contestó la rubia bostezando_ oh cielos quiero volver a casa.

\- Ok…que está pasando aquí, esa es mi frase_ le espetó el castaño curioso. Normalmente la rubia amaba ir a la escuela a según ella "obtener nuevos y valiosos conocimientos"

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que iba a tener que aprender a pelear?_ al ver que su compañero asentía la chica prosiguió_ pues que he estado ensayando en la noche con Glossaryck.

\- ¿Y para qué? ¿no se supone que eres una especie de genio?_ le dijo el chico alzando una ceja.

\- Marco, no es solo mover la varita y ya_ bufó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco_ los hechizos se hacen con concentración y requieren una serie de movimientos específicos es como una especie de baile...si no salen cosas como…

\- ¿Frambuesas y arcoíris?_ rió él recordando los inofensivos ataques de Star.

\- Si, además…

Antes de que la rubia terminara de hablar sintió que chocaba con alguien cayendo al suelo y soltando su bolso provocando que su contenido se desparramara:

\- Oh, lo siento déjame ayudarte_ escuchó la voz educada de un chico_ ¿estás bien no te hiciste daño?

\- No descuida no hay pro…blema_ Star se quedó hipnotizada al ver los hermosos ojos azules del chico en cuestión.

\- Bien, me alegra_ él le devolvió su bolso con una sonrisa_ no te había visto por aquí ¿eres nueva?

\- Yo…sí_ murmuró la rubia completamente sonrojada y nerviosa, ese chico era como…un príncipe, su cabello castaño relucía con el Sol y era tan gentil.

\- Vaya, mi nombre es Oskar Greason, mucho gusto y tu eres…

\- Star…hola_ susurró ella mirando hacia otro lado, hasta que su vista se posó en uno de los libros se asomaba por la mochila del chico_ ¿Lo has leído?

\- Claro, considero que es muy bueno, he visto a pocas personas que les guste_ sonrió_ ¿me das tu número? podríamos hablar más luego ahora tengo clase.

\- Es que yo no…_Star suspiró mentalmente ella no tenía celular_ verás es que…

\- Toma_ la chica se sobresaltó al ver a Marco entregándole un papel a Oskar_ este es su número, si los dejo hablando ahora no llegaremos nunca a clase mi prima es algo torpe.

\- Bien…te llamo después_ dijo Oskar hacia le chica siguiendo su camino.

Star pestañeó confundida observando al castaño que la miraba de manera burlona:

\- Pero si yo no tengo celular.

\- Ya lo sé_ Marco puso los ojos en blanco_ le di el mío, es obvio que ese tipo te gusta y sinceramente si no hacía nada sería la última vez que hablarías con él, le dije que eras mi prima para que no pensara nada raro, me agradeces después.

\- ¡Gracias Marco!_ canturreó ella a punto de darle un abrazo pero siendo detenida por él.

\- Claro, muy inteligente estirada abrázame en medio de la escuela donde todos nos ven.

\- Ups…pero es que…gracias enserio él se ve muy agradable y…

\- Y es el presidente del equipo para el Decatlón Académico un tipo estúpidamente imbécil y aburrido, perfecto para ti, aunque creo que es como dos años mayor, suerte con eso_ se burló el moreno dándole un golpecito en la frente_ enserio parecías una idiota apuesto a que no has tenido novio nunca.

\- Si tuve uno_ le contestó ella enojada provocando que los corazones de sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

\- Vaya, no me lo esperaba_ contestó Marco alzando una ceja_ ahora supongo que entrarás a clase ¿no?

\- ¿Y tú no?_ inquirió Star frunciendo el ceño.

\- Nah, iré a dormir un rato por ahí supongo que Janna te va a cuidar, ¡ten!_ le arrojó el celular a la chica_ te lo dejo por si te llama pero no le cambies la melodía.

\- Ok…_ Star le sonrió a Marco agradecida, por esta vez lo dejaría irse de clase sin regañarlo…había hecho algo lindo por ella.

….

Esa tarde el latino estaba empezando a dudar si efectivamente había sido buena idea lo que había hecho, Star nada más llegar se había encerrado en su habitación completamente deprimida porque Oskar no la había llamado, curioso ya que el castaño habría jurado que el interés era mutuo, pero el hecho era que si no la llamaba ese mismo día el interés no había sido tan grande y Star ya podía irse rindiendo.

A media tarde al ver a la rubia caminar como zombie hasta la cocina y echarle aceite a los cereales decidió que definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, lo último que necesitaba era tener viviendo con él a una remilgada depresiva que se andaba chocando con las puertas.

Se tiró en su cama dispuesto a pensar qué clase de cosas podían animar a Star…ahora que lo analizaba ¿qué le gustaba hacer a ella? por la conversación que tuvo con Oskar esa mañana era obvio que le gustaba leer…también le gustaban las películas asquerosamente cursi y obviamente las frambuesas…necesitaba algo que la sacara de ese estado, prefería mil veces a la estirada regañona de siempre.

Buscando ideas bajó hasta el primer piso donde su madre al verlo dejó de lado el plumero y se acercó a él:

\- Marco, oye no he visto a Star en todo el día ¿le entregarías esto cuando la veas?_ se sacó del bolsillo del delantal tres entradas de color rosa con la imagen de una mujer con aspecto relajado_ son entradas especiales para nuevo el spa que llego a la ciudad hace poco, me regalaron cinco entradas y yo iré con mi amiga el fin de semana.

Marco sonrió ¡claro! eso era algo aburrido que solían hacer las chicas ¿no? nada de acción ni cosas que pusieran a Star nerviosa, incluso ella podría ir con Jackie y Janna, contento se apresuro a ir hasta el cuarto de la chica:

\- ¡Ábreme remilgada! ¡tengo algo que te va a gustar!

El rostro de Star asomó tras la puerta con una expresión bastante triste que se iluminó al ver las entradas:

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Janna me habló de ese lugar hoy!

\- Mi madre te las manda, creo que deberías ir para que te quiten esa espantosa cara que andas trayendo.

\- ¡Invitare a las chicas!_ canturreo la princesa ignorando al castaño_ primero debo llamar a Janna y luego pasaremos a buscar a Jackie a sus clases de ballet y….Marco ¿puedo llevarme tu...

\- Si, llévatelo_ le indicó él refiriéndose a su celular_ pero como le pase algo vas a tener que hacerme la tarea por dos semanas.

\- Hecho_ asintió ella echando a correr hacia la salida.

Marco sonrió satisfecho, había hecho su buena acción del día, como tenía el resto de la tarde libre decidió ir a charlar un rato con esa chica de la tienda de helados que era algo tonta pero bastante guapa…no se acordaba de su nombre…pero qué mas daba.

…

\- ¡Hey Jackie!_ la llamó Janna afuera del estudio donde la rubia platino ensayaba.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿pasa algo?_ preguntó ella sorprendida de ver a la pelinegra y a Star.

\- ¡Mira! ¡tengo tres entradas para el nuevo Spa!

\- Eso es genial_ sonrió Jackie tomando la suya_ enserio que me duelen los pies, la gente subestima al ballet ¿saben?

\- Esa es gente horrible que se dedica a juzgar a otros_ comentó Janna con los ojos entornados.

\- Emm…cálmate_ aconsejó Jackie observando a su amiga, tenía que tener cuidado o si no iba a tener a Janna instalada afuera de su estudio buscando identificar a dichas personas.

Por mientras Star revisaba el celular de Marco…nada… ¿acaso Oskar no decía enserio lo de llamarla? tal vez…un chico tan genial como él no perdería el tiempo llamando a personas como ella que no tenían nada de especial, suspiró sonoramente guardando el celular.

\- ¿Pasa algo?_ preguntó Janna observando a la rubia.

\- ¡No nada!_ Star se abofeteó mentalmente, iba a tener una salida de chicas con sus amigas, tenía que estar alegre, buscando un tema del cual conversar sonrió de oreja a oreja al encontrarlo, hace tiempo que quería hablar de eso_ Jackie…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro_ asintió la chica.

\- ¿Qué piensas acerca de Marco?

\- ¿Y eso por qué?_ preguntó casi a punto de echarse a reír la oji verde.

\- Bueeno...al parecer él quiere salir contigo y…

\- Pff…seh lo sé, créeme antes de que tu llegaras no me lo sacaba de encima.

\- Cierto_ corroboró Janna tecleando en su celular_ nos seguía hasta en el almuerzo y…invitaba a salir a Jackie unas cuantas veces por semana.

\- ¿Pero por qué no aceptaste?_ preguntó Star abriendo los ojos_ quiero decir se nota que le gustas mucho.

\- A los cinco minutos después de que Jackie le dijera que no lo veíamos con otra chica o peleándose con alguien_ murmuró Janna.

\- Star…mira... Marco solo insiste conmigo porque soy la única con la cual no le ha resultado._ dijo Jackie bastante seria, la princesa era demasiado inocente para su gusto.

\- Y a mí me considera una loca_ dijo Janna rodando los ojos_ todas las demás chicas de la escuela lo consideran ehh… ¿lindo y misterioso?

\- Y lo es_ corroboró Jackie encogiéndose de hombros_ pero es raro ¿sabes? de niño era muy antisocial y no conversaba con nadie solo supe por una foto que estuvo junto con Janna y conmigo en la primaria, luego se volvió así y desde los doce que solo tiene una novia tras otra, se cansa de ellas bastante rápido, si yo aceptara salir con él me botaría a las tres semanas como máximo.

\- Es cierto, en mi grupo feminista tengo como a seis chicas que detestan a Marco, digo tienen hasta carteles, o son sus ex o él las rechazó bastante ehh… ¿feo?

\- Yo no estoy para ser el juguete de nadie_ terminó Jackie.

\- Pero...él es mucho más que eso, si te invitó todo este tiempo tal vez si le gustas enserio…él tiene su lado bueno_ insistió Star a la cual le molestaba que sus amigas no pudieran ver que detrás de esa apariencias el castaño sí era un buen chico.

\- Mira, el día en que descubra los suficientes puntos buenos en Marco, tendré una cita con él_ asintió Jackie para tranquilizar a Star.

\- ¡Bien!_ asintió conforme la rubia_no puedes retractarte.

Janna observó el final de la conversación en silencio, desde que la princesa de Mewni llegó a la tierra le había extrañado que Marco ni siquiera intentó nada con ella…es decir un mujeriego tiene a una estudiante de intercambio viviendo con él ¿y solo se dedica a hacerla rabiar?…era muy raro…tal vez Star no era para el tipo de Marco ¿sería eso?

\- ¡Miren llegamos!_ gritó la princesa dando saltitos_ ¡vamos!

El lugar tenía un agradable aroma a incienso en el aire, la recepcionista era una mujer muy hermosa que recibió sus entradas y las invitó al sector de los tratamientos donde tres chicas igual de hermosas comenzaron a hacerles ofrecimientos:

\- ¿Te gustaría nuestro masaje especial de relajación?

\- ¿Una mascarilla tal vez? tienes el cutis seco.

\- Tú necesitas tratar más tu cabello_ le dijo una a Star mirando su trenza con ojo crítico.

\- ¿Enserio?_ inquirió ella preocupada.

\- Sí y tu piel está muy pálida.

Star se encogió en su puesto, claro, ¿cómo no lo había pensado? Si se veía tan mal Oskar por supuesto que no querría salir con ella...es decir en la escuela había miles de chicas mucho más bonitas que ella.

\- Descuida_ sonrió la amable chica_ yo te ayudaré.

\- Gracias…

Star se despidió de sus amigas, Janna se iba a hacer no se qué cosa extraña por el cabello y Jackie al escuchar algo sobre un masaje de pies salió corriendo en esa dirección.

La guapa mujer que acompañaba a Star se relamió revelando unos enormes colmillos y una lengua bífida, esa rubia olía a inseguridad, deliciosa inseguridad por todas partes…sus ojos se volvieron púrpura por un segundo haciendo desaparecer su pupila, al darse cuenta rápidamente agitó la cabeza regresando a su aspecto normal.

…..

Marco estaba recostado en su cama, había sido un buen día la chica de la heladería hacia resultado llamarse Emily y le había dejado tomar todo el helado que quisiera gratis a cambio de que él fuera al cine con ella una tarde, así que ahora anotaba el evento en su celular para no olvidarlo, tenía tres salidas mas al cine y una a un concierto y un día libre en caso de que Jackie aceptara salir con él, algún día lo haría era un hecho, era casi la única de la secundaria con la cual no había tenido una cita, el resto o eran Janna o eran raras o violentas o eran…bueno o eran sencillamente Star.

De pronto escuchó un extraño ruido proveniente del cuarto de la princesa…algo así como ¿un teléfono?, curioso se encaminó, empujando la puerta, y allí estaba sonando el espejo del tocador de la chica…vaya a sí que no era solo un espejo.

\- ¿Hola?_ preguntó cauteloso.

\- ¡Hija!_ la imagen de una mujer de cabello blanco suelto y vestida con un traje celeste lo sorprendió_ ¡Oh! tú debes ser ese chico con el que se está quedando, verás yo soy la madre de Star ¿ella anda por ahí?_ la mujer se movió de un lado a otro intentando ver si su hija se encontraba allí.

\- No, ella salió con unas amigas_ contestó Marco, la madre de Star no era exactamente como se la había imaginado.

\- ¡Tiene amigas! Eso es maravilloso con lo tímida que es…bueno me estoy desviando, dile que por nada del mundo se le ocurra ir a un Spa que llegó a tu ciudad en realidad es una treta de los vampiros de emociones.

\- ¿Qué?_ ok, no estaba entendiendo nada de nada.

\- Son una raza muy peligrosa, se instalan de ciudad en ciudad bajo la forma de mujeres bastante guapas, se alimentan de la inseguridad y los miedos de las personas, hasta que les absorben toda su energía...alguien muy inseguro podría llegar a desaparecer incluso.

\- ¿En un spa?_ inquirió Marco incrédulo.

\- No eres muy listo ¿cierto?_ inquirió la reina Moon poniendo los ojos en blanco_ allí es donde va más gente insegura, gente que quiere adelgazar, tener la piel más bonita, esas cosas, desde hace tiempo hemos intentado darles caza a este grupo, ahora mismo hay agentes de Mewni allí, pero no quiero que Star esté cerca podría ser peligroso…además…

El latino no necesitó que le dijeran más, una chica con las inseguridades de Star seguro se la cenaban completa, decidido a ir a rescatarla le cortó la comunicación a la reina dejándola con un palmo de narices y saltó por la ventana del cuarto de la rubia directo hacia un árbol por el cual descender, no quería perder tiempo en ir hasta la puerta principal.

…

Star se sentía muy mal no sabía cuando comenzó pero ya no podía parar, era como si le estuvieran drenando la energía a la vez que cada vez era más consciente de lo fea e inútil que era mientras le venían recuerdos de todas las veces dónde peor se había sentido, tenía la mirada perdida mientras le cepillaban el cabello, la mujer tras ella sonreía Quién iba a pensar que se iba a encontrar con la princesa de Mewni en ese lugar, sería un exquisito bocadillo:

\- ¿Te sientes muy mal mi niña?_ inquirió con voz melosa.

\- Si… ¿sabes? yo…siempre me he sentido inferior, quiero decir no soy divertida ni espontánea…además de todas las princesas de Mewni soy la más inútil_ murmuraba la chica con voz monótona atrapada en la autocompasión.

\- Eres inferior linda…eso es un hecho dime por qué_ la mujer continuaba expresándose con voz tierna a la vez que con su lengua absorbía la energía negativa plagada de miedos que emanaba Star, por el rabillo del ojos veía a sus hermanas haciendo lo mismo con el resto de los clientes.

\- Yo…todas eran inteligentes... grandes luchadoras…yo no me comparo soy cobarde, no se pelear... me pongo nerviosa…tal vez todos estarían mejor sin mí….debería desaparecer…no soy útil para nadie_ la princesa repitió la frase con voz hueca, casi como si fuera una muñeca sin alma.

\- ¿Entonces me entregarías toda tu energía?_ rió la mujer que poco a poco había acabado asumiendo el aspecto de un espectro gris húmedo y desagradable cuya lengua de serpiente se enroscaba poco a poco alrededor de la princesa.

\- Sí…haz…

\- ¡MALDITA SEA REACCIONA STAR!_ Marco se lanzó entre la mujer y la rubia tomando a la chica de la mano y tirando de ella para correr, estaban en serios problemas para entrar había logrado escabullirse, pero ahora tenían la atención de varios de aquello seres sobre ellos.

Vio un pasillo algo oscuro en donde había una puerta…que resultó ser un baño…parece que su destino era acabar escondidos en los baños.

Marco cerró la puerta con seguro pero debía hacer reaccionar rápido a la chica no estaba muy seguro si una puerta detendría a esos seres…ni siquiera sabía si eran corpóreos:

\- Star… ¡Star!_ por mucho que la zarandeaba ella seguía sin enfocar la mirada murmurando que debería desaparecer.

Sin saber que hacer, el chico decidió intentar algo distinto, ya que no parecía reaccionar a su voz buscó en los bolsillos de la princesa el celular que le había prestado, sacando un pequeño par de audífonos de su propio polerón negro poniéndoselos en las orejas a la rubia puso a todo volumen una estúpida canción sobre unicornios que era asquerosamente cursi y alegre…tal vez eso sacara del letargo al cerebro de Star.

Los ojos de ella parecieron estar enfocando mejor a medida que avanzaba la canción, el castaño al verlo le quitó un audífono para que ella lo escuchara:

\- Mira…no digas que quieres desaparecer, tú…haces mi vida más interesante ¿bien?...quiero decir quién más me proporcionaría tanto material para golpear_ dijo apuntando hacia el exterior_ yo creo que…tal vez no es tan malo tenerte aquí .

\- ¿Enserio?_ Marco se sobresalto al escuchar la suave voz de Star la cual pestañeaba algo confusa.

\- ¿De verdad crees que ahora mismo tengo tiempo de andar inventando mentiras?_ le señaló irónico.

Ella sonrió levemente y asintió a la vez que se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos:

\- No...no sé que me pasó…

\- Las supuestas encargadas de este lugar son una especie de ¿vampiros? solo que no comen sangre, tu madre me aviso, al parecer hay gente de tu dimensión para encargarse de eso.

En ese momento se escuchó un susurro espectral desde el exterior:

\- Los encontré están aquí…

\- Marco…_susurró Star aferrándose a su polerón.

\- Vamos a tener que pelear.

\- Pero son muchos y…

El chico la tomó por los hombros levantándola del suelo:

\- Los hechizos te suelen salir bien cuando estas tranquila ¿no?

\- Pues…si ,digo... recuerdo bien los pasos y todo me sale bien…pero no entiendo que…

\- Olvida que estás luchando.

Star lo observó como si estuviera diciendo incoherencias, Marco suspiró y la miró fijamente:

\- Solo…no pienses, imagina que estás en casa y concéntrate solo en hacer bien el hechizo, no en los monstruos…mientras tanto yo te cubro, seré como tu… ¿escudo?

\- Pero eso es dejártelo todo a tí y yo…

\- Nah, es trabajar en equipo, yo golpeo todo lo que quiera mientras tú haces magia para solucionar el asunto…si vamos a tener que patear monstruos mientras estés en la tierra busquemos una forma de hacerlo a nuestra manera y que resulte.

Star respiró hondo y al abrir los ojos se veía más decidida:

\- Bien, lo haré.

\- Ok_ Marco le volvió a poner los audífonos a la vez que le indicaba que cerrara los ojos.

Star asintió, concentrándose en la música a la vez que ponía la varita frente a su rostro reuniendo energía mágica haciendo que el objeto comenzara a brillar con una luz rosada.

Por su parte Marco después de respirar hondo se colocó frente a la chica listo para evitar que cualquier cosa la tocara en cuanto derribaran la puerta, mientras que la princesa comenzaba a repetir los pasos del hechizo mentalmente.

" _Concéntrate Star giro, giro, uno dos"_

La puerta se hizo trizas mostrando la avalancha de seres que querían entrar, sin perder tiempo Marco arremetió contra ellos derribando a uno con un puñetazo a la vez que se giraba para patear a otro.

" _La mano arriba, rota la muñeca en noventa grados y otra vuelta"_

Marco vio que uno de los monstruos más pequeño había logrado acercarse a la chica, sin perder tiempo agarró lo primero me vio, en este caso el rollo de papel higiénico dándole en pleno rostro a la criatura.

" _Dos pasos hacia atrás uno al frente, mantén la varita frente a tu rostro"_

El moreno se encontraba atrapado por la lengua viscosa de uno de esos monstruos a la vez que otro se le acercaba por la espalda, rápidamente lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás logrando aturdirlo para luego morder con fuerza la cosa asquerosa que lo tenía prisionero logrando zafarse, solo para sentir como los colmillos de otro de los seres se le clavaba en la pierna con fuerza, ignorando el dolor que sentía pateó la cabeza de la criatura la cual al soltarlo le hizo un desgarro bastante grande.

" _Gira una última vez, concéntrate y…"_

\- ¡Cárcel mágica de estrellas de caramelo!

Una lluvia de estrellas amarillas y brillantes salió rodeando a las criaturas que estaban cerca de Marco a la vez que perseguían a las otras esparcidas alrededor del local arriándolas hacia una gran jaula hecha de caramelo y brillo irrompible, una vez que todas las criaturas estuvieron dentro, esta se cerró quedando sellada herméticamente.

\- Lo logré_ susurró Star dejándose caer en el piso de rodillas.

\- Seh, mi idea funcionó soy un genio_ sonrió Marco a su lado, sentándose cansado.

Un ruido estruendoso los hizo sobresaltarse, el chico entonces se percató de que era el tono de llamada de su celular:

\- Star contesta…

Algo insegura ella contestó escuchando la gentil voz de Oskar al otro lado de la línea:

\- Hola ¿Star?

\- ¿Oskar? ¡Hola! Y…de que quieres hablar…_ dijo nerviosa, ya no se esperaba la llamada.

\- Pues quería saber si habías leído el volumen dos del libro de esta mañana.

\- No , aún no…pero me gustaría

\- Es excelente tal vez pueda prestártelo ¿sabes lo que más me gustó? el protagonista…digo toca el piano como yo y eso me hace sentirme identificado ¿sabes? además…

Star por el rabillo del ojo vio a Marco sujetándose la pierna por la cual escurría algo de sangre:

\- Oskar…hablamos después…yo…tengo una urgencia.

\- Oh…bien ¡te veo en la escuela!

La rubia se acercó al castaño poniendo suavemente su varita en la herida curándola:

\- Debiste decirme que estabas herido.

\- Estabas hablando con Oskar, estuviste todo el día deprimida por eso_ bufó Marco divertido_ además no fue nada.

\- Yo…gracias por venir a salvarme y…por lo que me dijiste.

La chica hizo el amago de darle un abrazo al castaño, pero al recordar que él detestaba esas "cursilerías" desistió el chico resignado abrió los brazos:

\- De acuerdo puedes darme un penoso abrazo de agradecimiento, pero no te acostumbres.

-¡Gracias!_ la chica se abrazó a Marco sonriendo, desearía que Jackie y Janna algún día se dieran cuenta de la gran persona que era él en el fondo.

Al ver a Star aferrada a él despeinada y sin un zapato que probablemente había perdido mientras corrían no pudo evitar reírse, le pasó una mano por el cabello intentando alisar algunos mechones.

\- Eres un desastre remilgada.

\- Tú no estás mucho mejor_ bufó ella_ debo ir a ver a Jackie y a Janna y que pasó con los guardias de Mewni que supuestamente estaban aquí, ¿podrías llamar a mi madre? solo dile a quién quieres llamar.

Star le tendió un pequeño aparato que ella usaba a modo de celular para llamar a la gente de su dimensión.

\- Bien ehh… ¿llama a la madre de Star?_ dijo el chico sintiéndose estúpido.

\- ¿Hola?_ se escuchó la voz de Moon Butterfly a la vez que aparecía su rostro_ oh eres tú de nuevo.

\- Verá…tengo cosas que contarle.

Por mientras la rubia se cercioraba que le las personas estuvieran bien, todas estaban desorientadas y perdidas pero reaccionarían, Jackie estaba en una esquina murmurando algo sobre que era una horrible bailarina mientras que Janna curiosamente estaba perfectamente echándose una siesta con una máscara de barro y pepinos en los ojos por lo cual no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Por su parte al parecer los enviados de Mewni estaban en un rincón igual que el resto, ya que desgraciadamente resultaron ser tipos bastante inseguros y por lo tanto vulnerables a esas criaturas absorbe energía negativa. Los soldados tenían las miradas perdidas mientras murmuraban cosas sobre "mamá" la gran mayoría.

\- La próxima vez dile a tu madre que mande personas más competentes.

\- Son competentes solo que esos seres te hacen sentirte inútil_ le espetó la rubia defendiendo a su gente.

\- Bieen, como usted diga su alteza, tu mamá va a enviar gente a llevarse a esas cosas_ señaló Marco a la jaula_ A sí que vámonos a casa.

\- Ok...supongo que mamá arreglará este desastre_ murmuró la rubia_ ¿quieres que le diga a Jackie que tú me salvaste?

\- No necesito ayuda_ rió el moreno dándole un golpecito en la frente_ además después tu nos salvaste el pellejo a todos es empate.

El estómago de la chica rugió ruidosamente revelando que tenía hambre, Marco divertido la miró alzando una ceja:

\- ¿Quieres nachos? Hoy me siento buena persona.

\- ¡Adoro esa comida triangular!_ canturreó ella caminando tras él.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno aquí tenemos varia información, acerca de Marco (el cual obviamente no es ningún niño romántico aquí XD) algunas pistas sobre las inseguridades de Star y el modo de pelear que tienen estos dos, ella es muy insegura y se pone nerviosa fácilmente así que es obvio que no pueden moverse como la Star y el Marco de la serie, esta chica es más metódica para sus cosas pero lanza hechizos más efectivos al final aunque se demore jajaja, recuerden que ahora que el chico tiene que cuidar a Star ya no puede andar libremente por la vida sin contar que las únicas personas que sabe que no se van a aprovechar de la princesa son Janna y Jackie.**

 **Y para los que no lo pensaron Marco pone Space Unicorn en su celular para calmar a Star.**

 **Xenon666** **: No te preocupes yo actualizo cuando me siento conforme con el capítulo solo que como estoy de vacaciones escribo casi todo el día jejee.**

 **Mr. GEORGE** **: ¡Gracias!, me alegra que te guste el fic.**

 **Ranpoo4ever: Para saber cuándo saldrá que cosa guíate por los caps de la serie ya que sigo el orden.**

 **marati2011** **: Algún día se darán cuenta…**

 **Blue bird** **: Aquí ves como es Moon, pero esta Star tampoco la tiene color de rosa XD, por su parte adoro a Janna es genial.**

 **frank74** **: La relación de estos dos avanza pero como vemos diferente a la de la serie, aquí ni siquiera aún se consideran mejores amigos ni nada de eso, pero se están tomando cariño de a poco.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo que puse acerca del final de temporada en el capítulo anterior me refería a la serie no al fic, de esto hay para rato XD.**

 **Esto pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Vamos de compras**

\- Star ¿quieres abrirme de una vez? vivimos juntos, ya te he visto despeinada miles de veces.

\- ¡PERO NO POR ESO TE VOY A DEJAR ENTRAR MIENTRAS ME ARREGLO!_ gritó la chica desde el baño bastante roja.

El castaño miro al techo y sacó su celular dispuesto a jugar mientras la princesa terminaba de arreglarse y es que en su lógica, él ya podría haberla visto en pijama y con legañas pero una vez que se metía al baño no salía hasta estar lista de la cabeza a los pies, perfume incluido, y el asunto era que vivir con una chica así era una tortura especialmente por las mañanas, es decir… ¿no podían acaso peinarse juntos? no es que le hiciera mucha ilusión pero debido a que ambos compartían un baño podrían ahorrar tiempo…

Dentro del baño Star suspiró, sí tal vez fuera otro tipo de chica más relajada no tendría ningún problema en dejar entrar a Marco, pero para alguien que aparte de tímida y vergonzosa desde niña le enseñaban que una princesa siempre andaba impecable era bastante difícil sentirse cómoda con alguien más en el baño mientras ella se adecentaba, por suerte los días de semana Marco se levantaba después que ella así que no había problema…pero ese no era día de escuela. Star terminó de secarse el cabello y se lo recogió en una coleta alta con un moño azul mientras se colocaba un par de aros a juego y un vestido.

\- Listo, no fue para tanto_ dijo la chica saliendo del baño_ ten cuidado con mis cosas ¿sí? hay algunas bastante delicadas.

\- OK, ok_ gruñó Marco entrando.

Era bastante extraño ese lugar, prácticamente dentro era como estar en dos mundos distintos, el lado izquierdo era un desastre, tenía múltiples objetos tirados y esparcidos por todos lados mientras que el lado derecho estaba cuidadosamente ordenado, con cada objeto personal de la rubia bien cerrado y colocado en un canastito junto con los demás.

Marco se dirigió calmadamente hacia su lado del baño, sin embargo antes de darse cuenta había pisado una lata de desodorante resbalándose, intentó agarrarse al borde del lavamanos consiguiendo llevarse varios de los objetos de Star al suelo, cuando escuchó un sonoro Crack supo que había roto algo.

\- Oh, demonios_ bufó buscando arrodillado cuál de todas esas cosas se había quebrado, cuando lo encontró suspiró aliviado había sido un objeto pequeño probablemente Star ni lo echaría en falta.

Recogió el resto y botó los cristales que despedían un peculiar brillo a la basura:

\- Tal vez debería ordenar un poco mi espacio_ reflexionó el chico mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

…

Abajo en el primer piso la princesa de Mewni se encontraba ayudando a Angie a preparar el desayuno con ayuda de su varita:

\- Gracias Star eres de gran ayuda.

\- OH, de nada no hay problema_ sonrió la chica a la vez que servía unos cereales color rosa en un tazón con leche para Marco le causaba mucha gracia que a él le gustara precisamente esa marca no iba mucho con el carácter del chico.

Repentinamente su varita comenzó a fallar, alarmada la revisó suspirando aliviada al darse cuenta de que solo le faltaba batería, debía ir a conectarle el cargador cuanto antes, corriendo subió las escaleras topándose con Marco a la entrada del baño el cual tenía el cabello mojado producto de la ducha:

\- ¿Acaso te cayó mal el desayuno?_ preguntó burlón viendo a la rubia entrar tan apresurada.

\- No, necesito el cargador de mi varita_ comentó ella buscándolo entre sus cosas_ no está… ¿has visto un pequeño corazón brillante que parece de cristal?

El chico iba a negarlo cuando recordó los trocitos que había tirado a la basura esa mañana_ _"Carajo"__ pensó…estupendo había roto el maldito cargador mágico de la maldita varita mágica de Star.

\- Heey, pero ¿no puedes comprar uno nuevo si no lo encuentras?_ " _Maldita sea di que sí"._

Star suspiró asintiendo tendría que comprar otro, no podía creer que había perdido algo tan importante, vaya asco de princesa estaba hecha:

\- Supongo que tendré que ir a Misión Compras….

\- Tendremos_ la corrigió el moreno despeinándola_ si te dejo sola probablemente el asunto va a acabar en tragedia y me van a culpar a mí.

\- Es solo comprar_ gruñó la chica cruzándose de brazos_ además probablemente me demore…ese lugar es…complicado.

\- Mayor motivo para ir_ dijo el chico sonriendo, cualquier cosa que tuviera complicado o peligroso en sus características lo atraía como la miel a las moscas.

La rubia caminó hasta su habitación extrayendo un par de tijeras dimensionales iguales a las que tenía Pony Head pero de color celeste muy claro:

\- Bien allá vamos_ dijo abriendo un portal rumbo a la tienda dimensional.

…

Marco abrió los ojos impresionado el lugar era enorme tenía estantes por todos lados, definitivamente impresionante y…confuso:

\- ¿Cómo carajo se supone que vamos a saber dónde están los cargadores?_ preguntó el castaño mirando alrededor intentando encontrar carteles o algo por el estilo.

\- Tranquilo, recuerdo la última vez que vine, llegaremos sin problemas_ dijo Star muy ufana_ ¡vamos!

\- ¿Qué sección es esta?_ inquirió el chico interesado al ver los diversos artículos que tenía, algunos parecían artículos de tortura…genial.

\- Creo…que la sección de Trampas caza Bobos, ya sabes hay trampas y cosas por el estilo algunos objetos hasta disparan dardos sedantes_ dijo ella intentando ubicarse, sin embargo al ver la mirada brillante del moreno observando todos esos objetos maravillado decidió que mejor lo sacaba de allí cuanto antes_ " _¿Por qué no pudimos llegar en la sección para bodas? seguro que a él eso no le interesa"__ pensó tomando de la manga de su polerón negro tirando de él.

\- Hey, no podríamos parar un rato a…

\- No, ni lo sueñes, dejarte aquí sería exponer al universo a una desgracia_ bufó ella caminando por diversos pasillos ya que varios se cerraban repentinamente obligándote a buscar otro camino.

\- Amargada_ gruñó su compañero poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar al final de un pasillo donde había una gran esfinge de color dorado la cual al verlos abrió los ojos observando a ambos chicos, Marco la observó impresionado mientras que Star algo nerviosa se pegó un poco a él: por muy de otra dimensión que fuera le asustaban esos seres:

\- Si quieren pasar_ comenzó la criatura con poderosa voz_ deberán resolver el acertijo y les advierto que muchos lo han intentado y han fallado y si fallan…morirán.

\- Marco…Po…¿podemos volver a casa? Usamos de nuevo las tijeras y…_ murmuró Star.

\- Tranquila, esto será sencillo_ dijo el chico sacando su celular de la chaqueta_ confía en mí y no seas cobarde_ le susurró divertido a la rubia_ ¡Bien gran…cosa dispara lo que quieras decir!

\- Oh…veo que eres temerario... bien esta es la adivinanza: Curiosa dama es, a unos les parece muy fea, otros la adoran con fervor, algunas la temen, otros la buscan y otros la aceptan; nadie la ve pero todos la conocen.

\- Mmm…podría ser Janna_ le susurró Star al oído al chico.

\- Seh podría pero… _ tecleó tranquilamente en su celular hasta que de pronto se detuvo_¡es la muerte!_ gritó triunfalmente mirando a la esfinge.

El ser se quedó estupefacto por un segundo:

\- ¿Cómo lo lograste tan rápido? la mayoría demoran años en resolver mis adivinanzas.

\- Internet_ sonrió el chico autosuficiente mostrando la pantalla de su celular_ vámonos estirada.

Tomando a la asombrada chica de la mano cruzó con ella la puerta abierta:

\- Vaya…yo no lo abría pensado…

\- Y es por eso que yo tenía que venir contigo…espera un segundo_ el castaño observó a su alrededor extrañado_ ¿este no es el mismo lugar donde ya estábamos?

\- Eso…creo_ comentó la rubia viendo que efectivamente seguían estando en la sección de Trampas caza Bobos_ iré a Servicio al Cliente, tú espérame aquí y no toques nada ¿entendido?_ amenazó ella dándole golpecitos en el pecho con un dedo al latino.

Star se dirigió caminando hacia la sección donde un ser que tenía el aspecto de un perezoso parlante la estaba observando:

\- ¿Disculpe?_ inquirió la chica intentando llamar su atención.

\- ¿Sí? ¿desea algo señorita? ¿tal vez algo para guardar sus más preciadas pertenencias? ¿o un arma? ¿o tal desea saber dónde están los artículos de belleza? ¿se va casar a lo mejor? ¿o quiere ir al baño? o…

\- Espere un según…_ Star ni siquiera podía terminar la frase debido a los incesantes ofrecimientos que le hacía el vendedor, suspiró eso iba a dar para rato.

Mientras tanto Marco se había puesto a mirar lo que ofrecía la tienda, sonrió al ver algo llamado "papel que solo tú puedes ver", tal vez a primera vista no llamaba mucho la atención pero en un examen eso ofrecía un sinfín de posibilidades. Repentinamente al doblar una esquina se encontró con la persona que menos se esperaba: Ludo, el cual estaba usando una especie de brillante armadura negra adaptada a su pequeño tamaño.

\- Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí ¿no es el amigo de la princesita?_ rió de forma cruel_ interesante…

Los monstruos que lo acompañaban se pusieron junto a su jefe dispuestos a atacar al chico:

\- Bien…ven acá pajarraco ¿quieres fiesta? pues la tendrás_ sonrió Marco poniéndose en posición para patearle el trasero a ese estúpido pollo.

Star por su parte después de negar unas mil veces que no quería "amuletos para la suerte", "trampas potencialmente mortales para el hogar" o un "petrificador de mascotas" el cual al parecer servía para mantener a tu querido animal contigo para siempre de una forma bastante aterradora logró que el excesivamente amable vendedor le diera un mapa sobre cómo llegar a la sección de Cargadores.

La rubia caminó buscando al chico castaño, sinceramente esperaba que no se hubiera metido en problemas mientras ella no estaba, se tranquilizó al divisar su polerón negro entre los estantes pero su tranquilidad se transformó en inquietud al verlo peleando con Ludo y sus secuaces:

\- ¡Marco!_ la rubia intentó invocar un escudo para el chico pero su varita apenas si emitió un leve resplandor, necesitaba cargarla y rápido_ ¡necesito cargar mi varita pero ya!

El moreno al verla asintió y deslizándose entre las piernas de uno de los monstruos llegó hasta la chica tomándola de la muñeca y echando a correr:

\- ¿Hacia dónde princesa?_ preguntó mientras corrían.

\- Hacia el ascensor.

El chico al ver que Ludo les estaba dando alcance se apresuró aún más empujando a la rubia dentro del ascensor y metiéndose él el último cuando las puertas ya estaban casi por cerrar, por el rabillo del ojo vio a la princesa observando su reliquia familiar con el rostro compungido ¿de verdad era tan grave el asunto?:

\- Entonces ¿qué pasa si tu varita se queda sin carga completamente?_ preguntó el latino sentándose en el piso exhausto.

\- Que tal vez ya no pueda volver a funcionar, por eso el cargador es tan importante_ murmuró la chica.

\- Bien…entonces hay que encontrar uno_ dijo Marco mientras en su interior sentía que el estómago se le revolvía por la culpa, maldijo mentalmente hace algún tiempo que ese estúpido sentimiento era algo habitual en él...bueno solo había que encontrar un cargador ¿no? seguro una vez en el piso correcto sería llegar, tomarlo y largarse.

Sin embargo el alma se le calló a los pies al ver que la Sección de cargadores era enorme, las estanterías llegaban hasta el techo y tenían miles de tablas cada una repleta de cargadores y en cada estantería había una enorme escalera con rueditas.

\- Vamos a dividirnos_ dijo la rubia corriendo hacia la escalera de la izquierda_ con Ludo aquí la cosa se ha vuelto bastante peligrosa.

El castaño estuvo de acuerdo, comenzando a subir la escalera de la derecha:

\- ¡Estirada! Tu cargador es como un corazón de cristal ¿verdad?

\- ¡Si, ese! ¿lo encontraste?_ se giró ella esperanzada desde la otra escalera.

\- Ehhh, no pero hay como mil cargadores con esa forma_ le gritó el chico enseñándole la estanterías_ " _Maldito consumismo y malditas modas"_.

\- ¡El mío es transparente y pequeño!_Gritó ella viendo como Marco miraba al techo, bueno...admitía que eso no era de mucha ayuda pero no sabía de qué otra forma describírselo.

Mientras buscaban frenéticamente, Ludo logró llegar hasta ellos…. en un estado bastante lamentable, ya que un hombre babosa se metió en el ascensor junto con él poniéndole su pegajoso trasero en la cara:

\- ¡Bien princesa entrégame la varita y te dejaré ir sin hacerte tanto daño!...o al menos solo te irás con un brazo menos_ sonrió el ave divertido intentando olvidar la…traumatizante experiencia.

\- ¡Star no lo tomes en cuenta!_ le gritó Marco saltando desde la escalera hasta el piso_ ¡Yo me encargo tu sigue buscando!

La chica cabeceó un sí intentando concentrarse en su búsqueda y no desviar la mirada hacia donde el castaño estaba peleando para comprobar si estaba bien. De pronto creyó ver un brillo iridiscente al fondo de uno de los estantes, apartando cajas y cargadores logró llegar hasta el que estaba buscando, sonriendo al ver que era lo que necesitaba, sin embargo no se percató de que al inclinarse su varita estaba sobresaliendo del bolsillo del vestido hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo aterrizando directo en las garras del villano:

\- ¡Ja princesa tonta!_ rió Ludo apuntando a Marco _ ahora voy a asesinar a tu estúpido sirviente y me divertiré viendo como lloras.

Por más que el pájaro agitó la varita de ella no salió nada de nada, ya estaba en su punto crítico transformándose en un objeto inservible, la chica al ver esto desde la distancia, tomó uno de los cargadores más grandes que tenía a mano arrojándoselo a Ludo en la cara, el cual al recibir el impacto quedó completamente aturdido:

\- ¡Buena puntería remilgada!_ le gritó Marco divertido_ ahora ven aquí esta cosa está a punto de morirse_ le indicó apuntando a la varita.

Esta se apagaría completamente en breve si no hacían algo, Star asustada comenzó a bajar los escalones, pero la voz del castaño la detuvo:

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡así no vas a llegar nunca! ¡salta!_ el chico extendió los brazos sonriéndole divertido _ vamos yo te atrapo.

Star viendo que no tenía tiempo respiró hondo y se soltó de las escaleras cayendo justo en los brazos del moreno el cual la atrapó sin problemas:

\- Pesas menos de lo que pareces_ dijo alzando una ceja.

\- Cállate y dame la varita_ contestó ella frunciendo el ceño tomando el cargador y conectándolo en la varita la cual comenzó a recuperarse en el acto aumentando su brillo.

\- Creo que lo logramos_ suspiró el castaño bajando a la princesa, la cual se había sonrojado un poco.

Entonces al mirar hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que los secuaces de Ludo no los habían atacado una vez que Star dejó inconsciente a su jefe:

\- Ehhh, ¿no van a intentar atacarnos?_ inquirió el chico peligro bastante intrigado.

\- En realidad…sin el jefe no tiene mucho sentido, además estamos algo cansados y también queremos comprar cosas ¿saben?...par de egocéntricos.

Ambos seres de dieron la vuelta yéndose a hacer sus compras llevándose a Ludo en brazos.

\- OK, jamás creí que ir de compras pudiera ser tan divertido_ rió Marco_ hagámoslo más seguido.

\- No fue divertido, mientras menos vuelva mejor_ suspiró Star cansada abriendo el portal hacia la tierra_ vamos tengo hambre ni siquiera alcancé a desayunar hoy.

…..

Ya en casa Marco observó el tazón de cereal que estaba en el lugar donde él siempre se sentaba tapado con una servilleta para que ningún insecto se posara en él y a su lado una taza de leche con café, se sentó a comer mientras veía a Star sirviéndose un par de tostadas, ¿enserio Star le había preparado el desayuno a él y no tenía nada listo para ella misma?, el castaño suspiró, ¿por qué demonios no podía haberle tocado vivir con una princesa violenta, desagradable y destructiva? al menos así podría causarle todos los problemas que quisiera sin sentirse como un imbécil:

\- Hey… ¿Te gustaría comer nachos hoy en la noche?

Star levantó la vista de su plato, eso era extraño Marco solo se ofrecía para cocinar cuando quería disculparse por algo o cuando indirectamente le había causado algún problema:

\- Sí, me gustaría… aunque es raro nunca quieres hacer nachos a menos que hayas hecho algo…me vas a hacer pensar que tú rompiste mi antiguo cargador o algo así_ dijo la rubia bromeando apuntándolo con el cuchillo de la mantequilla, pero al darse cuenta de que el chico desviaba la vista incómodo mientras seguía comiendo abrió los ojos sorprendida_ ¿eso fue lo que pasó?

\- Ehhh…larga historia_ comentó Marco mirando hacia su plato_ pero en mi defensa fue culpa del desodorante.

Star quería estar enojada, enserio que quería pero al escuchar esa respuesta tan estúpida solo pudo reírse a la vez que le decía al latino:

\- Más te vale que sea un tazón de nachos bastante grande y...que haya sido un desodorante verdaderamente malvado._ terminó con una sonrisa.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Este cap estuvo más calmado que el anterior, y aquí vemos el gracioso asunto de que Star es muy lady jajaja estos dos no se lavan los dientes juntos ni se meten al baño en compañía como en la serie XD igual vemos que Ludo es más cruel y los monstruos más inteligentes.**

 **Xenon666** **: Que bien que te guste! Estos dos son muy diferentes entre sí así que obviamente no se iban a adorar desde el primer momento jajaja** **digamos que los vampiros solo tienen ese nombre debido a que se alimentan de lo que absorben de la gente así que Marco estará bien.**

 **marati2011** **: Oskar aquí como verás es un chico modelo bastante conversador y con múltiples intereses, a diferencia de la serie solo te aviso que aquí como tiene sus cambios positivos también los tiene negativos.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Por supuesto que saldrá Tom y el baile ese episodio fue super comentado XD, gracias por decirme que tengo talento mi sueño es ser escritora a si que lo aprecio mucho :3.**

 **Por cierto encontré unos fans arts de la hija de Marco y Star "Nova vs the forces of adolescence" y la niña tiene un amigo igualito a Harry Potter jejee los dibujos son muy bonitos algunos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lamentablemente esta sera la última semana donde tendrán un cap nuevo diario, porque la próxima entro a clases ahí publicaré los viernes :C, bueno al menos tendrán con que entretenerse hasta que se estrene la temporada 3 de la serie jejeje.**

 **Esto pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **El aniversario de los señores Díaz**

\- …Y es por eso que no estaré por un tiempo_ completó Moon Butterfly a través del espejo observando a su hija.

\- Ya veo…comprendo, debe ser muy importante para que tengas que ir a ese reino_ contestó Star con una sonrisa_ suerte madre, espero que todo resulte bien.

\- Claro, adiós linda diviértete con tu novio.

\- Marco no es mi…_la princesa suspiró su madre le había cortado antes de que ella pudiera dejar en claro que la relación con el castaño no tenía nada de romántica.

Después de observarse en el espejo para ver si estaba adecuadamente presentable, abrió la puerta topándose de bruces con los ojos café de Marco:

\- ¡AHH!

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué estas gritando?_ preguntó el chico levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Se…se puede saber por qué apareces así de repente?_ le respondió ella de vuelta intentando volver a respirar con normalidad.

\- Mis padres están de aniversario y no sabes lo idiotas que se ponen el día de hoy_ dijo el latino entrando en la habitación y echándose sobre la cama de la rubia.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Seh, los prefiero cuando apenas se hablan, pero una vez al año empiezan con idioteces de amor y flores y…_ el chico se estremeció cerrando los ojos, definitivamente a nadie le gusta ver a sus padres poniéndose cariñosos.

\- No, preguntaba si era enserio que hoy es su aniversario_ cuando el moreno asintió, Star se apresuró a tomar su varita_ ¡entonces que haces aquí! tienes que ir a felicitarlos y entregarles un regalo.

\- Star…no sé si te has dado cuenta pero aquí no tenemos una fantástica relación precisamente_ gruñó él rodando los ojos.

\- Pues mayor motivo para mejorar eso_ dijo ella poniendo los brazos en jarra_ mis padres son reyes, ellos casi nunca tienen tiempo para estar conmigo…creo…que es una pena que ustedes no sean tan cercanos.

\- Y que sugieres remilgada, yo no compré nada_ contestó él frunciendo el ceño.

\- Pues…

La princesa se paseó de un lado a otro por la habitación durante un rato… ¿qué podía regalarle a los señores Díaz? era su aniversario, se supone que ahí las parejas celebran el día cuando se casaron, buscando en lo profundo de su cabeza llena de libros y películas románticas chasqueó los dedos emocionada cuando encontró la respuesta:

\- ¡Un viaje! ¡los llevaremos a Mewni y les diremos que el regalo es de parte de los dos!

Al escuchar esto Marco casi se cae de la cama ¿Mewni? ¿Star planeaba llevarlos a su dimensión? eso sonaba interesante…

\- ¡Vamos!_ la chica sacó sus tijeras dimensionales del cajón y las metió en una carterita a la vez que corría hacia el chico y lo jalaba de la manga para que se levantara.

Abajo, en el primer piso el padre de Marco miraba algo incómodo a su esposa la cual estaba pegada a él abrazándolo con una expresión sumamente alegre:

\- ¡Oh, Rafael recuerdo cuando éramos jóvenes!

\- Eso fue hace mucho Angie_ contestó él algo... ¿sonrojado?, el castaño que acababa de llegar con la princesa bajando las escaleras lo encontró bastante extraño, no conocía esa faceta de su padre.

\- ¡Señores Díaz!_ dijo la rubia alegremente al llegar al lado de ellos_ Marco y yo les hemos preparado un regalo muy especial por su aniversario.

\- ¿Enserio?_ preguntó el matrimonio intrigado, de Star tal vez se esperaban un gesto como ese, pero de su hijo jamás.

\- ¡Sí!_ canturreó la chica dando palmas_ ¡Los llevaremos de visita a Mewni! Conocerán las atracciones turísticas de mi ciudad.

\- ¿Turismo? seguro será muy abu…_Marco recibió un fuerte pellizco en el brazo de parte de la rubia así que no pudo terminar de hablar.

\- Me parece algo muy romántico, no nos tomamos unas vacaciones desde nuestra luna de miel_ dijo la mujer mirando esperanzada a su esposo, antes de casarse ella ya sabía que él era serio y poco dado a gestos espontáneos pero después de catorce años de rutina algo emocionante no vendría mal.

\- Mmm, bueno ya que es un regalo especial de ustedes_ dijo el señor Díaz observando a los chicos_ llamaré al trabajo y les diré que me den el día, hace tiempo que no tomo vacaciones.

….

\- ¿Están listos?_ sonrió la princesa sacando sus tijeras_ ¡aquí vamos!

La chica abrió el portal directo en donde comenzaba la ruta de los turistas diseñada especialmente para que los extranjeros disfrutaran de lo mejor de Mewni:

\- ¡Oh me parece asombroso!_ dijo la Madre de marco observándolo todo_ tenía algo de miedo de que fuera peligroso estar en otra dimensión pero esto se siente como andar en alguna glamurosa ciudad.

\- Ciertamente es muy elegante_ observó su padre.

Marco por su parte no podía encontrar el lugar más…aburrido, no se diferenciaba casi en nada a cualquier estúpida ciudad de la tierra, los caminos estaban ornamentados con piedras de un color azulado, por todos lados circulaban coches tirados por…esas cosas… ¿guerricornios?, seres de todo tipo paseaban felizmente entre las tiendas en las cuales se veían claramente las que eran de ropa, comida, bebida, recuerdos y a ambos lados de las calles hermosas casas con diseños modernos y muy coloridas deleitaban la vista con sus jardines llenos de plantas:

\- Esto no se diferencia en nada a la Tierra_ bufó el chico observando el lugar.

\- Y qué esperabas Marco_ le espetó la rubia_ es la zona turística, completamente libre de cualquier peligro, además este lugar es bastante interesante una de los barrios más bohemios de la ciudad, tu madre se ve feliz.

Un poco más adelante la señora Díaz arrastraba a su esposo el cuál miraba todo con ojo crítico hacia lo que parecía ser una galería de arte.

\- Te concedo eso_ asintió el castaño rindiéndose, al fin y al cabo que esperaba…ese era el reino de Star.

Repentinamente un grupo de personas comenzó a señalarlos con el dedo y a cuchichear mientras que otro grupo estaba sacándole fotos a la princesa con lo que parecía una extraña variante mágica de una cámara:

\- ¡Demonios!_ bufó el castaño arrastrando a la chica hacia el interior de la galería junto con sus padres_ ¿acaso no piensas estirada? ¿cómo se te ocurre no venir disfrazada?

\- Yo…lo siento_ susurró Star avergonzada, Marco tenía razón ella era la princesa, después de pasar un tiempo en la tierra caminando tranquila por las calles se le había olvidado que en realidad en su mundo ella era famosa y un personaje público.

\- Da igual, ponte esto_ el latino le tendió su polerón_ lo último que necesitamos en tener a un montón de locos con cámaras persiguiéndote.

\- Gracias_ le sonrió ella colocándose la prenda y subiéndose la capucha para tapar su larga melena rubia.

\- Star, esto es realmente bonito_ les dijo Angie al pasar al lado de ambos_ es todo muy refinado.

\- ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos disfrutar de la belleza natural?_ preguntó el señor Díaz que ya se había comprado una guía sobre las especies del lugar.

Star lo pensó un momento hasta dar con la respuesta indicada:

\- ¡Claro! aquí cerca está el parque de las Maravillas de Mewni, se puede pasear hacer un picnic…

\- ¿No es lindo?_ sonrió la madre de Marco_ hacíamos eso todo el tiempo cuando estábamos en la universidad.

Su esposo solo desvió la vista sin decir nada, Star sintió ganas de reír al parecer padre e hijo se parecían más de lo pensaban.

…

Media hora después Star observaba feliz como los señores Díaz paseaban en Ponys guerricornio por el parque en el cual cada planta había sido colocada con esmero para gozar de una mejor vista y decoración, lo único que en ese momento preocupaba a la chica era la ubicación de Marco no lo había visto hace unos diez minutos.

\- ¿Pasa algo estirada?_ escuchó su voz tras ella.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?_ le contestó ella frunciendo el ceño.

\- Digamos que nada te hace sentir más hombre que ir al baño en la naturaleza_ sonrió de lado el chico.

Star se sonrojó levemente…antes de percatarse de que en realidad Marco acababa de ir al baño en un parque turístico.

\- ¡Díaz! ¡este es un lugar público está completamente diseñado para que cualquier persona pueda tomar fotografías y observar al paisaje desde cualquier ángulo! ¡a saber cuántos turistas vieron cosas que no deberían haber sido vistas!

\- Estas exagerando_ bufó el cruzándose de brazos.

\- Yo creo que no_ dijo la rubia apuntando a un lugar tras él, donde en unas flores gigantes de color naranja fluorescente poco a poco se perfilaba la imagen de una familia de seres muy parecidos a los camaleones que miraban a Marco con cara de espanto.

\- Bueeno, su culpa por estar invisibles_ contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

La princesa rodó los ojos, definitivamente no sabía para qué se molestaba, ese chico no tenía vergüenza de nada.

\- ¿Y mis padres?_ preguntó el castaño al no verlos.

\- ¡Debieron de haberse adelantado!_ exclamó ella corriendo hacia los pequeños guerricornios amaestrados para montar uno.

\- ¡Ni creas que me voy a subir a una de esas cosas otra…

El moreno no pudo seguir alegando, con un movimiento de varita la princesa lo había levitado hasta el animal sentándolo a su espalda y espoleando al animal para que comenzara a galopar:

\- Ni siquiera sé para qué me molesto_ gruñó el chico.

\- Así es como me siento yo a diario viviendo contigo_ rió Star_ bienvenido a mi mundo.

….

Rato después estaban sentados a una mesa de distancia de los señores Díaz comiendo pasteles en un café, Marco no podía evitar pensar que era el colmo del aburrimiento mientras veía a sus padres en plan romántico:

\- Deja de gruñir_ le comentó la chica divertida a la vez que se echaba en la boca un trozo del pastel rosa brillante con frutas extrañas que tenía en frente.

\- Y como quieres que lo haga, cuando uno escucha que viene a otra dimensión pues espera hacer cosas…

\- ¿Dónde casi te maten?_ dijo la rubia levantando una ceja_ ya deja de hablar ¿quieres? dudo que tus padres la pasaran bien siendo casi asesinados.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo más Star le metió un poco de su pastel en la boca con ayuda del tenedor, Marco entrecerró los ojos molesto, odiaba que hiciera eso pero era la única forma que la princesa encontraba para hacerlo callar.

De pronto en la sala comenzó a sonar música proveniente de la orquesta del lugar provocando que varias parejas se levantaran a bailar entre ellos los padres de Marco, este los miró un momento, por mucho que se quejara de la situación debía admitir que se veían felices…y su padre mucho más relajado.

\- Creo que se están divirtiendo_ sonrió Star observándolos bailar.

\- Tal vez…tuviste una buena idea_ contestó Marco robándole un poco más de pastel a la chica, estaba bueno.

\- Por supuesto que fue una bu…

\- Disculpen_ dijo el mesero observándolos_ es hora del baile aquí y yo tengo que limpiar la mesa.

\- ¿Acaso es obligación?_ contestó Marco de mal modo, ya había tenido que subirse al estúpido pony con cuernos ese día, no estaba para que además lo obligaran a bailar un espantoso baile cursi.

\- Vamos no hagas problemas_ le pidió la rubia tirando de su mano hacia la pista_ has tenido varias novias seguro que esto para ti no es nada.

\- En realidad en la tierra no hacemos estas cosas_ le dijo Marco bastante incómodo, definitivamente se sentía fuera de su elemento allí.

\- Lo sé_ bufó la princesa rodando los ojos_ pero habrás ido a varios bailes en la escuela y seguro bailaron.

\- ¿Enserio parezco la clase de tipo que se pone un estúpido traje y mira a alguien con cara de imbécil mientras le regala flores?

\- No creo que eso tenga nada de malo_ le espetó ella con el ceño fruncido_ como por lo visto no sabes bailar voy a tener que enseñarte, pon tu mano en mi cintura.

\- Pero que…_ antes de darse cuenta el chico se encontró teniendo a Star sujeta por la cintura y sosteniendo su otra mano mientras ella lo llevaba dando vueltas por la pista junto con las otras parejas.

\- Se supone que el chico es quien lleva pero como tú no sabes… ten cuidado con no pisarme_ le dijo ella burlona guiándolo_ si ni siquiera llevas a las chicas a los bailes entonces que hacen.

\- Nos besamos_ le contestó el alzando una ceja.

Star se sonrojó furiosamente desviando la mirada a la vez que escondía más el rostro en la capucha del polerón, internamente Marco no podía reírse más, cuando se sonrojaba ella se veía verdaderamente divertida y…adorable_ _"Espera ¡¿Qué?!"__ , el chico agitó la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos extraños de su mente:

\- Cada vez tengo más curiosidad por saber qué clase de persona era tu novio.

\- El era…frío_ susurró Star mirando hacia otro lado con una expresión triste en su rostro_ preferiría no hablar de él.

\- Ok_ siguieron dando vueltas un rato más para cuando la música paró el castaño ya bailaba bastante mejor.

\- Cuando dejas de quejarte lo haces bien_ sonrió Star aplaudiendo, había recuperado su buen humor_ algún día lograré que te pongas el traje y vayas a un baile con alguien, no te enseñé para que luego no sirva de nada.

\- Quisiera ver como lo logras_ le espetó él pasando a su lado dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.

La chica se frotó la parte maltratada frunciendo el ceño, no entendía por qué el latino tenía que ser siempre tan poco delicado…pero le había prestado su chaqueta y eso había sido lindo…sin contar que la prenda olía muy bien…igual que el champú de Marco_ _"Espera un segundo ¡¿Qué?!__ Star se abofeteó mentalmente ¿en qué idioteces estaba pensando?, al ver que los señores Díaz la llamaban se apresuró a correr hacia ellos, tal vez había consumido demasiada azúcar con ese pastel.

\- ¡Star! ¿podríamos ir al parque de diversiones que menciona la guía turística? dice que hay una rueda de la fortuna muy linda ahí,en un lugar así fue donde Rafael me llevó en nuestra primera cita.

\- No puedo creer que aún recuerdes eso_ contestó el aludido bastante incómodo.

\- Claro que podemos ir_ sonrió la chica contenta, queda por aquí cerca.

\- Al menos habrá una casa del terror ahí ¿no?_ comentó Marco algo más interesado en el asunto.

\- Sí, pero si quieres entrar vas solo_ le dijo Star, detestaba todas las cosas que daban miedo.

…

Dos horas después mientras los padres del chico subían a la rueda de la fortuna ( la cual tenía dentro de cada cabina una especie de plantas que emitían música), él se encontraba afuera de los baños de mujeres esperando a Star observando bastante asombrado como para que la gente tuviera agua tenían que llevarse dentro uno de los enormes baldes que estaban a la entrada.

Todo empezó cuando ella quiso subirse a la famosa ruedita y él quería entrar a la casa del terror, como no se ponían de acuerdo acabaron arriba de la montaña rusa la cual tenía varias vueltas y era mayormente invertida, con varios túneles y criaturas viviendo en ellos cuya misión era sorprender a los turistas, sin embargo nada más bajarse la rubia salió corriendo hacia el baño más cercano para vomitar así que ahora el chico se encontraba esperando pacientemente…y de bastante mal humor.

\- Yo…lo siento_ escuchó la voz de la princesa junto a él_ pero no pensé que la montaña fuera a ser tan…

\- Bieeen, ya entendí_ le contestó él a la vez que le tendía una botella de cristal con un refresco dentro_ lo necesitas.

\- Gracias…

Repentinamente se escucharon gritos provenientes de la rueda de la fortuna ambos jóvenes echaron a correr en esa dirección preocupados, pero al llegar se percataron de que el único problema era que la rueda se había parado:

\- Se le acabó la energía_ dijo uno de los empleados a otro rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¡Pero hay mucha gente ahí arriba!_ le gritó Star histérica.

\- Seh, pero entiende que esto va a demorar, todo aquí funciona con ayuda de los cristales de energía que están en la cueva del Hidra en el Bosque de la Muerte Segura y en este momento el encargado de ir a buscarlos está de vacaciones.

\- ¿No es a electricidad?_ preguntó Marco alzando una ceja.

\- Aquí no hay de eso_ le susurró Star.

\- Ni agua corriente al parecer_ dijo el chico alzando una ceja recordando los baldes de los baños.

\- Entonces los señores Díaz…_Star comenzó a hiperventilar, el castaño al verla se acercó a tranquilizarla, ya se había acostumbrado a esos episodios.

\- Iremos a buscarlos a ese bosque que tan malo puede ser_ dijo él sonriendo.

\- Chico por algo es Muerte Segura…_acotó un encargado.

\- ¡Usted cállese!_ le espetó Marco_ ahora díganos por donde se va hasta ahí.

El pobre Mewmano apuntó con el dedo una dirección hacia a derecha, Marco asintió y comenzó a arrastrar a Star de la muñeca tras él.

…

\- Esto no se ve tan mal_ comentó el chico una vez dentro del bosque el cual a su parecer lo único aterrador que tenía eran los árboles extraños algunos de ellos con espinas y lo oscuro que era el lugar.

\- No te confíes_ murmuró la chica tras él la cual iba fuertemente agarrada a su polera.

Repentinamente en cuanto Marco puso un pié en el suelo varias plantas carnívoras comenzaron a saltar intentando devorar a lo que había perturbado su sueño, el chico logró apartar el pie a tiempo:

\- Ok, tienes razón este lugar es peligroso_ murmuró percatándose de los curiosos movimientos que se escuchaban a su alrededor.

\- Por algo te dijeron que era la muerte segu… ¿Marco? mira allí_ la princesa apuntaba hacia al frente del camino, en ese lugar habían trozos de un vestido celeste al parecer bastante lujoso.

La rubia se acercó a él tambaleándose producto del miedo, sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver que ese había sido el vestido de su madre:

\- Ma…mamá_ murmuró como ida.

\- ¿La reina?_ Marco se agachó al lado de la chica observando los restos del vestido_ Star cálmate no hay sangre ella debe estar bien seguramente solo se desgarró su vestido nada más, sigamos su rastro.

La rubia esperanzada asintió comenzando a correr para no perder ninguna huella o retazo de género que pudiera estar por ahí…se detuvieron al llegar a la entrada de una gran cueva, la princesa empuñó su varita frente a su rostro cautelosa a la vez que Marco se ponía adelante para ir chequeando si todo estaba bien…repentinamente se detuvo frente a él un enorme ser parecido a una especie de dragón pero con varias cabezas estaba durmiendo y en su estómago se podía ver como asomaban manos de personas:

\- Creo…que encontramos a tu madre.

Star al ver semejante espectáculo casi se desvaneció del susto:

\- ¿Ella está ahí dentro?

\- Probablemente ella y otra personas_ contestó el chico señalando el estómago del monstruo el cual se retorcía notoriamente.

\- Hay que sacarla_ dijo la rubia repentinamente decidida, si su madre necesitaba su ayuda nada la detendría ni siquiera su propia despreciable personalidad cobarde.

\- Bien, invoca algo con tu varita para cortar las…

\- No funciona así_ contestó ella con el ceño fruncido pensando bastante concentrada_ si le cortas la cabeza a un Hidra esta se regenera de inmediato…la única solución es inmovilizarla para así después cortar su estómago o herir su corazón...podríamos acercarnos mientras duerme pero si se despierta...estamos muertos.

\- Entonces… ¿y si hacemos que sus cabezas se amarren entre sí?_ comentó el chico observando al animal.

Star abrió los ojos asombrada por la idea del castaño, era realmente buena:

\- En ese caso tendríamos que despertarla…y ser bastante rápidos, cada cabeza dispara fuego por cada boca_ contestó.

\- Yo no tengo problema…pero ¿tú estarás bien?

\- Eso no importa_ lo frenó ella poniendo una mano frente al rostro de Marco, el chico se dio cuenta en el acto de que ésta temblaba, pero ella volvió a meter ambas manos en los bolsillos para que no se notara_ si mamá está en peligro mi deber es salvarla.

Marco la miró sonriendo…ella sí era valiente no importaba la opinión que tuviera de sí misma, se requería mucho más esfuerzo enfrentarte a algo cuando tenías miedo que cuando no lo sentías para nada.

\- Hecho, tu solo corre alrededor de la criatura a mí déjame lo difícil_ le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó hacia el animal, Star lo siguió colocándose a su lado.

Ambos tomaron todo el aire que les cabía en los pulmones antes de empezar a gritar como locos para despertar al monstruo:

\- ¡HEEY POR AQUII ESPANTOSA CRIATURA!

\- ¡HOLAA DESPIERTAA!

\- ¡ERES FEOO!

\- ¡VAMOS ARRIBA!

Cada una de las cabezas abrió su respectivo par de ojos comenzando a dirigirse hacia los chicos, Star salió disparada hacia la izquierda mientras que Marco se coló entre las patas de la criatura esquivando a las cabezas que lo perseguían, por su parte la chica tampoco la tenía muy fácil para saltar las llamas que el monstruo le lanzaba continuamente y no dejar de correr zigzagueando en todas direcciones, de vez en cuando te topaba con Marco y este al pasar a su lado le daba alguna indicación de hacia dónde dirigirse la cual ella obedecía en el acto sin mirar atrás y sin pensar solo centrada en seguir corriendo, era la única forma en que el miedo no la paralizaría.

Finalmente cuando la princesa sentía que ya estaba al borde del colapso escuchó tras ella como la criatura se desplomaba, poco a poco dejó de correr volteándose:

\- ¡Lo logramos!_ le sonrió Marco a lo lejos el cual estaba arrodillado en el suelo recobrando el aliento.

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja, habían logrado inmovilizar a una de las criaturas más peligrosas de Mewni, feliz se dispuso a invocar con su varita algo con lo que abrir el estómago de la Hidra, pero una figura se le adelantó.

Grácil y veloz saltó desde el techo hasta una de las cabezas resbalando por la cola del monstruo y aterrizando completamente erguida frente a su estómago, desenvainando su espada abrió al monstruo dejando libres a todos los aldeanos que estaban en su interior, pero…ninguno era su madre…no….su madre era esa mujer guerrera vestida de pieles que sostenía una espada en alto:

\- ¿Reina?_ preguntó Marco boquiabierto.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y Star?

El chico apuntó hacia atrás de la soberana haciendo que esta se diera vuelta sobresaltada viendo a su hija completamente despeinada y sucia de tierra mirándola:

\- Ma…mamá yo pensé que tú estabas en el estómago de…de

\- ¿De eso?_ comentó Moon Butterfly riendo_ nah, claro que no.

\- Pero… ¿y tu visita al reino vecino? ¿y el vestido?_ Star cada vez entendía menos que estaba pasando allí.

\- Pues el vestido se me rasgó mientras caminaba por el bosque y con respecto a lo otro…veras Star_ Moon soltó un largo suspiro_ lo siento ¿sí? era mentira en realidad siempre vengo aquí a relajarme_ ante la cara de espanto de Star la reina le sonrió_ si bueno…yo nunca he sido de las que se relajan leyendo.

\- Entonces tú… ¿combates con monstruos?

\- Desde que era joven…tu padre siempre lo ha sabido…en realidad... muchas veces que te decía que salía por cosas de estado emm…me iba a pelear…perdona por no decirte pero siempre temí que te estuviera dando mal ejemplo y siguieras mis pasos.

\- Señora con todo respeto su hija ni loca seguiría su ejemplo_ contestó Marco cruzado de brazos.

\- Cierto…pero tampoco quería que te sintieras decepcionada de mí cielo_ la reina se pasó la mano por su largo cabello blanco suelto_ sé que esto no es muy respetable o de reinas…yo…

Star solo sonrió y corrió a abrazar a su madre:

\- A mi…solo me alegra que estés bien_ dijo la chica mientras unas lágrimas de alivio se escapaban de su rostro_ no me importa lo que te guste hacer en tu tiempo libre…jamás dejaré de pensar que eres genial.

La reina le sonrió cálidamente a la chica mientras la abrazaba:

\- Perdón por preocuparte cielo…debiste de ser muy valiente para vencer a ese monstruo.

\- En realidad pude hacerlo porque Marco estaba conmigo_ dijo la rubia observando al castaño el cual se rascó una mejilla avergonzado.

\- Aww…que lindos_ la reina se acercó hasta Marco y le puso una mano en el hombro_ estás aprobado.

Star se golpeó la frente con la mano, ¡por todas las reinas de Mewni! mejor que Marco no supiera de qué carajos estaba hablando su madre.

\- ¡Star! ¡el cristal para la rueda!

\- ¡Claro! Madre ¿aquí está el cristal energético que usan en el parque de diversiones para turistas?

\- Mmm…Sí creo que es ese_ contestó la reina apuntando hacia un rincón donde unos cristales de color amarillo brillante relucían notoriamente.

\- ¡Bien ahora vamos!_ gritó la rubia una vez que consiguió guardarse varios cristales en los bolsillos_ hay que sacar a tus padres de ahí_ dijo Star tomando a Marco de la manga y echando a correr hacia la salida_ ¡adiós madre te quiero!

\- ¡Adiós! ¡te veo después!_ le gritó la reina agitando su mano.

\- Tu madre es genial Star_ le dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras corrían.

\- Si…lo es_ dijo ella sonriendo_ _"Si tan solo yo pudiera ser la mitad de lo fabulosa que es ella"_ _ pensó.

…

 _ **Mientras tanto arriba de la rueda de la fortuna…**_

\- ¿Sabes Rafael?_ dijo la madre de Marco mientras abrazaba a su esposo_ dicen que cuando la pasas bien el tiempo vuela pero a mí esta vuelta en la rueda me ha parecido bastante larga.

\- Mmm a mí también_ murmuró su esposo_ tendré que preguntarle a Star si aquí en Mewni el tiempo corre más lento.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bien sobre los personajes aquí ya se ve cómo va a ser Tom cuando aparezca y Moon es una loquilla jajaja en algún momento conocerán más al rey, Personalmente me gusta como queda la forma de ser de Moon y Star acá siempre ponen lo que pasa cuando tu madre es aburrida y estricta y tú eres rebelde y creativa pero tener una madre fabulosa, bonita y valiente y que la hija sea más normal o más opaca igual es difícil.**

 **Con respecto a Marco si en la serie la cosas riesgosas lo hacen sentir incómodo aquí obviamente lo que lo deja sin saber qué hacer son…otras cosas.**

 **Con respecto a Mewni nunca se vio como eran las zonas para turistas porque Star llevó a los Díaz por las zonas pobres, así qué aquí yo las inventé jajaj si bien no tienen agua ni electricidad y los baños deben ser ollitos en el suelo XD también como vimos Star tiene un espejo a modo de celular que es como tecnología mágica así que por eso imaginé que el parque funciona gracias a los cristales.**

 **Stealthassasins** : **Gracias por tu comentario, pero no sé a que te refieres con lo de la barra, si me lo explicas te lo agradecería.**

 **Rivera92: Me alegro que te guste, jejeje con Toffe tal vez acertaste un poco.**

 **Blue bird: Me siento muy feliz de que te haya gustado el capítulo, personalmente considero que es el que más idéntico ha quedado al original, y sí Star ya esta conociendo bien a Marco.**

 **marati2011: Gracias y espera porque a medida que avance se va a poner mejor aún, seria genial que cuando llegue a Starcrushed aquí se esté estrenando ya la tercera temporada de la serie para que el fic no se interrumpa.**

 **Y a todos los lectores silenciosos, a los que me tienen en favoritos y siguen la historia ¡los quiero mucho! ¡gracias por estar leyendo esto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me dejó tensa el último capítulo de temporada XD, así que me puse a corregir esto que escribí hoy en la tarde, disfruten mi lluvia de capítulos porque después habrá menos por semana (la universidad me quita mi tiempo).**

 **Esto pertenece a Daron Nefcy a Disney.**

 **Fiesta sobre Ruedas**

\- ¿Enserio tienes que poner fotografías de esos idiotas en todas partes?_ bufó Marco mientras sacaba sus cosas del casillero.

\- Los chicos de Love Sentence no son idiotas_ gruñó Star frunciendo el ceño_ yo podría preguntarte por qué tienes esas espantosas imágenes en tu casillero.

\- Son videojuegos de terror_ le espetó el chico.

Desde que había ocurrido el desafortunado incidente del campo de juego, Marco había trasladado su casillero junto al de la chica para mayor seguridad, el punto era que ninguno consideraba muy agradable de mirar el espacio del otro, Marco había pintado la puerta del suyo con un grafiti y en el interior estaba todo amontonado de cualquier manera con múltiples fotografías de sus juegos, y series favoritas, y alguno que otro cantante que le gustaba los cuales en su mayoría tenían el pelo rapado o teñido de colores con varios piercings y tatuajes.

Por su parte el casillero de Star estaba completamente limpio en el exterior y por dentro todos sus cuadernos la mayoría en tonos pastel estaban perfectamente alineados y en la puerta se podían ver varios dibujos de mariposas junto con fotografías de su banda favorita en la tierra: Love Sentence.

En ese momento una chica pelinegra vistiendo un uniforme de porrista llegó corriendo agarrando a Star de la mano:

\- ¡Hola Star! que lindo verte ¿sabes? tengo que hablar contigo ¿te la puedo robar un ratito?_ preguntó mirando a Marco.

\- No, no puedes.

\- Hay que lindo ¡gracias!_ Brittney se llevó a la rubia corriendo mientras que el castaño la miraba con cara de furia.

\- ¡Oye tú, te dije que no!_ le gritó haciendo que todos los estudiantes se dieran la vuelta.

\- ¿Algo anda mal jefe?_ preguntó Ferguson viendo al moreno echando humo por las orejas.

\- Ahora no sé dónde demonios está la remilgada.

\- Pues en el baño para chicas_ bufó Alfonzo rodando los ojos_ ya sabe, para que Britt le entregue la invitación a Star para su fiesta. Las mujeres siempre hablan en los baños no tengo ni idea de por qué.

Marco suspiró aliviado al menos la rubia no se iba a morir por una visita al baño de chicas y nadie lo iba a llevar a él al calabozo real de Mewni por dejar que le pasara algo a la princesa.

* * *

 _ **En los baños…**_

\- Entonces ¿es tu cumpleaños?

\- Si, quería entregarte la invitación ¡todos los chicos del nivel están invitados! solo que…hay un pequeño problema_ murmuró la pelinegra.

\- Dime…

\- Pues que hay una chica…se hace llamar HateStar13 ella pues, como te lo digo suavemente… ¡te odia con toda su alma!

\- Pero… ¿por qué?_ la princesa estaba en shock ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?

\- Ohh, no tu no hiciste nada malo_ la tranquilizó la porrista al ver su expresión_ es solo que no le caes bien y ella irá a la fiesta pensaba que tal vez te incomodaría ir…

\- ¡No, claro que no!_ sonrió Star_ de hecho hasta aprovecharé para hablar con ella estoy segura de que puedo arreglar eso.

\- ¡Bien! ¡es taaan genial! estoy segura de que si no fueras tan tímida podrías ser muy popular…y también no estaría mal que Marco aprovechara para hablar con algunas de sus ex.

\- ¿Marco?

\- ¡Claro él está invitado también!_ la pelinegra le dio a la chica dos invitaciones dentro de un sobre color morado_ ¡Los espero!

La rubia salió de los baños bastante nerviosa…había aceptado ir a una fiesta en la Tierra, ni siquiera sabía cómo eran, es decir, si en Mewni ya era mala para esos eventos aquí seguro sería un desastre, sin contar que tenía que arreglar las cosas con esa chica que la odiaba.

\- ¿Todo bien?_ escuchó una voz tras ella.

\- Siiii, supongo_ suspiró la rubia al ver a Marco _ estamos invitados a la fiesta de Brittney, debo conseguirle un regalo, intentar no hacer el ridículo y arreglar las cosas con alguien que me detesta por alguna oscura razón.

\- Guau suena interesante_ rió el chico tomando su invitación_ suerte con eso estirada, la vas a necesitar.

* * *

 _ **Esa noche afuera de la casa de los Díaz…**_

\- ¿Cómo me veo?_ preguntó Star apenas estuvieron fuera esperando el autobús del cumpleaños de Brittney, la chica se retorcía las manos de los nervios a la vez que intentaba realizar algunos ejercicios de respiración.

Marco la observó atentamente, se había arreglado el cabello en dos perfectas trenzas y no contenta con esto llevaba una diadema color malva con una cinta en el lado derecho, la blusa era color rosa pastel con las mangas abombadas y el vestido a juego con la diadema tenía varios corazones en el bajo de la falda, se había puesto unas medias blancas y unos zapatos con algo de tacón en el mismo color que la blusa:

\- Supongo que como toda una niña rica_ rió el castaño el cual solo se había puesto una chaqueta negra sobre su polera blanca y los jeans de siempre.

\- Viniendo de ti es bueno_ le sonrió ella agradecida_ espero no ser un completo fracaso…solo…debo mantener un bajo perfil…

\- ¿Más bajo que el que siempre mantienes?_ se burló el chico a su lado_ solo ve a hablar con Jackie o Janna y estarás bien.

Star asintió, ya estaba mucho más calmada. Cuando vio llegar el autobús decorado para la fiesta recompuso su sonrisa de princesa perfecta y se dispuso a subir:

\- ¡Hola!_ saludó la cumpleañera alegremente la cual los recibió una vez a bordo_ ¿eso es para mí?

\- Si, feliz cumpleaños_ le dijo Star pasándole el regalo, un bonito brazalete que tenía el nombre de la pelinegra_ es de parte de Marco y mío.

\- Aww, que lindos ¡pasen y gocen la fiesta!_ les gritó la chica antes de irse a seguir saludando al resto de los invitados.

Star suspiró aliviada el saludo y la entrega del regalo le habían salido sin ningún problema, ahora solo debía encontrar a sus amigas y quedarse con ellas el resto de la noche:

\- ¡Hey Star!_ llamaba Jackie desde una esquina, la cual se había puesto una blusa blanca con una falda azul.

\- Tienes que probar esta comida_ le indicaba Janna llamándola con una mano, la cual llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo.

Marco le dio un empujoncito a la rubia para que caminara donde las chicas:

\- Ve, yo iré a ver si andan por acá Ferguson y Alfonzo, ustedes hablen de estupideces de chicas.

La rubia miró al techo, ¿cómo se suponía que Marco iba a acabar saliendo con Jackie si él no actuaba nada lindo? encogiéndose de hombros se encaminó hacia sus amigas:

\- Hola_ saludó sonriendo.

\- Hola, que hay te ves muy linda_ le sonrió Jackie con confianza, al ver a la princesa tan nerviosa_ nos preocupaba que no quisieras venir.

\- Ya sabes por esa chica HateStar13_ completó Janna apuntando a la mesa con los bocadillos.

La princesa de Mewni miró atentamente a quien al parecer se había declarado su archienemiga en la Tierra,llevaba el cabello castaño corto y suelto con unas chasquillas rectas que le cubrían la frente, su ropa era informal, un par de shorts negros con una polera azul oscuro que tenía la imagen de una calavera, sus botas eran altas y grises con varios pinchos y cadenas.

\- Iré a…hablar con ella, seguro que hay un mal entendido no puede odiarme si nunca hemos hablado_ dijo sonriendo caminando hacia la desconocida, en realidad no se veía muy amigable pero bueno….no juzgues a un libro por su portada.

\- ¿Estará bien?_ preguntó Jackie.

\- Seh, todo se arregla hablando en esta vida_ dijo Janna relajada_ además recuerda de Díaz no puede dejar que le pase nada si quiere vivir.

\- Aja…_ comentó la platino no muy convencida.

 _ **Mientras tanto Marco…**_

En cuanto vio a sus amigos en una esquina comiendo unos bocadillos no dudó en acercarse a ellos:

\- Hey, que hacen.

\- ¿Marco?_ comentó el pelirrojo observando hacia todos lados preocupado.

\- No deberías estar aquí ¡lárgate ya!_ le dijo Alfonzo casi empujándolo.

\- ¡Oigan!_ les gruñó Marco zafándose bruscamente de su agarre_ recuerden quien manda aquí.

\- Mire jefe el asunto es que…

Ferguson no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que una voz delicada pero bastante enfadada se escuchó tras él:

\- Marco…tanto tiempo ¿me recuerdas?

Presintiendo que algo malo se le venía encima el castaño se giró topándose con un grupo de unas cinco chicas que lo miraban como si quisieran desollarlo vivo:

\- Ehhh, no lo siento.

La que había hablado, una chica de cabello negro bastante alta lo miró con expresión fría:

\- Ahh ¿no? pues verás yo fuí tu novia hace unos ¿dos años? Y… me dejaste diciéndome que te habías cansado de mí.

\- Y…comenzaste a salir conmigo_ dijo una rubia tras ella.

Marco comenzó a sudar frío, demonios a esa si la recordaba, era Bethany:

\- Oye, stop te deje por celosa_ dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Celosa! ¡Mientras se suponía que yo era tu novia te vi hablando con unas seis chicas distintas!_ gritó colérica.

\- Ajá una de ellas era yo…y no mencionaste que tenías novia_ contestó una pelirroja de vestido lila.

\- Pues tampoco te ofrecí nada según recuerdo_ contestó el chico comenzando a retroceder, ok esto pintaba feo.

\- ¡Pero me dijiste que yo te gustaba mucho!

\- Peero lo pasado pisado ¿no?

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? salimos el año pasado…sencillamente dejaste de hablarme de pronto_ le espetó una de ellas que tenía el cabello teñido de rosa_ ¡y a las dos semanas te vi con otra!

\- ¿Y yo? Hace tres meses me dijiste que te gustaba ¡y terminé con mi novio por ti! pero nunca formalizaste nada...

El grupo de chicas hizo crujir sus nudillos a la vez que comenzaban a avanzar amenazadoramente hacia Marco, el castaño al verse en tal aprieto echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia un lugar seguro donde esconderse el cual se presentó en forma de sillón donde estaban sentadas las amigas de Star… solo que sin Star.

Rápidamente se metió detrás del mueble a la vez que les pedía al par sentadas en él:

\- Por favor no me delaten.

\- Mmm ¿sabes que eso sería traicionar a mí género?_ comentó Janna.

\- Vamos Janna Banana por favor te ves muy linda hoy._ rogó el chico poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

\- Eso no funciona aquí_ bufó Jackie rodando los ojos de seguro Star estaba alucinando al pensar que ese tenía algo bueno…aunque se portaba bien con la rubia eso lo admitía...ok un punto a favor de Díaz.

\- Si prometes acompañarme a repartir folletos en contra de la explotación animal seis sábados seguidos…te cubriré el trasero_ sonrió la pelinegra.

\- Hecho_ asintió el castaño escondiéndose.

La turba de ex novias pasó intentando encontrar al chico pero solo se toparon con una sonriente Janna saludándolas y una Jackie que tenía una expresión que era la perfecta descripción gráfica de la frase "Hay por Dios".

El latino que se había metido bajo el sillón intentaba ubicar con la vista a la princesa dimensional... ¿no se suponía que iba a estar con sus amigas? si seguía desapareciendo así le iba a amarrar un cascabel, por muy indigno que fuera para ella necesitaba poder ubicarla de alguna manera y los celulares cuestan dinero...dinero que él no tenía.

Finalmente la encontró en la mesa de los bocadillos, hablando o más bien intentando hablar con otra persona.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto Star Butterfly…**_

Star se acercó lentamente a la chica…bien, saludar con una sonrisa es siempre un buen comienzo:

\- Hola.

La chica la miró como si estuviera loca, tragando lo que tenía en la boca le espetó a la rubia:

\- Lárgate

\- ¿Qué? pero…yo pensaba que si hablamos un poco tal vez...

\- ¿Hablar? Con eso no vas a lograr nada, solo vete, yo te odio y eso no va a cambiar.

\- Pero…ni siquiera me conoces…_ susurró Star apenada observando sus pies.

\- ¿Y? se que eres una estúpida niña fresa, princesa, señorita perfecta ¿no es así? no tienes carácter y solo pasas tu penosa vida intentando ser algo… ¿aceptable?

\- Yo…_Star se encogió en su puesto…no podía negar que era cierto.

\- Para que me agradaras tendrías que volver a nacer_ HateStar13 se dio media vuelta dejando a la princesa de Mewni con un palmo de narices… ¿enserio esa chica pensaba que ella era tan despreciable?

La rubia no pudo seguir pensando en eso, repentinamente el autobús se detuvo y todos los cristales explotaron por lo cual los jóvenes festejantes tuvieron que agacharse, cuando la princesa se levantó lo primero que vio fue a…Ludo.

\- Ja, miren que bonito, la débil princesa… ¿acaso tu amigo no está aquí para defenderte? bueno…mejor… así no verá como sufre su querida noviecita.

Star comenzó a retroceder aterrada, Ludo y todo su escuadrón estaban acercándose a ella lentamente:

\- ¡Star!_ Marco salió de su escondite dispuesto a patear a cualquiera que le hiciera daño a la chica pero dos monstruos, un enorme cíclope junto con una especie de oso gigante antropomórfico le impidieron el paso.

\- No te dejaremos pasar niño…

\- ¡Alto!_ el grupo de chicas que había estado persiguiendo a Marco se interpusieron entre los monstruos y él_ ¡No permitiremos que lo destruyan sin nosotras!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!_ gritó el chico espantado…genial ahora tenía a unos monstruos y a sus ex queriendo asesinarlo.

\- Ehh, nosotras nos vamos_ murmuró Janna tirando de Jackie hacia un lugar más seguro.

\- Bueno, supongo que no hay problema_ asintió el cíclope mirando a las chicas_ únanse.

Al verse rodeado Marco suspiró_ _"¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"__ y se dispuso a defenderse.

* * *

Star estaba asustada, con su varita en alto intentaba concentrarse pero le era imposible sintiéndose acorralada:

\- Miren, que inútil es la princesita sin su amigo_ se burló Ludo_ será como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes!_ Ferguson apareció de la nada dándole un puñetazo a uno de los monstruos a la vez que pateaba a otro mientras Alfonzo se colocaba delante de Star para protegerla.

\- Bueno, puedes tomar esto como una disculpa por lo del juego_ le guiñó un ojo el chico_ nosotros nos encargamos de los grandulones tu ve por el pajarraco.

Star les sonrió cálidamente y se dispuso a enfrentarse a Ludo:

\- Somos tú y yo…

\- Sí y va a ser sencillo_ el ave extrajo una espada de su cintura la cual se agrandó hasta amenazar seriamente a Star.

La chica intentó concentrarse, sus amigos estaban ayudándola no podía fallarles…tenía que pensar en algo, Ludo tenía una espada… espada...¡claro!:

\- ¡Báculo de Afrodita!_ la varita brilló con fuerza transformándose en un báculo largo con un corazón de diamante rosa en la punta bastante afilado.

\- Eso…como_ balbuceó Ludo sorprendido.

\- ¡Nunca subestimes el poder de la lectura idiota!_ le gritó Star echando a correr hacia la escalera que llevaba al techo del vehículo, si iba a luchar con Ludo tenía que apartarlo cuanto antes de sus amigos.

* * *

Marco una vez que se liberó de los monstruos esquivó lo mejor que pudo al grupo de chicas, él no golpeaba mujeres, frenéticamente buscó a la princesa con la mirada pero no la encontró, a unos metros de distancia se encontraban Ferguson y Alfonzo derribando al último par de monstruos con la ayuda de una espátula para pastel y varios platos que el pelirrojo había lanzada como si fueran discos ninja.

\- ¿Dónde está Star?_ preguntó el castaño.

\- Se fue a pelear con esa ave…_ dijo el pelinegro_ ¿Ludo?

\- Creo que esta en el techo_ respondió Ferguson apuntando hacia arriba mientras se sentaba exhausto en el piso_ no sé como haces esto a diario, que bueno que ya acabamos.

\- Bueeno con respecto a eso…

\- ¡Marco!_ gritaba Bethany histérica mientras corría hacia él.

\- ¡Encárguense!_ les gritó a sus amigos antes de subir rápidamente hasta el techo.

\- ¡Demonios!_ bufó Alfonzo desanimado_ pero…son chicas como te defiendes contra chicas.

\- Manchándoles el vestido_ dijo Ferguson dispuesto a lanzarles todas las frituras y galletas rellenas de crema que encontrara.

* * *

Star se sentía cada vez más cansada, Ludo no dejaba de golpearla sin piedad y ella repelía los ataques con ayuda de su varita ahora convertida en báculo, el pequeño villano no se alejaba de ella por lo cual la chica no tenía ocasión para lanzarle algún hechizo y solo recibía un golpe tras otro, ella sujetando la varita con ambas manos intentaba arrojar al ave fuera del autobús.

Viendo que la rubia estaba cansada, Ludo le pegó un último golpe al báculo provocando que Star estando al borde del colapso lo soltara, una vez fuera de sus manos la varita retomó su forma original y Ludo se acercó lentamente a la princesa colocándole su espada en el cuello.

\- No te mataré ¿sabes? tal vez…te deje una no tan pequeña Marca en tu horrible rostro…así cuando me veas gobernando tu mundo podrás retorcerte del dolor y la vergüenza.

Star cerró los ojos esperando sentir la espada hundiéndose en su piel, pero ese momento nunca llegó:

\- ¡NO LO CREO!_ de una patada Marco derribó a Ludo el cual al no estar preparado para el ataque soltó su espada, el chico aprovechando esto la tomó y apuntó al ave.

\- Game Over_ sonrió divertido_ ahora, no te atrevas a moverte o el que va a tener una marca en su fea cara vas a ser tú.

\- Marco…_Star se acercaba hasta el chico completamente aliviada al verlo.

\- Busca las tijeras dimensionales de Ludo,seguro debe tener unas_ indicó él sin apartar la vista del prisionero.

La rubia registró al ave hasta encontrar unas pequeñas tijeras de color negro, rápidamente la chica abrió un portal dimensional lo cual Marco aprovechó para arrojar al ave parlante y a su espada dentro:

\- Cielos…realmente me asusté_ suspiró Star cansada recuperando su varita.

\- Pero lo hiciste bastante bien_ le sonrió Marco despeinándola_ esta vez yo casi no hice nada.

\- Fue gracias a Alfonzo y Ferguson_ sonrió la chica_ en el fondo son buenos chicos…

Cuando volvieron a la "fiesta" todos los monstruos estaban inconscientes, por lo cual Star con su varita los levitó hasta el portal dimensional y lo cerró con magia, al ver a Brittney en una esquina la rubia apenada se acercó:

\- Brittney yo lamen…

\- ¡Muchas gracias!_ canturreó la chica aplaudiendo_ ¡esta ha sido la fiesta más salvaje en años! ¡todo el mundo hablará de ella! eres muy cool Star.

Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir y a vitorear, alguien gritó que ya que el bus estaba destruido se fueran a pedir una pizza, todos bajaron bastante alegres excepto Jackie que se llevaba a Janna casi arrastrando ya que esta insistía en ir a donde sea que viviera esa tal Ludo a darle una charla sobre la no violencia.

\- Bueno al menos todo acabó bien_ sonrió Marco muy ufano caminando junto a sus amigos y Star.

\- Ehh…jefe_ Ferguson y Alfonzo apuntaron tras él donde sus ex novias completamente manchadas de pastel lo miraban teniendo en sus manos unos bates de Béisbol que sacaron de quién sabe dónde.

\- Ehh Star…_ Marco la miró implorante_ por favor…

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco ¿enserio?...bueno… él la salvó de Ludo ahora a ella le tocaba salvarle de su harén agresivo.

\- ¡Burbuja de caramelo invisible!_ una burbuja rosa los envolvió a ambos haciéndolos desaparecer para el resto.

\- Shh_ le indico ella a Marco mientras hacía rodar la burbuja lejos del grupo de chicas_ no nos ven pero pueden oírnos.

\- Entonces mejor movernos rápido_ susurró el moreno comenzando a trotar al lado de ella, al notar que la rubia miraba al suelo algo triste Marco se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.

\- ¿Todo bien con esa chica con la que hablabas? esa… ¿HateStar13?

\- Bien...si tomas en cuenta que me odia solo por existir_ suspiró ella cansada.

\- No vale la pena_ contestó Marco encogiéndose de hombros_ siempre van a existir personas a las cuales no les agrades, pero aquellas que solo te detestan sin tener motivos no valen nada, no te deprimas remilgada.

La chica asintió contenta, a su modo el latino siempre lograba hacerla sentir mejor, en eso recordó el principal motivo por el cual estaban trotando a casa dentro de una burbuja gigante:

\- ¿Y tú? creo que no salieron bien las cosas con esas chicas.

\- Ehh..no, pero ya aprendí mi lección, no salir con chicas de la misma escuela, de ahora en adelante me aseguraré de que sean de secundarias diferentes.

\- Pensé que la lección era practicar la monogamia_ bufó Star.

\- ¡Oye! yo nunca he tenido dos novias a la vez_ gruñó Marco.

\- Claaro_ dijo Star irónica_ no diré nada por esta vez solo porque me salvaste.

\- Cuando lleguemos a casa ¿me cocinas algo? tengo hambre_ le pidió el chico mientras sentía su estómago gruñir.

\- Pff…Marco solo cállate y corre que nos queda un buen trecho y no pienso usar más magia_ rió la princesa mientras ambos seguían haciendo rodar la burbuja.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno aquí tenemos este capítulo, me daba mucha risa mientras escribía lo de Marco, seh lo sé el chico al parecer no ha sido muy bueno con sus novias, pero tiene que madurar…y si aquí a él no le gusta Love Sentence es un chico más duro e insensible la mayor parte del tiempo así que le gusta otro tipo de música.**

 **Ranpoo4ever: Entiendo lo que quieres decir, aquí la dinámica entre ambos es algo distinta así que tal vez hace que apruebes un poco más el Starco.**

 **marati2011** **: Me alegra que lo consideres genial!, porque a mi enserio que me encanta escribir esto.**

 **Blue bird: Gracias por encontrar que la parte de Mewni que inventé está bien hecha y sí es raro que tengan magia por doquier y no agua potable XD.**

 **En cuanto a Moon pues sí, mi idea era que fuera alguien más divertida y fresca que en la serie pero me sorprendió darme cuenta que así se parecía un poco a la Star original pero si te soy franca no me basé en Star sino en mi madre XD además que de adulta creo que Star sería más como sale en el fic Nova vs the forces of adolescence, está en inglés XD pero si traduces la página se puede leer y esa versión adulta de Star es fabulosa.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Esto pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney que nos dejan tensos y expectantes XD.**

 **La Mewbertad**

\- Me parece curioso que la clase de Arte sea la única a la que vas sin chistar_ comentó Star mientras salía del aula con Marco_ por cierto… ¿qué tanto hacías en tu cuaderno?

\- Nada que te interese, más bien deberías preocuparte por sacarte la pintura de la cara_ le espetó el chico burlándose.

\- ¿Enserio?_ la princesa se sonrojó notoriamente, no podía creer que fuera tan torpe, rebuscó en su bolso hasta encontrar un pequeño espejo de mano para observarse el rostro.

Al ver que a lo que Marco se refería como pintura era en realidad una manchita morada en su frente en forma de corazón la chica se puso pálida:

\- Eso…no es pintura_ susurró asustada.

\- Ehhh…estirada…te están saliendo más de esas_ comentó el castaño al ver que la cara de Star se estaba llenando completamente de corazoncitos púrpura.

\- ¡Hay no!_ Star se tapó el rostro con el flequillo_ tienes que llevarme a un lugar escon…._ la rubia se quedó hipnotizada viendo pasar a un grupo de estudiantes varones y murmuró con voz ida_ chicos…

\- Hey…remilgada_ Marco pasaba su mano frente a la princesa intentando hacerla reaccionar_ ¡Star!

\- Oh…no ya empezó…_ella parecía tener serios problemas, mientras hablaban las manchitas se empezaron a extender por sus hombros y brazos.

El castaño se estaba empezando a preocupar si eso era una enfermedad parecía bastante grave, tenía que llevarla a la enfermería cuanto antes:

\- Ven, mejor te llevo a que te vean eso, tal vez sea contagioso_ dijo tomando a la chica de la muñeca para llevársela de allí.

\- No…no me toques_ Marco sintió como ella tiraba de él intentando que la soltara_ solo debes alejarme de los chicos cuanto antes_repentinamente esa se quedó en silencio_….aunque tú también eres un chico…

Al escuchar el extraño tono de voz con que la rubia había dicho la última frase el moreno se volteó, esperando entender que diablos le pasaba…pero se encontró con Star bastante pegada a él que lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa:

\- Marco…_ la rubia susurró suavemente su nombre a la vez que comenzaba a ponerse de puntillas acercándose a él cada vez más.

El castaño sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando allí, pero al sentirla tan cerca de él e inhalar el suave aroma de su cabello sus neuronas se desconectaron…al fin y al cabo Star era muy…linda especialmente con esos ojos de color violeta y.._ _"Espera...¿desde cuándo son violeta?"__ el descubrimiento le sirvió para que su cerebro volviera a funcionar y se apartara de la chica, la cual recuperó la cordura abriendo los ojos como platos:

\- Yo…lo siento…es la Mewbertad algo natural en Mewni, necesito esconderme en alguna parte hasta que se me pase.

La princesa al ver un casillero vacío corrió a meterse dentro a la vez que le pedía a Marco que cerrara la puerta por fuera:

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Esta cosa es peligrosa?_ preguntó él a través de la puerta.

\- Si, Marco…yo podría destruir la escuela, necesito que vayas a buscar el libro de hechizos en casa para ver si hay algún modo de hacer que acabe antes...o al menos impedir un desastre, tal vez Glossaryck sepa como.

\- ¿Ehh de aquí a que vuelva nadie estará muerto?_ preguntó el chico levantando una ceja, esto le olía muy mal.

\- Ehh…digamos que muertos no_ respondió Star suavemente.

El latino viendo que allí ya no podía hacer nada echó a correr hacia la clase de español que es donde estaba Ferguson, necesitaba tomar prestada su bicicleta, odiaba ese estúpido medio de transporte pero si quería volver rápido no tenía más opción:

\- ¡Ferguson!_ todos en la clase se dieron la vuelta al ver al moreno entrar, el pelirrojo que estaba distraído dibujando algo en su cuaderno se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Marco.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada!

\- No vengo a eso_ bufó el chico_ necesito las llaves del candado de tu bicicleta.

\- Ahh pues_ mientras Ferguson rebuscaba en su mochila el profesor miraba la escena anonadado ¿qué clase de sirvengüenzura era esa?

\- ¡Señor Díaz está castigado!_ gritó el maestro iracundo.

Marco sin hacerle el menor caso saltó por la ventana llevándose las llaves de Ferguson, tenía que saber que era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando a Star cuanto antes.

* * *

La princesa suspiró aliviada cuando retiró el último de los corazones de su piel, perfecto…solo tendría que quedarse dentro del casillero hasta que todo pasara. Sin embargo sus planes de fueron por el drenaje cuando el equipo de natación de la escuela comenzó a hacer sus ejercicios de estiramiento…justo frente al lugar donde ella estaba escondida:

\- Hay no…_ murmuró mientras su piel se volvía a llenar de corazones que la envolvían completamente poco a poco.

* * *

\- Bien, lo encontré_ suspiró aliviado el castaño mientras se preparaba para llevarse el libro.

\- Alto ahí jovencito_ dijo Glossaryck saliendo rápidamente de su escondite_ ¿se puede saber a dónde me llevas? Solamente la princesa puede manipular el libro.

\- ¡Por eso es que vengo a buscarte!, no sé que carajo le está pasando a Star…su piel se llenó de unas manchas con forma de corazón y…estaba actuando muy rara_ al decir esto último se sonrojó levemente...agitó su cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos.

\- ¿Corazones?_ el hombrecillo azul se rascó el mentón pensativo_ tal vez, sea la Mewbertad…

\- Es lo que dijo ella_ suspiró el chico_ bien, cuál es la cura así me la das y yo me largo a entregársela de inmediato.

\- Ehh…no hay cura_ dijo el geniecillo encogiéndose de hombros_ si el proceso comenzó hace un rato…tal vez…acabe por las 3:57… o... se quede así para siempre.

\- ¡¿QUË?! ¿tendrá esas marcas por el resto de su vida?

\- Ahh…aún le falta alcanzar la fase máxima,no la has visto ¿eh?…yo que tú regreso a la escuela_ dijo Glossaryck con semblante preocupado_ podrían ocurrir cosas bastante malas…

Al oír esto Marco recordó las palabras de la rubia _"podría destruir la escuela"…_ y...¿qué significaba la fase máxima? ¿ella estaría bien?, sintiéndose bastante alterado decidió regresar de inmediato a la secundaria, al parecer el viaje hasta la casa había sido completamente en vano.

* * *

El moreno observó con la boca abierta como toda la escuela estaba llena de capullos color malva donde figuras que parecían ser personas se retorcían sin parar….¿Star estaría en alguno de esos capullos?...¿o tal vez ella era la responsable?, intentó buscar a la princesa con la mirada sin verla hasta que... se quedó de una pieza al ver en una esquina a un ser que parecía una especie de mariposa antropomórfica con seis brazos y un par de enormes alas color violeta….sería posible que…¿fuera ella?

Sin pensarlo Marco echó a correr hacia la criatura, que se encontraba envolviendo en un capullo a uno de los estudiantes mientras los pocos que quedaban libres corrían gritando como locos. El latino se detuvo al lado del ser y la llamó:

\- ¡Star!

La mariposa se volteó lentamente hacia él, al verlo aleteó alejándose de su presa acercándose , Marco al darse cuenta de que probablemente iba a acabar igual que el resto comenzó a retroceder…definitivamente no sabía que le pasaba a su cerebro ese día, al parecer no estaba en óptimas condiciones ¿cómo se le ocurría haberla llamado sin tener un plan? al fin y al cabo tampoco podía golpearla:

\- Estirada…oye no puedes hacer eso…¿no me reconoces?

Ella sencillamente parecía no entenderlo mientras extendía sus manos hacia él, Marco ya se veía convertido en un bulto cuando la suave música de un piano resonó en todo el lugar, la mariposa dio media vuelta y se elevó siguiendo la melodía. El castaño se dispuso a seguirla, aunque ya no fuera a atacarlo a él la persona en el piano corría peligro, necesitaba encontrar algo con lo que detenerla.

Persiguiendo a la princesa por toda la escuela no tardó en ver que el sonido provenía del salón de música.

Al pasar corriendo por el gimnasio escuchó unas voces que lo llamaban:

\- ¡Díaz! Psss

Marco se volteó encontrándose con Jackie y Janna escondidas en su interior que le señalaban una red de voleibol tirada sobre el patio.

Comprendiendo lo que querían decir, el chico la tomó y se dispuso a atrapar a Star.

* * *

La princesa se estaba acercando lentamente por la espalda hacia Oskar el cual tocaba el piano completamente concentrado…aprovechando que el ser que ahora era Star estaba volando bajo el latino se apresuró a echarle la red encima dejándola inmovilizada, por su parte el pianista seguía metido en su pieza de música clásica así que no oía la singular pelea que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Oye! ¡vamos reacciona!_ Marco sujetaba fuertemente la red esperando ver en los ojos del insecto alguna señal de que la princesa que él conocía seguía allí…pero nada, ni un solo rastro del celeste de siempre, ni una sola pizca de humanidad.

De golpe recordó las palabras de Glossaryck…tal vez…ella nunca volvería a ser la de antes, rindiéndose soltó la red dejando libre a la criatura, la cual rápidamente voló hasta Oskar envolviéndolo en un capullo con piano incluido y una vez lo tuvo completamente convertido en un saco de tela se lo llevó volando por la ventana perdiéndose entre las nubes y subiendo cada vez más alto…

Marco observo el suave revoloteó de la mariposa mientras se perdía entre las nubes…de algún modo pensar que nunca volvería a ver a esa chica lo hacía sentirse extrañamente triste y…vacío.

\- Esa… ¿era Star?_ preguntó una sorprendida Janna que había salido de su escondite al ver que el peligro se había ido.

\- Posiblemente ya no la volvamos a ver...nunca_ susurró el castaño mirando al suelo mientras la sensación de vacío aumentaba en su interior.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir en semejante situación, mientras que el chico intentaba asimilar que así como la rubia había entrado en su vida ya no estaría nunca más y no podía evitar preguntarse por qué demonios le afectaba tanto...al fin y al cabo ni siquiera se conocían hace mucho...no podía entenderse a sí mismo.

\- Oigan… ¿Qué es esto?

Ambos se voltearon hacia Jackie la cual miraba sorprendida como pequeños corazones morados llovían desde el cielo como si fueran nieve, repentinamente un enorme capullo blanco calló frente al trío de adolescentes de donde surgió Oskar completamente ileso aún metido en su música.

\- Vaya_ murmuró Janna con la boca abierta.

Marco al ver caer a Oskar sacó su celular observando la hora…eran las 3:57 tal vez ella…mirando a su alrededor no tardo en darse cuenta de que un poco más lejos había caído otra cosa…algo que tenía varios corazones desprendiéndose de ella.

El chico corrió hasta el lugar, intentando ver si distinguía alguna forma humana entre medio de esa montaña de corazones…estaba perdiendo la esperanza cuando una pequeña mano surgió de allí seguida del cuerpo y la melena rubia de Star.

\- Emm… ¿causé mucho desastre?_ dijo ella observando a su alrededor con bastante miedo a la vez que se ponía en pie sacudiéndose la falda.

Por tercera vez en ese día las neuronas de Marco se negaron a conectarse logrando que el chico en vez de decirle a la princesa lo que tenía pensado sencillamente la abrazara dejando a la rubia de una pieza.

Sorprendida por ese gesto tan impropio de él Star no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero al darse cuenta de que probablemente lo había preocupado le devolvió el abrazo de manera afectuosa:

\- Lamento si te preocupaste mucho_ sonrió ella.

\- Yo no me…_ Cuando se dio cuenta de que la tenía abrazada, el chico se apartó como un resorte_" _definitivamente algo no anda bien conmigo hoy"._

\- Claro seguro…en realidad solo querías ver si nadie te iba a culpar a ti de esto ¿no?_ sonrió ella de forma cálida intentando sacarlo del apuro, definitivamente Marco no estaba acostumbrado a ser cariñoso con las personas.

\- Si eso, tu lo has dicho…no lo vuelvas a hacer_ le espetó él apuntándola con un dedo...genial sí, esa era una gran explicación todo había sido puro instinto de supervivencia, ya podía sentirse aliviado.

\- La Mewbertad solo pasa una vez_ le dijo ella apartándose la trenza de la espalda y girándose_ pero te deja un par de alas…con el tiempo crecerán.

\- ¿Puedes volar?_ inquirió él observando las pequeñas alitas violeta.

\- No sé… ¡probemos!_ Star tomó al chico de la mano y cogiendo carrera saltó bastante alto agitando el par de alas…pero sencillamente ambos acabaron aterrizando de cara en el suelo de forma bastante poco digna.

\- Creo que son algo pequeñas_ comentó Janna cruzada de brazos observándolos a ambos_ se olvidaron de que estábamos aquí ¿saben?

Marco puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo a la vez que Jackie ayudaba a Star a ponerse de pie.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno en este capítulo vemos la Mewbertad y ehh ¿las hormonas de Marco? jajaja sinceramente cuando empecé esto tenía ganas de ver como se iba desarrollando la relación de este par y me está saliendo de esta manera.**

 **Xenon666** **: Que bueno que mi historia te anime :D, leí por ahí que en Junio o Julio se viene la temporada tres de la serie y además parece que tendrá 4 en total así que si es tan pronto este fic va a acabar mucho después y que será muy largo XD lo bueno es que ir atrasada me permite ir hilando los capítulos mejor.**

 **Guest** **: Tengo planeado hacer algo parecido en algún capítulo ;)**

 **Ranpoo4ever: Seguiré subiendo todas las semanas, aunque debido a que eres fan del markapoo me da la impresión de que te puede aburrir el fic XD.**

 **Blue bird** **: Tranquila en realidad lo de rara me lo tomo como única y especial jajaja, descuida hay mucha gente como nosotras en el mundo solo que por lo general es como...si hablamos en términos de universidad ¿una por carrera? Y pocas veces estamos todos en el mismo lugar.**

 **Bueno Marco…supongo que muchos habrán hecho sus teorías de la relación de estos dos pero yo solo escribiré no diré nada XD en cuanto a su carácter, sí a veces es algo bipolar pero ten en cuenta que él solía ser mandón y grosero con todo el mundo ( en algún cap quiero poner escenas de eso) y con Star está obligado a ser más amable porque la chica no da para que le griten.**

 **marati2011** **: Que bueno que te pareciera divertido yo también me reí escribiéndolo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**No sé ustedes pero yo aquí me imagino a Oskar con el cabello corto en un corte clásico y a Marco teniendo el pelo algo largo en la frente y por detrás, más que con el peinado a lo Grease que tiene en los fan arts de Bad boy x princess.**

 **Esto pertenece a Disney y a Daron Nefcy.**

 **Rescatando a Ferguson**

Después de haber pasado la tarde viendo una película Star se dispuso a ir a su cuarto y llamar a su madre desde el espejo, lo cierto era que hace algún tiempo no llamaba a la reina Moon y eso la hacía sentir un tanto culpable, sin embargo al llegar lo que menos esperaba encontrarse era con Marco, Ferguson y Alfonzo vestidos como una especie de piratas diciéndole a un pobre habitante de algún lugar del universo que irían a asaltar su casa:

\- ¡Así es, yo el gran pirata Ferguson barba roja sé todo sobre ti!

\- ¡No por favor, no necesito otro aviso le enviaré todo lo que tengo!

Una molesta rubia irrumpió en medio de la "fiesta" colocándose frente al pelirrojo y hablando hacia es espejo:

\- Lo lamento profundamente señor, estos tres de aquí_ dijo mostrando con su mano a los chicos_ no son ningunos piratas solo están gastando una broma.

\- ¿Enserio?_ preguntó el pobre ser asustado.

\- Le doy mi palabra_ Star esperó hasta cortar la comunicación para girarse furiosa hacia el trío de bromistas.

\- ¡SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO!_ les espetó enfadada, los corazones en sus mejillas ardiendo fuertemente.

\- Hey, tranquila_ le dijo Marco alzando sus manos en señal de paz_ solo estábamos divirtiéndonos un poco, no me digas que nunca has hecho bromas con esto.

\- La verdad es que no_ le dijo ella cruzando los brazos_ además…¿saben que esto se paga no? es como el teléfono.

\- Ehh…¿no es gratis?_ preguntó Alfonzo bastante asustado_ porque hicimos unas cuantas llamadas.

\- Como…cuantas_ inquirió la chica nerviosa.

\- ¿Unas veinte?_ completo Marco rascándose la nuca.

Star se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano…simplemente genial, a saber si esos idiotas se habían gastado todo el plan:

\- Llama a Hadápolis_ dijo hacia el espejo.

Tras un breve lapso en la pantalla se mostró la imagen de una pequeña hada:

\- ¿Qué desea?

\- Me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo me queda en el plan_ preguntó la chica retorciéndose las manos_mi nombre es Star Butterfly.

\- Mmm…me temo que ya se le acabó todo_ murmuró el hada_ debe venir a cancelar la cuenta y solicitar un plan nuevo.

\- Bien

El espejo cortó la comunicación y la princesa comenzó a rebuscar por toda la habitación, hasta que encontró un pequeño cofre, sin embargo al abrirlo este estaba completamente vacío:

\- Hay no_ murmuró bajando la voz.

\- ¿Pasa algo estirada?_ preguntó el castaño al ver la cara de tragedia de Star.

\- No tengo oro o joyas se me acabaron…eso significa que tendremos que ir a Hadápolis personalmente a saldar la cuenta_ dijo ella.

\- ¿Y no puedes pedirle dinero a tu madre?_ preguntó Alfonzo_ digo…es reina se supone.

\- ¿Tienen idea de lo decepcionada que va a estar de mí si hago eso?...yo…siempre la estoy preocupando por lo insegura y cobarde que soy…no puedo…

\- Bieen, iremos todos a arreglar esto con las estúpidas hadas_ bufó Marco rodando los ojos_ saca las tijeras y acabemos rápido con esto.

La princesa abrió un agujero dimensional hacia la ciudad de las hadas, mientras que ella y Marco cruzaban tranquilamente Ferguson y Alfonzo lo hacían como si estuvieran dentro de una película observando todo fascinados.

* * *

Llegaron a un enorme hall de entrada, en colores celestes y morados, al fondo en una mesa dorada se veía a la misma hada que había atendido la llamada, echando sus hombros hacia atrás y aspirando oxígeno Star se dispuso a enfrentar a esos engañosos seres.

Caminó hasta el mesón seguida del trío de chicos los cuales estaban empezando a preguntarse la verdadera gravedad de la situación al ver la cara de funeral de la rubia:

\- Hola…mi nombre es Star Butterfly.

La pequeña hada observó detenidamente a la princesa y a continuación comenzó a rebuscar entre medio de varias carpetas:

\- Claro, vienes a cancelar tu cuenta ¿no?

\- Ehh, en realidad no tengo dinero.

El ser se detuvo un momento en el aire y lentamente se giró hacia el grupo:

\- Entonces…tendrán que aceptar el reto…

Presionó un pequeño botón rojo que estaba en el mesón el cual hizo que comenzara a sonar una especie de alarma y que todas las puertas se cerraran impidiéndoles el escape a los adolescentes, una pared se abrió y de ella surgió una muralla de guardias alados los cuales se formaron a ambos lados para dejar pasar a la reina:

\- Vaya…que tenemos aquí….deudores…me imagino que al pertenecer a la realeza ya sabrás lo que ocurre cuando no se tiene dinero_ dijo la soberana mirando fijamente a Star.

\- Ehh…tal vez ¿deba trabajar para ustedes?_ preguntó ella observando a los soldados…eso se veía bastante mal.

\- Oh no, eso es demasiado simple_ sonrió el hada_ no…ustedes tendrán que enfrentarse a un pequeño reto….ya saben nada es gratis en la vida…serán arrojados al Foso de la desesperación y si consiguen salir y recuperar la gema que se me cayó adentro…consideraré la deuda como saldada, pero ya que la deudora es la princesa….solo podrá acompañarla uno de ustedes.

La reina chasqueó los dedos provocando que en el acto varios de los soldados se colocaran en círculo alrededor de los jóvenes:

\- No tienen por que acompañarme…_ les dijo Star a los chicos mirando fijamente a la reina_ iré so…

\- Yo iré con ella_ dijo Marco levantando una mano_ no voy a dejarte ir sola a ninguna parte remilgada, más aún si tiene la palabra desesperación en ello.

\- Bien...hecho_ con una sonrisa y un gesto de su pequeña mano la reina hizo que sus guardias apresaran a Ferguson y Alfonzo los cuales estaban bastante asustados.

\- No nos deje jefe ¡hemos sido muy leales!_ imploraba Alfonzo retorciéndose.

\- ¡Te presté mi bicicleta!_ le gritó Ferguson pataleando mientras intentaba atinarle con un golpe a su captor.

\- Yo que ustedes me quedaría tranquilos_ les dijo la reina con voz fría_ si quieren que su estancia como mis prisioneros sea…agradable.

Ambos chicos se miraron y tragaron grueso…ok esa pequeña mosca se veía peligrosa.

\- ¡Llévenselos!

Los guardias apresaron a Marco y Star comenzando a arrastrarlos hacia un destino desconocido, la rubia miraba al chico con una mezcla de agradecimiento por ir con ella y enojo por estarse poniendo en peligro, el castaño solo se limitó a guiñarle un ojo, ese tal foso no podía ser peor que sus ex novias ¿no?

\- Ehhh… ¿nos va a tirar a un calabozo?_ preguntó Ferguson mirando de reojo a la reina hada mientras se los llevaban en dirección contraria a sus amigos

\- ¿Nos va a obligar a pelear con fieras tal vez?_ inquirió Alfonzo imaginándose con una armadura y una espada rebanando cabezas de monstruos.

\- No…ustedes van a… ¡ser mis criados!...supongo que no habrá problemas en hacerles unos uniformes de doncella.

Mientras eran arrastrados por los escoltas de la reina hacia lo que probablemente fuera su residencia los chicos gritaban y pataleaban como locos, preferían mil veces el calabozo o las bestias antes que ponerse una falda y tener que limpiar.

* * *

Los guardias se detuvieron a las afueras de Hadápolis donde había un enorme agujero negro en el suelo del cual surgían tenebrosas ramas de una especie de planta rojiza que no había en la Tierra.

\- ¿Saben que esa joya se le calló a la reina hace unos mil años?_ dijo uno de los guardias con una sonrisa malvada.

\- Y desde entonces varios han intentado pasar por esta prueba y…no han salido_ siguió el otro estallando en carcajadas.

\- Tal vez se encuentren con sus huesos allá abajo_ dijo el primero.

Marco observó como por el rabillo del ojo como Star miraba al fondo del agujero estremeciéndose, cuando ella se volteó en su dirección el chico le sonrió intentando transmitirle que todo iba a estar bien, la rubia le sonrió levemente como respuesta…al menos no iba a estar sola.

\- Bueno, adiós_ los guardias los arrojaron sin miramientos al interior de esa trampa mortal.

La sensación era agobiante mientras caían las plantas se iban enroscando a su alrededor provocándoles heridas e intentando separarlos cada vez más:

\- ¡Marco!_ la princesa extendió su mano hacia el castaño no quería que se separaran, algo en su interior le decía que nada pasaría mientras estuvieran juntos.

El chico alcanzo su mano y la sostuvo fuertemente, la rubia con la mano libre intentó sacar la varita de su bolsillo, sin embargo de pronto ambos sintieron como un halo de energía los envolvía sumiéndolos en la inconsciencia.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

La princesa abrió los ojos lentamente cegada por la luz que había a su alrededor, se levantó comprobando que no estaba herida:

\- ¿Marco?_ por más que observó por todos lados no veía ni rastro del castaño.

Estaba en un pasillo enorme en colores azul oscuro a cuyos lados había numerosas puertas todas del mismo color, Star buscó su varita en sus bolsillos dándose cuenta de que esta no estaba en ninguna parte:

\- Genial…no sé donde estoy y no tengo mi varita…soy un desastre_ decepcionada de sí misma caminó hacia la puerta más cercana, por más que giró la perilla o tironeó la puerta esta no se abrió.

Sin rendirse siguió probando con todas y cada una de las puertas que había en el pasillo, tenía que encontrar a Marco y a su varita…ninguna se abrió así que cuando llegó al final esperaba que tampoco funcionara con esta. Era una puerta vieja y oscura, con la madera astillada, la princesa se sorprendió al descubrir que se abría perfectamente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire…entró.

Lo primero que vio fue que se encontraba en la casa de los Díaz pero se veía algo distinta a como era en la actualidad, varios de los adornos y muebles eran diferentes, sin contar que muchas de las fotografías más recientes no estaban.

\- ¡Marco!_ la princesa se giró sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Rafael Díaz, él se veía mucho más joven, sin saber donde esconderse la chica se quedó allí quieta…seguro que ya la había visto.

Sin embargo él solo pasó a través de ella…en ese momento la princesa se dio cuenta de que al parecer allí nadie podía verla, intentó tocar algunos de los objetos de la casa pero su mano no era sólida…era como si fuera un fantasma.

\- Dime papá_ al ver a un pequeño niño castaño de unos siete años bajando las escaleras y mirando a su padre con expresión temerosa Star se sobresaltó...ese era Marco… ¿dónde estaba? ¿acaso esos eran los recuerdos del chico? aunque se sentía mal por estar espiando se acercó hacia donde padre e hijo estaban hablando.

\- ¿Me podrías explicar que significa esto?_ preguntó el señor Díaz colocando frente al niño la calificación de una prueba, la nota no era mala, era sencillamente una calificación promedio.

\- Es…mi nota en matemáticas_ dijo el pequeño bajando la vista, se veía nervioso_ la maestra dice que estuvo bastante bien…

\- ¡¿BIEN?! Esto es completamente mediocre, es el mismo resultado de la prueba del mes pasado, deja de decepcionarme.

\- Yo…estudié_ al pequeño se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Pues te falta esforzarte más…olvídate de ir a la casa de ese niño…creo que no he sido un buen padre, a partir de mañana comenzarás a tener clases de reforzamiento todos los días en cuanto llegues a casa.

\- ¡Pero papá! Es el único amigo que he hecho desde que entré a la escuela si no voy…

\- ¡Marco! en la vida hay prioridades, y tu prioridad es superarte a ti mismo…no necesitas ir a la casa de ese niño a llenar tu cabeza de estupideces.

El pequeño Marco comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y corrió hacia el piso superior, Star lo siguió teniendo una irreprimibles ganas de abrazarlo.

El castaño se tendió en su cama llorando, la princesa lo vio buscar bajo su lecho algo, en cuanto lo sacó se veía menos deprimido…eran comics, el niñito comenzó a hojear uno de ellos, al saber que no sería detectada la princesa se sentó a su lado sonriendo ante las historias de ciencia ficción que allí había:

\- Yo quisiera hacer historias también_ se dijo el niño mientras seguía leyendo, a su lado la princesa sonrió…él era tan dulce… ¿en qué momento se convirtió en el chico que ella conocía?

Las escenas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente frente a ella como si se tratara de una película... de pronto todo se detuvo…allí se veía a Marco algo más grande escondiendo debajo de su cama una caja en donde la chica ya sabía que estaban sus comics, nada más terminó de esconderlos su madre entró portando un sobre.

\- Marco…lo has hecho muy bien este año, el año pasado cuando tu padre dijo que tendrías clases extra después de la escuela pensé que a lo mejor sería demasiada carga pero a juzgar por los excelentes resultados que has obtenido veo que fue una gran idea.

\- Entonces… ¿el próximo año ya no harán falta?_ preguntó el chico esperanzado.

\- Hijo…siempre harán falta si quieres ser el mejor debe sestar un paso adelante se tus compañeros…

\- Pero mamá…si algo me cuesta y

\- Marco nada es difícil_ sonrió su madre_ solo necesitas esforzarte más, decir que algo no se te da bien son solo excusas de personas mediocres…

\- Sí_ el niño bajo la cabeza.

\- Ahora…te tengo una sorpresa ¡Mira! Irás al campamento de estudio de la universidad a donde yo asistí, es un lugar maravilloso donde aprendes cosas nuevas.

\- ¿Incluso como dibujar?_ Por un segundo el rostro del niño se iluminó.

\- ¡Claro que no cielo!_ río su madre_ eso es algo muy fácil, aquí aprendes cosas sobre ciencia, ¿no es fantástico?

\- Pero…mamá….entonces ¿seguiré estudiando en verano? ¡me he esforzado mucho todo el año!_ Star sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver como toda la ilusión de esa carita infantil se escurría lentamente.

\- Marco…escúchame bien, este campamento cuesta mucho dinero tu padre se esforzó mucho para pagarlo y yo…yo dejé mi carrera profesional para cuidar de ti…no permitiré que mi hijo sea alguien mediocre, deberías ser agradecido por todo el esfuerzo que hacemos para criarte Marco.

\- Sí…mamá.

Las imágenes volvieron a moverse a toda velocidad, Star pudo ver ese verano como Marco prácticamente tenía que asistir a agotadoras clases durante todo el día…el chico no hablaba con nadie, al no ser un niño naturalmente interesado en los temas los profesores no hacían más que presionarlo para que alcanzara el nivel de sus compañeros y él obedientemente obedecía…luego mostraban el año escolar, el castaño no tenía amigos todo era estudiar en la escuela y en casa, las únicas veces que la princesa veía a ese chico sonreír eran en la biblioteca de la primaria donde en los recreos pedía comics o libros de dibujo prestados y comenzaba torpemente a trazar algunos personajes que luego escondía en la caja debajo de su cama.

Y así año tras año, todos los veranos lo enviaban a diferentes partes de reforzamiento, todos los años tenía que ser siempre de los mejores y una y otra vez si fallaba sus padres le repetían que tenía que agradecer todo el esfuerzo que hacían por él y que dejara de decepcionarlos...que era un fracaso.

Las imágenes se detuvieron nuevamente, Star estaba en una biblioteca, un poco más allá Marco se encontraba dibujando…ya debía tener unos doce años, tenía acné en el rostro y su cabello corto y ordenado, completamente diferente al flequillo largo que usaba ahora.

La rubia se asomó por su hombro y observó que había mejorado notablemente, en la hoja de papel aparecía representado un héroe con una chaqueta negra rota en posición de combate, ella sonrió al pensar que era muy parecido a como se veía Marco en la actualidad….a su lado aparecía una chica con antenas por lo visto la típica representación del extraterrestre, tenía el cabello suelto y los ojos grandes completamente negros, por la sonrisa en su rostro y su pose confiada a Star no le costó darse cuenta que ambos personajes eran muy seguros de sí mismos y al parecer amantes de la aventura ya que en la misma hoja aparecían varias otras escenas donde estaban en una nave espacial combatiendo contra alienígenas con espadas.

Tras ellos en la sección continua se comenzaron a escuchar unas voces…eran chicas:

\- Vamos, vamos Janna dinos a quien encuentras lindo_ demandaba una voz, al escuchar el nombre de su amiga Star se asomó, allí aparecía la pelinegra mucho más pequeña en medio de un gran grupo de chicas.

\- No se…yo no estoy preocupada por eso, creo que los chicos son muy violentos_ contestó Janna cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Y tu Jackie?_ preguntó otra de las niñas del grupo, la platino tenía el cabello en una cola de caballo, llevaba una falda blanca y una polera color celeste, se rascó la mejilla algo sonrojada.

\- Mmm ya saben que el ballet me quita tiempo…pero, eso chico Thomas que se sienta al lado mío en español es lindo…el otro día se cayó mi lápiz y él lo recogió.

\- Sii, es el tan lindo a mí me gusta Justin_ dijo una de las niñas que era pelirroja_ ya saben él es súper inteligente y guapo, si finges que te interesa el ajedrez habla contigo durante horas.

\- ¡Es un genio!_ canturreó otra _ siempre le va muy bien y ni siquiera es uno de esos chicos que estudian todo el día él es muy amable y divertido.

Todas las niñas asintieron conformes, hasta que una de ellas la primera que había hablado comento burlona.

\- ¿Saben quien no es nada lindo? ¡Marco Díaz!

Todas estallaron en carcajadas frenéticas, Jackie y Janna se rascaron el mentón:

\- No lo conozco_ contestó la bailarina.

\- Bueno que tú no lo conozcas es normal_ comentó Janna_ tu horario está adaptado al ballet pero yo…creo que me suena de algo.

\- Janna es ese chico horrible con acné que nunca habla…es anormal_ dijo una de ellas.

\- Mmm…¿castaño? no se_ comentó Janna.

\- Sí, si ese_ canturreó otra de las chicas_es ¡tan feo! se pasa todo el día estudiando y el otro día lo vi en la biblioteca leyendo unos comics, me miró por un segundo...fue asqueroso.

\- Sí definitivamente nadie lo quiere, los chicos dicen que es un perdedor y ninguna niña quiere hablar con él.

\- ¿Enserio?_ Jackie observaba a las chicas anonadada.

\- Jackie tu no lo conoces pero créenos en muy desagradable_ reía una de ellas.

La platino solo las miraba curiosa mientras Janna a su lado se revolvía incómoda, Star supuso que posiblemente Jackie no sabía que decir ya que no conocía al chico del cual hablaban y que Janna a pesar de no parecerle bien lo que decían se sentía intimidada por el gran grupo de niñas, las cuales que parecían estar todas de acuerdo…al parecer su amiga se había vuelto mucho más segura desde entonces.

Se volteó a ver a Marco el cual había guardado todas sus cosas y salía de la biblioteca, Star lo siguió y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al ver como una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla…en eso alguien lo arrojó contra una pared.

\- Miren…es Marco Díaz_ dijo un chico bien peinado_ ¿sabes? estoy bastante molesto contigo…todos saben que solo sacas buenas notas porque tus padres te pagan profesores particulares…

\- Déjame…yo ni siquiera quiero eso_ le contestó el castaño intentando pararse.

El chico levantó una ceja y sin dejarlo reaccionar le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro:

\- No me interesan tus problemas…eso es para que no me vuelvas a quitar mi lugar, me molesta que idiotas como tú tengan buenas calificaciones solo por que los ayudan a diferencia tuya yo si soy inteligente.

El castaño se comenzó a levantar lentamente Star arrodillada a su lado intentó rodearlo con los brazos, pero se sintió presa de la frustración al ver que solo lo traspasaba.

El chico no estaba llorando o enojado sencillamente parecía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, se estaba sacudiendo el polvo cuando alguien se le acercó, era un hombre con gafas de sol de cabello café, la princesa lo reconoció, era el entrenador:

\- ¿Enserio tienes tan poca autoestima? ¿vas a dejar que te golpee así como así?

\- Yo…de vez en cuando pasa, además si me peleo con alguien tendré problemas en casa…

\- Claaro, mejor déjate maltratar como basura…verás mocoso los padres a veces no saben nada, vienen de otra época y creen que todo sigue igual que antes_ el entrenador le pasó un cuaderno que se le había caído.

\- Gracias….

\- Oye… ¿te gustaría aprender a defenderte?

\- Yo…mis padres

\- Mocoso_ el entrenador se colocó a la altura de Marco y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos_ no te estoy preguntando que dice tu mami…te digo que me respondas por tí mismo.

El moreno lo observó fijamente a los ojos, de pronto con una voz algo más firme que la que se le había utilizado anteriormente le respondió:

\- Sí, si quiero.

\- Bien_ el entrenador se irguió satisfecho_ venía a saludar a mis antiguos profesores, pero encontré un nuevo alumno, vamos estoy trabajando con otros dos chicos igual de debiluchos que tú: Ferguson y Alfonzino creo, seguro se llevarán bien.

\- Y usted…quien es_ preguntó el chico algo desconfiado.

\- Tranquilo no te voy a raptar_ rió el hombre burlón_ enseño boxeo en un gimnasio de por aquí te advierto que si quieres aprender en serio vas a tener que trabajar.

\- ¿Por qué me…

\- ¿Te ayudo?_ dijo el hombre colocándose las gafas de sol_ porque yo solía ser igual que tú.

Star observó como ambos hombres se alejaban, se abrazó así misma intentando estabilizar sus emociones…todo ese tiempo hacía supuesto que Marco solo era un chico con problemas de ira y bastante mandón con un lado tierno oculto…pero él era aún más complejo que eso.

* * *

Todo comenzó a volverse borroso nuevamente hasta que se detuvo en una la casa de los Díaz, Marco entraba por la puerta vistiendo ropa diferente a la última que le había visto y el moretón de la mejilla estaba amarillo, eso indicaba que habían pasado algunos días, nada más entrar por la puerta se topó con sus padres:

\- Marco ¿por qué has estado llegando tan tarde últimamente?_ preguntó su madre con los brazos en jarra.

\- Ya saben…estudiando en la escuela y…

\- ¿No será por esto?_ respondió Rafael poniendo frente al chico su adorada caja de tesoros_ ¿No será que has estado perdiendo el tiempo en estas idioteces?

\- Yo…papá no_ el castaño tomó aire y cuando abrió los ojos se veía decidido_ no, no es por eso que he estado llegando tarde…pero ya es hora de que lo sepan…no soy feliz… nunca me han gustado los estúpidos campamentos a los que me mandan ni...todo lo que me obligan a leer yo…quiero dibujar comics…siempre me han gustado desde que era un niño...no estoy feliz con como son las cosas actualmente.

El chico observó a sus padres seriamente, tal vez si hablaban claramente ellos podrían entenderlo, el señor Díaz miro a su hijo por un momento mientras tomaba en sus manos varios de los dibujos del chico:

\- Marco…no tengo palabras para describir lo decepcionados que estamos de ti…todo este tiempo creyendo que estábamos cultivando intereses provechosos para tu futuro…que estabas enfocado en cosas importantes y estabas…haciendo idioteces.

\- ¡No son idioteces a mucha gente le gustan y…!

\- ¡Y no quiero que acabes como ellos!_ gritó su padre_ ¡tal vez unos pocos tengan suerte con estas cosas pero la única manera de asegurarse un futuro es ser realista, estudiar algo rentable, adelantar a todos y ser el mejor!

\- Yo…siempre estuve pendiente de ti…Marco…estas confundido eres muy joven estos no son intereses serios…_ lloriqueaba Angie compungida

\- Olvídate de estas estupideces_ el señor Díaz agarro firmemente los dibujos y de un solo movimiento seco los rompió.

Star vio como en ese momento algo cambiaba en los ojos del muchacho…literalmente algo se rasgó…el chico soltó una risa irónica y luego miro con frialdad a sus padres:

\- ¿Sabes? pueden meterse todo su dinero y su esfuerzo por donde les quepa..¡me niego a seguir jugando a ser su títere!

\- Hijo…hacemos esto por tu bien…nosotros no tuvimos tantas oportunidades como tú y…

\- ¡¿Y ALGUNA VEZ SE PREGUNTARON QUE ME HACIA FELIZ A MÍ ACASO?!

\- ¡No nos hables así! ¡nosotros sabemos que es lo mejor para ti!

\- Y supongo que lo mejor es arruinarle la infancia un niño ¿no? repitiéndole siempre que es una decepción_ el chico soltó una risa triste_ ¿saben? Ya que tan decepcionados están de mi…por fin puedo dejar de preocuparme.

Tomando su mochila el castaño comenzó a subir las escaleras, su padre furioso le gritó:

\- ¡Estás castigado por una eternidad!

\- Oh vamos…se realista, no tengo amigos detesto a los hijos de tus espantosos amigos con quien me obligas a conversar, y si no me dejan salir en verano ¿saben? Mejor para mí, detesto esos malditos campamentos…no ¿saben? ¡Los detesto a ustedes! Puedes hacer lo que quieras con esa caja.

De un portazo el chico cerró la puerta, Star que lo había seguido observó como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, Marco de un manotazo de las limpió con rabia, mientras que comenzaba a rasgar todos y cada uno de los cuadernos y los estúpidos apuntes que tenía de las clases de reforzamiento a las cuales lo obligaban a someterse desde que era un niño.

Todo comenzó a volverse borroso para dar pie a una última imagen, allí estaba el chico que ella conocía, tenía una menor cantidad de piercings en las orejas y el cabello algo más corto…pero ese era Marco, el chico peligro, estaba apoyado hablando con Ferguson y Alfonzo en un árbol en el parque, cuando una chica bastante guapa comenzó a acercarse a él:

\- Hola…_ sonrojada de colocó un mechón tras la oreja_ yo…me llamo Arianna…y bueno me gustas mucho…

\- ¿Ah sí?_ Marco puso esa sonrisita que la princesa de Mewni conocía tan bien_ ¿por qué? nunca hemos hablado.

\- Tú...bueno eres tan lindo y…

Alfonzo y Ferguson comenzaron a reír tras él cuidando de que no se les notara:

\- Está bien…saldré contigo_ le dijo el castaño_ eres guapa.

La chica sonriendo de forma idiota le dio su número y se fue corriendo con sus amigas que comenzaron a dar saltitos, Marco la miraba con fastidio:

\- Tsk, todas son iguales.

\- Lo apoyo jefe_ le dijo Ferguson sonriendo de lado_ antes ni nos miraban y ahora…, solo buscan apariencia.

\- Detesto escuchar a las mismas chicas que me ignoraban diciendo lo bien que me veo ahora_ gruñó Alfonzo con cara de fastidio_ las mismas hipócritas que luego dicen "Hay no me importan las apariencias yo solo quiero un buen chico"

\- Por eso digo que el amor es una ilusión_ espetó Marco poniendo los ojos en blanco_ todo el mundo busca apariencia, algo de simpatía y luego todo es fantasía y química cerebral que a lo más dura tres años, pura ciencia.

\- Entonces… ¿enserio no te gusta Jackie?_ rió Alfonzo observando al castaño.

\- ¿La amiga de la loca?_ dijo Ferguson levantando una ceja_ aunque debo decir que a esa loca la respeto, asusta pero tiene cerebro.

\- Pff, solo la invito porque es de esas que se creen mejor que el resto_ rió Marco de forma ácida_ "Yo no salgo con idiotas" "Yo soy más inteligente que esas chicas con las que sueles salir"_ dijo poniendo la voz aguda.

\- ¿Y si resulta ser distinta?_ dijo Alfonzo pensativo_ parece buena chica, podría acabarte gustando…

\- Tal vez, en ese caso estaría con ella hasta que me aburra, me han gustado algunas Alfonzo, pero se acaba tarde o temprano_ contesto con frialdad encogiéndose de hombros_ me cansan cuando empiezan a pedir detalles, que les diga que las amo, bla, bla, bla son unas egocéntricas.

\- Pff, sinceramente estoy de acuerdo eso de amarse para siempre es una idiotez…mira la cantidad de divorcios_ dijo Ferguson_ aunque tus padres Marco parecen querer…

El castaño les dirigió una mirada fría a ambos haciendo que se callaran en el acto, volteando el rostro vio un poco más allá a unos chicos conversando:

\- ¿Tenemos dinero para el almuerzo?_ dijo Marco con una expresión agresiva.

\- Que yo sepa no…_ dijo el pelirrojo con la misma expresión.

\- Pero…no parecen estar…

\- Que te hemos dicho Alfonzo…_ le dijo Ferguson a su amigo.

\- Ok, ya entendí los más fuertes ganan.

\- Exacto, nadie tuvo compasión de nosotros…mientras antes aprendan esos mocosos mejor, total no es como si hiciéramos esto a diario.

El trío camino hacia sus víctimas, Star se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, no quería ver como Marco golpeaba a esos chicos, las imágenes se volvieron un torbellino donde alcanzó a distinguir diferentes momentos de la vida del castaño, allí estaban sus ex novias con él…pero la rubia se dio cuenta que el latino no parecía verdaderamente feliz o enamorado al lado de ninguna, siguieron imágenes de él peleando, la rabia que sentía contra sus padres como impulso para ignorar o maltratar al resto de las personas, siempre yendo al gimnasio para desahogarse cuando peleaba en su casa, siguieron varias escenas de peleas y gritos…hasta que solo quedó la indiferencia, la misma indiferencia que actualmente sentía en la casa de los señores Díaz y su hijo.

Todo quedó sumido en la oscuridad una vez que se cortaron las imágenes, Star abrumada por todo lo que había comprendido sobre Marco no podía pensar con claridad…él era una persona herida…había perdido la confianza en sus padres y eso se había trasladado hacia el resto de las personas, incluso a veces intimidaba a Ferguson y Alfonzo… ¿para asegurarse su respeto tal vez?

No sabía que le diría cuando lo viera, pero….quería que Marco confiara en ella, su lado amable no era solo una ilusión como en el caso de Tom…ella había visto lo tierno y protector que el chico podía llegar a ser, lo había visto…pero antes que nada tenía que salir de allí.

A lo lejos vio una luz brillante, siendo el único punto iluminado que se veía comenzó a caminar hacia él.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

El latino se sentía como dentro de uno de esos cuentos para niños, estaba en un pasillo lleno de luces celestes y amarillas casi le hacía daño a la vista estar allí, sin contar que no podía encontrar a la estirada por ningún lado. Observando el lugar vio que había numerosas puertas blancas a ambos lados , comenzó a probarlas una a una pero nada funcionaba ni siquiera intentar derribarlas o forzar la cerradura.

La última puerta tenía la madera ajada, era casi gris producto de la suciedad, la empujó suavemente y para su sorpresa esta se abrió en el acto dejando ver una habitación oscura.

Marco entró de forma precavida…casi se cae de espaldas cuando todo se iluminó dejando ver la imagen de una especie de baile en un castillo, los invitados eran seres de todo tipo vestidos de manera elegante…y lo más extraño era que lo traspasaban como si fuera un fantasma.

\- Genial…donde estoy _ bufó.

\- ¡Reina Moon!_ dijo una voz pomposa_ ¿por fin podré conocer a la princesa Star?

Al escuchar el nombre de la rubia Marco se apresuró a mirar en esa dirección, allí la reina ataviada con un vestido enorme escondía tras ella a una pequeña niña rubia de unos ocho años: era Star.

\- Star, mira quieren conocerte.

La niñita nerviosa se escondió aún más tras su madre, el castaño sonrió, no había cambiado mucho al parecer.

\- Vaya, es muy tímida_ dijo la persona que había ido a saludar_ recuerdo que usted era muy extrovertida de niña ¡tan encantadora y divertida!

\- Bueno Star es más reservada y calmada._ dijo la reina con voz cariñosa.

La pequeña bajo los ojos algo triste. Las imágenes corrieron de forma rápida hasta que Marco de dio cuenta de que estaba en una gran habitación, al centro había una cama con dosel en la cual se encontraba Star conversando con un Guerricornio de peluche:

\- Yo no soy tan genial como mamá ¿verdad?...me gustaría poder ser como ella…algún día...

Lentamente la pequeña princesa de Mewni se quedó dormida con un rastro de lágrimas en su piel…el latino se vio nuevamente sumergido en medio del mar de imágenes confusas hasta que se detuvieron …Star tendría unos nueve años y estaba en medio de una reunión donde varias niñas de su edad intentaban ejecutar unos pasos de baile:

\- ¡Star Butterfly!_ sonrió la maestra encantada_ me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí, de seguro eres tan talentosa como tu madre ¡Moon tenía tanta gracia! Vamos, vamos ven y muéstrales a las otras niñas.

\- Yo…umm_ Marco vio el tan conocido rubor en las mejillas de la chica a la vez que su sensación de incomodidad_ no bailo tan bien…

\- ¡Tonterías! Eres hija de tu madre linda

La pequeña rubia se vio arrastrada hasta el centro de la pista donde la maestra le indicaba realizar ciertos pasos, casi al borde de los nervios Star intentó hacerlo lo mejor que pudo…sin embargo al tercer paso tropezó provocando una carcajada colectiva de parte de las niñas:

\- Bueeno, tal vez no heredaste la gracia de tu madre, pero seguro tienes su inteligencia_ intentó consolarla la maestra, la cual a pesar de su tono amable no podía ocultar su decepción de que Star no fuera una alumna con talento innato como su madre.

La niñita se fue corriendo hasta una esquina de la habitación en donde se sentó a llorar encogiendo sus piernas e intentando esconderse del resto de las niñas que la apuntaban riéndose. El castaño intentó tocarla…darle algo de ánimo, pero su mano sencillamente la traspasaba…haciéndolo sentir terriblemente frustrado.

\- Hey…no te deprimas digo ni que fuera tan divertido dar saltitos por ahí_ se escuchó una voz amable.

El chico observó sorprendido como una pequeña versión de Pony Head se acercaba hacia Star con una sonrisa:

\- Entre nosotras a mí tampoco me gusta estar aquí, preferiría estar en casa terminando mi libro…

\- - ¿Te gusta leer?_ preguntó la rubia limpiándose un poco el rostro.

Siiii, dicen que las novelas románticas no son para niñas de mi edad pero... ¡me encantan! ¡yo también quiero crecer y tener un novio que sea lindo!_ Marco puso los ojos en blanco, seh esa era Pony Head.

\- Bueno…yo también leo pero más que nada cosas para mis lecciones...tengo que mejorar_ le dijo Star algo triste_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Princesa Pony Head soy del reino de Uni… ¿quieres que seamos mejores amigas? ¡siempre he querido tener una mejor amiga!

\- ¿Qué hacen las mejores amigas?_ preguntó Star ladeando la cabeza.

\- Pues…se cuentan secretos….se defienden…hablan….como las protagonistas de mis novelas hacen con sus amigas…¿quieres?

La pequeña princesa le sonrió, ella no tenía amigas era demasiado tímida para hablar con nadie y todos la consideraban torpe y aburrida pero Pony Head parecía querer estar cerca de ella, asintió de forma enérgica:

\- Me encantaría ser tu mejor amiga.

\- ¡Súper! Ahora solo me falta conseguir un novio.

En ese momento la maestra las llamó dando una palmada:

\- Bien, vamos a practicar una coreografía simple, Star y Pony Head pónganse atrás.

Todas las niñas comenzaron a burlarse y a reírse porque les tocaba estar atrás, ese era el lugar donde iban las peores alumnas, viendo que Star estaba a punto de volver a llorar Pony Head se giró hacia el grupito enojada:

\- ¡Ya cállense feas!

Marco sonrió satisfecho, mini Pony Head no le caía tan mal. Todo se puso borroso nuevamente esta vez se detuvo frente a una biblioteca en la cual Star algo más grande, tal vez unos doce años estudiaba con el rostro cansado una lección de lo que parecía ser matemáticas:

\- Princesa…está mal, no lo entiendo llevamos una semana practicando con el mismo tipo de ejercicio, debería darle vergüenza su madre iba mucho más avanzada a su edad.

\- Yo…yo no soy mi madre…_susurró la rubia bajando la mirada.

\- Créame su alteza, todos sus tutores lo tenemos claro_ le contestó con frialdad el anciano caballero.

La chica recogió sus cosas y deambuló por palacio con la cabeza gacha dejando escapar lágrimas a su paso, el castaño que iba tras ella sentía como la rabia crecía en su interior ¿Por qué todos le exigían a Star que fuera igual a su madre?...eso no era justo…ella era alguien aparte…

La chica repentinamente se detuvo tras una puerta de la cual se escuchaban sonidos, con cautela puso la oreja para escuchar, Marco a su lado siguió el ejemplo, dentro la voz del mismo tutor de antes se oía claramente:

\- Ella es realmente irritante, la princesa no es capaz de alcanzar el nivel de su madre, mi padre solía decir que a su abuela le costó un poco más pero revisando los expedientes fueron solo pequeñas dificultades…Star es completamente mediocre.

\- Ni que lo digas_ respondió otra voz, la tutora de historia de la chica_ Por más que estudia no tiene una mente tan lúcida como su madre…que nostalgia ¡ella tan divertida! Recordaba todo sin esfuerzo y su carácter…

\- Era una niña especial…recuerdo cuando se escapaba para ver a los guerricornios, luego yo debía pasar horas buscándola era una encantadora niña llena de energía, su abuela era igual tal vez algo más gruñona pero definitivamente mostraban gran carácter desde pequeñas_ dijo la anciana voz de una mujer_ la princesa Star es completamente…sosa…no tiene el menor carácter ni capacidad de superación es una niña aburrida y miedosa la conozco desde bebé y no ha mejorado en nada con la edad…dudo que lo haga, no tiene ese impresionante espíritu que han tenido todas las princesas de Mewni.

\- Me duele decirlo_ comentó otra voz_ pero el momento en donde deba portar la varita se acerca…y esa niña tan débil será presa fácil para los monstruos y sus enemigos, con las otras Butterfly el pueblo nunca tuvo que temer eran sencillamente alucinantes, esta chica es presa fácil, tal vez ni siquiera logre dominar bien la varita.

\- Es cierto…lamentablemente no entiendo como alguien tan incapaz puede ser la hija de Moon.

\- ¿De qué hablan?_ se escuchó la voz de la reina_ disculpen la tardanza pero la reunión se alargó.

\- Ohh descuide su alteza, solo comentábamos lo increíblemente dedicada que es su hija_ contestó un anciano con voz zalamera.

\- Sí, todos estamos muy satisfechos con ella.

Incapaz de aguantar tanta hipocresía Star echó a correr lejos de allí llorando…siempre supo que decepcionaba a todos al no ser como su madre, pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tan de cerca ella…ella daba asco.

Marco que corría tras la niña para alcanzarla vio como las imágenes comenzaban a correr nuevamente como en una cinta de vídeo, vio a Star estudiando hasta altas horas de noche, como luego de despedirse de su madre con una sonrisa sacaba libros de debajo de su cama y se ponía a releer sus lecciones hasta que casi amanecía para poder al menos tener resultados más aceptables, la vio desmayarse en las esquinas del castillo por la falta de sueño, y siempre forzar sin parar la sonrisa de princesa perfecta cuando estaba frente a sus padres para no preocuparlos mientras que cada vez que fallaba se repetía así misma en voz alta que todo era su culpa.

La sucesión de escenas se detuvo frente a la imagen de la chica en el salón de danza dando vueltas sin parar:

\- Star_ decía la preocupada Pony Head_ creo que ya es demasiado…

\- Mañana es mi cumpleaños número trece, el año antes de recibir la varita y es tradición que haga una pequeña presentación_ dijo la chica parando un segundo a tomar agua_ debe salir perfecta.

\- Pero…tú siempre te exiges demasiado…

\- ¡Es porque es el único modo en que puedo hacer algo bien!_ gritó la chica desesperada_ ¡estudio hasta casi amanecer y solo logro obtener resultados que están por debajo de los de mi madre! ¡no importa si me mato haciendo las cosas ni aún así seré una princesa adecuada! Nadie confía en que seré una reina capaz nunca…y no puedo cambiar mi carácter ni mi esencia…solo me queda trabajar al máximo para hacer perfectamente lo poco que puedo hacer…

\- Niña_ Pony Head se acercó hasta ella cariñosamente_ en tu familia todas las reinas fueron casi un prodigio…tu eres tú….me agrada como eres.

\- Eres la única que piensa eso_ dijo ella parándose tambaleante_ vuelve a poner la música ya estoy mejor.

El castaño observaba a la chica dar vueltas y ensayar los pasos de baile hasta que estos no tuvieran ni una sola falla, le dolía verla así…realmente ella era la persona más fuerte y perseverante que había conocido…no necesitaba ser como nadie más.

El entorno cambio mostrando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Star, todos la felicitaban con sonrisas falsas, por su presentación, la princesa se veía terriblemente cansada pero feliz y aliviada mientras sus padres la abrazaban contentos:

\- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti cielo.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien…sé que te debió haber costado.

\- No fue nada madre_ dijo ella quitándole importancia_ cualquiera puede hacerlo.

\- No…no cualquiera_ le sonrió la reina Moon acariciando su cabello rubio trenzado impecablemente_ iremos a saludar al resto de los invitados tu puedes conversar con los chicos de tu edad.

La rubia se encogió intentando no ser vista encaminándose hacia una esquina cuando una voz fría como el hielo la detuvo:

\- Tu aspiras a la excelencia, eso me agrada_ sobresaltada la princesa y el castaño que nunca había dejado de seguirla se voltearon viendo a un chico de cabello naranja cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás con dos cuernos a ambos lados de su cabeza y…tres ojos vestido con un impecable traje blanco.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?_ preguntó la rubia incómoda.

\- El príncipe Tomas del Inframundo, mucho gusto_ dijo besándole una mano a la princesa sin variar en lo más mínimo su gesto inexpresivo_ y tu eres Star Butterfly.

\- Sí…bueno eso todos lo saben…yo

\- Me agradas_ le soltó el demonio de la nada_ veo a través de ti y quieres ser perfecta... ¿no? quieres mejorar y eliminar tus debilidades, esa actitud me agrada.

La rubia lo miró un segundo sonriendo, aunque su voz fría y su mirada sin emoción la habían asustado al principio, ese chico era la segunda persona después de Pony Head que le decía que le gustaba como ella era, sus padres no contaban ellos jamás le dirían si enserio no les gustaba su carácter.

\- Gracias…eres muy amable_ la rubia se sonrojó suavemente_ tu…¿quieres que seamos amigos?

\- Mmm…supongo que podría ser adecuado_ dijo el chico observándola.

\- Entonces ¿puedo llamarte Tom?_ dijo ella ilusionada dándole una de esas sonrisas tan cálidas que Marco conocía bien.

\- Supongo…si te hace feliz_ dijo el demonio sin darle importancia_ están tocando música creo que deberíamos bailar.

Sonrojada Star asintió, tras ella el castaño frunció el ceño…algo no le gustaba de ese tal Tom…definitivamente alguien que parece de piedra no era confiable.

Las imágenes siguieron sucediéndose unas a otras. Tomas pasaba tiempo con Star principalmente estudiando corrigiéndola y ella con una sonrisa tierna e inocente le hacía caso, agradecida de tener a alguien que se interesaba por ella, Pony Head no dejaba de parlotear que no le gustaba para nada su falta de sentido del humor a lo cual Marco asentía enérgicamente preguntándose en que momento esa cabeza de Pony tan brillante había acabado siendo una loca acosadora.

La princesa de Mewni solo sonreía y le contestaba a su amiga:

\- Digas lo que digas en el fondo Tom es muy amable ¿por qué gastaría su tiempo ayudándome si no?...tal vez sea algo inexpresivo pero con el tiempo seguro que cambia.

La chica entró en la biblioteca donde Tomás la esperaba en su puesto de siempre, ella se sentó con una sonrisa en su rostro:

\- Lamento la demora pero Pony Head vino a verme.

\- En realidad…eso no importa_ dijo el chico doblando la página del libro que había estado leyendo _ quería preguntarte algo….Star tu y yo somos compatibles ¿no crees que funcionamos muy bien cuando estamos juntos?

\- Yo…sí si lo creo_ susurró ella desviando la vista completamente roja.

\- Quiero pedirte que seas mi novia_ Tom no sonreía ni siquiera parecía avergonzado sencillamente sacó una rosa de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Star_ es una tradición del inframundo.

Por el contrario la princesa completamente feliz y emocionada recibió la flor aspirando su aroma y le contestó con una sonrisa tímida:

\- A mí…me encantaría… ¿ahora nosotros nos abrazamos…o algo?_ la rubia desvió la mirada y Marco no pudo evitar pensar lo adorablemente inocente que era ella.

\- Eso no hace falta_ dijo Tom negando con la cabeza_ me basta tu respuesta, ¿te parece si retomamos donde nos quedamos ayer?

Al castaño se le cayó la boca al suelo… ¿eso se suponía que era ser novios? Tom estaba actuando como….bueno casi como actuaba él a veces con algunas de sus novias, pero más frío, solo que Star no era alguien con quien se pudiera actuar así…por algún motivo tenía ganas de zarandear al imbécil para ver si hacia alguna mueca aunque fuera.

Las imágenes corrieron raudas otra vez mostrando como nada cambiaba en la relación de la chica con Tom, no se veían más cercanos o cariñosos y el rostro de ella mostraba una profunda decepción mientras que el castaño que presenciaba todo cada vez sentía más aversión hacia el príncipe del inframundo.

La imagen siguiente fue Tom leyendo bajo un árbol y a la princesa de Mewni caminando hacia él con las manos tras la espalda:

\- Tom…ya llevamos saliendo juntos hace un tiempo y…pensaba que tenía que darte un regalo.

\- No es necesario Star_ dijo el demonio levantando la vista de su libro_ me basta con que hagas las tareas que yo te mando y mejores cada vez más.

\- Pero…te hice un regalo_ de detrás de su espalda la chica sacó una bufanda color rojo y la tendió hacia su novio.

Marco tenías ganas de reír era un regalo tierno y terriblemente torpe se notaba que la chica apenas sabía tejer y para colmo Tom era un demonio y en el inframundo según él sabía hacia bastante calor…pero ella había puesto todo su cariño en ello y eso era algo clásico de la estirada.

Tomas sin embargo solo se levantó lentamente y estiró su mano hacia el objeto…quemándolo completamente, la rubia sin saber cómo reaccionar se quedó mirando el regalo que le había costado tanto trabajo completamente convertido en cenizas, el demonio la miro fijamente:

\- ¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que hiciste? ese regalo me era completamente inútil sin contar que perdiste valioso tiempo haciéndolo…Star debes eliminar eso de ti.

\- ¿Eliminar?_ susurró ella mirando anonadada al chico que tenía en frente.

\- Sí, eliminar…me gusta que seas perseverante y quieras volverte una mejor reina pero realmente debes dejar de lado esa parte de ti estúpida e infantil…quiero decir ¡hasta me pediste que te besara! Eso realmente era innecesario pero, claro, tuve que hacerlo porque de lo contrario tu débil autoestima habría salido dañada…

\- A ti...¿no te gusta como soy?¿no me quieres?_ dijo ella comenzando a retroceder con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas mientras el latino al ver la escena apretaba sus puños tan fuerte que casi se estaba enterrando las uñas en la piel.

\- Star…te estimo y eso debería bastarte, el amor es solo una reacción química del cerebro, algo completamente inútil y débil, un matrimonio ideal debe ser compatible y tu y yo somos casi un noventa por ciento compatibles…ambos podríamos ser a futuro un matrimonio exitoso y potenciar nuestros reinos con la alianza…Star…solo debes dejar de aferrarte a tus debilidades, no puedes pretender que alguien ame tu estupidez.

\- Yo…no quiero eso Tomas_ dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas a la vez que miraba al demonio a los ojos_ tu…quieres que sea alguien sin sentimientos…una muñeca fría lo que llamas mi estupidez es…es como soy yo en realidad_ temblando ella le dio la espalda_ no vuelvas nunca más por aquí.

La rubia echó a correr hacia el castillo al mismo tiempo que Marco miraba con odio a Tomas…tal vez el también había tratado mal a sus ex novias pero ellas no eran del mismo tipo que Star…Star era…diferente, en ese instante se juró a sí mismo que si alguna vez veía al demonio en persona lo primero que haría sería pegarle un buen puñetazo en su asquerosa cara.

La última escena que vio antes de que todo se volviera oscuro fue a Star con la misma ropa que usaba el día que llegó a la Tierra hablando por su espejo con Pony Head:

\- ¿Segura que quieres esto Star?

\- Si…Pony... no solo voy porque estoy cansada de permanecer aquí…por mucho que los hechizos con la varita me salgan bien…no es suficiente, si me alejo de Mewni en otro lugar donde nadie me conozca tal vez me relaje y mi magia funcione mejor….y pueda parecerme más a mi mamá…

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, Marco se giró lentamente intentando encontrar una salida, quería ver a la remilgada…no sabía que carajos decirle…pero quería verla.

A lo lejos comenzó a ver una luz…camino lentamente hacia ella a medida que se acercaba vio que era una especie de túnel y por el lado contrario venia caminando hacia él…Star.

\- ¿Marco?_ murmuró ella abriendo los ojos.

\- Hola_ el chico se removió incómodo…después de haber visto toda su vida…se detuvo en el acto abriendo los ojos... tal vez…ella también había visto la suya.

Se miraron unos segundos sin saber cómo actuar…hasta que ella siguiendo un impulso, sencillamente le saltó al cuello abrazándolo de forma cariñosa y dulce a la vez que diciendo una simple frase le sacaba un peso que el chico ni siquiera sabía que tenía en el pecho:

\- A mí si me gustaban tus dibujos.

Marco sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas….supo en el acto a qué se refería ella exactamente, él no era bueno con estas cosas por lo cual siguiendo una corazonada le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza mientras le decía a la chica:

\- Y yo creo que tu no necesitas parecerte a tu madre... estás bien tal y como eres…

La rubia como respuesta lo abrazó un poco más fuerte a la vez que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos… ¿era posible que alguien con una pequeña frase aliviara un peso que había tenido toda su vida?

Ambos se separaron lentamente sonriéndose, ella le tendió suavemente una mano al castaño:

\- Marco…mientras esté en la Tierra puedes confiar en mí…yo…haré lo posible por ayudarte siempre que lo necesites.

Él solo la miro divertido mientras le daba un golpecito en la frente:

\- Ya te dije estirada que no necesito tu ayuda…tú necesitas la mía.

\- Sólo cállate y estrecha mi mano_ dijo ella rodando los ojos.

Con una sonrisa cálida el castaño le tomó la mano estrechándosela suavemente, la misma energía que habían sentido cuando estaban entre las plantas los envolvió provocando que se desmayaran otra vez.

* * *

Star abrió los ojos lentamente…tenía a Marco agarrado de la mano entre medio de las plantas…justo donde los habían arrojado los guardianes de la reina:

\- Pss…Marco.

El chico abrió los ojos y la observó sorprendido:

\- ¿Ya volvimos de ese extraño lugar?

\- Sí…ahora solo tenemos que salir de aquí y encontrar la joya de la reina.

\- Creo…que está atrás tuyo_ murmuró el chico observando a una gema brillante que estaba a unos metros detrás de la chica_ pero como salimos de aquí.

Maniobrando con la mano libre logró alcanzar su varita, Star cerró los ojos y una suave luz rosa los envolvió a ambos…la cual comenzó a desintegrar todas las plantas poco a poco, Marco observó impresionado como la gema era envuelta por la misma luz levitando hasta su mano mientras que lentamente comenzaban a ascender gracias a la magia de Star.

* * *

\- Creo que ya deben haber quedado atrapados en sus mentes_ dijo uno de los guardias bostezando_ volvamos al castillo.

\- Esto es realmente aburrido_ dijo el otro cansado_ yo creo que…

La luz rosa proveniente del agujero los deslumbró a ambos dejándolos asombrados mientras veían como ambos chicos surgían sanos y salvos de allí.

Cansada Star tuvo que sostenerse de Marco para no desmayarse, había utilizado mucha energía mágica, el chico enseñándoles a los guardias la gema de la reina les dijo con una sonrisa altanera:

\- Llévennos con su jefa.

* * *

\- No sé si pueda pasar mi vida así_ lloriqueó Alfonzo mientras fregaba los pequeños platos de las hadas en la cocina utilizando un uniforme de doncella color morado_ es una indignidad.

\- Vamos no te quejes, al menos no moriremos_ bufó Ferguson_ y estas faldas son cómodas.

En ese momento dos escoltas entraron llevándoselos a ambos sin darles ninguna explicación:

\- ¡Eh!_ alegó Alfonzo enojado_ ¡Donde vamos!

\- ¡No ven que tengo falda! ¡más cuidado!_ exigió Ferguson, el cual se quedó en silencio al ver a la reina examinando una gema color rojo con atención mientras Marco y Star algo rasguñados pero enteros los miraban sonriendo.

\- Vaya…nunca nadie lo había logrado…la mayoría quedan atrapados en sus mentes para siempre…les digo que lleven a un compañero en caso de que uno de ellos si logre superar a sus momentos de mayor miedo y desesperación…tienen una fuerza increíble…enfrentarte a tus temores internos es duro.

El castaño y la princesa se miraron estupefactos ¿se suponía que tendrían que haber estado dentro de sus propias mentes y temores?...la chica recordó en ese instante la fuerte corazonada que había sentido de que debía tomarle la mano a Marco…probablemente esa conexión hizo que en lugar de que cada uno se quedara atrapado en su pasado el otro viera todas las situaciones más tristes de su vida, ambos chicos se miraron sonriendo…sabían que en el fondo probablemente ninguno habría podido superar tan fácilmente estar solos dentro de su propia cabeza…en lugar de eso se habían ayudado mutuamente a dar el primer paso para enfrentar a sus fantasmas.

Divertido Marco le guiñó un ojo a Star la cual le sonrió con complicidad:

\- Bueno…ahora ¿podría devolverme a mis amigos y restaurar mi plan de comunicación?

\- Claro…supongo que te mereces el mejor servicio…fueron los primeros en superar la prueba en muchos años…ahora tendré que pensar en otra cosa…_ suspiró la reina.

* * *

Star se sentó junto a Marco en la casa de los Díaz, después de regresar de su aventura Ferguson y Alfonzo le habían pedido que les restaurara sus ropas de antes y se fueron corriendo, suficientes aventuras para ambos en un buen tiempo, el castaño luego de cenar se había sentado en su habitación a dibujar y Star se quedó preparando una receta de galletas en forma de Pony que pensaba enviarle a su mejor amiga:

\- Hey…te traigo de esto_ le dijo al chico observando sorprendida que entre sus manos tenía el cuaderno de Arte que no había querido mostrarle.

\- Vaya ¿quieres que asesine a tu amiga?_ rió tomando una galleta.

\- Muy gracioso_ dijo ella rodando los ojos dispuesta a pararse, pero la voz del chico la detuvo.

\- Hey…me dijiste que querías saber que tenía en este cuaderno…ahora ya sabes porque voy a la clase de arte así que…_ en silencio le entregó el objeto.

Star algo insegura comenzó a ojearlo viendo varios bosquejos de personajes y paisajes de mundos fantásticos…era lindo…se detuvo en una imagen que le pareció familiar eran la misma pareja que vio en los recuerdos de Marco, el chico parecido a él con su compañera extraterrestre…pero algo era distinto... la chica se veía más tímida, tenía el cabello largo adornado con un pasador en forma de mariposa, y estaba un poco tras el chico con un libro entre sus manos al parecer leyendo, más que una heroína aventurera parecía más una especie de sabia o guía:

\- Ella se ve distinta a la imagen en tus recuerdos_ dijo Star sin pensar, al darse cuenta se cubrió la boca con las manos_ yo...lo…

\- No lo sientas_ dijo él tomando su cuaderno de vuelta_ es solo que pensé que si uno de los héroes es aventurero y temerario, su compañera debería ser complementaria… ¿una especie de extraterrestre fanática de las reglas y los libros?

Star levantó una ceja y se echó a reír divertida mientras se comía una galleta:

\- Ok…supongo que entonces la pobre chica va a tener que aguantar al insoportable héroe.

\- Querrás decir terriblemente carismático héroe_ rió Marco mientras seguía dibujando, se quedó en silencio un segundo mientras miraba a Star de reojo_ oye…de casualidad si viste gran parte de mi vida…sabrás que no tengo muy buena opinión de…

\- ¿Las chicas?_ dijo Star observándolo.

\- Si…bueno yo…solo quiero que sepas que no pienso eso de Janna, Jackie o…tú…yo_ al verlo algo nervioso la rubia solo le apoyo una mano en el hombro.

\- OK…lo entiendo…no tienes que seguir hablando de eso_ le sonrió cálidamente.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Ok, les traigo este feroz capítulo terriblemente largo porque no sé si podre actualizar el resto de la semana probablemente la otra semana el día viernes o antes depende si algunas clases de la tarde comienzan de inmediato.**

 **El próximo capítulo será más happy y relajado pero aquí por fin tienen varias cosas, como es Tom el cual no es malo en el fondo pero lo que tiene que arreglar de su carácter son cosas diferentes al Tom de la serie, ven como son los padres de Marco y que en esta realidad en Mewni lo que se valora en las futuras reinas son otras cosas…así que por muy divertida que sea la reina Moon Star no la tiene fácil y que la reina hada no quiere maridos sino criados jajaja.**

 **Las vivencias de ambos chicos así como las opiniones de Marco son cosas que he escuchado, vivido o sé que alguien más las vivió así que tienen su cuota de realismo.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Que bueno que el fic te levante el ánimo, en realidad como ves el drama lo pongo por capítulos inesperados así que el baile será más bien un episodio diría…¿tierno?...creo…:D porque estará Tom jajaja pero falta aún para eso.**

 **Guest** **: Toffe también cambia pero será una personalidad algo compleja ya que aún será malvada pero…bueno cambia.**

 **ElRomanceroNica93** **: ¿Te recomendaron mi fic? ¡que orgullosa y feliz me siento! Gracias por tus buenos deseos.**

 **Blue bird: Esa era la idea que sintieras la pena de Marco y seh Oskar sigue siendo Oskar en el fondo XD.**

 **Gracias a las 20 personas que me tienen en favoritos, a los que me siguen y al los lectores silenciosos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Luego del capítulo anterior se merecen algo más liviano y divertido, este junto con el próximo serán de un estilo similar, disfrútenlos, como ven si pude actualizar hoy.**

 **Esto va para todos los que querían volver a ver a Thunder a Marci :D**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Disney y a Daron Nefcy**

 **Una pareja muy curiosa**

Marco y Star se encontraban en medio de una batalla contra Ludo y sus secuaces, mientras el chico se encargaba de defender a la princesa ella concentrándose lo mejor que podía disparaba varios hechizos para encoger, aturdir o dormir a los monstruos, de algún modo saber que el castaño estaba con ella la ayudaba a controlar sus nervios y a hacerlo mejor.

\- Ahora te toca a ti pajarraco_ se acercó Marco hasta Ludo con una sonrisa bastante peligrosa en su rostro.

\- Regrésate a tu dimensión, no tienes nada que hacer aquí_ le espetó Star cruzada de brazos.

\- Mmm_ el ave parecía estar observando algo que se encontraba atrás de la chica_ no lo creo.

Repentinamente Star sintió como alguien le agarraba la muñeca con fuerza e intentaba quitarle su varita, la rubia dispuesta a ofrecer resistencia la aferró con ambas manos, viendo que el ladrón era uno de los aliados de Ludo, más específicamente una langosta gigante…

\- ¡Star!_ Marco corrió a sujetar a la chica por la cintura para ayudarla debido a que el monstruo era notablemente más fuerte que ella.

\- ¡Ríndanse!_ les decía el monstruo con voz cruel_ habrán vencido a mis compañeros pero no tienen nada que hacer contra mí…sin la varita no son nada.

\- ¡No pienso soltarla!_ gritó Star intentando enterrar sus tacones en la tierra para ejercer una resistencia más firme_ ¡jamás te entregaré mi varita!

\- ¡Suéltala mocoso!_ Ludo se había encaramado sobre Marco queriendo sacar su espada y así herirlo, por lo cual el chico no la tenía nada fácil agarrando a la princesa con una mano y peleando contra el ave con la otra.

A medida que Pinzas de Langosta y la princesa de Mewni tironeaban entre si la varita, esta comenzó a descontrolarse al estar siendo tocada por dos personas…emitió un brillo rojo bastante fuerte que comenzó a envolverlo todo, el monstruo asustado soltó su presa dejando caer a Star hacia atrás la cual aterrizó sobre Marco, el brillo se hizo aún más fuerte hasta generar una especie de explosión.

Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad Ludo y su subordinado vieron que la princesa y su acompañante ya no estaban por ningún lado:

\- Tu…los desintegraste_ dijo el ave parlante sin poder creerlo volteándose lentamente hacia la langosta gigante_ Tú les ganaste… ¡ahora no solo Mewni sino toda esta ciudad es nuestra!

El resto de los monstruos caídos al escuchar semejante noticia se levantaron en el acto comenzando a aplaudir y a festejar llevando a su jefe y a Pinzas de Langosta en andas, este al ver que gracias a su actuar ahora tenían la ciudad a sus pies gritó emocionado:

\- ¡Vamos a saquear y a sembrar el pánico en la ciudad!

Todos apoyaron la idea encaminándose por las calles haciendo bastante ruido. Dentro de la casa Angie Díaz no se había enterado de nada ya que estaba felizmente metida en una serie de televisión.

* * *

 _ **Marco, Star y…**_

\- ¿Estirada? ¿estás bien?_ le dijo Marco a la chica una vez pasó ese extraño brillo que casi los deja ciegos.

\- Sí…eso creo_ contestó la rubia tomando la mano del latino para ponerse en pie.

\- Al parecer seguimos estando en mi casa_ comentó el castaño observando todo a su alrededor…estaba perfectamente normal, el árbol fuera de su casa, las flores de su madre, un niño rubio con un gorro extraño mirándolos…_ _"Que carajo…"__ Marco encaró al chico, el cual llevaba un singular conjunto compuesto de una polera celeste con un pulpo morado en el centro, jeans y un par de zapatillas.

\- Ehh…¿acaso los invoque sin querer? Oh...¿algo?_ dijo mirándolos como si fueran un par de marcianos.

\- ¿Invocar? de que hablas esta es mi casa_ le gruñó Marco cruzado de brazos.

\- NO, esta es la casa de Marci_ dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño_ a menos que… ¡MARCI!

Star y Marco se miraron extrañados, ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo allí?, una chica castaña con un polerón rosa y falda gris salió corriendo de la casa:

\- ¿Nos atacan? ¿Lady otra vez?_ dijo observando hacia todos lados bastante preocupada.

\- No, te iba a preguntar si de casualidad no tienes a algún hermano que se escapo de la correccional_ dijo el rubio apuntando a Marco.

\- ¡¿Me estás diciendo criminal rubito?!_ le gritó el chico irritado.

\- Vamos admite que te ves algo intimidante_ le susurró Star_ déjame a mí ¿sí?

La princesa se encaminó lentamente hacia la pareja que discutía acerca de si Marci tenía un hermano perdido o no, Star llamó la atención hacia ella de forma amable:

\- Hola, verán yo soy…

\- ¡Star! ¡Cuánto tiempo!_ gritó Marci abrazándola_ no te reconocí ya sabes te ves como toda una especie de… ¿señorita? vestida así.

\- Ehhh... ¿nos conocemos?_ inquirió la rubia al verse liberada del abrazo.

\- Tu… ¿no te acuerdas de mí?_ le dijo la morena con una expresión decepcionada en su rostro.

\- Mmm_ Thunder se acercó a Star observando sus ojos atentamente_ ¿segura que es la misma Star de la otra vez? esta chica se ve como ella pero…no sé, tal vez sea un clon o algo.

\- Star no es un clon de nadie_ dijo Marco poniendo a la princesa tras su espalda, lo único que faltaba era que ese par de locos quisieran hacerle algo.

\- Tienes razón...tampoco creo que sea un clon_ dijo Marci observándolos_ ¿crees que si le preguntamos a Glossalend sepa algo?

\- A lo mejor... ve agarrando el pudin que encuentres que si la cosa es larga nos quedaremos con la información a medias_ dijo el rubio rascándose el mentón_ pasen, ya que.

Marco y Star se miraron temerosos, el castaño avanzó hacia la casa que era idéntica a la suya, incluso en los muebles , sin embrago la decoración era mucho más colorida y relajado comparada con el minimalismo que reinaba en su casa.

\- Vamos al segundo piso_ les dijo el rubio sonriendo_ mi nombre es Thunder por cierto, ¿traes nachos Marci?

\- Bieen, ya voy_ la chica venia subiendo con un tazón bastante grande, Star agitó su varita y lo hizo levitar.

\- Creo que será más cómodo subir así_ le dijo sonriendo.

\- Gracias_ le respondió la castaña, aunque esa chica no fuera la Star que conoció hace algunos meses parecía ser igual de agradable, otra cosa era su amigo que los miraba a ella y a Thunder como si fuera una especie de perro guardián listo para saltarles encima.

* * *

Una vez instalados en la pieza de Thunder mientras comían nachos, el chico comenzó a zarandear un enorme libro que tenía escondido bajo la cama:

\- ¡Glossalend! sal te queremos preguntar algo.

\- ¿Tienes Pudin?_ dijo una voz femenina somnolienta.

\- Sii, ya sal de una vez_ bufó Marci cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿Él también tiene un libro de hechizos?_ preguntó Marco alzando una ceja.

\- Sí, bueno Thunder es el príncipe de Mewni así que debe tener uno_ respondió la castaña.

\- ¿Qué?_ Star tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ¿qué significaba eso?

\- Hey, miren_ Thunder señalaba sonriente como su libro se abría y las páginas pasaban raudas hasta que se detuvieron, de allí surgió un espíritu femenino con una especie de túnica griega amarilla y un rebuscado peinado:

\- Que quieren_ dijo bostezando.

\- Pues verás…mira_ Thunder apuntó a Marco y Star que observaban al ser con la boca abierta…ella era casi igual a Glossaryck.

\- Vaya, vaya_ dijo el espíritu riendo_ mmm déjame ver.

Glossalend se acercó flotando hasta ambos chicos y los observó atentamente, poniendo un dedo sobre la frente de cada uno cerró los ojos y la joya en su frente comenzó a brillar:

\- Ya veo…_rompió el contacto con ambos y volvió a abrir los ojos_ ellos son el Marco y la Star Butterfly del universo número 277.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!_ Thunder, Marco y Marci gritaron a la vez sintiendo como si les estuvieran hablando en chino.

\- Yo…hum_ Star se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar algo_ recuerdo que leí un libro hace tiempo, en la biblioteca de mi castillo, decía algo acerca de que existen varios universos con sus respectivas dimensiones y que en cada uno hay realidades diferentes.

\- Exacto_ le dijo Glossalend a la chica asintiendo_ existen otros universos donde hay otros ustedes…

\- ¿Otro Thunder y otra Marci?_ dijo el rubio apuntándose a él y a su amiga.

\- Si…

\- Vaya…entonces ¿aquí también hay otro yo?_ dijo Marco alzando una ceja, de todo lo que le había tocado vivir desde que conoció a Star esto era lo más extraño.

\- Ehh…no sé_ Glossalend se limitó a ignorar la pregunta, explicarle a un humano con cerebro de nuez que había entrado en uno de los universos donde existían Thunder y Marci y que por lo tanto no se requería de ninguna Star ni de ningún Marco podía ser demasiado confuso, ella misma no sabía si quería enterarse de cómo era su contraparte masculina, podía ser algo…extraño.

\- Entonces aquí Thunder es el príncipe de Mewni_ dijo Star observando atentamente al chico…él parecía tan… relajado no veía ningún rastro de la tensión que ella siempre sentía.

\- Y se queda en mi casa_ terminó Marci sonriendo_ pero... si ellos pertenecen a otro universo…hay que devolverlos allí ¿no?

\- Mmm hay un hechizo…que no tengo yo, está en Mewni en tu castillo príncipe, específicamente en la biblioteca prohibida_ dijo la mujer azul encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pues solo habrá que ir por el_ dijo Star aliviada.

\- ¡Estás loca! Si voy así como si nada, papá se enterará que tengo tijeras dimensionales y me las quitarán_ dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero… ¿tú no te las ganaste?_ preguntó Star levantando una ceja.

\- Ehhh…es algo complicado que incluye a Pony Heaven y…es mejor que no lo sepan_ completó el príncipe.

\- Ya me imagino que clase de cosa es_ bufó Marci rodando los ojos, cuando Pony Heaven estaba involucrado nada bueno salía de ahí.

\- Mira, me da igual si las tijeras te las ganaste, te las robaste o qué_ dijo Marco mirando al rubio fijamente_ tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo asi que si no vamos a ir "legalmente" nos colamos y ya.

\- Colarse en un castillo no es un chiste_ dijo Star nerviosa_ al menos en mi Mewni el castillo tiene trampas….varias trampas camino a la biblioteca prohibida…está en la parte más profunda.

\- Vaya, eso no suena bien_ dijo Marci preocupada_ si vamos a tener que ir es mejor que empiece a preparar mi set de emergencia…

\- Solo necesitamos varitas y ya_ dijo Thunder rodando los ojos sacando su reliquia familiar en forma de rayo_ Star saca tu varita…

\- No sé…tal vez debamos llevar el libro de hechizos…digo solo por si acaso.

\- Vamos estirada lo tienes todo metido en la cabeza_ le sonrió Marco revolviéndole el cabello haciendo que la chica lo mirara enfadada.

\- Vaya…meterse eso en la cabeza debe doler_ murmuró Thunder observando con reticencia el libro de hechizos que él jamás en su vida se había dedicado a estudiar a menos que fuera una emergencia.

Marci por su lado ya se encontraba preparando una mochila con las cosas básicas que podían necesitar y se felicitó mentalmente el haber hecho una lista semanas atrás acerca de "Qué hacer cuando Thunder tiene una idea disparatada"...debería haberla hecho hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Bien, ya llegamos_ dijo el rubio saliendo sigilosamente del portal dimensional que había abierto gracias a sus tijeras obtenidas de manera "no muy legal" según Star_ no hagan ruido oh…

En ese momento se escucharon unas voces provenientes del salón del trono, habían abierto un portal para ingresar directamente en el castillo pero Thunder calculando mal los dejó bastante lejos de su objetivo.

\- Bueno…entonces si hacemos este tratado_ llegaba la severa voz del rey hasta ellos.

Thunder comenzó a sudar frio lo que me menos necesitaba era encontrarse con su padre, con una seña les hizo entender al resto que avanzaran, Marci adoptando una extraña posición de defensa comenzó a caminar siguiendo a su amigo, mientras que Star fue puesta inmediatamente al medio del grupo ya que Marco consideraba que era el lugar más seguro y el moreno creía que vigilar la retaguardia era un buen papel para él:

\- Ahora caminen sin hacer ruido, debemos cuidarnos de no ser vistos_ indicaba el príncipe adelante.

\- O solo del silencio_ Star sonrió y con un movimiento de su varita la conocida burbuja de invisibilidad los rodeo a todos.

\- Vaya… ¿tú podrías hacer eso?_ dijo la castaña mirando a su amigo.

\- Ehh...no lo sé.

\- Sale en el libro capítulo dos_ dijo la princesa de Mewni observando fijamente al rubio.

\- Eso lo explica todo, yo soy más de inventar mis propios hechizos_ señaló Thunder encogiéndose de hombros_ pero tal vez debería leer algo de vez en cuando. Esto resulta útil.

Marci puso los ojos en blanco, a su parecer Thunder debería leer más que un poco.

Caminando en silencio dentro de la burbuja hasta que llegaron a la entrada de los sótanos reales:

\- Creeo, según lo que me dijo Glossalend que hacia el final del sótano hay una puerta que lleva hasta las trampas que debemos pasar para acceder a la biblioteca prohibida.

\- Tram… ¿trampas?_ dijo Star comenzando a temblar, se maldijo así misma ese no era un buen momento para tener miedo.

\- Si pudimos salir de esta estúpida prueba en Hadápolis podremos con esto_ le dijo Marco con una sonrisa_ no te eches a temblar tan rápido remilgada.

Star asintió respirando hondo…la confianza del castaño de alguna manera también la hacía sentir más confiada a ella.

Comenzaron a bajar hacia la oscuridad, Thunder encendió una luz amarilla con ayuda de su varita para evitar que tropezaran con alguno de los objetos amontonados:

\- ¿Esas son armas?_ dijo Marco interesado observando las espadas y escudos de tiempos remotos ahora cubiertos de polvo y telarañas.

\- Ten cuidado, dicen que están malditas_ dijo Thunder girándose un poco.

\- Ok…_ el latino solo pudo levantar una ceja y pensar lo interesante que resultaría eso desde el punto de vista de un videojuego o un cómic.

Cuando llegaron al final de la estancia se toparon con una puerta bastante vieja de un metal desconocido, siguiendo las instrucciones de su pequeño espíritu azul Thunder colocó su mano en la puerta a la vez que levantaba su varita y cerrando los ojos se concentró, una luz azul lo envolvió lentamente provocando que el resto de sus acompañantes tuvieran que cerrar los ojos…al volverlos a abrir el rubio los miraba sonriente con la puerta abierta a su espalda:

\- Vamos, que hoy es jueves y quiero ir a ver la película cuanto antes_ dijo el chico caminando.

\- ¡Espera!_ Marci se colocó frente a él impidiéndole el paso_ se supone que esto tiene trampas ¿no? es extraño que el pasillo se vea tan tranquilo, esperen…

Arrodillándose en el suelo sacó una piedra de su mochila y la arrojó al medio del pasillo, en el acto varias lanzas comenzaron a disparase desde las paredes y cuando se acabaron unas enormes cuchillas surgieron de ambos lados traspasando todo el camino hasta el muro contrario.

Los chicos tragaron saliva al ver esto:

\- ¿Cómo supiste?_ preguntó Star mirando a Marci como si fuera un genio.

\- Soy la chica seguridad_ dijo ella guiñándoles un ojo_ ahora sí vamos.

Los cuatro caminaron tranquilamente hasta donde se acababa el pasillo, llegando a otra puerta que a diferencia de la primera era más pequeña y se abrió sencillamente gracias a la magia de Star, ya que Marci no consideraba demasiado seguro dejarle el trabajo a Thunder.

Este pasillo por más que Marci gritó, tiró objetos o se pusiera lentes especiales para ver trampas ocultas (cortesía de Thunder) todo parecía estar en orden, no obstante bastó que estuvieran en medio de este para que ambas paredes comenzaran a acercase lentamente hacia ellos:

\- Genial, ahora nos quieren convertir en sándwich_ bufó Marco_ Star ¿puedes detener esto?

\- Emmm…bueno puedo intentarlo pero….podría empeorarlo_ teniendo una amenazada tan real y próxima de la cual ni siquiera la presencia del moreno era muy útil Star se encontraba intentando mantener la calma…pero a juzgar por lo fuerte que le estaba apretando el brazo, a Marco no le costó darse cuenta de que le estaba resultando mucho trabajo.

Marci de forma frenética comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila, cuando lo encontró suspiró aliviada, a su vez Marco señalaba gritando:

\- ¡Allá arriba hay una salida!

\- Yo iba a decir lo mismo_ dijo la castaña sacando un gancho de su mochila_ ¡Agárrense!

La chica apretó el gatillo y una larga cuerda salió disparada hasta encajarse en el borde de la trampilla, todos se colocaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a subir rápidamente hasta encontrarse a salvo, llegaron a su destino segundos antes de que las paredes se cerraran completamente.

\- Y tú dices que mis listas no sirven_ dijo Marci mirando a Thunder muy ufana.

\- Ok, si lo hacen_ contestó él rodando los ojos.

\- Y…esto que lugar será_ comentó Star mirando a su alrededor un gran salón circular.

\- Mmm…hay una inscripción, ¿sabes leerlo estirada?

La rubia se acercó hasta allí mientras el resto se colocaba a su espalda:

" _Ser curioso venido desde algún lugar_

 _Tu inteligencia habrás de probar_

 _La sala encantada te mostrará_

 _La penúltima prueba en la que deberás triunfar"_

Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y un fuerte viento sopló separándolos unos de otros, cuando abrieron los ojos se quedaron boquiabiertos…por todas partes varias copias de ellos de movían sin parar, múltiples versiones de Marco, Thunder, Star y Marci caminaban por la sala. Una nueva inscripción apareció en el aire sobre ellos flotando:

" _A sus compañeros habrán de encontrar_

 _Si se conocen las palabras han de sobrar"_

Thunder intentó decir algo pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su garganta no emitía el menor sonido_ _"Ah sí que a eso se refiere"__ tenían que identificar quienes eran los verdaderos sin necesidad de hablar…él no conocía bien a Marco ni a Star, pero sí sabía cómo encontrar a Marci.

Divertido se paró en un lugar visible comenzando a ejecutar una coreografía de Lovely Sentence que él y Marci se sabían de memoria, los otros Thunder algunos lo miraban mientras que otros intentaban seguirle el paso sin lograrlo, entre las múltiples copias de la castaña una sola fue capaz de seguir la coreografía con él, ambos se sonrieron al mirarse: se habían encontrado, la castaña sorprendida vio que una de las Star era igual de capaz de bailar con ellos, los tres chicos se fueron acercando hasta que se agarraron de la mano.

La princesa de Mewni intentó identificar quien de todos esos chicos era Marco, pero no hizo falta, entre medio de todos los que intentaban copiar el baile, ponerse a bailar con alguna de las otras copias o los miraban curiosos uno solo de ellos los miraba con el ceño fruncido a la vez que caminaba en esa dirección:

\- Hola_ dijo cuando fue capaz de unir su mano a las de los otros tres.

\- ¿Ya podemos hablar?_ dijo Thunder mirando a su alrededor.

\- Y se fueron las copias_ dijo Marci viendo que estaban solo los cuatro en la sala.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que éramos nosotros?_ dijo Star mirando al latino.

\- Fácil, después de llevar un tiempo viviendo contigo reconozco una coreografía de esa banda, obviamente tenían que ser los originales si estaban bailando algo como eso.

\- ¡Lovely Sentence son lo mejor!_ gritaron Thunder y Marci juntos.

\- ¿Lovely Sentence?_ preguntó Star confundida.

\- Sí, pensé que en tu mundo también están te sabes la coreografía_ dijo Marci extrañada.

\- Puees, sí pero ahí se llaman diferente y los movimientos de los bailes son mas rápidos, pero reconocí el baile por los pasos_ dijo la princesa.

Marco que estaba aburrido escuchando la conversación sobre estúpidas bandas musicales cursilonas, comenzó a investigar la sala y encontró un misterioso pasillo que terminaba en un muro de piedra:

\- ¡Oigan miren!

El trío de fans corrieron hasta el castaño para ver que era lo que quería mostrarles y se quedaron de una pieza al ver el muro:

\- ¿Estamos atrapados?_ dijo Marci preocupada.

\- Pero, no vi ninguna otra salida o corredor, tiene que ser por aquí como se llega a la biblioteca_ dijo Marco cruzándose de brazos.

\- Entonces…hay que destruir el muro, háganse a un lado_ Star cerró los ojos concentrándose para invocar un hechizo, pero alguien se le adelantó.

\- ¡SUPER MEGA GOLPE NARVAL!_ Thunder con la varita en alto había disparado varios narvales gigantes que derribaron el muro sin el menor problema.

\- Vaya, eso fue rápido_ Marci pasando por encima de los animales entró en la estancia que se vislumbraba al otro lado del muro destruido.

\- Yo diría más bien raro_ comentó Marco observando los resultados del singular ataque.

\- Pero no se puede decir que no se creativo_ dijo Star saltando al otro lado de un enorme Narval_ oye…tiene que ser una broma.

Estaban en medio de la biblioteca prohibida, pero al otro lado de la sala había una escalera en perfectas condiciones que tenía un letrero que decía: " _Camino para gente autorizada, es decir, la realeza , eruditos y aprendices"._

\- ¿Podríamos haber bajado por esa escalera?_ dijo Marci observando a Thunder bastante enojada.

\- Glossalend no me dijo nada de eso_ comentó el chico intentando defenderse_ y de todos modos recuerda que no es tan fácil como decirle a mi papá que nos deje entrar.

\- Personalmente creo que fue más emocionante así como lo hicimos_ comentó Marco.

\- Eso da igual, busquemos el hechizo que necesitamos_ Star haciendo levitar varios tomos con su varita comenzó a buscar el libro indicado leyendo los títulos, hasta que finalmente encontró uno bastante viejo titulado " _Cómo abrir portales hacia otros universos"._

\- Debe ser ese…_Thunder se arrodilló junto a la chica comenzando a ayudarla a pasar las páginas_ ¡este es!_ exclamó victorioso al encontrarlo, allí en dos planas enteras se describían los pasos para invocar al portal hacia el otro universo.

\- Vaya, dice que a veces uno puede ir a parar a algunos de los múltiples universos si una varita u objeto mágico poderoso se descontrola_ leyó Star con calma_ eso fue lo que paso…

\- Pero no fue tu culpa_ Marco se arrodilló al lado de ella tirando suavemente de su trenza para molestarla_ ni se te ocurra comenzar a culparte.

\- Bien…_la rubia se sonrojo levemente, escondiendo su rostro tras el flequillo.

\- ¿Van a ensayar los pasos?_ preguntó Marci por detrás de Thunder_ el hechizo requiere mucho poder así que estaremos más seguros de que sera efectivo si lo hacen juntos.

Los dos rubios asintieron, eso iba a ser largo.

* * *

Después de que ambos batallaran por ponerse de acuerdo acerca de cómo ejecutar el hechizo, ya que la naturaleza impulsiva de Thunder chocaba con lo metódica que podía ser Star, tuvieron que ensayar los movimientos al menos seis veces hasta que les salió perfecto:

\- Creo que deberíamos ponernos atrás solo por si acaso_ dijo Marci arrastrando a Marco hasta un rincón.

El chico no le contestó nada y se limitó a vigilar como ambos rubios comenzaban a ejecutar una complicada danza cada uno con su varita haciendo figuras en el aire con las manos y moviendo la reliquia mágica cuidadosamente en ángulos exactos, finalmente los dos se detuvieron frente al otro y pronunciaron unas palabras en idioma antiguo logrando que se abriera un portal que mostraba el patio de la casa de los Díaz, el mismo patio de la casa de Marco destruido por la batalla con los monstruos ya que Star no había podido arreglarlo antes de que desaparecieran:

\- Buen trabajo_ el castaño fue a despeinar a la rubia la cual le dio un empujoncito amistoso para que dejara de hacerlo, después de todo así era como Marco demostraba cariño.

\- Como lo hicieron_ dijo Marci acercándose a Thunder.

\- Fácil, el hechizo solo funciona si tienes la mente fija de hacia donde quieres ir y Star se enfocó en su universo…

\- Todo salió muy bi… ¡¿QUÉ?!_ Star detuvo su frase a la mitad, a su alrededor comenzaron a formarse otros portales.

\- Ehh…tal vez puede ser que yo estuviera un poquito curioso por conocer otros universos_ dijo Thunder avergonzado.

De uno de los portales de asomo una chica…más específicamente otra Star con una curiosa diadema de demonio en el cabello,la cual los quedó mirando asombrada:

\- ¡Marci! ¡hola!

\- ¿Star?_ dijo la castaña reconociendo a la chica que había conocido hace algunos meses cuando estaba enojada con Thunder.

\- ¡Si! es lindo verte…¡wow!_ exclamó la princesa al verse a sí misma observándose con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Marco! ¡mira ven!

\- ¿Se puede saber que pasa?_ dijo el chico castaño asomando por su espalda_ ¡AHHH!

El pobre chico seguridad no pudo evitar soltar un grito al ver a la versión agresiva de si mismo observándolo fijamente:

\- Seh, descuida esto es raro_ dijo Marco encogiéndose de hombros_ pero haz el favor de no gritar con mi cara.

\- Vaya, es como tu versión chico malo_ dijo la otra Star mirando a la pareja evaluadoramente_ ¿y tú eres mi versión fresa? O salida de Santa Olga….

\- ¡Yo no salí de santa Olga!_ los corazones en las mejillas de la princesa comenzaron a brillar con fuerza.

\- Cálmate estirada_ rió Marco burlón_ al menos esto más raro ya no puede ponerse,

\- Si, puede_ dijo Thunder apuntando a otro de los portales por donde se asomaba una Marci con el cabello teñido de colores, y ropa negra con varias cadenas.

\- ¡Hey estirado! encontré algo interesante.

\- Marci cuantas veces te he dicho que si ves un portal extraño no te metes en él_ un Thunder impecablemente peinado con camisa y pantalón de tela se quedo parado al ver a todas las versiones de diferentes universos mirándose entre sí.

\- Bueeno, nosotros los dejaremos con su problema aquí y nos iremos lentamente_ Marco agarró a Star de la mano y comenzó a retroceder hacia su portal.

\- Fue lindo conocerlos a todos_ les sonrió ella saludando con la mano_ adiós…

Ambos desaparecieron en su universo dejando a Thunder bastante aproblemado…

\- Ehh que hago ahora.

\- Descuida ya me llevo yo a mi Marci_ el otro Thunder levitó a su compañera con la varita entrando de vuelta en su portal mientras ella pataleaba sumamente enfadada.

\- Y nosotros nos vamos también, vamos Star.

\- Pero…yo quiero hablar con...

\- Nope.

El otro Marco se llevó a Star de vuelta a su mundo dejando a un Thunder mucho más calmado y a una Marci bastante shockeada.

* * *

\- ¡Donde carajo se metió el jefe!_ gritaba Ferguson que ya se estaba cansando de pelear contra esa horda de monstruos.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Justo desaparecen Star y él hoy?_ Alfonzo acababa de pegarle con un tronco a Pinzas de Langosta que estaba intentando bajar a Janna del árbol en el cual estaba subida tirando piedras.

\- No entiendo que tiene de pacífico eso_ le espetó el pelinegro una vez que la vio a salvo.

\- Yo no quiero pelear solo impedir que causen más daño_ dijo la chica sacando una honda de su vestido lista para enviarle una piedra a una especie de jirafa mutante.

\- ¿Enserio creen que van a poder contra nosotros? solo son unos débiles humanos_ se burló Ludo riendo cruelmente, el ave ya había sacado joyas de una tienda y las tenía puestas en la cabeza a modo de corona_ ¡Ahora yo soy su rey!

\- ¡En tus sueños pollo idiota!_ de la nada apareció Marco dándole una buena patada en la cara al ave, a la vez que abría un portal con las tijeras dimensionales_ ¡ahora Star!

La voz de la princesa se escuchó fuerte y clara:

\- ¡Cuerda fantástica de expulsión!_ una cuerda brillante amarró a todos los monstruos llevándoselos hacia el portal de vuelta a su dimensión_ si quedan algunos la cuerda los alcanzará estén donde estén.

\- ¡Uff!_ dijo Janna saltando del árbol utilizando a Ferguson como colchón de aterrizaje_ ¿dónde estuvieron todo el día!

\- Por ahí_ dijo Marco con indiferencia.

\- Asi que…por ahí ¿eh?_ les insinuó la pelinegra con una sonrisa picarona.

\- Ambos chicos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas gritándole a todo pulmón:

\- ¡No ESE por ahí!

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno aquí les tengo un capítulo más divertido ya que el anterior estuvo tenso jejeje, la página está teniendo algunos problemas para mostrar los review pero eso no significa que no los reciba, por lo cual aunque no vean su comentario allí de todas formas yo lo recibí y como sabrán con Lady se refieren a Ludo.**

 **Ranpoo4ever: No lo abandonaré descuida, así en caso de que la serie rompa corazones yo los consuelo XD y me consuelo yo jajaj aquí tienes un capítulo que seguro no te hará llorar.**

 **raigetsu: Yo me emocioné escribiendo la parte cuando Star abraza a Marco, me siento feliz de haber logrado lo que quería con el capítulo la idea era que vieran que no la han tenido fácil y bueno Tom puse como rompieron porque en la serie se saltan ese tema, con este capítulo no sufrirás.**

 **marati2011: Vaya, asi que el capítulo me salió novelesco, que cosas…pero ciertamente lo que puse se da muchas veces, encontré bueno poner algo más realista.**

 **puas987: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste la pienso continuar hasta el final XD lo que sería hasta que acabe la serie, me encanta pero siempre me gustaron los fan arts de bad boy x princess asi que…bueno aquí me tienes y verdaderamente el video de la canción se parece mucho me quede como O.O**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno este junto con el capítulo anterior formaban parte de lo que yo llamaría "especial de otros universos" asi que espero que los hayan disfrutado, aquí la cosa será bastante loca les aviso.**

 **Ahora sere franca cuando empecé a ve la serie sencillamente me dediqué a disfrutarla no fui fan del Starco de inmediato me dediqué a ver como ocurrían los hechos, pero ahora creo que sería muy lindo que sucediera (además que no quiero ver a Star llorando por los rincones).**

 **En cuanto al fic, la verdad es que en todos los fan arts de Bad boy x princess bueno…me encantan ese tipo de pareja con personalidades contrarias así que pues... sí aquí va a haber Starco, aviso para aquellos que están en contra de la pareja en la serie y en todos los universos alternos existentes jajaja por lo cual si quieren correr empiecen desde ya, porque el próximo capítulo es el de la Luna Roja.**

 **Esto pertenece a Disney y a Daron Nefcy.**

 **La Dimensión de los sueños**

\- Wow, parece que has tenido una vida interesante_ decía Pony Head a través del espejo con una gran sonrisa luego de que su amiga le contara los últimos acontecimientos_ siento algo de envidia, yo solo he tenido una aburrida reunión para tomar el té con la Princesa Smooshy, la pobre no es nada bonita pero es un pan.

\- Ya veo_ le dijo Star soltando un gran bostezo_ yo umm..lo siento no he estado durmiendo bien últimamente.

\- ¿Sonambulismo de nuevo?_ preguntó Pony Head preocupada.

\- Espero que no_ suspiró Star cansada_ mejor te corto y me voy a dormir, tengo escuela mañana.

\- Ok, ¡adiós linda!

Cuando el espejo cortó la comunicación la princesa de Mewni se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa y meterse en la cama, verdaderamente ya no podía tenerse en pie había sido un día muy largo y cansado, primero la escuela y después pelear con Ludo. Cualquiera acababa muerto después de eso.

* * *

Marco abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación, no era la primera vez que se quedaba despierto hasta tarde, pero si la primera que lo hacía por estar haciendo deberes.

Desde su experiencia en Hadápolis el chico se había dado cuenta de que si quería que su sueño de dibujar comics dejara de ser un sueño y que sus padres lo tomaran en serio tenía que trabajar para ello, tal vez no matándose por ser el mejor como cuando era niño pero si para pasar de curso y graduarse de la secundaria, aunque fuera arrastrándose.

A sí que después de pasarse un buen rato poniéndose al día con la tarea de esa semana, la semana pasada, la antepasada, etc, etc. decidió irse a dormir luego de beber un vaso con agua, por lo cual en estos momentos se encontraba a punto de subir la escalera para volver a su cuarto, pero no esperaba encontrarse con una sonámbula Star a punto de caerse por la escalera.

El castaño se apresuró a correr hasta ella y la alcanzó a atrapar cuando ya estaba a punto de caerse. Suspirando de alivio la tomo en brazos y la regresó a su cuarto, ¿desde cuándo Star era sonámbula?, no era muy reconfortante pensar que tal vez había estado a punto de matarse unas cuantas veces mientras todos dormían tranquilamente.

En cuanto entró en la pieza de la chica la recostó suavemente en la cama y la volvió a tapar, no pudo evitar reírse al pensar que si cuando ella recién llego a su casa le hubieran dicho que iba a acabar preocupándose por ella prácticamente todo el tiempo le hubiera dado un memorable ataque de risa.

\- ¿Estaba sonámbula?_ preguntó una voz a su lado.

El moreno casi se cae del susto pero se tranquilizó al ver que era Glossaryck quien le hablaba:

\- Me asustaste enano azul_ le susurró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ajá tu tampoco eres una belleza niño_ le respondió e espíritu cruzándose de brazos_ ahora responde la pregunta.

\- Pues sí, no sabía que Star fuera sonámbula.

\- Normalmente no lo es, en Mewni le pasaba solamente cuando estaba muy estresada….o cuando tenía un sueño repetitivo que nunca se resolvía bien, aquí no la veo estresada asi que solo nos queda la segunda opción

\- ¿Y que se supone que se hace en ese caso?

\- Ir a la Dimensión de los sueños y arreglar el problema.

\- ¿Dimensión de los sueños?_ preguntó Marco alzando una ceja.

\- Es el lugar a donde se dirigen las persona cuando sueñan, la Dimensión de los Sueños es enorme considerando que abarca a todos los mundos existentes y se modifica dependiendo de las mentes de las personas, siempre es mucho más probable de que te encuentres en ella con personas que conoces, con las que eres muy cercano o con las cual has tenido algún contacto previo, si luego recuerdas o no las experiencias vividas al dormir es otra cosa.

\- Entonces... ¿se supone que hay que entrar en ese lugar y hacer que el sueño de Star acabe bien?, parece la trama de una película infantil.

\- Eso depende que tan infantil sea tu sueño o el sueño de la persona dentro del cual estás participando_ respondió Glossaryck poniendo los ojos en blanco_ créeme que hay lugares en los cuales no te quieres ir a meter.

Marco asintió en silencio procesando lo que acababa de escuchar… ¿eso quería decir que iba a tener que ir a esa dimensión?

\- ¿Yo…

\- Nadie te obliga_ dijo el espíritu adivinando lo que iba a preguntar Marco_ en Mewni el curandero real se encargaba de eso, pero aquí no hay nadie más disponible así que o vas tú o esperamos a que todo se arregle, pero el sonambulismo podría durarle varios días.

Al ver a la rubia dormida plácidamente con el camisón rosa y la trenza cubriendo la almohada no pudo evitar imaginarse que podría ocurrir si un día enserio se caía por la escalera o… por la ventana…o... por donde sea.

\- Bieen, iré_ suspiró agotado.

\- De acuerdo_ Glossaryck se desplazó hacia el libro de hechizos y a continuación regresó portando entre sus manos un líquido de color azul oscuro, le arrancó un cabello a la princesa y le dio el frasco a Marco_ tómatelo y luego ve a dormir como siempre, eso sirve para que viajes directamente al lugar donde se encuentra Star, yo me quedaré vigilando que ella esté bien.

Marco asintió y de un solo trago se bebió el líquido el cual era completamente insípido, le devolvió el frasco al geniecillo azul y regresó a su cuarto recostándose entre las mantas, iba a viajar directamente al sueño de Star asi que no podía ser un lugar tan horrible conociendo como era la chica.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al llegar fue que se encontraba en una casa bastante lujosa y antigua, alrededor había un gran jardín lleno de flores y una fuente con estatuas de ángeles, sep, definitivamente era lo que esperaba del sueño de Star…desde la parte trasera de la casa se escuchaban unas voces bastante fuertes, en silencio se dirigió hasta allí:

\- ¡Starcienta!_ decía una voz que era igual a la de ¿Ferguson?_ quiero que laves toda mi hermosa ropa y luego limpies mi habitación.

\- ¡Y yo quiero que cepilles a mi gato!_ dijo la voz de Alfonzo.

\- No comerás hasta que lo hagas.

Marco se asomó por la ventana y lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto, Hatestar 13 se encontraba vestida a la usanza antigua al igual que los dos chicos…pero todos usaban vestidos y frente a ellos Star con una trenza mal hecha y con ropa muy humilde miraba a las "damas" asintiendo.

\- Oh, descuida no estarás sola_ dijo la chica de gafas sonriendo cruelmente_ encontramos a este sujeto deambulando por la casa, él te ayudará.

Frente a ella arrojó a un chico castaño con una sudadera roja que miraba todo con una expresión bastante desconcertada, Marco casi se cae de espaldas al reconocer en él al compañero de la otra Star, que vieron en su extraña aventura con Thunder.

\- Ehh, ¿estoy soñado?_ preguntó el chico seguridad mirando hacia todos lados_ porque sinceramente creo que hasta prefiero el sueño de cuando voy desnudo a la escuela.

\- ¡Cállate y limpia!_ Ferguson le aventó un cubo en la cabeza y acto seguido las tres distinguidas damas salieron pavoneándose.

\- Oye…¿estás bien?_ dijo Star acercándose el chico_ en cuanto le sacó el cubo de la cabeza casi dio un salto producto de la sorpresa_ ¿Marco?

\- ¿Star?

\- Sí, pero mi Star_ dijo el espía de la ventana entrando de un salto a la estancia.

\- OK, esto es extraño_ dijo la rubia mirando a uno y a otro alternativamente_ ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

\- Pues creo que yo estoy teniendo una especie de extraño sueño producto de los nachos azucarados de mi Star_ dijo el castaño de rojo rascándose la cabeza.

\- Y yo…ehh…_Por su parte el chico peligro no sabía muy bien que decir, confesar el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba ahí podía provocar que Star se despertara y adiós plan_ soy el…_al ver a una vaca pastando por la ventana se le vino una idea a la cabeza_ ¿lechero?

\- Ok…_ Star asintió algo extrañada, vaya mente extraña la suya para estar soñando eso.

La puerta se volvió a abrir otra vez y apareció Alfonzo dándose aire con un abanico de plumas de pavo real:

\- ¡Sirvientes! Necesito que uno de ustedes vaya a ganar una recompensa, el príncipe nos invitó a un baile esta noche y no tenemos con qué comprar vestidos nuevos así que…espera… ¿hay dos de ustedes?

Ambos Marcos se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

\- Él es el lechero

\- Yo soy el lechero

\- Me da igual_ bufó la dama Alfonzo_ que uno vaya, naturalmente deberán pedir indicaciones por el camino.

Les arrojó el papel a los pies, el chico peligro se agachó a recogerlo allí decía que al que lograra rescatar al hada encerrada en lo alto de una torre por una malvada bruja recibiría tres mil monedas de oro como recompensa:

\- Tiene sentido_ dijo el castaño leyendo_ esto es algo así como el cuento de la cenicienta así que si rescato al hada se supone que tendría que arreglarte para ese baile.

\- Si…suena bien_ Star asintió poco convencida, estaba segura de haber tenido ese sueño antes, pero no recordaba nada, sin embargo algo le decía que no era exactamente así como funcionaban las cosas.

\- ¿Tú irás a rescatar al hada?_ preguntó el chico seguridad.

\- Seh, si voy a estar dentro de un estúpido cuento para niñas al menos voy a hacer algo interesante y no creo que tu vayas a ir_ se acercó a la ventana pasando un pie hacia afuera_ cuida a Star mientras no estoy porque si le pasa algo te las vas a ver conmigo_ después de apuntar amenazadoramente a su otro yo se puso en camino hacia su misión.

Por su parte Marco quedó con la boca abierta, era raro verse así mismo siendo tan agresivo y ser observado de esa forma amenazante por su propia cara.

\- Siempre es así, pero en el fondo es muy amable digamos que hay que saber traducir sus expresiones_ le dijo Star con una sonrisita_ me ha sacado de varios apuros...curiosamente en situaciones difíciles él nunca se asusta ni se estresa al contrario que yo.

\- ¿Sufres de estrés?_ preguntó Marco interesado poniendo una mano en su mentón.

\- Pues sí mucho…

\- Mmm… ¿te gustaría contármelo? soy bastante bueno en psicología pero con mi Star no puedo practicar mucho que digamos…

\- Bueeno…supongo que será mejor que hablemos de algo mientras vuelve_ dijo ella asintiendo_ solo tengo curiosidad por saber en qué momento te pusiste esos lentes.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto el chico peligro...**_

Marco se encontraba siguiendo un sendero que se adentraba en un bosque bastante profundo, fiel al estilo de los cuentos tendría que encontrar a alguien que le indicara el camino…si no se equivocaba primero tenía que ayudar a alguien y luego esa persona haría algo por él a cambio, no era muy diferente a como funcionaban algunos videojuegos.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando unos gritos unidos a un fuerte rugido provenientes desde el camino de la izquierda lo hicieron detenerse en seco…ok eso sonaba como alguien que necesitaba ayuda.

Corriendo lo más rápido que lo permitían sus piernas llegó hasta un lugar bastante profundo en el bosque…pero no se esperaba lo que vio.

Star…más específicamente la otra Star que vieron cuando estaban con Thunder estaba combatiendo junto con Pony Head a un enorme monstruo con enormes dientes:

\- ¡Este es un sueño fantástico!_ gritaba la chica mientras le lanzaba varios hechizos.

\- ¡Ni que lo digas B-fly!_ La Pony al girarse se quedó estática al ver a Marco_ hey, oye desde cuándo que llegó aquí el apestorpe.

\- ¿Apestorpe?_ dijo Marco divertido alzando una ceja, con que esa era la Pony Head de otro universo_ es buena lo admito.

\- ¿Qué?_ dijo la princesa flotando alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Al escuchar el grito de Star, el castaño se apartó de un salto, al parecer la bestia había pretendido cenárselo, rápidamente se escabulló entre medio de sus patas y al llegar al centro de su estómago le encajó un puñetazo bastante fuerte haciendo que el ser se retorciera de dolor.

\- ¡Alguien acabe con él, no que queden mirando par de idiotas!

\- ¡Oye!_ Pony Head lo miró bastante enfada mientras que Star sencillamente levantó su varita gritando a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Explosión nuclear de mariposas!

Una enorme ola de destrucción con mariposas en ella se levantó de la nada, el castaño y la princesa Pony tuvieron que esconderse tras un árbol bastante grande para evitar ser dañados, cuando acabó, el monstruo estaba en el suelo completamente vencido y una sonriente Star lo miraba satisfecha.

\- ¡Eso fue genial! pudiste habernos matado pero a quien le importa eso_ dijo Pony Head riendo.

\- A mí, soy muy joven para morir_ gruñó Marco cruzado de brazos, ese hechizo era demasiado peligroso como para lanzarlo habiendo otras personas cerca…al menos estaba seguro de que eso habría pensado su Star.

\- Ehh creo que no lo pensé_ dijo Star con una sonrisita culpable, el castaño rodó los ojos, genial se había encontrado con la versión loca de la remilgada.

\- Ok, ok lo que no entiendo es quién es este_ dijo Pony Head apuntando a Marco con su cuerno.

\- Es el otro Marco el que estaba con esa versión mía que parece sacada de Santa Olga, te lo conté el otro día.

\- Uno, Star no salió de Santa Olga ella tiene ese estilo y dos ¿han visto algún castillo donde haya un hada o algo así?

\- Mmm_ Star pensó durante un rato mientras mordía su varita_ sí, creo que sí, antes de llegar hasta aquí vimos un castillo donde una... ¿chica? creo... por sus gritos... pedía ayuda, era por allí_ dijo apuntando hacia una dirección.

\- Ok_ Marco asintió y echó a correr hacia el lugar indicado, dejando a ambas con un palmo de narices.

\- Se fue y ni siquiera dio las gracias_ dijo Pony Head_ creo que me cae bien.

\- Vamos a seguirlo, no creo que queden más monstruos que patear_ así fue como la princesa y su amiga se marcharon siguiendo al chico peligro.

* * *

 _ **Con nuestra Star y el chico seguridad…**_

\- Vaya, en verdad sufres de estrés_ dijo Marco terminando de anotar algunas cosas en una libreta a la vez que hacía la colada.

\- Pues sí…_ suspiró la rubia mientras terminaba de lavar_ me pregunto cuánto se irá a tardar Marco…digo mi Marco_ ella se sonrojó un poco al escuchar como sonaba…era extraño.

\- Ni idea pero…

El chico seguridad no pudo terminar de hablar, alguien que salía corriendo de la casa tropezó con él quedando ambos tirados en el suelo:

\- Vaya, que dolor todo estaba muy bien en mi sueño hasta que me atraparon esas locas_ dijo una voz conocida para Star.

\- ¿Marci?_ la rubia se aproximó y vio que efectivamente quien había tropezado con Marco era Marci, la cual llevaba una cola de caballo y un vestido rosa bastante ancho con un par de alas en la espalda.

\- ¡Star hola!_ sonrió ella poniéndose de pie_ hola Marco, te ves algo diferente.

\- Será porque soy otro Marco yo no te conozco_ dijo el chico seguridad sacudiéndose el polvo.

\- Oh, vaya sabía que ver a toda esa gente en los portales me iba a dejar secuelas ahora, hasta sueño con ellos_ bufó el hada rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué te paso?_ preguntó Star preocupada_ saliste corriendo de allí.

\- Ah, eso, yo iba caminando tranquilamente volando…bueno pasándola bien en mi sueño, cuando alguien me salto encima y me amarraron, esas tipejas me obligaron a crear vestidos hermosos para ellas…para un baile o algo así, parece que mi sueño ahora es pesadilla, incluso olvide mis movimientos de karate estando allí_ añadió disgustada.

\- De hecho estas dentro del sueño de nosotros_ dijo Marco pensativo_ esto es muy raro…

\- Así que ya se fueron al baile…_suspiró Star cansada_ podremos descansar algo ahora, aunque me preocupa en que va a quedar lo de Marco…

\- Mmm…¡espera! es como cenicienta_ dijo Marci dando palmas_ esas se van al baile y los dejan a ustedes aquí… ¡les daré ropa apropiada y luego iremos todos allí!

Marci agitando una varita que más bien era un simple palito brillante en comparación con la de Star convirtió los harapos de la rubia en un elegante vestido color coral con unos zapatos de cristal a juego y le arregló la trenza.

Por su parte Marco acabo convertido en…una linda chica con una cola de caballo y vestido celeste.

\- ¡Pero Qué!

\- Ehh…lo siento solo pensé en ropa de mujer_ se disculpó Marci apenada_ peor ve el lado positivo te ves muy lindo…linda.

\- Alguien despiérteme ya por favor_ rogó Marco con suplicio.

\- Creo…que es muy bonito_ dijo Star dando vueltas con su vestido.

El chico seguridad no pudo evitar pensar que aunque fuera supuestamente la Star de otro mundo parecía ser alguien completamente diferente a su amiga, su Star hubiera gritado al verse con semejante pinta de princesita.

\- Ahora vámonos todos de fiesta_ Marci invocó una limusina y los hizo subir en ella_ ¡andando!

El lujoso automóvil comenzó a moverse llevándolos hacia el castillo que se veía a lo lejos, el castaño alzó una ceja:

\- ¿No se supone que cenicienta se iba en un carruaje?

\- ¿Y que pasa si los caballos se encabritan?_ dijo la castaña como si fuera algo obvio_ es mucho más seguro irse en una limusina manejada por magia.

* * *

 _ **El chico peligro, la princesa rebelde y su amiga…**_

\- Vaya_ todos soltaron una exclamación al llegar a un castillo sombrío completamente negro con altas torres de aspecto intimidante.

\- Supongo que tendremos que colarnos allí, esto se ve tan peligroso_ dijo Pony Head con los ojos brillantes, amaba el peligro.

\- Yo que ustedes mejor me ando con cuidado_ el trío volteó alarmado al escuchar una calmada voz.

Un chico rubio con una túnica azul y sombrero de mago los miraba con los brazos cruzados:

\- ¿Thunder?_ dijeron Marco y Star a la vez.

\- Sí, pero creo que no el que ustedes conocen_ dijo el chico sonriendo_ digamos que aquí yo soy Merlín y conozco bien a la bruja del castillo, una hermosa pero espantosa mujer.

\- ¿Nos vas a ayudar?_ dijo Star mirando curiosa a ese otro Thunder.

\- Mmm…es raro que todos soñemos lo mismo…pero bueno quien soy yo para discutir la lógica de los sueños, los ayudaré_ terminó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros_ pero debemos ir despacio porque si no…

\- Vaya, vaya miren si es el estirado de Merlín_ dijo una voz irónica desde el cielo.

Entre las nubes se destacaba la figura de una chica castaña con varias mechas de colores en el pelo, un vestido negro y plateado largo de diseño gótico y un par de enormes alas de murciélago que miraba a Thunder con una expresión divertida a la vez que una esfera de electricidad se generaba en su mano.

\- ¡Vengo a impedir que sigas causando estragos en esta dimensión Marci!

\- No seas aburrido_ dijo ella rodando los ojos_ se supone que aquí soy Morgana y si no te gusta vete a soñar otra cosa…ah se me olvidaba yo te gusto.

Thunder se sonrojo hasta las orejas y frunció el ceño gritando:

\- ¡A mí no podría gustarme alguien tan violenta y grosera!

\- ¡Vas a pagar por decir eso!_ "Morgana" frunció el ceño y le disparó la esfera de poder, por su parte el rubio invocando a su varita (la cual tenía el diseño de un sol naranjo), le disparó un rayo de luz.

Los tres espectadores se miraron entre ellos y rápidamente comenzaron a caminar de puntillas hasta entrar en el castillo.

* * *

 _ **Marci, la estirada y… ¿su doncella?**_

Lentamente las dos chicas y Marco bajaron por la escalera que daba acceso al salón de baile del castillo, el chico seguridad venia ardiendo en vergüenza en la entrada los guardias habían alabado la belleza de Star y de las dos hermosas gemelas, lo cual Marci tampoco se lo había tomado muy bien al fin y al cabo le habían dicho que era igualita a un chico vestido de mujer.

\- Bueno, ahora nosotras nos vamos a comer_ Marci agarró a su contraparte masculina del brazo_ tú tienes que bailar con príncipe_ terminó sonriéndole a Star.

Ambos caminaron hacia la mesa de los bocadillos donde Marci comenzó a comer un pastel:

\- Anímate Marco, enserio siento mucho dejarte vestido así pero aquí no hay nadie que te conozca.

\- No estaría tan segura.

El chico seguridad miro espantado como Janna definitivamente la Janna de su mundo lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida cruzada de brazos.

\- Ehh…yo soy producto de tu imaginación_ dijo Marco comenzando a irse hacia otro lado.

* * *

Star caminaba entre los bailarines confundida...¿se supone que tenía que sentirse emocionada por bailar con el príncipe? más bien solo quería marcharse, no le gustaban esos lugares concurridos…de pronto sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano y la hacía girar:

\- Creo que tu eres la escogida_ dijo la voz glacial del hombre que la sujetaba el cual tenía un antifaz blanco sobre su rostro.

Al escuchar esa voz la rubia comenzó a temblar…le sonaba demasiado familiar, le traía recuerdos y no precisamente buenos.

\- ¿Tú no serás…?_ la chica tenía miedo de pronunciar ese nombre.

\- ¿Quién princesa?_ el chico comenzó a bailar con ella, pero no era una sensación agradable no se sentía a gusto entre sus brazos, verdaderamente ella no quería estar ahí...

\- Yo tengo que irme…_ dijo intentando zafarse de esas manos que la contenían.

\- Error, eres la cenicienta ¿no? tienes que casarte conmigo, es lo correcto, lo adecuado_ el joven comenzó a alzar su mano hacia el antifaz_ ¿acaso me tienes miedo Star?

Al ver el rostro de Tom surgir tras la máscara a la joven comenzaron a temblarle las piernas…él era el culpable de destruir su corazón, él le dijo que nadie podría amarla porque era tonta, estúpida, inútil e infantil gracias a ese sujeto la poca confianza que tenía en si misma se había ido a la basura y había tenido que pasar el resto del tiempo mostrando esa máscara cuidadosamente ensayada de princesa resistente para no darle motivos a sus tutores de que dudaran de su capacidad, ni preocupar al pueblo cuando la veían en algún evento público…sus súbditos que creían fielmente que ella era una princesa fuerte y capaz aunque fuera mentira.

\- Yo…no quiero Tom.

\- Oh, pero debes, esto es un cuento Star…y acaba contigo y conmigo_ la sala comenzó a girar rápidamente y al detenerse la princesa vio como ahora estaban en un salón decorado en tonos blancos, los danzantes ahora eran el público desde una esquina Marci y Marco miraban todo sin saber que ocurría allí…y ella estaba vestida de novia_ casándonos.

Mágicamente un anillo apareció en la mano del demonio, listo para ponerlo en el dedo de la princesa, frente a ella todos sus tutores la estaban observando, la rubia se sentía como un miserable títere ¿no se suponía que ese era un sueño? ¿Por qué no podía controlarlo?

En ese momento la puerta del salón fue abierta por una manada de guerricornios salvajes a la vez que una voz fuerte y clara gritaba:

\- ¡Detengan esta boda!

* * *

 _ **Antes en la torre de Morgana…**_

Después de subir varios tramos de escaleras, llegaron jadeando hasta la puerta de oro tras la cual debía de estar el Hada cautiva:

\- No tengo energía para derribar esa puerta_ dijo el castaño intentando recuperarse_ así que si alguna de ustedes quiere hacerla explotar adelante.

\- ¡Golpe Narval!_ una enorme ráfaga de narvales salió disparada desde la varita de Star derribando la puerta.

\- Holaa, hada cautiva_ dijo Pony Head observando por toda la habitación.

\- Hola_ un Thunder sonriente se encontraba sentado comiendo nachos en el suelo sobre un cómodo cojín.

\- ¿Thunder?_ preguntaron Marco y Star a la vez.

\- Sep, hola.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó Marco mirando la habitación.

\- Afuera nos encontramos con el otro tú_ dijo Star apuntando por la ventana donde "Merlín" y "Morgana" aún estaban peleando.

\- Esto me está mareando_ dijo Pony Head rodando los ojos.

\- Sencillo, la otra Marci quería tener a un prisionero y como yo no tengo mucho que hacer en mis sueños acepté a cambio de nachos pero comencé a aburrirme y entonces grité pidiendo ayuda, rescatarme yo solo hubiera sido muy aburrido.

\- Bieen…ahora ya que tu eres el "hada" ¿podrías acompañarme? mi Star está en una especie de cuento de cenicienta.

\- Ahh…creo que conozco ese relato terrestre_ Thunder se levantó sacudiéndose las migas de nachos de los Jeans a la vez que con su varita invocaba a una nube azul bastante grande_ ¡vamos! Oye esta dimensión es algo rara a lo mejor tu Star cambio de lugar desde que la dejaste.

\- Agg…carajo_ bufó Marco enojado, genial lo único que le faltaba_ espero que ese estúpido chico del polerón rojo la cuide bien.

\- ¿Tu Star está con mi Marco? ¡genial nos podemos divertir mucho juntos! nunca me lo he encontrado mientras dormimos ¡Flecha mística de rastreo!

Una enorme flecha de color rosa iridiscente apareció frente a ellos alargándose cada vez más:

\- Debemos seguirla nos llevara hasta Marco_ dijo Star muy ufana.

\- Que gran plan_ asintió Thunder contento_ yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en la boda interrumpida…**_

El grupo de viajeros se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que la flecha apuntaba directamente hacia el castillo, más exactamente hacia un elegante salón, al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada Thunder y Star siguiendo la costumbre de hacer entradas triunfales mandaron a sus respectivas manadas de guerricornios a derribar la puerta.

Por su parte a Marco casi le da un infarto al ver que se estaba celebrando una boda y los protagonistas eran nada menos que su Star y el idiota de Tomas, así que sin saber que hacer gritó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, la frase cliché para interrumpir cualquier boda:

\- ¡Detengan esta boda!

\- ¡Y si Marci está aquí por favor levante la mano!_ gritó Thunder a su lado, una mano se alzó entre la multitud así que el rubio se fue muy tranquilo con su amiga.

En el altar Star se quedó helada al ver a Marco, el que ella conocía interrumpiendo esa boda, la chica se soltó de la mano de Tom y se dispuso a ir hacia él pero el demonio la agarró más fuerte aún y le dijo con voz cruel:

\- ¿Acaso los vas a decepcionar a todos?

\- Yo…_ la princesa observó los rostros tensos de todos sus tutores ubicados en el público mirándola fijamente.

\- Star_ Marco se paró frente a ella y le tendió mano_ solo es un estúpido sueño vámonos.

\- Princesa si ni siquiera es capaz de hacer las cosas bien en un sueño como se supone que lo hará en la vida real.

\- Star_ Marco se acercó un poco más a ella_ entiendo que tienes responsabilidades pero… ¿enserio está bien que te obliguen a ser infeliz para cumplirlas?...yo creo que eres capaz de ser una buena reina siendo tu misma…

\- Star es una inservible_ espetó Tom con frialdad.

\- Ella es la persona más fuerte y perseverante que he conocido_ el castaño se giró hacia la rubia que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos_ eres genial tal y como eres.

En ese momento Star comprendió por qué a pesar de que era un sueño ella no podía controlarlo, siempre estaba tan preocupada de lo que los demás esperaban de ella o de lo que debía hacer que se olvidaba completamente de ella también tenía derecho a manejar su propia vida…ella también se merecía ser feliz y no se iba a casar con Tom en un sueño solo porque su estúpido subconsciente la estaba torturando, si no era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y confiar más en sí misma en un ambiente ficticio ¿cómo lo iba a lograr estando despierta?

\- Gracias…_ la rubia le tendió la mano al castaño con una gran y cálida sonrisa.

El chico la apretó con fuerza y tirando de ella la apartó de Tom el cual comenzó a desaparecer junto con el resto de los tutores de la chica, Marco suspiró, así que ese no era el verdadero Tom, solo una recreación de la mente de Star.

\- Creo que este ha sido un sueño muy raro_ dijo ella riendo_ aunque no estés aquí en verdad y solo seas un producto de mi imaginación…gracias.

La chica se empinó y rodeó a Marco con los brazos, él como siempre que ella lo abrazaba o se le acercaba mucho no sabía que hacer así que se limitó a acariciarle pelo…le causaba gracia que Star pensara que él era producto de su mente…

\- No soy producto de tu mente enserio estoy aquí teniendo este extraño sueño contigo estirada_ rió el divertido.

Star sobresaltada se apartó de él completamente roja_ _"Claro, estúpida dimensión de los sueños"_ _ al pensar que él en realidad solo era una imagen creada por ella se había dejado llevar demasiado.

\- Ok, ¿nos vamos?_ dijo el castaño aún riéndose por la reacción de ella.

\- Ok, dame la mano, tengo una idea._ una vez que estuvieron tomados de la mano, la princesa sonrió complacida al ver que la varita mágica aparecía en su mano_ ¡Rayo Fantástico de Salida!

Un haz de luz neón los empujó a ambos hacia la puerta del salón a la vez que Star lanzaba el ramo que había aparecido entre sus manos cuando el salón de baile cambió.

Ramo que fue a parar a las manos de una de las lindas señoritas asistentes:

\- Vaya apestorpe al parecer pronto serás una linda novia_ rió Pony Head al ver que el chico seguridad travestido atrapaba el ramo sin querer, el objeto fue a parar derechito a sus manos.

\- Oh, por favor enserio prefiero el sueño de la ropa interior_ bufó Marco hastiado, definitivamente ni loco volvía a comer de los nachos de Star antes de dormir.

\- Vamos amigo te ves muy lindo, igualito a Marci_ dijo Thunder sonriendo.

\- No sé si sentirme alagada porque me dijiste linda u ofendida_ dijo la castaña pensativa.

\- ¿No crees que este sueño es fabuloso B-Fly?

\- No lo sé Pony Head_ dijo la aludida rascándose la cabeza_ ver al otro yo de mi mejor amigo huyendo de una boda con mi otra yo vestida de novia me hace sentir un tanto incómoda.

* * *

Marco despertó en su cama estirándose, aunque se supone que había estado durmiendo toda la noche se sentía como si acabara de correr un maratón, un golpecito en la puerta lo hizo girarse en esa dirección:

\- La princesa durmió toda la noche sin problemas_ dijo Glossaryck entrando_ al parecer arreglaste lo que no marchaba bien en su sueño.

\- Eso creo_ sonrió Marco_ fue extraño…incluso vi a la Star de otro universo.

\- Mmm, y como era_ dijo el hombrecillo azul bastante curioso.

\- Puees…¿desastrosa?¿cómo una bomba atómica?_ Marco negó con la cabeza definitivamente ambas Star eran dos personas completamente diferentes, como si fueran hermanas gemelas iguales pero muy distintas, como él y su otro yo_ de todos modos por muchas Star que existan en otros universos prefiero quedarme con la remilgada.

\- Claro, supongo que ya te has acostumbrado a ella_ asintió el hombrecito azul_ y supongo que le tienes algo de cariño porque prometiste protegerla…bueno fue una noche larga así que me voy a dormir.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Glossaryck el castaño se levantó de la cama como un resorte y salió persiguiéndolo:

\- ¡Espera que dijiste! ¡no se suponía que nadie escuchara eso!¡¿cómo sabes lo que dije?!

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno para el próximo tendrán que esperarse una semana XD, espero que les haya gustado jajaja se me fue un tornillo con este capítulo, pero era necesario que Star enfrentara un poco a Tom aunque sea uno falso por lo que se viene, esto seria la primera temporada de la serie a si que por eso la Star y el Marco original no están incomodos ni nada entre ellos lo puse como que el tiempo avanza igual en ambos universos.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Jajaja ojalá que este también te haya gustado aquí la Star original vio algo que la incomodó XD.**

 **Guest: Con respecto a Santa Olga se te olvida que la señorita Heinous también cambia en algo su personalidad.**

 **puas987** **: Bueno aquí también están los otros yo XD, lo malo es que ahora solo podré actualizar una vez a la semana :C.**

 **marati2011** **: Yo también me hago una idea de cómo fue, la verdad.**

 **Ranpoo4ever** **: Bueno arriba puse un aviso para los que no les gusta el Starco mejor advertir, y sí me imagine a la Marci "chica peligro" como alguien muy atrevida en su estilo en contraparte a la otra Marci que es la clásica chica sport con un lado romántico escondido.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno, mañana no tengo clases así que les traigo este capítulo! Aviso que no es apto para los que odian el Starco.**

 **La serie y sus personajes pertenecen a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **El Baile de la Luna Roja**

Después de estar viendo durante una hora y media como Star, quien normalmente era toda una señorita perfección no ponía la más mínima atención al profesor y en vez de tomar apuntes sobre las cruzadas en la Edad Media se dedicaba a dibujar espirales con su lápiz mirando al vacío Marco sencillamente no pudo soportarlo más:

\- Pss remilgada_ le susurró tocándole el hombro.

\- ¿Pasa algo?_ preguntó ella despertando de su estado catatónico.

\- Eso mismo iba a preguntar_ el chico alzó una ceja esperando que le respondiera_ y ni se te ocurra decir que nada ofenderías a mi inteligencia.

\- Bien…es que_ la chica desvió la mirada avergonzada_ es una tontería pero siento que algo no muy bueno va a pasar hoy.

\- Pues quítate esa idea de la cabeza, vamos que podría pasar_ le dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros_ te preocupas demasiado, si sigues así vas a estar vieja antes de los veinte.

\- Idiota_ le dijo la rubia con una risita escondiéndose tras el libro.

* * *

Por los pasillos de la academia Echo Creek los alumnos estaban alineados a cada lado del corredor en completo silencio observando como un chico alto, vestido con un traje impecablemente blanco caminaba con paso decidido hacia un destino determinado, no importaba cuanto lo miraran los chicos ni cuanto pestañearan intentando obtener su atención las alumnas, él sencillamente ignoraba a todo el mundo como si fueran insectos, no había ido allí a entablar conversación con estúpidos humanos, no, él iba a recuperar lo que consideraba suyo desde hacia tiempo.

* * *

\- Entonces por estas fechas los soldados…

La puerta de la sala se abrió repentinamente provocando que todos los alumnos se giraran curiosos a ver quien había sido el causante de interrumpir una clase de ese modo, normalmente el único que daba esos espectáculos era Marco, sin embargo esta vez era un chico pulcramente arreglado, que más parecía un alumno de un caro colegio privado que un estudiante de una secundaria pública.

\- ¿Se puede saber que…_ el profesor fue silenciado por un círculo de fuego que se formó a su alrededor.

\- No vengo a hablar contigo_ el pelirrojo se sacó los lentes oscuros dejando a todos estupefactos al ver que tenía tres ojos_ quiero ver a alguien.

Al fondo de la sala una chica rubia se escurría bajo el pupitre haciendo lo posible por no ser notada mientras que a su lado su compañero fruncía el ceño cada vez más al reconocer al visitante.

\- Star…¿no te parece que al menos podrías saludar? ha pasado tiempo_ dijo el recién llegado con voz fría al ver como la princesa de Mewni pretendía escaparse gateando.

\- Tomas_ algo nerviosa e intimidada por la presencia de su ex novio, pero bastante enojada porque se hubiese atrevido a ir allí la chica se puso de pie sacudiéndose la falda_ yo…cr…_ respirando para recuperar su voz y controlar los nervios terminó la frase_ yo creí haberte dicho que no quería verte más.

\- Ajá, eso mismo_ Marco se había puesto junto a la chica cruzado de brazos, si las miradas mataran Tomas ya hubiera estado cortado en trocitos a quinientos metros bajo tierra.

\- Quien es este…individuo_ al demonio no le hizo ninguna gracia ver a ese humano actuando con tanta confianza ante él y lo peor es que parecía tener una actitud un tanto…¿posesiva? con quien consideraba la persona perfecta para ser su esposa.

\- Soy el que te va a patear el trasero si no te largas ahora_ gruñó Marco colocándose frente a la rubia.

\- ¡Marco!_ temerosa de que el demonio pudiera hacerle algo al chico la princesa se colocó entremedio de ambos_ Tomas dime que viniste a hacer aquí.

\- Venía a invitarte al Baile de la Luna Roja_ con un elegante gesto una circunferencia escarlata apreció en la palma de la mano del demonio.

\- Pero…¿no sucede solo una vez cada cientos de años?_ Star lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando era niña había leído sobre la Luna Roja en un libro de fenómenos cósmicos y ese era uno de los que más le habían llamado la atención.

\- Exacto_ Tom hizo desaparecer la ilusión de Luna_ mira Star, la última vez que nos vimos no acabamos en buenos términos y quiero invitarte a este evento como señal de disculpa.

La rubia observó a su ex novio fijamente, él no tenía lágrimas en los ojos ni le sonreía, ni la miraba arrepentido, su rostro se veía tan helado e inexpresivo como siempre, pero…la estaba invitando a un evento que solo sucedía una vez cada mucho tiempo como muestra de disculpa y además había ido hasta allí para verla, lo cual decía mucho a su favor Tomas no era alguien que admitía un error fácilmente y aún menos alguien que se disculpaba o tomaba en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás…¿sería posible que de verdad quisiera disculparse?, estaba indecisa realmente no quería ir con él pero después de llevar tanto tiempo viviendo con Marco había aprendido a confiar más en las acciones de las personas antes que en gestos o palabras…y las acciones del príncipe del inframundo hablaban a su favor.

\- Déjame pensarlo_ dijo finalmente con un suspiro.

\- No lo estarás diciéndolo en serio_ gruñó el latino mirándola con bastante enfado.

\- Si decides que quieres ir, toca esta campana y uno de mis sirvientes irá a buscarte_ Tom depositó en la palma de Star una fina campana de color negro con un pequeño martillo_ espero verte allí.

Sin decir más desapareció consumido por una muralla de fuego dejando solamente el suelo chamuscado y un leve olor a quemado en el aire.

\- Ni siquiera pude darle un buen golpe_ dijo Marco molesto.

\- No hace falta que lo hagas_ le dijo ella guardando la campana en su falda_ conociéndolo debe haberle costado mucho venir, de seguro lo consideró una verdadera humillación.

\- Pero de todos modos…

\- Oigan…chicos_ ambos se giraron para ver como todos sus compañeros los miraban estupefactos y el profesor estaba bastante desesperado intentando alejarse de las llamas que cada vez se acercaban más hacia él.

\- ¡Oh! ¡lo siento!_ completamente apenada Star se apresuró a apagar el fuego para luego volver a su pupitre y esconderse tras un grueso libro para evitar las miradas de todos, especialmente de las chicas las cuales se notaba que solo esperaban el fin del bloque para interrogarla sobre Tomas.

Marco por su parte sentado en su lugar con una pose despreocupada miraba de reojo a la rubia. No podía ser que realmente estuviera pensando en ir al maldito baile con ese tipo.

* * *

 _ **Esa noche en la casa de los Díaz…**_

\- Ni siquiera entiendo por que vas a ir ¿no se supone que las chicas nunca quieren volver a ver a sus ex?_ el castaño estaba sentado balanceándose sobre las patas de una silla en el cuarto de Star controlando su irritación por medio de una pelotita de goma que apretaba repetidamente en la mano_ además me da mala espina.

\- Vamos Marco_ detrás de un biombo la princesa se cambiaba de ropa haciendo levitar con magia varios vestidos buscando el más adecuado_ sé que Tomas no se ve muy confiable pero no me hará daño, si algo le importa es su estatus como príncipe, nunca dañaría a nadie por temor a provocar un escándalo además no creo que sea malvado en sí…sin contar que considero que ir al baile con él…sería un buen momento para probarme a mí misma que puedo hacer ciertas cosas…

Un delicado pie se asomó por los costados del biombo dejando ver como la chica se calzaba unos zapatos de tacón color celeste, el latino desvió la mira algo incómodo no saber si la chica ya estaba vestida o no tras ese biombo definitivamente era algo bastante…extraño.

\- ¿Y crees que la mejor manera de probarte es ir con ese idiota a un evento social sabiendo que normalmente lo primero que haces es ponerte a tartamudear y esconderte en una esquina?

\- Precisamente por eso…creo que es una gran situación para probarme a mí misma_ Star se miraba al espejo con diferentes peinados , ella siempre solía usar el cabello recogido tal vez…debería hacerse algo nuevo.

\- Podrías probarte a ti misma haciendo cualquier otra cosa_ gruñó el chico de mal modo.

\- Vamos…solo ¿podrías apoyarme?_ el biombo se hizo al lado empujado por la magia de Star_ ¿cómo me veo?_ la chica desvió la vista algo sonrojada, Marco la estaba mirando de un modo bastante insistente.

El latino al voltearse se quedó sin palabras ¿qué se supone que tenía que decirle?...llevaba un vestido color cielo, largo hasta los tobillos sin mangas con algo de brillo y contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado se había soltado el cabello, las ondas rubias caían suavemente hasta un poco más arriba de sus pies, ¿cómo nunca se había percatado de lo largo que era su pelo? El conjunto de su piel blanca con el brillo del vestido y su cabello dorado la hacían ver como un ángel. El castaño se abofeteó mentalmente intentando recomponer su expresión, de seguro había puesto una memorable cara de imbécil mientras la miraba:

\- Te ves…bien_ desvió la vista hacia su celular fingiendo que había encontrado algo interesante…no quería arriesgarse a volver a observarla.

\- Gracias_ Star sonrió aliviada, si Marco decía que se veía bien es que enserio se veía bien, él no hubiera dudado es decirle si estaba horrible, en ese sentido era bueno que fuera tan sincero.

Con cuidado caminó hasta la mesita de noche donde tenía puesta la campana con el martillo:

\- No creo que regrese muy tarde ¿sí?

\- Ya que vas a irte demórate cuanto quieras_ Marco se metió aún más en el estúpido juego de celular, por algún motivo al verla irse al baile con semejante pinta para estar con el demonio imbécil lo había hecho ponerse un humor de perros.

Suspirando la chica tocó la campanilla la cual emitió un suave pero agudo sonido, a través de la ventana pudo ver como un enorme ascensor demoníaco llegaba para llevarla al baile:

\- ¿A que piso?

\- Al último…creo_ recogiendo su vestido cuidadosamente para no pisarlo entró en el ascensor sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho al dirigirle una última mirada a Marco y ver que él ni siquiera había levantado la vista para despedirla.

* * *

 ** _Rato después..._**

El castaño se encontraba en su habitación, había puesto la radio a todo volumen estaban transmitiendo música Metállica, la cual lo ayudaba a lograr su objetivo: no pensar, a toda costa quería evitar que se le vinieran a la cabeza imágenes de la estúpida estirada bailando con el estúpido demonio, solo visualizarlos a ambos dando vueltas por un salón a imitación de cómo lo había hecho él con Star cuando fue a Mewni lo ponía enfermo y lo hacía tener ganas de destrozar algo…de ser posible la cara de Tomas y es que no podía creer ella fuera tan tonta de ir como si nada a un evento con un tipo que obviamente tramaba algo porque…ese era el motivo de su enojo… ¿no? que la rubia fuera tan confiada_ _" Claro que es solo eso, que más podría ser"__ agitando la cabeza le iba a subir el volumen a la música y tal vez comer algunas de las frituras que tenía almacenadas debajo de su cama cuando escuchó una extraña voz:

" _ **La Luna Roja es esta Noche…**_

 _ **Es la Luna de los amantes"**_

Levantándose a la velocidad del rayo observó a su alrededor completamente alerta…¿de dónde había venido esa voz? abrió la puerta de su habitación caminando por el pasillo buscando a algún intruso…pero nada… ni siquiera sus padres estaban allí esa noche, habían salido.

En el pasillo solo había un retrato de un viejo y despeinado marino que parecía haber sido tomada cuando el sujeto estaba de juerga…curioso retratar a alguien en esas fachas.

Cansado de recorrer todo sin resultado caminó hasta la habitación de Star, era el último lugar que le quedaba por revisar, había estado pensando en el baile de forma tan enfermiza que ahora hasta escuchaba voces…ridículo definitivamente…soltó un gemido al chocar contra la mesita de noche de la princesa provocando que todo su contenido se cayera el piso, al ver la pequeña campana negra y el martillo Marco tuvo una idea.

* * *

 _ **En el baile…**_

Star se sentía terriblemente incómoda, Tomas la había recibido con su clásico estilo educado y todo el resto de los invitados la habían saludado con cortesía y elegancia, pero no se sentía…protegida, más bien terriblemente expuesta de algún modo se había acostumbrado tanto a tener siempre la firme presencia de Marco a su lado que se había olvidado de lo insegura que se sentía sin él…respiró hondo debía sobreponerse:

\- Y...¿cómo has estado?_ le preguntó a Tomas el cual se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el rato, al parecer más preocupado de que el baile saliera perfecto antes que de hablar con ella.

\- Bien…como siempre ya sabes estudiando…¿y tú? definitivamente no puedes estar bien teniendo que estar cerca de ese…humano.

\- Marco es un buen chico_ la rubia juntó sus cejas mirando molesta al demonio el cual se dijo internamente que había hecho bien en invitar a Star cuanto antes, juntarse con ese mortal podía ser perjudicial para sus planes…sin contar que parecía influir de manera negativa en el carácter de la princesa.

En ese preciso momento la luz se apagó y se escucho una estruendosa voz:

\- Ahora se iniciará el baile…la Luna elegirá a dos almas, a dos personas y atará sus almas por la eternidad.

En el techo un espacio comenzó a abrirse mostrando el cielo nocturno y poco a poco se iba dejando ver una luz roja proveniente del mágico satélite .

La princesa emocionada observaba el espectáculo, sonaba muy romántico… ¿a quienes elegiría la Luna?, una música dulce y suave comenzó a sonar por toda la estancia, Tomas a su lado miro fijamente buscando al encargado, esa no era la melodía que él quería, se alejó de la princesa dejándola sola por unos segundos, al fin y al cabo volvería de inmediato.

La luz rojiza comenzó a vagar por el salón, la rubia observaba embelesada su recorrido cuando sintió que una mano tomaba su muñeca girándola haciéndola chocar contra alguien, repentinamente se encontró en los brazos de un chico completamente vestido de negro cuyo rostro se ocultaba debajo de un antifaz del mismo color que el traje, por la luz no podía distinguir bien de que color era su cabello el cual estaba peinado hacia atrás, pero parecía ser oscuro.

Star sabía que debería estar asustada, apartarse de ese desconocido, pero…no podía, él se transmitía una sensación levemente familiar, se sentía protegida, sin contar que justo en la muñeca donde la piel del chico tocaba la suya estaba experimentando un agradable cosquilleo.

La luz escarlata los alumbró a ambos con fuerza, la chica completamente embobada, nunca supo en qué momento se encontró bailando en medio de la pista, dejándose guiar como si fuera una muñeca, abandonándose permitió que el desconocido la sujetara de la cintura y comenzara a dar vueltas con ella…él olía bien…increíblemente bien…se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de que tenía la nariz en su hombro olisqueándolo, mareada levanto la vista hacia los ojos del chico…eran castaños…y…le parecían familiares…y le gustaban mucho.

* * *

El plan de Marco había sido colarse en la fiesta, encontrar a Star, llevársela y listo, pero al verla tan bonita con su cabello enmarcando suavemente su rostro sencillamente dejó de pensar, como resultado cuando empezó a sonar la música su cuerpo prácticamente se movió solo hacia la pista arrastrándola con él comenzando a guiarla tal cual lo había hecho en su viaje a Mewni.

Tal vez fuera estúpido pero nunca se había percatado de que Star era un poco más baja que él, en ese posición su nariz quedaba directamente enterrada entre las ondas doradas_ _" ¿Por qué tiene que oler tan bien?"__ definitivamente ahora no solo la imagen de ella en ese vestido le iba a torturar la cabeza por semanas sino también su perfume y lo detestablemente adorable que se veía cuando estaba nerviosa y se sonrojaba, tenía que decirle que era él cuanto antes o podría acabar haciendo alguna estupi…

El cerebro del moreno se bloqueó completamente al ver ese par de ojos celestes mirándolo confundidos, por su parte Star tampoco estaba mejor sentía la cabeza embotada y sabía que probablemente el rostro le estaba ardiendo.

Incapaces de pensar en nada que no fueran sus corazones latiendo descontrolados de manera irregular y lo bien que se sentían estando juntos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, la princesa al sentir como el chico la estaba atrayendo hacia su cuerpo solo pudo cerrar los ojos y colocarse de puntillas dejándose llevar, cuando las narices de ambos se estaban rozando con suavidad….una voz gélida se escuchó en todo el salón:

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?_ Tomas había ido a cambiar la música por una que él consideraba más adecuada, sin embargo jamás se espero que al volver encontraría a la princesa en los brazos de un completo desconocido…y alumbrados por la luz de la Luna Roja.

Todos los demonios asistentes voltearon hacia su jefe el cual tenía una ceja levemente fruncida, única señal de que estaba molesto:

\- Esto no debía salir así…se suponía que la Luna nos elegiría a mí y a Star_ dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente al enmascarado.

\- Ese era tu plan ¿no?_ lentamente el castaño se quitó el antifaz dejando ver su rostro, Star demasiado impresionada por el hecho de que él se encontrara allí olvidó lo que había estado a punto de pasar hace apenas unos segundos_ ¿querías unir tu alma a la de Star?

\- No veo el inconveniente, ella y yo estuvimos a punto de comprometernos.

\- ¿Qué?_ la chica que finalmente había vuelto a la realidad miro fijamente al demonio_ ¿tú no querías disculparte? ¿tu plan era obligarme a estar unida a ti por la eternidad?...la Luna no funciona así...creo que...

\- Oh, vamos Star_ Tom avanzó un paso hacia ella provocando que la rubia retrocediera y Marco se tensara a su lado_ en realidad sí creo que fui desagradable aquella vez…expresé mis ideas de una forma un tanto ruda, pero no puedes dejarte llevar por eso, deja de negar que ambos somos el complemento perfecto.

\- ¡Deja ya de…_ Marco sintió como la pequeña mano de la rubia presionaba su brazo instándolo a permanecer calmado.

\- Dime Tomas… ¿por qué insistes con eso?_ la chica se colocó delante del castaño hablando con voz calmada, sentía que esto era algo que debía hacer por sí misma.

\- Vamos, está claro_ el demonio se acercó nuevamente hacia la chica_ ambos hemos sido educados para gobernar, yo soy inteligente y tengo carácter pero me falta encanto Star…ese encanto que tienes tú que hace que sin darte cuenta atraigas a la gente…eres perseverante Star, tienes la capacidad necesaria para estar a mi lado y yo puedo ayudarte a alcanzar lo que siempre has querido…demostrarle a todos que si puedes ser una reina competente ¿no? eso es lo que más deseas.

La chica bajó los ojos suspirando decepcionada…tal vez si Tomas le hubiera hecho ese ofrecimiento hace un año atrás habría terminado aceptando a pesar de que previamente rompiera su corazón…pero ahora era muy tarde. Era cierto aún se consideraba alguien incompetente y solo quería algún día ganarse el respeto como heredera al trono, sin embargo en la Tierra había aprendido que podía hacerlo siendo ella misma, lo que debía hacer era mejorar, superarse y demostrarles a todos que no solo era la inútil hija de una reina brillante.

Casarse con Tom y convertirse en su muñeca maleable no era la solución, eso sería un camino fácil y cobarde que además no le aportaría la más mínima felicidad.

\- Tienes razón…_ al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de la chica Marco sintió que le costaba respirar..¿acaso ella...?_ pero no por eso voy a aceptar lo que me propones…quiero lograr las cosas a mi modo Tomas, deseo que aprendan a respetarme con mis virtudes y mis defectos…y sobre todas las cosas quiero casarme con alguien que me quiera…

El castaño soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo, estúpida estirada haber comenzado por esa parte.

Tomas frunciendo la otra ceja, cada vez más molesto le espetó con voz gélida a la princesa:

\- Ya te he dicho que eso no…

\- Tomas…no importa si en realidad el amor eterno no existe…o si soy tonta o infantil, pero prefiero morir sola sabiendo que nunca me conformé con menos y ese noviazgo completamente vacío que me estas ofreciendo no está siquiera dentro de mis opciones.

Al ver a la rubia enfrentándolo con la mirada firme a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban y se estaba abrazando así misma Tomas se dio cuenta de algo…ese humano era peligroso, él estaba modificando lentamente la conducta de Star, arruinando a la chica maleable y perfecta que él había conocido:

\- Descuida entiendo, es culpa de ese humano…

\- ¿Qué?_ Marco al ver al demonio alzar su brazo hacia él retrocedió un paso, eso no le estaba gustando nada.

\- Me desharé de ti_ Tom comenzó a generar una esfera de fuego en su mano, solo debía lanzarla a ese desagradable y molesto humano el cual era el culpable del desagradable comportamiento que estaba teniendo Star, una de sus comisuras se levantó levemente cuando estaba a punto de soltar la gran esfera…pero no tuvo oportunidad.

Los asistentes al baile vieron espantados como esa chica rubia congelaba a su príncipe con un movimiento de varita dejándolo en el interior de un gran bloque de hielo sumamente grueso.

\- Vámonos Marco_ guardando su varita la chica caminó con elegancia entre los monstruos seguida del castaño el cual la miraba bastante impresionado.

Definitivamente ella había estado grandiosa, no lo había necesitado para poner en su lugar a ese imbécil.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en la casa de los Díaz…**_

\- ¿Puedo?_ Marco se asomó al balcón, nada más llegar la rubia había desaparecido y él la había estado buscando como loco por toda la casa, finalmente la encontraba apoyada en la barandilla, descalza y con el viento jugueteando con su largo cabello.

\- Si…pasa_ la princesa se colocó un mechón rubio tras la oreja apartándolo de su rostro_ yo…lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué?_ confundido el latino se puso al lado de ella maldiciendo internamente porque la brisa nocturna constantemente le golpeaba el rostro acercándole el aroma del cabello rubio de la chica.

\- Porque tuviste que ir a buscarme…yo no quise creer que Tomas estaba planeando algo y…acabe causándote problemas…de nuevo_ la princesa escondió su rostro entre sus manos en posición derrotada.

\- Deja de decir tonterías_ el moreno le dio un golpecito en la cabeza provocando que la chica se quejara_ yo solo fui porque tenía curiosidad, tu ni siquiera me necesitaste lo pusiste en su lugar sola, tienes que dejar de desmerecer tus logros.

\- Gracias…_ ella le sonrió cálidamente, ciertamente se había sorprendido así misma muy gratamente al ser capaz de enfrentar a Tomas de ese modo…pero en el fondo sabía que el tener a Marco a su lado la había ayudado, le preocupaba esa pequeña dependencia que estaba desarrollando hacia él ¿qué iba a hacer cuando volviera a Mewni?, agitó su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y decidió pasar a algo más práctico_ de todos modos entrar en un evento de demonios en el inframundo sin ser invitado fue muy arriesgado.

\- Ya lo he hecho miles de veces en mis videojuegos_ el chico rodó los ojos tomando el comentario a broma_ no hubo ninguna diferencia incluso fue muy aburri…

\- Estoy hablando en serio_Star al ver que el castaño no la estaba mirando le había tomado el rostro con ambas manos haciendo que él se volteara para mirarla…pero lo único que logró al mirar sus ojos café fue recordar ese momento en el baile…cuando habían estado a punto de besarse.

Los corazones en sus mejillas comenzaron a brillar con fuerza provocando que el chico en el acto se diera cuenta de que era lo que ella estaba recordando, ambos se separaron como impulsados por un resorte sintiendo que el corazón les latía rápidamente de forma irregular:

\- Yo…_ se frenaron en seco al darse cuenta de que estaban hablando al mismo tiempo.

\- Tu…

\- Acerca de…

\- Aghh

Marco completamente frustrado se despeino el cabello y se fue hacia su habitación dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa y a darse él mismo de bofetadas si era necesario para sacarse de la piel la sensación de las manos de Star de su rostro, no entendía que le pasaba él se había besado con muchas chicas y ahora estaba completamente alterado por haber bailado un baile idiota con ella y haber estado algo más cerca de lo normal…bastante más cerca…bueno muy cerca, enojado agitó la cabeza tenía que pensar en cualquier otra cosa y lograr que el molesto órgano que vivía en su pecho decidiera dejar de fastidiar de una buena vez y se dedicara a simplemente bombear sangre.

* * *

Star corrió hecha un lío hacia su habitación, encerrándose de un portazo sacó de debajo de su cama el libro de hechizos:

\- ¡Glossaryck! ¡Por favor dime que la Luna Roja causa locura temporal en las personas!

\- ¿Qué?_ el genio levantó una ceja extrañado, la princesa estaba frente a él visiblemente alterada con sus mejillas brillando y agitando el libro como loca…bueno quien era él para negarle algo_ pues siii…lo que usted dice princesa.

\- Bien…gracias.

Encogiéndose de hombros Glossaryck regresó al texto dejando a Star recostada en la cama mirando al techo intentando calmarse…bien…ahora ya podía olvidarse del bes…casi beso…se puso una mano sobre el corazón comprobando que este aún latía a una velocidad imposible.

Frustrada enterró el rostro en la almohada…maldita Luna Roja y maldito Marco con sus estúpidos ojos castaños y el aroma de su champú.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Hola! Bueno aquí está el capítulo tengan en cuenta que Marco sacó el traje de entre las cosas que había en su casa y por cómo son sus padres tan poco festivos me pareció poco probable que tuvieran un traje del día de los muertos así que por ahí encontró otro tipo de ropa.**

 **Por cierto que emoción! Mis seguidores y favoritos suben a diario y alguien recomendó mi fic en youtube a raíz de un cómic de Starco donde salen con la apariencia de bad boy x princess.**

 **Guest** **: Aquí está el cap, ojalá te haya gustado.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** : **Me alegro que te hayas reído, esa era la idea reírse un poco antes de esto jajaja y te vi en mi otro fic XD equivocada jajaj.**

 **Ranpoo4ever: Que honor que mis capítulos sin sentido y de relleno te gusten jajaja eso cuesta.**

 **marati2011** **: Que bueno que te hayas entretenido y gracias por mandarme los argumentos de tus novelas :D**

 **Tsukiyomi Sora** **: Me alegra que te guste! Si me he dado cuenta que la mayoría de fics largos de Star están en inglés hum!**

 **CharlieMontgomery** **: Gracias por tus comentarios me alegra mucho que encuentres bueno mi trabajo, para alguien que quiere ser escritora algún día (o guionista de series animadas igual seria genial) es el mejor cumplido, lamentablemente a veces igual se me pasan errores en la escritura.**

 **Time master 23** **: Jajaja ¿traumarlo? No sé si se va traumar pero definitivamente no va a cabalgar en dragones eso lo disfrutaría jajaja, si quisiera traumarlo mejor lo encierro 16 años con Pony Head y sus ex novias XD.**

 **Ahora aviso que tampoco piensen que el fic se va a transformar en líos amorosos y besos por todas partes no es de ese tipo (aunque amo esos fics), la relación de estos dos va por determinado camino pero intento serle fiel a la serie dentro de ciertos límites.**

 **Cariños**

 **Sugar!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Y aquí tenemos en que andan estos dos luego del baile, los personajes pertenecen a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Las Galletas de la suerte**

\- ¡Aquí va el último!_ alzando el brazo Marco se dispuso a mandar a Ludo por el portal que Star había abierto con sus tijeras dimensionales de vuelta a Mewni mientras que el ave parlante se retorcía sin cesar.

\- Tu…mocoso…insignificante mortal no puedes….

\- Oh, sí si puedo_ el chico miro al villano con una sonrisa divertida y sin decir más lo arrojó dentro del portal como si se tratara de una pelota_ creo que lo logramos otra vez.

\- Estoy muy cansada_ suspiró la rubia a su lado guardando la varita_ me gustaría tomarme unas vacaciones de Ludo.

\- No te quejes, ve el lado positivo, al menos ahora puedes enfocarte mejor en tu magia, estas mejorando estirada_ el moreno puso su mano en un puño en una manera bastante común que expresa triunfo o compañerismo, pero la princesa de Mewni lo miró intrigada, ante esta reacción el chico puso los ojos en blanco_ solo tienes que chocar el puño conmigo no es tan difícil.

\- ¿Así?_ confundida Star con su mano abierta envolvió la mano del latino logrando que en lugar de chocar puños terminaran casi cogidos de la mano.

\- No exactamente_ el castaño desvió la mirada sintiéndose incómodo al percatarse de que habían terminado estando bastante cerca, la princesa al darse cuenta se apartó de él escondiendo las manos tras su espalda, a la vez que los corazones de sus mejillas comenzaran a brillar.

Desde el baile de la Luna Roja ambos habían tenido una especie de acuerdo tácito en el cual intentaban no recordarlo ni tocar el tema del casi beso de ambos, en parte porque creían que lo ocurrido era producto de esa extraña luna y por otro lado porque querían seguirlo creyendo, pensar en otra posibilidad los llevaba a ambos a terrenos bastante pantanosos y teniendo en cuenta que vivían juntos era mejor alejarse de esos terrenos.

Marco se pateó mentalmente, teniendo en cuenta que el baile había sido hace poco intentar tener alguna especie de contacto físico con la chica era una muy mala idea aunque se tratara de un inocente saludo, si no hacía algo rápido la cosa se iba a poner espantosamente incómoda, ver a Star más roja que un tomate era divertido…siempre que él no estuviera igual.

Al ver que en la acera contraria había un restaurante de comida China se le ocurrió una gran idea:

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer allí?

\- ¿Eh?_ Star pestañeando confusa salió de sus pensamientos, más o menos similares a los del moreno observando el sitio hacia el cual el chico apuntaba_ ¿comida China?, siempre he querido probarla.

La rubia asintió contenta, tenía curiosidad por todo lo que tuviera que ver con la Tierra e ir a un restaurante de comida extranjera era algo interesante….y además aportaba algo más de entretención a su cerebro el cual últimamente estaba ocupado principalmente en evitar cualquier clase de pensamiento que tuviera que ver con el baile.

\- Bien, vamos_ el chico caminó hacia el local aliviado, una vez adentro Star empezaría a hacer un montón de preguntas sobre todo lo que viera y así podrían comenzar a volver a la normalidad…lo cual impediría que siguieran actuando como un par de idiotas cuando veían televisión en casa, prácticamente se colocaban uno en cada esquina teniendo que alcanzar las palomitas, ubicadas en el mismo centro del sillón casi con los pies.

* * *

 _ **En el castillo de Ludo…**_

\- ¡Son unos incompetentes! ¡no sirven para nada!_ cegado de rabia Ludo arrojó varios objetos contra sus secuaces los cuales al ver a su jefe tan furioso solo pudieron esconderse o salir corriendo de allí lo más rápidamente que sus anatomías les permitían_ ¡son solo una masa de músculos sin cerebro!

El ave se arrojó en un sillón cansado, cuando comenzó a buscar aliados para atacar a Star había pensado que solo necesitaba tipos fuertes que le obedecieran, al fin y al cabo el cerebro lo tenía él, sin embargo ahora sabía que uno de los grandes errores en la vida no es solamente subestimarse uno mismo sino también sobreestimarse, que tu soberbia te impida ver que algunas veces necesitas ayuda para concretar tus planes…tal vez necesitaba un aliado…alguien no tan fuerte, de eso había mucho entre los monstruos…necesitaba a alguien listo…alguien como él.

\- Bien, creo que tendré que comenzar a hacer entrevistas_ suspiró a la vez que acariciaba la empuñadura de la espada con la que una vez casi le había hecho una marca a la princesa en su odiosa cara_ si además Sapo Toro regresa con alguna información útil todo estaría perfecto.

Decidido a descansar un rato antes de comenzar con su nueva idea cerró los ojos teniendo una agradable visualización del castillo de Mewni quemándose y de los reyes sollozando mientras él obligaba a la estúpida de su hija a entregarle la varita completamente vencida…luego de forzarla a que ella misma acabara con su amiguito…ese chico mortal.

* * *

 _ **En la Tierra, restaurante de comida China…**_

\- Estuvo delicioso_ sonrió Star mientras se comía un postre consistente en castañas en almíbar y crema, Marco no estaba muy seguro de que tenía eso de Chino pero ella se veía muy feliz…y tal cual como él predijo habían podido hablar de una manera perfectamente normal.

\- Aquí tienen_ una amable camarera con rasgos asiáticos les puso delante un pequeño platito con dos galletas.

\- ¿Qué son?_ la princesa de Mewni observó con curiosidad como el castaño partía una galleta antes de comérsela y sacaba un papel de allí.

\- Pues…_el chico leyó su fortuna "Estás teniendo momentos incómodos últimamente" hastiado puso los ojos en blanco, estúpida galleta, irritado se la comió de un solo bocado_ son galletas de la fortuna.

\- ¿Fortuna?_ emocionada la chica tomó la suya partiéndola a la mitad tal como había visto hacer a Marco hace unos momentos_ dice…"Sé amable y algo bueno te ocurrirá", ¿esto se cumple?

Al verla con los ojos brillando observándolo atentamente el castaño no pudo evitar querer gastarle una broma, a veces ella era como una niña pequeña.

\- Pues sí, son mágicas, predicen tu futuro.

\- Vaya…es como en Mewni, allí tenemos calzones que predicen la muerte de una persona.

\- Ok, eso raro_ el castaño alzó una ceja al imaginarse semejante invento.

Por detrás de ellos un camarero iba cargado llevando una caja, el hombre lucía bastante cansado y no se percató de que una servilleta húmeda estaba en su camino lo cual desembocó en que tropezara soltando un grito al caer.

\- ¡Cuidado!_ Star rápidamente con su varita detuvo la caída regresando al hombre a su posición erguida y depositando la servilleta en el basurero.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡muchas gracias!, eres muy amable jovencita, ten te regalo esto a cambio_ el hombre le entregó a la princesa la caja, la cual estaba llenas de galletas de la fortuna.

\- ¡Marco!_ la rubia emocionada se volteó hacia el castaño_ mira si se cumplió.

\- Te lo dije son mágicas_ dijo el chico haciendo lo posible por contener la risa_ _"Ella es tan adorab…crédula, sí eso"_ _ frustrado golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa a la vez que Star lo miraba extrañada.

* * *

 _ **En el castillo de Ludo…**_

\- ¡No sirven para nada!_ después de entrevistar a un gran número de monstruos completamente carentes de cerebro Ludo estaba furioso, ¿Cómo era posible que no encontrara a ningún aliado digno?

\- Emm señor_ una especie de oso antropomórfico junto con un compañero con cuello de giraba se asomaron en la puerta temerosos de la ira de su jefe_ aún queda un candidato…

\- Háganlo pasar_ bufó el ave parlante aburrido, esperaba que este último visitante valiera la pena.

\- Emmm, disculpe ¿usted es quien está solicitando un nuevo ayudante?_ un lagarto vestido con una camisa celeste con una corbata blanca y pantalones grises con el cabello bastante despeinado, y unas gafas para completar el atuendo que en su totalidad tenía un aire bastante relajado y desalineado entro en la estancia cargando varias carpetas entre los brazos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó Ludo sorprendido por semejante personaje.

\- Mis carpetas de ideas, ya sabe, para lo que usted solicitó, acabar con la princesa Star Butterfly, básicamente son amplios informes de la familia real, pasado, costumbres, posibles debilidades, sabía que algún día me servirían mis investigaciones y claro posibles formas de robar la varita.

\- Mmm_ el ave observó al candidato en silencio, definitivamente no era como el resto de los sujetos, este no parecía ser especialmente fuerte más bien tenía pinta de secretario…bueno alguien así podía resultarle útil, tal vez el problema con sus planes es que les faltaba organización_ creo que podría tomarte un tiempo a prueba.

\- No se arrepentirá_ respondió el lagarto con una sonrisa que a simple vista podía parecer agradecida y servicial pero que escondía algo más oscuro en el fondo_ por cierto mi nombre es Toffe.

* * *

 _ **Al otro día, en la casa de los Díaz…**_

Marco se removió en su cama intentando despertar, se sentía bastante bien, sin contar que el aire estaba impregnado de un agradable aroma, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue una bandejita con pastelillos que estaba junto a su cama con una notita:

" _La galleta decía que debía cuidar que alguien cercano a mí se alimentara bien, esta vez sí les puse bastante azúcar._

 _Star"_

El latino solo pudo sonreír, así que ella aún seguía con lo de las galletas, aunque no le extrañaba adentro de la caja que recibió de regalo habían como… ¿unas cien? encogiéndose de hombros se metió en la boca uno de los pasteles…estaba bueno.

En el primer piso la chica se encontraba terminando de desayunar, la señora Angie estaba tras ella lavando los platos sucios , el señor Díaz había salido al trabajo hace poco, algunos fines de semana le tocaba trabajar.

\- ¿Qué es eso linda?_ La madre de Marco observaba curiosa como la princesa rompía una galleta y leía atentamente lo que decía.

\- Son galletas mágicas, me las regalaron ayer.

\- Oh, que dicen_ Angie Díaz era aficionada a lo esotérico por lo cual al escuchar "galletas mágicas" no reparó en acercarse a ver que decía el papel por sobre el hombro de la rubia.

\- "Algo sorprendente ocurrirá hoy"

\- Buenos días_ Marco entraba a la cocina bostezando, completamente vestido y con la bandeja que le había dejado Star en su habitación.

\- ¡Vaya si son mágicas!_ aplaudió su madre contenta_ verte levantado por propia voluntad es definitivamente algo sorprendente.

El castaño miro con curiosidad a su madre y luego a Star, la chica sonriente le mostro el papel:

\- Siempre aciertan, voy a leer otra.

Sumergió su mano en la caja sacando algo más de su contenido, sin embargo al romper la galleta y leer la nota la chica se puso blanca como el papel y sus corazones se transformaron en pequeños dibujos de fantasmas, Marco alarmado le quito el papel de las manos leyendo el fatal mensaje "Algo horrible sucederá hoy".

\- Oh, no_ Star sacando su varita comenzó a lanzar hechizos hacia todos lados transformando la casa de los Díaz en una especie de fortaleza.

Al verla tan nerviosa, el chico decidió que su pequeña broma había ido demasiado lejos:

\- Hey…oye…en realidad las galletas no tienen ningún poder.

\- Marco, es muy lindo de tu parte que me digas eso_ la rubia solo se limito a seguir transformando las ventanas en una especie de cristal irrompible proveniente de Mewni _ pero puedo encargarme de esto.

\- ¡Star!_ el chico la tomó por los hombros impidiendo que siguiera lanzando más hechizos_ mira…te demostraré que digo la verdad.

Sacando una galleta de la caja la partió ante la atenta mirada de la princesa:

\- Dice _"Un visitante inesperado llegará pronto"_ _ el castaño caminó hasta la puerta tomando el pomo tirando de ella_ ¿ves? no hay nad...

\- Hola jefe_ el latino abrió los ojos sorprendido viendo a Ferguson a la entrada saludándolo_ conseguí unas entradas para un combate de boxeo mañana en la tarde, Alfonzo está enfermo así que no puede ir.

\- Fue un buen intento_ le sonrió Star al latino colocando una mano en su hombro_ ahora Ferguson ¡entra!

El pelirrojo se vio arrastrado hacia el interior de la casa a la vez que la rubia cerraba la puerta asustada.

\- Vaya, enserio elegiste un pésimo momento para venir_ gruñó Marco a su amigo cruzándose de brazos a la vez que aburrido sacaba otra galleta de la caja la cual rezaba " _hoy verás a una princesa histérica"_ el castaño alzo una ceja a la vez que miraba a Star la cual estaba instalada en la ventana acariciando a un cachorro láser mirando al exterior sin pestañear…ok esas galletas daban miedo.

Nadie se percató de que unos ojos curiosos habían observado toda la escena desde el exterior.

* * *

\- Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que la princesa está obsesionada con unas galletas?

\- Exacto_ Sapo Toro se sirvió una taza de té calmadamente_ si me permite decirlo no creo que sea algo muy importante pero usted me dijo que le informara todo…mm ¿Dónde está el azúcar?

\- Allí_ mencionó Toffe apuntando con su lápiz hacia la derecha del monstruo para luego seguir escribiendo algo en una libreta.

\- Mmm_ Sapo Toro se sirvió un terrón mirando fijamente al nuevo ayudante de su líder, aunque se veía bastante inofensivo algo en él no terminaba de gustarle.

\- No sé para que sirve esa informaci…

\- Jefe, si me permite creo que esto nos puede resultar muy útil_ Toffe arrancó la hoja de su libreta y se la tendió a Ludo el cual al verla sonrió de forma malvada con complacencia.

\- Me parece un gran plan, felicitaciones Toffe._ acto seguido soltó una oscura carcajada.

* * *

 _ **Con Star y Marco…**_

\- No te va a pasar nada.

\- ¡No voy a tirar las galletas!_ la princesa intentaba liberarse del agarre de Marco de forma completamente inútil, él tenía firmemente sujeta su mano para que no pudiera soltarse_ ¡tienen mi futuro ahí!

\- ¡No lo tienen!_ Marco se detuvo tomando a la chica del codo con suavidad_ yo te dije que eran mágicas para gastarte una broma.

\- Marco…si funcionan_ incomoda se escurrió del agarre del castaño poniendo la caja de galletas tras su espalda, a estas alturas solo quedaba una, todo el resto la había usado para saber cómo prevenir el supuesto gran desastre, entre los consejos encontró cosas tan extrañas como poner un perro en el techo o cazar a un petirrojo, solo que la rubia leyó pelirrojo lo que dio como resultado que actualmente Ferguson se encontraba encerrado en el ropero del primer piso de la casa.

\- Star no… ¡cuidado!

Dos enormes monstruos aparecieron de pronto frente a ellos, el latino cubrió a la chica con su cuerpo. Star sorprendida por tan repentina aparición no se percató de que alguien cambiaba su última galleta por otra.

La chica viendo que cada vez se sumaban más monstruos, sacó la galleta para tener una guía de cómo debía actuar, abrió los ojos al leer _"La violencia nunca es la solución, a veces ceder es bueno"_ , la princesa dejo su varita guardada donde estaba y se acercó hasta Marco el cual ya estaba pateando a varios de sus atacantes.

\- Marco, la galleta decía que la violencia nunca es la solución.

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo que tenga una conversación con estos?_ escupió el chico burlón sin hacerle caso_ lo único que conseguiremos haciéndole caso a esa cosa será acabar muertos.

\- Pero…_ su varita comenzó a sobresalir por el bolsillo de la falda.

Unos metros más atrás Ludo y Toffe observaban la escena complacidos, un poco más y la varita sería suya.

\- Debo reconocer que fue un gran plan_ dijo el ave alabando a su ayudante.

\- Yo siempre soy extremadamente cuidadoso _ el lagarto asintió muy pagado de sí mismo_ además al fin y al cabo la princesa es solo una adolescente_ para ilustrar su punto saco un pequeño libro titulado " _como manipular a un adolescente inseguro"._

Uno de los monstruos de color rojo con bastante pelaje y dos cabezas se acercó lentamente a la princesa por detrás, ella sencillamente seguía discutiendo con Marco:

\- Creo que si lo intentamos tal vez…

\- ¡Star!_ Marco alarmado la obligó a darse vuelta provocando que la chica quedara frente a frente con el monstruo.

\- Hola_ algo insegura la princesa le tendió su mano_ bueno yo…estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos hablar…quiero decir ¿tu sueño siempre fue trabajar para Ludo?

\- Bueeno…en realidad yo quería dedicarme a la música_ el ser se puso una de sus múltiples manos en la barbilla_ pero las cosas no se dieron, ya sabes.

\- Cuéntame, soy toda oídos_ la princesa le sonrió débilmente, aunque su apariencia le asustaba tal vez si se podía razonar con los monstruos después de todo.

\- Verás cuando era un pequeño mi padre….

El castaño no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿enserio la remilgada estaba hablando tranquilamente con ese ser?, el cual no parecía querer atacarla más bien daba la impresión de que le estaba contando sus penas, repentinamente se dio cuenta de que el resto de los monstruos habían dejado de atacarlo.

\- Oye…¿no podríamos resolver el problema así? Parece menos cansado_ repusieron dos seres que estaban tras él.

\- Mmm, buen punto_ uno que parecía una especie de búfalo asintió_ esto se está volviendo rutinario.

\- Ehh... ¿hablan de pelear hablando?_ Marco alzó una ceja incrédulo.

\- Sí, ya sabes podríamos hacer debates y discutir quien debería quedarse con la varita.

\- Podría elaborar algunos datos estadísticos_ asintió Sapo Toro pensativo.

El castaño solo pudo boquear como un pez, ¿Qué carajos pasaba allí?, un poco más allá el monstruo que hablaba con la princesa decidió ser sincero con ella:

\- Veras tú has sido tan amable, creo que deberías saber que en realidad esa última galleta la pusimos nosotros allí, ya sabes era un plan del jefe para vencerte.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!_ Star sorprendida observó alrededor viendo a Ludo y a un extraño lagarto que miraban todo boquiabiertos ¿en que momento su brillante plan se había torcido de esa manera?

Enojada la rubia los encaró:

\- ¿A sí que la violencia nunca es la solución no Ludo?_ la rubia puso los brazos en jarra a la vez que sus corazones brillaban de furia_ bien supongo que este ataque es bastante "amoroso".

\- ¡Deténganla!_ gritó el ave al ver que la princesa estaba anormalmente enojada.

Sus secuaces no lo escucharon, estaban en medio de una acalorada discusión con Marco acerca de quién utilizaría mejor la varita en la cual lamentablemente el chico peligro estaba perdiendo, aunque sabía que por derecho la varita era de Star le costaba rebatir algunos argumentos de Sapo Toro acerca de _"en realidad ¿no crees que la magia debería ser utilizada por personas_ más _preparadas?, no puedes negar que la princesa pierde el control de ella por simples cambios de humor"_ ante lo cual el castaño solo tenía que contenerse para no romperle la cara, el terreno del chico peligro eran los golpes no la dialéctica.

Por su parte Toffe calmadamente se fue escurriendo hacia otro lado , no le convenía abandonar así a su jefe ante el peligro…por el momento, pero como más vale que digan aquí corrió que aquí murió el lagarto se apresuro a escurrirse aprovechando que la rubia tenía su atención puesta sobre Ludo.

\- ¡Ni creas que me rendiré!_ el villano estaba desenvainando su espada, pero Star fue más rápida.

\- ¡Gas punzante de amor!_ una densa niebla roja invadió todo el lugar, de inmediato los monstruos comenzaron a llenarse de ronchas en forma de corazón a la vez que se rascaban todo el cuerpo.

Ludo desesperado abrió un portal y el mismo se largó de vuelta a su dimensión rascándose seguido de todos sus secuaces y de Toffe el cual con ayuda de su libreta dispersaba el dichoso gas.

\- Vaya, eso estuvo genial_ dijo Marco colocándose al lado de la chica_ últimamente me estoy sintiendo algo inútil.

Star suspiró cansada:

\- Es solo que realmente detesto que se aprovechen de mí de ese modo…tu sabes... bueno…sé que soy inocente y eso…pero

El castaño frunció el ceño, sabía que ella se estaba refiriendo a lo que le dijo el idiota de su ex novio cuando terminaron, nervioso se rasco la mejilla:

\- Mira yo…te dije lo de las galletas porque…te veías realmente feliz por pensar que eran mágicas y…

\- Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención_ Star sonrió a la vez que con cuidado le colocaba una bandita en la frente al chico_ a estas alturas ya estoy acostumbrada a que causes problemas.

\- ¿Disculpa?_ Marco frunció el ceño en broma_ tu atraes los problemas como un imán.

\- Tal vez…_ Star acabó de colocar la bandita y en ese momento se percató, de que sin querer había acabado prácticamente a unos pocos centímetros de distancia del castaño.

\- Emm…¿ya acabaste?_ Marco desvió la mirada incomodo ella no parecía acabar nunca de cubrir su herida en la frente y eso no estaba ayudándolo en su propósito de actuar normal olvidándose del baile.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Claro!_ la rubia se aparto tan rápido que casi tropezó_ lo haría con magia pero me pongo nerviosa y...ya sabes…bueno tu…creo que por el lío de las galletas me debes unos nachos.

\- OK, lo admito_ el castaño asintió aliviado, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de nada_ oye…creo que pise algo.

Al levantar el pie vio que era una galleta de la fortuna, tenía el papel adherido a la suela del zapato.

\- Tal vez sea la que me quitaron_ Star se puso de puntillas para leerlo debido a que su compañero tenía la nota a la altura de los ojos_ "Un gran mal se ha desatado".

\- Vaya tontería, suena a película barata de terror_rió el chico rodando los ojos_ en estos momentos me asusta más pensar si ese gas punzante me va a causar algo.

\- Creo que no le afecta a los humanos, al menos nunca leí nada al respecto en ninguna parte_ dijo ella tirando la predicción a un basurero.

Sin embargo, cuando nada más llegar a casa Marco comenzó a abrazar a todo el mundo y a manifestar que sentía un profundo cariño hacia el universo, a la princesa de Mewni le quedo claro que ese gas sí que afectaba a los humanos.

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Ludo…**_

\- Son unos…¡como pica!...idiotas_ refunfuñaba el ave el cual no hacía más que rascarse la piel junto con el resto de sus monstruos, excepto Toffe el cual leía tranquilamente en una esquina_ al menos estuvimos bastante cerca de la victoria, la próxima vez lo lograremos…¡pica!

Toffe se limitó a mirar por la ventana desde la cual se veía el castillo de los reyes de Mewni:

\- Usted no es el primer monstruo en ser víctima de su magia_ dijo en voz baja a la vez que pasaba la página del libro con una mano…aquella donde le faltaba un dedo.

Ludo demasiado ocupado imaginándose a si mismo con la varita en sus manos ni siquiera lo escuchó.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno aquí está el cap, como ven Star y Marco aun están algo afectados por el baile, no sería muy lógico que anduvieran como si nada jajaja pero lo que ambos quieren es llevarse bien y estar tranquilos….o eso creen.**

 **Aquí aparece Toffe que no es ni misterioso ni elegante XD, pero bueno aquí todos son diferentes así que…pero ojo sigue siendo malvado creo que la gente que no parece peligrosa a primera vista en realidad es la peor.**

 **Tsukiyomi Sora** **: La Luna Roja es igual que en la serie así que básicamente aun no se puede decir porque ni ahí esta tan claro aún, excepto que probablemente le avisa a Marco cuando Star está en peligro, creo que el cap del baile en la serie tiene relativamente menos carga romántica porque son cosas que hacen muy obvio que los personajes probablemente acaben juntos ya que suelen ser pistas a lo grande.**

 **Moer: Gracias! algún día me gustaría trabajar como guionista para alguna serie como Star, Gravity falls, etc, sería feliz, jejeje y que tuviera alguna parejita en medio, sueños, sueños.**

 **Ranpoo4ever: jaja supongo que muchos vieron tu comentario en youtube XD.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Me alegro que te haya gustado jeje, la relación de estos dos tiene más tensión que en la serie, pero digamos que ambos no son muy perceptivos con sus sentimientos.**

 **marati2011** **: Me refería a que las novelas eran tuyas, o tu las habías leído, en ese sentido :D**

 **Xenon666** **: jajja me alegro que te emocionaras con el cap anterior, esa era la idea, aquí estoy de nuevo la u aburre mucho ,que quieres que te diga supongo que todas las personas que como yo tienen la cabeza en las nubes y solo piensan en historias todo el tiempo se aburren en esos ambientes especialmente en carreras que no son del ámbito de la creación.**

 **Guest: Toffe cambia bastante cómo ves, ya que al ser Ludo más agresivo él se cuela como el servicial ayudante.**

 **LuzWritingHope** **: Aquí esta el siguiente cap! Jejeje.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! Estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas actualizar una vez a la semana, pero creo que inevitablemente a futuro habran momentos en los que me retrasare (Universidad del mal XD) pero serian máximo retrasos de una semana, no creo poder estar mucho tiempo alejada de mi ordenador, necesito escribir jeje.**

 **¿Han visto un comic muy tierno que está en youtube sobre un universo alterno donde Star se queda con la apariencia de la Mewbertad? Recuerden que entre las Star de otros universos había una con la apariencia de mariposa, si les gustan esos temas de los universos alternos pueden leer mi fic "las otras Star" por ahora tengo solo un cap basado en un universo donde Star es humana, no apto para los que odian el Starco porque está peor que el cap de la luna roja de acá XD.**

 **Ahora si los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Día Congelado**

Marco bajaba las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, el día anterior se había quedado hasta muy tarde viendo una película y esa mañana estaba pagando las consecuencias, el chico dormía como tronco por lo cual no le extrañaba que no hubiera escuchado su alarma, pero lo que si le extrañaba era que Star no fue a despertarlo.

Iba peinándose con una mano y terminando de calzarse los zapatos con la otra, combinación desastrosa que termino con èl rodando escalera abajo aterrizando frente a los pies de alguien:

\- ¡Marco! justo iba a ir a despertarte. _ le dijo Star con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A esta hora? debes estar bromeando rubita_ gruño el chico poniéndose de pie_ a esta altura ya deberíamos estar en el autobús.

\- El autobús aun no pasa_ dijo la rubia ladeando la cabeza extrañada_ todavía falta una hora, mira.

Le mostrò al chico su reloj de pulsera dando pequeños golpecitos en el cristal de este para remarcar su punto, Marco alzo una ceja y saco su celular del bolsillo mostrándole la hora que en este marcaba a la princesa:

\- Creo que tu reloj está mal.

\- ¡¿Quieres decir que esa es la hora?!_ se exaltó ella corriendo a tomar su bolso del sofá del living_ Ay no, no, no…

\- Oye tampoco es para tanto_ le dijo el castaño alcanzando a sujetarla cuando la chica producto de los nervios casi se tropieza con sus propios pies_ tener un atraso en tu pura e inmaculada hoja de estudiante no te va a matar, probablemente hasta les haga gracia que llegues tarde_ bufo sarcástico y divertido.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Marco ¡hoy es el examen de Física!

\- Ahhh, seh ya recordé_ el chico rodo los ojos a la vez que se encogía de hombros_ no entiendo nada de nada, obviamente iba a reprobar así que solo me resignè a lo inevitable y lo olvidè.

Star frunció el ceño molesta a la vez que sacaba al moreno arrastrando de la muñeca hacia la calle:

\- El bus ya paso hace media hora...tu papá se fue…si vamos caminando…¡no llegaría a tiempo ni aunque pudiera volar!_ gritó la rubia exasperada.

\- Nope, no llegarías_ rio el latino al verla caminar de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas_ tendrías que detener el tiempo o conseguir una máquina que te lleve a avisarle a tu yo de hace dos horas que tiene que ir a despertarme y arreglar la hora de su reloj.

\- Despiértate tu solo y…_la princesa de Mewni se quedó callada un momento mirando a Marco_ ¡eres un genio!

\- ¿Eh? ¿supongo? _ dijo el latino alzando una ceja, ok, en su vida le habían dicho muchas cosas desde que era muy guapo hasta que era un reverendo irresponsable pero ¿genio? eso desde cuando…

\- Conozco un hechizo para detener el tiempo_ sonrió ella sacando la varita de su cartera en forma de estrella_ como era…

La rubia se dio pequeños golpes en la cabeza intentando recordar, cuando lo tuvo alzo la varita en el aire, le agarro la mano a Marco y dando un pequeño salto recito:

\- ¡Tiempo helado congelado!

Un remolino de energía blanca que daba una vaga imagen de hielo salió de la varita de la chica esparciéndose en el aire.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? _Inquirió Marco buscando con la mirada algo que se viera diferente a su alrededor.

\- Detuve el tiempo en todo el universo_ dijo su compañera colocando las manos en las caderas con expresión muy ufana_ nada mal ¿eh? ahora tenemos tiempo de sobra para llegar al examen sin problemas ¡incluso podemos repasar antes! Y tu podrás hacer algo más que sentarte a reprobar.

\- Wow, espera_ el castaño se puso frente a ella impidiéndole el paso_ ¿congelas todo el universo y solo piensas en llegar al estúpido examen? ¿no te das cuentas de las enormes posibilidades que esto tiene?

\- De que estas hablando_ dijo ella ladeando la cabeza en un gesto inocente.

\- Vamos estirada_ dijo el latino rodando los ojos_ solo tú y yo podemos movernos en este universo.

Star abrió los ojos pasmada, claro…si solamente seguían…conscientes ella y Marco, había una infinidad de posibilidades…pero…

\- Se lo que estás pensando y no estaría bien…

\- ¡Vamos! ¿enserio no tienes ganas de hacer nada? ¿de verdad?

\- Puees…_ la rubia jugo un poco con sus dedos…tal vez solo un poco de diversión no le haría mal a nadie_ bien, podemos entretenernos un par de horas.

\- Ok_ Marco la tomo de la mano y tiro de la chica rumbo al primer lugar que se le ocurrió: el centro comercial, allí había infinidad de tiendas y cosas que podían hacer.

* * *

\- Esta no es exactamente mi idea de diversión_ dijo el chico cruzado de brazos apoyado en una estantería de la librería mientras Star saltaba por todo el recinto leyendo cuanto libro interesante encontraba.

\- Para mi si es divertido_ replicò sentada en una esquina con la nariz metida en una novela de fantasía, era interesante el punto de vista de los terrícolas sobre dragones, vampiros y princesas mágicas_ hay comics por ahí si te interesa.

\- Ok…solo iré a mirar y…

\- Conmigo no tienes que fingir que no te importa_ rio ella mirándolo brevemente_ una vez que salgamos de aquí iremos a hacer algo que tú quieras ¿si?

El latino asintió y se encamino hacia donde le había dicho Star, no pudo evitar reírse al verla tan contenta balanceando los pies mientras pasaba las páginas…agito la cabeza y prefirió enfocarse en otra cosa, siempre que le prestaba más atención a la rubia de la normal las cosas acababan poniéndose…extrañas.

* * *

\- ¿No crees que ya hemos estado aquí por mucho tiempo? _ inquirió la princesa mientras caminaban por un cine, era bastante surrealista ver a todas esas personas completamente quietas como si fuesen estatuas, algunas a punto de pararse o de echarse un puñado de palomitas en la boca.

\- Cual tiempo_ dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba en un asiento vacío_ te recuerdo que congelaste el tiempo…es decir estamos…¿fuera del tiempo? nadie va a notar si nos demoramos seis horas o sesenta.

\- Si…pero es mucho… y…

\- A quien le importa_ Marco tiro de ella sentándola a su lado provocando que Star se sonrojara un poco_ una película y nos vamos.

La aludida entorno los ojos mirando fijamente a Marco, suspiro resignada y asintió:

\- Bien una, pero yo la elijo.

\- Por favor que no sea una tortura melodramática sobre romance_ gruño el chico rodando los ojos.

\- Yo iba a decir una de misterio_ dijo ella desviando la vista, lo cierto era que había decidido que por un buen tiempo no vería ninguna película de contenido amoroso con Marco, se sentía…rara.

\- Ok, ahora solo nos queda ver cómo funciona el proyector_ Marco apunto hacia arriba donde estaba el aparato a la vez que ponía los pies en el respaldo del asiento de enfrente y le quitaba la soda y las palomitas a una señora que estaba sentada junto a él completamente detenida en el tiempo.

\- Supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo_ bufo Star poniéndose de pie, a veces no sabía si Marco era holgazán o solo disfrutaba molestándola.

Sonrió al pensar que probablemente fueran ambas cosas.

* * *

\- Bien, ya llegamos_ suspiro el latino mirando la escuela, ya se cansaba de solo estar parado en el pasillo, definitivamente ese tipo de ambiente no era para él.

\- Mmm…_Star jugaba con su trenza nerviosa…no recordaba el hechizo para descongelar el tiempo_ Tiempo...¿helado descongelado?

Nada paso…

\- Marco yo…creo que olvide la forma de revertir esto…

El chico observó a la princesa de Mewni con una ceja alzada, que ella no recordara un hechizo era poco habitual:

\- A mí me da igual_ contesto pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño_ si el examen no llega nunca mejor que mejor.

\- No se trata solo de eso…es que esto po..podría quedarse as…así y…_ la chica daba saltitos en su puesto enumerando todo lo desastroso que sería si el tiempo se quedaba congelado para siempre.

\- Calma remilgada_ el castaño le dio un golpecito en la frente mientras con una mano en su espalda la guiaba de regreso a casa_ solo tienes que revisar ese extraño libro tuyo y sabremos qué hacer.

La rubia respirò varias veces para calmarse…Marco no parecía especialmente preocupado…tal vez ella estaba exagerando, seguro que había un sencillo hechizo para arreglarlo todo.

* * *

\- No hay un hechizo para esto.

Al escuchar esas palabras de la boca del chico la princesa calló sentada en el suelo…¿acaso había congelado a todo ser vivo existente, excepto a ellos dos para siempre?

\- Digo no hay hechizo, pero se puede ir a buscar a un tal Padre Tiempo y hacer que su Rueda del Progreso se mueva otra vez.

\- Entonces no todo está perdido_ suspiro ella aliviada.

La rubia saco las tijeras de su cartera nuevamente y abrió un portal dimensional rumbo a las Llanuras del Tiempo.

* * *

El hogar del Padre Tiempo era bastante peculiar, todo el parecía formar parte de un gigantesco mecanismo mezclado con una especie de desierto había piezas de enorme tamaño repartidas por el terreno junto con varios relojes que estaban en el suelo o flotando en el aire.

Tras caminar un rato intentando orientarse, Star vio una enorme rueda similar a las que poseen para jugar los Hámsters:

\- Esa es_ dijo comparándola con el dibujo que salía en su libro de hechizos.

\- Bien, esto va ser fácil_ Marco hizo crujir sus nudillos dispuesto a darle un buen empujón a esa cosa, sin embargo luego de intentarlo por bastante rato tuvo que reconocer que era más pesada de lo que parecía, ni él ni Star juntos lograron moverla, incluyendo algunos ataques mágicos de parte de la rubia.

\- Hey…mira_ la chica recogió una nota que estaba en el suelo pegada a una roca y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

" _Debido a que repentinamente deje de ser capaz de mover la Rueda del Progreso expreso la voluntad de jubilarme, la edad debe estarme haciendo más incapaz, el puesto debe ser ocupado por alguien más joven._

 _Expresando su más profunda vergüenza y tristeza, se despide atentamente_

 _El Padre Tiempo"_

\- No puede ser_ susurró la chica dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo_ ¡arruine la vida de alguien! ¡por mi culpa del Padre Tiempo renunció!

\- ¿El padre Tiempo no será el que levanta esa polvareda allá al fondo? _ inquirió Marco señalando hacia el horizonte.

Star entorno los ojos intentando ver mejor, le pareció distinguir una túnica blanca junto con una larga barba que ondeaba hacia la espalda de aquel que corría:

\- ¡Hay que seguirlo! _ Marco se puso de pie de un salto echando a correr hacia la figura, un suave tirón en su manga lo detuvo.

\- ¡Así no vamos a alcanzarlo nunca! sostente.

La chica se aferró a la cintura del castaño indicándole que èl hiciera lo mismo, Marco desvió la vista nervioso sin saber a qué venia eso, lo supo cuando la rubia alzando su varita gritando:

\- ¡Explosión de conejos cohete!

Varios conejos salieron de la varita propulsando a la pareja directo hacia su objetivo, cayeron a unos pocos metros de la figura…en una posición bastante poco digna que consistía en Marco debajo y Star sentada sobre él.

\- ¡Perdon! Tú..¿estás bien?_ murmuro ella poniéndose de pie.

\- Si, solo olvídate de mi, mejor atrapa al sujeto ese.

Star ya más tranquila asintió disparando una cuerda brillante con la varita, la cual se estiro hasta atrapar al padre Tiempo y llevarlo arrastrando hasta ellos:

\- ¡No! ¡suéltenme! ¡que quieren! Yo renunciè. _ se retorcía sin cesar el hombre de piel azulada.

\- No puede renunciar_ dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente_ yo fui la que…

\- ¡Por supuesto que debo renunciar! ¡ya no puedo mover la Rueda!

\- ¡Eso es porque yo hice un hechizo para detener el tiempo!

\- ¡Peor aún! soy un trabajador experimentado que fue incapaz de mover la Rueda solo porque una chiquilla lanzò algunos hechizos. _ con un ágil movimiento el Padre Tiempo se soltó de la cuerda que lo retenía._ no me sigan, déjenme vivir mi desgracia a solas.

El hombre volvió a correr alejándose de ellos, el dúo alarmado lo comenzó a perseguir, al darse cuenta de que el par de chicos le pisaban los talones, el fugitivo decidió cruzar un poderoso rìo en el cual la única manera de hacerlo era saltando sobre unos relojes que hacían las veces de piedras…a él no le afectaría, pero serviría para que esos mocosos lo dejaran en paz, si tanto amaban al tiempo ya podían hacer ellos que la rueda se moviera…eran muy jóvenes y llenos de energía.

Al ver al hombre saltar de reloj en reloj sin problemas Marco hizo lo misma saltando en el primero que encontró:

\- ¡Star vamos! _ se cubrió la boca con una mano al darse cuenta de su voz había sonado muy…aguda.

\- Aww, eres tan lindo_ le sonrió ella al verlo convertido en una versión de cinco años del chico peligro.

La princesa salto junto a él adoptando igualmente su imagen infantil:

\- ¿Quién es la linda ahora? _ rio burlón el castaño al saltar hacia otro reloj adoptando su imagen de los doce años.

Arrugando la nariz molesta la rubia salto hacia otro reloj que estaba junto al del chico…convirtiéndose en una anciana lo cual provoco un ataque de risa de parte de su compañero.

\- ¿La ayudo abuelita? _ rio estirando su mano hacia Star_ ya sabe tenemos que cruzar el rio.

Rodando los ojos la…respetable señora, tomo la mano del chico y ambos aterrizaron en un reloj muy cercano a la orilla, Marco suspiro aliviado, miro hacia el lado para comentarle a su compañera que iban a tener que dar un salto algo más largo…pero no pudo evitar reírse al verla:

\- Que tierna eras a los once...no espera..¿diez tal vez? ¿usabas frenos?

\- Ay no_ Star se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, los once fueron su peor época, tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, corto hasta la barbilla, le estaban empezando a salir espinillas y recién le habían colocado los frenos.

\- Tranquila estirada, tampoco fue mi mejor época_ sonrió el castaño señalándose a si mismo_ supongo que todos somos algo desastrosos a esa edad.

\- Supongo_ ella se descubrió la cara y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Marco con ese aspecto, era el mismo que vio cuando entro en su mente.

\- Vamos, a la de tres_ le dijo Marco señalando la orilla_ uno…dos…¡tres!

Saltaron aterrizando de pie y recobrando su apariencia original, Star vio que el Padre Tiempo se escondía en una construcción que parecía ser una especie de templo.

Definitivamente debían llegar hasta allí.

* * *

\- Qué lugar más peculiar_ Marco observaba la gran cantidad de pantallas parecidas a un televisor que estaban repartidas por todo el interior del edificio.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? _ Star se apegó a él al ver como un ojo con una especie de cable unido a él se acercaba hasta ella mirándola fijamente.

\- No sé lo que es…pero mira_ ante la voz de asombro del chico la princesa observo las pantallas…estaban reproduciendo su vida. Se vio a si misma con su madre, muy pequeña en los primeros recuerdos que tenía sonriendo con su guerricornio de peluche, luego todo comenzó a cambiar y se vio tal como recordaba siempre su infancia: estudiando, estresada, a punto de desfallecer pero haciendo todo lo posible por alcanzar a su madre, una pequeña lagrima estaba asomando a sus ojos cuando su vista de oscureció.

\- No necesitas ver eso_ le susurró Marco tapándolelos ojos con su mano_ creo que lo vayas a hacer a partir de ahora es más importante que el pasado que no puedes cambiar…vas a ser una buena reina Star.

La chica dio un cabeceo agradecida, deseando que el latino no retirara la mano, estaba llorosa, tenía los ojos rojos probablemente, pero se sentía bien estando así con él en una especie de semi abrazo.

El ojo se desplazó hasta Marco, a medida que las imágenes de su infancia iban pasando el castaño no les prestò mayor atención…no necesitaba ver eso, la seguidilla de imágenes con todas sus ex novias tampoco le intereso demasiado, pero agradeció haberle tapado los ojos a Star, verlo con todas esas chicas no creía que iba a dejarlo en muy buena posición delante de la princesa.

A lo que si le prestó atención fue cuando en sus recuerdos apareció Star, todo lo que había vivido con ella de deslizò ante sus ojos haciéndolo sonreír, en realidad pasaban bastante tiempo juntos. Al ver que todas las pantallas convergían en la imagen de la Luna Roja…justo en ese _incidente_ ocurrido mientras bailaban decidió que era hora de salir de ese templo.

\- Bueeno, ahora vamos a seguir buscando a ese loco.

\- ¿Hay algo que no quieres que vea? _ le dijo la chica con guasa cuando el desbloqueo su vista.

Antes de que pudiera detenerla la rubia se volteó quedándose pasmada al ver en todas las pantallas la imagen de ella y Marco… a punto de besarse.

\- ¡SII definitivamente debemos irnos! _ exclamo bastante nerviosa corriendo hacia la salida.

\- ¡Apoyo eso completamente! _ secundo Marco queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara, genial justo cuando estaban actuando normal de nuevo llegan esas estúpidas pantallas a arruinarlo todo.

Star se detuvo frente a él mirando en una dirección a su izquierda, ella le hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo al ver al Padre Tiempo sentado en un rincón mirando sus pies de forma triste. Otro ojo salido de alguna parte se acerco a él reemplazando las imágenes del baile por unas que describían la vida del hombre…todo se reducía a correr sobre la Rueda del Progreso haciendo que el tiempo corra.

\- ¿Ahora lo entienden? _ dijo mirándolos a ambos_ es todo lo que sè hacer, siempre he vivido para mi trabajo…y falle.

\- Pero si fue mi…

Marco esta vez fue quien le hizo un gesto de silencio a Star mientras se acercaba al Padre Tiempo y se sentaba a su lado:

\- Oye…está bien, digo hiciste lo mismo toda tu vida a la perfección no tienes por qué dejar de hacer tu trabajo si te gusta…

\- Pero no fui capaz de mover la Rueda…esa chica..

\- Uno, se llama Star y dos, a quien le importa nadie además de nosotros notarà que el tiempo se detuvo y estoy seguro que todos los seres en el universo han fallado alguna vez, lo tuyo no es tan grave deja de llorar_ bufo el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

\- Entonces…según tu ¿solo sigo trabajando y ya? ¿Qué hay de mi honor? ¿mi orgullo como trabajador?

\- Pues…siéntete honorable al saber que aunque te sientes avergonzado e incapaz…vas a seguir intentándolo... creo que el mayor orgullo de una persona no es triunfar o ser el mejor…sino...hacer lo que le gusta y seguirlo intentando aunque fale o se equivoque….eso me lo enseñò alguien que conozco.

Marco le dirigió una breve mirada a Star provocando que la chica le sonriera de vuelta y al mismo tiempo sintiera que esa herida que tenia desde siempre en su interior donde se sentía inútil e inservible se cerraba un poquito más gracias a ese chico de ojos cafè.

\- Creo…que posiblemente tengas razón_ asintió el Padre Tiempo poniéndose de pie_ en el fondo no quería dejar mi trabajo, solo me preocupaba haber dejado de ser útil o que fuera mi culpa y estuviera muy viejo para mover la rueda.

\- Eres el Padre Tiempo no tienes edad_ dijo Star levantando una ceja_ dudo que puedas envejecer.

\- Tu solo no vuelvas a jugar con el tiempo_ dijo el hombre señalando a la chica_ ahora me voy a continuar con mi trabajo, regresen a su dimensiòn…y gracias niño.

Marco asintió levantando el dedo gordo de la mano derecha para indicar que todo estaba bien.

\- No sabía que tenías un talento oculto para ser psicólogo_ dijo Star mirándolo risueña.

\- Solo dije lo que se me ocurrió nada más, no es como si fuera un experto en autoayuda ni nada_ gruño el chico sonrojándose a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

\- Yo…no sabía que me veías así_ murmuro la rubia mirando al piso.

\- ¿Tu? ¡que va! hablaba de Janna, es increíble como nunca nadie le hace caso y ella lo sigue intentando con sus charlas y los panfletos._ el castaño se rascaba la mejilla a la vez que esquivaba al par de ojos celestes escrutadores.

\- Claro…Janna_ Star ocultó su risa detrás de una mano, Marco era demasiado obvio cuando mentía...eso lo hacía ser un poquito lindo frente a sus ojos_ _"Bueno eso no es nada digo…considero muchas cosas lindas, perros, gatos, pequeños pimientos…no significa nada que crea que él es lindo no..¿¡no?!_

\- ¡Star!

\- ¡Que! _ grito ella sobresaltada al escuchar la voz del moreno.

\- Decía que sería bueno que abriéramos el portal.

\- Ok..ok ya lo hago…solo estaba pensando.

* * *

Ambos chicos corrían a través de los pasillos de la secundaria Echo Creek, al final de todos modos estaban llegando diez minutos tarde al examen, la rubia esperaba que el maestro los dejara entrar mientras que al chico peligro no podía importarle menos el asunto…de todas formas aunque estudiara siempre reprobaba Física.

\- ¡Profesor déjenos entrar por favor!_ dijo Star nada más llegar a la sala respirando con dificultad por la carrera.

\- Claro, cancelé el examen, decidí que necesitan más tiempo para estudiar, las notas anteriores fueron espantosas. Que bueno que vino señor Díaz usted será el primero en pasar al pizarrón.

\- ¡¿Qué!?_ el chico le dirigió una mirada enojada a Star_ recuérdame hacerte unos nachos con mucho picante.

\- ¿Me vas a cocinar para vengarte? _ le susurró ella riendo bajito mientras se sentaban en sus pupitres.

\- Eres insoportable_ dijo el chico entre dientes escondiendo el rostro tras el libro de Física.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Bueno aquí esta el cap, me encanta todo el apoyo que recibo por medio de comentarios o en la gran cantidad de lectores silenciosos, así como los que me ponen en alertas y favoritos :D, para los que hayan empezado a leer hace poco les informo que seguiré este fic hasta el final asi que si me llegara a retrasar no crean que abandoné.**_

 _ **Bueno aparte hare el aviso de que aquí los capítulos rompe kokoros de la serie lo serán también por mucho que la atracción sea recíproca entre estos dos, de hecho hace tiempo que estoy haciendo mis…¿planes semi malvados? Para el capitulo de Bon bon, y los tres últimos de la segunda temporada, digo semi malvados porque tampoco soy tan mala y este fic en primer lugar quiero que sea divertido.**_

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Si pobre Marco XD, ese es el chiste aquí que los monstruos tienen cerebro.**

 **Ranpoo4ever: Si, aquí los monstruos son más inteligentes y en cuanto a Toffe no me base en nadie solo me dedique a pensar cómo podía voltear su personalidad, se que tu eres de los que no les interesa tanto el Starco así que te comento que si bien esa parte a mi si me importa también le prestare atención a ir poniendo cosas interesantes en la trama.**

 **Xenon666** **: ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado la personalidad de Toffe! tenia mis dudas sobre si iba a gustar porque muchos esperaban su apariciòn.**

 **marati2011** **: Tranquila jajaja supongo que tampoco me exprese claramente XD**

 **CharlieMontgomery** **: Me alegra haberte hecho gritar a lo fangirl ajajajaja, eso quería justamente hacer que se emocionaran me da mucha risa lo de pobres pubertos…sep pobrecitos..**

 **Evi: Intentare subir uno semanal, en mi país es periodo de clases, pero en vacaciones suelo subir uno diario, les avisare cuando pueda regresar a esa dinámica.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Lo primero es que mi computador nuevo por algún motivo hace la tilde francesa asi que por eso sale hacia el lado izquierdo algunas veces o sencillamente no le pongo tilde mejor, lo segundo es que encontré un fic que tiene el mismo nombre que este (esta en ingles pero es muy bueno) y es de hace mas tiempo asi que creo que por respeto le cambiare el nombre a este fic.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **La visita del Rey**

Star abrió los ojos lentamente de forma perezosa, un suave haz de luz entraba por la ventana dándole directamente en los ojos.

Se levantó unos centímetros desde su posición acostada para sobarse el cuello, al parecer había estado durmiendo sobre una superficie dura…al darse cuenta de cual era esa superficie no pudo contener una sonrisa.

La escuela tenia algunas reparaciones que hacer, por lo cual les habían dado ese día viernes libre a todos los alumnos, como resultado ella y Marco acabaron viendo una maratón de películas hasta que el cansancio los venció y se quedaron dormidos. Desde ese día cuando él le cocino nachos y acabaron viendo televisión juntos por primera vez habían seguido coincidiendo todos los jueves, ambos eran fanáticos de las buenas historias y les gustaba mirar el maratón de películas que daban ese día por la noche.

Ver películas juntos se transformó en una especie de acuerdo tácito, cuando no había nada que ver en la televisión Marco descargaba algo interesante desde su computador, no necesitaban hablar acerca de ello, sencillamente todos los jueves ambos acababan reunidos a la misma hora…y Star creía que era perfecto así.

\- Marco_ susurro zarandeándolo suavemente.

\- ¿Mhm?_ murmurò el chico despertándose.

\- Nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón_ rio ella divertida_ déjame decirte que eres una pésima almohada me duele el cuello.

\- Claaro, se me olvidaba que el propósito de mi vida es ser una buena almohada_ bufo el castaño divertido arrojándole un cojín en la cara a la princesa.

\- Me alegra que lo tengas claro_ la chica retubo una carcajada mientras se reacomodaba la trenza la cual estaba hecha un desastre_ deberíamos limpiar esto.

\- Mamá puede limpiarlo luego_ el castaño no pareció especialmente alarmado al ver los restos de nachos, palomitas y otros dulces.

\- Marco, vamos es el siglo veintiuno, tú también puedes ayudar a limpiar_ la rubia lo agarro de ambas manos intentando hacer que se levantara.

\- Puedes hacerlo con magia_ dijo el latino rodando los ojos a la vez que recargaba su peso contra el sillón para que ella no pudiera moverlo.

\- Pero quiero que tu ayudes_ bufò la rubia pegándole a él con el cojín esta vez.

Marco entorno los ojos mientras se disponía a iniciar una guerra de cojines, pero el sonido del timbre los detuvo.

Se miraron un segundo, lo cual bastò para que Star con ayuda de su varita limpiara todo y el moreno fuera a abrir la puerta…encontrándose con un hombre no muy alto, de cabello rubio y barba del mismo color con dos brillantes y tristes ojos azules.

\- Tú debes ser Marco_ dijo el hombre mirándolo un segundo de manera evaluadora_ creo que te falta cuidar más tu aseo personal parece que no te hubieras cambiado de ropa hace dos días.

\- ¿Disculpe? _ le espetò el chico irritado, más que nada porque eso era exactamente lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Papá? _ Star se asomó detrás del moreno sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse a su padre allí.

\- Si… ¿Puedo pasar?

La chica asintió dejándole un espacio para que el rey pasara, estaba intrigada ¿qué hacia èl allí?

El Rey River una vez dentro se sentó en el sillón donde segundos antes habían estado durmiendo los chicos, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos mientras ponía una expresión triste, Marco pensó que Star se parecía mucho a su padre.

\- ¿Pasa algo? _ la rubia se sentó junto al Rey conjurando una taza de té para él.

\- Bueno…hija esto es difícil…pero…creo que tu madre se cansó de mí.

La rubia pestañeo sorprendido, ella nunca había visto pelear a sus padres, lo impulsiva y enérgica que podía ser Moon se contrastaba con lo calmado, firme y hasta tímido del Rey Butterfly, siempre los viò como la pareja perfecta que se complementaban en todo sentido… ¿Cómo podía ser cierto lo que decía su padre?

\- Enserio lamento venirte a molestar, debes haber estado divirtiéndote mucho con tu novio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! _ ambos adolescentes gritaron completamente sonrojados, para a continuación agregar a la vez_ ¡no somos novios!

\- ¿Entonces? _ inquirió el Rey alzando una ceja, en los pocos minutos que llevaba allí por el lenguaje corporal de ambos habría jurado que eran novios.

\- Star y yo eh...somos_ Marco comenzó a sudar…¿qué eran en realidad èl y la estirada? obviamente ella hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser solo la chica de intercambio…entonces eran algo así como…agg, no sabía cómo definirlo, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y ella sabía más de él que cualquier otra persona, pero no podía decirle al Rey "verà Star y yo somos un chico y una chica que viven juntos y pasan el rato ah sí, de vez en cuando también tenemos momentos incòmodos pero nada importante, de hecho siempre lo ignoramos y ya" …nope…eso sonaba feo.

\- Marco es mi…_la rubia no estaba mejor en sus deducciones, el castaño se había convertido en su principal apoyo en la Tierra, había aprendido a leer sus expresiones y forma de ser, incluso podían casi leerse el pensamiento…estaban unidos por la Luna Roja y èl la conocía muy bien, igual o tal vez más que Pony Head…¡claro eso era!…ella sentía cariño por él, pasaban tiempo juntos y siempre se ayudaban…_Marco es mi mejor amigo en la Tierra.

El castaño suspirò aliviado, ok, esa era una forma bastante decente de definir su relación…mejores amigos…_" _Supongo que sì…que eso somos"_ _ se encogió de hombros, en realidad para èl Star era Star y punto, si ella quería que se llamaran así pues bien.

\- Ya veo_ asintió el Rey medianamente convencido.

\- Mejor explícame cómo es eso de que mamá se cansó de ti.

\- Ella desde hace unas semanas que no me habla, cuando intento que pasemos el rato juntos en el poco tiempo libre que tenemos, ella solo…se va o me dice que está ocupada…y hoy no me ha hablado en todo el dìa…pero no me extraña que se comporte así…Moon siempre ha sido tan divertida e impresionante y yo tan aburrido.

Star tomo a su recién declarado mejor amigo de la muñeca y se lo llevò hasta un rincón del living:

\- Nunca había visto a papà comportarse así, él normalmente es tan seguro…_la rubia mordía su varita a la vez que saltaba de uno a otro pie, estaba preocupada.

\- En realidad, es igualito a ti_ riò el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco_ perfectos por fuera, un manojo de nervios por dentro, ustedes dos se parecen, seguro que mal interpreto las acciones de tu madre y ya.

Star miro al chico un momento…era una posibilidad factible, su padre solía preocuparse mucho por todo, al igual que ella y sabía que debajo de su apariencia estricta era un hombre amable y sensible.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? podrías tener razón, pero sigo preocupada_ la rubia se mordió el labio aun nerviosa.

\- Entonces, qué tal si yo lo entretengo aquí y tu sales a buscar ideas para que reconquistar a tu madre…solo por si acaso.

\- Me parece buena idea…aunque...es extraño que propongas que salga sola...

\- Ya te has acostumbrado bastante a Echo Creek, confio en que estarás bien._el castaño se pasó una mano por el cabello intentando verse más decente, aún tenía el aspecto de chico recién levantado.

Star asintió de acuerdo con el plan, volvió donde su padre, el cual tomaba el té en silencio mientras jugaba con los perritos laser, menos mal que estos solo atacaban a las personas con las cuales Star se molestaba.

\- Papà…buscare ideas en la Tierra para que puedas reconquistar a mamà y…

\- ¡Qué gran idea! _ aplaudió encantado el Rey_ Moon adora los detalles exóticos seguro que volverá a quererme.

El latino no pudo evitar golpear su frente con la palma de la mano, enserio el Rey y la chica eran iguales.

\- Bien…te lo encargo_ le susurrò ella mientras con un movimiento de varita se cambiaba de ropa a un vestido azul marino con una blusa blanca, calcetas rosas y zapatos de medio tacón del mismo color, el cabello se lo recogió en una coleta alta_ ¿Qué tal me veo?

\- Como si no hubieras dormido en un sillón toda la noche utilizando mi pobre hombro como almohada_ dijo el chico riendo.

Los corazones de las mejillas de la rubia comenzaron a brillar, ella le dio un golpecito en el brazo al latino, luego se giró y salió de la casa.

Marco se apresuró a teclear algo en su celular en cuanto la chica se perdió de vista.

* * *

Star caminaba por el centro de la ciudad observando los escaparates, se sentía algo sola e insegura sin Marco a su lado, pero se recordaba a si misma continuamente que tenía que ser más independiente y que Janna la mataría si se enteraba que ella necesitaba tener a un chico a su lado para sentirse segura.

Las tiendas exhibían varios tipos de ropa, anotò en una libreta las ideas, tal vez un cambio de imagen a su padre no le vendría mal…se rasco el mentón con el lápiz, necesitaba un regalo, un gesto lindo que hiciera que su madre recordara por que se enamoró del Rey.

A unos metros de distancia Janna observaba a su amiga divertida, le habia extrañado recibir un mensaje urgente de Marco indicándole que debía ir a encontrarse con Star para que esta no estuviera sola, fiel a su posiciòn de mujer independiente la pelinegra no pudo evitar echarle en cara que su actitud parecía ser una especie de sospechosa sobreprotección ante lo cual el chico le ofreció dos billetes para que se callara de una vez.

Por supuesto Janna protesto que ella con mucho gusto le haría compañía a su amiga, no necesitaba un soborno para hacerlo…así que solo acepto un billete.

\- Hola Star, vaya coincidencia_ dijo tocándole el hombro a la princesa.

\- ¡Janna que gusto verte! _ aplaudió la chica feliz, con su amiga al lado sería mucho más sencillo encontrar algunas ideas románticas para su padre_ ¿Jackie no está?

\- Nah, ella está en uno de esos periodos donde debe ensayar, tiene un concurso dentro de poco así que creo que no la veremos ni en la escuela.

\- Vaya…el ballet es duro_ susurrò la rubia pensativa, a pesar de lo hermoso y delicado que era el baile Jackie entrenaba igual de duro que los guardias de su palacio.

\- Y… ¿te acompaño? yo ya acabé lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Bien…veràs…

Star tomo a su amiga del brazo comenzando a caminar con ella explicándole todo el drama que había en su casa…la casa de Marco…la casa de ambos…¡aggg! lo que sea.

* * *

Marco se encontraba enseñándole al Rey Butterfly toda la casa, Angie amablemente les estaba preparando un par de bocadillos, se sentía más que feliz de tener a alguien de la realeza tomando el té en su hogar.

\- ¿Seguro que estará bien? _ insistía River aludiendo a su hija.

\- Si, en realidad no fue sola alguien irà a hacerle compañía, solo pensé que creer que estaba sola la ayudaría con sus inseguridades_ dijo el castaño restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Tienes razón_ murmuro el Rey asintiendo, a pesar de lo desastroso que aparentaba ser ese chico parecía preocuparse sinceramente por Star…y eso era lo que importaba_ esta casa es maravillosa.

El Rey se encontraba prendiendo y apagando las luces del pasillo diciendo que eso sin duda era mágico., Marco pensó en que era increíble cómo la gente de Mewni sabìa viajar entre dimensiones y no tenían electricidad ni un sistema de alcantarillado decente.

\- ¿Hay algo aún más impresionante en ésta viviendo terrícola?

\- Mm_ Marco alzo una ceja divertido, tenía una idea de què podía encantarle al peculiar invitado_ de hecho…tenemos un cuarto mágico…donde el agua aparece místicamente.

\- Quiero verlo_ dijo el Rey con los ojos brillantes asintiendo emocionado.

\- Ok…venga por aquí.

Media hora después el castaño estaba sentado afuera del baño dibujando bocetos para su historia mientras escuchaba como el Rey jalaba la cadena varias veces, abría, cerraba la llave del agua y abría la ducha…definitivamente la remilgada era igual de inocentona que su padre.

* * *

\- Entonces, tenemos ropa nueva…una serenata_ comentaba la rubia apuntando las bolsas de la compra y al grupo de músicos que había contratado.

\- Flores, bombones y un peluche_ terminò Janna asintiendo con gesto serio_ ok, tenemos todas las cosas consideradas románticas en la Tierra…o al menos en nuestra cultura, no sè costumbres románticas orientales o africanas.

\- Creo que con esto bastara, al menos yo estaría muy feliz si alguien me regalara todas estas cosas_ sonrió emocionada la princesa.

\- Claro, creo que es hora de regresar, ¡ustedes vengan! _ ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa de los Díaz seguidas de los músicos.

* * *

Rafael Díaz se encontraba tocando el timbre de su casa, repentinamente sintió los pasos de varias personas en su césped, al girarse vio a Star acompañada de una de sus amigas con una banda de música:

\- ¡Señor Díaz! ¡hola como…_la princesa no pudo terminar la frase tropezó con una piedra provocando que el osito color violeta con un enorme corazón que decía "te amo" volara derechito a las manos de Rafael.

\- ¿Pero que…

En ese preciso instante Angie abrió la puerta quedando pasmada al ver a su esposo sosteniendo a un tierno osito entre sus manos:

\- ¡Cariño hace tantos años que no hacías algo así! _ canturreo abrazándolo.

\- Ehh_ Rafael mirò a las dos adolescentes que estaban tras el, Star dando al osito por perdido sonrió levantando sus pulgares_ ehh...yo... te amo Angie.

\- ¡Y yo a ti! _ mientras el matrimonio se besaba felizmente la rubia no pudo evitar reírse al ver como el señor Díaz desviaba la mirada y se veía bastante torpe en esas situaciones…Marco se parecía mucho a él solo que en algunas cosas era más espontàneo como su madre.

\- Bueno pasen, pasen ignoren a la pareja de mediana edad que se creen adolescentes_ indicaba Janna haciendo pasar a los músicos.

La princesa dejò las compras en el sillón y echo a correr escaleras arriba casi arrojándose sobre el chico peligro:

\- ¡Marco ya tengo todo!, papà va a reconquistar a mama.

\- ¿Enserio? _ inquirió el Rey asomàndose desde del baño.

\- Si, si_ Star moviendo su varita levito toda la ropa hasta el baño cerrando la puerta_ ¡quiero que te la pongas!

\- ¿Qué es esa música ? _ inquirió Marco escuchando una suave melodía proveniente de su living.

\- Ah, la banda, van a ir a Mewni a tocarle una canción a mamà.

\- Entonces porquè mis padres son los que están bailando_ dijo el chico asomándose por la escalera alzando una ceja.

\- Ahh…eso, dejémoslo así tu madre se ve feliz…

* * *

Una hora después Star abría un portal hacia Mewni, acompañada de Marco, Janna, el Rey y los músicos, los señores Díaz se habían quedado en casa actuando como un par de jóvenes enamorados.

La rubia sonreía al ver a su padre, lo había mandado a afeitarse y a cortarse el cabello, además ahora vestía ropa de la Tierra, un par de jeans con una camisa color azul.

\- Creo que tu padre quedò bastante bien_ le susurro Janna sonriendo.

\- ¡A que sí! _ el portal los había llevado directo a la entrada de la sala del trono la cual curiosamente estaba a oscuras_ ahora ve papà, mamà debe estar ahí.

El Rey River sujetando el ramo de rosas moradas en una mano y los chocolates en la otra seguido por la banda de música entro en el salón, tras èl los tres adolescentes observaban la escena expectantes.

\- ¿Moon? _ llamo el rey.

\- ¿River eres tú? _ la Reina apareció de entre las sombras, curiosamente vestía el traje de fiesta, al ver la nueva y juvenil apariencia de su marido los diamantes en sus mejillas comenzaron a brillar_ te ves muy joven.

\- Y tu muy hermosa_ una suave música comenzó a sonar proveniente de la banda a la vez que el hombre le entregaba a su esposa los regalos_ sigues igual de linda que el día que te conocí.

\- No puedo creer que ambos nos organizamos una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario_ Moon se colocó un mechón de su largo cabello suelto tras la oreja_ me esforcé por recordarlo…siempre soy muy olvidadiza, me preocupaba que me notaras más distante estas semanas…pero era necesario...

Tras la reina explotaron varios montones de confeti mágico junto con serpentinas rojas y mucho brillo, todos sus amigos salieron de las sombras aplaudiendo a la vez que un letrero flotante se encendía rebelando las letras "¡Felices quince años de matrimonio!"

Star, Janna y Marco miraban todo con la boca abierta ¿eso era todo? ¿la Reina habìa estado planeando una fiesta?, el Rey igual de impresionado pero más entrenado para recuperar la compostura beso a su esposa en la frente y la abrazò con cariño provocando aplausos de todos los invitados que se acercaban a felicitarlos, varios de los hombres comenzaron a molestar amistosamente al Rey por su cambio de apariencia entre ellos el Rey Pony Head.

* * *

\- Parece que todo fue una falsa alarma_ suspirò Star aliviada y divertida a la vez, observando como todos bailaban al son de una melodía que tocaban los músicos de la Tierra y los de Mewni juntos, sus padres estaban en el centro de la pista, River se movía tímidamente haciendo girar a su esposa la cual se reía libremente con aire juvenil.

\- Te lo dije_ dijo Marco riendo, al ver que la rubia estaba frotándose los brazos por el frìo le paso su sudadera negra_ toma no quiero tenerte moqueando por ahí despuès.

\- Gracias_ dijo ella ignorando su comentario y colocándose el poleròn, discretamente le tomo el aroma, olía como él…nadie se enteraría nunca, pero le encantaba el aroma del champú de Marco.

\- Mmm…interesante_ murmuro Janna para sí misma mientras se alejaba unos pasos de la pareja, había pensado que el comportamiento diferente que el castaño tenia hacia Star era porque ella no era para nada su tipo…pero mirándolo cuidadosamente tal vez el motivo fuera otro…

La rubia miraba a sus padres bailar con una expresión dulce en su rostro.

\- Me gustaría estar asi con alguien cuando tenga su edad_ dijo sonriendo mientras se giraba hacia su amigo_ ¿a ti no?

El latino sintió como un curioso calor se generaba en su pecho expandiéndose hasta su rostro, la princesa lo observaba con ese par de ojos celestes que aunque lo negara mil veces en su interior en realidad le encantaban... ¿eso era lo que se sentía por una amiga? como nunca había tenido a nadie tan cercano emocionalmente a él le era difícil comparar, cansado se rasco la cabeza a la vez que le bajaba la capucha del poleron a Star cegándola y ocultando su rostro:

\- Yo no pienso en esas cosas estirada, a esa edad yo quiero tener un montón de dinero y ser famoso.

\- ¡Dejame mirar! _alegò ella agitando los brazos.

\- No quiero que me mires.

\- ¡Y eso por que!

\- No te interesa_ le espetò el latino rogando para que su estupida sangre decidiera abandonar su rostro.

Mientras los chicos seguían discutiendo Janna se fue a sentar a una mesa a buscar algo de comer, a su lado escuchò una voz:

\- Me siento como un camarón…

\- ¿Camarón? _ preguntò la pelinegra observando a su lado.

\- Si_ asintió Pony Head señalando hacia Marco y Star_ camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente…pero la amistad va antes que los chicos_ completó muy ufana mientras se comía un pastel_ ya encontrarè otro objetivo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Ok, este capitulo estuvo pasteloso por todos lados pero hace tiempo que lo tenía planeado así jajaja me encanta la amistad tensa que tienen Star y Marco** **, entiendan que el chico nunca ha sido tan cercano a ningún amigo y no ha tenido cercanía emocional autèntica con sus novias asi que he ahí que sea tan…¿despistado? al igual que Star que ella sencillamente es asi.**

 **Les aviso que en un capitulo hare un especial donde sabremos cual es la historia del còmic que hace Marco ¿recuerdan al chico con pinta de bad boy y la chica extraterrestre? Pues ellos…**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Si, los oneshot algunos serán más crueles y otros chistosos, pero siempre con buen final, no quiero hacer llorar a nadie jejeje.**

 **Ranpoo4ever: Me siento feliz que haber hecho que el Starco suba de categoría en tu mente! Jejeje.**

 **marati2011** **: Que bueno que te divertiste, esa es la idea.**

 **Madgora** **: Que bueno que mi historia te emocione, me alegra mucho, es el mayor orgullo de un escritor.**

 **Izayoi ZPD** **: Si, la universidad quita tiempo, pero aquí estoy!**

 **Doce Espadas** **: Que bueno que lo encontraste hermoso :3 me alegro.**

 **Por si alguien no entiende lo que dice Pony Head al final es un dicho de mi paìs (y no se si de algun otro) que se refiere a que aquel que no se apresura o se espabila pues se le va la oportunidad.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Al final como siempre pongo unas palabras, los personajes son de Daron Nefcy y Disney por supuesto.**

 **Reformatorio Santa Olga para princesas Inùtiles **

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Pony Head!, mira, mira_ Star puso frente al espejo comunicador una bandeja con varios cupcakes de colores espolvoreados con azúcar y pequeños adornos de estrellas y corazones de dulce_ es la primera vez que los hago así que no sé que tal están… ¿a qué hora puedo ir a verte?

La princesa de Mewni estaba emocionada, su mejor amiga cumplía quince años y tenían planeado juntarse en el castillo de Pony Head para celebrarlo, sería un día repleto de alegría y diversión y eso le encantaba…la princesa Pony tenía la habilidad de hacer que todo se volviera loco, alegre y brillante.

\- Star…veras_ Pony Head desvió la mirada, la rubia en ese momento supo que algo no marchaba bien_ ¿recuerdas la revista "cotilleo de Uni"?

\- Claro_ Star dejo la bandeja de pasteles en una mesita al lado del espejo_ ¿no es esa tonta revista donde no hacen más que contar chismes sobre los famosos de tu reino?

\- Bueno…sì, pero es leída por casi todo el reino y…_ la pony soltó un sonoro suspiro_ B-fly…según una encuesta popular…la gente piensa que soy la princesa más superficial e inútil que el reino ha tenido nunca.

\- Tú no eres super…_ Star guardo silencio un momento, está bien…tal vez Pony Head era conocida por su afición a tener novios catalogados como "chicos malos", ir a tiendas de moda y leer toda clase de novelas romanticas de moda que cayeran en sus manos…a lo mejor eso podía catalogarse como superficial…pero…así era ella: romántica, alegre, loca, positiva y completamente divertida…¿enserio estaba mal ser así?_ entonces ¿no podrás celebrar tu cumpleaños?

\- Es peor…Star…me van a enviar a la Escuela Santa Olga para princesas inútiles.

La rubia se tambaleo teniendo que sujetarse de la pared que estaba al lago del espejo, no sabía mucho de esa escuela excepto que allí se mandaba a las princesas que se consideraban incapaces y poco preparadas para ser reinas, no en cuanto a conocimientos sino en cuanto a actitud y personalidad…y que una vez que salían de allí nunca más volvían a ser las mismas.

\- No pueden enviarte ahí...tu padre…

\- Papá está de acuerdo Star, cree que es preocupante que tenga esos índices de desaprobación y que allì podria aprender cosas ùtiles_ la princesa volteo un segundo hacia al lado, por lo visto la estaban llamando, cuando volvió a mirar al espejo su rostro expresaba un profundo abatimiento_ tengo que irme …adiós.

La llamada se cortó y la rubia vio cómo se borraba la imagen de su mejor amiga, ni siquiera sabía si la volvería a ver, o si cuando la volviera a ver seria la misma…Star callo sentada en el suelo y encogió sus piernas apoyando la barbilla en ellas a la vez que los corazones en sus mejillas se convertían en dos pequeñas nubes tormentosas.

No reacciono cuando escucho unos golpes en su puerta:

\- ¡Hey estirada mamà hizo pastel! _ al ver que ella no contestaba Marco levanto una ceja extrañado, por lo general ella nunca lo ignoraba de ese modo a menos que hubiera hecho algo realmente malo y según recordaba se estaba portando bastante bien últimamente_ ¿saliste? ¿estás ahí?, como no respondas voy a entrar de todas formas.

Como al otro lado de la puerta no se escuchó ningún movimiento, el castaño giro la manilla entrando en la habitación, al ver a la chica encogida frente al espejo comenzó a preocuparse:

\- ¿Star?_ se puso de rodillas frente a ella poniendo su rostro frente al de la princesa_ ¿pasa algo?

La rubia pestañeo un segundo quitando las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos, había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar:

\- Es Pony Head…se la llevaron al Reformatorio Santa Olga…

\- ¿Y eso es? _ inquirió Marco curioso.

\- ¡Un lugar horrible! _ la chica levanto la vista comenzando a agitar las manos desesperada_ no es que lo conozca mucho, pero si a algunas chicas que asistieron allí, y no sé cómo explicarlo…se supone que ahí te enseñan a ser una princesa perfecta, pero al mismo tiempo te roba una gran parte de tu verdadero yo.

\- Y dices que ahí se llevaron a Pony_ asintió el chico comenzando a hacer cálculos en su mente_ suena como una cárcel donde te lavan el cerebro.

\- Tal vez….estoy preocupada Marco_ la rubia bajo de nuevo la mirada suspirando.

\- Entonces vamos a sacarla de ahí_ dijo el chico de forma despreocupada_ he visto varias películas sobre prisiones y como escapar de ellas…así que digamos que creo poder ayudar.

Star lo miro pestañeando anonadada, ¿Marco estaba proponiendo irrumpir en el Reformatorio y escapar con Pony Head?

\- Pero…sus padres la enviaron ahí ¿qué haríamos una vez que la saquemos?

El latino rodo los ojos, claro….se le había olvidado que estaba hablando con la señorita amante de las reglas:

\- Pues entonces solo vamos a ver como està, cualquier cosa es mejor que verte aquí sentada mirando al vacío_ bufo cruzándose de brazos.

Los corazones en las mejillas de la chica volvieron a reaparecer y ella sonrió levemente…tal vez una vez que viera como era en realidad ese lugar no sería tan horrible, hablaría un poco con su mejor amiga y regresaría a casa.

\- Tienes razón cualquier cosa es mejor que esto_ Star se colocó de pie yendo hacia el cajón de la cómoda a sacar las tijeras dimensionales_ ¿seguro que sabes cómo colarte?

\- Si no lo sé improviso_ sonrió el latino encogiéndose de hombros_ chico peligro ¿recuerdas?

\- Claro…bien, acá vamos.

Con un solo corte la rubia abrió un portal dimensional rumbo al temido Reformatorio.

* * *

\- Esto sí que parece una fortaleza_ susurro el castaño escondido a una distancia prudente del castillo gris con una especie de cerca metálica rodeándolo, un autobús estaba detenido frente a le entrada desde el cual bajaban varias chicas, princesas al parecer por sus tiaras y adornos, dos robustos guardas las revisaban obligándolas a vaciar sus bolsillos para luego hacerlas ingresar dentro.

\- Es peor de lo que creí_ dijo la chica a su espalda alistando su varita_ si vamos a entrar tendremos que disfrazarnos.

Alzando la reliquia familiar por sobre su cabeza, Star respirò profundo varias veces, lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era uno de sus estúpidos fallos provocados por los nervios:

\- ¡Transformación de sombra radiante! _ un brillo la envolvió provocando que Marco se cubriera la vista con una mano, cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos la rubia se había vestido con un casco vikingo, un parche gris en el ojo a juego con la especie de polera- armadura que llevaba y las botas de clavos en los pies, para completar el atuendo una falda vaporosa color lila.

\- Eso no es para nada tu estilo_ dijo el chico alzando una ceja.

\- Esa es la idea, ahora te toca a ti_ el latino cerro los ojos imaginándose que probablemente acabaría vestido como uno de los guardias de la entrada, por ello cuando sintió como el hechizo impactaba suavemente contra él ni siquiera se inmuto.

\- Listo…esto… ¿no te enojes si? _ murmurò la rubia jugando con su trenza de forma nerviosa, la transformación de su amigo no había salido exactamente como lo tenía planeado.

El castaño abrió los ojos comenzando a temerse lo peor al escuchar el tonito de la estirada…y no se equivocaba, estaba vestido como toda una hermosa princesa de largo cabello castaño y un vaporoso vestidito rosa…ahora que lo pensaba…

\- ¿Enserio? ¿me vestiste de Marci? ¿no podría haber sido uno de los guardias de la entrada? _ susurro enojado.

\- No, solo pense que si nos vemos como princesas sera mas facil pasar desapercibidos…lo otro…la verdad es que no estaba muy segura sobre en qué tipo de chica transformarte así que….pensé en Marci ¡pero en cómo se veía ella habitualmente! de algún modo se coló la imagen del….bueno...del sueño …y…y

Marco suspiro dándose una palmada en la frente con la mano, hubiera deseado que su enojo por estar vestido de mujer y para colmo una con pinta cursilona durara más, pero al ver a Star tan nerviosa pasándose la varita de una mano a otra a la vez que daba pequeños saltos en su puesto toda la rabia se evaporó, odiaba admitirlo, pero cada vez era más incapaz que enojarse auténticamente con ella.

\- Bieen, ya cálmate remilgada, pero si le cuentas esto a alguien me encargaré de hacer de tu vida un infierno mientras estés en la Tierra_ espeto apuntándola con un dedo, en realidad no pensaba hacerlo, pero tenía que mantener su imagen de hombre duro.

\- Ok_ asintió la rubia soltando el aire_ ahora supongo que tenemos que ponernos en la fila.

Diez minutos después ambos estaban siendo registrados a la entrada de manera bastante brusca por los guardias, Star se mordió el labio como estrategia para aplacar los temblores de su cuerpo mientras que Marco al ser violentamente sacudido por uno de los guardias no pudo evitar soltar un improperio:

\- ¡Y a ti que te pasa maldito imbe…_ al percatarse de que lo estaban mirando de manera sospechosa se diò cuenta de que se suponía que era una princesa y no un chico con mal genio y mucha adrenalina_ digo…¡auuch!_ grito imitando una voz aguda_ ¡son unos idiotas eso dolió mucho!

\- Deja de quejarte niña y camina_ le dijo uno de los guardias empujándola hacia adelante_ ¡siguiente!

Se colocó junto a Star y observo a ambos lados cerciorándose de que nadie los escuchara:

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, ¿tu?

\- Si, ¿lograste esconder las tijeras dimensionales?

\- Aja_ la chica se volteó brevemente con una sonrisita_ en mi cabello, al parecer tener esta espantosa cantidad de pelo sirve de algo.

El chico le iba a contestar pero en ese momento llegaron junto a las demás nuevas alumnas al hall de entrada el cual a pesar de ser enormemente lujoso estaba decorado de una manera fría e impersonal con alfombras en colores grises, cuadros en blanco y negro mostrando a las más exitosas reformadas y un solo candelabro enorme color plateado colgando del techo cuyas velas daban un aspecto lúgubre a la estancia.

La directora del Reformatorio, la señorita Heinous hizo su entrada mirando a sus nuevas adquisidores de forma dura y altiva, vestía un traje estilo militar color gris con unas botas color azul marino altas y robustas, su cabello corto lo llevaba canoso, sin teñir, parecía más una especie de general militar que una directora de un internado para señoritas. Tras ella un hombre vestido de manera parecida, pero con un solo ojo la seguía con devoción.

La mirada de la mujer se detuvo un segundo sobre una de las princesas…la más despreciable a su parecer, la chica tenía el cabello asquerosamente largo de color castaño tomado en un moño, la clase de cabello que necesita horas de cuidado, horas que podrían invertir en otra cosa, sería la primera a la que se lo cortarían, sin contar que vestía un vestido rosa gigante, con solo verla sabía qué tipo de princesa era esa niña…de la clase sensiblona e idiota, seguro que sus pasatiempos eran cantarle a los pajaritos y ver el atardecer pensó con ironia.

Aclarándose la voz decidió que era momento de comenzar a introducir a esas niñas a la nueva vida que tendrían, pero no sin antes darles una dosis de realidad:

\- ¿A alguna de ustedes le gusta la música? ¿cantar tal vez? ¿bailar o leer? _ luego de unos segundos nadie nadie se movía varias de las manos se alzaron tímidamente_ bien pues déjenme decirles que…¡ESAS SON SOLO TONTERIAS!

Todas las chicas que habían alzado la mano la bajaron asustadas al escuchar el grito de la mujer, Star se agarró del brazo de Marco encogiéndose, el chico por su parte se limitó a alzar una ceja ¿qué carajos le pasaba a esa mujer?

\- Ustedes están aquí porque nadie cree en ustedes, son una tropa de niñas inútiles sin ninguna posibilidad de ser reinas decentes a futuro, las consideran presas fáciles para el enemigo, niñitas dèbiles que serán incapaces de hacer crecer al reino_ la señorita Heinous paseo su mirada por las niñas, se veian asustadas…perfecto_ una princesa no necesita perder el tiempo en cosas que no sean volverse perfecta, cada vez más fuerte para mantener a su reino y convertirlo en un país próspero, una princesa debe estar enfocada las veinticuatro horas del día en mantener el poder de su familia para que este no sea arrebatado, una princesa no tiene tiempo para fantasear ni andar haciendo tonterías con amigas, como princesas aprenderán a ser fuertes, imbatibles y a suprimir sus emociones que las hacen débiles…hoy se les acabo la felicidad niñitas…

Todas las chicas se abrazaron entre si muertas de miedo, algunas incluso comenzaron a llorar, Marco le tomo la mano a Star y se la apretó con fuerza, esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera y la rubia no necesitaba que la colocaran más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

\- Ahora algunas pequeñas reglas…todas se levantarán a las cinco de la mañana, aquella que se quede dormida no tendrá desayuno y deberá darle diez vueltas al edificio, si se detiene o se queja tampoco cenarà y asì hasta que lo haga bien, una princesa no cede ante cosas tan simples, la que se queje o llore o cualquier muestra de emociones individualistas y tontas será confinada a la habitación solitaria…hasta que arregle su problema, están prohibidos cualquier clase de artículos extraños tales como tijeras dimensionales, aquella que sea vista con uno de ellos deberá dormir afuera durante una semana y luchar con las fieras….descuiden aquí no dejamos que nadie sufra daños…al menos no demasiados, solo los suficientes para fortalecer el carácter ¿cierto Geminis? obedecerán todo esto si no quieren acabar como esa princesa de Uni…Pony Head ahora está en la habitación solitaria.

El hombre a su lado asintió de manera enérgica recibiendo como recompensa una mirada satisfecha de su jefa:

\- Ahora pueden retirarse, sigan a Geminis hacia el cuarto.

Todas las princesas comenzaron a caminar en fila siguiendo al hombre, Marco le soltó la mano a Star al percatarse de que la vieja loca los estaba observando_ _"Vaya mujer ¿acaso cree que las princesas son máquinas? pense que aquí solo enseñarían cosas como tomar el té o bailar, seguro que a esa le falta un novio…o algo"_

Star por mientras seguía la fila sin perder de vista la espalda del castaño, a ambos lados del pasillo ahora se mezclaban cuadros con varios tipos de armas…esto no era un internado era una academia militar…tenía que sacar a Pony Head de allí, en realidad le gustaría sacar a todas esas chicas… pero era imposible.

\- Este es el cuarto para las de primer año.

Su guía abrió una pesada puerta de hierro dejándoles ver un cuarto grande y helado, en el techo había una única ventana con barrotes y varias camas en literas…las cuales solo tenían un colchón con pinta de ser bastante duro y una pequeña y delgada manta.

Marco viendo que ya era hora de salir de allí volvió a agudizar la voz para gritar:

\- ¡Creo que acabo de ver una cama con almohada!

Todas las princesas comenzaron a entrar en tropel a la habitaciòn queriendo obtener esa cama derribando a Géminis en el proceso, el dúo de amigos aprovechó esta instancia para escabullirse y partir a buscar a Pony Head.

* * *

Los pasillos estaban repletos de guardias con máscaras metálicas y uniformes militares lo cual los obligaba a agacharse y esconderse continuamente en las esquinas:

\- Definitivamente este lugar asusta_ bufo el chico levantando el estorboso vestido para no tropezarse_ quiero decir se supone que es un castillo y ni siquiera hay calefacción de hecho… ¿Star?_ al percatarse de que la princesa no lo seguía mirò hacia atrás alarmado, suspiro aliviado al verla observando unos cuadros.

\- Marco…mira_ la chica apunto hacia varios de ellos donde se mostraban varias chicas jóvenes con su antes y después, todos los antes de caracterizaban por mostrar gran diversidad de apariencias y expresiones, algunas más tímidas, otras parecían extrovertidas, algunas con mal genio otras muy dulces, pero... la imagen del después eran todas iguales, como clones….o máquinas, las chica lucían el cabello corto o amarrado en rodetes o altas colas de caballo no sonreían y sus ojos mostraban expresiones duras y carentes de emoción…todas se apellidaban Butterfly _ son mis antepasadas…este lugar lleva mucho tiempo existiendo probablemente fue controlado por la madre de la señorita Heinous antes…

\- Pues probablemente el legado se acabe ahora_ dijo Marco mirando al techo_ quiero decir, dudo que esa vieja encuentre a alguien que la aguante y le dé hijos.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? _ Star se volteo hacia el chico con los ojos muy abiertos_ muchas de las reinas más famosas y fuertes de Mewni han venido a este Reformatorio…tal vez no sea tan malo quiero decir…yo

\- Quieres ser una princesa perfecta_ completo Marco por ella con una voz hueca a la vez que su pecho comenzaba oprimirse.

\- Yo…siempre he pensado que venir aquí es una vergüenza, pero…lo cierto es que yo soy una vergüenza y…_ la rubia bajo la mirada, aunque ese lugar se veía horrible y aquellas antepasadas suyas parecían tener una mirada vacía no podía negar que su sueño siempre había sido ser alguien fuerte y…capaz, una princesa de la cual su familia y su pueblo pudieran sentirse orgullosos, no queria separarse de Marco, pero debia pensar que era lo mejor para su reino.

Desde la izquierda el latino pudo escuchar un ruido…era como una especie de sonido metálico y...un llanto. Tenía ganas de zarandear a Star hasta que despertara de esa especie de trance en el que estaba ¿enserio estaba pensando en quedarse en ese asqueroso lugar? Sinceramente ya no sabía qué hacer con los problemas existenciales de esa chica, lo cierto era que ella le importaba, pero se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarla…solo sabía que no quería verla convertida en una màquina carente de emociones como los rostros de esas fotografías.

\- Bien_ dijo entre dientes tomando a la chica de la muñeca y tirando de ella en la dirección donde escuchaba los ruidos_ vamos a ver si este lugar es tan maravilloso como crees, pero que te quede claro remilgada si decides quedarte aquí no quiero volver a ver tu cara en mi casa nunca más ¿me oíste?

La rubia sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado, sus ojos comenzaron a picar ¿por qué Marco estaba siendo tan cruel con ella?

\- ¿Acaso es tan malo que quiera mejorar? _ susurró intentando que su voz no trasluciera que tenía ganas de llorar.

\- Tú lo que quieres es que te echen a perder_ ladrò el chico.

Cuando llegaron hacia la fuente de los sonidos ambos se quedaron de piedra, varias princesas con el cabello rapado y vestidas con uniformes militares peleaban entre elas ,algunas usando magia, otras con armas y espadas y otras sencillamente con sus manos, tentáculos, garras, lo que tuvieran a su disposiciòn.

Una pequeña niña parecida a un hada pero en tamaño humano lloraba encogida en el suelo sujetando una de sus cuatro manos la cual estaba herida, frente a ella otra de las chicas de casi el doble de su tamaño la observaba con una espada en la mano:

\- ¡Basta por favor! _ lloraba la princesa alada_no…no puedo más estoy herida…y tú eres mucho mayor que yo.

\- ¿Esa es tu excusa? _ dijo la otra chica con una voz idéntica a la de la señorita Heinous_ una princesa no llora en el campo de batalla, es siempre la primera en atacar y la ultima en retirarse, si tus soldados te ven débil no te van a respetar ¡una princesa no tiene derecho a sentir, solo vive para su deber!

La chica mayor levanto su espada dispuesta a infringirle más daño a la pequeña…pero un rayo rosa la empujo hacia un costado, el resto de las chicas que estaban entrenando se giraron hacia la entrada de la sala de pelea esperando ver algo…pero no había nada.

* * *

Star miraba confundida su varita…al ver a esa chica dispuesta a atacar a la otra su cerebro se bloqueó y solo pudo pensar en impedir algo que era notoriamente injusto.

\- Eso es ser una princesa perfecta… ¿te gusta remilgada? _ le dijo Marco con frialdad el cual la obligaba a caminar tirando aun de su muñeca.

\- Yo…no claro que no…pero

\- Star_ el chico se giró y miro a la princesa la cual lo miraba con sus grandes ojos celestes confundidos y llorosos…en cierto modo la entendía, soñar con algo toda tu vida y de pronto darte cuenta de que no era lo que pensabas debía de ser difícil pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse enojado_ pregúntate lo siguiente esas reinas de Mewni a las que se supone que hay que admirar tal vez fueron las más respetadas pero…¿fueron las más queridas?

La rubia lo miro un segundo…en realidad siempre le habían contado que sus antepasadas fueron fuertes y poderosas, respetadas por el pueblo y temidas por los monstruos…pero ¿amadas? eso nunca se lo habían dicho lo màs cercano a una reina querida era su madre.

\- Luego lo piensas, ahora saquemos de aquí a Pony Head_ el chico abrió una puerta que estaba a su lado_ seh, mientras tu rumiabas tus problemas existenciales yo busque la habitación esa agradécemelo después.

Sin saber que decir Star entro en la estancia agitando levemente la cabeza, debía centrarse en sacar a su amiga de ese lugar…no quería que ella acabara como las chicas de antes no se imaginaba a la princesa de Uni dañando a alguien.

Una enorme sonrisa se expandió por su cara al ver a su amiga, la habitación era completamente oscura sin ninguna ventana que dejara pasar algo de luz, Pony Head se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

\- ¿Pony? _ la rubia se acercó lentamente_ hola, yo…vine a sacarte de aquí.

La princesa de Uni se dio vuelta quedando cara a cara con la oji celeste…Star por segunda vez en el día experimento la sensación de que la estaban abofeteando, la mirada de su mejor amiga era vacía y carente de emoción:

\- ¿Sacarme de aquí? Yo…no puedo irme de aquí, necesito este lugar.

\- Pero…tu no querías venir_ la rubia estaba estática incapaz de comprender que había cambiado en Pony Head.

\- Si…pero este lugar me va a ayudar, me va a hacer una princesa mejor y más útil, la señorita Heinous me explico todo, yo debo cambiar para ser una mejor princesa.

La oji celeste se sujetó la cabeza negando una y otra vez:

\- ¡Tú no necesitas ser una mejor princesa estas bien como estas!

\- ¡No Star no lo estoy! _ los ojos de la Pony comenzaron a aguarse al igual que los de la princesa de Mewni_ nosotras…no lo estamos, ¿no ves que por nuestra culpa el poder de nuestros padres se ve disminuido?

\- ¡Ese es mi caso no el tuyo! _ grito Star zarandeando a su amiga_ tu eres….eres una bomba de alegría y diversión Pony Head, eso es lo que siempre he adorado de ti…tu…haces que todo sea divertido y…alegre…y yo siempre, siempre quise ser así….no…no quiero que seas como esas chicas de los retratos_ la princesa de Mewni estaba llorando otra vez, parece que era lo único que sabía hacer, pero solo ahora entendía a lo que se refería Marco, adoraba a su mejor amiga por ser exactamente como era, tal vez no fuera una princesa ideal según la opinión mayoritaria…pero ella no quería perderla, por mucho que le repitieran una y otra vez que lo correcto era ser como las chicas que luchaban a unos metros de distancia, no le parecía correcto que obligaran a alguien a renunciar a todo lo que era ni a dejar de lado la compasión o sus sentimientos, ¿verdaderamente era posible que una gran cantidad de personas estuvieran equivocadas y solo unas pocas en lo correcto?

Al ver a su amiga de toda la vida llorando como si tuviera cinco años porque verdaderamente no quería perderla, fue como si a la princesa de Uni le quitaran un enorme peso de encima. Ella nunca había sido tan reflexiva ni responsable como Star solo al ver esa pésima encuesta había comenzado a preguntarse si no sería una mala heredera al trono…no quería renunciar a su forma de ser ni a todo lo que amaba, pero lo había considerado seriamente al creer que eso haría más felices a todos a su alrededor…pero era imposible que algo que le estaba provocando tanto dolor a una de las personas que más quería en el mundo y de paso a ella misma pudiera ser bueno, sonriendo se acercó a la rubia y la abrazò, o hizo lo más cercano a un abrazo que puede hacer alguien que no tiene manos.

\- A mí tampoco me gustaría verte convertida en algo así B-fly , tal vez podamos encontrar una mejor manera de ser mejores…yo podría leer menos novelas y más de historia no se…

\- Me parece bien_ Star le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga sonriendo a través de sus lágrimas_ podemos trabajar en eso juntas.

Al ver que el asunto estaba arreglado Marco decidió que era momento de interrumpir, no podían quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo:

\- Si ya acabaron con el momento tierno tenemos que largarnos.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡esperen a que le cuente a papá los métodos se lavado de cerebro que ocupan aquí seguro no le va a gustar nada! ¡No puedo creer que casi me dejo convencer! _ bufo Pony Head saliendo de la pieza, ahora que se daba cuenta del gran error que habría podido cometer la ira bullía en su interior hacia ese lugar estúpido, además estaba enojada con ella misma ,había hecho llorar a su casi hermana y se suponía que una mejor amiga no hace eso.

Star salió siguiendo a la pony a la vez que sorbía por la nariz, algo suave se le estampo en la cara cegándola, lo tomo con delicadeza dándose cuenta de que era un pañuelo bordado:

\- A mí no me mires estaba en mi bolsillo, vámonos rápido_ le espeto Marco apurando el paso por el pasillo.

La princesa de Mewni se limpió la nariz, mientras pensaba que iba a tener que hablar con él, aun se veía muy molesto.

* * *

Después de caminar durante un trecho aturdiendo a unos cuantos guardias a golpe de magia con la varita de Star pasaron frente a un gran salón donde las mismas princesas de primer año con las cuales habían llegado estaban sentadas en varias sillas viendo lo que aparentemente era una película, pero en realidad eran seguidillas de imágenes donde mostraban escenas de guerras, sufrimiento y dolor, Geminis el ayudante de la señorita Heinous se paseaba entre las filas de princesas repitiéndoles:

\- Una princesa está por sobre estos sufrimientos mundanos, una princesa solo ve el bien de la mayoría y mantiene el poder de su estirpe, una princesa no siente emoción al ver estas escenas, una princesa no se deja vencer por emociones inútiles su único deber es gobernar y aumentar el poder de su país.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA YA CALLESE!

Harto de escuchar semejante palabrería Marco le pego un puñetazo en pleno rostro al hombre provocando que este se tambaleara, luego alzando una pierna le asesto una patada en el tobillo provocando que se cayera al piso.

\- ¡Ah no!, tú no te levantas_ Pony Head fue a sentarse sobre el sujeto muy ufana.

Marco camino hacia la el reproductor tirándolo al suelo, el aparato estallo en mil pedazos y las imágenes dejaron de correr:

\- ¿Enserio creen que esto está bien? _ dijo mirando a todas las chicas que con los ojos abiertos observaban como esa princesa de aspectos tan delicado y femenino había hecho algo tan arriesgado_ ¿de verdad creen que sus reinos necesitan reinas tiránicas que solo se dedican a aumentar su riqueza familiar? ¿Cómo carajos se puede hacer "crecer" a un país sin preocuparse del sufrimiento de las personas que están en él? si creen que lo único que importa es el poder que muestre un reino frente al mundo están muy equivocadas.

Un murmullo comenzó a escucharse en el salón proveniente de todas esas chicas. Una de ellas levanto una mano:

\- Pero…eso es lo que siempre nos han dicho, como reinas debemos ser respetables y obedecidas…¿no?_ al ver el rostro enojado de la castaña frente a ella comenzó a dudar.

\- Ya…y me imagino que esas respetadas reinas han hecho que en sus adorables reinos ya no haya pobreza ni crímenes ni problemas ni…

\- Bueno…no, pero los han hecho prosperar…tener relaciones con otros reinos derrotar monstruos y…

\- ¿Y acaso eso es más importante que como se sienten o viven tus súbditos? ¿acaso eso importa más que todo el sufrimiento? _ el chico señalo el roto reproductor en el suelo aludiendo a las imágenes que todas habían presenciado ¿acaso esas guerras por las que son tan famosas traen felicidad?.

\- No…no lo hacen_ el castaño alzo la vista al ver que esa débil voz provenía de una chica rubia de ojos celestes…de Star.

Mientras su amigo hablaba la princesa sintió que su corazón latía con violencia a la vez que por su mente pasaban todas las lecciones de historia de su infancia, allí solo alababan lo poderosas y valientes que habían sido las antiguas reinas, a cuantos monstruos derrotaron, pero solo unas pocas se habían preocupado verdaderamente por el bienestar de las personas, la mayoría solo habían sido soberanas para adorar, dedicadas a la guerra y a ser maravillosas, pero en todos los siglos que llevaba existiendo su reino la condición de los pobres no había mejorado ni un poco, mientras los nobles vivian en hermosos castillos el resto del pueblo estaba en la más absoluta pobreza, sin contar que casi todas las reinas dedicaban su vida a matar monstruos…¿enserio podía ser toda una raza malvada?... ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Siempre pendiente de agradar a sus tutores o a los nobles y de alcanzar las expectativas nunca se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez….estas no fueran precisamente buenas.

Tomando aire observo a todos esos rostros confundidos que la observaban atónitos:

\- Yo se…sé cómo se están sintiendo, probablemente muchas de ustedes nunca quisieron estar aquí_ un grupo de chicas asintió_ y otras solo quieren ser buenas princesas, ser aceptadas y dejar de sentirse una vergüenza ¿no?_ otro grupo asintió_ pero…tal vez…es hora de pensar por nosotras mismas…digo ¿es posible que lo que siempre nos han enseñado este mal? No lo sé…pero los tiempos cambian y…puede ser que lo que funcionò para nuestros antepasados no lo sea para nosotras yo…yo no creo que algo que nos obliga a renunciar a nuestra verdadera esencia y nos hace sufrir y ser insensibles este bien…¿Qué va pasar con todas esas personas que las quieren tal cual son?

Las princesas comenzaron a asentir y a abrir los ojos, a recordar. Todas habían sido enviadas ahí por ser consideradas no aptas para gobernar…pero siempre había una persona, aunque sea que las estaba extrañando: un amigo,un novio, un hermano, alguien, alguien que estaba sufriendo. En el fondo ninguna de ellas quería dejar de ser quièn era.

Marco al ver que habían logrado llegar al fondo de aquellas chicas decidió que solo necesitaban un último empujoncito para iniciar una revolución:

\- ¡No es un delito ser un individuo! ¡díganlo conmigo!

Emocionadas el resto de las chicas comenzó a corear la frase:

\- ¡Salgamos de este lugar!

El latino rasgo la larga falda de su vestido dejando sus pantalones al descubierto, a la vez que cansado del par de aglobadas y estorbosas mangas las rasgaba también sin darse cuenta que el movimiento brusco provoco que una horquilla se escapara de su peinado.

Las otras princesas siguiendo a su nueva ídolo hicieron lo mismo dejando sus vestidos más cortos arrancando todo adorno innecesario:

\- ¡Te seguimos amiga! _ grito una de ellas.

\- ¡Dinos tu nombre!

\- Ehh soy la... ¿princesa Marco?

\- ¡princesa Marco! ¡princesa Marco! _ coreaban todas siguiendo al chico hacia la salida.

\- Bueno adiosito_ Pony Head salio dejando tirado a Geminis bien amordazado con varios trozos de tela obtenidos de las faldas de las chicas.

Star corría tras Marco riéndose, rumbo a la salida del establecimiento:

\- ¡Eres toda una lìder revolucionaria!

\- ¡Solo cállate! _ le dijo el chico divertido dándole un golpe en la frente_ si tu no hubieras estado pensando idioteces todo el maldito día yo no tendría que haber hecho eso.

\- Tu…¿aun estas moles…

\- ¡Vaya chica te llamas igual que ese chico de la Tierra… Marco! _ exclamo Pony Head interrumpiéndolos mirando a la "princesa Marco".

\- Ehh_ el latino le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Star la cual hacia lo posible por contener la risa_ pues…que coincidencia.

La carrera frenética del enorme grupo de chicas fue detenido a la entrada del lugar, justo en la puerta principal la señorita Heinous las esperaba con todos los guardias, y algunas princesas que ya llevaban tiempo en el reformatorio cuyo lavado de cerebro era muy profundo, las otras estaban a los costados sin querer atacar a las protestantes, pero sin apoyarlas tampoco.

\- ¿Enserio creían que iban a poder salir de aquí tan fácil? ¡ríndanse!

\- ¡Nunca!

La directora miro con rabia a esa princesita, la misma que le había desagradado tanto con solo verla, debió suponerlo…una joven apasionada que luchaba por lo creía…el espécimen que más odiaba de entre todos los tipos de princesa.

\- ¡Atrapenlas!

\- ¡Ataquen chicas! _ gritó Marco indicándole a sus seguidoras que era hora de la acción.

Todas las princesas se lanzaron contra los guardias defendiéndose con lo que tenían a mano, magia, brazos, zapatos, incluso los cuadros y las armas de las paredes.

\- ¿Algún hechizo para acabar con esto ya? _ le pregunto el moreno a la rubia al ver que ambos bandos estaban bastante igualados.

\- Creo, que sì_ sonrió Star recordando un hechizo del libro altamente poderoso…y peligroso, pero unirse a la rebeldía general por una vez no estaría nada mal.

Al ver a su amiga alzando la varita Pony Head dejo ir al guardia que estaba amenazando con su cuerno para gritar:

\- ¡Todas háganse a un lado!

Star apunto directamente hacia la señorita Heinous, la cual presintiendo que eso se iba a poner feo comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta:

\- ¡Raspberry Panzerfaust!_ un enorme misil de frambuesa salió de la varita de Star persiguiendo a la directora y a sus guardias que habían comenzado a correr, explotando a la distancia, dejándolos completamente vencidos.

Al verse vencedoras las princesas comenzaron a bailar y a gritar, algunas de ellas sacaron instrumentos de quien sabe dónde y comenzaron a tocar música montando una fiesta:

\- ¡Váyanse sin mí!_ grito Pony Head hacia su mejor amiga y esa chica castaña por sobre la música bailando_ ¡este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida!

\- ¡Me alegra haberte recuperado! _ dijo Star abrazando a su amiga.

\- ¡Y a mí que no me hayas dejado pensar tonterías! ¡adiós princesa Marco cuídate nena eres una bomba!

\- Ehh…ok_ asintió el chico incòmodo.

Star completamente agotada tanto física como emocionalmente abrió el portal rumbo a la Tierra.

* * *

\- Ven y dime de una buena vez lo que sea que quieres decirme_ dijo el castaño alzando la voz desde el sofá del living donde estaba viendo televisión, la estirada hace una hora que lo miraba parada a la entrada retorciéndose las manos.

\- Yo…quería saber si tu aùn estabas enojado conmigo…lo entiendo ¿sabes? quiero decir supongo que debo ser un poco desesperante y…

\- ¡Agg! no estaba enojado por eso_ bufo el chico removiéndose incomodo a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

\- ¿Entonces? _ la rubia camino hasta sentarse al lado de él intentando ver su rostro, pero no era tarea fácil la única luz era la que provenía de la televisión.

\- Yo…_el latino suspirò, no había forma de evitar esto, iba a tener que decir la verdad_ estaba molesto porque pensé que te ibas a quedar allí y … te hubiera extrañado, quiero decir_ se revolvió aun más el pelo desesperado ¿por qué siempre se sentía tan raro y le costaba encontrar las palabras? enserio, eso de ser amigo de una chica causaba bastantes dolores de cabeza_ ¡Quiero decir que no puedes solo venir, meterte en mi vida y luego largarte!

La chica supo en el acto el momento en que sus corazones se encendieron. Siempre le ocurría y sencillamente ya había aceptado que tanto eso como el incremento de su ritmo cardiaco eran reacciones normales cuando estaba cerca de Marco, era el primer chico al que consideraba su amigo, de hecho, su mejor amigo y lo quería mucho_" _Supongo que sentirme así es algo normal, probablemente con el tiempo se me pase" __ no sabía cómo responder ante la confesión del latino así que solo asintió y comenzó a hablar:

\- Yo…estaba pensando…en realidad lo he pensado antes…, pero por primera vez puedo _sentirlo…_ después de hoy sé que no quiero ser una princesa perfecta porque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que es ser perfecta y…tampoco puedo ser igual a mi madre, pero en vez de deprimirme por lo que no puedo hacer tal vez es hora de enfocarme en lo que sí puedo…en ser una mejor yo…la mejor versión de mi misma.

\- Es una buena decisión remilgada_ sonrió Marco_ esa es la conclusión a la que quería que llegaras, pero creo que no soy muy bueno con esto de las palabras o las charlas existenciales.

\- Da igual, me basta con que siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito,gracias_ siguiendo un impulso Star apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

\- Pero qu..

\- Necesito un abrazo_ aunque su voz sonaba casual cada vez sentía arder más su rostro y la sangre bombear más fuerte en sus oídos _ pero como a ti no te gustan los abrazos vas a tener que aguantarte esto.

\- Bien_ aunque sabía que estaba oscuro el chico oculto la cara tras el flequillo, era raro: se sentía incómodo y a la vez no quería moverse allí_ supongo que no hay problema, seré tu almohada de nuevo.

* * *

Gaminis ingresò en la la pequeña casa donde sabia que estaria escondida su jefa, ella se encontraba sentada en un sillòn antiguo, ahora que no podia volver a su cuarto en el reformatorio tendria que vivir allì:

\- Le traigo algo_ dijo el hombre tendiendole la horquilla de aquella chica rebelde_ es de la princesa Marco.

\- ¿La revolucionaria?_ dijo la mujer sonriendo de forma cruel_ buen trabajo Geminis.

Heinous se apresuro a preprar una pociòn para sumergir en ella el adorno, al ver que el liquido adoptaba un tono verdoso su sonrisa se acentuò:

\- Vaya, vaya asi que ella es la Tierra...prepàrate princesa Marco voy a acabar contigo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bien, este capítulo junto con el siguiente vemos como la concepción de lo que es una buena princesa cambia en este universo, Marco gracias a lo que vive con Star está comenzando a sacar a flote al chico más idealista y consciente que tiene dentro y ella, aunque su evolución es lenta se dio cuenta de algo importante.**

 **El próximo episodio tiene una variante grande y Star tendrá que superar un desafío igual de grande, pero ella tiene que crecer como persona, sé que hasta ahora siempre llora y es insegura pero la chica tiene un trauma de infancia, sería poco creíble si lo superara por arte de magia.**

 **Este cap fue algo intenso pero ya saben, siempre hay algunos que son mas livianos y otros más intensos jejej, aparte me da risa ahondar un poco en los sentimientos "amistosos" de ambos.**

 **marati2011** **:** **jajaja si Pony Head es muy observadora e inteligente.**

 **Ranpoo4ever:** **Espero que te guste el próximo capítulo junto con este creo que serán bastante intensos y no le dejaran la cabeza tranquila a la pobre Star.**

 **Madgora** **:** **Bueno que quieres que te diga, siempre tengo el cerebro por un lado en lo que hago en ese momento y por otro en las historias jajaja.**

 **LuzWritingHope** **: Gracias, creo que desde que empecé el fic he ido mejorando en la escritura.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: jajaja mori con lo del tiburón que risa XD, y sep Janna es muy inteligente y avispada.**

 **Guest:** **Como ves Marco de todos modos acabo vestido de mujer jajaja.**

 **CharlieMontgomery** **:** **En realidad el cap original se llama Molestia Real y ahí el rey va de visita igual solo que creo que algunos cap cambian mucho y al final después no los relacionan tan obviamente como yo creo con el original.**

 **Izayoi ZPD** **: Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, gracias por lo de los buenos escenarios **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, este capítulo fue bastante difícil de escribir, pero hace tiempo que lo tenía planeado así, puede que hiera algunos corazones.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Día de la Mewnidependencia**

Glossaryck se encontraba sentado sobre la cama perfectamente hecha de la princesa de Mewni, llevaban toda la semana ensayando para este día y a pesar de que a su juicio la rubia estaba más que preparada la chica insistía en hacer un último esfuerzo.

Star coloco su varita frente a su rostro cerrando los ojos con expresión concentrada comenzando a recitar:

" _Varita que guardas nuestra memoria ancestral_

 _Yo, la legitima descendiente de aquellos que lucharon hace siglos en este lugar_

 _Te imploro por mi sangre antigua_

 _Que nos hagas revivir aquella ultima gran batalla_

 _Donde fueron expulsadas las fuerzas del mal"_

Una débil luz blanca salió de la varita iluminando el cuarto, pero estaba bien así, el hechizo solo funcionaria totalmente cuando lo realizara junto a su madre esa misma tarde.

Estaba nerviosa…

MUY nerviosa.

\- Tal vez debería ir a decirle al humano con cerebro de nuez para que se aliste si es que desea que él la acompañe princesa.

Star se sobresaltó al escuchar a Glossaryck, claro…Marco... lo necesitaba ahí ese día, tener al castaño cerca la hacía sentirse tranquila y apoyada, no es que no se sintiera de la misma forma con sus padres, pero era diferente, ellos esperaban resultados de su parte, Marco no esperaba nada.

Asintiendo hacia su tutor mágico bajo las escaleras de la casa de los Dìaz rumbo al living donde sabía que estaría el chico.

* * *

Marco se encontraba dormido en el sillón con el mando de videojuegos a su lado, la rubia con suavidad apago la televisión y se inclinó para observarlo…le hacía gracia la polera que llevaba, tenía la imagen de su personaje favorito. Él solamente usaba esa polera en casa. pocas personas sabían su amor por los comics y los personajes de fantasía, en general el chico peligro guardaba celosamente para èl todo aquello que amaba y prefería no compartirlo con nadie antes que sentirse expuesto frente a alguien que no lo iba a comprender o se iba a burlar por eso Star se sentía tan feliz de que precisamente ella fuera una de las pocas personas que conocía ese lado del castaño.

\- Marco_ le toco la mejilla con un dedo , el latino solo hizo un movimiento con la mano similar al que se realiza para espantar una mosca.

\- Marco_ la muchacha volvió a intentarlo esta vez sacudiéndolo por un hombro, el castaño abrió los ojos lentamente, y sonrió atontado al verla.

\- ¿Otra vez estamos en esa tonta dimensiòn de los sueños? _ murmuro con la mirada levemente desenfocada aún.

\- No, ya despertaste necesito hablar contigo_ rio ella sentándose en el sillón a su lado obligándolo a correr las piernas para hacerle espacio.

\- Esas palabras nunca traen nada bueno_ bufò el chico rodando los ojos completamente despierto a esas alturas, la frase "tenemos que hablar" siempre le hacía presagiar algo malo.

\- No es algo malo_ le dijo la rubia adivinando sus pensamientos_ es solo que hoy hay una especie de…celebración de Mewni…más bien es como una ceremonia y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí.

Star se mordió el labio esperando la respuesta de su amigo mientras dejaba las manos en su regazo intentando no retorcérselas, no quería parecer desesperada, pero realmente le gustaría que èl fuera con ella.

\- De acuerdo, ¿qué tipo de celebración exactamente? _ Marco se encogió de hombros a la vez que se estiraba, en realidad entre pasar el resto del día tirado en casa haciendo deberes o ir a una especie de fiesta en la mágica dimensión de la rubia definitivamente prefería lo segundo.

\- ¡Es el día de la Mewnidependencia! _ aplaudió ella emocionada mientras hacia aparecer con magia un pequeño libro de aspecto infantil.

\- ¿La qué?

Star abrió el libro en la primera página, varias imágenes aparecieron en relieve como en los cuentos para niños. La chica se aclaró la garganta y con voz pausada comenzó a narrar la historia de su pueblo:

\- Hace miles de años los Mewmanos partieron desde un lugar muy muy lejano en busca de tres grandes ideales: "Vida, libertad y Maíz" , después de viajar durante mucho tiempo llegaron a una tierra hermosa, fértil y verde pero desafortunadamente estaba habitada por salvajes y horribles monstruos indignos de vivir en tan hermoso lugar. Los Mewmanos valientemente se dispusieron a luchar, pero eran mucho más débiles que sus terribles adversarios, entonces la reina utilizando su magia hizo a los campesinos más grandes, fuertes, inteligentes y rápidos dotándolos también de poderosas armas. Fue una guerra larga que duro muchas décadas…

Marco alzo una ceja al ver que Star pasaba unas diez páginas rápidamente hasta detenerse en la última:

\- …Así fue como aquella gente se instaló fundando el hermoso Reino de Mewni donde sus descendientes siguen viviendo hasta el día de hoy alabando a la familia Butterfly legítimos herederos al trono que comparten la misma sangre que nuestra primera y poderosa Reina_ la chica cerro el libro y miro al castaño con una sonrisa_ hoy celebramos ese día.

\- Mmm_ Marco rápidamente le arrebato el libro pasando las pàginas observando aquellas que la rubia no le había dejado ver…eran…violentas cuanto menos considerando que se suponía que era un libro infantil, se veían varios monstruos en el suelo sangrando, a algunos hasta les faltaban extremidades y si tirabas de una lengüeta un pequeño chorro de sangre hecho con cartulina saltaba_ ¿esto es para niños?

\- Bueno…si_ la rubia le quito el libro avergonzada_ ya sabes por lo que viste en el reformatorio que la enseñanza en general apunta para hacer a los niños "fuertes" …a mì…nunca me gustaron mucho esas partes no creí que necesitaras verlas.

\- No te ofendas, pero la historia sonó a que los de tu raza llegaron allí a joderle la vida a los monstruos quitándoles su hogar, algo así como paso en la Tierra con los pueblos indígenas y sus conquistadores. _ el castaño solo lo dijo sin pensar, cuando se dio cuenta que esas palabras pudieron haber herido a Star volteo a verla preocupado, ella se miraba el regazo con expresión seria_ oye..yo no..

\- Está bien, entiendo lo que dices ese libro nunca me pareció bien redactado, pero…seguro que los monstruos eran malvados ¿no? Posiblemente eran un montón de seres crueles y salvajes…estoy segura que mi antepasada jamás hubiera hecho algo tan cruel como expulsar a un pueblo pacifico de su hogar.

El latino asintió pateándose mentalmente_ " _Yo y mi bocota…además ¿desde cuándo me interesa la historia?" __ ella tenía razón por lo que había visto, él no era nadie para pensar mal de la historia de su gente, se pasó una mano por el cabello y observo a la chica componiendo una sonrisa relajada en su cara:

\- Y entonces estirada… ¿es una especie de festival o algo?

El rostro de la chica volvió a animarse y negó con la cabeza:

\- No, es una ceremonia yo y mi madre usaremos magia antigua para liberar los recuerdos de la varita…¡veremos en vivo y en directo una recreación mágica de la batalla!

\- Wow…eso es…cool_el castaño estaba anonadado ¿se podía lograr eso con magia?, era alucinante.

\- ¡Si, lo es! es como ver una película solo que son eventos reales…a decir verdad yo nunca la he visto, esta ceremonia se hace una vez cada varios años cuando la princesa heredera al trono obtiene la varita, la última representación fue cuando mamá tenía mi edad y realizo el hechizo junto con la abuela.

\- Entonces…vamos a ver una guerra en vivo_ reflexionò el chico.

Quiso golpearse de nuevo al darse cuenta de que Star se ponía tensa comenzando a realizar el mismo tic nervioso con los dedos que tenía cuando estaba alterada…claro…ella lo quería allí para que la apoyara, más que emocionada…la princesa de Mewni estaba nerviosa y preocupada.

\- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Al ver a Marco de pie frente a ella tendiéndole la mano, Star recompuso su sonrisa…ella era una princesa, si quería ser una buena reina algún día tendría que luchar en guerras reales defendiendo a su pueblo… tenía que poder aguantar una sencilla ilusión mágica.

\- En diez minutos, hay que cambiarnos de ropa primero.

\- Yo estoy vestido_ gruño el chico señalándose a sí mismo_ polera, pantalón, zapatillas para mí esto es estar vestido.

\- ¿Con eso polera? _ sonrió ella con guasa.

El latino al recordar que estaba usando precisamente su camiseta favorita que dejaba al descubierto su pasión por los personajes de los videojuegos más allá de lo que aparentaba normalmente diciendo que eran solo un estúpido pasatiempo, se sonrojo con fuerza y gruñendo algo entre dientes subió por la escalera yendo a buscar algo más "neutro" que ponerse.

* * *

En lo profundo de los bosques de Mewni plagados de monstruos y animales salvajes estaba el castillo de Ludo, un edificio majestuoso heredado de sus antepasados, pero helado y sombrío. Sin embargo, al villano no le molestaban estas características, más bien las disfrutaba.

En una mesa redonda se encontraba teniendo una reunión con Sapo Toro su segundo al mando y Toffe su nuevo y eficiente secretario.

\- ¿Qué es esta cosa? _ inquirió el ave frunciendo el ceño al ver un aparato metálico que Toffe había construido sobre la mesa.

\- Sencillo_ el lagarto saco un control remoto de su bolsillo y lo activo, el objeto sobre la mesa comenzó a girar su hélice elevándose unos centímetros de la plana superficie, mientras que la cámara que tenía en su parte delantera comenzaba a funcionar_ se llama el "ojo que todo lo ve" nosotros no necesitamos magia, tenemos ciencia, este pequeño aparato nos va a ayudar a obtener la varita.

\- ¿Y se puede saber cómo? _ dijo Sapo Toro alzando una ceja escéptico, daba igual lo mucho que su jefe parecía apreciar a ese lagarto despeinado, a él seguía causándole mala espina. Algo ocultaba.

\- Así_ Toffe acciono un botón provocando que del "ojo" saliera un largo brazo mecánico el cual en la punta tenía unas tenazas a imitación de una especie de mano_ hoy se celebra la fiesta de la Mewnidependencia, pero no es cualquier fiesta, es la ceremonia de la magia ancestral…calcule la fecha cuidadosamente, eso quiere decir…

\- Que todos estarán distraídos_ dijo Ludo con los ojos brillantes.

\- Exacto y uno de nosotros aprovechara para ponerse cerca de la familia real y manejar el ojo hasta la princesa, robando la varita cuando todos estèn distraídos viendo el espectáculo.

\- ¡Brillante Toffe! ¡Brillante!

\- Gracias jefe_ dijo el lagarto haciendo una pequeña reverencia_ ahora solo queda enseñarle a Sapo Toro como manejar el aparato.

El aludido casi escupe el té que se estaba tomando, ¿el enviado seria él? Cada vez le olía peor ese asunto su instinto le decía que ese lagarto estaba tramando algo, pero no tenía pruebas y Ludo parecía estar bastante contento con él.

\- ¿Algún problema Sapo Toro? _ comento Ludo alzando una ceja mirando fríamente a su general_ deberías sentirte honrado, tu serás quien por fin me traiga la varita.

\- Claro, estoy a sus órdenes_ el enorme hombre anfibio realizo un saludo militar observando de reojo a Toffe el cual parecía concentrado en revisar al ojo.

Sapo Toro suspiro internamente resignado, aunque no le agradara ese lagarto era el responsable de que estuvieran tan cerca de la victoria definitiva, iba a tener que tragarse todo su orgullo y sus sospechas.

* * *

\- Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, no todos los días un terrícola puede ver un evento tan importante_ dijo el Rey Butterfly sentado junto a Marco en la carroza real, el hombre vestía un elegante traje azul a juego con el vestido celeste brillante de su esposa.

Había sido fácil colar a Marco en la carroza, después de todo muchos sirvientes o guardaespaldas que iban con ellos tanto a los costados como a bordo del mismo vehículo para proteger a la familia de los súbditos muy entusiastas eran tan solo un poco mayores que el chico sino muchos de su misma edad, Mewni en algunos puntos era casi como la Edad Media tesrrestre solo la realeza se educaba y el resto de las personas comenzaban a trabajar apenas podían, seguro que la gran mayoría de las personas pensaba que él era un sirviente o el guardaespaldas personal de la princesa.

El latino observo a la Reina Moon de pie frente a ellos con el cabello blanco recogido en un peinado elaborado, pero no demasiado serio luciendo formal pero destacando ese aire de guerrera que era su marca, el pueblo gritaba al verla y se lanzaban contra la carroza queriendo tomar su mano…al lado de su madre Star transmitía una presencia completamente diferente.

Mientras Moon daba la impresión de ser una reina fuerte e imbatible, Star era una princesa suave incluso frágil, mientras que su madre sonreía alzando ambas manos saludando al público la rubia solo alzaba una mano con timidez sonriendo apenada. Moon era como un diamante brillante y resistente o un ópalo multicolor Star era más como una perla de rio de brillo suave o un cuarzo rosa.

\- ¿Tan mal me veo? _ Marco se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la chica a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? _ inquirió alzando una ceja.

\- Es que cuando me cambie de ropa…antes de venir, pusiste una cara como si te diera dolor de estómago y ahora parece que no puedes ni verme_ murmuro ella frunciendo el ceño.

Marco resoplo. No. No era dolor de estómago precisamente el termino correcto sería "mariposas" odiosas mariposas que revoloteaban ahí dentro sin dejarlo en paz ni un segundo, los estúpidos insectos habían decidido aparecer instantáneamente cuando la chica bajo por la escalera de su casa ataviada con un vestido color crema y el cabello largo suelto igual que el día del baile levemente recogido con un broche. Ya se había acostumbrado a verla en su típica apariencia de niña buena y aburrida con el cabello siempre recogido, por eso cuando se quitaba esa imagen y tomaba el aspecto de princesa con todas sus letras le costaba interactuar con ella…se veía demasiado…angelical... mejor amiga o no Star seguía siendo una chica nada fea…_ _" una chica nada fea con la que casi te bes…__ enojado se golpeó la cabeza, estupendo, genial, ya se había puesto a pensar pendejadas.

\- Oye ¿enserio estas bien? _ la rubia se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

\- Si, ahora tu solo diles hola a tus fans_ gruño señalándole la calle_ y…no te ves mal.

Ella asintió conforme sonrojándose un poco mientras miraba a la calle.

* * *

Media hora después se encontraban sentados en una tarima que estaba en medio de un gran claro en el bosque, casi todos los Mewmanos estaban allí también a los costados sentados en las ramas de los árboles o en el suelo, habían ido a presenciar ese maravilloso despliegue de magia ancestral.

Como solo la realeza se sentaba en los tronos Marco estaba instalado en el suelo al lado de Star, al igual que todos los sirvientes, el chico ignoro el hecho de que probablemente un perro hubiera estado en la misma posición.

\- Hija_ Moon se puso se pie tendiéndole una mano a Star la cual algo temblorosa pero segura se colocó junto a su madre.

Ambas mujeres tomaron juntas la varia, el objeto adopto la forma de un cetro con un corazón rosa de diamante en la punta…era la fusión de la esencia mágica de madre e hija.

Las voces de ambas se escucharon mezcladas en un único y antiguo conjuro para invocar las imágenes del pasado:

" _Varita que guardas nuestra memoria ancestral_

 _Nosotras legítimas descendientes de aquellos que lucharon hace siglos en este lugar_

 _Te imploramos por nuestra sangre antigua_

 _Que nos hagas revivir aquella ùltima gran batalla_

 _Donde fueron expulsadas las fuerzas del mal"_

Todo el público observo extasiado como una poderosa luz blanca se extendió por todo el claro, Marco se cubrió los ojos sin poder sostener la mirada.

Al abrirlos de nuevo se quedó pasmado, en el claro ahora se veían varios campesinos…más bien campesinos monstruos…que se veían completamente inofensivos.

Seres antropomórficos y otros que no tenian nada de forma humana se dedicaban a cocinar y separar el maíz bueno del que estaba malo, los niños corrían por todo el lugar llenándolo de risas infantiles, una pequeña niña con forma de oso y tentáculos en vez de patas corrió hacia su padre:

\- Papá ¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos en el bosque? _ su voz era una mezcla entre gruñido animal y vocecita infantil, varios de los Mewmanos observadores pusieron cara de desprecio y asco.

\- "Engendro" _ murmuro una mujer.

\- Veràs hija_ la imagen nebulosa del monstruo que era su padre se agacho para cargarla_ tenemos que estar aquí porque han llegado invasores a nuestras tierras, quieren expulsarnos y quedarse con el maíz.

\- Pero aquí no nos encontraran_ canturreo un anciano con rostro de Alcón y cuerpo de còndor_ estamos bien escondidos, además nuestros mejores luchadores están allí.

\- ¡Como mi esposo! _ dijo una mujer jirafa sonriente.

\- ¡Y mi hermana!_ coreo otra voz.

\- ¿Ves linda? Nunca nos encontraran_ el padre sonrió abrazando a su hija.

\- ¡Claro como no! _ rio una joven Mewmana arrojando una piedra contra la imagen mágica.

\- ¡Los están mirando malditos!_ grito un hombre.

Marco alzo una ceja…eso no era precisamente un grupo de malvados y salvajes monstruos, más bien los "adorables" súbditos de Star parecían unos animales.

Giro el rostro para ver a la rubia, ella estaba pálida y anonadada era imposible no darse cuenta que aquellos seres cuya imagen la magia habia traido desde el pasado remoto en realidad no eran malos, algo feos tal vez pero después de todo eran monstruos, su anatomía era diferente a la de Mewmanos o humanos…la princesa sintió que su pecho se oprimía, no solo porque lo que estaba presenciando no era lo que había esperado sino porque sabía que si esas imágenes habían quedado registradas en la memoria de la varita…era porque la reina y su ejército estuvieron viendo la misma imagen en su momento.

Aquellos campesinos iban a ser atacados.

Una voz femenina, fría como el mismísimo hielo retumbo en el bosque llegando a los oídos de la princesa a través del tiempo:

\- ¿Fuertes? ¿esas escorias?

Varios Mewmanos armados a la antigua salieron de entre los àrboles arrojando a los pies de los campesinos los restos destrozados de los monstruos que habían ido a combatirlos, los seres observaron espantados a sus familiares convertidos tan solo en trozos de carne, la mujer que había dicho hace poco con orgullo que su esposo estaba combatiendo comenzó a gritar con el corazón destrozado mientras abrazaba lo que probablemente habia sido un brazo perteneciente a èl con la mirada perdida.

\- ¡Mi reina! ¿Qué hacemos con estos? _ dijo un soldado mirando en una dirección incierta, el público solo podía escuchar la voz de la reina fundadora de Mewni, no verla, pero eso bastaba para que todos miraran la escena embobados y con los ojos brillantes.

Viendo como su amiga temblaba con violencia y los corazones en sus mejillas se habían vuelto grises Marco enredo sus dedos en la mano enguantada de Star, intentando darle apoyo…sinceramente él también tenía miedo de lo que verían a continuación.

Cuando sintió la mano cálida de Marco buscando la suya la rubia se aferró a ella con fuerza casi enterrando sus uñas en él, esperando que ese pequeño contacto la ayudara a conservar la calidez en el cuerpo.

La princesa miro a sus padres, y sintió ganas de vomitar al ver a su madre observando todo con los ojos igual de brillantes e idiotizados que el resto de las personas, al menos su padre tenía una arruga en la frente en señal de incomodidad... ¿cómo no se daban cuenta de que lo que estaban presenciando era una masacre injusta en toda regla?

El corazón de ambos adolescentes se detuvo al escuchar aquella fría voz glacial perteneciente a la primera soberana de esas tierras:

\- Tráiganme a la niña.

Dos de los soldados se separaron del grupo acercándose hacia el padre , el cual intento proteger a su hija…pero no sirvió de nada todos los demás monstruos estaban apresados por los Mewmanos, los hombres le arrebataron a la niña de los brazos y enterraron sus espadas en el pecho del gran monstruo el cual lo último que vio antes de perder todo rastro de vida en sus ojos fue como le quitaban a su pequeña.

\- No me la den solo acérquenmela_ un soldado sostenía a la niña con repugnancia_ como se siguen reproduciendo estas bestias ¿no?

La treintena de monstruos que estaban allí en ese momento intentaron liberarse de las garras de esos seres sin pelo tan iguales entre sí que los sostenían prisioneros, como resultado recibieron varios golpes y algunos fueron ejecutados en el acto.

\- Creo que quieren salvarla_ sonrió el soldado que tenía en sus manos a la niña que lloraba desconsolada.

\- Oh vaya, descuiden…todos se reunirán, ¡acábenlos!...les doy permiso para jugar un poco con ellos antes.

En cuanto la orden de la reina se extinguió comenzó una carnicería frente a todos los presentes los soldados arremetían contra sus prisioneros sin compasión cortando desangrando mientras se reían o los torturaban hirièndolos mientras sus vistimas aun seguian vivas, el público gritaba enfebrecido aplaudiendo con aprobaciòn..

El soldado que aun sostenía a la niña se divertía viendo como el alma de la pequeña se iba quebrando poco a poco al ver semejante espectáculo:

\- ¿No te gusta? Descuida dejaras de verlo muy pronto.

Sacando con mano hábil un cuchillo se dispuso a pasárselo por la garganta…pero una figura salto de entre la espesura:

\- ¡NO!

Todos vieron impresionados como cuando el cuerpo físico de aquel ser parecido a un gran anfibio toco la imagen nebulosa esta de deshizo…dejando en medio del claro a un sorprendido Sapo Toro siendo observado por centenares de ojos.

Al entrar en cntacto con un cuerpo vivo la magia habia desaparecido.

Unos segundos despues los gritos de los enfurecidos Mewmanos se escuchaban fuerte y claro reclamando màs sangre de la que ya habian visto.

\- ¡Es un monstruo!

\- ¡Uno de verdad!

El público gritaba dividido, algunos furiosos porque se había interrumpido el espectáculo y otros alegres porque tenían a un monstruo vivito y coleando ahí mismo disponible:

\- ¡Sacrificio!

\- ¡Mátenlo!

\- ¡La reina Moon debe hacerlo! ¡en homenaje a nuestra amada reina fundadora!

Todos comenzaron a corear el nombre de su madre a la vez que lanzaban toda clase de objetos hacia el monstruo mientras Star aun sosteniendo la mano de Marco observaba la escena con los corazones en sus mejillas de color gris palido y la mirada vacía.

La reina bajo hasta el monstruo verde cuya mirada se volvió de terror al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado de enemigos e iba a morir.

Nadie vio el aparato que flotaba abandonado tras la espalda del trono de la princesa.

* * *

A kilómetros de distancia Toffe desconecto la máquina que estaban usando para recibir las imágenes:

\- Jefe creo que perdimos a Sapo Toro.

\- Una lástima, se dejó llevar por sus emociones_ dijo Ludo bajando la mirada_ aunque tal vez en su lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Toffe apretó los dientes, su plan había sido desde el principio hacer fracasar en esa misión al general anfibio para que fuera despedido, el tipo sospechaba demasiado de él…pero nunca había querido matarlo.

A veces las personas con un corazón demasiado bondadoso eran las que salían más lastimadas... era bueno recordarlo.

* * *

 _ **Minutos antes de la interrupción de la ceremonia…**_

Desde la aparición de los soldados Mewmanos en la representación Sapo Toro se había olvidado de su misión, el mando del ojo había quedado en su mano completamente inerte mientras contemplaba la masacre.

Era aún más horrible de lo que siempre le habían contado.

No porque las historias que le relataban de niño ni hubieran sido crudas y sangrientas sino porque esto era una representación de lo que exactamente había pasado en ese lugar.

Ni siquiera fue una batalla justa…

Al ver a esa niña llorando se le olvido por completo que en realidad eso paso hace miles de años, solo vio todo rojo…tenía que ayudarla, no podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo presente…**_

Al ver como su propia madre, que la había acunado de bebé, que le cotaba cuentos ,que podía ser tan dulce y alocada en ocasiones levantaba una espada con expresión ausente y fría en dirección a aquel monstruo cuyo único error había sido aparecer donde no debía la princesa perdió el control de sus acciones.

Solo sabía que no soportaba ver más muertes injustas.

Sintió como una magia poderosa proveniente desde su interior se expandía por todo su cuerpo, Star solo tenía una cosa en mente: salvar la vida de ese ser.

Marco soltó la mano de la chica cuando ella lo miro a los ojos…tenía una expresión vacía y dolida, pero decidida.

Una luz iridiscente envolvió a la princesa, los corazones en sus mejillas brillaron en ese mismo tono a la vez que su cabello rubio ondeaba en la espalda como si lo moviera el viento.

Todo quedo en silencio cuando un rayo de esa luz multicolor salió disparado hacia la reina provocando que soltara la espada, la cual se clavó en el suelo a varios metros de distancia hiriendo la mano de la soberana en el proceso.

Moon no podía creer lo que estaba viendo cuando su hija apareció flotando frente a ella envuelta por una magia tremendamente poderosa.

Lentamente se posó en el suelo y observo a su madre a los ojos a la vez que comenzo a hablar con una voz triste y firme a la vez:

\- Déjalo madre, ya he visto suficientes muertes por hoy.

\- ¿Star? Pero…de que hablas hija…es un monstruo_ Moon miraba a su pequeña intentando hacerla entrar en razón, además temía que se hiciera daño demasiada magia estaba saliendo de su cuerpo.

\- No importa que es_ respondió la joven con la voz ausente girándose hacia Sapo Toro el cual no podía tener ya la boca más abierta de la impresión. _ vete.

El ser asintió y echo a correr hacia el bosque deteniéndose un segundo a observar a la chica, la misma contra la que había peleado tantas veces, la misma cuya varita Ludo quería robar y que siempre había considerado una enemiga.

Ya no podía trabajar para Ludo…la princesa de Mewni le había salvado la vida.

Tal vez no todo estuviera perdido en esa familia...despues de todo devia reconocer que esa niña siempre habia sido algo distinta.

Desde la seguridad de los arboles el ser realizo una reverencia que la rubia nunca pudo ver pero que el sentía que debía hacerla de todos modos, èl tenia honor reconocia que el acto de esa niña habia sido muy valiente...y ahora una deuda de vida con ella.

* * *

En cuanto vio al ser desaparecer corriendo entre los arboles toda la poderosa magia que la había envuelto hasta el momento desapareció dejando a Star cansada y temblorosa…en el centro del claro con todos los ojos de su pueblo mirándola de forma acusadora.

\- Madre…_ ¿que se supone que debía decirle? Moon…su mamá…ella la había enfrentado para salvarle la vida a un monstruo, a uno de aquellos seres que se supone debía aborrecer_ yo solo…

\- ¡La princesa está del lado de esos seres! _ chillo una mujer espantada sujetando a su bebe en brazos.

Un griterío inundo todo el lugar proveniente de las personas encaramadas en los árboles y sentadas en el suelo, la reina Moon estaba igual de shockeada que todos ellos…¿Qué debía hacer? Ella... ni siquiera entendía lo que había ocurrido.

Se suponía que este sería un buen día en la vida de ambas, realizar el hechizo de ceremonia y luego ver como su pueblo expulso a los monstruos de Mewni era algo que en su momento la había ayudado a unirse mucho a su madre, era una experiencia que por siglos había afianzado la relación entre madres e hijas…¿Qué había salido mal? Al posar sus ojos en Star y ver su mirada rota y llorosa la reina suspirò.

Eso había salido mal.

Star era sencillamente Star…tal vez ya era hora de ser dura con su hija por una vez en la vida, siempre se habia negado a aceptar lo que le decian sobre ella los tutores de palacio...a lo mejor habia estado demasiado ciega.

Miro a su esposo a los ojos un momento y eso basto para que River entendiera que debía hacer.

\- ¡Silencio!_ trono con su voz seria provocando que todas las personas se voltearan a verlo_ mi esposa y mi hija deben hablar, no admitiremos ninguna clase de comentarios sobre traición ¿acaso no ven que esto es algo muy común? ¿Qué futura reina de Mewni no ha sido algo rebelde durante su adolescencia?

Ante estas palabras la gente comenzó a calmarse…en realidad era una explicación bastante satisfactoria... comúnmente las personas prefieren creer lo que más les agrada y en ese momento era más agradable pensar que la tímida y anodina princesa por fin estaba sacando algo del clásico carácter de sus antepasadas montando una rabieta sin importancia…además aquellas personas no podían comprender que de verdad alguien fuera capaz de sentir compasión por los monstruos, después de todo solo eran seres asquerosos con una cultura salvaje.

Las autoridades importantes que habían sido invitadas comenzaron a reír recordando momentos similares cuando la madre de Moon monto un escándalo siendo joven negándose a que se mataran más animales para consumir su carne.

Mientras el rey bajaba de la tarima seguido de sus criados el resto de las personas comenzó a abandonar sus puestos.

Menos madre e hija.

Moon le levanto la barbilla a Star con cierta brusquedad, los ojos celestes de su hija tan iguales a los de su marido estaban anegados en lágrimas.

\- Star…hoy me has decepcionado…

\- Yo solo…quería

\- No... ya es hora de que madures…todos tenemos deberes Star el tuyo es ser una reina fuerte que guie a Mewni, los monstruos son nuestros enemigos, que tuvieras esta clase de…emociones estaba bien cuando eras una niña pero ya no lo eres, la vida no es un cuento Star, es una guerra constante hay quienes viven y quienes mueren todos tenemos un lado y el tuyo esta con tu gente.

\- ¡Pero eso fue cruel y…_ la princesa no pudo seguir hablando su madre le había dado una fuerte bofetada volteando su rostro, producto del golpe perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso sobr ela tiera humeda_ ma…mamá…

\- ¡Son solo monstruos! ¡no tienen forma humana, no son como nosotros son aberraciones de la naturaleza!

\- ¡DEJA DE REPETIR LO QUE DICEN LOS ESTUPIDOS LIBROS DE HISTORIA!_ Star lloraba, gruesas lagrimas corrían por su rostro bañando su mejilla lastimada mientras su cuerpo temblaba, tenía frio mucho frio le dolia la cabeza y estaba segura de que podía vomitar en cualquier momento…pero aunque su madre le estuviera gritando de esa manera por primera vez en su vida la chica sentía que habia hecho algo verdaderamente util…le había salvado la vida a un inocente, eso no podía estar mal_ piensa por ti misma madre.

\- A veces todo lo que debemos hacer es seguir el camino que otros trazaron, a veces una mente inexperta puede sacar conclusiones erradas.

La reina apretó los puños, le dolía en el alma dejar a su hija así y haberle puesto una mano encima, pero ella debía aprender. Algún día Star se lo agradecería.

La joven se levantó del suelo de manera inestable, tenía el vestido sucio y el cabello desordenado y manchado de lodo ausente camino sin saber exactamente a dònde iba solo sabía que quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

Un par de brazos cálidos la recibieron:

\- Vámonos a casa. _ la chica reacciono levemente al escuchar la voz de Marco.

Mientras abría el portal con las tijeras dimensionales que le había pasado Star espasmos de rabia recorrían el cuerpo del castaño, no podía evitar sentirse culpable al verla con esa mirada vacía y rota…él solo observo todo…no hizo nada…y lo peor es que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera podido hacer algo.

* * *

Marco se dio vuelta en la cama por onceaba vez: era un hecho, no podía dormir. En cuanto llegaron a la casa él le había dado a Star una bolsa con hielo para su mejilla, la chica le había sonreído de forma hueca y se había retirado a su cuarto diciendo que necesitaba estar sola.

Y él lo entendía… también se encontraba afectado por lo que había visto, pero él no se había dado cuenta de que la historia de su país era una mentira, de que su madre tenía lavado el cerebro y tampoco se había enfrentado contra una persona que lo había criado de forma amorosa desde la infancia por primera vez en su vida…y tampoco había sido abofeteado por esa persona frente a miles de ojos.

Si le sumaba a la ecuación que Star en realidad no era rebelde ni fanática de las peleas, sino que tenía un carácter tranquilo, tímido y dulce todo daba como resultado un gran desastre y en esos precisos momentos era seguro que la chica estaba librando una batalla mental en soledad.

Seh, su mente entendía muy bien que la rubia quisiera privacidad…pero su instinto protector al parecer no.

Escucho la puerta de ella cerrarse y unos pequeños pasos, seguro iba al baño o a beber agua, los ojos del latino vagaron por su habitación repentinamente se detuvieron en un punto, mas especificamente sobre un antiguo objeto que estaba en un rincon de su armario.

Tenía una idea.

* * *

El espejo le devolvía una imagen fatal, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados la mejilla levemente morada, esta despeinada y los corazones en su rostro aun eran grises, las imágenes de la masacre que había presenciado todavía le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

Desde que se encerró en su habitación no había dejado de llorar, no podía con la mezcla de sentimientos que llevaba dentro. Por una parte su mayor temor se había materializado: su madre le dijo que era una decepción, pero el motivo de esa decepción era una acción de la cual ella se sentía orgullosa y que volvería a repetir si era necesario.

Aunque ahora definitivamente en palacio iban a decir que no era apta para ser reina, quien sabe qué pensarían sus súbditos.. probablemente lo mismo que el resto.

Se sentía terriblemente sola, era la primera vez que se peleaba de ese modo con sus padres, pero tampoco quería irse a refugiar con Marco, de alguna forma este dolor era demasiado íntimo y aun no asimilaba del todo lo que había visto ese día.

Mareada y con los ojos ardiendo llego hasta su puerta, se detuvo cuando su pie topo con algo suave que estaba en el suelo, se agacho a recogerlo y se sorprendió al ver que era un osito de peluche bastante antiguo y maltrecho, sus gastados ojos brillantes la miraban con dulzura, enganchado en el pecho con un alfiler tenía una nota:

" _Hola, no tengo nombre y necesito un amigo_

 _¿te quedarías conmigo?_

 _Puedes contarme lo que quieras"_

Las lágrimas nuevamente se agolparon en sus ojos al reconocer la letra desordenada de Marco, no entendía como, pero él siempre lograba hacerla sentir mejor y en ese momento tal vez sin saberlo el chico había hecho justo lo que ella necesitaba: no invadir su espacio, pero demostrarle que seguía estando allí para cuando lo necesitara.

Arrastrando los pies entro en el cuarto nuevamente recostándose en la cama donde se hizo un ovillo con las mantas, acostada de espaldas sostuvo al osito de frente a ella decidida a sacar los pensamientos lúgubres por un rato ladeo la cabeza y miro al peluche:

\- ¿Te molesta si te llamo Mark?

Con las manos movió al pequeño animal de felpa hacia adelante y hacia atrás de la misma forma que lo hacía de niña cuando quería fingir que sus muñecas estaban de acuerdo con algo que ella decía.

\- Bien…pues gracias por haber venido a acompañarme Mark.

Abrazando al osito se acurrucò en el lecho quedándose dormida, su mente estaba tan agotada que cediò facilmente.

Esa noche Star se despertó varias veces sobresaltada.

Marco no pudo dormir casi nada.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno juro que quería hacer el fic casi igual a la serie pero me pongo a escribir y la historia se pone compleja sin querer...sé que estoy haciendo que la pobre Star lo pase mal pero la vida es así y pocas veces uno madura o se da cuenta de las cosas de forma suave y amigable lo más común es que la vida te dé bofetadas por muy buena y sensible persona que seas.**

 **Bueno ya me conocen a veces la cosa se pone triste y después vuelve a ser alegre.**

 **Guest : Como ves Star no la está pasando muy bien, en cuanto a Jackie ella aquí si tiene su papel solo sigue leyendo y verás. **

**Madgora** **: Star por ahora se da cuenta de que su reino está bien loco XD pero ten en cuenta que estamos enfrentando a una chica insegura y tímida con una autoestima sensible contra tamaño problema…pero de a poco va evolucionando después de todo aunque este sea un AU Star sigue siendo Star.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Jajaja mi Marco ya tiene fans que hermoso, él ha tenido cambios importantes desde el cap 1 me sorprendi al releer ese cap y ver sus cambios.**

 **Ranpoo4ever : Bueno hay cosas de la historia que aún no defino en parte porque quiero ver como se definen en la serie para ver si las dejo igual…o las cambio.**

 **marati2011** **: Sep, a nuestra protagonista le costo entenderlo.**

 **Alto Conocedor : Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que encuentres que mi fic es bueno, me esfuerzo en mejorar cada vez más, vi la página de tu hermano y encontré algunos fics muy buenos entre sus favorito. **

**Nos vemos gente, me siento enroememente feliz porque he tenido mas de once mil visitas, 50 favoritos y 47 seguidores!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, les traigo dos capítulos esta semana porque el anterior ya lo tenía escrito solo me faltaba corregirlo.**

 **Bueno este capítulo también será algo dramático, pero el próximo será uno de esos desmadres cómicos para compensar, solo que tengan en cuenta que el final de la primera temporada aquí tendrá drama porque como ven Star está teniendo que ir haciéndose más fuerte y menos dependiente.**

 **De alguna manera con tanto drama esto más que Disney está pareciendo la versión anime de la serie original jajaja (amo el anime, por cierto, en realidad animación en general).**

 **Esta es una serie perteneciente a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **No estás sola**

\- Jefe…Ferguson consiguió novia

\- Hum_ se limitó a murmurar Marco mientras revolvía el puré de patatas en el plato con la mirada ausente.

Alfonzo puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que con un gesto de la mano le indicaba a su amigo pelirrojo que era su turno de intentar hacer reaccionar al castaño.

\- Emmm Alfonzo me confesò que siempre ha querido ponerse una falda_ dijo el pelirrojo observando si el chico peligro mostraba alguna señal de vida al menos.

El aludido se limitó a mirar a Alfonzo brevemente antes de regresar a su expresión de zombie.

\- ¿Qué pasa? _ Janna apareció tras los chicos sosteniendo una bolsa con un sándwich vegetariano y una bebida, era la hora del almuerzo y a decir verdad estaba aburrida, Jackie no estaba allí y Star tampoco, la rubia al parecer había pescado un resfriado.

\- El jefe…está como ido_ dijo Alfonzo señalando al latino.

\- Me pregunto que se tomó, ayer fue a entrenar y casi le gano y créeme eso nunca pasa_ Ferguson miro a Janna chasqueando los dedos_ ¿quieres intentarlo?

La pelinegra movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa a la vez que tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, miro con ojo crítico a Marco…no entendía que le pasaba, el comedor estaba tan ruidoso como siempre a esa hora por lo cual debía estar bastante metido en su mente para poder mantenerse en ese estado con semejante sonido, cuando un chico menor paso corriendo junto a él derramándole algo de jugo en el proceso el castaño no reaccionó y lo más preocupante fue que ni siquiera le había hecho caso al grupo de porristas cuando estas pasaron frente a su mesa soltando risitas tontas…aunque ahora que lo pensaba hace algún tiempo que el latino no se comportaba como un vulgar ligón, sera que estaba madurando.

\- Bien_ se colocó un dedo en el mentón pensando_ tengo las llaves de tu casa.

\- Que bien_ asintió Marco sin mirarla.

\- Y cámaras en toda tu habitación_ continuo la chica mientras mordía el sándwich.

\- Ok…

\- Y tengo tu billetera.

\- Me alegro

Janna negó con la cabeza en señal de derrota hacia Ferguson y Alfonzo, al parecer su jefe no iba a reaccionar.

\- Me pregunto si Star sabría que hacer_ rezongo el pelinegro.

La activista abrió los ojos sorprendida… ¡claro! últimamente la princesa de Mewni y el moreno se habían vuelto más cercanos, ahora se definían como amigos así que…tal vez él estuviera preocupado por la chica_" pero _se supone que ella solo está enferma ¿no? ese no es motivo para que Marco ande dando pena…a menos que..."__ Janna tomo un sorbo de su bebida a la vez que miraba al moreno bastante seria.

\- ¿Le paso algo a Star?

Marco se sobresaltó soltando el tenedor de golpe a la vez que clavaba su mirada en la chica frente a él.

\- Eso lo responde todo, ¿es algo grave?

El latino suspiró, de nada servía mentir, esa loca pacifista tenía demasiado buena intuición y era experta en meterse donde nadie la llamaba, como no le diera algo seguro iría a meter las narices a su casa.

\- Sí, yo me entere porque vivimos juntos, pero en realidad no es algo que me corresponda contar y...ella quiere estar sola.

\- Entiendo… ¿está faltando por eso en realidad no?

Marco asintió mientras por fin comenzaba a comerse el almuerzo, Ferguson y Alfonzo miraron a Janna preocupados, ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras mordia el sándwich en silencio. Todos le habían tomado bastante cariño a Star en el tiempo que llevaba en la Tierra a sí que entendía la preocupación del par de chicos, sin mencionar que la rubia parecía haber tenido influencia positiva sobre Marco.

La pelinegra también estaba algo inquieta, pero si el problema era algo privado que solo le concernía a Star no podía hacer nada, después de todo era consciente de que su amiga no era una adolescente normal sino una princesa mágica por lo cual seguro varios de sus problemas no eran nada simples.

Suspiro aburrida, la rubia podía tomarse el tiempo que quisiera para solucionar su problema, pero ella se encontraba mortalmente sola, siempre podía juntarse con las chicas de su club pro feminismo o conversar un rato con las porristas, eran algo tontas pero agradables.

Solo que nada de eso reemplazaba a Jackie o a Star. Había sido amiga de la bailarina desde que tenía memoria y a pesar de conocer a la princesa hace poco habían hecho un buen grupo de inmediato: Jackie era la chica calmada y madura muy responsable y dedicada a cumplir sus sueños, Star era la parte tierna e infantil del trio tímida y agradable siempre dispuesta ayudar y su desconocimiento sobre las costumbres de la Tierra la hacían ser mortalmente inocente a veces y finalmente… estaba ella misma…a Janna le gustaba pensar que era la parte misteriosa del trío de amigas, algo alocada y muy comprometida con sus diversos grupos a favor de los animales, el feminismo, la ayuda comunitaria, etc. ella no era tierna como Star ni tan calmada como Jackie más bien era la que siempre se exaltaba y estaba metida en algún proyecto levemente extremo para hacer a la sociedad tomar conciencia de sus problemas.

Pero eran geniales así…solo que ahora con Jackie dándole cada vez más importancia a su formación como bailarina y con Star en medio de quien sabe que real problema se aburría mortalmente.

\- Ni modo…solo esperarè a que todo se arregle.

Marco asintió levemente.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la famosa ceremonia y a pesar de que Star insistía en que se encontraba bien no engañaba a nadie, sus mejillas seguían siendo color gris y el moretón poco a poco se había ido borrando, pero aún tenía una marca dejando constancia de lo ocurrido.

La chica prácticamente no salía de su cuarto, le había dicho a los señores Díaz que se encontraba enferma, y cada vez que el latino iba a verla se encerraba en si misma sonriendo de forma vacía y triste asegurando que todo estaba bien, o le abría la puerta con los ojos completamente hinchados y rojos…varias noches se la había encontrado en el primer piso de madrugada viendo televisión producto del insomnio.

No le extrañaba, a veces a él también le costaba dormir al recordar la carnicería que habían presenciado, sin embargo, tener experiencia con varias películas de terror y videojuegos de temática gore lo habían hecho más insensible que Star la cual experimentaba verdaderos espasmos de miedo durante las pesadillas, se dio cuenta de esto una noche cuando ella se había quedado dormida en su hombro en el sofá del living y la rubia comenzó a temblar en medio del sueño. El día anterior la chica se había pasado toda la tarde jugando con los perritos láser intentando evadir la realidad.

Marco no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla y lo que más le cabreaba que los reyes de Mewni no se habían contactado con ella ni una sola vez…quería poner su puño en sus reales y feas caras.

El castaño golpeó su frente contra la mesa del comedor sin importarle que se lo quedaran viendo al pasar, estaba furioso y frustrado…no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo apoyar a Star y ni siquiera podía llamar a la loca de Pony Head o decirle todo a Janna o Jackie para que hablaran con ella, eso sería traicionar la confianza que su amiga había puesto en él.

Definitivamente tener una mejor amiga que fuera completamente humana, menos sensible y además algo fea hubiera sido muchísimo más sencillo.

* * *

 _ **En casa de los Díaz…**_

La princesa de Mewni se encontraba ayudando a la madre de Marco a hacer un pastel…ellos se habían comportado realmente bien esos días, la señora Angie no dejaba de intentar mantenerla abrigada y cómoda para que se recuperara de su supuesto resfriado y Rafael le había comprado varios medicamentos diferentes.

A pesar de que desde que llego a la Tierra había insistido en que Marco debía arreglar las cosas con sus padres solo ahora podía comprender que no era algo fácil, porque ella estaba pasando por lo mismo, actualmente estaba completamente incomunicada con su familia no había intentado llamarlos y sus padres tampoco habían intentado contactarla, pero sabía el motivo: esperaban que fuera ella quien se disculpara, pero Star no iba a hacerlo….no había hecho nada malo, solo que ni el Rey ni la Reina Butterfly estaban dispuestos a aceptar su visión acerca del asesinato de monstruos a sangre fría.

Para Marco era los mismo, sus padres no estaban dispuestos a aceptar sus sueños…solo ahora la princesa podía entender lo profundo que podía llegar a ser el dolor al saberse rechazado por quienes amas a causa de un motivo completamente injusto.

\- Vaya_ Angie suspirò_ quería hacer pastel de arándanos y no tenemos arándanos.

\- Yo podría ir a comprarlos_ sugirió la chica, necesitaba salir a tomar algo de aire había estado todos esos días escondida en su cuarto.

\- ¿Segura que ya te encuentras mejor? _ pregunto la señora Díaz preocupada colocando su mano sobre la frente de Star comprobando si tenía fiebre.

\- Sì, segura.

\- Bien, ve, pero ponte una chaqueta ¿sí?

La rubia asintió con una leve sonrisa que casi logro llegarle a los ojos por primera vez en muchos días, le hacía feliz sentir algo de preocupación maternal hacia ella después de lo feas que habían terminado las cosas con su madre la última vez que hablaron.

Asintiendo corrió a su cuarto a colocarse un chaleco de hilo color rosa palo sobre su vestido a la vez que se arreglaba la cola de caballo baja que se había hecho, en realidad era un día caluroso, pero de todos modos abrigarse era buena idea últimamente no lograba conservar el calor corporal, probablemente como consecuencia de su estado psicológico.

Tomando el dinero que la señora Díaz le paso para las frutas salió de la casa algo distraída, el camino hasta la tienda era corto: tan solo tres cuadras.

* * *

 _ **Rato despues...**_

\- Todo está bien por aquí ya te dije, en realidad solo fue una pelea sin importancia.

\- ¿Segura? _ sonó la voz inquisidora y mortalmente preocupada de Pony Head al otro lado de la especie de celular inter dimensional que solía usar Star. La princesa pony se había enterado por medio de la prensa de cotilleos sobre la pelea que tuvo su mejor amiga con la reina Moon y es que definitivamente que la correcta princesa de Mewni que jamás había dado nada de qué hablar repentinamente desafiara todo lo establecido por la sociedad Mewmana con respecto a su trato con los monstruos era una noticia muy jugosa para los periodistas_ puedes decirme lo que quieras B-fly y lo sabes.

\- Lo sé_ la rubia le sonrió con afecto, sabía que podía contar con Pony Head…solo que no quería meterla en este problema, realmente no quería preocuparla, además odiaba ser una carga para las personas.

\- Bueno_ Pony suspiro derrotada, su amiga enserio podía ser muy testaruda a veces_ si no quieres hablar conmigo al menos hazlo con alguien ¡promételo!

\- Bien, lo prometo_ la oji celeste asintió conforme mientras cruzaba los dedos tras su espalda, hablar con su mejor amiga le había levantado un poco el ánimo, todo estaría bien… hasta que volvieran los recuerdos de la ceremonia, pero al menos la estaban dejando y tranquila por un rato.

La llamada se cortó y la princesa observo a su alrededor_ _demonios__ se había pasado por dos cuadras.

Suspiro cansada, eso le pasaba por ponerse a conversar en la calle, se removió incomoda cubriéndose la mejilla con el cabello cuando noto que las personas la miraban extrañados, era normal después de todo el moretón aun no desaparecía del todo y no podía evitar que su corazón doliera cada vez que veía esa marca, su madre nunca le puso la mano encima de niña…era increíble que lo hubiera hecho ahora.

Sus pensamientos quedaron de lado cuando vio en la acera contraria a un grupo de adolescentes algo mayores que llevaban un saco y en su interior algo se retorcía soltando bufidos. El grupo se reía de forma maliciosa.

La princesa presintiendo que algo allí no estaba bien cruzo la calle comenzando a seguirlos.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto la bailarina…**_

Jackie Lynn Thomas se puso sus audífonos mientras seleccionaba una canción en el celular. Salir a trotar era parte de su rutina de ejercicios, tenía que mantener un peso adecuado.

Contrario a lo que muchas personas pensaban el ballet requería sacrificio y disciplina llevaba bailando desde los tres años y era lo que amaba, para ella y para todo el resto de sus compañeros en la academia bailar era una especie de obsesión en la que pensaban día y noche, no importaba cuanto debieran ensayar, cuantas veces no pudieran salir con amigos como el resto de los adolescentes o lo mucho que debían controlar sus comidas…todo valía la pena cuando estaban sobre el escenario.

Jackie sabía que la carrera de una bailarina no duraba para siempre, la mayoría se retiraban cerca de los treinta y cinco o cuarenta años, solo algunos pocos profesionales bailaban hasta los cincuenta o sesenta, lo cual era perfectamente comprensible: se requería tener una perfecta salud y no haber sufrido casi ninguna lesión durante tu carrera para llegar hasta esa edad bailando perfectamente.

Sabiendo esto la chica disfrutaba cada segundo al máximo, aunque extrañaba ir de compras con amigas ver a Janna y a Star a la cual había acabado viendo como una especie de hermana menor, no cambiaría su rutina por nada…la oji verde no se imaginaba haciendo nada más que bailar.

Comenzó a trotar por el parque que estaba cerca de su casa, era un lugar hermoso con grandes árboles cuyas hojas se mecían con el viento y un cómodo sendero por donde hacer ejercicio o andar en bicicleta.

Por el rabillo del ojo capto una melena rubia familiar, al girarse de quedo de piedra ¿qué carajos estaba haciendo Star nadando en medio de la laguna abrazando un bulto? o más bien…a un gato.

* * *

 _ **Minutos antes…**_

Star llevaba siguiendo al trìo de chicos por una media hora, le preocupaba seriamente el animal que llevaban en el saco.

Los tres se detuvieron frente a una laguna, estaban en medio de un parque, cualquier otro día la princesa se hubiera detenido a apreciar la belleza del lugar sin embargo al ver cómo le amarraban una piedra al saco se dio cuenta de que debía intervenir.

\- ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?

\- ¿Quién eres tú? _ uno de los chicos la miro de forma agresiva.

\- Respóndanme la pregunta, que llevan ahí_ se colocó las manos en la cadera en un esfuerzo por aparentar ser alguien con más carácter y confianza.

\- Es solo un gato espantoso_ rio uno de ellos encogiéndose de hombros_ ¿quieres quedarte a ver cómo se muere?

\- Solo… déjenlo…_ la rubia los miro espantada… ¿qué iban a hacer?

\- ¿Por qué? _ el integrante del trio que no había hablado recogió un palo del suelo acercándose hasta el saco_ es solo un gato deforme, su dueño se cansó de él e intento quemarlo algo tan feo no merece vivir.

Star experimentó una fuerte punzada en la frente…eso era sospechosamente parecido a los argumentos de los Mewmanos para atacar a los monstruos. Sintiendo que no podría soportar vivir algo así de nuevo se lanzó sobre el chico intentando quitarle el palo, pero ella era mucho más baja y débil…uno de ellos cansado la agarro del cabello aventándola contra el suelo, al sentir como caía de mala manera torciéndose un tobillo la chica gimió.

\- No sé quién seas histérica, pero deja de meterte donde no te llaman.

\- Me estoy cansando de esto…acabemos de una vez. _ señalo su compañero sonriendo de un modo cruel.

El chico que tenía el palo en su mano comenzó a golpear con fuerza el saco provocando que el gato maullara de forma desgarradora.

Star observo la escena experimentando una horrible sensación de deja vu ¿cómo era posible que las personas pudieran ser tan crueles con un ser solo porque era diferente o su apariencia les molestara? sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas de pena y rabia, sin pensarlo saco su varita apuntándole al trio de imbéciles que tenía frente a ella.

\- ¡Enjambre de abejas tornado!

Un enjambre de abejas giratorio apareció de la nada llevándose y dañando al trio los cuales solo pudieron gritar e intentar correr al darse cuenta de que aquella rubita que habían tomado por una loca histérica amante de los animales era en realidad una especie de bruja.

La chica se paró lentamente intentando no apoyar el tobillo lastimado en el suelo comenzando a buscar con la mirada el saco con el gato…lo encontró a lo lejos hundiéndose en la laguna, no supo si el hechizo había logrado lanzarlo hacia allí por error o si alguno de esos tres lo hizo, a Star no le importaba ella solo quería salvar a ese gato que en cierta forma extraña asociaba a las vidas perdidas de todos aquellos campesinos monstruos indefensos.

Ignorando el dolor en su pie saltó al agua.

* * *

\- ¡Star! _ Jackie corrió hacia la orilla cuando su amiga llego nadando, estaba completamente empapada, el vestido y el cabello se le adherían al cuerpo pero parecía aliviada y bastante bien…eso si ignoraba el extraño color de los corazones en sus mejillas.

\- Es…está bien_ cuando Jackie vio al maltrecho y bastante aterrador gato que la rubia tenía entre sus brazos alzo una ceja_ puedo curarlo con magia.

Sacando su varita nuevamente coloco al gato en su regazo el cual parecía asustado y desconfiado producto de los maltratos recibidos por la especie humana por lo cual se dedicó a arañar la blanca piel de la princesa intentando huir, ignorando esto y concentrándose la chica hizo un movimiento con su varita la cual emitió una luz azul cielo envolviendo al pequeño animal.

La oji verde lo observo impresionada al darse cuenta de que la magia había logrado curar los golpes de aquel pequeño ser y además había atenuado varias de las quemaduras.

\- Wow, eso es genial_ sonrió la bailarina ayudando a su amiga a pararse_ ¿no puedes apoyar el pie? recárgate en mi hombro vamos hasta mi casa.

\- Gracias, pero no tienes que…

\- Si tengo que_ sonrió la platino_ hace mucho tiempo que no te veía y creo que tienes que contarme cómo fue que acabaste así…además ese gatito necesita comer algo.

\- Bien…_ Star asintió comenzando a caminar con Jackie intentando no recargarse tanto en ella.

\- Eso de la magia fue genial, podrías utilizar eso en el golpe que tienes en la mejilla ¡o en tu tobillo!

\- Yo…no lo sé_ la oji celeste desvió la mirada incomoda el motivo por el que no podía curar su mejilla era porque con tan solo ver esa marca su interior se transformaba en un mar de sentimientos lo cual nunca la había ayudado a hacer magia bien…de hecho los sentimientos muy fuertes desequilibraban su poder…pero podía probar lo del tobillo_ bueno intentarè con mi pie.

Luego de intentar que su tobillo se curara sin que funcionara la rubia se mordió el labio mirando a su amiga:

\- Creo que es una fractura…por eso no puedo curarme nunca he sido buena tratando huesos rotos para eso están los curanderos en Mewni.

\- ¿Fractura? ¡entonces debe dolerte mucho! ¡debiste decirme! _ la regaño la bailarina enojada, enserio a veces la manía de Star por no ser un estorbo era irritante_ siéntate en esa piedra llamare a mamá para que venga a recogernos tenemos que ir a urgencias pero ya.

* * *

 _ **Por mientras la activista y el latino…**_

Janna observaba con curiosidad como Marco se paseaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, nada más salir de la escuela había recibido una llamada que lo tenía bastante alterado.

En cuanto el chico corto la pelinegra lo miro atentamente cruzada de brazos, Ferguson y Alfonzo estaban igual tras ella:

\- ¿Qué paso? _ inquirió la chica frunciendo el ceño.

\- Star desapareció, mamá la mando hace dos horas a comprar algo y no ha vuelto tampoco contesta esa cosa que usa como celular. _ el chico se guardó el celular y se dispuso a salir corriendo en alguna dirección, pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro pequeña pero firme.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿acaso sabes hacia donde pudo haber ido? tus padres seguro ya llamaron a la policía, piensa un poco.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA JANNA NO SE DONDE SE FUE, PERO ME PREOCUPA QUE HAYA DESAPARECIDO EN EL ESTADO EMOCIONAL EN EL QUE ESTA!

\- Entiendo…te ayudare_ la chica no necesito que le dijeran nada más, si desaparecía de la nada una persona que estaba emocionalmente afectada sin duda era para preocuparse.

\- Nosotros también la vamos a buscar_ indico el dúo que se encontraba tras Janna_ si tenemos noticias lo llamaremos jefe.

El grupo se separó dirigiéndose en direcciones opuestas, Marco corría apretando los dientes mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en sus oídos rogando para que esa rubia estúpida no hubiera hecho nada extraño, el recuerdo de la mirada vacía que había tenido durante toda la semana no era para nada tranquilizador.

* * *

\- Entonces te peleaste con tu madre_ dijo Jackie asintiendo, Star le había dicho una idea muy general y vaga de su auténtico problema.

\- Si…no he hablado mucho de esto con nadie ni siquiera con Marco…

\- ¿Por qué lo hablarías con él? _ la platino alzo una ceja curiosa_ la última vez que los vi ustedes se soportaban pero no se veía que fueran de los que se cuentan estas cosas.

\- Nos hemos hecho bastante cercanos_ la princesa sonrió brevemente de forma sincera_ ahora es mi mejor amigo.

\- Eso tendría que verlo_ dijo Jackie pensativa.

Al ver a Star con esa expresión tan triste en su rostro mirando al piso sentada sobre la camilla del hospital con el pie enyesado la bailarina la rodeo con los brazos de manera fraternal:

\- Creo que necesitas un abrazo…mira Star yo no puedo decirte que todo va a estar bien con tu mamá…pero si necesitas hablar…o algo… aquí estoy, sé que nos conocemos hace poco, pero me siento como si hubiéramos sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Yo igual_ la princesa le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga conmovida_ gracias Jackie.

* * *

 ** _En otro lugar de Echo Creek..._**

\- ¿Seguro? ¿no ha visto a ninguna chica rubia de ojos azules? tiene dos marcas en forma de corazón _ Janna le preguntaba lo mismo a cada persona que se cruzaba por la calle señalando con una mano la altura que tenía Star mientras Marco entraba a todas las tiendas que encontraba intentando dar con la princesa en un estado casi frenético.

Ahora se encontraban en el parque, Janna sentada en un banco intentaba llamar a Jackie por si sabía algo, la bailarina por lo general no tomaba mucho en cuenta el celular así que le estaba costando contactarse con ella.

El latino por su parte después de darle unas cuantas patadas a un árbol regreso a sentarse moviendo el pie con impaciencia, la pelinegra lo miraba levemente divertida_ " _Quien iba a decir que el idiota de Marco Díaz iba a acabar comportándose de una forma tan sobreprotectora con Star, aún recuerdo que al principio no podían ni verse" _ Janna_ se preguntó en que momento las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar entre ellos.

O tal vez no fue precisamente en un momento…Janna siempre había creído que los sentimientos eran complicados por eso los comparaba con redes, redes que se iban tejiendo con el tiempo…como en su caso, cuando conoció a Jackie una pequeña red comenzó a formarse alrededor de ellas compuesta por todos los momentos divertidos que pasaban juntas, la felicidad y la lealtad formando con el pasar de los años una gruesa red que componía su amistad.

Tal vez la relación de Marco y Star era igual, sin darse cuenta una red había comenzado a tejerse en torno a ellos hasta llegar al punto donde se encontraban actualmente…pero algo le decía que esa red estaba recién comenzando a formarse…la pelinegra tenía el presentimiento de que el tramo de hilos se iba a volver cada vez más complicado hasta llegar a encerrarlos completamente.

Una voz fuerte y clara bastante molesta y alterada el saco de sus pensamientos:

\- ¡Oye!

\- Que ocurre_ respondiò alzando una ceja.

\- Me acaba de llamar mamá al parecer Jackie telefoneo a mi casa, Star esta con ella…están en el hospital.

La chica se puso de pie como impulsada por un resorte bastante asustada… ¿será que en serio la rubia había intentado hacer alguna tontería?

* * *

 _ **Rato despuès..**_

Cuando Star vio a Marco mirándola bastante serio en la entrada de la habitación donde ella se encontraba no pudo evitar desviar la vista incomoda, él estaba enojado, no cabía duda.

\- ¡Hola chicos! _ saludo Jackie agena al ambiente tenso.

\- Emm si hola, ven un momento_ Janna tomo a su amiga del brazo llevándosela al fondo del cuarto para que el latino y la princesa pudieran hablar…Díaz se veía bastante furioso.

Marco observo detenidamente a la princesa, llevaba puesta ropa que notoriamente no era suya, le quedaba algo grande en algunas partes, se preguntó qué le había pasado, al parecer el único daño que tenía era en su pie…pero sinceramente en ese momento no le apetecía tener una conversación calmada.

\- ¡¿Acaso no te puedo dejar sola sin que te pase algo?!_ soltó irritado.

\- Yo…lo siento_ la chica bajo la vista apenada_ no quería molestar a nadie es que…

\- ¡NADIE ESTA MOLESTO CONTIGO TONTA!

Marco suspiro masajeándose el puente de la nariz con ambos dedos, definitivamente tener catorce años, varias hormonas, bastante mal genio y una amiga con tendencia a acabar herida no ayudaba en nada a mantenerse calmado.

\- Nadie está molesto…todos estamos preocupados_ dijo con voz más suave sentándose junto a ella.

\- Por eso lo siento_ susurro ella bajando la mirada_ no quería que nadie se preocupara por mì o se molestara…solo quería lidiar con todo esto sola.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco el moreno le dio un golpe en frente provocando que la chica se quejara:

\- Te guste o no vivimos juntos a sí que eso es imposible, además eres fatal fingiendo estar bien.

\- Lo que el idiota quiere decir_ señalo Janna rodando los ojos_ es que preocuparnos es nuestro trabajo Star, somos tus amigos se supone que tienes que molestarnos con tus problemas, no tienes por qué soportar todo sola.

\- Es solo que…_ las lágrimas comenzaron a caer suavemente por el rostro de la princesa _ me siento tan…tan sola y débil que…no quiero ser un estorbo para nadie…en casa hay…muchas cosas que arreglar que no deberían ser así…y no me siento capaz de…_ el llanto no la dejo seguir hablando, una semana guardándose lo que sentía la habían dejado demasiado agotada como para continuar fingiendo mucho más tiempo.

Al verla llorar de ese modo el enojo de Marco se evaporo, enserio estaba tentado que ir a Mewni a cometer un pequeño e inofensivo atentado terrorista contra los tutores de la chica…o los ciudadanos…o sus padres, quien sabe, pero lo que hizo en su lugar fue rodearla con ambos brazos, ni siquiera fue un acto voluntario sencillamente su cuerpo se movió solo, no sabía en qué momento el deseo de protegerla había pasado de ser solo una promesa hecha en un momento de culpa a transformarse en algo incrustado en su sistema.

Aunque sorprendida por el gesto, Star se acurruco contra el castaño, ignoro las mariposas de su estómago y el suave color rosa que seguro estaba comenzando a teñir su rostro para centrarse en la sensación de apoyo y calidez que él le transmitía, era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos.

Janna se acercó por el otro lado sentándose junto a su amiga comenzando a acariciarle el cabello seguida de Jackie que solo se quedó junto a ellos sosteniendo al gato entre sus brazos, la oji verde había encontrado una mascota.

Star sonrió al sentirse tan rodeada de cariño…el mensaje era claro: no estaba sola, no tenía que fingir ser fuerte o que podía soportar todo porque ella no era así y sus amigos lo sabían…a pesar de la situaciòn con su familia aùn tenía personas que la apoyaban y la querían a su alrededor.

Y eso era lo que importaba…el mundo podía estar lleno de cosas injustas a veces, pero otras también tenía cosas maravillosas…y por esas cosas merecía la pena seguir adelante.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Díaz en la noche…**_

\- ¿Quieres ver una película? _ Star se sobresaltó al escuchar a Marco tras ella_ prometo no poner nada que no te guste.

\- Está bien…además no creo que pueda dormir mucho hoy…el insomnio se me pasara, en algún momento, pero no aun…

\- Entiendo_ el castaño asintió colocándose junto a la chica, ella tenía el pie enyesado el cabello arreglado en una cola baja y parecía que iba a pescar un resfriado porque estaba envuelta en una gruesa manta y no era una noche helada precisamente_ entonces… ¿no has dormido nada estos días?

\- Solo un poco…por suerte Mark me hace compañía.

\- ¿Quién?

\- El osito_ Star le sonrió de forma cálida y en ese momento Marco se dio cuenta de cuanto había echado de menos esa sonrisa.

\- Bien_ se rasco la mejilla algo roja incomodo, no se arrepentía de haber tenido ese gesto con ella, pero nunca había sido bueno hablando de esas cosas…aunque no es que hubiera tenido esos gestos en el pasado, chasqueo los dedos al darse cuenta de había un tema importante del que no habían hablado_ ¿ahora me vas a explicar cómo fue que acabaste resfriada y con el pie así cuando se supone que solo ibas a comprar fruta?

\- Puees_ la chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos…sabía que la historia no le iba a gustar a Marco.

El latino entorno los ojos hacia ella de manera acusadora:

\- ¿Sabes remilgada? algo me dice que esto no me va a gustar nada.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

\- En realidad, es un gato muy tierno a pesar de que al principio me asusto un poco_ sonrió Jackie usando la pantalla del ordenador para que Janna pudiera ver a su nueva mascota jugando con un ovillo de lana por la cámara_ le voy a poner Sky por los ojos azules.

\- Buena idea_ comentò Janna al otro lado de la pantalla_ por cierto… ¿Qué te parece el cambio de Díaz con Star?

\- ¿La verdad? _ Jackie ladeo la cabeza sonriendo_ supongo que es normal…ella es muy dulce no es raro que él le acabara tomando cariño, digo me recuerda mucho a como es mi primo Kevin con su hermana tan sobreprotector y eso.

\- ¿Hermana? _ la pelinegrase rasco el mentòn, no podía descartar que el moreno viera a Star de esa forma… pero algo no encajaba_ bueno al menos ya sabemos que en realidad no es un idiota.

\- Pues…no_ murmuro Jackie pensativa_ tiene puntos buenos, ¿sabes? tal vez acabe cumpliendo la promesa que le hice a Star esa vez cuando salimos al spa.

\- Mmm_ asintió Janna reflexionando, algo le decía que en un futuro iba a haber un buen lío.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno aquí quería mostrar como a Star le sigue afectando lo que vivió, normal solo ha pasado una semana y también vemos un poco como se lleva con sus amigas, sé que la ha pasado muy mal, pero que le vamos a hacer se encontró con un mal ejemplo de la raza humana.**

 **¿Quién recuerda la promesa que le hizo Jackie a Star? Jejeje como ven le doy giros a la trama así que tiemblen porque el lio amoroso a futuro no va a ser exactamente el mismo de la serie.**

 **Guest: Las otras Star tomara más tiempo actualizar porque ahora con la universidad…uff así que opto por lo sano y le doy prioridad a este.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Si, igual fue triste le he tomado cariño a esta Star y me da pena que la pase mal pero lo necesita :C.**

 **marati2011** **: Pero por desgracia en este mundo la gente distinta siempre sufre.**

 **Ranpoo4ever: Sep, Star no está en peligro de muerte por suerte...¿aun? quien sabe que pasara ni yo lo se se me ocurren cosas en el camino.  
**

 **Madgora** **Eso quiero que vayan evolucionando pero de a poco, en realidad no sabía si iba a gustar el cambio pero es inevitable el fic va tomando mi esencia XD.**

 **Fabell** **: Gracias por lo del don :3 y si Marco puede ser un buen amigo, a lo mejor no lo anda diciendo o dando abrazos todo el tiempo, pero a su modo lo es.**

 **DairaB** **: Que bueno que te gustara el cambio, no puedo resistirme a ponerme más seria en algunos puntos de la trama con respecto a los Marcos creo que es gusto personal quien te parece más lindo jajaj y que dinámica de pareja te atrae más, en la serie Marco y Star tienen una relación de mucho compañerismo siempre apoyándose, aquí más bien tienen una relación de la princesa y su protector XD.**

 **Por mi parte confieso que tengo debilidad por las parejas tipo amor-odio si en la serie Marco y Star hubieran sido enemigos al principio y se llevaran entre bien-mal mi amor por la serie hubiera aumentado a la décima potencia jajaj.**

 **Guest: ¿Eres la misma persona dejando dos comentarios? siempre me pregunto eso XD, bueno por ahora no aparecen los reyes, pero cuando aparezcan no va a ser fácil recuperar esa relación.**

 **CharlieMontgomery** **:** **jejeje ¿así que sospechas el rumbo de la trama? Interesante XD, me honra que te gustara más que el cap original, pero creo que si la serie hubiera sido así no sería apta para todo público teniendo en cuenta que si ahora el rango puede ir entre 9 años a 99 XD si hubiera más drama la serie seria de 13 hacia arriba.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, esto es bizarro, un desmadre y hay hasta crossovers, siempre quise hacer un cap asi y aprovecho ahora que aún hay espacio para caps de comedia ligera.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Una Tarde extraña**

\- Qué lindo gesto de parte de tu mamá llevarnos a todos al museo. _ comento Jackie sentada junto a Janna en la furgoneta.

\- Bueno, hace tiempo que no salimos, además creo que hay que celebrar la recuperación de Star.

La pelinegra señalo a su amiga la cual iba durmiendo tranquilamente apoyada en su hombro con el pie ya completamente recuperado, a su vez Marco también se había quedado dormido apoyado en la cabeza de Star.

\- Y lo mejor es que también nos invitaron a nosotros_ sonrió Ferguson muy ufano.

\- Siempre el jefe se lleva toda la diversión_ alego Alfonzo cruzado de brazos.

\- Tenía que invitarlos, se portaron bien cuando Star desapareció. _ dijo Janna encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Vaya, enserio lamento no haber avisado antes que ella estaba conmigo_ Jackie puso una expresión culpable a la vez que sacaba un paquete de frituras de su bolso aunque no sebia comer ese tipo de comida de vez en cuando no hacia mal_ ¿alguien quiere?

\- Yo quiero_ comento la madre de Janna estirando su mano hacia atrás desde el asiento del conductor.

El Museo de Historia Natural de Echo Creek quedaba algo alejado de la ciudad, se debía manejar cerca de dos horas para llegar hasta la construcción, era un edificio completamente moderno que utilizaba paneles solares para generar electricidad y estaba rodeado de vegetación a su alrededor, no solo se podía visitar el museo sino también hacer caminatas por los cerros cercanos o visitar las diversas plantaciones de especies nativas del lugar.

Sin duda alguna un buen panorama…para casi todos, Marco no había dejado de quejarse desde que salieron de la casa hasta que se quedó dormido, el chico peligro era más amante de la tecnología que de la naturaleza..aunque...probablemente una visita a un Museo de Arte contemporáneo le hubiera interesado más.

\- ¡Pss Star! _ dijo Janna zarandeando a su amiga para que despertara.

\- ¿Mmm?_ la chica se despertó frotándose los ojos algo confundida aun.

\- Ya llegamos, despierta al idiota durmiente y vamos…debería venir aquí con mi grupo de protección ambiental_ murmuro la pelinegra bajando del auto.

\- Me pregunto si habrá comida.

\- Seguro, que buen lugar de visita turística no tiene tienda de comida

\- ¿Saben que no venimos a comer cierto? _ les dijo Jackie a Ferguson y Alfonzo los cuales ya iban trotando por delante de ella.

La mamà de Janna de giro para mirar brevemente a la rubia y al latino el cual aún no se dignaba a abrir los ojos:

\- Chicos ustedes diviértanse, hoy la entrada para la gente joven está a mitad de precio, yo iré a una rutina de ejercicios al aire libre, algunas de mis amigas estarán allí.

\- Bien_ Star se giró hacia su amigo tapándole a nariz con los dedos para que despertara de una buena vez.

Pasados unos segundos el chico comenzó a retorcerse hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos respirando apresuradamente por la boca:

\- ¡Casi me ahogas estirada!

\- Perdón, tenemos que bajarnos y tu no dabas señales de vida. _ ella se encogió de hombros en una actitud levemente traviesa luego bajo del automóvil echando a correr hacia el resto de los chicos.

Marco la siguió con las manos en los bolsillos luego de despedirse de la mamá de Janna la cual parecía una versión mayor de la chica activista.

Desde una distancia segura se dedicó a mirar a su amiga.

A pesar de que los corazones en sus mejillas aun no recuperaban su tono rosa habitual, al menos ya tenían una coloración entre rosácea y gris, sin mencionar que la chica se veía mucho más animada desde la noche que ambos se quedaron despiertos hasta el amanecer viendo televisión, había sido bastante divertido considerando que ese día la princesa de Mewni acababa de sufrir una fractura.

Viéndola sonreír de esa forma dulce y luminosa tan propia de ella mientras conversaba con sus amigas y se reía de las idioteces del par de chicos frente a ellas, Marco decidió que no permitiría que nada ni nadie volviera a poner en el rostro de aquella chica esa expresión tan vacía y desgarradora que había tenido anteriormente.

\- ¡Marco date prisa! _ Star grito en su dirección llamándolo a la vez que daba pequeños saltos en su puesto debido a la emoción de saber cómo era un museo en la Tierra.

\- Bieen, ya voy_ le contesto el castaño fingiendo un tono aburrido.

* * *

El interior del establecimiento no estaba muy concurrido, como suele ocurrir la mayoría de las personas no considera que visitar lugares educativos o culturales sea un buen plan para el fin de semana.

Al parecer los tres chicos tampoco lo pensaban:

\- Ya me duelen los piees_ se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras caminaban.

\- Yo me aburro. _ lo secundo Alfonzo viendo con una monumental expresión de aburrimiento como Jackie y Star se entretenían leyendo una placa informativa acerca de la vida de una especie de hámster salvaje disecado que se encontraba sobre un pedestal en compañía de varios otros animales del mismo estilo.

Marco solo se limitó a bostezar, él era un hombre de acción por lo cual cualquier plan que incluyera entre su itinerario actuar calmado y paseo relajante entre medio de cosas muertas le aburría espantosamente…a menos que el paseo relajante fuera por un cementerio y las cosas muertas fueran zombies…pero en ese caso probablemente estarían en medio del apocalipsis o algo por el estilo, sacudiendo la cabeza se regañó a sí mismo_ _"tantas películas me están gastando el cerebro, además…no creo que Star encontraría muy divertido un ataque de muertos vivientes"__ no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al imaginarse a la chica en semejante situación.

\- ¿Quieren dejar de hacer tonterías? mejor dedíquense a instruirse un poco_ los regaño Janna apareciendo repentinamente frente a ellos guardando varios folletos en su bolso, por lo que el castaño alcanzo a ver todos ellos con información sobre actividades pro medio ambiente que organizaba el mismo museo.

\- Pero esto es mortalmente aburrido_ bufò Alfonzo rodando los ojos.

\- Es un museo que esperaban ¿que los animales se movieran? _ dijo Jackie riéndose a unos metros de distancia.

\- Mmm, pues no estaría mal que algo así pasara_ sonrió Ferguson mirando de forma maliciosa a Star_ oye…Star ven un poco.

La chica se acercó curiosa colocándose frente al pelirrojo, por su parte Marco se puso tenso y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su amigo.

\- No te esponjes Marco_ el pelirrojo rodo los ojos_ solo le quería hacer una pregunta a Star no planeo engañarla.

\- ¿Qué pregunta? _ la rubia se apresuró a contestarle al chico antes de que el latino le lanzara un comentario mordaz, no podía culparlo la última vez que les hizo caso a Ferguson y Alfonzo la escuela casi termina destruida.

\- Puees veras toda esta exposición aquí es muy interesante, pero me preguntaba si no habría alguna forma de hacer que todo se moviera...ya sabes como animales vivos.

A Alfonzo le brillaron los ojos de interés, sin duda pensar que esas cascaras disecadas e inertes podrían transformarse en animales de verdad sonaba atractivo e impresionante, Jackie y Janna a su pesar debieron admitir que la idea les atraía, a la platino porque sencillamente le daba curiosidad saber hasta dónde podía llegar la magia de Star y Janna porque su alma caritativa con los animales no podía evitar pensar que era cruel tener a los pobres en exposición, aunque no fueran más que cuerpos vacíos…la pelinegra a veces no era muy racional.

Marco se rasco la mejilla intentando recordar , sin duda la idea sonaba interesante pero el latino no podía evitar pensar que se le estaba escapando algo.

La princesa se mordió el labio pensativa, conocía un hechizo para darle vida temporalmente a las cosas inertes, revivir algo que ya había muerto era mucho más complicado que crear vida nueva como lo había hecho con los perritos láser.

Pero era posible…solo le preocupaba si no podía ser peligroso, pero después de todo en los museos de otras dimensiones había criaturas vivas mucho más peligrosas, aunque no sabía mucho sobre fauna terrestre excepto por los libros dudaba que los animales pudieran ser más dañinos que las mantarrayas voladoras o la criatura más peligrosa de todo el universo encerrada en un cristal irrompible en un lejano museo que quedaba en otro lugar del universo.

No creía que pasara nada malo por darle algo de emoción a una inocente excursión educativa…además sus amigos habían sido muy lindos con ella mientras pasaba su periodo depresivo, definitivamente quería hacer algo por ellos.

\- Si, si puedo, digo… porque no.

\- ¿Por qué tu siempre eres la que piensa en las mil y una formas en que algo podría salir mal? _ dijo Marco cruzado de brazos mirándola divertido.

\- Hoy no_ sonrió la chica sacando su varita_ hoy quiero que nos divirtamos todos juntos.

Star cerró los ojos frunciendo levemente el ceño buscando concentración colocando su varita frente a su rostro pronuncio con voz fuerte y clara:

\- ¡Reditus impetu vital! _ una luz amarilla salió del centro del corazón rosa de la varita expandiéndose por todo el establecimiento.

El grupo de adolescentes pestañeando producto de la luz miraron alrededor una vez acabado el hechizo, Jackie grito entusiasmada cuando sintió a una cosa pequeña y peluda junto a su pierna.

\- ¡Miren! _ el hámster que había estado observando minutos antes se había bajado de su plataforma y la estaba mirando con un par de grandes y adorables ojos negros.

\- ¡Esto es genial! _ Janna se entretenía jugando con varias chinchillas que correteaban a su alrededor.

Sonriendo divertida la princesa de Mewni observò como en la habitación dedicada a las especies de roedores conejos, ratoncitos, hámster, cobayas y todas las variantes existentes corrían de un lado a otro.

\- Deberíamos ir a explorar el resto del lugar_ señalò Marco mirando las grandes puertas que daban a la sala continua con gesto interesado a la vez que se entretenía agarrándole una oreja a un conejo blanco el cual lo miraba indignado.

\- ¡Yo quiero ver a los leones! _ grito Ferguson abriendo la puerta y echando a correr,

\- ¡Quiero pelear con un cocodrilo! _ lo secundo Alfonzo haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Star abrió la boca pasmada ¿cocodrilos? ¿leones?

\- ¿Hay animales peligrosos aquí? _ pregunto mirando al castaño nerviosa.

\- Sep, varios de hecho creo que hasta hay dinosaurios_ contesto el chico encogiéndose de hombros_ por eso te preguntè si estabas segura.

\- Serás zopenco_ bufo Janna golpeándose la frente_ Star no sabe esas cosas deberías habérselo dicho.

\- Ya…pero no lo pensé hasta ahora_ el latino se encogió de hombros rodando los ojos_ además a ti te gustan los animales tal vez pelear contra un tigre salvaje te sirva para comprobar tu punto de que el poder femenino lo puede todo y bla bla bla…

\- Hey, ya paren tenemos que seguir a esos dos_ señalò Jackie apuntando al par de puntos que corrían a lo lejos.

\- Y…si pasa algo malo y…_ tartamudeaba Star nerviosa.

\- No va a pasar nada de nada remilgada_ Marco la agarro de la mano para hacerla caminar hasta la puerta_ además también hay otro tipo de animales como…ponys y…elefantes y esas cosas.

\- Intentar que ella se calme ofreciéndole ver ponys es machista ¿sabes? es como asumir que a todas las chicas les gustan los ponys_ gruñó Janna mientras seguía a la pareja.

\- Pero a mi si me gustaría ver uno…¿eso es malo?_ la rubia ladeo la cabeza confundida a la vez que el latino miraba a la pelinegra con un gesto de superioridad que era la expresión gráfica de las palabras "ahí lo tienes"

\- Star no me estas ayudando con mis arg…¿Y Jackie?

Ante las palabras de Janna todos se pararon en la puerta intentando ver algún rastro de la bailarina sin exito.

\- Hay no, se perdió con Ferguson y Alfonzo_ suspiro Star mordiéndose las uñas.

\- Por lo que se Jackie no es tonta dudo que ella quiera ir a pelear con alguna bestia furiosa.

\- ¿Sabes Díaz? hasta que dices algo inteligente_ asintió la pelinegra entrando en la sección dedicada a los anfibios_ creo que ahora vamos a ver ranas.

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que un pequeño aparato similar a un ojo flotante con una hélice los seguía.

* * *

Jackie abrió los ojos lentamente sintiéndose mareada, le dolía horrores la cabeza ¿qué demonios le había pasado? lo último que recordaba era que al ver como sus tres amigos no dejaban de perder el tiempo echo a correr persiguiendo al par de idiotas, ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer esfuerzo físico y sus rutinas de trote la habían hecho rápida no creyó tener mayores problemas para alcanzarlos y hacerlos entrar en razón pero justo cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos algo la golpeò en la cabeza.

Ahora tenía una jaqueca fatal y la sensación de que todo estaba patas arriba…

\- Siento como si el suelo fuera el techo_ murmuro cerrando los ojos intentando que se le pasara el mareo.

\- Eso es porque estamos atadas de cabeza_ gruñò una voz a su lado que a continuación murmuro entre dientes_ esperen a que se lo diga a mamá

\- ¿Hola? _ Jackie intento girar un poco la cabeza, alcanzo a ver a una chica algo mayor que ella de cabello pelirrojo vestida con una polera rosa y unos shorts blancos que intentaba contorsionarse para alcanzar su celular.

\- Ah sí hola, ¿puedes alcanzar mi celular? podría pedir ayuda, y de paso que por fin castiguen a mis hermanos.

\- No puedo, estoy completamente amarrada_ suspiro la bailarina_ y… ¿cómo acabaste aquí?

Ambas estaban atadas a un árbol falso colgando de cabeza sobre el suelo del museo a varios metros de altura mientras abajo un gran nùmero de elefantes y cebras caminaban tranquilamente.

\- Pues…estaba en un viaje familiar de fin de semana y mi familia decidió pasar a ver este museo, mamá y papá se fueron a hacer algo de…¿senderismo? y yo me quede aquí adentro con mis dos hermanos menores, me aleje un poco para llamar a mi mejor amiga y algo me golpeo en la cabeza.

\- Igual que a mì…me pregunto que será…

\- Sea lo que sea es culpa de mis hermanos, vamos ¿revivir animales en un museo? si eso no tiene la marca de Phineas y Ferb entonces nada lo tiene.

\- ¿Qué? _ Jackie alzo una ceja extrañada_ esto es magia, lo hizo mi amiga ella es una princesa mágica de otra dimensión.

\- ¿Qué? _ esta vez la chica pelirroja quedo pasmada_ ¿enserio? ¿magia? ¿otras dimensiones?

\- Si bueno, es difícil de creer, lo sè_ suspiró la rubia platino.

\- No, te creo he visto cosas más extrañas digo, he salido de compras y a la vuelta en mi patio hay una playa entera o una nave espacial o un spa o una máquina del tiempo, incluso un alíen, el asunto es que me cuesta creer que si la magia existe mis hermanos aun no la han descubierto.

\- Tus hermanos parecen ser tipos divertidos_ comentò curiosa Jackie.

\- Pues…

No pudieron seguir hablando bajo ellas aparecieron de pronto un tumulto de monstruos y en el centro estaba Ludo mirándolas de forma maligna:

\- Vaya, vaya están despiertas las carnadas.

Los monstruos rieron imitando a su jefe, Jackie rodo los ojos hastiada:

\- Si este es un ridículo plan para atrapar a Star no te va a resultar.

\- ¿Quién es Star? y quien es esta ave parlante tan fea_ pregunto la otra chica alzando una ceja.

\- Ellas no se ven muy asustadas_ dijo un tigre con cuatro brazos y un cuerno en la frente mirando a su jefe.

\- Descuida se hacen las valientes_ bufo Ludo con un gesto aburrido_ en cuanto a ti_ apunto a Jackie con su espada riendo_ sobreestimas demasiado a tu amiga, la pobre es tan estúpida que entregara su varita sin dudarlo cuando las vea en peligro.

\- Al menos deja que ella se vaya_ dijo la bailarina aludiendo a la otra cautiva_ no tiene nada que ver con Star.

\- Como si fuera a creerte_ el ave la miro con un gesto despectivo_ ahora solo quédense ahí quietecitas... si intentan escapar_ varios de sus secuaces mostraron cuchillos, hachas, cimitarras entre otras armas_ van a acabar convirtiéndose en trocitos.

Ambas chicas palidecieron asustadas, Jackie intentaba respirar para calmarse no era un buen momento para tener un ataque de asma histérica, por su parte la pelirroja solo frunció el ceño preocupada, definitivamente ese tipo estaba loco se preguntaba donde estarían sus hermanos aunque ambos fueran un dolor en el trasero ella seguía siendo responsable por lo que pudiera pasarles…esperaba que estuvieran metidos en alguna parte de ese lugar construyendo alguna máquina y se mantuvieran alejados del ave maniaca con espada.

Cuando noto que su compañera de desgracia estaba entrando en pánico la chica decidió hablar de algo, ella también estaba asustada pero que ambas se pusieran a gritar como locas no iba a servir de mucho...lo habia probado en verano:

\- Oye…ya que vamos a estar aquí un rato ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Jackie Lynn Thomas… ¿y tú? _ contesto la oji verde agradecida de poder hablar de algo para alejar el miedo de su sistema.

\- Candace Flynn, ¿ehh tu amiga va a venir a salvarnos?

\- Eso espero… ¿me hablas de tus hermanos como distracción?

\- Claro_ ese era un buen tema para distraerse_ veras ellos son tan tan molestos, el verano pasado….

* * *

 _ **Por mientras…**_

Después de pasar por la habitación de los anfibios, de los caballos y otra de los peces (los cuales se retorcían como locos sin poder respirar por lo cual Star lleno la habitación de agua), el trio acabo en medio de un pasillo sin saber que hacer:

\- ¡No están por ningún lado! _ gimió Star al borde de la histeria.

\- Hey calma estirada…_Marco intentaba tranquilizarla acariciándole el cabello, en realidad tampoco sabía que decir y se estaba empezando a preocupar por sus amigos, pero si él también entraba en pánico no le iba a ser de mucha ayuda a la rubia.

\- ¿Oyen eso? _ Janna estaba quieta intentando escuchar algo_ es parecido a…_ el suelo temblaba, definitivamente algo se acercaba, eran como cientos de pies corriendo, espantada abrió los ojos de golpe_ ¡estampida!

Una enorme cantidad de rinocerontes y toros aparecieron en el otro extremo del pasillo corriendo directamente hacia ellos, Marco alarmado arrastro a Star con él haciendo que ambos se pegaran lo más posible a la pared.

Janna por su parte al darse cuenta que tras ella había una puerta giro la manija entrando a toda prisa dentro separándose de la princesa y el castaño.

* * *

La pelinegra una vez cerró la puerta se olvidó de la estampida admirando el enorme salón donde se encontraba, su techo era enorme y estaba lleno de plataformas igual de grandes, pero los animales no estaban allí.

Alzando la vista para ver que decía el cartel de la entrada se quedó de piedra al leer "Bienvenidos al mundo jurásico" …joder…había ido a parar donde los dinosaurios.

Girando en círculos miraba al techo admirando su altura…cuando un rugido primitivo y reptiliano le puso los pelos de punta.

Asustada vio como un enorme tiranosaurio caminaba hacia ella, buscando un lugar donde esconderse se topó con un chico de cabello castaño junto a una chica que le hacían señales para que corriera a esconderse con ellos.

Sin pensarlo corrió lo más rápido que pudo arrojándose detrás de la columna donde ellos estaban:

\- No sale nada_ bufo el chico molesto mientras ojeaba un libro_ y yo que pensé que este tipo de cosas solo pasaban en Gravity Falls .

Janna observò a sus salvadores, ambos parecían tener más o menos su misma edad tal vez un poco menos, el chico tenía el cabello y los ojos castaños de un tono más claro de Marco, llevaba una casaca azul con jeans y una gorra de color azul y blanco con un pino en la parte delantera parecía estar muy concentrado ojeando una especie de cuaderno…o libro muy viejo.

A su lado la chica guardaba un gran parecido con él al tener el cabello y los ojos del mismo color además de rasgos similares delatando que probablemente eran parientes, ella usaba una diadema rosa igual a las que solía llevar en el pelo la misma Janna, pero su atuendo era extremadamente colorido, tenía un suéter del mismo tono que la diadema con mucha brillantina y una enorme cara feliz en el centro bajo la cual en letras celestes se leía "Día de cultura" , su falda era a cuadros con los mismos tonos de su ropa completando el look con unas medias blancas y unas botas café.

\- ¿Se puede saber que tanto buscas en ese libro? _ pregunto la pelinegra en susurros colocándose junto al chico.

\- Algún modo de acabar con esas cosas_ susurro él con gesto concentrado_ debe haber algún motivo para que esas cosas hayan cobrado vida de pronto.

\- Sí, es magia mi amiga lo hizo con su varita, pero si tienes algo útil para evitar que seamos la cena de esa cosa adelante.

\- ¿Tu amiga tiene una varita? Cool_ aplaudió la castaña contenta, ella prácticamente tenía un letrero en la cabeza que decía "MUY positiva" .

\- No es cool Mabel, esa cosa nos va a devorar_ bufò el chico señalando al dinosaurio acechante.

\- Oh vamos Dipper solo tenemos que golpearlo en la cara como lo hizo Stan.

\- Ehh…¿chicos?_ Janna señalo tras ellos, el tiranosaurio se acercaba acorralándolos contra la pared listo para merendárselos.

Al verse a punto de acabar convertida en papilla todo el miedo se disipo del interior de la activista, al demonio, Janna Ordonia no se iba a morir sin haber logrado la igualdad de sueldos entre hombres y mujeres, detener el calentamiento global, proteger a los animales en peligro de existinciòn, entre otras cosas.

Recordando el comentario de la peculiar castaña, Janna le asesto un puñetazo al dinosaurio en pleno rostro, el reptil al recibir el impacto la miro confundido por un segundo antes de volver a acercarse, la chica sin rendirse le comenzó a dar varias patadas en la cara…sorpresivamente el reptil comenzó a retroceder.

\- Ok…funciona pero eso es algo peli…¿Mabel?

\- ¡Toma esto!

Al ver a su hermana ocupada junto a la pelinegra en maltratar la cara jurásica de aquel ser existinto Dipper se encogió de hombros cerrando su libro dispuesto a usarlo como arma para ayudarlas.

Definitivamente el único modo de vencer a un dinosaurio parecía ser golpearlo en plena cara, làstima que los guionistas de Jurassic Park no lo supieran.

* * *

 _ **Marco y Star…**_

El chico peligro se aseguró de que no había nada más corriendo hacia ellos con intenciones de aplastarlos, se separó lentamente de la rubia a la cual tenía aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

\- ¿Estás bien estirada?

\- Eso creo… ¿y Janna?

\- Se metió en una de las puertas, si alguien sabe que hacer es ella, nosotros sigamos buscando al resto.

\- ¿Has intentado usar el celular?

\- Obviamente, no soy idiota_ Marco puso los ojos en blanco_ nadie contesta.

Con la rubia aferrada a su chaqueta el castaño camino hasta el fondo del pasillo, cuando estaban por girar en la esquina sintieron como varios seres se abalanzaban sobre ellos separándolos, antes de darse cuenta Marco tenía un cuchillo en el cuello y sus brazos estaban inmovilizados tras la espalda.

\- ¡Marco! _ los monstruos tenían a la rubia en idénticas condiciones tirándole el cabello para que se quejara a la vez que le retorcían la mano con crueldad hasta que su muñeca de doblo y ella soltó la varita con un gemido de dolor.

\- Vaya que suerte, quien iba a pensar que yendo al baño nos encontraríamos con estos. _ canturreo una monstruo femenina con apariencia de caimán_ el jefe estará muy feliz.

\- Realmente son útiles esos aparatos espías_ dijo otro señalando al ojo mecánico que había estado siguiendo a Marco y Star sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

La princesa miro a su amigo con una mirada de culpa en sus grandes ojos celestes, el castaño apretó los dientes, él tampoco se había dado cuenta de que los estaban espiando.

\- Antes de llevarlos con el jefe vamos a pasar al baño así que se aguantan la respiración enanos.

El monstruo que sostenía a Star la empujo contra el castaño con fuerza, el chico la atrapo y la puso delante de él para que la espada que tenían presionando contra su espalda obligándolo a caminar no la dañara.

Delante de él la rubia se sostenía la muñeca lastimada a la vez que temblaba, solo la calmaba un poco sentir la mano del castaño en su espalda.

* * *

\- Y llegaran en tres…dos…

Jackie y Candace miraban como Ludo canturreaba contento mientras miraba una pequeña pantalla en su mano.

\- …Uno…¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Star Butterfly!

Los monstruos arrojaron a ambos chicos a los pies de su jefe, provocando que los dos aterrizaran de una manera bastante brusca:

\- ¡Chicos! _ Jackie no pudo evitar soltar un gritito al verlos caer.

\- Es increíble, capturè a tus amigas para intercambiar la varita por ellas, pero no hizo falta_ Ludo observaba extasiado la varita entre sus manos que había adquirido un aspecto bastante tenebroso en tonos negros y verdes_ mis secuaces te capturaron a ti y a este chico idiota sin ningún problema.

\- Eres un…_Marco intento pararse, pero uno de los monstruos tras él lo volvió a empujar de vuelta al suelo provocando que el rostro del chico se golpeara violentamente y un hilo de sangre saliera de su labio.

\- Primero voy a matar a tu amiguita_ Ludo coloco la varita frente al rostro de la princesa la cual sentía su corazón latir de forma errática por el miedo_ ¿te parece si la incinero viva?

Agitando la varita en círculos sobre su cabeza el ave se dispuso a deshacerse de la princesa…pero de la nada las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe siendo prácticamente destrozadas dando paso a un par de enormes dinosaurios.

Los monstruos al ver a semejantes seres salieron corriendo aterrados, Ludo no alcanzo a procesar nada cuando sintió como algo volaba hacia el arrebatándole la varita:

\- ¡Pero qué!_ nadie le había dicho que los humanos volaban.

\- ¡Tengo la varita! _ Mabel aterrizo limpiamente en el suelo mientras guardaba su gancho gracias al cual había podido balancearse por el aire para quitarle la varita a ese pajarraco, el cual según explicaciones de Janna era un ser malvado.

Al estar en manos de la castaña la varita se transformó en un cetro en forma de unicornio con mucho brillo por todos lados.

\- Wow_ murmuro la chica impresionada.

\- ¡Que esperan imbéciles atrapenla!_ grito Ludo furioso.

Sin embargo, solo unos pocos monstruos pudieron obedecerle el resto estaban siendo perseguidos por Janna quien domando a un tiranosaurio a punta de golpes los seguía por toda la sala acompañada por Dipper a bordo de otro dinosaurio.

Al ver como cinco monstruos estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre la chica castaña Star le grito desde el suelo:

\- ¡Inventa algún hechizo! ¡La varita te obedecerá!

\- ¿Aunque ella no tenga magia? _ inquirió Marco ayudando a su amiga a levantarse con cuidado de no rozar su muñeca lastimada, no era momento para ponerse sentimental y reflexionar sobre lo que sintiò al pensar que la iban a matar.

\- Si, recuerda que tú fuiste capaz usarla. _ asintió la chica.

\- No quiero hablar de eso_ bufo el castaño, definitivamente no le gustaba recordar lo que paso la vez que a él se le ocurrió tomar la varita.

Al ver a varios seres antropomórficos a punto de aplastarla a Mabel se le ocurrió lanzarles lo primero que se le vino a la mente…después de todo obtener la oportunidad de usar una varita mágica no es algo que se ve todos los días.

\- ¡Ventisca de brillo feliz!

Un fuerte viento de colores se precipito sobre los monstruos mandándolos a volar hacia atrás.

\- ¡Eso fue genial!, vengan por mi si quieren_ la castaña se dispuso a aguardar emocionada a que la atacaran, ya tenía en mente varios hechizos geniales.

* * *

\- Si no puedo obtener la varita…al menos me llevare un premio_ Ludo avanzaba con la espada en alto_ yo no tengo magia…tu tampoco princesa solo déjate matar y tu amiguito estará a salvo.

\- Ni lo sueñes_ Marco miro a la rubia amenazadoramente, la mantenía escondida tras el para alejarla de Ludo, era obvio que el principal objetivo del villano aparte de obtener la varita era hacerle daño a la princesa.

La chica se encogió tras él asustada, quería que el moreno se quitara de una vez para que dejara de estar expuesto a ser herido…esa visita al museo había acabado por convertirse en un infierno.

Ludo alzo la espada dispuesta a rebanar al chico si era necesario para llegar a la princesa, Marco arrojo a su amiga hacia un lado antes de cerrar los ojos esperando sentir el frio acero contra su piel…pero lo único que sintió fue una maldición de parte de Ludo.

Al abrir los ojos el ave estaba sosteniendo su muñeca adolorida mientras que la espada estaba a varios metros de distancia, frente a él se encontraba un…¿Ornitorrinco con sombrero? …ok eso era raro y Marco Díaz definitivamente podía jurar que no se había fumado nada extraño como para estar viendo visiones.

\- ¿Star? ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo? _ pregunto el chico anonadado al ver como ese mamífero semi acuático peleaba con Ludo mano a mano de un modo bastante profesional.

\- ¿El Ornitorrinco? Sí…

\- Vaya…

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Ambos adolescentes miraron hacia arriba donde un chico castaño les indicaba con señas que se subieran sobre el dinosaurio que estaba montando.

El reptil se puso de rodillas permitiendo que la pareja se subiera, Marco le hizo una seña al Ornitorrinco indicándole que lo estaba haciendo bien en la pelea contra Ludo, el mamífero le respondió asintiendo levemente a la vez que le llevaba una de sus manos…patas al sombrero:

\- ¿Tú eres Star no? _ la rubia asintió mirando al chico de la gorra el cual cada vez que algún monstruo intentaba llegar hasta ellos y atacarlos simplemente lo golpeaba con un enorme libro con bastante calma_ después del verano que tuve ya nada me sorprende_ dijo para sí.

\- Necesito llegar hasta mi varita para acabar con esto.

\- Bien, soy Dipper por cierto.

\- La bola de discoteca no lo hace nada mal_ dijo Marco señalando a Mabel la cual entre mucho brillo y magia estaba logrando repeler a los monstruos.

\- Es mi hermana_ bufo Dipper frunciendo el ceño_ no le pongas apodos.

\- Ya, pero brilla_ Marco levanto una ceja burlón indicando el atuendo llamativo de Mabel.

\- Pero ciertamente no lo hace mal de princesa mágica_ asintió Star pensativa.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto Janna…**_

\- Ya casi chicas_ la pelinegra sudaba la gota gorda mientras con ayuda de una navaja subida a una rama del árbol falso intentaba liberar de las amarras a Jackie y Candace.

\- ¿No te asusta que esas cosas te ataquen mientras haces esto? _ inquirió la pelirroja algo temerosa.

\- Nah, Rex ya sabe que debe mantenerlos lejos de aquí si no quiere más golpes.

\- Pensé que odiabas la violencia_ dijo la platino alzando una ceja.

\- No es violencia es disciplina_ bufo Janna terminando de cortar las cuerdas.

El par de cautivas se cayeron al suelo, la pelinegra puso una sonrisita culpable, se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que estaban colgadas de cabeza sin colchoneta debajo.

\- Oh, vaya golpe…¡tengo que buscar a mis hermanos!

\- ¡Nosotros aún no sabemos dónde están Alfonzo y Ferguson!

\- Vayan ustedes, aquí creo que esto se va a solucionar pronto_ sonrió Janna desde la rama.

* * *

\- ¡Mabel!¡mira hacia aca!

La castaña se giró al escuchar la voz de su hermano:

\- ¡Necesito mi varita! _ Star levanto una mano dándole a entender que necesitaba que se la lanzara, la hermana de Dipper estaba demasiado rodeada de monstruos como para poder acercarse a ella.

Con un lanzamiento bastante bueno Mabel arrojo la varita directo a las manos de la rubia, la cual olvidándose del dolor que laceraba su muñeca lanzo uno de los hechizos más destructivos que conocía para acabar con Ludo y compañía de una buena vez:

\- ¡Explosión turbo de mariquitas! _ una ola de energía lleno toda la sala a la vez que de ella salían miles de mariquitas dejando a los monstruos con varias quemaduras y muy magullados.

\- Esto no puede…ser_ rabiaba Ludo herido en el suelo…había estado tan cerca.

\- Oh, sí que puede_ se burló Janna chocando los cinco con Perry.

Marco abrió un portal directo a Mewni y entre todos los presentes se dedicaron a empujar dentro a los monstruos, cuando le llegó el turno a Ludo el castaño lo agarro por un ala aventándolo sin consideración alguna, como el pajarraco no dejara de lastimar a Star un día de esos él mismo iba a convertirlo en brocheta de pollo.

\- Eso fue agotador_ la rubia exhausta recargò su peso en el hombro del latino_ déjame ver tu herida ¿sí?

Con cuidado le curo la herida del labio a su amigo mientras los hermanos Pines comentaban entre si lo extraño que había sido ese día en el museo y Janna miraba insistentemente a Perry intentando descubrir como carajos un ornitorrinco podía ser tan bueno peleando.

\- ¡Jefe!

Marco alzo una ceja al ver a Ferguson y Alfonzo correr hacia él vestidos con tan solo unas pieles:

\- ¡¿Se pueden saber dónde se metieron todo el día?!_ bufo enojado.

\- Estábamos aprendiendo a vivir como los antiguos cavernícolas_ contesto el pelirrojo orgulloso.

\- Y ese par de chicos nos usaron como ejemplo para una investigación universitaria_ Alfonzo señalo hacia atrás donde unos niños bastante menores que ellos miraban todo curiosos.

\- ¿Eso hacían? ¿nada de máquinas hoy? eso es nuevo_ asintió Candace junto a sus hermanos, ella no se había mostrado tan sorprendida como Jackie al encontrárselos en medio de varias notas mirando como el par de amigos del chico peligro bailaban semidesnudos alrededor de una fogata junto a varios cavernícolas.

\- ¿No son muy jóvenes para estar haciendo investigaciones universitarias? _ inquirió Janna alzando una ceja.

Phineas y Ferb se miraron un segundo para que a continuación el niño pelirrojo contestara encogiéndose de hombros:

\- Pues sí, si lo somos…oigan ¿y Perry?

\- Ahí está_ Ferb señalo hacia donde el Ornitorrinco ya sin sombrero los miraba con una expresión boba.

\- ¿Siempre haces eso? ¿y se lo tragan? _ pregunto Marco mirando al mamífero con los ojos entornados.

\- Chicos…_Jackie sonaba algo preocupada_ creo que deberíamos arreglar este desastre.

El museo estaba completamente destruido, ventanas, paredes, vidrios y adornos estaban completamente desparramados por el suelo sin contar que los animales aun campaban a sus anchas por donde querían.

\- Deberías acabar con el hechizo_ le indico la pelinegra a Star la cual asintió cerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Reditus quod normalitatis!

Todos los animales dejaron de moverse…pero aún quedaba el problema del desastre.

\- Star ya está demasiado agotada como para arreglar todo esto_ dijo Marco sosteniendo a la chica que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

\- Podríamos construir algo para limpiar…_ Phineas comenzó a hablar con Ferb sobre que materiales podían a utilizar para ello.

\- No creo que se pueda_ Dipper señalo hacia la ventana donde se veía a un grupo de personas bajando del cerro entre los cuales estaban sus padres, la madre de Janna y la de Candace.

La pelirroja rodando los ojos se puso a marcar un número que ya se sabía de memoria:

\- ¿Enserio crees que este es buen momento para hablar por celular? _ dijo Dipper rodando los ojos…mujeres.

\- En realidad sí, miren y aprendan como esto se limpia solo_ Candace se llevó el celular a la oreja y en cuanto al otro lado contestaron se apresuró a hablar con una voz chillona_ ¡mamá los animales del museo cobraron vida y Phineas y Ferb están haciendo investigaciones universitarias!...¡es enserio!

La chica corto la llamada y se cruzó de brazos mientras se dirigía calmadamente hacia la entrada principal:

\- ¿Y eso tendría que ayudar en algo? _ bufò Marco mirándola como si estuviera loca.

\- Ya verás_ Candace se colocó en la puerta principal comenzando a contar los minutos hasta que su madre llegara.

\- Estamos perdidos_ gimiò Dipper golpeando su frente, ya se veía castigado una eternidad.

\- Ella se ve bastante segura_ reflexiono Mabel apuntando a Candace.

\- Espero no ir a parar a la cárcel por…

\- Calma estirada nadie se va a ir a la cárcel…o eso creo.

La puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando a todos los padres que los miraban curiosos, una mujer de cabello rojo entro mirando a su hija con expresión cansada:

\- ¿Y bien? aquí no hay nada extraño.

\- Exacto ¡se los dije! _ dijo la chica muy ufana mirando las caras de asombro de todo el grupo de adolescentes cuando estos al mirar hacia atrás vieron el museo perfectamente ordenado igual que la primera vez que entraron.

\- Ella es una maga poderosa, MUY poderosa_ dijo Ferguson comenzando a reverenciar a la chica.

\- ¡Salve poderosa Candace!_ Alfonzo se entrenìa en los mismo igual de impresionado, el resto sencillamente estaban sin habla.

Un cerdito entro corriendo saltando hacia Mabel la cual lo abrazo con cariño:

\- ¡Pato! ¿Qué tal el senderismo porcino?

\- Este ha sido un día extraño y bizarro_ dijo Marco resumiendo lo que todos pensaban.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después…**_

El improvisado grupo de aventuras se habían despedido de manera bastante amistosa, Ferguson y Alfonzo insistían en que Candace era una maga, y Mabel no dejaba de rogar que Star le contara como era ser una princesa mágica mientras la rubia estaba intentando explicar algo sobre magia a Phineas y Ferb los cuales insistían en que la magia podría ser algo así como anti materia hiper energizada canalizada por objetos con ciertas propiedades llámese también varitas ante lo cual Dipper tomaba notas en una agenda.

Rato después todos estaban de vuelta al auto de Janna, los chicos se habían quedado dormidos nada más subir completamente agotados, la madre de Janna sonrió mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor:

\- Parece que se cansaron, ¿Y qué les parecía el museo a ustedes chicas?

\- No estuvo mal_ sonrió la chica pelinegra recordando como aprendió a llevarse bien con los dinosaurios.

\- Yo no creo que vuelva a ir a uno en un buen tiempo_ dijo Jackie aun adolorida por las cuerdas.

\- De ser posible nunca_ susurró Star a su lado.

* * *

 _ **Cerca del museo en un local de comida…**_

Perry había conseguido escabullirse de su familia, habían parado a comer en un local y aprovechando la instancia el Agente P había recibido una llamada tardía del mayor Monograma (al parecer no había muy buena señal por ese lugar), ahí recibió la noticia de que el Doctor Doofenshmirtz había estado rondando esa área con intenciones malvadas.

El agente antes de cortar la llamada había considerado comentar (en gruñidos de Ornitorrinco que por algún motivo su jefe entendía) que un buen grupo de adolescentes posiblemente lo habían descubierto, pero al reflexionar que todos esos chicos vivían en diferentes lugares y que no era muy probable que volvieran a verse con su familia decidió omitirlo.

Ahora se acercaba hasta una figura vestida con bata blanca sentada junto a una maquina en un banco:

\- Ah, eres tú_ comento el hombre desanimado dejándole espacio a su archienemigo para que sentara a su lado mientras mordisqueaba un sándwich.

Perry se limitó a gruñir y tomar asiento.

\- Te preguntaràs que es esta máquina_ comenzó el Doctor con su típico acento_ pues es mi Desordenainador, resulta que cuando era niño una vez vine con mi madre y Roger al antiguo museo de Echo Creek y me emocione viendo la exposición pero llego la hora irse y mamá solo se fue con Roger olvidándose de mi estuve adentro encerrado toda la noche solo y después cuando sali mamá ya se había ido y tuve que trabajar para pagarle a alguien que me llevara a casa, asi que por eso odio ese museo quería desordenarlo todo y arruinarle el día a esas personas, pero cuando active mi inador pues…nada paso.

Perry con gesto aburrido le indico que mirara una palanca del aparato la cual tenía dos opciones: orden y desorden, en ese momento estaba en "orden".

\- Ah, eso fue lo tenía programado para ordenar…no me mires con esa cara Perry el Ornitorrinco en realidad es una gran idea, digo…una vez completara mi malvado plan iba a usarlo para asear mi casa.

Perry solo rodo los ojos a la vez que se golpeaba la frente.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Que locura jajaja pero la pase bien escribiendo esto, como mencione en un capitulo anterior la varita puede ser usada por personas sin magia porque guarda ciertos residuos de poder de su dueña, pero solo puede hacerse esto por un rato.**

 **Ahora me hace gracia que si en este universo conviven todos en las versiones originales Star y Marco estarían junto a Reverse Falls y unos Phineas y Ferb holgazanes que se pasan el verano durmiendo bajo el árbol jajaja.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **:** **Aquí tienes un cap más relajado para esta semana aunque con Ludo queriendo hacer trocitos a nuestra rubia imposible relajarse demasiado, recuerda que èl cree que sapo Toro murio y no sabe nada que como actuo Star.  
**

 **natsu dragneel354** **: ¡No mueras! ¡aquí viene el cap nuevo! XD**

 **Ranpoo4ever:** **Este seria de relleno, verdaderamente te encanta Eclipsa XD, tengo planeadas cosas jeje descuida.  
**

 **Xenon666** **: Mmm, los sentimientos de estos dos no van a ser fáciles, de a poco lo vas a ir viendo.**

 **Izayoi ZPD** **: Quémenla porfa! Jajaja que bueno que te gusta el rumbo de la historia.**

 **Doce Espadas** **: Si, en la serie es asi tambien pero algunas cosas las mantienen en un rango más simple y menos cruel porque es para todo espectador, yo en este fic pongo todo algo mas maduro pero muchas cosas las pongo casi iguales...al menos eso creo.  
**

 **Madgora** **: Créeme mis planes malvados comienzan luego de Bon bon tengo ganas de llegar ahí en ese momento será cuando a la historia le pondré más cosas nuevas.**

 **marati2011** **: Es cierto, eso quise plasmar, a veces es ridículo el afán de la sociedad o el ser humano de rechazar a quienes son diferentes.**

 **CharlieMontgomery** **: jajaja cuando lleguemos a ese punto me dirás si le acertaste o no con tus teorías.**

 **Torikami Riuzak** **: Gracias por compararme con una de las grandes figuras de la literatura actual! Me honra, siempre he considerado muy bueno tu fic, es como una novela épica de magia y acción. Me alegra que encuentres que he llevado bien la historia y si adoro leer desde que era niña.**

 **Cariños igual a todos los que me leen entre las sombras, me tienen en favoritos y siguen la historia ¡los quiero!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola, bueno el final de la temporada uno empieza ahora, tiene varias partes será algo dramático y tendrá personajes originales que a futuro quiero volver a poner en la trama.**

 **Este cap es triste así que prepárense cursivas son pensamientos.  
**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Separación**

\- ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAN FALLADO DE NUEVO! _ Ludo les gritaba a sus subordinados consumido por la furia nuevamente habían fallado en obtener la varita de la princesa a su parecer por la ineptitud de aquellos con los cuales tenía que trabajar_ ¡NO SIRVEN PARA NADA! ¡INUTILES SIN CEREBRO!

Con una última mirada despectiva el ave salió de la enorme sala donde se habían reunido a discutir el fallido intento de robo.

Ludo no se percató de que las antiguas miradas de respeto que le solían dirigir sus subordinados ahora tenían más resentimiento y rabia, la mayoría de los allí reunidos llevaban un buen tiempo bajo sus órdenes poniendo todo su esfuerzo en cada misión siguiendo exactamente los planes trazados por su jefe…o a veces por Toffe y no habían dejado de notar la diferencia en ambos casos, siempre que estaban más cerca de alcanzar la victoria era gracias al lagarto mientras que con los planes de Ludo solo lograban recibir enormes palizas mágicas de parte de la princesa Butterfly.

Sin contar que el ave había tenido en varias ocasiones la tan anhelada varita entre sus garras, pero de algún modo siempre la acababa perdiendo, sin embargo, quienes al final se llevaban los gritos y el mal trato eran ellos: su jefe no admitía que casi siempre gran parte de la culpa era de su propia inutilidad.

Una voz se escuchó en el salón:

\- Creo que hablo por varios de los aquí presentes al decir que Ludo no es apto para seguir siendo quien lidere las misiones.

Varias cabezas se giraron hacia el oso antropomórfico que había dicho aquello, otra voz perteneciente a un ser que mezclaba rasgos de ave y reptil asintió:

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero todos aquí somos guerreros no estrategas el motivo por el que seguimos a Ludo como líder fue porque pertenece a la nobleza de los monstruos y tiene más educación...no creo que ninguno de nosotros sea lo suficientemente apto como jefe intelectual de las misiones.

\- Tal vez ninguno de los aquí presentes, pero hay alguien_ una voz femenina se hizo oír por sobre el resto_ alguien que si bien no parece muy fuerte ha demostrado ser bastante inteligente hasta el punto de conocer mucho sobre tecnología de otras dimensiones.

Un susurro sorprendido se escuchó por toda la sala, hasta que el monstruo que había hablado primero expuso lo que todos allí estaban pensando:

\- ¿Hablas de Toffe? ¿lo propones como nuevo líder?

\- Exacto, como tu dijiste todos aquí tenemos conocimiento de sobra sobre las armas lo que nos falta es un líder estratega…creo que Toffe es una gran opción sus planes siempre han estado asombrosamente cerca de resultar…si lo piensan no lo han hecho por culpa de los enviados a estas misiones.

\- Y…él es amable_ dijo una voz tímida perteneciente a un monstruo algo pequeño el cual no solía ir a misiones sino ser uno de los guardias del castillo.

Por toda la sala se escuchó una aprobación unánime, el ejército de monstruos estaba decidido a cambiar de líder.

* * *

Toffe se encontraba absorto en su trabajo en la habitación que Ludo le había cedido en aquel sombrío castillo para que desarrollara sus planes, inventos e investigaciones. En su totalidad el lugar estaba lleno de los más diversos objetos desde matraces con varias sustancias químicas, carpetas de archivos, artefactos tecnológicos, hasta novelas y varios libros de historia de Mewni.

El lagarto miro satisfecho la pared que tenia frente a él, allí estaban pegadas todas las fotos que había logrado obtener a escondidas de la princesa gracias a sus diminutos espías metálicos, nadie sospechaba que las pequeñas e insignificantes ideas que le había estado proporcionando hasta ahora a su jefe en realidad no habían requerido ni que empleara la mitad de su esfuerzo el único y verdadero objetivo de estas habían sido comprobar la verdadera capacidad de Ludo y sus secuaces, si de paso lograban obtener la poderosa reliquia mucho mejor, pero en realidad Toffe nunca habia tenido esperanzas al respecto.

No…todo era parte de un plan más grande y mejor elaborado…y por supuesto mucho más elegante que las burdas ideas de su "jefe".

Las fotos no tenían nada de particular a primera vista la chica aparecía en varias de sus actividades cotidianas: yendo a la escuela, comiendo algo en la cocina de los Díaz, estudiando, comprando en una tienda, etc. junto a ella solían aparecer varias personas desde Jackie o Janna hasta el conserje de la escuela, pero lo que hacía sonreír a Toffe era que en todas y cada una de esas fotos siempre estaba junto a ella un chico castaño vestido de negro. En algunas tan solo estaba junto a la rubia con expresión aburrida, en otras aparecían conversando y en varias demostraba tener un comportamiento bastante protector con respecto a ella…comportamiento que la princesa aceptaba: definitivamente ese humano era importante para ella. Todas las fotos se juntaban por medio de marcas hechas con tinta roja uniéndose en un complicado esquema que solo el lagarto entendía, en algunos puntos en vez de fotos había anotaciones, en su mayoría observaciones.

Toffe podría ser un experto en varias areas del conocimiento, pero había dos que le interesaban especialmente.

La primera era la psicología, la mente de las criaturas inteligentes era asombrosamente compleja y débil a la vez, su estabilidad emocional podía estar completamente basada en factores externos a ellos y la línea entre la cordura y la locura era tan delgada que si se presionaba de la manera correcta en los puntos exactos alguien perfectamente normal podría acabar siendo un perfecto psicópata, de hecho la mayoría de los más famosos psicópatas que habían existido en todas las dimensiones tenían algo en común: no nacían así varias experiencias traumatizantes durante su vida los llevaban hasta ese punto sin retorno.

Y no había nada más capaz de desequilibrar a cualquier criatura poseedora de razón que el amor.

Las novelas de amor eran la segunda gran pasión del lagarto.

Pero no cualquier novela, no, sino aquellas que representaban versiones trágicas, enfermas hasta obsesivas del amor, nada le parecía más interesante al monstruo que darse cuenta que sin importar lo lejos que pudiera estar una dimensión de otra en el universo la literatura de cada una de ellas coincidía en algo: el amor podía acabar destruyendo a las personas, doblegando su voluntad y su poder de razonar hasta dejarlos completamente sometidos.

Cuando el amor se mezclaba con otro tipo de emociones como los celos, la inseguridad extrema o la obsesión podían darse resultados bastante…interesantes.

Nada complacía más a Toffe que leer la historia de dos amantes que acababan muriendo o matándose entre sí, disfrutando como a través de la trama sus mentes se quebraban poco a poco esclavas de un sentimiento que se suponía debía ser maravilloso.

Oh si, como le encantaba la debilidad de la mente.

Estirándose dio por terminado su plan maestro comenzando a ordenar los documentos que estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa, faltaba poco para que llegara el momento de ponerlo en práctica.

Poco a poco los monstruos habían comenzado a notar las faltas y defectos de Ludo así como a sentirse humillados y resentidos por el trato que este les dispensaba, y ahí entraba él siempre amable y dispuesto a ofrecer una palabra de aliento.

En el mundo era mucho más fácil manipular a quien hiciera falta si un vínculo emocional los ligaba a ti y el lagarto era perfectamente consciente de eso, motivo por el cual siempre desecho toda actitud ruda o violenta de su personalidad no…las moscas se atrapaban más fácil con miel.

En estos felices pensamientos se encontraban cuando la puerta de su estudio se abrió de un golpe mostrando en ella a tres de los más importantes secuaces de Ludo.

\- Vaya que sorpresa_ comento Toffe con voz amable a la vez que seguía ordenando los documentos_ ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?

\- Si…en realidad es algo bastante serio_ comenzó uno de los monstruos.

\- Los tres venimos en representación de todo el grupo...Toffe te seré honesta_ la mujer monstruo suspirò buscando las palabras más adecuadas_ ya no queremos a Ludo como líder…en la tropa hay miles de buenos luchadores pero necesitamos un estratega, Ludo no ha demostrado ser mejor luchador que cualquiera de nosotros y aún menos ser bueno planeando los ataques contra una simple adolescente…queremos que seas nuestro nuevo líder.

Aunque todo lo que vio la pequeña comitiva fue al lagarto poner una enorme cara de confusión en realidad este era un gesto cuidadosamente calculado, solo necesitaba fingir estar completamente pasmado, luego negarse una vez a tomar semejante responsabilidad alegando que seguro habría alguien más adecuado que él para finalmente aceptar con completa resignación dando la imagen de estar solo siguiendo el espíritu de la democracia al aceptar el cargo que la mayoría le ofrecía.

Definitivamente Toffe era un maestro de la manipulación.

Mientras los monstruos intentaban "convencerlo" de aceptar el cargo el lagarto solo podía pensar en que finalmente pondría en marcha su plan.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Díaz…**_

Star se miró al espejo del baño por última vez, todo parecía estar igual que siempre: su vestido amarillo pastel sin ninguna arruga cayendo delicadamente por sus piernas hasta las rodillas, las medias blancas impecables, los zapatos con correa color negro brillante y su trenza amarrada por un lazo blanco.

Lo único diferente a lo usual era el relicario que llevaba en el cuello bastante antiguo y frágil pero aun hermoso, en su interior se guardaban dos fotografías, una donde salían su padre y su madre el día que se casaron, en la otra estaban abrazándola a ella cuando era tan solo un bebé.

Suspiro a la vez que cerraba la joya y se limpiaba una lagrima con la mano, nunca se ponía ese collar debido a lo anticuado de su diseño y a que era una de esas reliquias que se suelen mirar, pero no usar, había pasado de generación en generación entre las mujeres de la familia de su padre, había sido el regalo que le dio el rey River para su cumpleaños número catorce, no tenia magia como la varita pero si un enorme valor sentimental…y en esos momentos necesitaba tener algo que la conectara con su familia.

Para una chica que siempre había mantenido una excelente relación con sus padres en la cual a pesar de no verlos demasiado cuando tenían tiempo se divertían en familia, pasàndose horas hablando sobre algún libro con el rey River o teniendo conversaciones "de chicas" con Moon…pero hace casi un mes y medio que eso parecía haber desaparecido, ellos no la habían llamado y ella no se atrevía a llamar a casa.

Sumando esto al hecho de que el motivo de este distanciamiento era algo sumamente complicado el panorama era muy oscuro.

Una voz el sacò de sus pensamientos:

\- ¡Hey remilgada! ¿estas viva? _ Marco estaba golpeando la puerta del baño bastante aburrido_ la loca de Janna ya llego y te está esperando.

\- Bien, ya salgo_ la rubia de echo agua fría en el rostro para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas en él.

Al verla salir el castaño comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Como siempre al lado de Star desentonaba completamente con el jean gris, el polerón negro y el cabello castaño desordenado tapándole algo la frente.

Cuando ambos adolescentes llegaron fuera los esperaba una Janna con una polera verde con la caricatura de un árbol sonriente y una cámara de fotos en la mano:

\- ¿Y eso? _ inquirió el chico peligro sosteniendo el bolso deportivo sobre su hombro, el plan era dejar a Star con su amiga activista y luego irse un par de horas al gimnasio a entrenar.

\- Es para la protesta, soy la encargada de las fotos, estoy pensando en crear un diario virtual donde poner toda la información concerniente a mi grupo e información útil sobre temas interesantes. _ dijo la pelinegra muy ufana.

\- No sé si estaríamos de acuerdo en lo que son "temas interesantes" _ le contesto el latino con sarcasmo, pero de forma amistosa.

Janna solo rodo los ojos habituada a la forma de ser del chico (la cual ella definía como sumamente inconsciente con los temas importantes de la sociedad) y le dedico más atención a Star la cual estaba observando la cámara curiosa.

La activista no pudo evitar fijarse en la antigua joya que llevaba la rubia al cuello:

\- Es muy bonito_ murmuro tomando el relicario entre sus manos.

\- ¿Quieres verlo? _ sonrió la rubia quitándoselo y luego pasándoselo suavemente a Janna.

La pelinegra asintió recibiendo la alhaja entre sus manos, al ver las fotos sonrió señalando que la princesa era muy bonita de bebé, unos metros atrás Marco rodo los ojos mientras le enviaba un mensaje por su celular a sus amigos indicándoles que llegaría en un rato.

Al oír una exclamación de parte de las chicas volteo la cabeza viendo a una Janna que miraba a Star compungida:

\- Lo siento no suelo ser tan torpe, es solo que con la cámara…

\- Descuida está bien solo rodo hasta la calle, no pasa nada_ la rubia se encamino calmadamente hasta el centro de la calle donde su relicario había ido a parar gracias a un descuido de Janna suspirò aliviada al ver que no le había pasado nada a la joya.

Para Marco el tiempo pareció detenerse de pronto y las imágenes pasaron en cámara lenta, su amiga se encontraba en medio de la calle recogiendo el pequeño objeto, un camión de gran envergadura apareció de la nada aproximándose hasta la chica por detrás…en ese momento el mundo recobrò el movimiento.

Con el corazón a punto de destrozarle las costillas el latino se arrojó en dirección a su amiga envolviéndola con ambos brazos y llevándosela al suelo junto con èl hacia el otro lado de la calle logrando salir de la trayectoria del vehículo segundos antes de que este los arrollara.

Una Janna asustada y completamente pálida los miraba desde la otra acera.

\- Gra…gracias_ la rubia recuperando el aliento le sonrió al chico a la vez que apretaba la joya familiar contra su pecho.

\- ¿Gracias? _ Marco se incorporó mirándola desde arriba ella al ver su mirada oscura decididamente furiosa se puso de pie mirandolo preocupada.

\- Pues si…por salvarme… ¿estás bien? _ Star intento acercar una mano a la mejilla del castaño que había recibido un raspón al caer al suelo, pero este la aparto de un manotazo.

\- ¡EN QUE MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO! ¡Explícame, porque no entiendo como carajo es que de pronto estuvimos a punto de matarnos! _ Star prácticamente podía sentir las ondas de rabia emanando hacia ella.

Se humedeció los labios con un gesto nervioso a la vez que bajaba la mirada incapaz de enfrentar el par de ojos marrones que la miraban completamente fuera de sí:

\- Yo quería salvar esto_ abrió las manos mostrando el relicario_ es una reliquia familiar y…

\- ¡Y no vale que casi acabaras muerta! _ le espeto el chico empuñando ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Para mi es importante Marco! _ la rubia frunció el ceño alzando la voz.

\- ¡Es solo un estúpido collar! _ incapaz de seguirse conteniendo una de las manos del latino se movió como si tuviera vida propia arrojando el relicario a varios metros de distancia provocando que el objeto se rompiera en miles de pedazos dejando en el suelo solo un montón de trozos sobre ambas fotografías.

Algo en la mirada de la chica se quebró y sus ojos celestes comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, alzo la mirada hacia èl diciéndole con una voz temblorosa y baja pero que el chico escucho a la perfección:

\- A veces me pregunto porque somos amigos... yo…_ un par de lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos a la vez que el aire comenzaba a faltarle_ solo quiero que te alejes de mí.

Para Marco fue como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el pecho justo en el órgano vital que estaba allí, un jodido puñetazo que lo hizo tambalearse y ver todo rojo:

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Perfecto por mi puedes largarte a donde quieras! no sabes lo feliz que me siento de poder deshacerme de ti estirada.

La chica sin saberlo experimento exactamente la misma sensación que había tenido el latino segundo antes, tomando aire lo encaro intentando aguantar el resto de las lágrimas:

\- Por mi perfecto, jamás debí haber intentado ser tu amiga, de hecho, jamás debí haberme acercado a ti.

Ambos se miraron una última vez para luego desviar la vista, el latino comenzó a caminar pasando a rubia en dirección al gimnasio para luego echar a correr de manera frenética…solo…necesitaba alejarse de ella.

Star no pudo seguirse sosteniendo en pie y cayo de rodillas al pavimento a la vez que encogía sus rodillas bajo la barbilla comenzando a llorar incapaz de impedir que cada vez brotaran más lágrimas de sus ojos, ¿en qué momento Marco se había convertido en alguien tan importante en su vida hasta el punto de que su rechazo la afectara de este modo?

Janna quien había presenciado toda la discusión cruzo la calle y se sentó junto a su amiga abrazándola intentado consolarla.

En realidad, podía comprender a ambos chicos algo bastante jodido para la pelinegra ya que se suponía que ella debía estar cien por ciento del lado de su amiga en estos casos.

\- ¿Te parece si en vez de ir a la protesta vienes a mi casa? Podemos ver alguna película.

Star asintió levemente a la vez que se abrazaba a la cintura de su amiga como si fuera una niña, sabia cuanto esfuerzo le costaba a la activista dejar de ir a alguna de esas marchas:

\- Gracias Janna banana._ susurró.

* * *

 _ **Siete horas después, ocho de la noche en Echo Creek…**_

\- ¿Saben que le pasa al mocoso? _ preguntò el entrenador apuntando a Marco el cual desde que llego al gimnasio se puso a darle golpes a un saco de boxeo como si el pobre objeto fuera la causa de todas sus desgracias.

\- Pues no, ni siquiera nos habló al entrar_ contesto Alfonzo tomando una botella de agua.

\- Hoy hasta Jeremy es mejor compañía_ aseguro Ferguson aludiendo al niño que estaba sentado a su lado el cual le dio un pellizco al pelirrojo irritado por su comentario.

\- Para mi es que el motivo es Star_ dijo el niño rodando los ojos_ hace tiempo que no se peleaban, pero al principio pasaba bastante.

\- Creo que mejor voy a hablar con él_ gruñò el entrenador Brantley a la vez que arrojaba su bebida en lata al basurero más cercano_ parece que se quisiera matar de cansancio.

Por mientras Marco lo único que buscaba era cansarse lo más posible y desahogar su rabia, cada vez que golpeaba al saco volvia a ver las escenas de la mañana, estaba furioso con Star por ser tan condenadamente tonta hasta el punto de infravalorar y exponer su propia vida de ese modo, estaba furioso contra el imbécil conductor del maldito camión por no mirar por donde iba y sobre todo quería golpearse así mismo por tener una boca tan grande.

Completamente exhausto apoyo la frente en el saco de box normalizando su respiración sonrió de forma irónica para sí mismo al darse cuenta de un detalle, no sabía en qué momento había dejado de querer proteger a la rubia solo desde el punto de vista físico, sino que ahora también sentía la necesidad de protegerla emocionalmente…e irónicamente él mismo la había dañado…aunque ella no se había quedado corta en devolvérsela.

\- ¿Estás bien? _ el entrenador le entrego una botella de agua, el chico peligro la destapo de inmediato comenzando a beber, ni siquiera se había percatado de que la necesitaba.

\- Gracias_ murmuro quitándose algunas gotas del elemento vital de la barbilla con el dorso de la mano.

\- Siéntate y quítate esos guantes ya es suficiente por hoy.

El chico asintió obedeciendo la orden del hombre que tenía frente a él, si había alguien que imponía respeto ese era el entrenador Brantley.

\- Ahora…¿Quién es la chica?

Marco observo al hombre con la boca abierta:

\- ¿Cómo…

\- Tu y yo nos parecemos un poco, yo solía ponerme así cuando me peleaba con mi esposa en el periodo que éramos novios.

\- Mi caso es diferente…yo me peleè con mi mejor amiga_ el castaño suspiro a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el cabello húmedo y su rostro se ponia de color rojo siempre aludian a Star y a èl como si fueran novios.

\- Sigue siendo por una chica_ sonrió con guasa el entrenador_ ¿dijiste alguna estupidez?

\- Pues si…yo…estaba_ Marco se quedó estático un segundo… ¿de verdad había estado furioso? Si…definitivamente, pero ese en realidad no había sido el principal sentimiento que lo embargaba_ yo…estaba jodidamente asustado y... preocupado.

\- Y le acabaste diciendo algo de lo que te arrepientes_ termino la frase el entrenador alzando una ceja.

Marco asintió desviando la mirada.

\- Solo mueve el culo y ve a disculparte_ dándole una palmada bastante fuerte en el hombro el mayor de ambos hombres dio por terminada la conversación.

\- Supongo… que debería_ el latino se puso de pie encaminándose hacia las duchas mientras intentaba ordenar en su cabeza las palabras correctas para hablar con la princesa.

Tarea difícil porque las palabras no eran lo suyo.

* * *

 _ **Star, casa de Janna…**_

\- ¿Tú crees…que debería ir a…hablarle?

Al escuchar a su amiga Janna asintió conforme:

\- Créeme me encantaría decir que Díaz apesta y eso…

\- Lo dijiste varias veces hoy_ sonrió la rubia debilmente.

\- Lo se…pero sería injusta si no dijera que he notado como se preocupa por ti, además él es un bocazas seguro que no dijo nada enserio.

\- Pero… ¿y si lo hizo? _ Star la miro nerviosa jugando con sus dedos mientras bajaba la mirada aun hùmeda.

\- No lo hizo_ la pelinegra bufo mientras tiraba de la rubia con ambas manos para que se levantara_ conozco a Marco hace más tiempo que tu créeme él te aprecia te lo ha demostrado.

Sonrojándose la princesa asintió a la vez que se miraba al espejo del closet de su amiga para cerciorarse que se veìa decente, tenía los ojos hinchados y de color rojizo, su trenza se mantenía bastante bien pero como no había llevado nada de abrigo tuvo que tomar prestado un chaleco de Janna…color rosa sorprendentemente la pelinegra amaba ese color.

\- Gracias por haberme animado hoy…y….¿sería mucho pedir que no le comentes esto a Jackie?

\- ¿Por? _ la activista alzo una ceja curiosa.

\- Porque estoy trabajando en que tenga mejor opinión de Marco, es todo...èl a pesar de que puede herir a la gente...en verdad creo que_ Star jugaba con su pie sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- ¿Segura que te gustaría que Jackie se fijara en èl?

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres…

Negando con la cabeza de forma resignada Janna le sonrió a su inocente amiga:

\- Da igual_ le tendió un saquito de terciopelo_ aquí están los trozos del relicario.

\- Gracias, supongo que puedo arreglarlo con magia...realmente me encanta ese relicario.

Luego de darle un último abrazo a su amiga sacudiò la cabeza intentando eliminar de su sistema las palabras que le había dicho Marco en la mañana las cuales aún le retumbaban en la cabeza estrangulándola por dentro…pero no importaba... él era su mejor amigo y no quería perderlo.

Salió corriendo de la casa rumbo al gimnasio donde sabía que probablemente aun estaría el latino.

* * *

 _ **Rato después…**_

La rubia había decidido tomar un atajo por una pequeña plaza, el lugar estaba solo y ya había anochecido, pero ella no se había percatado de estos detalles…hasta que sintió como alguien la golpeaba con fuerza en la cabeza.

Mareada con algo viscoso escurriendo por su rostro intento buscar su varita entre la ropa pero una fuerte patada en el estómago la hizo doblarse sobre si misma tosiendo algo de sangre mientras unas manos_ " _No, garras…estoy segura que son garras_ " _ la registraban sin piedad hasta dar con la reliquia de su familia arrebatándosela.

\- No entiendo como nunca aprendes la lección de ser más cuidadosa_ dijo una voz amable a sus espaldas.

Star se dio vuelta ignorando el dolor de su estómago y la herida abierta de su cabeza todo el aire se le escapó de los pulmones al ver al lagarto compañero de Ludo sosteniendo su varita la cual había adquirido una apariencia completamente corrupta en tonos verdosos y grises con negro rodeado de varios otros monstruos:

\- Tu eres…Toffe_ murmuro.

\- Bingo_ un pequeño insecto se posó en la palma del lagarto, la polilla al ser alumbrada por la luz de una farola resplandeció con un brillo metálico_ te estuve observando todo el día ¿sabes? tu sola te pusiste en esta situación.

\- Devuel…vemela_ la princesa se puso de pie de forma inestable intentando alcanzar a Toffe pero un fuerte golpe en su mejilla la hizo voltear la cara y caer de vuelta el suelo.

\- ¡Callate maldita Mewmana! _ una voz femenina proveniente de uno de los monstruos se destacó en la noche_ ahora quien es la basura ¿eh niña? hemos soportado por mucho tiempo a tu maldita madre.

\- Calma_ Toffe alzo una mano solicitando a sus subordinados que se tranquilizaran allí había demasiada aversión a la princesa y sabía que probablemente todos deseaban tener su permiso para torturarla y luego asesinarla como venganza por todos los familiares y seres queridos que regularmente perdían a manos del pueblo de la chica …pero al lagarto le gustaba hacer las cosas mucho más… elegantes, en esos momentos estaba considerando si seguir con su plan cuidadosamente trazado o acabar con la vida de esa molesta adolescente de forma rápida.

Un grito hizo que todos los allí reunidos incluyendo a larubia tendida en el suelo voltearan en una dirección:

\- ¡Eh! ¿se puede saber que está pasando? _ Marco teniendo la misma idea que Star había decidido acortar camino por esa plaza y al ver a lo lejos unas sombras reunidas pensó que se trataba de alguna pelea callejera a las cuales no les tenía ni el menor miedo, él mismo solía manejarse bastante bien en eso antes de que gastara casi todo su tiempo con la estirada.

Sin embargo, nunca espero encontrarse con los secuaces de Ludo en plena reunión…rodeando a una mal herida Star en el suelo.

\- Mar…co…aléjate_ la chica tenía la mitad del rostro bañado en sangre y su cabello estaba completamente enredado apegado a la cabeza teñido de rojo.

El castaño al verla en ese estado solo pudo sentir un agudo pitido en los oídos a la vez que su sangre prácticamente comenzó a hervir…por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Moon con respecto a los monstruos: eran unas bestias...se merecían el exterminio.

\- ¡QUE LE HICIERON! _ sin medir las consecuencias se arrojó sobre el monstruo más cercano propinándole un puñetazo en el ojo, el ser una vez que se recuperó de la impresión no le costó mayor esfuerzo apresar al chico e inmovilizarlo con sus dos pares de brazos.

\- Creo que ya deberíamos irnos_ dijo Toffe guardando la varita y abriendo un portal con sus tijeras dimensionales_ detesto el drama…pueden matar al chico si quieren, pero nos llevaremos a la princesa con nosotros.

Al escuchar la palabra "matar" Star se incorporó cuanto pudo observando como un monstruo con cuatro brazos sujetaba a Marco mientras otro se acercaba hasta él blandiendo una lanza al ver como el ser tomaba impulso listo para atravesar al castaño con el arma el cerebro de la rubia se apagó y volvió a sentir la magia arremolinándose en torno a ella como en la ceremonia de la Mewnidependencia , solo podía pensar en un propósito: impedir que le hicieran daño a su amigo…ella…ella no podría soportarlo.

Marco al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente inmovilizado experimento como un sentido de la fatalidad lo golpeaba: iba a morir, iba a morir sin ni siquiera poderse disculpar con su mejor amiga.

Cuando vio como la lanza tomaba impulso para acabar con su vida en un segundo pasaron frente a sus ojos todos los rostros de las personas que había conocido alguna vez…lamentaba no haber tenido una mejor relación con su familia.

Cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes esperando sentir el acero hundiéndose en su piel atravesando sus órganos…pero solo sintió un cuerpo pequeño y delgado abrazándolo por la cintura.

" _Por favor que no sea ella…que no sea ella" __ de golpe miro hacia abajo encontrándose con un par de ojos celestes enmarcados por una melena rubia ensangrentada, no solo él estaba sorprendido sino también los monstruos, de alguna manera la chica se había teletransportado logrando proteger al castaño del ataque…a costa de recibirlo ella misma.

En esos momentos la lanza estaba firmemente hundida en su espalda.

\- Creo que…yo te salve esta… vez_ murmuro ella mirando a Marco el cual en un estado completamente shockeado solo lograba observarla sin decir ni una palabra.

El brillo característico en sus ojos celestes se apagó, los brazos que lo habían tenido rodeado se soltaron finalmente los corazones en sus mejillas que el último tiempo casi habían recuperado su color se volvieron completamente pálidos…y el cuerpo inerte de la princesa de Mewni cayó al suelo.

Marco solo pudo quedarse allí con la mirada ida incapaz de asimilar nada.

\- ¿Está muerta? _ dijo uno de los monstruos mirando con indiferencia el pequeño cuerpo a los pies del latino.

Toffe con un andar elegante se acercó hasta la chica tomándole el pulso:

\- Sigue viva, pero no por mucho…vamos a tener que modificar los planes.

\- ¿La rematamos? _ pregunto esperanzado un ser con rostro de ciervo y cuerpo musculoso y peludo.

\- No, no vale la pena en el estado en el que està_ dijo el lagarto con calma y un tono de voz hasta…amigable, esa niña había arruinado su maravilloso plan consistente en asesinar a su amiguito frente a sus ojos y luego llevársela a su palacio para manipular su débil mente y lograr que esta le enseñara todo lo que necesitara saber sobre la varita y de paso comprobar hasta donde podia desequilibrar su cordura…pero ahora debìa improvisar algo màs_ tírenla en las profundidades del bosque de la muerte segura, allí algún animal se encargara de ella y tal vez algún día un Mewmano encuentre sus restos…en cuanto al chico, vamos a llevárnoslo necesito un conejillo de indias para algunos experimentos_ además no podía negar que le iba a divertir bastante ver a ese humano consumiendose en el tormento por la muerte de su amiguita.

Obedeciendo las ordenes de su jefe dos monstruos recogieron el cuerpo de Star casi con asco abriendo otro portal rumbo al bosque, en ese momento Marco pestañeo reaccionando débilmente:

\- ¿Star? _ al ver el cuerpo de la chica completamente inmóvil y sin vida siendo llevado hacia algún lugar la desesperación se cernió sobre él impidiéndole respirar o cualquier acto de raciocinio a la vez que su corazon latia de un modo doloroso_ ¡MALDITA SEA STAR HABLAME!

\- No creo que lo haga_ dijo Toffe colocándose frente al chico_ descuida vive, pero morirá a manos de algún animal salvaje…o de hipotermia a quien le importa, ahora si no te molesta te voy a dormir mientras vamos al castillo no te quiero armando escándalo.

\- Que… le hiciste…_por primera vez en su vida Marco Díaz estaba teniendo el deseo de descuartizar a alguien con sus propias manos y luego pisar sus organos internos_ si ella muere…yo mismo te voy a matar a ti ¿me oiste?_ el castaño comenzo a retorcerse intentando liberarse de su captor.

\- Me gustaría ver como lo intentas_ Toffe saco un frasquito de su camisa poniéndolo bajo la nariz del chico el cual lo último que vio antes de caer en la más absoluta inconsciencia fue como el monstruo que llevaba a Star desaparecía por el portal alcanzando a distinguir uno de los mechones rubios de ella.

" _Estirada…por favor no te mueras…yo…te necesito"_

Luego todo fue solo oscuridad.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Sé que fui completamente malvada, pero en primer lugar los monstruos odian tanto a los Mewmanos como estos a ellos así que obviamente que iban a querer maltratar a Star, sé que en los capítulos han aparecido monstruos menos violentos cuando Ludo estaba a cargo, pero en el próximo cap despejare esas dudas, Toffe aunque amable es sádico con los que odia así que…quiere aliados iguales, además como ya habrán visto las pobres mentecitas de los protagonista van a sufrir.**

 **Solo diré que obviamente nuestra Star no muere XD ahora que le va a pasar a Marco y como se las va a arreglar Star tendrán que esperar.**

 **Contestare algunos comentarios por aquí otros por privado para no llenar la hoja:**

 **Ranpoo4ever** **:** **Muy bueno el fic que me recomendaste, ciertamente Eclipsa llama la atención como personaje con respecto a Candace es que para ella ¡esas cosas si son normales!**

 **Torikami Riuzak** **:** **Gracias por decir que me quedaron bien los personajes combinados ciertamente fue difícil pero divertido :3 y al fic aún le queda mucho por contar.**

 **marati2011** **:** **Que bueno que te gustara tanto el cap me alegro jejeje por cierto leí tu perfil (curiosidad ups) y me siento muy contenta de que estes leyendo mi fic siendo una profesional del área del lenguaje ya que imagino que debes ser más exigente con lo que lees en cuanto a redacción y ortografía.**

 **Guest:** **En el próximo capítulo saldrán brevemente Ludo y Sapo Toro, la comedia ya acabo lamentablemente.**

 **Andy Evanz:** **Muy tierno tu comentario, gracias por todo ese apoyo nada me emociona más que mi fic le alegre el día a alguien aunque a veces pueden haber caps tristes, secretamente me imagino como se vería esta historia en anime jajaja porque creo que ya no encajaría en Disney.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bueno acabo de terminar este cap y fue complejo y al igual que en su momento avise que el que no quería Starco que corriera ahora aviso dos cosas.**

 **Cuando digo que un capitulo será un desmadre es un desmadre y cuando digo que habrá drama lo hay y ahora digo que será cruel así que…lo será, por lo cual si alguien es muy sensible puede saltarse este capítulo y el que sigue y retomar el fic en tres semanas más cuando este comenzando con la segunda temporada.**

 **De aquí en adelante seguirán habiendo capítulos más livianos, pero aunque en un principio quería que la historia fuera liviana ha ido cambiando de rumbo y me gusta, así que la trama se ira oscureciendo.**

 **Bueno los personajes y la serie son propiedad de Daron Nefcy y Disney, servidora solo se dedica a crear un mundo alterno donde sus vidas son más difíciles XD.**

 **Ahora conoceràn a mis personajes originales...**

 **Sin ti  
**

Una espesa lluvia caía sobre los pantanos del Bosque de la Muerte Segura provocando que el suelo ya de por si inestable y resbaloso se volviera una trampa mortal donde un paso en falso en el lugar equivocado podía hacer que el pobre despistado que se atrevió a transitar por esos lares acabara hundiéndose en el barro hasta asfixiarse.

Entre el aguacero solo destacaba una pequeña figura que ahora sin su armadura negra de guerrero ni su espada representaba una imagen triste y miserable.

Ludo arrastraba las patas por el pantano sin preocuparse si quedaba atrapado entre la tierra…ya nada importaba… había sido traicionado por sus subalternos de mayor confianza con los cuales creyó que podía contar, con los cuales llevaba trabajando varios años en obtener la varita, pero a ellos nada de eso pareció impórtales.

Lo habían reemplazado por Toffe, ese lagarto que contrato creyéndolo alguien débil y servil y que sin darse cuenta había ido ganándose su aprecio y confianza gracias a su trato amable y siempre dispuesto a ayudar en lo que hiciera falta.

El ave soltó una risa amarga a la vez que tropezaba con una raíz fangosa…claro debió de haber desconfiado más ¿un monstruo de buen carácter y mucho ingenio dispuesto a desempeñar un papel miserable de simple secretario solo a cambio de un techo y comida?, sentía ganas de enterrarse una espada él mismo, ¿cómo nunca sospecho de sus intenciones? él que se jactaba de ser un guerrero experimentado, de tener buen instinto en las peleas, de ser el más perseverante ante la adversidad…removido de su puesto por un lagarto flacucho con la habilidad de camelarse a los monstruos.

Con esfuerzo se puso de pie separándose de la tierra plagada de desperdicios del bosque donde había caído, estaba recordando a Sapo Toro su fiel oficial a cargo el cual había sido asesinado en el día de la Mewnidependencia. El villano apretó sus pequeños puños furioso, el anfibio siempre le había sido leal, varias veces le advirtió que Toffe le daba mala espina, pero él demasiado impresionado con la cultura y conocimientos del nuevo miembro del grupo nunca le hizo caso.

Seguro que el asqueroso lagarto traidor había mandado a propósito a esa misión a Sapo Toro para que fuera asesinado y así quitarle al aliado más fiel que probablemente había tenido.

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte impidiéndole a Ludo toda visibilidad…había perdido todo por lo que siempre había luchado, por lo cual se alejó de su familia…no tenía nada: ni castillo, ni aliados ni siquiera su querida espada gracias a la cual tantas veces había estado a punto de rebanarle el cuello a la princesa.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer en este mundo…sin nadie que lo siguiera era inútil, jamás obtendría la varita.

Se arrodillo en la tierra negruzca mirando al cielo, ¿para qué iba a seguir viviendo? ¿para vagar eternamente por ese bosque viviendo como un vagabundo? ¿para volver a casa de sus padres completamente carente de honor? ¿para esperar que en el futuro la estúpida princesita rubia creciera y se convirtiera en una reina déspota con los monstruos como tantas otras?

Era mejor morir en ese lugar con los últimos trozos de su dignidad aplastada guardando dentro de si el pequeño rastro que aún quedaba de ese joven idealista que alguna vez fue que a pesar de tener un pequeño tamaño partió solo con una espada heredara de sus antepasados y su apellido perteneciente a la nobleza monstruo con el sueño de lograr derrocar a los Mewmanos y poder darle un mejor futuro a su familia y a todo el resto de su especie para que no tuvieran que seguir soportando las infinitas crueldades de las que habían sido víctimas desde siempre.

Con esfuerzo había logrado encontrar aliados y hacerse respetar, a costa de tener que tratarlos mal a veces, de esforzarse el doble que el resto de los monstruos de mayor tamaño.

Y Ahora todo eso se había ido.

Con rabia rememoro el momento donde lo arrojaron fuero del castillo.

(Flashback)

Varios de sus antiguos subordinados lo miraban satisfechos de haberlo expulsado, otros se mostraban sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, pero no iban a acudir en su ayuda…y Toffe el cual con su cabello despeinado y sonrisa asquerosamente falsa lo miraba desde la entrada:

\- Vaya Ludo créeme que lo siento, nunca quise que las cosas acabaran así, pero es la democracia, no soy nadie para negarme a lo que se me pide_ dijo a la vez que limpiaba sus lentes con un pequeño trapo.

\- ¡Solo eres un vulgar traidor! ¡confié en ti! _ Ludo lo miro con profundo odio el cual solo aumento al escuchar como el lagarto se reía alegremente.

\- ¿No deberías haber aprendido ya que no se debe confiar ciegamente en nadie? somos monstruos Ludo... sobrevivimos como podemos.

Dándose la vuelta seguido de sus ahora seguidores Toffe había entrado al castillo dejando a su antiguo amo fuera.

(Fin Flashback)

Con un suspiro cansado el ave se dejó caer hacia atrás quedando acostado sobre la blanda tierra, si se quedaba en esa posición el tiempo suficiente el suelo tarde o temprano lo engulliría.

\- Perdón padre…madre…hermanos…no podre cumplir la promesa que les hice.

Tal vez lo que en el fondo más le inquietaba era saber que su castillo ahora pertenecía a un sujeto del cual no tenía ni la menor idea de que esperar o cuales eran sus verdaderas aspiraciones.

* * *

 _ **A unos kilómetros de distancia de Ludo…**_

Sapo Toro caminaba felizmente por los pantanos, tal vez para otras criaturas moverse por aquel terreno con semejante lluvia era una tortura, pero para él era una agradable caminata, le encantaba tener su pequeña choza en aquellos pantanos y más aún el clima húmedo.

Desde que había dejado de trabajar para Ludo tuvo que construirse un hogar y comenzar a buscar comida para sobrevivir debido a que ya no vivía en el castillo, sin embargo, no se quejaba, en realidad él siempre había tenido un carácter tranquilo solo había trabajado como guerrero para sobrevivir y tener trabajo y comida asegurados, pero en realidad adoraba observar el atardecer, las caminatas a las orillas del agua y leer uno que otro libro que lograba obtener de los botines robados a los Mewmanos, los cuales se podían conseguir gracias al trueque: bastaba con ofrecerle algo lo suficientemente interesante a los monstruos ladrones para que te dieran a cambio la oportunidad de elegir algo entre su botín.

Claro que si eras más afortunado y contabas con algo de oro, joyas o maíz incluso les podías pedir cosas a encargo.

Se agacho para recoger una pequeña rama de una planta rastrera cargada de bayas de color gris, tenían un sabor verdaderamente malo, pero eran muy nutritivas.

No podía negar que vivir por su cuenta era mucho trabajo y también más incierto, pero ocasionalmente lograba encontrar algún pequeño trabajo que no involucrara matar a nadie gracias al cual obtenía provisiones como recompensa.

Sus pensamientos se vieron truncados cuando al mirar a la izquierda buscando algunas otras bayas o un pequeño y desprevenido molusco se encontró con la imagen de una hembra de su misma raza ensartada en un árbol con una lanza Mewmana clavada en el pecho, el cadáver estaba plagado de moscas y gusanos por lo cual debía llevar muerta varios días.

Cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto, a pesar de no ser insensible ante semejante espectáculo ya no le impresionaba tanto, al fin y al cabo, era común ver el cuerpo inerte de algún monstruo, si no eran salvajemente asesinados por Mewmanos que veían matar a los de su especie como un deporte, morían de hambre, frio o incluso devorados por otros monstruos cuando la desesperación por encontrar comida los llevaba al canibalismo.

Èl mismo se vio obligado a huir de su casa a una temprana edad cuando después de la muerte de su padre la familia sufría de hambruna y en un ataque de desesperación habían intentado comérselo a él debido a que era el menor y por lo tanto el más débil. Su madre había decidido que era preferible aprovechar la carne de su hijo más pequeño para nutrir al resto antes que tener otra boca que alimentar.

Sapo Toro agito la cabeza dejando en el pasado los recuerdos, después de todo la vida de gran parte de los monstruos era así, si no te intentaba comer tu propia familia te llevaban a trabajar para algunas de las familias de nobleza monstruo que aun quedaban siendo apenas un niño, te obligaban a convertirte en bandido, ladrón o mercenario, una de las mejores posiciones era ser un guerrero que trabajaba para los nobles como había trabajado èl para Ludo o si tenías suficiente estomago para trabajar con Mewmanos sin matarlos podías unirte a la mafia de Mewni.

Y claro, en caso de que tuvieras una buena relación familiar seguro acabarías viendo morir a tus seres queridos de hambre... esa era la mejor vida a la que podia aspirar un monstruo, por ultimo tenias calor familiar.

El anfibio suspiro, camino con lentitud hasta el cadáver quitándole la lanza dejando que callera en el fango, la lluvia ayudaría a que se cubriera de tierra, no podía dejar que esa mujer siguiera allí expuesta.

Sin embargo, algo lo preocupaba…tenía un presentimiento, rodeando el árbol donde estaba el cuerpo avanzo hacia una zona frondosa del bosque donde los àrboles se hacían más negros y espesos, agudizo el oído al escuchar unos pequeños llantos.

Moviéndose con una agilidad que ningún otro monstruo hubiera podido tener en esa clase de terreno llego hasta un pequeño árbol hueco, al asomarse se quedó estático.

Allí al menos unos diez bebés rana sin patas aun se encontraban escondidos bajo capas de hojas, el anfibio adulto los observo con cuidado, cinco estaban muertos…pero los otros aun vivían, probablemente tenían algo de hipotermia y no habían comido pero…vivían.

\- Descuiden niños…los ayudarè_ Rápidamente Sapo Toro extrajo con cuidado del árbol a los renacuajos vivos colocándolos en el interior de su canasta de recolección abrigándolos con las mismas hojas con las cuales habían estado ocultos.

Dándose cuenta de que debía llevar a esos bebès a su choza cuanto antes para darles algo de alimento se amarro el canasto a la espalda comenzando a correr de vuelta a su hogar por un atajo a la vez que experimentaba una profunda emoción y las lágrimas bañaban sus ojos.

Claramente el cadáver encontrado pertenecía a la madre de esos bebés, seguramente al darse cuenta de que era perseguida por un grupo de Mewmanos y de que probablemente estos acabarían por atraparla escondió a sus hijos allí alejándose del abrigo de los árboles para correr hacia el claro y alejar a los cazadores de sus crías.

Era esperanzador ver que aun en una existencia tan cruda como la que llevaban los monstruos seguían existiendo cosas valiosas como el amor…no todas las madres eran como la suya.

Los pies palmeados del anfibio tropezaron con un objeto sòlido que estaba enterrado en el fango a pocos metros de su casa

Manteniendo el equilibrio para no votar a los renacuajos se giró hacia el lugar donde estaba el objeto, sorprendido vio que no era un objeto sino…un cuerpo.

Rogando para que no fuera otro cadáver lo desenterró del lodo quedando anonadado al reconocer a su antiguo jefe: Ludo. Le tomo el pulso y respiro aliviado al ver que aún estaba vivo ¿qué hacía en ese lugar?

Cargando el pequeño físico de Ludo bajo un brazo y con los renacuajos en la espalda se dio media vuelta emprendiendo nuevamente el camino hasta su choza.

A pesar de no haber recolectado mucha comida había sido un día de hallazgos interesantes.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

Dolor…

Era todo lo que podía sentir, un dolor lacerante que la atravesaba de lado a lado inmovilizando su cuerpo, la princesa se encogió sobre si misma intentando respirar el dolor era tanto que le impedía incluso realizar correctamente algo tan sencillo.

Aun hecha un ovillo sobre algún tipo de superficie dura Star abrió lentamente los ojos…¿qué estaba pasando? escuchaba una especie de traqueteo amortiguado de fondo, además una brisa helada de rozaba el rostro… ¿no estaba en su habitación?

Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a adaptarse a la oscuridad reinante, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que esta oscuridad se debía a que era de noche, aspiro un poco de aire fresco por la boca con la esperanza de que así este llegara más rápido a sus pulmones, el oxígeno que lograba captar su nariz no era suficiente.

Intentando dejar de pensar por algunos segundos en su dolorido cuerpo miro lo que tenía frente a ella…madera…una madera mohosa de color café oscuro.

Café…

Castaño….

Como los ojos de él…

Su corazón comenzó a golpear sin piedad de forma violenta contra su pecho impidiéndole aún más respirar y provocando que empezara a jadear.

Los recuerdos volvían rápidamente a su cabeza llenándola de desesperación…Marco…ella había intentado salvarlo recibiendo por él un ataque de parte de los monstruos quedando herida y casi inconsciente en el proceso, sin embargo, antes de que su consciencia se perdiera completamente su mente había asimilado algunas de las palabras de Toffe.

Se había llevado a Marco con él…y también su varita.

Intentò mover una de sus manos buscando el bolsillo de su destrozado vestido con la débil esperanza de conservar aun su comunicador para poder contactar a Marco…si es que estaba bien…pero no encontro nada.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro girarse lentamente y apoyar su peso en los brazos mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar para ahogar el grito que quería escaparse de su garganta producto del dolor.

Si no tenía ningún modo de contactar al chico tendría que ir a buscarlo ella misma o conseguir ayuda, pero primero necesitaba situarse: saber dónde estaba.

Se encontraba en una especie de…carruaje hecho con madera húmeda y moho probablemente debido a su antigüedad, estaba completamente cerrado a excepción de una ventana desde donde entraba la brisa nocturna que había sentido al despertar.

Un par de voces ásperas provenientes del exterior se colaron hasta su prisión:

\- ¿Para donde dices que llevamos a la chica?

\- ¿Cuál de ambas?

\- La monstruo màs joven.

\- Ah…ella_ la voz emitió una risa seca y cruel_ la llevaremos donde ese viejo sucio de Drone, ya sabes que tiene una fijación con las monstruas jóvenes dice que las prefiere a las muchachas Mewmanas porque tienen una piel más…resistente.

\- ¿Y con la otra? _ pregunto una voz nueva claramente femenina_ aun no entiendo para que curar a una chica moribunda.

\- Porque una ricachona del reino de los Johansen me había encargado hace algún tiempo que le consiguiera una criada y no habia encontradp a nadie aùn, la señora no quería monstruos así que esa chica me parece ideal, creo que va a quedar satisfecha con mi elección.

\- Pero se ve algo debilucha ¿no?

\- Descuida, unos cuantos encuentros con el látigo y se le va a quitar lo débil_ la voz emitió una fuerte carcajada_ créeme que comparado con lo que esa mujer les hace a sus criadas Drone es un tipo romántico y cariñoso, varias de las chicas que le llevo como doncellas acaban muriendo producto de las torturas que les aplica.

\- ¿La híbrida me la dejan a mí no? _ comento la primera voz que había escuchado mucho màs ronca y..salvaje que las otras_ hace tiempo que tengo ganas de arrancarle el corazón a esa maldita y luego comérmelo…debe ser…delicioso.

Star se estremeció aterrada… ¿quiénes eran esas personas? ¿dónde estaba? había reparado en que en la charla se mencionaba a tres personas, agudizando la vista intento ver cada rincón de la carreta:

\- Estamos aquí Mewmana_ una voz baja le contesto desde la otra esquina sombría_ es irónico ¿no? ustedes que durante siglos siempre nos han despreciado…y ahora voy a pasar el resto de mis días calentándole la cama a un viejo pervertido de tu raza.

La princesa que se mantenía en una posición semi sentada con mucho esfuerzo, pudo aclarar más su visión dándose cuenta de que la voz pertenecía a una joven monstruo que seguramente tenía cerca de la misma edad que ella, tenía el típico cuerpo antropomórfico de todos los de su especie, pero su rostro era parecido al de un ciervo al igual que sus orejas solo que estas eran bastante más grandes que las de un ciervo común.

\- ¿Qui…quienes son e..ellos? _ murmurò ignorando la lacerante sensación en su costado lo más posible.

\- La mafia de Mewni no me preguntes porque les llaman así, pocas personas han oído hablar de ellos, pero los que conocemos su existencia les tememos, se dedican al tráfico de personas, órganos y sustancias ilegales o dañinas…además no tienen ningún problema en trabajar como mercenarios…irónicamente son un ejemplo de cooperación monstruos y Mewmanos suficientemente corruptos trabajan codo con codo.

La rubia frunció el ceño intentando asimilar toda la información, había oído algo sobre la mafia en la Tierra, organizaciones criminales que se dedicaban a negocios ilegales…nunca pensó que eso también pudiera existir en Mewni.

\- Mi padre_ ambas chicas voltearon hacia la otra esquina del carro donde una figura notoriamente alta y alargada estiraba las piernas en actitud relajada_ mi padre les dio ese nombre y este se expandió. creo que se hizo popular.

\- ¿Quién…e…eres tú? _ Star observaba con curiosidad a la persona que había hablado, su voz correspondía con la de una mujer, era difícil saber si era una monstruo o una Mewmana debido a su ropa suelta y descuidada sin embargo la cascada de cabello negro que se le escapaba del sombrero hacía pensar que pertenecía al reino del rey River o a Mewni.

La princesa pudo observar a través de la oscuridad que la misteriosa desconocida sonreía levemente:

\- Me llaman la hìbrida, ya lo escuchaste y deja de hacer tanto teatro con tu herida, estabas casi desangrándote cuando te encontraron, pero ahora estas curada en su mayor parte el dolor se debe a la _Curandera Oscura_.

\- ¿Qué? _ La rubia ladeo la cabeza confundida.

La mujer chasqueo la lengua molesta:

\- Claro olvide que en Mewni no tienen para que usar esa asquerosa planta, te ilustrarè niña, es lo que usan los monstruos y los fugitivos de la ley para tratar sus heridas solo basta mezclar un poco de esa planta con algo de agua y se genera una pasta que sana rápidamente cualquier rasguño…pero…duele como mil demonios.

Lentamente la rubia se retiró las manos del estómago intentando sentarse en una posición más correcta, aunque cada movimiento era una agonía indescriptible comprobó aliviada que no sangraba.

\- Porque… ¿Por qué te dicen la hibrida? _ inquirió la voz de la monstruo joven.

\- Pss_ la mujer saco lentamente un cuchillo de una funda en su cadera a la vez que comenzaba a hacerlo girar en su extremidad superior derecha con maestría_ hablan demasiado ambas, mejor enfóquense en lo importante, de aquí a diez minutos me van a venir a rescatar y si quieren me pueden seguir, pero van a tener que correr.

\- ¿Rescatarnos? _ la monstruo la miro abriendo los ojos_ ¿Quién?

\- ¿Cómo…lo sabes? _ inquirió Star cada vez más confundida acerca de la especie de aquella mujer, aunque su cabello no pertenecía a un monstruo cuando sonreía mostraba unos colmillos grandes y afilados...ademàs ese apodo que usaba era extraño.

\- Eso da igual…ahora cállense las dos voy a hacer el conteo_ marcando un ritmo con su pie como si estuviera aburrida y en cualquier otro lugar menos siendo la prisionera de un grupo de mafiosos comenzó a hacer pequeños rasgones en la madera con el cuchillo siguiendo el ritmo de su pie.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco rasgones en la madera_

Un aullido fuerte y claro se escuchó fuera del carro proveniente de la oscuridad de los árboles.

 _Seis_

Un silbido de serpiente se coló desde el exterior persiguiendo al carro, los criminales se comenzaron a preguntar entre ellos si lo habían oído.

 _Siete_

Las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a moverse de forma sospechosa, como si las meciera el viento…o algo estuviera moviéndose tras ellas.

 _Ocho_

El aullido y el silbido se volvieron a oír, pero esta vez más cerca, el carro se detuvo, la Mafia de Mewni estaba comenzando a inquietarse.

 _Nueve_

Un grito ahogado se pudo oír en la noche proveniente de la única mujer que estaba en el grupo, desde uno de los arboles una flecha le había atravesado el corazón de manera limpia y certera.

Dentro del carro las dos jóvenes intentaban adivinar que ocurría afuera la mujer solo sonrió a la vez que con un giro de muñeca teatral rasgo por última vez la madera.

 _Diez_

Levanto la vista levemente para decirles a las dos chicas con una voz calmada y algo divertida:

\- Al suelo

Ambas sintieron que debian obedercerle a aquella extraña mujer se tiraron al piso de madera, segundos después la mitad superior del carro salía volando con violencia Star levanto la vista quedándose completamente paralizada al ver a una sombra negra y grande cerniéndose sobre ellas.

\- Vaya, vaya Delta te demoraste_ la hibrida se puso de pie conservando el cuchillo en su mano derecha a la vez que extraía otro más grande de su bota izquierda.

La princesa de Mewni observo asombrada como el ser que ahora podía identificar como un monstruo con aspecto de lobo bastante grande asentía en silencio a la vez que miraba hacia abajo:

\- Queríamos hacer una entrada triunfal, lamento si me demore mucho_ sorprendentemente su voz era suave y amable completamente discordante con su pelaje negro, ojos amarillos y grandes dientes.

\- Oh, da igual gracias a eso encontré a estas dos niñas que podrían resultarnos muy interesantes…si pueden seguirnos el ritmo claro.

Al escuchar como la monstruo más joven ahogaba un grito Star se giró en su dirección, en el suelo yacía el cuerpo de una mujer atravesado por una flecha mientras que a su lado un ser con rasgos de serpiente, lengua bífida y cuerpo cubierto de una especie de plumas peleaba con dos de los mafiosos utilizando una cimitarra.

\- ¡No puedo con estos solo! _ el ser marcaba mucho las eses dándole a su voz un aire reptiliano.

La hibrida arremetio contra los mafiosos para ayudar a su aliado utilizando ambos cuchillos para rasgar piel y provocar heridas mortales a la vez que esquivaba con gracia los ataques de sus contringantes, el monstruo con aspecto de lobo le cubria las espaldas encargandose del tercer mafioso mientras ella y su otro compañero combatian contra dos de los criminales.

\- ¡A un lado! _ una voz aguda se escuchó, el trio se apartó de un salto junto con las chicas más jóvenes al escuchar la voz.

Star solo constato que una sombra menuda surgía de los arboles lanzando algo en dirección al grupo de criminales, los objetos explotaban al tocar el suelo generando un humo denso.

\- ¡Retirada! _ la voz de la hibrida retumbo en el bosque como señal para que todo el grupo se diera a la fuga, la princesa recordó las advertencias…tenía que ser capaz de seguirlos.

Apretando los dientes se levantó de un salto ignorando el dolor dispuesta a correr tras la silueta femenina que se veía entre el humo, sin embargo un chillido la detuvo:

\- ¡Aún tengo a esta!

\- ¡Suéltame!

La rubia reconocía la voz de la joven cierva…la habian vuelto a atrapar.

Incapaz de dejarla a su suerte la chica busco a tientas en el suelo una piedra en cuanto encontró una grande la tomo y camino sin hacer ruido en dirección a las voces, no solo era peligroso porque no debía ser descubierta sino también porque en cualquier parte de ese humo podían estar el resto de los mafiosos heridos pero no necesariamente debiles, al sentir como algo pasaba a su lado se alejó lentamente de la brisa que generaba el movimiento.

Finalmente, en completo silencio logro llegar hasta la monstruo, se encontraba atrapada entre el suelo y un Mewmano con barba que la miraba de una forma asquerosa y lasciva.

\- ¿Sabes? a algunos les da asco tu raza, pero yo soy un alma caritativa…me gustaría probar como es hacerlo con una de tu especie.

Sintiendo una profunda repulsión hacia su propio pueblo la princesa alzo la piedra descargándola con toda su fuerza sobre la cabeza del hombre dejándolo aturdido, tiro de la mano de la chica prisionera instándola a que se pusiera de pie.

\- ¿Volviste? _ mientras ambas corrían tomadas de la mano entre los sombríos arboles del bosque de la muerte segura la cierva no salía de su asombro_ nadie en su sano juicio hubiese vuelto.

\- No…te iba a dejar ahí_ la rubia estaba comenzando a sentir punzadas en el costado por lo cual le costaba hablar, pero tenían que seguir corriendo.

\- Pero perdiste la oportunidad de irte con esa mujer.

\- Pues…

Unas voces ásperas y furiosas se escucharon tras ellas seguidas de pasos ambas chicas se miraron alarmadas, si no hacían algo estarían atrapadas de nuevo al parecer esos hombres no estaban tan mal heridos, Star observo a su alrededor en busca de algún escondite…no había nada.

Cuando los pasos parecían estar más cerca un brazo grande y peludo las aferro a ambas arrastrándolas hacia las alturas…estaban en un árbol.

Las dos abrieron los ojos al ver que quien las sostenía era el monstruo que la hibrida había llamado Delta, este les hacia una seña universal de silencio con una garra.

Bajo sus pies el grupo de hombres paso de largo.

\- Tara me dijo que volviera a ver que había sido de ustedes_ susurrò el monstruo una vez que estuvo seguro de que el peligro había pasado.

\- ¿Tara? _ inquirió la cierva alzando una ceja.

\- La mujer con la que estaban, su nombre es Taratne_ Delta con habilidad bajò del árbol teniendo aun a ambas chicas sujetas_ probablemente les dijo que si no la alcanzaban las iba a dejar ahí pero ella jamás haría eso…ahora ¿por qué no fueron con nosotros?

\- Yo no fui capaz de huir…ella volvió a salvarme.

Delta las dejo a ambas en el suelo y observo atentamente a Star:

\- Otra Mewmana no hubiera arriesgado su vida por salvar a una monstruo, eso habla bien de ti niña.

\- Él tiene razón…gracias.

La rubia asintió avergonzada… ¿en verdad otra persona hubiera sido capaz de darle la espalda a una chica gritando y en peligro solo porque era un monstruo? aunque le dolía reconocerlo en el fondo de su alma sabía que sí, que muchas personas de su pueblo le hubieran dado la espalda sin dudarlo incluso habrían apoyado al asqueroso hombre que tenía prisionera a la chica.

Delta mal interpreto la expresión de la rubia, se agacho hasta su altura mirándola a los ojos:

\- Oye a pesar de mi apariencia no muerdo…se que debes haber crecido escuchando cosas desagradables sobre nosotros, pero si tú fuiste capaz de ver en ella mas allá de a que raza pertenece nosotros…la banda haremos lo mismo, no les haremos daño a ninguna solo queremos que se queden con nosotros, a ti_ miro a la cierva sonriendo_ te devolveremos con tu familia y a ti Mewmana solo te tendremos con nosotros un tiempo hasta que tu familia pague un rescate…necesitamos el oro o joyas, lo que tengas no somos asesinos ni nada solo...un poco ladrones y caza recompensas.

\- ¿Oro? _ Star abrió los ojos…claro, ella necesitaba rescatar a Marco y él estaba en el castillo de Ludo pero no sabía cómo moverse por ese bosque ni cómo llegar hasta su guarida sin contar que en esos momentos no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde dirigirse para llegar al castillo y entre que lo lograra y pedirle ayuda a los reyes sería demasiado tiempo perdido que pondría en peligro el bienestar de su amigo…especialmente ahora que Toffe tenía la varita. Probablemente lo mejor y más rápido era hacer un trato con ese grupo de monstruos _ si lo que quieren es oro o joyas, yo puedo darles todo lo que necesiten, pero a cambio van a tener que ayudarme a rescatar a alguien…un amigo que fue secuestrado.

\- Me parece un buen trato…te creo lo del oro tienes esas marcas en la cara que poseen los nobles_ Delta asintió conforme a la vez que se ponía en cuatro patas y le hacia una seña a las adolescentes_ súbanse a mi lomo así llegaremos antes.

La cierva trepo sin problemas y luego le tendió la mano a Star para ayudarla, una vez que estuvieron arriba el lobo comenzó a correr por el bosque a una velocidad vertiginosa:

\- ¡A Tara le va encantar el trato! _ exclamo contento.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? _ la princesa ladeo el rostro hacia su compañera de montura_ no creo que sea correcto seguirte llamando la Mewmana siendo que me salvaste…yo me llamo Hinda.

Star se mordió el labio, ya se había dado cuenta el día de la Mewnidependencia que en fondo los monstruos eran iguales a los Mewmanos incluso a los humanos solo que con un físico diferente y estos que tenía frente a ella…parecían tener buenos sentimientos... pero no consideraba prudente revelar su verdadera identidad, una lagrima rebelde se le escapó al pensar en lo que le diría Marco de estar con ella: " No seas tan ingenua estirada no quiero que te metas en líos por eso y luego yo tenga que ir a salvar tu confiado trasero"…eso sonaba como él.

\- Ester…mi nombre es Ester.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

Un fuerte pinchazo en el brazo izquierdo fue el catalizador para que el moreno reaccionara, su vista estaba nublada y sentía como si su cerebro estuviera entre miles de almohadas que le impedían razonar correctamente.

\- No aun no es hora de despertar, la droga debe hacerte efecto primero_ escucho una voz amable a su lado la cual le causo una fuerte sensación de incomodidad…algo estaba mal…lo sabía, pero no podía recordar nada.

Inhalando algo dulce que le habían colocado bajo la nariz el chico volvió a dormirse, fugazmente por su mente se cruzó una imagen…estaba oscuro y había un bosque…una fogata…a su alrededor se encontraban varios monstruos…alguien estaba ahí…alguien importante para él.

Pero sus sentidos estaban demasiado adormecidos como para relacionar las ideas así que sencillamente se dejó llevar nuevamente hacia las tinieblas.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

Delta había llevado a ambas chicas hasta un lugar en lo profundo del bosque en donde había una pequeña cueva, frente a ella había un arrollo de aguas oscuras pero que se podían beber sin problema.

Allí la sombra que la princesa había visto descender del árbol para lanzar las extrañas bombas de humo se había presentado como Bell, era una monstruo joven y menuda en tamaño en cuyas características se asemejaba a una oveja con lana blanca y suave, tenía unas orejas largas hasta la cintura similares a las de un perro, la rubia no había podido evitar pensar que si se encogiera parecería un peluche.

Bell le había prestado una muda de ropa ya que su vestido medio destrozado y manchado de sangre no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo y a la princesa de Mewni no le apetecía exponer su humanidad ante el mundo.

Ahora se encontraba sentada junto con el resto de la banda alrededor de una fogata comiendo unas bayas que tenían sabor a lodo pero que según Delta contenían gran cantidad de nutrientes y serian excelentes para reponer la sangre perdida.

No podía evitar sentirse un tanto incomoda, el único del grupo que parecía tener algún tipo de reticencia con ella era Lengua Bifida el ser con características de reptil y ave que la miraba de manera molesta cada cierto rato pero que por lo demás solo se dedicaba a hablar con Hinda de manera amigable.

¿Por qué ellos no mostraban aversión hacia ella? Star aún tenía en la cabeza todo el desprecio y rabia que había sentido de parte de Toffe y sus monstruos mientras la golpeaban.

\- Entonces Ester_ la voz amable de Delta la hizo reaccionar_ dices que tu amigo fue secuestrado por... ¿Ludo?

\- No…no el exactamente su ayudante Toffe fue el que vimos_ contesto la chica algo impaciente, ¿cuánto rato más estarían hablando antes de poder ir a buscar a Marco?

\- Tal vez Ludo no quiso ir…el forma parte de la nobleza monstruo si yo fuera noble mandaría a mis sirvientes a hacer las cosas_ rio Bell aplaudiendo su idea.

\- Tal vez…pero_ Lengua Bífida le dirigió una mirada escrutadora a la rubia_ por lo que sè esa ave y compañía solo están interesados en perseguir a la familia real ¿por qué raptarían al amigo de una noble cualquiera? ¿no será que nos estàs mintiendo y en realidad eres la princesa? encajas con lo que se de ella, rubia...ojos azules...marcas en la cara...

Star se congelò…la habían descubierto, abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero no salía ni una sola palabra, su corazón estaba completamente detenido, fue Hinda quien la saco del apuro:

\- Pff ella no puede ser la princesa si lo fuera tendría su varita o utilizaría magia, y ella nunca lo hizo estando encerrada en el carro…además ¿cómo podría una princesa acabar secuestrada por la mafia? ella siempre está protegida por guardaespaldas, lo sè una vez pude verla a lo lejos.

\- Ya, pero se dice que ahora está estudiando en otra dimensión_ dijo Bell con una mano en el mentón.

\- Pero, seguro que tiene guardaespaldas con ella ¡por favor! es una prin-ce-sa_ deletreo Hinda molesta de que Bell la hubiera interrumpido y estuviera rebatiendo sus argumentos.

\- Mmm_ Lengua Bífida pareció darse por satisfecho con los argumentos de la joven.

\- En realidad, nadie tiene muy claro que es lo que quiere Ludo y tampoco nos interesa_ Taratne estaba instalada en el lugar más sombrío del cìrculo aun con el sombrero puesto tapando sus rasgos_ y me da igual si esta chica se llama Ester o como sea tiene un trabajo para nosotros y oro que ofrecer eso es lo que importa.

\- Pero nosotros solo sabemos cómo llegar al castillo de Ludo, creo que sería bueno aliarnos con el sujeto que vive en los pantanos él trabajo para esa ave durante un buen tiempo debe conocer el castillo por dentro y sus diferentes entradas_ reflexionò Delta rascandose una oreja.

\- ¡Si! creo que es una idea genial_ asintió Bell balanceando los pies, Star no pudo evitar envidiarla un poco ella parecía tener el tipo de caracter que no se estresa por nada.

\- Bien…decidido partiremos al amanecer, Bell, Delta y yo iremos con Ester mientras que Lengua Bífida será el encargado de llevar a Hinda a casa.

\- Claro…solo espero que la mocosa haya aprendido que alejarse a explorar no es una buena idea_ gruño el aludido mirando a la adolescente la cual encogió sus orejas avergonzada.

Pero la princesa ya no le estaba prestando atención a la conversación, Taratne se quitó finalmente el sombrero revelando un rostro decididamente curioso: su piel era del mismo color que la de un humano y no tenia pelaje, pero la forma de su rostro al igual que su nariz recordaban más bien a los de un hurón, sus orejas estaban posicionadas a ambos lados de la cabeza pero también recordaban a las del animal…en cambio sus ojos eran de un color verde profundo iguales a los que podría tener cualquier Mewmano o humano.

\- Por eso me llaman la hibrida_ sonrió la mujer al ver a la chica mirandola, sus colmillos se mezclaban a la perfección con el resto de su dentadura casi igual a la de Star_ mi madre es un monstruo…mi padre era una especie de Mewmano pero de otra dimensión llamada Tierra nadie nunca supo cómo llego hasta aquí pero si se supo muy bien que él y mi madre se enamoraron…y me tuvieron a mí.

\- Por eso no podemos odiar tanto a los Mewmanos_ dijo Delta con una sonrisa hacia Star_ el padre de Tara murió hace algunos pocos años, todos nosotros llegamos a conocerlo, era un buen tipo.

\- Nos enseñó a utilizar armas de su mundo…extrañas armas que lanzan fuego_ asintió Lengua Bífida.

La expresión de Taratne se suavizo al recordar a su padre:

\- Al parecer en su dimensión de origen el había sido una especie de… ¿cómo era el termino? solía llamarse anarquista, un incomprendido por eso se adaptó bien cuando llego aquí.

\- Para todos los que tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerlo nos es difícil odiar a tooodos los Mewmanos, aunque él no era de aquí, si era de una raza parecida ¿no? _ menciono Bell poniendo una expresión triste_ una vez me rescato de un cazador de Mewni que quería mi lana…el Mewmano le ofreció unirse a él porque eran más parecidos…pero él nunca escuchaba ese tipo de ofrecimientos.

\- Amaba mucho a mi madre_ susurrò Taratne, luego agito la cabeza recuperando la expresión firme en su rostro_ lo cual demuestra que si es posible la convivencia o el amor entre seres de razas diferentes…y…se acabó la conversación sentimental a dormir todos que tenemos que levantarnos temprano_ al ver la mirada que le estaba lanzando Star la mujer rodo los ojos_ lo siento niña impaciente pero tenemos que descansar para poder ayudarte.

El grupo se repartió alrededor de la hoguera recostándose, cada uno buscando la forma de estar más cómodo.

Star se acurruco junto a Hinda cerrando los ojos intentando dormir a la vez que no podía sacar de su mente la historia que acababa de escuchar… ¿existirían más historias como esa? ¿de verdad era posible enamorarse de alguien de una raza diferente o incluso de otra dimensión? una imagen fugaz de su mejor amigo se le vino a la mente provocando que se sobresaltara.

Necesitaba encontrar a Marco cuanto antes…para asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que no estaba herido, de que en realidad no la odiaba por todo lo que le había dicho esa mañana.

Antes de caer dormida su ultimo pensamiento fue que en realidad…también quería abrazarlo y hundir la nariz en su polerón para sentir el aroma de su colonia.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

El moreno abrió los ojos enfocando la vista a su alrededor…estaba acostado sobre una superficie dura.

Se sentó experimentando una fuerte y dolorosa punzada en el brazo izquierdo…era extraño…estaba encerrado en una especie de caja transparente.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?, se incorporó lentamente, sus piernas parecían estar algo dormidas, pero reaccionaron después de dos intentos, extrañado observo su polerón…en la parte del frente la prenda se sentía algo rígida su respiración se cortó al ver que era lo que provocaba esa sensación.

Sangre…

La sangre de ella...

Los recuerdos lo golpearon sin piedad haciéndolo tambalearse... Star…se había interpuesto entre él y una lanza para salvarlo.

Posiblemente ahora estaba…

Con rabia se negó a pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad, la chica no era tan débil a pesar de que ya no tenía la varita él había visto la enorme energía mágica que tenía en su interior…seguro que estaba bien…alguien tendría que haberla encontrado… ¿no?

Cerro los ojos masajeándose el puente de la nariz intentando calmarse e ignorar la desesperación que lo estaba invadiendo, de quitarse de encima la sensación de que alguien le había clavado un puñal en el pecho y lo estaba girando desgarrando lentamente todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

\- La vida es triste…a veces solo nos damos cuenta de cuanto queremos a alguien una vez que muere_ comento una voz calmada tras él.

Al mirar la dirección desde donde provenía esa voz la ira invadió cada célula de su cuerpo…ahí estaba el culpable de todo: Toffe.

\- ¡DEJAME SALIR!

Marco le pego un violento puñetazo al vidrio que lo mantenía separado de ese lagarto de mierda, lo rompería a golpes si era necesario para llegar hasta su enemigo.

Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue recibir una descarga eléctrica que le dejo la mano completamente quemada y calcinada, ahogando un grito de dolor se apartó del vidrio.

\- Soy alguien precavido, pensé que podías comenzar a hacer algo como eso así que el vidrio te enviara una corriente de alto voltaje cada vez que lo toques_ el lagarto estaba sentado en una silla que se encontraba junto al vidrio, frente a él tenía una mesita con una taza de té, una pluma y un cuaderno lo miraba con una expresión risueña_ ¿no quieres un poco de té para calmarte?

Como respuesta recibió la mirada iracunda del castaño:

\- No quiero nada de ti…solo_ el chico respiro hondo para soportar el dolor de la mano calcinada y abierta_ dime donde esta Star.

\- Creí que ya te había quedado claro que ella debe estar muerta_ el monstruo lo miro con una sonrisa bonachona como si le estuviera ofreciendo unas palmaditas en la espalda_ en este momento su cuerpo debe estarse pudriendo en el bosque, es mejor aceptar la realidad mi querido niño.

Antes de que el latino pudiera contestar su cabeza latió con fuerza mareándolo provocando que la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos se difuminara para luego volver a armarse, frente a él estaba el Bosque de la muerte Segura y a sus pies…estaba el cuerpo de una Star completamente pálida y rígida, el lodo se había infiltrado en su cabello de tal modo que ahora pequeños insectos deambularan por él, sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero con una mirada completamente vacía e ida mientras que sus labios antes de un tono rosa habían adquirido un color blanco enfermizo…las marcas en forma de corazón que tenía en cada mejilla habían desaparecido completamente.

Marco sintió nauseas…eso…eso no podía ser verdad, retrocedió tropezando hasta que su espalda choco con algo duro, el alivio de tener donde apoyarse se vio apartado de forma brutal al sentir otra descarga eléctrica recorriendo su espalda abriendo y quemando su piel sin piedad haciéndola sangrar.

Cayo hacia delante de rodillas temblando y con el dolor torturando cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo:

\- Que…que fue e..eso.

\- Una droga_ el lagarto anotaba en su cuaderno rápidamente mientras observaba al chico_ la fabrique yo mismo, hace que tu mente sea más sugestionable a las palabras y además amplifica tu capacidad de visualización, a juzgar por tu reacción fue una alucinación bastante realista. Veras siempre me ha gustado investigar sobre las relaciones emocionales de las personas así que decidí realizar un experimento contigo... originalmente lo iba a hacer con la princesa pero ella lo arruino todo_ Toffe hizo una mueca de pena_ básicamente cuanto sufras va a depender solamente de cuanto la quieres_ el lagarto sonrió al ver la expresión confundida del chico ¿acaso no se daba cuenta? mientras mayor fuera el afecto que sentía hacia la princesa más le afectaría verla morir de diferentes modos una y otra vez_ investigue cuidadosamente la relación de ustedes dos y al parecer ella te…importa.

Con un gesto teatral el lagarto le mostro al chico la pared que tenía al fondo de su estudio donde estaba toda la colección de fotos de él y la rubia.

Marco miro al monstruo con asco…no creía que pudiera nunca llegar a odiar tanto a alguien como estaba odiando a Toffe en ese momento.

\- Eres un maldito enfermo_ le escupió entre dientes.

\- ¿Solo porque tengo unas cuantas fotos para el bien de la ciencia? _ el lagarto frunció el ceño a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y remarcaba el gesto con un dedo_ personalmente creo que en tu propia dimensión existen sujetos mucho más desagradables… ¿nadie nunca intento propasarse con tu adorada princesa?

Nuevamente el chico vio el cambio de escenario, esta vez una Star asustada y con la ropa a medio rasgar era empujada hasta el fondo de un callejón oscuro por un par de sombras.

\- Por favor…suéltenme_ ella estaba llorando a la vez que intentaba cerrarse la blusa para no dejar traslucir su ropa interior.

El castaño solo pudo observar como una de las figuras se acercaba hasta ella jalándola del cabello para obligarla a ponerse de pie, al darse cuenta que la mano de una de las sombras estaba reptando hacia la cadera de la chica Marco cerro los ojos…no podía seguir viendo eso, no era real lo sabía, sabía que ese asqueroso reptil solo estaba jugando con su mente…pero…era difícil más si no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde o como estaba la verdadera Star.

\- Oh vaya…creo que eso si te afecto_ la voz de Toffe tenia una nota alegre en ella el lagarto estaba riendo alegremente mientras seguía tomando apuntes_ no sé porque te pones así al fin y al cabo ella solo iba a estar en tu vida de manera momentánea llegado el momento se iba a ir para siempre.

Marco abrió los ojos al recibir esas palabras como una bofetada, era cierto Star tarde o temprano desaparecía de su vida y nunca más la volvería a ver … eso si no se había ido ya para siempre...alarmado se percató que debido a sus propios pensamientos su vista se distorsionaba nuevamente creando una alucinación.

La princesa de cabellera rubia que conocía tan bien estaba deambulando por el Bosque de la Muerte segura…o al menos lo intentaba la herida en su estómago sangraba mucho y no podía caminar bien un crujido parecido al de unas garras se escuchó tras ella, la rubia alarmada se giró hacia la espesura del bosque pero el movimiento fue demasiado brusco para la mala condición en la que se encontraba lo cual provoco que se desplomara en el suelo fangoso mirando asustada la dirección desde donde provenía el ruido.

Al ver a una bestia enorme con seis filas de dientes saliendo desde la oscuridad avanzando hacia la chica el latino desvió la mirada, no podía seguirle el juego a ese lagarto psicópata lo mejor era sencillamente ignorar esas visiones…tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y tener claro que nada de eso era real…pero una voz suave y suplicante lo llamo:

\- ¿Marco? _ el latino levanto la vista dándose cuenta de que la Star que supuestamente era falsa lo miraba llorando_ por favor…ayúdame.

La voz desesperada y las lágrimas en los ojos celestes que lo miraban de la misma manera familiar y tierna que estaba acostumbrado comenzaron a quebrar la convicción del chico…y si... ¿eso Si era real? ¿Si…algún tipo de magia extraña estaba haciendo que viera lo que le ocurría a la verdadera Star?

El ser se siguió acercando hacia ella, sin poder levantarse la princesa se arrastró hacia atrás hasta que su espalda choco contra un árbol, la rubia volvió a dirigirle una mirada suplicante rogándole que la ayudara.

\- Siempre pensé que eras una decepción y ahora lo confirmo…hijo ¿ni siquiera puedes mantener una promesa? _ los ojos castaños de Marco se giraron hacia su derecha donde su padre lo observaba con desaprobación, debido a que èl estaba tirado en el piso Rafael Dìaz se veia terriblemente alto_ le prometiste a esa niña que la ibas a cuidar ¿no?

\- Vaya Marco…_a su izquierda estaba su madre que se agacho para acariciarle el cabello con lastima_ de verdad siento que esto acabe así pero tal vez ahora que ya no vas a estar pueda tener otro hijo uno que si me haga sentir orgullosa.

\- Ustedes…no son reales_ Las lágrimas resbalaban por los ojos del chico… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si eso en realidad no estaba pasando?

\- ¿Seguro? _ el señor Díaz le dirigió una mirada seria y escrutadora la misma con la que lo miraba de niño cada vez que no era capaz de cumplir sus expectativas.

\- Yo solo lo siento mucho por Star_ Murmuro Angie mirando al frente.

Ante esta frase el moreno volvió a dirigir su vista a la chica…la bestia con un movimiento rápido enterró una de sus garras en el pecho de la princesa llegando hasta la madera del tronco la sangre corrio en abundancia tiñendo el tronco con un tono escarlata.

Lo último que la rubia alcanzo a hacer fue mirar al castaño con una profunda tristeza y decepción en sus ojos celestes.

Eso fue lo que termino de quebrar la mente del chico, al ver a su mejor amiga siendo asesinada frente a sus ojos por segunda vez un grito desgarrador se escapó de su garganta.

Luego perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

 _Había una…una caja transparente…a su alrededor las imágenes se mezclaban hasta no saber distinguir que era real de lo que era falso…alguien la estaba mirando…un lagarto…Toffe…en ese lugar estaba…estaba…_

\- ¡MARCO! _ la chica se incorporó desde el suelo con un fuerte grito a la vez que se llevaba la mano al pecho donde su corazón latía de forma sobresaltada e irregular.

\- ¡Eh! a qué viene tanto escandalo niña_ se escuchó la voz adormilada y molesta de Taratne la cual estaba sentada mirándola con una de sus cejas negras alzada.

\- Yo…pude sentir a Marco_ la princesa hablaba con la voz entrecortada con un matiz de histeria_ él no está bien…le están haciendo algo…Toffe le está haciendo algo.

\- Creo que solo estas preocupada_ Bell se acercó a ella acariciándole la espalda con suavidad_ para que lo que soñaste fuera cierto tú y ese chico tendrían que tener telepatía y eso no es posible, calma Ester.

\- Pero existen otro tipo de vínculos…como la Luna Roja_ dijo Lengua Bífida con su mirada reptiliana astuta.

\- Nosotros…sí…estamos conectados por la Luna Roja_ asintió la chica inquieta, que ella y Marco tuvieran ese vínculo era bueno, pero si lo que había visto era cierto…tenía que ir hasta él, pero YA.

Delta miro a Taratne de forma seria ella asintió a la vez que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a recoger sus armas del suelo:

\- Entonces niña, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes lo que viste debe de ser cierto.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? _ inquirió Star observando fijamente a la mujer hibrida, poder sentir al castaño era algo positivo, pero había podido percibir tanta angustia y desesperación en el sueño que casi deseaba que no tuviera nada de cierto.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste como podía saber que nos irían a rescatar? _ Taratne se recogió el largo cabello negro dentro del sombrero.

Star e Hinda asintieron en silencio mientras también comenzaban a prepararse para partir.

\- Digamos que es porque yo pude sentir la alegría de Delta cuando logro localizar el carro_ ante la mirada estupefacta de la rubia Taratne lanzo una pequeña risa_ ¿enserio creíste que un suceso cosmológico de ese nivel solo afectaba a UNA sola pareja? pero al parecer funciona diferente nosotros podemos saber lo que siente el otro casi todo el tiempo mientras que tu solo pudiste saber cómo estaba el chico dormida.

\- Oh vaya…no habría pensado que ustedes dos eran pareja_ murmuro Hinda mirando al lobo y a la jefa del grupo alternadamente.

\- Oh ellos son muy discretos_ le contesto Bell ya lista para partir con un arco y flechas colgado a la espalda.

\- Hinda tú te vas con Lengua Bífida_ Taratne señalo hacia unos metros a la derecha donde el monstruo ya estaba esperando a la joven para partir_ así que despídanse rápido.

Mientras Delta y las dos monstruas mayores se encaminaban hacia la izquierda discutiendo el recorrido que seguirían para llegar hasta el aliado que necesitaban para ir al castillo de Ludo lo más rápido posible, la joven cierva se giró hacia Star.

\- Espero que todo te resulte bien

\- Igual para ti_ a pesar de lo preocupada que se encontraba, la rubia se las arregló para ofrecerle a la monstruo una pequeña sonrisa_ al menos ya no habrá Mafia persiguiéndote.

\- Oh su alteza eres muy inocente…los que nos capturaron eran solo un pequeño grupo, la mafia es mucho más grande que eso.

\- Pues…_a la princesa se le abrió la boca al darse cuenta del calificativo que había empleado Hinda con ella.

La cierva se rio un poco a la vez que le ponía una de sus manos con pelaje café en el hombro:

\- Me di cuenta cuando Lengua Bífida hizo ese comentario, se te deformo la cara y no supiste guardar las apariencias por eso dije lo que dije antes de que alguien más se percatara, fue mi forma de pagarte por salvarme…aunque no creo que ellos_ hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia el trio que estaba esperando a la princesa_ te vayan a hacer nada si saben tu identidad.

\- También lo pienso…pero casi todos los monstruos me odian solo por ser quièn soy... no quería arriesgarme es todo_ murmuro la chica bajando los ojos.

\- Bueno…yo no te odio_ Hinda se retiró hacia atrás y cerciorándose de que nadie la veía realizo una graciosa reverencia_ ¡Adiós espero que nos volvamos a ver!

El joven hecho a correr velozmente hacia Lengua Bífida dejando a Star con una sensación cálida rodeándola…tal vez algún día sería posible que monstruos y Mewmanos convivieran en paz.

Agito la cabeza dejando de lado esas fantasías, ahora lo más importante era encontrar a su amigo.

\- ¡Vamos sube Delta corre muuuy rápido! _ canturreo Bell arriba del lomo del lobo el cual les iba a servir de montura para llegar más rápido a su destino.

\- Vamos a irnos por las zonas más oscuras y resguardadas del bosque, será un poco más lento, pero debemos tener cuidado la última vez Tara fue capturada por un descuido_ menciono el lobo mientras Star se acomodaba entre medio de Bell y la hibrida.

\- Si tu amigo ha aguantado hasta ahora un rato màs no le será difícil_ dijo Taratne con tono desenfadado_ afírmate bien niña.

Mientras Delta comenzaba a correr por la oscuridad a una velocidad imposible la princesa de Mewni intento concentrarse esperando que de alguna forma mágicamente algo de lo que estaba sintiendo llegara hasta Marco:

" _Por favor…solo…espérame"_

* * *

 _ **Toffe…**_

El lagarto se estiro de manera relajada en su silla dejando la pluma y el cuaderno sobre la mesa, su pequeño conejillo de indias se había desmayado pero recuperaría el conocimiento en algún momento, le pediría al curandero que se encargara de sus heridas si moria demasiado pronto no sería divertido, el chico había resultado ser más interesante de lo pensado, le había costado captar el mensaje de que no debía tocar el vidrio, y había logrado mantener algo de cordura en medio de las alucinaciones.

Asombroso sin duda…pero

En la última pareció que su resistencia lo había abandonado, sin contar que en un momento había comenzado a mirar hacia ambos lados como si no solo estuviera viendo a la princesa…muy interesante sin duda…tal vez debería preparar otra droga para que el chico se viera obligado a decirle detalladamente todo lo que veía en sus visiones y así poder registrar la evolución en el cuaderno observando cuidadosamente cuales de ellas le producían más secuelas…o con cuales su cordura comenzaba a menguar.

Definitivamente el experimento estaba saliendo bien su pequeña droga alucinógena había sido todo un éxito al parecer incluso podía lograr que el propio sujeto tuviera visiones a partir de sus pensamientos sin recibir estimulación ajena.

Definitivamente experimentar con la mente de las personas era mil veces más emocionante que torturarlos solo físicamente.

Poniéndose de pie el lagarto camino hacia su estantería repleta de libros, tenía hambre iría hacia el comedor a solicitar que alguien le preparara algo, pero se llevaría un buen libro.

Observo la varita de la princesa cuidadosamente colocada en una caja forrada de tela, aun no encontraba el modo de destruirla…eso sería lo que haría releería alguno de los libros sobre magia que tenía, siempre a uno podía escapársele algún detalle.

Al sacar el libro que buscaba paso a llevar el que se encontraba al lado: un viejo y polvoriento ejemplar que nunca le había llamado mayormente la atención, al ver su título lo coloco bajo su brazo junto con el otro…ahora ese libro podía resultar muy interesante.

Salió con paso calmado de su estudio saludando alegremente a todos los monstruos con los que se topaba, algunos de ellos habían sido el principal escuadrón de ataque de Ludo, pero ahora Toffe los había relegado a ser los guardias del castillo colocando a otros como luchadores principales.

El ave no había sido lo suficientemente inteligente a la hora de elegir, varios de esos monstruos habían tenido una vida relativamente estable dentro de lo que era la vida de los de su especie por lo cual no tenían el nivel de resentimiento necesario para ser lo suficientemente crueles y vengativos y habían llegado incluso a desarrollar una sana rivalidad hacia la princesa y su amigo…y eso no podía ser ya que llegado el momento no serían capaces de hacerles verdadero daño.

Toffe se sentó en el puesto que solía ser de Ludo en la gran mesa del comedor a la vez que le pedía a uno de los monstruos que le trajera un sándwich y que luego podía tomarse el resto de la tarde libre.

Siempre era bueno ser amable con los subordinados no se necesitaba mucho para mantenerlos contentos y asi los tenias comiendo de la palma de tu mano sin que se percataran.

Mientras esperaba su comida abrió el libro polvoriento que había sacado de su estudio. Allí en la primera página podía leerse en letras grandes el título del libro:

"Torturas más conocidas en Mewni"

\- Vamos a ver de que otra forma va a morir nuestra queridísima princesa_ canturreo felizmente el lagarto.

Destruir la varita podía esperar, al fin y al cabo la chica a esas alturas ya debía estar bien muerta.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno en este capítulo puse varias cosas, como parte de la personalidad que Ludo tiene en este mundo, como yo creo que funciona la sociedad de los monstruos y respecto a los personajes originales míos me pareció buena idea para el futuro que Star conociera a mas monstruos con los que se llevara bien aparte de Sapo Toro.**

 **Ahora tengo dos noticias una buena y otra mala, la buena es que el prox cap será el final de la primera temporada del fic y lo estoy planeando de lo lindo nuestros protagonistas se van a reencontrar, sé que Marco la está pasando mal pero bueno Toffe es medio psicópata aquí así que…**

 **La mala es que al igual que este será complejo de escribir a sí que no se si estará para la otra semana o para el cinco de Mayo porque además también tengo que prestarle atención a la universidad del mal XD.**

 **Aparte quería comentar algo en la guía de Star y Marco para dominar cualquier dimensión salen dos cosas muy curiosas para mí una es que Janna es coqueta con Marco y le ofrece que la llame luego de que él se divorcie XD y la otra que el chico seguridad no sabe dibujar ahora para mi es curioso porque en el fic yo concebí a Janna como alguien que por su apego al feminismo suele tener una pequeña reticencia con Marco y pues mi Marco sí que dibuja bien XD es gracioso porque se me ocurrió que sus personalidades tuvieran esas características en el AU antes de saber que así resultaban aún más opuestos a los originales porque no me había leído la guía aun (esta en Wattpad).**

 **Torikami Riuzak** **:** **jajaj los vehículos son un clásico y aquí quedaba bien la idea, en cuanto a la crudeza de la historia pues si…esto se pondrá algo oscurito la verdad a futuro.**

 **Ranpoo4ever :** **Aquí viste algo más de Toffe el cual es de temer como me comento la misma autora del fic que me recomendaste "Toffe ve la relación de Star y Marco como un experimento" y le acertó de lleno.**

 **Madgora** **: Bueno aquí está el cap, ojalá que te hayas divertido y sep conmigo siempre espera lo inesperado.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Sé que me dirás que fui muy cruel pero ¿compensa un poco si te digo que todo esto hará que en la siguiente temporada su relación tenga un cambio interesante que podría gustarte?**

 **marati2011** **: Ciertamente la pasaron mal y van a seguir pasándola mal por un cap más.**

 **natsu dragneel354** **: Soy chica así que soy una amiga jajaj, creo que igual te vas a quedar así O.O hoy.**

 **Izayoi ZPD** **: Me gustan tus comentarios largos así que no problem, en realidad no me fumo ni tomo nada jaja soy así al natural ****😉, espero que este cap igual te guste.**

 **Xenon666** **: Me gustan los comentarios da igual si alguien puso lo mismo que querías poner antes jeje, me alegro que te guste la personalidad de mi Toffe, digamos que este villano no creo que sea apto para Disney XD.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Este cap marca un antes y un después en la historia.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney al igual que los personajes salvo algunas excepciones.**

 **Perdóname**

 _ **Cinco horas después de la desaparición de Marco y Star…**_

El infierno se desato para los Díaz, al anochecer cuando Angie preocupada porque ninguno de los dos chicos que tenía a su cargo habían vuelto aun a casa decidió llamar a los lugares donde se supone que estaban…la respuesta fue aplastante provocando instantáneamente la desesperación de la mujer.

En casa de Janna informaron que la princesa de Mewni había salido de allí hace ya dos horas teniendo como destino el gimnasio donde Marco entrenaba, claramente queriendo reunirse con él. Mientras que el entrenador Brantley relato una versión similar en la cual Marco había salido del gimnasio hace exactamente dos horas también con la intención claramente manifestada por èl de ir a encontrarse con Star dejando el celular olvidado en el proceso.

Desde entonces no se los había vuelto a ver.

Conociendo el carácter rebelde de su hijo Rafael Diaz había optado por llamar a todas las casas de los amigos de los adolescentes esperando que estuvieran en alguna de ellas, pero nuevamente nada.

Angie se había puesto a llorar de forma histérica culpándose a sí misma por no preocuparse más por los chicos. Quería contactarse con los padres de Star para comunicarles la desaparición de su hija, pero al percatarse de que ni ella ni su esposo sabían cómo hacerlo decidieron recurrir a la única acción posible bajo semejantes circunstancias: Ir a la policía.

Ahora la pareja se encontraba sentada en la comisaría más cercana siendo entrevistada por varios oficiales de policía los cuales se dedicaban a pedir detalles de las rutinas y vestimenta de los adolescentes:

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿no tienen ninguna otra información que nos pueda ser de utilidad? los adolescentes suelen escaparse a veces, para ir a algún concierto o actividad que tenían prohibida, es más común de lo que cree señora_ inquirió con voz monótona uno de los uniformados, no se tomaba a la ligera la desaparición de ambos chicos pero teniendo en cuenta que no habían sido muchas horas y las experiencias que había tenido a lo largo de su carrera no le extrañaría que la parejita en realidad hubiera andado de fiesta por ahí.

\- Que yo sepa…no hay ningún lugar al que quisieran ir_ sollozó Angie frotándose las manos.

\- Señora_ una oficial se inclinó hacia la señora Díaz_ no se ofenda, pero es de conocimiento público que su hijo tiene tendencia a meterse en problemas le recuerdo que más de una vez lo tuvimos sentado aquí por involucrarse en peleas con chicos mayores.

\- Eso es cierto, no lo negamos_ asintió Rafael Diaz seriamente, aún tenía fresca en la memoria los malos ratos que tuvo que pasar gracias a su hijo antes de que decidiera aplicarle la ley del hielo convencido de que Marco solo buscaba llamar la atención_ pero últimamente se ha calmado bastante y Star es una chica responsable, ella no habría apoyado actitudes como esa, además no contesta el celular estamos seguros de que ella no ignoraria nuestras llamadas a menos que le haya pasado algo.

\- ¡Solo búsquenlos! ¡son unos niños tienen catorce no dieciocho! ¡apenas saben moverse solos por la ciudad como para pensar que se pudieran haber escapado! _ En un estado de histeria Angie intento abalanzarse contra la agente que le había hablado siendo retenida por los fuertes brazos de su esposo que le impedían moverse.

\- Señora haremos todo lo que se pueda_ asintió el primer policía que había hablado_ pero necesitamos saber si de casualidad los padres de la chica están enterados, Star no es una estudiante de intercambio común y corriente ¿existiría la posibilidad de que ambos pudieran estar en…_ el uniformado se rasco la cabeza con gesto de frustración.

\- Mewni_ completo el señor Diaz con voz calmada_ no, ya hablamos con ellos ahí no están, pero de todos modos nos informaran si saben alguna cosa.

Los policías asintieron con la cabeza antes de indicar que se repartirían por la ciudad yendo a interrogar a las personas con las cuales habían estado por última vez y a buscar pistas en los lugares a los que fueron.

Más calmada al sentir la presencia tranquilizadora de su esposo Angie intento normalizar su respiración mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas:

\- ¿Por qué…porque dijiste eso?

\- Porque si confesamos que no tenemos idea de cómo contactar a los padres de Star retrasaremos la investigación, la policía perdería tiempo en suponer que probablemente estén ahí y se tomarían todo con más calma…y no queremos eso.

Abriendo los ojos con comprensión la mujer asintió mientras se apretaba las manos nerviosamente:

\- Y si les robaron…o los secuestraron…o...

\- Pensar eso no nos va a hacer ningún bien_ suavizando su expresión normalmente seria al mirar a su esposa llorando mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo de papel el hombre la rodeo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él.

No había querido compartirlo con su esposa debido al estado emocional en que se encontraba, pero sentía una duda creciendo en su interior hace tiempo que había escuchado rumores sobre peleas que solían desarrollarse en la ciudad donde estaban involucrados su hijo, Star y algunos seres de la dimensión de la chica, debido a que nunca había visto daños grandes en Echo Creek no se había tomado demasiado enserio estos comentarios recordando que los rumores siempre suelen venir acompañados por grandes cuotas de exageración además que nunca su casa había sufrido daño alguno, sin contar que Angie jamás había presenciado ninguna de estas famosas peleas y tampoco parecía tomar enserio estos comentarios.

Así que cómodamente habían llegado a la conclusión de que probablemente todo se debía a que algunos chicos busca pleitos de la dimensión de Star iban con regularidad a molestarla lo cual naturalmente provocaba algo de jaleo y por supuesto Marco tenía que irse a meter de cabeza en el asunto.

Pero por primera vez se estaba preguntando si tal vez las exageraciones en realidad no eran exageraciones.

\- ¿Rafael... qué sucede si en realidad ellos están en Mewni?

\- Pues nos tendrán que decir que estaban haciendo allí_ afirmo el hombre con voz resuelta.

\- Y si… ¿y si allí les paso algo? _ Angie estaba temblando, no saber dónde estaba su hijo ni la chica rubia a la cual había adoptado como una especie de hija la tenía en un estado lamentable y solo considerar la posibilidad de que pudieran estar en peligro en un lugar del cual no conocía mucho la hacía tener ganas de gritar_ Star es una princesa…sería posible que...¿la hubieran secuestrado?

Mientras Angie continuaba hablando sobre sus temores en este punto imaginándose que la tímida chica de ojos celestes que parecía estar ejerciendo una buena influencia en su hijo y todas las mañanas la ayudaba a hacer el desayuno podría encontrarse en peligro su esposo se mostraba menos sentimental.

Cuando aceptaron recibir a la chica fue porque el director de la Academia Echo Creek les había informado quien era ella, sus padres y la excelente conducta de la rubia, además nunca dio a entender que en su país hubiera alguna clase de problema político y cuando él mismo había ido a Mewni el lugar parecía bastante bonito y tranquilo.

Pero si efectivamente la desaparición de Marco y de la princesa tenía que ver con alguna situación difícil o peligrosa de su país…

\- En ese caso Angie lo mejor sería que Star regresara a Mewni, aceptamos recibirla aquí para que fuera una buena influencia para Marco no para que lo pusiera en peligro o complicara nuestras vidas.

\- Pero…

Su esposo la rebatió con voz firme:

\- Pero nada, si algo malo le pasa a Marco por estar con ella la chica se va.

Angie desvió la vista apenada, aunque su esposo tenía parte de razón no podía dejar de lamentar el hecho de que la chica tuviera que marcharse, le había cogido cariño.

* * *

 _ **Casa de Janna…**_

\- No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, ella salió de mi casa después de todo_ comentaba la pelinegra recostada en su cama con expresión seria mientras se sujetaba el celular a la oreja_ ni siquiera sé de qué sirve que finalmente consiguiéramos adaptar ese comunicador de Star para recibir llamadas si no contesta…no sé qué hacer.

\- Supongo que todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar…_ la voz de Jackie sonaba al otro lado del teléfono igual de decaída que la de su amiga.

\- No estoy tan segura de eso_ Janna suspiro mientras se cambiaba el celular de mano_ en realidad yo sé cómo se usa el espejo comunicador de Star, Ferguson y Alfonzo me llamaron para decirme, pero…el asunto es que no se si ir a llamar a los reyes de Mewni, Star y Marco ya han desaparecido antes solo que de día y siempre vuelven bien.

\- También estaba pensando eso…de hecho intento pensar en eso, si me imagino todos los escenarios malos posibles voy a entrar en crisis de pánico_ el sonido de un inhalador corto momentáneamente la comunicación Janna espero pacientemente, su amiga necesitaba de ese aparato desde que era niña_ es solo que las relaciones de Star con su casa no están nada buenas…

\- Cierto… ¿te imaginas si llamamos a Mewni y acabamos metiéndola en un lio enorme? tal vez solo estén por ahí en alguna dimensión venciendo a Ludo y ya_ la pelinegra se puso una mano en el mentón un momento_ mira…si para mañana en la mañana no han vuelto…llamamos a Mewni.

\- Me parece bien_ asintió la Platino_ espera un segundo mi mamá me llama.

Pasados cinco minutos al otro lado de la línea volvió a sonar la voz de la rubia.

\- No era nada solo quería comentarme que una amiga suya escucho algunos gritos en la plaza frente a su casa, quería asegurarse de que no me fuera a meter ahí nunca ni para tomarlo como atajo.

\- ¿Esa famosa plaza donde siempre asaltan gente? _ bufo Janna rodando los ojos todos en Echo Creek sabían que en ese lugar siempre merodeaban asaltantes o tipos buscando peleas callejeras terriblemente ebrios nadie se atrevía a meterse ahí menos aun de noche, había que ser muy inconsciente para hacerlo_ al menos estamos seguras de una cosa, Star jamás habría puesto un pie allí.

\- Buen punto_ asintió la rubia al otro lado del teléfono.

Ninguna de las dos nunca supo que en la mencionada plaza en ese preciso instante debajo de la luz de la luna se destacaba una mancha de sangre en el pavimento…justo al lado de la mancha un pequeño saco de terciopelo agujereado por un objeto cortopunzante dejaba escapar su contenido.

Pequeños trozos de un relicario antiguo.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

Le había parecido mucho tiempo.

Demasiado

En realidad, habían sido tan solo dos horas, pero un corazón oprimido siente el tiempo pasar de manera tortuosamente lenta y eso era la princesa de Mewni en ese instante.

La rubia bajo del lomo de Delta controlando el temblor de su cuerpo, necesitaba que quien fuera la persona o monstruo que habitaba esa pequeña choza accediera a ayudarlos…de eso podía depender el que ella volviera a ver a Marco.

Taratne golpeo con fuerza la débil puerta demandando atención, pasados unos minutos este giro sobre sus goznes mostrando a un ser con apariencia de anfibio.

\- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Sapo Toro_ todos se giraron hacia la voz sorprendida que había hablado, Star estaba casi sin respiración al reconocer al ser que tiempo atrás liberara en la fatídica ceremonia que había dejado tan maltratada su relación familiar.

\- Su alteza…_ El anfibio la miro serio un segundo, antes de realizar una pequeña reverencia, aquella niña le había salvado la vida sin importar que miles de sus súbditos la abuchearan…por honor le debía respeto.

\- Así que Lengua Bífida tenía razón_ rio Bell dando saltitos como si se hubiera ganado la lotería_ ¡Eres la princesa!

\- Supongo…que era de esperarse que no nos quisieras decir la verdad_ suspiro Delta con una sonrisa triste en su rostro lobuno, aunque le gustaría que fuera de otra forma la desconfianza entre Mewmanos y Monstruos era algo de siglos, posiblemente la niña creyó que podrían hacerle algo si confesaba todo.

Taratne rodo los ojos con hastio:

\- Aparte del curioso hecho de que una princesa acabara capturada por esas ratas mafiosas…supongo que es un hallazgo agradable nuestra pequeña Ester…no perdón Star…creo que es el nombre de la heredera al trono, tiene mucho más oro del que suponíamos, ahora ¿Sapo Toro? deja pasar tenemos un trato que ofrecer.

El anfibio se apartó con una expresión de interrogación en la cara mientras Taratne entraba acomodándose en el único piso de la vivienda, Bell gritando un sonoro "¡Permiso!" paso a su lado mientras que Delta le dirigió un educado asentimiento de cabeza, la princesa bajando la vista incomoda por reencontrarse con quien fuera un secuaz de Ludo y víctima de la rabia de su pueblo entro en la estancia intentando hacerse lo más pequeña posible.

Sapo Toro con calma cerró la puerta acercándose hasta el canasto cuna donde había puesto a los bebés luego de haberlos alimentado con la savia de uno de los árboles del pantano, era amarga pero excelente para los primeros años de vida de todo monstruo, una vez que vio que estos dormían plácidamente miro a los recién llegados.

\- Los escucho.

\- Es simple la princesa perdió a su amigo, lo secuestro un tipo…con nombre de idiota…

\- Toffe_ completo Delta.

\- Ese, y necesitamos a alguien que sepa cómo moverse dentro del castillo de Ludo, nosotros llegamos tenemos acción la chica va a buscar a su amigo, lo saca y nos paga_ completo la hibrida muy ufana.

\- Todos felices_ termino Bell asintiendo.

Sapo Toro dirigió su vista hacia la rubia: tenía el cabello sucio, estaba usando ropas que notablemente no eran suyas y se veía cansada y ojerosa…pero sobre todo no llevaba la varita y tampoco al chico castaño que siempre estaba con ella.

\- Así que ese lagarto traiciono a Ludo_ murmuro con el ceño fruncido_ no me sorprende nunca confié en el…iré con ustedes, tengo una deuda de vida con la princesa…es mi deber ayudarla.

\- ¿Deuda de vida? _ una voz furiosa que rechinaba los dientes sonó en la habitación, todos se sobresaltaron al ver la figura de un ave vestida con harapos que debieron haber sido ropa elegante de la nobleza monstruo no hace mucho, el ser miraba a Star con un profundo odio_ mejor rebanémosle el cuello a la pequeña escoria real y coloquemos su cabeza en la entrada de Mewni.

Ludo se abalanzo hacia la chica siendo detenido por un brazo del lobo y la cuchilla de Taratne en el cuello:

\- Ella nos va a dar oro como para comer durante un año así que no está disponible para rebanar_ murmuro la hibrida con un tono fuerte y decidido.

\- Jefe…_Sapo Toro negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que Ludo ya no era su jefe_ Ludo, gracias a ella estoy vivo y pude salvarte del pantano, le debo un favor…y por añadidura tú también.

\- ¡Yo no quería seguir vivo! ¡pensaba morir con dignidad! _ El ave se retorcía intentando liberarse_ ¡Tal vez ahora te salvo, pero en un futuro va a ser tan despiadada como todas!

El ya maltratado corazón de Star se estrujo al escuchar esas palabras…eso…eso era lo que esperaban de ella…tomando una respiración profunda la chica miro al ave con decisión, camino hasta donde se encontraba quedando frente a él, luego de forma sorpresiva y en un hecho sin precedentes en Mewni…se arrodillo ante el:

\- Ludo Avarius…yo la princesa Star Butterfly te solicito…_su voz se quebró un momento_ no…te imploro que hagas una tregua conmigo para rescatar a Marco de Toffe…yo…

La mirada del ave era igual a la de todos los otros monstruos, de completa estupefacción, Ludo por primera vez en todo ese tiempo miro a la chica que tenía a sus pies… _verdaderamente_ la miro. Desde que supo de su existencia solo la había visto como la princesa de Mewni la heredera de aquella pestilente raza y la hija de la estúpida e inconsciente reina que se dedicaba a reír como imbécil mientras, masacraba monstruos, la chica era solo un símbolo, solo un título detestable, solo la dueña de la varita: lo que se interponía entre sus sueños y él.

Pero ahora por primera vez vio a la persona tras ese título, la princesa era una niña, solo una niña delgaducha y asustada que estaba a sus pies suplicándole con una vocecita suave que la ayudara a rescatar a su amigo de la Tierra…ese chico que para el villano era un enorme dolor en el trasero.

En realidad Star Butterfly era algo…insignificante, si no fuera la princesa…si no tuviera la varita…no era en realidad alguien a quien se pudiera odiar, por primera vez Ludo se dio cuenta de que odiaba lo que ella representaba pero no a la chica en sí.

Además, se había arrodillado ante él, le estaba suplicando, nunca ningún Mewmano le había dado el respeto que se merecía a la nobleza monstruo…aunque no le gustara reconocerlo ese era un acto de humildad.

\- ¿Dices que te salvo la vida Sapo Toro? _ ante el asentimiento de su antiguo segundo al mando el ave se giró de nuevo hacia la chica_ y si accedo a ayudarte que tengo yo a cambio.

Star se pasó la lengua por los labios, los tenía secos y partidos:

\- No puedo ofrecerte la varita porque sería una mentira_ los grandes ojos celestes miraron al monstruo, lucían asustados y perdidos, pero a la vez tenían una enorme fuerza y ante todo eran honestos_ pero una vez que recupere a Marco y la varita te ayudare a expulsar a Toffe y recuperar el castillo, luego podrás seguir atacándome todo lo que quieras como siempre.

\- Me parece un buen trato_ asintió el ave mirándola seriamente_ supongo que…podemos hacer una pequeña tregua, los ayudare.

Taratne y Delta soltaron a Ludo con cuidado vigilando que no fuera a saltar nuevamente contra la chica, pero este solo se irguió de forma orgullosa:

\- Alguien deme una espada, la necesitare para hundírsela a cualquier traidor que me tope en el camino.

Taratne ante la mirada asombrada de Star se sacó una espada no muy grande de la espalda pasándosela a Ludo, esa mujer escondía cuchillas y navajas en cualquier parte.

Media hora después Sapo Toro salio cerrando la choza dejando dentro bien protegidos a sus nuevos hijos llevaba la antigua armadura que usaba cuando trabajaba para Ludo y la espada de ese entonces.

Delta se colocó nuevamente listo para partir invitando al grupo a que se subieran, todos estaban callados, era hora, partirían hacia la batalla.

Repentinamente la princesa volvió a sentir los mismos sentimientos asfixiantes de angustia de la noche, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y cayó al suelo golpeándose el rostro contra la tierra fangosa, respiraba con dificultad.

A su alrededor todo giraba, la imagen del cielo encapotado del bosque se mezclaba con la imagen de una habitación oscura…de un techo de cristal que la tenía prisionera mientras una sensación de vacío y desesperanza se extendía dentro de ella haciéndola desear acabar con todo, morir de una vez.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer la presencia de su amigo…no sabía cómo… era ilógico pero estaba segura de que era èl quien estaba sintiendo todo eso, Marco se estaba dando por vencido.

Cerro los ojos ignorando el dolor que se concentraba en su pecho soportando el de ella propio y el de su amigo…con un pequeño movimiento estiro la mano derecha observando su palma…de algún modo…de algún modo necesitaba que Marco supiera que ella estaba con èl…que iría a buscarlo.

Una diminuta luz blanca se formó en su palma adquiriendo la forma de un pequeño insecto con alas…luego se elevó en el cielo desapareciendo.

\- ¿Estás bien? _ una preocupada Bell se arrodillo junto a ella ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Star asintió, parándose forzando a sus piernas a reaccionar, luego se volteo hacia el resto recordando lo que siempre había tenido que hacer toda su vida.

Actuar como una princesa.

\- Me encuentro perfectamente, pongámonos en marcha, cuanto antes.

Delta espero a que la chica se subiera con la ayuda de Bell y luego partió corriendo a una velocidad aun mas vertiginosa que la vez anterior.

Taratne mientras se sujetaba el sombrero sonrió imperceptiblemente.

La princesa heredera al trono ciertamente no podía decirse que tuviera un carácter fuerte, más bien era una niña temerosa fingiendo ser fuerte.

Pero sinceramente…le agradaba.

Aunque ni muerta le haria una reverencia.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar? ¿horas? ¿días?... ¿años? ya ni siquiera podía distinguir lo que era real de lo que no, separar sus propios recuerdos de las visiones que parecían muchas veces demasiado reales y vividas, su cerebro ya no razonaba sencillamente se limitaba a procesar lo que veía.

¿Cuántas habían sido ya?...contar la cantidad de veces que ese lagarto lo había hecho presenciar como morían las personas que amaba eran suficientes para enloquecer a cualquiera…pero…particularmente parecía gustarle observarlo retorcerse como un gusano mostrándole una macabra colección de muertes diferentes para su mejor amiga, las torturas conocidas eran incontables desde un simple asesinato a sangre fría hasta el desmembramiento…de una forma enfermiza ya se sabía de memoria cual era el color de la sangre de ella…un rojo cereza oscuro que recordaba vagamente al caramelo de frambuesa, no podía evitar preguntarse si tendría el mismo sabor.

Por más que intentaba buscar en su mente algún recuerdo donde ese cabello rubio no estuviera goteando sangre, su piel blanca no tuviera quemaduras o heridas y el adorable par de ojos celestes que aunque nunca fue capaz de reconocerlo le habían encantado desde la primera vez que la vio no lo miraran con desesperación.

Cada pequeño recuerdo que intentaba aflorar era rápidamente engullido por la colección de imágenes que estaban frente a sus ojos y cuando todo paraba, cuando creía que por fin iba a tener un minuto de paz Toffe le inyectaba otra de sus asquerosas drogas en el brazo la cual lo obligaba a narrar con voz monótona y vacía hasta el más mínimo detalle de la macabra escena reviviéndola de nuevo.

Al monstruo no le importaba cuanto llorara o se retorciera casi convulsionando deseando que lo dejara morirse de una buena vez, a esas alturas ya no tenía fuerza para seguirse resistiendo a nada, porque tal vez ninguna de todas esas chicas era su Star pero de un modo lacerante y tortuoso que ejercía en su interior el mismo efecto que las descargas de alto voltaje sobre su piel tenía que admitir que probablemente ella hubiera muerto.

Y lo último que le había dicho es que quería librarse de ella, cuando en realidad era la única persona a la cual había logrado abrirle parte de su corazón, por la cual no se había sentido rechazado, que no le había pedido que cambiara, sino que lo había aceptado tal cual era entregándole toda la candidez y el cariño del que era capaz aunque èl solo se dedicara a tomarle el pelo y ponerle apodos idiotas rechazando sus abrazos o cualquier muestra de afecto demasiado explicita.

Una lagrima se escurrió por su mejilla derecha mojando las quemaduras que ahora habían llegado hasta su rostro…debería haberla dejado…debería haber sido menos crio e imbécil y permitir que lo tomara de la mano, lo abrazara o hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana, ¿Por qué se había esforzado tanto en mantener las distancias con la única persona que estaba seguro podría haberlo hecho sentir menos solo?...la respuesta era simple: tenía miedo, desde que era niño y se había dado cuenta de que el amor de sus padres se condicionaba en gran medida a que él se comportara como le mandaban, el miedo a volver a apegarse emocionalmente a alguien se había vuelto una constante... tal vez su madre se mostrara cariñosa normalmente pero ella nunca estaba ahí cuando en verdad la necesitaba.

Su vida había sido una mierda…la primera mitad dedicado a ser el títere de sus padres y la otra a descargar su rabia contra el mundo maltratando a sus amigos, saliendo con chicas por las cuales ni siquiera sentía respeto o que a lo sumo le parecían guapas…y que en el fondo tampoco se interesaban mayormente por él les gustaba lo que mostraba pero no quien era en realidad, a todos les agradaba Marco Diaz el chico rebelde, el que iba contra el sistema al que no le importaba lo que pensaban de el…¿a quién le iba a importar la miserable y jodida persona que estaba dentro? , ¿el chico solo y herido que nunca tuvo el apoyo de su familia? ¿al que le costaba brindar cualquier muestra de cariño sincera? ¿el que había soportado la soledad y las burlas de sus compañeros hasta los once años? a nadie asi de simple nadie se iba a dar el trabajo de desenterrar todo eso a partir de la careta que le mostraba al mundo.

Solo Star tuvo la paciencia de hacerlo tal vez porque nunca espero nada de él, porque no se conocieron voluntariamente y se vieron obligados a convivir juntos teniendo que aprender a soportarse mutuamente…solo ella había logrado ver a través de él, incluso literalmente había visto sus recuerdos y no se había alejado, siempre comprensiva, dándole el espacio cuando no quería hablar de algo, sabía que la chica había aprendido a cocinar solamente para poder llevarse bien con èl cuándo llego a la Tierra.

Ella le había dado el título de mejor amigo sin siquiera merecerlo, tal vez la había ayudado varias veces a pelear contra monstruos pero nunca fue capaz de demostrarle que él también la quería del mismo modo, se escudaba diciendo que no le gustaba decir cursilerías cuando tan solo podría haberla abrazado mientras veían televisión, podría haberle acariciado el cabello cuando estaba nerviosa (lo cual pasaba a menudo), o tan solo cederle más el mando del control remoto para que pusiera la película que se le diera la regalada gana ¿tan malo habría sido tenerla llorando sobre su hombro después de ver Titanic?

Pero ahora…ya nada de eso importaba.

\- No pareces encontrarte muy bien_ hasta los oídos del chico llego la ya tan conocida voz amable y a la vez escalofriante de su captor_ ¿tan poca resistencia tienes? Me decepcionas, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estas aquí.

¿No había pasado mucho tiempo?, a él le había parecido demasiado, tosió mientras se desvanecía del todo la última alucinación una Star inerte con la mirada vacía colgaba atada por una soga de uno de los árboles del bosque…al menos no había sangre y no estaba con un brazo o un ojo menos…algo curioso de las escenas tan macabras es que le parecían las menos reales, las visiones que más lo afectaban eran precisamente donde el cuerpo de ella estaba entero y parecía estar sencillamente durmiendo.

De entre las innumerables versiones que había visto dos las recordaba especialmente: en una de ellas una Star de mirada helada y psicótica asesinaba a sus padres para luego apuñalarse ella misma…eso había sido asqueroso especialmente porque esa chica de mirada enferma por más que físicamente tuviera su aspecto no se parecía en nada a ella.

La otra era la versión donde la chica moría ahogada, bajo el agua su pelo dorado ondeaba con delicadeza dándole un aspecto surrealista su piel parecía aún más suave y su mirada no daba miedo, sino que estaba tan solo…ida. La recordaba porque Star ahogada se veía…hermosa.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando el chico abrió los ojos espantado a la vez que se incorporaba tosiendo sangre intentando afirmarse en el suelo con la mano menos lastimada la cual igualmente tenía varias heridas…no había sido capaz de dejar de golpear el vidrio.

\- Por favor…_El lagarto se giró interesado hacia el chico con una mano en el mentón_ solo…solo…mátame.

Si iba a acabar perdiendo la cordura de ese modo repugnante prefería que lo asesinara de una vez antes de que su mente perturbada comenzara a coleccionar a sus Star muertas favoritas.

Un escalofrió de asco hacia sí mismo le recorrió el cuerpo.

\- ¿Matarte? ¿tan pronto? _ Toffe frunció el ceño a la vez que se rascaba el mentón con gesto de meditación_ la verdad es que eso no entra en mis planes por ahora, además sería muy poco amable con nuestro querido curandero que se tomó la molestia que sanarte…aunque claro a ti eso no parecio importarte cuando te volviste a lanzar contra el vidrio_ luego chasqueo un dedo y le dedico una sonrisa amigable…asquerosamente amigable_ pero podría hacer una excepción, ¿sabes? estoy a favor de que todos debemos tener la oportunidad de elegir en esta vida.

Con cuidado camino hacia la mesa donde tenía los múltiples tubos de ensayo con diferentes drogas y sustancias con un gesto delicado tomo dos de los tubos llenando diferentes jeringas con estos.

Luego bajo la atenta mirada del chico que intentaba mantenerse sentado apoyándose en la mano menos sangrante y calcinada…ya ni siquiera le dolía probablemente estaba tan dañada que hasta los receptores del dolor de su piel se habían quemado.

La puerta de vidrio se abrió por unos segundos dejando entrar al lagarto que se agacho sosteniendo las dos jeringas colocándolas frente a los ojos del chico:

\- Has resultado bastante divertido así que te daré la oportunidad de elegir: una de estas contiene más droga alucinógena y la otra la combinación química que es mi versión personal de lo que en tu dimensión llaman la inyección letal_ Toffe soltó una leve risa divertida mientras observaba como su conejillo de indias miraba ambas inyecciones con una mirada perdida en la cual estaba poco a poco comenzando a brillar un matiz de locura_ tú eliges, en ambos casos ambos ganamos ¿no? Si sigues teniendo alucinaciones yo continuo con mi pequeña investigación y seguirás viviendo si elijes la otra podrás irte a reunir con tu querida princesa y de todos modos yo tendré buen material científico.

Marco respiraba de forma agonizante las quemaduras que se había ganado en el costado del tórax provocaban que la acción de inhalar fuera terriblemente dolorosa…observaba concentrado las dos jeringas, una tenía un líquido azul y la otra uno transparente que fácilmente podía confundirse con agua.

Eso era todo…eligiera lo que eligiera sería el fin de su vida si era la inyección letal moriría lentamente y de forma dolorosa mientras que si se equivocaba volvería a verse sumergido en el mar de demencia alucinógena en el que había estado nadando hasta ahora…y a la larga moriría de todos modos solo que sin una pizca de cordura.

\- Marco, no tenemos todo el día_ Toffe ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisita_ personalmente a mí me gusta mucho mas el color azul.

\- E…entonces…me quedo con la otra_ ahogo un gruñido de dolor al sentir como la piel de su mejilla derecha igualmente herida se estiraba al hablar…resultado de intentar envestir contra un vidrio electrificado fruto de la desesperación.

\- Bueno…si eso quieres_ Toffe dejo la jeringa con el líquido azul a un costado mientras tomaba el brazo del chico e introducía la jeringuilla en su vena empujando suavemente el embolo para que liquido comenzara a entrar, cuando esta se vacío la retiro con el mismo cuidado.

Repentinamente el castaño abrió la boca comenzando a jadear a la vez que se derrumbaba hacia un costado…no podía respirar su garganta se sentía cada vez más estrecha a la vez que comenzaba a sentir como un líquido corroía su interior, era como si algo estuviera quemando sus órganos por dentro.

\- Elegiste bien…vas a morir, pero nadie dijo que iba a ser una muerte indolora_ Toffe paso una de sus garras por el cabello castaño y pegajoso por la sangre del chico como si se tratara de una mascota_ para obtener lo que queremos a veces hay que sufrir mi querido niño.

Calmadamente se puso de pie abandonando la jaula transparente regresando a su puesto como mero observador, tal vez debería salir e ir a caminar para tomar un poco de aire la visión del humano convulsionando y comenzando a vomitar sangre no era algo muy agradable.

El monstruo abandono la estancia llevándose con él la varita de la princesa, oficialmente su investigación con el chico había terminado en unas horas volvería a recoger su cadáver, siempre podía hacer un pequeño estudio anatómico con su cuerpo.

En la oscuridad del cuarto una pequeña lucecita se comenzó a destacar gradualmente, era tan diminuta que no alcanzaba a alumbrar nada era solo un punto luminoso en la enorme habitación llena de libros y polvo.

La pequeña mariposa revoloteo suavemente hasta llegar al vidrio que la separaba del chico agonizante atravesándolo limpiamente volando con calma hasta llegar a él.

Marco supo que seguramente estaba a punto de morir cuando el medio del dolor indescriptible que lo consumía y la opresión de su pecho falto de oxigeno vio como un pequeño insecto luminoso revoloteaba hasta posarse en su frente.

Lentamente la mariposa se comenzó a deshacer dejando una pequeña estela de brillo, la garganta del chico se descomprimió permitiéndole respirar nuevamente con desesperación a la vez que su cuerpo dejaba de doler…definitivamente estaba muriendo la calma y calidez que lo estaba invadiendo no podía ser natural…además sentía una presencia conocida, un aroma floral a rosas blancas invadió sus fosas nasales…su corazón brinco de forma violenta al reconocer a quien pertenencia…Star.

De forma extraña su memoria le comenzó a proporcionar todas aquellas imágenes que había estado buscando con desesperación y que se habían negado a aparecer: el día cuando se conocieron, la estúpida aventura con Pony Head, cuando visitaron Hadapolis, la visita de Gustav…el baile…sobre todo el baile, el cual ambos se habían esforzado por olvidar debido a la cantidad de emociones confusas que traía asociadas, luego siguieron el resto, todos aquellos pequeños momentos que habían pasado juntos los cuales sin que él se diera cuenta habían comenzado a llenar su vida con la dosis de cariño y ternura que siempre le había hecho falta.

Cada uno de esos recuerdos lentamente fue ahogando las imágenes macabras con las que su cerebro se había estado poblando las últimas horas hasta que finalmente pudo cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido sumergido en la agradable sensación que lo invadía mientras las heridas de su cuerpo comenzaban a curarse lentamente.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

A unos metros escondidos entre los frondosos y sombríos arboles el grupo de asalto observaba el antiguo castillo que un día fuera uno de los mayores orgullos de la nobleza monstruo.

\- Cuando llegue a ocupar el castillo yo mismo me encargue de cerrar todas las entradas excepto la principal así que no tenemos más opción que entrar por la puerta grande. _ gruño Ludo_ entrando al castillo hay varios pasillos el estudio de Toffe se encuentra siguiendo el tercero y luego girando a la derecha probablemente allí tenga a tu amigo y tu varita.

\- Princesa, tenga en cuenta que adentro hay varias decenas de monstruos…probablemente nosotros vamos a tener que quedarnos en el camino bloqueándoles el paso para que usted pueda llegar hasta ese lagarto, lo que quiero decir es…

\- Que el final de esto depende de mí ¿no? _ murmuro Star mirando fijamente a Sapo Toro el cual asintió el silencio.

\- En mi opinión te van a rebanar apenas entres_ rio Ludo mirándola de reojo_ pero bueno no me quejo yo recupero mi castillo y la heredera Butterfly se extingue.

El resto de los monstruos lo miro de mal modo, pero el ave sencillamente los ignoro sacando su espada del cinto dispuesto a arremeter contra cualquier traidor que se le cruzara en el camino…iba a recuperar lo que le correspondía como a de lugar.

\- Menos charla, mas acción_ Taratne le tendió a la rubia un puñal liviano lo suficientemente largo para servir como espada si era necesario_ como tú pagas intentaremos que alguno de nosotros pueda acompañarte en todo momento, pero si no llegara a ser posible vas a tener que defenderte sola.

Con manos temblorosas la princesa tomo el puñal cerrando sus dedos alrededor del mango…si era necesario iba a tener que utilizarlo…por Marco.

\- Bien, bien creo que es hora de que empiece esto_ la hibrida tomo un puñal en cada mano y luego se giró para hacerle una señal a Bell que ya tenía el arco cargado con tres flechas a la vez.

La chica asintió cerrando un ojo y apuntando hacia el castillo, más específicamente hacia los tres guardas que estaban a la entrada.

\- ¿Los vas a matar? _ inquirió Sapo Toro preocupado, conocía a esos monstruos habían sido sus colegas.

\- No hace falta_ Bell sonrió tranquilamente_ solo les disparare cerca del corazón, pero no directo, nada que un curandero no pueda arreglar, pero lo suficiente para que no nos estorben.

\- ¿Lista? _ Delta miro a la princesa que aun sentada en su lomo miraba la escena con gesto asustado pero decidido.

\- Sí, estoy lista.

Tres flechas volaron en línea recta hacia los tres guardias clavándose cerca del punto vital, los tres se derrumbaron producto del dolor gritando.

\- ¡Ahora!

Ante el grito de Taratne el grupo se disparó hacia las puertas principales empujando a los heridos para abrirse paso, Delta abrió ambas puertas de par en par con facilidad mostrando ante sus ojos la entrada principal del edificio.

Cerca de veinte pares de ojos se posaron en ellos sorprendidos al principio al ver a Sapo Toro junto con su antiguo jefe y luego llenos de rabia al divisar a la pequeña rubia que los acompañaba.

\- Hola de nuevo asquerosos traidores_ gruño el ave mirando a cada uno de los que una vez considero sus aliados_ si alguno de rinde de inmediato prometo no ser demasiado cruel al momento de matarlo.

Gruñendo los monstruos comenzaron a acercarse hacia el pequeño grupo formando un círculo cerrado a su alrededor Bell y Taratne se posicionaron una a cada lado de la princesa vigilantes.

\- Por favor escuchen_ Sapo Toro levanto ambas manos en señal de calma_ no venimos a hacerles daño Ludo solo quiere recuperar el castillo que le pertenece y yo tengo una deuda de vida con la princesa…salvo mi vida durante la ceremonia de la Mewnidependencia.

Un murmullo sorprendido e incrédulo recorrió la sala, contrario a lo que el anfibio esperaba los monstruos comenzaron a desenfundar sus armas:

\- La verdad resulta difícil de creer_ siseo un ser con apariencia de tortuga.

\- Es más creíble que en realidad siempre estuviste trabajando para ella_ otra voz proveniente de su antiguo colega Pinzas de Langosta resonó en la estancia, Sapo Toro recordó que ese sujeto nunca le cayó bien.

\- ¡Vamos! Muchos de ustedes me conocen…no quiero tener que pelear.

\- La chica solo viene a buscar a su amigo_ trono Taratne con hastío omitiendo convenientemente que también quería la varita.

Solo dos monstruos bajaron las armas volviéndolas a guardar en su funda mirando a Ludo y a Sapo Toro:

\- No pelearemos porque nosotros nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con expulsar a Ludo.

\- Pero tampoco pensamos ayudarlos.

Ludo soltó una carcajada amarga:

\- Entonces mejor empiecen a correr porque tampoco me agradan los cobardes…que yo recuerde no los vi apoyarme cuando ese asqueroso lagarto me expulso.

Bajando la cabeza ambos monstruos se retiraron, en la habitación ambos bandos se miraban fijamente a la espera de quien realizaría el primer movimiento.

Una voz sonó con fuerza:

\- ¡Que esperamos hagamos rodar la cabeza de esa Mewmana!

Con un rugido atronador los monstruos se abalanzaron sobre el grupo intentando llegar a Star, Delta cubrió al trio de mujeres con facilidad transformándose de un monstruo de actitud amable en una perfecta maquina asesina capaz de desmembrar cuerpos y cortar miembros con sus garras sacudiéndose de encima a cualquiera que se atreviera a intentar atacarlo con facilidad.

\- ¡Vamos corran! _ con brusquedad Tara empujo a sus dos acompañantes hacia adelante rumbo al pasillo indicado por Ludo mientras se cercioraba de que la princesa no alcanzara a ver la carnicería que su novio estaba provocando, por lo que había visto la chica aún estaba muy verde en cuanto a peleas…a veces era matar o morir.

Los mismos dos monstruos que habían hablado en contra de Sapo Toro se abalanzaron sobre él, uno de ellos le mordió un hombro mientras que Pinzas de langosta intento cortarlo por la mitad, el anfibio rápidamente le pego un fuerte puñetazo a quien lo estaba mordiendo a la vez que se escapaba del ataque de las mortales pinzas.

El monstruo golpeado aun aturdido intento volver a atacar, pero una espada se enterró en su abdomen haciéndolo toser sangre y dejándolo tirada en el suelo desangrándose.

\- Escoria_ escupió Ludo mirándolo con frialdad_ dejare que sufras tu muerte de forma lenta no te mereces que te remate.

El ave hizo girar nuevamente su espada listo para seguir peleando con cualquiera que se le viniera encima, sonrió al ver a tres monstruos corriendo hacia èl…oh si eso iba a ser emocionante.

Star ahogo un grito cuando cinco monstruos corrieron hacia ellas, Taratne y Bell se colocaron al frente , estaban en el pasillo indicado, solo debían llegar al fondo para girar a la derecha.

Bell logro darle directamente en el corazón a dos de los monstruos disparando flechas a una velocidad que parecía imposible mientras que la hibrida se alistaba para patearle el trasero a los otros tres.

\- Vete sin nosotras, recuerda lo que te dije_ le susurro a Star brevemente.

Dándose cuenta de que debía marcharse sola la chica asintió echando a correr hacia el fondo del pasillo mientras a sus espaldas dos monstruos se lanzaban encima de la hibrida, la mujer con un movimiento ágil le asesto una patada en el estómago a uno y le hundió una cuchilla en la garganta al otro sin importarle lo más mínimo cuando la sangre corrió por sus manos hasta el suelo.

El monstruo faltante viendo que a Bell se le habían acabado las flechas arremetió contra ella creyéndola débil, la chica esquivo ágilmente un puñetazo a la vez que extrayendo un pequeño cuchillo de su cintura se lo clavaba a su oponente, el monstruo la miro con sorpresa antes de desplomarse en el piso escupiendo sangre.

\- No me gusta nada cuando creen que soy la débil_ reclamo la pequeña oveja rodando los ojos.

* * *

 _ **Toffe…**_

Finalmente había acabado yendo hasta los jardines interiores, seriamente descuidados con el tiempo, pero en su opinión la naturaleza muerta tenía una belleza especial y decadente muy poética.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos regresando a su despacho le extraño no ver a ninguno de sus nuevos subordinados, repentinamente un fuerte zumbido lleno el lugar, un monstruo con apariencia de mosca volaba velozmente hacia el:

\- ¡Jefe! Un grupo de extraños han entrado en el castillo, vienen con Ludo, Sapo Toro y…la princesa, al parecer ella viene por el chico.

\- ¿La princesa? _ la mente de Toffe comenzó a trabajar rápidamente…así que la mocosa no había muerto, pero irónicamente su amigo si, en esos precisos momentos el corazón del chico debía estar dando sus últimos latidos, observo la caja con la varita que tenía en la mano y una sonrisa divertida se generó en su reptiliano rostro…oh si esto iba a ser divertidísimo_ te agradecería si les dices a los demás que nadie le haga daño, quiero encargarme de ella personalmente déjenla llegar hasta aquí, seguro que ya sabe que el chico está conmigo.

Confuso por la orden, pero sabedor de que el lagarto adoraba tramar planes el ser alado asintió y dando media vuelta se dirigió a comunicar los deseos de su jefe a cualquiera que se encontrara por los pasillos…probablemente hasta acabaría viendo a la mismísima princesa.

El lagarto entro en la estancia prendiendo las velas que tenía repartidas por doquier caminando hasta quedar frente a la cárcel transparente, dejo la varita en la mesa y entro…el chico estaba acostado inmóvil en el suelo, seguramente muerto, pero algo no encajaba.

A pesar de que su ropa seguía completamente manchada de sangre ya no se veía…herido y su espalda mostraba un imperceptible movimiento.

El niño seguía vivo… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo se había recuperado?

Toffe se percató de que en el aire había algo extraño, pequeño y casi indetectable pero extraño…magia…una magia pura y cálida.

El monstruo soltó una carcajada a la vez que salía de la caja, así que la niña había encontrado la forma de curar a su amigo…interesante, al ver como una de las manos del moreno comenzaba a moverse las carcajadas del lagarto aumentaron teniendo que apoyarse en la mesita con una mano a la vez que se sujetaba el estómago con la otra.

Oh, pobre e inocente princesa solo había hecho que su pequeño experimento se volviera aún más divertido.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

Algo le daba mala espina, llevaba corriendo un buen rato rumbo al estudio de Toffe con total tranquilidad, ningún monstruo se había cruzado en su camino excepto un ser alado con apariencia de insecto que la había ignorado completamente.

Había algo raro allí, eso no era normal.

Sus pasos resonaban de un modo escalofriante como si fueran las manecillas de un reloj marcando el tiempo que le quedaba de vida…o el tiempo que le quedaba a Marco.

Desesperada echo a correr aun mas rapido hasta que finalmente llego al final del eterno pasillo girando a la derecha, se quedó helada al encontrarse con tres monstruos que la miraban con una expresión de lastima, los conocía había peleado contra ellos varias veces en el pasado.

Levanto el puñal frente a ella, no sabía cómo utilizarlo más allá del evidente hecho de que iba a tener que clavarlo en alguna parte del cuerpo que esos seres.

\- Déjenme pasar_ su voz sonaba temblorosa y asustada ¿Por qué no podía ser una digna representante de su familia? ¿Por qué no podía mirar el peligro a la cara y hacerse más fuerte ante él? Por más decidida que estaba a rescatar a su amigo no se sentía fuerte sino terriblemente sola y abandonada.

\- Mejor vete, deja a tu amigo ya es tarde. _ dijo uno de los monstruos con un tono de voz aburrido.

\- ¿Cómo lo saben? El está…_su pecho de oprimió haciéndole difícil la tarea de respirar.

\- No tiene por qué estar muerto para que sea tarde…vete.

\- ¿Por qué no solo me atacan? _ ¿Qué clase de comportamiento era ese? ¿no se supone que solo debían saltarle encima?

\- Porque no te odiamos princesa…solo nos resultas indiferente, supongo que es el resultado que habernos visto tantas veces.

\- Puedes pasar_ continuo otro_ todos tienen orden de dejarte llegar hasta Toffe sin atacarte.

Con la duda en su mirada la chica bajo el puñal comenzando a caminar con cautela hacia el fondo del pasillo en el cual una enorme puerta de madera negra la esperaba, cada monstruo que llego a encontrarse a lo largo del eterno pasillo de apartaba dejándola pasar, Star sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse por el miedo y la ansiedad ¿Por qué Toffe no quería que la atacaran? ¿Cuál era su plan?

Cuando llego frente a la puerta esta se abrió de par en par con solo empujarla, el pequeño haz de luz que se coló al interior de la estancia pobremente iluminada por unas cuantas velas repartidas.

Una figura vestida de forma relajada la miraba de pie frente a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro de reptil:

\- Vaya, vaya no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés bien pequeña.

\- Toffe…Marco donde esta_ Star buscaba por toda la estancia intentando que sus ojos se adaptaran con rapidez a la penumbra, no le importaba si su voz no sonaba intimidante solo quería saber dónde estaba el chico.

\- Oh descuida él está bien_ sonrió el lagarto_ te lo diré si a cambio haces una pequeña cosa por mí.

Con movimiento relajados camino hasta la mesita tomando la caja que contenía la reliquia familiar de los Butterfly sin importarle si le daba la espalda a la princesa…esa niña no era capaz de atacar a nadie.

\- Quiero que la destruyas_ a la rubia se abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que el lagarto le estaba tendiendo la varita.

\- Yo…está bien lo hare…dámela.

Toffe la miro divertido:

\- ¿Y entonces tú me atacaras con ella obligándome a confesar donde está tu amiguito?, tus intentos de engañarme son muy patéticos, pero eso es bueno las niñas lindas no deben saber mentir.

Star lo miro apretando fuertemente el puñal en la mano, por primera vez sus ojos celestes reflejaban rabia en vez de miedo.

\- Soy un caballero_ Toffe extrajo la varita de la caja con su mano derecha acercándosela a la chica_ yo te la sostengo.

El silencio sepulcral de la sala se vio interrumpida por una voz que reflejaba un tono extrañado:

\- ¿Star?

La chica se volteo sintiendo que un enorme peso se le salía de encima al ver a Marco mirándola encerrado en una especie de caja transparente_ _"la misma de mi visión" __ pero él estaba bien, estaba entero y a pesar de que su ropa estaba completamente ensangrentada no parecía herido, probablemente esa sangre era la de ella.

El chico la miraba de forma seria y ausente sin mostrar la menor expresión.

Marco se sentía enormemente decepcionado, otra vez había caído en medio en uno de los juegos del lagarto, cuando el aire le comenzó a faltar y parecía que su cuerpo se estaba quemando desde dentro hacia afuera creyó que iba a morir…lo cual solo se confirmó al sentir la dulce presencia de su amiga llenandolo todo.

Ahora estaba seguro de que seguía atrapado en alguna asquerosa alucinación, la escena que tenía frente a él era curiosa, Star…una de las tantas asquerosas copias que su mente era capaz de producir se encontraba teniendo una conversación con Toffe… ¿Qué iba a pasar esta vez? ¿tal vez el lagarto la iba a asesinar? Con un gesto relajado el chico apoyo el mentón en una mano.

Esa chica no era Star la verdadera ya se había ido hace mucho tiempo.

No le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle.

Tal vez con el tiempo la imagen de la chica rubia solo pasaría a ser eso…una imagen en su mente alguien cuya única función era morirse una y otra vez de diferentes maneras.

Entonces el recuerdo de la verdadera Star lentamente se diluiría hasta desaparecer, y cuando ese momento llegara su muerte dejaría de dolerle.

Y lo mismo pasaría con todas las otras personas que podía querer, sus padres, sus amigos con el tiempo todos serian simples imágenes.

Cuando ya no fuera capaz de sentir nada, el estúpido lagarto podría dejar de divertirse a costa suya, ya no sería "divertido".

Y entonces lo mataría…y él podría morir al fin.

* * *

Intentando no pensar con un movimiento rápido la princesa enterró el puñal en la mano de Toffe empujando hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la extremidad cayó al suelo amputada, apretó los dientes para no gritar o vomitar cuando el líquido viscoso empapo su mano.

El lagarto se miró sorprendido la herida…la niña había resultado ser más lista de lo que creía…pero no le iba a servir de mucho, cuando miro al frente la rubia ya tenía la varita empuñada apuntándolo.

\- Ahora, libera a Marco.

\- No lo creo querida_ el ser la miraba de forma calmada mientras observaba como el rostro de la chica se deformaba por la incredulidad al ver que su mano comenzaba a regenerarse de nuevo con excepción de uno de sus dedos_ fue un buen intento, pero no te va a servir de nada.

\- Co…¿Cómo?

Lentamente Toffe extrajo un aparato de su bolsillo y presiono un botón, Star giro la cabeza al escuchar un sonido proveniente de la caja de vidrio donde estaba Marco…el techo de esta comenzaba a descender progresivamente pero el chico solo se limitó a alzar una ceja curioso mientras miraba al techo.

\- Si no destruyes la varita rápido tu amigo va a morir aplastado princesa, tic tac, tic tac_ el monstruo hacia gestos con los dedos simulando las agujas de un reloj.

\- Yo…_las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica a la vez que las marcas en forma de corazón comenzaban a mostrar un pequeño tajo en el centro_ no…no sé cómo.

\- Oh si lo sabes…es el primer hechizo que tu madre te enseño, es tu única opción Star ni siquiera pienses en intentar destruir el vidrio es muy resistente.

La princesa sabia a que se referia Toffe…al hechizo Whispering, el primer hechizo que su madre le dijo la misma noche luego de recibir su varita, el cual solo debía usarse en situaciones extremas, pero ni siquiera era como decir que se debía usar en caso de vida o muerte…no…solo se había utilizado una vez en toda la historia de Mewni y fue cuando una antepasada suya había estado a punto de perder el control de sus poderes.

\- ¿Qué eliges? _ Toffe la miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladeada_ ¿a tu amigo? O ¿tu reliquia familiar? Puedes quedarte con tu amigo pero traicionarías a todo tu reino o…eliges la varita y lo ves morir frente a tus ojos.

El cuerpo de la chica estaba prácticamente convulsionando mientras miraba hacia el castaño…sabía lo que debía elegir…era una princesa…lo correcto era elegir la varita atacar a Toffe con todo lo que tenía y luego intentar salvar a Marco y sino…solo despedirse de él.

Eso era lo que una princesa haría, era lo que su madre y sus antepasadas le dirían que debía hacer, nadie se lo reprocharía en Mewni, nadie creería que había sido desalmada más bien la felicitarían por haber sido tan fuerte.

Pero ella no era fuerte…y tampoco una princesa perfecta…solo había pasado toda su vida fingiendo que lo era, engañando a quienes podía y a ella misma y sufriendo por aquellos que no se tragaban la farsa.

En realidad, solo era una odiosa adolescente plagada de inseguridades con un peso sobre los hombros demasiado grande que vivía intentando imitar a su madre sin lógralo jamás, que no se quería como otras personas solo por existir sino que lo hacía en la medida en que era aprobada por sus súbditos y la gente a su alrededor.

Una adolescente que la primera vez que hizo algo por iniciativa propia fue rechazada por su madre.

Ella sabía que era lo correcto…pero no podría vivir con esa decisión.

Recordó la primera vez que conoció a Marco, prácticamente había querido ahorcarlo el chico no era amable, y mucho menos estaba feliz de tener que vivir con ella, ambos tenían pocas cosas en común en cuanto a gustos y eran muy diferentes…pero…aun así se habían hecho amigos, a fuerza de convivir y tener que soportarse mutuamente se habían acabado queriendo, a pesar de sus diferencias, Marco difícilmente aprobaba ni la mitad de lo que ella hacía, encontraba que leer era aburrido, no le veía el sentido a pasarse horas estudiando para una asignatura donde evidentemente eras pésimo, odiaba sus colores favoritos, no era tan fanático como ella de las muestras cariñosas de amistad, Love Sentence le daban ganas de vomitar y cuando tenían que elegir una película para ver juntos dejaba muy en claro que prefería tirarse del puente más alto de Echo Creek antes que someterse a la tortura deber una comedia romántica o cualquier cosa que oliera en sus términos a "fantasía barata para adolescentes estúpidas".

Pero aun así…el la quería, no necesitaba escucharlo de él, lo había llegado a conocer tan bien que la chica lo sabía, se daba cuenta. No la quería en función de que cumpliera ciertas expectativas o de que hiciera lo que a él le gustaba, tan solo era su amigo porque ella era ella con todas y cada una de esas cosas que a él no le gustaban…del mismo modo que lo hacia ella.

Star no podía decir que Marco tuviera un comportamiento ideal mucho menos que soportaba sus videojuegos llenos de golpes, sangre y quien sabe que otras cosas y no entendía cómo podía echarse la siesta tan campante en plena clase…pero todas y cada una de esas cosas que no le gustaban en el estaban bien…porque formaban parte de su personalidad.

Aunque estuviera mal, aunque fuera incorrecto no iba a poder vivir ni un día más sabiendo que había dejado morir a ese chico, al mismo que la sobornaba con comida en vez de pedirle disculpas de forma decente porque sencillamente no sabía cómo, el que escondía la enorme falta de cariño que tenía fingiendo que no necesitaba a nadie, que intentaba por todos los medios llenarse a su alrededor solo de relaciones superficiales para no salir herido, que por más que pocas veces le había dicho algo bonito siempre estaba dispuesto a protegerla cuando estaba en problemas sin importar si el acababa herido en el proceso, que le había regalado un oso de peluche con una nota adorablemente torpe cuando ella estaba deprimida y que las pocas veces que habían estado a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana se había dado cuenta de que olía a una extraña mezcla entre menta y canela.

Star bajo la vista hasta su varita mientras el objeto se mojaba por sus lágrimas:

\- Perdón mamá…perdónenme todos por ser tan egoísta.

Se acercó hasta la varita pronunciando en voz extremadamente baja el hechizo necesario, esta perdió el color volviéndose gris a la vez que el corazón en el centro se trizaba dando paso al espíritu de un unicornio el cual acercándose a su oído le susurro con voz suave y consoladora:

" _Susurra un secreto peligroso a alguien que te importe_

 _Ahora tendrá el poder para destruirte, pero no lo hará_

 _Eso es el amor"_

Aunque no sabía lo que le había querido decir con esa frase, su corazón se consoló levemente, arrojo la ahora inerte varita a los pies del lagarto con la vista baja.

\- Ahora…libera a Marco. _ Murmuro.

\- ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil

El techo de la caja de cristal volvió a ascender a la vez que su puerta se abría la chica acelero el paso hasta comenzar a correr de forma frenética…no todo había acabado aun con la varita.

Nada más entrar en la caja la puerta de cerro a sus espaldas de forma automática, pero a ella no le importo solo se arrojó hacia Marco envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura quedando prácticamente tumbada en el suelo a la vez que sollozaba completamente incapaz de contenerse:

\- Perdóname por favor_ entre sollozos le costaba incluso respirar provocando que sus palabras apenas se entendieran.

\- No sabía que las ilusiones se podían tocar_ murmuro el chico con voz impersonal a la vez que con un dedo pinchaba la mejilla izquierda de la chica.

Al escuchar el tono ausente de su voz la princesa levanto la mirada extrañada:

\- ¿Marco? ¿Qué…

No pudo seguir hablando, la caja de vidrio comenzó a vibrar con fuerza, la chica se volteo dándose cuenta de que la varita mágica supuestamente muerta estaba emitiendo enormes cantidades de energía mientras Toffe la mirada extasiado seguramente creyendo que el objeto estaba emitiendo sus últimas suplicas por vivir.

Que equivocado estaba…y Star lo sabía por eso se limitó a quedarse tranquilamente encerrada a la caja con sus brazos enroscados alrededor de Marco, echando en falta que el chico le devolviera el abrazo…pero le molestaba algo.

El la había llamado ilusión y sus ojos castaños se veían completamente perdidos.

" _Marco…que fue lo que te hicieron."_

A sabiendas de que no iba a ser correspondida la rubia enterró la nariz en el cuello del chico esperando a que todo terminara.

* * *

 _ **Entrada del castillo…**_

Delta arrojo al último de los monstruos que quedaba vivo, el grupo había logrado derrotar a todos los que se les habían puesto por delante ahora en la entrada solo había cadáveres, el lobo tenia las garras llenas de sangre, Taratne estaba despeinada y sus cuchillas goteaban húmedas y pegajosas, Bell se sujetaba un brazo dislocado, Sapo Toro cojeaba y tenía una herida en el costado mientras que Ludo solo limpiaba tranquilamente su espada contra la alfombra.

El lobo alzo las orejas olfateando al aire, alarmado se dio la vuelta:

\- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!

\- ¡Ni soñarlo! Aún quedan más monstruos en este castillo a los que darles una lección y necesito rebanarle la cabeza a Toffe_ trono Ludo furioso.

\- Si Delta dice que hay que irse…hay que irse_ dijo Taratne entendiendo al lobo con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos un momento…algo iba a pasar.

Todo el grupo excepto Ludo echo a correr hacia la salida, el ave solo emprendió la huida cuando el castillo comenzó a temblar con violencia soltando gruesas piedras que caían sobre ellos.

Corrieron velozmente alejándose lo más posible del edifico que parecía rodeado por una fuerte cantidad de magia emitiendo chispas y rayos de todos los colores.

Finalmente, una fuerte explosión de escucho generando una ola expansiva que llego hasta ellos lanzándoles escombros y polvo encima, Delta los cubrió con su cuerpo enorme para evitar que sus compañeros más pequeños y débiles salieran lastimados.

Cuando todos volvieron a dirigir su vista hacia donde segundos antes estaba el castillo ya no había nada allí excepto un gran cráter humeante y una caja de vidrio rota con dos adolescentes en su interior.

Con cautela los monstruos comenzaron a descender hacia ellos…solo uno no tenía una expresión de preocupación o sorpresa en el rostro sino de profundo odio y decepción.

Era Ludo.

Habia encontrado el motivo para odiar a la princesa...no..no al simbolo...sino a Star.

* * *

\- ¿Qué paso? _ Bell grito mirando hacia el cráter.

\- La varita…exploto_ le grito Star se vuelta separándose de Marco el cual no puso ninguna dificultad_ Toffe me dijo que…

Una espada paso volando rozando la mejilla de la chica provocando que comenzara a manar sangre de la herida, ella se llevó una mano al corte, la sangre mojaba sus dedos.

\- ¡NUNCA DEBI COMFIAR EN TI! ¡TODOS EN TU FAMILIA SON IGUALES, SOLO ESTABAS ESPERANDO PODER DEJARME SIN NADA!

Ludo la miraba con el odio y la aversión más profunda que la chica había llegado a ver provocando que se encogiera en su puesto.

\- Eso no es verdad…yo enserio lo siento…pero

El ave se irguió en su pequeña estatura a la vez que los monstruos que lo rodeaban lo vigilaban, Taratne resbalo por el cráter hasta posicionarse cerca de la pareja lista para saltar sobre Ludo en caso de que volviera a intentar algo contra la chica.

\- Eres igual a tu madre y todas tus antepasadas_ rugió el ave con profundo desprecio_ solo unas brujas que no valen nada…esta es la primera y última vez que conseguiste engañarme niña…te voy a destruir y cuando estés muriendo revolcándote en dolor…te vas a acordar de mí.

El ave dio media vuelta caminando sin detenerse hasta internarse en el bosque dejando que su corazón se llenara de odio hacia la princesa.

Star se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Marco tomando la suya retirándola del grueso corte que tenía en la mejilla el chico con lentitud posiciono la suya más grande y de un color más oscuro sobre la mejilla herida, la rubia emitió un grito de dolor cuando él presiono con fuerza el rasguño provocando que este sangrara aún más:

\- Eres aún más igual a ella que las anteriores_ murmuro cuando los ojos claros de la chica lo miraron sorprendida con una chispa de temor…pero sobre todo preocupación.

\- ¡Déjala en paz! _ Taratne al darse cuenta del gesto brusco del chico lo empujo con fuerza lejos de la princesa.

Delta corrió hasta el para impedir el golpe a la vez que lo miraba con cierta lastima, Bell sosteniéndose su brazo herido bajo después ayudada por Sapo Toro.

Star miraba al moreno preocupada, la mirada ausente, su voz impersonal…sus palabras, él no estaba bien… ¿Qué le había pasado exactamente mientras estuvo con Toffe?

\- Su alteza…mire_ susurro Bell con sus grandes ojos miel observando algo incrédula.

La rubia se giró viendo como la imagen etérea de un unicornio se abría paso entre ellos hasta entrar en los restos de la varita provocando que un brillo rosa enceguecedor saliera de ella a la vez que lentamente se comenzaba a restaurar cambiando su mango antes enteramente rosa por uno que alternaba entre los tonos rosa y violeta, las alas blancas de ángel se volvieron más grandes, sin embargo, el corazón que destacaba al fondo de un centro blanco estaba roto completamente partido a la mitad.

La chica gateo hasta la varita poniéndose de pie al tenerla entre sus manos.

\- Ahora tengo una duda_ murmuro Taratne practica sin dejarse impresionar por la demostración de magia que había visto_ ¿Cómo vas a regresar al castillo o a donde sea que tienes que ir ahora?

\- Yo…_la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida no tenía tijeras dimensionales porque ella había sido arrojada a Mewni por los secuaces de Toffe…la única opción era llegar hasta su madre y pedirle que la mandara a la Tierra, además…tenía que explicarle lo de la varita rota no sabía que consecuencias podía traer eso_ no lo sé…Tara… ¿sería mucho pedir que me lleven hasta el castillo? aumentare la paga todo lo que quieras.

Taratne suspiro a la vez que se pasaba una mano por el largo cabello negro, la niña que tenía frente a ella estaba prácticamente destrozada, herida, despeinada y sucia sin contar que su amigo parecía tener más ganas de lastimarla que de agradecerle el haber ido por él.

\- No, déjalo te llevaremos gratis.

Delta arranco un grueso trozo de tela de su polera con el cual hacerle un improvisado vendaje en el brazo a Bell y luego todos volvieron a usarlo como transporte, Taratne le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa como agradecimiento por hacer aquello a pesar de que estaba tan cansado como todo los demás.

\- Sera mejor que te sientes lejos de él_ susurro Bell indicándole a Star que se colocara delante de ella, lejos de Marco que estaba atrás_ por ahora…parece tener una especie de shock.

La princesa asintió cabizbaja mientras se subía al lomo de su aliado.

* * *

 _ **En el bosque cercano al castillo, está amaneciendo…**_

\- Solo podemos traerte hasta aquí_ dijo Delta suspirando_ el campo de fuerza que rodea el bosque empieza un poco mas allá y los monstruos no podemos pasar.

\- Está bien_ la chica se bajó del lomo del lobo a la vez que se dispuso a probar su nueva varita, cerró los ojos y con un pequeño movimiento de muñeca cambio su apariencia, el rasguño de la mejilla se volvió mas pequeño hizo que su ropa prestada se convirtiera en uno de sus clásicos vestidos, algo sucio y roto pero aun decente, mientras que la trenza se la dejo tal cual, las medias blancas estaban rasgadas y se abstuvo de ponerse zapatos.

\- ¿Cuál es la idea?, ahora en vez de verte como "tuve una experiencia casi mortal" es como "tuve una experiencia algo loca pero donde no me paso casi nada de nada" _ canturreo Bell sonriendo a pesar del dolor de su brazo.

\- No quiero que mi madre se asuste demasiado al verme…además yo…

\- No sabes si contarle que fuiste ayudada por monstruos_ completo Sapo Toro al ver como la rubia se removía incomoda_ es entendible…no se ofenda princesa pero no me fio de su madre.

\- Lo se_ susurró la chica asintiendo_ por eso voy a intentar decirle la verdad…sino…le hare creer que hice todo sola.

Taratne suspiro a la vez que con una seña le indicaba a Delta que agarrara a Marco con fuerza, el chico solo miraba a Star de una forma curiosa, analizándola, no se resistió cuando la garra del monstruo se enrosco firme, pero sin hacerle daño en su brazo.

\- Star, me duele hacerte esto porque no creo que seas alguien deshonesta, pero…no nací ayer como para confiar en alguien solo porque se ve agradable y tiene unos ojos tiernos…nos vamos a quedar con el chico hasta que regreses aquí mismo con la paga que nos prometiste, son dos bolsas de oro, ven sola nadie más ¿entendido?

La chica esbozo una sonrisa triste a la vez que miraba a la hibrida a los ojos:

\- Lo entiendo Tara, sé que no le van a hacer daño a Marco, espérenme aquí.

Mientras la chica se alejaba por el bosque rumbo al castillo Bell suspiro:

\- Ella en verdad parece alguien linda.

\- Si…lo se_ asintió Tara_ no temo una traición de ella, pero está demasiado inocente aùn, probablemente podria contarle todo a su madre si no la controlamos y la reina solo va a imaginar que teníamos intenciones ocultas.

\- A mí lo que me preocupa_ dijo Sapo Toro mirando a Marco_ es el chico, no solia tener esa personalidad, parecía querer dañar a la princesa cuando antes la protegia.

\- Está en shock_ murmuro Delta con la tristeza impregnando su voz_ a mi hermano le paso algo similar cuando fue capturado y torturado por Mewmanos…escapo y logro reaccionar gracias a su pareja…pero…nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

\- Esperemos entonces que la niña sepa hacerlo reaccionar_ gruño Tara entre dientes.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

No le había costado mucho llegar al castillo, el campo de fuerza la dejo pasar limpiamente, luego solo había tenido que solicitarle a un Mewmano que pasaba con una carreta que la llevara a palacio, el hombre hizo una gran reverencia y la sento junto a él, cuando pasaba las personas la miraban curiosas, algunos con los ojos entre cerrados, el hombre le comento que eran todos unos malditos que se negaban a creer que lo ocurrido en la Mewnidependencia era solo un pequeño acto de rebeldía y pensaban que era una amante de monstruos, el campesino le aseguro humildemente que ni él ni su esposa lo pensaban_ "Nosotros no olvidamos que su alteza siempre ha sido una muestra de cortesía y dedicación los diarios decían que usted amaba estudiar y siempre la elogiaban ¿no? En mi opinión es alta traición a la corona que todos pasen tan rápido de considerarla una princesa amable y dedicada a decir semejantes disparates"_ nada más llegar la chica le agradeció sus palabras teniendo una sensación amarga en el estómago al darse cuenta de que salvo contadas excepciones ahora su pueblo, a quienes siempre había podido engañar presentándose como una princesa algo aburrida tal vez pero firme e inteligente ahora la consideraban tan incapaz como sus tutores siempre la habían considerado en palacio.

Después de eso todo fue una seguidilla de guardias y sirvientes haciéndole reverencias guiándola hacia el salón del trono.

Cuando las grandes puertas de abrieron de par en par su respiración se congelo al ver a su madre después de tanto tiempo, el cabello de Moon caía largo en un pequeño recogido informal, estaba sentada en el trono conversando con algunos de sus consejeros, su padre no estaba…seguro que había salido de viaje.

Al verla los ojos de la reina pasaron de mostrar una expresión cansada a una llena de alegría, se puso de pie sonriendo a la vez que les ordenaba a los hombres:

\- Quiero que nos dejen solas.

Con una profunda reverencia salieron de la estancia pasando junto a la princesa inclinándose por segunda vez.

\- Cariño_ la reina se puso de pie acercándose hasta donde se encontraba su hija_ lamento tanto que tu padre no esté…no hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí a disculparte podrías haberme llamado desde el espejo.

\- No vine a eso madre_ dijo la chica al darse cuenta de que Moon estaba completamente equivocada con respecto al motivo de su presencia..creia que venia a hablar de la ceremonia.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca la reina la quedo mirando sorprendida y asustada:

\- ¿Qué te paso?

\- Es…algo largo…veras yo estaba en una plaza buscando a Marco y…_ dijo la chica preparándose para contarle todo a su madre.

\- Dime lo esencial _ Moon la tomo por los hombros zarandeándola a la vez que su voz sonaba preocupada_ si es algo grave debemos reubicarte de inmediato, se supone que la Tierra es un lugar seguro.

Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta, no se veía ni la mitad de mal de lo que se había visto originalmente y su madre ya pensaba reubicarla…¿Qué iba a pasar una vez que le contara todo?...definitivamente la enviarían a otro lugar…no volvería a ver a Marco.

El pensamiento le causo un dolor insoportable.

\- ¿Recuerdas que el primer día le conté a papa que Ludo había ido a atacarme? Pues él ha estado intentando obtener la varita desde entonces y…

\- No me digas que acabaste así por Ludo, es un enemigo menor me decepcionarías mucho Star como princesa tienes que aprender a luchar con..

\- No, no fue Ludo fue su ayudante…Toffe_ la chica continúo hablando sin darse cuenta de que su madre se había quedado helada al escuchar ese nombre_ él nos intercepto a mí y a Marco…pero ¡fue mi culpa! no fui muy rápida con la varita y a él lo secuestraron, luego me dijeron que si quería rescatarlo iba a tener que ir sola al castillo de Ludo por propia voluntad, entonces yo fui y…

\- ¿Sabías donde quedaba el castillo? _ inquirió la reina con voz gradualmente más alta e histérica…ese nombre…ese modo de manipular a su hija para que fuera al castillo…Moon tenía miedo.

\- N…no un grupo de mons…

\- Mons…que Star tu no… ¡¿HICISTE TRATOS CON MONSTRUOS?! ¡seguro solo buscaban aprovecharse de ti, esos seres no son confiables bajo ningún concepto! ¡cómo pudiste! deben ser castigados me vas a decir dónde están y…

\- ¡MEWMANOS MADRE! ¡CAMPESINOS MEWMANOS! _ la voz de la rubia sonaba igual de alterada que su madre al darse cuenta gradualmente que iba a tener que cambiar gran parte de la historia_ ellos me ayudaron a llegar al castillo allí entramos derrotamos a sus secuaces y me encontré con Toffe…pero él…_ la chica respiro ondo, esa parte no podía cambiarla_ él tenia a Marco encerrado en una caja de cristal la caja comenzó a encogerse y…me dijo que si yo no destruía la varita Marco iba a morir.

Con lentitud Star extrajo la varita de su bolsillo mostrándosela a su madre:

\- Sé que debes estar decepcionada y que…no fue lo correcto, pero no podía dejar a Marco morir frente a mi yo…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente a la vez que sus manos temblaban, Moon tomo la varita con delicadeza a la vez que abrazaba a su hija:

\- Tranquila cielo, lo entiendo, tal vez tu abuela no lo entendería ni tu bis abuela pero yo sí, destruiría la varita sin dudar si alguien intentara hacerle daño a mis seres queridos…tiene arreglo_ se separó de ella y la miro directamente a los ojos interrogándola con la mirada intentando sonar calmada, se había dado cuenta de que su actitud nerviosa había alterado a Star_ lo que más me preocupa es que paso con ese tal Toffe.

\- Fue destruido cuando exploto la varita_ un escalofrió desagradable recorrió la espalda de la chica al decir la palabra "destruido" …ella había matado a Toffe sin querer…era una asesina_ eso es todo, luego yo y Marco vinimos hasta aquí junto con los m…campesinos.

\- Oh, vaya_ la reina soltó un gran suspiro, si había sido destruido tan fácil no podía ser el mismo Toffe_ bien…a mi parecer lo mas grave es que hayan secuestrado a tu amigo y la varita por lo demás es una de mis clásicas historias de juventud.

Star miro a su madre se veía mucho más relajada y calmada, recuperando su carácter de siempre:

\- Me recuerda a cuando secuestraron a tu padre una vez de joven…_ Moon le acaricio el cabello rubio a su hija y luego le sonrió_ me siento muy orgullosa de que hayas estado peleando contra Ludo todo este tiempo y más aun de que fueras capaz de rescatar a tu amigo…espero que esta experiencia te haya servido para aprender que los monstruos son seres crueles y malvados.

La rubia solo asintió de forma dócil, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

\- Debo ir de inmediato a agradecerle a esos valientes hombres que te ayudaron...o espera…tal vez sean mujeres_ Moon se rio se su propio chiste infinitamente feliz y aliviada de haberse alarmado por nada.

\- Se fueron, no viven en el sector cercano al castillo sino en una aldea, dijeron que haberme ayudado era su recompensa.

\- Que gente más noble_ asintió su madre contenta_ ¿no sabes de que aldea son?..._ al verla negar con la cabeza la reina suspiro_ lastima, hiciste bien en venir a contarme esto.

Al ver como su madre se había tragado la versión cambiada de la historia la chica no pudo evitar pensar que había aprendido a mentir muy bien, seguramente resultado de pasar mucho tiempo con Marco.

\- Yo necesito las_ la rubia se quedó callada, si rebelaba que no tenía sus tijeras dimensionales su versión de la historia comenzaría a tambalear_ necesito algo de oro…es que se me acabo cuando tuve que pagar la última cuenta del espejo.

\- Pues ve a la bóveda a buscar más_ asintió la reina levantándose y devolviéndole la varita_ me imagino que el libro de hechizos esta en tu cuarto de la Tierra ¿no? Debo ir a llamar a Glossaryck de inmediato, sé que la varita se puede arreglar pero no sé cómo exactamente, tú y tu amigo deberían volver a la Tierra sus padres deben encontrarse preocupados…¿Dónde está el chico por cierto?

\- En mi cuarto, le pedí a una doncella que lo llevara_ en el castillo habían muchas doncellas y la reina seguramente no iba a averiguar quién había sido la que supuestamente se había encargado de la tarea.

\- Oh bueno, dale mis saludos…el humano está bien ¿no? digo ser secuestrado no es algo lindo. _ Moon no podía evitar tenerle simpatía a ese niño, las pocas veces que había hablado con el resultaba bastante divertido.

\- Marco…Marco está bien madre.

Al ver como los ojos de su hija adoptaban una mirada extremadamente tierna y cariñosa al mencionar el nombre del castaño la reina la miro seria…tal vez había llegado el momento de hablar de un pequeño asunto.

\- Star…sabes que a mí me agrada Marco y que incluso no me molesta si él te gusta o…

\- Madre no…

\- Déjame terminar_ pidió la reina haciéndole una señal con la mano_ incluso apoyo que te diviertas mientras estas lejos de casa y tengas novio, eres joven después de todo…pero…hay una diferencia entre que alguien te guste y tengas un pequeño noviazgo a que te enamores de alguien y comiences a fantasear con tener un futuro con él, eso estaría mal Star, no lo había hablado contigo porque aun eres muy joven y creo que lo tienes claro.

La chica miro a su madre sin saber porque sentía que esas palabras le pesaban tanto, tenía la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo mal…pero ¿qué? Marco solo era su mejor amigo.

\- Lo tengo claro_ esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para calma a su madre, la cual sonrió.

\- Solo una última cosa cariño, no le cuentes todo esto a los señores Diaz no necesitan saber tanto invéntales alguna otra cosa para explicar su ausencia_ Moon giro y se encamino rápidamente hacia su cuarto para llamar al espíritu del libro.

La rubia asintió y se apresuró a encaminarse hacia la bóveda donde lleno dos sacos de oro y otro con joyas, luego levitando todo eso con la varita subió las escaleras deteniéndose frente al cuarto de sus padres donde se escuchaba la voz de la reina, seguramente hablando con Glossaryck.

Dejando los sacos fuera abrió la puerta en silencio gateando sin ser vista hasta llegar a la mesita de noche de su padre, desde el espejo se dio cuenta que Glossaryck la había visto pero ella solo le hizo un gesto de silencio para que el espíritu volviera a ignorarla.

Con lentitud abrió un cajón sacando las tijeras dimensionales del rey River, estas eran mucho menos utilizadas que las de su madre por lo cual no notarían su falta y ella podría volver con calma otro día a devolverlas, sin querer antes de salir alcanzo a escuchar la conversación:

\- Entonces la varita se puede arreglar sin problemas.

\- Pero es necesario tener ambas partes su majestad, y por lo que me dice la varita se rompió.

\- Pff, solo hay que buscar el otro trozo y ya_ sonrió Moon encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Diciéndolo así es fácil…pero si este cae en manos equivocadas.

\- Glossaryck_ bufo la reina con el mismo tono cansado que usaba de adolescente cuando se aburría_ la varita ha estado en mi familia desde siempre, aunque el otro trozo lo tuviera el monstruo más malvado de todos los tiempos estoy segura de que la magia no le obedecería.

\- Si usted lo dice su majestad…pero no debe fiarse.

\- Me dedicare a buscar el trozo que falta, ya verás como todo esto se reduce a nada.

La llamada se cortó, Moon se giró hacia la puerta extrañándose al verla entreabierta, estaba segura de que la había cerrado antes de llamar a su antiguo guía, sin embargo, al asomarse por la puerta no vio a nadie, el pasillo estaba completamente vacío.

\- La edad me está volviendo paranoica_ suspiro, definitivamente se estaba poniendo vieja, ¿pensar que su hija había hecho tratos con monstruos? ridículo ¿creer que sería tan inconsciente como para acabar enamorada de un humano plebeyo de otra dimensión? eso daban ganas de reír su adorable y responsable pequeña jamás haría algo así dejandose llevar de manera tan lamentable.

De eso la reina estaba completamente segura.

* * *

 _ **En el bosque…**_

\- Esto es demasiado_ susurro Bell al ver no solo los dos sacos de oro sino el saco de joyas, además eran mucho más grandes de lo que habían pensado.

\- Llévenselo, me ayudaron mucho ahora probablemente estaría muerta sin ustedes.

\- Es demasiado nosotros no…

\- Usaremos esto con honor_ asintió Tara haciendo callar a su novio.

\- No puedes llevarte todo Tara, es mucho y una parte es de Sapo Toro_ gruño el lobo.

\- Bieen, ya lo sé solo estaba fantaseando un poco.

\- Yo no necesito mucho_ Sapo Toro se llenó los bolsillos de oro_ solo lo suficiente para vivir bien y cuidar a mis hijos.

Star se acercó hasta Marco tomándolo suavemente de la mano ignorando su mirada carente de emoción:

\- Tenemos que irnos…adiós a todos y gracias.

Sapo Toro y Delta se inclinaron con torpeza ante ella, Taratne se llevó una mano al sombrero y Bell le lanzo un beso con su brazo sano.

Con una sonrisa suave la chica uso las tijeras de su padre para abrir un portal a la Tierra frente a la casa de sus anfitriones tirando de la mano del latino que si bien no le devolvía el apretón tampoco se resistía…eso era una buena señal.

* * *

Ambos adolescentes se detuvieron frente a la puerta, la chica sintió como un vacío crecía en su pecho cuando el castaño retiro la mano de entre las suyas.

\- Marco…no les podemos decir todo a tus padres ¿sí? _ la chica se paró frente a él tomándole el rostro con ambas manos intentando hacer conexión visual.

Cuando los ojos del latino miraron el azul claro y cristalino de la chica se estremeció…esta ilusión era demasiado real, _ella_ era demasiado real, igual de cálida y expresiva que la original…y lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque podía olvidar que nada de lo pasaba era real y después solo se iba a chocar de cara con la horrible y asquerosa realidad.

Con firmeza, pero sin hacerle daño le quito las manos a la vez que asentía…tal vez le siguiera el juego a la situación, podía escupirles unas cuantas cosas en la cara a sus "padres" después de todo.

La rubia dándose cuenta de que iba a tener que trabajar para recuperar a su amigo se limitó a agitar la varita dándoles a ambos la misma apariencia que tenían el día anterior al salir de la casa, en Echo Creek debían de ser las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente.

El moreno golpeo la puerta con fuerza, unos pasos apresurados se escucharon dentro una despeinada Angie abrió la puerta de golpe quedándose estática un segundo antes de lanzarse sobre ambos chicos abrazándolos:

\- ¡DONDE ESTABAN! ESTARAN CASTIGADOS UNA ETERNIDAD_ mientras hablaba la mujer los inspeccionaba asegurándose de que estuvieran bien, Star sonreía calmándola mientras que el chico solo miraba a la mujer sin decir nada.

\- ¡Rafael mira!

El señor Diaz se asomó desde la cocina, la única señal de que no había dormido eran las ojeras bajo sus ojos, se acercó hasta ambos chicos sin dar ninguna de las muestras de afecto que había tenido su esposa, le basto mirarlos un momento para darse cuenta de que no estaban heridos, ni siquiera sucios lo cual endureció su mirada…eso quería decir que probablemente solo habían estado tonteando por ahí.

\- Ahora nos van a explicar dónde estaban_ demando con voz seria mirando especialmente a su hijo_ desaparecen y vuelven como si nada ¿Qué van a pensar de nosotros todas las personas a las que llamamos? ¿y la policía? Marco ¿acaso tienes idea de la posición que me va a dejar esto frente a mis colegas de la universidad?

Marco emitió una risa seca y miro al hombre que tenía frente a él levantando una ceja, definitivamente todo era perfecto estaba seguro que si de verdad su padre estuviera frente a el actuaria exactamente de ese modo.

\- Suponiendo de inmediato que la culpa es mía ¿no? Pues bien, ahí te va la historia: estaba tan aburrido en esta asquerosa casa que le quite las tijeras dimensionales a Star y me largue a una dimensión más divertida, pero claro ella me siguió_ ¿Por qué mierda seguía intentando proteger a la copia barata de su amiga en una simple ilusión? _ y luego cuando me canse volvimos, eso es todo ¿la historia cumple tus expectativas o no? Sino puedo hacer alguna otra cosa como…hacer explotar el salón de química de la escuela como el año pasado ¿eso estaría bien para ti? _ completo con la voz más irreverente que fue capaz de poner.

Rafael miro un momento a Star que estática y blanca como el papel observaba la escena:

\- Vete a tu cuarto.

La rubia asintió caminando lentamente hacia las escaleras mientras comenzaba a subir ¿Por qué todo se había torcido de este modo?

Cuando iba a mitad de la escalera una fuerte bofetada resonó en la casa la chica se detuvo en seco.

\- ¡Me estoy comenzando a hartar de ti! _ era la voz del señor Diaz_ ¡siempre queriendo llamar la atención haciendo lo que se te da la gana! ¿tienes idea la vergüenza que siento cuando en la universidad me preguntan por ti?

\- Rafael por favor cálmate

\- Angie ya es hora de que hablemos claro, no sé qué hacer con este maldito crio lo único que hemos hecho desde que nació fue intentar ser buenos padres y darle todas las herramientas que nosotros no tuvimos ¿y cómo nos lo agradece? Tirando por la borda todos nuestros esfuerzos, faltando a clase, gastando el tiempo en tonterías, ni siquiera agradeció cuando lo enviamos al internado en Inglaterra solo consiguió que lo expulsaran a la semana.

\- Marco...cielo tu padre tiene razón desperdicias todas las oportunidades que te hemos dado…que a nosotros nos hubiera encantado tener a tu padre le costó mucho surgir aquí al ser de otro país y yo deje…

\- "Deje mi carrera para cuidarte a ti" _ la voz de Marco era aguda e irónica_ odio que uses eso para hacerme sentir culpable ¿Qué dejaste tu exitosa carrera para cuidarme? Me da igual, se perfectamente que tuviste que hacerlo porque mi amado padre quería seguir trabajando a tiempo completo y no tenía el dinero para contratar a una niñera ¿entonces? Te tocaba cuidarme a ti…no es mi culpa si quisiste desahogar tu frustración en mi convirtiéndome en tu pequeño proyecto personal, siempre has usado esa patética excusa para hacerme sentir como una mierda andante.

\- Cariño…eso no...solo queria hacer que fueras agradecido_ La voz de Angie se quebró y se volvió llorosa.

\- ¡NO LE HABLES ASI A TU MADRE!

\- ¡LE HABLO COMO QUIERO! si tanto quería seguir trabajando pues no haberse embarazado.

Una segunda bofetada sonó en la casa, Star se tapó la boca con ambas manos, tenía ganas de gritar.

\- ¿Sabes? me rindo contigo_ el señor Diaz sonaba distante_ a partir de hoy ya no me importa lo que hagas…haz lo que se te dé la gana, ¿quieres dejar la escuela? Pues hazlo ¿quieres largarte de esta casa? Hazlo.

La rubia se aplasto contra la pared de la escalera al ver al hombre pasar velozmente hacia la puerta saliendo de un portazo, en el living Angie lloraba:

\- ¿Qué hicimos mal Marco? Solo…solo intente ser una buena madre…¿Por qué?...¿porque quieres arruinar a esta familia?

La mujer se dio la vuelta comenzando a subir las escaletas, la rubia se encerró en el baño para no ser vista apoyándose en la puerta.

Todo había salido terriblemente mal, se había arreglado con su madre, pero esto le había dejado una sensación amarga por cómo se había dado todo. Había rescatado a Marco pero ahora el chico parecía odiarla y la relación en la casa de los Diaz solo había empeorado.

Afuera se escuchó otro portazo en el pasillo, seguramente Marco se había encerrado en su cuarto…tenía que hablar con él, si se comportaba así porque la culpaba de lo ocurrido, si la odiaba…lo aceptaría aunque le dolería enormemente, se regresaría a Mewni para no seguirle causando problemas para que no tuviera que verla siquiera…pero si su actitud se debía a algo que había pasado con Toffe…si el chico aun la quería en su vida…si la necesitaba…se encargaría de que todo volviera a estar bien entre ellos.

Dándose cuenta de que ese no era el mejor momento para ir a hablar con el latino, que lo mejor era esperar a que se calmaran los ánimos decidió darse una ducha para intentar sacarse de encima parte de la tensión que tenía acumulada desde hace demasiadas horas.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

Había vuelto a perder la noción del tiempo, ¿cuánto más iba a durar la maldita alucinación?, la cara de ardía por las bofetadas que había recibido pero no podía evitar sentirse aliviado por haber soltado todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace tantos años…pero…a pesar de eso estaba llorando tirado sobre la cama con la mejilla contra la almohada se sentía asquerosamente solo, cuando había estado a punto de morir lo que mas le dolio fue pensar en la relación que nunca pudo tener con su familia, no tener recuerdos infantiles donde su madre lo abrazaba diciéndole que lo quería tal cual era, jugando con su padre a cualquier deporte o tan solo unas vacaciones donde fueran todos juntos de campamento en vez de que lo enviaran lejos a algún lugar esperando que a su regreso fuera el hijo que siempre habían querido y él nunca pudo ser.

Toda su infancia sintió que tenía que ganarse el amor de sus padres y nunca lo logro…ni siquiera podía decir que tenía amigos grandiosos que lo querían tal cual era, Ferguson y Alfonzo estaban con èl en parte porque lo consideraban un modelo a seguir y en parte por miedo.

Tampoco tenía una adorable novia de la cual pudiera decir que no solo lo quería por fuera sino también por toda la basura que tenía dentro, todas esperaban que con haberle ojitos el cambiara completamente convirtiéndose en el perfecto novio romántico e imbécil digno de una novela barata.

¿Qué clase de chica iba a ser capaz de quererlo sin importarle su rechazo crónico a todo lo que oliera a romance y su maravilloso cerebro incapaz de decir frases cursilonas? A menos que fueran para ligarse a alguien claro.

La puerta se abrió suavemente dejando ver la pequeña figura de una rubia con el cabello suelto y en pijama, la chica cerró la puerta y camino lentamente hacia el sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Instantáneamente el aroma de Star invadió la habitación provocando que el maldito dolor regresara…claro…ella sí que lo aceptaba como era pero estaba muerta.

La que tenía al lado era solo una copia salida de su mente y muchos químicos cortesía del monstruo psicópata.

Una copia excelente.

Pero copia, al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Marco? ¿podemos hablar? _ la chica estiro su mano suavemente rozando el cabello del chico con la punta de los dedos, se sobresaltó cuando de un manotazo él la aparto a la vez que se sentaba, ambos se quedaron mirando frente a frente.

\- Marco…si me odias…si quieres que me vaya solo dímelo ¿sí? y no te voy a molestar más…vol…volveré a mi dimensión. _ la rubia se mordió el labio intentando no llorar mientras su corazón prácticamente sangraba.

\- Si…si te odio_ la mano del chico se disparó hacia el cuello de ella cerrándose a su alrededor comenzando a ejercer presión sobre él_ te odio porque tienes _su_ rostro y _su_ voz, porque te pareces demasiado a Star…porque no haces lo que se supone que tienes que hacer ...solo...¡muérete de una maldita vez y deja de torturarme!...desaparece como todas_ al pronunciar la frase su voz sonó quebrada.

La respiración de la chica se comenzaba a volver jadeante… ¿qué había querido decir eso? ¿a qué se refería Marco? la odiaba porque ella se parecía mucho a…¿ella misma? por más que intento quitarse la mano del chico no podía, él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Repentinamente la mirada ausente del moreno cambio a una francamente asustada dejando de ejercer presión sobre el blanco cuello de la chica…ella...tenía pulso…la Star frente a el… _palpitaba._

\- Como…¿Cómo puedes…ser tan real?_ Marco deslizo su mano hasta la mejilla de ella pasando el pulgar por el rosado labio inferior de la princesa… _cálido y suave_..¿como podia sentirse asi al tacto?

Dándose cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad para que èl reaccionara, la rubia se tragó la vergüenza…no era momento para eso, con cuidado tomo la otra mano del chico dejándola sobre el centro de su tórax sujetándola allí para que no la sacara, quería que lograra sentir su corazón saltando como loco en el centro de su pecho.

\- Es porque soy real_ nuevamente los ojos de ambos volvieron a conectarse_ todo está bien Marco…te lo prometo…no me voy a ir a ningún lado y mucho menos me voy a morir.

Lentamente la mirada del mismo color que la madera se suavizo y se comenzó a volver más tranquila a la vez que el moreno respiraba con dificultad, antes de darse cuenta Star estaba entre sus brazos, el chico la estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza que casi le costaba respirar a la vez que había escondido el rostro en su cuello, solo cuando el hombro de su polera se comenzó a mojar Star se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba llorando.

\- Shh tranquilo_ lo rodeo con los brazos de vuelta a la vez que escondía el rostro en su hombro_ también te extrañe.

Nunca supo cuánto rato estuvieron así, pero debió de ser bastante porque cuando la luz del día paso a ser anaranjada y se coló por la ventana encontró al chico acostado con la cabeza en el regazo de la rubia la cual se entretenía tarareando una canción a la vez que le pasaba una mano por el pelo jugando con los mechones oscuros provocando que el chico comenzara a adormecerse.

\- ¿Marco?

\- ¿Mhm?_ el abrió un ojo mirándola, poco a poco gracias al suave tacto de la chica había vuelto a tener la misma mirada de siempre pero aun algo nublada y afectada.

\- ¿Alguna vez me vas a contar que fue lo que paso con Toffe?

El moreno se tensó a la vez que negaba con la cabeza escondiendo los ojos tras el flequillo.

\- Está bien no tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres_ la princesa volvió a jugar con su pelo hasta que el chico se relajó de nuevo, no quería alterarlo, tal vez algún día conversaran sobre el tema, pero notoriamente faltaba mucho para ello.

Marco se giró pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su amiga acomodándose para dormir:

\- ¿Star?

\- ¿Sí? _ la princesa sonrió, feliz había vuelto a hablarle.

\- ¿Podemos…no mencionar esto?

La rubia soltó una pequeña risa de alivio…ese si era su Marco.

\- ¿Te refieres a todo o solo a…?

\- Esto_ el chico apretó el brazo alrededor de ella dándole una señal muy clara de a qué se refería exactamente.

\- Si…está bien no lo voy a mencionar…sabía que ibas a decir algo como eso_ sonrió ella ladeando la cabeza, en cierto modo ¿tendría algún sentido mencionarlo a futuro? Ninguno de los dos sabia siquiera exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí…probablemente solo las consecuencias de la horrible aventura a la que se habían visto sometidos.

\- Bien…y Star yo…lo siento por todo_ Marco se acurruco en su regazo cerrando los ojos a la vez que ella le pasaba una mano por la mejilla donde tenía un lunar con suavidad dándole a entender que lo perdonaba..èl habia vuelto a llorar.

Mientras el castaño se quedaba dormido la princesa no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

El chico había acabado en ese estado emocional por algo que ella aun no entendía, solo por eso habían terminado en esa posición…pero…a pesar de todo sabía que cuando regresara a Mewni y en un futuro recordara su juventud este iba a ser uno de sus momentos favoritos.

Probablemente eso la hiciera una mala amiga, pero no podía evitar pensar así.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **He pensado que debería haber hecho que en este AU los chicos tuvieran más edad por todas las situaciones que han pasado especialmente esta última y las futuras, pero ya no se puede arreglar, si lo se pobre Marco pero nadie sale de una tortura fresco como lechuga, he leido sobre eso.  
**

 **En la otra página mis respuestas a los comentarios y algunos anuncios.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Aviso**

Bueno primero lo primero, si consegui que alguien ahora este haciendo la danza del Starco con esa última escena pues logre mi cometido jajaja.

Primero que nada, quiero decir que me siento terriblemente feliz de que mis versiones de cada personaje en este AU hallan gustado tanto porque como todos amamos a los originales no sabía si estos chicos se iban a ganar un lugar en sus corazones al ser tan diferentes y al ver que fue así me hace muy feliz.

Ahora para los siguientes capítulos probablemente desordene un poco algunos en comparación con la serie original para efectos de la historia y que esta, aunque aún va a tener cosas chistosas se va a volver más seria lo lamento por los que comenzaron el fic queriendo una historia liviana y similar a la serie original, sé que dije que sería así pero mi mente es muy hiperactiva, lamento si voy a perder algunos lectores, pero en la vida nunca a todos les gusta lo que uno escribe.

El capítulo pasado tiene muchas pistas acerca de la trama a futuro jeje, los que vayan a seguir leyendo esto recuerden que su querida autora es algo malvada pero que los ama XD.

 **Torikami Riuzak** **: Espero que te haya gustado el asalto al castillo :3 me costó sudor y lágrimas jajaja.**

 **marati2011** **: Sip, les tome cariño a esos personajes jeje me alegro que te agradaran.**

 **Guest:** **Me alegra enormemente que califiques este como tu fic favorito…llorare :,)**

 **Doce Espadas** **: Acabe la primera parte, pero fue asquerosamente larga XD espero que no te hayas aburrido.**

 **Xenon666** **: Descuida tu comentario se entiende muy bien asi que te gusta la lectura pesada y el Starco ¿me equivoco al pensar que este cap te hizo feliz?**

 **Gues** **t 2: jajaj como tengo otro comentario con ese nombre eres el 2 XD bueno espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro de estos dos.**

Ahora para terminar relatare como fue que me empezó a gustar esta serie, probablemente solo los Chilenos entenderán el chiste, pero bueno ríanse un rato.

Resulta que yo estaba escribiendo algo en una agenda y tenía la tele de fondo…estaban dando Star y pues de repente escucho a la chica gritar "¡No Maraco!" y yo pensé "que maravillosa serie es esa donde un tipo se llama así" y pues me puse a mirarla ese día aprendí dos cosas una que la serie era muy buena, dos que mejor no hago dos cosas a la vez especialmente si una de ellas involucra la audición porque servidora acaba escuchando puras pendejadas.

Cariños gente nos vemos en el próximo capítulo lo subo cuando pueda y lo escriba.

SugarQueen97


	27. Chapter 27

**Y…gente tengo el esquema hecho de toda la segunda temporada jaja aquí les va el primer capítulo donde quiero que se rían un poco, pff este tiene escenas de todo y todos los sentimientos, creo no califica como solo drama o solo comedia.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **El Diario de Star**

\- Entonces eso fue lo que paso_ completo la rubia frente al portátil luego de contarle a sus amigas una versión más corta de los hechos vividos en el castillo omitiendo convenientemente las peores partes como su herida casi mortal y el delicado estado de Marco al llegar a casa, ellas no tenían por qué escuchar esas cosas eran desagradables y muy crudas, sin contar que lo de Marco era demasiado privado…además Star solo quería relajarse, hablar con sus amigas de otros temas, fingir durante un momento que su vida seguía siendo tan sencilla como cuando recién llego a la Tierra.

\- A mamá los señores Diaz le contaron otra cosa_ dijo Jackie a través de la cámara ladeando la cabeza mientras masticaba un palito de zanahoria, frente a ella en la mesa tenía un pocillo con varios trozos de verdura y un vaso de agua.

\- Ah, eso…pues sì mi madre considerò que no era buena idea relatarle todo el problema a los señores Diaz_ respondió la princesa con cara de culpabilidad, se sentía mal por mentirles a sus anfitriones en primer lugar porque habían acabado culpando a Marco de todo lo ocurrido y en segundo lugar porque no lo encontraba justo…pero sabía porque Moon le había dicho que mintiera, ella necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse para entrenar y si bien la Tierra no era una dimensión cien por ciento segura si era más segura que Mewni al carecer de personas con poderes mágicos y monstruos.

Los señores Diaz tenían un hogar estable y no eran malas personas ni tenían costumbres reprobables, lo más conveniente era que Star se siguiera quedando con ellos y si contaba la verdad obviamente estos ya no la querrían recibir…además…estaba Marco, no podía abandonarlo después de todo lo que paso necesitaba verlo, estar con él, pero claro ese motivo era completamente personal la reina no sabia nada.

\- Vaya entonces es un secreto ¡ahh que emocionante! _ Pony Head canturreaba desde su lado de la pantalla, estaba en su cama en Santa Olga, el lugar desde la visita de la "princesa Marco" era algo así como un centro artístico para princesas donde las antiguas reclusas se dedicaban a cultivar sus intereses y ser ellas mismas.

Una excelente demostración era la princesa de Uni que estaba leyendo una novela a la vez que miraba la pantalla.

\- Lo importante es que los dos están bien, al parecer fue una aventura bastante loca_ resumió Janna asintiendo_ aunque no puedo dejar de lamentar el que siempre tengan que estar peleando para solucionar las cosas…en Mewni enserio hacen falta instancias de dialogo, sin ofender.

\- Lo se Janna…créeme que lo se_ suspiró Star mientras se sacudía el largo cabello rubio completamente húmedo después de la ducha, nada como un baño relajante los viernes luego de terminar la semana de escuela…y definitivamente era necesario relajarse con el ambiente tan pesado que se respiraba en casa de los Diaz.

\- ¿Podemos ver la varita nueva? _ pregunto la princesa Pony sonriendo curiosa.

Un coro de "porfaa", "eso no estaría mal" y "en realidad tengo curiosidad" se escuchó desde el computador de Marco, que Star conseguía prestado regularmente a cambio de hacerle el desayuno al moreno y pasarle sus tareas para que las copiara…la chica sonrió internamente… Marco era Marco.

\- Bien, miren aquí esta_ coloco la varita nueva frente al computador observando las caras impresionadas de sus amigas.

\- ¿Está rota? _ pregunto uno preocupada Jackie.

\- Sí, pero mamá dice que tiene fácil arreglo, aunque me falta practicar más con ella para saber si funciona realmente bien.

Acto seguido la princesa soltó un estornudo, el cabello le goteaba por el pijama:

\- Creo que nos vamos a mover un poco, necesito la secadora_ ágilmente dejo la varita a un lado levantándose con el computador para dirigirse al baño.

\- Pero B-fly esa máquina terrestre, he leído cuidadosamente conste, hace fatal para el pelo.

\- Lo siento, pero enserio me voy a enfermar si no.

Mientras Star hacia malabarismos sosteniendo el aparato, mirando el computador y caminando hacia el baño en la pantalla las chicas seguían conversando:

\- ¿Qué lees? _ Janna miraba curiosa a la princesa pony que leía con los ojos muy abiertos una novela de tapa negra y plateada.

\- ¿Esto? ¡una novela super salvaje de la Tierra!, realmente interesante "Las noventa oscuridades de Glay" el protagonista es mi nuevo amor platónico.

\- Esa novela es muy machista y refuerza la idea de las relaciones poco saludables_ bufo la pelinegra rodando los ojos.

\- Pero es muy popular_ sonrió la bailarina divertida_ además seamos francas tú crees que todas las novelas de amor tienen ideas machistas.

\- Porque las tienen Jackie…mira por ejemplo…

Viendo que el cartelito que ella había puesto en la puerta para evitar incidentes desagradables nada más llegar a la casa estaba en "desocupado" la princesa la empujo con la cadera entrando tranquilamente a la estancia buscando con los ojos la secadora de pelo, al encontrarla se encamino hasta su lado del baño quedando de espaldas a la ducha la cual no se había dado cuenta que estaba funcionando.

Pero la pantalla quedaba en perfecto ángulo para enfocar todo.

Un fuerte grito de Janna provoco que la rubia se sobresaltara:

\- ¡MIS OJOS! ¡MIS HERMOSOS OJOS SE QUEMAN! _ la pelinegra se tapó la cara con ambas manos a la vez que se escurría desde la silla al suelo con una enorme expresión de disgusto.

Una Jackie que parecía estar muriendo de risa menciono un corto "creo que me quedare solo con el audio" apagando la cámara, mientras que una Pony Head emocionada alegaba "¡B-flyy déjame ver, quítate niña!", Star extrañada se volteo sintiendo como su rostro se volvía de un rojo fosforescente al ver a un Marco completamente mojado con el cabello escurriendo usando solo una toalla de baño en la cadera.

La princesa de Mewni estaba segura de que el brillo de sus corazones en las mejillas podría servir para alumbrar un centro comercial.

La chica se cubrió el rostro con el computador usando la pantalla para bloquear la vista que tenía en frente:

\- ¡Marco! ¡El cartel decía desocupado! _ alego estirando una mano hacia la secadora intentando mirar el lugar donde estaba, pero por nada del mundo fijarse en el moreno semidesnudo.

\- Eh, se me olvido ponerlo_ el chico se encogió de hombros a la vez que con una peineta se desenredaba el cabello, lo tenía bastante desordenado algo largo adelante y atrás, al ver a la chica intentando agarrar el computador con una mano y la secadora con la otra caminando de lado dando traspiés hasta la puerta rodo los ojos echándose a reír_ vamos estirada deja el teatro no estás viendo nada de nada.

\- ¡Estás solo en toalla! _ bufo la chica poniendo aún más colorada, Marco se dio cuenta de que la pequeña orejita que asomaba entre su cabello se había puesto de un fuerte tono escarlata.

El latino sonrió de lado entretenido, ella era muy tierna ya no podía negarlo Star era completamente inocente y adorable…y también molestable.

\- Precisamente la toalla tapa lo importante_ comento alzando una ceja_ agradece que no entraste al baño unos cinco minutos antes_ termino el castaño conteniendo la risa al ver como la rubia prácticamente se caía de espaldas al escuchar semejante comentario, desde el ordenador se escuchó un coro de voces.

\- ¡Vamos Diaz me estas generando un trauma de por vida! no quiero tener imágenes mentales horripilantes como esa.

\- ¡A mí no me molesta para nada!

\- Chicas solo apaguen la cámara y ya_ la voz de Jackie iba a acompañada por un sonidito de masticar, seguramente estaba consumiendo otra zanahoria.

\- Marco…vístete por favor_ murmuro una sonrojada y avergonzada Star saliendo del baño a toda prisa dejando al chico riéndose de lo mejor tras ella.

Una vez en el cuarto la princesa comenzó a secarse el cabello mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama escuchando a sus amigas, Pony Head no dejaba de hacer pucheros alegando que no había podido ver nada.

\- Creo que voy a tener que dejarlas, necesito practicar algo de magia_ comento señalando el grueso libro de hechizos que descansaba en una esquina del lecho a la vez que con una mano sostenía la secadora y con otra intentaba que se le bajara el sonrojo abanicándose.

\- Está bien, no hay problema ¿me dejas verificar si anote bien el nuevo número de tu comunicador? _ la bailarina sacudía su celular para remarcar el punto.

Star tomo el aparato cerciorándose de que las chicas habían anotado bien el número, el anterior se había perdido durante la aventura probablemente tirado en algún lugar del Bosque de la Muerte Segura.

\- Si me preguntan este es mucho mejor digo ¡es último modelo! _ la princesa de Uni termino de chequear el número y luego se despidió de todas asegurándoles que debían leer su novela_" definitivamente es genial" _ aseguro antes de cortar.

Finalmente, la última fue Janna quien miro a Star por unos segundos:

\- Se me había olvidado preguntarte ¿qué paso con el relicario?

La oji celeste se mordió el labio desviando la mirada, no podía decirle a Janna que había tenido que renunciar a recuperar la joya debido a que los restos habían sido encontrados por la policía en una plaza poco recomendable de Echo Creek sobre un charco enorme de sangre seca. La noticia se había expandido rápidamente dando lugar a una serie de historias terroríficas sobre asesinatos donde la más popular era la de un psicópata que mataba jovencitas en la noche a la luz de la luna, por lo cual la chica había decidido que intentar obtener los trozos del relicario solo la metería en problemas, ya que al no poder rebelar públicamente que le pertenecía sin que le preguntaran que estaba haciendo ahí y de quien era la sangre solo quedaba la opción de sacarlo a escondidas. Y que semejante "evidencia" desapareciera haría que la paranoia sobre el suceso misterioso aumentara en la ciudad.

\- Lo mandé a arreglar a un joyero en Mewni_ mintió con una sonrisita_ no pude restaurarlo con magia.

\- Ah…pues excelente, supongo que nos vemos el Lunes en la escuela.

Una vez que la pantalla del ordenador se volvió completamente negra, la princesa lo dejo a un lado colocando el libro frente a ella, nada más abrirlo un espíritu de piel azul con túnica amarilla salió de él haciendo una marcada reverencia ante la chica.

\- ¿Desea practicar algo de magia su alteza?

\- Sí, me gustaría mucho, necesito probar mi varita nueva_ con delicadeza la rubia se trenzaba el cabello de manera improvisada con la clara intención de que este no la estorbara mientras practicaba.

\- Claro…_el geniecillo comenzó a mover las páginas del libro buscando una en específico para la lección del día_ por cierto princesa, aún sigo esperando que me diga que estaba haciendo en el cuarto de sus padres robándose las tijeras del Rey River no he mencionado el tema porque pensé que me lo contaría en algún momento, pero ya han pasado varios días y no escucho ninguna explicación.

\- No te lo voy a decir Glossaryck_ respondió la chica apesadumbrada_ sé que le dirías todo a mis padres.

El espíritu la miro unos segundos cruzado de brazos con expresión seria:

\- Soy su guía princesa, si algo no me gusta o me parece inadecuado es mi deber decírselo a sus majestades, son su familia deben saber si algo anda mal.

\- No en este caso_ la princesa bajo la mirada triste, aunque en apariencia todo se había arreglado con Moon eso solo era un disfraz, lo cierto era que su madre creía que ella había dejado de lado sus ideas sobre el trato menos violento a los monstruos y la historia que tenia de lo ocurrido con Marco y la varita era cuando menos una versión enormemente deformada, casi completamente falsa en varios de sus puntos_ dejémoslo en que ya fui a devolver las tijeras ¿sí?, vamos Glosaryck siempre dices que he sido tu alumna favorita ¿podemos dejar estar el asunto?

Al ver a la chica con las manos juntas en posición de plegaria y un brillo suplicante en sus enormes ojos celestes el hombrecillo suspiro negando con la cabeza:

\- Se ha estado juntando mucho con ese humano su alteza…está bien no mencionare más el asunto, pero procure no meterse en líos_ dando por zanjado el tema el guía coloco frente a la chica el libro abierto en una página_ hoy vamos a aprender hechizos de pelea avanzados.

\- ¿Podríamos dejar esos para otro día? _ la rubia frunció el ceño, si bien ya había practicado varios hechizos de defensa y ataque estos eran los más básicos, Glossaryck le estaba pidiendo que realizara encantamientos más duros, los que solían utilizar las reinas en Mewni para pelear enserio…pero a Star no le hacía ni la más mínima ilusión el asunto.

Al haber pertenecido siempre a una estirpe de reinas dedicadas a la lucha contra los monstruos gran parte del libro contenía hechizos de ataque…extremadamente crueles consistentes en sacar la piel de tu enemigo mientras este seguía vivo, reventar su corazón, incinerarlo utilizando el encantador juego de palabras de "llama brillante de calidez mortal" sin contar la enorme colección de encantamientos capaz de transformar la varita en armas mortales desde enormes espadas hasta guadañas verdaderamente aterradoras.

\- Princesa…no puede esquivar para siempre lo que no le gusta y lo sabe, cómo futura heredera al trono es esencial que sepa pelear, el ejercito esperara que usted lo guie en las batallas, la reina es siempre quien lanza el primer ataque, ejecuta a los traidores de guerra y ante todo mantiene a raya las lealtades de la corte, es necesario que tenga estos conocimientos.

La chica bajo la mirada, era cierto la corte de los Butterfly nunca había sido un lugar hostil gracias al reverencial respeto casi miedo que inspiraban con sus conocimientos y al carácter de todas sus antepasadas lo cual provocaba que nadie dudara de que el reino estaba en las mejores manos dejando de lado complots contra la realeza e intentos de asesinato desde hace siglos…la única que desteñía en cuanto a ser una guerrera nata y al "gran carácter" era ella.

Pero los hechos con Toffe estaban aún muy recientes.

Todavia le costaba asimilar que había matado a alguien, aunque se tratara de un ser vil y cruel, las arcadas la atacaban sin compasión al recordar el puñal hundiéndose en la mano del monstruo y como la sangre había manado de la herida manchando sus manos.

Y estaban también todos aquellos monstruos que habían perdido la vida a manos de sus aliados, aunque Taratne la había sacado de la escena rápidamente no era tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta de que allí ocurriría una carnicería.

¿Qué había de malo con ella? Toffe había dañado a alguien que quería mucho y no podía sencillamente olvidar su muerte, todos esos seres habían estado trabajando para el lagarto y no podía celebrar como haría cualquier reina normal por haber participado, aunque fuera indirectamente en la eliminación de todos ellos… ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Acaso que había esperado ¿Qué rescatar a Marco fuera como todas sus peleas anteriores? ¿solo aturdir a unos pocos monstruos y ya?

\- ¿Crees que estoy averiada Glossaryck? ¿qué hay algo realmente mal en mi cabeza? _ susurro mientras daba vuelta la varita en sus manos.

\- No princesa_ el espíritu la miro con cariño y algo de tristeza, de todas sus alumnas Star era la más responsable, la que más caso le hacía libro y solicitaba su ayuda pero también la más sensible y atípica probablemente por ello habían desarrollado una relación más cercana que la que llego a tener con Moon alguna vez_ solo es muy joven con el tiempo aprenderá…creo que será mejor que practiquemos algo más por hoy, ¿qué tal campos de fuerza y protección?

\- Si…eso estaría bien, gracias.

La princesa levanto la vista deseando sumergirse en el estudio para dejar de pensar en temas desagradables.

Si en algún momento iba a aprender…si iba a cambiar…esperaba que fuera rápido.

Ya ni siquiera se sentía tan segura de que la mejor versión de sí misma fuera suficiente para poder manejar Mewni a futuro…tampoco quería ser igual a sus antepasadas aquellas a las que Ludo odiaba con tanta saña y a las que ella misma había acabado uniéndose sin querer.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué hacer?

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

El chico peligro se terminó de vestir dirigiéndole una mirada al espejo, la imagen que le devolvió no estaba nada mal, al menos era decente comparada a la que había reflejado después de regresar de Mewni.

Luego de que reaccionara gracias a su amiga y se diera cuenta de que enserio había terminado de joder la relación con sus padres Marco había tenido que soportar las inevitables secuelas de lo vivido entre ellas un asco crónico al color rojo, tener ganas de vomitar con tan solo ver algo de jugo de fresa y por supuesto las pesadillas.

Las asquerosas pesadillas que no lo dejaban en paz ni una sola noche gracias a las cuales se había ganado un par de grandes ojeras bajo los ojos y una disminución de peso notoria producto del estrés.

La única solución que había encontrado era consumir enormes cantidades de café para mantener la energía y dormir a ratos durante el día, esperar acostarse por la noche para descansar ya era cosa del pasado, cada vez que alcanzaba un grado de sueño medianamente profundo acababa viendo el maldito catálogo de muertes para la rubia que dormía plácidamente a unos metros de él, o al lagarto psicópata mirándolo entretenido mientras su piel se chamuscaba.

Una completa mierda.

Pero no podía decírselo a nadie, la única persona a la que podría habérselo confiado probablemente iba a acabar muerta de miedo al darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo se sabía el abecedario completo de formas en que podía matarla y como se vería su cadáver en cada una. Ahora entendía porque Glossaryck le había dicho que existían lugares de la Dimensión de los Sueños donde nadie quería irse a meter…seguro que èl bajaba al mismísimo infierno de esta todas las noches.

Agito la cabeza mandando esos pensamientos a cualquier otro lado, prefirió recordar la escena graciosa de hace rato en el baño…eso si era mucho más agradable.

Le había recordado a cómo eran las cosas cuando la rubia recién llego a la Tierra.

Pasandose la mano por el pelo salió del baño ataviado con un pijama de color gris dispuesto a bajar al primer piso a buscar algo de comer, desde la pelea que tuvo con su familia Rafael solo lo ignoraba, si bien esto no era ninguna novedad ahora entre padre e hijo se respiraba una tensión insoportable por lo cual Marco prefería no aparecerse cuando su padre llegaba a casa.

En cuanto a Angie esta había dejado de fingir que todo estaba de maravillas como siempre había hecho, no sabía muy bien cómo tratar a su hijo después de lo que este le dijo y Marco tampoco tenía mucha idea de que decir, porque después de todo no se arrepentía ni un poco de nada.

Irónicamente los Diaz se seguían llevando bien con Star, varias veces era ella quien le insistía en que bajara a comer con ellos y al ver que no había forma de convencerlo acababa llevándole la cena por mucho que el chico alegara que solo se la dejara en el refrigerador, pero la rubia tenía esa forma de ser… y a Marco en el fondo no le molestaba para nada.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras pensaba en que curiosamente por el perfil de ambos la chica hubiera encajado mejor como hija de los Diaz siendo una adolescente normal en la Tierra solo dedicada a estudiar y probablemente él…él hubiera estado mejor en cualquier otra familia.

Pero la familia es la que toca no la que elijes.

\- ¿Vienes a comer? _ pregunto su madre con voz impersonal mientras seguía lavando los platos.

\- Si_ Marco saco el paquete de pan de molde de la alacena y los pocillos de jamón, queso y lechuga del refrigerador para prepararse un sándwich el cual acabo teniendo unos trozos de queso cortados de forma irregular, un jamón derechamente mal cortado y una lechuga que se escapaba por los costados.

Para el chico era un completo misterio como los sándwiches que solía preparar Star parecían sacados de revista y los de él se limitaban a ser comestibles y ya.

\- No subas tenemos que hablar_ dijo Angie sacándose el delantal a la vez que le indicaba a su hijo que tomara asiento.

Marco levanto una ceja curioso mientras se sentaba en la mesita de la cocina masticando el pan.

\- La universidad de Rafael está comenzando a desarrollar una investigación acerca de un nuevo medicamento y necesitan a un químico farmacéutico.

\- Entonces…

\- Entonces Marco significa que voy a volver a trabajar…ya que a ti no parece afectarte mayormente si yo estoy en casa o no, por supuesto alguien va a venir durante la semana a realizar los quehaceres y espero que la trates bien.

\- ¿Eso es todo? _ pregunto el chico mientras mascaba otro trozo del sándwich, en realidad no le sorprendía la decisión de su madre sabía que alguien con un doctorado en química obviamente se sentía frustrada teniendo que ejercer solo de dueña de casa y él ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse solo…aunque lo más probable era que por fin Angie se hubiera dado cuenta de que su hijo no tenía "arreglo" y que hubiera dejado de lado la idea de que al estar ella en casa èl acabaría yendo por sagrado y buen camino de la excelencia académica…eso no iba a pasar jamás.

\- No_ su madre tomo asiento viéndose algo incomoda_ al punto que voy es que esto significa que tú y Star van a quedarse solos en casa casi todo el día de aquí en adelante, ella es una princesa por lo cual cualquier…suceso…emm ¿intimo? que pueda ocurrir entre ustedes tendría repercusiones enormes ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir no?.

El moreno casi se atraganta con el pan a la vez que su rostro adquiría un tono tan subido que parecía morado…intentando no morir asfixiado en el intento trago el trozo que tenía atascado en la garganta:

\- Star y yo n…no tenemos esa clase de relación, ni siquiera somos novios ella es mi amiga_ mejor acabar con esa extraña conversación cuanto antes ¿por qué carajo su conservadora madre estaba intentando tener una conversación sobre educación sexual con el después de pasar catorce años ignorando el tema? Prefería que las cosas siguieran como hasta ahora, siendo educado por el profesor internet.

Angie alzo las cejas un momento:

\- Hijo que no sean novios no quiere decir que dejen de ser un chico y una chica adolescentes sin conexión sanguínea viviendo juntos, con tu padre no tuvimos problemas en que Star se quedara aquí porque yo pasaba todo el día en casa y pensamos que te iba a hacer bien relacionarte con alguien como ella, pero comprenderás que ahora la situación va a ser algo diferente, estoy hablando esto solo contigo porque no sé cómo habrán tratado los padres de ella este tema y además creo que no me equivoco al pensar que tú has tenido más novias que ella novios.

Marco decidió dejar la comida de lado si no iba acabar muriendo con un trozo de jamón atascado en la garganta gracias a la maravillosa charla de su madre, ¿Qué clase de persona pensaban en su casa que él era?

\- N…no he pasado mas allá de los besos con ninguna_ " _Donde se mete Ludo cuando uno lo necesita, un pequeño ataque para interrumpir no me vendría mal ahora"_ _ y definitivamente NO tengo ese tipo de relación con Star somos amigos SOLO amigos.

\- Bien_ la mujer se cruzó de brazos asintiendo conforme_ ¿la ves como una especie de hermana?

\- Si, exacto _ el castaño desvió la vista para que Angie no se percatara de que mentía, una hermana era una especie de ente asexuado a la cual solo se le reconocía que era mujer por un asunto de biología y definitivamente la rubia no tenía nada de asexuada_ ¿ahora puedo largarme?

Angie suspiro igual de conforme de que la incómoda conversación hubiera terminado:

\- Sí, claro.

El chico salió pitando de la cocina lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, definitivamente esa conversación se iría a su ya conocido archivo de "cosas que nunca pasaron" el cual incluía el baile de la Luna Roja y la imagen de él acurrucado en el regazo de Star luego de lo ocurrido en Mewni drogándose tranquilamente con el aroma del cabello de la chica.

Últimamente en su vida estaban pasando demasiadas cosas que en realidad nunca pasaron.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

La rubia tenía los ojos cerrados concentrada en el pequeño campo de fuerza que se estaba generando frente a ella, demasiado pequeño aun solo lo suficientemente grande para cubrir su rostro…necesitaba más poder magico.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Star se sobresaltó al sentir a Marco recargando la barbilla contra su hombro, los mechones de cabello mojado del chico goteaban sobre su piyama generando pequeñas marcas de agua.

El campo de fuerza se destruyó en el acto producto de la perdida de concentración de la princesa, Glossaryck rodo los ojos al ver todo el esfuerzo destruido por culpa del humano que al parecer no respetaba lo más mínimo el concepto de espacio personal.

\- Estaba intentando practicar algo de magia_ la chica controlo su tono de voz para que no se trasluciera que se había puesto algo nerviosa, lo cierto era que aunque siempre había alegado el rechazo de Marco hacia el contacto físico ahora que el moreno no parecía tener problemas con ello Star aunque no le disgustaba no se sentía tan cómoda con esto, sin contar que las sensaciones que le causaba encontrarse demasiado cerca del chico en vez de ir disminuyendo con el tiempo se mantenían o… aumentaban.

\- Puedes darte vuelta estirada, estoy completamente vestido soy toda una oda a la decencia.

\- Muy gracioso Marco_ murmuro la chica encarando al castaño mientras recuperaba el tono rojizo en su piel debido al comentario_ ¿Qué hacías tú?

\- Nada en particular…solo hable con mamá, va a volver a trabajar. _ el chico observo atentamente la reacción de su compañera esperaba que no fuera a tener la misma clase de ideas que tuvo Angie.

\- ¡Eso es genial! _ sonrió la chica aplaudiendo_ me alegro mucho por ella…además tú te vas a sentir más cómodo siendo solo nosotros ¿no? digo…las relaciones entre ustedes han estado muy mal.

Star miro hacia el lado sintiéndose culpable por ello, mientras los pensamientos del chico iban por un camino completamente diferente, literalmente tuvo que contenerse para no rodar por la cama riéndose como demente, fácilmente podía imaginarse a la princesa con un par de alitas blancas y una aureola en la cabeza, con esa mente tan pura se preguntaba si ella pensaba que los bebès salían de los repollos…aunque Star no era humana precisamente a saber si efectivamente los bebes Mewmanos salían de las plantas…o empezaban como larvas…tenía sentido durante la Mewbertad su amiga había acabado convertida en una especie de ser mariposa...

\- Marco…¡Marco!_ la rubia pasaba una mano frente al chico para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Podrías ponerte allí? _ la oji celeste señalo hacia un lugar de la habitación cercano al armario_ necesito lograr generar un campo de fuerza potente así que no te puedes quedar tan cerca mío.

El chico rodando los ojos se puso de pie yéndose a colocar hasta el sitio donde le había indicado Star, la cual se puso de pie y entrecerró los ojos concentrándose en la varita esta emitió un brillo azulado, la luz comenzó a expandirse hasta generar una pantalla transparente de energía del mismo porte que la princesa de Mewni.

\- Manténgala princesa si puede tiene que expandirlo, intente abarcar toda la habitación. _ indico el espíritu vigilante.

\- B…bien_ la rubia estaba comenzando a sudar por el esfuerzo intentando extraer la energía mágica de su cuerpo necesaria para lograr lo que Glossaryck le pedía, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero solo apretó los dientes mientras veía el campo expandirse.

\- ¿Seguro que no es suficiente? _ el espíritu del libro se giró hacia la voz de Marco que mantenía un ojo en la chica a la vez que la pregunta iba dirigida a él, al hombrecillo no le gusto el tono de violencia camuflado que guardaba la pregunta.

\- No, no lo es como reina es probable que alguna vez necesite aguantar peleas largas y agotadoras. Necesita aprender a trabajar al límite de sus fuerzas_ Glossaryck le dirigió una mirada escrutadora al chico levantando una ceja al ver una mirada algo oscura y enojada proveniente del humano.

\- ¿Seguro? personalmente no veo porque es necesario que se fuerce tanto_ aunque el comentario podía considerarse como algo perfectamente inocente…al espíritu guía no le gusto para nada la forma en que lo estaba mirando el chico casi podía sentir que como no le encontrara la razón el humano le iba a saltar encima.

\- Mmm Glossaryck…_ ambos se giraron hacia Star la cual miraba asustada como la varita comenzaba a vibrar con fuerza soltando chispas de color verde brillante.

La varita se siguió sacudiendo hasta que finalmente escapo de las manos de la princesa comenzando a rebotar por toda la habitación disparando rayos de color verde hasta que finalmente se metió en el libro de hechizos aun abierto sobre la cama, el texto se cerró en el acto saliendo despedido rumbo al closet de la chica…llevándose a Marco consigo.

La puerta del mueble se cerró con un fuerte estrepito dejando encerrado dentro a un Marco bastante aturdido por el golpe recibido ya que un libro de más de mil páginas produce un aturdimiento considerable.

Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido la princesa se levantó del piso donde había estado agachada durante el "ataque" de la varita corriendo hacia el armario:

\- ¡Marco! ¿estás bien? ¿te hiciste daño? _ la rubia intentaba tirar de la manilla para abrir la puerta sin obtener ningún resultado.

\- ¡Si estoy bien! _ un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta seguido de una maldición_ ¡No puedo abrir la maldita puerta! ¡ni siquiera puedo echarla abajo!

\- No hace falta que hagas eso mocoso_ bufo Glossaryck mirando calmadamente la puerta sellada_ la puerta puede abrirla la princesa con magia.

\- ¿Magia? ¡Pero Glossaryck! ¡la varita quedo encerrada adentro! ¿Quieres decir que Marco va a quedarse ahí para siempre? _ la princesa se estaba mordiendo las uñas a la vez que respiraba con dificultad, ahí estaba su familiar ataque de nervios.

\- ¡¿Qué?!_ el moreno intentó de nuevo derribar la puerta sin resultado_ ¡No me hace ni puta gracia tener que quedarme aquí! ¡arregla esto enano azul!

Al escuchar el escándalo que montaba el humano y ver a la princesa caminando de un lado para otro completamente histérica Glossaryck rodo los ojos:

\- Su alteza usted posee la capacidad de utilizar magia sin varita recuerde que el objeto es solo un canalizador para facilitar el uso de las habilidades naturales que posee…solo debe "excavar profundo".

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso? yo nunca he hecho magia sin vari…_la chica se quedó quieta al darse cuenta de que si había usado magia sin tener la varita en su poder…cuando estando en Mewni y sintió que Marco iba a morir de algún modo logro mandarle un pequeño mensaje de esperanza en forma de mariposa, no había sido un gran encantamiento…pero …lo había hecho sin tener la reliquia familiar en su poder_ creo que…si lo hice una vez.

\- Exacto, excavar profundo es tan solo lograr sacar su poder interior hacia afuera sin ayuda de un canalizador, solo necesita sumergirse en su interior, encontrar su centro su alteza y el poder fluirá solo.

\- ¿Sumergirme en mi interior? _ la chica se puso una mano en la barbilla pensativa_ ¿hablas de algo así como meditación?

\- Si, podría llamársele así en términos simplistas.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿yo me pudro aquí mientras Star hace prácticas de yoga? _ aunque Marco no quería admitirlo la sensación de oscuridad y encierro estaban comenzando a desesperarlo.

\- Tranquilo ¿sí? te prometo que te sacare de ahí rápido_ la chica dándose cuenta de su amigo probablemente estaba relacionando el encierro con una situación mucho peor hablo de forma más suave y segura de como en realidad se sentía colocándose junto a la puerta para que él pudiera escucharla mejor_ cálmate.

Aunque se sentía terriblemente idiota el latino no podía evitar relajarse al escuchar ese tono de voz en la chica, más suave y susurrante del que usaba normalmente…el mismo con el que le había estado hablando para hacerlo reaccionar días atrás.

\- Bien…pero no te tardes. _ el chico se sentó en el suelo escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

\- Si…

Star subió corriendo las escaleras de la torre llegando hasta el punto más alto donde prácticamente no se escuchaba el ruido de los niveles inferiores, busco un cojín donde sentarse para estar en una posición cómoda.

\- Bueno solo tengo que quedarme aquí y…encontrar mi centro, no debería ser difícil_ respirando lentamente la princesa cerro los ojos buscando vaciar la mente.

* * *

 _ **Por mientras…**_

Glossaryck entro en el armario sin problemas traspasando la pared, ventajas de ser un ente sobrenatural, allí observo con curiosidad al humano agachado en el piso:

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado?

\- ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer? _ inquirió el chico alzando la vista, cualquier cosa que le sirviera para distraerse de la sensación de claustrofobia que luchaba por invadirlo era bienvenida.

El espíritu observo con alivio que la mirada oscura que había visto en los ojos del latino había desaparecido siendo reemplazada por la misma expresión franca aunque levemente mandona que tenían siempre el par de ojos castaños.

\- Pues…_el geniecillo pensó un momento, le había dicho a la princesa que tenía que encontrar su centro y eso era lo ideal que lo lograra por si misma, pero si la chica no conseguia sumergirse, siempre podía utilizar el conocimiento que tenia del carácter de su discípula para forzarla a excavar profundo_ busca el secreto de Star…eso ayudara.

\- ¿Secreto de Star? _ Marco levanto una ceja curioso mientras observaba a Glossaryck el cual estaba apuntando con un dedo a lo que tenía en frente y que el moreno no había visto hasta ese momento: el contenido del armario de Star.

Claramente este había sido adaptado con magia al igual que todo el resto del cuarto, más que un simple armario era una habitación competa con vestidos y ropa en cada pared, estanterías llenas de zapatos en su mayoría ballerinas de tacón bajo, pero también los que usaba en su atuendo de princesa, adornos para el cabello, bolsos entre otras prendas, todo en suaves tonos pastel perfectamente organizado…y hasta con aroma a frambuesa.

En el centro de la estancia no había ropa sino secciones con objetos, cada una con un cartelito, eran cuatro y el moreno no puedo evitar sonreír ante semejante muestra de extrema organización.

El chico entorno los ojos adaptando sus pupilas a la débil luz que se colaba por las rendijas de la puerta leyendo los carteles colocados en cada vitrina:

\- "Objetos divertidos y sin importancia"

\- "Recuerdos lindos y a amigables"_ Marco sonrió al ver al osito que le había regalado a Star sentado en un pequeño cojín junto con varios otros objetos como collares, cartas y otros peluches, reconoció al muñeco de guerricornio que había visto en la mente de la chica este estaba colocado junto a "Mark" de tal modo que parecía que ambos peluches eran muy amigos y se estaban abrazando, claramente la chica los había acomodado en esa posición…acababa de descubrir un lado bastante infantil de la princesa…aunque no es que fuera algo malo.

Al ver que la siguiente vitrina tenía como título "Secretos" el moreno se dispuso a abrirla, pero se paró en seco al ver la última.

Esta solo tenía tres objetos en ella: una especie de cuaderno forrado en tela color rosa, un tintero de color dorado lleno de tinta y una pluma blanca en él.

Sobre la vitrina rezaba: "Secretos MUY secretos: mi diario", luego abajo había otro más pequeño que al chico le hizo gracia "Marco si estás aquí aleja tus manos de mi diario y sal de mi closet".

\- Enserio lo haría estirada, pero esto son motivos de fuerza mayor_ con seguridad abrió la puerta de vidrio sacando el diario.

Se volvió a sentar en el piso junto a la puerta para que le llegara más luz, a la vez que le mostraba el objeto a Glossaryck:

\- ¿Encaja como el secreto de Star?

\- Si, ese es_ asintió el espíritu mientras se dirigía volando hacia el libro de hechizos firmemente cerrado en una esquina que de vez en cuando daba algunas sacudidas asemejándose más a un animal rabioso que a un libro antiguo de magia_ yo debo revisar la varita tu por mientras intenta averiguar más cosas.

\- ¿No se supone que deberías darme la lata por estar leyendo las cosas privadas de tu discípula? _ Marco tenía una ceja alzada a la vez que abría el diario en la primera página, aunque no fuera muy honroso tenía que reconocer que el tener la oportunidad de leer el diario de su amiga le había quitado toda la claustrofobia…era una distracción más que buena.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a vivir aquí? _ contesto el geniecillo mientras miraba la varita con ojo crítico.

\- Buen punto_ mascullo Marco mientras se disponía a leer.

A medida que comenzó a avanzar se dio cuenta de que el diario era precisamente muy…al estilo de Star, databa desde que ella tenía doce años así que tuvo que seguir avanzando hasta encontrar la sección que donde comenzaba a narrar su vida desde los catorce, por lo que había visto en su mente no creía que la chica pudiera tener un secreto muy grande antes de esas fechas, al fin y al cabo, él ya había visto los momentos más tristes de su infancia.

Al ver que la sección de los catorce años comenzaba narrando la historia de la varita y luego seguía con:

" _Hoy supe que seré enviada a la Tierra para poder seguir estudiando y perfeccionándome como futura Reina, como toda princesa me se los idiomas universales de ciertas dimensiones…se me da muy bien, en la Tierra el idioma más importante es una sencilla lengua llamada Ingles así que creo poder manejar perfectamente mi estancia allí, será verdaderamente muy interesante hacer un intercambio para estudiar, en Mewni siempre estoy muy estresada y me aburro demasiado Pony Head solo puede venir a verme de vez en cuando._

 _Haber…supongo que pondré un poco sobre el planeta: es el tercero en su sistema solar, gira junto con otros nueve alrededor de una enorme estrella caliente que recibe el nombre de Sol, curiosamente se llama Tierra a pesar de estar en su mayoría compuesto por agua, sus habitantes no manejan ninguna clase de magia y…"_

Marco bostezo mientras suspiraba, el diario parecía libro de Biología…por supuesto, el diario de la estirada tendría que ser, simplificándose la vida se saltó varias páginas, hasta que llego a un título que, si le intereso, comenzaba inmediatamente después de la charla científico histórica de la chica sobre el planeta, la dichosa sección se titulaba:

" _Mis pensamientos acerca de Marco Diaz"_

* * *

 _ **Glossaryck…**_

El espíritu azul abrió lentamente la reliquia familiar de los Butterfly dándose cuenta de que dentro de ella el espíritu del unicornio que le daba energía estaba casi enloquecido acosado por una enorme cantidad de magia descontrolada:

\- Bueno…no será un problema, solo se necesita liberar una cantidad lo suficientemente grande de energía y se estabilizará_ comento para sí mismo el espíritu.

Volvió a dejar la varita dentro del libro y salió silenciosamente del armario…era hora de ir a ver cómo le iba a la princesa.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

" _Bien solo debo encontrar mi centro…mi centro…centro de magia…si no lo encuentro no podre sacar a Marco de ahí… ¡Mente en blanco Star concéntrate!...mente en blanco…en blanco…piensa en una hoja de papel…eso me recuerda que tengo que leer el apunte para la clase de historia de la escuela me pregunto sobre que será el examen, ahora que recuerdo Marco no tiene nada de apuntes creo que debería…¡mente en blanco! ¡tengo que sacar a Marco del closet! me pregunto si estará bien parecía algo alterado ahí adentro si a lo mejor voy a ver…¡EN BLANCO!...estoy calmada…estoy calmada…estoy…"_

\- ¡Ahggg!_ agotada la chica se tiro de espaldas sobre el suelo llevándose una mano a la frente, definitivamente no estaba calmada y su cerebro no quería quedarse en silencio_ creo que…iré a ver si mamá me puede ayudar.

Bajando las escaleras se dirigió hasta el espejo donde descorriendo la cortina dijo con voz fuerte y clara:

\- Espejo llama a mamá.

La imagen mostro las clásicas letras de "Llamando a mamá" hasta que mostro la imagen de la respetable reina Moon…echándose una siesta sobre el escritorio.

\- Madre…_Star se removió impaciente, no es que no supiera que a la reina le gustaba echarse unos sueñecitos de vez en cuando pero ahora no era precisamente un buen momento para ello_ ¡mamá!

\- ¡Ehh!_ Moon se despertó sobresaltada mirando en todas direcciones hasta que vio la imagen de su hija frente a ella_ ¡Oh cielos! Me quede dormida, se supone que iba a tener una charla con el grupo de búsqueda, ya sabes estamos buscando el trozo faltante de la varita…¿pasa algo?

\- Pues es precisamente sobre la varita_ rápidamente la rubia le resumió todo el lio a su madre la cual escuchaba el relato bastante entretenida_ entonces no tengo la menor idea de cómo "Excavar profundo".

\- ¡Yo no lo hice hasta que tuve diecinueve! eso es fantástico quiere decir que estas avanzando mucho en tus estudios y…

\- Mamá… Marco…_ menciono la chica para que la reina volviera a centrarse.

\- Ah claro…pues…en realidad solo debes soltar todo lo que tienes, yo no me sumergía meditando sino...dejando libre mi magia interior, probablemente Glossaryck te aconsejo el otro medio porque va más con tu carácter pero nunca hay que descartar nada…solo ¡párate frente a esa puerta y dale con todo lo que tienes! _ al ver a su madre haciendo un gesto con el puño la princesa abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tengo que golpear físicamente la puerta?

\- Era solo un gesto, pero si sientes que lo necesitas adelante_ la reina miro a su hija pensativa.

\- Ehh, no creo que ese sea mi estilo…

\- Star_Moon miro seriamente a su hija al verla algo deprimida_ solo…no pienses tanto ¿ha habido alguna vez en que has sentido que la magia escapa de tu interior? ¿Qué de verdad necesitabas usarla?

La chica abrió los ojos impactada…si había dos momentos donde la magia prácticamente se había escapado desde su cuerpo, su mente había quedado en blanco cediéndole todo el control a su corazón a los sentimientos desesperados que había tenido: una fue el día de la Mewnidependencia y el otro en el bosque hace aún menos tiempo.

El problema era que en ambos casos había estado al borde de la desesperación sino completamente fuera de sí y además…la vida de alguien había estado en juego, en un caso la de Sapo Toro y en otra de la Marco.

Definitivamente saber que solo podía excavar profundo cuando caía en estados emocionales inestables y frenéticos producto de que alguien fuera a morir no era una buena noticia.

\- Está bien mamà, gracias.

Moon asintió y corto la llamada comentando algo como "creo que le diré al grupo de exploración que estaba en una reunión de Estado o así".

La rubia se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el armario… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Al ver a Glossaryck se acercó hasta èl con una expresión completamente derrotada.

\- Parece que solo puedo hacer lo que me pediste cuando mis emociones me están casi dominando_ suspiro sentándose de espaldas al armario apoyándose en este_ ¿Qué voy a hacer? Necesito sacar a Marco de ahí.

La princesa enterró la cabeza entre las manos forzando a su cerebro a pensar en algo, el geniecillo azul por mientras decidió que definitivamente era hora de aplicar el plan B.

Volando se dirigió hacia el interior del closet nuevamente, esperaba que el humano ya hubiera logrado encontrar algo de utilidad.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

El moreno se encontraba con una expresión algo irritada pero maliciosa a la vez sosteniendo el diario de la chica con una pluma en la mano derecha y el tintero en el suelo a su lado, sencillamente no había podido resistirse a dejarle una "respuesta" a algunos de los comentarios que la princesa había hecho sobre él:

" _Sinceramente no sé cómo es que me tocó vivir con este sujeto Marco es grosero, flojo y mandón, me trata como si fuera su criada…es…un idiota así de simple, ¿no podría haberme tocado vivir con un chico más tierno? O una chica como Janna o Jackie, detesto que ponga su música a todo volumen en la noche solo para no dejarme dormir…_

 _ **(Oye estirada vamos a aclarar que ponía la música alta para no escuchar TU música de Love Sentence que ponías en la noche, no seas tan egocéntrica)**_

… _Ni siquiera sé que le encuentran las chicas, la primera vez que lo vi pensé que no tenía nada de especial, su pelo y ojos no son ni siquiera de un color llamativo, se viste como un delincuente y además es bajito comparado con otros chicos, lo único que pensé que era lindo en él es el lunar que tiene en la mejilla_

 _ **(Bueno estamos casi a mano yo pensé que tu eras una rubia oxigenada más plana que una tabla con un gusto pésimo para vestirte…pero con lindos ojos y..tu pelo no esta mal)**_

… _Hoy vino de visita Pony Head, se volvió loca con Marco…bueno él es el tipo de chicos que le gustan no entiendo mucho esa lógica en el fondo, aunque la adoro creo que en ese aspecto esta algo loca…_

 _ **(Pony Head está loca en TODOS los aspectos)**_

… _Estuve en coma dos semanas producto del hechizo que tuve que hacer para restaurar todo en la ciudad, supe por Glossaryck que durante todo ese tiempo Marco me cuido y hoy fue a ayudarme cuando las armas que cree engañada por Ferguson y Alfonzo hicieron un desastre, ¿la verdad? creo que en el fondo él es alguien muy lindo solo que no le gusta demostrarlo, es curioso como conociendo a alguien tu opinión de esa persona puede cambiar completamente…_

 _ **(¿Sabes? creo que tienes razón, creo que fue más o menos por estas fechas donde empezaste a caerme bien también)**_

… _Con el paso del tiempo he ido encontrando cada vez más cosas que me gustan de Marco, es gracioso porque no las encuentras al principio, él es la clase de persona donde tienes que conocerlo para ir descubriendo cada una de ellas:_

 _Me gusta mucho la forma que tiene de disculparse, quiero decir es realmente malo con las palabras así que lo hace con acciones o me soborna con nachos…yo…creo que eso es muy tierno._ _ **(¿sinceramente? no sé hacerlo de otra forma, palabras como "lo siento" pueden ser usadas de forma demasiado vacía ¿tiene algún sentido que las repita igual que tantas otras personas malditamente mentirosas?)**_

 _También me gusta como nunca finge ser otra persona y siempre es terriblemente honesto con todo, al principio pensaba que era grosero…pero ¿realmente vale la pena que la gente te mienta para ser amable? Por lo menos sé que él no me va a mentir._ _ **(Yo…sé a qué veces tu si sientes que tienes que ser otra persona aun lo haces y lo odio porque no lo necesitas… estas bien como estas y ya)**_

 _Creo que por sobre todo el motivo por el que lo considero mi mejor amigo es porque siempre está ahí para ayudarme cuando lo necesito, no importa lo nerviosa que me ponga o lo irritante que pueda ser, soy consciente de que siempre tengo algún problema y de que puedo ser alguien realmente dependiente…pero Marco siempre está ahí…yo realmente adoro eso de él… y lo quiero mucho._

 _ **(…yo…no sé qué poner empecé a rallarte el diario porque estaba molesto por lo que escribiste y quería devolvértelo además realmente cabrea estar aquí encerrado pero mira solo…TE QUIERO ¿BIEN?… ¡No lo menciones!)"**_

Un golpe sonó afuera de la puerta haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara ¿cómo había acabado dejando semejante confesión por escrito en el diario de la estirada?, la voz de ella se escuchó:

\- ¿Marco, Glossaryck? ¿están ahí?

\- Si su alteza…_ el genio miro por sobre el hombro del chico sintiéndose satisfecho al ver lo que había encontrado_ el humano está leyendo su diario.

Los corazones en las mejillas de la chica se prendieron, alterada Star comenzó a golpear la puerta:

\- Marco que…¿Qué es exactamente lo que estas leyendo?

\- Digamos que acabas de confesar lo mucho que me quieres y que crees que mi lunar es lindo_ rio el divertido al escuchar el tono de desesperación de ella.

\- ¡NO VOLTEES LA PAGINA! _ realmente él no podía voltearla, si lo hacía iba a leer mucho…DEMASIADO.

La princesa comenzó a retorcerse las manos alterada y nerviosa, se cubrió el rostro recordando el día donde se le ocurrió escribir todo lo que decía en la siguiente página...a mala hora habia escrito eso:

…" _En realidad creo que el que Marco sea bajito está bien, eso me permite poder oler su pelo sin que se dé cuenta cuando estamos caminando juntos, suena raro lo se pero…pero el realmente huele lindo"…_

… _Nunca voy a poder admitirlo con nadie, pero eso da igual porque nadie nunca va a leer esto, pero a veces…a veces me gustaría saber que hubiera sentido si me hubiera besado durante el baile…es solo curiosidad...quiero decir…no es nada mas solo…que me lo pregunto a veces…"_

… _Creo que una de las cosas más tiernas fue cuando yo estaba esperando la llamada de Oskar y cuando èl llamo Marco se aguantó la herida que tenía en la pierna hasta que yo termine la llamada, realmente quería abrazarlo en ese momento…quiero decir a veces puede ser realmente adorable"_

… _Hoy me di cuenta de que a Marco se le hace un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda cuando sonríe, creo…creo puedo entender porque ha tenido tantas novias…él es mi amigo así que está bien si pienso así quiero decir…es normal ¿no?"_

… _Creo que está mal, está realmente mal pero cuando me abrazo ese día después de que regresamos de Mewni…luego de que derrotara a Toffe, no…no puedo olvidar como se sentía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura me gustó mucho y me gustaría que me vuelva abrazar de ese modo…creo que a lo mejor a pesar de que es mi mejor amigo Marco me gusta un poco…solo un poco"_

\- ¡MARCO NO LEAS MAS!

\- ¿Acaso tienes algo extraño escrito aquí? _ le contesto el chico bastante curioso respecto de lo que decía en la siguiente página.

Completamente ajeno a que fuera del armario una enorme luz blanca estaba comenzando a envolver a la princesa llenando toda la habitación por la cabeza de la rubia solo podía circular un único pensamiento…Marco no podía leer esas páginas. Porque a pesar de que eran solo pensamientos sueltos que se le habían ocurrido estando sola revelaban sentimientos demasiado ajenos a lo que se supone que ambos eran…amigos…solo amigos.

Las marcas de su rostro se volvieron color blanco y alzando una mano un rayo de luz salió disparado hacia la puerta del armario abriéndola de par en par con un fuerte estrepito.

\- ¡Pero que…_el latino se cayó de espaldas en el suelo sosteniendo el diario de la chica entre las manos aun.

\- ¡No leas mi diario! ¡es privado Marco! _ rápidamente Star le arrebato el preciado libro dándole un golpe en la cabeza con el_ tu...¿lo rayaste?_ la rubia suspiro al leer las primeras líneas algo molesta pero aliviada de que el chico no hubiera alcanzado a leer lo que realmente le importaba…había estado cerca_ esas cosas las escribí los primeros días que llegue a la Tierra rayarme el diario fue infantil Marco.

\- ¿Y vas a hacer algo al respecto? _ inquirió levantándose del suelo mirando a la chica con una sonrisita ladeada al ver que aún estaba agitada y roja.

Star entrecerró los ojos mirando al latino, la suma de su irritación al ver que había metido sus narices en el diario y el miedo a que hubiera leído las paginas faltantes provocaron que deseara vengarse, aunque sea un poco.

\- Glossaryck pásame la varita_ pidió calmadamente en dirección al espíritu.

\- Hum, claro princesa, pero antes que nada debemos lanzar un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso para liberar…¿alteza?

La chica ya le había quitado la varita y estaba apuntando directamente a Marco el cual la miraba cruzado de brazos:

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer lanzarme una lluvia de arcoíris? vamos estirada no leí nada del otro mundo…además tu espíritu me dij…

\- ¡Tormenta de cojines!

Una potente onda de energía se generó con la varita produciendo que el sencillo hechizo de la chica se multiplicara por cien dejando a Marco completamente sepultado en una montaña de cojines de diferentes formas y colores.

\- ¿Es enserio? _ el moreno asomo la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo de entremedio de la montaña de objetos mullidos donde había quedado aplastado estallando en carcajadas al mostrarle a la princesa los cojines que le había disparado.

Todos ellos tenían forma de nubes, corazones, flores o mariposas con mensajes como "Good Luck" , "You are special". " God day", "Happy Day", entre otros.

\- Sin duda la furia de Star Butterfly es algo oscuro y horrible_ se burló apoyándose en los cojines que tenía debajo de la barbilla.

\- Eres un…_Star tomo el primer cojín que encontró lanzándose al chico acertándole en plena cara, pero solo sirvió para que Marco se siguiera riendo.

\- Eres la agresividad hecha persona, hasta mis pantuflas asustan más que tu_ señalo al mostrarle entre medio de carcajadas que el proyectil tenía forma de corazón y decía "I love you", al darse cuenta de la mirada furiosa de la chica y de que la piel blanca de su cara parecía una remolacha paro de reírse un momento…suspiro desviando la vista tampoco quería que ella lo acabara odiando_ ¿si lees la última cosa que te escribí vas a dejar de querer asfixiarme con Poliester y plumas?

Star ladeo la cabeza con el ceño aun fruncido buscando la página señalada…al leer la última frase su mirada se suavizo pero el color de su cara no bajo ni un poco…realmente a veces quería matar a Marco…¿Cómo se supone que iba a seguir vengándose de el después de leer ese "te quiero"?

\- Marco no me vas a sobor…¿Marco?_ sorprendida se dio cuenta de que el chico se había quedado dormido entre medio del mullido ataque que ella le había enviado, agitando la varita levito hasta èl mirando las ojeras en su rostro y lo cansado que se veía._ sabía que estabas durmiendo mal pero nunca pensé que hasta el punto de dormirte de la nada.

La chica le retiro el flequillo oscuro con la mano, preocupada, ¿cuánto dormía Marco en realidad? Descendiendo se encamino de puntillas hasta el armario para guardar su diario nuevamente y esta vez ponerle además un candado con llave.

\- ¿Princesa?

\- Dime Glossaryck_ susurro mientras ordenaba el diario, la pluma y el tintero en la vitrina de nuevo.

\- El chico…creo que debería vigilarlo su alteza usted dijo que el secuestro del que fue víctima no fue la gran cosa pero algo me dice que me mintió.

Star se volteo mirando a su guía negando con la cabeza con un aire algo triste:

\- Te digo que no fue gran cosa porque no lo encontré herido…pero realmente ni yo misma sé que fue lo que le paso, Marco no me quiere contar y yo no puedo forzarlo…así no puedo hacer nada por él…solo…solo dejarlo dormir por ahora_ murmuro mirando al chico que se había acurrucado cómodamente con la mejilla apoyada en el cojín en forma de corazón.

\- De todos modos…habría que estar pendiente de èl_ suspiro Glossaryck mirando como la princesa asentía en silencio.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Ahora me troleare a los starqueros recordándoles que un te quiero no es lo mismo que un te amo (ejem ejem ...aun) así que no, nadie se confesó a nadie lo siento el que estaba danzando que deje de bailar XD.**_

 **Bueno este capítulo tiene de todo, intento situar un poco como quedaron ambos chicos luego de lo ocurrido entre que Marco intenta volver a ser el mismo pero tiene secuelas…pongo algo de comedia porque hace tiempo que hacia falta y además vamos que quise ponerle algo de realismo de lo que ocurre cuando dos adolescentes viven juntos.**

 **Con respecto a la parejita pues…Star puse algo de su diario para mostrar que ella ya tiene consciencia de que le gusta "un poco" Marco mientras que el está comenzando a intentar ser más demostrativo.**

 **flowerforever355** **:** **Me alegra que no creas que decepciono a nadie, aquí está el inicio de la segunda temporada tu siempre eres genial dándote cuenta de los trasfondos de cada** **capítulo mío así q** **ue saca conclusiones jejee por cierto yo soy la Sugar que ves en algunos comentarios de tu fic** **.**

 **Natsu121** **: Gracias por seguir leyendo de verdad lo aprecio :3**

 **Ranpoo4ever:** **Gracias por tu comentario mmm libros en realidad me he leído de todo, digamos que tal vez podía gustarte la saga de la Guerra de los espejos de Frank Beddor es la historia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas pero más madura, la verdad creo que el mundo de Alicia es el que más ha dado para versiones alternas, no me los he leído pero me han dicho que la saga crónicas lunares es como que recrea versiones diferentes de cuentos tradicionales.**

 **Torikami Riuzak** **: Tus comentarios siempre son muy bien recibidos jeje, ya leí tu capitulo nuevo del fic no puedo evitar reírme al ver como manejamos a las diferentes versiones AU de los personajes tu Marco es tan amable XD jajaja.**

 **natsu dragneel354** **: Que bueno que no te complique si se pone algo dura la historia, aquí está el capítulo siguiente ya más calmado que los otros tres.**

 **marati2011** **: No lo sabrán por ahora…**

 **Madgora** **:** **Omg! Me leí los juegos del hambre hace tiempo y no me acordaba de Peta jajaj pero si se parece XD.**

 **CharlieMontgomery** **: qué bueno que te gustaron mis capítulos, Marco aquí ves que intenta seguir siendo el mismo pero hay cosas que quiebran eso, los chicos seguirán con sus edades originales al fin y al cabo la vida no espera a que estes lo suficientemente maduro o preparado para lanzarte las piedras.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Tu adoras el Starco lo presiento jajaja que bueno que te gusto la escena final me costó bastante.**

 **Xenon666** **: Wii te hice llorar Xd es hermoso llegarle a tus lectores y sep Marco ha sido rebautizado…bueno para ser franca si en la tercera temporada anda con Jackie y de lindo con Star el fandom lo va a rebautizar jajaj.**

 **Guest:** **Tu idea es genial…me la quedo** **😉 jeje.**

 **gina2909** **: La modificación surgió de a poco cuando me di cuenta que muchos caps de la serie se basan precisamente en la impulsividad de Star empecé a pensar en alternativas…y el fic acabo así.**

 **AstralWhip** **: Digamos que Maraco es un tipo que anda con muchas mujeres XD, ya me extrañaba que nadie dijera que quería beso, como escritora es muy pronto pero como lectora hubiera querido beso jeje, Moon no tiene sus prioridades muy claras, pero es.. digamos que la típica madre que cree que hace lo mejor para su hija y que su criterio es mejor que el de ella.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bueno como dije esta temporada tendrá más cosas propias que la anterior, aunque por supuesto muchos caps originales se conservan y otros cambian bastante como lo hice con el día de la de Mewnidependencia, pero con aquellos caps de relleno es con los que me tomare más libertades.**

 **De todas formas, los capítulos de relleno me gustan igual porque uno aprovecha de ir profundizando la relación de los personajes poco a poco, espero que con este griten como fangirls?, aunque sea un poco y…apareceran dos personajes algo curiosos.  
**

 **Y mientras leen recuerden quien es el que está dentro de la varita de Ludo esto es importante él no es fiable XD.**

 **Bueno la serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney y ademàs los invito a todos a leer el pequeño One Shot titulado : "Marco Necesito un abrazo" de yuichiro que está basado en mi fic :3 a mí me pareció muy tierno y me encanta que alguien se inspiró con esta historia.**

 **Perros Gatos y Sucesos Extraños  
**

 _ **Afueras del Reino de Mewni, mas allá del Bosque de la Mu** **er** **te Segura, día 90 después del asalto al castillo…**_

Una espesa capa de nieve lo cubría todo formando una vista completamente blanca y deprimente, solo uno que otro árbol completamente carente de hojas o cualquier señal de vida y color interrumpía el blanco monótono e interminable.

Solamente un trio de seres se habían atrevido a desafiar el tiempo imperante y salir de la cueva donde habitaban con ese clima infernal caminando en dirección contraria a la fuerte tormenta que arrojaba continuamente copos de nieve contra sus rostros de una forma violenta y nada agradable.

Pero eso a Ludo parecía no importarle.

Desde que la desgraciada de Star Butterfly lo había engañado para que hiciera un trato con ella y luego despojarlo cruelmente de la última esperanza que le quedaba de recuperar su castillo el ave se había alejado de ese asqueroso reino caminando mas allá de los limites conocidos hasta las tierras áridas y salvajes donde solo habitaban los animales y los seres sin ley.

Allí había pasado hambre y frio maldiciendo y cultivando todo el odio y el resentimiento posible hacia la rubia, cuando se imaginaba que mientras él estaba refugiado en una helada y pequeña cueva experimentando un fuerte dolor en el estómago producto del hambre habiéndolo perdido todo ella en cambio había salido ilesa del incidente con Toffe, recuperando a su amigo y regresando a su vida llena de lujo…o al tipo de vida que tuviera en la Tierra la cual seguro era mejor que la de cualquier monstruo.

En momentos de debilidad cuando Ludo prácticamente estaba masticando una raíz seca extraída de entre la nieve intentando llenar su vacío estomago había pensado en regresar con su familia, pero al recordar que probablemente ellos tampoco tenían mucho que comer desistía…además eso sería como asumir que todo por lo que siempre había luchado estaba perdido, que se resignaba a que esa niña insulsa que era la princesa algún día gobernaría el reino que por derecho le pertenecía a los monstruos y no a esa asquerosa familia mitad insecto con poderes mágicos.

Toda la rabia y el resentimiento le dio fuerzas…fuerzas para encontrar piedras afiladas las cuales guardo en caso de que necesitara armas, fuerzas para buscar leña entre la nieve y la tierra escarchada con la cual encender una hoguera en la cueva... aunque el fuego no se mantenía mucho tiempo y prácticamente tenía que librar una continua guerra contra el viento helado que intentaba extinguir las llamas al menos servía para que no muriera congelado en los días más crudos.

Necesitaba comenzar de cero…necesitaba un plan y nuevos aliados.

Ludo ya había aprendido la lección, no volvería a confiar ciegamente en nadie, los nuevos aliados debían ser completamente manipulables de tal modo que todo el poder lo tuviera siempre el, esta vez no solo debía ser un buen guerrero sino también un brillante estratega, un manipulador como lo había sido Toffe.

El lagarto fue un traidor.

Pero uno muy inteligente.

Primero necesitaba comenzar por lo básico, encontrar una mejor manera de habitar aquellos terrenos congelados, asegurarse comida para todos los días y protección, después de todo no dejaba de ser un monstruo bastante pequeño en porte…en algunos leves momentos sentimentales le gustaba recordar a su padre el cual cuando era niño solía decirle que la estatura no se mide de la cabeza al suelo sino de la cabeza al cielo.

Su familia se merecía que cumpliera la promesa que les hizo cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor como para irse de la miserable casa que habían estado ocupando en vez del castillo que les correspondía solo para estar más seguros, para no llamar la atención de los Mewmanos.

Con astucia y bastante esfuerzo logro encontrar un estanque de agua congelada, pero el hielo era impenetrable a pesar de que podían verse varios peces nadando bajo la capa de agua solidificada de nada servían si no podía llegar hasta ellos…entonces la vio: Una araña gigante.

El ser todos los días descendía desde su hogar hasta el estanque realizando un agujero con sus patas afiladas y utilizando su tela para capturar un gran número de deliciosos peces.

El ave solo había tenido que buscar una rama lo bastante larga y resistente junto con algunas lianas y una piedra bien afilada para formar una lanza y lograr atacar al insecto, se había resistido, pero una araña con cerebro de nuez claramente no le iba a ganar a un noble de la familia de monstruos más antigua de todo Mewni.

En poco tiempo la araña se había convertido en la montura del ave al cual ahora llevaba todos los días hasta el estanque y extraía comida para el…aunque Ludo siempre le daba una buena cantidad de sobras. A los subordinados hay que mantenerlos felices.

Todo parecía ir perfecto hasta que el día número 65 desde que comenzó esa vida salvaje una maldita águila le robo toda la pesca del día.

Por supuesto el asunto no se iba a quedar así, esa misma noche el monstruo con la ayuda de su nueva mascota subió hasta el nido del ave asesinando a todos sus polluelos y luego cortándole unas cuantas plumas de la cola y las alas…el mensaje estaba dado: él mandaba.

Después de unos cuantos días manteniendo al ser en la cueva incapaz de volar por las heridas recibidas el águila se había curado, pero ya no era la misma, había aprendido que debía obedecerle a ese pequeño monstruo de mirada dura que si se cabreaba podía dejarla a ella y a la araña sin comer…y que si intentaban escapar inmediatamente las iba a perseguir.

Lo cual concluyo en que tres meses después de aparentemente perderlo todo Ludo tenía dos obedientes mascotas que lo ayudaban a mantener el calor por las noches, defender su cueva y encontrar comida, lo cual era lo que ocurria en el presente donde sin importar que tan espantoso pudiera ser el clima debían recolectar nuevos suministros.

\- ¡MUEVANSE MALDITA SEA NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA!

El monstruo golpeaba a la araña con una liana que le servía de látigo mientras el águila volaba frente a él partiendo el viento cargado de copos de nieve, Ludo observaba atentamente esperando encontrar algún árbol con bayas congeladas, de vez en cuando el águila se lanzaba hacia el cielo regresando con unas cuantas y otras la araña se detenía a escarbar entre la nieve para sacar alguna raíz comestible, en la cueva aún quedaban algunos peces y varios trozos de hielo que al descongelarse se transformaban en agua para beber.

Repentinamente el monstruo paro su montura en seco provocando que el ave también se detuviera a su lado…ahí frente a él estaba ella: la princesa, curiosamente vestía una especie de camisón de dormir en medio de ese clima inclemente, pero eso no importaba, ella estaba allí, no había mejor oportunidad para destruirla.

Espoleando a su montura el monstruo arremetió contra la chica la cual con una mirada asustada echo a correr, pero era demasiado lenta para las ocho patas del aràcnido.

Al ver que estaba a una distancia adecuada Ludo con un grito de triunfo salto hacia ella, la rubia se volteo con una mirada de miedo en sus ojos claros y justo cuando la lanza estaba por atravesarla…desapareció.

Aterrizando en el suelo el monstruo clavo el arma en la nieve profundamente frustrado, no sabía si había sido una alucinación fruto de su deseo de acabar con esa niña o la muy bruja se las había arreglado para escaparse de su bien merecida muerte.

Mientras hundía la lanza en la tierra una y otra vez noto que esta topaba con algo duro...pensando que seguramente era una piedra el monstruo extraño el utensilio de pelea dándose cuenta de que en el pequeño espacio que había quedado entre la capa de blanco brillaba un resplandor verde intenso.

Escarbando a la vez que experimentaba un extraño presentimiento logro sacar de entre la nieve un singular objeto.

Era una piedra completamente plana en la cual había incrustada una gema con una forma similar a la mitad de un corazón partido en color verde fosforescente, el conjunto estaba sujeto por una mano esquelética formando una especie de mango.

\- Una varita…_murmuro el monstruo completamente anonadado mirando el hallazgo.

Se estremeció al escuchar una voz, susurrante y para nada terrenal dirigiéndose a él, miro a ambos lados pero estaba solo y sus mascotas no parecían haber escuchado nada.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la voz provenía de la varita abrió los ojos impresionado acercando su oreja hasta el objeto:

\- Dices que… ¿eres la mitad de la varita real? _ habría podido jurar sobre la tumba de sus ancestros que escucho eso, pero al mirar nuevamente el objeto este se veía perfectamente inerte_ debo estar alucinando_ acoto con desdén poniéndose de pie aun conservando en sus manos el objeto mágico_ como sería posible que una varita hable.

El mismo susurro profundo y extraño volvió a llenar sus oídos comunicándole algo impresionante…pero que tenía sentido…demasiado, casi como si las piezas de un puzzle por fin hubieran encajado de la forma correcta.

\- ¿Qué? la magia…la magia ¿siempre le perteneció a mi familia? _ anonadado Ludo siguió escuchando lo que esa curiosa voz le susurraba comenzando a reír triunfante a medida que los segundos pasaban.

La magia siempre les había pertenecido a los monstruos…a los Avarius la realeza entre la realeza monstruo, los Mewmanos no solo les habían arrebatado la tierra a su raza sino también la magia a sus legítimos poseedores apropiándose de la reliquia mágica y haciéndola pasar por propia reprimiendo y asesinando entre los monstruos a cualquiera que mostrara indicios de poderes mágicos absorbiendo la energía vital de los asesinados para así alimentar a la varita y que esta siguiera funcionando…porque los Butterfly en realidad no tenían poderes, no…solo eran unas sanguijuelas que robaban la vida de otros para mantener la imagen de que en realidad poseían magia.

Eran unos seres asquerosos poseedores de la única habilidad de transformar la anergia de aquellos que asesinaban en una magia falsa y corrompida que hacían pasar como algo hermoso y brillante para mantener el poder.

Así se lo aseguro la voz dentro de la varita.

Él Ludo era el legítimo dueño de la reliquia, el que estaba destinado a devolverle la gloria a su raza y a ser aclamado como un héroe, prueba de ello era que podía escuchar a la _consciencia de la varita_ como se hizo llamar la voz…solo un elegido podía escucharla.

Star Butterfly era una impostora, descendiente de una generación de ladrones.

Ludo podía lograr grandes cosas, podía cumplir la promesa hecha a su familia, podía regresar todo a cómo debía ser.

Solo debía escuchar siempre a la consciencia de la varita…solo debía obedecerle, esta sería su fiel guía.

\- Lo harè…por supuesto que lo harè_ prometió el monstruo saboreando el triunfo de ante mano.

Por fin tenía un camino…un camino para acabar con la princesa.

Tras èl ambas mascotas se miraban curiosas, sin saber con quién estaba hablando su amo.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Diaz cinco de la mañana…**_

Star se despertó sudando con el corazón golpeando sus costillas de una forma rápida y desagradable, el cabello rubio se le adhería a la frente producto del sudor y el camisón estaba húmedo completamente pegado a su espalda …había tenido una pesadilla.

Se había quedado dormida pensando en el trozo faltante de su varita, deseando encontrarlo…no sabía en qué momento había caído en brazos de Morfeo y había tenido ese sueño tan extraño. Se encontraba en medio de un paisaje nevado, pero no de la clase encantador digno de una película navideña sino en uno frio y solitario, donde no podía ver nada en medio de la tormenta y estaba completamente sola, incluso podía jurar que había sentido al viento gélido mordiendo sus mejillas y pellizcándole la nariz.

Se había parado de golpe al ver a Ludo frente a ella montado en una enorme araña, vestido con harapos y gran barba rojiza en su rostro…el monstruo la miraba con un profundo odio blandiendo una lanza dispuesto a lanzarse contra ella.

Asustada la princesa se percató de que no tenía su varita por lo cual tampoco medios para defenderse, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron resbalando en la nieve escuchando los pasos rápidos de la araña que venía hacia ella.

El ser no tardò en alcanzarla, con una risa triunfal Ludo salto sobre ella dispuesto a atravesarla, la rubia en cuanto alcanzo a asimilar la situación y que probablemente esta vez si iba a morir enserio…despertó completamente agitada.

Se volteo hacia su mesita de noche, eran las cinco de la madrugada de un día sábado.

Respirando logro calmarse un poco, al fin y al cabo las cosas estaban en calma, Ludo no había aparecido para atacarla, su relación con sus padres estaba mucho mejor hasta el punto que habían vuelto a llamarla una vez por semana para saber cómo se encontraba, las cosas en la casa de los Diaz seguían mal pero al menos desde que tanto Angie como Rafael trabajaban pasaban poco en casa y ella y Marco estaban el resto del día solos con la compañía de Brigid la mujer que había sido contratada para cocinar y limpiar.

Todo parecía estar bien…excepto…

La princesa se levantó extrayendo algo de ropa de su armario, no sabía si se debía a la pesadilla o al clima siempre cálido de Echo Creek pero tenía calor: eligió un conjunto compuesto de una blusa manga corta de algodón color blanco con un chaleco de hilo delgado rosa pastel, junto con unos shorts del mismo color y para terminar un par de ballerinas plateadas, aunque siempre usaba faldas de vez en cuando era bueno cambiar de estilo.

Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha cerrando la puerta y colocando el cartel en "ocupado" no vaya a ser que Marco se levantara al baño y sucediera una escena incomoda como la de hace tiempo atrás...literalmente se moriría de la vergüenza.

Mientras estaba bajo la ducha buscando a tientas el jabón de frambuesa que le pertenecía, así como el champú pensó en esa excepción dentro de lo pacifica que estaba resultando su vida actualmente.

Ese "excepto" era Marco.

El chico seguía cerrándose completamente a ella esquivando sus preguntas acerca de las ojeras permanentes bajo su rostro y su repentina adicción al café desde el que había en su casa hasta el que vendían en la cafetería de la escuela, ya ni siquiera lo despertaba cuando se dormía en clase o sobre su hombro en el autobús…era obvio que tenía problemas de insomnio los cuales no desaparecían en absoluto y los señores Diaz ni siquiera parecían preocuparse del asunto alegando que seguramente el chico se quedaba hasta tarde haciendo quien sabe que idioteces. Por más que la princesa intentaba convencerlos de que no era así y de que el latino se había comenzado a esforzar más en la escuela (no demasiado pero al menos ya no era el peor alumno de la clase…estaba entre los peores, sus calificaciones apestaban pero al menos apestaban junto con la de muchos otros y había alguna C entre ellas no solo F las cuales aunque el chico insistiera que eran F de fantástico, feliz y fabuloso la rubia no se lo tragaba...al menos ya no) tampoco le hacían caso, desde que ella había comenzado a apegarse más al moreno y a volverse notoriamente más cercanos los padres del chico ya no le daban mucha credibilidad a sus comentarios sobre Marco al fin y al cabo cuando parecían odiarse era obvio que ella diría la verdad…ahora era más factible pensar que lo encubría.

Y por desgracia no era del todo mentira, pero... aunque Marco aún seguía copiándole algunas tareas y trabajos ya no se limitaba a quitárselos o chantajearla para que se los hiciera ella como al principio… ahora pedía ayuda para hacerlos èl, aunque tampoco es que fuera tarea fácil ayudarlo tenía una concentración escasa cuando algo le aburría y eso eran gran parte de las asignaturas de la escuela.

Aunque a la chica no le molestaba, era lindo pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo…él siempre la ayudaba para cosas más complicadas que una sencilla tarea…verdaderamente le preocupaba su falta de sueño y cansancio crónico, al menos ya parecía soportar de nuevo el color rojo durante un tiempo hacia sido demasiado sospechoso que odiara tanto un color que anteriormente era uno de sus favoritos.

La rubia se secó el pelo y luego se hizo una cola de caballo alta con un lazo blanco, podría haber utilizado magia para ello, pero nunca le había gustado hacer cosas tan sencillas con magia…además a veces sentía que el haber nacido con esos poderes era una carga sumamente pesada.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

El castaño se encontraba en el primer piso preparándose un vaso de leche, después de acostarse a las tres de la mañana y despertarse dos horas más tarde solo habiendo podido conciliar el sueño de forma superficial decidió que el asunto ya no tenía remedio probablemente iba a caer rendido en algún rincón de la casa durante el día, pero eso daba igual, era sábado y sus puñeteros progenitores trabajaban incluso en esos días, se iban a despertar en una hora màs.

Los perros làser dormian placidamente en su casa de madera tambien, todo el mundo era menos patetico que èl.

Al menos con las semanas las pesadillas aún seguían, pero alternándose con periodos de simple insomnio donde solo dormía de un modo muy superficial, pero al menos no soñaba nada, prefería la falta de sueño a las visiones de antes…al menos así podía dejar de relacionar siempre el color rojo con la sangre.

Su estómago gruño recordándole que no había comido nada desde la tarde anterior, no es que tuviera muchas ganas de comer últimamente, pero si no quería morir de inanición lo necesitaba.

Rebusco en la nevera y en los muebles, la horrible realidad lo abofeteo de inmediato: no había pan y en el refrigerador solo había alimentos que se cocinaban incluso las malditas verduras necesitaban ser cocidas, ¿dónde carajos estaban las zanahorias y las lechugas cuando las necesitabas? esas al menos solo había que lavarlas y pelarlas…algo perfectamente manejable.

El chico bufo y se dejó caer en una silla mirando hacia la frutera: no había ni una puta manzana…y eso lo ponía en aprietos en el mundo había tres tipos de personas: Los que tenían la paciencia y la habilidad para cocinar cualquier cosa y que les saliera bien, los que aprendían y aunque les salía regular al menos era comestible y los que se llevaban a muerte con la cocina, se les quemaba un simple flan y hasta la Maruchan podía salirles mal.

Y en ese lugar estaba Marco Diaz, el cual aún no entendía como demonios es que había aprendido a hacer nachos, seguramente porque como todo en su vida aquellas cosas que le interesaban le salían excelente y las que no pues…se limitaba a sentarse y resignarse con todo descaro…en realidad aparte de los nachos al menos sabía hacer jalea y té, esperaba poder sobrevivir con eso cuando tuviera el dinero necesario para largarse a vivir solo.

El estómago se le retorció aún más y maldijo para sus adentros, no pensaba quedarse esperando una hora hasta que sus padres se levantaran para rogarle a Angie que le hiciera el desayuno, solo lograría verse como un niño estúpido que no puede cuidarse solo lo cual sería aún más contraproducente para la pobre imagen que su familia tenía de el.

Y tampoco podía correr como un desesperado a buscar a Star, despertarla a las cinco de la mañana porque literalmente quería que lo alimentaran lo hacía ver como alguien demasiado dependiente y necesitado, además la chica desde hacía más de un mes le insistía en que le dijera que andaba mal con él y por supuesto eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Si ella se daba cuenta de la hora a la que estaba en pie seguro empezaría con lo mismo de nuevo.

Sentir que alguien se preocupaba por él era agradable pero la remilgada podía llegar a insistirle demasiado con el tema y no quería meterla en su "pequeño" problema respecto a la experiencia con Toffe.

Decidido abrió la nevera sacando un par de huevos…un estúpido ovulo de gallina no le iba a ganar.

Que tan difícil podía ser freír un huevo.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

La chica iba bajando por las escaleras esperando no despertar a nadie cuando comenzara a prepararse el desayuno…pero se apresuró de golpe al sentir un olor a quemado y un grito en un lenguaje no precisamente demasiado fino.

Corriendo entro a la cocina donde un enojado Marco se sujetaba la mano con un gesto de dolor bastante claro mientras tras él se veía una sartèn con aceite hirviendo.

\- ¡Marco! _ la princesa se acercó hasta su amigo apagando el quemador mientras con delicadeza le tomaba la mano llevándolo hasta el grifo de agua fría...no tenia sangre por suerte solo la piel algo dañada_ ¿me podrías explicar que paso?

\- Pues que estaba haciéndome el desayuno y al parecer la cocina esta averiada_ contestò el chico rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Tú estabas cocinando? _ inquirió la princesa alzando una ceja mientras revisaba la mano del latino…solo le había quedado una pequeña mancha roja que no se notaba mucho en su piel morena.

Marco solo desvió la vista incomodo, más bien el termino no seria solo cocinar sino "intentar cocinar"...pero solo había conseguido ser atacado por un montón de aceite hirviendo salvaje.

\- Algo así_ respondió finalmente quitándole importancia.

Star se dirigió hacia el sarten dándose cuenta de que en su interior había dos huevos rotos…pero de una manera bastante deficiente considerando que aún tenían trocitos de càscara, había demasiado aceite y claramente el chico había puesto todo a hervir con la llama al máximo lo cual había ocasionado que se quemara.

La princesa soltó una risita mientras depositaba el utensilio de cocina sucio en el fregadero y sacaba otro nuevo junto con el azúcar, la harina, otro par de huevos, mantequilla, sal y algunas verduras para luego colocarse uno de los delantales de Angie.

\- No le veo la gracia_ gruñò el castaño apollandose en el mueble obteniendo una buena vista de la cara de la chica.

\- Yo si_ Star comenzó a mezclar varios ingredientes en un boul para hacer pancakes luego se encargaría del omelette, atrás habían quedado los tiempos donde solo sabía cocinar pasteles_ acabo de comprobar mi teoría.

\- Y esa es…

\- Que no te gusta siquiera intentar cocinar porque eres algo torpe_ la rubia rio mientras echaba calmadamente la masa en el sartèn_ alguien va a necesitar lecciones de cocina.

\- Ni de coña_ el latino rodo los ojos mientras se acercaba sigilosamente intentando meter el dedo en la masa dulce de los pancakes recibiendo un golpe con la cuchara de madera como recompensa.

\- ¿El chico peligro le tiene miedo a un poco de actividad domestica? _ canturreo Star mientras picaba algunas verduras y con el pie le estorbaba el paso a su amigo para que no asaltara a los pobres pancakes que estaban recién terminados colocados en un platito.

\- No tengo miedo_ Marco bufo cruzándose de brazos_ pero suena espantosamente aburrido.

\- Pero es útil, además ¿enserio quieres seguir escuchando a Janna y sus discursos? sobre tu ehh…como era…

\- Comportamiento abusador y machista_ terminò el chico rodando los ojos poniendo una voz aguda que supuestamente era la de Janna, aunque a decir verdad había escuchado peores en la época donde aún tenía tiempo para andar ligándose a las chicas guapas e intentar que Jackie saliera con él una vez la pelinegra al ver los mensajes que el solía mandarle a la bailarina le había mandado un audio por el celular gritándole "pinche vago potencial bebedor a futuro", curiosamente ese comportamiento sobreprotector de la activista hacia sus amigas le había resultado muy útil para cuidar a Star…en realidad hace meses que ya ni siquiera pensaba en buscarse a la conquista de turno, la rubia y sus problemas de princesa mágica habían llegado para quedarse y ocupar gran parte de su tiempo, además el haberse hecho amigo de una chica le había ayudado a darse cuenta de que tal vez enserio había sido un idiota con muchas…ya no estaba tan seguro de que el haber sido maltratado por el género femenino de niño y el que su vida familiar fuera un asco sirviera como excusa para haber usado a sus novias como algo desechable.

Bueno solo tal vez algunas se lo merecían no es que no se hubiera divertido botando como trapo viejo a las mismas que en su época de acné lo habian tratado mal y se habian reido de lo lindo cuando el abuson del dia lo golpeaba como a un membrillo...la venganza es dulce.

\- Marco…¡Marco!_ Star pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos para que la mirara.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Pon esto en la mesa, pero cuidado con tu mano_ le paso unas servilletas junto con el servicio mientras ella apagaba la cocina y dejaba todo en el fregadero para luego poner los platos con la comida en la mesa, mandar a Marco con las omlette o los pancakes era mandar a la inocente comida a su sentencia de muerte prematura.

Una vez sentados ambos chicos se pusieron a comer el latino aparto a un lado una de las omelette con varios trozos de zanahoria no es que no le gustaran, pero sabía que esos eran los favoritos de Star.

Mientras la chica tomaba un sorbo de té le dirigió una mirada a su amigo percatándose de dos cosas, una fue la polera de pijama con el logo de Superman que traía puesta, aunque en la escuela a nadie le llamara la atención que el chico peligro tuviera algunas imágenes de videojuegos en su casillero debido a que entretenerse con la tecnología era algo extremadamente común en la Tierra nadie màs aparte de ella estaba en conocimiento de que Marco era un completo fanático de los comics y en especial de los superhéroes hasta el punto que de seguro lo molestarían si el resto se enteraba…ella al menos encontraba que esa parte de él era completamente adorable, no pudo evitar reírse disimuladamente al recordar sus otras poleras entre ellas la de Batman y la de Flash, una parte de la princesa sospechaba que a Marco le gustaba el boxeo porque se sentía como alguno de esos héroes sabiendo pelear.

Lo otro no era un detalle nada lindo…las ojeras de nuevo.

\- Marco… ¿otra vez no podías dormir verdad?

\- Al igual que tú al parecer_ respondio indiferente el chico sabiendo a donde quería llegar la rubia_ no sè si te has fijado, pero desayunar a las cinco y media de la mañana no es muy normal que digamos.

\- Tuve una pesadilla…es todo_ contesto la oji celeste metiéndose un trozo de pancake con miel en la boca.

\- Y yo no te ando jodiendo para que me la cuentes_ termino el latino muy ufano mientras masticaba.

\- Vi a Ludo_ la chica dejo el tenedor sobre la mesa mirando a su amigo decidida_ él estaba en un lugar con nieve y…yo estaba ahí mirándolo…él estaba con una araña gigante y empezó a perseguirme creo que quería…creo que quería matarme pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo…desperté_ se comenzó a comer un omelette para concentrarse en algo más.

El sonido del tenedor de Marco cuando lo soltó se escuchó claramente en el silencio reinante, la princesa levanto la vista hacia los ojos color chocolate los cuales expresaban preocupación.

\- ¿Sueñas cosas como esa muy a menudo? _ se sentía como un imbécil, Star siempre se veía de tan buen humor y tan tranquila que no pensó que pudiera encontrarse en una situación similar a la de èl pero ella se había interpuesto en el camino de una lanza para protegerlo…por supuesto que podía tener pesadillas, era un reverendo idiota con una deficiencia seria en la inteligencia emocional. _ Star…mira, yo…

Siendo prácticamente una caja abierta para ella la princesa supo lo que Marco estaba pensando, con suavidad coloco ambas manos en las mejillas de su amigo el cual agradeció su herencia latina al darse cuenta de que si tuviera la piel muy blanca el sonrojo se le notaria demasiado…su cuerpo era un jodido bipolar, claro cuando en el pasado se había puesto a besuquearse con alguna chica en las esquinas necesitaba prácticamente que se comenzaran a meter lengua para ponerse algo nervioso y en cambio con su amiga un maldito casi beso y algunos gestos de cariño bastante fraternales provocaban que la sangre de su cuerpo decidiera mudarse hasta su cara.

Iba a tener que averiguar si las princesas Mewmanas no despedían alguna especie de hormona o…algo no le extrañaría que ese aroma tan delicioso de ella en realidad fuera alguna droga extraña, es decir Star era parte mariposa ¿no?, sería una explicación fácil y bonita para todo el asunto…pura biología... aunque no encajaba mucho, si así fuera la mitad de la población masculina de la secundaria estaría tras ella.

\- Otra vez no me estas escuchando_ la chica frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que al latino de nuevo se había dedicado a ignorarla.

Cuando el chico volvió a centrarse se encontró con Star de pie a su lado aun sujetando su rostro mientras lo obligaba a mirarla:

\- Te iba a decir que estoy perfectamente bien no tengo esos sueños a menudo...a diferencia de ti_ la chica se mordió el labio esperando la respuesta a la defensiva del moreno.

\- Yo también estoy bien_ Marco frunció el ceño queriendo liberarse del agarre de la chica, una adolescente demasiado cariñosa oliendo demasiado bien cerca de otro adolescente lleno de hormonas da como resultado…una pésima capacidad para pensar_ solo que no me interesa andar por ahí contando mis sueños, son solo eso, no me creo esas cosas que ve Angie acerca de los significados y otras idioteces.

\- No hablo de eso y lo sabes…deja de cerrarte tanto…me preocupas…_ la rubia con una mano aliso el ceño fruncido del chico mientras que con el pulgar de la otra masajeaba su mejilla izquierda sin percatarse de que el gesto solo lograba enrojecer aún más la piel de la zona_ no lo hago por molestarte y lo sabes.

\- No digo que me molestes_ el latino aparto la mirada hacia otro lado_ solo…solo no quiero hablar de eso y ya…no son sueños agradables Star.

\- ¿Ni siquiera me dejas lanzarte un hechizo para dormir? _ la rubia ladeo la cabeza con una mirada suplicante.

\- No_ eso sería aún peor con uno de los hechizos de la princesa no podría despertar ni aunque estuviera soñando con la maratón del horror y acabaría enloqueciendo tarde o temprano, literalmente se quedaria atrapado en la Dimension de los Sueños.

\- Es porque…¿no confías en mi mag…_Star no pudo terminar de hablar Marco aprovechando que tenía el tenedor en la mano le había metido un trozo de pancake en la boca riéndose internamente al poder devolver por fin el movimiento clásico de la chica de callarlo poniéndolo a masticar algo.

\- No digas idioteces, con tu manía de meterte cada capítulo del libro entero en la cabeza tendría que ser imbécil para no confiar en tu magia, que en ocasiones te pongas algo nerviosa son solo excepciones deja de voltearlo todo buscando culparte a ti misma ¿estamos remilgada?.

La princesa de Mewni tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas que se estaban asomando a los ojos, Marco sabía que su magia fallaba muchas veces producto de sus nervios o sus sentimientos y a pesar de eso pensaba asi de ella…enserio lo hacía, le era fácil mirarlo a los ojos y saber que no estaba limitándose a decir un comentario amable.

Vale que Marco tenía muchos defectos, pero también tenía cualidades que compensaban el resto y que delataban que en el fondo aún seguía siendo el chico dulce que había visto en sus recuerdos infantiles…quería abrazarlo…enserio quería abrazarlo.

El castaño no alcanzo a respirar de alivio al sentir las manos de la chica abandonando su rostro porque casi inmediatamente ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos pegándose a él dejándolo con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro femenino:

\- Gracias por decir eso…_murmuro ella restregando la mejilla contra su pelo oscuro.

\- Aja...ok

Esta vez no pensaba devolverle el abrazo, cuando había aceptado las "demostraciones cariñosas de afecto" se le había olvidado el maldito detalle de que la chica podía abusar de ellas, tendría que haberlo aprendido al verla estrujando a cualquiera de sus amigas en la escuela hasta cuando la ayudaban a estudiar matemáticas, así que solo se iba a quedar ahí hasta que ella lo sol…oh mierda.

De alguna manera sus brazos habían acabado enroscándose dócilmente en la cintura femenina quedándose ahí oprimiéndola levemente contra él…al parecer su cerebro y el resto de su cuerpo no estaban muy de acuerdo sobre si el asunto les agradaba o no y ni hablar de hacer una asamblea juntando al corazón y a las hormonas con los otros dos…de ahí no se sacaba nada en limpio.

Por su parte Star no podía encontrarse más feliz, aunque en ocasiones sus sentimientos no del todo fraternales hacia el chico la confundieran eso no quitaba que le encantaban los abrazos, además no podía dejar de experimentar cierto sentimiento de triunfo…sin contar el primer tiempo cuando apenas conseguían aguantarse de forma armónica le había demorado más de cuatro meses que Marco dejara de hacerle ascos al contacto fisico amigable.

Al ver que ya había amanecido del todo sonrió:

\- ¿Vamos al parque?

\- ¿Ahora? es muy temprano _ el castaño había encontrado algo entretenido en la espalda de la chica, el par de alitas purpura aleteaban suavemente, al no ser algo que tuvieran los humanos no podía evitar mirarlas con curiosidad, pocas veces su amiga se recogía el pelo lo suficiente como para poder verlas.

\- Si…hace un lindo día y a esta hora habrà poca gente que me mire extraño si me subo a los columpios_ en Mewni de niña había adorado ese juego, pero al crecer era mal visto que aún lo hiciera así que aquí en la Tierra le gustaba columpiarse cada vez que podía…mientras no hubieran cerca otras personas mirándola extraño de ser posible, eso le molestaba demasiado y la intimidaba, al ver que su amigo estaba poco dispuesto a salir con ella decidió emplear el inocente chantaje que usaba de pequeña cuando quería conseguir algo del Rey, lo cual generalmente era que la dejaran quedarse encerrada en su pieza durante las fiestas_ no te voy a soltar hasta que digas que sí.

Al pensar en lo perfectamente capaz que era Star de quedarse como una lapa allí el moreno palideció, si los veían definitivamente esa imagen no ayudaba con la teoría que sabía su madre según la cual la chica era como su hermana, Angie no era idiota le iba bastar con ver su cara para darse cuenta de la mentira.

\- Está bien vamos al parque_ suspiro notando como la rubia se separaba de èl con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja.

* * *

 _ **Parque cercano a la casa de los Diaz, 7 AM…**_

\- Quien carajos fabrica estos malditos envases_ al lado del columpio donde la princesa de Mewni se balanceaba felizmente Marco intentaba meter una pajilla en el agujero de una caja de jugo que había comprado en un negocio.

\- No te enojes tanto...¿me estás diciendo que al chico malo le esta ganando una caja de jugo?

\- Muy graciosa estirada

\- Lo siento…pero enserio es gracioso verte irritado por eso_ al ver que la chica se columpiaba a un nivel relativamente bajo el castaño sonrió maliciosamente, había cosas que no cambiarían jamás entre ellas lo entretenido que era molestar a la princesa.

\- Claro…supongo que estas muy entretenida_ se posiciono tras ella deteniendo el columpio.

\- Que vas a ha…¡AHHH!

El chico la había empujado con todas sus fuerzas dejando que el columpio se balanceara demasiado alto haciendo que la rubia se asustara, por supuesto se notaba que ella nunca había sido de las niñas que se arriesgaban a dar la vuelta por sobre el palo del juego.

Cuando por fin pudo bajarse Star se dirigió al chico con los brazos en jarra, la había estado mirando gritar durante unos quince minutos revolcandose de risa.

\- Hey estamos en paz ¿no?, además admite que te veías ridícula_ tal vez si no estuviera tan acostumbrada a vivir con el la sonrisita de comercial tendria efecto...pero no era el caso.

\- No, tú te ves ridículo sin poder hacer esto_ bufo la rubia quitándole el envase de jugo y colocándole la pajilla con facilidad para luego llevársela a la boca y comenzar a tomarse el contenido.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo!, ven aqui _ en realidad bastante divertido por la actitud de ella Marco de dispuso a atraparla para quitarle su jugo (el cual habia pagado gracias a las ganancias que le aportaba...la princesa Marco y su propaganda), la chica se escurrió fácilmente de él escapándose, al no ser mucha la diferencia de altura las piernas del latino no eran mucho más largas que las de ella provocando que en cuanto a velocidad fueran bastante parejos.

Finalmente, Star quedo acorralada contra un árbol con la respiración entrecortada en un intento de ganar la trivial pelea alzo la caja de jugo con ambas manos sobre su cabeza:

\- ¿Es enserio? no eres mucho más alta que yo_ rio el castaño al ver el último intento de la chica de quedarse con su jugo_ aunque fue un buen ejercicio.

Sin ningún esfuerzo con una mano la sujeto por las muñecas dejándola en esa posición contra el árbol y quitándole cómodamente el objeto de la persecución mientras se lo tomaba en las narices de la rubia.

\- Si quieres ahora te lo devuelvo_ comento agitando la caja vacía.

\- No grac…_repentinamente su amiga frunció el ceño al percatarse de algo_ Marco suéltame…no siento mi varita la tenía guardada en el bolsillo trasero del short.

\- ¿No te han dicho que por meter cosas ahí a la gente le roban? _ gruño el chico liberando las muñecas de ella mientras comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor.

\- En realidad no…solo creí que sería más cómodo_ la princesa de Mewni buscaba entre los arbustos del parque el cual poco a poco estaba comenzando a llenarse.

\- Creo que..¡achu!...maldito gat…¿eh?_ Marco tras abrir un arbusto encontró a un gato…o más bien una gatita a juzgar por las ropas que llevaba (ni idea porque la gente vestía a sus puñeteras mascotas) pero lo extraño no era eso…sino que tenía en la boca la varita de Star_ ¿tienes síndrome de perro o algo?_ inquirió tapándose la nariz mientras retrocedía.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡mi varita! _ la princesa se agacho junto a la gatita mirándola con una sonrisa_ en Mewni solía tener un gato…ven bonita eso es mío.

Cuando intentó quitarle la varita a la felina esta solo retrocedió poniéndose en posición de escape dándose cuenta de que eso sería contraproducente la rubia se acercó otra vez, pero ahora con la intención de tomarla en brazos, luego de acariciarle suavemente la cabeza el animalito se dio dejando que la chica lo cogiera sin problemas.

La gatita era una monada, de color blanco y ojos azules con un adorable vestido color verde claro con un pulpo rosa en el centro…y no solo eso:

\- ¡Marco si no tiene dueño podría quedármela! mira sus marcas son igual a las mías_ la princesa estaba encantada.

\- Ni lo sueñes soy… ¡achu! alérgico a los gatos_ el chico peligro estaba alejado de su amiga intentando no inhalar ni un pelo de la dichosa gata que esta tenía en brazos.

\- Oh vaya…pero vamos a tener que llevarla a casa no quiere soltar la varita.

\- Demo…¡achu!

\- Y de pasada te compramos unos pañuelos.

* * *

 _ **Janna Ordonia Clínica de atención veterinaria de Echo Creek…**_

\- Tú y tu grupo son de mucha ayuda Janna_ la doctora Lydia pulcramente peinada con su delantal blanco se encontraba junto con su equipo en la jornada de tratamiento para perros callejeros donde los revisaban y los vacunaban para luego entregarlos a una institución de adopción listos para encontrar un nuevo hogar, por supuesto primero había que atrapar a los animales y después de revisarlos se los peinaba y arreglaba por si alguna persona que pasaba por ahí estaba dispuesto a adoptar alguno de inmediato.

Ahí entraban Janna y su grupo los cuales llevaban perros que encontraban en la calle o los cuales sus dueños no cuidaban bien, todo el grupo había hecho ropa adorable para los canes y tenían varios adornos y peinetas para arreglarlos, cortesía de Brittney Wong y sus millones la cual a pesar de tener un carácter amigable adoraba los eventos públicos así que ahora estaba peinando a una poodle felizmente junto con el resto de los chicos.

\- Aunque aún me pregunto qué hacen exactamente…los he visto en muchas cosas_ comento la doctora con una mano en el mentón.

\- Porque hacemos muchas cosas_ sonrió Janna la jefa indiscutida de todo el asunto y probablemente futura alcaldesa de Echo Creek.

\- Apoyamos las actividades intelectuales_ comenzó a enumerar Justin el tranquilo y algo solitario chico del club de ajedrez mientras miraba con ojos soñadores a Brittney su amor platónico.

\- Hacemos marchas pro medio ambiente y la igualdad de género_ secundo Hope_ también para la igualdad de expresión mi hermano es gay y ya estamos cansados de que siempre le griten cosas en la calle cuando esta con su novio.

\- Te entiendo no debería ser así, estoy cansado de todo eso la gente debería dejar a todos vivir tranquilos libres de prejuicios y…

\- Matius calma vas a acabar aburriendo a todos_ Sabrina amiga de Brittney pero de carácter mucho más amargado hizo callar al chico de cabello negro que estaba junto a ella, si Janna era contundente en acciones Matius era el que hacia los discursos, probablemente la líder del movimiento "pro lo que sea que ayude a la sociedad" se habría enamorado como loca de él…si el chico no fuera gay.

\- Ah bueno lo siento…_ el pelinegro miro a la doctora que todavía esperaba aclarar el punto_ también donamos sangre a veces, es decir los que podemos y…¿vamos a hogares de ancianos?

\- Básicamente, aunque el mundo sea un asco queremos evitar que se siga degradando, digo siempre es mejor resistir que revolcarse en el lodo_ termino Sabrina.

\- Hacemos lo que sea que podamos hacer_ añadio Blake Lemons asintiendo_ ahora ¿alguien me pasa el moño azul? _ el chico estaba muy metido dejando a un Bulldog baboso como un perro de alcurnia.

\- Bueno, de todos modos, son muy útiles.

Janna asintió satisfecha mientras salía al exterior a estirarse un poco, por naturaleza era una persona activa, le venía de familia su tío único modelo paterno conocido por ella había sido un anarquista algo loco desaparecido en acciòn por asi decirlo y su madre pertenecía a la asociación de ayuda a los alcohólicos y para la reinserción de los delincuentes en la sociedad, algunos de ellos en realidad eran buenas personas que habían crecido en circunstancias adversas.

Sonrió al ver a un perro de pelaje castaño con una especie de capucha roja olisqueando la hierba…parecía algo perdido.

\- Oh hola amigo ¿quieres un hogar?...aunque te ves bien cuidado_ comento la chica tomándolo en brazos, era un Pastor Alemán joven de tamaño mediano probablemente hace poco había dejado de ser un cachorro, el perro la miraba calmadamente pero parecía desconfiado y algo…¿sorprendido?_ tal vez estas perdido.

Llevandolo consigo entro nuevamente en la clìnica:

\- ¡Doctora Lydia! encontré a este chico afuera, parece tener dueño pero no estaba con nadie.

\- Oh descuida luego podemos poner anuncios, por mientras le haremos una revisión como a todos, creo que el mejor método para saber si tiene dueño o no a falta de collar es ver si esta operado_ mientras revisaba fijamente al perro este parecía cada vez más incómodo si fuera humano hubiera estado sudando la gota gorda_ bien ponlo en la camilla vamos a ver sus genitales...mmm se retuerce mucho y no esta operado aún tiene testículos.

\- ¿Sería prudente operarlo ahora? _ inquirió Janna pensando en el serio problema que son los perros machos en época de celo… el perrito castaño se retorcía bastante, pobrecito parecía asustado_ tranquilo shh.

\- Descuida solo es una pequeña incisión y retirar tus cositas_ le dijo la doctora mientras le rascaba las orejas.

El can la miro con una cara de espanto y comprensión casi humana retorciéndose saltando de la camilla y echando a correr a toda pastilla hacia afuera perdiéndose lo más rápido que sus cuatro patas le permitieron.

\- ¡Eh oye! _ Janna lo salió persiguiendo suspirando triste cuando este desapareció_ oh vaya una pena, esa raza son excelentes guardianes y muy leales, podría habérmelo quedado si no tenía dueño.

* * *

 _ **Casa de Marco y Star…**_

Mientras Marco se sujetaba la nariz con un pañuelo de papel Star entraba en la casa de puntillas sosteniendo en brazos a la gatita si la señora Brigid se enteraba de que habían llevado un animal a la casa estarían en serios problemas.

La mujer que habían contratado para cuidarlos y limpiar era una señora seria y elegante algo mayor, de estatura pequeña y ropa siempre pulcra con el cabello corto de color castaño y ojos verdes, la volvía loca el pelo de Star asegurando que era excesivamente largo y no soportaba ver pasar ni a un gorriòn.

\- ¡Achu!

\- Shh_ Star le tapó la boca a su amigo mientras subían las escaleras pasando por detrás de la mujer que aspiraba la alfombra en ese momento mientras escuchaba música clásica.

Al llegar al cuarto de la princesa esta deposito a la gatita en el suelo la cual alejándose un poco de ella comenzó a jugar con su varita…o al menos eso parecía porque la soltó y se la pasaba de una pata a otra haciendo el ademan de agarrarla, pero en cuanto Star intentaba quitársela sacaba las garras alejándose de ella.

\- Esa gata me da ¡achu! mala espina.

\- Es solo una gatita Marco_ sonrió la chica a su lado_ se ve bien cuidada…y está usando un collar en forma de mariposa, debe ser de alguien.

La princesa sacando su aparato celular del bolsillo le tomo una foto a la minina:

\- Iré a llamar a Janna y Jackie tal vez alguna de ellas me pueda ayudar a hacer carteles y así encontraremos al dueño seguro que entonces suelta la varita.

\- Aja y quien ve a la cosa ¡achu! por mientras_ bufo el chico desde la otra esquina de la habitación.

\- Tu… ¿podrías?, sé que te sientes fatal con la alergia, pero sino tendrías que ir con Janna a…

\- Prefiero a la gata_ el chico lo decía enserio, no es que actualmente la activista le cayera mal pero definitivamente él era lo opuesto al tipo de chico ideal de la pelinegra por lo cual esta inevitablemente intentaba reformarlo y acababan discutiendo…sin contar que era peor que una suegra cuando empezaba a interrogarlo sobre su comportamiento con Star o…en el mejor de los casos se mandaba unos discursos de horas acerca de la ilegalidad de la violencia y Marco Diaz definitivamente apoyaba que un buen golpe dado a tiempo podía arreglar muchos problemas…nope…mejor se quedaba con la bola de pelos.

\- Bien, prometo que volveré rápido, si quieres puedes dormir un poco en mi cama.

\- Si hago eso la bola peluda podría tomar confianza y subírseme encima.

Desde la esquina la gatita le dirigió una mirada de "no lo creo para nada", que dejo a ambos chicos bastante confundidos.

\- Bueno, ya vuelvo.

Marco se sentó en la cama una vez que su amiga se fue, el moreno estaba mirando a la gata blanca, la cual con una pata empujaba la varita y se estaba desplazando lentamente hacia el…¿libro de hechizos?

\- ¡Ya te vi pulgosa sabía que tenías algo raro!

La felina solo se limitó a seguir avanzando hasta llegar al libro abriéndolo con una pata parecía saber que el humano no sería capaz de llegar hasta ella sin que los ojos le lloraran dejándolo ciego.

Marco efectivamente estaba maldiciendo hasta a la tátara abuela de su tátara abuela lo cual era bastante irreverente la respetable señora había sido una eminente escritora Mexicana la cual seguro no estaría nada feliz de que su descendiente mostrara un léxico tan pobre mientras maldecía a una gata.

Del libro surgió un Glossaryck bastante desconcertado al verse invocado por una gata:

\- Ehh ¿la princesa se consiguió una mascota? _ busco con la mirada a su discípula encontrando solo al humano estornudando como loco.

\- ¡Miau! ¡miau, miau, miaaaauuu, miiiau!_ la gatita intentaba hacer señas con las patas señalándose a ella misma, la varita, el libro, ella otra vez luego toda la habitación.

\- No entiendo nada…

\- ¡ MI-A-U!_ la gata señalo las marcas en sus mejillas mientras miraba al espíritu fijamente esperando que la entendiera.

\- Mmm…_ Glossaryck se acercó hasta la felina colocando un dedo sobre su frente a la vez que cerraba los ojos y la joya que poseía en su rostro comenzaba a brillar para luego apagarse_ ¿la princesa Star Butterfly del universo 260?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Y ya deben olerse qué clase de desmadre se viene en el otro capítulo XD iba a ser un solo capitulo, pero el otro va a ser una locura así que les subo este con sus escenitas lindas para que disfruten.**

 **Para aquellos que estén por preguntarme que pasara con Jackie o algo…gente no quieran ver arder el mundo tan rápido jajaja.**

 **Torikami Riuzak** **:** **Si fuiste el primero jeje, bueno el asunto de Marco estará presente por ahora pero más adelante tomará importancia, lo importante es que quiero dejar en claro que él no está bien en el fondo.**

 **Leti-Neko** **:** **No la mujer es adulta XD y es una versión AU de alguien de la serie original :3, que pena que te dolió el troleo pero solo recuerda que esas eran las palabras de Marco y es algo ehh tsundere.**

 **frank74** **: Pero cuanto tiempo! Jeje me preguntaba si aun seguías leyendo el fic que bueno que te gusto, como ves ahora habrán capítulos más livianos por un tiempo hasta que regrese el drama.**

 **AstralWhip** **: Sep, Marco tiene algunos problemas serios con eso espera a ver más adelante.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Me imagino que te gustaron las escenitas entre ellos dos, en el otro capítulo igual veras algo de Starco pero de otros mundos también jaja perdón pero adoro meter a las diferentes versiones de esos dos a hacer fiesta.**

 **marati2011** **: Yo igual amo escribir esas escenas, se me vienen a la mente y es como SIII**

 **Natsu121** **: Que bueno que cada vez te guste más :3**

 **Raigetsu:** **Por un pequeño lapso de tiempo mis protagonistas van a estar más tranquilos y le daré espacio a la comedia en el fic para compensar todas las dudas e interrogantes que deje abiertas y el cap pasado con drama.**

 **Ranpoo4ever:** **Aww gracias por tu comentario jeje me alegra que lo encuentres tan bueno, en realidad, aunque me gusta el Starco no quería hacer a Jackie una pesada, en realidad aquí al menos quería que fuera amiga de Star alguien un poco más recurrente que en la serie donde parece solo tomar importancia para que Star sufra.**

 **Doce Espadas** **: Bueno Marco en realidad no quería hacerlo el típico personaje que sufre, juegan con su mente y resurge fresco y genial XD todos amamos a esos personajes pero es que su problema más adelante va a ser importante.**

 **Guest:** **No todos los capítulos serán iguales a los de la serie y los que si tal vez no estén en el orden original jeje.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Uno, esto es meloso y sep el Starco va en aumento pero al carajo yo ya avise que esto iba a ser Starco hace siglos! Ajaja**

 **Ahora si no te gusto la película Zootopia probablemente no te guste este capitulo si te gusto, pues bien, tendras que utilizar tu imaginación! Ya sabràn por que.**

 **E…intente describir brevemente una situación algo cruel y tonta en el mundo AU de unos personajes, bueno…ojalà les guste el universo animal que se me ocurrio.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **En cualquier universo, en cualquier lugar**

 _Mmm…_ Glossaryck se acercó hasta la felina colocando un dedo sobre su frente a la vez que cerraba los ojos y la joya que poseía en su rostro comenzaba a brillar para luego apagarse_ ¿la princesa Star Butterfly del universo 260?_

\- Miau_ la gata rodo los ojos encogiéndose de hombros para luego señalarse otra vez a sí misma y luego a Marco.

\- Disculpe su ehh ¿alteza felina? creo que en este universo no puede hablar…mmm tal vez podría ayudar venga.

El espíritu se acercó a la princesa uniendo su frente con la de ella, una pequeña luz violeta brillo para luego extinguirse, mientras el castaño miraba la escena sin entender que carajos pasaba ahí.

\- Ahora debería poder hablar…

\- ¡Duh! ¡ya era hora! enserio que clase de universo es este ni siquiera podía hablar y no entiendo que raza son ellos_ completo señalando al chico tras ella.

\- Humanos, eso somos y tú que demonios eres ¿un gato mutante parlante? ¡achu!

\- Gata soy hembra_ la gatita se señaló así misma mientras se giraba hacia el espíritu_ Glossaryck de este eh…universo, vaya es raro ¿que eres aquí? donde yo vivo eres un mono de la india, bueno eso según Marco yo no sé qué es la India.

\- Pues aquí no soy ningún mono como puede ver…

\- Quiero recuperar mi aspecto normal, ¡en esta extraña realidad solo ando en cuatro patas y no puedo agarrar bien la varita!

\- Es la ¡achu! varita de Star.

\- Yo soy Star... bueno otra Star...creo...y necesito la varita por un rato, Glossaryck ¿hay alguna forma de recuperar mi forma habitual?

El espíritu se giró mirando el libro mientras ignoraba los estornudos de fondo y el canturreo de la gata acerca de "¡deprisa siii!" finalmente al llegar a las paginas perdidas de una reina bastante antigua…Aludra la exploradora de los multiversos, la cual nunca se tomaba muy enserio porque sus saberes eran todos de universos ajenos, había sido muy irresponsable con Mewni la mayor parte de sus saberes estaban en la Biblioteca Prohibida porque definitivamente saber demasiado sobre universos alternos y como acceder a ellos era peligroso…pero había un hechizo:

\- Aquí dice que este "devuelve al explorador del mundo de Miauni a su apariencia original en aquellos universos donde solo es un animal".

\- ¡Esa soy yo! ¡Miauni es mi reino!, necesito tomar la…

Luego de varios intentos la gata logro tomar la varita recitando con la ayuda de Glossaryck:

\- ¡Takaisin alkuperäiseen muotoon!

Un brillo la envolvió y al desaparecer rebelo a la misma gata, pero ahora ya no parecía el animal de la Tierra sino una versión antropomórfica del mismo porte que Marco con un par de botas moradas completando su vestido y un cascabel en la cola de color rojo.

\- Esta si soy yo_ sonrió la adolescente felina al mirarse en el espejo.

\- ¡Eres una maldita bomba de alergia! ¡achu! _Marco estaba viendo a la reina de los gatos frente a él con toneladas de pelo espantoso que se iba a infiltrar en sus fosas nasales.

\- ¡Oh vamos cuál es tu problema! _ Star se puso las manos en la cadera mientras jugaba con la varita la cual había adquirido una forma similar a la original pero ahora con una estrella celeste al centro en lugar de un corazón rosa.

\- ¡Que soy alérgico a los malditos gatos! _ estallo el chico con la nariz moqueando.

\- ¿Eres el Marco de este universo? _ pregunto la gata mirándolo con una mirada sospechosa…sus ojos celestes se habían vuelto verdes_ ¡porque todos ustedes tienen problemas con que sea un gato! ¡tsunami de jarabe!

Una enorme ola de jarabe pegajoso salió de la varita disparándose hacia el latino el cual corrió fuera de la habitación…regresando minutos después sosteniendo una enorme pistola de agua:

\- Qué bueno que tenía esto escondido en el baño_ sonrió mirando como la Star felina retrocedía con cara de espanto.

\- ¡Agua no!

\- Agua sì, si vuelves a atacarme pulgosa.

\- ¡No soy pulgosa!, todos saben que las pulgas solo te dan cuando eres un niño_ la princesa rodo los ojos como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio.

\- No me interesa_ el chico le disparo un chorro de agua dándole directo en la cara_ solo devuelve la varita de mi Star.

\- ¡No hasta que ella vuelva! no pienso darle la varita a ningún Marco de NINGUN universo.

Cinco minutos después la Star gato y el chico peligro corrían por toda la habitación dejando un desastre entre hechizos de dulces asesinos y agua y más agua.

Glossaryck solo regresò a su libro calmadamente agradeciendo que su discípula tuviera un carácter más fácil...pobre Glossaryck de ese otro universo.

* * *

 _ **Star y Janna…**_

Finalmente, Jackie no estaba disponible pero si la activista la cual dejando al resto de su grupo solo, fue a ayudar a su amiga a hacer los carteles:

\- Es muy bonita, no entiendo como hay gente tan descuidada_ decía mientras miraba el cartel en el cual estaba la gatita, abajo salía el teléfono de Star y la dirección de la casa, la pelinegra lo pegò en un poste_ hoy me encontré con un perro similar, con ropa y bien cuidado, pero sin nadie vigilándolo.

\- ¿Enserio? _ la princesa estaba preocupada por su amigo alérgico así que le costaba prestar atención a lo que decía Janna.

\- Si…era muy lindo de pelaje café y una graciosa capucha roja…

\- ¿Cómo ese?

Ambas chicas miraron al Pastor Alemán que tras ver el cartel pegado a un árbol hace unos minutos salió corriendo…al parecer rumbo a la casa de los Diaz.

\- ¿Podría ser la otra mascota del dueño de la gata? a lo mejor está entrenado para buscarla.

\- No sé, pero lo mejor es seguirlo_ comentò la princesa corriendo tras el peculiar can.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Diaz…**_

La señora Brigid grito espantada cuando un perro entro ladrando y oliendo toda la casa:

\- ¡Sáquenlo de aquí!

\- ¡Lo sentimos!, pero…

Un fuerte estrepito interrumpió a la princesa de Mewni al ver a Marco con el cabello pegajoso y la ropa maltrecha bajar corriendo por las escaleras mientras le disparaba bombas de agua a alguien tras èl:

\- ¿Nos ataca algo? _ preguntò la chica asustada.

\- ¡Estirada! quita…

\- ¡Super golpe de margaritas!

Desde lo alto de la escalera una gata parlante surgió disparándole un montón de margaritas agresivas y cortantes al castaño el cual arrojo a ambas adolescentes al suelo mientras el perro se ponía a ladrar delante de él y la señora Brigid se desmayaba al ver aparecer a semejante gato gigante que seguro venía desde el tártaro a atormentarla.

\- ¡¿Tu?!_ la Star gato parecía mirar al perro que le ladraba bastante molesta. _ recuerdo que dije que no quería verte.

\- ¡Guau, guau grrr!

\- ¡Oye no me digas que estas molesto conmigo! te recuerdo que esto lo causaste tú.

\- ¿Guau, guau? _ el perro levanto una ceja.

\- Sep, TU me dijiste algo muy feo y heriste mis sentimientos.

\- Guau. Guau . gua…

\- Cállate, claro siempre eso ¿no? hablemos en otra parte, en que parte carajos ¿dónde nadie te vea hablando conmigo?

\- Grr

\- Y no me gruñas…por estas cosas es que tu plan de los cien pasos para conquistar a Jackie no funcionò y eso que hasta yo te ayude… lo que nos regresa al tema de lo de esta mañana y a tu corazón frio y oscuro.

\- Guau, guau, guau, guau

\- Aja claro, seh lo siento no debí mencionar eso fue triste para mí también, tu plan fallo en el paso treinta y ella estaba saliendo con Oskar hace tres meses básicamente ese día apesto para ambos y…_la felina frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que su voz había dejado de sonar enojada y ahora era amigable y hasta comprensiva_ ¡no me desvíes del tema!

\- Guau…

\- Ah si, ese día fuimos al cine a ver Star Wars fue una linda película me hace gracia que tenga mi nombre.

Mientras ambos asentían felizmente y el perro meneaba la cola la gatita volvió a recordar que se supone que estaba molesta:

\- ¡Que estoy enojada contigo carajo!

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? llevas cerca de veinte minutos hablando sola_ menciono Marco alzando una ceja al ver a su enemiga de hace rato charlar como si nada con un perro.

\- ¿Ustedes no lo entienden? _ inquirió la chica señalando al can el cual miraba al humano bastante ofendido…y a Janna con espanto.

\- No…lo siento y …¿quién eres?_ Star miraba a su contraparte intrigada.

\- La gata que encontraste esta mañana, pero esta es la forma que tengo en mi mundo, de paso creo que a él también debería devolverle su forma si se ve tan pequeño no puedo gritarle en su cara.

\- ¿Cómo…

\- El libro ¡achu! estirada.

La rubia asintió subiendo a buscar su libro de hechizos bajando con él en el acto depositándolo en una mesa de centro del living:

\- ¿Ya conoció a su contraparte? _ inquirió el espíritu azul surgiendo del interior del texto.

Star ladeò la cabeza confundida mientras que tras ella la felina hacia ruiditos con su garganta para que todos la observaran:

\- Bien…como empiezo pueees ¡yo soy una princesa gato mágica de otra dimensión! _ con un movimiento de varita realizo un arco iris sobre su cabeza lleno de colores y cosas lindas…el cual se incendió en el acto quemando a las cosas lindas_ creo que aún no me sale demasiado bien…pero bueno el asunto es que me llamo Star Butterfly princesa de Miauni.

\- Otra, otra yo_ ladeo la cabeza la rubia recordando a la Star con la diadema de demonio _ y necesitas mi libro…

\- Necesito el mismo hechizo de antes que use para tener esta forma, espero que no te importe que haya ocupado tu libro, pero no podía seguir solo maullando como si fuera un bebè y con esa forma arcaica. _ añadió dirigiéndose a la princesa humana.

\- Y…dices que él también es de tu universo_ señalo Janna al perro que la miraba con mala cara y le gruñía si se acercaba_ vaya me siento culpable…oye jamás hubiera pensado en esterilizarte en contra de tu voluntad de saber que podias pensar.

\- ¿Ibas a arruinar su tierno sueño de tener veinte hijos y una casa blanca? _ la princesa felina miro a la pelinegra espantada poniéndose delante del can_ está bien que ahora no le tengo mucho aprecio, pero yo no pensaría en castrarlo.

\- ¡Achu! solo dale la varita a la estirada para que resolvamos este asunto cuanto antes y tú te vayas pulgosa.

\- Grr…

\- Oh..bien_ la adolescente gato miro al resto con cara de aburrida y hastiada_ este quiere un baño y pantalones…por cierto me pregunto qué anduviste haciendo para perderlos.

El perro entrecerró los ojos molestos mientras que siguiendo el dedo de la Star humana que apuntaba al baño de visitas se metía ahí.

\- Me das la…

\- Claro_ la chica felino le paso la varita a su otro yo sin problemas mientras se iba a sentar amurrada en el sillón pasando por encima de la desmayada Brigid.

La varita recupero la forma con el corazón rosa en el acto, y la rubia ayudada por Glossaryck pronuncio el hechizo necesario para…bueno devolver al perro a la forma que se supone era la original.

Un brillo salió del baño de visitas para que acto seguido se escuchara un gritito de alegría y una voz…sospechosamente igual a la de Marco:

\- ¿Alguien me pasa unos pantalones?..¿Por favor?

\- Ehh…claro Marco te importaría…

\- Bieen, claro ¡achu! iré a prestarle ropa a un perro parlante super desarrollado.

Cinco minutos después el chico peligro le tiraba al ente que estaba dentro de su baño unos jeans grises, finalmente de la habitación surgió un ser muy parecido a la gata blanca que refunfuñaba desde el sillón pero el chico resultaba ser la versión antropomorfizada del perro casi castrado por Janna y sus buenas intenciones.

Oye, mira te traje tu varita…¡oh vamos deja de ignorarme!_ el can estaba con el ceño fruncido señalándole a la gata la varita que tenía en la pata la cual estaba envuelta en un pañuelo para que no cambiara de forma.

\- ¿Enserio? _ la chica abrió un ojo interesada para luego acercarse a tomar el objeto_ ¿Dónde la tenías guardada? recién te veías tan pequeño.

\- Ni yo lo se…este mundo es extraño para empezar está habitado por seres extintos y…

\- ¿Extintos? _ Janna levanto una ceja extrañada_ ¿los humanos se extinguieron en su mundo?

\- Pues hace miles de años porque contaminaban y…estas empapada te vas a enfermar si no te secas…_ el chico se sacó la capucha roja comenzando a usarla para secar a la gata adolescente que…otra vez se había olvidado de que estaba furiosa_ y bueno como decía están extintos porque tenían muchas guerras, luego de la Cuarta Guerra mundial se murieron todos y los animales evolucionamos llegando a tener inteligencia.

\- Interesante…esto me sirve para una historia ¿se imaginan como podría hacer que la gente tomara conciencia de la contaminación?

\- Oigan…creo que deberían volver a su mundo_ murmuro Star preocupada esperando que no despertara la señora Brigid o regresaran los padres de Marco.

\- Pero yo aún estoy enojada

\- Hum…bueno con respecto a eso ¿no podemos terminar de hablarlo en nuestro mundo?

\- Esta vez vamos a hablar las cosas donde a mí se me dé la regalada gana_ la felina se cruzó de brazos en una expresión bastante infantil dando a entender que no pensaba moverse.

\- Recuerdo que con Thunder hicimos el hechizo juntos…si ella no quiere volver no creo que colabore…podría hacer el hechizo sola, pero siempre es más efectivo en compañía _ suspiro la rubia.

\- Además, esta es capaz de agarrarse a la alfombra con tal de no irse_ asintió el can mientras terminaba de ponerle la sudadera a la princesa de Miauni_ a veces puede ser una gran molestia hiperactiva, lo que se llama un dolor en la cola.

\- ¡Y tú eres un horrible mejor amigo!

\- ¿Sabes? como no me quieres escuchar debería ignorarte

\- ¡Pues hazlo! _ esta vez ambos animales acabaron sentados en el sillón cruzados de brazos con cara de enfado.

\- No entiendo la ¡achu! lógica de esa pelea_ señalo Marco mirando a la parejita que por lo visto alternaban entre miradas de enojo y guerras imbéciles sobre quien miraba al otro más tiempo sin pestañear.

\- Pues…porque no hablamos el problema_ una Janna muy ufana se fue a sentar frente al par _ seguro que así lo arreglan y pueden volver a su mundo.

Star hizo aparecer varias tazas de té frente a ellos esperando acabar convenciendo a su versión alterna para que hicieran el hechizo juntas y así todos volvieran o permanecieran en sus mundos.

\- Mmm bueno es algo largo, pero ¡quema!

\- ¿Quieres que lo sople por ti?

\- No soy tan inútil Marco gracias

\- Solo me preocupo

\- ¿No se supone que se estaban haciendo la jodida ley del hielo? _el chico peligro ya estaba harto de ese par.

\- Hey no estas estornudando_ señalo la gatita muy contenta

\- Porque estoy bastante alejado de ti e intento no respirar pulgosa

\- ¡No le digas pulgosa! eso es ofensivo

\- Sep además me hace sentir como si oliera mal o algo

\- No hueles mal, créeme se estas cosas, hueles a nachos y frambuesa

\- Aww Marco eso es muy tier…espera creo que esto no es hacerte la ley del hielo precisamente.

\- Porque…mejor no solo nos cuentan cual es el gran problema_ La princesa de Mewni estaba cada vez más nerviosa si llegaban los señores Diaz se iba a armar la grande…además algo le decía que el piso de arriba estaba hecho un chiquero.

\- Pues…

Y así fue como el trio de humanos se acabaron enterando del gran y tremendo problema.

* * *

 _ **Echo Creek de otro mundo…por la mañana.**_

\- Ver eso debe doler_ comento Ferguson señalándole a su amigo como en una esquina una linda Cocker con una mecha azul conversaba y caminaba tomada de la mano con un lobo de pelaje oscuro.

\- Tengo dignidad sé cuándo rendirme_ suspiro su amigo mientras terminaba de salir de la tienda junto con Alfonzo cargando varias bolsas de comida y agradecía mentalmente su fantástico libro de autoayuda acerca de " _Como superar una obsesión y ser un soltero feliz"._

El trio de canes adolescentes se disponía a tener una divertida tarde de videojuegos.

\- ¿No va estar la gata esa en tu casa? debe ser feo vivir con una.

\- Ehh…no Star hoy anda con Janna no es tan malo vivir con ella ¿saben? _ el castaño se sintió culpable realmente era algo complicado el que la princesa mágica viviera con él no por sus poderes sino por su raza.

Lo cierto era que por mucha paz y convivencia que pudiera haber en el mundo existían ciertas reglas sociales implícitas heredaras probablemente de los antepasados, de ciertas enemistades instintivas y las múltiples guerras civiles a las cuales se había enfrentado el mundo en el curso de la evolución animal desde el siglo I D.H (después de la extinción del hombre).

Y aparte de la obvia regla de que las parejas interraciales eran una enorme aberración, a menos que fueran de razas muy parecidas como perros y lobos o caballos y burros estaba el asunto de las razas que todos aceptaban como enemigos naturales e infranqueables: Conejos y zorros, ovejas y lobos (aunque esto aplicaba a cabras y lobos igual) y los reyes del asunto…gatos y perros.

Gatos y Perros no se miran ni se tocan, en la historia siempre que había una guerra civil estaban en bandos contrarios, eran los líderes de los dos ejércitos a enfrentarse…eran…eran las razas que se aceptaba por regla casi divina que debían odiarse.

Los perros eran leales y valientes.

Los gatos eran elegantes, cerebrales y solo se preocupaban por sí mismos algo así como Brittney Wong gata siamesa líder de las porristas.

Y ahí estaba el asunto. El matrimonio Diaz siempre tan abiertos de mente esta vez se habían ido por la borda, no solo habían aceptado vivir con una princesa mágica sino...que la adolescente resulto ser nada más y nada menos que un gato y por supuesto no se iban a retractar de tenerla en casa solo por eso, a Rafael y Angie Diaz no podía importarles menos lo que pensara la sociedad más bien les gustaba llevarle la contraria...si no fuera porque ninguna otra familia se mostró dispuesta a recibir a la chica y todo Echo Creek sospechaba que los Diaz estaban bajo amenaza para tener a la adolescente viviendo con ellos se habría armado un problema grande. Aunque el rumor era falso ni Angie ni Rafael lo desmintieron…era lo mejor además Star necesitaba un lugar seguro donde quedarse hasta que manejara bien la varita.

Y por supuesto la policía no se iba a meter a investigar a una princesa gato mágica con varita proveniente de a saber qué extraña realeza de otra dimensión.

Su hijo adolescente era otra historia, èl casi tenía que vivir soportando a la sociedad y no es que fuera muy popular en la secundaria…casi toda la escuela se murió al enterarse de que Marco Diaz chico seguridad para nada interesante digno representante de la raza canina, seguro y leal…era el que alojaba a la estudiante de intercambio la cual en realidad era bastante popular en general sea porque la amaban o la odiaban pero Star Butterfly no pasaba desapercibida entre otras cosas porque justamente no se comportaba para nada como un gato.

Y el asunto no hubiera sido tan complicado si de verdad se odiaran o si Marco la hubiera seguido odiando como el primer día cuando la princesa generó un agujero gigante en su cuarto que se tragó todas sus cosas y llevo desde Miauni a su tropa de sirvientes guardianes con poderes laser.

Todo hubiera sido genial si la hubiera seguido viendo más por lo _que_ era que por _quien_ era.

A veces tener mente propia y no seguir a las masas es un dolor en la cola.

El problema empezó cuando después de pelear contra una horda de monstruos…descubrieron que se llevaban bien, para la felina no fue ningún problema prácticamente los declaro en el acto mejores amigos, lo cual era bueno…veían películas juntos en casa, Marco había ido a visitar Miauni, conocía varias dimensiones… sì. no había ningún problema en ser mejores amigos… de la puerta hacia adentro.

En Miauni todo estaba excelente mientras no te juntaras con los monstruos.

En la Tierra que un perro y un gato se las dieran de mejores amigos era la condena social del siglo…ah y si para colmo eran de genero opuesto ni pensar que dirían las malas lenguas.

Y Star…

Star no entendía nada de nada, no le veía sentido a que en la escuela había grupos enteros de estudiantes pertenecientes a ciertas razas que no le hablaban y otros que la alababan, no hacía más que alegar que como era posible que ella le cayera mal a TODOS los zorros y roedores, la vez que quiso decirle hola a la chica conejo que tenía su casillero junto al de ella la pobre casi se desmaya al ver a la gata mágica hablándole.

El pobre perrito castaño había tenido que sudar la gota gorda para asegurarse que su amiga no fuera a entregarle una nota con su número de teléfono a Oskar, seguro el lobo le hubiera dicho algo horrible. El plan fue fácil: decirle a Star que él le daba el papel al amor platónico de la chica y luego…botarlo, claro ella se deprimió mucho cuando nunca la llamaron pero se hubiera deprimido más si ese papel de verdad llegaba a destino y viera la cara de asco que le pondría Oskar ¿una gata sintiendo atracción por un lobo? asqueroso y perturbador para casi el 99.9% de la población.

Y la verdad a Marco le daba pena quitarle la inocencia teniendo que inculcarle los prejuicios de la Tierra mientras ella estuviera allí debido a que eso no se aplicaba a Miauni, sería como quitarle una de las cosas más adorables que tenía la princesa… así que…se las arregló para mentir descaradamente…especialmente en el punto de porque por nada del mundo ambos debían hablarse en público y mucho menos darse abrazos de la amistad por ahí…eso definitivamente ni en mil años si querían salir vivos de la secundaria y ante todo si enserio él quería proteger a su amiga de la pesadilla estudiantil que era el bullying.

Aun le daba escalofríos recordar a dos niños en la primaria, un lobo y un conejo que habían querido ser amigos, las golpizas que les dieron los chicos de sus respectivas razas y el maltrato estudiantil incluso por parte de los profesores llego a tal nivel que ambos chicos se acabaron odiando.

No quería que a Star y a él les pasara lo mismo…

Algo bueno de ser el mejor amigo de la princesa es que ella era algo…crédula así que después de pasarse la noche en vela haciendo una lista de mentiras creíbles y convincentes para su amiga, la cosa quedo así:

\- NO hablarle a la gente que la esquivaba porque en la Tierra era de mala educación y se consideraba acoso, basto decirle que podían llevarla a la cárcel la cual era cien veces peor que Santa Olga para que la chica felina acatara la orden con su vida.

\- SOLO hablarle en la escuela a las personas que se le acercaban porque el resto posiblemente estaba asustado por su magia (irónicamente a la gente le importaba un bledo la magia, pero era una buena excusa para Star, claro, después de intentar convencerla de que no debía ir a hablar con ellos para enseñarles algunos trucos de magia que seguro los harían cambiar de opinión…algo de psicología y soborno con nachos después lo entendió).

\- Y ellos dos no podían hablarse en público porque como vivían juntos la gente podía pensar cosas raras si se mostraban muy cercanos , con respecto a ese punto fue muy útil sacar a colación su amor no correspondido por Jackie (y la lista de los cien pasos) y el flechazo de Star por Oskar.

Aunque por supuesto para cualquiera que no fuera Star pensar que un perro y un gato podían tener algún tipo de relación "extraña" era impensable si ya sería considerado extraño que ellos dos fueran amigos…

Pero, aunque lo estaba haciendo bastante bien manteniendo la amistad de ambos en secreto y consiguiendo que llevaran vidas separadas con amistades separadas en la escuela…siempre era triste no poder decir algo positivo acerca de ella a sus amigos para no levantar sospechas.

\- ¿Qué no es tan malo? _ Alfonzo casi se tropieza con sus propias patas_ Marco vamos no seas tan amable, todos saben que los gatos hacen cosas asquerosas como…eliminar bolas de pelos.

\- Y jugar con ovillos de lana…

\- Ferguson eso es un mito jamás la he visto hacer eso…

\- Peero ¡son malos! El motivo por el que todos acaban peleando en clase de historia es por una razón...

Una familia de conejos paso al lado de los chicos saludando a Marco, le había tocado cuidar al bebè el verano pasado…por contraparte una familia de panteras esquivo al trio de adolescentes con indiferencia mientras estos hacían lo mismo, algo completamente normal en Echo Creek.

\- Todos saben que los gatos son traidores e indiferentes_ menciono Alfonzo hablando con voz de enciclopedia_ solo se preocupan por sí mismos, ¿recuerdas? uno de ellos traiciono al fundador Zarigüeya de Echo Creek creando el bando contrario que lucho por quedarse con la ciudad.

\- Todos se fijan en lo que les interesa_ Marco rodo los ojos mientras les indicaba a sus amigos que esperaran a que la luz roja del semáforo cambiara a verde, siempre había que ser precavido_ también un perro fue traidor lo vimos el año pasado.

\- Aja, pero la profesora era un tigre, eso es casi ser un gato quien les cree…yyy, el perro traidor ¿a que bando se fue? pues al del gato porque era el líder y después lo ahorcaron.

\- Aparte, la gata además de hiperactiva tiene voz chillona_ termino el can de pelaje negro con gafas.

El pobre Marco tuvo que morderse la lengua, si seguía intentando que ese par pensaran un poco por si mismos sospecharían, ya era complicado que nadie los molestara ni a él ni a Star por combatir monstruos juntos…probablemente era porque asumían que como le tocaba vivir con ella también le tocaba aguantar sus problemas y lo compadecían a sus espaldas.

Un error porque el chico la pasaba genial.

Mientras cruzaban la calle una figura se puso frente a ellos siendo tan silenciosa que no la vieron hasta que estuvo mirando fijamente al chico seguridad.

\- Hola Diaz

\- ¡Ahh!_ definitivamente detestaba que Janna hiciera eso_ ¡No hagas eso!

La mapache se rio divertida mientras escribía algo en su celular con una mano y con la otra le quitaba una bolsa de patatas fritas a Alfonzo:

\- Los he estado siguiendo un buen rato, nunca me vieron.

\- Tal vez no deberías seguirnos_ bufo el castaño mirando hacia los costados…se supone que Janna estaba con Star.

\- ¿Ves Marco? todos dicen que los mapaches son vagos irresponsables y ahí lo tienes_ Ferguson señalo a la adolescente frente a él que se encogió de hombros ante el comentario ignorándolo.

Pues si los mapaches eran así pero ella era la mejor en eso a mucha honra…lo que le recordaba que había ido a hablar precisamente sobre su amiga gato que no actuaba como gato.

\- Necesito hablar contigo. _ sin mediar palabra le mostro al can de sudadera roja una foto donde el salía dormido abrazando una pequeña almohada de bebé…su almohadita de dormir.

\- Bien chicos adelántense, le dicen a mamá que llego en un rato. _ menos mal que en su casa sabían que no había que mencionar su buena relación con Star frente a otras personas.

Una vez que sus amigos se perdieron de vista Marco miro a Janna con los brazos cruzados teniendo que bajar la cabeza al ser bastante más alto que ella:

\- No preguntaré como obtuviste esa foto porque me aterra la respuesta, pero no entiendo porque me la muestras si querías hablar conmigo solo tenías que decírmelo.

Janna sonrió arreglándose su gorra amarilla, si Diaz fuera un mapache seguro habría intentado salir con él, era un tipo decente:

\- ¿Habrías venido si solo te digo que trata sobre Star?

Por supuesto que habría ido, Marco Diaz siempre iba corriendo cuando algo trataba sobre Star si no fuera así ni muerto se colaba en el baile de la Luna Roja el cual estaba totalmente lleno de demonios por todas partes.

Pero nadie podía saber eso.

\- Tienes razón no me hubiera tomado la molestia de escucharte_ bufo cansado.

\- Aja lo sabía_ Janna se encogió de hombros, era obvio: por muy buen chico que fuera Marco era imposible ignorar que la princesa de Miauni era un gato_ veràs ella se quedó atascada en el árbol del parque.

\- ¡¿Qué ella que?!_ Al can se le abrió la boca de par en par, ¿en qué clase de mundo un felino se quedaba atascado en un árbol?

\- Lo que oíste, se compró un poster nuevo de Love Sentence y este se voló quedando en el árbol así que ella fue por el…antes de que preguntes la varita se le quedo en la casa al parecer.

Marco se golpeó la frente con una pata, definitivamente no entendía porque la chica no solo saltaba del árbol y ya, caería de pie era obvio…probablemente a ella solo le estaba afectando pasar tanto tiempo con él y sus caídas desagradables marca Diaz creyendo que podia pasarle lo mismo

\- Bien vamos a buscarla…¿llamaste a los bomberos o…

\- ¿Es enserio?, si les digo que un gato no sabe cómo bajarse de un árbol creerían que estoy de guasa.

Así la chica mapache y el perro echaron a correr rumbo a la plaza a buscar a cierta princesa cabeza de chorlito que en esos momentos estaba alargando una patita blanca y esponjosa rumbo a su amado poster.

* * *

 _ **Plaza de Echo Creek, de otro mundo rato después…**_

Marco dejo de retener el aire cuando vio a su amiga perfectamente a salvo en una rama del árbol lo suficientemente resistente como para sostener su peso mientras abrazaba la imagen de la banda favorita de ambos.

\- ¡Hey Star! _ el can intento colocarse bajo el enorme árbol con cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención mientras levantaba levemente la voz para que la gatita le prestara atención.

\- ¡MARCO!

Y ahí se fue por la borda su plan, una gran cantidad de ojos en la plaza se giraron hacia ellos a ver la peculiar interacción perro- gato, la fuerte y muy emocionada voz de Star era demasiado notoria.

La chica no podía encontrarse más emocionada, su mejor amigo le estaba hablando en público ¿tal vez era porque Jackie ya tenía novio? o a lo mejor ya llevaban tanto tiempo viviendo juntos que dejò de preocuparle lo pudieran decir de ambos, pero de todos modos fuera cual fuera el motivo se sentía realmente emocionada de que Marco interactuara con ella ahí, era muy triste fingir siempre que casi no se conocían cuando en realidad sabían demasiado el uno sobre el otro.

\- ¡No puedo bajarme! ¡ayúdame!

\- ¡Salta! _ el can intentaba mantener su voz lo más distante posible, nervioso al ver lo mucho que los miraban y Janna no ayudaba en nada, la mapache levantaba una ceja curiosa ante la sobre emocionada reacción de su amiga al ver al Pastor Alemán.

\- ¡Claro que no, está muy alto! _ la felina hizo un pucherito bastante divertido mientras miraba a su amigo el cual tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír.

\- ¡Eres un gato los gatos caen de pie!

\- ¿Enserio? _ Según ella recordaba en su vida había caído de pie en ninguna parte…pero si Marco lo decía no tenía motivos para desconfiar de él.

\- Sí, es enserio todo el mundo sabe que es cosa de raza. Los gatos siempre caen de pie.

\- ¿Me atrapas si no? _ la felina ladeo la cabeza en un gesto adorable y temeroso…Marco le hubiera respondido que sí, que le servía de colchón si quería, pero no en esa plaza donde toda la maldita gente parecía pensar que la conversación de ambos era un espectáculo de feria, podía ver a varios chicos de la escuela entre el público… definitivamente odiaba los sábados.

\- Claro que no, deja de ser tan tonta no tengo por qué atraparte_ por una parte deseo tragarse esas palabras al ver la mirada confundida de la chica en sus enormes ojos claros, pero también respiro aliviado al ver las sonrisitas de aprobación de gran parte de la concurrencia, era lo esperado…solo debía bajar a esa gata de ahí rápido y luego ya se vería obligado a explicarle unas cuantas cosas.

Al parecer mantener a Star inocente no había sido una gran idea por muy nobles que fueran sus intenciones.

\- Bueeeno, no tienes que responder así_ La minina bufo enojada, sabía muy bien que en ocasiones su ignorancia con algunas cosas de la Tierra podía llegar a molestar a Marco y bueno…tal vez era normal que por una vez dejara libre su irritación pero aun así le molestaba que le dijera tonta_ ¡Aquí voy!

Con un ligero salto la princesa de Miauni se despegó de la rama abrazando su posesión, el perro no se alarmo demasiado al verlo…en unos segundos ella aterrizaría sin complicaciones: era un hecho que absolutamente todos los gatos caían de…¡¿CARA?!

\- ¡STAR! _ olvidándose de que estaban siendo observados por varios pares de ojos curiosos y bastante ociosos el chico se precipito hacia su amiga que se sujetaba la nariz, la cual sangraba de forma abundante mientras con la otra pata repetía a Janna con voz gangosa "Aganame el posten pana que no se manche"…o algo así se oía._ ¿Estás bien? ¡lo siento, enserio se supone que tenías que caer de pie!

Al ver a su amigo con semejante cara de aflicción mientras usaba su pañuelo para detener el sangrado de la nariz y observaba si no tenía alguna otra herida la gatita solo pudo echarse a reír:

\- ¡Está bien Marco! supongo que solo olvidaste que yo no soy del todo un gato, sino un gato mariposa mágico de otra dimensión. _ con un pequeño y adorable movimiento la chica hizo la misma pose divertida que realizo el primer día cuando llego a la Tierra, el can solo pudo sonreírle con suavidad, aunque Star era mucho más alta que la mayoría de chicas de su misma raza comparada con él seguía viéndose bajita llegándole solo a la altura del pecho.

\- Seh…supongo que eso fue algo muy torpe de mi parte…enserio lo siento.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡abrazo!

El chico estaba a punto de aceptar que su mejor amiga le saltara al cuello como siempre cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a las decenas de personas que los estaban mirando…ahí fue cuando la realidad le cayó en la cara de golpe.

Tal vez sus padres fueran amables con Star pero nunca se mostraban muy cercanos a ella en público, y èl prácticamente acababa de dar claras muestras de preocupación y amabilidad por la chica…palideció al pensar lo que podía ocurrir a continuación.

Probablemente si no la apartaba rápido la multitud al verlos abrazarse comenzaría a gritarles cosas o…podrían agredirlos en el mejor de los casos sin recibir ninguna amonestación policiaca, al fin y al cabo podrían más bien acusarlos a él y a Star de perturbar el orden público.

En la escuela a ambos dejarían de hablarles, incluso probablemente hasta sus amigos se alejarían de ambos ante el asesinato social que tendrían.

Comenzarían a robarles las cosas del casillero y a escribir mensajes desagradables en las paredes, probablemente las mismas personas que ahora amaban a Star por su carácter lindo y alegre le robarían la varita para dejarla indefensa y la golpearían en los pasillos, le robarían la ropa de los camerinos en clase de gimnasia…

No es que su mejor amiga no pudiera defenderse sola, al fin y al cabo peleaba con monstruos…pero definitivamente sufriría un enorme daño emocional que equivaldría a todo el daño físico que podría haber recibido, perdería su carácter alegre y su estadía en la Tierra se transformaría en algo que querría olvidar, a él lo acabaría odiando por provocarle indirectamente eso, se marcharía de vuelta a Miauni y nunca más volvería a ver a la persona más positiva y con menos prejuicios que había conocido en su vida.

Y volvería a tener unos espantosos días monótonos siendo el chico seguridad, adiós jueves de películas, adiós combates contra monstruos, adiós abrazos de la amistad, adiós a Star…

Tarde o temprano ella se iba a acabar enterando de que la Tierra no era tan maravillosa…pero aun había una posibilidad, si se las arreglaba para que esa multitud dejara de mirarlos luego podía explicarle como eran las cosas a la oji celeste y tal vez…solo tal vez a ella no le importara demasiado.

La única parte mala del plan era que implicaba que ella lo odiara durante algún tiempo, más o menos lo que demoraba ir de la plaza a la casa de los Diaz.

Pero ya podrían hablar de eso después ¿no? no era como si la chica fuera a desaparecer o algo.

Antes de que la princesa alcanzara a tocarlo Marco le dio un empujón para apartarla de él enviándola de vuelta al suelo sin querer, al no medir bien su fuerza, a veces ver a su amiga peleando con monstruos todo el tiempo y lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser con su varita provocaba que se olvidara de que físicamente resultaba ser bastante más débil que èl por un asunto biológico.

Carajo…

\- ¿Marco? _ Star lo mirò confundida ¿por qué la estaba rechazando de ese modo? si no quería un abrazo estaba bien, no entendía porque, pero lo aceptaría, si el can se sentía muy agobiado por sus muestras de afecto ella dejaría de hacerlo y si tal vez se había emocionado demasiado porque él le estaba hablando en público siempre podía decirle amablemente que no lo hiciera…a menos que… ¿Y si Jackie había roto con Oskar y su amigo tenía una oportunidad con ella pero Star con sus impulsos había estado a punto de arruinarlo? ¿y si Jackie estaba por ahi? _ Oye…siempre podemos hablar ¿sabes? no tienes que exagerar para hacerme entender algo.

\- ¡¿Y por qué tendría que hablar contigo?!_ una voz se escuchó en la plaza proveniente de uno de los chicos de la escuela que miraba a Star de forma burlona.

\- ¡Callate! ¡Más bien porque Star tendría que hablar con ese estúpido can aburrido! _ trono Starfan13 que aprovechando que había visto a su adorada princesa mágica arriba de un árbol corrió hacia el lugar en el acto llegando justo a tiempo para presenciar el espectáculo.

\- ¡Cierto! ¿Por qué esos dos actúan como si se llevaran bien?

Varias voces comenzaron a escucharse en la plaza de los bandos divididos pro perros y pro gatos algunos gritando que una niña tan dulce y alegre como Star seguro hacia un acto de caridad al hablarle a Marco y la otra mitad comentando que el siempre caballeroso hijo de los Diaz seguro la pasaba muy mal conviviendo con esa gata loca.

Y por supuesto un tercer grupo, los mismos de siempre que estaban convencidos de que la única forma de que el matrimonio Diaz haya aceptado tener a la gatita en la casa era porque habían sido amenazados por la familia de la chica.

A la princesa de Miauni la cabeza le daba vueltas ¿Por qué todos estaban gritando? ¿Por qué los miraban a ella y a Marco como si en vez de dos mejores amigos hablando estuvieran viendo una aberración de la naturaleza? Le dirigió una mirada confundida…quería irse, su amigo siempre la cuidaba y la protegía, era alguien amable y confiable ¿Por qué no se habían ido de ahí donde toda esa gente notoriamente había perdido la razón?

El Pastor Alemán miro a su amiga con la nariz aun sangrando un poco, que lo miraba confundida y algo asustada, Star podía manejar la agresión física proveniente de Ludo o de quien sea incluso lo había podido manejar cuando Toffe lo secuestro, pero era una chica sensible de todos modos…el ambiente emocionalmente tenso de esa plaza y las miradas divididas entre el odio y la aprobación de toda la concurrencia la estaban afectando notoriamente.

Y él no podía ir en su rescate

No esta vez…solo lograría empeorar las cosas.

\- ¡Ponla en su lugar niño que esperas! _ el grito provenía de una señora San Bernardo que estaba ahí con su familia animando a Marco de forma insólita para que se apartara de Star.

La multitud, aunque aún seguía discutiendo mirando expectante a Marco todos esperando que ambos chicos actuaran como las razas habían actuado durante décadas.

Bien…Marco respiro hondo, en parte lo que iba a hacer era por el bien de ambos.

Pero le iba a doler hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hablar contigo? solo eres una estúpida gata molesta a la cual tengo que soportar por obligación.

\- Qu…¿Qué?_ los enormes ojos felinos de Star se llenaron de lágrimas de sorpresa y dolor_ creí que…que éramos amigos, creí que me querías y…

Marco quería maldecir hasta al sagrado primer can con inteligencia, ¿por qué ella estaba diciendo todo eso en voz alta? solo estaba empeorando la situación a juzgar por los gritos espantados de la gente de la multitud.

En parte era lógico ¿Qué perro en su sano juicio podía "querer" a un gato?

Claramente solo el imbécil de Marco Diaz el cual decidió que era buena idea olvidarse de que cierta chica era lo que era para dedicarse a conocer su personalidad.

\- ¿Quererte? Claro que no, si creíste eso en realidad eres muy tonta, solo estaba siendo un tipo decente…

Al ver a la felina abriendo la boca de nuevo, el chico decidió que tenía que terminar esa conversación ya para luego hablar con ella en casa, no podía permitir que Star siguiera diciendo cosas: solo lograría que tuviera que herirla más.

\- Solo te soporto porque tus padres prometieron darme el suficiente dinero a futuro para asistir a la universidad si no dejaba que te pasara nada en la Tierra…y como en casa no tienen el dinero suficiente…solo creí que sería entretenido engañarte durante un tiempo acerca de ser "amigos".

La mirada siempre alegre de la princesa se quebró mostrando grietas profundas y terriblemente sangrantes, bajo la cabeza asintiendo mientras echaba a correr con agilidad provocando que el pequeño cascabel que siempre usaba en la cola atado con una cinta roja tintineara de un modo que contrariamente a lo alegre que le parecía siempre a Marco esta vez le sonara deprimente.

Janna miro al can con cierta sospecha antes de seguir rápidamente a su amiga con cierta dificultad, una gata adolescente corriendo no es fácil de alcanzar.

La multitud comenzó a dispersarse al ver que todo se había resuelto como una de las tantas típicas peleas entre razas de Echo Creek, a lo lejos se veía un zorro y un hurón discutiendo a golpes, nadie les prestó atención.

Era normal.

Lo que no era normal era el perro adolescente de capucha roja corriendo por un atajo hacia su casa esperando llegar a tiempo para impedir que su mejor amiga se marchara a Miauni…o que creara una bomba nuclear mágica lista para lanzársela en la cara.

* * *

Nada más llegar completamente sudoroso y jadeando alegrándose al detectar el aroma de Star tan familiar en casa toco la puerta siendo recibido por una fila de perros mayor domo a ambos lados haciéndole una reverencia:

\- Bienvenido señorito Marco

\- Que no me digan así_ gruño el adolescente mientras entraba localizando a Ferguson y Alfonzo comiendo unos nachos en el living.

\- Entonces…sus amigos llevan aquí un rato princesa Marco, les hicimos ese alimento triangular a los jóvenes según la receta de su libro.

Era increíble como luego de varios meses escuchando a esos sirvientes hablar a la vez de modo escalofriante se había acabado acostumbrando a ellos.

\- ¡Chicos!

\- ¡Marco! oye la gata espantosa llegò corriendo llorando a lagrima viva seguida de Janna, tal vez tiene alguna enfermedad o algo_ musito Ferguson con un gesto de desagrado.

\- Deberías vigilarla no vaya a ser contagioso_ rio Alfonzo.

\- ¡YA DEJEN DE OFENDER A STAR!

Ambos perros se giraron sobresaltados hacia su amigo quien contrario al gesto siempre amable, calmado o una mayor cantidad de veces preocupado los miraba cabreado:

\- Ahora necesito que se vayan, tengo cosas que hacer y…

\- No nos vamos a ir es muy pronto, además a que viene ese comentario sobre la gata mágica_ Ferguson miraba a Marco curioso.

Decidiendo que no tenía tiempo para eso el chico seguridad le hizo un gesto a los perros sirviente para que se acercaran formando un circulo alrededor de los otros adolescentes:

\- Ahora chicos…verán Star y yo somos amigos ¿sí? ella realmente me agrada así que si me disculpan iré a buscarla para hablar con ella…si enserio son mis amigos tendrán que aceptarlo sino…creo que voy a tener que buscar la manera de borrarles la memoria o algo…

El par se quedó de piedra mirando a los mayordomos que estaban haciendo brillar sus ojos de color rojo demostrando su procedencia mágica y a la vez manteniéndolos quietos en el centro del círculo.

\- ¿O sea que a Marco ella le cae bien?

\- Eso creo Alfonzo…si es que no escuche mal…

* * *

 _ **Habitación de Star Butterfly princesa de Miauni…**_

\- Y…¡y yo destruí mi varita por èl Janna! Y… y…

Janna escuchaba toda la historia acerca de cómo se había dado la improbable relación amistosa de Marco y Star llegando a la conclusión de que si con esfuerzo dejaba de lado la comparación entre que era cada uno y veía solo sus personalidades se complementaban bastante bien.

Definitivamente no se había esperado esto.

\- ¡Star! ¡tengo que hablar contigo!

A la gatita se le erizo todo el pelo del cuerpo soltando un bufido de disgusto mientras que intentaba controlar sus garras levemente largas por la manicura para que volvieran a sus fundas.

Janna se retiró a una esquina haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer…pasar desapercibida para lograr enterarse de todo.

\- ¡YO NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!

Cuando Marco entro en la habitación se encontró con una Star llorosa empuñando la varita que brillaba con una luz verde peligrosa y que parecía una enorme esponja por lo erizado que tenía el pelo.

\- Mira…oye_ el can tenía ambas patas alzadas en señal de paz_ lo que dije allà era mentira…yo…

\- ¿Mentira? ¿Así como también era mentira que tú eras mi amigo? _ la mirada de la princesa era desconfiada y herida.

\- Star escucha…solo lo dije porque esas personas…

\- ¡Que Marco! no entiendo ellos estaban actuando como unos locos y tu solo…solo… ¡actuaste igual que ellos! ¡todos en la Tierra están locos!

Una tosecita molesta proveniente de una esquina hizo que ambos chicos se voltearan al ver a una Janna sentada cómodamente comiéndose el paquete de patatas fritas robadas mientras los miraba.

\- Ehh Janna, admite que robarle las llaves de la casa a la mitad de la escuela es raro_ menciono Marco mirando a la chica la cual se encogió de hombros dispuesta a decir algo.

Pero una potente voz detuvo sus intentos:

\- ¡GOLPE NARVAL!

De la varita de Star surgió una tropa de soldados narval arrodillados ante ella listos para recibir órdenes:

\- ¡Quiero que machaquen a Marco como durazno! _ demandò la princesa apuntando hacia su mej…ex mejor amigo alias el mentiroso más grande de todos los tiempos.

\- ¡Hey Star! No puedes…

Marco vio como un grupo de cuatro enormes soldados narval se acercaban hasta èl con paso seguro y…¿se estaban limpiando lágrimas de emoción?

\- Recuerdo cuando la princesa Moon nos mandaba a machacar al príncipe River…que nostalgia.

\- Nuestra Star está creciendo_ suspiro un soldado con aire soñador.

\- ¿Esperen qué? _ el can estaba confundido.

\- Descuide futuro príncipe esto solo le va a doler un poco.

\- Un poco bastante.

\- ¡EHHH!

Los soldados le saltaron encima comenzando a golpearlo por lo cual el chico seguridad se las tuvo que apañar para esquivarlos y defenderse usando sus lecciones de Karate, mientras una Star entre impresionada y enojada porque Marco se hubiera vuelto tan bueno peleando hasta el punto de que los soldados no pudieran tocarlo porque esquivaba todos sus ataques miraba la escena cruzada de brazos…a ese paso ella misma le iba a patear su perruno trasero.

\- ¿Star? _ se agacho para esquivar un puñetazo de un narval mientras se movía hacia el lado evitando la patada de otro_ ¡al menos escúchame un momento!

\- ¡No, no quiero escucharte! ¡te voy a romper los huesos, así como tu rompiste mi corazón!

\- ¡A mi tambien me dolio! ¡y por si no lo notas stoy intentando reparar tu corazón!...hey tu nariz…

Sin ninguna dificultad Marco paso por encima de los ya muy cansados narvales que estaban completamente agotados luego de perseguir al chico el cual se escurría como gelatina.

Con ayuda de su sudadera roja volvió a presionarle la nariz a la princesa la cual, aunque no dejaba de alegar acerca de lo mucho que lo odiaba lo dejaba detener el sangrado de su nariz.

Janna los miraba alzando una ceja esos dos se veían más que como amigos como…si la mapache estaba en lo correcto la situación de ambos era bien jodida.

\- Star mira solo quiero que me escuches un poco…lo que dije en la plaza fue porque…

\- ¡No quiero escucharte para que después vuelvas a herirme! _ la felina volvió a alzar su varita frente a ella pero esta vez fue interceptada por la pata castaña de su amigo.

\- Espera es que…

\- ¡Nada! ¡eres más imbécil que Tom!

Ante la comparación con el horrible ex pareja demoniaca de la princesa las intenciones del can de explicarle toda la situación de la Tierra de la forma más amigable y suave posible se fue por la cañería:

\- ¡EN LA TIERRA PERROS Y GATOS NO SE MIRAN NI SE TOCAN! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE EXPLICARTE!

\- ¡Entonces aléjate de mí de una vez! _ la gatita intento empujarlo lejos de ella pero los numerosos centímetros extra de altura del can además de su resistencia a apartarse no la ayudaban. Sin contar que una de las patas de él estaba sosteniendo la varita por un extremo mientras que la princesa lo hacía por el otro.

\- Lo que estoy diciendo es que eso se supone pero yo…

\- ¿Entonces si fuera un perro no me hubieras gritado?

\- Bueno no, pero lo que quiero decir es que…¡Star no!

Otra vez las lágrimas estaban resbalando por las mejillas de la gata mientras que los corazones rosas ahora tenían una grieta delatando sus sentimientos.

\- ¡SOLO QUIERO IRME A UN LUGAR DONDE A NADIE LE IMPORTE QUE YO SEA UN GATO!

\- ¡Pero que…

La varita comenzó a temblar sujeta por las patas de ambos de un modo descontrolado cambiando de forma alternadamente al estar en contacto con dos almas diferentes emitiendo una luz verde y rosa por turnos.

\- ¡Suelta MI varita!

Ayudada por una onda de energía sobrenatural Star logro empujar al chico seguridad lejos de ella mientras una burbuja de luz rosa y verde neón la envolvía expandiéndose cada vez más hasta que llego un punto donde se comenzó a encoger hasta desaparecer completamente dejando en el lugar donde había estado la princesa solo una triste varita rosa y purpura con una estrella color celeste rota por la mitad.

\- ¡¿STAR?!

Aterrado Marco recogió la varita con ayuda de su pañuelo buscando por toda la habitación frenéticamente alguna señal de su amiga.

\- Ella se esfumò_ murmuro Janna perpleja.

Al ver al can abrir rápidamente un cajón de la cómoda de Star y apartar sin cuidado varios de los objetos que componían el desorden de la gata hasta sacar un par de tijeras levanto una ceja.

\- Oye Marco a donde…vas…ok adiós.

La mapache bufo ofendida al darse cuenta de que el Pastor Alemán solo había hecho un desgarrón en el aire antes de meterse en el y dejarla hablando sola.

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Miauni sala del Trono…**_

Cuando Marco entro en el portal pensó que llegaría sin problemas al salón del trono donde podría hablar de urgencia con los reyes…y en efecto llego, pero había muchas más personas ahí, al parecer había interrumpido una especie de reunión con la realeza joven.

\- ¡Apestorpe! ¿B- fly está contigo? _ al ver que su mejor amiga no estaba la princesa de Uni entorno los ojos mirando al estúpido perro que tenía en frente_ como le haya pasado algo…¡te enterrare mis tacones en el culo!

\- Hola estúpido can ha pasado tiempo_ un Tomas con su hocico corto, orejas largas y piel purpura lo miraba muy calmado con una chapa naranja que decía "sesenta días libres de ira" mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a una conejita rosa de expresión amigable.

\- Vete al infierno Tomas_ gruñò Marco al ver que toda la concurrencia lo estaba mirando y que para colmo sus dos personas inter dimensionales menos favoritas estaban ahí.

\- De donde crees que vengo perro boludo_ el demonio alzo una ceja divertido por el intento de ofensa del can_ sin rencores ¿eh? gracias a que arruinaste mi cita con Star conocí a Rosie salimos hace dos meses, ella es taaan tierna y me ayuda con mi terapia.

La conejita rio encantado mientras agitaba sus orejas esponjosas de forma coqueta hacia su novio.

\- ¿Marco? ¿Y mi hija?

La elegante reina Moon se acercaba caminando de la clásica forma felina balanceando el peso de su cuerpo con elegancia y contoneando la cola de manera amenazante.

\- Ella…eh…¿podría hablar en privado con ustedes?_ señalo el chico a la pareja real, no pensaba tener esa charla ahí con una Pony lista para encajarle la pezuña en el hocico (por no decir otras partes) y decenas de desconocidos.

\- Bien, claro.

Ocultando su preocupación Moon arrastro a un River que comía pastelillos felizmente y saludaba a Marco encantado, hacia una sala más privada.

\- Entonces…¿ella desapareció?_ aunque la voz de la reina era calmada había un matiz de pánico escondido debajo_ dame la varita.

Marco le entrego la reliquia familiar observando como Moon cerraba los ojos y una luz blanca iluminaba los diamantes de sus mejillas mientras que su rostro felino mostraba claras señales de concentración.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? _ Inquirió el can curioso.

\- Rastreando hacia donde la magia llevo a Star_ le contesto el rey River a su lado, con su figura rechoncha y pelaje rizado se veia mas amigable que su esposa.

En ese momento Moon abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a Marco:

\- Lo tengo, ella está en otro universo…hay que ir a buscarla, River prepara mi armadura y…

\- Yo quiero ir por ella, si me permiten_ el adolescente miro fijamente a la pareja felina que tenía en frente intentando que vieran que el realmente quería ir por Star, había sido su culpa lo que ocurrió por no saber manejar bien las cosas.

Por ocultarle información a la chica por miedo a que ella quisiera irse de la Tierra cuando supiera que era un lugar prejuicioso y cruel para nada divertido.

Había sido muy egoísta queriendo mantenerla a su lado engañada.

Los reyes se miraron entre si antes de asentir e indicarle a Marco que los siguiera por una escalera hacia una especie de biblioteca secreta donde con un hechizo conjurado por Moon se abrió un portal que según le dijeron lo llevaría al universo donde había ido a parar Star en una ubicación cercana a la de ella.

Media hora después en un parque del Echo Creek gobernado por humanos un can confundido porque tenía una forma física extraña, había aparecido sin pantalones, no podía hablar y para colmo veía a otros perros olerse el trasero mutuamente sin ningún pudor se disponía a buscar a la princesa de Miauni para entregarle su varita y llevarla de vuelta a su universo.

Moon le había indicado que una vez allí debía indicarle a la chica que dijera el mismo hechizo que había recitado ella antes el cual al estar en Mewnimal antiguo era sumamente incomprensible para él pero que sin embargo se había acabado aprendiendo de memoria.

Por supuesto el perro nunca supo que unos metros más allá de donde el apareció una princesa mágica con idéntico desconcierto se daba cuenta que estar en ese universo era una pésima idea al haberse convertido en un ser tan indefenso.

Y tampoco que en el reino de Miauni un rey River muy ufano comentaba que felizmente daba igual si su futuro yerno era un perro total las Butterfly se adaptaban con la raza que sea a la hora de la reproducción al ser de origen mágico.

Por supuesto su esposa le dio un golpecito no tan pequeño por semejante comentario de mal gusto.

* * *

 _ **Universo humano Casa de los Diaz…**_

Después de que Janna y Star a duras penas lograran que el par del sillón dejaran de lanzarse indirectas, miraditas enojadas, de vez en cuando se desviaran del tema y después volvieran a pelearse obtuvieron toda la versión de la historia donde continuamente tanto el perro como la minina se interrumpían mutuamente aclarando sus acciones y la Star gato parecía haberse ablandado (si es que ya no estaba más blanda que un higo con ese perro según el chico peligro) la parejita interracial parecían estar cerrando su discusión:

\- Entonces… ¿tú no querías decirme la verdad sobre lo que pasa en tu dimensión porque yo podía irme?

\- Básicamente si_ El Marco animal se rascaba una oreja algo avergonzado, diciéndolo así sonaba tremendamente mal y como un patán egoísta.

\- Y…¿me mentiste siempre con respecto a varias cosas?

\- Pueees…si

\- Y ¿nunca le entregaste mi número a Oskar porque sabias que me iba a rechazar?

\- Si…

\- Y entonces ¿mis padres no te ofrecieron dinero por cuidarme?

\- Star tienes una tropa de mayordomos con poderes laser y soldados narvales dentro de tu varita, ademàs sabes patear a la gente de treinta maneras diferentes …no sé qué podría hacer un adolescente de la Tierra para ayudarte.

\- Y…¿me quieres mucho?

\- Si y enserio lo…espera… ¿Qué?

\- ¡abrazo!

El can no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando ya tenía a su amiga abrazándolo bastante contenta de saber que lo que había escuchado en la plaza no era verdad encogiéndose de hombros sencillamente le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo internamente ante lo pequeñita que ella se sentía y lo adorablemente relajante que era cuando ronroneaba.

De hecho uno de los motivos por los que dejaba que la princesa se colara en su cama a media noche cuando tenía frio era porque esos soniditos adorables lo ayudaban a dormir.

\- ¡Achu! bien, ahora que se aclaró el asunto, por favor pulgosa mueve el culo haz el hechizo y vete de mí ¡achu! casa y que se yo…váyanse a hacer Puppycats.

La Star humana se sonrojo y se golpeó la frente ante el comentario de Marco, esperaba que esos dos estuvieran lo suficientemente metidos en su burbuja de abrazos como para no haber escuchado eso.

O que sencillamente no supieran que es un Puppycat...aunque no creía que el universo animal a juzgar por lo que había oído existieran series como esa con personajes híbridos.

\- Bien, ahora…¿hacemos el hechizo?

La Star felina asintió contenta poniéndose junto a su otro yo mientras que Janna le estampaba un pañuelo de papel en la cara al chico peligro ante su aumento de estornudos al tener a la gata otra vez cerca.

\- Ahora chicos necesitamos concentración…_ La rubia les hizo a todos un gesto con los dedos ante lo cual el Marco animal asintió con una sonrisa amable, Janna hizo un gesto de ok con los dedos y su Marco solo se sujetaba la nariz más fuerte orando para que la gata se fuera de su casa.

No es que le cayera mal.

Pero lo hacía estornudar como poseído.

Después de algunos intentos fallidos al igual que en su experiencia con Thunder Star logro acoplarse bien a su contraparte animal comenzando a hacer los pasos para abrir el portal.

Pero desgraciadamente Janna no pudo quedarse callada.

\- Me pregunto si en algún universo habrá alguna versión de Diaz humana menos delincuente…ya saben un macho con plumero y delantal…

\- Shh_ Marco perro le hizo una seña con la pata para que guardara silencio, esa chica no sabía lo fácil que su Star perdía la concentración.

Cuando ambas princesas terminaron el hechizo una luz rosa y celeste alumbro toda la sala provocando que la desmayada señora Brigid empezara a reaccionar.

Y que un portal se abriera mostrando una habitación desordenada con una Janna versión mapache jugando al póker con los soldados narvales.

\- ¡Janna banana! _ canturreo feliz la minina mientras aplaudía.

\- Bien creo que es hora de irnos_ su compañero agito la pata con gentileza despidiéndose de los humanos_ ehh y siento llevarme tus pantalones pero por una cosa de pudor bueeeno…

\- Ya que llévatelos, pero por favor tu ¡achu! amiga…

\- Ohh vamos ¡abrazos de despedida!

La adorable felina abrazo fuertemente a Janna y Star las cuales le devolvieron el abrazo y luego a un consternado castaño que comenzó a llorar producto de la alergia.

Ambos animales atravesaron el portal bastante contento sin percatarse de que se habían tomado de la mano.

Pero la mapache sí que se percató riéndose interiormente ante la situación tremendamente difícil, una Star demasiado distraída que probablemente no se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba su amigo y un Marco demasiado sentimental como para controlar su corazón que se había metido en camisa de once varas al decidir hacerse amigo de un gato y que no se había percatado de que estaba desarrollando sentimientos románticos por la chica.

Aunque si al muy despistado no le pareció extraño que superara su obsesión por Jackie con solo un libro de autoayuda es que era muy pendejo.

Janna Ordonia sabía todo lo que pasaba en la ciudad eso era un hecho.

\- ¡Mira Janna nos arreglamos! vamos a tener que mantener nuestra amistad en secreto peeero ¡seguimos siendo amigos!

\- Si ya veo que se arreglaron_ Janna señalo divertida las patitas entrelazadas mientras que un Marco nervioso se soltaba del agarre de su amiga, y se acordaba de sus otros amigos.

\- ¡Demonios deje a Ferguson y Alfonzo con los mayor domos!

Los tres adolescentes bajaron las escaleras corriendo mientras los narvales volvían al interior de la varita, en el primer piso estaban Rafael y Angie para nada extrañados de que un montón de empleados con magia estuvieran viendo televisión con los dos canes adolescentes.

\- ¡Marco! _ canturreo un feliz Alfonzo

\- ¡Star!_ esta vez un feliz Ferguson salto hasta la chica abrazándola_ ¡nos alegra tanto que ustedes dos sean amigos en realidad!

\- ¿Eh?_ Marco no entendía nada de nada.

\- Pues eso, ella siempre nos cayó bien en el fondo pero por cosas de la sociedad...pues lo escondiamos diciendo esas cosas, para que no se notara, o tù no te dieras cuenta.

\- ¡Yo nunca di a entender que odiara a Star!

\- Pero tampoco te mostrabas muy feliz al respecto de su convivencia…o dijiste nada positivo.

Marco se golpeó la frente ante el comentario idiota de Alfonzo.

\- ¿Han visto la sociedad en que vivimos?

\- Ah, claro

\- Seh pero al menos podrías haber dicho algo para defenderla ya sabes darnos una pista_ murmuro Ferguson_ a veces es difícil caber si estas siendo miedoso, amable o enserio no te gustaba lo que decíamos.

\- Básicamente creo que ahora todos tenemos un secreto_ dijo Janna divertida.

\- ¡Abrazo grupal!

Todos se dejaron envolver en el cariñoso abrazo de Star mientras Marco pensaba seriamente que, aunque su par de amigos masculinos pudieran ser algo idiotas eran buenos amigos.

Iban a ayudarlo a mantener su relación con Star en secreto después de todo.

\- ¿Marco?

El can se giró curioso al sentir a Star hablándole bajito dentro del abrazo grupal:

\- ¿Sabes que, aunque hubiera sabido la situación de la Tierra me hubiera quedado? Eres mi mejor amigo…lo que más me importa es pasar tiempo contigo.

El chico apoyo su cabeza sobre la de la felina sonriendo de forma cálida:

\- No lo sabía…a veces soy un idiota inseguro, perdón Star.

* * *

 _ **Mundo humano…**_

\- Por fin se fue_ un cómodo y feliz Marco se estiro cuando vio su casa libre de gatos gigantes parlantes.

\- Y todo se arregló muy bien, aunque espero que el otro Marco me perdone la casi castración_ dijo Janna pensativa.

\- ¿Estas loca? Si alguien se metiera con mis bol…

\- ¿Chicos? _ una Star asustada señalaba un portal extra en la sala desde donde un ser femenino con cara de dona los miraba con gesto nervioso.

\- Eh ¿hola? perdón por la intromisión, pero este portal apareció en mi cuarto y…_ un par de trocitos de caramelo en forma de corazón destacaban a cada lado de lo que seguramente era su rostro.

\- Seguro que la pulgosa pensó que tenía hambre mientras hacia el hechizo _comento el castaño mirando al ser con un gesto francamente…hambriento_ pero ella se ve deliciosa…

\- ¿Q…que yo que? _ La chica dona miro a Marco algo ¿sonrojada? mientras retrocedía de vuelta hacia su portal.

\- Si, de hecho_ El moreno no podía apartar la vista de las chispas de chocolate de esa enorme dona, tenía hambre, cosas que pasan luego de pelear furiosamente contra una gata loca que es la contraparte de tu mejor amiga_ me dan ganas de lamerte y luego darte una buena mordida…anda dame un trocito…prometo ser amable.

\- No puedo ehh…yo_ la pobre Star Dona Butterfly parecía a punto de hiperventilar, ella solo estaba ensayando algo de magia en su cuarto en la Tierra cuando se abrió un extraño portal y se encontró en un extraño universo donde un chico de raza desconocida le estaba diciendo guarradas.

\- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA PUTO PERVERTIDO!

Marco se encontró en el suelo habiendo sido golpeado por un Hot Dog cabreado que salió del portal tras la chica dona.

\- ¿Me acabas de golpear maldito pedazo de pan? ¡yo solo quería comer algo!

\- Uno imbécil no soy un pedazo de pan soy EL pedazo de pan ¿estamos? dos si le haces algún comentario más de esos a mi amiga te pateare el culo.

De algún modo el chico peligro acabo rodando peleandose a puñetazos o usando lo que encontrara con el Hot Dog, mientras ambas Star miraban la escena preocupadas por sus respectivos Marcos.

Actualmente estaban haciendo una extraña pelea donde el pan atacaba al humano con un plumero en estilo espada y su contraparte usaba una escoba para defenderse.

Por mientras la señora Brigid se sobaba la frente preguntándose que clase de sueño loco había tenido donde un gato gigante aparecía en las escaleras…se incorporó lentamente…pero al ver al hijo de sus jefes haciendo una imitación de las peleas pirata al más puro estilo Jack Sparrow con un Hot Dog con patas.

Pues se desmayó de nuevo.

\- Oigan miren_ Janna señalaba con una ceja alzada hacia otro portal extra donde un Marco que usaba unas zapatillas de ballet con delantal y plumero miraba la escena más bizarra que había visto en su vida.

Y eso ya era decir teniendo en cuenta que vivía con Star Butterfly, pero definitivamente ver a un tipo igual a ti con el pelo manchado de jarabe combatiendo a lo Star Wars con un Hot Dog usando tenedores en vez de espadas làser es el colmo de los colmos.

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Hola?

\- ¿Quién es ese tu versión sometida? _ se burló el pan alzando una ceja hacia su contrincante.

\- Pues parece_ asintió el chico peligro mirando al otro Marco.

\- ¡Yo no soy un sometido! ¿acaso un hombre no puede usar zapatos cómodos y pasar un lindo sábado limpiando su espacio?

\- ¡Oye Star! Dejemos a Diaz el pelotudo en ese universo y nos traemos a este chico para acá.

\- Eso no funciona así Janna_ murmuro una nerviosa Star que intentaba ordenar algo del desastre que su amigo y la contraparte estaban causando por suerte la Donita estaba ayudando.

Había que ver lo que estaba acostumbrada a aguantar con ese Hot Dog de mal genio.

\- Bueeno, creo que solo los dejare con su problema y me iré lentamente…_ el chico seguridad definitivamente no quería meterse en los líos que se armaban ese par de contrapartes de su mejor amiga y èl, la última vez había acabado travestido dentro de un sueño.

Marco peligro y el Hot Dog se encogieron de hombros listos para seguirse dando de puñetes hasta que alguno de los dos ganara.

Las chicas solo se sentaron agotadas esperando a que el par dejaran de golpearse, aunque Star Dona se sentía algo feliz, al fin y al cabo, su amigo estaba golpeando al otro chico por haberle hecho insinuaciones sexuales de alto calibre.

Bien hecho…Marco a veces podía ser un Hot Dog irritante, pero era un buen amigo.

* * *

 _ **Tres horas después…**_

Luego de limpiar la casa con magia, meter al par de visitantes versión comida en su portal para que se largaran, despedir a Janna y acostar a la señora Brigid en el sillón convenciéndola de que todo fue un sueño ambos amigos estaban tumbados sobre la cama de la chica completamente exhaustos.

\- Realmente fue un día agotador_ suspiro Star cerrando levemente los ojos ante el relajante contacto con su cama.

\- No puedo creer que incluso en versión pan tengo un buen derechazo_ bufò Marco sobándose la mandíbula.

\- Bueno, admite que tus comentarios hacia ella estuvieron fuera de lugar_ Star abrió de nuevo los ojos enfocando su mirada en el cabello mojado del latino que empapaba levemente la almohada, el chico había tenido que tomar un baño con urgencia.

\- Yo solo tenía hambre_ el moreno se despeinò el flequillo en un gesto algo incómodo y divertido a la vez_ no sabía que en ese universo prácticamente estaba declarando que quería violarme a esa chica.

\- Peero ¿no es lindo?, la gatita y el perro, la dona y ese pan…en todos los universos y en cualquier lugar nosotros somos muy buenos amigos_ Star sonrió de forma cálida mientras enredaba sus dedos entre los dedos de Marco dándole un suave apretón.

\- Si…bueno_ algo incomodo por el comentario sentimental de ella y ante todo extremadamente autentico y sincero el castaño no supo que contestar solo le devolvió la presión en la mano a la princesa mientras que siguiendo un impulso acariciaba la suave piel blanca con el pulgar.

\- Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos_ la chica ladeo la cabeza mirando a los ojos color chocolate de Marco los cuales mostraban una chispa de diversión_ casi morí de vergüenza cuando le pregunté a Janna y Jackie que significaba el gesto que me hiciste con el dedo.

\- ¿Les preguntaste?

Ante el asentimiento avergonzado de la princesa el latino no pudo evitar echarse a reír, seguro la cara de Star tiene que haber sido algo digno de recordar.

\- Me hubiera gustado ver eso, seguro fue gracioso_ a pesar de su tono burlón y el sonidito enojado que emitió Star ambos seguían tomados de la mano jugando con sus dedos entrelazados.

\- Tengo una duda…

El moreno miro fijamente a la chica la cual se estaba mordiendo el labio en un gesto adorablemente tierno mientras sus corazones en las mejillas cambiaban por dos signos de interrogación en tono rosa.

\- ¿Por qué sentiste tanta aversión hacia mi nada más conocerme?

Marco suspirò mientras se rascaba la mejilla con la mano libre, lo cual alertò a la princesa de que el chico estaba algo nervioso o incómodo.

\- Siempre creí que aparte del hecho de ser muy distintos yo te irritaba porque tenías que vivir conmigo, pero nada más verme en la oficina del director parecía que yo no te agradaba.

\- Yo..._Marco suspiro, aunque su falta de cariño y comunicación en la infancia era algo difícil de remediar en poco tiempo y además lo había dejado con una capacidad comunicacional y afectiva débil…estar a punto de morir te hace reflexionar.

Y una de esas reflexiones era que tenía que dejar de cerrarse tanto con Star, aunque le costara demostrarlo la quería mucho, casi demasiado, y no entendía cómo es que ella le devolvía ese afecto.

De algún modo fingir que tienes sentimientos por alguien para ligar es muy diferente a exponer tus sentimientos de verdad, lo último es más difícil, porque enserio duele si los rechazan.

\- Veràs…_su amiga tenía sus ojos celestes fijos en él curiosa por la explicación_ cuando tenía nueve años y aun iba a esos internados de verano…

Al ver como el ceño del chico se fruncía recordando una época nada agradable para èl Star se acercó lentamente hasta apoyar la cabeza en su hombro experimentando una sensación tibia en el pecho cuando a diferencia de otras veces Marco no se puso tenso o incomodo solo se limitó a reacomodar un poco la posición de èl sobre la cama para que ambos se encontraran a gusto.

\- Había una chica mayor que yo, se llamaba Louise Parker ella era…

\- ¿Tu amor verdadero y autentico? _ sonrió maliciosamente Star divertida ante la idea de un pequeño y adorable Marco enamorado tartamudeando y regalando flores.

\- No, tendría que haber sido masoquista para eso_ la mueca de desagrado del moreno dejo en claro que definitivamente la historia no era nada romántica_ Louise era un completo asco, de trece años adicta a la química, inteligente, pulcra, ordenada y…bueno…piel blanca, ojos celestes y cabello rubio trenzado.

Los labios rosados de Star formaron una perfecta "o" al entender por dónde iba el relato.

\- Digamos que solía dedicarse a molestarme por…porque mi papa era extranjero.

La princesa de Mewni no tenía por qué enterarse de como esa chica lo había intimidado durante dos meses completos, cuatro si contaba el verano siguiente donde la volvió a ver, lo trataba como sirviente, quitándole la comida, obligándolo a limpiar su cabaña y riéndose de el por su tono más oscuro de piel comparándolo con los criados emigrantes de su lujosa mansión.

Tampoco es que la princesa necesitara saber cómo el chiquillo enclenque y miedoso que era en esa época que aun mojaba la cama se las había arreglado para tener la mala suerte de que esa rubia asquerosa se diera cuenta y se lo contara a todo el resto de los chicos que por supuesto lo molestaron incansablemente y le regalaron unos cuantos moretones.

Claro que nadie le hizo caso cuando denuncio a la chiquilla esa, él solo era el niño morenito que no se adaptaba bien y que claramente no tenía el nivel económico ni intelectual que la otra chica, hija de un millonario toda una promesa en los estudios.

Básicamente cuando vio a Star la primera vez inmediatamente la comparo con su villana de la infancia, bien vestida, rasgos similares, voz estirada y levemente azucarada…la misma edad que la última vez que vio a Louise.

Definitivamente no le había gustado saber que tendrían que vivir juntos pero se había aprovechado de eso para arrojarle un libro de cocina en la cara, chantajearla para que hiciera su tarea, o limpiara, tratarla como empleada, gritarle…

Con ella no había visto la necesidad de mostrar su faceta de chico malo encantador…solo quería sentir que se estaba vengando de alguien, si de vez en cuando advertía rasgos en ella diferentes a Louise solo los pasaba por alto.

Pero el problema vino después, con el pasar de los días, cuando se comenzó a dar cuenta de que Star no era una perra fingiendo ser dulce y educada, más bien…era alguien tímida, nerviosa, dulce y completamente adorable fingiendo ser una señorita perfección.

Y ahí había comenzado a colarse dentro de él…

\- ¿Aun crees que me parezco a esa chica?

La voz suave y algo triste de la princesa lo saco de sus pensamientos, no podía verle los ojos porque ella tenía la cabeza en su hombro dejando visible solo su largo cabello rubio. El castaño negó con la cabeza.

Había sido un imbécil por pensar que ambas se parecían…

\- No, no te pareces en nada, fue un error mío, quiero decir…_ soltó una risita al imaginarse la reacción de la rubia a continuación_ ella era más fea.

\- Ah pues… ¡MARCO!

Un cojín se estampo en su cara haciendo que la risa sincera y divertida del chico llenara la habitación, Star hizo el ademan de levantarse y soltar su mano, pero se sobresaltó al sentir el agarre del moreno tensarse impidiéndole separarse de él.

\- Tranquila estirada…no te enojes.

\- Entonces quiero una disculpa o dile adiós a las galletas y a los muffins y al desayuno tardío Marco._ la rubia se incorporó hasta quedar cara a cara con el castaño alzando una ceja esperando su disculpa.

\- Bieen_ el moreno libero el agarre de la mano de la rubia trasladándolo hasta la cintura de ella para acercarla màs mientras que con la mano izquierda la sujetaba con suavidad del mentón para que ambos se quedaran mirando a los ojos le sonrió de lado de una forma que sabía era encantadora porque destacaba el hoyuelo en su mejilla_ ¿me perdonas? en realidad eres bastante linda.

Los signos de interrogación en el acto se convirtieron de nuevo en dos corazones rosas y un suave rubor se extendió por el rostro de Star:

\- Sí, claro..esta bien_ lucho consigo misma para no apartar la mirada de los ojos color chocolate de Marco recordando que él sabía perfectamente como resultarle lindo a las chicas.

Solo que a ella puntualmente lo que le resultaba lindo no era su cabello suave, ni su aspecto de chico malo, ni su sonrisa adorable y mucho menos su actitud de "nada me interesa demasiado", sino la forma en que su mirada se volvía más cálida cuando estaban juntos y a veces casi parecía dejar caer sus defensas completamente.

El moreno asintió conforme liberando a su amiga del agarre, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al ver la blanca piel de la princesa teñida de rosa y que ella en vez de apartarse se volvía a acomodar sobre su pecho provocando que ante el reconfortante peso de ella usándolo como almohada se comenzara a adormecer.

Necesitaba dormir y de cierto modo la presencia de Star lo relajaba.

Por su parte la princesa sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza decidida a dejar de tener pensamientos tan poco fraternales y casi hormonales hacia su mejor amigo durmiéndose poco a poco mientras escuchaba el latir de su corazón contra su oído.

En su último momento de lucidez antes de dormirse pensó que el latido era demasiado rápido como para pertenecer a un chico que se supone estaba calmado y a punto de dormirse.

Pero el cansancio la venció finalmente provocando que se sumergiera en la Dimensión de los Sueños utilizando a su mejor amigo como apoyo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Bueno aquí hay un capitulo completamente loco jajaja y algo meloso pero me encanta como las barreras de Marco hacia Star van cayendo de a poco y me da risa cuando èl invade el espacio personal de ella.**_

 _ **Se me hace muy gracioso que vean las diferencias entre relaciones de Star y Marco animales que son algo parecidas a las originales (solo que no pude resistirme a poner que los que se supone deberían odiarse se llevan demasiado bien hasta el punto de no poder pelear del todo) siempre me he preguntado si se nota bien la diferencia entre estos chicos del fic y los originales en la forma en que llevo su relación.**_

 **Guest :** **jajajaja usted quiere ver el mundo arder XD,** **más adelante lo veremos por ahora me divierto haciendo caps más livianos y dulces.**

 **Leti-Neko** **: Sep el perro es Marco jeje ahora tienes la segunda parte, en cuanto a la tercera temporada descuida quedan muchos caps de la segunda que posiblemente tendré que dividir en dos como este.**

 **Ranpoo4ever:** **¡Me honra pensar que alguien que empezó leyendo esto más escéptico ahora espere por mis caps yay! Jejeje**

 **CharlieMontgomery** **: Es que siempre se me escapa algo! Es horrible jaja pero bueno aquí esta el cap tiene una parte de desmadre pero el resto creo que es un montón de miel y Starco jeje**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, pobre Marco la paso mal me gusta poner cosas de su pasado porque de alguna forma es la base de porque él no es el dulce y adorable Marco de la serie.**

 **marati2011** **: Gracias amiga!**

 **Natsu121** **: Espero que te haya gustado el cap y te hayas reído un poco.**

 **Madgora** **: me encantan poner AU además que de alguna forma no había visto ningún fic donde salieran las versiones animal de ellos.**

 **AstralWhip** **: Amé a esa gata y a ese perro jajaja jugué con ellos con una relación completamente diferente a la de Star y el chico peligro jeje.**

 **Torikami Riuzak** **:** **Mi Ludo me agrada como personaje es un tipo que no es malo solo resentido y en cierta forma honorable :3, jajaa hombre da igual si eres el primero o el ultimo está bien lo importante es que dejes review (jaja suena como ¡deja review!) te agradezco solo con leer esto.**

 **Crisstal-chan** **: jejej espero que te haya gustado su relación, si son de diferentes especies pero en personalidad encajan bien lo que importa no es que son cada uno sino quienes son**

 **Doce Espadas** **: jaja esto amigo mío es la versión del episodio donde un perro parlante roba la varita de Star de mi fic. **

**Ahora mando mi amor a mis lectores silenciosos, los que me tienen en favoritos y me siguen, escribir siempre es divertido pero no sería tan divertido si no supiera que me están leyendo!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bueno esto no es un capitulo, estoy en periodo de pruebas XD pero les traigo una idea que quería compartir con ustedes hace tiempo y nunca hacía por estar escribiendo los capítulos y es: El Opening que me imagino para mi fic, jaja es que no pude evitar imaginarme los episodios que escribo con la animación del programa así que me imaginaba una intro también, por cierto la imagen de portada no la hice yo XD.**

 **Lo dejare aquí para compartirlo, por mientras como no subiré un cap este viernes los invito a leer cualquier fic de mi lista de favoritos todos muy buenos, o si les gusta el Starco el oneshot que escribí de las otras Star.**

 **Imagínense la misma música usada en la serie XD la cual pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney por supuesto.**

 **Aunque se ve largo hay que tener en cuenta que en una imagen caben muchos detalles y las acciones son rápidas.**

 **Intro**

Sobre un fondo negro se ve brillar un corazón de color rosa parpadeando con una luz del mismo color, la imagen se agranda mostrando a una Star en su habitación en Mewni frente al libro de hechizos con la varita en su mano y Glossaryck junto a ella.

Por el costado aparece el Rey River abriendo un portal con las tijeras dimensionales celestes de Star, Moon que esta tras su esposo cierra el libro arrojándolo dentro del portal golpeando al hombrecillo azul en el proceso que es arrastrado por el texto hacia dicho portal luego la reina sin miramientos empuja a su hija dentro pasándole las tijeras, mientras agita la mano despidiéndose.

Una Star confundida aterriza de cara en un cuarto de adolescente hecho un desastre cuando se levanta tiene la vista obstruida por un calcetín sucio, Marco aparece frente a ella alzando una ceja observando el portal y el par de tijeras dimensionales que ahora la chica tiene en la mano, se las quita y abre otro portal saltando dentro, una asustada princesa lo sigue.

Llegan al Rebonubes donde el castaño se pone a bailar felizmente con varios seres diferentes mientras una rubia avergonzada pone cara de no saber dónde meterse, Marco abre otro portal al ver que la princesa pretende quitarle las tijeras con las cuales notoriamente de esta divirtiendo.

Pasan rápidamente por Hadàpolis donde se ven de forma muy fugaz varias hadas y a la reina sacándole brillo a una joya, luego por medio de otro portal Star sigue persiguiendo a Marco por el Bosque de la Muerte Segura donde cuando ambos chicos pasan el espectador alcanza a ver brevemente a un grupo de monstruos que incluyen un lobo, una oveja antropomórfica, un ser con plumas y una mujer hurón ocupadísima contando todo el oro que tiene a su alrededor.

Caen por otro portal en el suelo hasta un mar embravecido donde llega un barco pirata, Marco se ve interesado y la princesa asustada, sus expresiones se intercambian cuando en el mismo barco se muestra que esta Pony Head la cual pestañea demasiado hacia el chico y sus guardias con sus objetos de tortura medieval mirándolo también de forma amenazante.

Otro portal los lleva hasta una biblioteca demoniaca donde en un gran y elegante escritorio se ve a Tomas peinado de forma impecable con su traje blanco leyendo un libro mirándolos solo brevemente cuando aparecen, Marco abre un nuevo portal mientras mira al demonio irritado y se lleva de la mano a una Star incòmoda.

Finalmente vuelven a Echo Creek donde repentinamente el moreno se detiene y la rubia por fin recupera sus tijeras, pero Marco apunta el frente dando a entender que allí hay algo: Ludo viene con la espada en alto seguido de sus secuaces, al fondo casi imperceptible si alguien se fija muy bien hay una sombra que se asemeja a un lagarto.

La cámara enfoca a Marco el cual se pone en pose de combate viéndose confiado pero repentinamente la imagen se expande mostrando al chico con cara de "que carajos" ya que a su alrededor se puede ver a un chico rubio con un gorro de demonio, una chica castaña de polerón rosa, una pareja igual a la anterior pero el chico viste elegante y la chica mas llamativa, un perro y una gata antropomórficos, un Hot Dog con patas y una Dona, una Star con una diadema de demonio más al fondo que el resto pero todos están en pose de combate, junto a la otra Star hay un chico igual a Marco pero de polerón rojo que francamente tiene cara de estar confundido.

La imagen vuelve a Star la cual cerrando un ojo y viéndose a punto de entrar en pánico le lanza un ataque a Ludo, la pantalla se llena de rayos rosa, celeste, frambuesas, mariposas y joyas brillantes.

Sobre un fondo blanco Marco aterriza de pie arreglándose el cabello en una pose de chico cool mientras los perros laser disparan a su alrededor, repentinamente Star le cae encima. La imagen de expande mostrando un plano completo mientras que Star y Marco se ponen de pie en el centro a su alrededor de izquierda a derecha se ve a Janna vestida con ropa algo hippie con un cartel en alto que reza: "Yo salvare al mundo" a su lado esta Jackie con su uniforme de bailarina saludando con una mano mientras que al otro Ferguson y Alfonzo hacen poses idiotas mostrando musculo, tras ellos se ven a varios chicos de la escuela: una Brittney moviendo sus pompones con una enorme sonrisa mientras Justin la mira enamorado con sus gafas, Oskar sosteniendo unas partituras musicales impecablemente arreglado con varios otros chicos.

La maestra calavera junto a otros profesores le siguen y un hombre muy ordenado vestido de traje y lentes que parece estar mirando a la princesa, el entrenador Brantley a cuyo lado se ve una mujer muy guapa sonriendo, un Jeremy que sostiene un blog de dibujo bajo el brazo y completando el grupo de humanos a los padres de Marco: Angie mira a los chicos con preocupación mientras que Rafael está hablando por celular usando una bata de laboratorio.

A la derecha de la imagen están Moon y River la primera se ve feliz y sonriente mientras que el rey parece más serio, junto a ellos Pony Head pestañea a la cámara, Sapo Toro aparece con sus renacuajos y a su lado el mismo grupo de monstruos aparecidos anteriormente pero curiosamente en lugar de la oveja vista la vez pasada esta una chica ciervo.

Sigue Ludo con una imagen diferente a la que tiene en un inicio, se ve menos elegante y está montado sobre una araña gigante mientras un águila vuela sobre él, tras él se ve una silueta sospechosa.

Hacia el final de la imagen esta Tomas mirando a Star de un modo calculador, atràs un hombre de piel violeta con dos pares de brazos y túnica de monje sonríe frotándose su larga barba blanca, a su lado un ser más joven con un solo ojo y una larga coleta color azul en el pelo viste con ropas sencillas tanto el anciano como el ser más joven miran a Marco sonrientes a diferencia de una mujer pelirroja impecablemente peinada con un vestido amarillo vaporoso, guantes largos hasta el codo en las manos donde sostiene una sombrilla también amarilla: ella parece mirar al moreno algo irritada, muy cerca de ella se esconde bajo una capucha una persona que parece ser una mujer joven de piel morena.

La sucesión de personajes termina con la señorita Heinous, un lagarto con traje militar a su lado en cuyo ojo brilla una gema purpura y una chica de abundante cabello verde tomado en dos coletas gruesas vestida con tonos oscuros, en su espalda se destaca una enorme hacha de hierro y madera.

La imagen de vuelve a enfocar en Star que dando una pequeña vuelta dispara hacia la cámara, pero esta vez la varita está rota y tiene un diseño diferente al visto al inicio de la canción, la magia que sale de la varita se ve casi igual si no fuera porque entre el brillo rosa y luminoso aparecen rayos de color verde de aspecto eléctrico y agresivo.

Dentro de una enorme estrella de color azul claro a cuyo alrededor se ven corazones rosas destaca el título de la historia el nombre de Star está escrito con letra de tinta violeta muy elegante a diferencia del resto de las palabras que están en negro sin embargo la palabra Insecurity tiene dos detalles curiosos: el punto de la i es una pequeña luna de color rojo y las letras parecen estar electrocutándose con magia verde.

 **Y…jaja les dejo la intro tiene pistas del futuro jajaja, y ciertos personajes que espero reconozcan quienes son y otros que aparecen a futuro.**

 **La otra semana subo el siguiente cap, será de comedia y liviano igual que al anterior, solo les aviso…aprovechen de ver esos caps porque como la vez pasada las cosas de empezaran a poner graves de a poco.**

 **Al final de los comentarios les tengo una sorpresa queridos lectores…como la u me esta troleando…**

 **Guest:** **MM tu idea no es mala pero creo que por ahora no podre incorporarla, pero las reinas pasadas lo veras en su momento claramente sus personalidades igual cambian, Eclipsa sigue siendo la enamorada de un monstruo solo que como supuestamente tiene una personalidad distinta, en su cuadro se vera algo cambiada.**

 **marati2011** **: Si, él ha sufrido pero Star ya se ocupa de darle amor XD.**

 **Ranpoo4ever:** **Me alegra que te diera risa lo de Star Dona jaja, como eres uno de los que te gusta pensar las cosas y a veces he visto que analizas los capítulos te dejo la intro para que veas si algo te parece curioso (por cierto creo que fuiste mi comentario numero 200).**

 **Leti-neko:** **Tendrás que esperar para saber cómo se va a desarrollar el asunto jeje, entiendo esa sensación de amar una historia pero a la vez no saber que puede ocurrir suelo aficionarme a historias así.**

 **Madgora** **: No se porque me imaginaba a ese Marco como un hot dog jajaja, lamento informar que no asegurare que pasara o no pasara con el Starco.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: jaja sii quería que la gente se riera con esos comentarios, sep pobre Marco ahora quedo como acosador.**

 **Natsu121** **: Me alegra que te gustara :3, esa era la idea quiero aprovechar de poner cosas así mientras pueda.**

 **nikol191201** **: Que bueno que lo encontraras hermoso.**

 **frank74** **: Amigo tienes una gran intuición solo eso diré.**

 **Fangirl309** **: Amo esa imagen, pero por si acaso no es mía yo no la dibuje pertenece al mini comic de un autor.**

 **Torikami Riuzak** **: Bueno, dejo la pequeña intro para que la analicen jeje.**

 **Izayoi ZPD** **: ¿Sabes que esas personalidades eran parte de una idea original mía? Si alguna vez ves una serie con animales adolescentes y una pareja perro gato shipeable ya sabrás que seguro estoy metida en el guion jaja.**

 **jbadillodavila** **: Gracias, muchísimas gracias!**

 **CharlieMontgomery** **: jaja esas versiones eran completamente necesarias XD me reí como loca mientras escribía eso.**

 **Próximamente**

" ¡No pienso ir a la maldita escuela asi!"

"Descuida Diaz esto solo te dolerá en la dignidad"

"Sinceramente Janna con la familia que tengo ya nada me sorprende…"

"Marco, ¿estás bien?"

"Ehh…¡lo que pasa es que Marco es gay!"

" Nunca más volvere a ver un Banana Split del mismo modo"

" Estirada quédate quieta de una vez"

"Te estoy pidiendo que me dejes cargarte no que te cases conmigo"

"Eres un idiota"

 **En el próximo capítulo** : "Tu eres yo y yo soy tu"


	31. Chapter 31

**Omg! En Julio sale una película de Star que durara 4 episodios y en Septiembre me entere se estrenara la tercera temporada así que estoy feliz como toda fan…y como escritora porque si hay película el fic de Sugar también tendrá episodios especiales correspondientes a la película jeje.**

 **Ahora en este capítulo nuestros protagonistas se intercambian de cuerpo…jeje tiene una parte inicial algo macabra porque veremos uno de los sueños de Marco y después…se pone un poquiiiito pervertido, mente picarona sorry.  
**

 **Si bueno mi mente es hiperactiva espero que les guste el capítulo si no… ya no puedo remediarlo jajaja ups!**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney la historia así como algunos personajes son míos.**

 **Tú eres yo y yo soy tú**

 _En la oscuridad reinante resonaban unos pasos débiles, sus propios pasos. Marco no sabía dónde se encontraba todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor era tan solo tinieblas, un leve sonido de goteo se escuchaba por todas partes como si se encontrara al interior de un edificio lleno de goteras…por algún motivo el ruido era verdaderamente escalofriante._

 _El moreno se mantenía alerta girando en círculos intentando descifrar donde se encontraba, aunque intentaba convencerse de que estaba calmado podía sentir su corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético completamente aterrado, repentinamente una voz amable se escuchó en medio del vacío:_

 _\- Vaya, vaya supongo que quieres algo de luz mi pequeño conejillo de indias_

 _\- ¡Sal de donde estés maldito! _ el latino sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz…la conocía demasiado bien._

 _\- No, aun no juguemos a las escondidas._

 _A su alrededor se comenzaron a prender una a una varias antorchas de luz débil, de un color amarillo enfermo y pálido nada parecido al amarillo brillante y cálido que se supone despedía el fuego iluminando una habitación con paredes de piedra húmeda y fría donde se podía escuchar a las arañas corretear…el sonido de goteo seguía una y otra vez._

 _Marco ahogo un grito cuando se prendió la última antorcha iluminando el rostro de una chica inconsciente que estaba frente a èl: estaba mortalmente pálida, y delgada los corazones en su rostro que deberían ser color rosa tenían un color plomizo enfermo, su cabello estaba completamente enredado y sucio._

 _Lentamente abrió los ojos mostrando en el par de pupilas azules una expresión aterrada y ausente._

 _\- ¿Star? _ el latino acerco una mano a la mejilla de la princesa…completamente congelada, su piel no era tibia al tacto_ ¡¿STAR?!_

 _\- Marco…_la chica enfoco la vista mirándolo fijamente un segundo antes de comenzar a temblar de forma descontrolada_ por favor…vete y…nn…no mires a tu alrededor, solo…vete._

 _\- No me voy a ir a ningún lado_ el castaño intento romper las cadenas que tenían a la chica prisionera contra la pared la piel pálida de ella estaba notoriamente dañada en las zonas donde estas la sujetaban._

 _El sonido de goteo persistía, incapaz de aguantar más la duda el moreno se volteo ignorando el grito desesperado de su amiga para que no lo hiciera…deseo haberle hecho caso._

 _En círculos distribuidos alrededor de la celda igualmente encadenados estaban los cadáveres de todas las personas que conocía: sus padres, sus amigos, sus maestros._

 _Pero eso no era lo peor._

 _Estaban desmembrados, sus extremidades colgaban de las cadenas que los unían a la pared mientras la sangre goteaba sobre las piedras mohosas del suelo, el brazo derecho de Angie colgaba alejado de su cuerpo balanceándose en una especie de macabro vaivén hacia adelante y hacia atrás, Rafael no era más que un tronco con brazos y piernas arrancados de cuajo botados y amontonados bajo su cuerpo, los cuerpos de Janna y Jackie no estaban mucho mejor a la pelinegra le faltaban ambos ojos mientras que por el rostro de la bailarina deambulaban las moscas…Ferguson y Alfonzo no eran más que un par de masas sanguinolentas colgando de la pared._

 _\- Vete…_

 _Al escuchar la suplicante voz de la princesa el latino se volteó aun en estado de shock por lo que acababa de ver…pero…tenía que sacarla a ella de ahí._

 _En un estado desesperado comenzó a tironear de las cadenas las cuales a cada intento parecían ajustarse más contra la delicada piel de la princesa._

 _\- Marco…por favor olvídame…huye_ las lágrimas resbalaban sin descanso por las mejillas de Star implorándole a su amigo que solo la dejara allí._

 _\- ¡NO! tiene que…¡maldita sea! tiene que haber algún modo_ temblando por el pánico, el miedo y la impotencia el castaño intento darle un último tirón a la cadena de la muñeca derecha, pero solo logro que la rubia emitiera un grito de agonía al sentir el tirón y el metal cada vez más apretado contra la piel hasta casi incrustarse en su carne._

 _\- Star….no…_

 _\- Aun no sabes cuándo rendirte_ de las sombras surgió una forma que el moreno conocía perfectamente, sus ojos color ámbar, el cabello despeinado del color del ébano, su sonrisa cordial, la camisa a medio desarreglar: Toffe._

 _\- Tu…tu estas…_

 _\- ¿Muerto?_

 _El monstruo lanzo una carcajada condescendiente mientras miraba a Marco con una sonrisa en su rostro, tras el moreno la cautiva se encogió de miedo como si fuera un gatito asustado, en un intento por protegerla Marco permaneció frente a ella estorbándole el paso al monstruo._

 _\- No voy a dejar que le hagas daño_ el chico apretó los dientes mientras se colocaba en posición de combate esforzándose por ignorar las imágenes que lo rodeaban…tenía que hacer algo por Star_ al menos…a ella no voy a dejar que la toques._

 _El lagarto ladeo la cabeza y se llevó un dedo al mentón como si tuviera una gran duda:_

 _\- Curioso ¿crees que puedes hacer algo por esa chica cuando no pudiste hacer nada por todos los demás? _ con un gesto amplio señalo los cuerpos mutilados que rodeaban la sala provocando que la mirada castaña del adolescente se astillara_ acéptalo tú no puedes proteger a nadie mi pequeño._

 _\- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!_

 _El chico se lanzó contra Toffe pero repentinamente todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar hasta que se vio así mismo encerrado adentro de una jaula de hierro a varios metros de donde estaba antes._

 _\- Marco…_Star estaba llorando aun lo miraba con un terror indescriptible emanando de cada parte de su ser, Marco sintió que se estaba rasgando por dentro_ solo quiero que tu estés bien…por favor…_

 _\- ¡NO ME VOY A IR SIN TI! _ se lanzó contra los barrotes pero…nada…comenzó a sentir náuseas el miedo perforando su determinación anterior…las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos sin poder controlarlas mientras observaba a su mejor amiga amarrada y presa como si fuera un animal_ no…_su voz se quebró de forma inevitable_ no quiero perderte de nuevo…Star…_

 _Un ruido metálico lo hizo dar vuelta viendo a Toffe sonriendo mientras sostenía una pequeña palanca que estaba instalada contra la pared:_

 _\- Una lástima…porque te vas a ir sin ella, o al menos no te la llevaras entera._

 _\- Que…_

 _Toffe jalo la palanca hacia abajo provocando que las cadenas que sostenían las manos y piernas de la princesa se tensaran._

 _En ese momento Marco se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar._

 _\- ¡STAR!...no…_

 _Las cadenas se siguieron tensando, tirando de la piel de la chica comenzando poco a poco a causarle daño, la rubia se mordió el labio para no gritar mientras Marco la miraba desesperado…no…no podía estar pasando eso de nuevo._

 _Daba igual lo mucho que gritara, golpeara o intentara echar abajo esos estúpidos barrotes…no podía hacer nada solo mirar como el lagarto torturaba a la chica cuyo hombro dislocado estaba comenzando a sangrar._

 _El moreno intentaba recordar, buscar un indicio de que nada de eso era cierto…pero su mente estaba demasiado bloqueada por las imágenes de los cuerpos mutilados y la llorosa y suplicante mirada de la princesa cuya sangre goteaba de cada lugar donde las cadenas estaban comenzando a separar sus extremidades de su tronco._

 _Toffe camino lentamente hacia Marco deteniéndose frente a los barrotes obstruyéndole la vista hacia la chica:_

 _\- ¿Buscando la forma de convencerte de que todo es un sueño?..._ el Septariano introdujo una mano dentro de la jaula palmeando la cabeza del castaño como si de un perro se tratara, el chico retrocedió alejándose pero el monstruo esta vez tomo su cabeza con firmeza apartándose de su campo visual obligándolo a mirar como el brazo de derecho de la rubia se separaba lenta y dolorosamente de su tronco mientras la sangre corría por su costado brillante y espesa_ pues si…esto es un sueño así que ella no importa ¿cierto? es falsa._

 _La mirada de la rubia se apagó progresivamente dejando escapar el ultimo soplo de vida, sus ojos de posaron en Marco cuyo cerebro era incapaz de funcionar…solo pudo procesar como los labios de la princesa susurraron en voz baja las últimas palabras que fue capaz de decir:_

 _\- Te…quiero_ su cabeza callo inerte contra su pecho con las lágrimas aun goteando de sus ojos._

 _\- Star…_ no podía respirar correctamente…se estaba ahogando, el cuerpo mutilado de la rubia descansaba contra la pared con la mirada vacía._

 _\- Marco…_Toffe obligo al chico a que lo mirara a los ojos riéndose ante las fracturas de su alma que se reflejaban alli_ cuando despiertes recuerda… mi pequeño conejillo eres patético…solo sirves como mascota._

 _Con un movimiento de su brazo lo arrojo al otro lado de la jaula el chico gimió ante el dolor de su cabeza impactando contra los barrotes:_

 _\- Algún día cuando tu querida princesa esté en peligro y te llame…no va a importar porque eres completamente débil_ por un momento la expresión alegre de Toffe se volvió cariñosa y sincera_ es mejor para ti olvidarte de ella…solo…deja que le pase lo que tenga que pasarle…es lo mejor…podrías terminar muy mal, tu no tienes nada que ver con esto.  
_

 _La habitación giro otra vez dejándolo completamente solo, ya no había rastros de Toffe pero los cadáveres seguían allí, esta vez con la adición del cadaver de la princesa que había pasado a ser solo un cuerpo mutilado con un brazo y una pierna menos._

 _No podía mirarla._

 _Una voz calmada y gentil se deslizo por su oreja:_

 _\- Nos vemos mañana en la Dimensión de los sueños Marco…¿tal vez? ¿o no? quien sabe...  
_

 _El moreno grito sobresaltado volteándose buscando al responsable…las antorchas comenzaron a apagarse una a una hasta que finalmente solo quedo encendida la que alumbrara el cuerpo de Star._

 _\- ES falsa…es falsa…ella es falsa_ el chico comenzó a retroceder, corriendo hacia la salida repitiendo como una especie de mantra la afirmación._

 _Solo que no sabía dónde estaba la salida._

 _Un sonido húmedo y goteante se escuchó a sus espaldas y un escalofrío desagradable le recorrió la columna vertebral._

 _Una mano pequeña y fría se posó en su hombro…en medio del negro inmaculado que lo rodeaba pudo sentir como una nariz helada rozaba la suya su respiración se cortó cuando una antorcha se volvió a encender mostrando a la misma Star muerta hace unos segundos sujetando su hombro con su mano sangrante a la vez que lo miraba con las pupilas carentes de vida:_

 _\- ¿Por qué no me ayudaste?...¿.¡PORQUE!? ¡TE ODIO!_

* * *

Un golpe seco se escuchó en la casa de los Diaz cuando su hijo impacto contra el suelo provocando que tuviera un violento despertar completamente agitado y empapado en sudor.

Escaneo rápidamente a su alrededor situándose donde estaba mientras las convulsiones que lo recorrían se calmaban.

Otro sueño…tan solo eso…eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

\- Mierda, solo dormí dos horas.

Con cuidado colocò una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza donde habría jurado que sintió el dolor cuando Toffe lo lanzo contra los barrotes, suspiro al darse cuenta de que estaba bien.

El sudor se estaba comenzando a enfriar, el latino se puso de pie obligando a sus piernas a funcionar mientras se dirigía en silencio hacia su puerta, necesitaba hacer algo antes de calmarse por completo.

En silencio pisando con la punta de sus pies descalzos abrió la puerta del cuarto donde dormía la princesa entrando con lentitud hasta detenerse frente a su cama.

Ella estaba dormida, su cabello rubio esparcido sobre la almohada libre de la clásica trenza que usaba para que este no se enredara. Cuando la princesa se duchaba a veces se le olvidaba trenzarse el cabello luego de secárselo, los labios color rosa levemente entreabiertos mientras abrazaba el osito que él le había regalado, incapaz de evitarlo paso un dedo por su mejilla.

Su piel era increíblemente suave y estaba deliciosamente tibia.

Los latidos del corazón de Marco se calmaron poco a poco hasta tener un ritmo completamente normal, con la misma cautela de antes salió de la habitación de la princesa de Mewni dirigiéndose a la de sus padres repitiendo el mismo proceso cerciorándose de que estaban bien…de que respiraban.

Una vez que tanto su cerebro como su órgano vital estuvieron de acuerdo en que todo estaba en orden el latino se adentro nuevamente en su habitacion seleccionando la ropa para el día: se conocía demasiado bien, ya no iba a dormir más.

Una ducha más tarde se encontró mordisqueando una manzana verde y tomándose un café instantáneo en el sillón del living mientras se entretenía envidiando a los perritos laser.

Los muy malditos solo dormían, comían y dormían aún mas no tenían sueños psicóticos sobre lagartos asesinos, ni familias muertas ni…sobre mejores amigas muriendo y levantándose de la tumba para escupirte en la cara que eras un inútil.

Definitivamente ser un puto perro mágico sonaba bien.

Una vez que la de la manzana solo quedaba el corazón y la taza estaba vacía el chico se recostó sobre el mueble dispuesto a jugar con su celular o a contar las arañas del techo durante las siguientes horas…pero algo lo detuvo.

El cojín donde tenía la cabeza olía extrañamente bien…hizo memoria recordando que la noche anterior cuando vio a la princesa de Mewni por última vez ella estaba viendo una película en la televisión…utilizando ese mismo cojín como apoyo.

Lo que sentía era el aroma de su cabello.

Y era maravilloso.

Marco Diaz se estaba debatiendo entre hundir la nariz en el cojín e intentar volver a dormir aprovechándose del extraño efecto somnífero que tenía el olor de su mejor amiga o actuar dignamente y quedarse despierto las tres horas que quedaban hasta que le tocara tomar el autobús con Star y…

A quien quería engañar se iba a quedar dormido en su hombro nada más entrar en el transporte estudiantil, y ni siquiera podía excusarse diciendo que solo le gustaba el perfume de la chica, resulta que por desgracia hace algunos días había escuchado por error una conversación entre Angie y la princesa donde la mujer le ofrecía a la rubia prestarle algunas de sus colonias y ella le contestaba que en realidad era terriblemente alérgica muchas de esas sustancias de la tierra y la solia usar se habia descontinuado por lo cual ahora se conformaba con el aroma del champú.

El comentario no tenía nada de especial si no fuera porque dejo al chico peligro en la incómoda posición de darse cuenta de que en realidad le gustaba el aroma corporal de su mejor amiga…y no, no eran hormonas se las había arreglado para sobornar a Glossaryck con pudin para que no hablara y obtener información acerca de si las chicas de Mewni liberaban alguna especie de hormona o sustancia de insecto antropomorfico.

Y nada.

Así que el moreno tuvo que aceptar su triste realidad: para empezar, tenía problemas post traumáticos y para terminar sus hormonas adolescentes estaban obsesionadas con el aroma de una chica a la cual veía solo como una amiga…porque era así ¿no? él no se creía eso de que el subconsciente te comunicaba cosas ni nada por el estilo.

No, definitivamente NO.

Star era su mejor amiga y así se iba a quedar, una mejor amiga que olía demasiado bien y cuya cercanía excesiva era peligrosa para su sistema hormonal, pero tenía catorce años y ella era una chica después de todo…eso era relativamente normal y le gustaba pensar que si pasara la mayor parte de su tiempo con otra adolescente con la que tuviera algún vínculo emocional en vez de Star ocurriría lo mismo.

Pensar otra cosa era aceptar que tenía alguna especie de peligrosa dependencia y Marco Diaz NO tenía dependencia de nadie.

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla miro su celular: eran las cuatro y media, el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento.

\- Si nadie se entera…da igual.

Optando por la decisión menos digna pero si más atrayente el latino se volteo abrazando el cojín como si fuera un peluche adormeciéndose rápidamente con la fragancia a rosas que escapaba de el.

Bueno…la rubia no era humana después de todo, no sabía porque se extrañaba de que oliera bien naturalmente.

* * *

 _ **Seis y media de la mañana, casa de los Diaz…**_

Star se miró en el espejo del baño por última vez, las medias color rosa palo, a juego con el chaleco, el vestido blanco con pequeñas flores amarillas y las ballerinas color crema. El cabello se lo había recogido en una cola ladeada que caía sobre su hombro en suaves ondas casi hasta el borde del vestido, para terminar unos pequeños pendientes en forma de corazón que adornaban sus orejas…se veía linda.

Desde que Marco le había contado sobre Louise Parker Star dejo de ocupar su clásica trenza excepto a veces para dormir y mantener su largo cabello desenredado…no le había gustado la idea de que èl pudiera compararla con alguien tan odiosa, aunque dijera que ya no lo hacia prefería deshacerse de cualquier parecido con esa chica y ya que sus ojos azules y cabello rubio no se podían cambiar opto por el peinado.

Además…según lo que había escrito en su diario al moreno le gustaban sus ojos y su pelo.

Se golpeó la frente derrotada repitiéndose que era una enorme estúpida, tenía que hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos hacia el chico eran demasiado problemáticos y si crecían solo la iban a poner en una situación espantosa…tenía que dejar reírse como tonta y de suspirar cuando se acordaba de esas pequeñas cosas que él le había escrito…además ¡ni siquiera era nada romántico! eran solo unas líneas amables y ya.

Respiro hondo unas cuantas veces desacelerando los latidos de su corazón, eso tenía que dejar de ocurrir, en cualquier momento Marco podía conseguir novia, para él era algo fácil y si esa atracción seguía creciendo…no quería pensar en lo molesto que iba a ser verlo con otra.

Miro la hora en su comunicador, el reloj tenía dos secciones: la hora terrestre y la de Mewni, aunque esto no era muy útil en realidad ambas dimensiones tenían el mismo horario.

Los señores Diaz ya se habían levantado, iría a despertar a Marco, por lo general siempre se despertaba medio dormido y solo apagaba su alarma en vez de hacerle caso y levantarse.

Cuando abrió la puerta del moreno y escaneo su desordenado cuarto, una oleada de preocupación ya conocida la invadió: él no estaba ahí…si no se equivocaba seguramente estaba abajo matándose con café.

Con cuidado bajo las escaleras alcanzando a escuchar la conversación del matrimonio:

\- Me pregunto porque está durmiendo aquí abajo_ murmuro la voz de Angie_ no parece haberse quedado despierto jugando, anoche me levante a beber agua y él estaba durmiendo.

\- Seguramente solo sigue con sueño_ murmuro Rafael_ déjalo, ya que el no parece agradecerlo no pienso seguirme preocupando por su horario o si va o no a la escuela, tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta de que le hacen falta nuestros consejos y se va a arrepentir de tener ese comportamiento.

\- Mmm…me pregunto si aún sigue dibujando, a lo mejor aún tiene esas ideas locas sobre ser dibujante.

\- Angie repito déjalo, madurara en algún momento ya probamos todo con él si quiere arruinar su vida no podemos hacer nada.

Star frunció el ceño molesta…por supuesto que Marco iba a madurar pero no como los señores Diaz pensaban, dudaba que algún día su amigo les fuera a agradecer algo o cambiara de idea sobre lo que le gustaba.

Hablando de Marco.

Estaba durmiendo felizmente abrazando un cojín en el sillón mientras los perritos laser ya despiertos correteaban a su alrededor subiéndose encima de él.

La princesa paso frente a la cocina saludando a sus anfitriones de forma educada para luego ponerse junto a su amigo, el cabello castaño caía con descuido cubriendo su frente y estaba babeando un poco sobre el cojín, se veía muy cómodo en realidad pero tenía que despertarlo.

\- Marco…_ con cuidado lo zarandeo por un hombro pero el chico solo se acurruco más contra el cojín_ Marco…

Esta vez le tapo la nariz con dos dedos provocando que al cabo de unos segundos el castaño se despertara al experimentar la falta de oxígeno.

\- Parece que el sillón es cómodo_ le dijo la rubia sonriendo_ y que te gusta mucho ese cojín.

El moreno adormilado levanto una ceja curioso siguiendo la dirección que apuntaba el dedo de Star pero al ver que sostenía fuertemente el cojín que había usado como somnífero lo soltó como si quemara mientras se su rostro enrojecía de manera imperceptible.

\- Me alegra que puedas volver a dormir_ Star le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad mientras le ordenaba el cabello con la mano izquierda_ me sentía muy culpable…quiero decir…por…

\- Aja…no hace falta que lo menciones, estoy bien, enserio_ Marco se estiro para despertarse más cuando se puso de pie pudo notar un pequeño mareo, no le extrañò dos una hora y media de sueño no compensaba todo lo que había estado en vela desde dias anteriores.

\- ¿Quieres comer conmigo arriba?, tengo que practicar algo de magia antes de irme a la escuela.

Marco mirò a la rubia y luego a sus padres…era claro a quién iba a elegir:

\- Voy contigo…pero no tengo mucha hambre. _ no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, después de semejante noche estaba seguro que nadie tendría hambre.

\- Bien, déjamelo a mí_ Star entro a la cocina saliendo rato después con una bolsa con varias tostadas, pastelitos, fruta y una taza de leche en cada mano_ toma.

\- Dije que no tenía hambre_ el chico rodo los ojos sin embargo comenzó a beberse el líquido mientras subían las escaleras.

\- Marco no puedes estar sin comer nada_ la princesa se giró brevemente para mirarlo a los ojos_ respeto que no me quieras contar nada sobre…

\- Nope, no lo haces en este mes ya has intentado que te lo cuente unas ehh ¿veinte veces? acéptalo eres una acosadora estirada.

La chica abrió la boca mientras sus corazones brillaban por el enojo siguiendo al chico al interior de su habitación donde se había sentado en la cama sin tener la menor consideración con el cobertor rosa bien extendido de la princesa.

\- ¡Bien! ¡perdona por preocuparme por ti, por notar que duermes poco y querer que no te mueras de hambre! _ la chica se sentó a su lado dejando la bolsa entre ambos mientras mascaba una tostada y le ponía en la boca un pastelillo al moreno para que no le quedara otra alternativa que tragárselo.

\- ¿Lo hiciste tu no? _ inquirió el chico mientras masticaba.

\- Si ¿Cómo supiste? _ Star ladeo la cabeza curiosa mientras ojeaba el libro de hechizos.

\- Le falta azúcar…tus postres siempre son desabridos.

\- Entonces no hay más postres. _ la princesa saco su varita del bolsillo de la falda.

\- No dije que me molestara que fueran desabridos_ el moreno sonrió de lado mientras con la otra mano le pellizcaba una mejilla a la rubia provocando que ella se sonrojara y se concentrara aún más en el libro. _ así que…

\- Marco no me desconcentres…este hechizo es simple, pero necesito que no me hables por unos segundos…

No podía culparlo, con ese par de corazoncitos en cada mejilla y su apariencia de niña buena las ganas de tomarle el pelo eran una enfermedad crónica…y ahora que lo pensaba…

La rubia golpeaba el mentón con su varita mientras maltrataba su labio inferior, cerró los ojos lentamente agitando la reliquia que comenzaba a brillar con una luz rosa…

Marco la miro un momento divertido…ella se veía tan concentrada.

Prácticamente era una invitación a que la desconcentraran, en silencio se inclinó hacia ella colocando un mechón de cabello dorado tras la oreja intentando no detenerse demasiado en lo agradable que se sentía su pelo entre sus dedos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su oreja le susurro:

\- Gracias por traerme el desayuno.

Lo cual causo un desastre instantáneo, la rubia soltó un gritito por el sobresalto soltando un rayo de energía mágica que rebotò por toda la habitación al igual que hace tiempo atrás…repentinamente al chocar contra el techo se regresó contra ellos a toda velocidad, dándose cuenta de que había tenido una pésima idea Marco envolvió a la chica entre sus brazos, si ese rayo de lo que sea los iba a golpear el menos lo iba a golpear más fuerte a él.

Al impactar contra sus cuerpos ambos chicos sintieron que su cabeza daba vueltas mientras experimentaban un fuerte tirón arrastrándolos en alguna dirección el cual de un modo completamente extraño no se sentía…físico.

Cuando la sensación de mareo y de succión termino ambos abrieron los ojos lentamente, Star se sentía rara…su cabeza estaba extrañamente liviana a diferencia del peso extra que desde siempre le aportaba su cabello y…tenía algo entre los brazos:

\- ¿Pero que…_una cabeza rubia descansaba contra su pecho el cual… ¿tenía una calavera?...no más bien…estaba usando una polera con una calavera.

Marco pestañeò confundido, alguien lo estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte hasta casi ahogarlo y de algún modo se sentía extraño, su cuerpo ya no estaba tan pesado ni aletargado como antes debido a la falta de sueño.

\- ¿Estirada todo bien? _ aunque la pregunta no era muy amable no quería delatar tan abiertamente que en realidad lo único que le importaba es que ella estuviera ilesa, pero al hablar…su voz no era su voz.

Marco Diaz no tenía una voz ronca, más bien si no fuera por el tonito autoritario y seguro de sí mismo sonaría casi como una niña, pero esa voz suave y melódica que había salido de su garganta NO era suya.

Era la de Star.

Teniendo un mal presentimiento levanto la cabeza encontrándose con un par de orbes castaños que lo miraban sorprendidos y asustados…esos eran sus ojos…entonces…

\- Oh, puta vida…¡qué clase de hechizo era ese!

Ignorando el hecho de que su propia cara la miraba enojada y acababa de escucharse a sí misma hablando como todo menos una princesa Star respiro hondo comenzando a jugar con sus dedos mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

\- No hagas eso con mi cuerpo ¿sí? _ Marco bufo señalando hacia la pose afeminada que había adoptado la chica ella descruzo las piernas colocándolas juntas hacia un lado mientras se mordía el labio nerviosa_ ahora, que hechizo era.

\- Tele transportación se supone que si tu no me hubieras desconcentrado yo solo tenía que moverme unos centímetros de la cama al suelo usando magia.

Marco escuchaba su propia voz temblando asustada y nerviosa y algo enojada…sep sonaba como una pinche niña.

\- ¡Pero si ya sabes hacer eso! lo hiciste cuando querían atacarme.

\- ¡Pero eso fue involuntario estaba tan asustada y preocupada por tì que solo…solo lo hice, pero no de forma controlada!

Marco pudo sentir como su rostro de calentaba ante la afirmación de la princesa, pero ahora que tenía la piel lechosa y clara de Star sabía perfectamente que el sonrojo era demasiado notorio, con corazones brillando incluido.

 _"Maldita sea…"_

Star al ver como el rostro de su amigo…o más bien el suyo…se encendía con un tono rojizo hasta llegar a la frente soltó una pequeña risita:

\- Que tierno Marco, no tienes de que avergonzarte somos mejores amigos ¿no? se supone que nos preocupamos por el otro.

La chica palmeo la cabeza rubia de su amigo contenta para luego fruncir el ceño acariciando lentamente su cabello:

\- Oh…que buen champú mi pelo es muy suave.

\- Mira remilgada otro día te alegras por tu pelo…ahora lo que tendrías que pensar es en como volvemos a ser nosotros.

\- Marco…_el rostro del moreno volvió a adoptar una expresión nerviosa y culpable_ veras es que…pensaba dejar mi varita cargando durante el resto del día así que pues…

\- Que me estas queriendo decir_ el chico entrecerró los ojos azules mientras con un manotazo se apartaba un mechón de cabello de la frente, el pelo de su amiga no estaba mal…cuando no era el quien tenía que manejarlo.

\- Que…la varita no tiene carga_ Star le mostro al chico la varita descargada mientras se apartaba un poco más de él...ella_ no creí que fuera necesario llevarla a la escuela…digo Ludo ya no ataca y…

\- ¡¿ENTONCES COMO VAMOS A CAMBIARNOS DE NUEVO!?

\- ¡No lo sé Marco, cálmate para mí tampoco es cómodo! hay que llamar a Glossaryck.

La princesa se puso de pie mareándose en el acto, el cuerpo de Marco se movía de forma torpe y pesada a la vez que le costaba enfocar la vista, la chica tuvo que acostumbrarse durante unos minutos a la espantosa sensación de cansancio.

\- Marco…¿Cuánto dormiste exactamente?

Al percatarse de que Star al encontrarse en su cuerpo ahora podía sentir sus músculos tensos y la falta de sueño acumulada en cada una de sus células el moreno suspiro, iba a tener que ser sincero.

\- Dos horas y media, a veces en la semana duermo menos o un poco más depende, pero en realidad quien necesita dormir tanto. _ el chico se encogió de hombros esperando quitarle importancia al asunto, mas al mirar hacia su amiga y observar la expresión preocupada se dio cuenta que definitivamente Star Butterfly no iba a dejar el tema tan fácil.

\- No puedes seguir así…hablaremos de eso después ahora necesito a Glossaryck y conectar mi varita.

Luego de dejar el objeto mágico cargando la princesa se dirigió de vuelta hacia su libro:

\- Glossaryck ¿estás ahí? necesitamos algo de ayuda.

El geniecillo azul salió rápidamente del libro dispuesto a realizar una reverencia, pero al ver que quien lo llamaba era el humano y no su princesa solo alzo una ceja curioso:

\- ¿Quieres algo niño?

\- Soy yo Glossaryck_ la chica se encogió de hombros avergonzada_ el hechizo fallo porque…alguien me distrajo.

\- Ok…seh culpable_ desde la cama Marco alzo una mano_ pero siempre es demasiado entretenido molestarte, ahora enano azul ¿podrías devolvernos a la normalidad?

\- Hee…¿princesa?_ el guía miro al chico que tenía frente a èl curioso confirmando sus sospechas cuando este asintió_ ¿Qué hechizo era el que uso?

\- El de tele transportación…ese era el que pretendía usar.

\- Bueno…en ese caso, creo que va a tener que practicar el hechizo de anulación, esto se solucionara rápido su alteza, traiga la varita.

\- Yo…_Star tenía ganas que darse de bofetadas ¿cómo justo tenía la varita descargada cuando más la necesitaba? _ no cargue la varita tenía pensado hacerlo hoy así que…

\- Bueno, lamentablemente en ese caso tendrá que esperar a que la varita se cargue o…la magia pierda su efecto, ya que el hechizo de tele transportación requiere más concentración que poder mágico no debería durar mucho esta pequeña falla causada por error.

\- Bueno, al menos podemos sacar la positivo de este asunto_ Marco estaba tirado en la cama en una pose que normalmente no hubiera sido problemática en su cuerpo masculino pero al encontrarse en el cuerpo de Star resultaba bastante escandaloso que tuviera las piernas tan abiertas especialmente teniendo en cuenta que estaba con falda_ no hay escuela hoy, no podemos ir así.

\- Ehh, definitivamente tenemos que ir_ Star puso las manos en ambas caderas mientras daba golpecitos con el pie, Marco renuncio a decirle nada al parecer iba a tener que resignarse a verse a sí mismo actuando algo…raro_ para empezar hay examen de historia en dos semanas necesitamos los apuntes, hay evaluación en clase deportiva y por muy mala que sea en ello no puedo faltar se juega por equipos Jackie y Janna me necesitan y esta el laboratorio de biología ¡los laboratorios son lo más importante de esa asignatura! ¡vamos a usar un microscopio y yo quiero saber que es el microscopio! suena como algo emocionante.

\- Uno estirada no es NADA emocionante créeme a menos que creas que es emocionante pasarse horas viendo pequeñas células que pues ¿qué hacen? Nada solo están ahí y ya.

\- ¿Las células no son lo que compone a los seres vivos? ¡¿se pueden ver?! ¡eso suena tan genial!

Marco solo se golpeó la frente rodando los ojos, claro…su amiga era la señorita "adoro aprender":

\- Pero…dos y lo más importante ¡no pienso ir a la maldita escuela así!

\- Por supuesto que vamos a ir Marco…y…_la princesa se puso un dedo en la barbilla mientras fingía estar pensando algo de forma sumamente concentrada_ como yo no sé actuar como lo harías tu no vas a poder enojarte si hago algo "extraño".

La "chica" soltó una maldición y se levantó de la cama mirando fijamente a la figura que tenía en frente:

\- ¿Enserio tienes tantas ganas de ver esas miserables células?

\- Definitivamente sì y a ti también debería importante_ Star se acercó hasta su amigo colgándole el bolso rosa con flores donde había metido los cuadernos y el cambio de ropa para la clase de deportes y arreglando su apariencia mientras Marco solo gruñía con descontento ante los jalones que estaba recibiendo en el molesto, largo y rubio cabello_ de lo contrario vas a reprobar y eso no ayudaría a que tus padres te dejen en paz.

Marco suspiro poniéndose de pie haciendo lo posible por estabilizarse correctamente y acostumbrarse al cuerpo en el que estaba, la remilgada tenía un buen punto. Pero definitivamente iba a ser un día espantosamente incómodo.

\- Bieeen, agarra mi mochila y vámonos de una maldita vez.

La princesa asintió conforme colocándose la mochila negra de Marco, a la vez que se frotaba los ojos con fuerza para despertar completamente. Soportar semejante carga de cansancio iba a ser difícil.

Cuando el matrimonio Diaz vio bajar a ambos adolescentes solo se despidieron brevemente extrañados por el hecho de que al contrario de lo que ocurría normalmente Star los ignorara olímpicamente mientras que su hijo se despedía con mucha educación.

Rafael pensó que tal vez tener mano dura con èl estaba sirviendo, mientras que Angie solo compadeció a la rubia: seguro que ese mal humor se debía a que estaba en sus días del mes…aunque ahora que lo pensaba jamás había visto el más leve indicio de que la princesa tuviera esos días.

* * *

Un apurado "Marco" sacaba de la casa prácticamente arrastrando a una reticente "Star" provocando que ambos casi chocaran con la señora Brigid que venía llegando a trabajar, la cual por suerte venia demasiado ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos como para notar el comportamiento anormal de los chicos.

El autobús escolar se detuvo frente a la casa con suavidad, el chofer les sonrió cuando los vio subir:

\- Señorita Star como esta, lindo día ¿no? _ el buen hombre sentía simpatía por la rubia, a diferencia de otros estudiantes ella siempre lo saludaba.

\- Ehh…si supongo es un día tan bueno como cualquier otro para ir a aburrirse_ respondió la chica rodando los ojos mientras con un gesto cansado se apartaba el pelo de la cara como si no estuviera acostumbrada a este.

\- Oh ya veo_ el hombre asintió mientras arrancaba otra vez_ esos días ¿eh?, suerte con ella chico.

\- Emm gracias, muy amable de su parte_ le sonrió un avergonzado Marco con una entonación suave y hasta femenina mientras empujaba a su compañera hacia el final del pasillo, más específicamente los asientos del fondo donde estaban sentadas Janna y Jackie.

El conductor alzo una ceja extrañado…si la señorita Butterfly estaba en sus días, entonces ese niño estaba enfermo.

\- ¿No crees que estas siendo algo brusco con ella Diaz? _ señalo una enojada Janna mientras se escurría el cabello mojado…pero no solo su cabello estaba mojado toda ella parecía que se hubiera bañado con la ropa puesta.

\- ¿No crees que estas algo mojada? _ le contesto Star sentándose sin la menor preocupación un puesto más allá de la pelinegra dejándole el espacio libre a Marco que la miro frunciendo el ceño mientras con un mano le juntaba las piernas a su amiga para evitar que la gente viera su ropa interior.

Los narvales rosas eran lindos para usar pero no para enseñar, además jamás podría volver a poner un pie en la escuela si alguien veía su ropa interior.

\- Eh bueno sì_ contestò Janna bastante curiosa al ver que Diaz no le había contestado nada y para colmo se había sentado a su lado cuando por lo general era la rubia quien se sentaba allí_ resulta que la semana pasada una amiga de mamá no pudo entrar a un restaurante porque allí no admiten gente de color así que hoy reunió a varias personas de su círculo de conocidos y fuimos a protestar frente al local…hasta que llego la policía a echarnos agua.

\- Al menos el baño fue por una buena causa_ respondió la "princesa" con una sonrisita ladeada mientras se reía del aspecto de perro mojado de Janna.

\- Pero yo había leído en mi enciclopedia que esas cosas ya no pasaban en la Tierra ¿no se supone que se abolió la esclavitud y ya nadie se discrimina? _ un Marco conmocionado ladeaba la cabeza hacia la activista pidiendo una explicación con ojos de cachorro.

\- Oigan…¿se sienten bien? _ Inquirió Jackie notando que algo andaba muy mal con ese par.

\- Puees_ Marco se mordió el labio nervioso mientras miraba a su compañera la cual le hizo un gesto con la mano de asentimiento_ resulta que nos cambiamos de cuerpo por error.

\- Espera…¿Star?_ la oji verde apunto al moreno el cual asintió y después miro a la rubia que le guiño un ojo con una sonrisita ladeada_ ok…sep se cambiaron de cuerpo.

\- ¿Y no pueden arreglarlo?, digo podrían pasar cosas REALMENTE incomodas_ murmuro una Janna impresionada reconociendo los gestos propios de ambos en un cuerpo que no les pertenecía.

\- No hasta la noche_ asintió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros_ yo realmente no quería venir, pero me obligaron.

\- Ya te expliqué porque teníamos que venir…y por favor Marco siéntate bien_ nuevamente Star le junto las piernas a su amigo_ y ¿qué clase de cosas realmente incomodas?

\- Como que tengan que ir al baño_ comenzó a enumerar Jackie con los dedos_ o cambiarse de ropa o…rascarse ciertas partes...

Star y Marco abrieron los ojos alarmados al escuchar esto, no lo habían pensado.

\- Estirada…nada de agua hoy. _ nuevamente la piel blanca que actualmente tenía que padecer el chico peligro estaba de un fuerte tono rosa.

\- S…si, de acuerdo_ Star avergonzada escondió el rostro en el hombro de Janna provocando que toda la población femenina del autobús se preguntara como la activista se las había arreglado para que Marco Diaz, uno de los chicos más guapos y exóticos de la secundaria estuviera siendo tan tierno con ella cuando era conocido que con sus novias podía ser bastante bueno besando pero no era el tipo de novio tierno

\- Va a ser un día muy largo para todos_ comento la pelinegra suspirando, ya se veía venir los rumores y no es que pudiera apartar a Star de ella, aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de alguien más seguía siendo una de sus mejores amigas lo cual implicaba derecho a invadir su espacio.

\- A mí me suena a que me voy a divertir_ rio Jackie mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de su pobre y torpe amiga_ descuida Star los ayudaremos, solo…tal vez no debas ser tan amable mientras seas Marco.

\- ¿Por qué? _ la princesa frunció el ceño sin entender.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a la escuela la princesa de Mewni lo entendió, basto que mientras bajaban una chica tropezara para ser atrapada por un amable y preocupado Marco que hasta se ofreció a llevarla a la enfermería para que alrededor del cuarteto se desatara la fiesta de la torpeza, un montón de chicas tropezando frente a ellos y hasta algunos chicos mientras otros tantos se las arreglaban para golpearse con las puertas de los casilleros propios o ajenos o hasta intentar chocar con Marco.

Debido a esto lo que Ferguson y Alfonzo vieron cuando el grupo entro en el salón fue a su jefe con una expresión visiblemente incòmoda mientras que Jackie, Janna y Star estaban a su alrededor alejando a todas las locas que pretendían lanzársele encima.

Marco suspiro, iba a tener que andarse con cuidado si dejaba a Star sola alguna…adolescente levemente agresiva podía terminar acorralàndola contra una pared para probar todas las variantes diferentes de besos.

Ser un tipo popular era algo bueno…cuando tu mejor y fácilmente trumatizable amiga no estaba en tu cuerpo.

\- Hey, jefe que paso_ pregunto el pelinegro alzando una ceja_ ¿arrancándose de las fans?

\- Digo…si no quiere a todas las chicas yo me quedo con algunas_ sonrió Ferguson divertido_ ya que al parecer Star le quita mucho tiempo…me pregunto por que…

La princesa no capto el chiste del pelirrojo y solo se sentó en su puesto de siempre mientras ambos chicos rebeldes se quedaban de una pieza cuando la tímida rubia les propino un buen golpe en la cabeza para que se callaran.

\- Nos cambiamos de cuerpo par de burros, esa es Star.

\- Oh, ahora entiendo la cara de incomodidad_ rio Alfonzo sobándose la nuca_ parece que te hubieran metido una escoba por el culo, sin ofender ¿eh Star?

\- Emm…¿bueno?

La puerta de salón se abrió de par en par rebelando a la profesora de historia completamente vestida de negro con sus llamativas mechas purpura que les dirigió una mirada seria al grupo que hablaba al fondo del salón.

\- Allí al fondo espero que estén comentando la materia para el examen.

\- Por supuesto profesora_ contesto Star con todo descaro dejando su bolso junto a la silla sin el menor cuidado.

\- Bueno…_la maestra alzo una ceja extrañada, la rubia era una buena alumna, una chica esforzada que aunque no siempre obtenía las mejores calificaciones siempre ponía mucha atención en clase…pero tenía tal problema de timidez que incluso se escondía tras sus libros para no contestar una pregunta frente a todos los alumnos, al parecer estaba mejorando_ en ese caso supongo que no habrá problema en que le preguntemos algunas cosas a los caballeros que estaban tan atentos escuchándola.

\- Oh mierda_ bufo Alfonzo golpeándose la frente.

\- Qué más da, seguro que me la sé yo cultivo cuerpo y mente ya sabes veo Discovery Channel_ señalo Ferguson alzando una ceja mientras le sonreía a la porrista que estaba sentada a su lado la cual rio coquetamente.

Jackie y Janna se miraron alzando una ceja, o ellas necesitaban lentes o la panza de Ferguson en realidad era cien por ciento musculo porque ese sujeto NO estaba lleno de lechuga ni era atractivo...no entendian que le veian.

El pelirrojo practicaba boxeo pero después se pasaba el resto de la tarde recompensándose con comida chatarra, definitivamente una mala idea.

\- Bueno_ la profesora comenzó a anotar en el pizarrón el título del tema "Revoluciones en Latinoamérica" _ ya saben que el plan de estudios es más simple pero yo considero que es importante saber un poco sobre todos los países del mundo_ una queja común se escuchó en el salón de clases, pero la maestra solo lo ignoro_ ahora…señor Alfonzo ¿usted sabe quién es Pancho Villa? Lo mencionamos al final de la clase anterior.

\- Claro que sè_ Alfonzo sonrió confiado y totalmente despreocupado_ es el tipo de las tortillas.

\- Wow hermano eso es impresionante que sabiduría_ murmuro Ferguson chocando los cinco con el otro chico.

\- Más bien que espanto_ murmuro la señorita Pam cruzándose de brazos_ deben aprender a estudiar clase a clase, ¡y si alguien más piensa que Pancho Villa es el sujeto de las tortillas siéntase muy avergonzado!

La mitad de la clase desvió la mirada intentando fingir que no pensaban igual que el integrante del "trio de vagos" de la escuela.

\- ¿Señor Diaz? ¿usted sabe algo?

La pobre Star estaba quedándose dormida sobre su mesa incapaz de resistir toda la fatiga del cuerpo de Marco cabeceando sobre el pupitre lo que estaba contribuyendo a que hiciera una maravillosa actuación de su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Pss mujer despierta! _ Jackie le dio un pellizco en la mejilla y al ver que no funcionaba le lanzo un pequeño bofetón ganándose las miradas furiosas de varias de las porristas ¿qué se creía era bailarina de cuarta golpeando a uno de los bombones de la escuela? vale que el chico la había invitado a salir pero si era por eso muchas otras estaban en la misma posición.

Después de todo hasta hace unos pocos meses el chico peligro era conocido por su fama de "tipo malo" y por ser bastante rompecorazones y algo cabròn lo cual irónicamente solo acrecentaba su atractivo frente a las adolescentes, todas sabían que se había calmado porque le tocaba cuidar a su nueva amiga la cual de no ser porque era bastante poca cosa en apariencia y personalidad seria objetivo de los celos de muchas.

Pero Star Butterfly era demasiado tímida además de sumamente sosa lo único interesante de esa rubia era su magia, ella y Marco apenas pegaban como amigos así que definitivamente no pegarían como pareja…la opinión común era que él la veía como una hermana…si ocasionalmente los molestaban con que eran novios era solo para reírse de la cara de remolacha de Star.

\- ¡Señor Diaz! _ al ver al "chico" frotándose los ojos completamente desorientado mirando en su dirección la mujer puso los brazos en jarra bastante molesta_ le recuerdo que usted no es célula así que el conocimiento no le va a entrar por osmosis.

Una exagerada risa sonó en el salón proveniente de Sabrina la cual demasiado desesperada para pasar esa asignatura incluso estaba dispuesta a fingir que le hacían gracia los chistes de la maestra ganándose la mirada cansada de varias de sus amigas…la señorita Pam no era la clase de profesora que se tragaba esos trucos.

\- Hum…perdón lo lamento de verdad_ Star intento cubrirse el rostro con el cabello antes de darse cuenta de que ya no lo tenía, al percatarse del no tan pequeño detalle prefirió escurrirse bajo el pupitre.

A Marco no le habría importado la situación de encontrarse en su propio cuerpo, pero si no distraía la atención del salón rápido todos se comenzarían a dar cuenta de la extraña actitud de él y su amiga.

Y ya se podía imaginar la clase de bromas que les harían por siglos si toda la escuela sabía que se habían intercambiado de cuerpo, así que la señorita tuvo la oportunidad de ver algo inaudito: a la princesa de Mewni levantando la mano para responder una pregunta en público.

\- ¿Sí? ¿quiere contestar la pregunta señorita?

\- Si…bueno Pancho Villa fue uno de los líderes de la revolución Mexicana, su actuación militar fue decisiva para la derrota del presidente de ese entonces.

\- Muy bien…eso es lo que quería oír_ la señorita Pam se dio la vuelta para comenzar a realizar un esquema con fechas en la pizarra mientras algunas miradas curiosas se posaban en la rubia sin demasiado interés.

Ella muchas veces estaba en la biblioteca así que era obvio que sabría la respuesta, tal vez fuera un poco impresionante que se hubiera ofrecido a contestar la pregunta, pero eso a quien le importaba.

Por otra parte, los pocos que sabían la verdad acerca de quien acababa de contestar la pregunta se quedaron mirando a Marco pasmados, Janna tenía la boca abierta mientras que Jackie pensaba que Diaz guardaba varios misterios en su personalidad y a la vez cacheteaba a su amiga de nuevo porque no le hacía gracia que el resto de la clase viera al chico peligro durmiéndose sobre su regazo.

Ferguson y Alfonzo se voltearon hacia la "rubia" comenzando a imitar pequeñas reverencias:

\- Salve jefecita

\- Guapa e inteligente…oye ¿ahora que estas en el cuerpo de Star me dejarías darte un besito?

Marco entrecerró los ojos hacia Ferguson seguro de que la furia que estaba sintiendo era por la petición tan imbécil…aunque tampoco le hizo la menor gracia saber que el maldito pelirrojo tenía esos deseos hacia su amiga.

\- Como vuelvas a decir algo así te dejo peor que la vez anterior con lo del campo de juego_ escupió el chico furioso mientras sacaba de la mochila negra que estaba al lado de su silla una lata con una bebida energética.

\- Ehh cálmate Marco es que aunque sea tan callada Star está bien bue…ok mejor estudio_ Alfonzo hundió la cabeza en su libro orando para que su comentario fuera rápidamente olvidado_ " _Nota mental Star es intocable_ ".

El chico rodo los ojos mientras despertaba a la pobre princesa y le pasaba la bebida:

\- Ten la vas a necesitar…créeme así sobrevivo.

La princesa miro la lata curiosa antes de abrirla y tomar un sorbo…no estaba nada mal.

\- ¿Por qué sobrevives en base a Red Bull? _ inquirió la activista curiosa.

\- Mmm verdad hace semanas que te notamos muy cansado_ Jackie se llevó una mano al mentón pensativa mientras que a su lado las actualmente castañas cejas de la princesa se alzaban con curiosidad.

Tal vez Marco contaría que es lo que…

\- No es asunto de nadie…solo mío_ por primera vez la entonación sonó parecida a la que solía usar Star a veces…suave y melancólica...pero tambièn profundamente herida.

La princesa suspiro mientras seguía tomándose la bebida ¿Por qué cuando parecía que estaba logrando derribar las murallas que ese chico tenía él las volvía a alzar?

¿Por qué Marco se negaba a compartir con ella que era lo que le sucedía?...¿porque la alejaba?

* * *

 _ **Tres horas después gimnasio de la escuela…**_

\- ¿Por qué estamos parados aquí? _ Star bostezaba tapándose la boca como toda una dama solo que el efecto claramente no era el mismo de siempre debido a las peculiares circunstancias.

\- Porque Janna dice que tiene un plan para que ustedes dos puedan cambiarse de ropa con algo de decencia_ Jackie miraba su celular alzando una ceja ante los comentarios que le llegaban de su amiga…ciertamente no era un mal plan, pero…de todos modos el resultado iba a ser algo bizarro.

\- No sé cómo aguantas estas cosas_ gruño Marco removiéndose incomodo apuntando hacia sus piernas.

Oficialmente detestaba las medias, daban calor y picaban además para colmo de males no podía rascarse eso implicaría tocar partes de la anatomía de su amiga que ella no querría que él tocara.

\- Vamos no te quejes tanto…sobrevivimos a la clase de historia ¿no? _ Star saco su comunicador del bolsillo del pantalón revisando la hora.

Algo más de tiempo y habrían logrado soportar todo el día y además cumpliendo todas sus responsabilidades.

\- ¡Regresamos!

\- Y con esto_ Alfonzo hacia girar una llave entre sus dedos con una sonrisita socarrona mientras Ferguson relataba como se habían colado en la sala de profesores como todos unos machos rudos de pecho pelado.

\- El baño de profesores esta normalmente solo así que no creo que debieran tener problemas para cambiarse allí_ Janna ya vestida para la clase de gimnasia sonreía orgullosa de su plan.

\- Lo que me pregunto es cuál es exactamente tu idea_ comentò Marco alzando una ceja rubia mientras hacía infructuosos esfuerzos por recogerse la enorme cantidad de cabello en una especie de coleta alta.

\- No puedo creer que antes de pensar en venir Star no haya contemplado estos detalles_ murmuro Jackie divertida.

\- Bueno…claramente no pueden andar tocando libremente el cuerpo ajeno no sé si me explico_ comenzó Janna mirando seriamente a la parejita que asentía curiosa_ así que es simple: tienen que cambiarse de ropa entre ustedes.

\- ¡¿Qué?!_ el chico peligro abrió los ojos de par en par, de acuerdo que en ese caso técnicamente ninguno estaría tocando el cuerpo del otro, pero no dejaría de ser bastante extraño saber que tendría que usar las manos de Star para tocar su propio cuerpo…y que la princesa pasaría a tener las huellas digitales de él en áreas bastante…y mejor ya dejaba de pensar en el asunto.

\- Descuida Diaz esto solo te dolerá en la dignidad_ sonrió Janna divertida.

\- Me parece buena idea_ la princesa sencillamente tenía pensamientos más prácticos que los de su amigo, si se cambiaban de ropa entre ellos cada cual no tendría que tocar o mirar la anatomía del otro…una genial idea sin duda, solo esperaba que el baño no estuviera lleno de espejos…eso podría acabar provocando que alguno de los dos pudiera ver su propio reflejo y por ende…al otro semidesnudo.

Janna les paso las llaves llevándolos hasta el dichoso baño indicándoles que cerraran bien la puerta y que al terminar se dirigieran rápido de vuelta al gimnasio para la clase.

Nada más cerrar la puerta Star se percató de que el baño sí que estaba lleno de espejos.

\- Prometo no mirar nada…_Marco alzo una mano blanca jurando sacrificar toda su curiosidad adolescente por respeto a su mejor amiga…además que el hecho de encontrarse èl mismo en ese cuerpo era cuanto menos raro.

Star asintió mordiéndose el labio dándose cuenta de las implicaciones que tenía en realidad la idea de Janna…pero no había ninguna mejor.

Como le hacía falta su varita.

\- Confió en ti_ asintió hacia su amigo_ ahora…¿podrías darte la vuelta para quitarte…quitarme el vestido?

* * *

 _ **Rato después…**_

\- ¿Cómo estarán esos dos? _ Jackie sentada junto a su amiga en un círculo en el centro del gimnasio esperando a la profesora, los hombres ya habían comenzado a trotar alrededor de la cancha de futbol claramente se podían oír las voces de Ferguson y Alfonzo como siempre marcando presencia cantando una cancioncita sobre "En la guerra alguien dijo…" mientras todos trotaban, solo faltaba Marco para unirse a la idiotez general inventándose alguna estrofa.

Tal vez algunas, solo algunas veces el castaño hasta podía ser gracioso y simpático…o responsable…o…

\- ¿Cómo es que no pareces nada alarmada por el intercambio de cuerpo de ellos? _ la voz de la pelinegra saco a la bailarina de sus pensamientos, la oji verde agito la cabeza sin entender para que estaba haciendo el conteo de las cosas buenas que había visto en los últimos meses acerca del ex ligón de la escuela y se volteó hacia su amiga.

\- Sinceramente Janna con la familia que tengo ya nada me sorprende…con mis primos haciendo la danza del verano todos los años en vacaciones en ropa interior afuera de mi jar…

\- Ok, ahora entiendo porque nunca me has invitado a tu casa en verano_ murmuro la activista tapándose la cara con una mano_ gracias por la imagen mental.

\- De nada para que están las amigas_ la platino palmeo divertida la espalda de otra chica mientras esta fingía estar muriendo por el trauma.

En ese momento la esbelta y tonificada figura de la maestra hizo su aparición en el gimnasio trotando sobre sus zapatillas y con su cabello color miel perfectamente sostenido por una coleta.

\- ¡Chicas perdón por la demora! pero mi hija està resfriada así que tuve que llevarla al médico…¿Brittney me cuidas las cosas un segundo?

\- ¿A dónde va señorita? Si su hija está muy mal podemos hacer gimnasia con los chicos por hoy _ la porrista tenía bastante buena relación con la profesora debido a su afinidad con el deporte.

\- Oh no, no es eso solo una emergencia femenina niñas que debo atender justo ahora.

Todas rieron al reconocer el código común para referirse a esos jodidos días del mes plagados de dolor de ovarios. Nada más desaparecer la maestra todas se precipitaron hacia la jefa de las porristas para que les enseñara el libro de clases y ver como estaban sus notas y la pobre chica demasiado complaciente pronto se vio sumergida en un mar de estudiantes teniendo que ser rescatada por Sabrina y su conocida mala leche.

\- ¿Oigan y donde está la rubia idiota? _ inquirió HateStar13 junto a su grupo de amigas_ ¿por fin decidió volver a su estúpida dimensión?

\- A lo mejor por fin se dio cuenta de lo anormal que se ven esas odiosas marcas en su cara y se las está maquillando_ rio una de las niñas del grupo.

Una zapatilla color rosa intenso paso volando junto a la cabeza de la bocazas provocando que esta volteara la cabeza furiosa al ver quien fue la atacante:

\- ¿Y que tú no eres pacifista?

\- ¡Eso no es violencia es disciplina! _ bramò una furiosa Janna ante la ofensa hacia su amiga.

NADIE abría la bocota para hablar mal de sus amigas y se iba tan campante, Janna ya se disponía a ir a repartir una intensa disciplina a ese grupo de niñas odiosas cuando la mano de la oji verde la detuvo:

\- Oye ¿la profesora no dijo que iba al baño?

\- Si…pero cuál es el problema Star tiene las llaves si cerro bien la puerta la señorita solo irà al otro baño de profesores.

\- Janna…Star siempre tiene problemas para cerrar bien las puertas_ murmuro la bailarina dándose cuenta del espectáculo que podría encontrarse la maestra.

\- Ay no…_ la pelinegra se tapó la cara con ambas manos orando para que Diaz haya sido quien puso el seguro_ debi advertirle mejor.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

La joven profesora iba corriendo rumbo al baño más cercano rezando para que no hubiera sufrido ningún accidente desagradable en su ropa, después de estar todo el día preocupada por su pequeña y conseguir que la madre de su esposo la cuidara mientras ella iba a trabajar se le había olvidado atender a su pequeño asunto…biológico.

Nada más llegar al baño unos ruidos peculiares llamaron su atención provenientes desde el interior del cuarto:

\- Si no puedes mantener el equilibrio sostente de mí.

\- ¡Pero esto es demasiado difícil! además estoy de cara al espejo ¡ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos!

\- Mmm…pero ya casi acabamos ¿y si subes la pierna en mi…digo tu hombro?

\- Tengo tu codo digo…mi codo en tus…ehhh

\- ¡Lo siento! Marco… ¿estás bien?

\- Tus alas son sensibles…¡auch!

\- ¡No seas tan llorón! recuerda que es mi cuerpo así que sé que duele.

La maestra suspiro sabiendo lo que probablemente se iba a encontrar ahí adentro, nadie trabajaba por seis años en una secundaria sin tener que sufrir el encuentro ocasional con parejitas libidinosas ansiosas por explorar su sexualidad…y su deber como adulta responsable era impedir que siguieran con ello…eran demasiado jóvenes.

La joven esperaba encontrarse con la puerta cerrada pero la manija giro limpiamente y al entrar se cruzó de brazos ante la escenita que estaba frente a sus ojos: Una Star Butterfly en ropa interior estaba apoyada contra el lavamanos con una pierna siendo sostenida por Marco Diaz el cual le estaba quitando las medias y sostenía a la chica por la cadera…el moreno estaba sin polera y con tan solo los pantalones del uniforme de gimnasia puesto:

\- ¡Ejem!_ la señorita tosió sonoramente provocando que ambos chicos giraran el rostro hacia ella con expresión espantada_ entiendo que son jóvenes y los noviazgos a esta edad pueden llegar a ponerse algo "intensos"…¿pero no creen que son muy niños aùn?

Al ver que la princesa estaba a punto de decir algo la mujer alzo una mano:

\- Si lo que vas a decir es "esto no es lo que parece" ahórratelo no nací ayer Star.

\- Pero es que…¡nos cambiamos de cuerpo!_ la joven vio como la rubia hacia señas indicándose a ella y a su parejita_ aunque no lo parezca estábamos cuidando la decencia.

\- Star…está bien que seas una princesa mágica pero no me voy a tragar eso…y cuida ese tono. _ la señorita estaba levemente divertida, ¿será que la princesa estaba sacando las garras? _ ustedes necesitan una charla sobre educación sexual.

\- Mi amig...amiga tiene razón es que…_Marco estaba sonrojado y se veía bastante nervioso…vaya vaya quien lo diría esa noche se iba a divertir mucho relatándole el asunto a su marido acerca de como algunos niños rebeldes se ponen nerviosos en situaciones semejantes.

\- Es que señor Diaz…

\- ¡Este cuerpo es mío! _ "Marco" atrajo hacia él a su compañera por el hombro la cual se golpeó la frente con una mano.

\- Definitivamente necesitan educación sexual_ termino la maestra alzando una ceja_ van a ir donde la psicóloga ella decidirá si informa de esto a sus padres o no…ahora salgan necesito el baño.

\- ¿Pero y la clase? _ la maestra casi se cae al escuchar a Marco preguntar por una clase.

\- Descuiden los disculpare por hoy…y con el maestro de ciencias, ahora dense prisa.

Cuando la señorita cerró la puerta la princesa gimió completamente avergonzada:

\- ¡Pero si cerré la puerta!

\- Pues la cerraste mal_ Marco suspirò empujando un mechón rubio dentro de su cola de caballo_ ahora tenemos que convencer a la psicóloga de que enserio nos cambiamos de cuerpo…no podemos permitir que llamen a mi casa…y Star deja de taparte que estas en mi cuerpo y yo no tengo senos.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después…**_

Después de que Star recibiera un mensaje histérico de sus amigas por medio de un audio gritando "¡Dinos que no los pillaron semidesnudos en el baño!" y tuviera que confirmar la noticia ella y el chico peligro se encontraron sentados en la oficina de la psicóloga, la mujer con su corto cabello blanco y lentes color turquesa les sonreía en una actitud relajada:

\- Chicos su maestra me informo porque están aquí y solo quiero que hablemos, la sexualidad es algo natural, pero se debe ir de a poco no es bueno llegar tan lejos a una edad tan temprana.

Marco bajo la cabeza maldiciendo el par de corazones que tenía en la cara los cuales se habían puesto a brillar, una cosa era que mientras estabas en el computador de la nada se abriera un anuncio lleno de traseros el cual solo tenías que cerrar y otra muy diferente era que tú y tu mejor amiga estuvieran atrapados en medio de una charla incòmoda con una mujer que no entendía que lo que había visto la maestra no era nada sexual.

\- Vera es que…_"Star" intento explicar todo de nuevo pero la mujer solo sonrió.

\- Marco si me vas a decir algo sobre mágicos cambios de cuerpo la profesora ya me previno…chicos solo sean sinceros, es importante hablar de esto...son muy jóvenes deberían llevar las cosas con más calma.

\- ¡No estábamos haciendo nada!

\- Cálmate Star, soy una amiga…me imagino que al menos tu novio te explico que a aquí en la Tierra usamos algo llamado preservativo.

\- ¿Qué es un preservativo? _ a la princesa se le escapo la pregunta antes de darse cuenta del error: ella estaba en el cuerpo de Marco, se cubrió la boca con la mano al percatarse…pero era demasiado tarde.

No había podido evitarlo en Mewni apenas si le habían enseñado algo sobre la Mewbertad, el tema de la reproducción era algo que se trataba con mucho cuidado a diferencia de la Tierra, las chicas de la nobleza solo se enteraban del asunto días antes de casarse. ¿Qué sería un preservativo? Sonaba a preservar…¿un huevo tal vez? ¿los humanos se reproducían por huevos? Su enciclopedia decía otra cosa…

\- ¿No lo sabes? _ la psicóloga abrió los ojos impresionada… ¿enserio una pareja educada como eran Rafael y Angie Diaz tenían tan poca comunicación con su hijo? ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran admitido a una estudiante de intercambio mujer sin tener una adecuada conversación con el chico? _ creo que es urgente que llame a tu casa…

A Marco se le paro el corazón…jamás iba a lograr que en su casa creyeran la verdadera historia de lo que había pasado, su estúpido progenitor estaba más que dispuesto a pensar lo peor de él y su madre ya había tenido una "charla" sobre el asunto…en el peor de los casos podrían mandar a su mejor amiga a otra casa.

Eso NO iba a pasar…

\- Vera... bien, Marco tenemos que ser sinceros_ el chico peligro imito el tono de voz avergonzado de Star fingiendo mirar a su "amigo" con expresión de disculpa.

\- ¿Pero de que…_ Star no sabía que hacer ¿a qué se refería Marco? ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

\- Tenemos que contarle esto a alguien_ a través de sus propios ojos celestes la princesa pudo reconocer la mirada suplicante de su amigo…literalmente podía leer su mente_ " _estirada dejame a mi"._

\- Bien…s…si_ estaba nerviosa, pero eso al chico no le importò, ayudaría a la mentira.

Si después de esto no se ganaba un premio al mejor amigo de toda la historia, nadie se merecía el premio.

\- Adelante, para eso estoy_ la psicóloga observaba todo curiosa, la mirada seria la chica y los nervios del moreno, era su deber ayudarlos, solo esperaba que el asunto no fuera un embarazo adolescente.

\- Marco es gay.

A Star se le desencajo la mandíbula y miro al lado impresionada… ¿Qué? ¿Marco era gay? ¿o era una mentira?

\- Su mirada consternada le dio más fuerza a la versión de la historia de la "rubia":

\- Como vivimos juntos nos hicimos amigos y el me lo conto…y a veces entramos juntos al baño ya sabe…bueno cosas como preguntar si me veo bien...

La psicóloga asintió instando a la chica a seguir, menos mal que no era un embarazo:

\- Y hoy entramos juntos al baño de profesores porque…porque entenderá que a Marco le da vergüenza cambiarse con todos sus compañeros_ mierda…su cara cada vez estaba más roja, pero tenía que resistir…no podía creer que estuviera renunciando a su heterosexualidad para que la remilgada se quedara en su casa ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando con ella?! _ y a mí se me enrollo demasiado la media a sí que le pedí ayuda a Marco.

La mujer los miro a ambos a los ojos…la rubia se veía sincera y el chico…el chico era un tomate que no podía levantar la vista del suelo definitivamente estaban diciendo la verdad.

\- Bueno…Marco_ la mujer tomo la mano del "chico" con gesto maternal_ desde que trabajo aquí te veía siempre hablando con varias chicas…mi hermano solía hacer lo mismo para camuflar su homosexualidad cuando era adolescente descuida comprendo que es un tema delicado que tú debes decidir compartir con tu familia, no les diré nada y tampoco a su maestra déjenmelo a mì.

El adolescente suspiro aliviado mientras que la mente de Star era un torbellino de confusión…él había dicho eso con tanta convicción…y el comentario de la psicóloga…seguramente Marco lo dijo para evitar que llamaran a su casa…pero ¿y si Marco enserio era gay?

Tal vez eso haría que las cosas fueran más fáciles…para empezar la atracción que sentía por èl desaparecería, tendría que preguntarle directamente...necesitaba hacerlo.

\- Entonces, ya nos podemos ir ¿no?

La mujer mayor sonrió ante el apuro de la princesa meneando la cabeza de forma negativa:

\- No, aunque tu amigo sea gay aun así necesita saber sobre protección sexual y tú también linda_ abrió un cajón de su escritorio sacando un pequeño envoltorio plástico y acto seguido su bolso extrayendo una banana_ vaya nunca pensé que mi merienda me fuera a ser útil para fines educativos.

Star miro a la mujer extrañada y confusa aun mientras que Marco se golpeó la frente contra el escritorio resignado a sufrir los minutos más vergonzosos de su vida.

* * *

 _ **Mucho tiempo más tarde...**_

Un par de adolescentes estaban parados afuera de la secundaria, la charla sobre educación sexual había durado bastante provocando que se perdieran las clases restantes del día, la parte buena era que la mujer canosa se iba a encargar de hablar con cada maestro y el pequeño incidente del baño iba a quedar sepultado…

La parte mala era…

\- Nunca más volveré a ver un Banana Split del mismo modo. _ murmuro Marco sacando su celular del bolso de la princesa que se veía obligado a llevar al notar que le estaba llegando un mensaje.

Maldijo para sus adentros al ver que era de su madre recordándole que debían llegar a casa temprano porque esa noche tenían que asistir a la boda de la hija de un colega de Rafael…carajo se le había olvidado por completo.

Star por su parte jugaba con sus manos caminando junto a su "amiga", la charla había sido algo…peculiar y MUY vergonzosa nunca pensó que la reproducción humana fuera tan…intima… ¿sería igual en los Mewmanos? su corazón se aceleró de forma escandalosa al pensar si ella algún día tuviera que hacer algo así con alguien…ella siempre había creído que las parejas casadas dormían juntas por algo de tradición.

Por fin podía entender la escena del Titanic donde los protagonistas se meten adentro de un automóvil y los vidrios se empañan…

Respiro hondo varias veces pensando en algo más urgente…tenía que hacerle la pregunta a Marco.

\- Marco tu… ¿lo que dijiste ahí adentro era enserio? _ poso la mirada en su amigo esperando una respuesta…si él era homosexual eso explicaría que nunca se enamoró verdaderamente de ninguna chica…

El chico peligro gruño apagando su teléfono, tenían que darse prisa en llegar a la casa, esperaba que la varita ya estuviera cargada para volver a cambiar de cuerpo de una buena vez, mas al voltearse se encontró con la mirada de incertidumbre de su amiga en sus propios ojos castaños:

\- Marco… ¿me escuchaste lo que te pregunte?

En realidad, no había escuchado nada de nada…peeero, por lo general sus preguntas tenían que ver con algo que la tenía preocupada ¿tendría un evento real cerca? ¿alguna tarea? ¿Oskar? Del cual por cierto no hablaba hace tiempo y por algún motivo una parte de él esperaba que no fuera sobre ese tipejo aburrido.

Pero la respuesta perfecta para su mejor amiga siempre sería una:

\- Si. Claro que si_ sonríe y de que sí.

\- Bien…

Aunque una parte de su corazón se rompió con esa respuesta la princesa abrazo a su amigo a pesar de lo extraño que se sentía eso con sus cuerpos intercambiados:

\- Gracias por confiar en mí Marco...te quiero mucho.

Con el tiempo aprendería a quererlo como un hermano por muy difícil que fuera…pobre Marco le aguardaba una vida difícil con lo conservadores que eran los Diaz, pero ella siempre estaría ahí para él.

El chico solo sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo, era un jodido genio.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Diaz, 7PM**_

Una vez que colocaron una toalla para tapar el espejo del baño y cerraron bien la puerta ambos se encontraban arreglándose mutuamente, la varita aun necesitaba tiempo de carga así que iban a tener que esperar a que la magia perdiera efecto por si sola.

\- Estirada quédate quieta de una vez_ "Marco" estaba abrochándole la camisa a "Star" la cual se movía demasiado para su gusto mientras rizaba su molesto cabello provocando que el chico sintiera un hondo respeto por el género femenino, aguantaban medias incomodas, bragas pequeñas y sujetadores espantosos y además arreglarse les dolía.

Janna banana no estaba tan loca al alegar que las mujeres aguantaban de todo.

\- No puedo Marco…necesito peinarte...peinarme bien_ Star sonreía mientras miraba a su propio cuerpo en ropa interior luciendo un lindo peinado de cabello ondulado y varios pequeños pinches puestos en forma de diadema.

\- Bieeen, ahora ¿te molestaría agacharte un poco para la corbata?

Star asintió quedando a la altura del actual pecho de Marco, pero que más daba al fin y al cabo esos senos eran suyos.

En ese preciso instante ambos se marearon experimentando el mismo tirón sobrenatural que sintieron en la mañana.

* * *

Marco abrió los ojos lentamente… ¿Qué había pasado? veía borroso, a medida que su visión se aclaró lo primero que vio fueron…¿narvales? al alzar la vista confundido se quedó pasmado mirando los grandes ojos azul bebé de su mejor amiga con una expresión sorprendida.

Star enfoco la vista en el rostro del moreno, agradeció que él tenía puesta la camisa…ver a Marco de un modo completamente fraternal le iba a tomar un tiempo.

\- Creo que nos cambiamos de nuevo_ la princesa sonrió mientras se calzaba tranquilamente unas sandalias de tacón aún estaba algo avergonzada, pero si al chico no le gustaban las mujeres no haría un escándalo porque la estuviera viendo en ropa interior…según lo que le había explicado Janna que tenía amigos gay ellos no se mostraban interesados en lo más mínimo en amigas en sujetador.

\- Oye estirada_ el chico paso saliva clavando la mirada en la cara de la rubia SOLO en su cara… ¿Por qué ella se estaba paseando tan campante frente a el? ¿era una prueba de resistencia para la amistad o algo así? _ te pones los zapatos luego solo…tapate ¿sí?

Ella soltó una risita divertida ladeando la cabeza:

\- Ah claro te da vergüenza_ con cuidado se puso de puntillas dándole la espalda al chico mientras alcanzaba del armario del baño una toalla rosa.

Marco solo se centró en tener la vista fija en el suelo del baño y acabar de vestirse mientras su pulso se disparaba y su sangre entraba en ebullición desplazándose hasta su rostro…seguro que estaba de color morado en ese momento, cuando levanto la vista Star tenía una toalla con flores enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo y lo estaba mirando fijamente:

\- La verdad si no me hubieras dicho esta tarde que eras gay yo estaría muy avergonzada…literalmente me moriría.

\- ¿Qué? _ _"Cuando fue que dije…oh mierda la pregunta que no escuche"__ Star…yo no soy gay, si era eso lo que me preguntaste lo siento creí que era otra cosa.

El cerebro de la princesa hizo cortocircuito en ese instante:

\- ¿Q…qué? entonces…. Pe…pero…_ su ojo derecho comenzó a hacer un tic nervioso ante lo que significaría que ella se acabara de pasear semidesnuda frente a Marco_ ¿es una broma no?

\- ¡Maldita sea no, solo dije eso para que no llamaran a casa!

\- Marco…ti…tienes que estar bro…bromeando_ la chica se sujeto la toalla todo lo que podía mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar debatiéndose entre la incredulidad y una vergüenza aplastante.

\- ¿Eh? _ el chico se terminó de peinar más tranquilo al ver que la rubia estaba tapada, rodando los ojos se volteó hacia ella de nuevo quedando frente a frente_ Star mira…soy tan heterosexual que hace algunos segundos hice un gran esfuerzo para mirar SOLO tu cara.

Al mirarlo a los ojos la princesa supo que era cierto…intento pensar en algo que la calmara en medio de su mente revuelta:

\- E…entonces no vi…viste nada.

\- No, nada de nada_ cuando los ojos claros de ella lo miraron el castaño supo que se iba a dar cuenta de que mentía, Star había aprendido demasiado bien a saber cuándo mentía_ bien ehh, solo vi tu cara y unos ¿narvales?

La rubia se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos asintiendo mientras sus orejas se teñían de un tono de rojo demasiado subido, hasta la piel de su cuello se había vuelto roja:

\- ¿Me…de…dd…dejas sola?

\- Ehh ¿Star?

Preocupado por la forma en que estaba respirando y como el delgado cuerpo de su amiga estaba temblando el chico intento tocarla, pero ella retrocedió abrazándose a sí misma.

\- ¿Estas teniendo un ataque de nervios?...oye…

\- Marco…por favor_ con suavidad lo saco del baño encerrándose dentro mientras resbalaba por la puerta hasta quedar sentada.

¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarlo a la cara de nuevo? además…que se viera tan atractivo en traje formal no ayudaba demasiado a su pobre corazón exaltado y nervioso…una risita se le escapo mientras se vestía teniendo que apoyarse en la pared ante las que siguieron.

Eso era el ataque de nervios agudo de Star Butterfly la última vez que lo había tenido fue a los ocho años cuando se calló en medio de una fiesta real quedando empapada de ponche.

Ahora la mezcla de abrumadora vergüenza, nervios y timidez era producto de que su mejor amigo la había visto casi sin ropa por varios segundos.

* * *

\- ¿Qué le pasa? _ Marco estaba afuera del baño esperando a la princesa, Angie le había dicho que tenían que ponerse en marcha en media hora pero él no pensaba moverse de ahí hasta que su amiga saliera.

Esas risas histéricas lo estaban preocupando.

\- ¿El ataque agudo de la princesa? hace años que no lo veía.

De la nada un Glossaryck muy curioso estaba junto a él mirando al castaño con recelo:

\- ¿Qué paso? por lo visto ya volvieron a sus cuerpos.

\- Si y…_el latino miro al suelo incomodo, en realidad el conjunto de ropa interior femenino era casi igual que ver a alguien en bikini pero que la chica en cuestión fuera Star le había dejado una sensación demasiado extraña…pero definitivamente nada desagradable_ digamos que por error la acabè viendo en ropa interior.

\- Ahora entiendo lo del ataque_ suspiro el hombrecillo golpeándose la frente.

\- ¡Pero ya me disculpé! ¡además ella tenía tapado lo importante!

El guía del libro le dio un golpe en la cabeza al chico provocando que este soltara un grito de dolor:

\- ¡Cuál es tu problema! ¡¿acaso a ti te vi sin túnica y no me acuerdo?!

\- No imbécil, a lo mejor para ti el asunto no es tan grave por la cantidad de eh…imágenes inapropiadas que circulan en esta dimensión.

Marco asintió… si bueno la Tierra estaba plagada de publicidad con imágenes no muy recatadas y grandes cantidades de cuerpos desnudos.

Sep, pan de cada día.

\- Pero en Mewni mostrar las piernas por sobre la rodilla ya es escandaloso para una chica…niño su alteza probablemente no solo esta avergonzada en el fondo se siente vulnerada…verla en ropa interior es algo que se supone SOLO hacen los maridos…yyy….esto es tu culpa porque tú la asustaste mientras ella hacia magia esta mañana.

\- Mierda…que hago_ Marco se golpeó la frente contra la pared, ahora como arreglaba eso.

\- Bueno…discúlpate con ella como lo hacías con tus anteriores novias.

\- ¡No voy a empujar a mi mejor amiga contra una pared y a besarla hasta que olvide porque estaba enojada!_ _"No te lo imagines, no te lo imagines piensa en Ferguson en bikini…"_

Glossaryck se sacó una sandalia y esta vez la uso como arma para abofetear al chico peligro:

\- ¡Mocoso libidinoso!

\- ¡En mi defensa se me lanzaban encima!

\- Mira…solo_ el hombrecillo azul suspiro mirando al chico frente a él fijamente, no era la clase de mejor amigo que hubiera elegido para su querida discípula…pero el castaño parecía sinceramente preocupado en el fondo mientras le dirigía miradas nerviosas a la puerta del baño_ se sincero con tus sentimientos…solo saca una disculpa dese el fondoooo de tu aaalmaaa.

\- Bien_ Marco tomo aire al ver que la manija de la puerta estaba girando…por una vez en su vida solo iba a soltar todo lo que estaba sintiendo sin pensar... si eso lograba que su mejor amiga no dejara de hablarle…solo…ser sincero, podía hacerlo.

Una Star vestida con un vaporoso vestido azul pastel en combinación con sus ojos con toques en rosa salió del baño teniendo dificultades para sostenerse sobre los zapatos de tacón que la había prestado Angie, al ver al castaño esperándola bajo la vista mordiéndose el labio ocultando su rostro con la cascada de cabello dorado.

\- Star, vamos a hablar_ el latino la tomo por los hombros para que no se escapara la chica asintió.

\- ¿Primero me ayudas a bajar? _ estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos para que la voz no le temblara…pero tenían que hablar no había sido culpa de Marco lo que paso, además…él había dicho que prácticamente solo miro su cara.

\- Bien

El chico sin mediar palabra la tomo en brazos bajando por las escaleras, la princesa abrió los ojos sorprendida:

\- Yo…so…solo esperaba que me dejaras sujetarme de tu chaqueta o algo…puedes bajarme…

\- Estirada solo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes cargarte no te cases conmigo.

\- De hecho ni siquiera se lo pediste_ murmuro Glossaryck a su lado alzando una ceja, quería ver qué clase de discurso daría el chico desde el fondo de su ser.

Una vez que la princesa toco el suelo aùn sonrojada y nerviosa Marco se colocó frente a ella alzando su mentón para que lo mirara:

\- Mira, perdón por haberte violado con los ojos…es decir no es que te haya visto entera y NO fue intencional, solo…solo vi varios narvales de colores y una mancha rosa que tienes en el escote pero juro que eso también fue accidental…mira en la Tierra casi a diario todo te bombardea con imágenes de gente sin ropa así que no es la gran cosa…es decir podría haber sido peor podrías haber estado completamente desnuda y ahí sí que hubiera sido difícil no mirarte solo la cara porque una pequeeeña parte de mi cree que eres malditamente calie…

\- M…marco_ la voz de Star estaba completamente ahogada, casi parecía que no pudiera omitir sonido alguno y estaba segura que iba a morir por falta de irrigación en el corazón y el cerebro_ so…solo cr…cre…creo que no voy a poder mirarte a la cara por un tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? Pero…

\- S…solo no puedo, perdón_ la rubia se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se escurrió de su agarre caminando rápidamente hacia el asiento del copiloto del auto donde Rafael ya esperaba a todos para irse…claramente ella no quería irse sentada junto a su amigo caido en desgracia.

\- ¡REMILGADA ESPERA IBA A DECIR CALIDA Y ADORABLE ENSERIO!

El castaño miro al hombrecillo azul que estaba a su lado con la sandalia otra vez en la mano lista para darle de bofetones de nuevo:

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡el fondo de tu alma apesta!

\- ¡Tú dijiste que no me inhibiera!

\- ¡Porque pensé que en tu interior abría un discurso mejor que ese!

\- Que hago ahora_ Marco clavo la vista en la princesa la cual se encogió en el asiento como si pudiera sentirlo...al menos se merecía el perdón por el intento ¿no?

\- Como leí en internet el otro día niño…ley de Moraga.

\- Y eso es…

\- ¡El que caga, caga! _ Glossaryck agito las manos de forma teatral_ ya sabes, en el sentido de estar completamente jodido y aplastado...eres un caso perdido.

Marco lo empujo con los dedos como si se tratara de una canica o una basurita mandando al hombrecillo a volar, mientras se despeinaba el cabello y se encaminaba al automóvil.

Intentar ser un tipo "lindo" era condenadamente difícil.

Cuando Star sintió a Marco deslizarse en el asiento tras ella, supo que èl la estaba mirando, la piel de su nuca se erizo y solo pudo bajar aún más la cabeza agradeciendo el manto de privacidad que le proporcionaba su cabello.

Ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo que esa iba a ser una noche muy larga…

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Me encanta abordar el tema de que al ser Star tan tímida y correcta y Marco tan poco delicado y hasta sinvergüenza su amistad puede pasar por momentos tensos ajajaja y nope el chico tiene catorce años con todas las hormonas bien puestas no es la inocencia en persona XD a ver como arreglan el lio.**

 **Ranpoo4ever:** **En mi intro si salen personajes importantes jejej y algunos conocidos, pero son las versiones alternas, los personajes secundarios mm…tengo planeado que los conozcan más aunque no sé si en capítulos separados pero definitivamente me gusta que aquí tengan más importancia los amigos de ambos que en la serie, creo que ambos necesitan un circulo de apoyo en este AU.**

 **Leti-neko:** **¿Fuiste un tomate? Jejeje pobre Star ella si que actualmente es un tomate.**

 **marati2011** **: ¡Que bueno que te gustara mi intro!**

 **Guest:** **Igual deteste no poder subir capitulo, pero como ves estos están comenzando a tener más contenido y abarcar diferentes cosas en uno solo así que se demoran más en quedar ok.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Aquí está el capítulo, ¿recuerdas cuando en medio de mi crueldad del final de temporada dije que esa experiencia iba a influir en su relación? Pues yo creo que provoco que se acercaran.**

 **Natsu121** **: Aquí está el capítulo, espero te guste y te rías un poco…o te inquietes depende en lo que te enfoques.**

 **Madgora** **:** **¡Bingo! Acertaste**

 **Phantom394:** **¡Me encanta cuando gente nueva deja review! Creo que este capítulo igual fue un desmadre en parte.**

 **Doce Espadas** **: Espero que este capítulo te guste también, es lindo que se rian con mis capítulos porque no siempre la gente disfruta mi humor.**

 **CharlieMontgomery** **:** **yay alguien adivino quien era uno de los personajes jejeje Hekapoo aquí es distinta a sí que no necesariamente su relación con Marco será igual por su ropa puedes sacar conclusiones de cómo es ella.**

 **Torikami Riuzak : Quien sabe, quien sabe.**

 **Ahora gente lamentablemente en Julio tal vez me atrase seguido con los capítulos porque me persiguen los certámenes salvajes de la universidad y me pusieron dos en la misma semana más de una vez, lo cual es horrible porque son exámenes finales donde entra toda la materia del semestre pero mientras no subo caps pienso en la trama para entregar un producto de mejor calidad jeje.**

 **Los amo a todos, los lectores silenciosos, los que dejan comentarios y los que no y los que me tienen en lista de favoritos! Aunque no lo crean uno de mis sueños de niña cuando empecé a leer fanfics era ser una autora medianamente popular en esta pagina jejej.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Y aquí la famosa boda, tengan en cuenta de que al tener personalidades cambiadas…pues bueno todos sabemos que el chico seguridad en tal caso sería caballeroso y tierno, saquen conclusiones XD.**

 **Ahora reflexión profunda…¿soy la única que piensa que en la serie la carrera ideal para Marco seria Ingeniería en Prevención de Riesgos? Ajajaja.**

 **Una última advertencia ¿recuerdan cuando dije que en esta historia no todo iba a ser un hermoso precioso camino de rosas? Ténganlo en mente.**

 **Los personajes y la serie pertenecen a Daron Nefcy y a Disney gocen el ultimo capitulo que subiré en todo Junio.**

 **Las Bodas Incomodan**

 _ **Intento de disculpa número uno…**_

Una hora y media de trayecto hasta la Catedral de Echo Creek más tarde la situación no estaba mejor que al abordar el automóvil. Los señores Diaz conversaban entre ellos sobre la investigación que se estaba realizando en la Universidad donde trabajaban y también acerca del evento al que se dirigían, al parecer iba a ser una fiesta sumamente elegante donde asistirían las personas más influyentes de la ciudad, la novia era una joven de buena situación lo cual llevo a que Marco infiriera que el colega de su padre era un tipo con dinero.

Pero eso no importaba…

El moreno no había apartado la vista de la espalda de su mejor amiga en todo el camino, la situación lo ponía de los nervios; a él le gustaban las soluciones rápidas y sencillas sin complicaciones donde el problema se arreglaba con prontitud o de lo contrario se olvidaba. Solo que esta vez no era tan fácil, la conversación con Glossaryck lo había ayudado a entender que el pequeño incidente en el baño había sido mucho más grave para Star que para él, pero su intento de disculpa por algún motivo no había funcionado...la estirada era difícil de descifrar ¿Cuál se supone que era la forma correcta de tratar con esto? Marco no sabía qué hacer, lidiar con los sentimientos de una chica demasiado sensible era algo completamente fuera de su terreno que jamás había intentado ni le había interesado hacer.

Cuando un ligue fastidiaba demasiado él se largaba así de simple, no era la clase de sujeto que pretendía arreglar el mundo ni acurrucar a niñitas lloronas.

Después de todo nadie se preocupaba especialmente por _sus_ sentimientos, la vida era así: una jungla; solo los resistentes sobrevivían, si te detenías demasiado a preocuparte por otros podías salir gravemente herido, si dependías emocionalmente de alguien esa alguien podía escupir sobre tu corazón, la mayoría de las personas estaban contigo por lo que aparentabas y te abandonaban una vez que no eras lo que esperaban, se mantenían junto a ti en las buenas pero no en las malas…si eras una carga o los decepcionabas ya no les interesabas.

Nadie había querido ser amigo del niño rarito con problemas de timidez…todos habían querido ser amigos del chico rebelde, Ferguson y Alfonzo estaba casi seguro que solo lo veían como una especie de líder…si tocara poner a prueba su amistad dudaba que se mantuvieran a su lado…si supieran que en realidad él no era tan fuerte.

¿El problema?

Que la rubia sentada junto a su padre, esa chica encogida en su asiento que había estado mirando por la ventana durante todo el camino ignorándolo… pretendiendo ignorarlo porque sabía que ella notaba su mirada clavada en su cuello. Ella era diferente, incompresiblemente a pesar de ser una princesa no era presumida ni siquiera segura de sí misma, era una chica increíblemente humilde y sincera…sabía que su actitud no era un berrinche imbécil ni un intento de fastidiarlo…ni siquiera era la ley del hielo para castigarlo por lo que pasò.

Star estaba genuinamente avergonzada y probablemente algo… ¿dolida? le costaba saber que pasaba por su mente.

Solo sabía que tenía que arreglar el problema entre ellos esa misma noche no iba a pasar una semana del asco en una situación incómoda con su mejor amiga. Que ella se negara a mirarlo, que hubiera rechazado sentarse junto a él…que actuara como si fuera una especie de pervertido lo tenía de los nervios.

En cuanto Rafael se estaciono frente a la elegante catedral bajándose del automóvil Marco apretó los puños sobre el asiento a la vez que tomaba aire.

" _Bien…Marco Diaz sobreviviste al Bullying a los estúpidos campamentos de verano, soportas estar en tu casa a diario, sabes pelear y has combatido contra monstruos…puedes encontrar la forma de que ella te vuelva a hablar, pan comido"_

Con una sonrisa confiada se dirigió hacia la puerta del copiloto abriéndola para que la princesa se bajara, al verlo su rostro perdió nuevamente el tono rosáceo que había tenido todo el tiempo a bordo del auto adoptando nuevamente el color de un pimiento maduro mientras los corazones de las mejillas brillaban como faroles, la pobre chica parecía buscar el modo bajar lo más rápido posible y correr rumbo al matrimonio en busca de refugio.

Previendo sus intenciones el latino apoyo una mano en el techo del vehículo mientras se inclinaba hacia la chica, las narices de ambos demasiado cerca aturdiendo a la nerviosa princesa:

\- Star…oye_ " _Se simpático, solo…hazla sentir cómoda puedo hacer eso" __ sé que a lo mejor antes no fue lo mejor que pude haber dicho, pero…esto no es tan malo ¿bien? quiero decir tienes linda figura y los narvales no están mal así que no deberías estar tan avergonzada.

La mirada desmayada de la rubia y el que inmediatamente lo empujara hacia un lado logrando apartarlo de la puerta mientras echaba a correr hacia Angie lo hizo darse cuenta que solo había logrado ponerla más tensa el chico se rasco la nuca mientras suspiraba mirando al cielo_ _"¿Habré sido muy invasivo? ¿desde cuándo es ofensivo decirle a una chica que tiene linda figura? ¿habrá sido el comentario sobre los narvales?"_

Decidiendo que tal vez lo mejor fuera dejar fuera de la conversación a los famosos animales Marco Diaz siguió a sus padres y a la cabecita rubia hacia el interior de la iglesia.

Solo tenía que volver a intentarlo, la noche era joven, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

 _ **Intento numero dos…**_

Las puertas de la enorme iglesia estaban abiertas de par en par dando libre acceso a los invitados todos los cuales vestían con elegancia y de manera estrictamente formal provocando que Star se sintiera como si estuviera en un baile de Mewni o en un evento de palacio solo que con atuendos diferentes; el ambiente refinado, las miradas de camuflada curiosidad de las personas observando la calidad de su vestimenta de reojo, las risitas de algunas chicas de su edad al ver los corazones en sus mejillas los cuales en la Tierra no eran símbolo de estatus como en su dimensión natal sino solo unas curiosas marcas o en el peor de los casos no faltaba quien pensaba que eran un extraño maquillaje.

Se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a tropezar y a hacer el ridículo…detestaba los eventos públicos al menos su único consuelo era que aquí nadie estaba pendiente de ella, no era la princesa heredera al trono del Reino potencia de la dimensión sino solo una chica que acudía a una boda como muchas otras en esa iglesia.

Cuando dejo de lado parte de su incomodidad convenciéndose de que era inevitable que algunas miradas se desviaran hasta ella debido a su largo cabello y las marcas en su rostro comenzó a recorrer el edificio con la mirada maravillándose ante la alfombra roja aterciopelada que tapizaba el camino desde la entrada hasta el altar, las flores en tonos blanco y rosa que adornaban todo el lugar llenándolo con una delicada fragancia y las cintas que se habían colocado en los respaldos de los asientos junto con pequeñas rosas decorativas, al fondo sobre el altar se veía a un señor anciano con una especie de túnica la adolescente recordó que era el cura quien en algunas religiones se encargaba de casar a las parejas, tras él había una banda de músicos como la que ella misma había llevado hace tiempo con Janna a casa de los señores Diaz cuando en un error creyó que la reina Moon había dejado de amar al rey River.

Solo que esta banda se vestía de un modo menos colorido, todos llevaban smokings de color negro perfectamente planchados con camisas blancas impolutas y una pajarita en el cuello, parecían estarse cerciorando de que sus instrumentos no tuviesen ninguna falla. La princesa de Mewni sonrió…todo se veía muy romántico y dulce.

\- Creo que aquí está bien_ Angie se sentó en la tercera fila de asientos junto a su esposo indicándole a los adolescentes que lo hicieran ellos también.

Star demasiado distraída con la decoración y los hermosos vitrales del lugar aún seguía haciendo vagar la vista, repentinamente sus ojos se cruzaron con un chico de cabello claro el cual le estaba dirigiendo una mirada… _extraña…demasiado insistente_ que le provocó una sensación desagradable en todo el cuerpo, ¿tal vez a eso se refería Jackie cuando decía que detestaba que los chicos la miraran? él parecía ser unos años mayor que ella y su aspecto no era malo, pero aun así no le agradaba...la princesa rápidamente se volteo para sentarse junto a su familia temporal.

No estaba costumbrada a eso…ella no se supone que fuera la clase de persona que llamaba la atención de nadie.

\- Creo que a pesar de tus esfuerzos acabamos sentados juntos de todos modos.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Marco susurrando junto a ella, de algún modo su fatal momento de distracción había provocado que acabara en una incómoda encerrona entre Rafael y su hijo dejándola sin posibilidad de escape...no quería estar tan cerca del latino en esos momentos.

No es que lo culpara por lo que ocurrió en el baño…tampoco que estuviera enojada por sus espantosos intentos de disculpa después de todo en el tiempo que se conocían el chico no había demostrado tener un dominio demasiado bueno de las palabras ni una afición especial a la lectura requisito esencial para ser bueno en la ciencia de la comunicación, sabía que Marco no había pretendido mirarla y que solo buscaba que ella dejara de actuar como una histèrica, porque sabía que estaba actuando como una, tal como el mismo castaño había dicho en la Tierra probablemente una chica en situación similar se hubiera limitado a gritar un poco, regañar a su amigo y luego olvidarlo.

Star no era tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta de la cantidad de libertad que había en la dimensión en cuanto a la exhibición corporal: en cremas y otros productos de belleza, revistas, propaganda, encontrar la fotografía de un hombre o una mujer en ropa interior dentro de cualquier diario era algo común que le había costado asimilar cuando llego debido a que los estándares de pudor en Mewni eran bastante altos, probablemente ese era el motivo por el cual su madre se había mostrado avergonzada cuando ella y Marco descubrieron que su pasatiempo favorito era combatir monstruos medio desnuda en el bosque de la Muerte Segura.

El problema no era que combatiera con monstruos eso sí que era algo que alababan en su dimensión…el problema era su vestimenta para hacerlo, con suerte ninguno de los aldeanos que rescato esa vez la había reconocido, ese día Star no sintió mayor vergüenza porque estaba demasiado aliviada y asustada como para tener ninguna otra emoción ante su madre paseandose por ahi con solo unas pieles.

El problema real era…el problema era que desde esa extraña y vergonzosa charla con la psicóloga…se había sentido _tan rara_ de pronto le habían soltado una bofetada en plena cara despertándola a la realidad de lo que significaba ser adolescente en la Tierra…de lo que podía significar también en su dimensión.

Su madre apenas si le había hablado de manera muy general sobre la Mewbertad y como durante esa etapa las chicas solían "atacar" a los chicos, pero no le explico el motivo, tampoco les hablaban demasiado acerca de la reproducción o como venían los niños al mundo. Cuando una niña comenzaba a crecer solo se le decía que se estaba convirtiendo en una "señorita" y cualquier noviazgo que pudiera desarrollarse entre la gente joven era cuidadosamente vigilado por las madres si eran aldeanos o por los sirvientes en el caso de las personas de la realeza, su noviazgo con Tomas estuvo lleno de criadas y mayordomos.

Pero en la Tierra…en la Tierra al parecer ser adolescente no era solamente una etapa de crecimiento más, implicaba una cosa extraña llamado despertar sexual donde te daban ganas de… _tocar al otro…_ en lenguaje de la psicóloga y se producían ciertas…reacciones corporales que solo provocaban que se sintiera mareada y extraña en su propio cuerpo.

Star Butterfly no estaba para nada a gusto con la idea de que en estándares terrestres ella ya estaba capacitada para tener _relaciones sexuales_ con alguien y darle vuelta a muchas de las conversaciones que había escuchado entre sus compañeras de clase pudiendo solo ahora comprender a que se referían no ayudaba mucho a hacerla sentir mejor…ni recordar las películas...escenas que no había comprendido.

Su rostro ardía y solo quería hacerse lo más pequeña posible y ojala olvidarse de esa fuerte dosis de realidad que le habían lanzado en plena cara…de algún modo hasta esa misma mañana ella aún se consideraba casi una niña, alguien más cercana a la época donde se jugaba con muñecas y peluches pero al parecer según la psicóloga ella estaba en una extraña etapa biológica donde eras un niño pero por si acaso te enseñaban como protegerte por si querías hacer…otras cosas…confuso definitivamente MUY confuso.

Solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo delicadas que habían sido Janna y Jackie con esos temas desviando la conversación hacia otros lares y esquivando algunas de sus preguntas que resultaban demasiado incomodas.

Se acordó de aquella vez que escucho hablar a unos chicos por casualidad y le había preguntado a la bailarina que era una "erección"…definitivamente acordarse de eso…solo quería hacer un agujero con su varita en alguna parte muy muuuy lejana y esconderse para el resto de la eternidad, igual había sido bastante mala esa vez que sin querer mientras veía internet con Janna se abrió una ventana mostrando imágenes sospechosas de cuerpos desnudos, la activista había cerrado el link a toda prisa asegurándole que eran "propaganda de páginas medicas".

Ah… y acto seguido le había recomendado no escarbar demasiado en las carpetas del escritorio del computador de Marco solo por si acaso…lo cual la llevaba al tema preocupante que estaba evitando.

Las frases pésimas de su amigo aludiendo a su ropa interior y a su figura solo lograron ponerla más incómoda en su propia piel y con el par de curvas que tenía…y que luego de preguntarle si el enserio era gay desmintiera el asunto diciendo que su atracción por las mujeres llegaba al punto de que le había _costado_ no mirarla solo la hizo ser consciente de que tal vez Marco no solo reconocía que ella era chica por algo obvio sino que tal vez la veía un poco del modo al que se refería la psicóloga.

Bueno… que la psicóloga prácticamente le deletreara que a los catorce años muchos chicos tenían su primera vez o querían tener relaciones con alguien y que ante su pobre intento de contradecir que los Mewmanos no eran exactamente humanos la mujer contestara que ambos parecían tener una anatomía muy similar…no fue un buen modo de hacerla sentir más cómoda.

De no ser por esa pequeña confusión acerca de la sexualidad del moreno al momento de salir de la charla, la princesa estaba segura de que hubiera colapsado ahí mismo a la salida de la escuela.

La adolescencia era complicada…

\- No sé si me estas ignorando o te quedaste pensando en algo…¿estirada? ¿vives?

Al escuchar la voz del moreno llamándola y ver su mano agitándose frente a su rostro Star pestañeo saliendo de su mente completamente confundida girando la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos color chocolate de su amigo…los mismos ojos que la habían visto prácticamente sin nada puesto.

Se sentía completamente desnuda y vulnerable.

\- Yo…es…es…estaba pensando en…algo_ se ocultó tras el manto de hilos dorados que tenía por cabello dándole la espalda para mirar a la puerta de la catedral con la esperanza de que llegara la novia y así poder seguir escapando por un rato más de la confrontación con su mejor amigo.

¿Cómo iba a justificar su comportamiento? ¿Marco se iba a enojar con ella? ¿se iba a cansar de ser su amigo?

Como si el universo la hubiera escuchado la banda de música comenzó a tocar una melodía alegre y a la vez solemne indicando la llegada de la novia; por la puerta de la iglesia entraron dos niñas de unos seis años con vestiditos rosas muy abultados lanzando pétalos de flores por el camino tras ellas la novia una joven de brillante cabello rubio con un par de ojos claros avanzaba con un glorioso vestido blanco de tul del brazo de su padre un hombre con el cabello igual de claro que su hija.

A su lado la respiración de Marco se cortó mientras la princesa lo veía mirar a la novia fijamente experimentando una punzada molesta en el centro del pecho…¿tan bonita la encontraba?

La marcha nupcial termino mientras el hombre dejaba a su hija en el altar junto al futuro marido el cual la miraba con amor y adoración, la novia por su parte parecía más interesada en posar a las cámaras que tenían gran parte de los invitados.

La voz del cura resonó fuerte y clara:

\- Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Jonathan Cooper y a Louise Parker en sagrado matrimonio…

La boca de la princesa se abrió de par en par girándose rápidamente hacia su amigo que tenía una expresión idéntica combinada con profundo desagrado confirmando las sospechas de la chica.

Estaban en la boda de la enemiga de la infancia de Marco.

\- ¿La boda de Louise Parker? _ los dientes del chico rechinaban con furia mientras miraba fijamente a su padre hablándole en voz baja.

\- Si, Marco_ Rafael frunció el ceño ante los susurros de su hijo_ ¿no te acordabas de ella? su padre me dijo que ustedes dos habían sido compañeros en un campamento de verano cuando eran niños, dicen que es una chica muy educada y simpática debiste haber mantenido su amistad.

\- No la mantuve porque ella era una mierda conmigo

\- Marco deja de susurrar de una vez, conozco a la chica no es muy dulce pero si educada probablemente solo eran cosas de niños.

El moreno apretó los puños sobre las rodillas con una furia evidente.

Aunque aún se sentía incomoda con todo lo ocurrido Star con cuidado envolvió una de las manos de su amigo con la suya para calmarlo, más cuando él intento mirarla ella desvió la vista.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…término de la ceremonia**_

El automóvil con los novios ya había partido rumbo al local donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración, los señores Diaz estaban conversando felizmente con varios de los asistentes mientras que la princesa y Marco solo respondían algunas preguntas cada vez que se dirigían a ellos por unos breves instantes:

\- Dices que…tienes una varita_ una mujer de unos treinta años con un vestido escotado observaba a Star de manera insistente alzando una ceja con incredulidad_ la verdad no puedo hacerme a la idea de que seas una princesa mágica después de que toda mi vida me han enseñado que la magia no existe.

\- Yo le mostraría algo de magia si hubiera traído mi varita_ la rubia sonrió de manera falsa y educada agradecida de que el circulo de personas no pasaba de los seis individuos, tenía la capacidad de forzarse a sí misma a aguantar grupos más grandes y apariciones en público con más de cien asistentes debido a su condición real…pero siempre era más fácil causar una buena impresión en círculos pequeños y manejables_ lamento no tenerla aquí.

\- Oh, bueno será otro día_ respondió la mujer con igual educación.

Ambas sabían que no habría otro día y que probablemente nunca más se volverían a ver. Al lado de la rubia Marco se removía inquieto solo quería salir de allí y llevarse a su amiga a un lugar lo suficientemente privado para intentar conversar con ella y arreglar las cosas por fin.

Aprovechando que el grupo parecía distraído en una conversación sobre política el moreno tomo a la princesa de la mano apartándola levemente del resto de modo que pudieran tener algo de privacidad:

\- Mira yo…

\- Marco…no estoy enojada contigo_ la voz de la chica era baja y tímida deseando eliminar esa molesta sensación de cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo cuando el latino la estaba mirando tan fijamente…era como estar solo en bragas y sujetador de nuevo. _ solo…me siento muy incómoda con lo que pasò es todo.

\- Star_ al ver que quería alejarse el castaño la tomo por cintura manteniéndola cerca de él_ Glossaryck me hablo de todo el asunto de que en Mewni se supone que solo tu marido te tenía que ver así, pero…aún hay cosas que solo él va a ver ¿entiendes?

Entendía…entendía demasiado bien…

\- ¡Marcooo! _ la rubia se cubrió el rostro y bajo la cabeza, sus corazones estaban anormalmente calientes.

\- No, enserio quiero decir la ropa interior no lo es TODO probablemente solo tu esposo va a saber cosas como…como, no sé, si tienes pecas rubias debajo del ombligo o un lunar en la parte baja de la espalda o…ehh...¿Star?

La chica había sido presa de un enorme tic en el ojo derecho mientras lo miraba completamente estática y ya no estaba sonrojada…sino pálida como el papel mientras que los corazones en sus mejillas cambiaban a dos fantasmitas asustados.

\- Ehh dime que no acerté_ Marco pestañeo sorprendido maldiciendo su puta suerte y su maldita imaginación que en ese momento intentaba mantener bajo control mediante la visión de muchos Ferguson y maestras calavera en bikini_ al menos…¿solo una?...

Star cerro los puños con rabia para luego con una fuerza que el chico jamás creyó que ella tuviera le lanzo una bofetada en la mejilla derecha mientras lloraba:

\- ¡Nunca me dijiste que los humanos podían ver a través de la ropa! eres un…eres un…

\- ¡No puedo ver a través de la ropa! _ Marco se froto la mejilla maltratada con un gesto de dolor_ ¡solo estaba adivinando!

Al darse cuenta de que ella misma acababa de delatar que efectivamente tenía esos dos detalles en su anatomía por milésima vez ese día la princesa quiso desaparecer o al menos deseo haber llevado las tijeras dimensionales en el bolso para cortar un portal y largarse de allí.

En lugar de eso intento esquivar a Marco para ir hacia los padres del chico, pero este solo la volvió a atrapar dejándola aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared:

\- Solo quiero hablar, deja de intentar escaparte.

La sensación de vergüenza, nerviosismo, la presión de sus dedos en la cintura a través de la delgada tela del vestido y su colonia golpeándola directamente en la nariz estaban impidiéndole razonar correctamente a Star….necesitaba…necesitaba que se alejara de ella…

\- ¡Pero yo solo quiero que me des algo de espacio!

Una onda de magia empujo al moreno hacia atrás haciéndolo caer de espaldas mientras la princesa pasaba a su lado a toda prisa después de mandarle una mirada preocupada viendo si estaba bien.

\- Hijo que haces botado ahí_ Angie en unos segundos estuvo junto a Marco ayudándolo a pararse mientras le ordenaba el pelo, a pesar de su mala relación actual la preocupación materna aún estaba ahí impregnando su voz_ ¿todo bien?

\- No…para nada_ Marco suspiro mientras acompañaba a su progenitora de vuelta al automóvil, ya sabía que iba a pasar otra cantidad de horas sentado mirando a la princesa mientras ella lo ignoraba.

Disculparse era complicado….

Ese era su segundo fracaso de la noche.

* * *

 _ **Cuatro horas más tarde: la cena; intento número tres…**_

Marco Diaz no podía estar teniendo una noche peor, para empezar solo había conseguido que las cosas entre él y Star estuvieran aún más tensas y cargadas de una extraña energía que no podía identificar, en segundo lugar la boda había resultado ser nada más y nada menos que la de esa chica odiosa que lo atormento durante su infancia y para terminar acabaron sentados en una mesa junto a otra pareja joven que no dejaban de parlotear sobre su fabuloso trabajo como investigadores en el extranjero.

\- ¿No leíste mi nuevo descubrimiento? es un alga nunca antes vista dicen que podría tener un elemento importante para el tratamiento del Alzheimer se publicó en varias revistas científicas muy conocidas. _ la mujer hablaba con Angie y Rafael mientras que su esposo asentía conforme.

\- Sí, creo que leí algo al respecto fue muy comentado_ asintió Rafael sonriendo_ no hay nada mejor que darse cuenta de que se ha hecho algo útil por la sociedad.

\- ¡Claro! cuando estaba en la universidad mi sueño era colaborar con el descubrimiento de alguna vacuna importante.

\- ¿Cómo cuál? _ le preguntò la mujer a Angie.

\- ¡Oh! no lo sabía yo solo estaba ansiosa por brillar y comerme el mundo_ rio la señora Diaz recordando aquella época.

\- Creo que viene la novia_ hablò por primera vez el joven sentado junto a Marco.

Star desde el otro lado de la mesa lo más lejos posible de su amigo cuidaba de que sus piernas no se rozaran bajo el mantel ni siquiera por casualidad como siguiera siendo sometida a semejante estrés emocional iba a sufrir un infarto. Al escuchar que venía la novia no pudo evitar mirar al castaño el cual parecía muy ocupado ignorando a la mujer de vaporoso vestido que caminaba hacia ellos de la mano de su nuevo marido.

\- Hola espero que estén disfrutando_ el marido de Louise parecía ser un tipo agradable que no dejaba de acariciar el dorso de la mano de su flamante mujer, la cual tenía en la cara una sonrisa encantadoramente falsa y tirante delatando a través de sus ojos que miraba a todos por encima del hombro.

\- Nos sentimos muy felices de que estén aquí_ el tono de la rubia más bien parecía dar a entender que ellos deberían de sentirse honrados por haber sido invitados_ espero que les guste la comida contratamos al mejor servicio, aunque claro, no podía ser de otro modo.

Una risa falsa y autosuficiente salió de la garganta de la novia provocando la aversión de Angie instantáneamente, siempre había tenido una buena intuición y esa chica no le gustaba para nada…ahora tenía sus dudas si todo lo que solía contar Marco de niño acerca de ella eran _solo_ cosas de niños.

\- Descuiden es todo muy agradable.

\- Muy bonito. _ secundo el otro matrimonio de la mesa sonriendo con cortesía.

\- Nosotros nos vimos el otro día_ Rafael le estrecho la mano al novio y a la mujer cuando le llego su turno la oji celeste levanto las cejas asintiendo.

\- ¡Claro! usted trabaja con mi papá, cuando supe que colaboraban juntos me sentí muy impresionada de que alguien de su _procedencia_ trabajé con él, ya sabe la mayoría de los latinoamericanos que conozco no tienen título universitario sino que trabajan para mi.

\- Bueno no todo el mundo tiene la maravillosa oportunidad de estudiar, pero descuide hay muchos en realidad_ el hombre asintió tomando el comentario como un cumplido.

\- Oh…claro.

Angie apretó los dientes molesta, tal vez Rafael no lo viera pero eso claramente no era ningún cumplido…esa jovencita estaba aludiendo a la nacionalidad de su esposo como algo malo…de un modo asquerosamente racista.

\- Si no me equivoco tú y mi hijo Marco fueron juntos a un campamento de verano de niños. _ el hombre seguía completamente ajeno al tono venenoso de la rubia al igual que el joven marido que con su cara de cordero degollado daba la impresión de creer que de los rosados labios de su esposa solo salía miel y buenos deseos.

\- Oh si, recuerdo que en esa época era un niño algo _peculiar__ Louise le dirigió una mirada burlona a Marco_ tenía intereses muy…poco acordes al lugar donde estábamos.

Marco se mordió la lengua para no decir nada…esa perra no había cambiado en nada con los años aunque físicamente aun conservara cierto parecido con Star ella...ella era completamente diferente incluso en lo físico, tal vez tuviera el pelo rubio y la piel blanca, incluso los rasgos delicados de su amiga pero…pero sus ojos eran crueles y vacíos delatando lo hueca que una persona así estaba por dentro.

Los ojos de la princesa eran dulces y cálidos de un modo incomprensible debido al color azul que poseían…pero transmitían calor y ternura provocando que el chico solo experimentara una mayor urgencia para hablar con ella y que lo volviera a mirar así.

Star era un maldito dolor en el trasero…pero un dolor agradable.

Al otro lado de la mesa Angie estaba disparando dagas por los ojos, vale que ella también solía recriminar a Marco por sus intereses, tampoco consideraba el arte como algo serio…pero… pero que esa maldita Xenofoba se tomara la atribución de decirle algo a su hijo y de prácticamente insinuarle a su esposo que él no tenía derecho a trabajar donde lo hacía provoco que en ella despertara el instinto protector:

\- Si, bueno Marco siempre ha tenido intereses más artísticos, pero todos somos diferentes ¿no?

Al castaño casi se le cae el tenedor de la mano mientras se forzaba a sí mismo a mantener la mandíbula cerrada para acabar de masticar el pedazo de lechuga que tenía en la boca…definitivamente la comida tenía algo, su madre seguramente estaba drogada como para que estuviera defendiéndolo.

\- Oh…supongo_ Louise le devolvió la mirada afilada a Angie_ ahora ¿quién es ella?

La mujer tomo entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de Star haciéndolo girar lentamente:

\- ¿Eres esa princesa de otra dimensión?

\- Si, mi nombre es Star Butterfly_ aunque sentía una enorme antipatía hacia la novia una princesa siempre es correcta…no podía solo decirle que sacara las manos de su cabello.

\- Lindo nombre_ el esposo de Louise sonrió con sinceridad_ de niño me encantaban las películas de magia es un honor conocer a una verdadera princesa mágica.

\- Gracias_ las mejillas de la rubia brillaron suavemente ante el cumplido del hombre completamente inconsciente de la miradita celosa que alguien le estaba enviando desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- Debe ser realmente difícil para ti adaptarte a la escuela ¿no? con esas marcas y la cultura diferente de Mewni…¿ahí tienen tecnología?_ la voz de la mujer rubia era dulce y acaramelada como la miel…una miel podrida.

\- En realidad no, pero hago lo mejor que puedo para aprender lo necesario_ Star le sostuvo durante unos segundos la mirada deseando tener la suficiente fuerza para no ser quien apartara los ojos primero…ella no poseía la presencia intimidante de su padre quien con solo mirar a Louise le hubiera hecho saber que estaba ante la realeza…no era algo que ella pudiera hacer, esas miradas de rechazo siempre le habían afectado sobremanera.

Probablemente porque las había recibido muchas veces a lo largo de su vida de parte de los sirvientes y tutores de palacio…de su familia por no ser lo que se esperaba de una Butterfly.

Y ahora también estaba alejando a su mejor amigo por un montón de sensaciones extrañas que ni siquiera podía explicar.

Había abofeteado a Marco…no lo culparía si él no quería volver a hablarle nunca más para colmo lo había lanzado lejos en una eliminación de magia producto de sus emociones conflictivas y luego había huido y…y ni siquiera podía mirarlo.

Luego de unos segundos finalmente la novia decidió que había estado suficiente tiempo en esa mesa despidiéndose con la misma sonrisa falsa de antes tomo la mano de esposo y se dirigió hacia el grupo siguiente.

\- Bueno_ Angie sonrió contenta de que esa perra se hubiera ido dispuesta a seguir masticando su filete y conversar de un tema más agradable_ usted no nos ha dicho en que trabaja exactamente.

Todos miraron expectantes al hombre joven de cabello rojo que sonrió como si fuera un niño en cuanto le preguntaron por su trabajo:

\- Yo amo completamente lo que hago…investigo cetáceos y escribo sobre ellos, sus migraciones, rituales de apareamiento, biología, ¡todo!

\- ¡Que bonito!_ la señora Diaz sonrió mientras su esposo se limitaba a asentir y seguir comiendo_ ¿todo tipo de cetáceos?

\- En realidad, sí, pero hay una especie que me gusta especialmente ¡los narvales!

Marco se atraganto con la ensalada mientras que Star casi escupe el jugo que estaba tomando.

\- ¿Se sorprendieron niños? ¿les gustan los narvales? _ preguntò el hombre con una sonrisa aún más enorme.

Con la cara más roja que un tomate la princesa de Mewni asintió con una sonrisa educada y completamente avergonzada:

\- Si…creo que son unos animales muy bonitos.

\- Supongo que…no están mal. _ Marco esta vez prefirió ni siquiera buscar la mirada de Star…esa conversación había adquirido un doble sentido completamente obsceno para ambos.

\- Ciertamente…para mi estudiarlos es mi pasión son completamente fascinantes podría pasar horas mirándolos.

En este punto Angie no podía entender porque los dos niños que tenía a cargo estaban tan avergonzados, Star miraba insistentemente los dibujos de las servilletas mientras que Marco desviaba la vista hacia el techo.

\- ¡Oh pero no solo mirarlos querido cuéntales! _ la esposa del respetable investigador de cetáceos sonreía con orgullo.

Marco tomo un trago de agua maldiciendo a su hiperactiva mente que en esos momentos estaba callando con una imagen del director de la escuela bailando el hula hula.

La princesa por su parte aunque sabía que ciertamente no estaban hablando del sujetador que llevaba bajo el vestido no podía evitar sentirse expuesta…además sabia en lo que su amigo iba a pensar ante la mención de los animales.

\- Oh si…¿saben que es mejor que mirar a los narvales? ¡tocarlos!

\- Marco toma agua más lento_ Rafael le dio un golpecito a Marco en la espalda cuando el castaño comenzó a toser.

\- Oh, supongo que el chico se emocionó como yo_ siguió el investigador pelirrojo_ pero enserio no hay nada mejor que tocar a un narval ¡son tan suaves y húmedos!

Star bajo la vista con la cara a punto de explotar jurando no volver a ponerse ese conjunto de ropa interior en lo que le restaba de vida mientras el hombre contaba la historia de cómo había tenido la maravillosa experiencia de acariciar a un narval cuando este se hirió y lo tuvieron en cautiverio por un tiempo.

Marco por su parte solo se desconectó del mundo disfrutando su película mental donde Ferguson, el director Skeeves y Ludo corrían felizmente por una playa nudista…todo sea para que su mente le mantenga el respeto a su mejor amiga.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después…**_

Cuando la cena terminò y las personas se estaban amontonando alrededor de la pareja de novios para observar la divertida y algo antigua tradición donde el novio le arrancaba a la novia una liga blanca de la pierna con los dientes, Marco sentía que acababa de escuchar la conversación más sucia y con dobles sentidos de toda su vida, pero al menos ahora por fin podía intentar conversar con la rubia otra vez.

Bufo cabreado cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había ido a refugiar con Brittney Wong la cual convenientemente estaba en el matrimonio. Podía ver a ambas chicas reír y conversar, sin embargo cuando su mirada se cruzó con el objeto de su atención y esta le dio la espalda rápidamente el chico supo que eso efectivamente era una estrategia de la princesa para no hablar con él.

Al parecer el juego del gato y el ratón se iba a prolongar.

El novio retiro la liga de la pierna de Louise mientras que por un micrófono el sujeto encargado de animar la boda gritaba algo acerca de todas las solteras en una esquina y todos los solteros en la otra.

En ese momento Marco comprendió que por un lado la novia iba a lanzar el ramo y por el otro el novio la liga.

No le interesaba lo más mínimo especialmente si el pobre desgraciado que atrapara la liga después tenía que bailar un vals idiota con la chica que atrapara el ramo.

Sin embargo, al ver el ramo de novia volar derechito a las manos de una sonriente y divertida Star el latino decidió que era una excelente idea atrapar la liga…si estaban bailando ella no podría huir, la misma idea cruzo por la mente de la rubia cuando Marco la miro sonriente mientras se amontonaba junto a los otros solteros cerca del novio.

La princesa de Mewni entorno los ojos mientras lo miraba sorprendiéndose por lo insistente que podía llegar a ser su amigo_ _"estúpido y acosador Marco" __ si el atrapaba el pequeño trozo de tela iban a tener que estar bailando durante un buen rato y ahí no tendría escapatoria posible sin importar que tan avergonzada o aturdida se sintiera.

En el grupo de hombres al otro lado del salón el moreno logro abrirse paso entre medio de la espantosa masa de piel, brazos y testosterona hasta atrapar la famosa liga sonriéndole divertido a la princesa que lo miraba espantada.

Star decidida a no ponerse más en evidencia ante Marco rápidamente tomo a Brittney del brazo:

\- ¿Quieres que te dé el ramo?

\- ¿Enserio? _ la porrista sonrió extrañada_ ¿no quieres bailar con Marco?

\- Bueno… él es mi mejor amigo ya sabes sería extraño_ Star desvió la mirada para que la pelinegra no se diera cuenta de que en realidad tenía un motivo oculto para esto.

\- Oh en ese caso no me quejo_ Brittney rio contenta mientras tomaba el ramo de las manos de la princesa_ él es muy lindo al fin y al cabo…hace tiempo que no salimos juntos.

Con una risita la chica volteo su mirada hacia la pista donde estaba comenzando el vals de los novios, mientras la princesa se ocupaba de desaparecer lo más rápido posible del campo visual del chico peligro retrocediendo de espaldas cerciorándose de que él no la veía.

Su apuro resulto en desastre cuando chocó contra alguien que soltó una maldición, arrepentida la princesa se dio la vuelta topándose con el mismo joven de cabello claro que la había estado mirando en la iglesia…aùn la incomodaba su mirada pero después de unos segundos su expresión se volvió amigable. Star rápidamente se disculpó con él al darse cuenta de que le había derramado un vaso de jugo en la camisa:

\- ¡Lo siento! no era mi intención estaba algo distraída, si quieres te ayudo con la mancha y…

El chico detuvo la mano de la princesa que habiendo tomado una servilleta de tela desde una mesa se disponía a limpiar el jugo:

\- Tranquila no hace falta entiendo que los accidentes pasan_ la voz del joven era suave y amable_ pareces muy preocupada ¿te sucedió algo malo?

Star se sintió como una persona horrible al haber sentido aversión hacia alguien que verdaderamente parecía ser muy amable…probablemente por eso él la estaba mirando en la catedral por la mala cara que tenía en ese momento…¿cómo podía juzgar a las personas tan rápido?

\- No nada en especial en realidad yo solo quería salir de aquí un momento.

\- ¿Vamos a pasear afuera? te ves muy nerviosa, probablemente conversar un rato ayude.

\- Tienes razón me ayudaría salir_ la princesa le sonrió agradecida, siempre era un agrado encontrar personas amables que te tendían una mano sin que se los pidieras.

\- Entonces vamos

El chico rodeo su espalda con una mano arrastrándola hacia el exterior, aunque Star se sentía algo incomoda con este contacto prefirió morderse la lengua después de todo no es como si fuera algo malo y podía ofender a su compañero que quisiera alejarlo.

Así la rubia se perdió entre la multitud que observaba el vals de los novios en silencio sin que nadie se diera cuenta de a dònde se iba.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

Cuando anunciaron por el micrófono que era el turno de que bailaran los dos afortunados que habían atrapado el ramo y la liga respectivamente el latino esperaba ver caminar hacia èl a cierta princesa rubia roja hasta las orejas y queriendo matarlo con los ojos…pero en lugar de eso se encontró teniendo entre los brazos y dando vueltas por la pista con una chica de descendencia asiática de largo y sedoso cabello negro: Brittney Wong.

\- ¿No te parece divertido? hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos. _ ronroneo la porrista mientras se apegaba a él.

\- Pensé que quien atrapo el ramo fue Star. _ el castaño hizo que la pelinegra diera una vuelta para evitar que siguiera intentando acercarse demasiado a él.

\- ¡Si! Pero bueno, ella dijo que sería extraño que bailaran siendo mejores amigos, pero yo creo que solo le preocupaba el tener que hacerlo con todos mirando, ella es taaan tierna.

\- ¿Sabes a donde se fue?

\- Puedes hablar con ella después no va a desaparecer y no, no se donde se fue_ rio la chica relajada_ ahora ¿por qué mejor no hablamos acerca de nosotros? èramos amigos Marco y no la clase de amistad que tienes con Star.

\- Aja…_ el chico suspiro recordando la cantidad de veces que se había estado besando con Brittney el año anterior, era divertida, amable y había sido una novia agradable cuando ambos terminaron porque sencillamente no tenían mucho tema de conversación se siguieron viendo de vez en cuando para…recordar viejos tiempos.

\- Sabes que yo no soy celosa_ la chica hizo un pucherito_ así que no sé porque de pronto ya no nos vemos yo no voy a enojarme como Sabrina.

El castaño interrumpió su escrutinio del salón en busca de la princesa mágica cuando su compañera de baile menciono ese incidente.

Básicamente no tenía nada del otro mundo, solo que Sabrina la gruñona anduvo tras él durante un tiempo y como Marco Diaz no se quejaba de eso acostumbrado a la atención que se había ganado del sexo opuesto desde que su apariencia mejoro a los doce años pues…había acabado besándose con ella detrás de las gradas del gimnasio solo que la chica se ilusionò demasiado exigiendo ser su novia oficial y que ni siquiera podía mirar a ninguna otra así que el castaño puso tierra de por medio con ella provocando que el mal genio de la porrista se dirigiera hacia su capitana y cualquier adolescente de sexo femenino que viera con Marco…hasta que finalmente después de insistir durante un tiempo sin resultado el enamoramiento se le paso.

\- He estado ocupado con otras cosas la verdad_ Marco se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Te enamoraste o algo así? el chico malo enamorado quien lo iba a decir…podría ser de ¿Jackie? O no espera…¡Janna! ¿te gustan las difíciles?

\- Ehh yo no creo exactamente en esa mierda del amor y lo sabes, Jackie es linda pero digamos que ahora es una de las mejores amigas de Star así que…no podría tomarme el asunto a la ligera esa chica me lanzaría una frambuesa gigante en plena cara si hiero a alguna de sus amigas….y Janna es Janna eso lo explica todo.

\- Entonces basicamente como no crees en el amor ¿no puedes acercarte a ninguna de las amigas de Star? _ Brittney alzo una ceja extrañada del control que la rubia parecía estar comenzando a tener sobre Marco sin contar que la mirada de este seguía vagando por los alrededores sin centrarse en ella.

\- Star sabe lo que pienso_ _"donde esta ella…donde te fuiste estirada" __ probablemente se conformaría si alguna de esas dos me llegara a gustar mucho y ya.

\- Y la diferencia con el amor seria…_la porrista estaba bastante divertida con la conversación, Marco no solía ser tan…comunicativo antes.

\- Que todos sabemos que cuando alguien te gusta eso se acaba tarde o temprano, igual que el amor que dura aún menos si te fijas en la cantidad de divorcios, los que siguen juntos es solo por costumbre y ya_ el moreno decidió que ya era suficiente de dar vueltecitas por la sala definitivamente no podía divisar a la chica que buscaba por ningún lado_ creeeo que es hora de que me vaya.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar sola? _ Brittney hizo una cara de perrito que le quedaba bonita y adorable pero no lo suficientemente buena como para convencer a su compañero de quedarse.

\- Nope te consigo a alguien_ desplazándose con ella entre la multitud de parejas el chico sonrió al ver a Justin en una esquina comiéndose unas galletas…perfecto, aunque primero tal vez necesitara un consejo_ oye…¿cuál es la mejor forma para disculparse con alguien?

\- Mmm ¿Star? _ la porrista sonrió cuando vio al latino asentir nervioso, enserio quería reírse de la situación al parecer Marco Diaz no creía en el amor pero si se tomaba muy enserio la amistad…sospechoso MUY sospechoso_ bueno si tienes un problema con ella creo que lo mejor sería que solo le dijeras lo que sientes y ya…creo que por su forma de ser apreciaría que fueras completamente sincero.

\- Ya lo probé y salió fatal_ bufo Marco rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Le dijiste como te sentías o más bien intentaste convencerla de porque no debería estar enojada contigo? hay una diferencia…y es lo que todas sabemos qué haces cuando no te funciona lo de los besos.

\- ¿Todas? _ el latino alzo una ceja curioso.

\- Eres bastante mujeriego

\- Ustedes se me lanzaban encima

\- No lo niego eres lindo_ la porrista se echó a reír, a diferencia de otras ella nunca se molestó con Marco, eran adolescentes querían divertirse no veía porque tenía que enojarse porque el chico no le juro amor eterno ni se tomó su relación enserio nadie se tomaba nada en serio a los trece o catorce años ¡nadie lo hacía hasta casi los treinta! _ pero últimamente no pareces muy interesado en nadie.

\- Hay cosas más importantes_ la voz de Marco era ausente estaba demasiado ocupado pensando como carajos le iba a decir a Star sus sentimientos si ni èl mismo era muy bueno identificándolos y la mayoria del tiempo preferia ignorarlos cuando eran muy complicados_ yyy llegamos, Britt saluda a Justin.

Justin se quedó mirando a la chica con la boca abierta mientras de vez en cuando miraba a Marco en busca de una explicación:

\- Creo que deberían conversar…ahora ¿no has visto a Star?

El rubio negó con la cabeza en el acto aun mirando fijamente a Brittney.

\- Ok…bueno diviértanse

El latino siguió su camino mientras tras él la porrista sacaba a bailar al tímido presidente del club de ajedrez.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

Después de caminar un buen rato con el chico la princesa comenzó a sentirse nerviosa él parecía estarla llevando hacia una zona demasiado solitaria de los jardines la cual, aunque hermosa rodeada de flores y una fuente que lanzaba chorros de agua de colores…estaba demasiado vacía.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos volver? _ la rubia estaba comenzando a sentirse nerviosa, aunque el joven no había hecho nada extraño solo había cruzado unas pocas palabras con ella mientras la arrastraba casi a la fuerza hasta el lugar donde estaban ahora.

\- No ¿por qué? _ el agarre en su cintura se hizo más fuerte mientras la princesa sintió como el chico la giraba con violencia hacia él_ digo… a lo que vinimos ¿no?

\- Yo…yo solo quería caminar un rato_ la respiración de la rubia comenzó a agitarse por el temor mientras se estremecía de asco al sentir como las manos del chico serpenteaban por su cuerpo _ ¡suéltame!

\- Pff las que son como tú siempre son igual primero te siguen sin chistar y después chillan_ con una sonrisita lasciva oprimió uno de los pequeños senos de la princesa que hizo un intento de gritar pero una mano de su captor se posiciono rápidamente sobre su boca callándola_ eres bastante sexy ¿sabes? te ves linda llorando.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la princesa mientras se retorcía intentando liberarse…

" _Sueltame"_

Corrió el rostro hacia un lado cuando el hombre intento besarla provocando que este comenzara a mordisquearle el cuello sin ninguna compasión.

Quería gritar, correr, quería…quería llamar a Marco, pero él ni siquiera sabía dónde ella estaba…

No quería que ese tipo siguiera tocándola…

En el momento en que una de sus asquerosas manos comenzó a subir por su muslo una rabia profunda supero su miedo , se sentía sola, sucia e idiota por haberse ido con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía solo porque se veía amable…solo porque se supone que como princesa no podía ser grosera con las personas.

Pero ella en la Tierra no era una princesa…

Y definitivamente le daba asco lo que ese sujeto quería hacerle…seguramente lo mismo que ese Mewmano había querido hacerle a Hinda.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz lo empujo lejos de ella sorprendiéndose cuando logro botarlo sobre el pasto húmedo, el chico furioso se puso de pie de nuevo mirándola de una forma asesina:

\- ¡ERES UNA PERRA! _ antes de que Star se diera cuenta una fuerte bofetada impacto contra su rostro aturdiéndola…pero no lo suficiente.

Furiosa y enojada sus ojos azules adquirieron una tonalidad verdosa mientras que agarrando a su casi abusador por el cuello con una mano descargo un fuerte puñetazo con la otra en su rostro rompiéndole la nariz y el labio, noqueándolo en el acto.

Cuando el cuerpo de quien fue su captor estuvo inconsciente en el suelo la magia verde que la había rodeado en medio de su ataque de furia se desvaneció dejándola sola y confundida y…sintiéndose profundamente desamparada.

Solo quería…solo quería llorar en los brazos de alguien.

Tambaleándose se alejó de ese espantoso lugar hasta llegar a una zona más concurrida donde habían varias personas sentadas en bancos de piedra allí hizo lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer.

Se echó a llorar encogida en un banco…estaba segura de que _ese_ chico ya no iba a volver a molestarla.

Había visto su mirada de terror segundos antes de que ella lo golpeara, con toda su magia descontrolada rodeándola haciendo ondear su cabello como medusa y los ojos brillando de un color peligroso.

En esa posición fue como la encontró Marco minutos después.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

Después de estar buscando a su amiga durante un buen rato que a él le parecieron horas a medida que preguntaba por ella y nadie lograba decirle donde estaba la preocupación comenzó a asfixiarlo…¿y si le había pasado algo? ni Rafael ni Angie la habían visto ni siquiera Brittney con quien la princesa se llevaba bastante bien, incluso habia entrado a los baños de mujeres a ver si estaba alli siendo echado en medio de gritos casi en el acto.

Sabia que la rubia no le iba a contestar el comunicador pero de todos modos lo intentò.

Salió a recorrer los alrededores del local, ya había revisado rápidamente los jardines, pero…pero algo en su interior le dijo que tenía que hacerlo de nuevo.

Cuando la encontró enroscada sobre si misma sentada en un banco el alivio fue indescriptible, sin embargo le duro poco al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba llorando de un modo completamente desgarrador.

Con lentitud se posiciono a su lado sentándose a una distancia prudente…¿èl la había hecho llorar? el solo pensamiento lo hizo sentir enfermo:

\- ¿Star? esto…¿esto es mi culpa?

\- ¿Marco? _ la princesa levanto la vista llorosa encontrándose con la expresión preocupada de su mejor amigo justo a su lado el cual parecía debatirse entre acercarse más o quedarse donde estaba.

\- Star yo…sé que fui un idiota ¿bien? pero…pero ¡yo realmente no sabía cómo disculparme! solo quería que vieras las cosas un poco a mi modo, pero estuvo realmente mal y lo siento…solo_ se revolvió el cabello buscando los términos adecuados deseando que ella dejara de llorar_ ¡estaba desesperado! aùn lo estoy puedo soportar que OTRAS personas me esquiven o me traten como mierda pero NO TU, eres mi mejor amiga y lo único que quiero es que eso siga así…detesto que me evites de ese modo y sí que estés llorando es mi culpa yo…

La sensación de un cuerpo cálido pegado contra él lo hizo callar desconcentrándolo y mandando todos sus pensamientos a la basura, el latino rodeo a la princesa con ambos brazos hundiendo la nariz en su pelo escuchando la suave vocecita que sonaba ahogada en su oreja:

\- No es tu culpa_ un pequeño sollozo escapo de la garganta de la rubia_ esto no es tu culpa…solo necesito que me abraces.

La incomodidad que tan importante le había parecido hace un rato, su confusión todo había sido eclipsado por la experiencia horrible que acababa de vivir haciéndola necesitar uno de esos abrazos extrañamente protectores y reconfortantes que solo su mejor amigo podía dar. Y verlo allí de nuevo esperando que ella le hablara con esa mirada tan desesperada resulto deliciosamente reconfortante.

Marco siempre se preocupaba por ella.

Marco siempre la protegía.

Marco nunca le haría daño de forma intencional.

Tales pensamientos y el abrazo del moreno junto con el suave movimiento de vaivén que estaba haciendo para calmarla logro que volviera a relajarse levemente mientras cerraba los ojos deseando olvidarse de todo y solo vivir el momento.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? _ la voz de Marco tenía un tinte demasiado evidente de preocupación y pánico_ ¿tu estas…herida o algo?

La rubia negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con una mano…no quería contarle a Marco lo que había ocurrido…ella solo no quería volver a hablar de eso nunca más.

Todo lo que necesitaba era un abrazo e irse a casa y olvidar completamente que algo así alguna vez ocurrió.

\- No estoy herida, estoy bien

\- Remilgada_ la voz del castaño era de advertencia, que ella no le dijera nada lo estaba matando.

\- Marco es enserio_ los ojos celestes de su amiga brillaban claros y suplicantes_ estoy bien y todo está bajo control.

\- Mhm…_ decidiendo que lo peor sería seguirle preguntando cuando ella parecía decidida a olvidar todo el asunto Marco solo la siguió acunando contra él hasta que llegó la hora de regresar a la residencia de los Diaz.

Solo ahora el chico comprendía la enorme frustración que debía de sentir su amiga cada vez que le preguntaba sobre sus sueños y él se negaba a responder sobre lo que verdaderamente le ocurría…pero una vez en el automóvil viéndola apoyar la frente en el vidrio con gesto serio decidió que una vez en casa haría un último intento.

El modo en que temblaba su mano mientras mantenían los dedos entrelazados en el asiento trasero… no era normal.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Diaz 11 PM…**_

Los señores Diaz subieron a su habitación nada más llegar sugiriéndole a los adolescentes que hicieran lo mismo.

En cuanto vio a la princesa mágica subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación Marco se apresuró a detenerla tomándola por la muñeca la rubia lo miro con los ojos cansados y aun húmedos por el llanto:

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me gustaría enseñarte algo

\- ¿Ahora?

Ante el asentimiento del chico peligro Star se mordio el labio pensativa asintiendo a su vez:

\- ¿Puedo ponerme el piyama primero al menos?

\- Sí, yo haré lo mismo te espero afuera de tu cuarto.

Al ver a su amigo desaparecer escaleras arriba la princesa soltó un suspiro encaminándose lentamente hacia su propia habitación cerrando la puerta en cuanto estuvo dentro.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa y el peinado presiono el botón para ver los mensajes de su espejo en la pared al parecer alguien había dejado un recado, la voz de la reina Moon sonó fuerte y clara:

" _Star, cariño tengo poco tiempo, veràs llamo para anunciarte que la próxima semana ira a visitarte Mina Loveberry ¿la conoces no? eres una fanática de ella ¡y no te culpo! es la famosa pacificadora de Mewni todos acuden a ella cuando necesitan a alguien con talento diplomático, realmente parece muy curiosa en cuanto a la Tierra._

 _Eso es todo amor cuídate"_

Aunque la mención de que una de sus más grandes ídolos iba a ir a visitarla la animo, aun así no era suficiente para superar todo lo que había ocurrido ese día…escuchar la voz de su madre hizo que la rubia se diera cuenta de que tenía algo pendiente que quería hablar con Moon.

Ya vestida con su camisón celeste y la trenza en su cabello se sentó frente al espejo ordenándole que llamara a su madre la cual no tardo en aparecer en pantalla con unas enormes ojeras revisando una montaña de papeles mientras tomaba una taza de café Mewmano el cual tenía los mismos efectos que el café terrestre solo que su sabor era naturalmente dulce.

\- ¿Star?

\- Hola madre…yo necesito hablar contigo urgente.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora cielo? estoy ocupada, al parecer en un feudo de la familia Mantis el hijo mayor tuvo algunos ehh comportamientos inadecuados con la hija menor de uno de sus vasallos así que hay un problema bastan…

\- ¿Te refieres a que tuvo alguna especie de …comportamiento sexual con ella? _ Star se mordió el labio inferior esperando la reacción de su madre.

La reina escupió todo el café sobre los papeles mientras miraba a su pequeña con los ojos como platos:

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? se supone que faltaban al menos unos cuatro años más para comenzar a explicártelo.

\- Al parecer en la Tierra es normal que los adultos te hablen de esos temas a esta edad y no es…cómodo mamá, yo…hoy tuve que escuchar a una mujer hablando de todo el proceso durante un buen rato y…si la reproducción Mewmana es aunque sea parecida a lo que oí me gustaría saberlo ahora y no días antes de mi boda.

Moon suspiro masajeándose el puente de la nariz, sabía que la cultura Terrestre era muy diferente a la de su dimensión, pero no esperaba tener esa charla con Star tan pronto:

\- Bueno yo me consideraba una madre moderna pensaba decírtelo a los dieciocho y no días antes de tu boda_ Moon lanzo una risita entre divertida y nerviosa_ cariño que tal si primero me dices que fue lo que oíste en la Tierra y luego yo te explico si se parece o no a la forma en que…sucede aquí.

\- Bien

Entre tartamudeos, balbuceos y varios sonrojos de parte de su hija la reina escucho atentamente toda lo que esa mujer llamada "psicóloga" le había dicho cuando Star terminò bajando la mirada esperando la respuesta de su madre la reina busco las palabras adecuadas:

\- Bien, cielo es básicamente lo mismo en realidad_ Moon sonrió cuando la adolescente se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Pero eso…eso quiere decir que algún día voy a tener que..que…¿con mi marido?

\- Sí, pero cuando ese momento llegue vas a estar preparada créeme además confía en mi yo y tu padre jamás te elegiríamos un prometido que te tratara mal, a mí me toco casarme con River y es un hombre maravilloso al que amo.

\- Pero aun así no me siento…cómoda ni a gusto. _ una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la princesa la cual ella se apresuró a limpiar con la manga de su polera.

\- Está bien , entiendo pero te acostumbraràs es todo parte de crecer y no siempre es divertido y supongo que la actitud tan abierta sobre ese tema en la Tierra no te lo facilita pero no tienes que preocuparte mucho por eso, si no te sientes bien siendo tan abierta con ello o en ciertas conversaciones solo busca un modo de despedirte y te vas...

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón_ Star le sonrió al espejo extrañaba esas charlas de chicas con su madre.

\- Claro que si_ Moon sonrió muy ufana para luego entornar sus ojos claros_ cariño ¿eso es todo? algo me dice que ocurrió otra cosa.

\- Pues…_al recordar lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir con aquel sujeto Star rompió a llorar de nuevo se sobresaltó cuando un portal se abrió junto a ella del cual emergió su madre sentándose en la cama envolviéndola en un abrazo familiar que no experimentaba hace mucho tiempo_ fue…¡fue horrible!

\- Shh tranquila cuéntaselo a mamá.

Entre sollozos la princesa le contò lo ocurrido a su madre mientras la reina se esforzaba por seguirle acariciando el cabello y no salir corriendo a romperle unos cuantos huesos al muy maldito que había puesto sus asquerosas manos en Star.

\- Pero te deshiciste de él…fuiste muy valiente_ Moon le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la rubia la cual lentamente se comenzó a calmar_ pero no debiste haberte ido con ese chico si no lo conocías aquí en la Tierra no eres una princesa así que no te tienen el mismo respeto.

\- Lo sè_ susurró la chica_ tampoco debí olvidar cargar mi varita…

\- Pero lo importante es que todo salió bien…¿ves que aunque no te guste pelear puedes dar buenos golpes?_ menciono la mujer acariciándole el largo cabello dorado a su hija.

\- Si…supongo

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta seguidos de la voz de Marco:

\- ¿Estirada estas bien? llevas media hora ahí dentro ¿te dormiste?

\- No, Marco pasa_ la chica se mira en el espejo cuidando de que sus ojos no estuvieran tan hinchados.

En cuanto el castaño entro se quedó estático al ver allí a la reina sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama con una ceja alzada:

\- Me gustaría saber qué haces a esta hora en la habitación de mi hija.

\- ¡Madre! Marco me dijo que quería mostrarme algo. _ murmuro la rubia completamente roja.

Moon se echó a reír mientras se levantaba de la cama:

\- Bueno puede mostrártelo luego de que me muestre a mi dónde está el baño.

Ante la mirada de ambos adolescentes la mujer se encogió de hombros:

\- Quince tazas de café no los aguanta nadie niños ni siquiera una reina Mewmana.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde luego de que la reina se regresara a Mewni a seguir con su trabajo mientras planeaba como localizar al asqueroso humano que había manoseado a su hija mediante las descripciones físicas que ella le dio de él y el rastro de magia que el tipo debía tener aun luego de haber estado tan cerca de Star, ambos amigos se encontraron sentados en el techo mirando las estrellas.

\- Nunca había subido aquí_ la princesa estaba completamente extasiada observando el cielo y sus constelaciones.

\- A veces vengo aquí a dibujar o a pensar_ Marco sentado a su lado con un cuaderno en la mano parecía muy concentrado la chica se acercó a él mirando por sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Por qué firmas tus dibujos como "lodo"?

\- No es "lodo" son mis iniciales_ bufo el castaño dando golpecitos en la hoja con un dedo_ Marco Ubaldo Diaz.

\- ¿Tu segundo nombre es Ubaldo? ¡es muy lindo!

\- ¿Eh? _ Marco levanto una ceja extrañado para luego echarse a reír le habían dicho muchas cosas acerca de su segundo nombre pero no que era "lindo".

Star suspiro mientras elevaba nuevamente su vista al cielo:

\- Me querías traer aquí para algo ¿no?

\- Star_ el chico dejo el cuaderno con el croquis del paisaje que veían a un lado mientras observaba fijamente a su amiga la cual tenía la barbilla en las rodillas mientras balanceaba levemente sus pies enfundados en un par de pantuflas de conejito revelando su eterno amor hacia el conejo de pascua_ me esquivas durante toda la noche lo cual entiendo ¿sí? pero luego de desaparecer y de que nadie sepa dónde encontrarte solo…solo te encuentro llorando en un banco como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y después me saltas encima…al menos quiero saber que paso.

\- Ya hablé de eso con mamá…y no quiero volver a hacerlo con nadie pero todo está bien_ la chica miro a los ojos chocolate de su amigo que tenía una expresión francamente escéptica_ yo estoy bien.

\- Disculpa si no te creo

\- Pues yo tampoco suelo creerte a ti

Marco supo en el acto que ella estaba aludiendo a su salud desmejorada del último tiempo… a sus sueños…aunque sabía que la chica lo había dejado en jaque mate terco como era comenzó una guerra de miradas con ella donde ninguno quería ceder intentando imponer su punto por medio del contacto visual pero después de permanecer unos minutos muy cerca del otro mirándose fijamente con el viento jugando con su pelo ambos notaron que una extraña energía circulaba entre ambos casi como electricidad, una tensión difícil de ignorar y que ya otras veces habían experimentado pero nunca tan fuerte. Los corazones en las mejillas de Star brillaban de un tono rosado provocando que el chico también comenzara a sentirse extraño.

Apartaron la mirada al mismo tiempo incòmodos con lo que acababa de ocurrir…aunque ninguno sabia que era exactamente lo que acababa de ocurrir porque en realidad…en realidad no había pasado nada.

\- Yo…_ decidida a dejar atrás el momento extraño la rubia se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja despejando su vista_ es solo que con la charla de la psicóloga y…todo el asunto que paso luego…para mí fue muy raro ¿lo entiendes? yo no estoy tan acostumbrada como tú a lidiar con esos temas.

\- Ah…ya veo lo sabía y…supongo que solo empeore la situación.

\- Bueno un poco_ Divertida Star se acercó a él chocando levemente su hombro con el de su amigo_ pero esperaba algo así de ti.

\- Seh, gracias por recordarme la fe que tienes en mí_ el castaño se llevó una mano al pecho haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Idiota_ la princesa apoyo su cabeza en el brazo del chico mientras seguía mirando al cielo_ es solo que de pronto me bombardearon con toda esa información y se me vinieron a la cabeza muchas conversaciones que no había entendido antes…fue todo muy raro…pero después de hablar con mamá me siento mejor, extrañaba hablar con ella...realmente lo necesitaba.

\- Es bueno oír eso…pero si ayuda en algo_ Marco se rascò la nuca pensativo_ no todo el mundo esta tan obsesionado con _eso_ como dijo la psicóloga, por ejemplo en sus carpetas deeentro de carpetas dentro de carpetas en el computador Ferguson tiene Porno, yo tengo dibujos y Alfonzo…Alfonzo no sé qué mierda tiene.

\- ¿Porno? _ la rubia lo miro confundida.

\- ¿Recuerdas esa vez que estábamos viendo una película y de pronto salió una imagen de propaganda con…

\- Me dijiste que eran imágenes de un libro de anatomía online.

\- Te mentí…

\- ¿Tú también? _ la princesa bajo la mirada avergonzada por la cantidad de veces que había estado expuesta a ese tipo de cosas y su ignorancia la había salvado_ ahora entiendo porque Janna me dijo que no revisara demasiado tu computador.

\- ¡Janna siempre piensa lo peor de mí y yo nunca hago nada! solo porque una vez vas a la escuela en ropa interior y ya te tachan de pervertido_ el moreno rodo los ojos pero ante la ceja levantada de su amiga solo se echó a reír_ ok, digamos que fue por la época donde me negaba a que mi papá me siguiera eligiendo la ropa…cuando me canse de ser un títere así que…le dije o que me ponía lo que me viniera en gana o me paseaba sin nada.

\- Ya imagino el resto_ suspirò la chica negando con la cabeza, preguntándose como nunca pensó porque con lo intransigente que era Rafael dejaban que Marco se vistiera como quisiera aunque pareciera un delincuente.

\- Entonces… ¿estas mejor?

\- En realidad si…aunque no creo que vaya a dormir mucho esta noche…¿me acompañas a ver alguna película?_ tenía miedo de que dormida pudiera revivir los momentos de angustia que paso en la boda.

Marco sonrió para sus adentros…por supuesto que la acompañaba de todos modos últimamente hasta mirar pintura seca era más apetecible que irse a dormir, y con algo de suerte a lo mejor lograba robarse el cojín de la chica usara para apoyarse.

\- Claro, podría hacer nachos.

\- Me gustaría_ la rubia asintió contenta sintiéndose culpable por pedirle a Marco que le hiciera compañía debido a que èl necesitaba dormir…pero…un mal día podía justificar ser un poco egoísta ¿no? solo quería acurrucarse con él en el sofá durante unas cuantas horas…

De un modo completamente amistoso claro.

Mientras bajaban por las escaleras rumbo a la cocina recordó algo:

\- Ahora que lo pienso…cuando le pregunte a Jackie que eran los sueños húmedos y ella me dijo que era soñar con refrescos…tenía una cara muy extraña…eso…eso no tendrá que ver con…

Decidiendo hacer lo mejor para la paz mental de su amiga Marco le sonrió colocando una mano en su hombro mientras escondía la otra en la espalda cruzando los dedos:

\- Definitivamente ella te dijo la verdad

\- Pe…pero su cara…

\- Star te juro que los sueños húmedos es soñar con refrescos y…¿piscinas? Sep eso piscinas, si miento que le caiga un rayo a mi tía Gertrudis.

Contenta porque su mejor amigo no haría esa clase de juramentos en vano la princesa lo siguió a la cocina mirando emocionada mientras el latino sacaba el queso necesario para hacer los nachos.

Marco por su parte se sentía como un gran genio, tranquilizo a su amiga y de paso con suerte por fin se moría el maldito vejestorio de su tía abuela llevándose con ella la costumbre de echarle en cara que de seguro iba a terminar en la cárcel algún día.

\- Definitivamente todos ganan_ asintió el chico muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

\- ¿Decías algo? _ inquirió la rubia mientras acariciaba a un perrito a la vez que balanceaba los pies en la silla de la cocina.

\- Nope, nada Star, nada de nada.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno…¿Qué hice que Star la pasara mal? pues si hasta ahora todo lo malo ha venido de Mewni así que la chica tuvo una mala experiencia en la Tierra sé que muchos querían matarme por hacerla sufrir pero lo que le paso es algo que puede ocurrir y ocurre mucho…pero la chica se salvó solita del tipejo XD tal vez muchos juraban que Marco iba a llegar a salvarla pero no, aunque Star no sea una guerrera nata igual tiene cierta cantidad de fuerza y aún más si está enojada y me gustó mucho colocar un trocito de su relación con Moon puede ser que la reina no entienda a su hija en cuanto a los monstruos y sea muy cerrada en algunas cosas pero ellas realmente se llevaban bien por eso a Star le duele tanto discutir con ella y me pareció correcto que por la forma de ser de la princesa y el cambio de culturas a ella le chocara el asunto de la sexualidad, no todos disfrutan eso de crecer es un tema delicado que muchas veces se toma muy a la ligera.**

 **Marco pues…jajaja sep es desubicado y era bien puto e idiota pero todos ya sabían eso después de todo es la parte contraria del original, pero realmente es un buen chico de algún modo me alegra que les guste la relación de estos dos porque no es igual a la de la serie eso me preocupaba, los que amamos la relación de los chicos en la serie es porque se cuentan todo, se complementan y se llevan bien de forma natural aquí en cambio es una relación más tensa y difícil donde no se llevan bien de forma natural sino con esfuerzo Star aprendiendo a ver más allá de las apariencias y teniendo una enorme paciencia y Marco intentando ser más empático y amable…es una dinámica distinta pero que me gusta cómo queda…además el drama y la tensión entre ellos es vida XD adoro escribirlo.**

 **Xenon666** **:** **Me alegra que te hayas reído eso buscaba, me sorprende como todos se ríen en mis caps de risa XD a veces la gente no tiene tu mismo humor jaja me honra que ha** **sta sueñes con mi fic igual me pasa con las historias que me gustan mucho.**

 **Leti-neko :** **Veo que amas el Starco jeje yo igual, me acabe enamorando del ship de a poco al principio de la serie me daba igual…mmm bueno beso va a haber en algún momento, aunque como siempre me dicen que no hago las cosas como se las esperan probablemente la escena de beso que te imagines no sea la que tengo en mente.**

 **angel-demoniaca** **: Fue una larga y espantosa noche para ambos, pero después se ponen a ver películas y la arreglan...un poco.  
**

 **Guest:** **Sep continuo con la boda como ves, que honra que esperes tanto mi cap jeje.**

 **Moer:** **jajaj creo que te traumaras con Ferguson de nuevo XD y con lo que le paso a la pobre Star…ahora ya aprendió a no ser tan confiada.**

 **Puli-pudin:** **Moriríamos sin fanfics ni comics durante el hiatus y admitámoslo también durante la serie XD para llenarnos de Star jeje , lo de Pancho Villa fue algo que paso en mi salón de clases que tenía que poner jeje en su momento yo igual morí.**

 **marati2011** **:** **Nope no se dan cuenta de muchas cosas esos dos XD pero eso los hace tan lindos!**

 **Guest 2:** **Marco es Marco XD y me da risa que sea así ahora que lo pienso que el Marco original sea un rollo de canela hace que este chico peligro tenga muchos defectos, pero me da mucha risa su forma de ser y me gusta que en cierta forma que no sea un príncipe azul ni un chico ideal.**

 **Natsu121** **: Gracias! Si el cap anterior fue divertido de escribir.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Arreglaron las cosas pero a esos dos les cuenta ser completamente sinceros el uno con el otro al tener personalidades tan complicadas…pero se tienen cariño (¿Algo más tal vez?) y eso es lo que importa.**

 **Ranpoo4ever:** **Creo que aquí te va a pasar algo como "cuando crees que el cap va a ser romántico cómico y acaba siendo una reflexión psicológica sobre la adolescencia y experiencias traumantes"**

 **Guest 3:** **No creo que los ponga a ellos, en el otro universo es lo mismo así que Thunder y Marci solucionaran eso del mismo modo en que lo harán aquí en cada multiverso deben arreglar sus problemas solos.**

 **AstralWhip** **: Y Marco sigue jodiendola jajaja no sé cómo hago esos cambios de escena supongo que como en la vida misma uno puedo estar llorando un segundo y de repente te pasa algo gracioso XD.**

 **truenorifico** **: La seguiré hasta el final sino que sería mi vida durante los laargos hiatus jeje gracias por el cumplido!, Jackie bueno en realidad no hemos visto mucho de ella en la serie excepto que es una chica calmada y agradable así que para voltear su personalidad tendría que haber sido histérica y desagradable y no quería hacer eso es una forma demasiado fácil de sacar al factor Jarco así que en lugar de eso la hice algo mala para manejar el estrés y tener una afición opuesta a la de la serie…aunque en Starcruched según lo que vi tal vez ella es un poco parecida a Star en fondo, quien sabe XD, la canción es muy bonita por cierto.**

 **CharlieMontgomery** **: Mi último episodio del mes jeje, lamento si me amas odias pero admitámoslo los fics medios tormentosos por algún motivo son los que más obsesionan XD me pasa mucho.**

 **Torikami Riuzak** **: Descuida todos tenemos cosas que se comen nuestro tiempo libre jeje me impresiona como nunca nadie se imagina lo que hare cuando yo me considero alguien predecible jajaja, apuesto a que tampoco te esperabas este cap.**

 **Por cierto, gente más de 30000 visitas! de todas las partes del mundo wow! me siento impresionada como los amo.  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**El extra de Sugar**

 **Bien XD soy una rara autora de fanfics que en vez de desaparecer por más tiempo del prometido reaparece antes (perdón jajaja) pero es que acabo de salir de un examen muy difícil (literalmente fue una batalla) y creo que me merezco un descanso antes de comenzar a estudiar para el otro, descanso que no me da para escribir un cap pero si un análisis, una escena extra de mi fic que básicamente es una conversación entre nuestros protagonistas y responder comentarios.**

 **Comencemos por mi reflexión (sáltesela si no le interesa es sobre la serie y la parte romántica de esta que debido a que en tooodas partes salen fans hablando yo también quiero opinar por una vez esto es una ida de olla mía están advertidos), acabo de ver la intro nueva y mientras leo comentarios de Starqueros celebrando que no sale Jackie (de forma bastante grosera e irrespetuosa a veces hay que decirlo hasta con ofensa para los fans de la platino lo cual no se hace, es feo) yo la verdad me preparo para un troleo gigante de Daron ¿por qué? porque el que no salga podría ser un troleo de por sí o…porque la verdad por cómo se ha manejado la serie yo me espero más fácilmente algo como que: sip Marco y Jackie terminan en el capítulo final de temporada donde vuelven la princesa y su amigo a la Tierra (según la intro el dúo estará en Mewni) peeero Star ve a Jackie y Marco abrazarse o que se yo, que la platino le da un beso de despedida al chico y entonces nuestra protagonista siente el corazón roto por segunda vez al creer que Marco siempre amara a Jackie y decide volver a salir con Tom o darle otra oportunidad (depende que veamos en esta tercera temporada si a él aun le gusta Star o como algunos quieren se da Jantom o incluso Tom se enamora de Jackie muy al estilo Marmalade boy con Ginta y Arimi) o incluso que se vaya con Oskar y entonces cuando todos digan "Triunfo el Starco" y Marco vaya a corresponder los sentimientos de Star sale pareja canon nueva salvaje siendo esta vez el latino el que se queda viendo como Star se besa con otro chico o sencillamente enterándose que su oportunidad paso (apuesto a que pondrían too Little too Late mientras Marco se queda con cara de huevo frito aplastado) y…fin de la tercera temporada con todos sudando por la cuarta jajaj y esperando que ahí sí que se resuelva bien el lio amoroso.**

 **O…la famosa Luna Roja que sale sobre Tom podría significar que el demonio será el encargado de romper este encantamiento (no me maten) quiero decir no me extrañaría que se descubriera algo así que como la luna roja es la "Luna de los amantes" y "esta bañada en sangre" en realidad sea la luna de los amantes desgraciados y por lo tanto obviamente los protagonistas o uno de los dos (el que se entere) querrán romper el encantamiento o…incluso que sep la Luna sea un hechizo que obliga a que Star y Marco estén juntos y entonces podría pasar que o Star se entera de esto y quiere romperlo para que Marco pueda quedarse con Jackie o él se entera y lo quiere romper por lo mismo y para que Star encuentre a alguien más y sea feliz o…ambos deciden romperlo porque no quieren estar obligados lo cual me parecería bien la verdad yo fui una Starco Shipper tardía que recién cuando vi que su relación crecía más en la segunda temporada le gusto como pareja así que la Luna roja me importo poco cuando salió el cap, el pequeño enamoramiento de Star en ese capítulo yo lo vi como algo que paso por el ambiente pero soy más de pensar que a ella le comenzó a gustar Marco por lo buen amigo que ha sido él.**

 **Entonces la verdad cuando leo comentarios como "el Starco se dará si o si porque ellos deben estar juntos por la Luna Roja" es algo que no me atrae, no quiero que un ship que adoro ocurra por un asunto cósmico mágico y daría la fea impresión de que ninguno de los dos chicos nunca pudo elegir en realidad, si ellos finalmente se quedan juntos (lo cual solo se sabrá hasta el final de la cuarta temporada no entiendo el esponjarse ahora por las parejas siendo que apenas vamos a mitad de toda la serie habiendo terminado la segunda temporada recien y que al parecer la tem tendran cada una 21 caps) deben quedarse juntos porque se eligieron y así lo quieren, no porque es lo que les toca.**

 **Sinceramente espero sorprenderme en esta temporada en cuanto al desarrollo de personajes y sus relaciones, porque los guionistas no hacen nada de lo que uno espera! Para empezar luego de Bon bon Star no sucumbió a la oscuridad ni actuó como una loca celosa posesiva, Marco no la abandono ni la dejo de lado por Jackie como se creía mucho, Marco y Jackie no terminaron rapidito como también se pensaba y ahora al parecer tampoco Star y Marco se van a separar por un largo tiempo ni se van a distanciar como todos pensábamos y en la intro parecen tan amigos como siempre así que…yo solo espero y ver qué pasa.**

 **Aparte ¿a nadie le da pena que al fandom más que interesarle el desarrollo de Marco como personaje con emociones y un chico inseguro que debe madurar psicológicamente…parece que solo quieren agarrarlo y depositarlo junto a la chica de su elección?, que si debe quedarse con Jackie que si debe enamorarse rápidamente de Star que si mejor se va con Janna…el chico tiene sentimientos no es un objeto aunque sea un personaje de ficción creo que se merece más respeto ¿no? el pobre esta shipeado hasta con el gato XD si se queda con Star debe ser porque él lo quiere así pero yo en realidad solo deseo que ambos personajes acaben felices juntos de ser posible pero si no...ambos felices.**

 **Otra cosa es…que se ha dicho mucho que el Starco seria cliché de mejores amigos quedándose juntos o protagonista chico- chica quedándose juntos, pero yo no lo creo así por varios motivos:**

 **\- En muchos cliché de este tipo uno de los dos amigos ama al otro o se siente atraído por el otro desde el inicio de la serie (Oskar y Bea de pecezuelos por ejemplo) y mientras vemos como el enamorado o enamorada sufre porque su mejor amiga/amigo lo ve como una especie de ente asexual al que ni por si acaso considera su pareja finalmente luego de que este amigo sufriente hace algo grande por el otro o el otro sufre un porrazo enorme personal o emocional al decepcionarse de su pareja actual o de su crush actual ahí se quedan juntos.**

 **Este tipo de final no me gusta mucho porque si por una parte uno se alegra de que el enamorado se quede con su amor…yo siempre pienso si el otro se merecía tenerla tan fácil yo me alegre por Oskar porque logro quedarse con Bea pero…¿Bea se merecía a Oskar? (no me maten fans de la pareja si igual fue bonito el final XD) al menos a mí me gustaba más la chica rubia para Oskar, ella si fue capaz de ver lo buen chico o pez que era desde el principio (aquí solo me gusta el caso de Isabella y Phineas porque vamos el solo tenía cerebro para sus máquinas de niño no lo culpo por no fijarse en ella antes).**

 **\- Segundo caso cliché los mejores amigos que se tienen ganas desde el inicio y uno solo espera a que uno de los dos se confiese y ya…este al menos para mí no es tanto un caso de mejores amigos, es más como chico conoce a chica y se gustan pero en vez de hacerse pareja prefieren comenzar como amigos XD lo cual no es el caso de Star y Marco.**

 **\- Tercer caso como fueron parejas que ame pero que se desarrollaron rápido (Kim Possible/ Ron y Austin/Ally) y que se da en películas también, es donde uno no ve atracción inicial por ninguna de las dos partes en toda la serie pero se hace un episodio especial o sucesión corta de episodios donde un amigo se consigue pareja o se va a mudar o algo amenaza con separarlos y entonces después de que ambos se distancian o uno de los dos se pone celoso o al otro le sale pésimo su cita se dan cuenta de que se aman y se quedan juntos, es un desarrollo rápido de la relación donde se alude a generar una tensión sexual entre la pareja de forma rápida y uno acaba pensando que o los sentimientos ya estaban ahí camuflados todo el tiempo o que la situación difícil ayudo a transformar la amistad en algo mas pero…el hecho es que el espectador no ve casi nada de la evolución sentimental de amistad a amor.**

 **Y tampoco es el caso aquí, Star ya estaba enamorada de Marco en la piyamada pero ella aun no lo tenía claro a juzgar por su discurso (no creo que sea un personaje tan inconsciente o malo como para poner en peligro de muerte a todos y especialmente a su querido Marco si ella hubiera sabido la respuesta correcta a la pregunta del cubo ella es atarantada pero NO mala), vimos como la chica poco a poco comenzó a ponerse más cariñosa con él y a quererlo pero en Bon bon recién se dio cuenta de lo que sentía y Marco…bueno hemos visto como desde el capítulo uno donde solo la quiere lejos hasta ahora le ha tomado cariño y la considera alguien importante en su vida pero la verdad yo por lo que he visto en la serie no sé qué siente exactamente… falta ver que hará en la nueva temporada porque seré Starquera pero no voy a ir tan lejos como para decir que Marco ama a Star porque fue por ella en Just Friends luego de besar a Jackie o corrió tras ella en Starcruched es obvio que su amiga le importa lo suficiente como para dejar plantada a su novia y no limitarse solo a llamarla por celular y preguntarle que le paso (podría haber hecho eso en el concierto XD) o que la quiere lo suficiente como para morir abrazado con ella pero al chico aun le gusta su novia también después de todo, en definitiva aquí hemos visto y seguiremos viendo un desarrollo más largo de su relación.**

 **Si Daron los hubiera dejando juntos rápido luego de Bon bon o Marco hubiera terminado con Jackie en Just Friends eso si hubiera sido todo un cliché.**

 **Y con respecto a lo de que los protagonistas siempre se quedan juntos ¿enserio puede ser malo que dos personajes en anime, manga, libro o donde sea que se quieren, se apoyan, tienen química, se aceptan como son y siempre están ahí el uno para el otro se enamoren y se queden juntos? creo que tiene lógica no solo desde el punto de vista de la historia sino desde un punto de vista psicológico humano XD.**

 **He visto casos donde un chico y una chica son amigos hasta el final y solo amigos pero suelen ser historias manejadas de otra forma…por ejemplo supongamos que para empezar a Star nunca le hubiera gustado Marco y la idea fuera dejarlos a ambos de amigos y cada uno con una pareja diferente, creo que en ese caso la historia tendría que haber tenido ciertas variantes, es decir introduciendo a estas otras parejas en los capítulos como personajes valiosos para el desarrollo de los protagonistas:**

 **\- En la Mewbertad que Marco y esta otra chica (inserte quien mejor le parezca hasta la versión escolar de Heckapoo si quiere) entre ambos atraparan a Star y la ayudaran a volver a la normalidad…la chica de Marco incluso podría haberlo salvado cuando Star lo estaba convirtiendo en capullo y que luego la princesa se fuera con Oskar.**

 **\- Que en la fiesta de Brittney esta chica cuidara a Marco con su mareo y peleara junto a èl mientras Star combate monstruos.**

 **\- Que en red belt la misma chica estuviera animando a Marco todo el episodio para que consiga su cinturón.**

 **\- Que en asalto al castillo luego de pelear con Star Marco llamara a esta otra persona para pedirle consejo y entonces ahí lo secuestran y gracias a esta chica X Star se entera que Marco fue secuestrado.**

 **Ahora con el caso de la pareja de Star (inserte Tom o Oskar o su propio OC jaja):**

 **\- Que este otro chico acabara unido por la Luna Roja con Star o que él se colara junto con Marco en el baile aunque no acabara unido a Star.**

 **\- Que en el capítulo donde a Marco le crece la barba este chico fuera quien hace reaccionar a Star en lugar de un perro parlante XD.**

 **\- Que cuando ella se pierde el mismo personaje fuera quien la encuentra y le hace ver que debe volver y enfrentar sus problemas mientras Marco la busca junto a su potencial novia.**

 **\- Que en asalto al castillo Oskar, Tom o quien sea hubiera sido llamado por Star en busca de ayuda y juntos hubieran ido a rescatar a Marco.**

 **\- Que en Bon bon Marco siguiera con su cita por mas tiempo y cuando atacan a Star y Marco no contesta ella llame a este otro tipo que si llega y la ayuda (él tendría que haberla sostenido hasta que llega Marco y Jackie a ayudar) y el capítulo terminara con Star llorando abrazada a Marco pero con este chico haciéndole cariño en el pelo o algo así.**

 **\- Que en Just Friends al sentirse la tercera rueda ella llame a este sujeto y ambos decidan irse a tomar un helado o solo hablen por teléfono para animar a Star.**

 **Esto al menos para mí produce otra impresión la conclusión que se saca es que los protagonistas serán amigos pero que cada uno por su lado tiene a alguien más que lo complementa y lo apoya cuando su mejor amigo no está solo que en esta serie lo que me paso es que ambos han sido demasiado significativos para el otro: Star ayudando a Marco a ser menos cerrado y acercarse más a quien él quiere ser (admitámoslo en corriendo con tijeras el tipo parecía feliz siendo un macho rudo arriesgado y aventurero) y Marco la ayuda a que ella sea alguien más responsable y madure de a poco pero sin forzarla, y su relación se ha mostrado mucho como crece en las dos temporadas hasta el punto donde está ahora, Jackie nunca me ha caído mal de hecho considero un gran cambio de que el amor del protagonista masculino no sea una chica popular mala persona sino alguien agradable que acepto salir con él aunque ya haya visto al chico en situaciones sumamente ridículas pero me cuesta conectar con esta pareja por el simple motivo de que unos pocos capítulos donde sale Jackie los cuales básicamente fueron la preparación para Bon bon…esos pocos capítulos donde ambos interactúan no compensan todo el tiempo que Marco y Star han pasado juntos, la serie nos ha mostrado poco de esta relación y este personaje por más que uno pueda pensar que seguramente han salido más veces que las que uno ha visto o que han hablado mucho por teléfono…eso no aparece en la serie y precisamente yo me guio por eso ni siquiera he podido ver la dinámica entre Marco y Jackie de hecho en Just Friends cuando Star le dice que la invito al concierto èl actúo muy nervioso y atacado…digamos que solo he visto una dinámica donde Marco se siente mal consigo mismo o nervioso y Jackie entonces va a calmarlo pero nada más…con Star y Marco los hemos visto peleados, deprimidos, uno animando al otro, viviendo juntos, riendo juntos muchas más cosas. Yo apoyo cualquier relación donde haya visto un desarrollo de los sentimientos de los personajes y eso se ha visto demasiado rápido y fugaz con esta pareja canon lo cual si bien no me hace gritar y maldecir si me impide emocionarme en sus escenas juntos lo que comenzó a pasarme con el dúo protagónico a medida que fui viendo la serie además no considero que el observar a alguien durante muchos años sin siquiera hablarle sea conocer a esta persona realmente no hemos visto nada de Jackie furiosa ni de Jackie insegura ni de sus temores.**

 **Pero la verdad dudo que esta temporada vaya a enfocarse en el romance…o que haya Starco de echo me estoy preparando para sufrir XD sinceramente si Daron no nos hace sufrir esta temporada eso ya sería un troleo de por si jajaja incluso hay quien comenta que existe otro intro secreto escondido.**

 **Y siguiendo con cosas que no muestra la serie…¿nadie se sintió troleado cuando después de corriendo con tijeras Marco no cambio ni un poco su actitud? Yo sabía que para seguir con la serie él debía recuperar su mente de adolescente pero pensé que iba a tener cambios de todos modos como en actitud o gustos de ropa o musicales o que se yo.**

 **Aparte la serie se pasea esos 16 años XD hay solo teorías que si Marco se metió con Heckapoo, que si Marco y ella solo son amigos medio coquetos (bueno Heckapoo es algo coqueta y Marco se convirtió en un tipo salvaje seguro de sí mismo tiene sentido), que si Marco no se metió con Heckapoo pero tiene una esposa y quince hijos ocultos en esa dimensión, que si en realidad el tipo hizo todo eso solo por Star para recuperar sus tijeras o que si Marco en realidad es adicto a la adrenalina y por eso estaba más que feliz de vivir una vida loca además ¿Qué paso con toda esa sabiduría que se supone adquirió durante ese tiempo? ¿la veremos en la tercera temporada? ¿Por qué Marco lleva capa? ¿se la habrá puesto obligado? ¿le gustara su capa o la odiara como mucha gente? Ni idea…además ¿Por qué solo se hacen teorías de que hizo Marco en su vida personal esos 16 años?…algo más habrá echo el hombre que irse de licor y mujerzuelas como diría Bender el robot jajaja.**

 **Yo solo mientras veía el cap me preguntaba por la motivación real de Marco ¿enserio era para recuperar las tijeras? ¿no será que en realidad es alguien demasiado orgulloso que no pudo decirle que no a un desafío? Y cuando Star tuvo que convencerlo para volver yo pensé "a ver a Marco le vale volver ¿no será que el anhela una vida de riesgo en el fondo y por eso no extrañaba tanto la Tierra…ni a su familia siquiera"? la verdad me sorprendió que Marco no quisiera volver.**

 **Quién sabe…pero bueno eso fue todo si a alguien le intereso leerlo y algo no le parece tenga en cuenta que es solo mi opinión que puse por si a algún lector aparte de mi historia le interesa un poco mi forma de ver la serie especialmente la parte de las parejas donde se han generado guerras por las redes sociales XD llenas de violencia verbal muy fea la verdad: usted no lo haga.**

 **Ahora el extra! La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney como todos sabemos.**

* * *

 **Clases de cocina**

 _ **Casa de los Diaz 5PM Jueves…**_

\- Recuérdame que hago aquí_ apoyado en la mesa de cocina utilizando un delantal gris sobre su polerón negro de siempre Marco Diaz se encontraba observando a su mejor amiga la cual parecía muy divertida mientras lo escuchaba quejarse.

\- Pues en realidad es bastante fácil_ la chica sonrió mientras se colocaba un delantal rosa con ositos y comenzaba a hervir agua_ tú te quejaste como por milésima vez desde que llegué a la Tierra acerca de mi comida "desabrida" y yo te dije que si tanto te gustaba criticar intentaras hacerlo tu…y…no pudiste resistir un desafío.

El latino rodo los ojos mientras se golpeaba la frente sobre la mesa repetidas veces, tenía que aprender a controlarse, definitivamente debió escuchar con más cuidado que era lo que le estaba diciendo Star antes de decir "¡si claro!"…pero su lado competitivo no había podido quedarse callado así que ahora tenía que aprender a cocinar actividad que consideraba terriblemente aburrida.

Y para colmo tenía que quedarle bien.

\- Entonces recalcando los términos_ la princesa mágica se daba golpecitos en la mano izquierda con la cuchara de madera que sostenía en la derecha_ si incluso con mi ayuda la comida no te sale bien como castigo vas a tener que cederme el control por hoy y ver cualquier película que yo quiera.

\- Pero si yo gano la que va a tener que ver lo que yo quiera serás tú_ sonrió el chico posicionándose junto a la rubia con una sonrisita confiada mientras tomaba el paquete de pastas con una mano y comenzaba a leer las instrucciones para prepararlo…no se veía tan difícil.

\- Bien…comencemos_ Star se sentó en una silla cruzándose de piernas mientras Marco la miraba alzando una ceja.

\- ¿No se supone que tú tienes que ayudarme?

\- Aja…_la princesa soltó una pequeña carcajada levemente maliciosa_ puedo ayudarte perfectamente bien desde aquí dándote las instrucciones…además como según tu cocinar es "tan fácil".

\- ¿Dije eso?

\- Dos veces

El castaño se palmeò la frente frustrado al parecer ni la mala experiencia con Star y las disculpas desastrosas fue suficiente para que aprendiera a controlar su enorme boca…lo estaba intentado pero era realmente difícil especialmente cuando se dejaba llevar por el momento.

\- Y si… ¿me retracto ahora?

\- ¿El chico rebelde le tiene miedo a la cocina? ¡lo sabía! _ la princesa de Mewni se levantó de la silla muy ufana mientras se comenzaba a quitar el delantal el cual se había puesto solo en un hipotético caso de emergencia donde Marco necesitara ayuda con la cocina o…hiciera explotar algo.

Alguien a quien se le pasa el agua hasta con la sopa instantánea era un peligro andante.

\- No tengo miedo así que vuelve a poner tu real trasero en esa silla y dime que hacer_ el latino se cruzó de brazos esperando, ya sabía hacer nachos que tan diferente podía esto.

\- Bueno, primero tienes que echar algo de aceite en esa olla…¡PERO NO TANTO!_ la chica grito espantada al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba sobrepasándose con el aceite.

\- ¿Pero no se supone que mientras más aceite mejor? digo, para que estas cosas no se peguen y…mierda_ Marco al tomar el paquete de rabioles ya abierto sin nada de cuidado logro que la mitad de su contenido se desparramara por el piso.

Star suspiro preparándose para seguir con la clase de cocina bastante desastrosa que estaban teniendo, el moreno solo se encogió de hombros recogiendo los cuadritos caídos y volviéndolos a echar en la olla, cuando su amiga lo mirò espantada solo se limitó a sonreír y decir "regla de los tres segundos".

* * *

Una hora más tarde después de un exceso de agua en las pastas, una montaña de azúcar que Marco confundió con la sal y un accidente con el fuego ambos adolescentes se encontraban mirando un menjunje de color negro pegajoso y bastante desagradable que se encontraba en el interior de la olla:

\- No entiendo como todo salió tan mal_ murmurò Star picando con un tenedor la masa incomible que había hecho Marco.

\- Ni yo_ asintiò el chico con una mano en la barbilla_ me rindo, cocinar no es nada fácil me someteré a la tortura de ver lo que tú quieras.

\- Bien…_la rubia soltó una risita mientras comenzaba a lavar los utensilios ocupados por Marco_ pero antes de torturarte tenemos que lavar los platos.

Marco soltó una queja cuando la princesa le paso un paño de cocina dándole una señal bastante clara de que esperaba que èl secara los platos y los guardara a medida que ella iba lavando.

\- ¿No podemos usar tu magia?

\- No voy a usar magia para cosas tan simples_ comento la chica salpicando adrede a su compañero con espuma_ anda, deja de ser tan flojo.

Con un gruñido resignado el moreno comenzó a guardar los vasos, ollas, cucharas, etc. maldiciendo el ser tan desastroso…si él no hubiera ensuciado tantas cosas ahora no tendría que estar secando tantos platos.

\- Supongo que esto significa que mi única opción va a ser sobrevivir a base de Maruchan y agua cuando viva solo.

\- No_ Star negó con la cabeza mientras le pasaba la olla ya lavada a Marco para que la guardara_ significa que una vez que sea reina de Mewni voy a tener que hacerme el tiempo para venir de visita a la Tierra y asegurarme que mi mejor amigo no muera de inanición. De todos modos solo fue tu primer intento estoy segura de que puedes mejo…¿Marco?

La chica observo que el moreno la había quedado mirando fijamente con gesto reflexivo, repasò lo que acababa de decir en busca de algo que pudiera haber causado semejante reacción en él.

Solo encontró una posible opción para ello…y no le gustó nada era como si algo se desinflara en el centro de su tórax.

\- Ya veo_ la rubia se mordió el labio mientras bajaba la mirada con aire triste_ supongo que no te gusta la idea de que venga de visita una vez que me vaya de la Tierra y bueno…

\- Star…

\- Lo entiendo quiero decir he causado muchos problemas quien querría…

\- Star…

\- ...Y entonces posiblemente en la escuela nadie se acuerde de mì ni me extrañe así que…

\- Star

\- A sí que supongo que lo mejor es que no ven…

\- ¡STAR!

Levanto la mirada nuevamente sobresaltada al escuchar el grito de Marco, rápidamente se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas que estaban asomando a sus ojos.

\- ¿S…si?

\- ¿Me puedes decir de donde vino todo eso? _ el chico la miro fijamente esperando una respuesta para el ataque de autocompasión y baja autoestima que acababa de escuchar.

\- Es que tú me miraste de una forma un tanto extraña y yo pensé que era porque no te gustaba la idea de tenerme aquí más tiempo del necesario_ la Mewmana estaba jugando con sus dedos mientras bajaba la cabeza e ignoraba la mirada de su amigo.

\- Te mire así porque me sorprendió que…que aùn puedas volver una vez que te vayas de la Tierra, o siquiera que hayas considerado volver… quiero decir vas a ser reina supongo que tendrás mucho que hacer y todo eso…_el castaño estaba sintiendo una inexplicable alegrìa en su interior al saber que la marcha de Star llegado el momento tal vez no seria tan definitiva.

\- Bueno yo no podría venir muy seguido…tal vez solo unas pocas veces al año o…siquiera una vez cada cierto tiempo, mi madre siempre tiene mucho que hacer así que pocas veces la he visto ir a visitar a sus amigos, pero yo encontraría la manera de venir a saludar de vez en cuando, no tengo las tijeras para no usarlas podría hacer visitas cortas _ la rubia miro a su amigo brevemente_ si no te molesta…o si a las chicas no les molesta al fin y al cabo tendría que quedarme con alguien y…

\- Estirada_ Marco le puso una mano en el hombro con una sonrisa cariñosa_ estoy seguro de que hay muchas personas que siempre van a estar felices de volver a verte y que van a hacer fila para alojarte si vienes de visita_ repentinamente el chico abrió los ojos como platos y colocando un dedo en señal de advertencia le dijo a la princesa_ pero NO Ferguson si él se ofrece a alojarte dile que no.

Star recordó la insinuación que le había hecho el pelirrojo a Marco cuando él estaba en su cuerpo provocando que se echara a reír ya más relajada y contenta:

\- Entonces…¿puedo contar con que mi mejor amigo siempre se va a alegrar de verme?

\- No tendría sentido que fuera tu mejor amigo si no me alegrara de verte ¿no crees? _ el moreno le despeinò la cola de caballo mientras se reía_ peeero ¿tienes claro que si vas a verme a mi departamento probablemente vaya a ser pequeño, desordenado y bastante desastroso?

\- Ya lo había pensado_ la princesa de Mewni rodò los ojos con una gran sonrisa_ pero podriiias tratar de mejorar ¿no?

\- Ehh no, yo tengo mi orden en mi desorden.

\- Solo tienes todo arrumbado en una esquina junto con tus cuadernos de la escuela de dibujo y ropa sucia esparcidos por la habitación.

\- Exacto y solo yo sé dónde está cada cosa. _ termino el chico con una sonrisita orgullosa.

Star meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa dulce mientras le palmeaba la cabeza al latino:

\- Definitivamente me va a preocupar dejarte solo_ luego una idea divertida cruzo por su cabeza_ especialmente por la cantidad de ex novias queriendo agredirte que probablemente tengas en ese entonces.

\- Eso es desearme el mal_ contesto Marco entre dientes mientras entornaba los ojos_ además para tu información al vivir contigo he descubierto que las chicas son demasiado complicadas así que me conformarè con tener una vida loca y licenciosa mientras me hago famoso.

\- Vida qu…_ la chica se puso una mano en el mentón pensando a que se refería con ese término de "licenciosa" …hasta que recordó una novela sobre un hombre llamado Dorian Grey que…_ ¡MARCO!

El castaño retrocedió rápidamente mientras se reía caminando hasta la sala tomando un cojìn y lazándoselo a su amiga:

\- Ahora ¿Qué vamos a ver? ¿debería comenzar a preparar mi testamento?

\- ¿Recuerdas esa película llamada "Encantada" que mencione la semana pasada?

\- Ehh si, déjame ir a buscar un cuaderno para comenzar mi testamento.

\- Eres demasiado dramático_ Star se sentó en el sillón envolviéndose en una manta_ solo ve a buscar tu computador y paga.

\- ¡Esa película cursi me va a matar! _ grito el chico mientras subía las escaleras.

Star solo se acomodó mejor en el sillón mientras esperaba a Marco regresara con el computador.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

Marco bostezaba junto a Star en el sillón mientras se echaba puñados de palomitas en la boca, la película había resultado ser un fiasco total tal como él pensaba, se trataba de una princesa de fantasía que acababa llegando al mundo real donde "oh que sorpresa" se enamoraba de alguien y el chico peligro no podía entender dónde estaba la diversión en esa película, en la cual era obvio que al final la protagonista se quedaba junto al tipo vencían al mal y todos vivían felices para siempre.

Pero la rubia a su lado parecía más que feliz con ello...actualmente estaba balanceando la cabeza de lado a lado durante una escena cuando la princesa protagonista se ponía a cantar en pleno parque…

Marco sentía lastima por el pobre sujeto que tenía que andar con esa pelirroja zafada.

\- Aun no entiendo que tiene de entretenido esta película_ refunfuño el latino mientras le quitaba parte de la manta a su amiga.

\- Mmm tal vez es cierto que su final es algo obvio, pero lo entretenido es ver como se llega a él _ respondió la oji celeste mientras sacaba unas palomitas del tazón_ además…Giselle es muy agradable y especial ¿no? ...me gustaría ser así.

Marco suspiro volteándose a mirar a su amiga:

\- ¿Por qué pensaste que nadie iba a querer volver a verte luego de que te fueras de la Tierra?

\- Bueno…_la rubia miro los hilos sueltos de la manta esponjosa que tenía sobre las piernas fingiendo que estos eran lo más interesante del mundo_ no soy alguien que destaque demasiado excepto por mi magia, no tengo muchos amigos en la escuela porque soy bastante aburrida y nada interesante…a veces en Mewni ni siquiera las otras chicas de la realeza se acuerdan de mì cuando nos vemos cada cierta cantidad de tiempo así que… ¡auch!

Marco había juntado su frente con la de ella dándole un leve cabezazo no demasiado fuerte, pero si molesto:

\- Es diferente, aquí tienes amigos y aunque no sean muchos a todos nos va a hacer felices seguirte viendo.

\- Lo sè_ susurró la chica poniendo distancia con el castaño sintiéndose nerviosa y demasiado invadida en su espacio personal_ pero a veces me preocupa que todos se acaben olvidando de mí.

\- Eso no va a pasar remilgada además ni siquiera llevas un año aquí y ya te estas preocupando de lo que pasarà cuando te marches ¿no es un poco exagerado? _ añadió el chico en tono de broma.

\- Si…tienes razón, gracias Marco.

\- No sé porque estas agradeciendo solo me limite a señalar cosas obvias. _ al percatarse de que se habían quedando mirando del mismo modo que lo habían hecho cuando estaban sobre el tejado el moreno aparto la vista de su amiga centrándose en la película_ si ya no vas a seguir mirando voy a cambiar la película.

\- ¡Eso no es justo eres un tramposo!

* * *

Cuando rato después el chico se acabó durmiendo enroscado en la manta en modo oruga con un cojín en el rostro la princesa a su lado soltó un suspiro triste mientras se paraba llevándose con ella el tazón ahora vacío de las palomitas. Al llegar a la cocina se topó con un pequeño espejo colocado en la puerta el cual le devolvía su propio reflejo: el cabello rubio recogido en alto, los ojos azul bebè, los corazones en sus mejillas.

Recordó las palabras de Marco: " _Es diferente, aquí tienes amigos y aunque no sean muchos a todos nos va a hacer felices seguirte viendo"_.

Le gustaría pensar que era así…pero.

Por estar cerca de ella Marco ya había salido dañado… ¿cuánto tiempo tomaría para que alguien más saliera lastimado?...¿para que tal vez la acabaran odiando?, ella quería protegerlos, quería poder proteger a todas las personas que le importaban…pero y si ¿y si nada era suficiente? ¿y si, aunque practicara aún más duro con la varita no podía? ¿si su falta voluntad para ejecutar hechizos más agresivos los ponía en peligro a todos? ¿por qué no podía ser como su madre?

¿Por qué aún no se hacía a la idea de que había sido la responsable de la muerte de varios monstruos en ese castillo? ¿por qué no estaba feliz con eso? ¿Por qué?

Apoyo una mano en el espejo provocando que la mano reflejada en la pulida superficie se juntara con la de ella mientras por su mente pasaba la imagen de su madre, de su abuela de su tía: todas valientes, bonitas, brillantes, poderosas, que hacían lo que debían hacer que no tenían un cerebro que las torturaba con pensamientos complicados… que no eran naturalmente una decepción.

¿En quién debía convertirse? ¿de verdad podría gobernar Mewni a su estilo? ¿de verdad sus súbditos la iban a querer a pesar de todo? ¿el precio para ser una reina aceptada por todos era abandonar toda compasión por aquellos que son distintos?...si supiera la verdad de lo que ocurrió en el castillo cuando Marco fue secuestrado ¿su madre comprendería? ¿o la rechazaría de nuevo como antes? ¿al menos escucharía?

Le dolía recordar la forma en que la actitud de la reina la había impulsado a mentir…como la posibilidad de ser separada de Marco había reafirmado esta decisión.

Su conversación con Moon de hace algunos días le había ayudado pero también le había dolido porque le recordó a otra época, una donde no tenía secretos con su madre, donde la admiraba y cuya motivación en la vida era lograr que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de ella…donde se frustraba constantemente porque su propia forma ser le impedía lograrlo.

Retirando la mano del espejo Star regreso al sillón donde su mejor amigo aun dormía, la chica le paso una mano por el pelo con suavidad:

\- La vida es complicada…demasiado complicada.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Quería hacer esta escena especial hace tiempo la pobre Star la pasa mal, ambos adolescentes la están pasando mal pero son tan lindos! Jejeje Marco me da risa y Star…ella me da pena básicamente su problema es que se supone que las reinas en este Mewni son guerreras y ella sufre porque no es agresiva naturalmente y porque está sintiendo compasión cuando supuestamente "no debería" su carácter más suave hace en cierta forma a esta chica más vulnerable que la Star original a mí parecer, me gusta jugar con el hecho de que en la primera temporada ella decidió que todo estaba bien y que podía manejar ser una reina diferente a su madre pero que ahora se esté dando cuenta de que no es taaan sencillo el asunto….y se seguirá dando cuenta.**

 **Ahora los comentarios.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Jaja al final si subí algo corto ahora aunque tiene más ida de olla mía que escena extra pero bueno ojala te haya gustado.**

 **Torikami Riuzak** **: Ehh siii le favorecen…por ahora con Mina en realidad creo que el capítulo próximo no será altiro altiro el de Mina habrá otro antes recordemos que la visita es en una semana a partir de la boda y en esta breve escena han pasado apenas unos pocos días.**

 **angel-demoniaca** **: Acepto la culpa jajaj me alegra generarte tantas emociones con mi fic.**

 **AstralWhip** **: Sii hay infinitas realidades jajaja Star sabe pelear pero con hechizos más "amigables" que serían como los que sabe en la serie porque en este universo que hice los hechizos de guerra son más agresivos y esos son los que a Star le cuestan y no le gustan.**

 **Guest:** **Mmm Mina no viene en ese plan heroico la verdad jaja XD aunque tal vez acertaste en paaarte, Lemmon eh? Jajaja todo dependerá de la historia si queda pertinente y como avanza la relación de este par…y también de que logre escribir algo aceptable hay Lemmon que queda muy guarro la verdad, creo que si uno publica algo con ese tipo de contenido tiene que saber escribirlo con gracia.**

 **marati2011** **: Pobre novio pero el vivió feliz y engañado para siempre XD.**

 **Doce Espadas** **: jajaja que bueno que te reíste con el chiste los narvales XD si al menos logre que cuando alguien vea la serie sienta que el golpe narval no es lo mismo me doy por satisfecha.**

 **truenorifico** **: Esta bien si te leíste esos libros al fin y al cabo todos hablaban de ellos un tiempo, no sé cuál es el problema XD y sep pobre Star que jamás busque su nombre o se encontrara con sorpresitas jajaja.**

 **Vivitoon:** **Ese capítulo fue un desmadre jajaja me alegra que te guste mi fic ojalá esta pequeña escenita te divierta.**

 **Guest 2:** **Es que en ingles MUD es lodo jajaja me hace gracia como finjo que todos hablan en ingles cuando el fic está en español.**

 **Leti-neko:** **Si puede pasar de todo aquí mi mente es mi mente y es una mente trol XD hasta conmigo misma.**

 **Ranpoo4ever:** **jajaj me alegra haberte sorprendido ¿me equivoco al pensar que con mi ida de olla de arriba tu también fuiste uno de los que esperaba que le serie mostrara más de los cambios de Marco esos 16 años? Digo solo eso porque admitámoslo al ser una serie para todo público difícil que hubieran metido demasiado de la vida del chico de adulto o si tuvo hijos o algo.**

 **Mister NBA** **: Moon torturara, maltratara y castigara a ese sujeto jajaj ahora con tu comentario mmm predecible a veces, bueno si te refieres a que lo que le paso a Star fue completamente predecible esa era mi idea justamente desde que mostré el tipo la miraba extraño, en cambio si te refieres a que en mi fic a veces se siente que algo malo va a pasar y que cuando pasa no schockea tanto…pues esa es mi idea es que seré algo rara pero busco contar una historia no traumar a los lectores porque yo misma quedo demasiado afectada cuando pasa algo crudo en una serie o libro y no me lo esperaba para nada prefiero estar algo preparada al menos, ahora si tu captas todas las pistas que pongo en los capítulos sobre lo que pasara a futuro y por eso te ha resultado un fic predecible en muchas cosas…entonces usted es telepata porque otros lectores experimentados me han dicho que no se esperan casi nada de lo que ocurre jajaj respecto a la narrativa supongo que iré mejorando con el tiempo…y si no aceptare que tal vez sencillamente mi forma de narrar no es del todo de tu gusto a veces pasa que nos gusta una historia pero la forma de escribir de la persona no nos agrada del todo, pero gracias por tu retroalimentación tan respetuosa solo que dudo poder cambiar mucho mi forma de escribir.**

 **Ahora gente muchas gracias por leerme espero no recibir una patada por mis teorías de arriba ni por nada que puse solo quería opinar un poco porque admitámoslo los ships no son lo único de la serie también tiene magia, golpes y cosas fascinantes pero al menos a mí me pasa que la parte romántica o personal de los protagonistas me llega más emocionalmente que la trama mágica la que me interesa más eh…cerebralmente por así decirlo.**

 **Cariños gente y nos vemos probablemente…a fin de mes porque el capítulo siguiente será capítulo en toda regla no algo corto.**

 **Sugar.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Extra 2**

 **Bueno, en primer lugar el capítulo oficial del fic está en preparación es solo que por mientras estoy subiendo estas escenas que me imagine de nuestro dúo conviviendo a diario que no encajan mucho en algún capitulo pero creo que son lindas de leer porque son cotidianas y enseñan más de su relación.**

 **Por cierto me alegra que a muchos les gusto mi análisis de la serie jajaja así que si les gusto necesito hacer estos comentarios igual (si a usted le vale baje hasta la escena del fic): en primer lugar no entiendo porque fans de todos los idiomas dicen que Star friendzoneo a Marco en la luna roja o que ella no debería haberlo ayudado con Jackie…para mi si bien el comportamiento de Marco en la luna roja puede haber sido un poquiiiito celoso esos podrían haber sido celos de amigo en parte y cuando Star le aclara que no quiere un héroe sino un amigo…para mi héroe no es sinónimo de novio ella solo le dejo en claro que es una chica que puede manejar las cosas sola además en el episodio Star sobre ruedas ella misma llamo su héroe a Marco XD y recibió una lección de humildad: no siempre puedes manejar las cosas sin ayuda.**

 **Ahora, lo de Jackie... Star solo se dio cuenta que le gustaba Marco en Bon bon y por sobre todo su relación es tan linda porque son amigos porque se preocupan mucho por el otro ¿acaso no es normal que ella haya querido ayudar a su amigo a ser feliz con la chica que le gusta? y si después se dio cuenta de que él le gustaba…creo que ella actuó como una gran amiga al esconder lo que sentía sabiendo que Marco era feliz con Jackie y por fin eran novios (o algo no se en la serie a veces es como si fueran novios y otras se menciona que son casi novios XD) es decir al menos para mí el personaje de Star hubiera quedado muy mal parado si en cuanto descubrió que le gustaba Marco inmediatamente se hubiera confesado esperando atraer su atención valiéndole un carajo lo que èl sintiera…una ofensiva amorosa de su parte hubiera dejado en claro que le gustaba Marco pero la hubiera hecho ver como una chica más preocupada por ella misma y por quedarse con el chico que como una buena amiga preocupada por Marco y por la felicidad de este…¿enserio se hubiera visto bien que luego de que èl por fin consiguió a la chica que ha estado observando por años Star decidiera confundirlo y dejarle en claro que no quiere solo ser su amiga? es solo que no entiendo porque se burlan de Star o dicen que se merece lo que le está pasando sentimentalmente si ella solo actuó como una buena amiga preocupada por Marco y solo se confesó cuando creyó que nunca más lo iba a volver a ver y ahora que se van a reencontrar en la tercera temporada ella tampoco está esperando que èl la corresponda porque tiene claro que le gusta Jackie…(bueno Star XD aún nos falta ver como actuara Marco).**

 **Segunda cosa: los que están esperando la película principalmente por las peleas y la acción y les da igual el romance no serán decepcionados algo me dice que la acción será completamente épica pero ¿soy la única que cree que Star tiene la capucha de Marco en la promo porque él y el rey serán secuestrados? Así es gente algo me dice que esos dos serán secuestrados y se pasaran la película valiendo madres jaja es que bueno…Marco ira por Star pero el hecho es que aunque no es un inútil en Mewni se encuentra en desventaja con respecto a muchas cosas y el rey aunque es un gran guerrero es igual de atarantado que Star lo cual a pesar de su fortaleza física podría provocar que caiga en una trampa y Marco al seguirlo a él acabaría en las mismas jajaja mis presentimientos en la serie muchas veces han sido ciertos y no puedo resistirme a que si pasa algo de lo que digo se acuerden de mi XD.**

 **Lo último va para los fans del Starco, me he dado cuenta que muchos en todos los idiomas (traductor Google XD jajaja) quieren que Marco corte con Jackie o se den un tiempo y esperan que él vaya a Mewni a buscar a Star o para corresponder lo que ella siente o para decirle que esta confundido y tiene que aclararse cuando para mi hay dos opciones que podrían ocurrir también: que ambos se encuentren y hablen brevemente y la misma Star se frienzonee diciéndole a Marco que no debe responderle porque sabe que no siente lo mismo y queden tan de amigos como antes o…que Marco derechamente le diga a Star que solo la quiere como amiga lo cual para mí no sería malo ni habría porque gritar es decir…quedan dos temporadas enteras de 21 episodios cada una, considerando que muchos de estos vienen apareados serán cerca de…40 episodios por temporada en total más de 80 capítulos por ver que nos quedan, es obvio que sea lo que pase entre los personajes ahora no es definitivo sería tan ilógico como pensar que van a derrotar a Toffe y al mal a principios de esta temporada 3 y se pasaran el resto del tiempo de vagos y en paz o que si Mewni cae en manos de Ludo pensar que será así para siempre jamás, esta serie ha demostrado que se mueve como un anime occidentalizado con avances pequeños en las relaciones, giros argumentales, etc…yo quiero que la pareja principal se quede junta porque creo que bien manejado podría ser una de las mejores historias acerca de cómo una amistad evoluciona a algo más porque precisamente no encaja en lo típico que mencione la vez pasada, pero debe ser realista y el realismo implica cualquiera de las tres opciones anteriores pongo esto para que si pasa precisamente eso que Marco le dice un no a Star usted no forme parte de los fans que lloran y gritan ¡Noo el Starco murió! Jajaja admitámoslo a muchos nos gusta el romance en la serie sea por la pareja principal o por otra o porque usted es multishipper, si a usted le da igual me alegro porque se estresa menos y sufre menos XD.**

 **Y debo decir esto si Daron Nefcy mujer troleadora reconocida hace que Marco y Star se junten rápidamente dando un Starco fácil y sencillo…derechamente seria porque la pareja va a tener problemas del porte de Júpiter a futuro o porque planea hacerlos romper en algún momento…así que irónicamente Starco shippers mejor teman un emparejamiento demasiado fácil porque como dije dudo que cualquier aspecto de la serie sea romántico o mágico en una etapa tan temprana de la historia fuera a ser definitivo Daron es capaz de emparejarlos, hacerlos romper hacerlos volver o incluso no dejarlos juntos en absoluto al final y luego hacer que descubramos en un cap epilogo que toda la serie era un pinche flashback de Marco hablando: "Y así niños su madre se fue de la tierra mientras yo seguía saliendo con tía Jackie pero después rompimos y cuando su madre volvió de visita comenzamos a salir y luego nos casamos" pff en definitiva este es el tipo de serie donde nada se acaba hasta que se acaba XD…y bueno sé que solo puse opciones donde Star y Marco quedan de pareja pero déjenme ser feliz XD usted leyó esto voluntariamente.**

 **Prometo que no daré la lata siempre con pensamientos míos de la serie el capítulo largo del fic tendrá solo una nota de autora cortita :3.**

 **La serie y personajes pertenecen a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

* * *

 _ **Clase de Biología 8:30 A.M**_

Las mesas habían sido alineadas en filas perfectas separadas unas de otras por una gran cantidad de espacio, en definitiva, en la posición clásica como se distribuye la sala cuando está a punto de ocurrir un examen.

Los estudiantes se encontraban en su mayoría repasando, muchos otros intentando meterse en la cabeza todo lo que no habían estudiado el fin de semana por haber estado ocupados en otras actividades menos académicas, algunos ya resignados decidían que les daba igual que preguntaran de todos modos no sabían nada de nada y los menos tan solo se relajaban porque tenìan en su cabeza todo lo necesario.

En una esquina en la fila de la derecha apegada a la pared tres chicas se dedicaban a repasar antes de que la profesora regresara con los exámenes y diera comienzo a la tortura:

\- Dime las diferencias entre el retículo endoplasmático liso y el rugoso_ Janna tenía entre las manos un resumen de toda los contenidos de biología hecho con cuidadosa caligrafía.

\- Bueno…_Star frunció el ceño cerrando su cuaderno para no ceder a la tentación de mirar la respuesta correcta_ el primero sintetiza lípidos mientras que el segundo tiene ribosomas que le dan el aspecto de "rugoso" y sintetiza proteínas.

\- Correcto_ Janna asintió contenta porque su amiga a pesar de ser de otra dimensión parecía entender bastante bien las asignaturas de la Tierra y de paso porque por medio de la respuesta de Star comprobó que lo que ella misma sabìa estaba bien_ ¿alguna se acuerda de los organelos propios de cada tipo de célula?

\- ¿La eucarionte y la procarionte? _ murmuro Jackie revisando el libro de texto.

\- No, las diferencias entre célula vegetal y animal

\- Janna creo que yo tengo un cuadro comparativo

\- ¿Me lo pasas a mi también Star? _ la princesa le tendió su cuaderno a la bailarina mientras Janna irritada por un sonido de sillas arrastrándose miro hacia un costado.

\- Enserio odio que siempre pase esto.

Basto que las otras dos chicas miraran en la misma direcciòn que la activista para ver a que se refería; la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban haciendo un trencito para sentarse detrás de Justin Armberg quien siempre tenía un promedio de notas bastante alto, obviamente la súbita popularidad del chico y la afición por ganar un lugar cerca de él se debía a la esperanza de muchos de lograr copiarle un poco durante el examen.

\- Es por eso que sugerí sentarnos aquí atrás_ menciono Janna rodando los ojos_ así no tenemos que aguantar a casi ningún vago queriendo aprovecharse de nosotras.

\- Muy cierto

\- Una vergüenza ese comportamiento tienes mucha razòn Janna banana la gente debería ser más responsable.

\- Me indigno con tan solo verlos…¿alguien tiene un lápiz pasta negro?

Mientras Jackie le tendía un lápiz al castaño que se encontraba sentado tras Star la pelinegra bufo guardando sus apuntes:

\- Por eso dije "casi".

\- Nosotros no somos vagos solo genios incomprendidos_ respondió Alfonzo mientras se dedicaba a anotar la mayor cantidad de datos posible en su mano y muñeca.

\- Muy sabio hermano ¿creen que si me meto este papel en el bolsillo de la chaqueta la vieja esa me vaya a ver? _ murmuro Ferguson mientras escondía un pequeño trocito de papel.

\- Los papeles no funcionan se pueden caer usa la piel amigo la piel_ Alfonzo señalaba con orgullo su brazo lleno de texto.

\- Chicos enserio al menos deberían intentar estudiar algo_ Jackie apunto al trio con un lápiz frunciendo el ceño_ si yo puedo combinar mis clases de baile con la escuela ustedes podrían esforzarse más.

\- ¡La cama, el internet y el refrigerador es un puto Triangulo de las Bermudas! _ lloriqueo el pelirrojo mientras se metía papeles en todos los lugares donde fuera posible.

\- Marco... pero... nosotros estudiamos juntos…

\- Te lo dije estirada_ el chico peligro estaba tan metido como sus amigos en copiar información en pequeños papelitos adhesivos o su propia piel_ por más que lo intente no me entra nada, no importa la cantidad de veces que lea algo simplemente me queda muy poco, de niño tenía que matarme estudiando para lograr algo.

\- ¿Te matabas estudiando de niño? _pregunto Janna curiosa.

\- Tal vez no te concentras lo suficiente_ sugirió Jackie extrañada porque a alguien pudiera pasarle eso.

\- Ni idea pero…Star necesito que te des la vuelta_ el latino una vez que tuvo a su amiga dándole la espalda le puso la cola de caballo a un lado pegándole un papel en la parte trasera del vestido con un dibujo de la célula.

\- Marcoo esto no va a funcionar_ alego la rubia.

En ese momento la maestra entro en la sala cargando un grueso fajo de hojas blancas. El tan temido examen:

\- Bien chicos guarden todos los cuadernos y siéntense en sus puestos_ la sala se ordenó quedándose en un silencio sepulcral_ ahora señor Justin venga y siéntese aquí_ la profesora señalo una silla que estaba junto a su escritorio a la cual se trasladó el rubio provocando las quejas de toda la fila que tenía sentada tras él.

La maestra conocía bien a sus alumnos y no iba a dejar que se salieran con la suya…a continuación procedió a cambiarlos de puesto a todos asegurándose de que los más aplicados no quedaran cerca de aquellos conocidos por copiar:

\- Señoritas allá al fondo, vengan aquí al lado del señor Justin.

Star, Jackie y Janna se trasladaron a las sillas que les indico la maestra, la platino se apresuró a sacarle a la princesa el papel que tenía pegado en la espalda y arrojarlo en alguna esquina.

\- ¡Pero porque se las lleva! ¡nooo! _ Alfonzo hacia un puchero mientras veía su oportunidad de mirarle el examen a Janna volar lejos.

\- Precisamente porque llevo haciéndoles clases a ustedes tres durante un buen tiempo_ bufo la señora acomodándose su chal sobre los hombros_ lo cual me recuerda…

Lentamente camino hacia el trio sentado al fondo de la sala cruzándose de brazos:

\- Ferguson si lo que planea es engañarme tal vez debería dejar de usar el mismo chaleco con bolsillos múltiples cada vez que tenemos examen…entregue los papeles.

Refunfuñando entre dientes el pelirrojo comenzó a sacar tarjetitas de entre su ropa:

\- Y eso es…

\- TODOS los papeles…

Rendido el pelirrojo entrego un trozo màs suspirando al ver gran parte de su trabajo desperdiciado.

\- Y ustedes dos…señor Diaz señor Dolittle levántense las mangas y quítense la chaqueta.

Los dos amigos se miraron un segundo poniéndose tensos:

\- No veo porque deberíamos hacerlo_ dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

\- Exacto, usted nos está pidiendo que nos desvistamos y para colmo quiere que le enseñemos nuestro cuerpo.

\- Señor Diaz considerando que el año anterior vino a la escuela en ropa interior dudo que le moleste demasiado enseñar su cuerpo…

La mitad de la clase comenzó a reírse mientras Marco ponía su mejor expresión de la palabra "mierda", acto seguido la maestra miro a Alfonzo:

\- Deben hacerlo porque de lo contrario asumiré que tienen algo que ocultar…

Ambos chicos resignados hicieron lo que se les pedía revelando su piel plagada de notas y dibujos, la maestra alzando una ceja les paso un paquete de algodón junto con un frasquito de alcohol en gel.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Algo que decir?

El trio se miró un segundo antes de que Alfonzo poniendo una pose teatral declarara con toda la seriedad del mundo:

\- ¡Solo sé que nada se!

\- Y ese un gran punto ¿sabe? _ Marco se llevó una mano a barbilla mientras alzaba una ceja_ ¿no se supone que en esta vida hay que dudar de todo? ¿Qué lo único cierto es que el ser humano es una cosa que piensa? ¿Qué sentido tiene entonces hacer exámenes? No es algo que diga yo lo dice Sócrates y Descartes.

La maestra se golpeó la frente con una mano mientras se daba la vuelta para comenzar a repartir los exámenes:

\- ¡Vayan a decirle eso al maestro de Filosofía! Pero…quien nada sabe nada teme ¿no?

Los tres chicos se volvieron a sentar derrotados mientras las risitas se apagaban por el salón y recibían los exámenes, Ferguson inclinándose levemente hacia adelante mientras la maestra se distraía les susurro a sus amigos:

\- Descuiden podemos salir de esta…tengo la mitad de la información escondida en papeles.

\- ¿Qué no te los quitaron? _ gruño Marco hablando en voz baja mientras ponía su nombre en la hoja del examen.

\- Pff me los escondí en donde no me llega el sol…algo arrugados deben estar, pero tienen toda la sabiduría.

\- Trabajemos en equipo chicos_ declaro Alfonzo agitando un puño en el aire mientras se giraba hacia su examen pretendiendo no estar planeando nada extraño cuando la profesora lo observò.

En el asiento de adelante cierta princesa mágica arrugo la frente deseando que los Mewmanos no tuvieran tan buena audición...hubiera deseado no saber tanto sobre la habilidad de Ferguson para esconder cosas.

* * *

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después el trio de amigas comentaban como les había ido en el examen alegrándose por la coincidencia de respuestas o lamentándose cuando se equivocaban.

Las tres estaban esperando a que Marco y compañía salieran del salòn. Debido a que entre Marco y Star se había desarrollado una fuerte amistad eso resulto en una curiosa combinación donde el trio de chicas conocidas por ser las monjas de la secundaria acabaron juntándose seguido con el trio de chicos malos y hasta almorzando juntos en una conjunción nunca antes vista.

\- No puedo creer que apenas comenzando el día ya nos llovieron los vergasos_ declaro Alfonzo saliendo de la sala con pinta de haber estado en una guerra.

\- Pero al menos sobrevivimos_ comento el pelirrojo saliendo tras el_ de todos modos a quien le importa la maldita escuela, yo cuando me gradúe voy a tener un local de licor y mujerzuelas…y me casare con Janna y tendremos diez hijos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!_ la activista casi se tropieza al escuchar semejante aseveración.

\- Espera yo seré quien me case con Janna_ sonrió el pelinegro pasándole un brazo a la horrorizada chica por los hombros.

\- Yo digo que cada uno debe hacerle un baile sensual para que ella decida…

\- ¡Me parece bien!

\- ¡Chicas sálvenme!

Ante la imagen de Janna corriendo perseguida por los dos chicos Jackie no pudo evitar echarse a reír, la activista podía llegar a ser bastante tímida y puritana en ocasiones y ese par habían encontrado el modo de exasperarla y tomarle el pelo.

En ese momento Marco salió de la sala bostezando un con una enorme cara de aburrimiento:

\- ¡Oye Diaz voy a usar esa frase tuya en mi examen de matemática! _ grito un chico que pasaba a su lado.

\- ¡Tú solo quieres copiarme imbécil! _ le respondió el moreno mientras chocaba la mano con el otro adolescente.

La platino suspiro, por bastante tiempo Marco le había estado pidiendo salir pero ella sabía que no era como pensaba Star porque realmente le gustara sino tan solo porque era casi la única que le había dicho que no…el latino la quería como una especie de trofeo para luego votarla, sin embargo desde que llego Star el chico la había dejado tranquila, comenzó a coquetear menos con el sexo opuesto y a actuar más como un compañero o amigo con ella y Janna resultando bastante simpático a veces, provocando que Jackie en ocasiones sintiera que este Marco podría estarle comenzando a gustar…el parecía tener una personalidad amable y sincera debajo de esa careta que mostraba ante el mundo, pero su comportamiento presumido e idiota la confundía y la hacía preguntarse cuál de los dos era el verdadero yo de Marco….no sabía si creerle completamente a Star cuando ella aseguraba que el latino en el fondo era alguien tierno, dulce y amable o sencillamente pensar que la princesa mágica era demasiado condescendiente con las personas.

\- ¿Cómo fue todo? _ Star se colocó junto a Marco ignorando a la Janna histérica que se tapaba los ojos intentando no ver al par que le bailaba sin polera.

\- Como siempre_ bufo el castaño_ en cuanto entreguen las notas tu examen acabara pegado en el refrigerador y a mí me van a gritar en casa…

\- Pero…

\- Oye tranquila_ el chico le despeino el flequillo a su amiga_ sin papà gritándome mi casa no sería mi casa…hogar dulce hogar.

\- Tal vez yo no soy la mejor opción para ayudarte a estudiar_ suspiro la chica mirando al suelo_ al fin y al cabo no soy de la Tierra…quiero decir ¡en Mewni explican todo con magia!

\- ¿A ti te encanta tener una línea de pensamiento masoquista donde todo es tu culpa verdad? _ Marco envolvió a la chica por el cuello en un abrazo bastante asfixiante que más que cariñoso pretendía ser molesto_ créeme no es culpa de nadie, mi mente es extraña es todo…seguro que Rafael preferiría incluso que yo tuviera problemas de aprendizaje para tener con que justificar mis malas notas frente a sus colegas y los fantásticos logros de sus hijos…además ni que me interesara esta decadente instituciòn y el asqueroso sistema educacional.

\- Marco_ una vez que su amigo la soltó la princesa se puso delante de él estorbándole el paso_ esta vez si lo intentaste no soy tonta, estudiamos juntos y yo te vi.

El chico negó suavemente con la cabeza a la vez que pasaba el peso de su mochila de un hombro a otro:

\- Remilgada en este mundo hay diferentes personas…algunas son listas y otras tenemos encanto personal.

\- Pero…_ la rubia hizo un puchero con una expresión triste, quería encontrar un modo de que a Marco le fuera mejor en la escuela; el matrimonio Diaz le tomaba mucha importancia a las calificaciones, si el chico comenzaba a rendir mejor posiblemente tanto Angie como Rafael verían a su hijo como alguien más maduro y con suerte comenzarían a confiar más en su criterio a la hora de elegir una profesión.

Star sabía que si las cosas en esa familia seguían como hasta el momento cuando Marco tuviera que ir a la universidad se iba a producir un quiebre sin retorno donde el chico seguiría sus sueños y sus padres le quitarían todo el apoyo…la princesa creía que aun había tiempo de reconstruir esa relación a pesar de lo deteriorada que estaba...pero había que comenzar por alguna parte.

\- ¡Marco dile a tus amigos que dejen en paz a Janna!

El moreno se echó a reír al ver a la pelinegra escondida detrás de la platino mientras Ferguson y Anfonzo continuaba bailando como si estuvieran en medio de una pista:

\- ¿Qué quieren que me una?

\- ¡NO por favor! ¡Diaz ya tuve suficiente con verte medio desnudo dos veces!

\- ¿A ti esos dos no te incomodan? _ inquirió el castaño viendo como Jackie revisaba tranquilamente su celular.

\- No, tengo unos primos igualitos_ rio la oji verde rodando los ojos_ ahora ¿podrías ir a ayudar a Janna?

\- ¿Enserio quieres que la ayude? _ contesto el chico alzando una ceja con una sonrisita ladeada.

La bailarina miro a su amiga quien con la cara más roja que un tomate se tapaba la vista:

\- Bueeno_ mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla miro al chico que tenía a su lado_ admito que se ve divertida así.

\- Ok…_Marco se giró hacia Ferguson y Alfonzo_ ¡báilenle una cumbia!

Jackie se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras soltaba una gran carcajada…tal vez Diaz tuviera sus defectos, pero cuando no estaba intentado ligarse a nadie no podía negar que era condenadamente divertido.

Unos metros más allá Star hacia planes para encontrar un modo efectivo de ayudar a Marco con los estudios…tenía que haber alguna forma.

* * *

 _ **5 P.M calle del gimnasio…**_

Luego de salir de la escuela los mejores amigos decidieron caminar en vez de tomar el autobús, Marco quería ir a entrenar un rato y Star pensó en ir al único lugar donde estaba segura que encontraría algún tipo de respuesta acerca de cómo ayudar a Marco: la librería.

\- Marco…estaré a una cuadra de distancia no me va a pasar nada. _ la rubia estaba cruzada de brazos esperando que el latino decidiera de una buena vez irse al gimnasio y dejarla a sus anchas buscando libros.

\- Bien…pero si algo pasa me llamas.

La oji celeste asintió y se despidió de su amigo con la mano mientras él caminaba rumbo al gimnasio reconstruido frente al cual destacaba la estatua de un heroico tentáculo…estatua que no le gustaba mucho a Marco.

La princesa de Mewni entro en la librería provocando que la campanita colgante de la puerta tintineara con suavidad.

La chica comenzó a vagar entre medio de los libros buscando algo que pudiera servir, sonrió al ver el título de uno de los textos: "Estilos de aprendizaje". mientras ojeaba el libro sonrió…al parecer había encontrado ideas bastantes interesantes acerca de cómo ayudar a Marco…si combinaba lo que decía el libro junto con su conocimiento personal sobre el chico.

\- ¿Busca algo especial señorita? _ una mujer de largo cabello oscuro rizado con un vientre enorme que delataba un estado de embarazo avanzado le sonreía a Star en algun momento se habia situado a su lado.

\- Oh…solo quería encontrar un libro como este.

La mujer observo el título alzando una ceja con simpatía:

\- Parece un título extraño para alguien de tu edad, esos libros suelen ser para universitarios.

\- Bueno_ Star se mordió el labio pensativa_ mi amigo es un chico muy inteligente…me he dado cuenta de que èl continuamente sabe datos sobre muchas cosas pero…cuando intenta estudiar para la escuela nada funciona, no se acuerda de los datos o las formulas.

\- Y quieres ayudarlo…_ ante el asentimiento de la rubia la mujer sonrió_ mi esposo solía ser igual cuando era adolescente, probablemente tu amigo solo tiene una forma diferente de aprender, creo que si encuentras la manera de combinar cosas que le gustan con lo que debe aprender para la escuela podría irle bastante bien.

Star ladeo la cabeza pensativa, una sonrisa fue expandiéndose por su rostro al comenzar a relacionar la personalidad de Marco y lo que le gustaba con posibles formas de ayudarlo a estudiar.

\- ¿Pensaste en algo? recuerdo que yo y mi esposo llegamos a hacer un baile sobre la tabla periódica.

La princesa mágica le sonrió a la amable mujer agradecida por su ayuda:

\- ¿Quieres llevarte el libro o necesitas algo más?

\- Bueno…si tuviera algún libro sobre trastornos del sueño me sería muy útil y varias otras cosas que creo que voy a necesitar…

\- Claro, déjame ir a ver.

Una hora después la rubia se despedía de la vendedora agitando la mano desde la entrada:

\- ¡Gracias por la ayuda!

\- ¡De nada suerte con Marco!

Star se paró en seco mirando a la futura mamá que se puso a reir al ver la reacción pasmada de la adolescente:

\- ¡Oh cariño no deberías sorprenderte tanto es obvio que eres Star Butterfly! todos sabemos que vives con Marco Diaz y por lo que me ha contado mi esposo ese chico es tremendamente parecido a èl de joven.

\- Su esposo es…

\- El entrenador Brantley…si vas al gimnasio a buscar a tu amigo dile a mi esposo que lo amo y que tengo antojos de zanahorias.

La oji celeste asintió y salió de la librería cargando una bolsa en el brazo y un par de libros extra en la mochila.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Diaz 8 P.M**_

Siguiendo su rutina clásica después de llegar a casa Marco comio con Star y despues se encerro en su habitación para no tener que verles las caras a sus progenitores cuando llegaran del trabajo, en ese momento estaba batallando con la tarea de matemáticas asignatura cuyos niveles de espanto llegaban hasta el punto de que ni la misma princesa de Mewni con todas sus ganas de aprender podía soportarlas completamente.

De todos modos, a Star le iba mejor que a él.

Un golpe en la puerta se escuchó en ese momento, el latino sabiendo que probablemente era su mejor amiga quien venía a hacer deberes con él indico brevemente que podía pasar sin problemas debido a que estaba impecablemente vestido y cubierto.

Para su sorpresa en vez de entrar cargada con cuadernos, calculadoras, escuadras y cualquier cosa que oliera a tortura escolar la chica tenia entre las manos una bolsa con varias tarjetitas de colores e imágenes de lo que a Marco le parecieron pelotitas en primera instancia.

\- Deja eso_ la princesa se sentó en la cama de su amigo colocando sobre el cubre cama todo lo que traía con ella.

\- Espera…¿me estás diciendo que deje de hacer la tarea?_ el moreno se cruzó de brazos mientras entrecerraba los ojos_ quien eres tú y que hiciste con Star.

La chica sonrió mientras cerraba el cuaderno de Marco y despejaba el espacio:

\- De todos modos, seguro que te estás dando vuelta hace media hora con el mismo problema.

El chico asintió resignado…la rubia estaba en lo cierto.

\- Veràs he estado pensando el motivo por el que no te va bien en la escuela a pesar de que te estés esforzando…

\- Ehh claramente el motivo es que todo es terriblemente aburrido y posiblemente tengo un trauma producto del estrés que sufrí de niño…no me extrañaría_ Marco hizo un gesto de desagrado recordando las lecciones privadas de los veranos.

\- En parte pero…también es porque para tì solo sentarte a leer los contenidos o trabajar como todo el mundo lo hace no funciona así que…_ sacando la varita del bolsillo de su falda la princesa la agito provocando que las tarjetitas de colores volaran en todas direcciones acomodándose en diferentes partes del cuarto de su mejor amigo en un impecable diseño en degrade por color y materia, verde para biología, azul para matemática, rojo para lengua, etc_ me di cuenta que es porque aprendes todo de un modo distinto…veràs tu sabes muchas cosas, continuamente mencionas datos de historia…

\- Porque lo aprendo en películas_ el chico rodo los ojos sin saber a donde quería llegar la rubia con todo eso aunque tenía que admitir que las tarjetitas se veían algo interesantes…como alguien apasionado por el arte tenía una atracción bastante fuerte hacia todo lo que implicara color y diseño.

\- También sabes cosas científicas…

\- Solo algunas y es porque mi comic de ciencia ficción necesita esos datos y….

\- Sabes mucho sobre arte…

\- Es obvio por…

\- Y hoy mismo sabias sobre filosofía…

\- Lo abre leído en algún lado y me pareció divertido…no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar estirada…

\- ¿No te das cuenta? _ Star estaba dando pequeñas palmaditas producto de la excitación_ tu recuerdas perfectamente bien datos de cosas que te gustan o te divierten…si podemos hacer que te guste aunque sea un poco la materia de la escuela posiblemente te comenzaría a ir mejor en los exámenes.

Al ver que el latino iba a volver a hablar la rubia coloco un dedo sobre los labios del chico indicándole que permaneciera en silencio:

\- Solo escúchame…¿por favor?_ en cuanto èl asintió ella retiro el dedo haciendo levitar con su varita un libro de química el cual se abrió en una página que contenía la unidad a evaluar la semana siguiente mostrando una gran cantidad de elementos químicos de la tabla periódica junto con cálculos de orbital y estructuras moleculares_ ¿podrías recordar esto?

El moreno negó con la cabeza a la vez que arrugaba la nariz como si estuviera observando algo apestoso:

\- Entonces…¿te resultaría más fácil recordarlo así?_ con la varita la chica levito una cantidad de trocitos de cartulina de diferentes colores que formaron en el aire una molécula brillante y colorida a su lado en letras luminosas destacaba el nombre "Alcohol etílico"_ prueba a mover los trozos.

Alzando una ceja Marco comenzó a sacar o agregar trocitos de cartulina con letras a la estructura flotante debiendo reconocer para sus adentros que resultaba divertido como el nombre en letras luminosas iba cambiando según lo que èl hiciera con la estructura química…ahora las letras rezaban "metilamina".

\- Ahora_ la rubia cerro el libro de química abriendo esta vez el de matemáticas lleno de fórmulas y ecuaciones diferentes_ tu principal problema es que no te acuerdas de las formulas ¿no?...pero tienes una excelente memoria visual para los colores.

\- Bueno…si…

\- ¿Puedes decirme cual de todas las tarjetas que puse en la pared es color índigo?

Ladeando la cabeza el chico escaneo la habitación localizando rápidamente el color pedido sin ningún problema…de algún modo todo el asunto resultaba gracioso casi como estar en el parvulario de nuevo…literalmente esa había sido su mejor época todo era correr, jugar, pintar y hacer manualidades.

Marco Diaz había sido un niñito lleno de estrellitas brillantes de alumno aplicado en el parvulario.

\- Es el de la derecha el que está arriba del color petróleo entre medio del azul cobalto y el azul rey…

\- Cada una de esas tarjetas en tonos de azul tiene las fórmulas de matemática, las pùrpura los datos de historia y así…creo que si te resulta fácil recordar los colores tal vez podría resultarte igual de sencillo memorizar lo que las tarjetas contienen_ Star se colocó un mechón de cabello rubio tras la oreja mientras su amigo la seguía mirando con gesto serio_ creo que lo maravilloso de tu vida es que solo debes descubrir quien quieres ser y que quieres hacer en el futuro no tienes el peso de tener que gobernar a millones de personas... por eso…por eso enserio quiero que puedas alcanzar tus sueños y pienso que si logramos que te vaya mejor en la escuela tus padres te van a escuchar más y te van a tomar más enserio porque a ellos eso parece importarles demasiado…y...

Star bajo la vista nerviosa y preocupada... tal vez se había entrometido demasiado y Marco estaba molesto con ella...jadeo sorprendida cuando el chico la tomo de la mano atrayéndola hacia un abrazo apretado besando la parte superior de su cabeza a continuación mientras con una mano la mantenía sujeta por la espalda y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello dorado:

\- Creo que pasar tanto tiempo contigo va a acabar provocándome diabetes…

\- Entonces…¿eso significa que te gusta mi idea?_ la chica levanto el rostro para mirar los ojos color chocolate de su amigo.

\- Significa que no está nada mal…y también que probablemente serias una linda parvularia.

Como respuesta Star le dio un golecito juguetón en el brazo mientras permanecía acurrucada con él.

\- ¿Marco?

\- Dime…

\- ¿Si yo te ayudo a estudiar tú me ayudarías a encestar?

El moreno soltó una risita entre dientes mientras miraba la cabeza rubia apoyada en su pecho:

\- ¿Tienes problemas con la clase de deportes?

\- Sinceramente si…¡no te rías no todos somos atléticos!

\- ¡No me estoy riendo por eso! _ Marco le sujeto ambas manos a la princesa para impedir que ella le diera algún otro golpe_ es porque me parece increíble que con la cantidad de asignaturas que tenemos aquí en la Tierra a ti te complique deportes.

Los corazones de las mejillas de la rubia se volvieron de un tono rosa aun mas subido que el que ya habian adquirido cuando Marco la abrazo.

\- Si bueno…nunca fui demasiado buena con el ejercicio…

\- Hey tranquila…claro que te ayudare a encestar.

Como respuesta la chica froto suavemente su mejilla contra el hombro de su amigo antes de separarse e indicarle que tenían que comenzar a estudiar.

* * *

 _ **Dos semanas más tarde, dos días después de la boda 6 P.M casa de los Diaz…**_

La princesa mágica sonrió al ver los cuatro exámenes colocados sobre la mesa del comedor en posición estratégica para que los viera el matrimonio Diaz cuando llegaran a cenar por la noche.

Sus calificaciones no eran algo nuevo había obtenido una B tanto en matemáticas como en química lo cual se consideraba bastante bueno.

La novedad eran las notas de Marco, habían sido tan inesperadas que hasta causó revuelo en la sala de clases, nadie entendía como es que paso algo así…

Su mejor amigo había obtenido una A en matemáticas y exactamente la misma nota de ella en química, el moreno casi no se lo había podido creer entre otros motivos porque gracias a la idea de Star no había tenido que estresarse, sudar y sufrir como el demonio para tener esos resultados, sino que había recordado todo con suma facilidad y al aprender las cosas de una manera que le acomodara mejor a su forma de ser la información había entrado tranquilamente en su cerebro, no a la fuerza.

En ese preciso instante la chica había mandado a Marco a buscar sus tijeras dimensionales lo cual era una excusa…ella misma las había escondido debajo de su cama para distraer al latino mientras dejaba los exámenes en la cocina acompañados de una nota para el matrimonio Diaz:

" _Estimados señores Diaz_

 _Debido a que estuvimos estudiando toda la semana anterior creo que nos merecemos un descanso así que Marco y yo iremos al Arcade de Amatista a jugar videojuegos por un rato, descuiden no volveremos tarde._

 _Solo quería decirles que Marco enserio se está esforzando para que le vaya mejor en la escuela…él tiene muy claro que es lo que quiere hacer a futuro no es un simple capricho o idea pasajera._

 _Él es serio acerca de eso…y sé que le encantaría que lo apoyaran o al menos aceptaran sus gustos… no es mi intención ser grosera soy consciente de que desconozco gran cantidad de cosas acerca de la Tierra y de que deben tener sus motivos para oponerse a los deseos de Marco...pero siento que el debería poder dedicarse a lo que realmente quiere, no todos nacemos con esa suerte de decidir hacer lo que amamos en lugar de tener que amar lo que hacemos porque es nuestro deber._

 _No me quejo de mi destino, pero creo que Marco tiene una oportunidad maravillosa al vivir en este planeta._

 _Además… sería lindo que pudiéramos sentarnos a comer todos juntos como cuando recién llegue desde Mewni realmente quiero a Marco y los aprecio mucho a ustedes me han recibido fantásticamente bien y siempre se preocupan por mi, me gustaría poder compartir la mesa con toda las personas que aprecio._

 _Con Amor_

 _Star"_

La princesa de Mewni dejo la carta sobre la mesa junto con los exámenes deseando que esta no les resultara grosera o insultante al matrimonio.

Ella solo quería que ambos reconsideraran su posición y si enserio existía un buen motivo para que se opusieran a los sueños de Marco, un motivo más poderoso que sus expectativas personales hacia su hijo entonces lo conversaran con él y no solo se limitaran a imponerle lo que ellos querían.

Marco era un gran chico, el matrimonio Diaz eran buenas personas.

No veía porque no podían intentar reparar su relación…cuando algún día ella se regresara a su dimensión natal quería que Marco no se quedara solo…quería que tuviera el apoyo de su familia así ella podría irse mucho más tranquila sabiendo que su mejor amigo estaría bien y tendria algo de cariño.

Pero actualmente las cosas no estaban del todo bien…ya había solucionado el problema de las calificaciones pero aún no lograba encontrar nada para el insomnio de Marco…a veces se sentía como una completa inútil…y que el chico no quisiera hablar sobre el tema con ella ni le permitiera usar su magia solo complicaba la situaciòn.

La voz de Marco la saco de su ensimismamiento:

\- ¡Hey remilgada no sigas buscando encontré las tijeras!

\- Eso es genial, muchas gracias_ la princesa sonrió mientras tomando su par de tijeras hizo un rasgón en el aire abriendo un portal que conducía a la dimensión de los videojuegos_ ¿vamos?

\- Pff yo ya me voy yendo…

El latino estaba entrando el portal ansioso por volver a esa dimensión la cual constantemente renovaba sus juegos provocando que cada vez que Star lo llevaba se sintiera como un niño en una tienda de dulces.

\- ¡Marco no me dejes atrás podrías perderte!

\- No soy un niño estirada, más bien admite que eres tú la que teme perderse y quedarse sola…

\- Yo…n…no es eso_ Star desvió la vista mientras guardaba sus tijeras en el pequeño bolso en forma de nube violeta delatando que efectivamente era ella quien temía acabar sola en ese enorme lugar.

El chico peligro rodo los ojos mientras estiraba su mano derecha hacia atrás capturando la pequeña mano de su amiga:

\- ¿Ves? ahora que ya nos aseguramos de que nadie va a perderse ¿me dices donde están los juegos con zombies asesinos?

\- Creo que hacia la derecha y…¡yo no quiero ir ahí! ¡Marco! ¡nooo! ¡me va costar dormir!

El moreno solo se rio entre dientes mientras se llevaba a su reticente amiga hacia la dirección que el quería sin que ella pudiera hacer nada en absoluto para resistirse al fuerte agarre de la mano del chico.

Aunque ciertamente la princesa de Mewni tampoco estaba pensando seriamente en resistirse.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Creo que el extra me salió como un capitulo jajaja pero bueno ojala les haya gustado…adoro las escenas idiotas entre el trio de vagos jajaja no sé porque pero es tremendamente divertido poner a este Marco a hacer cosas que el original no haría ni loco...XD mi Star no sé como mi mente crea una Star tan abrazable jejej :3 esos dos son hermosos.**

 **Ahora no se si alguien lo ha notado pero el personaje de Jackie aquí no tiene diferencias demasiado significativas con la original y es porque precisamente en la serie solo se ha mostrado que ella es alguien agradable en todo sentido, relajada y comprensiva…claramente no iba a voltear su personalidad para convertirla en alguien histérica, desagradable y caprichosa, no quería así que si alguien ha notado este detalle es porque la misma serie no ha aportado mucha información sobre ella por lo cual las diferencias con la original están pero no son muy grandes.**

 **Ahora comentarios, por cierto he llegado a los 100 seguidores! Omg!**

 **flowerforever355:** **Ciertamente hay muchas cosas interesantes en la serie es solo que es obvio que la acción será épica como dije arriba, pero el romance es aún más difícil de adivinar por eso la gente hace teorías o se ataca por eso siento que tal vez poner mi perspectiva de las cosas puede servir.**

 **Guest:** **Aquí las relaciones son distintas pero estoy trabajando en que se arreglen con Marco…la familia es importante después de todo.**

 **Fangirl309** **:** **jajaja se feliz si amas todas las parejas no sufres nunca jejej uno que solo se emociona con Starco está limitada XD.**

 **Xenon666** **: Bueno personalmente creo que la gente usa cliché como ofensa porque se refieren a salidas fáciles que vuelven a ocupar porque han funcionado antes, conclusiones apresuradas y mal escritas, rápidas y predecibles al menos eso para mí es un cliché…pero admitámoslo todo ya se ha hecho antes cualquier idea puede ser un cliché actualmente: mejores amigos enamorados se ha hecho, enemigos enamorados se ha hecho, chica animada chico frio muuuy visto…todo ya existe.**

 **angel-demoniaca** **: Porque Star no sabe que es lo que pasa con él, no sabe porque no duerme y Marco la mantiene alejada…tratare esto en el prox capitulo zanjando el asunto en parte por un tiempo.  
**

 **knightday** **: Gracias!**

 **Varok:** **Me alegra que te guste eso busco precisamente que la gente no se aburra leyendo y no sienta que es demasiado pomposo mi estilo.**

 **CharlieMontgomery** **: Gracias por leer mi biblia XD, jajaj yo espero que Marco y Jackie rompan pero no quiero que hagan el clásico de "Marco ve con Star terminemos porque se que ustedes dos deben estar juntos" nope, quiero que la decisión sea de Marco no porque prácticamente le dicen que debe elegir a Star, ademas amo que ella no sea el tipico personaje femenino a lo shojo que se queda llorando amo el shojo pero se repite mucho el perfil de chica masoquista.  
**

 **marati2011** **: Si ellos dos se quieren mucho :3**

 **nikol191201** **: Esta claro que en la serie Tom será un aliado en esta nueva temporada así que acá igual tendrán que acercarse en algún momento pero falta para ese capítulo mucho aun.**

 **truenorifico** **: jajaja es que Marco es Marco XD torpe y algo inútil y si la gente puede ser muy agresiva pero recordemos que muchos de los fans no pasan los 10 años así que es normal encontrar comentarios intransigentes e inmaduros.**

 **Madame:** **Realmente ya quiero ver la película que de hecho es más una maratón son los primeros episodios de la temporada 3.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: La verdad ni idea que planea Daron XD ella nunca hace lo que todos esperan y con todos esperando que Jackie sea importante en la serie y que vaya a Mewni con Marco…no me extrañaría que nuevamente lance una bola curva que nadie se vio venir y que la desaparezca del mapa jajaja no creo pero con esa mujer uno nunca sabe! Creo que la idea que más me gusta es que Jackie aparezca pero nos revelaran más de su personalidad o pequeños defectos de ella además quiero ver a Marco troleado en el sentido de que se dé cuenta de que Jackie no es perfecta que es una persona con defectos y virtudes…la ha tenido tan enaltecida durante tanto tiempo que querría verlo reaccionar ante algún defecto de ella podría servirle con sus inseguridades para que vea que hasta la chica super cool que siempre le gusto es humana y tiene cosas no ideales en ella como todo el mundo.  
**

 **Torikami Riuzak** **: ya hemos hablado de tu review por interno así que XD no hace falta responder largo, aquí va otro extra…o capitulo no sé exactamente me salió largo jaja.**

 **Guest 2:** **Puedes siempre que pongas que la historia es mía.**

 **Ranpoo4ever** **: Yo si veo Starco en la serie es solo que me da la impresión por los capítulos que mencionas que te gustaron (ambos serios y algo crudos) que el programa te ha dejado insatisfecho en muchos sentidos y se entiende a los fans mayores nos pasa que vemos una buena historia con potencial notamos temas interesantes pero vemos que todos solo se rozan sin ahondar en ninguno y es que la serie tiene fans de menos de 10 años y Daron y su equipo intentan poner cosas para todo público por lo cual todos los temas de magia, políticos de Mewni, psicológicos y románticos los van a moler para hacerlos más comprensibles y pasables a los niños… por eso lo mejor es solo gozar del show sin hacerse expectativas tan altas y tener en mente que a fin de cuentas los mayores somos unos colados XD.**

 **Leti-neko:** **Ruberiot vivo y en la fiesta de River ke! Jaja sip acá habrá día de la canción pero aun debo pensar cómo será la canción.**

 **Guest 3:** **Queremos poner nerviosos a los Mewmanos no matarlos del susto jajaa.**

 **Altair Jaeger** **: Que bueno que te guste el fic, probablemente vas a llegar a este capítulo en bastante tiempo más eso si jajaja.**

 **Nos vemos cuando pueda gente! bye, bye...por cierto les recomiendo leer el fanfic Oscuridad mas alla del tiempo :3 muy bueno XD y cualquier otro de mi lista de favoritos todos ayudan a sobrevivir al hiatus.  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, wooo cada vez falta menos para el estreno de la película XD! Antes de pasar al capítulo mismo informo que subí la primera parte de una historia de dos capítulos en el fic "Oneshots of the universe" antes se llamaba las otras Stars pero digamos que asì dejo un titulo mas abierto para cualquier oneshot que se me ocurra,si a usted le gustan las historias donde salen los hijos de Star y Marco probablemente podría gustarle esta historia.**

 **Vamos a ver que le está pasando al pobre Marco…recuerden que no soy médico cuando lean este cap jajaa.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Compañía**

 _Las paredes de roca estaban resbaladizas por el Moho y la humedad, escalar por ellas era una autentica tortura, cada paso, cada lugar donde el moreno apoyaba el pie debía ser cuidadosamente calculado porque de lo contrario le aguardaba una caída de varios metros hacia la oscuridad más absoluta…y una muerte segura._

 _Tomando aire e ignorando sus manos y pies rasguñados y sangrantes Marco se dio el ultimo impulso para salir por fin al exterior. Todo el ambiente estaba rodeado por una luz verdosa fluorescente la cual no se podía ver de dónde procedía, pero claramente no era del cielo el cual era solo un pozo negro sin estrellas indiferenciable del fondo del agujero del cual acababa de salir._

 _Se tomo unos segundos para respirar y recuperarse de la escalada que había tenido que aguantar, luego se puso de pie frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor mientras miraba a su alrededor preguntándose donde estaba._

 _El suelo era de piedra; helado y completamente frio, en torno a èl había múltiples casilleros escolares destruidos como si se tratara de los restos de la academia Echo Creek. A Marco no le importo demasiado este hecho, la escuela nunca le había agradado, sin embargo repentinamente se percató de que en una esquina había una pequeña sombra camuflada la cual se estaba aferrando a un collar._

 _El latino se acercó lentamente hacia la silueta la cual cada vez se comenzaba a destacar más y más, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de que esta pertenecía a Star, una Star ojerosa y pálida con el cabello rubio despeinado que caía salvajemente en una cascada descontrolada por su rostro y su espalda._

 _Pero lo más chocante eran sus ojos._

 _En lugar del claro azul bebé al que estaba acostumbrado los ojos de la chica brillaban de un tono verde esmeralda hermoso pero inquietante, los cuales no transmitían la tranquilidad y dulzura que siempre le comunicativa la mirada de la princesa sino altas dosis de emociones contradictorias: tristeza, dolor, desesperanza…un corazón roto al igual que las marcas de sus mejillas completamente partidas a la mitad.  
_

 _\- ¿Star?..._ Marco dio otro paso hacia ella pero la rubia lo miro espantada comenzando a retroceder quedando parada bajo un haz de luz verdosa que mostro la blanca piel de sus brazos plagada de cortes._

 _En cuanto el latino hizo otro intento de avanzar en su dirección la chica se sobresaltó escurriéndose velozmente por el agujero existente entre los casilleros._

 _A su alrededor todo se distorsionó dejándolo parado frente a otro casillero el cual estaba cerrado por un candado el moreno intento abrirlo, pero nada funcionaba…no recordaba la contraseña._

 _Frustrado intento forzar la cerradura, golpeándola y pateándola hasta que cedio._

 _La puerta de la taquilla se abrió revelando su contenido, solo un montón de corazones iguales a los que Star libero durante la Mewbertad los cuales se dispersaron con el viento dejando ver a un Marco vestido de traje elegante._

 _El chico peligro abrió los ojos experimentando una fuerte sensación de miedo…_

 _\- Estoy…¿muerto?_

 _Nada más acabar la frase su contraparte abrió los ojos de golpe mirándolo fijamente a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza:_

 _\- Tus acciones podrían acabar siendo tu perdición._

 _Marco retrocedió tropezando con sus propios pies cayendo de bruces al suelo el cual ahora estaba iluminado por una luz roja brillante, al alzar la vista al cielo el chico se dio cuenta de que una poderosa luna de color escarlata brillaba sobre él, un coro de voces se escuchaba a lo lejos pero se fue acercando gradualmente hasta ser claro y definido:_

 _\- Marco…¡Marco!_

 _El adolescente se dio cuenta que estaba parado en la intersección de tres caminos; en el de la derecha aguardaba una mujer morena encapuchada la cual le transmitía una sensación definitivamente extraña e inquietante…no mala, pero inquietante._

 _En el del medio aguardaban sus amigos: Janna, Jackie, Ferguson y Alfonzo junto con su familia llamándolo para que se uniera a ellos, la platino sonriendo le grito:_

 _\- ¡Tienes que elegir!_

 _En el camino de la izquierda esperaba la misma Star que había huido de èl hace no mucho…el castaño no tardó en darse cuenta de que su meñique estaba conectado al de la princesa por medio de un delgado hilo rojo._

 _Extrañamente mientras el camino del centro terminaba justo donde esperaban sus amigos los caminos de Star y la mujer misteriosa terminaban mucho más atrás juntándose nuevamente en un punto lejano.  
_

 _Decidiendo que la única salida posible era ir por el camino que llevaba a Star debido a la conexión por medio del hilo el chico dio un paso hacia la izquierda, pero la rubia en ese preciso instante con una mirada triste extrajo una navaja de su bolsillo mirándolo de un modo melancólico:_

 _\- Sigue con tu vida…_

 _\- ¿Star?…_

 _Con un corte certero la rubia rompió el hilo rojo provocando un dolor agudo en el pecho de Marco justo cuando este se cortó._

 _Luego todo comenzó a desvanecerse a su alrededor…quedando solo la luna de color sangre alumbrándolo todo._

* * *

Marco despertó sobresaltado al igual que todas las noches anteriores, sudaba y su cuerpo no podía dejar de tiritar en una combinación entre el sueño inquietante y el sudor que se comenzaba a helar al secarse contra su propia piel.

Un delgado haz de luz se filtraba por la ventana, mirando perezosamente su celular se dio cuenta de que eran las seis de la mañana, al menos había podido dormir una hora y media.

Arrastrando los pies se encamino al baño lavándose la cara mientras se sujetaba del lavamanos, la falta de sueño y las pesadillas estaban cada vez peor provocándole dolores de cabeza, inapetencia y casi un permanente estado adormilado durante el día en el cual voces o imágenes provenientes de su mente se mezclaban con la realidad desorientándolo e impidiéndole razonar.

Una vez que termino de asearse y vestirse saco de un cajón algo del maquillaje de Angie que últimamente necesitaba para disfrazar las ojeras cada vez más grandes y espantosas, se le había ocurrido utilizarlo hace algunos días debido a la preocupación de su mejor amiga y su insistencia por ayudarlo.

No había nada ni nadie que pudiera ayudarlo…y por desgracia para él no siempre lograba quitarle algún cojín a la chica y definitivamente no iba a llegar hasta extremos de perversión tales como quitarle prendas de ropa usadas para tomarles el aroma.

No…eso sería demasiado enfermo.

Al salir del baño una corriente de aire frio lo hizo estremecerse erizándole el bello del brazo, Marco tomo una sudadera gruesa color gris y enfundándose en ella bajo por las escaleras poco a poco esperando encontrar algo de comer en el refrigerador.

En cuanto puso un pie en el primer piso un par de voces le llegaron provenientes del patio:

\- ¡Princesa tiene que poner más de su parte!

\- ¡Bien…eso…hago!

La voz de Star sonaba ahogada y jadeante como si la chica estuviera realizando un enorme esfuerzo para hablar.

Al salir al exterior el moreno se quedó de piedra al observar como un ser enorme, una especie de golem atacaba a su amiga sin piedad mientras saltaba y esquivaba manotazos al borde de sus fuerzas a la vez que lanzaba hechizos:

\- ¡Explosión de Magdalenas!

Una enorme cantidad de Magdalenas salieron disparadas de la varita de la princesa las cuales explotaron cerca del ser sin causarle daño alguno, el monstruo se agacho intentando agarrar a la chica con sus garras, Star escurriéndose entre medio de sus piernas apunto nuevamente la varita:

\- ¡Ataque de dagas corazón! _ miles de dagas rosa en forma de corazón impactaron contra su adversario teniendo un efecto tan nulo como las magdalenas.

\- ¡No grites los hechizos siéntelos! ¡pierdes tiempo hablando! _ indicaba Glossaryck desde una esquina.

\- ¡No es tan fa…fácil! _ una puntada en el costado provoco que la rubia cayera de rodillas oportunidad que el ser aprovecho para levantar un pie y dirigirlo hacia ella, Star se cubrió los ojos al saber que no tenía escapatoria, pero un fuerte empujón hizo que volviera a abrirlos encontrándose con Marco que la había empujado hacia un lado dejándolos a ambos acostados sobre la hierba.

\- ¡Que es esa cosa! _ el castaño respiraba de manera agitada mientras se apresuraba a ponerse de pie y ayudar a Star a levantarse_ ¡porque mierda el enano no esta ayudando!

Ella sonrió divertida mientras tomaba al moreno de la mano y tiraba de él hacia la derecha para que corrieran esquivando los ataques del enorme oponente de la princesa:

\- ¡Es solo entrenamiento Marco!

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que eso no te quiere matar? _ gruño el chico notoriamente escéptico mientras se dejaba llevar por la pequeña y suave mano de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡No! Glossaryck jamás me entrenaría con algo que me fuera a dañar…¡ataque de serpientes esmeralda!

Mientras las serpientes salían disparadas de la reliquia familiar de los Butterfly, el latino se tiro al suelo para esquivar un manotazo del golem:

\- ¡Nunca te había visto entrenar así!

\- ¡Porque nunca lo había hecho aquí! _ grito la princesa mientras comenzaba a ejecutar una pequeña danza para luego alzar la varita gritando un nuevo ataque_ ¡manada de guerricornios!

El latino se hizo a un lado dejándole el paso libre a los guerricornios que solo pasaron a través del atacante de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Esto no acaba? _ bufo el chico cuando se encontró rodando por entre las piernas del ser para no ser aplastado.

\- Puedes…en…entrenar hasta cuando quieras_ jadeo la princesa mientras con una voltereta cansada evitaba un puñetazo.

\- ¡¿Y como se acaba esto?!

\- ¡Quédate quieto!

\- ¡¿Qué que?!_ Marco alzo una ceja mientras seguía corriendo mirando a la rubia… ¿acaso estaba loca?

Sonriendo de una forma traviesa Star corrió hacia el chico abrazándose a él por la espalda impidiéndole moverse el castaño sorprendido jadeo un momento al sentir a su mejor amiga enroscando los brazos alrededor de su cintura sin motivo aparente:

\- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

\- Espera…confía en mí.

Un brazo del ser voló hacia ellos, el castaño se tensó en su puesto cerrando los ojos esperando un impacto…pero nada.

La figura se desvaneció en cuanto entro en contacto con ellos.

\- Y eso fue una ilusión de entrenamiento_ canturreo Star alejándose de Marco con una sonrisita y los corazones en sus mejillas levemente brillantes_ las genera Glossaryck, bastantes realistas ¿eh?

\- Mucho_ gruño Marco rodando los ojos mientras sorprendido se daba cuenta de que la princesa llevaba puestos unos jeans ajustados junto con unas zapatillas deportivas y un polerón rosa…el atuendo combinado con la cola de caballo despeinada le proporcionaba un aspecto relajado y fresco.

\- Entonces… ¿no estuve tan bien? _ murmuro la oji celeste mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba a su mentor.

\- Bueno, a pesar de que le falta cierta velocidad en la reacción…estuvo bastante bien alteza_ contesto Glossaryck mirando a su alumna de forma evaluadora_ el problema es que nunca lo haces tan bien en la situación real.

\- Lo sè_ suspiró la princesa bajando la vista recordando todas las veces que de niña había acabado llorando durante los entrenamientos de pelea debido al excesivo miedo que le inspiraban en ese entonces las armas…y los golpes…y los soldados…y…muchas cosas.

Todo sería más fácil si las Butterfly fueran reinas del saber…o reinas de la paz en lugar de reinas guerreras…pero era verdaderamente difícil que una heredera al trono pudiera escaparse de ir a la guerra o de pelear…a menos que vivieras en una sociedad patriarcal donde las mujeres eran meros adornos.

Esta tampoco le parecía una gran solución a la princesa de Mewni.

\- Ya mejorara princesa…

\- El problema es otro Glossaryck y lo sabes…_ susurro entrando en la casa dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa.

Marco miro al hombrecillo azul cruzado de brazos mientras su amiga se soltaba el cabello de la cola de caballo desarmada y comenzaba a sacudírselo un poco.

\- ¿Cuál es en realidad el problema? _ inquirió el castaño alzando una ceja.

\- La esencia de la princesa_ suspiro el mentor masajeándose el puente de la nariz_ que la varita adopte la forma de un corazón es algo que ya se ha dado en el caso de Moon por ejemplo, suelen ser reinas cuya magia está estrechamente ligada a sus emociones…pero en Star no solo es la varita también sus signos de nacimiento, su madre posee equilibrio, magia ligada a las emociones pero una esencia fuerte representada por los diamantes, Star es un manojo de emoción y sensibilidad cuando era niña quería arreglar todo con dulces y abrazos…

Marco sonrió asintiendo, no le era difícil imaginarse eso…después de todo hace dos días atrás se había ganado un enorme abrazo de la princesa cuando obtuvo una A en matemáticas producto de sus sesiones de estudio en conjunto.

\- No pudo comenzar el entrenamiento de pelea hasta los trece años debido a que antes lloraba cada vez que veía un arma…la primera vez que Ludo ataco ella tenía unos ocho años fue durante un paseo al pueblo con la reina…no pudo salir de su cuarto en días. _ prosiguió el hombrecillo azul con gesto ido.

\- ¿Pero eso no es bueno? quiero decir la estirada es inteligente y…seguro que sería muy buena en diplomacia. _ repuso Marco descolocado.

\- Solo que en Mewni las cosas funcionan de otra manera…lo común es que todo se arregla por medio de la guerra y la demostración de fuerza_ Glossaryck entro tranquilamente a la cocina abriendo el refrigerador extrayendo de este un pudin de chocolate que comenzó a comerse con deleite_ a la princesa va a tener que acabarle gustando el arte de la guerra y la "negociación agresiva" lo quiera o no.

\- Eso es una mierda injusta_ ladro el chico mientras se comía un trozo de jamón bastante grande.

\- Tal vez, pero es el papel que me toca_ dijo Star entrando ya vestida con una de sus clásicas faldas, el peinado bien hecho y el aspecto impecable.

\- ¿Nunca has pensado que te gustaría hacer si no tuvieras que ser reina?

\- No es algo que valga la pena pensar_ contesto la rubia con sencillez mientras se acercaba al castaño_ yo seré la reina de Mewni y lo haré lo mejor que pueda….tú me dijiste algo así ¿recuerdas?

\- No recuerd…_ Marco se llevó una mano a la frente al ver todo borroso dándole vueltas de un modo irrealista en un segundo tuvo a un par de ojos azules a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

\- ¿Otra vez no dormiste nada?...anoche estabas despierto a las tres y media de la mañana lo sè.

\- Alguien me está espiando ¿tanto te gusto? _ sonrió el chico una vez que el mareo paso, intentando molestar a la princesa la cual no cayó en la trampa sino que frunció más el ceño mientras con un dedo frotaba suavemente bajo el ojo izquierdo del latino dándose cuenta de que llevaba maquillaje.

\- Marco…si no quieres decirme que es lo que pasa al menos…al menos podrías dejar que te ayude, sabes que no haría falta que me lo dijeras yo solo…

\- Star dije no y la respuesta sigue siendo no_ zanjo bruscamente saliendo de la cocina dispuesto a tomar su mochila e irse a la escuela caminando para esquivar a su amiga cuanto antes.

Aunque odiaba ver ese par de ojos claros mirándolo con tristeza y ya no le hacia la menor gracia ser cortante con ella por nada del mundo podía permitir que la chica pusiera en marcha el plan que le había ofrecido hace algunos días: Entrar en su sueño al igual que lo había hecho él con Glossaryck durante su sonambulismo y ver si algo estaba mal.

Star no podría hacer nada…no había forma de arreglar algo que estuviera mal en sus pesadillas…no era tan sencillo.

Y por sobre su cadáver la rubia iba a meterse en el infierno que era su cabeza cada noche, podría salir seriamente dañada emocionalmente.

Tal vez ahora le doliera verla mirándolo de ese modo preocupado y triste mientras él salía por la puerta, tal vez fuera doloroso irse caminando uno junto al otro hasta la escuela sin hablarse solo porque él no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante los ruegos de la princesa para que la dejara ayudar terminando todo como cada vez que discutían sobre lo mismo gritandose en la parada del autobus:

\- ¡Estirada por milésima vez estoy bien!

\- ¡NO estas bien!

\- ¡MI problema! ¡No tengo porque compartir todo lo que me pasa contigo!

Y así ambos se separaron por el resto del día al igual que tantas otras veces...en estas ocasiones cuando coincidan en clases de nuevo la rubia solo quería volver a hablarse normalmente con él y dejaba el tema de lado fingiendo creerse la actuación de Marco acerca de que todo estaba en orden…el latino…

Él solo quería que de algún modo sobrenatural su mejor amiga entendiera que solo quería protegerla...que no la apartaba por falta de confianza sino por su bien.

Pero ese dia fue algo diferente.

* * *

 _ **Star…tres horas después…**_

Se había pasado toda la clase de lengua incapaz de concentrarse pensando en su amigo, el cual cada día se veía más enfermo, pero seguía rechazando su ayuda mandando a la basura cualquier idea o esfuerzo de su parte.

Para colmo la carta que le había dejado al matrimonio Diaz hace dos días para que reflexionaran sobre Marco no parecía haber sido de mucha ayuda…tal vez era cierto que habían intentado sentarse con ellos en la mesa unas cuantas veces pero inmediatamente Marco se ponía de pie y se iba sin importar si había comido algo o no, posteriormente el matrimonio se miraba entre si con gesto serio y derrotado antes de comenzar a comer.

La chica tenía ganas de gritar ¿por qué no hablaban? ¿por qué les costaba tanto comunicarse correctamente con Marco?, los exámenes de ambos habían sido puestos en el refrigerador, sin embargo lo único que Marco había recibido de parte de sus padres era una pequeña felicitación y un "nos alegramos que te estés tomando la escuela enserio Marco"…ningún intento por abordar el verdadero problema...y Marco parecia no querer contactarse mayormente con ellos tampoco.

No podía sentirse peor, era incapaz de ayudar a su mejor amigo con una situación tan frustrante y él le impedía cualquier acceso a su mente o a sus sueños, ni siquiera quería abrirse a ella para desahogarse.

Con gesto desanimado abrió su casillero guardando los cuadernos de lengua y sacando los de laboratorio junto con el delantal blanco que debían colocarse por reglamento para entrar a la clase.

\- Hola

Se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del castaño junto a ella, Marco estaba abriendo su propia taquilla con gesto cansado como siempre bostezando mientras metía los cuadernos de su clase reciente de cualquier modo y sacaba los que necesitaba junto con el delantal blanco completamente arrugado.

\- Hola…que tal todo_ susurro la rubia mordiéndose el labio incomoda porque se estaba repitiendo el patrón de siempre…fingir que nada ocurría, dejar el tema de lado para no cansar a Marco aun cuando èl cada vez estaba peor…cuando ella sabía que los humanos no eran precisamente muy resistentes y que la falta de sueño podía acabar dañando su salud de modo irreversible.

\- Bien, supongo_ el moreno cerro su taquilla mientras miraba con fastidio la fila de estudiantes que se estaban formando frente al laboratorio para entrar, odiaba el laboratorio.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por el pasillo buscando con la mirada a su respectivo grupo de trabajo los cuales daba el caso eran sus amigos, Star con Jackie y Janna y Marco con Ferguson y Alfonzo. Repentinamente el moreno se giró hacia la princesa con la mirada medio nublada sujetándose la cabeza con una mano:

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- No, no he dicho nada_ murmuro la chica preocupada por lo débil que èl se veia_ Marco…

\- Déjalo, supongo que me equivoque_ el castaño hizo un gesto vago con la mano dando a entender que no importaba en lo absoluto lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- No…si importa_ Star agarro la manga del delantal del chico provocando que este se girara con una expresión distante y cansada _ está bien que no tengas que contarme todo lo que te pasa, no te estoy pidiendo eso solo quiero que dejes de esquivar el tema…que me dejes ayudarte.

\- Ya te he dicho que no…

\- ¡Algo debe poder hacerse! _ estallo la chica sonrojándose en el acto al ver que varias personas los habían quedado mirando_ quiero decir_ bajo la voz hasta convertirla en un suave murmullo que solo Marco podía oír_ no te puedo obligar a que compartas algo conmigo si no quieres pero voy a insistir con la magia…hay un hechizo sencillo que impediría que te despertara…

\- ¡Por eso es que no quiero que lo uses! ¡maldita sea Star si me lanzas algo que impida que me despierte probablemente voy a acabar enloqueciendo!

\- Entonces es eso_ la chica pestañeo infiriendo parte de la verdad_ son pesadillas ¿no? yo tenia razon... por favor reconsidera lo que te dije… eso podría arreglar…

\- ¡No es como lo que te pasa a ti! ¡no son estúpidos sueños sobre mis inseguridades subconscientes!

\- ¡Entonces sobre que son! _ al ver que el chico no le respondía y se volvía a cerrar y estaba dispuesto a seguir caminando hacia el laboratorio la princesa lo tomo por el brazo aún más fuerte utilizando su fuerza física Mewmana para retenerlo provocando que Marco le lanzara una mirada molesta, pero ella lo ignoro_ ¡Puedo manejar lo que haga falta! ¡Puedo hacer que dejes de soñar lo que sea que estés soñando! ¡no le tengo miedo a tus sueños!

\- ¡Dices eso porque no estás en ellos! _ el chico se giró mirando directamente a los ojos a su amiga_ NO quiero que te metas.

Star apretó los puños con frustración y rabia ¿por qué? ¿por qué Marco no dejaba que lo ayudara? ¿por qué no confiaba en que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte?

\- ¡Lo hare de todos modos! ¡eres mi mejor amigo y voy a hacer lo que sea para ayudarte!

El corazón de Marco se paró por un segundo, el chico estaba congelado Star…Star no podía hacer eso, si ella se introducía en su mente iba a ver todo lo que lo había estado atormentando durante el último tiempo…seria como si estuviera compartiendo con él lo que ocurrió con Toffe y se culparía irremediablemente por todo.

Nunca iba a permitir eso.

\- Star_ la princesa se encogió ante la mirada seria que le estaba enviando el latino _ ¿lo harías a pesar de que claramente dije no? no se trata de lo que tú pienses, se trata de que es MI mente y en estos momentos no es un lugar agradable…no quiero a nadie allí seas tú u otra persona.

\- Pero…_una lagrima se escapó del ojo de la princesa_ ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? ¡quieres que solo te vea sufrir como si nada!

Al verla temblando con la respiración agitada y unos mechones de cabello dorado escapándose de su peinado una sensación cálida envolvió al moreno…ella realmente estaba preocupada por él y estaba sufriendo al verlo así pero no podía darle absolutamente ningún espacio para que se atreviera a hacer lo que le había propuesto.

Suspirando jalo la manga del delantal, esta vez los dedos de la princesa lo dejaron ir resignados al ver que ese día tampoco iban a obtener nada, la princesa clavo los ojos en la espalda de Marco al escuchar su voz:

\- Lo que quiero es que sigas siendo la molesta persona que siempre eres_ el comentario irónico suavizado por el tono cariñoso que estaba usando, sin embargo, las palabras siguientes sonaron más duras y determinantes_ que seas mi mejor amiga no significa que te puedas meter en mi cabeza sin mi permiso…hay límites ¿estamos?

Enojada con la situación y con Marco por tratar su preocupación sincera como si fuera algo desagradable la chica miro al suelo tragándose las lágrimas que se escapaban por sus ojos ante la voz dura del castaño apretó los cuadernos contra su pecho y siguió caminando derecho hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

* * *

Definitivamente la elección de asientos no había sido lo mejor, los grupos de tres personas que se habían elaborado para trabajar en clase acababan de ser modificados: el profesor había unido tríos al azar para formar grupos de a seis y así pudieran utilizar cómodamente un solo microscopio para el trabajo de la clase, la desafortunada coincidencia radicaba en que el que grupo compuesto por Janna, Jackie y Star acabo sentado frente al grupo de Marco, Ferguson y Alfonzo este hecho no le permitió a la rubia tener el momento de paz tan necesario para equilibrar sus emociones luego de sentirse tan rechazada por Marco y que el latino a su vez tuviera que aguantar la molesta sensación de culpa al ver los ojos rojos y la mirada herida de su mejor amiga.

Siguiendo una idea practica el chico peligro había decidido sentarse en el asiento frente a Janna , ya había aprendido que forzar a Star para que dejara de estar enojada con èl solo iba a empeorar las cosas, Jackie recientemente había comenzado a ser más comunicativa y a sonreírle cuando hablaban por lo cual cabía la posibilidad de que eventualmente mostrara el mismo interés que la princesa de Mewni por su salud y no quería tener que ser tan cortante con ella también ya tenía suficiente con haber sido tan grosero con Star y no saber cómo iba a remediarlo o si a ella se le iba a pasar el enojo en algún momento a corto plazo.

Janna era la mejor opción él no le importaba lo suficiente como para que se fijara mucho en sus ojeras o estado en general.

El profesor camino entre medio de los mesones depositando una patata en cada uno junto con un cuchillo:

\- Bien, todos saben que en este laboratorio vamos teñir el almidón de la patata con Lugol para a continuación observar la muestra en el microscopio, cada grupo tendrá que entregar posteriormente un informe que contenga la información de lo que hicimos el día de hoy incluyendo un dibujo de lo observado en el microscopio.

En las mesas los alumnos comenzaron a reaccionar de diferentes maneras al encargo del profesor muchos quejándose por el trabajo, otros con indiferencia y los menos con emoción al ser unos grandes interesados en las ciencias.

Caso que no era el de Ferguson y Alfonzo:

\- Noo más trabajo_ bufo el pelirrojo mirando la hoja de instrucciones para realizar la actividad de la clase.

\- Odio ciencias_ suspiro Alfonzo rodando los ojos_ tú piensas lo mismo ¿no Marco?...¿oye?

El latino se estaba masajeando las sienes estresado y mareado, el ruido del laboratorio, la temperatura ambiente la sensación palpitante en su cabeza lo estaba volviendo loco.

\- Es…estoy bien solo acabemos con esto_ respondio suspirando clavando su mirada en el mesón al darse cuenta de que ciertos ojos azul bebè lo miraban.

-Ok…creo que alguien debería encargarse de cortar la patata y luego aplicar el Lugol yo me encargo de que el microscopio esté listo_ murmuro Janna sin prestarle atención al moreno que estaba frente a ella.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo_ Star sonrió levemente tomando el cuchillo proporcionado por el profesor comenzando a trozar la patata en el tamaño indicado en la hoja de instrucciones mientras Jackie se encargaba de anotar los materiales que estaban utilizando y el procedimiento a seguir en su cuaderno como registro para cuando tuvieran que hacer el informe.

En el momento en que la princesa de Mewni se encontraba cortando la bailarina toco su codo distrayéndola, la oji celeste acostumbrada a cocinar mientras conversaba con Marco no pensó que fuera mucho problema terminar de trozar la patata a la vez que hablaba con Jackie.

\- Solo quería que me dijeras cuál es tu segundo nombre_ comento a platino señalando la hoja de trabajo que les había entregado el profesor.

\- Pues…_un gemido se escapó de los labios de la princesa al sentir como el cuchillo cortaba su dedo provocando que soltara el utensilio en el acto.

\- ¡Ouch vaya! ¿todo bien? _ Alfonzo se acercó hasta la chica preocupado.

Marco al escuchar el quejido de su amiga levanto su vista abriendo los ojos espantado al ver como la sangre roja y espesa corria por su dedo índice provocando que no pudiera apartar la mirada del líquido una fuerte punzada en la cabeza lo hizo jadear atrayendo la atención de la mesa, a su entorno se deformo transformando el laboratorio en una de las imágenes de sus múltiples pesadillas donde las paredes goteaban de color rojo y solo podía respirar un olor nauseabundo en el aire proveniente de los cuerpos mutilados que se esparcían por el suelo.

Al ver la respiración jadeante del chico y el sudor comenzando a correr por su frente Janna extendió una mano preocupada al darse cuenta de que más que solo cansado parecía realmente enfermo:

\- Oye Diaz…

De un manotazo Marco aparto la mano de la chica en una reacción automática como si fuera un animal asustado el resto de los estudiantes miraron la escena extrañados.

Lentamente las cosas volvieron a su lugar en la cabeza del latino dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por toda la sala…pero…necesitaba irse no podía quedarse allí la visión de la sangre de la princesa escurriendo hasta el mesón blanco había sido suficiente para casi provocarle una alucinación aumentando las ganas de vomitar que había experimentado desde que se levantó esa mañana.

De golpe se puso de pie sin importarle si todos lo estaban mirando ignorando el llamado preocupado de sus amigos precipitándose hacia el exterior.

La cabeza le iba a estallar cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos e identificar las cosas a su alrededor todo era una masa borrosa plagada de voces incomprensibles para sus oídos.

Lo último que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento fue una voz familiar gritando su nombre:

\- ¡MARCO!

* * *

 _ **Hospital de Echo Creek una hora después…**_

En la sala de espera se destacaba la delgada figura de una chica rubia con dos corazones en cada mejilla la cual balanceaba los pies de forma nerviosa y se frotaba los brazos una y otra vez incapaz de mantener el calor en su cuerpo a pesar de la cálida temperatura ambiente.

En cuanto Marco había salido corriendo del laboratorio Star se había apresurado a curar su herida en el dedo con magia antes de seguirlo de forma frenética, se había dado cuenta de que la visión de la sangre fue lo que desestabilizo aún más al chico y le costaba entenderlo su mejor amigo nunca había parecido tenerle miedo a la sangre se hería continuamente durante sus entrenamientos en el gimnasio o durante las peleas que tenían antes con Ludo…tal vez la visión de la sangre más la falta de un adecuado descanso había provocado que su cuerpo colapsara.

Cuando tras correr unos segundos por los pasillos de la escuela había logrado ver la figura del latino, el alivio de encontrarlo rápidamente fue reemplazado por el miedo al verlo caer al piso. Había sido afortunada, la señorita Calavera que estaba cerca de ellos por mera casualidad al ver como su alumno se desmayaba decidió llevarlo de inmediato a urgencias en su automóvil, la princesa había mantenido la cabeza del chico en su regazo durante todo el camino esperando ver que reaccionara pero Marco parecía estar completamente carente de sentido.

Desgraciadamente la maestra había tenido que marcharse del hospital una vez dejaron al chico para regresar a la escuela no sin antes asegurarse de que la rubia contactaba a los señores Diaz y les contara lo ocurrido.

Ahora Star estaba sola en una triste sala de espera deseando saber porque se demoraban tanto con su amigo retorciéndose las manos y con el corazón incapaz de calmarse ni un segundo.

Un hombre joven vestido con la bata blanca típica de los "curanderos de la Tierra" se acercó mirándola con simpatía:

\- Hola si no me equivoco tu eres la amiga del niño que se desmayó.

\- Si soy yo, ¿él está bien? _ inquirió la princesa histérica sin preocuparse acerca de la educación por primera vez en su vida.

\- Si, él está bien solo extremadamente cansado al parecer_ dijo el joven médico con una sonrisa calmada, ciertamente un chico desmayado por motivos que no parecían ser demasiado graves era lo más liviano que le había tocado en su turno de urgencias_ ¿sus padres aun no llegan?

\- No, el señor Diaz está atrapado en medio de una enorme congestión vehicular y la señora Diaz debería estar aquí en unos minutos.

\- Necesito hacerles algunas preguntas sobre los hábitos del chico…

\- ¡Puedo ayudar con eso! _ exclamo la princesa en un tono de voz excesivamente ansioso_ soy una estudiante de intercambio en su casa así que conozco los hábitos de Marco.

\- Bien…correcto_ murmurò el profesional mientras tomaba notas en una hoja_ dime ¿él duerme correctamente?

\- No_ respondio Star bajando la vista_ hace semanas que no puede dormir bien…

\- ¿Tiene la costumbre de trasnochar? ¿realiza alguna rutina de ejercicio antes de dormir que podría provocar dificultades al conciliar el sueño?

\- No…ambos nos acostamos a las once de la noche a diario, pero no sé a que hora se duerme exactamente.

\- Correcto_ repuso el medico pensativo_ ¿alguna circunstancia emocional adversa que pueda estarle provocando estrés?

\- Tal vez_ la princesa suspiro, el problema había comenzado después de lo ocurrido con Toffe así que pensaba que no iba desencaminada al creer que todo se debía a algo que le había ocurrido al chico con ese lagarto, pensamiento que la hacía retorcerse de culpa al saber que si no fuera porque ella vivía en casa de Marco él nunca se hubiera visto en manos del monstruo_ hace algún tiempo…tuvimos una experiencia desagradable los dos fue a partir de ese momento donde comencé a notar que Marco estaba muy cansado…además…no sé si sea importante pero…

\- Cualquier detalle puede ser importante_ presiono el medico amablemente.

\- Los Diaz tienen una relación muy tensa…eso creo que…creo que le causa bastante estrés a Marco…

\- Ciertamente, parece ser que los motivos de su insomnio y mala salud se deben al estrés emocional…sobre esto que me estás diciendo probablemente deberían ver un psicólogo para solucionarlo yo solo puedo recetarle al chico pastillas para dormir y recomendarle que se alimente bien, tal vez algunas vitaminas no le vendrían mal.

\- Si…gracias por su ayuda_ asintió la chica pensativa…definitivamente dudaba que los Diaz aceptaran ir a un psicólogo para hablar sus problemas familiares eso implicaría un cambio completo de actitud proveniente de los padres de Marco y que el latino deseara arreglarse con ellos.

\- Puedes quedarte en la sala donde está durmiendo Marco si quieres me pasare por allí en una hora más creo que para ese entonces deberían haber llegado sus padres.

\- Si…¿podría no mencionarles a los padres de Marco lo que le conte sobre…sobre su relación y lo que ocurrió?

\- ¿Me equivoco al pensar que ellos no saben? _ ante la negación de la chica el joven profesional asintió_ mi trabajo es asegurarme que el chico este bien no meterme en las vidas ajenas…descuida solo les hare las mismas preguntas que a ti y les recomendare de pasada que lleven al niño al psicólogo si el problema persiste.

La princesa de Mewni le sonrió agradecida.

* * *

El joven guio a la chica hasta una sala donde había múltiples camas de hospital ninguna de las personas que allí estaban parecían especialmente graves debido a que el médico le explico que todos ellos solo tenían problemas pequeños que atender no era una sala para permanecer allí sino para aquellas personas que solo debían quedarse un rato en el hospital.

En la última camilla junto a la ventana estaba Marco aun durmiendo.

Star se acercó a èl lentamente admirando sus rasgos increíblemente dulces para alguien con un carácter tan complicado, el cabello castaño le caía desordenado sobre la frente con un peinado que la chica solía llamar de forma burlona:" peinado para parecer que estas despeinado", en su oreja derecha destacaban tres pequeñas argollas de color negro y en la izquierda un aro plateado la rubia sonrió recordando como al principio todo acerca del èl le había parecido tosco, desagradable e irritante y ahora esas mismas cosas había aprendido a quererlas a pesar de que las ganas de darle sus patadas de vez en cuando aún persistieran. Un suave brillo en el cuello del moreno provoco que se acercara sigilosamente descubriendo una cadena delgada de oro en la cual había una pequeña medalla de la mujer que en la Tierra sabia llamaban "virgen"…la cadena era pequeña y delgada delatando que era la misma que había visto en algunas fotos de Marco cuando era muy pequeño y que Angie le había explicado le habían colocado el día de su bautizo.

La señora Diaz creía que Marco la había perdido hace mucho tiempo…èl mismo se lo había gritado en medio de una pelea, pero lo cierto era que el chico aun la llevaba como un recuerdo de que al menos en un pequeño momento de su existencia su familia lo quiso solo por ser quien era.

Y Star lo supo…con cuidado escondió de nuevo la cadenita bajo la polera de su amigo sonriendo con ternura.

Repentinamente el castaño comenzó a respirar con más dificultad y a inquietarse la princesa se apartó de su lado creyendo que estaba a punto de despertarse y que iba a encontrarla mirándolo como una descerebrada…pero el moreno continuaba dormido.

Estaba soñando…

La expresión en su rostro era verdaderamente desgarradora y un par de lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse por sus ojos, la princesa sintió como su corazón se oprimía…¿él siempre dormía así? incapaz de contenerse la chica se sentó en la cama junto a su amigo cepillando su cabello castaño y moviendo su pelo igual que lo había estado haciendo durante prácticamente todo un día cuando tuvo que hacerlo reaccionar luego de su aventura en el castillo de Ludo.

Sorprendida constato que su expresión se relajaba poco a poco hasta sumirse en un sueño placido y feliz…se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que en realidad Marco siempre se quedaba dormido junto a ella, sobre su hombro, durante los Jueves de película o incluso en su cama cuando la acompañaba a practicar magia.

\- No me quieres en tu mente, ni quieres hablar conmigo_ susurro suavemente mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la sala asegurándose de que los señores Diaz aun no llegaban_ pero al parecer te gusta la compañía…

Sumergió los dedos más hondo en el pelo del chico rozando su cuero cabelludo continuando con un suave masaje en círculos que recordaba solía utilizar la reina Moon cuando ella lloraba en su regazo de niña como resultado la respiración del castaño se suavizo completamente cayendo en un sueño profundo completamente libre de pesadillas.

\- Voy a tener que hablar con Glossaryck_ murmuro para si misma la rubia_ tal vez mi esencia mágica te ayuda a dormir…

Su comunicador vibro sobresaltándola, al revisar los mensajes con la mano que no estaba ocupada acariciando el suave cabello chocolate de su amigo se dio cuenta de que Jackie y Janna querían saber que había ocurrido…al parecer Ferguson y Alfonzo estaban completamente preocupados y desesperados Marco solía escaparse de clases pero esta vez lo habían visto auténticamente perturbado.

Sabiendo que el chico peligro no iba a querer que esto se comentara con nadie la oji celeste se apresuró a teclear una sencilla respuesta comentando que Marco solo se había sentido algo mal y ella había decidido acompañarlo a casa.

Al haber tenido que usar ambas manos para enviar el mensaje el sueño del latino se volvió intranquilo nuevamente, la princesa se apresuró a continuar con lo que había estado haciendo acariciando su cabello y moviéndolo en todas direcciones no pudiendo evitar la sensación deliciosa que le provoco saber que su tacto podía calmar tan fácilmente a Marco…lo más lógico era que solo se debiera a la magia Mewmana que poseía pero eso no importaba.

Si lo que Marco necesitaba era su compañía para dormir…ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo al fin y al cabo él había dicho que no quería hablar con ella sobre sus problemas ni tampoco deseaba ninguno de sus hechizos.

Esto no encajaba en ninguna de esas categorías…además…èl no tenía porque saber sobre la pequeña idea que se estaba gestando en su mente para poder solucionar su insomnio de forma permanente.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Se que dije el otro cap sería el de Mina pero nope…necesito llegar a cierto punto de la relación de estos chicos antes del capítulo de Mina, además sé que los fans del Starco quieren saber cuál es el plan de Star jajaja sigan leyendo hasta que acaben los comentarios se van a encontrar con unos extras interesantes.**

 **Guest:** **Ya Sali de los exámenes jejeje sep poco a poco con Jackie se acerca el peligro XD en realidad mi relleno no es tan relleno porque así hago que crezca su relación.**

 **Reguluz** **: Tienes razón la Luna roja dice amantes es algo romántico pero aun falta ver en la serie que efectos tiene exactamente o por que motivos aparece aunque dudo que hagan aparecer de nuevo la forma adulta de Marco tal vez si usaran algunos de sus recuerdos o conocimientos de esa época…aunque no entiendo porque muchos dicen que la luna roja no es romántica claramente dice que es de los amantes XD lo cual no significa que los obligue a enamorarse sino yo creo que los elije por algo precisamente.**

 **Fangirl309** **: jajaja está bien tu sentido del humor el mío es bastante raro de hecho me impresiona como todos aquí se ríen con mis escenas cómicas XD entiendo lo de las notas a mí me pasa que a veces escapo de teorías o análisis de la serie porque los autores suelen incluso ser algo agresivos en sus opiniones.**

 **Guest2:** **Aún faltan para esos capítulos la verdad en si no soy una shipper el Starco me acabo encantando por el desarrollo lento y sostenido que ha tenido así que quiero ver cómo es la interacción de Tom y Janna en el programa para ver factores como si su interacciona me emociona o como quedaría con las versiones de este universo XD después de todo la misma relación de Marco y Star es diferente a la de la serie.**

 **marati2011** **: Ya les caerá la teja pero de a poco las relaciones familiares no se arreglan fácilmente y Marco está muy herido en realidad.**

 **nikol191201** **: Star quiere mucho a Marco jajaja y lo cuida mucho :3 aquí está el siguiente capítulo lee más abajo los extras son importantes jejej.**

 **Xenon666** **: Entonces te gustara un pequeño análisis que pondré más adelante sobre detalles de la serie que no había notado hasta hace poco XD Ferguson y Alfonzo son lo mejor cien por ciento actitud jaja.**

 **frank74** **: Esta bien lo que te pasa a mí me gustan fics pero no por eso me gustan tooodos sus capítulos jajaja solo que suelo poner pequeñas pistas en algunos capítulos de lo que pasara a futuro y eventualmente podrías perderte algo.**

 **Leti-neko:** **Sera canción jeje solo que bueno al ser algo contrario digamos que la tradición es que la canción sea más loca XD jajaj Moon tiene su canción de rock loca de princesa.**

 **Torikami Riuzak** **: Jajaj lo se soy infinitamente malvada XD créeme si lees mas abajo lo comprobaras.**

 **MilalySnow** **:** **Jejeje gracias por tu comentario, de hecho creo que soy el fanfic más leído en lengua hispana de la serie en este sitio O/O**

 **Ranpoo4ever** **: Jajaj Ranma era hermoso me agradaba como era un prota buena gente pero no ideal XD y Akane tenía carácter auténticamente…cada vez falta menos para la película.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: En la serie solo queda mirar porque Daron Nefcy suele ser sutil y a veces no tan clara como cuando Star dice estar enamorada de Oskar y luego estaba enamorada de Marco cuando negó al consejero escolar sentir nada por Marco XD sin contar que no pone grandes sonrojos ni corazones en los personajes…solo queda mirar Marco creo que podría tener alguna semilla de sentimientos amorosos hacia Star pero eso…semilla algo que no se ha dado cuenta y no ha mirado siquiera porque siempre ha estado enfocado en Jackie después de todo los sentimientos no son una ciencia exacta no se miden en porcentajes: Tenemos un 50 por ciento de amistad hacia Star y un 30 de posibles sentimientos amorosos esto eclipsado por el porcentaje de atracción hacia Jackie y el gran porcentaje de inseguridad hacia si mismo de Marco un 80 por ciento (inserte grafico de barras).**

 **Rex0153** **:** **OH POR DIOS alguien capto un detalle de la trama que nadie había captado XD si descubres más cosas me mandas un PM porque si no tus reviews podrían ser spoilers para alguien mas pero te equivocaste en la relación familiar de ambas no son medias hermanas XD son otra cosa el papà de Janna no tiene nada que ver, igual me gusta ver a personajes en conflicto y con defectos son más humanos tienes razón.**

 **Ahora vamos con los extras…**

* * *

 **Hace un año atrás**

 _ **Secundaria de Echo Creek 9:00 AM...**_

Jackie Lynn Thomas se encontraba cerrando su casillero tranquilamente, hace dos semanas que no asistía a clases y realmente necesitaba ponerse al día con todo pero estaba infinitamente agradecida de lo comprensivos que eran los maestros al saber sobre su entrenamiento para convertirse en bailarina profesional continuamente enviándole el contenido de cada asignatura por correo electrónico y dándole trabajos e informes para realizar en lugar de los exámenes…pero aun así necesitaba preguntarle urgentemente algunas cosas que no había entendido a Janna de lo contrario tendría una gran y brillante F en los próximos exámenes.

Cerro la taquilla soltando un gritito ahogado cuando repentinamente se encontró acorralada entre los casilleros y el cuerpo de cierto chico castaño.

\- Buenos días Jackie tiempo sin verte.

\- Hola_ resoplo rodando los ojos para nada contenta al ver a Marco Diaz invadiendo su espacio personal a su lado un par de chicas la miraban con envidia y soltando risitas tontas lo cual la platino no entendía…vale el chico era lindo pero ella si algún día tenía un novio quería que fuera alguien amable, responsable, dulce y…nada como el tipejo que actualmente la tenía acorralada_ terminemos con esta conversación rápido: NO.

\- No que_ dijo el chico ladeando la cabeza como si no entendiera con una sonrisita encantadora_ aún no he dicho nada ¿acaso no le puedo decir buenos días a mi chica favorita?

\- Creí que Hope era tu favorita_ bufo Jackie rodando los ojos_ ve con tu novia de turno Marco y déjame en paz.

\- Hope es mi novia pero tu sigues siendo mi favorita_ continuo el moreno divertido cuando la bailarina se escurrió hacia un lado comenzando a caminar rumbo a su clase_ además podemos salir un día de estos como amigos.

\- No voy a ir contigo ni a la punta de la esquina_ contesto cortante la oji verde cruzándose de brazos_ búscate a alguien más a quien molestar o mejor…búscate alguien más con quien serle infiel a tu novia.

\- Yo no decía nada de infidelidad_ murmuro el latino entornando los ojos y dando un paso hacia la chica quedando a solo unos centímetros de su nariz_ pero si tú quieres…

Ella solo rodo los ojos exasperada comenzando a apurar el paso hasta el baño de mujeres donde ese no podría seguirla lamentándose porque hace seis meses se le había ocurrido la pésima idea de encarar al castaño después de que este organizara una fogata en la azotea de la escuela para quemar libros, por supuesto muchos creyeron que era una buena idea solo unos pocos pensaban que quemar libros era una atrocidad pero nadie se atrevía a enfrentar al trio de idiotas de la escuela y para colmo Janna banana la única con la suficiente personalidad para decirles algo no estaba ese día en la escuela.

El resultado fue que Jackie Lynn Thomas cansada del trio se acercó al líder de los tres Marco Diaz gritándole una buena cantidad de improperios acerca de su actitud, el resultado fue una mirada lobuna en los ojos castaños del chico que la miro de arriba abajo y acto seguido le pidió si quería salir con èl porque estaba verdaderamente caliente.

Por supuesto ella contesto que ni muerta…siendo una de las pocas chicas que ni de coña saldría con un estúpido "chico malo" sin futuro solo que para su desgracia los chicos como Diaz tenían cierto gusto por jugar al gato y al ratón encontrando más interesante el asunto mientras más se resistía la presa.

\- No quiero nada_ completo alejándose de él.

\- Jackie_ la platino se descoloco cuando el castaño le acaricio suavemente la mejilla y la miro a los ojos_ es enserio me gustas…me encanta la forma en que se mueve tu pelo cuando caminas, tu sonrisa y cada vez que miro tus ojos verdes sé que eres diferente a todas las personas que he conocido...

Su mirada castaña se veía casi sincera…casi porque en el fondo brillaba claramente la astucia y la arrogancia de alguien que encontró el punto débil de una chica romántica…

\- Muy lindo discurso pero no me trago eso_ la platino le aparto la mano con los dientes apretados odiándose por el sonrojo en su rostro pecoso…siempre había querido que alguien le dijera algo así con sinceridad…no como una estrategia para ganársela como si fuera un trofeo…estúpido Marco Diaz.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

Janna Ordonia se bajaba corriendo del auto de su madre agitando la mano en el proceso, se detuvo un segundo en el baño de mujeres a ver su aspecto: polera de algodón blanca con un símbolo de reciclaje rosa pantalones rotos de mezquilla y unas sandalias café claro junto con un pinche en forma de flor en el cabello, se veía decente.

Salió apurada sujetando su bolso cruzado mientras corría para llegar a tiempo a su clase de matemáticas le quedaban tan solo cinco minutos…iba a ser un dia agetreado no solo tenía clases sino que después iba a ayudar a su mejor amiga con toda la materia que le faltaba debido a la gran cantidad de clases que había faltado y por la tarde necesitaba reunirse con su grupo de amigos para ayudar en la reforestación de un bosque recientemente quemado…y…

Se paró en seco al ver la escena frente a ella Ferguson y Alfonzo se entretenían golpeando y burlándose de un chico un grado menor que ellos quitándole la billetera y volviendo a tirarlo al piso en cuanto este intentara levantarse.

Apretando los puños la pelinegra se dispuso a ir en su ayuda sin tener en cuenta si eran dos chicos problemáticos contra una chica de contextura pequeña pero…repentinamente Alfonzo se giró pasándole varios billetes a otro niño notablemente más escuálido y bajito que el primero, el chico le sonrió agradecido y echo a correr rumbo a su clase.

\- ¡Eso es para que aprendas a meterte con gente de tu tamaño! _ sonrió Ferguson poniendo un pie sobre la cabeza del niño en el suelo pero sin ejercer presión.

\- ¡Ya aprendí déjenme ir! _ sollozo el chico avergonzado.

\- Espérate…_Alfonzo vacío la billetera de su víctima en la mano contando satisfecho veinte billetes, una vez que esta quedo completamente vacía se la arrojo en el suelo_ ahora si ya puedes irte…y más te vale dejar en paz a ese niño.

\- ¿No se siente lindo ser la victima eh? _ se burlo el pelirrojo sacando su pie y mirando con altanería al niño que rápidamente recogió su billetera y salió corriendo lejos del par.

Janna negó con la cabeza suavemente, no le caían bien el trio de alborotadores: eran desordenados, creídos, mugrosos e imbéciles pero ciertamente nunca golpeaban a alguien sin motivo, no comenzaban las peleas a menos que los ofendieran primero…al único que prácticamente quería evaporar de la Tierra era a Marco "regalado" Diaz.

\- ¡Hey Janna banana! _ saludo Alfonzo agitando la mano con una sonrisa creída.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, se había ganado ese apodo cuando en una fiesta de Halloween se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea de ir vestida de la célebre fruta…quedo para siempre como Janna Banana por suerte nadie se atrevía a hacer bromas sucias al respecto Janna Ordonia era prácticamente la monja de la escuela nunca había salido ni besado a nadie.

\- Hola ¿armando escandalo a esta hora? _ dijo la aludida sin detenerse.

\- Oye nosotros somos justicieros como Robin Hood_ contesto Ferguson poniendo una pose heroica.

\- Claro…_la activista miro a ambos chicos y acto seguido alzo una ceja_ ¿y su "jefe"? debería estar por aquí dando la lata ¿no?

\- Ehh nah digamos que esta entretenido con alguien en este momento_ sonrió el pelirrojo.

\- Tu podrías entretenerte con nosotros_ rio Alfonzo poniéndose delante de la chica caminando en reversa mientras la miraba.

\- No gracias…

\- Amigo es Janna su sueño es acabar siendo la señora de los gatos, uno no puede ni decir bolas en su presencia.

\- ¡OYE! _ la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos sonrojándose notoriamente provocando las carcajadas de ambos chicos, continuamente la molestaban por ser algo puritana pero no tenía nada que hacer con eso a ella le interesaban mucho más otras cosas en lugar de los chicos y los besos.

Y definitivamente las bromas sucias la incomodaban, así como las historias de muchas chicas del salón sobre que hacían con sus novios cuando estaban solas.

\- Déjenme quiero encontrar a Jackie y entrar a clase a donde ustedes también deberían entrar_ completo esquivando al pelinegro que la seguía.

\- Vamos no te enojes _ rio Alfonzo_ solo queremos que superes tu alergia a los hombres en general…

\- Y a Jackie no sé si la vas a encontrar pero…

\- ¡JACKIE!

El pelirrojo fue silenciado por el grito de Janna que había divisado a su amiga hablando con Marco Diaz el cual estaba bastante cerca de ella…

\- ¡Fushala pinche ligón Mexicano! _ grito la activista precipitándose hacia la parejita.

\- Genial_ gruño el chico entre dientes _ no estaba hablando contigo Ordonia eres linda pero demasiado histérica para mi gusto…y te falta delantera.

\- Y a ti cerebro pero yo no te digo nada_ Janna se había escurrido hasta posicionarse protectoramente frente a Jackie la cual sonreía al ver a su amiga peleándose con Marco.

\- Wooow_ corearon Ferguson y Alfonzo desde atrás riéndose siempre era divertido ver a Janna enojándose con alguien especialmente porque no era consciente de su poca fuerza física y pequeña contextura…era como ver a un hámster enojado amenazando con partirte la cara.

\- Janna solo quería invitar a salir a Jackie_ dijo Marco encogiéndose de hombros dentro de las escasas personas a las que respetaba Janna casi era una de ellas, tenía carácter mal genio y…era honesta, una buena persona.

Lo cual no quería decir que le agradara precisamente ni que le importara lo más mínimo.

\- Pero ella ya te ha dicho como miles de veces que no _ bufo la activista.

\- Exacto_ Jackie se puso junto a su amiga también cruzada de brazos.

\- Y eso es lo que hace las cosas interesantes_ asintió el latino sonriendo_ además en el fondo Jack me encuentra guapo.

\- Eso no…_la oji verde se sonrojo furiosa y enojada por el comentario_ eso no quiere decir nada, sigues siendo un idiota.

\- Derechamente hombre eres horrible por dentro y por fuera_ repuso Janna rodando los ojos_ además que carajo haces aquí tu estas saliendo con Hope.

\- Ni que estuviera casado con ella ¡por favor! _ rezongo el latino aburrido con que le sacaran a colación a su nueva novia a cada rato.

\- ¡Oye Marco deberíamos irnos! _ grito Ferguson mirando la hora en su reloj _ la película empieza en media hora y las chicas salen de su clase en unos minutos.

\- No sé porque no me sorprende que se escapen_ suspiro Janna negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres venir? _ dijo Alfonzo sonriendo_ siempre puedo repartirme entre tú y mi cita.

\- Iré al cine con ustedes tres el día que me entere que las hadas existen_ remato Janna provocando la risa de Jackie.

\- Bueno si tú lo dices_ Marco se encogió de hombros de pronto abrió los ojos apuntando hacia el suelo_ ¡araña!

Janna lanzo un chillido asustado moviéndose por todas partes intentando pisar a la araña inexistente.

Jackie miro fijamente al chico con sus ojos verde menta brillando de furia:

\- ¡Sabes que ella les tiene miedo eres un…_ repentinamente el moreno la silencio con un beso acariciando lentamente con la lengua los labios de la bailarina provocando en la chica un sentimiento entre enojo y aturdimiento.

\- Ahora si me voy_ se separó de ella sonriendo y se volteo para irse con el par de chicos a su espalda que se reían por todo el espectáculo.

Janna se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a su amiga que estaba completamente roja por la vergüenza y a juzgar por el tic en su ojo la rabia.

\- ¡Escúchame Diaz! _ le grito la pelinegra agitando el puño en el aire _ ¡enserio espero que algún día te enamores de alguien y esa persona aplaste, rompa y defeque sobre tu corazón!

\- Déjalo Janna_ suspiro Jackie tomando a su amiga del brazo y comenzando a tirar de ella hacia la salida_ no es como si hubiera robado mi primer beso después de todo.

\- Es cierto pero…_Janna miro el rostro inexpresivo y calmado de la oji verde_ ¿no estas enojada?

\- Bueno…

Jackie la siguió arrastrando hasta que salieron de la escuela y se encontraron en una esquina solitaria la cual tenía varios cubos de basura.

\- Que vas a…ok_ suspiro Janna al ver como su tranquila amiga le pegaba un fuerte golpe a uno de los cubos haciéndolo caer para a continuación asestarle patadas repetidas veces…no parecía que se fuera a detener en un buen rato.

\- Creo que ya no llegaremos a clase_ dijo para si misma mientras se sentaba en el suelo y dejaba que la platino se desahogara_ ella va a necesitar el inhalador cuando acabe.

Suspiro cansada al ver al trio de idiotas saliendo de la escuela rumbo al cine felizmente conversando con un grupito de porristas.

Ah…y a Marco metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a su novia la cual le revolvía el pelo fascinada.

* * *

 _ **Castillo de los Butterfly, Mewni 9:00 PM…**_

El salón estaba lleno de princesas y príncipes jóvenes en la fiesta dimensional que habían organizado los reyes con la esperanza de que su joven y tímida hija pudiera sentirse mejor y conocer gente nueva cosa que no habia hecho desde que rompiera con su novio Tom…el demonio había tenido un comportamiento extremadamente frio con ella hiriendo sus sentimientos y haciendo sentir a la chica como si fuera una completa tonta aplastando su corazón y todo el cariño que ella le había entregado al príncipe demonio.

\- No sé que estaba pensando_ suspiro Star sentada en una silla junto a su mejor y única amiga Pony Head_ por supuesto que a nadie podría interesarle enserio una chica como yo…a menos que sea por mi linaje…

\- ¡B-fly no digas eso! ¡eres muy linda y amable y agradable y….

\- Y no soy especialmente inteligente ni divertida y mamá era mucho más guapa que yo a mi edad_ la rubia subió con cuidado su guante blanco que llegaba hasta el codo ayudándola a tapar una cicatriz reciente_ ni siquiera puedo pelear bien.

\- ¡Como te hiciste eso! _ Pony Head hizo un puchero alarmado mientras demandaba una respuesta.

\- Entrenamiento de pelea...salio muy mal.

\- Pero tu odias las armas chica_ susurro Pony Head enojada.

\- Si, pero tarde o temprano voy a tener que aprender mamá a mi edad era una excelente guerrera.

\- Tú no eres la reina Moon_ gruño la princesa de Uni recordando la cantidad de veces que habían tenido esa conversación.

\- Ese es el problema_ Star desvió la vista hacia la fiesta donde todos se reían o bailaban con comodidad, su cabeza punzaba y el ambiente lleno de ruido cada vez se le hacía más agobiante_ ¿sabes lo que dicen las personas cada vez que me conocen? "eres una aburrida" "que sosa"…"nadie podría interesarse en ser tu amigo"…

\- ¿Te lo dijeron hoy? _ dijo suavemente la unicornio acariciando el cabello rubio de su mejor amiga la cual se estaba limpiando algunas lágrimas con un pañuelo de encaje.

\- Algo así_ asintió la princesa recordando las palabras que había recibido de un grupo de chicas cuando intento hablar con ellas mientras Pony Head iba al baño_ mis tutores no me dicen eso exactamente pero…no dejan de compararme con mamà y como era la abuela.

\- Oh Star…_de pronto Pony Head chillo emocionada señalando como se abría un portal del cual surgía una princesa Sparkly Moth con sus amigas_ ¡Ven B-fly tienes que conocerlas ella es tan simpática estoy segura que se llevaran genial!

\- ¿Son amigas tuyas? _ susurro Star mientras Pony head la arrastraba entre medio de los invitados recordaba haber visto a esa princesa en otra situación pero nunca habían hablado.

\- ¡Si! Papá tuvo una reunión de negocios con el rey Moth la semana pasada y ella es taaan genial solo relájate y actúa normal.

¿Actuar normal? el problema era precisamente ese la personalidad normal de Star no atraía absolutamente a nadie solo se ganaba transformarse en el ser invisible dentro de cualquier grupo la princesa antisocial con la que nadie quería hablar y que se paralizaba al recibir una atención excesiva…así nunca iba a encajar, no como la reina... la reina siempre encajaba en cualquier situación y le habían contado que de joven era animada y que su sonrisa contagiaba a cualquiera que la conociera siendo una de las chicas mas populares de su generacion.

Un pensamiento fugaz vino a su mente _ "¡Eso es! Necesito actuar como lo haría mi madre así seguro que lograre encajar…además no puedo causarle una mala impresión a las amigas de Pony Head es injusto que ella siempre deba quedarse en una esquina conmigo…por eso no puede conocer más gente".

\- ¡Oigan!

\- ¡Pony!_ chillo la princesa Moth agitando su suave pelo color gris mientras aplaudía contenta_ ¡menos mal verte esta fiesta se ve tan aburrida! además no es por ofender pero me han dicho que la princesa Star es taaan sosa y extraña.

\- ¡Oye no…

\- ¡Siempre dicen esas cosas de mi! _ Pony Head se giró hacia su amiga que había hablado con una voz excesivamente alta y en un tono demasiado alegre que no era normal_ ¡Pero solo son rumores!

\- ¿Tú eres Star Butterfly? _ inquirió una chica mirándola fijamente ante el asentimiento de la rubia la princesa batió palmas_ Entonces…¿no eres la super aburrida chica que solo le gusta leer y meterse autistamente en una esquina a mirar a todos de forma espeluznante?

\- ¡Claro que no! los libros taaaan aburridos_ la oji celeste ignoro a esa parte de ella que se rasgaba de dolor al tener que negar una de las cosas que más amaba en el mundo además…¿enserio era espeluznante?_ a mí me gusta ehhh hacer cosas ¿arriesgadas?_ el sudor bajaba por su espalda lentamente.

\- ¿Cómo explorar? _ dijo un príncipe sonriendo.

\- ¿Golpear feas caras de monstruos? _ completo la princesa Moth alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Adoro completamente explorar y patear monstruos!

Pony Head miro a Star negando con la cabeza..había sido un error querer presentársela a la princesa Moth además estaba enojada, ese grupito estaba siendo muy grosero con Star sin saberlo pero…

\- Nena ya deja esto es…

\- ¡Pony Head! ¿verdad que yo completamente adoro ir de excursión?

\- Ehhh_ al ver los ojos suplicantes de su amiga la princesa Lilicia suspiro componiendo una cara sonriente perfectamente actuada_ ¡Claro que si!

\- Ohh_ coreo todo el grupo.

\- Entonces supongo que sabes cómo llegar a ese bosque super peligroso de Mewni_ canturreo la amiga de la princesa de cabello gris_ como se llama…

\- ¡El Bosque de la Muerte Segura! _ termino la princesa Moth_ suena tan cool, ¡tenemos que ir a explorarlo!

\- ¡Tienes que llevarnos! _ chillo el príncipe aplaudiendo feliz_ enserio quiero probar mi espada con algunos de esos monstruos.

\- Pero es demasiado peligroso y…_ante las miradas de todo el grupo Star se mordió la lengua…necesitaba encajar…tenía que actuar como alguien diferente alguien de la que quisieran ser amigos_ ¡Y me encanta completamente! hay que ir de inmediato podemos colarnos por la puerta de atrás y saldremos sin que nadie nos vea.

\- ¡Esta chica es genial! _ chillaron de placer las princesas siguiendo a Star mientras Pony Head rodaba los ojos irritada por la farsa de su amiga.

Nadie se percató de una figura de vaporoso vestido amarillo que había visto toda la interacción desde una esquina alejada del salón.

* * *

 _ **Entrada al Bosque de la Muerte Segura...**_

\- ¡Vengaaan monstruitos monstruitos!_ gritaba la princesa Sparkly Moth con una sonrisa traviesa mientras el grupo se adentraba entre la espesura.

\- ¡Vengan a probar el filo de mi espada!

\- B-fly esto es aterrador_ susurro Pony Head al oído de su amiga.

\- Lo sé, pero no tenemos porque ir tan al fondo solo daremos unas cuantas vueltas hasta que se cansen no es como si justo nos fuéramos a encontrar con un monstruo_ le contesto Star tratando de mantenerse en calma ella misma.

\- ¡Encontré la guarida de un monstruo! _ grito una de las chicas echando a correr hacia la izquierda abriéndose camino entre medio de varios arbustos repletos de bayas venenosas.

Tanto la princesa de Mewni como la princesa Pony gimieron corriendo tras el grupo que estaba introduciéndose en una cueva no muy grande.

Después de caminar durante unos pocos minutos todo el grupo se detuvo ante la visión que tenían al frente: un ser de cuatro patas de tamaño mediano los miraba asustado mientras tras el asomaban tres pequeñas cabezas de sus crías, a juzgar por su anatomía no les costó distinguir que el monstruo más grande era una hembra.

\- ¡Vamos a acabar con ellos! _ canturreo emocionado el príncipe arremetiendo contra la bestia.

Sus dos amigas gritaban mientras armadas con piedras y palos se lanzaban contra el ser el cual rápidamente se interpuso entre sus atacantes y las crías dos de ellas salieron corriendo por la cueva chillando…la restante fue atrapada por la princesa Moth que con una sonrisa satisfecha estrello violentamente una piedra en su cabeza una y otra vez salpicando el vestido de Star con sangre.

La princesa de Mewni demasiado shockeada por la violencia que estaba presenciando solo podía quedarse allí de pie…de fondo escuchaba los chillidos asustados de Pony Head y los gritos alborozados de los otros chicos pero ella…los monstruos eran malos se supone que algún día como reina tendría que combatir contra ellos, por eso siempre se había sentido mal ¿no? por no ser como la reina Moon por no ser buena peleando, si se unía a la pelea podría demostrarse a si misma que podía mejorar, que si podía ser una buena princesa.

¿Entonces porque no podía moverse? ¿Por qué toda esa escena solo le daban ganas de vomitar?

\- ¡Star es quien debe matarla! _ grito alegremente la princesa Moth con su rostro salpicado de sangre dandole un aspecto macabro dejando a un lado la piedra que había estado usando para golpear sin descanso a la madre de las criaturas que se retorcía en el suelo con heridas múltiples y dos brazos amputados.

\- ¿Yo? _ susurro la aludida espantada_ pero…pero…deberíamos avisarle a mi madre es una mejor idea y…

\- Y entonces tu madre la mataría, Duh además está casi moribunda para que quieres llamarla_ dijo el príncipe alzando una ceja_ además se supone que a ti te gusta patear monstruos ¿no?

\- A lo mejor nos mintió_ secundo la princesa Moth mirando a Star con los ojos entrecerrados_ y es solo la chica estupida de la cual todos hablan mal que ni siquiera puede matar un pequeeeño monstruo.

\- Yo no…_Star miro a los chicos, sus miradas acusatorias e intimidantes…además tenían razón su madre mataría a ese monstruo si lo encontraban y…y se sentiría muy decepcionada de que ella no hubiera podido hacerlo, iba a hacerlo, iba a hacer que la reina se sintiera orgullosa por una vez en la vida que no tuviera que estarse siempre preocupando por su débil e inútil hija_ dame la espada.

El príncipe le entrego la espada con una reverencia divertida mientras Star se encaminaba hacia el monstruo, una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, sin embargo la acallo situándose junto a la bestia caída el ser la miro a los ojos murmurando con una voz bestial y ronca:

\- ¿Por…que?...yo…yo no hice nada…

\- Estabas muy cerca del pueblo_ susurro la princesa alzando la espada con la mano temblorosa_ sé...co... cómo son tu raza seguro querías ir por la noche a asesinar a las pobres personas.

\- ¡Yo no planeaba nada de eso, siempre son ustedes los que nos matan a nosotros! ¡solo quería vivir en paz con mis hijos! ¡TU PUEBLO ES SANGUINARIO Y CRUEL!

\- ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO Y NO ME TRAGARE SUS MENTIRAS! _ la sangre del ser, su voz suplicante la sensación de que algo estaba mal estaba acabando con los nervios de la princesa…se sentía enferma_ ¡Mi madre me explico cómo son ustedes son un pueblo bárbaro y malvado! ¡los Mewmanos son bondadosos incluso hemos permitido que algunos de ustedes vivan con nosotros!

\- ¿A que precio niña? _ la mujer monstruo tosió escupiendo sangre_ los que desean vivir en paz con ustedes son torturados…usados como animales….¡les amputan extremidades solo para que sean más parecidos a los Mewmanos por eso ninguno de nosotros quiere esa "paz"!

\- ¡Es bondad! ¡no intentes jugar con mi mente! _ lo que la mujer monstruo decía sonaba cruel pero estaba bien ¿no? los monstruos por naturaleza eran malvados cuando alguno de ellos manifestaba la intención de vivir con los Mewmanos en paz era necesario controlarlos y reformarlos sus tutores se lo habían explicado. _ ¡yo voy a lograr que mamá se sienta orgullosa de mí!

Tras ella sonaban las voces de los otros adolescentes gritando su nombre animándola a hundir la espada en el pecho del monstruo mientras Pony Head volvía la vista hacia la pared.

La bestia miraba a la princesa con sus enormes ojos asustados y tristes sabiendo que su vida iba a terminar y que uno de sus pequeños había muerto los ojos celestes de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas no quería matar a nadie pero debía hacerlo…debía pasar la prueba para ser amada, para ser como su madre para no seguir siendo la persona que era…para poder ser aceptada por sus pares...iba a hacer todo lo que pidieran costara lo que costara.

Al mismo tiempo que la espada se movía directo al pecho del ser un objeto paso rozando la mano de Star provocándole un corte y arrancando la espada de su mano.

\- Unas…¿tijeras?_ murmuro la princesa atónita al ver la espada botada en el piso junto a un simple par de tijeras que brillaban extrañamente.

A su espalda el grupo comenzó a gritar ante el gran número de sombras que se habían precipitado al interior de la cueva tomándolos y arrastrándolos hacia la salida la princesa se volvió justo a tiempo para ver como una sombra se llevaba a Pony Head que gritaba desesperada.

\- ¡STAR!

\- ¡PONY!

Echo a correr frenéticamente tras su amiga, pero una mano la detuvo empujándola hacia el piso, cuando se levantó en la cueva solo quedaba el cuerpo del monstruo muerto por pérdida de sangre con los ojos abiertos y vacíos.

Una mujer la miraba fijamente haciendo girar entre sus dedos enguantados una sombrilla blanca de encaje, a Star le pareció familiar había visto a esa mujer hablando con su madre otras veces llevaba un vestido vaporoso de tul que flotaba con gracia en torno a ella, su piel era de un color blanco puro, el cabello largo y pelirrojo estaba impecablemente peinado en tirabuzones elegantes y de su cabeza salían dos cuernos entre ellos una pequeña flama.

Lo más impresionante eran sus ojos del color del fuego que miraban fijamente a la princesa.

\- ¿Enserio tenían que venir a un lugar tan sucio? _ pronuncio suavemente alzando una ceja_ hay barro y odio el barro.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? _ murmuro la chica poniéndose de pie apartando la vista del cadáver del monstruo que le revolvía el estómago en un sentimiento de culpa y agonía indeseado_ ¡¿Donde estan mis amigos?!

\- Esos niños estan bien, deberias elegir mejor a quienes les llamas amigos_ repuso la mujer seriamente_ en cuanto a quien soy muchos me llaman la guardiana de las tijeras_ dijo con un ademan de su mano_ pero puedes llamarme sencillamente Hekapoo.

\- Eres…miembro de la Alta Comisión de Magia_ salió la voz de Star ahogada.

\- Si lo soy_ la expresión de la mujer cambio a una más dulce y cariñosa_ dime princesa ¿qué quisiste hacer?

\- Yo…_la rubia desvió la vista apretando los puños_ ¡no me mires asi estaba haciendo lo que todos esperan de mí! ¡ayudaba a deshacerme de los monstruos! Asi…asi…

Los sollozos estallaron en su pecho las inseguridades que siempre la habían atormentado saliendo a flote de manera cruda y desgarradora.

\- Asi todos se van a sentir orgullosos de mí y…y mamá ya no se va a sentir decepcionada…no me lo dice ¡pero yo sé que se siente así! ¡voy a poder ser igual a ella!

Hekapo miro a la adolescente que estaba con ella la chica temblaba en conflicto con sus emociones con la enorme necesidad de aceptación de parecerse a su modelo a seguir, el deseo de ser una copia de su madre anulando su propia consciencia y criterio.

La mujer pelirroja negó con la cabeza llevaba tiempo observando a la princesa…si no interfería la chica se iba a acabar convirtiendo en una muñeca manipulable demasiado hambrienta de amor y aceptación como para tener mente propia…para atreverse incluso a sentir compasión...y probablemente solo repetiria los errores de todos sus antepasados viviendo felizmente en la ignorancia suficientemente satisfecha con ser alabada por sus pares.

\- Si lo que quieres es que la reina se sienta orgullosa yo podría ayudarte_ dijo arrodillándose frente a ella_ y no implicaría matar a nadie ni luchar.

\- De…¿verdad? _ susurro la rubia abrazándose a si misma.

\- Si…considérame una amiga_ la culpa rumiando en el interior de la creadora de tijeras pero no tenía otra opción…esto sería lo mejor aunque implicara manipular a una niña indefensa_ ¿ves estas?

\- Son…¿tijeras?

\- Tijeras dimensionales, sabes para que sirven ¿verdad? _ Star asintió limpiándose las lágrimas_ pues lo que no sabes es que yo las hago…pero ganárselas requiere mucho esfuerzo.

\- Mis padres tienen una cada uno, ellos..._ la rubia pensaba en sus padres cada uno tan impresionante por supuesto que se ganarían un objeto valioso sin ninguna complicación.

\- Ellos no se las ganaron las heredaron_ respondió Hekapoo con un gesto_ ganárselas requiere mucho esfuerzo y paciencia…si te ganaras unas por ti misma tu familia estaría muy orgullosa…todos estarían muy orgullosos incluso la prueba podría ayudarte a ser mejor reina a futuro...eso es lo que quiero_ y era una gran verdad.

La mujer vio como sus palabras suaves hacían click en la mente de la insegura adolescente empujándola a desear esas tijeras para tener el respeto y la aceptación que deseaba_ _"Perdóname por esto Moon pero es lo mejor"._

\- ¿Tú me ayudarías?

\- No puedo ayudarte solo guiarte hacia el inicio después de todo soy yo quien te evaluara...mas que un examen es como un ejercicio de observacion, es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Star miro a los ojos de Hekapoo ella se veía no mucho mayor que ella misma máximo de unos 16 años pero sus ojos tenían una sabiduría antigua que la empujaba a aceptar su ayuda…se sentía sola y desamparada, hambrienta de ver a sus padres felicitándola por algo en lugar de solo preocuparse por ella…quería esas tijeras.

\- Yo… quiero participar en esa prueba_ asintió lentamente_ cuanto me…¿Cuánto me tomara?

\- Depende_ dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie de nuevo la culpa en su estómago al saber que estaba usando las inseguridades y la débil mente de la adolescente para guiarla a una prueba demasiado grande que podia marcar gran parte de su personalidad a futuro_ minutos, meses, años…debes estar segura.

Era lo último que le diría a la princesa, no podía contarle demasiado por miedo a que no aceptara el trato, pero tampoco podía llevarla a su dimensión completamente engañada.

Star lo pensó un momento…era una prueba complicada, pero…era perfecto Hekapoo le había dicho que no consistía en luchar ni matar a nadie se esforzaría al máximo no importaba lo que se demorara…ella había dicho que podían ser años ¿pero cuantos? ¿dos, tres? no eran tantos y si trabaja duro al parecer incluso podía demorarse minutos.

\- Yo…acepto, pero ¿les dirás a mis padres que estoy contigo?

\- Tal vez solo te demores unos minutos_ murmuro Hekapoo mientras con unas tijeras abría un portal rojo a su espalda_ tal vez ellos ni siquiera noten que te fuiste.

La sonrisa tranquilizadora de la mujer y su mano extendida hacia ella hizo que Star asintiera con seguridad tomando la mano enguantada entre las suyas siguiendo a Hekapoo al interior del portal hacia su mundo.

\- Tienes que saber que luego no podrás retractarte_ sonó la voz de la creadora de las tijeras mientras se llevaba a la niña de la mano.

\- Está bien…_asintió la chica mientras ambas desaparecían completamente en el remolino rojo.

El portal se cerró dejando la cueva en calma, el cuerpo que descansaba en ella abandonado a la brisa nocturna.

Cuando el portal se volvió a abrir estaban frente al castillo, los guardias y los reyes dispersos buscando a la princesa por todos lados.

Habían pasado tan solo unos minutos.

* * *

 _ **Frente al castillo…**_

Al ver un portal rojo abriéndose de la nada todos se sorprendieron, una doncella grito de júbilo al ver surgir de el a la princesa Star Butterfly…la chica estaba llorando, las lágrimas resbalando lentamente a ambos lados de su rostro con las marcas en forma de corazón, pero no era lo único extraño.

Su ropa era diferente al vestido que llevaba en la fiesta y entre sus manos brillaban un par de curiosas tijeras de color azul cielo.

* * *

Los reyes y la princesa Pony Head se precipitaron hacia la sala donde Star miraba por la ventana aun con las tijeras en su regazo ya vestida con sus atuendos de siempre.

\- ¡Calabaza!

\- ¡Star! ¡cariño! _ Moon abrazo a su hija acariciándole el pelo mientras murmuraba que estaba bien que hubiera querido divertirse un rato con sus amigos pero que ir al bosque de la Muerte Segura había sido demasiado peligroso.

Lentamente la rubia le devolvió el abrazo a la reina mientras en silencio comenzaba a llorar:

\- Te extrañe mucho madre….

\- ¿Cielo? ...solo te perdiste durante dos horas_ murmuro la reina impresionada por el comentario de la chica.

\- Nos dijeron que surgiste de un portal rojizo. _ siguió el rey acariciando el cabello de su hija.

\- Estuve con Hekapoo_ murmuro la princesa tranquilamente con una sonrisa_ miren.

Les mostro a sus padres el par de tijeras ambos se miraron entre si sorprendidos.

\- Esas son…

\- Tijeras dimensionales…me las gane.

\- ¡Eso es fabuloso cariño! _ estallo la reina aplaudiendo_ ¿Hekapoo te las dio? nunca supe cuál era la prueba de las tijeras pocos saben.

Star miro a su padre y luego a Pony Head quien también la miraba curiosa…entonces comprendió… su amiga también tenía las tijeras por herencia al igual que sus padres.

Las personas que no se ganaban las tijeras no sabían la forma de ganárselas.

Tal vez fuera mejor así, sería demasiado difícil de explicar…y ella no tenía muchas ganas de hablar la tristeza aun en su interior agobiándola.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no estuviste perdida sino con Hekapoo? _ pregunto el rey curioso.

\- Se puede decir que primero me perdí y después me encontré con ella_ Star les dirigió una sonrisa dulce a sus padres_ al parecer no me demore tanto tiempo como pensé.

Moon tomo de la barbilla a su niña observándola fijamente aparentemente en ella no había nada extraño, estaba bien, pero…de algún modo su mirada era extraña.

Como si Star hubiera crecido de pronto en esas dos horas que se había perdido.

\- ¿Pasa algo mamá?

\- Nada cariño…nada ve a descansar.

La rubia asintió dándole un fuerte abrazo a River el cual devolvió gustoso luego ambos se despidieron mientras su hija se dirigía con su mejor amiga hacia su habitación.

\- Star espera_ la llamo el rey pensativo_ nos dijeron que se encontraron con un monstruo mientras estaban allí.

La rubia se detuvo un segundo suspirando:

\- Murió…ya no es un peligro, dudo que alguna vez lo haya sido.

La chica salió de la sala con Pony Head flotando a su lado:

\- ¿Todo bien B-fly? estabas muy afectada por lo que paso en la cueva…

\- Estoy bien_ la chica jugo con sus tijeras en los dedos pensativa_ fue hace mucho tiempo después de todo.

\- ¿Le llamas mucho tiempo a dos horas? _ levanto una ceja la princesa equina.

La rubia agito la cabeza despejándose:

\- Um…claro dos horas…es bastante tiempo.

\- Si tú lo dices pero yo realmente aún estoy alterada creo que ya no le volveré a hablar a la princesa Moth, ella no es nada cool, tan violenta, además puedes creer ese color de vestido que usa tan pasado de moda, su cabello está seco y…¿Star?

La rubia le estaba dando un abrazo apretado mientras frotaba suavemente la mejilla contra su amiga:

\- Ahora me vas a decir que me extrañaste B-fly.

\- Si, lo hice_ susurro la rubia.

\- Aww_ Pony Head se separó de su amiga que tenía los ojos brillantes_ vamos a tu cuarto ¡hoy me quedo a dormir contigo y hacemos una pijamada! podemos leer ese libro sobre la batalla contra los monstruos ya sabes tú adoras la historia de Mewni.

La princesa volteo brevemente a mirar su reflejo cuando pasaron junto a un espejo mirando su largo cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y las marcas a cada lado de su rostro. Su apariencia de adolescente.

\- Me pregunto si aún lo seguiría amando_ murmuro mientras seguía su camino hacia su habitación.

Pony head la miraba extrañada, estaba rara lo sabía pero no era algo de lo que preocuparse realmente después de todo Hekapoo le había dicho la verdad.

La mente se ajustaba a su línea de tiempo…pronto empezaría a olvidar.

Hasta que solo su subconsciente recordara.

* * *

 **Boom los mate XD ¿nadie nunca se preguntó como Star tenia tijeras? Jajaja ¿Qué paso con esos minutos que estuvo con Hekapoo? Si siente que su mente está explotando logre mi cometido jajaja.**

 **Hekapoo aquí es más suave en carácter pero igual de inflexible que la original y de algún modo se ve más "femenina".**

 **A futuro la conocerán más en el próximo capítulo veremos que pasa con Marco cuando sale del hospital.**

 **Por cierto nadie se dio cuenta de que en la temporada 1 de la serie solo Star llamaba a Marco su mejor amigo y èl no decia nada pero que en la segunda èl la llamo varias veces mejor amiga e incluso expreso que su amistad es algo muy importante para èl lo digo porque muchos parecen quejarse de esas declaraciones de Marco en vez de ver que es algo lindo...pensemos que en muchos mangas la prota esta enamorada de un tipo que no le da ni la hora o derechamente la desprecia y sorprendentemente al final igual quedan juntos jajaj logica de shojo.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Nota de autora**

Ok, aquí la reflexión que les dije a algunos el cap anterior jejej, es que me he fijado que muchos comentan que la serie rompe los estereotipos Disney principalmente porque Star no es una princesa delicada que requiere ser rescatada y porque la serie tiene giros argumentales múltiples e insinúa temas más adultos, así como el hecho de que los malos parecen tener sus motivos y no ser solo malos porque sì, porque quieren oro, joyas y dominar al mundo XD.

Peero me he dado cuenta de que a la creadora le gusta el anime y casualmente la serie rompe casi TODOS los clichés del maho shojo Japonés, lo note recientemente al recordar mi época de adolescente y lo adicta que era a este género básicamente la única similitud es la magia y el uso de un instrumento como es la varita.

Comencemos con estas curiosas diferencias:

1) Star no es una chica normal que obtiene poderes o una chica aparentemente normal que descubre que siempre ha tenido poderes mágicos, desde un principio ella sabe que es una princesa mágica.

2) Combate monstruos o por diversión en la temporada 1 o porque estos le quieren robar la varita no lo hace para proteger a las personas o para salvar Echo Creek.

3) Aunque comparte con otras protagonistas maho shojo el ser animada, algo torpe y burbujeante ella nunca se muestra especialmente tímida, es un clásico que la protagonista suela sacar su timidez con el chico que le gusta Star no fue nada tímida con Oskar y con Marco ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a interactuar con èl como para que se mega sonrojara y tartamudeara.

4) Aunque tiene buen corazón al principio se enfoca más en divertirse que en el daño que puede causar debiendo aprender a medir las consecuencias con el tiempo la mayoría de las protagonistas se preocupan mucho por los daños que causan o porque sea muy notorio lo que hacen cuando pelean.

5) Star no tiene alter ego mágico de pelea, todos saben de sus poderes y que ella es quien combate monstruos, nuestra protagonista no esconde su identidad ni finge ser una chica normal transformándose en Star Butterfly para atacar a Ludo XD.

6) No tiene una mascota guía linda tiene a Glosaryck jajaja.

7) A diferencia de los amores de muchas protagonistas maho shojo no se enamoró de Marco por su super genialidad nada más conocerlo o por algo super heroico que èl hizo por ella viéndolo atractivo de pronto sino pasando tiempo con él como una persona normal haciendo cosas comunes en muchos casos.

8) No está en la cúspide del triángulo amoroso, se vio involucrada en uno contra su voluntad al enamorarse de su mejor amigo por lo general la protagonista siempre está en la cúspide debiendo decidir entre dos chicos…Star fue troleada por la vida como a cualquier niña humana le puede pasar.

9) Ni Marco ni Star fueron rechazados salvajemente por su interés amoroso en el anime es común que o la prota es rechazada y se refugia en los brazos de quien será su interés amoroso después o la prota anima al chico que le gusta porque este fue rechazado dando así inicio en algunos casos a la atracción entre ambos aquí Marco fue aceptado por Jackie y Star se desenamoro sola de Oskar.

10) Aunque usted no lo crea la trama amigos que se enamoran es en si más occidental (y a veces está hecha a la rápida y muy mal todo sea dicho) por lo general en el anime el mejor amigo de la protagonista, el socio, el compañero de bromas, etc…es siempre una chica dejando al hombre el papel de posible interés amoroso desde el principio de la serie.

11) La protagonista no se suele enamorar de sus amigos…està la idea del amigo de la infancia un chico con el que muchas veces ni siquiera es especialmente cercana pero se le dice así porque se conocen de niños, o el chico es maduro y principesco y la cuida o es tsundere y ambos pelean pero como dije muchas veces no pasan en realidad de ser compañeros que no comparten tanto tiempo juntos sino que tan solo se siguen ubicando a través de los años…algo así como antiguos conocidos.

12) El interés amoroso de la protagonista suele ser un chico popular y reconocido por toda la escuela como guapo, Marco no es popular y si bien su personaje no está diseñado para ser feo claramente es alguien más normal que se arregla pero por ejemplo Tom, èl si parece ser el tipo de personaje hecho para ser guapo y llamativo.

13) Muchas veces la protagonista se enamora de inmediato de quien será su interés amoroso definitivo, otras veces es alguien a quien desprecia al principio o le teme porque el carácter de tal chico suele ser o de príncipe o frio y misterioso o tsundere.

14) Muchas veces el chico en cuestión se descubre que es "mágico" más avanzada la serie revelándose como el socio de la chica, su enemigo o su caballero rescatador, Marco es…pues Marco tiene su karate pero mágico no es y es el compañero de Star incluso muchas veces él es salvado por ella y no al revés dejando de lado el clásico chico héroe que agarra a la pronta como princesa salvándola de un ataque.

15) Star no tiene un grupo de compañeras mujeres que combaten el mal con ella…generalmente el equipo heroico es la chica mágica más su amiga o amigas.

16) En el anime suele pasar que el amigo de la prota ese chico que es amable que se preocupa por ella que la cuida…queda de lado por el chico que le gusta a ella el cual muchas veces es frio no la aprecia tanto o la maltrata….y lo mismo para la amiga del protagonista masculino esa chica con carácter que lo ayuda, lo quiere ver feliz incluso lo despierta por las mañanas y lo conoce está condenada a ser olvidada.

17) Una diferencia que tiene la serie con respecto ya no al anime sino al estilo norteamericano es que el chico tímido y no popular no se enamoró instantáneamente de su amiga bonita, extrovertida y popular es decir si Marco acaba correspondiendo a Star no será por haber quedado embobado con ella desde que la conoció o porque esta deslumbrado por su personalidad.

18) Muchos comentan que Jackie no sigue el estándar de rival del amor de la prota en series de EEUU no es popular, idiota y creída un asco desde el inicio y uno no sabe cómo al chico le gusta ella si no es por su físico…pero los animes y mangas tienen otro tipo de rival una chica que durante mucho tiempo se ve bonita y agradable incluso se hace amiga de la misma prota, la protagonista no puede odiarla aunque le robe a su chico porque es buena persona y hasta la apoya porque se hacen amigas y el espectador no puede odiar a esta chica porque es agradable…si...hasta que la prota hace algo que cabrea a esta chica sin querer por lo general y poco a poco quien parecía tan buena persona acaba mostrando que es manipuladora y una mala persona usando triquiñuelas para dejar mal a la protagonista la cual en muchos casos solo ella se da cuenta de esto o peor…solo el espectador se da cuenta de que la chica es mala…no digo que esto vaya a pasar en la serie pero admitámoslo en los animes o mangas es muy común eso de la mala haciendo estragos camufladamente XD.

19) El mal verdadero, el auténtico antagonista no aparece desde el inicio de la serie Ludo da risa Toffe solo aparece hasta más tarde e incluso parece no ser exactamente malo para conquistar al mundo sino que solo tiene sus propios planes es un antagonista con motivos.

20) Al ser Star una princesa mágica no pasa lo típico de esconder sus poderes a su familia jajaja Moon es igual de mágica que ella.

21) En animes he visto a un Marco un chico amable y simpático pero por lo general si tiene interés en la protagonista esta lo rechazara o si no lo tiene no pasara de ser un compañero personaje secundario de fondo.

22) Ahora…Marco ha pasado por miles de situaciones ridículas que lo hacen ver todo menos cool lo cual no suele hacerse con quien acaba siendo el interés romántico de la prota por lo general la imagen de este chico permanece intacta a lo más si le pasa algo divertido una vez pero, nunca se recurre a ponerlo como alguien no cool muchas veces.

La verdad el motivo por el que a mi Marco lo hice algo cretino es porque no quería hacerlo el típico chico malo tsundere que el fondo es un hombre ideal.

23) Star tiene una personalidad muy humana con virtudes y defectos me recuerda un poco a Amu y a Chocola protagonistas de dos animes magical girl que ame eran humanas tenían grandes virtudes pero defectos igual de enormes que iban mejorando a medida que avanzaba la serie pero siempre seguían siendo ellas muchas chicas maho shojo parecen escritas para caer bien son seguras de si mismas pero no en exceso, sonríen ante las adversidades sin rendirse ni deprimirse, se preocupan por otros más que por si mismas, su único defecto suele ser la irresponsabilidad en los estudios y ser algo torpes, nunca se enojan o estallan en furia y perdonan a todos sus enemigos sean mágicos o gente que las trato mal en la escuela, son grandes personas que por supuesto te caen bien pero…no son realistas tienen un carácter que se cuida mucho en no caer en ser desesperante y que al menos a mí me parece es para que empatices con ellas si o si.

Prefiero protagonistas que sencillamente sean ellas mismas que no parezcan creadas para que el espectador las quiera, personalmente me encantaría ver un magical girl con una chica como Chloe de Miraculous como protagonista alguien egoísta y superficial que acaba siendo la elegida y que al principio le vale ayudar a otros que lo hace por obligación, eso aportaría una serie muy linda donde la protagonista va mejorando como persona poco a poco hasta acabar siendo alguien diferente a quien era al inicio en realidad me gusta la idea de que Chloe vaya a ser una heroína en la segunda temporada de la serie XD.

Eso es todo jaja tenía que decirlo además de fijarme en que el desarrollo de trama al que muchas veces nos acostumbran las series de Estados unidos es diferente al de las series Coreanas o Japonesas.

La verdad es que muchas veces en series me imagino como sería una historia donde a la chica que acabe gustando alguien como Bolin de Korra, Zoka de avatar o el chico rubio amigo de Tomoya en Clannad XD siempre el interés amoroso de la protagonista es alguien genial...en este sentido las historias de rumiko son muy buenas los protagonistas son gente no perfecta.

Bueno nos vemos en otro capítulo que a medida que avanza la trama la cosa se hace más difícil de escribir.

Sugar!


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola de nuevo! aclarare algunas cosas en relación a mi capitulo anterior la primera es que muchos al parecer han estado intentando sacar la cuenta del tiempo que Star paso en la dimensión de Hekapoo a partir de las dos horas que estuvo perdida pero eso son dos horas en total desde que se escapó de la fiesta, llego al bosque y paso todo el lio con el monstruo así que no sirve de nada que intenten hacer el cálculo jejeje, lo segundo la frase ambigua que dice Star al final no profundizare en eso pero no tiene nada que ver con Tom no me pidan que aclare cosas que tienen que ver con la trama jajaja.**

 **Ya han aparecido personajes OC que puse en la intro como la esposa del entrenador y no OC como Hekapoo en este cap verán a la versión de este mundo de alguien más su personalidad es MUY diferente a la de la serie y está un poco loca pero yo la amo ajajaja.**

 **Y Marco si conocerá a Hekapoo porque Star tiene tijeras pero son de ella Marco necesita tener las suyas propias pero todo ocurrirá bajo otro contexto y lo último es que lo siento pero no esperen interacción romántica entre Marco y Hekapoo ellos son diferentes aquí y Hekapoo no tiene la personalidad algo coqueta de la serie es suave y refinada saquen conclusiones…solo lean por favor no esperen comparar las relaciones de aquí con las de la serie cambiando personalidades cambian las interacciones el mejor ejemplo es Janna que aquí ni loca le gustaría Marco XD.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney…ahora ¿alguien pidió un capitulo loco? ¿no? pues que mal gocen la comedia mientras se pueda…así que como recomendación tal vez quieran ver el video Apink la canción Mr. Chu para una mejor visualización de algo especialmente la coreografia jajaja.**

 **Apoyo**

 _(Flashback)_

 _Marco abrió los ojos lentamente pestañeando varias veces para lograr enfocar la vista, ¿dónde estaba? definitivamente ese techo descolorido no pertenecía a su habitación además la cama era extrañamente dura…¿siquiera estaba en su casa?_

 _Con esfuerzo trajo a su mente sus recuerdos más recientes, la escuela…había estado en la escuela hasta hace poco, más puntualmente en el laboratorio de biología, después…_

 _Star se había cortado con un cuchillo y él había salido corriendo de la clase._

 _Luego no recordaba nada._

 _Suspiro ante la sensación agradable de alguien acariciándole el cabello se sentía realmente bien provocando que le dieran ganas de volver a cerrar los ojos para dormirse otra vez después de todo hace semanas que no estaba tan relajado, feliz y…_

 _Y eso era muy extraño, además ¿quién carajos le estaba tocando el pelo?, un aroma familiar a rosas blancas le dio la respuesta en el acto._

 _\- ¿Star?_

 _\- ¡Marco!_

 _El chico no alcanzo a girar la cabeza cuando el delgado cuerpo de su mejor amiga se pegó a él abrazándolo con fuerza, el pelo dorado de la princesa haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro._

 _\- Me alegra que estés despierto_ suspiro la rubia con una sonrisa_ realmente estaba muy preocupada._

 _\- ¿Qué me paso? _ el castaño la rodeo suavemente con los brazos aun medio dormido mientras bostezaba._

 _\- Te desmayaste_ la oji celeste se incorporó quedando sentada en la camilla mirándolo seria_ saliste corriendo del laboratorio luego de que me cortara el dedo, cuando te seguí solo…te desvaneciste._

 _\- Ya veo…_el castaño suspiro mientras se sentaba aun apoyándose en el respaldo de la camilla, viendo a su amiga mirándolo preocupada mientras jugaba con los dedos en su regazo se le vino a la cabeza la conversación que habían tenido antes de la clase_ oye estirada, lamento si fui algo brusco contigo... gracias por preocuparte por mì._

 _\- Descuida_ la chica sonrió mientras interiormente decidia no volver a sacar con Marco el tema de su insomnio después de todo había encontrado una solución_ en realidad tienes que darle las gracias a la maestra Calavera ella fue quien nos trajo aquí en su automovil._

 _\- Lo pensare…y... cuanto rato estuve dormido._

 _\- Dos días_ contesto la chica con cara seria._

 _\- No eres tan buena como yo haciendo esas bromas olvídate de intentar asustarme_ repuso el latino alzando una ceja divertido._

 _\- Bien_ Star soltó una risita resignada_ solo unas pocas horas, son las dos de la tarde así que no te perdiste de mucho…tan solo una buena cantidad de clases lo cual no creo que te importe demasiado ¿o me equivoco?_

 _\- Te equivocas, me duele el corazón al saber que no voy a aprender sobre campos eléctricos_ Marco hizo un gesto teatral llevándose la mano al pecho como si enserio le importara no estar en la clase de Física._

 _\- Si tanto te duele puedes estar tranquilo los chicos tomaran apuntes para nosotros y después nos pasaran toooodo el trabajo que tenemos que hacer_ rio la princesa ante la cara decepcionada del moreno, recupero la compostura recordando que debia hacerle saber algo a su amigo_ Marco…yo no les mencione nada de lo que te sucedió solo les dije que te sentiste mal y tuvimos que irnos a casa._

 _Él le sonrió mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica, ¿en que momento esos gestos cariñosos se habían vuelto algo tan común?_

 _\- Gracias…otra vez_ hizo una mueca al volver a repetir la palabra que estaba tan poco acostumbrado a usar.  
_

 _\- No tienes que darlas eso hacen los mejores amigos._

 _\- ¿Les mienten descaradamente a sus otros amigos? _ contesto Marco llevándose un dedo a la barbilla mientras fingía estar pensando._

 _\- Bueno si quieres que les diga…_la rubia saco su comunicador haciendo como que estaba tecleando algo._

 _\- ¡Ven acá solo era una broma! _ riendo el moreno estiro el brazo hasta alcanzar la muñeca de Star inmovilizándola._

 _En ese momento unas voces provenientes del pasillo se filtraron hacia la sala, claramente pertenecían a los señores Diaz los cuales estaban hablando con el joven médico que había atendido a Marco._

 _\- ¿Están aquí? _ inquirió el chico con una expresion fastidiada dando a entender claramente que la noticia no le hacía feliz._

 _\- Por supuesto que están aquí Marco, son tu familia estaban verdaderamente preocupados cuando los llame ¡y no me pongas caras! a ellos sì tenía que decirles lo que te paso._

 _\- Bien…_ repuso el moreno desviando la vista, realmente ya podía ver a su familia echándole la culpa de su propio desmayo._

 _Star se calló el hecho de que al llegar el matrimonio se había apresurado a hablar con ambos acerca del caso de Marco para asegurarse de que no fueran a pensar que el insomnio del chico era culpa de él por quedarse jugando videojuegos hasta tarde, afortunadamente Angie hace algún tiempo que se había estado percatando del problema de su hijo observándolo para saber si se quedaba despierto hasta altas horas de la noche haciendo alguna actividad y encontrándose con que el moreno se acostaba a la misma hora que Star y su sueño parecía ser bastante intranquilo._

 _La mujer le había comentado el problema a su marido hace algunas semanas, pero el señor Diaz lo había descartado rápidamente tranquilizando a su esposa con su manera simple de ver las cosas…lo cual provoco que en la actualidad el hombre se sintiera culpable por la situación y que la pareja se preguntara cual era realmente el problema de Marco._

 _Star ya había hablado suficiente con el joven médico para saber que le iba a decir a la pareja y que el tema del estrés iba a salir a flote, la princesa esperaba de todo corazón que esto pusiera a pensar a los señores Diaz._

 _Media hora después los padres de Marco entraron en la habitación preguntándole a su hijo si se encontraba bien y como se sentía, más cuando Angie intento poner una mano en la frente del latino para ver si tenía fiebre el adolescente se apartó diciéndole con voz seca que estaba perfectamente generando una mirada herida en los ojos de su progenitora._

 _\- Lamento si esto los saco de su precioso trabajo, podrían simplemente haberme dejado solo ¿saben? _ escupió el chico mirando fijamente a Rafael el cual tal vez por primera vez se dio cuenta de que la relación con su hijo estaba dañada hasta un punto donde el adolescente no lo quería ahí ni siquiera en un momento de debilidad donde la mayoría de los chicos quieren a sus padres cerca._

 _El matrimonio se miró en un silencio incòmodo mientras Marco se levantaba de la camilla apoyándose levemente en su mejor amiga que intentaba solo concentrarse en estabilizar al chico e ignorar el ambiente tenso que se podía respirar en el aire, el joven médico les entrego una receta de pastillas para dormir y luego se retiró disculpándose._

 _Angie miro a Marco con tristeza, siempre habían pensado que lo que hacían era por el bien del chico que estaban intentando llevarlo por el camino correcto en la vida y que ante todo eran buenos padres que Marco era quien tenía la culpa de sus problemas familiares con su actitud rebelde…pero ahora…su propio hijo se había desmayado en la escuela y acabado en el hospital producto de al parecer problemas de estrés e insomnio ¿en que momento paso eso? ¿eran ellos los causantes?¿por qué no se dieron cuenta?  
_

 _No, si se dieron cuenta, pero achacaron todo a la irresponsabilidad del adolescente dejándolo lidiar con sus problemas solo..._

 _Innegablemente eso no era ser buenos padres…además ¿Marco siempre se había visto can cansado? tan...¿infeliz y estresado?… ¿realmente para él era tan importante dibujar? ¿enserio lo hacía tan desgraciado que ellos quisieran empujarlo por otro camino?_

 _La mirada helada e indiferente que les dirigió el moreno les indico que si._

 _\- Marco no digas eso_ repuso el señor Diaz frunciendo el ceño_ por supuesto que íbamos a venir, te desmayaste no te íbamos a dejar solo eres nuestro hijo._

 _\- No me digas creí que ya no te importaba lo que me pasara_ gruño el castaño soltándose del agarre de Star al encontrarse más firme sobre sus piernas._

 _\- Nos referíamos puntualmente a otra cosa y lo sabes_ Angie intento nuevamente acercarse al chico el cual aún se veía algo débil, este retrocedió con indiferencia._

 _\- Claro, lo siento, realmente es tranquilizador que tu familia se preocupe por ti únicamente cuando caes al hospital. _ repuso rodando los ojos_ podemos solo…¿volver a casa? dejemos de hacer el teatro de la familia feliz.  
_

 _El chico estaba dispuesto a pasar junto a su madre sin siquiera mirarla cuando ella lo tomo suavemente por un hombro:_

 _\- Cielo espera…sé que solemos tener diferencias de opinión pero si te sentías mal deberías habérnoslo dicho aunque tengamos ciertos problemas aun te amamos y no queremos que te pase nada._

 _Marco soltó una risita seca y triste:_

 _\- ¿Decirles? probablemente lo hubieran achacado a alguna mala costumbre mía como jugar videojuegos…o no espera... tal vez drogarme ya que al parecer en mi propia casa creen que soy una especie de delincuente incluso tu misma pensabas que podria aprovecharme de Star.  
_

 _\- Marco_ Star se acercó hasta su amigo tomándolo de la mano para que se calmara podía ver su ceño fruncido y su cuerpo temblando levemente._

 _Rafael desvió la vista incomodo ciertamente él nunca había pensado que su hijo se drogara que si es cierto que se habría tomado su problema de un modo demasiado liviano y despreocupado._

 _\- Tal vez digan que me aman pero…solo aman a lo que quieren que me convierta no a lo que tienen el frente_ el latino bajo la vista devolviéndole el apretón en la mano a Star mientras sentía la cadenita contra la piel de su cuello._

 _Impactados por las palabras del castaño que tenían una gran cuota de verdad el matrimonio se quedó mirando al chico, solo Star en una voz temblorosa y nerviosa se atrevió a romper el silencio:_

 _\- Creo que…deberíamos irnos_

 _Cuando la familia observo a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirando la pelea en la sala provocando que Angie comenzara a tirar de su esposo hacia la puerta y Star de su mejor amigo ambos hombres con un imperceptible sonrojo en el rostro por la vergüenza._

 _Nadie hablo durante el trayecto en automóvil hasta la casa._

 _(Fin Flashback)_

* * *

El vehìculo se detuvo frente a la casa de dos pisos todos los ocupantes bajándose en silencio entrando al interior de la vivienda con la pelea del hospital aun revoloteando en su cabeza.

Marco se apresuró hacia las escaleras pero la voz de Angie lo detuvo:

\- ¿Enserio te hace tan infeliz todo lo que hacemos? lo único que siempre hemos querido es que tuvieras todas las oportunidades que nosotros no tuvimos que te interesaras por algo que algún día te diera un buen futuro.

Marco suspiro cansado del mismo argumento desde que tenía memoria.

\- Para mí un buen futuro no es tener dinero y una enorme casa es solo hacer lo que me gusta_ el chico se giró a su familia mirando directamente a Rafael_ y si tengo que elegir entre tener la aprovaciòn de ustedes o dirigir mi propia vida elijo lo segundo...hay quienes no pueden elegir así que no voy a desperdiciar mi oportunidad siendo la marioneta de nadie_ una imagen de su mejor amiga viniéndole a la cabeza junto con una sensaciòn amarga al decir la última frase…ella no podía elegir, solo le tocaba resignarse a su destino.

El moreno apuro el paso desapareciendo de la vista de todos dejando al matrimonio solos con su alumna de intercambio que encogida en un rincón se retorcía los dedos sintiéndose como una intrusa presenciando la pelea familiar.

\- ¡Por Dios! _ sollozo Angie tapándose la boca con una mano_ él realmente nos odia.

\- No los odia señora Diaz_ susurro suavemente Star acercándose hasta ella sobándole la espalda_ solo está herido porque…porque nunca lo han apoyado en lo que quiere y siente que...no lo aceptan por quien es_ la princesa desvio la vista deseando no haberse sobrepasado con sus palabras.

\- Tenemos nuestros motivos_ contesto Rafael serio mirando al suelo_ en parte es para protegerlo…

\- ¿De que? _ pregunto la princesa mágica mirando curiosa al hombre moreno.

La mirada del señor Diaz se perdió un segundo, su rostro con una expresión de profunda tristeza y añoranza.

\- De la vida_ completo al final suspirando_ pasare a la farmacia antes de volver a casa, Marco va a necesitar estas_ repuso señalando la receta de pastillas que les habían dado en el hospital.

En cuanto el señor Diaz salió Angie se limpió los ojos mirando a la rubia con simpatía:

\- Marco no creo que quiera hablar con nosotros sobre lo que le pasa ¿tú sabes algo?

\- No, lo siento_ murmuro la chica.

\- Bien, de acuerdo...¿Star?

\- ¿Si?

\- Quiero que sepas que leímos tu carta…hay un motivo especial por el cual no apoyamos a Marco no es solo por la seguridad económica o el prestigio, pero_ Angie jugo con sus dedos bajando la vista_ es difícil hablarlo…es una historia muy triste.

\- Deberían hablarla con él_ dijo la rubia mirando con curiosidad a la mujer_ sé que en el fondo Marco quiere tener una buena relación con ustedes…aún tiene la medalla de la virgen nunca la perdió.

Angie sonrió con dulzura ante la información abrazando a la chica que tenía en frente:

\- Gracias por decírmelo…y aunque no lo parezca estamos algo orgullosos de èl no se puede negar que Marco tiene carácter y determinacion son grandes cualidades.

\- Es verdaderamente persistente créame_ rio la chica recordando sus intentos espantosos por disculparse durante la boda.

Star se despidio de la señora Diaz cuando esta manifesto que lamentablemente debia volver al trabajo, luego de asegurarle que cuidaria a Marco la princesa subio por las escaleras con una pequeña sonrisita, le bastaba con saber que los señores Diaz parecían tener un auténtico motivo para negarle el apoyo a su mejor amigo no quería que el castaño renunciara a sus sueños y dudaba que los padres del chico fueran cambiar de ideas de la noche a la mañana, pero ciertamente que esa familia tuviera una conversación sincera era el primer paso para que su relación sanara.

* * *

 _ **En otra dimensión…**_

Un Monstruo colosal corría a través de un bosque, sus pasos siendo estorbados por la frondosa vegetación de colores nunca antes vistos por el par se chicas que huían de èl una de ellas comiéndose un sándwich mientras corría.

\- Y como te iba diciendo…wow este sándwich esta bueno…bueeno... el punto es que entonces yo estaba ahí toda arreglada para nuestra salida pero él me dijo: "No me gusta esa polera" y yo claro que le dije "pero a mi sì y es mi cuerpo yo decido que ponerme" y entonces me miro con esa mirada de "yo mando" que taaaanto odio y me dijo "no te saco si te pones eso", y yo me pare y le conteste_ la chica se detuvo despejando su rostro de una de sus coletas verdes que le estorbaba la vista_ ¡terminamos no dejare que mandes sobre mis gustos! así que aquí estoy ahora algo calva ya sabes pero super digna.

\- Nena enserio me alegro por ti_ repuso una nerviosa y asustada Pony Head mientras arrastraba a su amiga que aún seguía masticando su comida tranquilamente sin mirar al monstruo que las venia persiguiendo_ ¡Pero cuando me dijiste que querías ir a comer algo no pensé que te referías a esto!

\- ¡Pero Pony! _ chillo Kelly mientras comenzaba a correr por si misma al ver que el monstruo se acercaba cada vez más_ ¡sabes que siempre que termino con Tad necesito algo de comida extrema!..¡demonios!

Rápidamente extrajo el hacha que tenía colgada a la espalda cortando varias lianas que les estorbaban el paso:

\- Pero ahora que tengo mi comida ya podemos irnos.

\- ¡TE DIJE HACE MEDIA HORA QUE PERDI MIS TIJERAS! _ grito Pony Head al borde de la histeria_ ¡Mejor solo gritemos para que alguien venga a rescatarnos! con suerte será un tipo sexy.

\- No creo que aquí haya de esos_ contesto Kelly terminando su bocadillo_ ahhh se me olvidaba toma, yo te guarde las tijeras como cuando llegamos aquí vi que este lugar era como super loco pensé "wow Pony apreciaría que guardara sus tijeras" entonces pues saque tus tijeras y…

\- ¡Solo cállate y vámonos! _ la princesa de Uni tomo las tijeras con la lengua abriendo un portal en el acto empujando a su amiga dentro y traspasándolo ella misma.

Ambas adolescentes aterrizaron en una dimensión de tierra àrida y reseca frente a una casa rodante destartalada llena de grafitis y adornos.

\- Eso estuvo genial_ sonrío Kelly poniéndose de pie tranquilamente sacudiéndose la ropa_ ¿quieres entrar a tomarte un té o algo? digo no sé si tengo tè, pero siempre tendré alguna hierba que pueda ponerle algo de agua y…

\- Agua está bien, gracias_ suspiro la Pony derrumbándose sobre la cama sin hacer de su amiga_ ¿te sientes mejor ahora?

\- La verdad es que sì, hay muchos más hombres en el mundo Tad no es el único, enserio esta vez…¡si lo dejo para siempre! ¡Pony un día de estos nos vamos a cazar machos sensuales!

\- ¡Apoyo eso! _ secundo la equina tomando un gran sorbo de su vaso de agua_ ¡está caliente!

\- Claro que sì, hay que desinfectar el agua y que mejor que hirviéndola aunque si quieres le hecho cloro_ Kelly saco una enorme botella que contenía el líquido_ le da un saborcito picante.

\- No gracias…_La princesa de Uni siguió soplando y tomando su agua calmadamente hasta que su estómago sonó_ creo que tengo hambre.

\- Vaya lo siento me trague todo el sándwich peeeero_ Kelly chasqueo los dedos a la vez que buscaba entre sus cajones un papel arrugado_ ¡Iremos aquí!

La princesa Lilicia escupió toda el agua mientras miraba el folleto:

\- ¡No pienso ir a una tienda de supositorios dimensionales!

\- Ahh eso no era, perdón_ la peli verde arrojo el papel por la ventana y siguió buscando hasta que encontró otro_ ¡aquí si!

\- ¿Salchiduendes? ¡leí que son super populares! comer uno te hace ser super cool de inmediato ¡eso subiría mi popularidad por los cielos cuando lo cuente en Stan O!

\- ¡Exacto! que te parece si vamos a comer algunos a esa dimensión, solo saca tus tijeras y estaremos allí y así la próxima vez que vea a Tad le diré "hey Tad mira comí un salchiduende sin ti" y luego hare el baile del triunfo.

\- ¿Podemos llamar a Star?

\- ¡Claro mientras más mejor! _ aplaudió la chica colgando su hacha en la espalda nuevamente.

\- Oye pero…esos Salchiduendes no requieren que seamos perseguidas por un monstruo ¿no? fui a la peluquería ayer y con suerte mi nuevo peinado resistió.

\- Descuida ni te despeinaras esa melena, solo llama a esa amiga tuya y vamos seguro que la pasara genial_ aseguro la peliverde cruzada de brazos_ como dice mi abuela mientras más se juntan para el fiestón mejor es la borrachera.

\- No quiero conocer a tu abuela_ respondió la princesa con un escalofrió.

* * *

 _ **Habitación de Star 3:30 PM…**_

\- Entonces ¿solo nos vamos a quedar aquí acostados? _ pregunto Star tumbada en la cama junto a Marco el cual después de discutir con su familia en vez de irse a su propia habitación había ido a instalarse en la de su amiga.

\- Tu si quieres puedes ir a hacer otra cosa_ contesto el chico mirando al techo_ yo aún estoy algo cansado y tu cama es muy cómoda.

\- Si, bueno _ la princesa suspiro_Marco lo que paso con tu familia…

\- Está bien_ el castaño giro los ojos mientras se volvía hacia su mejor amiga_ es realmente molesto ver que necesito desmayarme para que se preocupen un poco acerca de cómo me siento.

\- Creo que ellos tan solo no se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de la situación_ susurro la chica apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

\- Y yo creo que tú eres demasiado buena con todo el mundo_ respondió el latino comenzando a acariciar la cabeza de la chica_ no me refiero solo a esto sino a…todo, la mayoría del tiempo parece que solo quieren que haga lo que ellos quieren sim importar lo que yo pienso.

\- Estoy segura de que eso puede cambiar_ contesto la princesa sonriendo ante lo relajantes que se sentían los dedos de Marco cepillando su cabello.

Ambos se quedaron allí en silencio mirando el techo del cuarto de Star en total calma disfrutando de lo familiar y cálida que se sentía la compañía del otro, el castaño sin percatarse del leve tono rosáceo en el rostro de su acompañante.

El chico peligro no podía dejar de encontrar cuanto menos peculiar como poco a poco esos momentos que compartían se habían ido haciendo más comunes cuando estaban juntos, abrazarse, tocarse el cabello o apoyarse en el hombro del otro, acciones que al principio lo hicieron sentir descolocado debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño frecuentes pero que ahora le parecían lo más natural del mundo cuando estaba con su mejor amiga.

El sonido de un portal desgarrando el tejido de la realidad quebró la tranquilidad existente en el ambiente:

\- ¡Oh por favor díganme que están con ropa! _ grito una voz aguda.

Ambos adolescentes se separaron en el acto con el rostro ardiendo completamente incomodos por lo que implicaba esa frase, Star ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en ello una cosa es que se sintiera atraída o le gustara hasta cierto punto su mejor amigo otra cosa muy distinta era comenzar a imaginarse haciendo ciertas cosas con él…cosas que hasta hace poco ni siquiera sabía que eran posibles.

Marco por su lado prefirió enfocarse en la parte más práctica de todo el asunto la cual era quien carajos era la chica salida del portal y que estaba haciendo la yegua loca de Pony Head en su casa.

\- Por supuesto que estamos con ropa_ gruño deseando que el sonrojo desapareciera_ ahora mejor explícame quien eres tú.

\- Kelly_ contesto la visitante con una sonrisita, su apariencia no difería mucho de la de un humano o Mewmano; tenia una enorme cantidad de pelo color menta tomado en dos coletas bajas, la piel morena de un tono más oscuro que el de Marco, su atuendo consistía en un suéter a rayas blancas y negras con unas botas del mismo color y unos shorts rosa para completar el conjunto una enorme hacha en la espalda_ no puedes culparme por pensar que podían estar haciendo quien sabe que cosas, digo si entras a una habitación y ves a una pareja en la cama lo primero que piensas es en…

\- Ok, linda ya entendieron_ dijo Pony Head saliendo del portal sosteniendo sus tijeras dimensionales_ ¡Star hola!

\- ¡Pony Head! _ olvidando el momento incomodo la princesa salto de la cama yendo a abrazar a su amiga con una sonrisa_ ¿vienes de visita?

\- No, en realidad venía a ver si querías ir a comer unos super deliciosos Salchiduendes aunque claaaro el bombón puede venir con nosotras_ repuso la Pony guiñándole un ojo a Marco el cual se estremeció de espanto.

\- ¿Salchiduendes? no he oído hablar de ellos_ murmuro la rubia pensativa.

\- ¡Aquí tengo uno! _ Star vio como la chica que se había presentado como Kelly le puso frente a las narices un papel con el dibujo de un hot dog común y corriente_ bueno no uno, un dibujo, el original se come.

\- No me digas_ repuso Marco rodando los ojos, a esa chica se le escapaban las cabras al monte sin duda.

\- Pff ya te digo, ¡que ignorantes son en la Tierra para no saber que los Salchiduendes se comen! que cosas.

\- Parece un hot dog normal_ dijo Star mirando el anuncio.

\- No es un hot dog normal, es un super hot dog celestial_ respondió la peli verde sonriendo_ dicen que es delicioso así que ¿quieren venir?

\- ¡Vengan chicos! vamos a pasarla genial, Kelly siempre sabe dónde está la comida más deliciosa aunque a veces casi te mate_ dijo la Pony_ además imagínense si algún reportero me ve con este morenazo ya veo los titulares ¡Princesa de Uni roba corazones!

\- No tengo problemas con las fotos siempre que no pongan que soy tu novio_ dijo Marco cruzado de brazos, ante la ceja alzada que le dirigio Star el chico se encogió de hombros_ bueno a quien no le gusta salir en una revista.

\- Y…¿quieres ir? _ la rubia se acercó al moreno mirándolo con expresión preocupada_ te desmayaste esta mañana así que si te sientes muy cansado podemos quedarnos aquí.

El castaño negó suavemente con la cabeza:

\- Está bien, vamos esas dos ya arruinaron todo el ambiente relajante_ apunto hacia Kelly y Pony Head las cuales gritaron un airado ¡oye! _ me va a hacer bien divertirme un rato solo que…¿qué es eso de "que casi te mata" exactamente?

\- Oh nada de importancia_ la peliverde le arrebato las tijeras a la princesa de Uni abriendo un portal rumbo a la dimensión de los Salchiduendes_ cosas que pasan, pero les aseguro que esta vez no es en absoluto peligroso.

\- Créanle Kelly es amiga mía hace mucho tiempo_ asintió la princesa Lilicia.

\- En ese caso no creo que haya problema_ sonrió Star atravesando el junto a Marco.

* * *

 _ **Dimensión de los Salchiduendes…**_

El grupo llego a una dimensión parecida a un desierto donde solo se podía ver arena y rocas por todos lados, los cuatro en esos precisos instantes estaban parados sobre una enorme colina.

\- No veo más que arena ¡Kelly te equivocaste de dimensión! ¡este calor va a resecar mi melena!_ chillo la Pony alarmada.

\- ¡No me equivoque! si mueven las nalgas hasta aquí van a ver que estamos en el lugar correcto_ grito la chica mirando al horizonte.

Una vez que todos estuvieron observando desde el sitio en donde estaba posicionada Kelly vieron claramente como a lo lejos se veía un carrito de salchichas…solo que con una fila enorme de seres diferentes frente a él.

\- Bueno en la vida hay que saber cuándo rendirse_ murmuro la peliverde pensativa.

\- ¿Entonces no comeré Salchiduendes? _ dijo Pony Head con un puchero_ ¡consuélame Marco! ¡abrázame fuerte!

La princesa de Uni se lanzó directo a los brazos del latino el cual solo se hizo a un lado provocando que la Pony cayera al suelo besando la arena.

\- Lo siento, pero las equinas sin cuerpo no son mi tipo.

\- Oigan que hace Kelly_ Star apuntaba a la enorme fila donde la chica peliverde estaba derribando a todo ser que se interponía en el camino con ayuda de su hacha provocando un efecto visual parecido al de un dominò, solo se detuvo al llegar al centro de la fila agitando la mano hacia sus acompañantes.

\- ¡Miren Kelly nos consiguió un lugar! _ la princesa Lilicia se apresuró a flotar hasta su amiga mientras Marco y Star se miraban extrañados y la seguían.

Mientras caminaban hacia ella todos los seres los miraban con el ceño fruncido, Star se escondió detrás de Marco intimidada por las miradas que les estaban enviando, Marco por su parte solo les devolvía la mala leche y en ocasiones el universal gesto de disgusto de enseñar el dedo del medio.

Pony Head en todo ese rato solo se dedicaba a posar para unos periodistas que casualmente también estaban en la fila:

\- ¡Princesa mire aquí, mire aquí!

\- ¿Es cierto que el Reformatorio Santa Olga ahora es una escuela de pensamiento libre?

\- ¿Ese chico con el que està es su nuevo novio?

En cuanto el chico peligro y la princesa de Mewni llegaron junto a Kelly el castaño solo alzo una ceja mientras miraba a la niña morena:

\- ¿No era que en la vida hay que saber rendirse?

\- Exacto, esos sujetos deben saber aceptar que perdieron su lugar_ contesto muy ufana señalando hacia un grupo que la miraba de mal modo.

\- Pero ¿no está mal quitarles el lugar a otras personas? _ pregunto la rubia mirando con lastima a los seres que ahora se iban derrotados hacia la parte trasera de la fila.

\- Tal vez estaría mal si esos tipos no le debieran dinero a mi abuela ya sabes…toda clase de cosas pasan cuando a tu abuelo se le ocurre ser un super ladrón dimensional buscado por la ley lleno de dinero, entonces debes comprar el silencio de la gente, o prestarle dinero a la gente y nunca rebelar que tu abuelo es un super ladrón dimensional….eh que me miran.

\- Nada, solo que recuérdame nunca contarte un secreto_ repuso el castaño quitándose la sudadera ante el calor reinante y atándosela en la cintura.

\- Pero si querías llegar hasta este punto no hacía falta empujar a todas esas personas_ Star señalo hacia atrás donde la mitad de la fila aún estaba muy ocupada en ponerse de pie y recuperarse del huracán Kelly.

\- Pero es que entonces donde esta lo divertido.

Star se palmeo la frente con una mano suspirando, Pony Head le había contado a veces acerca de su amiga peliverde la cual acostumbraba a pasar por periodos donde estaba muy enamorada de su novio y otros donde terminaba con él en cuanto se enojaba…sabía que Kelly era un poco especial pero nunca se la había imaginado tan…peculiar.

En ese momento la princesa flotante llego junto a ellos sonriendo:

\- ¡Volví! ¡hey Marco te informo que ahora según la revista "Cotilleo de Uni" tu y yo tenemos unas aventurilla picarona!

\- ¡¿Qué?! _ el chico abrió la boca incapaz de responder a eso.

\- Así que si alguna vez un periodista te pregunta si es cierto que eres una bestia en privado tu di que sì.

\- Repito ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Pony Head! ¡deja de hacerle esos comentarios a Marco! _ chillo Star completamente roja por las implicaciones de las palabras de su amiga y porque Marco estuviera involucrado en ellas…ya no le parecía divertido como cuando recién el castaño conoció a la Pony, ahora de algún modo el interés de la princesa de Uni en su mejor amigo era…molesto.

\- ¡Pero B-fly tu vives con él! _ dijo la equina haciendo un puchero_ ¡al menos déjame que me divierta con Marco en mi imaginación! yo ya acepté que él jamás será mío.

\- Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo_ repuso el aludido entre dientes.

En ese momento junto a la fila se comenzó a elevar un enorme escenario que salió directamente del suelo a su alrededor surgio humo de diferentes colores impedía la visión de los espectadores, el cuarteto comenzó a toser hasta que la princesa de Mewni con un sencillo hechizo logro que el humo no se acercara a ellos.

La vista del público se despejo y sobre el escenario apareció un pequeño duende verde de una radio junto a èl salía una música muy alegre:

\- ¡Hola a todos los saluda su anfitrion Roooy! ¡ahora levante la mano quien quiere uuuuun Salchiiidueeende!

Todos los seres comenzaron a alzar las manos y a gritar Pony Head y Kelly poniéndose a tono con la locura general mientras que Marco solo se dedicaba a mantener a su mejor amiga lo más cerca posible para no perderla en ese mar de personas.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Pero como saben para llegar al carrito tendrán que pasar por una serie de pruebas que se irán revelando a medida que avancen!

Todo el público rugió entusiasmado mientras el carrito era elevado sobre una tarima bastante alta quedando fuera del alcance de cualquiera que quisiera llegar a él a la fuerza mientras que mas atras surgian rejas que tenian un letrero de "Lo sentimos ya hay suficientes participantes" palabras destinadas a los que quedaban en la parte de la fila fuera de las rejas.

\- ¿Pruebas? _ pregunto Pony Head mirando acusadoramente a Kelly y no era la única Marco la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y Star con curiosidad.

\- En mi defensa en el anuncio no decía nada de esto_ alego la peliverde poniendo las manos en señal de paz_ pero ¡vamos! seguro que es algo muy sencillo.

\- ¡La primera prueba es la lucha aaa Muuuuerteee! _ grito el duendecillo pasando un dedo bajo su garganta para ilustrar el asunto.

Ahora si todos querían matar a Kelly la cual estaba retrocediendo lentamente lista para salir corriendo como toda una honorable cobarde.

\- ¡Pero no se preocupen! la pelea a muerte no significan que deban matarse…

\- ¿A no? _ inquirió un pequeño ser con aspecto de Koala que estaba a punto de enterrarle una cuchilla a una especie de árbol parlante.

\- ¡NO lo de "a muerte" es para efecto dramático! ¡solo deben dejar al resto fuera de combate si se mataran entre ustedes nuestra linda doctora no podría hacer acto de presencia!

Roy señalo hacia la izquierda donde una carpa blanca estaba instalada y frente a ella una duendecilla saludaba sonriendo como si estuviera en un comercial.

\- ¡Las reglas son simples se pelea en grupos máximo de seis personas los dos últimos grupos que queden en pie pasan a la siguiente ronda! _ El duende saco un reloj de su bolsillo levantándolo en el aire contando los segundos_ ¡preparados!¡listos!...¡peleen!

El cuarteto se puso espalda contra espalda mirando a su alrededor donde se desato un infierno de patadas, golpes, armas volando, armas hundiéndose en otros seres y rayos mágicos similares a los que solía lanzar Star.

\- ¡MUERAAAN! _ gritaba un ser enorme con un aspecto mezcla de elfo y elefante que corría hacia el grupo acompañado de otros dos enormes guerreros.

\- ¡Mueran ustedes! ¡no se metan con una chica con el corazón roto! _ Kelly saco su hacha de la espalda abalanzándose sobre el trio sin ningún temor más bien con ganas de patear traseros para liberar todo su enojo hacia su ex novio.

Marco al darse cuenta de que Star estaba nerviosa y que la mano que sostenía su varita temblaba levemente al ver el caos en el que estaban envueltos entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella:

\- Tranquila estirada estoy contigo…¿quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?

\- Estoy bien_ Star apretó suavemente la mano de Marco sintiéndose mucho más tranquila gracias al gesto de èl_ además no traje mis tijeras, no podemos irnos_ añadió con voz compungida, adoraba a Pony Head pero definitivamente no volvería a confiar en ella ni en su amiga hiperactiva con hacha.

\- Ok, vamos a acabar con estos tipos_ el castaño soltó la mano de la rubia para asestarle un puñetazo a un koala antropomórfico que venía literalmente volando hacia el al haber sido lanzado por un compañero de equipo.

La oji celeste sonrió apegándose más al chico y alzando su varita al frente:

\- ¡Ataque de Lombrices explosivas! _ miles de lombrices salieron disparadas de la varita rumbo a un centenar de oponentes que al ver que los invertebrados solo se pegaban a su cuerpo se echaron a reír, sin embargo la risa solo les duro hasta que las lombrices comenzaron a explotar.

\- ¡Buen golpe! _ grito Marco el cual estaba ocupado sacándose al koala de encima.

La aludida iba a responder cuando vio que una nueva turba furiosa venía a por ella una vez vencida la anterior, al parecer se veía como uno de los oponentes más débiles por lo tanto la gran mayoría quería eliminarla cuanto antes.

\- ¡Puño de Arcoíris! _ el ataque derribo al grupo siguiente en el acto, sin embargo antes de que la princesa de Mewni pudiera sentirse orgullosa de su logro escucho un grito fuerte de Kelly.

\- ¡Bien niña ahora solo encárgate de los otros doscientos!

\- Hay no…_susurro Star viendo como cada vez que lanzaba un hechizo màs atacantes se le venían encima_ ¡odio esto!

\- ¡No te preocupes estaremos bien!

\- Marco de donde sacaste ese bate_ murmuro la princesa magica mientras lanzaba una lluvia de waffles corrosivos al frente y miraba al latino sosteniendo un arma igual a un bate de beisbol, pero con varias púas y algo de sangre seca.

\- Lo encontré por ahí _ repuso el chico de forma relajada mientras se lanzaba sobre un ser con tentáculos que quería llegar hasta Star_ ¡aleja tus asquerosas ventosas de ella!

Unos metros más allá Pony Head también estaba bastante amargada no tanto porque la atacaran sino porque la dulce yegua en vez de pelear había decidido buscar entre esa masa de seres de diferentes dimensiones a su amado príncipe azul, caballero rescatador, macho que la complazca o lo que fuera.

Solo que las cosas no le salieron como ella lo tenía planeado.

( _Flashback)_

 _La princesa Lilicia tenía una vista selectiva por lo tanto al ver a unas cuantas decenas de seres corriendo hacia ella instantáneamente ignoro a los que pertenecían al sexo femenino o tenían una apariencia un tanto ambigua enfocándose en los ejemplares masculinos notoriamente atractivos, daba igual de que raza fueran para la equina la belleza es subjetiva igual de lindos podían ser unos abdominales que una espalda llena de pelos enormes o unas pezuñas bien firmes._

 _\- ¡Haaay no me ataquen que yo solo soy una pobre chica en apuros! _ grito con la voz más femenina y delicada que fue capaz de poner._

 _\- Pff tienes un cuerno por lo tanto manejas magia_ bufo un centauro cruzándose de brazos._

 _\- Pero yo no quiero hacer magia contra ustedes_ pestañeo la princesa con coquetería_ yo quiero que algún afortunado haga magia conmigo o mejor…que venga aquí a hacerme magia_ remato con una voz que según ella era sexy y lujuriosa pero que para los oídos de los pobres y varoniles guerreros sonó como el de un espectro hambriento_ ¡vengaaan!_

 _\- ¡AHH! _ los hombres soltaron un grito a la vez echando a correr lejos de la equina que con ayuda de su cuerno les tiraba varios rayos mágicos para inmovilizarlos._

 _(Fin Flaschback)_

Actualmente la princesa de Uni volaba descorazonada aun persiguiendo a sus presas:

\- ¡Porque no quieren venir a divertirse conmigo! ¡hombres! ¡solo quieren mujeres sin carácter!

\- ¡Vas a morir! _ gritaba una mujer guerrera unos cuantos pasos más allá de la princesa Pony mientras con ayuda de una guadaña gigante se batía a duelo con Kelly_ ¡esas salchichas serán mías!

\- ¡No, tú vas a morir! _ le grito la peliverde de vuelta mostrando los dientes_ ¡yo necesito esas salchichas para olvidar a mi ex!

Star ya casi estaba al borde de sus fuerzas cansada de no terminar nunca con la fuente inagotable de enemigos:

\- No...no sé si resista mucho más_ exhalo la rubia con el sudor resbalando por la frente pagándole el cabello a la piel.

\- Yo ya no sè ni que golpeo_ ladro Marco levantando su puño para noquear algo que lo iba a atacar por la espalda al girarse un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver que era un gato con rostro humano_ que asco.

\- ¡Tú ni que fueras muy bonito! _ grito el ser ofendido antes de dirigirse hacia la carpa de atención médica.

\- Marco heriste sus sentimientos.

\- Haber remilgada del lado de quien estas.

\- Del que se porte menos mal_ contesto la chica cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno pues…¡mierda vienen el doble! ¿no se te ocurre nada para incapacitarlos de un solo golpe? _ grito el chico al ver que poco a poco estaban siendo rodeados por el resto de los seres dimensionales mientras de fondo sonaban las maldiciones de Kelly y los gritos de los pobres machos rudos atrapados por Pony Head.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! _ sonrió Star al localizar en su cerebro un hechizo poderoso pero que no era potencialmente mortal_ ¡Tsunami de Jarabe!

Una ola colosal de jarabe salió de la varita de la chica directo hacia el campo de batalla, al mismo tiempo otra voz grito a lo lejos:

\- ¡Super ola de Ponche!

Nadie se vio venir el ataque de Jarabe al igual que la ola gigante de ponche con aroma dulce y alcohólico que salida de quien sabe dónde baño a todos los presentes, algunos intentaron huir de los dos enormes ataques pero fue en vano, Marco y Star solo se abrazaron cuando el ponche los empapo completamente, la princesa de Uni floto bastante alto lamentándose porque no había conseguido novio nuevo.

Kelly por su parte valientemente se puso frente a la ola de Ponche y abrió la boca bien grande.

\- ¡Un trago gratis no le viene mal a nadie! _ canturreo la morena peliverde cuando todo el desastre había pasado.

En lo que había sido el improvisado campo de batalla ahora solo quedaban numerosos seres pegados al suelo bañados en jarabe, otros completamente mojados de ponche y la gran mayoría recibieron los ataques mezclados dando como resultado que muchos estuvieran bañados en algún liquido dulce y ademas bien borrachos al haber recibido la ola mientras gritaban tragando gran parte del contenido en el proceso.

Star abrió un ojo lentamente encontrándose entre los brazos del castaño, ambos vieron que aparte de su grupo solo quedaban en pie otro cuarteto conformado por una princesa de dos cabezas que recordaban haber visto en Santa Olga, un ser que solo parecía una bola de pelos color verde que flotaba a varios metros del suelo y un extraño dúo compuesto por un chico de cabello negro vestido con una polera manga corta verde y una adolescente con el pelo teñido de rosa sobre el cual llevaba un gorro de panda y en su mano brillaba una varita consistente en un largo mango rojo y una esfera brillante color índigo en la punta.

A la princesa de Mewni no le costó suponer que el hechizo de ponche salió de la varita de esa niña.

\- Quien carajo son esos_ dijo Marco alzando una ceja hacia el grupo.

\- No lo sé, pero ella sabe usar magia_ comento la rubia mirando a la extraña pelirrosa que estaba haciendo un bailecito con el niño de cabello oscuro.

\- ¡Espera esa es la princesa Awiri! ¡ella me disputa el puesto de la chica más popular de Santa Olga! _ grito Pony mirando a la princesa de dos cabezas.

\- ¡AQUÍ LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE ESTAN CON EL MALDITO DE TAD! _ chillo Kelly apuntando a la bola de pelos flotante.

\- ¿Él es tu ex novio? _ inquirió Star extrañada…ella solo veía a un pompón con ojos.

\- ¡Si, ya lo sé es extraordinariamente sexy!...maldito Tad_ suspiro la peliverde mirando al "chico" el cual al localizarla sonrió y se dispuso a flotar hasta ella pero la imponente voz de Kelly lo detuvo_ ¡ah no, no te voy a perdonar!

\- ¡Pero amor! _ grito el ente flotante con voz dolida_ ¡prometimos venir a comer Salchiduendes juntos!

\- ¡Pues no haberme roto el corazón, eso no se le hace a una señorita!

\- Nena no te estas portando como una señorita_ comento Pony Head señalando la mano de Kelly ocupada es rascarse el trasero.

\- Ah upsi.

\- ¿Sabes? ella se parece un poco a ti_ susurro Star mirando a Marco.

\- ¡OYE!

En ese momento una música estridente retumbo en todo el lugar dando paso al duende animador que venía caminando hacia ellos con un enorme micrófono en la mano.

\- ¡Aquí tenemos a los dos grupos que han superado la primera etapa! ¡un aplauso por favor! _ Roy se giró hacia el enorme desierto donde no había nadie.

\- Oiga a quién demonios le habla_ dijo el latino mirando fijamente al duende, Marco estaba algo cabreado, el jarabe en los calzoncillos era la cosa más incómoda del mundo.

\- Al público _ dijo el presentador sonriendo de lado, ante la mirada atónita de ambos grupos que ahora uno junto al otro lo observaban el pequeño ser levanto una ceja_ ¿no saben que esto en un programa en vivo? tres veces a la semana en muchas dimensiones se transmite la "Batalla por los Salchiduendes" ¡hay cámaras ocultas en la arena! y esos insectos que revolotean por ahí_ dijo señalando a unas libélulas pequeñas_ también son cámaras.

\- ¡¿Esto es un programa de televisión?! _ gritaron los integrantes de ambos grupos.

\- ¿Que es televisión?_ pregunto la princesa de dos cabezas extrañada.

\- Nunca he visto esta cosa en la Tierra_ repuso el latino alzando una ceja.

\- Supongo que es porque la Tierra no tiene la tecnología para captar la señal avanzada en que se transmite este programa_ Dijo el chico pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ah eres un cerebrito_ sonrió Marco.

\- No, diría cerebrito exactamente pero soy inteligente_ el adolescente sonrió muy ufano mientras miraba al chico peligro _ por cierto que raro encontrarse con alguien más de la Tierra.

\- Aja _ Marco no pudo evitar notar que el inglés del niño era perfecto pero con un enorme acento extranjero.

\- ¿Nadie sabía que esto era un programa? _ dijo la pelirrosa riendo_ en cada oportunidad cambian los retos ¡es muy divertido!

\- ¡En el anuncio no decía na…a espérense sì lo decía solo que no lo leì_ dijo Kelly sobándose la nuca.

\- Yo…mu…muchas di…dimensiones_ tartamudeo Star completamente roja al imaginarse que su imagen estaba circulando por varios puntos de la galaxia.

Rápidamente Marco se quitó su sudadera gris de la cintura poniéndosela a su amiga para cubrir su cabello rubio y su apariencia en general.

\- Creo que es un poco tarde para eso ya_ dijo la peliverde rodando los ojos mientras su ex novio intentaba pasarle un brazo por los hombros y era salvajemente rechazado.

\- Tal vez, pero me hace sentir mejor_ murmuro la princesa disfrutando como se sentía el suave tejido del polerón de Marco contra su piel.

El duende los ignoro mirando al vacío otra vez:

\- ¡Ahora ha llegado la competencia más divertida de la tarde! ¡la bataaallaaa de bailee donde usted decide al ganador mandando mensajes al número que aparece en pantalla!

Mientras ambos grupos se miraban las caras confundidos una duendecilla en bikini se paseaba de un lado a otro enseñando un cartel que tenía un número telefónico con el objetivo de que las cámaras lo captaran.

\- Siéntense a descansar un rato, tenemos que arreglar esto para la batalla_ repuso Roy tomando una botella de agua a la vez que de algún lugar salía todo un equipo de duendes que comenzaban a trabajar en el escenario para el evento.

\- ¡Esto va a ser emocionante ya quiero enseñarle al mundo mis geniales pasos de baile! _ exclamo Pony Head alegre.

\- No te lo aconsejo, me están diciendo que la audiencia te odia _ respondió el duende revisando un comunicador parecido al de Star_ si bailas tu equipo podría perder automáticamente por falta de votos.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después…**_

El equipo de pequeños seres color verde habían logrado armar un escenario a la altura del suelo consistente en un diseño de tablero de ajedrez de diferentes colores que se iluminaba en patrones organizados de luces, alrededor de la pista de baile muchas sillas habían sido instaladas para que los heridos del primer reto pudieran divertirse viendo a los grupos vencedores enfrentándose en la batalla decisiva.

Las reglas eran simples: ambos equipos debían hacer una coreografía de baile, luego el público votaba y así se elegía a quienes eran merecedores del Salchiduende, el único problema era que mínimo se necesitaba que dos integrantes del grupo bailaran:

\- ¡Vamos a perdeeer! ¡miren eso, no hay forma en que podamos competir contra un dúo de chicos sensuales! _ lloriqueaba Kelly señalando al pelinegro que se había presentado como Dante el cual estaba junto a Tad ensayando los pasos de una canción que Star inmediatamente reconoció como la coreografía de "Just Friends" de Love Sentence.

\- ¡No vamos a perder, la única forma de competir contra un dúo de chicos sexys es un dúo de chicas sexys! _ Pony Head había sacado de la nada la parte superior de un bikini poniéndose en su…cuerpo.

\- ¡Pero ya nos dijeron que tu no debes bailar!

\- ¡Pero Kellyy! ¡es necesario, no le vamos a pedir a B-fly que haga un baile sensual!

\- Ehh hum…¿lo siento? _ dijo la aludida escondiéndose más en la capucha de su amigo y mirando en todas direcciones queriendo localizar las dichosas cámaras para tener una mejor oportunidad de apartarse de ellas.

\- Ahora mejor ya acepten la derrota y vámonos a casa _ gruño el moreno rodando los ojos_ comer una salchicha sonaba bien hasta que supe que hacía falta tanto trabajo.

\- ¡Nadie se va hasta que le patee el trasero a Tad con mis fabulosos movimientos de caderas! _ dictamino la peliverde haciendo un movimiento de trasero.

\- ¡Tengo una super idea! ¡B-fly podrías llamar a esa amiga tuya que fue contigo a Santa O a salvarme! ¡es super popular y famosa tiene hasta productos! como se llamaba…

Marco sudaba la gota gorda orando para que la equina no se estuviera refiriendo a:

\- ¡LA PRINCESA MARCO! _ chillo Pony Head a todo pulmón.

\- ¡¿Princesa Marco?! _ grito alguien entre el público.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- ¡Tengo todos sus productos!

\- ¡Yo tengo un poster de hot princesa Marco!

\- ¡Pues yo tengo la almohada!

\- ¡Y yo la taza!

Star miro interrogativamente a su amigo:

\- ¿Tienes productos? _ le susurro en el oído para que las otras dos chicas no escucharan nada.

\- Pues si, y me dan 650 dólares todos los meses por regalías…aunque no se de dónde salió lo de hot princesa Marco, me aterra.

\- Entonces_ demando Kelly acercándose a los mejores amigos_ ¿puedes llamar a la princesa Marco?

\- ¿No nos van a devolver a casa hasta que ganemos esos Salchiduendes no?_ dijo el moreno comenzando a resignarse a su destino.

Kelly y la princesa de Uni asintieron solemnemente provocando que Marco suspirara:

\- Ehh ok, iremos a buscar a la princesa Marco….que casualmente anda por aquí…hoy._ el castaño tomo a su amiga de la muñeca arrastrándola hacia un punto bastante alejado del público tras una gran roca donde no tendria sentido que hubiera camaras y nadie los veria.

\- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres _ Star se pasaba la varita de una mano a otra mientras observaba al latino.

\- ¿Se te ocurre alguna mejor idea para irnos de aquí?

\- Lamentablemente no_ suspiro la chica_ enserio Pony Head puede ser muy loca a veces y Kelly es….peculiar.

\- Se le fue la olla hace mucho, ahora transfórmame antes de que me arrepienta y acabe bailando esa yegua eso aseguraria que jamas conseguiremos las malditas salchichas.

\- ¡Transformación de sombra radiante! _ murmuro la rubia apuntando al latino.

\- Bien ¿y?_ pregunto Marco una vez que el hechizo termino.

\- Te ves muy linda…lindo…digo…ehh

\- Déjalo así_ el chico rodo los ojos mientras salía de su escondite encaminándose nuevamente hacia la pista de baile_ solo espero que no sea una canción muy desagradable.

\- ¡AHH LA PRINCESA MARCO! _ grito Lilicia emocionada.

\- ¡Un gusto! _ exclamo Kelly agitando la mano de la morena de largo cabello castaño vestida con una sudadera lila y unas calzas negras que venía con Star_ oye mira, encontré esta canción ¡tiene mucho ritmo! es de la Tierra de un grupo llamado Apink ¡seguro que con esto les ganamos a esos tarados!

\- Aww conozco esa canción se llama Mr. Chu ¡y es muy linda! _ aplaudió Star antes de percatarse de la mirada lívida que tenía su "amiga latina" _ ay…

\- ¡VAMOS A ENSAYAR! ¡muévete princesa Marco! _ demando Kelly llevándose a la "chica".

\- Que frustración más grande siento al no poder bailar_ rezongo la Pony voladora_ pero la parte buena es que esa princesa baila muy bien ¡es una bomba sexy!

La oji celeste solo pudo cubrirse la boca con la mano para no reír al ver a Marco haciendo su mejor imitación de una chica coreana sensual.

Mientras tenía una enorme cara de agonía.

* * *

 _ **Una hora y una competencia de baile después…**_

\- ¡Eso si que fue emocionante! _ el duende presentador agitaba las manos desde el centro de la pista mientras el público aplaudía enfebrecido y las cámaras pululaban alrededor_ ¡ambos grupos están muy igualados en votos! ¿quién será al vencedor final?

A los costados de la pista se habían instalado numerosos duendecillos con mesas y teléfonos encargados de hacer el conteo de los votos que recibía el público las espectadoras femeninas habían quedado fascinadas por la presentación de Tad y el otro chico terrestre que en ese momento daba vueltas en un extraño baile con la chica de la varita.

Pero nada podía superar la popularidad de la princesa Marco.

Los hombres la encontraban tremendamente atractiva y era todo un ejemplo a seguir entre las mujeres.

\- ¡Vamos Marco animate, esa coreografía fue muy linda! _ Star le acariciaba la espalda a su amigo intentando calmarlo ya que en ese momento se lo podía ver con una enorme mueca de disgusto, si no era por el baile por la atención indeseada que su yo travestido atraía desde el público llegándole silbidos, gritos de alabanza y muchos más comentarios halagadores sobre su apariencia de parte de los espectadores pertenecientes al genero masculino.

\- ¡PRINCESA MARCO TE AMO!

\- ¡CASATE CONMIGO!

\- ¡DEJAME HACERTE UNA VISITA NOCTURNA!

\- ¡CALLENSE LA PUTA BOCA! _ Marco agitaba el puño violentamente mientras la princesa mágica lo detenía para que no fuera a partirle la cara a esos pobres fans.

\- ¡Su voz es de ángeles! _ grito alguien desde el público con ojos soñadores.

\- ¡Fírmame mi polera de tu cara!

\- Aww eso es lindo _ murmuro Star sonriendo.

\- Este es oficialmente el peor día de mi vida_ bufo el chico peligro usando el largo cabello castaño que había adquirido para tapar su sonrojo_ no entiendo porque siempre acabo renunciando a MI virilidad para ayudarte.

\- Enserio lo aprecio Marco…_ la rubia se mordía el labio mientras seguía calmando al latino preguntándose interiormente si estaba bien que siguiera encontrándolo lindo incluso cuando estaba vestido de mujer.

Unos metros más allá Tad intentaba aun que Kelly le prestara atención mientras rasgaba unas melodías desafinadas en una guitarra salida de quien sabe dónde.

\- ¡Ohh mi amooor regresaa a mii yo esperareee y esperareee y esperaree!

\- ¡Y vas a seguir esperando pendejo! _ grito la peliverde con las manos en la cintura y las cejas enarcadas_ tu…tu ¡querías mandar sobre cómo me visto! y la vez pasada te enojabas por cómo me peinaba y la antepasada por que no te gustaban mis amigos ¡eres un controlador Tad!

\- ¡Pero Kellyyy yo te amoo! ¡dame otra oportunidad!

El público grito enfebrecido dividido en dos bandos: quienes deseaban que Kelly le diera otra oportunidad a su ex novio y quienes pensaban que no debería hacerlo mientras tanto Pony Head estaba teniendo su segunda ronda de entrevistas con los periodistas de Cotilleo de Uni:

\- Y como les decía ¡B- fly es super amiga de la princesa Marco!

\- ¿Usted también puede considerarse una amiga de la popular princesa Marco?

\- No exactamente ¡pero seguro que podríamos! _ grito la equina volando hasta la "morena" apegando su mejilla a la de ella_ ¡tómenos una foto para la portada!

\- ¡A mí no! ¡A mi no! _ imploraba Star gateando por el suelo con la capucha de la sudadera puesta escapando de las cámaras.

\- ¿Dígame princesa Pony que paso con su novio ese chico terrestre?

\- Ehh…¡oh bueno seguro fue a prepararse para nuestra..ehhh…¿nochecita de pareja?

\- ¡¿Qué?! _ grito la princesa Marco espantada justo en el instante en que su momento con Pony Head era capturado en una cámara.

Una música estruendosa sonó en todo lugar con el acompañamiento de un redoble de tambores.

\- ¡Ahora ha llegado el momento! _ todo el mundo se tranquilizó ante la voz del presentador _ ¡vamos a saber quién ha ganado esta batalla de baile, el público ha hablado!

Varios duendes empujaron a los equipos al centro de la pista mientras cientos de libélulas que ahora sabían eran mecánicas zumbaban a su alrededor y la arena se ponía a brillar de un modo sospechoso.

Star se encogió más dentro de la capucha escondiéndose detrás de los otros tres adolescentes.

\- Y….los ganadores sooon…¡EL GRUPO DE LA PRINCESA MARCO! _ los aplausos estallaron entre los espectadores mientras Kelly y Pony Head ahogaban a Marco en un abrazo y Star suspiraba aliviada de que por fin iban a poder volver a casa, por su parte en el grupo rival el chico pelinegro y su compañera solo se encogían de hombros a la vez que Tad y la princesa de dos cabezas lloraban desconsoladamente. Pero el duende volvió a hablar_ ¡ESPEREN! Debido al alto número de audiencia que ha tenido el capítulo de hoy el jefe…ejem ósea yo…he decidido que ambos grupos tendrán una carrera a muerte hasta el carrito de Salchiduendes.

\- Espero que sea "a muerte" de nuevo_ demando la niña pelirrosa haciendo gestos de comillas con los dedos.

\- Definitivamente es "a muerte" _ asintió el presentador repitiendo los gestos.

\- Pe…pero ¡entonces de que sirvió que ganáramos el concurso de baile! _ grito Star asomando desde la espalda de Marco.

\- Ehh ¿tendrán ventaja en la carrera?

\- ¡Eso no va a funcionar maldito duende de mierda! _ grito cierta castaña con el rostro excesivamente rojo de rabia.

\- Que boquita para una princesa_ gruño Roy dándoles la espalda a todos y tomando un sorbo de la botella de agua que le ofrecía su ayudante_ mejor vayan a descansar unos minutos antes de que empiece el evento final.

\- Espero que este si sea el evento final _ suspiro Star preocupada.

\- Como no lo sea usaremos tu varita para darle a ese duende una muerte lenta y dolorosa _ sonrió Marco de forma macabra_ o mejor…me darás tu varita y yo obligare al par de locas a devolvernos a la Tierra...y despues mataremos al duende.

\- Realmente debí traer mis tijeras…¿quieres que te quite lo travestido?

\- Con gusto estirada, con mucho gusto, pero primero tenemos que buscar un lugar donde no nos vean…¿te parecen esos matorrales?

\- Parecen un buen lugar.

A unos metros de distancia Kelly alzaba una ceja curiosa:

\- Oye Pony…¿a tu amiga le van las chicas?

\- No ¿por? _ pregunto la equina curiosa por semejante ocurrencia.

\- Por nada...

* * *

 _ **Media hora después línea de Partida a 300 metros del carrito de Salchiduendes…**_

\- ¡EEEN SUS MARCAS!

Ambos grupos se colocaron en posición de partida mirando hacia el frente donde a lo lejos se veía el tan ansiado carrito.

\- ¡LIIISTOOS! ¡FUERAAA! _ grito el presentador, el público estallo en ovaciones_ ¡recuerden que los cuatro integrantes del equipo deben llegar a la meta sino no hay premio!

Ambos equipos echaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el carrito, repentinamente la princesa de dos cabezas comenzó a agarrar a Pony Head por la melena para retrasarla la equina furiosa por tal actitud tramposa la embistió con su cuerno persiguiéndola llena de rabia.

Tad se desvió del camino yendo hacia Kelly para continuar rogándole que volviera con él mientras la peliverde sacaba su hacha para repelerlo.

Marco y el adolescente pelinegro iban corriendo codo con codo hasta que a un grito de la princesa de Uni ambos se giraron para ver a los integrantes de sus respectivos equipos apaleándose.

\- Me pregunto si también tenemos que hacer eso_ dijo el latino poniendose una mano en la barbilla a modo de reflexión.

\- Bueeno solo correr es muy aburrido así que…¡a donde fueres haz lo que vieres!_ exclamo el otro chico solemnemente_ Dante Rubio por cierto.

\- Marco Diaz…pff claro "rubio".

Ambos se estrecharon la mano amigablemente antes de comenzar a darse de puñetes.

Star al ver a su mejor amigo en medio de una pelea saco la varita dispuesta a ayudarle pero fue detenida por una voz amable:

\- Creo que ellos dos se están divirtiendo_ la pelirrosa la miraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

Star miro a ambos chicos, a pesar de estarse peleando ciertamente parecía divertirles el asunto.

\- Bien…pero nosotras no tenemos porque hacer lo mismo.

\- No iba a sugerir eso ¿te parece si mejor solo nos sentamos a esperar que se cansen y hablamos de la vida? _ la adolescente toco una de las orejas de su gorro de panda girándola, en el acto su imagen parpadeo deshaciendo la apariencia de chica terrícola y cambiándola por una de un ser de piel extremadamente pálida, ojos rosa con una pupila larga como la de un gato dos antenas en la cabeza y sin nariz, su cabello aún era del mismo color.

\- Vaya…eso fue_ murmuro la rubia sorprendida.

\- Tecnología, un artículo de camuflaje ya sabes en la Tierra se sorprenderían de mi apariencia, soy Cetrixia d' White, Trixie para los amigos…yyy tu también tienes magia ¿eh?

Trixie señalo su varita.

\- Si, soy Star Butterfly princesa de Mewni actualmente me estoy quedando en la Tierra para entrenar.

\- Ahh ya veo a mi me mandaron a la Tierra porque Kael está en guerra civil, ya sabes por mi seguridad soy la hija del presidente.

\- No he oído de esa dimensión, enserio lamento la situación.

\- Descuida manejaran el asunto, no me extraña si no sabías de mi planeta después de todo no solemos relacionarnos con eh…dimensiones con sistemas monárquicos.

\- Ya…veo_ la princesa de Mewni no sabía cómo tomarse ese comentario exactamente, luego miro a Marco y al compañero de Trixie que aún estaban rodando por la arena a lo lejos destacaban los miembros restantes del grupo los cuales estaban tan metidos en sus disputas que ya podían darlos por perdidos_ ven conmigo_ le indico a la otra extraterrestre.

La rubia cansada de toda la situación se acercó hasta su amigo castaño apuntando la varita en su dirección:

\- ¡Levitato!

\- Espera…¿estirada? _ el latino miro sorprendido como estaba siendo levantado del suelo por la magia de su amiga.

\- Lo siento Marco pero si no te detenía podías estar así una hora.

\- Ahh bueno yo igual_ Dante se encogió de hombros en el aire mientras Trixie se lo llevaba levitando a la vez que caminaba al lado de la princesa mágica hasta el carrito de Salchiduendes.

\- Entonces que hacemos ¿no se supone que debemos competir?

\- No Marco, vamos a ir los cuatro hasta ese carro y sacaremos los cuatro Salchiduendes, cada pareja toma dos y los reparte con los miembros restantes del grupo…es el único modo en que veo que podemos salir de esta rápido.

\- Tiene sentido_ asintió el moreno.

El cuarteto llego hasta el carrito donde del suelo surgió un pequeño escenario con el presentador en él.

\- ¡FELICIDADES A LOS GANAADORES! esperen…ustedes no son del mismo equipo.

\- No, decidimos hacer tregua_ dijo Trixie bajando a su amigo hasta la arena.

\- Ahora denos esas salchichas _ ladro Marco cruzándose de brazos una vez estuvo en el suelo.

\- No se puede_ el duende los miro desafiante _ las reglas no son así.

\- ¿Ah no? _ Dante hizo crujir sus nudillos mientras ambas chicas apuntaban al ser con sus varitas.

\- ¡De nada servirán que me amenacen solo yo decido a quien le doy las salchichas y solo un duende sabe hacerlas!

\- ¡Están listos! _ tras ellos Marco sacaba de un extraño microondas unos perritos calientes humeantes.

\- ¡COMO HICISTE ESO! _ demando Roy furioso.

\- El libro de receta es estúpidamente corto_ el chico peligro señalo un pequeño folleto que tenía en la mano_ básicamente solo debes meter un perro caliente cualquiera en el microondas mágico radiactivo.

\- Aww ¡Marco hiciste Salchiduendes tu solito! _ aplaudió una Star sonriente.

\- Era solo usar el microondas_ señaló la pelirrosa alzando una ceja mientras tomaba una salchicha y le pasaba la otra a Dante.

\- No sabes lo desastroso que es en la cocina_ repuso la princesa mágica mientras su amigo entrecerraba los ojos al mirarla.

\- ¿Y esto es un Salchiduende? _ chillo Dante espantado_ ¡donde está la palta, el tomate, la mayonesa, la salsa de…

\- ¡Los salchiduendes no necesitan nada de eso! pruébenlos_ dijo tentativamente el presentador aunque algo furioso.

El cuarteto se miró entre ellos asintiendo acto seguido todos les dieron una mordida a la tan anhelada comida.

\- Se siente nor…_las pupilas de Star se ensancharon dramáticamente, la chica comenzó a reír y a hablar de forma lenta antes de caer al suelo sonriendo_ colorees…veo coloreees…

\- Remilgada que te pa…_el latino no pudo ir mas allá antes de terminar comenzó a ver muchos arcoíris y flores danzantes que le sonreían_ me siento feliiiiz…

La pareja restante no tardo en caer al suelo bajo idénticos efectos alucinógenos, al ver esto el presentador recupero la compostura volviendo su rostro hacia el desierto:

\- ¡Y así es como acaba nuestro programa de hoy, no se pierda el próximo capítulo de la Batallaa por los salchiduendees! ¡se despide cordialmente su presentador favorito Roy!

Tras él un cuatro adolescentes reían incontrolablemente tirados en la arena cada uno con medio salchiduende a su lado.

* * *

Star se sentó desorientada tomándose la cabeza mirando hacia ambos lados, solo había un desierto interminable ¿qué fue de ese pequeño duende molesto?

\- Si quieres saber que paso con el duende ese y el público solo se fueron _ contesto la voz de Marco a su lado, el castaño le estaba tendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Dante Y Trixie ya habían despertado, se dedicaban a picar con un palito a Tad y Kelly que estaban alucinando.

\- Mi veredicto es que todos ellos se comieron las mitades que nos quedaron_ señalo el pelinegro apuntando a los cuatro cuerpos que descansaban en la arena.

\- Para ser más claros están todos drogados_ señalo el latino rodando los ojos_ esas salchichas tenían marihuana a mí nadie me engaña.

\- Mari…mari ¿qué? _ dijo Star sin entender.

\- Cosas de la Tierra_ Marco camino hasta Pony Head agarrando su cuerpo desmayado y comenzando a sacudirla hasta que unas tijeras dimensionales color rojo cayeron de su...interior_ ahora nos largamos.

El chico peligro abrió un portal en el acto tomando a Star de la mano y llevándola con él:

\- Bueno adiós _ dijo hacia el dúo de chicos que los miraban, luego se giró hacia Kelly y Pony Head que alucinaban plácidamente en el suelo murmurando algo sobre hombres salvajes en taparrabo_ a ustedes dos espero no verlas en mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Gusto en conocerlos! _ Star agito una mano despidiéndose de los otros dos adolescentes antes de desaparecer en el portal dejando caer las tijeras rojas para que la princesa de Uni las encontrara al despertar.

\- Hora de que volvamos nosotros_ Trixie saco un par de tijeras rosas herencia de su padre abriendo un portal hacia su hogar en la Tierra_ ¡vamos Dante!

\- ¡Espera! _ el pelinegro estaba muy ocupado poniendo una bandera entre la arena sonriendo satisfecho cuando esta quedo bien firme_ ¡ahora si todo el mundo sabrá que un Chileno estuvo aquí!

\- Pff si es que saben que es esa bandera_ dijo la chica extraterrestre atravesando el portal seguida de su amigo_ lo bueno de estas tijeras es que no tienes que usar el metro en horas punta jamas.

* * *

 _ **Habitación de Marco 8PM…**_

El latino se encontraba en su cama sacando una pequeña pastilla de su envoltorio, al parecer Rafael había vuelto del trabajo antes que ambos adolescentes así que había ido hasta la habitación de su hijo a dejarle el medicamento sabedor de que con lo ocurrido en la mañana Marco no iba a acercarse a él.

El chico peligro y su amiga habían llegado completamente muertos de cansancio después de su aventura con los Salchiduendes, el moreno lamentaba seriamente no haberle dicho a Star que prefería quedarse en casa cuando ella se lo pregunto…o sugerirle que llevara sus tijeras dimensionales, vale que él normalmente no era el que se preocupaba por los planes de emergencia ni nada por el estilo pero Kelly y Pony Head esta vez se habían superado en locura.

Como resultado de la aventura ambos chicos comieron algo de fruta y acto seguido la princesa le indico a su amigo que debía ir a descansar ante lo cual Marco no protesto, odiaba que lo mandaran pero la rubia tenía razón en que necesitaba irse a la cama: estaba muerto, y por primera vez en semanas tenía una mínima garantía de que podría dormir bien esa noche.

Marco esperaba que en el mejor de los casos las pastillas pudieran hacerlo dormir sin sobresaltos durante toda la noche o en el peor que al menos lograran darle unas cuatro horas de sueño.

Tomo un sorbo de agua para ayudar a que la píldora pasara por su garganta y a continuación se tapó con las mantas mirando al techo de la habitación esperando a que el medicamente hiciera efecto.

Mientras sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse más pesados la última imagen que acudió a su mente fue la de una asustada Star escondida tras su espalda enfundada en un polerón gris.

Al menos si la pastilla funcionaba ella ya no tendría que preocuparse… y no volverían a pelear de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **Habitación de Star…**_

La oji celeste paso su camisón rosa por encima de la cabeza acomodando su trenza una vez que la prenda de ropa estuvo en su lugar.

Ella y Marco se estaban acostando realmente temprano pero lo cierto es que su pequeño viaje dimensional había drenado completamente sus energías. Siempre supo que Pony Head era alocada, pero estando con Kelly se potenciaba aún más, aunque si era justa la peliverde seguro era muy divertida en las fiestas…y a pesar de todo no parecía una mala persona.

Pero definitivamente nunca más volvería a salir sin sus tijeras dimensionales…también hubieran sido prácticas para cortar un portal en la mañana y llevar a Marco instantáneamente al hospital.

No importaba cuan cuidadosa intentara ser siempre algo se le podía escapar.

En su espejo comunicador parpadeaba una pequeña luz roja la princesa la presiono escuchando la voz de la reina Moon:

" _Hola cielo, solo quería recordarte que Mina puede llegar cualquiera de estos días, nos dijo que iría a verte en cuanto terminara un pequeño trabajo que está realizando._

 _También siento darte malas noticias, pero aún no sabemos nada del trozo restante de tu varita._

 _Tengo poco tiempo, debo irme ¡te amo!"_

\- Y yo a ti_ sonrió la chica ante el mensaje de la reina, decidió dejarles a sus padres un mensaje en el espejo de Mewni recordándoles que los quería y que esperaba no estuvieran demasiado estresados.

Acto seguido camino hacia el libro de hechizos, tenía que hablar con su guía azul por suerte lo más probable era que Marco recién se estuviera quedando dormido gracias al efecto de las pastillas que su amigo comento estaban en la mesita de noche.

\- Glossaryck…¿puedes salir un momento?

\- Que desea su alteza_ el espíritu apareció en el acto cerrándose la túnica_ lamento mi mala apariencia pero tenía un pequeño grano en la espalda y…

\- Está bien, no tienes que disculparte_ se apresuró a contestar la chica antes de obtener más información indeseada_ yo quería preguntarte algo acerca de Marco.

\- Ahh ya... el mocoso roñoso_ suspiro el espíritu rodando los ojos, para la princesa no era ninguna novedad que su mejor amigo y el geniecillo no se adoraban precisamente_ que pasa con él.

\- Tu dijiste que debía vigilarlo y…lo he hecho dentro de lo posible, Marco no duerme bien hace mucho y hoy se desmayó en la escuela…pero cuando estaba en el hospital me di cuenta de que se calma si…_la chica se sonrojo notoriamente comenzando a jugar con sus dedos_ se calma si le hago compañía o tengo algún tipo de…contacto físico con èl mientras duerme, al igual que hace semanas noto que se duerme cuando está a mi alrededor. Mi pregunta es si crees que la esencia mágica que poseo podría estarlo ayudando con sus pesadillas.

\- Mmm_ el mentor se rasco la barba pensativo_ podría ser debido a que la energía mágica que emana de usted tiene fuertes ondas positivas y todos los seres están hechos de energía_ para ilustrar su punto una de las manos de Glossaryck se descompuso en pequeñas partículas para a continuación volver a rearmarse_ esto podría hacer que influyera en el chico a un nivel subconsciente alejando sus pensamientos y emociones de lo negativo…aunque podría haber otro motivo…

\- ¿Otro motivo? _ la princesa frunció el ceño sin comprender, para ella la explicación de su mentor era lo más razonable.

\- Si... tal vez…tu vínculo con ese chico ha crecido hasta el punto de que inconscientemente reconoce tu presencia y se calma…

Star negó suavemente con la cabeza, quería a Marco incluso podía aceptar que le gustaba y eran muy cercanos, pero nunca llegaría hasta el punto de creerse tan importante como para pensar que realmente el castaño se tranquilizaba con tan solo tenerla cerca…sin que la magia influyera en ello.

Sonaba imposible…estaba segura de ser la mejor amiga de Marco pero dudaba que los sentimientos del chico hacia ella pasaran más allá de eso_ _" Es poco probable que yo también le guste aunque sea un poco" __ tal vez el latino podía llegar a encontrarle incluso cierto atractivo pero eso no implicaba que tuviera sentimientos por ella mas allá de una linda amistad.

Y Star estaba bien con eso después de todo tarde o temprano a ella tendría que dejar de gustarle el castaño ¿no? eso pasaría y podrian ser un par de amigos normales…¿verdad?

\- Estas equivocado Glossaryck estoy muy unida a Marco pero creo que tiene más lógica la primera explicación.

\- Pero si no me equivoco la Luna Roja…

\- Pues si fuera por algo de la Luna Roja seguiría siendo por magia Glossaryck_ la princesa se puso de pie tomando su varita de la mesa realizando un sencillo conjuro para crear un pequeño bolsillo en su camisón_ además ambos sabemos que no sería bueno que el vínculo emocional entre Marco y yo creciera demasiado.

\- Tiene razón…pero ¿por qué me hace estas preguntas su alteza?

\- Porque ahora estoy segura de cómo puedo ayudar a Marco sin hacer algo que él no quiera, ni magia ni incursión mental. _ murmuro la chica aun con las mejillas de color escarlata.

\- Ehh no estará pensando en…vaya eso es…_ el espíritu se rasco la calva un momento_ algo…¿inapropiado?

\- Lo sé...pe… pero no es como si fuera a estar pegada a él.

La rubia con cuidado volvió a depositar su varita en la mesa guardando su comunicador en el bolsillo con la alarma puesta para el día siguiente tan solo en la función de vibrar.

Necesitaba que no emitiera sonido alguno.

Luego tomo delicadamente las tijeras dimensionales rasgando un portal en el aire, le dio las gracias al espíritu y acto seguido lo atravesó.

\- Menos mal que la princesa no es una loca adolescente hormonal_ el geniecillo lentamente se devolvió a su libro dispuesto a dormir_ al menos no del todo.

* * *

Star atravesó el portal llegando hasta la habitación de Marco, caminando sobre las puntas de sus pies cuido de no tropezar con ninguno de los múltiples objetos votados en el suelo, dejo las tijeras dimensionales en la mesita de noche sobre una montaña de cuadernos listas para ser usadas temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Ignorando el brillo rosa de sus marcas en las mejillas la chica se deslizo dentro de la cama de su mejor amigo el cual a pesar de que aparentaba estar sumido en un sueño profundo comenzaba a dar muestras de inquietud y malestar.

Las pastillas solo habían ayudado durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo totalmente insuficiente para que el latino pudiera descansar correctamente.

La princesa se cubrió con las mantas y se recostó de lado, la cama no era muy grande, pero se las arregló para ponerse a una distancia no demasiado invasiva con el espacio personal de su amigo…ya estaba invadiendo bastante su espacio pero era por una buena causa colocarse demasiado cerca del chico era innecesario e incorrecto.

Ante la respiración agitada del castaño Star tomo su mano bajo la almohada presionándola suavemente sonriendo aliviada cuando èl se calmó.

" _Creo que eso es suficiente"_

Lentamente cerro los ojos dispuesta a quedarse dormida cuando sintió como Marco aun en sueños se acercaba hacia ella abrazándola como si fuera un peluche, el corazón de la chica se disparó saltando enloquecido dentro de su pecho, la princesa intentò razonar que probablemente él solo estaba en busca del calor que su cuerpo desprendía, pero aun así el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca con las piernas de ambos enredándose bajo las sabanas no la estaba ayudando a pensar demasiado.

Sorprendida se percató de que a pesar de su nerviosismo y su corazón palpitante estaba tranquila, se sentía cálida y segura la somnolencia entrando lentamente en su sistema calmando su órgano vital.

Lo que sentía por Marco era algo completamente nuevo y extraño no estaba influenciado por altas dosis de inseguridad e idealización como fue con Tom ni era un deslumbramiento pasajero como en el caso de su fugaz flechazo por Oskar. Era algo que había ido creciendo lentamente con el tiempo evolucionando desde un punto donde apenas podía soportar al moreno hasta uno donde se sentía completamente cómoda a su lado pudiendo ser ella misma sin avergonzarse, donde sabía que Marco nunca le pediría que fuera otra persona y siempre estaría a su lado, tenía otras amigas Janna y Jackie eran geniales…pero Marco era especial, su relación había comenzado siendo tan rasposa y difícil llegando a convertirse en algo igual de difícil pero lleno de momentos dulces y apoyo mutuo.

Sabía que al principio solo la acepto en su vida por obligación, porque le gustaba combatir monstruos, porque era interesante una vida llena de adrenalina, no por ayudarla a ella, que la cuidaba solamente por un sentimiento de culpa. Pero los sentimientos de él hacia ella habían cambiado tanto como los de ella hacia él, si lo ocurrido con Toffe hubiera pasado cuando apenas se conocían no dudaba de que Marco la hubiera expulsado de su casa culpándola por todo…ahora èl la regañaba cada vez que la chica mencionaba que había sido su culpa, ni siquiera la dejaba terminar de hablar cuando ella se proclamaba la culpable indirecta de todo lo ocurrido.

Marco Diaz podía hacer que su corazón saltara como loco, que las mariposas revolotearan en su estómago y al mismo tiempo podía calmarla provocándole una sensación de calor y comodidad inigualable.

Mientras poco a poco se relajaba y se acurrucaba contra su amigo disfrutando del calor corporal de este y de la fragancia de su cabello un último pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Star:

" _Creo que Marco realmente…me gusta mucho"_

* * *

 _ **Castillo de la familia Butterfly, sala del trono, Mewni…**_

\- Descuiden nos ocuparemos en breve de la basura de las calles pueden irse tranquilos_ la reina Moon hizo un gesto amable con la mano indicándole a sus súbditos que ya podían retirarse, el grupo de campesinos realizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta escoltados por guardias.

Inmediatamente después una anciana señora vestida con ropas humildes entro en la estancia realizando la ceremonial reverencia:

\- Saludos sus majestades.

\- Saludos para usted también buena mujer_ dijo el Rey River con una sonrisa calmada_ en que podemos ayudarla.

\- La semana pasada se incendió mi casa y ustedes enviaron a un equipo para apagar el fuego ¡pero ahora todo está inundado! ¡necesito que hagan algo al respecto!

Moon por fuera mantenía su sonrisa amable pero por dentro estaba rodando los ojos…que demonios la gente siempre quería que los monarcas les resolvieran todo, está bien que para algunas cosas eran necesarios pero enserio a veces se cansaba.

\- Tranquila enviaremos a nuestros sirvientes a adecentar su casa en breve _ la reina mantuvo la espalda recta en su trono y la mueca correcta hasta que la mujer desapareció_ ¿nos queda alguien más River?

El Rey observo el librito de anotaciones que tenía en su mano donde había estado llevando la cuenta de las personas que los habían ido a ver ese día:

\- Si amor, esta fue el número cien.

\- ¡Menos mal! ¡mi trasero tiene un calambre hace dos horas! _ la reina se levantó del asiento sobándose sus reales nalgas_ oh demonios ya ni las siento.

\- Ciertamente fue un día agotador_ asintió el rey estirándose moderadamente_ espero que la reunión con los embajadores mañana no sea demasiado tediosa.

\- ¿No podemos cancelar la reunión de mañana? siempre puedo argumentar que Star vino a vernos y trajo una misteriosa enfermedad de la Tierra.

\- Moon_ el Rey se golpeó la frente con una mano_ necesitamos estar en buenas relaciones con el inframundo ya que Star definitivamente no se va a casar con Tom por muy buen partido que sea hirió a mi hija…así que no vamos a mentir, debemos recibir a los embajadores y tener una cena educada como se debe.

\- Por que a mi_ gruño la reina suspirando_ al menos podría retrasarla un po…

\- La última vez que empezaste así el pueblo del agua nos declaró la guerra.

\- ¡Pero cariño fue hace mucho tiempo yo era muy joven!

\- Fue hace tres años_ el Rey se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja hacia su esposa_ además todo el mundo te adora no sé porque te preocupas.

\- ¿Por mis nalgas tal vez?

\- Pues…

\- ¡Sus altezas Mina Loveberry solicita audiencia en este instante! _ sonó la voz de Manfred desde la puerta.

\- ¡Oh debe venir a vernos!, eso quiere decir que ira a ver a mi hija más pronto de lo que pensé ¡que pase! _ aplaudió Moon feliz de ver a su vieja amiga.

Lentamente y con gracia una mujer de piel blanca entro en la estancia, llevaba un largo vestido verde mar sin mangas y su melena violeta estaba cuidadosamente arreglado en un elaborado peinado que tomaba su cabello en dos perfectos rodetes a ambos lados de la cabeza con mechones largos adornando los costados.

La joven se detuvo frente a los tronos haciendo una graciosa reverencia:

\- Cuanto tiempo su alteza es todo un honor volverla a ver.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Jajaja si posiblemente varios piensen que se me fue un tornillo con este capítulo pero adoro la comedia y quería que conocieran a Kelly, con respecto a Dante y Trixie son parte de algo que pensé hace tiempo ¿Por qué Marco sería el único chico viviendo con un visitante mágico? en un universo con tijeras dimensionales no me extrañaría que hubiera más personas XD.**_

 _ **La película me gustó mucho y me dio teorías acerca de la temporada tres adore por supuesto el abrazo de Star y Marco si se hace canon la pareja (que creo que lo hará) será una relación muy sana y bonita…se ven pocas de esas en la ficción ejeje la serie como siempre mete comedia y drama eso significa que mi versión de esos capítulos va a cambiar bastante para hacerlo más dramático y acorde con el universo algo más oscuro que estoy creando, pero de todos modos sigo amando la comedia.**_

 _ **¿Soy la única que espera que el triángulo amoroso se resuelva de buena forma y no demasiado dramáticamente? las cosas se me hacen tediosas y cansadoras cuando hay personajes demasiado ambivalentes en decisiones de por medio y drama excesivo.  
**_

 _ **Ahora comentarios, por cierto mi historia también está siendo compartida por Amino y Wattpad me siento muy feliz de que todas las personas que han deseado publicarla en otros lugares me han pedido permiso y ponen que el fanfic es mío no he pasado por experiencias desagradables como otros autores y los comentarios que recibo siempre son respetuosos he visto en otros fics que hay personas que dejan comentarios que no son crítica constructiva sino sencillamente ofensas.**_

 _ **Como consejo cuando comenten pónganse un nombre tengo como 5 guest y no se si cada quien va a saber que respuesta le corresponde.**_

 **Guest 1** **:** **Lamentablemente no soy multishipper ni siquiera una aficionada al shipeo más bien una observadora de parejas bien desarrolladas que se ganan mi amor con e** **l tiempo XD, Marco de algún modo seguirá escondiendo lo que le pasa pero Star lo cuida :3  
**

 **Guest 2:** **Esa información la puedo dar no afecta mucho la trama, si habrá Jarco el fic apunta al Starco pero hacer un camino recto seria menos interesante solo que el Jarco se dará por motivos distintos a los de la serie aquí no aplica el "Marco lleva años mirando a Jackie a la distancia".**

 **Ranpoo4ever:** **Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que no estás muy feliz por el rumbo de la serie, Toffe no parece ser un tipo justo revolucionario, Eclipsa será malvada (aunque aún creo que podría ser que se volvió mala por algún motivo como que mataran a su amante monstruo) y la batalla de Mewni no fue tan seria pero bueno XD yo intentare hacer las cosas algo más crudas como paso con asalto al castillo yo amo la serie pero siempre intento solo verla y cualquier vacio argumental pues…lo uso a favor en mi fic.**

 **marati2011** **: Star debe encontrar su camino aùn y crecer más como persona esta verde la niña pero tiene buena base.**

 **Guest 3:** **Star aprendió cosas en ese tiempo pero falta muuucho para que muestre eso si lo hago será pasada la aventura de Marco con Hekapoo me demore con este cap porque es muy largo y la historia se va poniendo más compleja.**

 **Fangirl309** **: Tus comentarios están bien jeje se agradecen y si avatar leyenda de aang lo ame Korra no me gusto tanto la verdad, Ladybug me gusta pero por algún motivo no me emociona tanto el romance ahí creo que me gustara más una vez que ambos se vean sin las máscaras ahí tendrán que conocerse enserio por ahora cada uno solo quiere a una parte del otro.**

 **Moer:** **Siii quiero ver desarrollo en Chloe una chica así ofrece mucho en cuanto a cambio de personalidad y mejora de carácter y adoro Star por lo mismo.**

 **Rex0153** **: Toffe solo está manipulando a Ludo golpeando en su punto sensible, Ludo en este universo es alguien que cree pelea por una causa justa y en cierto modo es noble por lo tanto golpear a su orgullo y a la idea de ser "un elegido" hará que obedezca a Toffe aquí Ludo es un tipo más listo que en la serie no le haría caso a una varita susurrante sin un buen motivo y aquí lo tiene: el cree estar escuchando al espíritu de la varita.**

 **Xenon666** **: Mi Marco se parece a Inuyasha? Jajaja quien lo diría ciertamente hay un motivo para lo que hace Rafael ya lo mostrare más adelante.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Algún día sabrán que paso con Star jajaj pero no les daré más información por ahora XD ciertamente los amigos de Marco son buenos chicos en el fondo.**

 **CharlieMontgomery** : **Si fueran mayores llevaría su relación del mismo modo jajaja y tienen 14 de hecho, las tijeras sabía que iba a ser una sorpresa para muchos jajaj y si Marco y Star son muy lindos.**

 **Isa 3:** **Yo igual adoro a mi Janna XD ella es muy dulce, Marco antes de niño era dulce y más tímido fue partir de que Rafael rompió sus dibujos frente a èl que se cansó de todo y se revelo su comportamiento en cierto modo es venganza contra el mundo porque de niño siempre lo molestaban y las chicas hablaban mal de el porque no era lindo el chico tenía acné.**

 **alen6** : **Gracias por tu comentario pero a mí me ha pasado que suelo buscar fics con cantidades grandes de seguidores y comentarios porque creo que deben ser buenos y a veces solo me encuentro con historias llenas de gore y orgias XD que no son de mi gusto, la verdad amo el Starco por su desarrollo en la serie y la relación tan linda que tienen de esas que se ven poco no son una pareja llena de drama y dolor sino dulce y equilibrada, la verdad es que el Jarco no me gusta en si porque no le pego mucho a eso del "chico de los sueños o chica de los sueños" lo considero idealizacion y menos del amor a primera vista o sin conocer al otro creo que eso es atracción pero no me gusta que lo pinten como amor hecho y derecho sin embargo leo fanfics Starco, hago un fanfic Starco no hace falta poner comentarios malos sobre otro ships o hablar mal de ellos incluso hay fics Starco donde Star se porta tan mal con Marco que ahí no apoyo la pareja…mi amor por una pareja es directamente proporcional a como se ha desarrollado en la historia por eso no pondré Starco de golpe XD el fic terminara cuando acabe la serie.**

 **Guest 4** : **¿Decías que Star no se iba a quedar con Marco? jajaja en realidad es la perfecta solución ella no hace nada que él dijo expresamente no quería que hiciera, Marco tiene algo que abrazar mientras duerme aunque él no lo sepa y Star…pues Star sufre con la tensión sexual y sus sentimientos por Marco…semi sufre está disfrutando en el fondo XD.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo no sé cuánto me demorare en actualizar después de este capítulo porque vuelvo a la universidad XD jaja segundo semestre ataca de nuevo.  
**

 **Vi el clip nuevo fue linda la animación, pero que quieren que les diga todos saben que para que me emocione una pareja requiere tener buen desarrollo no me va a gustar el Star x Tom solo por una escena romántica linda al igual que no me gusto el Starco por la Luna Roja, pero sin duda ame los colores del clip y si es una escena del pasado como muchos dicen siempre quise saber cómo fue esa historia XD…ahora alerta de discurso.**

 **Pero de paso ¿nadie siente que en la serie se están aprovechando y usando como propaganda los ships demasiado? cuando la verdad aunque hubiera sido una escena Starco yo prefiero ver el romance cuando ocurre porque así veo el desarrollo y el contexto, ahora hubiera preferido un clip sobre eclipsa, uno divertido, algo así…y actualmente al parecer el mundo se está atacando porque alguien del elenco de Star puso un twiter ambiguo que da que pensar si la escena es un flashback o no.**

 **Es solo que siento que estas cosas hacen que la gente se enfoque aún más solo en los shipeos y las parejas que en la trama y lo peor…enfocarse en los shipeos queriendo emparejamientos rápidos o mantener personajes juntos si o si solo pensando en gustos personales o en lo que personalmente les parece sin tener en cuenta las emociones de los personajes y su adecuado desarrollo como personas y la lógica de la historia (uno de los motivos por lo que no me gusta como argumentan contra el Jarco o el Starco aludiendo que pareja es cliché o no eso da igual lo que realmente importa es la historia y el desarrollo tampoco creo que decir que Marco y Star son protagonistas y Jackie secundaria sea un argumento, soy Starco pero no creo que esos sean argumentos provenientes en si de la trama perdón si ofendo a alguien), no soy de las creen que solo debe importarte la trama y no las relaciones de los personajes al fin y al cabo una buena historia de magia combinada con parejas que salen de la nada y no se desarrollan tampoco para mi es una historia 100 por ciento redonda por eso entiendo la preocupación de muchos sobre cómo se manejara el romance a futuro y la de otros sobre que el drama romántico no engulla a la trama XD a lo mejor di la lata pero espero que alguien haya entendido lo que quise decir… francamente me preocupa que el drama romántico sea lo central de la temporada tres y que solo saquen a eclipsa en los últimos capítulos al igual que no quiero que Marco rompa con Jackie y después pongan a Star saliendo con Tom solo para tener otro triangulo de amor, en todo caso yo tengo mis propias ideas de cómo manejar las cosas en el fic así que descuiden aquí todos saben que hay drama pero siempre busco que sea un buen drama no un drama innecesario o sobreactuado…realmente solo quiero un manejo romántico con parejas bien desarrolladas antes de su emparejamiento o en última instancia después pero realmente no quiero que hagan el Jarco seguir porque si, sin desarrollarlo más o sin tratar el tema de Marco siempre anteponiendo a Star ese chico no ha hecho ningún esfuerzo por conocer a la verdadera Jackie, deben tratar eso si es que no terminan, tampoco quiero un Tomstar salido de la nada sin desarrollo previo que explique cómo los sentimientos de Star cambian cuando notoriamente ahora realmente le gusta Marco, han pasado por mucho juntos y ella no quiere nada con Tom y menos que ese Tomstar solo sea para poner celoso a Marco y la pareja solo sirva para unos pocos episodios donde Marco se encela y se arma drama(seria como que Tom esta siendo usado) y aún menos quiero la hermosa relación de Marco y Star arruinada, han sido los mejores amigos del mundo al cuidarse unos a otros, Star dejo de lado sus sentimientos para que Marco fuera feliz ambos se llevan bien y si todo se maneja adecuadamente podrían convertirse en una pareja adorablemente sana y equilibrada donde cada cual da y recibe…pero si ocurre más drama se van a acabar convirtiendo en una pareja llena de confusión he leído algunos fics donde literalmente todo el rollo sentimental arruina su relación dejándolo en algo tenso y dañino donde ninguno sabe lo que quiere y donde permanecer cerca ya no es sano ni para Marco ni para Star, concuerdo que sin dificultades en una relación no hay show pero no me gusta que todas esas dificultades sean siempre por causa de los personajes o por cosas como "en vez de tomarse un tiempo de reflexión para pensar en sus sentimientos Marco sigue saliendo con Jackie mientras esta con Star en Mewni dañándolas a ambas por su confusión y Star sintiéndose sola se precipita a una relación con Tom" Starfall es un fic en Ingles donde las dificultades de Marco y Star tienen que ver con cosas ajenas a ellos, todo el fic uno entiende que se aman y es bueno igualmente, en el fic que recomendé tiempo atrás por aquí y que está en favoritos Marco obtiene poderes oscuros y el drama de pareja viene de la mano de otras cosas, es solo que me ha pasado varias veces en mangas o libros que la trama mágica me gusta la historia es buena pero la parte romántica la hacen tan dramática y toxica para los personajes que al final solo acabo de ver el manga o el libro para ver como acaba todo pero ya no por interés legítimo en los personajes y decir "esto es Disney" ya no aplica Disney está evolucionando y cambiando.**

 **Se que soy una criticona pero mi punto es básicamente si no va a haber Starco (para lo cual francamente no hacía falta burlarse tanto de los fans de la pareja con el live y otras instancias dando a entender lo contrario, ya no sería divertido sino cruel que culpa tiene la gente de que les guste la pareja) desarrollen bien el Jarco y el Tomstar amo los romances bien desarrollados y quedan dos temporadas si como se dice a veces estas parejas son el "juego final" pueden lograr convencerme aún o si siguen sin gustarme ya no podre quejarme de falta de desarrollo y conexión emocional entre los personajes llegado un momento uno ya dice "no me gusta pero es cosa mía la serie lo ha hecho bien" y aunque adoro el Starco si algo se desarrolla bien realmente podría llegar a gustarme otra pareja siempre todo depende de la historia o como se escriba hay que admitir que si Marco se hubiera alejado de Star luego de salir con Jackie y Tom se hubiera vuelto a acercar a ella la cosa seria distinta o si Star tratara mal a Marco y Jackie lo consuela la cosa es distinta igual, lo único que a mí no me gusta en cuanto a parejas son ya dije: parejas mal hechas y poco sanas dañinas para uno de los dos personajes involucrados, si la idea es que haya Starco no pongan más drama innecesario (diferencia con el drama bien hecho no es lo mismo) y háganlos pareja ambos pueden enfrentar muchos desafíos con eclipsa y en su relación una vez emparejados y me he dado cuenta de que muchos fans más maduros podrían dejar la serie si no se maneja el asunto correctamente yo misma la vería hasta el final solo por mi fic si me decepciono muy feo.  
**

 **Solo hable de lo que no quiero pero créanme tengo muchas teorías de cosas que serían magistrales jajaja, la charla la puse porque considero que a veces en romance la gente se cierra en gustos en vez de dejarse llevar por la historia muchas veces la pareja que yo quería al principio de el manga, serie o lo que sea me demostró que no debía ser y una que no me gustaba me acabo gustando incluso yo no leo yaoi pero el hermano de sakura kinomoto y yukito pudieron conmigo XD (créanme no me gustaba para nada inuyasha x kagome cuando recién vi el anime jajaja y después con el pasar de los capitulos fue mi pareja favorita en el mundo de hecho amo que una serie me haga cambiar de opinión sip…como el pinche Starco me estoy viendo la serie otra vez y no los veo como pareja en la primera temporada XD en que momento me subí al carro Starco? No lo sé jajaja) pero ese el punto desarrollo y buena historia hay fics Starco donde Star se porta tan mal que acabo prefiriendo a Jackie XD y un fic el único no Starco de mi lista "Change my world" te hace amar el Tomstar, si me gusta el Starco es por las circunstancias de la serie no porque sean un chico y una chica protagónicos o porque empareje a cualquier par de amigos de genero diferente es por la relación hermosa que ha mostrado el programa :3 si los shipeas por eso no esta mal solo estoy desmintiendo una de las acusaciones que he visto que les hacen a los Starco shipper que solo los queremos juntos por ser protagonistas, o chico-chica o la Luna roja o por verse lindos juntos no…hay millones de motivos más.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney, y como a veces pongo alerta de drama aquí pongo alerta de drama y diabetes.**

 **La visita de Mina Loveberry**

Una suave vibración en el bolsillo de su camisón despertó a la princesa, la chica abrió los ojos adormilada esperando encontrarse con la visión de su dormitorio las enormes cortinas azul cielo que cubrían su ventana, el escritorio de aspecto antiguo sobre el cual descansaba el libro de hechizos y la vista de la enorme cantidad de escaleras que había en su torre.

Sin embargo, con lo que se encontró fue completamente distinto.

El rostro de Marco estaba a solo unos centímetros del suyo, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente aun profundamente dormido el cabello largo le cubría un poco los ojos destacándose un adorable lunar en su mejilla derecha.

De golpe Star recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior…ella estaba durmiendo en la cama de su mejor amigo para ayudarlo a descansar adecuadamente, pero las cosas no habían salido según el plan y había acabado acurrucándose con èl contra su voluntad…pero... sus brazos alrededor de su espalda eran muy agradables y el contacto cercano entre sus cuerpos la había mantenido cálida durante toda la noche, la tentación de cerrar los ojos nuevamente para disfrutar del momento era demasiado grande, mas no podía ceder a ella en primer lugar porque si el moreno se despertaba y la encontraba ahí iba a ser muy incómodo y con lo orgulloso que era dudaba que no pusiera objeciones a que ella le hiciera compañía cada noche...en segundo lugar estaba el hecho de que si se había colado en el cuarto del chico fue específicamente para cuidarlo no para su disfrute personal, si permanecía acostada junto a él más tiempo de la cuenta a pesar de estar perfectamente despierta iba a sentirse como una aprovechada.

El hecho de que Marco le gustara tampoco ayudaba a hacerla sentir mejor.

Suspirando se deslizo de los brazos del moreno lentamente su agarre demasiado leve para sostenerla al encontrarse aun inmerso en sus sueños, salió de la cama frotándose los brazos ante la sensación de frio que la golpeo debía recordar llevar una bata la noche siguiente.

Se calzo las pantuflas y tomando el par de tijeras de la mesita de noche rasgo un portal en el aire hacia su habitación.

A su pesar una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro al tener una última imagen del castaño dormido que ahora había trasladado el abrazo de ella a la almohada.

" _Es completamente adorable cuando duerme"_

Tras ella el portal dimensional se cerró, la rubia dando pequeños saltitos se dirigió hacia el armario lista para seleccionar el atuendo que usaría durante el día, la piel aún caliente en los lugares donde estuvo en contacto con Marco la hacía mantener una sonrisa tonta.

Se dio una pequeña bofetada en la mejilla para borrar ese sentimiento recordándose a si misma que aceptar que el chico le gustaba no era sinónimo de que fuera correcto, era una princesa y tan solo la mejor amiga del latino.

Debía enfocarse en eso y en el día de escuela que tenía por delante.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

Un haz de luz le daba directamente en los ojos comenzando a despertarlo, el chico se removió entre las sabanas disfrutando de su suavidad…de algún modo la almohada tenía un aroma muy agradable.

El sonido de su alarma lo saco de su estado adormilado resoplando abrió un ojo girándose en dirección a la mesita de noche dispuesto a apagar su celular, una vez que el sonido se extinguió se volvió a recostar en la cama cerrando los ojos y apartándose del molesto rayo de Sol que entraba por la ventana.

Sus planes fueron arruinados por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la voz de su mejor amiga llamándolo:

\- ¡Marcooo hora de despertar! _ canturreo la princesa con una sonrisa viéndolo taparse más con las sabanas intentando seguir durmiendo como hacia cada mañana.

Rodando los ojos la chica destapo al castaño poniéndose una mano en la cadera:

\- Levántate el desayuno está listo y si duermes más llegaremos tarde a clases.

\- Ayer estuve en el hospital y después me pasé el día partiéndome la espalda por una miserable salchicha así que merezco un día de descanso. _ sonó la voz ahogada del chico bajo las mantas.

Mordiéndose el labio la rubia se sentó en la cama junto al latino preguntándole con voz preocupada:

\- ¿Las pastillas no funcionaron? ¿te sientes mal?

Bajo las mantas Marco abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de que su dolor de cabeza no estaba, aún tenía sueño pero no estaba fatigado y al borde de sus fuerzas no se sentía completamente drenado como le venía pasando desde hacía tiempo, sus ojos no estaban espantosamente pesados y lo más importante…

No había tenido pesadillas, a su mente solo acudían imágenes difusas de posibles sueños que había tenido de los cuales no recordaba exactamente de que trataban pero tenía muy clara una cosa: No habían sido pesadillas sino solo los inocentes sueños que no tenía hace mucho tiempo carentes de sentido y en su mayoría estúpidos y divertidos.

Lentamente asomo la cabeza desde las sabanas sonriéndole a la rubia:

\- Creo… que funcionaron…de haber sabido que solo necesitaba una caja de pastillas para dormir me las habría comprado hace mucho.

La sonrisa de Star se hizo aún más brillante los corazones en ambas mejillas resplandeciendo en un tono rosa el chico solo asumió que ella estaba realmente feliz por él y eso en cierta forma le calentó el corazón…esa chica era como una bomba de cariño concentrada casi podría asegurar que un doctor podría recetarla para las personas faltadas de afecto.

Además, no sabía porque, pero la encontraba especialmente adorable esa mañana llevaba el cabello recogido en un pasador en forma de mariposa bastante grande que tomaba gran parte de las ondas doradas pero dejaba que unas cuantas cayeran por su espalda, se había puesto una blusa blanca bajo el vestido color celeste sin mangas y podía apostar que el conjunto iba acompañado por unas medias blancas y un par de zapatos de medio tacón a juego con el vestido.

Se veía realmente adorable y realmente estaba teniendo serios problemas para no abrazarla algo curioso porque su tipo de chica nunca había sido del estilo "adorable". Agito la cabeza molesto por supuesto que Star no era su tipo de chica, tal vez podía encontrarla bonita pero era su mejor amiga y le agradaba que fuera así pensar en ella de otra forma sería estúpido ambos eran muy diferentes y ella buscaba un novio que fuera como…bueno… Oskar tipos de relaciones largas, cursis y serias y èl si bien había dejado de lado el tener una conquista de turno no entraba en sus planes ser novio de nadie de una forma tan…comprometida y Star era el tipo de chica que tenía un letrero en la frente que decía "para presentar en casa, durar muchos años y tal vez casarse"…y además era una princesa…nope estaban perfectamente bien tal y como estaban solo tenían que evitar cosas incomodas y confusas como…verse en ropa interior.

\- ¿Marco? ¿estás pensando en algo? _ murmuro la rubia pasando una mano frente a él frunciendo levemente el ceño.

\- Pensaba en si mi familia ya se largó al trabajo_ mintió sin pestañear, además si bien no había estado pensando en eso era algo que quería saber.

\- No, están desayunando abajo…Marco ayer hable un poco con tu mamá y al parecer hay un motivo por el cual siempre te han intentado alejar del arte…un motivo diferente a los que siempre te han dicho.

\- Pues espero que sea bueno y no otra mierda estúpida_ gruño el moreno destapándose mientras se estiraba bostezando_ realmente me interesaría saber ese grandioso motivo que justifica que me hicieran sentir como una basura desde que era un niño.

La princesa bajo la mirada con una expresión triste en su rostro:

\- Sé que tienes motivos para hablar así de ellos, tampoco me gusta cómo te han tratado, pero realmente te aman en el fondo aunque no lo demuestren o lo hagan de un modo incorrecto_ Star se acercó un poco más al castaño deslizando una mano alrededor de su cuello palpando hasta encontrar la cadenita tirando levemente de ella hasta sacar la medalla del interior de la polera del pijama de su amigo.

\- Star que…_ Marco trago saliva tenso al sentir los dedos de la princesa buscando algo en su cuello, estaban fríos y su tacto era increíblemente leve y suave, estaba costumbrado a que Star lo tocara incluso le resultaba relajante pero que lo hiciera tan repentinamente y sin motivo aparente lo descoloco_ oye que…

\- Tú también los amas ¿no? _ murmuro ella mostrándole la pequeña medalla de oro_ lo siento, vi la cadena ayer en el hospital y supe que era por tus fotos de bebé.

Marco suspiro desviando la mirada:

\- No…no lo sé, antes de entrar a la escuela cuando era niño te habría gritado sin pensar que los amaba luego…_el chico cerro sus manos en dos puños recordando los años amargos_ solo quería complacerlos, pero nada funcionaba me sentí como un idiota por años…tú lo sabes…

A su lado Star asintió soltando la cadenita al darse cuenta de que aun la sostenía y dejando ambas manos en el regazo.

\- Ahora realmente no sé si quiero a mi familia, como están las cosas actualmente nada me haría más feliz que largarme de esta casa…tal vez Angie podría tener otro hijo o incluso adoptar a alguien que si los hiciera felices y cumpla sus expectativas ellos ya no sufren, yo no sufro todo perfecto_ el castaño tomo una respiración profunda apoyando la cabeza en la coronilla de su amiga_ parece que la única opción que siempre tengo es hacerlos felices a ellos y ser infeliz yo o ser feliz yo y que no lo acepten.

Star se mordió el labio pensando en que decir a continuación, no sabía cuál era ese verdadero motivo, esa historia tan triste a la cual se habían referido el matrimonio Diaz la tarde anterior pero realmente deseaba que fuera algo convincente, algo que no dañara más a Marco y que permitiera reparar un poco la relación de los tres.

\- Bueno_ la princesa miro sus pies balanceándolos suavemente_ yo siempre voy a estar feliz mientras tu estés feliz, sé que no puedo reemplazar a tu familia, pero…

Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando el chico la abrazo enterrando la nariz en su pelo y apretándola contra él moviendo su mano arriba y abajo por la espalda de la princesa.

Confundida por el gesto repentino le devolvió el abrazo pasando sus brazos alrededor del torso de su amigo acurrucándose contra su hombro.

\- ¿Y el abrazo por que? _ susurro divertida.

\- Solo quise hacerlo _ Marco se encogió de hombros separándose de su mejor amiga con una sonrisita ladeada y un imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas_ ahora creo que tienes que salir de mi habitación.

Star frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos:

\- ¿Algún motivo por el que me estas echando de tu habitación?

\- ¿Por qué dudo que quieras verme mientras me cambio? _ el chico alzo una ceja sonriendo sabiendo exactamente cómo iba a reaccionar su amiga.

\- ¡Te espero abajo! _ la princesa salió corriendo del cuarto tropezando con sus propios pies con los corazones brillando de un tono rosa demasiado subido.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró el castaño camino a su armario sacando la ropa para el día junto con su inseparable sudadera negra pensando en lo increíble que se sentía comenzar la jornada sin estarse cayendo de cansancio, definitivamente no sabía cómo no se le ocurrió antes utilizar pastillas para dormir.

La ciencia es aburrida, pero como ayuda.

* * *

Star llego al primer piso poniendo una mano sobre su corazón palpitante se masajeo las sienes para relajarse, por su cabeza solo se repetía una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra: _"Estúpido Marco, estúpido Marco, estúpido y lindo Marc..¡NO!"_ frustrada la rubia se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared ¿no se supone que admitir tus sentimientos te daba paz y te permitía trabajar con ellos? ¿qué tenía que hacer para manejar lo que sentía por Marco? ¿tal vez ser menos cariñosa con él? no…no podía hacer eso eran mejores amigos y el chico necesitaba algo de cariño en su vida.

\- Esto no es nada bueno_ suspiro poniéndose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, como siempre estaba teniendo estúpidos sentimientos que lo complicaban todo y que no deberían estar ahí…no podía dejar que lo que sentía hacia Marco siguiera creciendo lo arruinaria todo y…

\- ¿Star?

La voz de Rafael la saco de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta que estaba contra la pared en una posición extraña se giró rápidamente con el rostro ardiendo.

\- ¿S..si? _ murmuro enfocándose en la pareja que estaba frente a ella.

\- Marco…¿él está bien? _ dijo la señora Diaz acercándose a la adolescente con gesto preocupado_ no creo que quiera hablar con nosotros así que…

\- Está bien las pastillas funcionaron perfectamente, creo que durmió bastante tranquilo_ respondió la princesa empujando al fondo de su mente la imagen de Marco durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.

\- Que alivio_ suspiro Angie llevándose una mano al pecho, realmente sentía en el fondo de su alma no haber cuidado más de su hijo tras ella su esposo parecía pensativo.

Unos pasos resonaron en la escalera Star se giró al ver a su mejor amigo bajando la sonrisa de Marco al localizarla al pie de la escalera cambiándose por una mueca amarga al ver a sus progenitores.

\- Buenos días Marco ¿dormiste bien? _ Angie le sonrió torpemente a su hijo el cual solo alzo una ceja en su dirección ignorando la punzada de nostalgia al recordar como su madre cuando tan solo era un niño de cinco años iba a despertarlo en las mañanas con la misma pregunta mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

\- Si, estoy bien puedes estar tranquila_ suspiro desviando la mirada dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina, hace años infinidad de veces había buscado la aprobación de su familia y nunca la había obtenido no le iba a dar el gusto a su madre de dársela a ella ahora tan fácilmente solo porque se preocupaba por su salud.

\- Marco espera _ el chico se giró al escuchar la voz de Rafael Diaz listo para ver su expresión enojada por haberle hablado mal a su esposa pero se sorprendió al descubrir una mirada de algo parecido al arrepentimiento_ un día de estos quiero que hablemos…hay…hay una historia que no te hemos contado_ el hombre le tomo la mano a Angie apretándosela suavemente_ cuando la escuches probablemente vas a ser más capaz de comprendernos.

\- Francamente lo dudo _ el moreno iba a dar por terminada la conversación, pero la mirada suplicante de Star lo detuvo provocando que su corazón se derritiera como un helado ¿estaba haciendo esa cara de perrito a propósito o que? sus grandes ojos azules parecían brillar más de lo normal viéndose completamente desamparada y triste como si él fuera el único capaz de hacerla feliz de nuevo…resoplando se giró nuevamente hacia el hombre_ pero escuchare la famosa historia, más les vale que sea buena.

\- Bien…adiós Star que tengan un buen día…cuídate Marco_ el señor Diaz salió por la puerta seguido de su esposa la cual saludo brevemente a la señora Brigid que venía llegando y agito la mano despidiéndose de la princesa.

Ambos adolescentes se dirigieron a la cocina tomando asiento alrededor de la mesa en la cual aún quedaban tostadas, un par de galletitas hechas por Star junto con varias cosas para poner en las tostadas como mantequilla y mermelada las opciones para desayunar terminaban con una caja de leche, una caja de "Semillas de azúcar" y una jarra de jugo de frutas.

\- ¿Quieres cereal? iré a buscar los tazones_ repuso la rubia dispuesta a ponerse de pie, ella y Marco amaban esos cereales así que sabía que él también iba a querer un tazón con una buena cantidad de leche.

\- Deja, lo hago yo estoy más cerca _ respondió el castaño señalando el mueble que estaba su espalda levantándose saco los dos tazones donde siempre comían cereal luego extrajo dos cucharitas pequeñas de un cajón mientras la chica se dedicaba a servir algo de jugo en dos vasos_ por cierto...¿esa cara suplicante fue adrede?

\- ¿Un poco? _ sonrio culpable la oji celeste_ aunque no pense que fuera a funcionar.

El castaño rodo los ojos pasandole un tazon.

Era muy agradable desayunar juntos y lo mejor es que aún tenían un buen rato hasta que pasara el autobús de la escuela.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después…**_

Los mejores amigos se encontraban esperando el autobús sentados en el sillón del living luego de que Star gracias a su varita dejo todos los platos limpios con un hechizo sencillo, aunque no le gustaba utilizar la magia para cosas como esa siempre hacia una excepción por las mañanas al no tener tiempo para lavar los platos a mano.

\- Entonces lo primero que tenemos es matemática_ se quejó Marco recostado en el mueble con expresión de cansancio_ vaya forma de empezar el día.

\- No puedo negarte eso_ sonrió la chica a su lado mientras revisaba la hora en su comunicador_ las matemáticas son bastante difíciles y agotadoras.

\- Todo es difícil y agotador_ suspiro el moreno cerrando los ojos_ realmente no quiero ir a la escuela hoy.

La oji celeste se arrodillo al lado de su amigo poniendo su pequeña mano en la frente de el:

\- ¿Te sientes muy mal? si es así deberías habérmelo dicho seriamente, no te hubiera obligado a levantarte _ la princesa aun con la mano en el rostro de su amigo intentaba captar cualquier señal de fiebre.

Marco rodo los ojos derrotado, a cualquier otra persona le habría mentido sin dudar, pero Star se veía tan genuinamente preocupada y culpable por pensar que ella lo había obligado a levantarse que realmente no podía mentirle.

\- No…solo es pereza, te tomas todo muy enserio remilgada.

\- Ayer te desmayaste no es como si pudiera evitarlo _ al darse cuenta de que su mano aún estaba acariciando la frente del chico Star la aparto en el acto poniéndose de pie y corriendo a tomar su bolso escolar para esconder el rubor en las mejillas, definitivamente aceptar tus sentimientos no te ayuda a manejarlos correctamente y ayuda todavía menos si tu propio cuerpo te traiciona.

Marco a regañadientes se levantó del sillón riendo ante el apuro de su amiga por recoger su bolso definitivamente era gracioso como le preocupaba no perder el autobús y llegar temprano a la escuela.

En ese preciso instante el timbre sonó, Marco curioso por saber quién estaba tocando fue a abrir la puerta sorprendiéndose ante la persona que estaba en el umbral.

Era una chica joven de largo cabello violeta con un vestido verde mar del mismo color que sus ojos la cual miraba al moreno con expresión calmada, tras ella un carruaje elegante cruzaba un portal dimensional aparentemente devolviéndose por donde había venido.

\- Y ¿tú eres? _ inquirió el chico cruzándose de brazos mirando a la desconocida reuniendo las pistas como su extraño vestido, el peinado y el carruaje fácilmente podía asumir que era alguien proveniente de otra dimensión lo más lógico es que fuera de Mewni y viniera a ver a Star…esperaba que no fuera igual de extraña que las otras amigas de la rubia.

\- Mina Loveberry pacificadora de Mewni, vengo a tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones y a visitar a la princesa Star Butterfly_ la mujer sonrió con amabilidad mientras miraba al adolescente frente a ella_ ¿puedo pasar?

\- Espera un segundo, déjame comprobar si Star te conoce_ ante la mirada desconcertada de la chica Marco resoplo_ mira no quiero ser grosero pero si dejo entrar a mi casa como si nada a una completa desconocida solo porque dice que conoce a mi mejor amiga estaría loco.

\- Bien…comprendo esperare aquí _ Mina asintió educadamente mientras escudriñaba a su alrededor con evidente curiosidad.

Marco por su parte le cerró la puerta en las narices caminando hacia su mejor amiga que venía hacia èl cargando el bolso escolar rosa de ella y la mochila negra de Marco:

\- Toma_ la chica le paso la mochila a su amigo caminando hacia la puerta_ creo que deberíamos salir el autobús llegara en unos tres minutos.

\- Hay alguien afuera que te busca estirada

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¿Una amiga tuya tal vez? tiene el pelo violeta…ropa extraña, se ve muy joven así que pensé que podría ser una amiga o alguien de tu familia.

\- Mmm_ la rubia ladeo la cabeza pensativa_ mi única amiga es Pony Head y no creo que sea Kelly_ Marco se estremeció y la princesa se echó a reír_ creo que mejor iré a ver quién es.

\- ¿No esperabas ninguna visita?

\- Bueno…espera_ la princesa abrió los ojos como platos a la vez que su bolso escolar caía al suelo con un ruido sordo_ Ma…Marco e..ella tt…¿te dijo su nombre?

\- Si, algo como Mila Berry u otra cosa igual de rara_ contesto el chico recogiendo el bolso de la princesa curioso por su reacción.

\- ¡MINA LOVEBERRY! _ chillo Star dando saltitos en su lugar echando a correr hacia la puerta con todo lo que le había pasado a Marco ella se había olvidado completamente de la visita de su ídola.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta respirando con calma y lentamente repetidas veces mentalizándose para ver a la mujer de quien siempre había escuchado tantas alabanzas, la persona que era capaz de impedir cualquier guerra o conflicto armado usando tan solo la amabilidad y el don de las palabras, que tenía una capacidad especial para hacer ver a las personas que la violencia no era necesaria definitivamente Mina era alguien especial.

Una vez que se calmó abrió la puerta viendo la espalda de la mujer que un poco aburrida de esperar estaba mirando a su alrededor bastante curiosa algo normal al no ser de la Tierra.

\- Ho…¡hola! _ Star se palmeo la frente mentalmente ¿la persona a la que más admiraba el mundo estaba frente a ella y lo único que se le ocurría era decirle un burdo hola?

Mina se volteó hacia ella sonriéndole de forma amigable al ver a la princesa:

\- Hola su alteza _ la mujer realizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto_ hace tiempo que quería conocer la Tierra y la reina me dijo que a usted tal vez le gustaría mostrármela durante algunos días.

\- ¡Me encantaría! _ grito la adolescente sonriendo de oreja a oreja Mina era igual a como se la había imaginado amable, dulce y elegante alguien que tenía un aura de paz fuerte y poderosa a su alrededor _ pasa por favor.

\- Con permiso.

Ambas entraron a la casa de los Díaz donde Marco las miraba con la mochila puesta apoyado en una pared:

\- A si que…ella quien es_ señalo el castaño hacia la pacificadora.

\- Soy Mi…

\- No me estoy refiriendo a tu nombre sino a que relación tienes exactamente con Star_ el chico se mordió el interior de la mejilla, sabía que no estaba siendo muy amable, de hecho estaba siendo grosero pero había algo en esa mujer que no le gustaba para nada, tal vez estaba siendo paranoico pero…no podía confiar en ella.

\- ¡Marco! _ la princesa se acercó a él frunciendo el ceño_ ella es Mina Loveberry es una amiga de mi madre, trabaja como diplomatica para el reino Butterfly y el Reino de los Johansen...y siempre quise conocerla ella es realmente una buena persona no necesitas estar tan a la defensiva.

\- Bien, lo siento_ bufo el moreno suavizando levemente el tono de su voz, iba a estar vigilando a esa chica de pelo extraño pero no quería hacer enojar a Star ni hacerla sentir mal _ pero…si es amiga de tu madre porque no la conociste antes.

\- Eso es porque siempre tengo mucho que hacer, constantemente mi trabajo me mantiene de viaje, conocí a Star una vez cuando ella era un bebé _ sonrió Mina acercándose a la pareja _ pero ella no lo recuerda, lamentablemente las veces que he estado en el castillo Butterfly solo he hablado con la reina la princesa Star siempre estaba ocupada.

\- No sa…sabes lo que me alegra poder conocerte_ murmuro la rubia sonriéndole tímidamente a Mina_ siempre he admirado lo que haces creo que ayudar a solucionar conflictos de un modo no violento es algo grandioso…¿cómo es que lo logras?

La joven ladeo la cabeza fingiendo pensar luego con un dedo toco la nariz de la rubia riendo:

\- No tengo ningún secreto, solo intento escuchar y comprender lo mejor posible a ambas partes y así todos pueden llegar a un acuerdo, no se necesitan trucos de ninguna clase….solo mucha paciencia_ la mujer soltó una risa alegre.

\- Siempre pensé que dirías algo así_ la oji celeste miraba a su ídolo con los ojos brillando demasiado impresionada porque pudiera existir alguien tan calmada y amable_ ¿quieres comer algo con nosotros?

\- Me gustaría, pero la reina me dijo que ustedes tienen algo llamado escuela…

Star se mordió el labio pensativa escaparse de la escuela estaba mal pero realmente quería pasar el día con Mina y enseñarle la Tierra.

\- Supongo que podemos faltar solo por un día _ susurro la rubia desviando la mirada.

\- Por mí no hay problema_ respondió Marco arrojando la mochila al sofá, la educación podía ser importante pero el sistema era demasiado tedioso para alguien como él aprendía mucho más estudiando con Star que yendo a clases.

\- En ese caso me encantaría comer con ustedes_ respondió Mina asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Bien...iré a hacer más tostadas y galletas y jugo y…_ la princesa de Mewni se fue trotando de regreso a la cocina dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

Marco se dispuso a seguirla cuando una mano se enrosco suavemente en su muñeca se giró mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la visitante de Mewni la cual tenía una expresión de tristeza y con la mano libre jugaba con los pliegues de su largo vestido.

\- Tu no confías en mi ¿verdad?

El latino se quiso sacudir del agarre de la mujer pero ella era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba al igual que Star, resignado decidió que ya que ella misma saco el tema lo mejor era decir la verdad:

\- Sinceramente no, hay algo en ti que no me gusta_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros_ no creo que eso pueda cambiarse.

\- Oh… _¿De verdad?_

Marco abrió los ojos confundido la última frase resonaba en su cabeza fundiendo su cerebro ante lo relajante que sonaba la voz de la mujer…pero…era diferente a la voz de Star la cual cuando pretendía calmarlo era amable y le daba una sensación de confort y calidez, la voz de esta mujer era casi como si…lo estuviera obligando a calmarse… como un sedante.

Era desagradable.

 _\- No deberías desconfiar de mí no tienes motivo, soy una buena persona yo solo quiero pasar algo de tiempo con la princesa, es absolutamente ridículo que estés desconfiando de mí, vamos seamos buenos amigos.  
_

A medida que la voz de Mina entraba en sus oídos cada vez sus palabras tenían más sentido…era realmente tonto desconfiar de ella…¿verdad?...era una buena persona, se veía como una buena persona, la reina no la hubiera enviado a Mewni si no tuviera plena confianza.

Los engranajes de su cerebro bailaban al son de lo que decía la mujer acallando la sensación de desconfianza que aun gritaba en su interior haciéndolo sentir tranquilo y en paz.

\- ¿Entonces? _ Mina soltó la muñeca del chico sonriendo inocentemente_ ¿te parece si intentamos llevarnos bien? _eso haría feliz a Star._

Lentamente el castaño asintió algo confuso y aturdido ¿era normal que se sintiera así? se supone que solo había intercambiado unas pocas palabras con la pacificadora de Mewni pero…su cabeza se sentía adormecida y cansada…eso era sospechoso…

\- Ahg_ rápidamente se llevó una mano a la frente en cuanto el pensamiento de duda cruzo por su cabeza esta punzo dolorosamente de una manera que parecía que le estaban taladrando el hueso del cráneo.

Mina frunció el ceño y se dispuso a acercarse a Marco nuevamente, pero la voz de la señora Brigid la hizo voltearse con la pacifica sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro:

\- Perdonen chicos pero ¿podrían ir a la cocina? necesito aspirar las alfombras.

\- Claro, nos iremos de inmediato _ Mina se retiró a la cocina seguida de Marco el cual se preguntaba por que cada vez que intentaba pensar algo sobre la visitante que no fueran alabanzas su cabeza dolía terriblemente.

Al verlos entrar Star corrió hacia la peli violácea tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola a una silla cercana:

\- ¡Espero que te gusten las galletas! pero a lo mejor…tal vez no te gusta lo dulce, ¿quieres que haga otra cosa? o…

\- Tranquila_ Mina rio suavemente poniendo su mano sobre la de la princesa_ cualquier cosa esta bien.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa impresionada de que alguien tan famosa como ella tuviera un carácter tan sencillo estaba segura de que otra persona no dejaría de exigir un trato especial en todo momento y sería sumamente quisquillosa, pero la joven frente a ella era…tan amable, realmente se merecía su admiración.

Una vez que pudo apartar sus ojos de la pacificadora de Mewni miro a su mejor amigo el cual mordisqueaba una tostada con el ceño fruncido parecía preocupado por algo, la rubia se acercó a él sentándose a su lado.

\- Marco ¿seguro que estas bien?

El castaño vio que Mina lo observaba disimuladamente fingiendo comer…definitivamente había algo extraño en ella…nuevamente la cabeza le dolió pero acostumbrado anteriormente a aguantar bastante cansancio acumulado en el cuerpo recompuso su expresión para lucir más relajado la falta de ojeras ayudándole en ello. No tenia idea de lo que le había hecho Mina antes... porque sabía que esa pequeña conversación no había sido SOLO una conversación…más bien como…un intento de control…

\- ¡Marco! _ la voz de Star lo saco de su ensimismamiento pestañeo confundido al ver a la chica apretar una servilleta contra su nariz_ estas sangrando.

\- Vaya no me di cuenta_ murmuro poniéndose de pie apartando la mano de su amiga con suavidad_ ya vuelvo ¡no se coman todo!

A paso rápido llego al baño encerrándose dentro abriendo los ojos preocupado al darse cuenta de que por su nariz corría un delgado hilo de sangre mientras se dedicaba a limpiar el fluido cada vez estaba más seguro que todo estaba conectado: la extraña sensación mientras hablaba con Mina, el adormecimiento en su cerebro, el dolor en la frente al intentar pensar en su desconfianza y la sangre.

\- Mierda

Cuanto más le daba vuelta a todo su cabeza más punzaba en el lóbulo frontal y la nariz sangraba más copiosamente.

Definitivamente se iba a encargar se vigilar a esa mujer hasta que se fuera de su casa…ni él ni Star debían quedarse a solas con ella…seguramente estaba planeando algo.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Qué? ¿no se suponía que Mina Loveberry era una fantástica persona?

Lo estaba dudando seriamente.

* * *

\- Parece que no le agrado a tu amigo_ suspiro la peli violácea con una mirada triste provocando que Star bajara la vista hacia su té, se había dado cuenta de que Marco no sentía simpatía por Mina y no podía obligarlo a admirarla como ella lo hacía pero tampoco quería que la joven mujer estuviera incomoda durante su estancia en la Tierra producto de la presencia de Marco.

\- Bueno èl suele ser muy desconfiado, no te lo tomes personal por favor_ respondió la princesa intentando reconfortar a su visitante.

\- ¡Oh no! tranquila es perfectamente normal que desconfíe de mi_ sonrió Mina_ estoy acostumbrada en mi trabajo a que desconfíen de mí en un principio, pero nada que una conversación no se pueda arreglar.

Star paso por alto el brillo calculador en los ojos de la mujer tan solo asintiendo más tranquila ante la respuesta…su ídolo era una diplomática después de todo por supuesto que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas más complicadas que Marco.

\- De hecho, princesa…_Mina seguía comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente ladeando la cabeza como si se le acabara de ocurrir una grandiosa idea_ estoy seguro de que si hablo a solas con el chico por un rato él se acabara convenciendo que soy una persona completamente confiable.

\- ¿Crees que sería una buena idea? _ la rubia jugo un poco con sus dedos mordiéndose el labio_ no me mal interpretes me encantaría que los tres podamos llevarnos bien especialmente si vas a estar aquí unos días, pero…no quiero obligar a Marco a que se acerque a ti si él no quiere.

\- Oh…entiendo mis disculpas princesa tiene razón fue grosero proponerlo su amigo no tiene porque tener contacto conmigo después de todo yo solo soy una visita que está invadiendo su casa…lo siento.

\- ¡No. no nada de eso! _ exclamò Star alarmada_ solo estaba pensando que sería lindo que salgamos los tres a mostrarte la ciudad si pasamos un día divertido tú y Marco podrían hacerse amigos naturalmente.

\- Tal vez_ contesto la mujer asintiendo levemente_ pero si tengo la oportunidad de hablar con él me gustaría…

\- No va a hacer falta_ contesto una voz proveniente de un adolescente castaño que estaba entrando en la cocina en ese preciso instante_ estaba siendo algo paranoico antes, pero tienes razón era una tontería.

El latino se volvió a sentar en la mesa sirviéndose algo de jugo en un vaso ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Mina, Star por su parte solo le sonrió comentándole su idea de llevar a su visitante al parque a caminar y tal vez conseguir un helado.

La pacificadora de Mewni miro disimuladamente al humano acompañante de la princesa…¿su pequeña charla había funcionado? lo dudaba el chico había tenido _reacciones_ hace apenas un rato lo cual señalaba que se estaba resistiendo…entonces ¿estaba fingiendo? era muy sospechoso.

Y no quería nada sospechoso interponiéndose entre ella y su plan…tenía que encargarse de ese chico.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después parque de Echo Creek…**_

\- Entonces aquí es donde las personas vienen a pasear a sus mascotas o con sus amigos_ canturreo la princesa enseñándole a Mina todo el parque.

Tras ellas Marco intentaba fingir que escuchaba a su amiga cuando en realidad solo estaba clavando la vista entre los omoplatos de la mujer joven. Habían estado paseando por la ciudad durante un buen rato, en el transcurso de todo ese tiempo la visitante no había mostrado ninguna otra actitud curiosa tan solo seguía obedientemente a la princesa de Mewni hacia todo lugar que ella considerara era interesante de ver.

El chico peligro no sabía si pensar que él había exagerado con sus sospechas o que tal vez esa mujer era demasiado precavida.

Unos gritos llenaron el parque segundos después un hombre paso corriendo rápidamente votando a Star en el proceso al empujarla violentamente hacia un costado Marco se precipito hasta ella ayudándola a ponerse de pie sujetándola hasta que se estabilizo tras ellos una mujer gritaba desesperada:

\- ¡Me han robado! ¡es un ladrón! ¡alguien deténgalo!

Ante los gritos de la mujer la rubia reacciono sacando su varita del bolsillo:

\- ¡Cuerda extra larga de fresa!

Una cuerda brillante de color rosa salió de la reliquia mágica atrapando al ladrón haciéndolo caer de bruces contra el suelo rápidamente Marco se precipito hasta el hombre quitándole el bolso que tenía en la mano devolviéndoselo a la mujer.

\- ¡Gracias niños muchísimas gracias!

\- De nada solo queríamos ayudar_ murmuro la princesa avergonzada por la atención que su pequeño acto había atraído hacia ellos.

El castaño alzo una ceja al ver que metros más allá Mina parecía estar conversando con el ladrón…una extraña conversación donde solo ella hablaba a la vez que el pobre sujeto la miraba anonadado con expresión nublada.

Poco tiempo después la peli violácea se acercaba hasta ellos seguida del ladrón con la expresión más dulce e inocente del universo mientras su largo vestido ondeaba tras ella dándole un aspecto angelical que Marco Diaz no se tragaba ni de coña.

\- ¿Señora? _ murmuro Mina a la mujer víctima del robo_ creo que este hombre tiene algo que decirle.

El ladrón puso una sonrisa beatifica y en su cara comenzando a hablarle a la mujer con voz arrepentida:

\- Realmente siento haberle robado, hablar con esta maravillosa jovencita_ señalo a Mina con un gesto de la mano la cual se sonrojo avergonzada_ me ha hecho darme cuenta de que mi forma de ganarme la vida es errónea a pesar de mi pobreza debería haber buscado un camino más honesto…creo que ahora iré a entregarme a la policía.

Todos se quedaron de una pieza mirando como la figura del ladrón reformado se perdía en el horizonte, la victima sorprendida de que Mina hubiera podido corregir la vida de ese sujeto mientras que Star aplaudia emocionada:

\- Marco ¡es fantástico! ¿viste como Mina pudo convencer a ese hombre de que lo que hacía estaba mal? ¡por eso me encanta! ella realmente sabe cómo llegarle al corazón a las personas.

\- Claro…el corazón_ gruño el chico mirando a la mujer de vestido verde_ y ¿dices que es la diplomática de tu madre?

\- Bueno…si principalmente, pero también suele trabajar para los Johansen a veces, sin embargo desde hace mucho tiempo está más dedicada a trabajar con mamá gracias a ella todos los tratados salen bien y no hay guerras entre las familias nobles por el poder ¿por qué?

\- Por nada_ el castaño le paso un brazo por los hombros a su mejor amiga colocando una sonrisa ladeada, no tenía pruebas de lo que estaba pensando y aunque le dijera a Star "oye creo que tu heroína en realidad es una loca controla mentes" no tenía hasta ahora ninguna señal de que realmente esa tipa fuera malvada tal vez desobedecer a lo que te decía provocaba ciertas molestias pero…necesitaba más pruebas especialmente si había sido el objeto de admiración de su mejor amiga durante años y aliada de confianza de la reina Moon_ ahora ¿qué tal si vamos al centro comercial? seguro que a Mina le encantaría.

\- Me parece una muy buena idea_ la rubia sonrió brillantemente, al parecer después de ver las acciones de su visitante Marco estaba comenzando a suavizarse hacia Mina.

La princesa corrió hacia la mujer tomándola del brazo arrastrándola en la dirección correcta para ir a su destino parloteando sobre una cafetería donde había pasteles deliciosos y una librería con cosas sumamente interesantes a la vez que Mina seguía sonriendo amablemente.

Por su parte Marco solo esperaba que una vez estuvieran en el centro comercial encontrara rápido un lugar donde comprar algo que necesitaba con urgencia…tan solo por si acaso descubría algo desagradable sobre la diplomática.

Tapones para los oídos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno solo aclarare dos cosas uno Mina si esta algo loca pero lo demuestra menos que en la serie y dos no tiene un crush con Marco jajaja solo por si los instintos shipeadores de alguien estaban despertando…no apoyo el harem XD.**

 **Antes de responder comentarios para los Starqueros el capitulo 3 de mi fic "Oneshots of the Universe" es un gender bender de este fic enfocado en el capítulo anterior por la noche donde los sucesos son algo diferentes para que lo lean si quieren y de paso esperen con calma la continuación de este fic la historia se pone complicada.**

 **Leti-neko** : **Jajaj Marco no tiene pancita aquí pero usted está suponiendo que Star lo vera sin polera XD el chico duerme con pijama por favor jajaja esto no contiene lemmon ni cosas subidas de tono…aun quien sabe…tengo un fic de Harry Potter jaja pero es Drastoria una pareja muy poco popular en el fandom.**

 **Fangirl309** : **A nadie le gusta el metro jaja es como meterse en un tarro de sardinas y debes pelear por tu espacio como si fuera The Hunter Games XD o algo así.**

 **Guest** **: Eso será incómodo para Moon y Sapo Toro jajaja si esta Star es más sensible así que la pobre chica va a sufrir pero en todo caso no apoyo casos donde la chica sufre porque el chico es un cabrón así que desarrollare las cosas teniendo eso en mente.**

 **Beta36** **: Si no ves la serie como llegaste aquí jajaja la serie es buena pero no toca puntos tan crudos como mi fic o si los toca es más superficial sin contar que las personalidades son contrarias: Star es burbujeante y segura de si misma muy hiperactiva, Marco es inseguro e introvertido, Moon muy seria y Janna es amiga de Star pero tiene otra personalidad así como Jackie no es amiga de Star en la serie sino solo el crush de Marco (pero él nunca le ha hablado por 10 años hasta que ciertas cosas pasan por eso muchos discuten en el fandom que es más idealización que otra cosa jajaj) tu ve si eso te atrae o ve algunos caps de la serie y ve si te gusta.**

 **Guest** : **Ya volveré a poner algún sueño de Marco a futuro, pero por ahora no detalle mucho.**

 **Mr. NBA** : **Star es muy tierna :3 aunque la original igual tiene su lado adorable…me gusta eso es una chica patea monstruos pero mantiene un lado lindo XD jejej.**

 **marati2011** : **Gracias muy amable**.

 **Isa 3** **: Que gran análisis de la personalidad de Hekapoo ya sabrás porque mira a Marco así, aparte sep ambas ponys son algo rudas XD lamentablemente como ves Star no quiere que Marco sepa que duerme con él.**

 **alen6** : **Su relación mejorara de a poco, paso a paso y si el realismo no es malo aunque no considero realismo como hacer que todo sea extremadamente cruel muchos creen eso, me alegra que te hayas reído este capítulo es mas ¿neutro? como sea de a poco las chispas empiezan a volar entre nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Ranpoo4ever** : **El fic va en una dirección y no habrá finales alternativos si leíste arriba apoyo parejas con base así que iría contra mis principios hacer un final sin fundamente previo en la relación solo para hacer felices a los fans de otro ship y como no soy multishipper no me inspira otra pareja la verdad en un oneshot puse Tomckie como una forma de innovar acerca del típico Jantom del fandom pero no shipeo a nadie con nadie en la serie el Starco me gusta por el desarrollo que le han dado sin buen desarrollo no me gusta nada jaja de hecho si el Starco en la serie acabara siendo algo dañino o toxico para alguno de los dos ya no sería lo mismo para mí y tendría que arreglar eso en mi fic XD de hecho hay fanfics Starco donde este se produce por amor a primera vista y para mi ahí la pareja pierde la esencia…tal vez Marco paso 16 años en la dimensión de Hekapoo pero la serie se pasó eso por donde le quepa XD hablando de las sospechas de algunos de que salio con Hekapoo (en realidad quien sabe si tuvo una novia ahi y 10 hijos...si Marco se queda con Jackie Star siempre puede quedarse con el hijo de Marco como paso en crepusculo que Jacob se quedo con la hija de Bella jajajja)  
**

 **knightday** : **Gracias muy amable.**

 **SuguCelestial** **: El Starco en realidad me gusta en la serie pero no en todos los fics queda bien en algunos se vuelve una relación toxica hum! Será porque mucha gente cree que lo toxico es más sexy…que cosas pero amo el Starco porque no es el típico caso de la chica enamorada del super varonil, popular, frio chico genial.**

 **Torikami Riuzak** **: No sé cómo todos comparan Star con series norteamericanas y no se dan cuenta que al parecer Daron está más interesada en romper los clásicos maho shojo creo que todos están muy metidos con lo de la nacionalidad del programa como para que puedan comparar especialmente el hecho que Marco no es clásico interés Japonés de la protagonista femenina no es perfecto en todos los sentidos ni nada de eso me cansa como siempre en los shojos ponen a un chico perfecto que salva a la protagonista siempre…y sep ya estás haciéndote a la idea de cómo es Mina en realidad me imagino.**

 **Rex0153** **: jaja entendí de que hablabas pero no base a Kelly en el XD no sabía quién era el hasta que lo mencionaste, con respecto al episodio Exacto creo que la intención era primero darle tijeras dimensionales a Marco para que fuera por Star, segundo tal vez ser la premisa para que él tenga algunos conocimientos o poderes a futuro y tres espero... establecer un lado oscuro del personaje como en el fondo el desea ser un hombre varonil y seguro de si mismo y prefiere dejar todo atrás para seguir siendo así la verdad Marco debe aprender a ser más considerado con otras personas en ese cap parecia que preferia seguir su vida de aventuras en vez de volver a ver a su familia.  
**

 **La chica de pelo rojo** : **Oh seh quien no quiere golpear a esos padres, me pasa por algún motivo que hay gente que encuentra a estos más tiernos aunque ten en cuenta que en la serie aun no los han puesto en plan romántico…ahí quiero ver que pasara XD.**

 **BaconePone** **: Gracias muy amable! Jaja me honra que te crearas la cuenta para seguir mi historia.**

 **Yohake fan Starc:** **Si he logrado que quieras que se besen pero ya y que sientas la tensión en el ambiente he logrado mi cometido jajaja (risa malvada).**

 **Altair Jaeger** **: jajaj Ferguson todo un caso y si la idea era esa el capítulo 12 es por así decirlo un acercamiento significativo de ellos dos.**

 **The guest original** : **Esto es un fic de un universo alterno de la serie con enfoque en el Starco como pareja si pasara rápido seria aburrido y no lograría que todos se desesperen cada vez que esos dos están juntos XD.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** : **Porque sin dolor no hay show, realmente yo aquí también actualizo tarde XD lo de hot princesa Marco morí de risa escribiéndolo jajaja.**

 **Gracias a los que me tienen en favoritos y me siguen!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola! Aquí esta continuación del capítulo de Mina me he pasado todos estos días haciendo teorías de la serie jajaja creo que de aquí a Noviembre voy a haber hecho tantas conjeturas distintas principalmente en cuanto al desarrollo de personajes que acabare acertando en algo, pero seriamente adoro como en la serie no han utilizado la palabra "amar" que es un sentimiento muy grande el amor no es lo mismo que el enamoramiento y me encanta como usan "Marco tiene un crush con Jackie", Star al confesarse en Ingles dice "I have a Crush on you" y en español "estoy enamorada de ti", Marco no dice "Yo amo a Jackie" o Star no dice "Marco I love you" o "Marco yo te amo" lo cual mantiene la esencia de que son niños de 14 años los cuales están descubriendo que es el amor muchas veces las guerras de ship es como "quien ama a quien" cuando todo se resume a que son enamoramientos adolescentes tal vez el de Star tiene más base por conocer mucho a Marco pero si Marco la rechaza o se porta mal eso en vez de fortalecerse más se va a desvanecer con el tiempo digo esto porque mucha gente cree que cuando rompa el Jarco deben actuar como si estuviera rompiendo una relación de 10 años con 2 hijos XD o que Star actuara como una mujer despechada por su marido si Marco la llegara a rechazar (lo cual no creo que sea el caso por las acciones de èl en la película y el abrazo comodo entre ambos) pero Star es una chica fuerte que seguro pondrá en su lugar a Marco si él le dice algo estilo "todo es culpa de tu estúpido enamoramiento"…ahí si que no querría Starco ya en la serie nunca más jajaja demostraría una falta de respeto enorme por los sentimientos de Star.**

 **Ahora el otro día leí una pregunta peculiar ¿cómo Toffe paso de general guerrero a monstruo vestido de abogado? según mi grandiosa mente es porque después de que Moon le cortara el dedo decidió retirarse de la guerra durante un tiempo y se fue a trabajar con los Pixies donde se tomó unas vacaciones y planeo su plan maestro XD.**

 **Ahora la serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney tiemblo ante sus planes trol y malvados…solo espero que los planes trol y malvados sean en un buen sentido.**

 **Ahora de a poco esto comienza a contener más Starco puro y duro…**

 **Omisión**

\- ¡Marco, Marco! ¡fue tan divertido! ¿no lo crees? _ Star entro corriendo a la casa de los Diaz con las mejillas sonrosadas por la larga caminata y una enorme sonrisa seguida de su tan admirada Mina Loveberry la cual escuchaba a la rubia con una cara inocente y amable.

Marco gruño para sus adentros, en realidad para él la tarde había sido cualquier cosa menos divertida, más bien se había pasado todo el día rebanándose los sesos mientras observaba los extraños y aparentemente positivos sucesos que no dejaban de ocurrir alrededor de Mina o más bien…por causa de ella.

Camino al centro comercial se encontraron con una pareja discutiendo donde el hombre estaba teniendo un comportamiento excesivamente violento con respecto a su pareja, por supuesto después de que la peli violácea hablara con él el sujeto quedo prácticamente reformado transformado en alguien amable que jamás volvería a tocarle un solo cabello a una mujer…y así en varias ocasiones durante todo el día: personas que le cedían el puesto a los adultos mayores, vendedores malhumorados que cambiaban drásticamente su forma de ver la vida y comenzaban a apreciar su trabajo, niños que les obedecían a sus padres sin chistar y padres que dejaban de lado los celulares para prestarles atención a sus hijos.

Todo después de tener una pequeña charla con la pacificadora de Mewni.

Aunque en apariencia no parecia haber nada malo en todo asunto el problema era que cada vez que alguien parecía supuestamente reformado o se volvía mágicamente un aporte a la sociedad los ojos de toda esa gente se veían… _vacíos_ …no hacían nada de eso por convicción o decisión propia Mina no los hacia reflexionar ni "iluminaba sus mentes" como creía Star sino que solo anulaba su propia capacidad de decisión obligándolos a hacer lo correcto de un modo doloroso donde el castaño podía ver sus rostros contorsionándose de dolor al igual que había pasado con èl cuándo experimento el poder de esa espeluznante mujer en carne propia.

Por mucho que Mina estuviera usando su poder para hacer cosas aparentemente buenas…no era correcto manipular de esa manera los cerebros de todo el mundo ¿de verdad era vàlido mejorar las cosas de esa manera? Marco Diaz pensaba que no, que no tenía ningún sentido retorcer el cerebro de todas esas personas si en el fondo seguían teniendo los mismos ideales.

Pero…no podía decirle eso a Star.

Ella se veía tan feliz, tan relajada, tan…emocionada no tenía corazón para hacerle ver que lo que creía sobre su ídolo de la infancia era todo mentira además esa mujer no había causado ningún desastre tampoco había un motivo real para arruinarle la ilusión a su mejor amiga.

El castaño apretó los dientes frustrado no tenía más opción que callarse y seguir intentando que la oji celeste no se quedara a solas con Mina, vigilándola hasta que se largara de una buena vez.

\- ¿Marco? ¿acaso no te divertiste?

El chico se sobresaltó al enfocar la vista y darse cuenta de que cierto par de ojos claros estaban tan solo a unos centímetros de distancia de su rostro mirándolo inquisitivamente repentinamente nervioso por la invasión a su espacio personal retrocedió un paso poniendo distancia entre él y su amiga.

\- Estoy escuchando no hace falta que te acerques tanto_ se pasó una mano por el cabello con gesto distraído para camuflar su reacción.

\- No parecía que me estuvieras escuchando_ contesto la chica cruzándose de brazos_ más bien parecías como ido y…me preocupe.

El castaño suspiro dándose cuenta de que su desmayo el día anterior y el sangrado de su nariz por la mañana había hecho que la rubia estuviera lanzándole miraditas constantemente asegurándose de que él estuviera bien incluso durante la tarde aun estando con Mina se aseguraba de mantener un ojo en él.

\- Todo ok estirada y si fue divertido_ una sonrisita se formó en su rostro a la vez que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la princesa_ pero ¿sabes cuál fue mi parte favorita?

La rubia ladeo la cabeza pensativa negando suavemente con la cabeza.

\- Bien… fue hacerte morder el polvo en el hockey de aire_ dijo el moreno riéndose recordando los corazones de la princesa convertidos en dos caritas enojadas mientras el cabello se le pegaba en la frente durante el juego…lo único que arruinaba la escena era Mina sentada junto a la chica tomándose un helado.

Resoplando la princesa se escurrió del agarre del latino dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, golpes que ahora Marco sabia eran solo para indicarle que estaba irritada ya que si Star quisiera que le dolieran podría hacerle bastante daño, como respuesta el chico le dio un golpecito en la frente haciendo que la princesa frunciera el ceño irritada cambiando inmediatamente su expresión cuando Marco froto con los dedos el mismo lugar donde le había dado el golpe segundos antes:

\- No te enojes remilgada solo te estoy molestando.

\- Lo se_ murmuro la rubia alzando la vista hacia èl_ no solo quería pasear con Mina también quería que tú te divirtieras…no me gusta verte triste Marco.

De algún modo la dulce sonrisa de su amiga y la suavidad de su piel que podía sentir claramente a través de la yema de los dedos lo hacía querer seguirla tocando, la sensación de cariño y ternura rodeándolo combinado con las palabras de la chica enviaron un impulso a todo su cuerpo demasiado fuerte como para resistirse a él.

La mano del castaño lentamente se desplazó desde la frente de la princesa hasta su mejilla dejándola descansar allí acariciando con el pulgar el corazón rosado que se encendió ante su toque Star se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa ante la situación esforzándose por sostenerle la mirada al chico fallando estrepitosamente al darse cuenta del lugar en el cual estaban enfocados el par de ojos color chocolate.

El pequeño y familiar gesto de la princesa al morderse el labio hizo que el latino le prestara atención esa zona específica de su rostro…los carnosos, rosados y extremadamente suaves labios de su mejor amiga que recordaba haber sentido con los dedos hace algún tiempo…tocar a Star era tan…agradable… no era una experiencia puramente hormonal ni excesivamente violenta sino tranquila y profunda completamente embriagadora que le mandaba una sensación pegajosa en el centro del pecho haciendo que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara sin ser una taquicardia desbastadora provocando que solo deseara acercar a la chica aún más a él y seguirla acariciando sin apartarse ni un centímetro de ella.

Perdiéndose en el par de ojos azul cielo que lo miraban confundidos y asustados el cerebro de Marco se desconectó en lo único que podía enfocarse era en la princesa que tenía en frente.

Star sintió claramente como las piernas estaban a punto de fallarle cuando Marco comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos, su corazón estaba hecho un lio aleteando en el centro de su tórax como un pájaro asustado y eso estaba…asustada…¿cómo habían llegado a esa situación?...¿Marco iba a…besarla? ¿por qué querría besarla? ¿qué iba a hacer si eso ocurría? la conversación que tuvo con Moon una vez hace tiempo luego de rescatar a Marco de las garras de Toffe apareciendo en su cerebro junto con todas sus reflexiones acerca de ser una princesa y de lo tremendamente incorrecto que era gustar de su mejor amigo…¿qué iba a hacer?...tenía que alejarlo y…y…

Cuando la punta de la nariz del moreno rozo la suya en una caricia leve toda la intensa actividad cerebral de la chica ceso de golpe enviándole una descarga eléctrica a través de la columna vertebral increíblemente deliciosa solo podía aspirar el extraño aroma a menta y canela que desprendía su mejor amigo y hundirse en su toque esperando que los últimos centímetros entre ellos desaparecieran

Un diminuto carraspeo los saco de su burbuja personal:

\- Lo siento…¿debería irme a otro lado, estoy interrumpiendo algo?_ inquirió Mina mirándolos evaluadoramente.

Ambos adolescentes se congelaron en el acto pateándose mentalmente por haber olvidado que tenían público más una parte de la rubia se sobreponía a la decepción demasiado aliviada por haber impedido algo que seguro la habría lanzado a una situación bastante grave.

El chico peligro dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir se apresuró a apartarse de los tentadores labios de Star centrándose en su mejilla frotándola repetidas veces con la manga de su sudadera hasta no saber si la piel de ella estaba tan roja por la fricción o su segundo casi beso.

Marco aparto el pensamiento…luego ya podría rebanarse los sesos reflexionando acerca de porque había querido besar a su mejor amiga…¿hormonas?...no, sabía que no era solo eso, tenía experiencia con esas molestas cosas como para distinguir que era causa de ellas y que no... además Star nunca le había provocado una calentura demasiado grande era demasiado dulce, delgada e inocente incluso en ropa interior como para causarle tamaño descontrol, tal vez su curiosidad adolescente lo habría tentado a mirarla esa vez en el baño pero nada más.

Aunque no sonara muy honorable todas sus novias anteriores habían tenido precisamente la cualidad de revolucionarle las hormonas y ser bastante calientes físicamente hablando…ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales quería atrapar a Jackie hace algún tiempo.

Entonces que…¿qué había sido eso?...¿era normal querer tanto a una amiga que todo su sistema cardiaco y nervioso se aliaran para empujarlo a besarla?...

\- Marco me ha…haces daño_ susurro la rubia cuando el chico ya llevaba un rato torturando su mejilla no demasiado fuerte pero provocándole un ardor desagradable por la fricción.

\- Ah…¡claro! es que…_obligo a sus neuronas a trabajar a un ritmo frenético buscando una excusa_ tenías pintura… o algo en la cara... así que me acerque para quitarla…digo seguro que en el camino hasta aquí te cayo algo o pasamos frente a un muro…están haciendo arreglos en la otra cuadra así que bueno…_ Marco Diaz no podía creer que estuviera tartamudeando frente a una chica…la misma chica con la que vivía hace bastantes meses seguro Ferguson y Alfonzo pagarían por verlo en esos momentos.

\- ¿Pin…pintura? _ la princesa paso una mano delicadamente por su mejilla…entonces…¿Marco nunca pensó en besarla?...¿todo había sido idea de ella y su imaginación descontrolada? a pesar de que sabía que era mejor así no pudo evitar que el alivio batallara con la decepción en su interior, sin embargo había sido una tonta…¿por qué motivo Marco la vería de otro modo que no fuera como una amiga?...ella no tenía absolutamente nada de especial sabía que el moreno no se había sentido particularmente atraído por su aspecto al conocerla y lo ocurrido en el baile de la Luna Roja fácilmente pudo haber sido por el ambiente y la tensión del momento ella misma no tenía sentimientos tan fuertes hacia Marco en ese entonces…además…Marco había salido con Brittney y le había gustado Jackie…tal vez aun le gustaba…ambas eran muy atractivas…

El castaño vio la expresión…¿dolida? que había aparecido en el rostro de la chica se mordió en interior de la mejilla asustado…¿le habría creído la mentira? ¿acaso…él…había arruinado la amistad que tenían? ¿qué iba a hacer si ella quería mudarse de la casa?...la histeria estaba creciendo rápidamente dentro de él.

\- Gracias, no me había dado cuenta de la pintura_ murmuro Star componiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Si bueno…eres bastante torpe_ Marco intento imitar una risita burlona obteniendo una completamente nerviosa en su lugar maldiciéndose a si mismo, sin embargo, al ver a la rubia mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados frunciendo el ceño supo que había funcionado.

La princesa mágica no sabía que hacer para escapar de la situación incómoda, había malentendido la actitud del castaño y ahora seguro estaba completamente sonrojada…no quería darle la oportunidad al latino de que infiriera lo que ella había pensado.

Por suerte Marco parecía más ocupado en reírse de ella.

Dándose cuenta de que Mina los miraba a ambos con gesto incómodo y aburrido la princesa de Mewni se apresuró a girarse hacia ella sonriéndole exageradamente al más puro estilo princesa perfecta, tenía que enfocarse en su invitada, ¿qué había estado haciendo? pensando tonterías como le pasaba demasiado seguido últimamente.

\- Disculpa eso…al parecer tenía algo en el rostro_ repuso la chica suavemente caminando hacia la mujer sintiendo el rostro aun ardiendo.

\- Oh claro, no hay problema_ asintió la peli violácea amablemente no sin antes dirigirle una mirada sospechosa a Marco…al parecer había cosas que la reina Moon no sabía, aunque no es que a ella eso le interesara demasiado.

Star dejo vagar su vista por el living buscando algo con lo que entretener a su invitada durante un rato, ahí estaba la televisión seguro que Mina no sabía nada de esa cajita capaz de transmitir imágenes que se movían.

\- Mina ¿sabes lo que es la televisión?

\- No, no lo se

\- ¡Te va a encantar!, bueno no todo lo que ponen allí pero definitivamente hay muchas cosas lindas.

Sin mediar palabra la princesa mágica arrastro a la pacificadora de Mewni hacia el sillón donde encendió la televisión y se concentro en darle una explicación sobre como de algún modo mágico las imágenes llegaban hasta allí.

Marco les dirigió una mirada a ambas mujeres, aún tenía las yemas de los dedos hormigueando por el tacto de la suave y cremosa piel de Star, quería patearse a si mismo por sus malditos impulsos extraños…tal vez existía la posibilidad de que Star realmente…¿le gustara? sonaba extraño…muy extraño y si ese era el caso era un tipo de gusto completamente diferente a los que había sentido hasta ahora.

La risita amable de Mina lo saco de sus reflexiones, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso ahora lo mejor era seguir enfocándose en vigilar a esa diplomática loca que estaba invadiendo su casa, debía seguirla observando.

Por desgracia iba a tener que dejarlas a ambas solas durante unos segundos necesitaba ir al baño.

No creía que fuera a ocurrir nada en tan solo unos minutos…y de paso iba a lavarse la cara a ver si así lograba que se le bajara el maldito sonrojo.

* * *

Star vio a Marco desaparecer rumbo al cuarto de baño agito la cabeza obligándose a enfocarse en la television buscando algo interesante que poder enseñarle a Mina, la cual le dirigía miradas de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Princesa? ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta personal? _ inquirió mirando fijamente a la oji celeste.

\- Si, claro_ la adolescente no sabía que clase de pregunta personal, pero conociendo la personalidad de quien le hablaba dudaba que fuera algo fuera de lugar o muy incómodo…a menos que le preguntara si ella sentía algo por Mar…

\- ¿Es cierto que usted tiene problemas en cuanto al entrenamiento de pelea?

La princesa se tranquilizó al escuchar la pregunta si bien era algo que podía considerarse personal no era nada demasiado complicado de responder.

\- Si, es cierto, aunque últimamente he estado intentándolo más con Glossaryck aún tengo problemas…dice que no tiene que ver con mi magia sino con mis sentimientos al momento de hacer las cosas, es realmente difícil hacer un hechizo si no quieres hacerlo en realidad…y eso es algo que me cuesta mucho cambiar.

Mina ladeo la cabeza mirando la televisión pensativa jugando con los pliegues de su largo vestido, parecía que quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía a ello, la princesa sabedora de los desagradable que podía resultar esa sensación debido a que había estado en ella muchas veces tomo delicadamente la mano de su invitada con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Oye, si quieres decirme algo puedes hacerlo apreciare enormemente cualquier consejo de tu parte.

\- Bien, en realidad uno de los motivos por los que deseaba tanto venir a verte era porque pensé que podía ayudarte a practicar magia.

\- Quieres… ¿qué peleemos? _ Star no sabía cómo tomarse el ofrecimiento no tenia en absoluto ganas de pelear contra su ídolo de toda la vida.

\- ¡Oh no! solo pensaba en que podíamos ir a algún lugar a practicar con tu magia como dices el problema es el enfoque que le das al hechizo si podemos trabajar en ello seguro que todo te sale mucho mejor.

\- ¿Cambiar el enfoque? ¿es posible? _ la princesa ladeo la cabeza mirando a la mujer joven a su lado con ojos brillantes y emocionados.

\- Claro que si, pero para ayudarte es necesario que vayamos a algún lugar donde no podamos molestar a nadie_ respondió Mina con gesto pensativo_ lo ideal sería ir esta noche mientras antes comencemos mejores resultados podríamos obtener con tu magia.

\- ¡Gracias Mina! _ sin pensarlo la oji celeste le salto al cuello a la peli violácea la cual soltó una risita divertida_ creo que conozco un lugar donde podemos practicar sin preocupar a nadie…fui una vez allí con Janna es un pequeño bosque que queda a las afueras de Echo Creek.

\- Eso es excelente_ respondió la mujer asintiendo_ ahora…a Marco no creo que le agrade que vengas conmigo.

\- En realidad…él me dijo que se había divertido durante la tarde.

\- Pero aun así podría preocuparse si le dices y sumando eso a que aùn parece desconfiar de mi…._ Mina dejo el resto de la frase en el aire.

Star bajo los ojos suspirando, sabía que efectivamente el chico peligro se iba a oponer a que ella fuera a entrenar sola con su visitante, había notado la mirada vigilante de Marco sobre su espalda durante todo el día y cada vez que lo observaba èl parecía mirar a la pacificadora de Mewni como un Alcón a una presa a la cual quería desollar.

Tal vez el castaño se hubiera suavizado un poco hacia la mujer pero de ahí a que se alegrara de su sesión de entrenamiento compartido…

\- ¿No es opción llevar a Marco con nosotras si insiste mucho? _ murmuro la princesa esperanzada, no quería tener que mentirle a su amigo.

\- Si le importa la seguridad del chico lo mejor es que no venga, es solo un humano imagínese si un hechizo lo golpea por error, estaremos practicando magia agresiva princesa no es recomendable que Marco venga.

La rubia asintió tristemente por más bueno que fuera peleando su mejor amigo no dejaba de ser un humano bastante más débil físicamente que el Mewmano promedio…jamás se perdonaría a si misma si el salía dañado por estar cerca de ella ya había sido demasiado doloroso cuando ocurrió con Toffe y el chico tenía que soportar las consecuencias hasta el día de hoy y si iba con ellas en esta ocasión podía acabar seriamente lastimado por accidente.

No iba a permitir que eso ocurriera Mina tenía razón lo mejor era guardar esa pequeña sesión de entrenamiento en secreto.

* * *

Marco termino de lavarse la cara despejando su mente de pensamientos confusos…no todos los días descubres que posiblemente te gusta tu mejor amiga, sin embargo, tenía sentido ahora que se daba cuenta sus constantes discursos mentales acerca de porque Star era solo su mejor amiga no tendrían que haber aparecido nunca si ella fuera efectivamente... solo su mejor amiga.

Apoyo la frente en el vidrio maldiciéndose a si mismo, eso…eso podía arruinar su amistad bastaba ver la reacción de la chica cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, estaba nerviosa y casi asustada, confundida y varias otras emociones que pudo ver en sus enormes ojos celestes…eso sumado a la forma en que vio que sus hombros se relajaron cuando le soltó la garrafal mentira de la pintura no ayudaba mucho a su autoestima masculina... además…a ella le gustaban otro tipo de sujetos.

Por más que le daba vueltas en el fondo sabía que era normal haber desarrollado sentimientos por ella, vivian juntos, se conocían hace poco tiempo pero habían estado casi unidos por la cadera durante todo ese tiempo haciendo que fuera equivalente a varios años de interacciones esporádicas y Star era tan…tan dulce, amable, dedicada, cariñosa, honesta, agradable, torpe y…

\- Maldita sea

Se golpeo la cabeza contra el vidrio del baño fastidiado tanto cariño y tanta amistad había acabado en otra cosa y no sabía si le agradaba la situación o más bien la detestaba…no quería que Star se alejara de él, tampoco quería complicar las cosas entre ellos, la amistad era para siempre el amor tarde o temprano podía acabarse y acabar en una mierda amarga e incómoda, la mayoría de las personas tenía amistades que duraban más años que sus parejas románticas.

No quería que él y Star acabaran amargados y distanciados sin contar que ella confiaba en èl ¿vería como una traición que se sintiera atraído hacia ella?

Un crujido en el bolsillo de la sudadera lo hizo despertar recordando lo que guardaba allí: los tapones para los oídos definitivamente esa noche iba a dormir con ellos puestos era el único modo en que podría dormir tranquilo teniendo a Mina alojada en su casa, si a la princesa de Mewni se le ocurría la mala idea de hacer dormir a esa mujer en la misma habitación que ella no iba a poder pegar ojo en toda la noche.

\- ¿Marco te sientes mal? llevas un rato ahí dentro...¿no te habras desmayado de nuevo verdad? _ inquirio con la voz aguda.

Y ahí estaba la suave y musical vocecita de quien rondaba sus pensamientos desde hace un rato.

\- Ya salgo remilgada_ cuando abrió la puerta y se topó con Star , el latino se dio cuenta que la incomodidad que habían experimentado ya no estaba allí ella lo miraba preocupada y èl…no estaba nervioso precisamente sino tan solo…aliviado y con el corazón latiendo algo más rápido como si inconscientemente hubiera estado hace mucho tiempo negando que la chica frente a él le gustaba y al darse cuenta se hubiera sacado un peso de encima…¿desde cuándo se sentía así hacia ella? no podía recordar un momento exacto en que sus sentimientos cambiaron pero la primera señal debió haber sido sus celos estúpidos mientras la rubia se arreglaba para ir con Tom al baile de la Luna Roja…pero definitivamente ahora le gustaba mucho más que en ese entonces.

\- ¿Quieres pie de manzana? Mina dice que le gusta lo dulce y creo que a los señores Diaz también así que pensaba hacer uno para que podamos comer todos juntos y así puedo presentarles a mi visitante.

La princesa se balanceaba hacia adelante y atrás con sus pies sobre los pequeños zapatos de medio tacón el cabello rubio siguiendo el movimiento de balanceo, Marco la miro unos segundos antes de suspirar asintiendo.

\- Si bueno…lo que tú quieras.

\- ¿Eh? _ la adolescente extrañada por su respuesta lo miro fijamente_ ¿seguro que estas bien? _ se puso de puntillas apoyando una mano en la frente del moreno_ tienes algo de temperatura…

Marco rodo los ojos apartando la mano de ella sin ser brusco resistiéndose un poco a soltarla:

\- No puedes solo hacer lo correcto y ser un asco ¿verdad?

\- Marco definitivamente estas mal, no veo como eso podría ser lo correcto…_ Star tomo la mano del castaño llevándolo hacia el sillón del cuarto de estar sentándolo junto a ella_ ahora te vas a quedar aquí mientras te traigo una aspirina.

Dándose cuenta de que si la dejaba ir él iba a tener que quedarse solo con la loca controla mentes Marco se puso de pie nuevamente siguiendo a su mejor amiga a la cocina.

\- Voy contigo…

\- Pero…

\- Quiero buscar algo de comer, es todo.

La rubia negó con la cabeza sabía que el fondo Marco hacia eso porque no quería quedarse solo con Mina Loveberry y él no se lo iba a decir directamente porque sabía todo lo que admiraba a esa mujer.

Definitivamente no tenía más opción que esperar a que el castaño se durmiera para poder salir.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Diaz 11:00 PM…**_

La tarde había pasado de un modo tranquilo, luego de hacer el pie de manzana la princesa de Mewni había esperado a que llegaran los señores Diaz, por supuesto Marco había aprovechado la menor distracción para arrancarse con un trozo de pie y no tener el menor contacto con su familia dejando a Star y a la nueva invitada a cargo de todo.

Claro que la princesa se dio cuenta de que el chico en vez de esconderse en su cuarto como quiso hacerle creer se había quedado silenciosamente sentado en las escaleras…vigilando a Mina.

Marco enserio estaba paranoico con ella, iba a tener que hablar seriamente con él acerca de tener ese comportamiento con sus visitantes.

Star estaba rebuscando en su armario cambiando su ropa por algo más abrigado para salir: un polerón color violeta junto a un par de pantalones y unas zapatillas: la ropa que solía usar para practicar magia cuando quería estar más cómoda y que además era agradablemente abrigadora perfecta para las temperaturas más bajas de la noche. Termino de arreglarse tomándose el cabello rubio en una cola de caballo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente allí estaba Mina caminando de puntillas para no hacer el menor ruido la joven había asegurado que no necesitaba ningún abrigo para salir:

\- ¿Esta lista princesa?

\- Si, solo déjame tomar el libro y…

\- No hace falta la varita es suficiente_ murmuro la mujer suavemente_ la forma en que Glossaryck te ha estado entrenando no parece dar mucho resultado así que no tienes porque llevarlo.

\- Mmm bueno no creo que le gustaría que lo despertara a esta hora_ susurro la rubia no muy convencida aùn de dejar a su tutor mágico en casa.

\- Star _todo estará bien no necesitas a Glossaryck ahí, conmigo es suficiente._

Las dudas en la mente de la princesa de disolvieron rápidamente…Mina era alguien responsable que le había ofrecido ayuda, era más que suficiente tenerla cerca, ella tenía razón no necesitaba al geniecillo azul allí.

\- Iré a comprobar si Marco ya se durmió y luego podemos irnos_ la rubia había escuchado movimiento en la pieza contigua hasta hace algunas horas después había reinado el silencio…si el castaño se daba cuenta de que ella estaba saliendo iba a ser realmente difícil convencerlo de que no habia nada que temer por ello, mucho más que si llegaban a verlas los señores Diaz.

\- Yo iré a ver si está dormido…

\- Pero no hace fal…

\- Es que…_la pacificadora jugo levemente con los dedos algo nerviosa_ vera princesa me refiero a que puedo hacerlo de paso, necesito ir al cuarto misterioso que usan como baño.

\- Oh…ya veo, claro entonces esperare abajo tendré abierto el portal_ la oji celeste le sonrió cálidamente a su nueva amiga mientras salía de la habitación decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer por mientras era ir rasgando el portal en el aire sin hacer ruido, no podía evitar sentir algo de culpa por Marco las pastillas solo iban a durar una pequeña cantidad de tiempo pero con suerte podría volver antes de que el efecto pasara.

La peli violácea vio como la princesa bajaba las escaleras ingenua y felizmente…era tan inocente y tonta.

Sonriendo plácidamente camino hacia la habitación de Marco, allí estaba el chico durmiendo de espaldas producto de las pastillas sin moverse completamente agotado con un brazo retorcido de una manera extraña bajo la almohada. Mina suspiro poniendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja entre la princesa y ese humano había algo especial, algo que casi le daba pena romper.

Casi porque a veces había cosas que debían ser sacrificadas por el bien mayor…o a veces incluso era necesario sacrificar no algo sino alguien por el bien mayor.

Suavemente se acercó hacia la oreja izquierda del castaño agachándose para susúrrarle al oído.

 _\- Si te despiertas durante la noche y la princesa no esta no tendrás la más mínima preocupación, no hay motivo para que te preocupes por ella seguirás durmiendo no te preguntaras donde esta Star ni le dirás a nadie que ella desapareció._

La mujer se apartó satisfecha, al estar dormido el mensaje entraría mejor en el cerebro del chico eliminando la resistencia que había presentado anteriormente, dándose media vuelta camino hacia la puerta dispuesta a seguir a la princesa de Mewni sintiendo el pequeño frasco que llevaba amarrado en el muslo.

El plan iba más que bien.

* * *

 _ **12:00 PM...**_

 _Un bosque…un bosque denso y oscuro alumbrado por la luz de la luna mientras las temperaturas bajaban cada vez más…por ese bosque iba corriendo alguien…alguien conocido…una chica._

 _Se desplazaba lo más rápido que la enorme herida en la pierna y otra en el brazo se lo permitían, en la mano sana aun sujetaba un objeto…una ¿varita?_

 _La chica era Star._

 _Marco se quedó estático viendo como la delgada figura de su mejor amiga se detenía de pronto mirando de forma frenética a su alrededor como si temiera que de pronto apareciera algo…o alguien._

 _\- ¡Star!_

 _La princesa parecía no escuchar su voz solo seguía vigilando a su alrededor de pronto avanzo lo más silenciosamente que pudo rumbo a los arboles notoriamente quería seguirse moviendo y a la vez no quería ser descubierta…¿qué estaba mal? y ¿porque ella estaba tan herida? el castaño sentía ganas de asesinar del peor modo a quien quiera hubiera hecho las enormes heridas que la chica exhibía en brazos y piernas algunas de ellas también parecían producto de rasguños y caídas al correr por el bosque._

 _Unos arbustos se agitaron levemente la chica asustada se giro lo mas rápido que su maltrecho estado le permitía apuntando la varita presa del pánico._

 _\- ¡Cupcake Blast! _ gran cantidad de pasteles hechos de cristal salieron disparados de la varita impactando contra los arbustos inmediatamente una familia de zorros salió corriendo asustados._

 _Tanto la princesa como el moreno respiraron aliviados sin embargo una voz conocida por ambos les quito toda sensación de paz que podrían haber estado sintiendo:_

 _\- Vaya aquí está su alteza_ una figura musculosa de gran envergadura surgió flotando de entre la espesura observando fijamente a la rubia con una sonrisa cansada_ deje de escapar ya le dije que lo que va a ocurrir es inevitable._

 _Star apunto la varita hacia Mina con las piernas temblando y los ojos bañados en lágrimas Marco lo supo: estaba asustada, terriblemente asustada intento acercarse, tocarla pero su mano traspaso el cuerpo de la princesa como si estuviera hecha de niebla._

 _\- ¡Explosión de hongos destructivos!_

 _Los hongos mágicos que salieron de la varita fueron fácilmente esquivados por la versión monstruosa de la pacificadora de Mewni, la magia de la chica era débil Marco se dio cuenta que estaba cansada y su miedo no la estaba ayudando a defenderse correctamente._

 _Dándose cuenta que no era capaz de luchar en condiciones la rubia se volteo echando a correr lejos de su atacante._

 _Negando con la cabeza con expresión triste la mujer siguió calmadamente a su presa:_

 _\- ¿No te das cuenta de que estas siendo egoísta? una pequeña muerte puede hacer que el mundo sea un lugar mejor…pero no tú quieres seguir conservando tu patética existencia cuando mi idea es mucho mejor._

 _\- ¡Estas loca! _ Star le grito por sobre el hombro corriendo con una horrible punzada en el costado intentado sujetarse el brazo fracturado con la otra mano a la vez que sostenía la varita._

 _\- ¡NO ESTOY LOCA! _ la voz de Mina se distorsiono sonando casi masculina llena de rabia_ ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE MIS PLANES PARA HACER MEWNI UN LUGAR MAS PACIFICO ES ESTAR LOCA?_

 _La mujer saco numerosas dagas de su vestido que ya estaba rasgado producto de los enormes músculos que había adquirido en esta nueva forma sin mediar palabra las arrojo hacia la princesa rasguñando su rostro y clavándole dos en en el hombro ya lastimado la chica se tropezó gritando de dolor cayendo al suelo respirando con dificultad durante la caída soltó la varita que aterrizo a varios metros de distancia._

 _\- ¿Star? ¡Star levántate! _ Marco no sabía que estaba pasando no podía tocarla, ella no podía escucharlo era casi como si él fuera un fantasma._

 _Mina descendió parándose frente a ella agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de la princesa:_

 _\- ¿Sabes lo que es más triste? ¡que tu pequeño amigo desconfiaba de mí, pero tú nunca le hiciste caso!_

 _\- Mar…Marco_ en el suelo mirando a quien probablemente iba a acabar siendo su asesina los ojos de la rubia dejaron escapar un par de lágrimas contra su voluntad._

 _\- Si, pero Marco no va a venir utilice mi pequeño truco de control mental con èl_ los ojos celestes de la adolescente se abrieron espantados_ ¡oh! Aun no descubrías lo del control mental…ya veo ¿ahora ves lo infinitamente buena que soy en el fondo? podría haberte obligado a suicidarte, pero en lugar de eso te doy la oportunidad de que sepas que vas a morir por una buena causa ¿y cómo me pagas? ¡HUYENDO! No me gusta tener que hacer esto princesa…quería hacerlo del modo más honesto posible._

 _\- ¡No te puedes dejar matar por esta loca! _ Marco estaba arrodillado junto a la chica que tenía la mirada perdida llorando mientras se desangraba lentamente por medio de sus heridas_ ¡COMO TE MUERAS AQUÍ TE VUELVO A INVOCAR DE DONDE SEA QUE TE VAYAS NO TE ME VAS A ESCAPAR ASI!_

 _Los ojos de la chica recuperaron levemente el enfoque su mano sana tanteo en la tierra tomando un pequeño puñado entre los dedos._

 _\- ¿Entonces princesa? ¿lista para ayudar a mi maravilloso plan? _ canturreo la peli violácea sosteniendo una daga sobre el pecho de la rubia sonriendo_ ¿alguna última petición?¿algo que decir?  
_

 _Marco vio la mano de la chica guardando una pequeña porción de tierra sabía que ella no podía escucharlo, pero antes por un segundo sintió que…que sus palabras pudieron llegar a ella._

 _\- Dile que quieres tocar su pelo…_

 _Un brillo de comprensión cruzo los ojos de la chica antes de que suavemente murmurara la petición:_

 _\- Pue…¿puedo tocar tu pelo antes?_

 _\- ¿Mi pelo? _ pregunto la mujer alzando una ceja._

 _\- Es…bonito…_

 _\- Bueno quien soy yo para negar una última petición…además tampoco es que me agrade la idea de matarte como decía no es nada personal su alteza._

 _La mano de Star suavemente se dirigió hacia el cabello violeta de su captora para en el último instante cambiar de dirección arrojando la tierra sobre los ojos verde mar de la mujer:_

 _\- ¡EMBUSTERA!_

 _Star reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se escurrió del agarre de Mina lanzándose rápidamente hacia el bolsillo del maltrecho vestido de la pacificadora sacando de allí un frasco con un líquido rosáceo enfermizo._

 _Rápidamente miro hacia donde estaba su varita…tras ella había un terreno libre de árboles si iba por ella renunciaba a poder ocultarse entre la espesura mientras corría._

 _\- ¡Olvídate de esa cosa solo corre! _ Marco deseo que de algún modo ella se diera cuenta que tenía que abandonar la maldita varita…era más importante salvarse ella misma._

 _La princesa corrió hacia el lado opuesto perdiéndose entre los árboles sacandose el par de cuchillos enterrados en el hombro apretando los dientes en el proceso en el camino arrojo el frasco robado a Mina contra una piedra el cual estallo en miles de pedazos liberando un suave vapor rosa que por un segundo reflejo la apariencia de Star dándose cuenta de que lo había roto la rubia siguió corriendo sin detenerse un segundo ignorando el dolor en la espalda.  
_

 _Tras ella Mina furiosa por haberse dejado engañar la perseguía al ver los restos brillantes del frasco una rabia ciega la lleno hacia aquella estúpida princesa…_

 _\- ¡ESA POCION TOMO AÑOS!_

 _La chica siguió corriendo deteniéndose espantada al darse cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria frente a ella había un gran barranco frenéticamente busco una forma de cruzarlo…nada y tampoco podía volar sus alas estaban muy pequeñas aùn, Marco tampoco estaba mejor mirando hacia atrás una y otra vez…no podía hacer nada...era inutil... ¿por qué nunca podía hacer nada? era injusto daba igual cuanto quisiera protegerla…no podía... Toffe tenía razón._

 _Los ojos de Star vieron la salvación: había un saliente en el precipicio bastante oculto por varios arbustos...tal vez Mina no la veria alli y creeria que habia caido... lo más rápidamente que pudo se descolgó ayudándose por su brazo bueno hasta llegar ahí encogiéndose haciéndose lo más pequeña posible para que Mina no la encontrara._

 _Tanto ella como el par de ojos castaños plagados de impotencia que la observaban esperaban que no._

* * *

Marco abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo como la cabeza le punzaba de un modo espantosamente doloroso y el corazón le latía asustado en el centro del tórax toda su habitación estaba alumbrada por una potente luz roja que entraba por la ventana, pero cuando pestañeo esta se había ido.

Sus ojos vagaron por toda la habitación…había sido una pesadilla probablemente producto de su paranoia con Mina...pero…aun cuando llego a esta conclusión no se calmó como otras veces, necesitaba, necesitaba ver a Star.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama sin importarle el ambiente frio que lo golpeo al abandonar la calidez de las mantas quería asegurarse de que su mejor amiga estaba tranquilamente dormida en su habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de la princesa se quedó helado…vacío... ella no estaba allí con el corazón saliéndose por la garganta se precipito escaleras abajo rogando para que la maldita loca estuviera dormida en el sillón…

Nada, ni Star ni Mina estaban en casa.

Sin pensarlo subió las escaleras tropezándose con sus propios pies, quería creer que había sido solo un sueño como tantos otros…pero lo había sentido demasiado real y ¿por qué ambas mujeres no estaban en casa a altas horas de la noche?

Entro en el cuarto de Star rebuscando frenéticamente en los cajones de la chica, las tijeras dimensionales color cielo habían desaparecido eso confirmaba sus sospechas: habían ido a algún lugar lejano.

Sin perder más tiempo se paró frente al espejo comunicador de la princesa presionando un botón y pidiendo que llamara a la reina el espejo brillo con las letras "llamando a mamà" mientras sonaba pateo el libro de hechizos provocando que un enojado Glossaryck surgiera de allí con un gorro de dormir:

\- ¡Oye mocoso esos no son modos de despertar a nadie!

¡¿Por qué no escuchaba al enano azul?! ¿Mina lo había dejado sordo o algo? ¿Qué…

Los tapones para los oídos.

Se los quito rápidamente tomando al mentor como si fuera un muñeco:

\- ¡Ve a mi cuarto e intenta llamar a Star desde mi celular!

Un rápido barrido por la habitación basto para que Glossaryck se diera cuenta de que su discípula no estaba y que el latino se encontraba en un estado histérico: temblaba como un flan y miraba fijamente el espejo sin pestañear, comprendiendo que tal vez pasaba algo grave el hombrecillo hizo lo que le pedían.

Marco golpeo la pared con el puño desesperado al sentir el alegre tono de Space Unicorn del comunicador de la chica en el mismo cuarto…ella no lo llevo.

En ese momento una despeinada reina Moon con pinta de estar medio dormida contesto la llamada:

\- ¿Hola cariño? ¿pasa al…¿Marco?

\- ¡TIENE QUE VENIR AQUÍ AHORA!

\- ¿Por qué? _ al ver el estado en que se encontraba el amigo de su hija la reina abrió los ojos claros preocupada_ ¿Qué paso?

\- ¡STAR NO ESTA Y LA LOCA DE MINA TAMPOCO!

\- Oh…eso, bueno probablemente salieron digo Star tal vez quería enseñarle la ciudad de noche a Mina deben estar juntas, mi niña no haría nada loco o extraño_ comento la mujer relajándose_ estas demasiado histérico.

\- ¡MINA ESTA INTENTANDO MATAR A STAR!

\- ¡¿QUEEEE?! _ Moon grito abriendo los ojos como platos_ chico debes estar equivocado ella no…

\- ¡Mire si estoy equivocado bien, pero venga aquí y ayúdeme a encontrarla y luego decide si estoy loco o no! _ la mirada suplicante del adolescente estaba haciendo dudar a Moon…pero era una locura Mina le había sido leal por años nunca intento nada ¿por qué querría matar a Star? no había motivo su diplomática era alguien pacífica y amable…

\- Por favor venga…yo_ el castaño se derrumbó en el piso llorando sacudiéndose por los sollozos ¿por qué tenía que ser solo un inservible humano? _ yo no puedo hacer nada…ni siquiera tengo tijeras.

\- Dame unos segundos

Moon corto la llamada caminando rápidamente hacia su armario aún no estaba del todo convencida pero no podía dejar que algo le pasara a Star…esperaba que todo fuera solo un mal entendido después de todo Mina siempre había sido correcta nunca había dado señales de tener planes ocultos y sus poderes para controlar la mente habían sido extremadamente útiles por años para someter de manera pacífica a otros monarcas que habían intentado entrar en guerra con el reino de los Butterfly…pero si estaba intentado hacerle algo a su hija…si ese chico tenía razón…

\- ¿Pasa algo? _ River se despertó somnoliento frotándose los ojos mirando como su esposa se ponía una armadura plateada.

\- ¡No hay tiempo de hablar!

La reina saco sus propias tijeras abriendo un portal y saltando dentro de él dejando a su marido con un palmo de narices gigante.

* * *

Marco se terminó de vestir apresurado corriendo de nuevo hacia el cuarto de Star esperando a que la reina apareciera paseándose hacia ambos lados de la habitación una y otra vez como animal enjaulado.

\- Niño enserio probablemente hiciste venir a la reina por nada…_ dijo calmadamente Glossaryck tras escuchar la historia_ aunque…esa luz roja…

\- Mira si estoy loco prefiero comprobarlo a dejar que solo le pase algo a ella…¡DONDE ESTA ESA VIEJA!

\- Marco que son esos gritos a estas horas_ gruño Rafael en la puerta de la habitación con la bata puesta y cruzado de brazos_ y que haces en el cuarto de Star.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? _ murmuro Angie al ver la cama de la chica sin desarmar perfectamente hecha.

\- Según su hijo a punto de ser asesinada_ murmuro el hombrecillo azul frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? _ Angie se mareo y su esposo tuvo que sostenerla más segundos después él también se sintió mareado por la impresión al ver un remolino luminoso aparecer de la nada de donde surgió una extraña mujer guerrera con una armadura brillante y largo cabello azulado casi blanco suelto.

\- ¡CHICO DONDE ESTAS!

\- Estoy al lado_ gruño Marco al ver a la reina buscando por todas partes con la mirada menos junto a ella.

\- Ah…bien ¿tienes idea de donde está mi hija? _ pregunto rápidamente pasándole al latino unas tijeras dimensionales.

\- Si…creo que si pero voy con usted si o si_ sin mediar palabra Marco rasgo el tejido de la realidad devolviéndole las tijeras a la reina la cual agarrándolo por la capucha de la sudadera entro con él en el remolino.

El matrimonio Diaz se quedó con la boca abierta mirando la escena confusos:

\- Mi…hijo ¡¿Dónde se fue mi hijo?! _ grito Rafael asustado.

\- ¡Quien era ella! _ chillo Angie sosteniéndose de pie a duras penas.

\- Es la reina Moon la madre de Star_ comento calmadamente Glossaryck flotando hacia el par de adultos anonadados_ descuiden ella cuidara del chico, digamos que por ahora solo queda esperar Marco cree que Star puede estar en peligro…que Mina quiere hacerle daño.

\- ¿No era amiga de Star? _ murmuro Rafael confundido frotando suavemente la espalda de su esposa.

\- Eso se supone_ asintió el hombrecillo_ así que básicamente o es verdad y ella es una traidora o…Marco está armando lio.

Angie miro a su esposo con expresión afligida el hombre a su lado tenía la misma expresión frunciendo el ceño…

\- Creo que lo mejor para todos seria que Marco estuviera armando lio…eso al menos se arregla solo con castigo, pero lo otro..._ murmuro el hombre abrazando a una llorosa Angie.

\- Si mi hijo tiene razón…esa chica Mina... ¿es muy poderosa? _ susurro Angie temblando.

\- No más que la reina, pero…mucho más que cualquier humano y no creo que Star estaría en condiciones de pelear con ella.

Un silencio denso reino en la habitación.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Pues Mina estaba bien loca ¿cuál es su plan? lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo…la actualización como ven será más lenta pero constante no crean que si desaparezco alguna vez por mucho tiempo morí XD nunca dejare esta historia hasta el final jajaja.**

 **Ahora comentarios:**

 **Guest:** **No sé si Planet saldrá aquí la verdad y en cuanto a Amelie depende de que pareja pase en este fic Tomckie o Jantom tendrá que ver el canon en eso y si me gusta la pareja canon cómo se maneja y si las personalidades aquí quedan bien de pareja, lo que sigue en los oneshots no sé cuándo lo subiré ya que mi poco tiempo libre lo uso para este fic pero lo que sigue es un cap Tomckie que relata cómo se conocieron Tom y Jackie en el universo de Planet.**

 **angel-demoniaca** **: Gracias! Me alegra que te gustara.**

 **marati2011** **: Mina está bien loca y si tenía malas intenciones…al menos con Star.**

 **Leti-neko:** **jajaja aquí está el otro capítulo y creo que te va a causar desesperación a lo grande jajaja.**

 **Beta36** **: La serie es increíblemente divertida! Espero que disfrutaras este cap.**

 **ParkJeBin1203** **: Star quiere dormir con Marco todos los días jajaja y si como ves Moon sabe a ella la concibo como una madre que no es mala solo que como muchas personas aprovecha lo que puede como la habilidad de Mina para su beneficio y tiene sus propias ideas de lo que es mejor para Star.**

 **Isa3:** **Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior, mi punto es que nadie debe estar con nadie obligado pero en la serie Marco ha demostrado muchas veces que quiere mucho a Star y con Jackie pues…se han besado y él dice que ella le gusta pero no lo he visto hacer nada verdaderamente significativo por ella siempre siento que está más pendiente de que pensara ella de él que de verla feliz a ella además sip no sabemos nada de Jackie podría ser una persona genial o podría tener un lado oscuro la verdad es un personaje que no me disgusta ni me gusta porque siento que solo se de ella que es…cool soy neutra con ella y descuida la conversación familiar se viene pronto.**

 **alen6** **: Marco de a poco es más considerado con la sensibilidad de ella, los reviews largos me divierten descuida y la verdad…una de mis teorías es que la Luna Roja es una maldición de los amantes separados o algo así…tengo muchas teorías créeme lo único que odio es pensar que es un satélite que obliga a que Marco y Star se enamoren…eso sería amor falso.**

 **rociobeluibarra** **: Si estas con cuenta iniciada tu nombre de usuario saldrá automáticamente en el comentario si no tienes cuenta o no la tienes inciada arriba pones lo que sea cualquier nombre si quieres comentar o no pones nada y saldrá como Guest, me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic y te aseguro que Moon no aplaudirá precisamente cuando vea lo que se está cociendo entre Marco y Star XD, y sep pobre Marco como sufre.**

 **Torikami Riuzak** **: El caso de Penn Zero es lo que hace que algunos renieguen de juntar amigos en ficción porque lo hacen sin motivo es casi como que por ser chico chica deben quedarse juntos y no es así Star y Marco son complementarios por eso harían una gran pareja romántica ahora si fueran parecidos…imagínate al Marco original con mi Star serian lindos amigos cada cual cuidando que el otro nunca este incomodo ni salga de su cómodo caparazón evitando situaciones arriesgadas y fuera de sus zonas de confort…no harían buena pareja romántica ninguno ayuda a crecer al otro solo lo atascan a pesar de que serían buenos amigos ¿ves? al ser muy parecidos son buenos amigos, pero no buena pareja se atascarían entre si evitando que el otro crezca como persona.**

 **Mina como vez esta como una maldita cabra jajaja.**

 **Johana** : **El drama del triángulo de amor no puede seguir es obvio que Marco inconscientemente siempre elije a Star sienta lo que sienta por ella es obvio que supera lo que siente por Jackie a la cual apenas conoce (el mismo admite que le dijo hola recién en día congelado)…creo que ya hay bastantes puntos a desarrollar con Eclipsa, los nuevos poderes de Star, esas marcas en los brazos de Moon…hay muchas cosas más importantes y las inseguridades de Marco ya son un punto complicado de por si.**

 **marivi.h0103** **: Todos necesitamos algo con lo que sobrevivir a la espera jajaja leo fanfics Starco para aliviar mi corazón XD porque algunos fics son tan desgarradores con el triángulo de amor que uno queda más tensa...especialmente cuando Marco anda con las dos chicas a la vez…uf dan ganas de que se quede solo.  
**

 **Tenshi no Genei** : **Gracias por seguir mis historias y si cansa cuando el amor surge de quien sabe dónde y por nada es una formula muy usada, pero…aburre.**

 **SuguCelestial:** **Solo en si me gusta el Starco como ship por el desarrollo no apoyo activamente ningún ship mas aunque pareciera por un oneshot que apoyo Tomckie también en realidad es solo una idea XD no fangirleo con ninguna otra pareja y no leo yaoi o yuri no tengo nada contra la homosexualidad tengo muchos amigos gay o lesbianas pero al ser hetero me emocionan más parejas chico-chica no me molesta que la gente shipee lo que quiera si que exija que se haga canon sin base previa en la serie como pasa mucho por desgracia.  
**

 **Alexia:** **Marco después de todo el asunto con Toffe lo que esta es paranoico XD y algo sobreprotector con Star.**

 **taro0305** **: Gracias por tus comentarios y si no quería hacer un mágico "Marco ve a Star y ya la ama" jajaja en cuanto al golpe narval siempre lo he tomado como una cosa característica de la Star canon así que aquí en algún momento lo quiero usar pero no sé cuándo.**

 **Fangirl309** **: Gracias, muchas gracias adoro comentar cosas por aquí es solo que creo que al fandom le falta algo de cabeza fría para analizar las relaciones de los personajes.**

 **Kuroi to Tamashi** **: Jajaja gracias chicos! Muy amable su comentario y me alegra que les haya gustado tanto jejeje sep tengo cosas que estudiar pero siempre estoy planeando los otros caps, si se aburren tal vez quieran leer los fics de mi lista de favoritos o mis oneshot XD.**

 **Ahora momento de sinceridad...¿alguien mas siente que si en la serie hacen que el Starco pase y despues lo hacen romper por una idiotez solo porque "huy queriamos ser originales y no dejar a los protagonistas juntos" sera un asco? mi punto es que he leido gente que comenta esto y es como "ok, pero haganlo convincente de porque rompen o porque no funciono y no quiero una mugre de teleserie donde hay drama rompen y despues Marco vuelve con Jackie y todos amigos de nuevo" la serie me gusta como se maneja hasta ahora pero...hay teorias que me dejan mal XD es como...solo quiero que me den un buen desarrollo y razones...motivos que comprenda el mensaje de la historia no quede solo pensando "a pues asi lo quiso el autor".  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hola a todos!, aquí viene la continuación de lo que se podría llamar el "arco de Mina" en el capítulo anterior Marco se dio cuenta de que le gusta Star y la mágica luna señal le aviso que su mejor amiga estaba en peligro jajaj me encanta como a muchos les gusta lo que hice con la Luna Roja en el fic, que creo posiblemente se acerque un poco al canon debido a que esta apareció durante Bon bon cuando Star estaba en peligro y después en Starcrushed capitulo donde ella se va a Mewni…y nuevamente está en peligro, si tuviera que ver con el Jarco o algo así como "eh no Marco no te quedes con ella" habría aparecido en Just Friends y no lo hizo.**

 **Ahora, alguien me preguntò mi opinión del RiverxMoon así que la pondré aquí por si a alguien más le interesa, al principio no me llamaban la atención los consideraba como la típica pareja que quisieron hacerla con características contrarios Moon muy alta y formal y River más bajito y amante de la pelea, posteriormente al ver los comics oficiales su historia parecía ser el clásico cuento donde el chico quiere ganar a la chica e impresionarla pero que notoriamente es torpe en ello, Moon se veía como una adolescente formal, bonita e inteligente mientras que River era solo un chico que quería mostrarle su enorme fuerza para que ella se enamorara de él, en esos comics parecía que River era solo el molesto pretendiente insistente de Moon al final pensaba que ella se tendría que haber enamorado de èl mas tarde con los años o que lo acabo aceptando por cansancio...cómo ven la pareja no llamaba para nada mi atención todavia.  
**

 **Eso cambio un poco en Face the Music donde vi que ambos realmente se querían y en Battle for Mewni me volví fan de la pareja, ese flashback mostro que River auténticamente le tenía un cariño sincero a Moon y se preocupaba por ella, creía en ella y la apoyo cuando la chica estaba más sola eso me hizo ver los comics de otra forma River ya no quería impresionar a Moon solo porque "wow ella es bonita quiero que me mire" sino que de verdad la quería pero no sabía cómo hacer para causarle mejor impresión además estaba celoso, sus celos viendo lo mucho que quería a Moon ya no me parecieron el clásico caso donde le estaban quitando la atención de la chica que le gusta sino que él probablemente estaba molesto porque ese chico bien parecido que ni siquiera sabía mucho de Moon pretendía conquistarla con gestos lindos o flores el romance es lindo, pero el romance no hace el amor no solo de gestos romanticos vive una pareja XD así que actualmente adoro la pareja y me gustaría ver más de ellos en la temp 3 porque deben tener una dinámica interesante y sería justo ya que conocemos bastante bien la relación de los padres de Marco.**

 **Si alguien alguna vez ha notado que soy algo criticona con las relaciones románticas de ficción, si lo soy no me convencen fácil ni me gustan fácilmente lo admito XD.**

 **Bueno la serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney, perdonen si no soy nada buena con las escenas de batalla.**

 **Estrella caída**

 _ **Casa de los Diaz 1:30 AM…**_

Hace ya bastante tiempo que la reina Moon se había marchado llevándose a Marco con ella, los señores Diaz no sabían a donde habían ido, ni si Marco y Star efectivamente estaban en peligro y el geniecillo azul que flotaba junto a Angie comiéndose un pudin mientras miraba la hora cada cierto tiempo tampoco podía aclarar demasiado las dudas del matrimonio.

\- Esto es insoportable_ murmuro Angie con una taza de café entre las manos que tiritaban producto de los nervios_ ¡no sabemos nada de nada!

\- Tranquilízate, Star tiene magia y Marco esta con la reina, Glossaryck dijo que ella era muy poderosa…_ repuso Rafael acariciando el cabello de su esposa.

\- ¡Pero podrían estar ambos en peligro! ¡tenemos que llamar a la policía a…

\- Dudo que un montón de humanos con armas puedan hacer algo contra la magia_ dijo el hombrecillo azul suspirando_ si hacen eso solo lograrían poner más vidas en peligro en caso de que la versión de Marco fuera real.

\- Entonces solo… ¿solo podemos sentarnos aquí a esperar? _ dijo el señor Diaz frunciendo el ceño molesto y frustrado, el temblor en su cuerpo delatando que estaba en el mismo estado lamentable que Angie, el hombre intentaba calmarse tomando pequeños sorbos de cerveza helada que había sacado del refrigerador.

\- Yo diría que si _ asintió el espíritu del libro terminándose su pudin.

El matrimonio bajo la vista, ambos preocupados no solo por su hijo sino también por su estudiante de intercambio, es cierto que hace algún tiempo habían estado dispuestos a pedirle a la chica que se fuera si su presencia ponía en peligro la vida de Marco, pero esto era diferente, no había sido culpa de la princesa si esa mujer una supuesta aliada de confianza de su madre había planeado una traición…además Star y Marco se habían vuelto muy cercanos los señores Diaz se habían dado cuenta como ella se preocupaba por el chico, la manera en que se había alterado cuando él se desmayó y como a su vez Marco le tenía un profundo cariño a la rubia. Para ninguno de los dos había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que la mirada suplicante de la oji celeste fue la que convenció al adolescente de tener una conversación con ellos ante la petición de Rafael.

Solo deseaban que ambos niños regresaran sanos y salvos a casa.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

La cabeza le daba vueltas y punzaba fuertemente probablemente debido a la herida que tenía en el costado goteando sangre hasta su ojo y su barbilla ensuciándose con la tierra sobre la que estaba en contacto encogida en el suelo hecha un ovillo orando a todas las reinas pasadas de Mewni para que Mina no la encontrara, sabía que estaba ahí flotando, buscándola, chequeando el bosque para dar con ella.

Su única esperanza era seguir encogida como un animal asustado y esperar que alguien viniera a rescatarla…sino…iba a morir y vaya vida miserable que había vivido siendo una decepción, sin lograr nada de importancia, con pocos amigos que fueran a extrañarla... y no podía engañarse seguro su familia y los tutores de palacio harían una fiesta al saber que ella murió ahora la reina podría tener otra hija más apta para gobernar.

Además…no es que fuera a tener una muerte muy honorable, más bien era un fin digno de un conejo escondida entre los arbustos con la tierra y el lodo contra su mejilla esperando a que le dieran el golpe final.

Una corriente de aire fría se coló entre su ropa estremeciéndola haciéndola temblar contrayendo sus músculos lo cual destaco el dolor punzante de la herida en el hombro, lentamente las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos deslizándose en silencio mezclándose con la sangre y el lodo de su rostro.

Después de todo Marco tenía razón Mina estaba loca… ¿por qué no considero hacerle caso ni siquiera por un segundo?

Había estado completamente cegada por su adoración infantil sin darse cuenta de que todo lo que ocurría alrededor de la pacificadora era sumamente sospechoso ¿Marco estaría bien? ¿le habría hecho daño que Mina usara su control mental?

En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta que tal vez nunca más iba a volver a ver a su mejor amigo…ella iba a morir y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirle como se sentía auténticamente, pero... ¿habría servido de algo hacerlo? realmente no importaba si Marco era su mejor amigo, si a ella le gustaba o si él tenía la sonrisa más adorable y dulce posible cuando dejaba caer el enorme muro que había construido para aislarse del mundo, el asunto era que tarde o temprano ella dejaría su vida para siempre volviendo a Mewni y casándose con el prometido que le eligieran sus padres…y Marco…Marco seguro encontraría una chica maravillosa de la cual pudiera enamorarse, que estaría ahí para él y lo apoyaría con todo lo que quisiera lograr. Probablemente su amigo la extrañaría si ella moría, se sentiría tan herido o más que aquella vez que la creyó muerta por obra de Toffe…pero lo cierto es que si lo pensaba bien si no fuera por su magia y su título real ella era alguien fácilmente reemplazable, no tenía nada demasiado importante o destacable en su persona Janna, Jackie, Pony Head encontrarían a alguien más para cubrir el espacio que ella dejaría en sus vidas , Marco la olvidaria con el tiempo encontrando a alguien mejor que ella para ser su mejor amiga...o su novia.

No subestimaba el cariño que todos sentian por ella, pero sabía que habían sido las circunstancias las causantes de esto, Star Butterfly no era alguien indispensable para nadie gran parte de su familia la consideraba una debilucha, sus tutores la tenían por la peor alumna de todos los tiempos, probablemente Glossaryck se pasaba la mitad del tiempo frustrado por su falta de habilidad o deseo de pelea ¿de que servía que fuera excelente en la teoría y en la magia básica si al ver magia más agresiva solo quería huir? gran parte de sus hechizos resultaban mucho menos dañinos de lo que deberían…sus amigos…había tenido suerte, la maravillosa suerte de ir a vivir con Marco de cruzarse en el camino de Janna y Jackie sin eso seguro que ninguno de ellos se le habría acercado…y no podía culparlos.

Sentía claramente como un ciempiés caminaba por su pierna mientras algún otro tipo de insecto deambulaba por su espalda, sin embargo, no tenía importancia no podía moverse…tenía que quedarse allí desangrándose lentamente esperando su muerte o su milagrosa salvación.

Lo más triste de todo es que si moría…no había logrado nada verdaderamente útil en toda su corta vida.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

\- ¿Tenemos que caminar? ¿no podemos volar o usar magia o algo? ¡asì no vamos a encontrar nunca a Star! _ el castaño estaba desesperado, habían llegado al mismo bosque donde vio a Star en su visión, pero la reina no daba muestras que estar usando algún tipo de habilidad sobrenatural para encontrar a la loca y a su mejor amiga rápidamente_ ¡Por si no se da cuenta su hija estaba jodidamente mal!

\- ¡Silencio! _ siseo la reina tapándole la boca al adolescente, su mano temblaba dando a entender que aunque no lo aparentaba verdaderamente temía por Star_ mira si tu historia es real Mina no debe saber que estamos aquí necesito emboscarla por sorpresa y tú debes encontrar a mi hija ¿entendido? ¿acaso quieres que Mina venga a estórbanos el paso y nos impida encontrarla?

Marco abrió los ojos asintiendo en estado de shock…su amiga ya estaba muy mal cuando la vio en su vision, cansada, herida y con la sangre corriendo por sus numerosos cortes si la loca los retrasaba la chica podía morir por pérdida de sangre, como Mewmana era levemente más resistente que los humanos…pero en el estado en el que se encontraba no resistiria mucho.

Ahora podía entender la lógica de la reina Mina podía levitar, si volaban o algo por el estilo los vería fácilmente dándose cuenta de que iban a por la rubia pudiendo atacarlos...o apresurandose a encontrar a Star antes que ellos.

\- ¿Es por aquí que la viste? _ pregunto Moon mirando a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados intentado localizar el pelo rubio de Star o en última instancia la varita.

El castaño escaneo el lugar, sus ojos se posaron sobre el suelo donde una mancha de color rojo oscuro interrumpía el monótono patrón de tonos café, su frente punzo como siempre le pasaba al ver sangre especialmente si sabía que era de la princesa, pero no podía mostrarse débil ahora.

\- Este es el lugar, la varita debería estar por aqui, ella se fue por el otro camino_ Marco intentaba calmarse y recuperar fuerzas aferrandose al tronco de un arbol que conducia al sendero por donde se fue la princesa.

La antigua reliquia familiar brillaba con fuerza en el sendero anteriormente despreciado por Star, la reina ágilmente la tomo provocando que esta recuperara la imagen de un cetro de diamante:

\- Bien…vamonos.

Sin mediar palabra ambos echaron a correr por donde antes habia pasado la rubia, seguirle la pista a la chica era asquerosamente fácil, las manchas rojas en la tierra o contra algún árbol donde ella había buscado apoyo eran fácilmente visibles tanto Moon como Marco podían sentir su corazón latiendo en la garganta a punto de explotar por la preocupación.

La reina alcanzo a ver brevemente el lugar donde el frasco quebrado de la poción lanzada por Star brillaba a la luz de la Luna con algunas gotas de líquido …creía saber que poción era esa…no lo recordaba muy bien…pero rápidamente desvió la vista dedicada a buscar a su hija ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello mas tarde.

Llegaron al borde del acantilado el latino se asomó buscando el saliente donde esperaba que aún se encontrara su mejor amiga.

\- Ella…debería estar allí_ murmuro señalando el lugar.

Moon miro en esa dirección rogando para detectar alguna señal de la princesa entre la oscuridad reinante, pero no veía nada más que negrura y un montón de arbustos oscuros con espinas y zarzamoras en ellos, existía la posibilidad de que Star se hubiera escondido muy bien entre la vegetación, pero no podía detectar ninguna señal de ella.

\- ¿Estás seguro? _ pregunto la reina con el labio inferior temblando tras haber visto la varita abandonada con rastros de sangre seca y las marcas que aún quedaban en el camino era innegable que el humano tenía razón y la princesa se hallaba en peligro…el corazón de la mujer se estremeció aterrado al pensar en la posibilidad de que Mina ya hubiera encontrado a la chica antes, no habían visto señales de la mujer ¿y si habiendo logrado su cometido se había ido? si Star siguiera escondida la pacificadora tendría que seguir buscando ¿no?

Como si el universo escuchara los temerosos pensamientos de la reina una figura brillante que emitía rayos amarillos agresivos se destacó en el horizonte acercándose lentamente, su estructura corporal era musculosa e imponente, el vestido desgarrado solo cubría parcialmente su enorme masa corporal el cabello elegantemente peinado ondeaba tras ella.

Mina se acercaba calmadamente flotando y escudriñando el suelo con gesto irritado llamando con voz cantarina y aterradora a la a la princesa de Mewni:

\- ¡Princeeesa! ¡salgaa de su escondite! ¡tenemos toda la noche tarde o temprano te encontrare y si no sales morirás de todos modos! ¿para que esconderte? puedo acortar tu agonía_ recitaba alegremente la mujer cada vez más cerca.

La reina tomo al castaño del brazo tirando de él hasta que ambos quedaron ocultos tras el grueso tronco de un árbol.

\- Al parecer aun no la tiene_ susurro la mujer aliviada mientras la varita en su mano brillaba… clara señal de que estaba lista para darle su merecido a esa traidora.

Marco se quedó en silencio preocupado por la pregunta que le habían realizado antes ¿estaba seguro de que Star estaba aún en ese saliente? en el estado en que se encontraba ella no podía moverse mucho pero…¿y si lo hizo? ¿y si se calló al acantilado?...no importaba cuantas opciones pasaran por su mente aun así en un lugar demasiado profundo de su ser sabía que la chica estaba ahí, no tenía explicación alguna pero podía percibirla increíblemente cerca junto con una sensación de miedo y desesperanza que le parecía curiosamente ajena a si mismo como si…como si estuviera sintiendo parte de las emociones de Star, no había lógica alguna en ello y ciertamente era demasiado extraño…pero…no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que era así.

\- Ella está ahí abajo, lo se_ murmuro suavemente a la mujer que espiaba los movimientos de Mina quien ahora flotaba justo sobre el acantilado mirando hacia todos lugares sin dar con la princesa_ no me pregunte como.

Moon miro al chico a los ojos un momento antes de asentir, había tenido razón al asegurar que la rubia estaba en peligro así que probablemente también la tuviera ahora ¿qué clase de vinculo había desarrollado ese humano con su niña?.

\- Marco escucha_ tomo al niño por los hombros acercándose_ tendré que confiar en ti, necesito que vayas a buscar a Star y la lleves a Mewni para que la curen_ saco su par de tijeras dimensionales guardándolas en la sudadera negra al latino, no sabía si la princesa conservaba las propias y era de vital importancia tratar a la chica cuanto antes si se encontraba en mal estado_ yo distraeré a Mina para que no te vea y ustedes puedan irse…esa mujer va a pagar.

Los ojos de la reina resplandecían de un modo peligroso mientras la varita brillaba aún más fuerte:

\- En Mewni dile a River que necesitare que me envíen a Rhombulus ¡ahora vete!

Moon empujo levemente al chico para que se pusiera en marcha inmediatamente, del modo más sigiloso de pudo el castaño se deslizo rumbo al precipicio comenzando a descender hacia el saliente con la ira creciendo en su interior, era altamente frustrante querer solo llegar ahí rápido para encontrar a la chica y en su lugar tener que andarse con cuidado para no caer hacia el fondo y morir.

Antes de que Mina pudiera notar cualquier ruido o movimiento extraño una figura apareció frente a ella envuelta en una fuerte energia mágica con un cetro en forma de corazón en la punta, la pacificadora abrió los ojos sorprendida y nada contenta de ver a la mismísima reina en su forma de pelea frente a ella.

La piel de la mujer era ahora azulada, unas enormes alas de mariposa color celeste le habían crecido en la espalda en su cabello brillaban dos antenas a juego con las alas, pero sin duda lo que llamaba enormemente la atención eran los dos pares de brazos extra que ahora exhibía.

\- Haremos esto fácil, sé que estabas planeando hacerle algo a mi hija, entrégate y seré benevolente contigo_ un aura mágica producto de un hechizo para bloquear el poder mental de Mina brillaba en torno a Moon.

\- Como…como te enteraste_ gruño Mina con su voz deformada entrecerrando los ojos con rabia, todo su plan destruido como si no le hubiera tomado años hacer esa poción que le permitiría adoptar la forma de Star y parte de sus poderes, como si no hubiera pasado todo ese tiempo ganándose lentamente la confianza de la reina para que esta nunca sospechara de que planeaba asesinar y reemplazar a su hija tomando el cargo real que a esta le correspondía utilizando sus poderes para hacer de Mewni un lugar mejor, nadie sospecharia, aquel que no estuviera de acuerdo con los ideales impuestos seria controlado, todo su hermoso y perfecto plan para establecer una dimension brillante llena de igualdad y amor arruinado…para colmo sus poderes no servirían contra la barrera mágica levantada por la reina sobre si misma.

\- Ohh digamos que una madre tiene sus métodos_ con una sonrisa forzada y algo maniaca la reina alzo la varita disparando una lluvia de diamantes de hielo hacia Mina listos para atravesarla, sin embargo, la peli violácea los esquivo rápidamente alejándose de Moon.

\- ¿No deberías estar buscando a tu hija? _ Mina se acercó rápidamente a la reina disparando un puñetazo hacia su mandíbula, pero la monarca lo esquivo encajando una patada en el estómago de la pacificadora en su lugar.

\- Oh ya la encontré_ río Moon al ver a Mina encogiéndose de dolor por el golpe sin dudarlo uso su varita para disparar una cuerda gruesa y brillante apresando a la mujer, las cuerdas lentamente se hunden en la carne de la pacificadora haciéndole daño_ Star está segura y a salvo en casa_ era mejor que creyera que efectivamente la princesa hace mucho estaba fuera de peligro.

La pacificadora de Mewni sin importarle el daño que se estaba causando a si misma forzó sus musculosos brazos hasta que las cuerdas se rompieron, no le importo las marcas sangrientas que quedaron en su piel una vez libre, en el acto se movió frente a la reina, confiada Moon se desplazó hacia la derecha para esquivar un golpe, pero sorpresivamente Mina le pateo el estómago por la derecha mandando a la reina varios metros lejos chocando contra un árbol.

\- Vaya, vaya su alteza puede ser bastante agresiva a diferencia de la princesa ella solo huía como un animal asustado.

La reina rápidamente se recuperó del golpe apretando los dientes furiosa, sabía que Star no tenía suficiente agresividad dentro de ella para poder pelear verdaderamente bien y sumando eso a que probablemente se había sentido asustada y confundida cuando Mina a quien admiraba comenzó a atacarla…

\- ¡CALLATE! _ furiosa levanto la varita de la cual surgió la figura de un dragón hecho de fuego azul que se lanzó directamente a Mina esta lo esquivo pero el hechizo de Moon volvió a la carga golpeando a la mujer directamente en la espalda quemándole la piel.

\- ¡Aunque quieras no puedes matarme Moon! _ ladro la pacificadora adolorida con el fuego azul aun ardiendo sobre ella_ a todos les parecería demasiado sospechoso que me asesinaras por dañar a tu hija mientras no fuiste capaz de matar al asesino de tu madre…hasta el día de hoy hay gente que duda de ti por ello ¿me equivoco?

Por un segundo los ojos de Moon se turbaron al sacar de sus memorias la imagen de Comet Butterfly, su madre cruelmente traicionada y a cuyo asesino no pudo matar el cual tal vez aún seguía rondando por algún lugar en su dimensión o en alguna otra.

Si tan solo no hubiera hecho ese estúpido trato…

Aprovechándose de la confusión de la reina la peli violácea rápidamente saco un cuchillo escondido entre su ropa lanzándolo directo al pecho de la reina esta saliendo en el acto de su ensimismamiento y apartando los recuerdos dolorosos e inoportunos alzo la varita en una barrera burbuja, el cuchillo reboto hacia Mina rasgándole la mejilla.

\- Tal vez no pueda matarte…pero si torturarte y hacerte pagar la traición_ rio cruelmente alzando nuevamente la varita mientras comenzaba a girar en círculos con Mina ambas esperando a que la otra hiciera el siquiente movimiento.

* * *

Marco salto en el saliente caminando con calma tanteando el terreno, arrodillándose espero a que su visión se adaptara intentando localizar una figura agazapada entre los arbustos, sobre èl escuchaba los sonidos de la pelea desatada entre la reina y la desquiciada que había engañado a su princesa.

\- ¿Star? _ susurro en voz baja solo lo suficientemente alto para que la chica pudiera oírlo_ vamos sé que estas aquí_ _"Vamos tienes que estarlo_

\- Mar…_ una voz suave y jadeante llego a sus oídos calmando un poco su agitado interior, sin embargo, la frase no fue terminada la voz sonaba demasiado cansada.

El latino se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había oído la voz localizando en poco tiempo entre las plantas a la encogida y herida figura de la princesa de Mewni, la chica jadeaba en busca de aire y tiritaba de frio rápidamente el chico la tomo en brazos con cuidado notando lo helada que estaba su piel y la cantidad de barro y sangre que se mezclaba en el cabello de ella y su ropa, era como estar viviendo alguna de sus pesadillas macabras solo que esto era real…

Y ella aun respiraba.

Star instintivamente se acurruco contra el moreno buscando algo de calor soltando un quejido bajo ante el dolor que le causaba realizar cualquier movimiento, Marco la sostuvo contra èl con más fuerza cuidando de no hacerle daño asombrándose de lo liviana que era.

\- Tranquila_ murmuro suavemente contra el sucio y desgarbado cabello dorado a la vez que maniobraba con las manos sosteniendo su preciada carga y sacando las tijeras dimensionales que le dio la reina_ vas a estar bien estirada.

La princesa se relajó concentrándose en respirar no sabía si de verdad Marco había ido a buscarla o solo estaba delirando y a punto de morir, pero si era una alucinación sin duda era una agradable, la chica cerro los ojos disfrutando de la suavidad del algodón de la sudadera de su mejor amigo y dejando que la sensación de seguridad que la rodeaba fuera falsa o verdadera la llenara.

El castaño abrió un portal pensando en el castillo de Mewni solo habia estado alli una vez hace tiempo cuando fue el aniversario de los padres de Star pero esperaba eso fuera suficiente para poder enfocarse correctamente y que las tijeras lo llevaran hasta alli.

Había encontrado a Star y estaba viva.

No iba a perderla ahora.

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Mewni…**_

El latino no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se esparciera por su rostro al atravesar el portal y verse en un elegante salón con dos tronos en lo alto de una tarima, las inconfundibles pinturas de la familia real que adornaban las paredes dejaban en claro sin lugar a dudas que habían llegado al castillo.

Repentinamente un grito femenino rasgo el aire.

Marco se giró para ver a un grupo de sirvientas mirándolo espantadas, una de ellas fue quien emitió el grito asustado.

\- ¡Guardias! ¡socorro un extraño ha traído a la princesa herida! _ los gritos histéricos de la joven resonaban fuerte en las paredes rápidamente se pudo percibir el sonido de pasos apresurados que sin duda pertenecían a los guardias.

\- ¡Esperen maldita sea en vez de gritar preocúpense por Star! ¡SE ESTA MURIENDO! _ el latino estaba bastante cabreado las dichosas mujeres no dejaban de chillar que un chico de aspecto roñoso había entrado a palacio con la princesa ¿eso que mierda importaba? ¡tenían que curar a Star!

\- ¡¿Muriendo?!_ chillo una de las mujeres_ ¡Que le hiciste a nuestra princesa!

\- ¡TRAERLA HASTA AQUÍ PARA QUE LA CUREN!

El grupo de guardias entro en la habitación lanzándose sobre Marco uno de ellos le arrebato a su mejor amiga de los brazos echando a correr con ella a la enfermería de palacio junto con un grupo de doncellas mientras que a él lo sostuvieron con fuerza colocándole los brazos tras la espalda:

\- ¡Suéltenme si hubiera querido lastimarla no la traigo hasta aquí!

Un puñetazo en la mejilla le indico que al parecer esos tipos no tenían muchas ganas de escucharlo, aunque por otro lado entendía que ver aparecer a alguien con sus pintas en pleno palacio de la nada cargando a una princesa sangrante y muy lastimada sin duda era preocupante.

\- ¡Dale las explicaciones al rey campesino!

El moreno estaba tentado de resistirse más e intentar encajarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula al tipo que lo había golpeado, pero decidió que si quería ver a Star lo más pronto posible lo mejor era quedarse tranquilo, por lo visto lo iban a llevar ante del rey.

Era lo que necesitaba en ese preciso instante.

Al menos Star ya estaba a salvo… tendrían que poder curarla… ¿no?

Se negaba a pensar en cualquier otra posibilidad.

* * *

 _ **River…**_

El rey estaba sentado junto a la ventana enfundado en su elegante bata de dormir mientras leía a la luz de un candelabro, sin embargo hace bastante rato que no pasaba la página estaba preocupado por su esposa, pocas veces Moon se veía obligada a marcharse tan repentinamente a menos que hubiera una emergencia.

Y al parecer acababa de tener una.

Sabía que su esposa era una mujer fuerte, independiente y poderosa, pero eso no impedía que se preocupara profundamente por su bien estar y deseara desde lo más hondo de su ser poder hacer algo más que esperarla pacientemente sentado, su adorado pastelito a veces podía ser algo atarantada y dejarse llevar por las emociones en lugar de hacer un buen plan.

Ese era el punto débil de Moon, el mismo que hace tantos años la llevo a hacer el trato con Eclipsa y que posteriormente tuviera que pasarse la vida utilizando guantes para cubrir las marcas que había dejado la magia oscura en su piel.

Suspirando cerro el libro doblando la página donde estaba, tal vez iría a las cocinas a ordenar que le preparan algo de comer sabía que no podría dormir, aunque lo intentara no mientras su mujer no regresara.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente dejando ver a dos guardias jóvenes que arrojaron sin ningún cuidado una figura humana a los pies del rey, ambos hombres se irguieron orgullosos mostrando toda su altura y sonrisas socarronas creyendo que acababan de hacer un gran trabajo, River solo rodo los ojos, varias veces ocurría que los guardias jóvenes no dudaban en atrapar a cualquier ladronzuelo que quisiera llevarse algo de palacio y eran extremadamente violentos con èl presumiendo de sus cargos e intentando aumentar en jerarquía dentro de la guardia real.

\- Su majestad este chico se presentó de manera extremadamente sospechosa en el salón del trono usando las tijeras dimensionales de la reina, traía con él a la princesa muy mal herida_ dijo uno de los guardias seriamente intentando patear a Marco el cual se escurrió rápidamente dejando al tipo con las ganas.

\- La princesa ya fue llevada a la enfermería y está siendo atendida_ repuso el segundo guardia_ creemos que este chico es parte de una organización criminal de monstruos que buscaba dejar a la princesa moribunda en el castillo para provocar el pánico en sus majestades.

\- Muy listo Sherlock ¡ahora metete en la cabeza que yo jamás le pondría una mano encima a Star! _ gruño el chico poniéndose de pie a pesar de que tenía ambas manos atadas.

\- ¡Guarda silencio ya te hemos descubierto!

El guardia intento volver a golpear a Marco, el cual demasiado enojado se escabuyo dandole un cabezazo bastante fuerte en la cara haciendo que el hombre chillara como niña, el otro guardia levanto un puño listo para golpear al moreno pero la voz del rey lo detuvo.

\- Si vuelven a mostrar cualquier hostilidad hacia este chico considérense despedidos_ repuso River tranquilamente alzando una ceja.

\- Pero…su majestad…

\- Pero nada Marco es amigo de mi hija y estoy seguro que tiene una explicación para lo que ocurrió dedíquense a proteger el palacio y dejen las ideas estúpidas de conspiración, retírense_ el rey hizo un gesto con la mano despachando a ambos guardias que tras dirigirle una mirada molesta al castaño se fueron cabizbajos y muy enfadados.

River negó con la cabeza, irritado por la estupidez de los hombres claramente ningún criminal haría algo tan tonto como aparecer de la nada en el castillo sin cuidado alguno de quien pudiera verlo o en el caso de que lo hiciera se limitaría a dejar el cuerpo de la princesa botado y luego marcharse rápidamente no ha esperar a que alguien la ayudara.

Además, Moon nunca se dejaría quitar las tijeras dimensionales con facilidad.

\- Explícame que paso_ murmuro desatando las manos del adolescente castaño.

\- Mina es una traidora y quería matar a Star, la reina me dio sus tijeras y me ordeno traerla aquí para que la curen, me dijo que necesita que vaya un tipo…Rombolos o algo así_ relato Marco apresuradamente dándose cuenta de que había perdido bastante tiempo con el mal entendido de los guardias, además, aunque sonara egoísta solo quería dar el mensaje que le había mandado la reina y que lo dejaran ir a ver como estaba su amiga_ ahora Moon está peleando contra Mina.

River asintió rápidamente aun preocupado, pero algo más calmado al saber que su hija vivía y estaba siendo atendida y que la reina aunque estaba en medio de una batalla tenía la balanza a su favor, probablemente solo estaba distrayendo a Mina dejándose golpear en vez de matar a la mujer , a la espera de la llegada de Rhombulus para encerrar a la traidora en un cristal…Moon no podía matar a Mina seria muy peligroso para su posicion.

El hombre sonrió, su pastelito era muy inteligente en realidad.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la salida abriendo la puerta mirando fijamente a un joven sirviente que se encontraba pasándole un plumero a un jarrón:

\- Quiero que te encargues de este chico, dale ropa limpia y luego llévalo donde él te pida_ demando señalando a Marco, podía intuir que el castaño iba a querer estar cerca de su hija y definitivamente no iba a poder entrar al ambiente limpio y desinfectado de la enfermería con su ropa llena de barro y restos de fluido vital.

\- S…si su alteza_ tartamudeo el sirviente sorprendido de estar recibiendo una orden directa del rey, él solo era el chico del polvo por lo general.

\- Ve con él _ le indico a Marco_ yo llamare a la Alta Comisión Magica.

El castaño asintió comenzando a seguir al sirviente que lo miraba de forma nerviosa sin saber muy bien quien era o que clase de rango tenía ese chico castaño con ropa extraña para que el rey mostrara tanta consideración con él, no parecía ser de la realiza ¿el hijo de un capitán de la guardia tal vez?

\- ¡Rey River! _ una sirvienta entrada en años apareció corriendo a toda velocidad_ ¡el curandero dice que las heridas de la princesa son muy profundas para que pueda sanarlas de forma rápida! ¡necesitamos al Canciller Lekmet!

El monarca sin decir nada regreso al cuarto matrimonial comenzando a llamar por el espejo a las personas que necesitaba mientras Marco se precipitaba hacia la mujer agarrándola por un brazo.

\- ¡Donde esta Star! ¡¿Cómo es que no pueden hacer nada?! ¡quiero verla!

La anciana negó con la cabeza viendo al chico desesperado que, aunque parecía estarle dando una orden la miraba de una manera suplicante, su ropa delataba que no era de alcurnia, la mujer suspiro para sus adentros_ _"oh vaya, este pobre sirviente está enamorado de la princesa alguien debería decirle que no sea tan evidente"._

\- No puedes verla, solo dejaran entrar a los curanderos y a sus majestades o el Canciller dudo que a ti te dejen.

\- Oh, lo van a dejar órdenes del rey me pidió darle algo de ropa. _ repuso el joven sirviente con una sonrisa socarrona.

La mujer alzo una ceja sin entender quién era el chico castaño, sin embargo, si enserio eran órdenes del rey ella no era nadie para meterse:

\- Bien, ven niño va a haber que bañarte y buscar a alguien que sea de tu talla.

Entre la sirvienta y el otro adolescente se llevaron a Marco rápidamente, sin embargo, este estaba más interesado en saber de la rubia que en la ropa o el baño o lo que fuera:

\- Star…ella ¿está muy mal?

\- El Canciller la curara no te preocupes_ la anciana hizo un gesto con la mano_ sin embargo realmente estaba mal herida.

Marco apretó los dientes furioso esperaba que Mina sufriera diez veces el dolor que había sufrido su estrella, de ser posible el mismo habría querido matarla.

No se detuvo a pensar en la forma levemente posesiva en que interiormente estaba comenzando a referirse a Star.

* * *

 _ **Enfermería de palacio…**_

El curandero real sudaba la gota gorda mientras veía a la princesa aun sangrante sobre la cama, sus heridas eran demasiadas para él, su saber no bastaba para ayudarla ya veía a la reina ensartando su cabeza en un palo por ello o dedicándose a que tuviera un cruel destino, bastaba ver como había acabado hace algún tiempo un joven de cabello claro que la reina arrastro desde la dimensión Tierra al parecer por haber querido aprovecharse de la princesa, el tipo había acabado siendo vendido a la tía de Moon Etheria Butterfly como esclavo sexual ahora la anciana candente se regocijaba con él todas las noches.

Al menos las malas lenguas comentaban que el joven había caído perdidamente enamorado de la mujer, aunque las lenguas aún peores comentaban que solo era calentura.

Pero sea lo que sea él no quería acabar igual.

El sonido de un portal dimensional abriéndose lleno el aire acto seguido una cabra antropomórfica con dos enormes alas en su espalda y ataviada con una túnica gris entro en la sala.

\- ¡Canciller Lekmet gracias al maíz que está aquí! ¡la princesa se encuentra muy mal y no sabía que hacer!

El curandero corrió hacia la figura de autoridad arrodillándose ante el queriendo besar sus pezuñas, Lekmet con una mirada molesta lo aparto con una patada caminando hacia la cama de la princesa.

\- ¡He sido pateado por el Canciller que gran honor!

La cabra solo camino hasta la cama tomando delicadamente la blanca mano de la princesa entre sus patas cerrando los ojos concentrándose en curar con sus poderes las heridas de la chica, la magia curativa envolvio la delgada figura de la adolescente brillando de un tono dorado.

\- ¿Puedo mirar?_ inquirio el curandero poniendose al lado del Canciller.

Lekmet alzo una pata pegandole en la parte posterior de la cabeza al hombre señalando una silla en una esquina de la enfermeria a continuacion.

* * *

 _ **River…**_

Estaba hecho... había llamado a todos a quienes tenía que llamar, le habían informado que el Canciller se encontraba tratando a Star en ese momento así que podía estar tranquilo, levantándose de la cama donde había estado sentado para hacer las llamadas se dirigió hacia la enfermería para ver a su niña no creía que a Lekmet le molestara tenerlo ahí, despues de todo era su hija a quien estaba curando.

* * *

 _ **Moon…**_

Tanto Mina como la reina seguían luchando entre sì, ambas con algunos rasguños y heridas, aunque la pacificadora de Mewni era quien se llevó la peor parte producto de la magia que manejaba Moon, la peli violácea en cambio solo contaba con su fuerza y velocidad.

\- ¿Sabes Moon? eres mucho más débil de lo que pensé, no me has dado demasiados problemas_ dijo Mina con una risa seca limpiándose un hilo de sangre que le corría por la barbilla regalo de un golpe de la reina.

\- Oh si eso crees no veo que me estés venciendo perra_ gruño Moon lanzando con su varita un rayo azul que actuando como látigo alcanzo a Mina en las costillas su contrincante furiosa voló hasta Moon dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro dejándole un ojo morado y lanzándola varios metros atrás.

\- Cuidado porque los deseos se hacen realidad_ susurro Mina flotando hasta Moon y tomándola del cuello.

La reina se veía seria e imperturbable a pesar se la posición en la que estaba, en realidad a veces se había dejado golpear, si bien no podía darse el lujo de matar a Mina podría haberla torturado pero sabía que la Alta Comisión Mágica no aprobaría acciones tan sanguinarias y ya que necesitaba a Rhombulus para cristalizar a Mina no tenía más opción que no transformar a la mujer en un cuerpo mutilado.

Sinceramente era una pelea muy frustrante.

\- Vaya, así que Moon ha mantenido a la traidora entretenida todo este tiempo_ dijo una voz calmada a espaldas de Mina_ bien hecho su majestad, Rhombulus ya puedes dispararle.

\- Pero…Mina siempre ha sido leal, su perfil psicológico delata que es una buena persona tal vez si investigamos más…

\- Solo cristalízala Rhombulus_ Hekapoo coloco un par de tijeras particularmente puntiagudo en el cuello de su compañero a la vez que alzaba una ceja delicadamente_ está tomando a la reina por el cuello no necesitas más evidencia de que es malvada.

\- Definitivamente debemos hacerle caso a esta señorita_ señalo una de las manos del hombre cristal tragando grueso.

\- Ciertamente, toda la razón esas tijeras se ven puntiagudas.

Rhombulus suspiro pesadamente asintiendo sin darle tiempo a Mina más que a voltear disparo su rayo congelante hacia ella dejándola encerrada dentro de un enorme cristal en una pose sorprendida y nada atractiva.

\- Al menos hubiera tenido tiempo de decirle que se colocara en una posición más bonita_ murmuro caminando hasta el cristal tomándolo en sus brazos parlantes.

\- Buen punto que inteligencia la tuya, sin duda muy poco estética esta pose_ repuso una de las manos.

\- De verdad que Hekapoo es realmente cruel no tiene consideración ni por su propio género_ aseguro la otra mano.

La aludida ignoro al hombre cristal pasando sobre su túnica violeta sin preocuparse si la pisaba a no, camino hacia Moon mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Estás bien no?

La reina hizo un movimiento de la mano lanzándose a si misma un hechizo para curar algunas de sus heridas:

\- ¡Perfectamente nada puede conmigo!, ¿sabes cómo está mi hija?

\- No la hemos visto reina_ dijo Rhombulus caminando hacia ellas mientras cargaba a Mina versión cristal_ pero Lekmet la está atendiendo ahora puede estar segura de que la princesa vivirá.

\- Que grandilocuencia_ acoto una mano.

\- Que buena forma de expresarse_ acoto la otra.

\- Menos mal_ susurro Moon más tranquila ignorando al hombre y sus manos aduladoras_ entonces ese chico hizo las cosas bien.

\- ¿Te refieres al adolescente que nos mandó hasta aquí? _ dijo la elfa de fuego mostrando las tijeras dimensionales de Moon en su mano_ el rey dijo que el niño es un buen amigo de la princesa y que sabía dónde encontrarte.

\- Si, se llama Marco tendré que agradecerle de algún modo, Star podría haber muerto sin su ayuda_ murmuro la reina en voz baja, el chico realmente apreciaba a Star si fuera un noble hasta consideraría prometerlo con ella…pero era solo un niño cualquiera sin ningún poder ni cargo en ninguna dimensión_ sin embargo…_la reina alzo una ceja levemente al ver a Hekapoo_ yo solo le indique que necesitaba a Rhombulus.

\- Moon ambas sabemos que este sujeto si no lo presionas no congelaría ni al criminal más malo de todos los tiempos_ Hekapoo rodo los ojos enfundándose más en su esponjoso abrigo de piel color amarillo sobre su cabeza destacaba un sombrero del mismo color del cual escapaban tirabuzones pelirrojos.

\- ¡Soy pacifico! _ clamo el aludido frunciendo el ceño_ no veo cual es el problema.

\- Es un alma incomprendida.

\- Un genio sin amigos.

\- Dile a tus manos que pueden comentar sobre tu genialidad otro día Rhombulus_ resoplo Hekapoo_ ahora deberías llevarte a esa traidora a tu dimensión y buscarle un lugar para que pase toda la eternidad.

El hombre miro el cristal asintiendo tristemente, nunca era una experiencia agradable tener un nuevo prisionero:

\- Claro…díganle al Canciller que lo esperare con la cena lista_ un portal dimensional fue abierto hacia la dimensión de los cristales cerrándose en cuanto el hombre lo cruzo.

\- Realmente no me esperaba una traición de Mina_ repuso Hekapoo apartando sus zapatos de tacón del barro tanto como podía, ¿acaso nadie podía meterse en problemas en lugares más limpios?

\- Yo tampoco aún no sé que pretendía exactamente con ello_ gruño la reina masajeándose las sienes.

\- Cuando la princesa Star se recupere deberíamos interrogarla.

\- Nadie va a acosar a mi hija con preguntas Hekapoo, le preguntare y ella dirá lo que pueda sino siempre podemos hacer hablar a Mina_ Moon tomo las tijeras dimensionales abriendo un portal hacia el castillo de Mewni tenía que cambiarse de ropa e ir a la enfermería cuanto antes para ver a Star y tratarse las heridas restantes_ ¿volverás a tu dimensión o quieres ir al castillo?

Hekapoo arrugo la nariz con disgusto mientras recogiéndose las faldas esponjosas entraba en el portal hecho por la reina:

\- Considerando que ya desperté definitivamente voy al castillo necesito con urgencia que me preparen un batido de fresa y un pastel para quitarme este estrés, además nunca está de más ver si las tijeras de la princesa necesitan una mantención.

La reina paso tras la elfa asintiendo sin darle mucha importancia a si los planes de la pelirroja incluían estar sentada durante tres horas en su cocina pidiendo que le prepararan algo.

Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

Después de ser arrojado adentro de una tina con agua caliente en los baños de la servidumbre, recibir la visita de dos personajes bastante raros pidiendole las tijeras de la reina y las indicaciones para llegar a donde estaba y de que le prestaran algo de ropa limpia mientras iban a lavar la suya Marco Diaz estaba siguiendo a la misma anciana sirvienta con la que se encontrara hace algún rato hacia la enfermería para ver a Star por fin, aunque seguramente no había pasado mucho rato desde que se separó de ella podía sentir como si hubieran sido horas y la sensación era aún peor cuando la última que la habia visto la chica estaba prácticamente inconsciente.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una puerta de color crema sobre la cual en un elegante cartel estaba gravada la palabra: "enfermería".

\- Entra en silencio no querrás molestar al Canciller_ dijo a modo de despedida la mujer desapareciendo en los pasillos.

Marco iba a empujar la puerta cuando esta se abrió revelando al rey River que venía acompañado por un guardia el cual le estaba informando del regreso de la reina Moon, tras ellos se destacaba a una enorme cabra antropomórfica con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Oh Marco hola, mi hija ya está bien puedes pasar_ el hombre se veía mucho más aliviado que antes probablemente resultado de que la princesa ya estaba fuera de peligro y la reina había vuelto a casa_ en un rato yo o mi esposa volveremos para hacerle compañía a Star.

El extraño trio se retiró dejando al latino solo con la puerta abierta a su espalda, lentamente el castaño se asomó a la habitación, las paredes eran de un color amarillo pastel y alrededor de la estancia se podían apreciar numerosas vitrinas dentro de las cuales habían varias plantas, flores, cuencos, morteros y matraces de vidrio el resto del espacio lo ocupaban varias camas grandes con sábanas y cubre camas blancos, allí en una de ellas dormía plácidamente su mejor amiga junto a la cual un hombre de mediana edad le tomaba el pulso con gesto concentrado.

Marco sonrió al ver a la chica en mucho mejor estado, su piel y cabello habían sido aseados probablemente por doncellas ella era una princesa después de todo, la ropa manchada de sangre había sido reemplazada por un camisón de color rosa plagado de vuelos y encaje al más fiel estilo de las películas antiguas, lo único que arruinaba la imagen placida que ofrecía la chica era su ceño levemente fruncido aun en sueños.

\- Tú debes ser el amigo de la princesa que el rey menciono_ dijo el curandero dejando delicadamente la mano de Star sobre el lecho a la vez que repasaba a Marco de arriba abajo con la mirada arrugando la frente al ver que llevaba ropa de sirviente_ pensé que serias alguien de la nobleza o al menos el hijo de algún capitán, los sirvientes no pueden quedarse en compañía de la realeza es incorrecto.

\- En la Tierra a nadie le importan esas mierdas_ bufo el latino sentándose en un sillon pequeño situada junto a la cama de la rubia_ y a Star nunca le ha importado si a su princesa no le importa a usted tampoco debería ¿no? _ añadió de forma acida, después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar desde que llego al castillo ese tipo no iba a ponerle ningún obstáculo para que se quedara con ella, saco el celular de su pantalón mostrándole al curandero su fondo de pantalla en el cual él y la princesa mágica salían abrazados_ ella se ve bastante feliz conmigo no va estar nada contenta cuando sepa que no me dejaron quedarme.

El hombre gruño para sus adentros ante la insolencia del niño frente a él, claramente la chica de la foto era la princesa Star Butterfly, el hombre aun no podía entender como alguien aparentemente sin alcurnia con el cabello tan despeinado y malas pintas podía relacionarse con la princesa, pero definitivamente no quería problemas.

\- Bien, mis disculpas puedes quedarte, pero te advierto que estaré en esa habitación_ dijo señalando un pequeño cuarto con un escritorio y muchos libros siendo claramente su despacho_ ahora dime… ¿es costumbre en la Tierra que los hombres usen argollitas en las orejas como si fueran mujeres?

\- Tan común como aquí parece ser costumbre que los hombres usen medias de anciana y pantalones de payaso_ repuso el moreno alzando una ceja divertido al ver el intento del hombre para pasarse de listo_ culturas diferentes ¿eh?

El curandero le dirigió una última mirada enfadada antes de caminar al despacho dándole la espalda a Marco el cual se giró hacia la princesa comenzando a pasar suavemente una mano por el cabello rubio sonriendo al darse cuenta de que la chica dejaba de fruncir el ceño y sonreía aun dormida.

Aunque había estado a punto de perderla anteriormente, ahora todo se había sentido mil veces peor, el temor a que Star desapareciera de su vida o a que pudiera sucederle algo aumentaba directamente junto con la profundidad de sus sentimientos por ella hasta un punto donde casi le asustaba lo mucho que ella le importaba y cuanto le gustaba tenerla en su vida, aún no había pasado un año desde que la princesa llego a su vida pero día con día se había ido colando dentro de él hasta llegar a ser su mejor amiga…por la cual tenía sentimientos románticos... si antes había comenzado a pensarlo ahora podía confirmarse a si mismo que Star Butterfly le gustaba y mucho no había forma de pudiera soportar perderla sin que extrañara cada segundo todos los pequeños detalles que la hacían ser ella: su adorable sonrisa, la forma en que arrugaba la nariz cuando algo le molestaba, como se sonrojaba cuando la miraban fijamente, el modo en que se acurrucaba bajo una manta muerta de miedo al ver una película de terror, como podía estar llorando al leer un libro demasiado sumergida en la historia para percatarse de lo extraño que se veía, la manera en que era tan cariñosa y dulce con todo el mundo y los pasteles que solía cocinar y luego esconder para que él no se los comiera todos.

No importaba cuanto buscara sabía que nunca ninguna otra chica iba a ser ni siquiera remotamente similar a Star.

Ella era irremplazable.

El castaño cerciorándose de que el maldito curandero no iba a hacer acto de presencia se acercó hasta la chica besándola en la frente:

\- Te quiero Star, más de lo que te imaginas.

La chica se removió abriendo lentamente los ojos pestañeando confusa, el latino retrocedió en el acto apartándose de ella volviendo a su posición sentada junto a la cama orando para que no hubiera escuchado nada, una cosa era que en el espacio privado de su propia mente pudiera ponerse todo lo cursi que quisiera otra era dejar que el resto del mundo lo sepa.

Y definitivamente no Star, la vergüenza era demasiado abrumadora irónicamente invadir el espacio personal de la princesa o molestarla le daba absolutamente igual, pero la idea de mostrarle abiertamente el estúpido lado suave que no sacaba desde que era un niño lo hacía comenzar a sudar de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Marco? _ la voz de ella sonaba ahogada y cansada, sus ojos aún tenían una bruma medio dormida indicando que no estaba del todo despierta.

\- Si, soy yo

Star sonrió levemente a la vez que sus ojos volvían a cerrarse parecía a punto de volver a caer en la inconsciencia:

\- No…te vayas

\- No me voy a ninguna parte_ Marco le acaricio el dorso de la mano con el pulgar apoyando la mejilla en las mantas mirando los suaves y delicados rasgos de la princesa pasando la otra mano por la mejilla de la rubia sobre el corazon rosado.

Star suspiro tranquilamente acurrucándose más contra la almohada volviendo a dormir mientras el castaño seguía acariciandola.

* * *

 _ **Moon…**_

\- ¡Mi Lady vístase no puede salir del cuarto así! _ gritaba una sirvienta corriendo tras la reina mientras cargaba un enorme y elegante vestido real.

\- ¡Estoy bañada y no estoy desnuda solo quiero ver a mi hija! _ Moon caminaba rápidamente comenzando a correr hacia la enfermería ya había tenido que esperar bastante mientras se lavaba no iba a esperar otra media hora mientras la enfundaban en cualquiera de sus complicados vestidos lo cual daba como resultado que estuviera usando nada más que las enaguas.

\- Cariño te dije que Star está bien cálmate_ River a su lado intentaba tranquilizarla sin resultado.

\- ¡No estoy esperando más tiempo! _ la mujer se zafo de su marido que rápidamente la tomo del brazo deteniéndola.

El hombre sonrió levemente sabía que no iba a lograr que su esposa se vistiera adecuadamente, pero al menos podía impedir que corriera mostrando gran parte de su humanidad a toda la servidumbre.

\- Podrias usar las tijeras.

\- Las tiene Hekapoo junto con las de Star al parecer no las perdió, están en mantención tambien le di las tuyas.

River asintió girándose hacia la sirvienta que esperaba sosteniendo el vestido:

\- Retírese por favor.

La sirvienta asintió caminando hacia el cuarto del matrimonio para guardar nuevamente la complicada prenda, una vez que desapareció el monarca se quitó la bata poniéndosela a su esposa sobre los hombros, aunque le quedaba algo corta debido a la diferencia de estatura de ambos era lo suficientemente grande para tapar la ropa interior de Moon.

\- Ahora si ve a ver a Star.

La reina le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido echando a correr nuevamente por el pasillo gritando a pleno pulmón:

\- ¡VOY A VER A MI HIJA ASI QUE NADIE ME MOLESTE CON MI ATUENDO SI NO QUIERE MORIR!

River sonrió caminando de vuelta a la habitación entrando dentro del gran cuarto que era su closet personal sacando una combinación, sabía que Marco se iba a quedar esa noche con ellos y que probablemente en la casa del niño sus padres estaban preocupados así que iba a ir a informarles de que todo se encontraba en orden y que el castaño estaba perfectamente bien.

Èl también era padre sabia que debian estar muy angustiados... y de paso saludaria al viejo Glossaryck.

* * *

La reina entro silenciosamente en la enfermería siendo recibida por el curandero que la miraba con una enorme cara de disculpa:

\- Porque esa cara ¿algo mal con Star?

\- No su alteza, pase, pase debemos tratar esos rasguños_ el hombre condujo a la reina hasta la cama continua a la de Star donde le indico que se sentara mientras iba a buscar lo necesario_ solo que bueno…ese chico no sabe nada sobre lo que es apropiado.

Moon miro a la cama de su hija ella estaba bien, tan solo parecía dormida como todas las noches que iba a ver como se encontraba en silencio con la preocupación natural de una madre, pero en el acto comprendió a que se refería el curandero real: Marco dormía con la cabeza apoyada en la cama sentado en un sillón al lado de la rubia ambos estaban tomados de la mano.

\- Cálmese no le veo lo malo, el chico fue fundamental para poder ayudar a Star.

\- Puede ser es solo que…discúlpeme pero me recuerda a esas ocasiones hace muchos años cuando usted y el rey River estaban en la misma posición… me preocupa.

La mujer asintió frunciendo el ceño, el buen Wilfredo era el hermano mayor de Manfred había sido curandero desde hace mucho tiempo siendo solo un joven aprendiz cuando llego a palacio había visto innumerables veces como la entonces princesa Moon acababa herida en esa cama por su costumbre de irse a explorar de forma bastante loca e irresponsable y como River acababa durmiendo a su lado preocupándose por ella.

En ese entonces River y Moon eran solo buenos amigos.

\- El chico no es de la realeza mi lady y tiene unos modales…

\- Tranquilo Wilfredo ellos no tienen ese tipo de relación es de mi hija de quien estamos hablando ella no sería tan irresponsable, sabe que debe casarse con alguien de su nivel.

\- Pero el chico…_murmuro el hombre mientras vendaba el brazo de la reina.

La mujer suspiro, le caía bien Marco era una buena persona no se opondría a que siguiera siendo amigo de su hija en el futuro, incluso si el chico quería podría llegar a ser caballero de la guardia real...

Pero nunca podría ser Rey ni nada que se le pareciera.

Como buena madre debía asegurarse de que ese niño sería un buen amigo que ayudaría a su hija a crecer como persona.

No un estorbo para su futuro ni un enamorado inoportuno.

\- Descuida Wilfredo, Star ha trabajado siempre muy duro para ser una buena reina no permitiré que nada ni nadie se interponga con su futuro.

Mientras tanto ambos adolescentes seguían dormidos sonriendo levemente disfrutando inconscientemente de la cercanía del otro.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Vaya muchas cosas pasando en este cap jajaja, quise mostrar que si bien a Marco no lo tratan como a un sirviente cualquiera no le dan el trato casi de príncipe o al nivel de Star que parecen darle en la serie.**

 **Alguien una vez dijo que sospechaba que en esta historia Moon no sería precisamente alguien que apoyara el Starco y nope…no lo será, el plan de Mina ha sido revelado de a poco jajaja, pero creo que muchas mentes ya lo sospechaban asi** **, además conocieron a nuevos miembros de la Alta Comisión Mágica jajaja.**

 **No sé cuándo actualizare después pero enserio quería subir esto sino serian 3 semanas sin cap nuevo.**

 **Guest:** Falta aún para el fin de temporada y como ves Moon le tiene aprecio a Marco pero no es tan fácil que como si nada lo considere apto para ser esposo de Star él no es de la realeza ni nadie importante ni tiene ningún poder después de todo.

 **angel-demoniaca** **:** jajaja al menos aquí no lo dejo cortado en un punto infartante…eso creo al menos.

 **marati2011** **:** Llegaron a tiempo y Moon apaleo a Mina, ahora la loca estará en un cristal donde no le dará el sol XD jajaja.

 **Beta36** : Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado el cap anterior y cada vez sigo menos la serie original jaja.

 **yuichiro** **:** La verdad intento hacer un equilibrio donde son adolescentes aun descubriendo que son los sentimientos pero tampoco me gusta eso de que como son adolescentes deben ser todos irresponsables y pasársela bebiendo o pensando en sexo…realmente creo que todo debe tener un equilibrio la adolescencia es para pasar de niño a adulto y madurar que la sociedad la haya convertido en una etapa de desenfreno es otra cosa.

 **Guest:** ¿Sabes? nunca he encontrado realmente ningún fic que justifique bien porque Marco esta con Jackie mas allá del "es que es la chica de mis sueños" hasta los fans de la pareja Jarco admiten que saben que el Starco es más fuerte o que hasta ahora el amor de Marco a Jackie es infantil solo que no les gusta el Starco o el Jarco les atrae más, pero tampoco aguanto esos fics donde Marco esta con Jackie sin razón lógica…sep soy una amante de la lógica jajaja los sentimientos combinados con lógica son los que más duran, aquí tienes el cap siguiente espero no hayas sufrido de muchos estrés con el hiatus.

 **Ranpoo4ever:** Descuida si estas leyendo otras cosas está bien, todos nos divertimos con lo que más nos gusta y a ti te encanta la historia de Eclipsa, espero te haya gustado este cap, Moon tiene una parte algo calculadora en ella creo que he creado a un personaje un tanto gris en forma de ser.

 **Leti-neko:** Mina está bien loca, jajaj oh si créeme tal vez llegues a amarme y odiarme más cada vez.

 **BaconePone** **:** Me alegra que te guste como maneje las cosas, la verdad prefiero la idea del hilo rojo del destino antes que el mágico satélite que influye en tus sentimientos y hace que el Starco sea falso XD.

 **alen6** : Marco es fuerte pero el punto es que físicamente los Mewmanos tienen más fuerza y al no tener poderes queda en desventaja, es fuerte en comparación a otros chicos y algunos monstruos pero ten en cuenta que un punto importante de la serie es que los monstruos están en desventaja con los Mewmanos y en la serie los monstruos de Ludo son torpes así que probablemente Marco golpeo a uno y los demás se cayeron por efecto domino XD.

 **Kuroi to Tamashi** **:** Mori con que Marco casi no usa su cerebro jajaja XD y sep pobre chico quiere cuidar a Star pero no puede tanto como quisiera, Mina acabo congelada y por culpa de Marco y la Luna roja su plan se fue por el drenaje jaja, ese "anime" no lo conocía pero busque imágenes gracias a que ustedes lo mencionaron.

 **andrethefavorite16** : Descuida no te impediré leerlos…

 **AdventurerHeart** : Gracias por crearte una cuenta para comentar jajaa, y si llegaron a tiempo Marco no puede darle los vergasos a Mina pero él tenía que llevarse a Star :3.

 **Alexia:** Ahora sabes que queria Mina, y si aquí no es una loca carismática.

 **Rex0153** : En otros países aún están pasando Kim Possible y la temp 1 de Star según se…así que siempre hay quien está peor, como ya hablamos Marco no acabara siendo un mero adorno así que tranquilo.

 **jbadillodavila** **:** Vamoh a celebrar que llego el Starco jajaa /(*o*)/

 **CharlieMontgomery** **:** Siempre intento revisar todo, pero algo por ahí se pasa XD pero hare lo mejor posible.

 **Torikami Riuzak** **:** Espero que te guste este cap y Mina está loca pero no es una loca que hace las cosas porque si, tiene sus locos motivos.

 **kenypax25** **:** No se puede dar el correo por aquí, pero si tienes cuenta en amino o subes el dibujo en algún lugar podré verlo, si buscas veras que hay una chica que comparte mi historia en Amino y hay personas que han hecho dibujos de mi fic :3

 **Guest:** No sé si irresponsable es la palabra para ella, a River lo vieron cuando fue a la casa, pero a Moon no.

 **Altair Jaeger** **:** Oh vaya apenas vas en el primer casi beso jajaja (risa malvada).

 **Romulus prime** : ¿Sabes? tienes un punto solo que la serie elimino a ese personaje sumamente fácil…y al ser tan importante no debería haber sido derrotado por Toffe tan fácil.

 **Selene-Tributo Magico** : Gracias por tus amables palabras y si todo debe tener un buen desarrollo y justificación lo que molesta es cuando no lo tiene, en realidad el punto es que no todos los amigos deben ser pareja Star y Marco son buena pareja porque se complementan por eso quedan bien románticamente si Marco fuera parecido a Star seguirían siendo grandes amigos pero ya no serían complemento ni buena pareja romántica porque no la ayudaría a crecer como persona, pero sep hay fans que los emparejaban desde que salió la promo del cap 1 porque eran chico-chica solamente ni siquiera habían visto su dinámica aun.

 **ParkJeBin1203** : Mmm instalare un negocio para regalar Marcos versión bad boy jajaja al final hubo beso pero en la frente y Star no se enteró de nada.

 **Johana** : Me alegra que te guste mi fic, arriba puse mi opinión sobre la pareja :3 de hecho creo que me gustan más que los Diaz lo cual es mucho decir porque todos aman la relación de eterna luna de miel de ellos.

 **Starlightstaar** **:** Si, la tengo aunque no están escritos los caps tengo la historia avanzada en mi cabeza incluso un poco después de la película por cierto eres mi comentario número 380.

 **Ahora no había querido decir esto porque suena muy presumido, pero…creo que soy el fic más popular en español en esta página ¡estoy muy feliz! nunca pensé que me leería tanta gente especialmente porque no tiene tanto gore o lemmon (¿aun? quien sabe pero si hay no saldrá de la nada :D) o cosas que normalmente atraen a una gran cantidad de gente gracias a todos por leerme y esperar los caps.**

 **Ahora edite esto por si se olvidaron jeje pero recuerden que a Moon no le importa si Star tiene algunos novios sin importancia o si Marco era su novio siempre y cuando fuera algo superficial o de adolescente tan solo un noviazgo hormonal y efimero, el problema es que ella ha visto que a èl le importa mucho Star y que tienen una coneccion profunda, en si el amor mas serio o real es lo que le preocupa a la reina XD como dijo alguien Moon aprueba si Star "juega" con Marco pero no que se quieran se un modo mas permanente.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Antes de mi saludo habitual a mis lectores me gustaría enviar mis mejores deseos a todos aquellos que viven en México, sé que están pasando por una situación difícil hace algunos años aquí en Chile también tuvimos un terremoto bastante grande con tsunami incluido, numerosas personas perdieron su vida así que no soy del todo ajena a lo que un desastre natural puede causar, espero de todo corazón que se encuentren bien y lamento profundamente si alguien ha sufrido la perdida de algún ser querido.**

 **Bueno ahora…aquí estoy con otro capítulo probablemente este va a ser más tranquilo que el anterior, se enteraran de algunas cosas…es la primera parte de un arco donde al final por fin se revelara lo que paso con los padres de Marco para que se opongan tanto al arte.**

 **Ahora ¿alguien se fijó en que en el capítulo anterior puse el destino del chico que quiso propasarse con Star en la boda? sin contar que me he dado cuenta que cada vez que en la serie Marco actúa cínico, desconsiderado, etc o dice cosas que supuestamente no van con su personaje o que delatan un lado más oscuro de èl el fandom suele quejarse de que estaba "fuera de carácter" me pregunto si alguien más aparte de mi ha notado que Marco tiene un lado oscuro escondido XD especialmente me dio mucha risa esa frase suya de que "la magia solo se pretende que sea real para estar entretenido al igual que el amor" que es eso Marco por favor jaajaj.**

 **De paso en este cap reaparecen unos OC que ya conocen...y ademas siempre he querido saber si alguien que no tiene el español como primer idioma lee mi fic...curiosidad...  
**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Conversaciones necesarias: parte 1**

 _ **Casa de los Diaz, cocina…**_

\- ¿Entonces esa mujer ahora esta encarcelada? _ pregunto Angie mirando fijamente al rey River, quien hace un rato había llegado tocando a su puerta con gesto serio, ofreciéndose a contarles que había sucedido exactamente.

\- Sì, y le aseguro que no hay forma de que escape de su prisión_ repuso el monarca tomando una taza de té calmadamente_ los cristales de Rhombulus solo pueden ser rotos por él mismo y jamas lo hace, los criminales encerrados en su dimensión son extremadamente peligrosos y su único destino es permanecer allí para siempre.

\- Eso es tranquilizador_ respondió el señor Diaz acariciando la espalda de su esposa que suspiraba con el alivio escrito en el rostro_ no sé que habríamos hecho si le pasaba algo a Marco.

Rafael bajo la mirada con los ojos húmedos, puede ser que no fuera un hombre de demostrar mucho sus emociones, pero realmente esa noche se había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba tener una conversación sincera con su hijo y hacerlo entender que se preocupaba por él, que siempre lo había hecho aunque su forma de demostrarlo solamente logro distanciarlos cada vez más a ambos…si a Marco le hubiera pasado algo esa noche…nunca podría vivir con la idea de que tenía tan pocos recuerdos positivos con el chico, no era algo con lo que pudiera vivir.

\- Por supuesto también estábamos muy preocupados por Star_ repuso la mujer castaña a su lado con una sonrisa cálida_ tampoco habríamos podido vivir tranquilos sabiendo que a ella le paso algo, es una chica excelente que ha traído mucha paz a esta casa gracias a ella Marco ha comenzado a tomarse más enserio la escuela y a solucionar algunos de sus problemas de actitud, nuestro hijo suele ser muy terco y difícil pero quiere mucho a Star y ella siempre le ha tenido una paciencia enorme incluso mientras ambos aún no se llevaban muy bien… ¿sabe? estas últimas semanas al parecer ella estaba más pendiente de Marco que nosotros mismos_ murmuro Angie con el ceño fruncido y una voz suave y triste_ no sabe lo que agradezco que la hayan enviado a la Tierra su presencia ha ayudado bastante a nuestra familia.

\- Sì, sin duda_ Rafael asintió solemnemente guardándose las lágrimas que se le estaban acumulando en los ojos debido a sus pensamientos anteriores_ además nunca ha causado molestias o destrozos con su magia ni siquiera se nota en su mayoría que la posee a no ser por su habitación tan peculiar.

El rey River se quedó de una pieza al escuchar tales alabanzas hacia su niña, amaba a Star siempre había sabido que tenía un gran corazón y era una jovencita muy inteligente a su manera a pesar de lo que pudieran decir los tutores del castillo, pero ante todo la imagen que predominaba tanto en su cabeza como la de Moon era la de una adolescente frágil e insegura, demasiado miedosa para hacer nada por si misma o tomar buenas decisiones a menos que tuviera una influencia fuerte detrás o un modelo a seguir, tanto èl cómo la reina a pesar de escuchar las continuas quejas de Star al principio sobre Marco habían acordado que le haría bien tener que vivir con alguien de carácter difícil, probablemente discutir continuamente con el chico iba a obligarla a lidiar justamente con el tipo de persona que la hacía sentir más incómoda, sin contar que el moreno parecía ser útil a la hora de pelear con Ludo y sus monstruos protegiendo a su tierna pero hasta cierto punto inútil y miedosa hija que se escondía hasta de los mismos guardias de palacio que tenían una apariencia muy agresiva.

\- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso sobre Star_ sonrió el rey hacia el matrimonio latino_ ella siempre fue muy sensible desde niña, probablemente lo heredo de mì pero nunca se le quito con la edad, es muy introvertida de forma natural, uno de los motivos por los cuales la mandamos a la Tierra es porque queríamos que saliera de su cascaron y bueno…yo pensé que una dimensión sin magia como esta sería el lugar ideal para ello y Moon… ella solo quería que Star se soltara y tuviera algo de diversión ya que en Mewni siempre ha tenido el peso de ser nuestra hija...la princesa de todo un reino, tener sentido de la responsabilidad está bien ¿pero hasta el punto donde una adolescente se toma todo tan enserio que ni siquiera se divierte? queríamos darle la oportunidad de tener algunos años más fáciles y relajados antes de ser reina donde pudiera mejorar en la magia en un ambiente con menos presión, a Moon siempre le dio igual eso de joven sobrellevaba muy bien todas las exigencias o incluso parecian mo importarle…pero Star es otra cosa.

\- Debe ser muy difícil para ella_ menciono el señor Diaz.

\- Lo es, el carácter de su alteza a veces puede ser un obstáculo en el entrenamiento, pero estar aquí le ha ayudado mucho_ dijo Glossaryck quien flotaba junto al rey con gesto pensativo_ aunque creo que también hay que darle las gracias al mocoso roñoso por eso.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Se refiere a Marco cariño_ bufo Angie rodando los ojos_ él y el señor Glossaryck no se llevan nada bien, me molestaría que denominara a mi hijo así si no fuera que a él lo he escuchado decirle cosas peores.

\- Ignoren a Glossaryck a mi solía decirme de muchas maneras, cual de todas más ofensiva_ repuso River con un gesto de desagrado_ tan respetuoso como es con las princesas tiene una lengua muy larga con el resto de la gente.

\- Solo con los que no me parecen lo suficientemente dignos de interactuar con mis alumnas_ dijo el hombrecillo entrecerrando los ojos_ pero descuide mi Rey hace mucho tiempo que cambie de opinión con usted.

River ignoro al genio azul girándose hacia la pareja nuevamente, a veces el instructor mágico podía ser un dolor en su real trasero:

\- Lo que Glossaryck estaba diciendo antes de sus...innecesarios comentarios…es que Marco es un gran chico, hoy demostró que realmente le importa Star y es muy valiente, aunque como usted decía_ realizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia Angie_ tiene un carácter un tanto difícil pero eso en Mewni es buena señal todas las reinas se caracterizan por ser personas de fuerte carácter y algo rebeldes se dice que eso demuestra que la persona tiene una auténtica voluntad de vivir y que lograrà grandes cosas, a Moon también le agrada. Para ser un humano sin ningún tipo de magia o poder especial nunca ha tenido miedo de enfrentarse con monstruos y ciertamente no lo tuvo hoy, además…Star lo quiere mucho.

El matrimonio no se percató del gesto preocupado con el cual el hombre dijo la última frase Glossaryck miro interrogativamente a River frotándose la barbilla a la vez que la pareja reflexionaba.

Siempre habían visto la rebeldía de Marco como algo negativo, desde niño pretendieron empujarlo en un determinado camino y al final el chico acabo queriendo hacer justo lo contrario, teniendo una actitud que desaprobaban completamente y una forma de vestirse que…bueno definitivamente la clase de apariencia que hace que los ancianos crucen la calle para no toparse con el chico "vandálico" y que las madres les den charlas a sus hijas acerca de no meterse con él.

Sin mencionar que la policía se pasaba la vida esperando que acabe mal tarde o temprano para echarle el guante y así no solo conformarse con llamar a Rafael para que fuera a recogerlo a la comisaria despues de haber pillado al adolescente haciendo algun grafiti o robandose algun dulce en el supermercado, pero ciertamente como Angie le dijo una vez a Star el niño era obstinado no se rendia fácil ni renunciaba a sus ideas y si su objetivo había sido demostrarles a ambos que no les haría el gusto ni sacrificaria sus sueños lo había logrado... y con creces.

Nadie podía decir que Marco Diaz no tenía actitud, pero escuchar alabanzas del mismísimo padre de su perfecta estudiante de intercambio dejo a ambos señores Diaz completamente sorprendidos.

Glossaryck solo rodo los ojos al darse cuenta de que curiosamente los padres de cada adolescente tenían mejor opinión del hijo del otro que del propio.

Vaya cosas.

Angie fue la primera en recuperarse de la impresión y sonreír amablemente hacia su invitado:

\- Bueno, ambos se quieren mucho…Marco hace un tiempo atrás me dijo que veía a Star como a una hermana.

\- Eso es bueno, ciertamente me alegra que me lo diga, me quita muchas preocupaciones de encima acerca de que clase de afecto que se tienen ambos.

\- Si lo que le preocupa es que son un chico y una chica viviendo juntos_ menciono Rafael con firmeza_ le aseguramos que nunca permitiremos ningún comportamiento inapropiado en nuestra casa, Angie hablo con Marco de ello.

La castaña suspiro, esa conversación al parecer había sido completamente mal interpretada por el chico tomando su preocupación materna natural debido a la etapa adolescente altamente hormonal que estaba atravesando como acusaciones graves de un posible abuso hacia Star.

\- Es muy bueno saberlo, pero no es exactamente a lo que me estaba refiriendo sino…a un posible interés romántico entre ambos_ menciono River dejando la taza de té vacía en el plato, Glossaryck por su parte alzo una ceja curioso recordando ciertas actitudes de parte de su pupila que lo hacían pensar que podía tener sentimientos hacia el humano.

\- Bueno…no hemos notado nada como eso entre ellos, pero siempre que se comporten no veo el problema en realidad, más bien me alegraría que mi hijo tuviera como novia a alguien tan responsable como Star_ Rafael se guardó para si mismo el historial de novias de Marco, aparte de los otros problemas que tenía con el chico su comportamiento en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales era otro tema que le molestaba mucho, sin embargo después de una reciente reflexión se preguntaba si la manía de Marco de andar con una chica tras otra se debía a un intento por validarse o demostrarse a si mismo que era una persona valiosa ya que al parecer en el fondo se sentía muy solo.

Había pensado que ignorar a su hijo y no prestarle atención era la solución perfecta para que dejara de comportarse de un modo que desaprobaba y volviera a ser el buen niño que fue en la infancia,que comprendiera que no estaba logrando llamar la atencion con ese comportamiento.

Al parecer siempre había estado muy equivocado…pretendiendo guiar al chico hacia un buen futuro solo logro hacerlo muy infeliz.

No era eso lo que él y su esposa habían querido.

\- A mí tampoco me molestaría que ella fuera su primera novia seria_ sonrió Angie considerando el asunto, Star era adorable y hace tiempo que Marco pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con la rubia dejando incluso de salir con Ferguson y Alfonzo en ocasiones_ ambos se preocupan mucho el uno por el otro, un ejemplo es que Marco quiso quedarse con ella esta noche, nunca había hecho nada así por nadie generalmente èl... bueno…es más practico se habría ido en cuanto vio que Star estaba mejor.

\- Star también no dudo en acompañarlo cuando estuvo en el hospital…estuvo allí mucho antes que nosotros_ suspiro el hombre latino frunciendo el ceño.

Contrario a lo que los señores Diaz esperaban a River no pareció alegrarlo esta nueva información, sino que su rostro mostro una expresión profundamente preocupada frunciendo sus espesas cejas rubias:

\- Ese es el problema, Star nunca podrá ser la novia "seria" de nadie más que de su prometido, puede tener otros novios antes pero…ella sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que dejar esa relación de lado_ ante las miradas estupefactas del matrimonio el rey decidió que tal vez era necesario explicar cuidadosamente el tema_ Star es una princesa, como princesa del reino Butterfly es tradición que los padres le eligen un prometido adecuado a su hija cuando llega a cierta edad ya que se considera que una adolescente no sabrá discernir apropiadamente que es lo mejor para su futuro especialmente si de ese matrimonio no solo depende la felicidad de la futura reina, sino tambien la estabilidad del reino y la produccion de un heredero…así fue como Moon y yo nos conocimos, fui elegido por su madre y nos presentaron a ambos cuando teníamos catorce años, normalmente esto ocurre más tarde pero en esa época el reino atravesaba tiempos difíciles por lo cual era necesario tener un futuro rey disponible por si ocurría alguna desgracia_ " _Como finalmente ocurrió" penso.  
_

\- ¿Me está diciendo que Star no tiene ni voz ni voto sobre quien será su futuro marido? _ bufo Angie enojada ante lo que le parecían ideales arcaicos y estúpidos_ y no solo eso, sino que debe sencillamente resignarse a casarse con un desconocido llegado el momento.

\- De hecho, a los futuros reyes se los presenta unos años antes de la boda para que puedan conocerse, es común que el prometido se vaya a vivir al castillo Butterfly.

\- Pero es lo mismo, Star va a ser literalmente forzada a estar con alguien que no ama.

\- Mire señora Diaz_ suspiro River mirando a la mujer fijamente_ Moon y yo nos amamos, no siempre ocurre, pero si los padres conocen bien a su hija y le eligen un chico adecuado es altamente probable que mientras conviven juntos ambos se acaben enamorando, usted lleva casada varios años me imagino que ya sabe que el amor duradero no tiene nada que ver con "magia" o los flechazos sino con el apoyo mutuo, el complemento y el compromiso.

\- Tal vez, pero de todos modos mi punto es que ella no estaría eligiendo a su futuro esposo como debería ser.

Rafael miro a su esposa quien se había puesto colorada de rabia ante la idea de una mujer empujada a casarse con quien le eligieran sus padres o cualquier otra persona, el hombre le puso una mano en el hombro invitándola a tranquilizarse.

\- Digame River, esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que Mewni tiene un sistema monárquico ¿no? antiguamente en la Tierra era muy común que se hicieran matrimonios arreglados entre personas con títulos de nobleza.

\- ¡Rafael! ¿me estás diciendo que crees que un estúpido título justifica obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere?

\- Bueno señora Diaz_ Angie se sobresaltó al escuchar a su lado la voz de Glossaryck quien se había mantenido en silencio durante la mayor parte de la conversación considerando innecesaria una intervencion de su parte _ según he entendido en el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí, usted y su marido siempre han querido que el mocoso estudie algo que no quiere sin considerar sus sentimientos al respecto así que no veo porque encuentra tan barbárico el sistema Mewmano siempre he pensado que es un hecho que en su mayoría los padres tienden a querer decidir por sus hijos_ el hombrecillo lo decía de un modo plano y monótono mirando fijamente a la mujer no estaba pretendiendo defender a Marco ni hacer ver al matrimonio las cosas de otro modo solo estaba señalando hechos_ además la princesa sì desea esto, ella siempre ha querido ser una buena reina, sabe que nacer con magia en nuestra dimensión no es solo un honor sino una enorme responsabilidad que te ata de por vida, es muy consciente de que casarse con alguien de su nivel es necesario para gobernar correctamente… a pesar de que nuestro reino es un matriarcado el rey también debe cumplir ciertos requisitos para tener el respeto del resto de los nobles y de la gente.

\- Es más que el hecho de que el futuro rey deba tener un título de nobleza_ continuo River jugando con sus pulgares sintiendo las miradas de todos clavadas en él poniéndolo levemente nervioso_ los títulos siempre son indicadores de algo, en el caso de los Butterfly de la magia que poseen, ser un Johansen implica tener cierta cantidad de conocimientos a los que la mayoría de la población no tienen acceso y el combate en el arte de la espada, todas las personas con cierta nobleza en nuestra dimensión y en casi todas las otras es porque provienen de familias que tienen… algo que los hace diferentes al resto más aptos para gobernar y dirigir. Se que estos conceptos les pueden sonar estúpidos teniendo en cuenta lo que nos ha contado Star del sistema de gobierno en la Tierra pero Mewni aún no llega a ese nivel de desarrollo, los constantes ataques de monstruos a las aldeas o ciudades lejos del campo mágico de fuerza que protege al castillo y sus alrededores son continuos, también el vandalismo provocado por los mismos Mewmanos, las violaciones y abusos y antes era peor cada reina ha intentado hacer crecer el reino pero falta mucho, las personas no están preparadas para elegir por si mismas como aquí de que forma quieren ser gobernadas nuestro pueblo exige derechos pero al final del día esperan que los reyes sean como dioses: respetables, poderosos y diferentes a ellos por eso es tan importante el título y la fuerza o magia del futuro rey así se gana el respeto del pueblo y el resto de los nobles, así se garantiza que le temerán lo suficiente para evitar cualquier traición o intento de asesinato, que no lo consideraran como el punto débil de la reina.

\- Sin contar con las ventajas que puede ser casar a una princesa con alguien proveniente de una dimensión poderosa_ prosiguió Glossaryck seriamente_ así son las cosas en Mewni…hablando con franqueza lo único que se lograría si el mocoso se interesa mucho en la princesa o ella se llegara a interesar en él es que ambos sufran no creo que nadie quiera que llegado el momento de que Star se vaya Marco acabe con el corazón roto_ termino el geniecillo abriendo el refrigerador y sacando más pudin_ créanme he visto muchas cosas y esos amores imposibles nunca acaban bien o el chico plebeyo muere, o lo matan o la chica noble teniendo que dejar todo de lado para estar con su amor acaba enloqueciendo, o sola y abandonada o se convierte en la reina de la os…

\- Glossaryck ya entendieron_ señalo el monarca dejando el claro que no era necesario dar demasiada información el matrimonio ya había entendido el punto_ nunca les hable de esto antes porque ni Moon ni yo pensamos que ambos se acabarían volviendo tan cercanos.

Angie bajo la cabeza suspirando, sabia cuànto quería Star ser reina, cuànto se esforzaba en ello y como sufria por no poder ser el ejemplo que al parecer se necesitaba en Mewni la había visto leer el enorme libro de hechizos que tenía en la cocina muy temprano en la mañana antes de ir a despertar a Marco…sabía que la chica se tomaba muy enserio su papel asignado desde el nacimiento, aunque siempre le habia preocupado si era porque realmente lo deseaba o porque de algun modo era el papel que le correspondia en el mundo donde nacio.

\- Bien…entiendo_ aunque lamentara la situación de Star y el enorme peso que tenía sobre los hombros no podía dejar de pensar en Marco y como se sentiría si se enamoraba de ella y al final la chica solo iba a abandonarlo rompiendo su corazón…y también…no quería pensar del modo que podía acabar destrozada la princesa, ya había visto una vez hace mucho tiempo a alguien destrozado por amor… y fue completamente horrible. Sin embargo no quería tener que distanciar a Marco y Star tan pronto…_ambos son tan buenos amigos…lo que nos está diciendo no implica tener que separarlos ahora ¿verdad? _ pregunto.

\- ¡Oh! claro que no, su amistad podría ser muy beneficiosa para ambos incluso si Marco quiere algún día podría ser miembro de la guardia real nadie se opondría a ello.

\- Entonces básicamente…supongo que va a ser necesario vigilarlos_ murmuro Rafael. Su hijo ya había sufrido bastante por culpa de las mismas acciones que èl como padre había tomado para impedir que acabara mal en la vida…no habían sido las correctas…lo menos que podía hacer era cuidar que no fuera a acabar sentimentalmente herido…sabia por experiencia lo doloroso que era perder a alguien que te importaba.

\- Sì, será necesario_ asintió el hombre rubio seriamente.

Después de la tensa conversación la mesa se quedó en silencio roto solamente por el tic tac del reloj que marcaba las tres de la mañana.

\- Bieeen, ahora que el tema sobre crianza termino me gustaría pasar a lo verdaderamente importante_ repuso el hombrecillo azul cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pues disculpa si el futuro de mi hija y el bienestar emocional de ambos chicos no lo consideras un tema importante_ repuso River enojado, pero con un tono de voz controlado.

\- Bueno, tal vez pueda ser importante pero aun así nadie ha hablado del asunto más importante…¿cuáles eran los motivos de Mina para querer matar a Star?

El matrimonio Diaz observo fijamente a River, habían estado tan preocupados por saber acerca de Marco y la oji celeste que se les había olvidado preguntar ese detalle, aunque no es que para ellos fuera demasiado importante les importaba más que la traidora no fuera a volver a intentar nada, sus locos motivos no eran algo que quisieran comprender.

\- Moon esta averiguando eso Glossaryck_ respondió el rey por su parte_ antes de venir me dijo que quería saberlo cuanto antes, según ella tiene una pista.

\- Eso es bueno…aunque lo principal es que esa mujer está encerrada y no va a poder escapar_ repuso Rafael seriamente.

\- ¡Oh es muy tarde! _ Angie se había volteado brevemente a mirar el reloj viendo que pronto serían las cuatro de la madrugada_ ¿usted va a volver al castillo o desea quedarse a descansar un rato aquí?

\- No se preocupe_ respondió River declinando educadamente la invitación_ volveré al castillo…y por favor dejen de tratarme de usted tenemos casi la misma edad.

\- Bueno es que…por su…digo tu cargo_ respondió la mujer sonrojándose levemente.

\- Eso no tiene importancia, lo principal es que todos somos padres preocupados por sus hijos_ el hombre corto un portal en el aire con las tijeras_ nos vemos, lamento haberlos mantenido despiertos hasta tan tarde.

\- No lo lamentes, nos trajiste información de Marco eso es lo más importante_ respondió Angie sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Dile a Marco que no nos importa si falta a la escuela mañana_ repuso el señor Diaz.

\- Y Star no tiene que preocuparse tampoco, puede tomarse un descanso de sus lecciones de magia_ acoto Glossaryck estirándose disimuladamente.

\- Eso hare_ diciendo esto el rey desapareció en el portal rumbo a Mewni asintiendo con la cabeza hacia los presentes como despedida.

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Mewni, Laboratorio de alquimia…**_

La reina Moon se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas del laboratorio ubicado en la sección menos transitada del castillo cerrando los ojos dejo que sus diamantes brillaran en un tono blanco puro, las puertas se iluminaron de un tono idéntico antes de abrirse sin un solo sonido.

\- Aun no entiendo como recoger los restos de una botella rota nos va a ayudar para descubrir cuál era el plan de Mina_ refunfuño Hekapoo tras la mujer de cabello azulado que llevaba entre sus manos los restos de la poción encontrada en el bosque dentro de una burbuja mágica_ si no quieres interrogar a la princesa creo que lo mejor sería solo pedirle a Rhombulus que descongele a esa mujer y así le podríamos pedir algunas explicaciones.

\- Sabes que no me destaco precisamente por mi buen genio_ repuso la reina depositando la burbuja mágica en una mesa y sacando un vaso de precipitado de un cajón donde cuidadosamente deposito las gotas de poción desechando los trozos de vidrio_ probablemente acabaría queriendo matar a Mina apenas abriera la boca para hablar.

\- Tienes un punto_ Hekapoo se sentó en un sillón mullido ubicado cerca de donde estaba trabajando Moon comenzando a destilar la pociòn para separar sus ingredientes a la vez que revisaba un libro_ realmente aun me sorprende que ella haya sido una traidora…parecía tan inofensiva.

\- Lo sé_ la reina observo todos los ingredientes con ojo crítico volviendo a mirar el libro donde finalmente había llegado a la página correcta.

\- ¿Pasa algo? _ inquirió la elfa de fuego con voz suave al ver a la reina apretar los dientes y poner una expresión que definitivamente podía calificarse como furiosa_ ¡ESA MALDITA PERRA!, lee esto.

\- ¿Ese libro tiene polvo?

\- Hekapoo...solo lee, tienes un par de malditos guantes.

Hekapoo tomo el libro sin quitarse los guantes que solo se había sacado brevemente para inspeccionar las tijeras dimensionales de palacio, alzo una ceja al comenzar a leer en voz alta.

\- "Poción imitadora: requiere una larga preparación que puede durar entre ocho a nueve años si es que se consiguen todos los ingredientes requeridos algunos de los cuales son extremadamente difíciles de encontrar, su misión es hacer que aquel que la bebe adopte la apariencia y capacidades de quien se elija para ello solo se debe agregar la sangre fresca de esta persona a la poción poco tiempo antes de tomarla. Los efectos son permanentes por lo cual suele ser usada para reemplazar definitivamente a alguien más, en la historia de Mewni ha sido muy utilizada en casos donde una personalidad de extrema importancia requería un doble permanente y exacto ante una situación de peligro.

El doble elegido comúnmente era un monstruo al ser seres que nadie extrañaría y cuya vida no tiene mayor importancia."

Hekapoo termino su lectura cerrando el libro con gesto serio mirando a la gobernante que se paseaba de un lugar a otro literalmente echando chispas azul fluorescente por los ojos y sus manos.

\- Cálmese su alteza, lo importante es que Mina no logro su cometido.

\- ¡Pero podría! ¡esa maldita iba a reemplazar a mi niña! ¿con que propósito? ¿poder? ¿riqueza?

\- Control más bien_ repuso la pelirroja dando palmaditas en un piso al lado de ella para que la reina se calmara y fuera a sentarse, Moon se dejó caer junto a la mujer aun manteniendo sus puños tensos.

\- ¿Control? ¿sobre el reino?

\- Piénsalo…Mina es una fanática de la paz, pero el principal motivo por el que la usabas como diplomática era por su habilidad para controlar a las personas en caso de que se mostraran poco cooperativas_ prosiguió Hekapoo quitándose el sombrero dejando fluir sus rizos libremente_ pero recuerdo muy bien que ella siempre se quejaba de que nada de lo hacía era suficiente, si ella tomaba la forma de la princesa reemplazándola podría transformar a todos en Mewni en sus títeres perfectos y nadie lo sospecharía…alguien tan…dulce como Star claramente nunca ha sido considerada una amenaza.

La reina hizo un gesto triste, si bien su hija nunca había sido considerada una amenaza o futura reina tiránica si era vista como una chica débil y manipulable, no demasiado inteligente por sus tutores de palacio los cuales, aunque no se expresaban libremente lo dejaban traslucir y la familia no dejaba de hacer comentarios desagradables sobre ella continuamente, claro que camuflados bajo aparente preocupacion y palabras dulces.

Obviamente Mina bajo la apariencia de Star podría hacer lo que se le viniera en gana sin que nadie sospechara la oscura verdad, Moon sintió un repentino escalofrió al darse cuenta que esa loca podría haber usado sus poderes mentales en ella para convencerla de que era su hija y acallar su instinto materno que sin duda le habría advertido de que había algo mal con "Star".

\- La muy zorra tenía todo planeado hace mucho tiempo_ gruño la reina pateando una pila de libros que tenía cerca.

\- Aunque no te va a gustar lo que voy a decir no se puede pensar que sus motivos eran en si malvados_ murmuro Hekapoo con cuidado_ probablemente ella solo quería hacer de Mewni una dimensión más igualitaria y pacifica…claro, es horrible lo que planeaba hacer pero conociendo a Mina desde todo el tiempo que lo hago…no creo que pensara solo en riquezas o controlar a todos por simple sed de poder.

\- No me importa si sus motivos eran malvados o no_ gruño Moon poniéndose de pie_ lo único que importa es que me engaño y quiso matar a mi hija.

\- Bien, tienes razón al final eso es todo lo que importa_ la pelirroja se puso el sombrero levantándose, ordenando sus esponjosas faldas alrededor de su cuerpo_ ¿necesitas algo más de mí?

\- Si…me dijiste que River fue a ver a los Diaz_ Hekapoo asintió sin comprender a donde iba la conversación_ si él no está necesitare ayuda para lo que planeo hacer. Quiero cerrar todas las puertas del castillo y reunir a toda la servidumbre en el salón del trono es necesario que lo ocurrido con Star no salga de las puertas de este palacio jamás, todos deben estar al tanto de esto…quien expanda información al respecto será castigado.

\- ¿No está siendo algo dramática Mi lady? _ bufo la creadora de las tijeras divertida.

\- No, no lo estoy ¿has visto la prensa de Mewni últimamente? desde el incidente de la Mewnidependencia las popularidad de Star como princesa ha decaído…constantemente la comparan conmigo a su edad, tampoco ayuda que ella siempre se haya negado a participar en los juegos de banderas o a visitar las aldeas de reforma para monstruos eventos ambos muy populares entre el pueblo, es como si a partir de ese incidente en la ceremonia la gente solo busca escarbar en sus defectos o en cosas que nunca les habían importado antes cuando todos la alababan por ser una "dulce y responsable princesa".

\- Que esperabas así es la prensa…cualquier chisme de la familia real trae las mejores ventas, las personas suelen ser inconstantes Moon_ murmuro la pelirroja tratando nuevamente a la reina de un modo más informal resultado de sus largos años conociéndose, a veces solía pasarle aunque le gustaba mantener el protocolo continuamente solia deslizarse el trato informal por su lengua como si nada.

\- Lo sé, lo mismo pasaba a mi edad pero con Star es como si TODO fuera negativo normalmente son unos cuantos artículos malos junto con muchos otros que hablan realmente bien de la futura heredera siempre ha sido así…siento que las personas no quieren a Star o solo…les resulta indiferente algo difícil para un futuro gobernante.

\- Creo que todos subestiman demasiado a la princesa…incluyéndote, ella no se ganó esas tijeras por nada_ Hekapoo jugo con las blondas de su vestido pensativa…si tan solo la reina supiera todo lo que había tenido que pasar Star…pero reglas eran reglas y alguien que no había sido sometido a su prueba para ganarse las tijeras no podía tener información al respecto.

\- No subestimo a mi hija_ repuso Moon frunciendo el ceño_ creo que una vez que crezca y madure será una gran reina solo que tal vez River y yo siempre fuimos demasiado blandos con ella debido a sus ataques de nervios y su carácter tímido…tal vez es hora de comenzar a presionarla un poco para que se supere a si misma cualquier cosa sera mejor que mandarla a Santa Olga...ademas creo que ese lugar ya no existe. ¡Pero!_grito chasqueando los dedos_ por ahora debo evitar que esto salga a la luz dudo que los periódicos o la gran mayoría de las personas sean lo suficientemente racionales como para ver que era imposible que Star le ganara a Mina_ recuerdos amargos aparecían en la mente de la reina provenientes del año donde su madre murió como las personas siempre exigiendo que sus monarcas fueran capaces de realizar milagros y creyendo que la magia puede arreglarlo todo lloraron la muerte de la reina Comet Butterfly al mismo tiempo que no dejaban de alegar que como era posible que ella no hubiera sido capaz de preveer una traición…como si en el fondo fuera su culpa haber sido asesinada_ al final del día todo lo que el pueblo quiere es que seas imbatible.

\- Curiosa elección de palabras considerando que ese es tu nombre: Moon la imbatible_ susurro Hekapoo recuperando el sombrero siguiendo a la reina que ya estaba saliendo por las enormes puertas.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

 _Podía estar segura de que llevaban más de una hora caminando, internándose en el bosque pero no importaba cuantas veces ella se girara hacia Mina preguntando si ya era lo suficientemente profundo, si ya era un lugar lo suficientemente apartado como para comenzar a entrenar la respuesta de la mujer siempre era la misma:_

" _Aun no princesa, aun no"_

 _Al principio esas palabras no le provocaron nada, después de todo provenían de su ídola de toda la vida, de quien siempre había admirado, sin embargo a medida que seguían caminando cada vez más profundo, cada vez más lejos y más oscuro entre los àrboles Star comenzó a inquietarse…como si su intuición le estuviera avisando de algo._

 _\- Creo que aquí ya está bien princesa_ murmuro la voz gentil y amable de la pacificadora de Mewni tras ella._

 _\- ¿De verdad? ¿entonces ya podemos comenzar a entre…nar?_ la voz de la rubia vacilo al ver a la peli violácea sosteniendo una daga entre sus dedos con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro._

 _\- Oh si princesa…ya podemos comenzar_ Mina levanto la daga lanzándola hacia el hombro de la chica donde se incrusto limpiamente_ ¡ya puede comenzar el primer paso de mi plan!_

 _\- Mi…¿Mina?..._

 _La rubia cayo en el suelo desconcertada, con la sangre fluyendo por su hombro desde el lugar donde estaba incrustada la daga._

 _\- ¿Sabes cuál es el primer paso de mi fantástico plan? _ susurro la mujer acercándose a Star lentamente mientras extraía más armas de su atuendo_ ¡es uno muy sencillo donde tu eres la protagonista! ¡vas a dar tu vida por el bien mayor! ¿no es fantástico?_

 _La asustada princesa levanto su varita con la mano temblorosa hacia su atacante completamente aterrorizada ante la mujer que fue su ídolo de la infancia y ahora estaba actuando como una perfecta maniaca, no quería atacarla, su cerebro aun no procesaba correctamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero su instinto de supervivencia clamaba para que le lanzara un hechizo a la mujer frente a ella._

 _\- ¡Explosión de estrella fugaz! _ grito aterrada apuntándole directamente a Mina la cual recibió de lleno el ataque de pequeñas estrellitas puntiagudas lanzado por la princesa._

 _La mujer se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo como si el hechizo no le hubiera hecho daño alguno, miro inexpresivamente a la oji celeste ladeando la cabeza como si no comprendiera algo._

 _\- Vaya así que planeas resistirte ¿por que? …así que se resistirá...se resistira...ella no quiere obedecerme_ repitió como en trance comenzando a reír alegremente_ ¡ASI QUE TE RESISTIRAS!_

 _El cuerpo delgado de Mina se deformo comenzando a adquirir una contextura mucho más musculosa y aterradora…_

 _Star Butterfly sintió que había llegado su fin._

* * *

La rubia se despertó sudando y asustada, completamente desorientada sin saber dónde se encontraba solo era consciente de la suave y cálida presión de una mano curiosamente familiar contra la suya y de un par de brillantes ojos amarillos que la miraban desde su regazo ronroneando con alegría…era Midnight su gato.

Era el responsable de haberla despertado al saltarle encima.

Star paseo su vista por la habitación, no era su cuarto de la Tierra…tampoco de Mewni era... la ¿enfermería de palacio? ¿cómo llego ahí?…lo último que recordaba era haber estado esperando su muerte y…una alucinación increíblemente acogedora donde Marco la encontraba y la tomaba en brazos rescatándola y susurrándole al oído que todo iba a estar bien.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que la presión extra en su mano pertenecía a Marco quien dormía plácidamente a su lado sentado en un sillón y con la mejilla apoyada en la cama, una sonrisa aliviada y conmovida se expandió por el rostro de la chica: no había sido un sueño, Marco la había salvado.

Limpiándose las lágrimas de alivio que habían comenzado a llenar sus ojos la princesa se inclinó lentamente depositando un pequeño beso en el puente de la nariz de su mejor amigo dejándose embelesar brevemente por lo lindo que se veía al dormir antes de que las preguntas surgieran en su mente ¿cómo había sabido que ella estaba en peligro? ¿había salido dañado intentando salvarla? ¿qué paso con Mina?

Un pequeño ronquido del chico le hizo ver que ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle todas esas cosas cuando despertara, por ahora iba a dejarlo dormir.

El gato negro en su regazo alargo una pata rozando la manga del camisón rosa de la chica reclamando la atención de su dueña a quien no veía hace tanto tiempo.

Star acaricio la cabeza del felino que se restregó feliz contra su mano, lo había extrañado a veces pero Mewni era el hogar de su gato y en realidad no habia mejor vigilante del castillo que él, Midnight recorría el palacio por todos sus rincones cada noche encargándose de meter el mayor ruido posible para alertar a los guardias si encontraba algún sospechoso, eso sin contar con sus afiladas garras las cuales siempre estaba más que dispuesto a clavar en cualquiera que no fuera su ama.

Star siguió acariciando al gato hasta que este se instaló cómodamente a su lado en la cama listo para dormir, la chica por su parte quería hacer lo mismo aun cansada y shockeada por lo que había vivido, pero una molesta sensación de sequedad en la garganta la hacía considerar hacer un viaje rápido a algun baño cercano a la enfermería para beber algo de agua.

Con cuidado deslizo su mano del agarre de Marco poniéndose la bata de noche que había a los pies de la cama caminando de puntillas hacia la puerta que se abrió limpiamente sin ningún chirrido. No pensaba ir a despertar al curandero solo porque ella quería agua.

Curiosamente estaba tranquila…se sentía como en un estado letárgico donde sabía que todo estaba bien pero aún no asimilaba lo vivido, era consciente de que cuando la golpearan las emociones y la enormidad de haber estado a punto de ser asesinada prácticamente tendría un ataque…pero quería seguir por un poco más de tiempo en el letargo agradable en que se encontraba ahora.

Cerrándose bien la bata para protegerse del aire frio de la noche y tomando su varita desde la mesita al lado de la cama camino rápidamente hacia el baño más cercano, resulto pertenecer a la servidumbre, pero eso daba igual después de todo lo único que necesitaba era un trago de agua para calmar su sed.

En cuanto entro inmediatamente comparo la estancia frente a ella con un cuarto de baño de la Tierra: las baldosas de un color durazno suave estaban impecablemente limpias, frente a un espejo adornado con un elegante marco había numerosos lavamanos cada uno con una pastilla de jabón al lado, en el centro se destacaba un pozo con un balde blanco al lado: era el único modo de obtener agua para lo que sea que se requiriera hacer en el baño esta se encontraba perfectamente limpia y apta para ser usada debido a un hechizo de depuración que la reina mantenía intacto, finalmente en el lado opuesto a donde estaban los lavamanos se veían los cubículos separados Star ya sabía que dentro de ellos no había ningún inodoro sino solamente un agujero en el suelo muy profundo donde los residuos humanos se cubrían con polvo de hierbas aromáticas para atenuar el aroma.

Definitivamente sería una buena idea modernizar Mewni en cuanto a los sistemas de alcantarillado.

La princesa conjuro un vaso con la varita sacando un poco de agua del pozo bebiéndola con avidez disfrutando de la sensación fresca en su garganta agradecía el silencio y la quietud del palacio a esas horas de la noche, no creía estar aun en condiciones para ver a nadie menos si le iban a realizar preguntas.

Para su mala suerte unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo que se dirigían directamente al baño la hicieron darse cuenta de que no iba a permanecer sola por mucho tiempo, rápidamente se escondió dentro de uno de los cubículos esperando a que el silencio regresara y así ella pudiera volver a refugiarse en la enfermería.

Tres jóvenes sirvientas entraron en el baño, parecían sorprendidas y algo acaloradas una de ellas que tenía un apretado moño en el cabello en un estilo pulcro y profesional fue la primera en hablar:

\- Realmente me sorprendió ver así a la reina parecía muy decidida…pero me alegra que haya dado el aviso ahora sino seguro mañana habría cometido la imprudencia de contarle a mi novio acerca de lo ocurrido con la princesa.

\- Y que esperabas, por supuesto que lo que le paso a la princesa es alto secreto_ siguió otra chica de corto cabello castaño hasta los hombros_ todos sabemos que si se hubiera tratado de la reina Moon a los catorce años le habría pateado el trasero a Mina pero como siempre la princesa parece ser una completa inútil cuando no se trata de libros.

\- ¡Silencio! _ trono la primera chica amonestando a su compañera_ deberías tener más respeto por su alteza nosotras apenas si sabemos leer un poco.

\- ¿Y que con eso? _ menciono la tercera quien poseía un largo cabello miel y una bonita figura_ el reino no necesita una princesa débil por muy educada que pueda ser, necesitamos a alguien que extermine a los asquerosos monstruos que rondan los bosques o al menos que terminen de reformalos para que sean aptos de convivir con nosotros.

\- ¡Exacto! _ exclamo la chica de cabello corto_ ¿no oíste lo que paso ayer? una pobre familia de campesinos fue asesinada salvajemente a golpe cuchilla los encontraron en su casa con muestras de haber sido apuñalados varias veces, ademas en la pared estaba el símbolo de la paloma escrito con sangre...ya saben de quien es ese símbolo.

\- ¿La maldita hija de _La Sombra_ de nuevo? _ exclamo la muchacha de cabello miel enojada_ ¿ves Marie? ¡eso es el tipo de cosas de las cuales necesitamos que la realeza se encargue! ¡no necesitamos escuelas o "hospitales"! ¡la magia de la reina puede curar, los libros son para los ricos! se supone que el pueblo trabaja y es trabajo de la realeza darnos comida, expandir el reino y matar a las bestias cada cual tiene su deber en la vida, pero la princesa Star parece no ser muy apta para el suyo.

\- Bueno…_Marie la chica del cabello recogido se mordió el labio pensativa aunque era muy respetuosa de la realeza no podía negar que la delicadeza de la princesa podía ser preocupante, además…ella había estado presente en el día de la Mewnidependencia había visto como actuó la oji celeste_ tal vez tengan razón…tal vez lo mejor habría sido si Mina hubiera logrado matar a la princesa al menos así la reina podría dar a luz a alguien mejor para gobernar.

\- ¿Saben que si la reina se entera de esta charla no va a estar nada feliz?

Las tres jóvenes se giraron asustadas hacia la voz acida y enojada que había hablado, inmediatamente vieron a un adolescente de cabello castaño algo menor que ellas el cual las miraba furioso desde la puerta parado en un gesto casual, pero sin embargo por la forma en que las miraba era fácil adivinar que si pudiera las estaría ahorcando a todas ellas en ese preciso instante.

\- No es como si fueras a decirle ¿verdad? tú también eres de la servidumbre no puedes traicionarnos_ tartamudeo la muchacha de pelo corto mirando la ropa de Marco esperanzada.

\- Él…él no es de la servidumbre, fue el chico que trajo a la princesa herida_ Marie estaba pálida mirando al castaño con la boca abierta había escuchado que el rey le pidió personalmente a uno de los chicos del polvo que le proporcionara ropa al inesperado huésped…no era muy difícil saber que el joven no estaba precisamente del lado de ellas, desesperada comenzo a retorcerse su cola de caballo con los dedos.

\- ¿Por qué no tendría que decirle? _ Marco se acercó a las tres sirvientas mirándolas de forma amenazadora_ lo que dijeron podría interpretarse incluso como traición si no me equivoco…

El chico sonrió internamente al ver a las tres mujeres retorcerse de miedo, ni siquiera sabía sus nombres pero las odiaba con toda su alma y estaría feliz de verlas muertas en el fondo de un acantilado ¿cómo se atrevían siquiera a pensar que sería bueno que Star muriera? con una sonrisa completamente macabra dio otro paso más cerca de ellas:

\- ¿Saben? deberían sentirse afortunadas de que Star sea una princesa agradable, de donde vengo a veces las personas con poder solían violar, vender o asesinar por diversión a sus sirvientes…¿acaso estarían más felices con una princesa que quisiera venderlas como prostitutas por diversión? ¿o que las mandara a azotar tan solo porque su habitación tiene algo de polvo sin limpiar? ¿eh? ¡lo tengo! _ Marco chasqueo los dedos teatralmente_ si le hago saber a la reina que ustedes no son felices sirviendo a la princesa entonces tal vez las despida o mejor…me pide algunas ideas acerca de cómo castigarlas.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas tiritando, las palabras de ese chico mandándoles escalofríos siniestros por la espalda al imaginarse semejante panorama, notoriamente cualquiera de los dos casos era realmente malo si las despedían jamás encontrarían otro puesto de trabajo tan bueno como el que tenían…y si Moon se enteraba de lo que habían dicho…la reina aunque era amada por el pueblo todos sabían lo terrible que podía ser su ira.

\- Por…favor no digas nada…no volveremos a hablar así nunca más, tienes razón deberíamos estar agradecidas. _ murmuro Marie bajando la vista.

\- ¡No le digas a la reina! _ rogo la joven de cabello castaño uniendo sus manos en una plegaria.

\- ¡Hare lo que pidas! _ la chica de pelo miel tenía una voz suplicante pero una mirada coqueta, Marco rodo los ojos había que ver si era tonta y para colmo pedófila podía jurar que esa chica tenía al menos unos veinte años, aunque cualquier adolescente con las hormonas en plena revolución habría pensado semejante insinuación también era cierto que actualmente Marco Diaz había dejado de encajar entre cualquier adolescente desde el momento donde se había convertido en el compañero de aventuras de Star Butterfly.

Star lo había cambiado en varios sentidos.

\- No estoy interesado, y si acostumbras a hacer ese tipo de ofrecimientos a cualquiera te aconsejo que tengas cuidado ¿aquí no saben nada de algo llamado SIDA?

La joven arrugo el ceño ofendida por haber sido rechazada, entre la servidumbre del castillo era considerada una de las chicas más bonitas además ¿qué demonios era el SIDA? ¿una especie de practica sexual antinatural? ¿con la luz encendida tal vez? se estremecio de miedo.

\- Lárguense las tres ¿quieren? me están agotando la paciencia, saquen de una vez sus feas y putas caras de mi vista.

\- No…¡no somos putas! _ grito encolerizada la peli miel con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

\- Casi me engañas_ gruño el latino mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Las sirvientas salieron corriendo de la estancia dejando solamente al moreno allí, Marco paseo los ojos por todo el baño intentando localizar a cierta rubia, entre sueños la había sentido levantarse, instantáneamente había despertado y acabo siguiéndola, pero al llegar a la puerta del baño termino escuchando la desagradable conversación entre esas tres malditas sirvientas.

Probablemente la princesa también la había escuchado.

\- Star sé que estas aquí…sal.

Lentamente de uno de los cubículos surgió la figura de su mejor amiga ataviada con una bata y un camisón rosa, la chica tenía el rostro hinchado por las lágrimas y el cabello se le adhería a la cara pegajosa por las lágrimas. Marco camino hacia ella preocupado acerca de que clase de impacto habían tenido las palabras de esas mujeres en la débil autoestima de la princesa, con la voz más suave que pudo para no dejar traslucir su rabia miro a la chica a los ojos que estaban mojados y brillantes.

\- Sabes que todo lo que ellas dijeron son mentiras ¿verdad? no puedes considerar ni por un segundo que tienen razón.

Star lo miro con el labio inferior temblando… ¿cómo podía explicarle a Marco lo que había pensado y sentido mientras creia que iba a morir? ¿qué una parte de ella tal vez pensaba como esas chicas? ¿qué no entendía porque todo el mundo no dejaba de pensar que haber salvado la vida de Sapo Toro estaba mal? ¿cómo iba a lograr gobernar aunque fuera "a su manera" si todas las personas parecían no quererla como princesa?

Extrañaba los tiempos antes de ir a la Tierra, donde todo era mucho más simple, cuando al menos su pueblo y los sirvientes la aceptaban.

Sin saber que más hacer Marco la envolvió entre sus brazos apretándola contra él cepillando su cabello rubio con los dedos.

\- Casi nos matas de preocupación a todos, créeme yo…yo no sé que habría hecho si te pasaba algo estirada.

Las palabras del chico y su abrazo reconfortante provocaron lo que Star tanto había temido, repentinamente la asaltaron todas las emociones de hace algunas horas, miedo, angustia, desesperación…alivio.

Aferrándose al castaño como si la vida le fuera en ello estallo en un llanto violento que la sacudía de la cabeza a los pies volviendo su respiración irregular, solo podía decir palabras sueltas e inconclusas enterrándose cada vez mas en la polera de su mejor amigo.

\- YO…CREI QUE…IB…IBA A MO...¡MORIR!

Marco la siguió abrazando sosteniéndola al ver que las piernas de la chica comenzaban a fallar asegurándole con voz queda que todo estaba bien.

Que nadie iba a lastimarla.

Cuando la princesa se calmó lo suficiente el latino la tomo en brazos regresando sobre sus pasos hacia la enfermería ella tan solo se dejó llevar aun sollozando suavemente contra el cuello del chico.

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar de Mewni cerca del bosque de la Muerte Segura…**_

La mujer se detuvo a unos metros de la miserable choza donde esperaba una madre ansiosa por tener noticias de sus hijos, la misma madre que le había rogado por ayuda a un conocido grupo de mercenarios para que fueran a rescatar a sus hijos de los Mewmanos que los habían secuestrado al encontrarlos robando unas pocas verduras para alimentar a su anciana madre.

Tara suspiro mirando el saco que Delta cargaba, ahí estaba todo lo que habían dejado esos Mewmanos de los pequeños niños que solo robaban para tener algo que comer. Sabía que probablemente cuando la noticia se expandiera para la gente del reino solo contaría como una tropa de monstruos asesinaron a sangre fría a una familia de granjeros, que esos granjeros habían secuestrado y torturado a un par de niños no tendría la más mínima importancia para nadie.

Solo los monstruos cuando escucharan del dibujo de la paloma pintada en la escena del crimen comprenderían…había sido la marca de su padre _La Sombra_ el dibujo que dejaba siempre como una señal irónica de que a veces el único modo de contribuir a la paz y la justicia era por medio de la violencia.

-No puedo creer que los desmembraran mientras aún estaban vivos_ susurro Bell llevándose una mano a la boca llorando silenciosamente_ dos de mis hermanos tienen la misma edad que ellos...¡ese chico aun estaba vivo cuando llegamos Tara!

La hibrida asintió dándole unos golpes en la espalda a su compañera demasiado sensible a modo de consuelo, ella siempre había sido menos sentimental, mas endurecida no dejaba de llamarle la atención como ni siquiera las peores experiencias cambiaban a Bell.

Delta apretó sus garras lobunas con frustración…no le gustaba matar…a ninguno de ellos les gustaba pero al ver la crueldad que habían cometido esas personas…no… esos seres nadie que hubiera hecho algo tan horrible merecía ser llamado persona…todos se habían visto superados arremetiendo contra la familia que vivía en la granja.

Taratnee había terminado impidiéndole a su novio que hiciera algo de lo que se podía arrepentir, el lobo era más compasivo y tenía una conciencia más activa ella por el contrario podía asesinar a sangre fría y después dormir tan bien como un bebé.

-¿Quién le dará las noticias? _ repuso Lengua bífida mirando a la mujer que nada mas divisarlos corrió a abrir la puerta de la casa.

La hibrida miro al lobo que se encontraba a su lado, él era el más pasivo de todos, el más amable…probablemente sería el mejor para dar la noticia desgarradora.

-Está bien yo iré_ murmuro tomando con más fuerza el saco con los restos de los niños al detectar la mirada de la joven sobre èl.

-Si te ofrece alguna clase de pago dile que no lo necesitamos_ replico Taratnee desviando la mirada de la mujer monstruo cuyos ojos comenzaban a vagar por el grupo de mercenarios queriendo localizar alguna forma infantil que jamás encontraría.

Lengua Bifida miro al suelo con una expresión triste, el oro que la princesa le había dado a sus amigos por ayudarla y que posteriormente habían repartido con él era suficiente para que pudieran vivir bien durante el resto de sus días comprando comida y víveres en el mercado negro de Mewni donde monstruos y Mewmanos de la peor clase comerciaban.

Ningún Mewmano decente se mezclaría jamás con monstruos.

\- Lástima que el oro no pueda arreglarlo todo_ murmuro el ser mitad reptil.

\- Pero tal vez algún día la princesa pueda_ Bell sonrió levemente con esperanza_ ella parece una buena niña.

La hibrida observo a Delta sosteniendo a la mujer llorosa que chillaba inconsolable apretando el saco entre los dedos, no le respondió a Bell si algo había aprendido a través de su vida es que a veces no bastaba la buena voluntad de una sola persona para cambiar las cosas no importa cuánto poder tenga.

Su padre no había podido a pesar de todas sus buenas intenciones y alma guerrera...no había tenido un impacto real en la sociedad, tal vez fue el misterioso héroe de los monstruos por un tiempo, pero eso era todo.

Se necesitaba más que una pequeña y dulce princesa para mejorar una situación que se había mantenido igual durante siglos.

* * *

 _ **Castillo Butterfly, habitación de los reyes…**_

River beso dulcemente el pelo de Moon que dormía a pierna suelta en la cama matrimonial dejando escapar pequeños ronquidos.

Nada más regresar al palacio el rey había sido informado de las medidas tomadas por la reina para evitar que la noticia del atentado contra la vida de Star se expandiera, posteriormente Moon habría querido quedarse con la chica en la enfermería…pero ante todo era la monarca de un reino entero, debía descansar óptimamente para la pesada jornada que le aguardaba al otro día así que resignada miro a su hija por última vez antes de ir a acostarse.

River se lamentó en su interior, un cargo tan importante como era pertenecer a la realiza muchas veces significaba no poder hacer lo que realmente querías sino lo que debías, anteponer el bien de todos antes que el propio incluso el de tu familia.

Rápidamente corto un portal en el aire apareciendo en la enfermería, allí estaba Star durmiendo acurrucada junto a Marco con el gato de la chica entre ambos.

El hombre regreso por donde había venido acostándose junto a su esposa listo para dormir las pocas horas que quedaban antes del amanecer.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Diaz, living...**_

La luz de la luna alumbraba suavemente un álbum de fotos abandonado en el velador de Rafael, álbum que formaba parte de su pasado, un pasado que Angie conocía pero no el hijo de ambos, pasado que había marcado al matrimonio para toda la vida.

La plateada luz del satélite daba de lleno una foto que el hombre había estado viendo antes de caer rendido por el cansancio, en ella se veía a una muchacha joven de cabello rizado corto hasta el hombro abrazando a otra chica de la misma edad de cabello cobrizo y ojos ámbar junto a ellas un joven Rafael miraba la cámara con una suave sonrisa medida, nada exagerada fiel a su carácter solemne de siempre finalmente a su lado un joven idéntico a él excepto por su forma de vestir completamente contraria al estilo formal de su gemelo.

Tras la foto solo había unas pocas palabras:

" _Rafael y Marco Diaz junto a sus novias, segundo año de universidad"_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno este capítulo abrió muchas dudas creo jajaja y espero que les haya gustado ese momento Starco :3 ahora por si no lo recordaban algunos datos:**

 **El padre de Tara es un humano se menciona en uno de los capítulos finales de la temp 1 del fic él no es Mewmano, ahora que carajos con el humano en Mewni es parte de la trama del fic.**

 **Tara era una hibrida mitad Mewmana mitad monstruo hurón es de complexión delgada y de cabello negro manejaba cuchillas y navajas, Delta era su novio un monstruo con apariencia de lobo, Lengua Bífida era un ser mezcla de reptil y ave ya que tenía plumas usaba cimitarras, Bell es arquera parece una oveja menuda antropomórfica con orejas largas que le llegan a la cintura, es importante que recuerden su apariencia por si se habían olvidado de estos personajes.**

 **De paso ¿recuerdan a Hinda? ella era una chica ciervo.**

 **Ahora un regalo cómico una escena extra de River y Moon…**

 ** El príncipe prometido**

El joven River Johansen se estaba quedando dormido en su habitación después de un largo y agotador día de ser arrastrado por todas partes por su nueva prometida Moon Butterfly.

Vivía en el castillo de los Butterfly desde hace dos semanas, más exactamente desde su cumpleaños número quince cuando había conocido a la chica con quien debería casarse y como dictaba la tradición lo habían mandado a vivir con ella, con estrecha vigilancia de parte de los sirvientes para que no ocurriera nada incorrecto.

El objetivo era simple: que ambos se conocieran para que así cuando llegara el momento de la boda no fueran dos completos desconocidos.

Ahora como se llevaban los futuros cónyuges ya no era cosa de sus padres ellos solo arreglaban el matrimonio entre quienes creían que serían el perfecto complemento uno del otro…bueno, en su caso èl más bien había sido elegido por la madre de Moon causando sorpresa entre la familia Johansen nadie pensaba que el bajito, tímido y cobarde River fuera a ser prospecto de matrimonio para nadie, de todos sus hermanos parecía ser que su destino era ser una especie de príncipe estudioso dedicado a la estrategia y la lectura que tal vez se casaría con alguna chica noble desesperada o permanecería soltero por siempre.

A nadie le importaba él no era el sucesor al trono después de todo.

Por ello todos se sorprendieron al saber que Comet Butterfly lo había elegido como el futuro esposo de la princesa Moon quien era extremadamente popular entre la juventud, el chico había pensado que seguro sería una bruja presumida y quisquillosa que siempre querría llamar la atención y que sería increíblemente incomodo tener que relacionarse con ella ante la idea de ser marido y mujer en el futuro, sin embargo Moon resulto ser simpática y espontanea, aceptaba sin problemas que algún día debería casarse con él y por ahora parecía estar feliz de tener a alguien de su edad en el palacio con quien entretenerse tratandolo como un amigo.

River no sabía si la chica era alguien que odiaba complicarse la vida o tal vez demasiado simplona en el pensamiento pero al fin y al cabo no era como si importara, después de todo la actitud optimista y desenfadada de la futura reina habían hecho su estancia agradable en lugar del infierno de sonrojos y torpeza que había imaginado.

Literalmente no podía olvidar la frase que le dijo la chica el primer día que llego:

" _Buenoo así que tú y yo vamos a tener que casarnos algún día…supongo que sería estupendo llevarnos bien no me gustaría ser de esas ancianas que después le gritan a su marido todo el día"_

Una sonrisa se deslizo por el rostro del príncipe mientras lentamente se dejaba llevar hacia el dulce sueño…pero sus planes fueron frustrados por una voz aguda.

-¡River!_ una despeinada princesa de Mewni le acababa de saltar encima gritándole directamente en el oído.

-¿Moon? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _ murmuro el chico somnoliento sin entender que hacia la princesa a esas horas en su habitación_ ¿cómo esquivaste a los guardias?

Podía ver el rostro sonriente de la chica gracias a la luz que ella había convocado con ayuda de la varita la cual tenía la forma de un cetro con un corazón celeste de diamantes en la parte superior de ambos lados del corazón salían dos pares de alas luminosas e iridiscentes iguales a las de un hada para rematar arriba del corazón brillaba un halo luminoso.

Moon llevaba puesto su camisón color malva para dormir el cual combinaba con su cabello de un azul suave casi blanco que caía desordenado por su espalda, sin duda su prometida era una chica linda pero eso no quitaba lo extraño y espeluznante que era que le saltara encima sonriendo de forma sospechosa a esa hora de la noche.

-Los guardias son fáciles de esquivar, use las tijeras de mamá_ la princesa agito el par frente al rubio para ser más específica_ ¡necesito tu ayuda!

-¿No podemos esperar hasta mañana? es tarde y se armara un lio si te ven aquí…además ya me puse la piyama_ River se volvió a tapar con las mantas listo para intentar dormir otra vez pero la adolescente agito la varita destapándolo.

-No podemos esperar ¡Mimi va a parir ahora! _ susurro la chica con los ojos brillantes haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos.

\- ¿Quién? _ el oji celeste estaba cada vez más desconcertado ¿qué le venían a decir a él acerca de alguien teniendo bebés?

-¡Mi yegua guerricornio! salí a mirarla porque no podía dormir, entonces…

-Espera ¿saliste a estas horas? ¿en piyama?

\- ¡Ese no es el punto! _ la princesa golpeo al chico con la mano en la frente resoplando_ el punto es que entonces me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de dar a luz llamé a los sirvientes pero Mimi es muuuy quisquillosa y al parecer no quiere que le toquen el trasero…

-¿A lo mejor quiere tener sus potros sola?…ya sabes dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso…_ el niño estaba orando para que fuera convincente y pudiera volver a dormir.

\- Tú no eres Glossaryck River además ¡no puede sola! ¡tiene problemas!

-Pues llama al veterinario…

-También lo pateo ahora esta inconsciente en la enfermería y pensé que el otro día tú te acercaste a ella y pareciste caerle bien…

El rubio ya estaba viendo por donde iban los tiros y no le gustaban nada

-Pu…puedes ayudarla tu…

\- No he leído libros sobre guerricornios…ahora que lo pienso nunca leo nada... oh demonios…_la chica frunció el ceño mientras se rascaba la cabeza de una forma para nada femenina_ ¡pero tu si!

\- ¡Porque me gusta la zoología no para ayudar a parir a una yegua con mal genio! _ el adolescente realizo un gesto de cruz con ambos brazos mirando fijamente a la niña frente a él.

-¡Por favoooor sino Mimi puede moriiir! ¡te doy fama, oro, joyas, me caso contigo!

\- Lo primero ya lo tengo soy un príncipe_ bufo el niño cruzándose de brazos_ y lo último tengo que hacerlo de todas formas.

\- Bueno ya intenté por las buenas_ resoplo Moon antes de levitarlo con la varita y llevárselo flotando hacia un portal que abrió con las tijeras_ ¡además si lees aobre zoología es porque te gustan los animales!

\- Pe…pero yo…_River sudaba la gota gorda mientras flotaba tras su secuestradora_¡no sé cómo voy a poder ayudarla!

\- ¡Descuida River eres muy listo pensaras en algo! _ ambos atravesaron el portal rumbo a los establos donde el chico aun gritaba_ ¡si mueres te recordare con cariño!

\- ¡¿Qué tu queee?!

Cuatro horas y un trabajo de parto guerricornio después una joven Moon sonriente acariciaba a cuatro potros bebes mientras un sucio y cansado River se sentía todo un héroe…solo había tenido que aguantar unas cuantas patadas y meter las manos en el trasero de un guerricornio después de todo.

Media hora después el joven Manfred encontró a ambos chicos en los establos aun en piyama durmiendo en el pajar entre medio de los pequeños potros recién nacidos.

 **Jajaja pobre River esas cosas le tocaron vivir creo que Moon joven se parece algo a la Star canon XD jajaja además una de las cosas en las que quería que se fijaran en este capítulo era el conformismo que tienen las personas en Mewni en cuanto a la magia de la reina y la vida que llevan…ahora comentarios:**

 **Leti-neko:** Me alegra que hayas leído el fic de Harry como es Drastoria no fue muy popular, y lamentablemente no será tan fácil para Marco y Star como ves, pero goza de los momentos Starco jejeje.

 **Mokey D. draco** : Gracias por tus ánimos, sin duda seguiré adelante tengo muchos planes para el futuro.

 **angel-demoniaca** : Malvadamente te puedo decir que podrías llegar a llorar aún más…

 **marati2011** **:** Desgraciadamente a veces el amor puro es lo que menos se valora o se confunden otras cosas egoístas con amor puro como los celos o la posesividad.

 **Kuroi to Tamashi** **:** Me alegra que les guste tanto mi fic y que les agrade Lekmet, su personalidad aquí es algo divertido de escribir.

 **Guest** : El multiverso no sé si lo tocare más pero seguro verán enredos, aquí las cosas no son tan simples no se arreglará todo con "démosle a Marco una capa y un título para que este con Star" eso lo veo posible en la serie pero no en este fic XD.

 **alen6** : Espero que este cap te guste tanto como el anterior, lamentablemente ya no puedo actualizar tan seguido como cuando comencé el fic.

 **SuguCelestial:** jaja ¿sabes? si Moon se opone al Starco en la serie eso importaría poco a Star mientras más prohibido algo más le gusta jajaja, espero te guste este capítulo no tiene tanto Starco pero es necesario tocar otros personajes también.

 **Rex0153** : Marco no odia a todos los monstruos, odia a Toffe pero a pesar de haber estado en shock cuando fue rescatado recuerda vagamente que Star fue ayudada por otros monstruos así que no los odia a todos y Marco respecto a la Mewnidepencia dijo legítimamente lo que pensaba no solo como un comentario puede parecer un chico algo ligerillo de opiniones XD pero no.

 **andrethefavorite16** **:** No he planeado nada con esas versiones, pero aquí en fanfiction hay varios fics que los abordan especialmente oneshots estilo romántico o de amistad.

 **AdventurerHeart** **:** Sapo Toro si quiere a Star le debe la vida después de todo y el dinero que tiene ahora XD.

 **Ranpoo4ever** : Para Eclipsa falta mucho realmente XD ni siquiera sé que tipo de villano será en la serie así que no sé que tipo de villano será aquí.

 **ParkJeBin1203** **:** Aquí tienes una breve escena de la juventud de ambos supongo que notaste que a diferencia de la serie aquí la varita de Moon niña era algo distinta, de un modo gracioso creo que la joven Moon aquí resulta algo parecida a la Star canon.

 **Estebiyan2002** : Gracias por los halagos y por supuesto que lo seguiré no pienso dejar la historia sin terminar especialmente no ahora que soy conocida en el fandom en español jajaja siempre quise eso :3

 **Guest:** No mueras! Aquí viene el capítulo y es largo!

 **Antes de despedirme tres cosas: la primera que no puedo dar fecha para la pròxima actualización XD así que solo esperen, la segunda es una recomendación de un fanfic muy lindo llamado "Monarchs of Mewni" está en la página AO3 es algo asi como un fic con varias partes y cada parte puede tener más de un capitulo, pero es realmente bueno está en inglés, pero con la opción de traducir página se puede leer verdaderamente bien y si se preguntan contiene Starco y Jantom XD.**

 **Lo último es comentar como me sorprende la cantidad de blogs de amino que piden "respeto a los Starco fan", "no ofendan a Jackie" ¿nadie hace blogs de todas las veces que yo he visto shippers de otras parejas, multishippers o anti shippers ofender a los Starco fan? especialmente los Jarco shippers tóxicos y enrabiados, sinceramente creo que los arenosos del fandom caen todos en un mismo saco sin importar sus preferencias son personas que solo quieren que en la serie pase lo que ellos quieren sin importar desarrollo de personajes ni nada o que solo quieren ver a su ship canon aunque este mal hecho o sea una pareja poco sana…son todos iguales no me gusta como muchos se escudan tras la idea de que los Starco al ser mayoría somos los tóxicos cuando la verdad muchas veces en amino solo los veo defendiéndose alguien pone fannart Starco y sale alguien comentando "Huy pero es que Marco esta con Jackie y Star es plana" ¿enserio? ¿para que si no te gusta el fannart o el fic lo lees o lo ves? ¿enserio estas tomando el tamaño de la delantera de Star como algo importante? eso solo importa en fanficitons malos tipo M, mejor ve a buscar algo que si te guste y no molestes! Y claro los Starco shippers le tiran vergazos al que comento que después se queja de agresividad cuando claramente hizo un comentario que no venía a cuento en una sección donde no venía a cuento.**

 **Tenía que quejarme de ello, si alguien quiere hacer un blog debería hacerlo sobre los malos modos en general dentro del fandom es como si muchos por pertenecer a "bandos de shipeo" minoritarios se consideran autorizados para tratar mal a otros porque ellos "son los únicos pobrecitos que aman a X ship" o los que tiran comentarios malos porque "todos los que aman el romance son idiotas la serie debería tener solo magia" ¿enserio? lo peor es que no paro de ver comentarios así por eso deje de leer comentarios excepto Reddit donde a veces también hay gente muy pesada pero en general ahí al menos hay buenas teorías y análisis y lo que no entiendo para nada es esa manía de irse a meter donde no te llaman ¿qué carajos hace un hater del Moonffe comentando un fic Moonffe? ¿qué demonios hace alguien que odia el Jarco comentando un fanfic Jarco? A mí no me gusta el Jarco y ni por si acaso ando leyendo fanfics de la pareja o fannarts, ¿por qué una persona que odia el shipeo se mete a un debate de la página que sea sobre shipeo si no le gusta?, si se está haciendo un debate con argumentos buenos ¿es necesario que alguien se meta a dar una opinión sin base alegando que después no lo dejan decir lo que piensa cuando notoriamente se supone que se metió en un debate que exige argumentos? francamente no entiendo yo pocas veces dejo comentarios malos en fanfics porque prefiero solo ignorar lo que no me gusta y cuando lo hago es solo cuando creo que es necesario por ej una vez me queje de un fic donde se mostraba a Marco pegándole a Star como algo justificable o lindo y tuve que quejarme de eso…al menos me gusta pensar que era un motivo legitimo para dejarle un review negativo al autor lo cual se refiere a su historia, review negativo no es jamás ofender al autor.**

 **Ademas es gracioso identificar los nombres de los mismos que post Bon bon pedían respeto por el Jarco que es su ship favorito que si Marco esta con Jackie no sean agresivos y ahora leo comentarios de los mismos que al ver su ship favorito peligrar o que al saber que quedan muchos capítulos por delante y eventualmente puede haber Starco ofenden a Star o ventilando odio por todos lados…eso no es ser consecuente con lo que dicen…y oh si gente créanme me paseo por todos lados (ejem...decentes) de internet de hecho sé que aparte de dani que sube mi fic en amino otra chica lo está subiendo pero me da el crédito así que no me quejo XD solo lo digo porque si usted es un arenoso posiblemente yo ya se tu nombre de usuario y he leído tus comentarios y no me parecieron.**

 **Y si usted quiere plagearme creame que lo encontrare y lo hare caer...no lo hagas.**

 **Bueno eso es todo jajaja gracias a todos los que me leen!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hola gente! solo vengo a comunicar que no estoy muerta, el capítulo siguiente ha estado trabajándose pero por la universidad no he podido terminarlo es uno donde desarrollo mis OC y se descubre algo interesante, todo ocurrirá durante la noche que Marco y Star están durmiendo en la enfermería mientras que el capítulo siguiente será nuestro dúo pasando todo el día juntos en Mewni, recuerden que un cap no porque no se enfoque en Star y Marco será menos interesante si les interesa saber algo curioso sobre Janna y personajes que a futuro serán importantes léanlo cuando salga.**

 **No comentaré nada de la temp 3 ya que creo que solo nos queda ver que pasará XD, sin embargo, me alegro enormemente de que según las sinopsis Star y Tom no se volverán pareja de la nada, menos mal si quieren hacer Tomstar bien, pero por favor con desarrollo no de la nada después de todo si Marco se va con Jackie, Star tiene derecho a olvidarse de él al menos románticamente.**

 **Pero fuera de broma conociendo a Daron creo que su troleada maestra será algo como…el cap Jarco donde todos creen que romperán en realidad será un capitulo donde supuestamente se reafirmá la relación, Marco cree que estará feliz con Jackie mientras Star está en Mewni troleando masivamente a los Starco fans, pero después la troleada será para los Jarco no me extrañaría que Daron luego de eso en vez de hacer que el Jarco vaya cada vez mejor haga que comience a caer en picada…en definitiva si somos realistas y la serie maneja el romance de manera realista eso implica que Marco requiere tiempo para ordenar que siente descubrir lo verdaderamente importante que es Star para él y ver a la verdadera Jackie…digamos que actualmente el chico le tiene un 90% de adoración a la chica idealizada que siempre ha admirado y diría que apenas un 10 por ciento es cariño real por la Jackie real que ha estado conociendo y su noviazgo para Marco más que una relación por la que debe trabajar da la impresión que aún es su relación soñada donde cree que debe mantenerse cool en todo momento para Jackie y que ahora que son novios nunca habrá problemas…o que si los hay los superarán y al final se casaran o algo así Marco aún no se baja de su nube y creo que tomara su tiempo para ello así como para ver que mientras Star sea la chica más importante en su vida incluso si no es de forma romántica no podrá jamás tener una relación de noviazgo verdaderamente buena Marco esta temp debe elegir no si seguir siendo amigo de Star o no, sino entre dejar que esa amistad cambie o se distancie un poco para que marcar límites y que él pase más tiempo con Jackie dedicándole tiempo a su novia fortaleciendo su relación con ella (lo cual implica que ciertas cosas como ser la persona en la que más confía a la que le cuenta sus temores esas cosas que hace con Star deben pasar a Jackie es decir su amistad con Star dejaría de ser tan íntima algo normal cuando una persona consigue pareja al fin y al cabo las parejas románticas no son solo para besuquearse) o…si Marco quiere seguir corriendo libremente tras de Star cada vez que ella necesite ayuda, si quiere seguir siendo su mejor amigo y confidente más cercano sin ser reemplazado por otro chico sea Tom o alguien más, es decir si Marco quiere seguir teniendo el papel que tiene en la vida de Star y no dejarlo jamás pues solo le queda ser su novio…así es la vida de lo contrario él seguirá siendo amigo de Star pero el papel de mayor socio, compañero y apoyo acabaría pasando a alguien más con el tiempo como dije la vida es así las amistades platónicas hombre mujer que funcionan es cuando ambos a pesar de ser amigos tienen parejas románticas que los complementan perfectamente, es decir, cuando son buenos amigos pero románticamente buscan algo más, cuando estos amigos a pesar de quererse mucho no dejan tiradas a sus parejas por el otro, cuando su pareja romántica es su mayor socio su persona más importante y ambos sin dejar de ser amigos saben que hay cosas que no corresponde discutir con el otro sino con su pareja, cuando marcan limites, ese tipo de cosas en el fondo cuando son amigos pero su corazón está comprometido con otra persona aunque la serie sea muy Disney y todo eso debe ser realista en este sentido, esa es la pregunta de esta temp 3, sin duda los sentimientos de amistad de Marco están con Star, él la quiere y ella tiene su lealtad de amigo pero ¿Dónde está el corazón de Marco? ¿es capaz de marcar distancia con Star para marcar límites con los sentimientos que ella tiene hacia él? ¿está dispuesto a que Jackie ocupe un papel más importante en su vida provocando que en cierto sentido ella reemplace a Star como su mayor socio en la vida? Porque diga lo que se diga cuando una persona prioriza a otra, cuando confía en esa persona con su vida, cuando es la primera en la que piensa en llamar si le pasa algo, cuando siente que la vida no sería lo mismo sin ESA persona que resulta ser un amigo o amiga del sexo opuesto…entonces da igual con quien se está besuqueando o compartiendo intimidad física el individuo sencillamente su pareja romántica no es ni de cerca tan importante como ese "amigo".**

 **Ahora esa reflexión viene a raíz de la temp 3 y de casos reales que he visto XD situaciones más maduras, pero básicamente lo mismo que me recuerda la serie con lo que está pasando.**

 **Ahora por mientras lo que hare en este espacio es algo que siempre quise hacer! Poner información sobre los personajes como en el libro de la serie jejeje con ellos escribiendo y poniendo cosas. Cronológicamente esto pasaría en una época alegre de sus vidas posiblemente después de lo de Mina pero no se compliquen mucho por eso solo espero que se rían un poco.**

 **Diario de Janna Ordonia**

 _Hace poco recibí este diario como regalo, no soy exactamente una persona que le guste escribir su información privada en algo tan fácil de robar por cualquier vándalo (cof, cof Diaz y compañía) así que decidí hacer algo más divertido que eso ¡pedirle a todos mis amigos que escriban algo en él! lo publicare en mi blog online ¡espero les guste!_

 _Si lo considero pertinente pondré anotaciones sobre ellos en la página…_

* * *

 **Tiene el lápiz: Star Butterfly**

¿Sobre qué puedo escribir? Janna fue muy amable al dejarme un espacio en su diario aún cuando nos conocemos hace menos de un año, en realidad no pensé que considerara necesario que yo ponga algo…no sé qué puede ser interesante después de todo tal vez hubiera sido mejor si le pidiera a Jackie que comente algo o...Brittney o bueno…no se…no me considero alguien demasiado divertida…

 _Pon lo que se te dé la gana Star es solo de recuerdo…y no te considero alguien aburrida ¡eres muy tierna y simpatica! :3 ¿Qué te parece si nos cuentas que te ha parecido la Tierra?_

Bueno…no es por dónde empezar la Tierra es sin duda un lugar muy agradable tiene todo este sistema de salud para las personas comunes…ya sabes nadie tiene que ir donde el herrero a sacarse dientes o emborracharse para no sufrir cuando se tiene que realizar algún procedimiento médico ¡también tienen algo mágico llamado inodoro que hace desaparecer todo! bueno…las necesidades de las personas…y a veces la tarea de Marco.

También tienen estos pequeños solcitos encerrados dentro de un aparato de vidrio a los que llaman ampolletas, Marco dice que no son soles pero tampoco sé si creerle después de todo él no es muy bueno en física…además la física es extraña…estudio todo lo que me dicen pero los humanos creen que todos estamos compuestos por algo llamado "átomos" cuando en Mewni me dijeron siempre que todo estaba conformado por energía mágica en estado sólido…a veces es confuso.

Pero lo más importante es que... ¡me encanta la Tierra! Y todas las personas que conocí en ella especialmente Marco él es mi mejor amigo puede que sea algo gruñón, flojo y le guste hacer el vago pero en el fondo es una muy linda persona siempre me cuida y me apoya cuando estoy triste...no es que me diga nada… él no es bueno hablando y si habla mete la pata…tiene muchas F en lengua…pero me hace nachos y ¡me abraza! también se acurruca conmigo cuando vemos películas y aunque al inicio no le agradaba el contacto físico ahora se ha acostumbrado mucho.

 _Ni me digas…no te saca las manos de encima ¿acaso no te incomoda?_

Ehhh ¿no? además Marco me dice que es algo normal en la Tierra...que todo el mundo lo hace, aunque también me dice que si le cuento a alguien lo va a negar…

 _Y dime…que más te ha dicho que es normal…_

No sé porque eso tendría que ser parte del diario pero nada del otro mundo solo cosas como oler mi cabello (¡no lo culpo! ¡Los champú en la Tierra huelen muy bien! el de Janna huele a lavanda :D) abrazarme, tomarme de la mano…especialmente cuando hay otros chicos cerca creo que es porque sabe que me pongo nerviosa alrededor de las personas (especialmente chicos antes de venir aquí solo hable con Tom) así que busca darme apoyo…también le gusta usarme de almohada cuando tiene sueño o irse a mi cama porque según él es más blanda ¡y siempre se queda dormido! es muy gracioso.

Yo personalmente creo que es lindo cuando me acaricia el pelo.

 _Ok…creo que un día de estos tendré que hablar seriamente con Diaz…o vigilarlo... su actitud hacia Star se me está comenzando a hacer sospechosa._

 _No quiero que le rompan el corazón a mi amiga…_

* * *

 **Tiene el lápiz: Jackie Lynn Thomas**

Supongo que escribiré sobre mi vida. ¿Saben? las personas suelen dejarse engañar y creer que el ballet es sencillo, que es solo pararse de puntas y dar saltos usando atuendos llamativos ¡pero es mucho más que eso! tan solo para usar las puntas de ballet se requiere una preparación previa.

Comencé a practicar ballet a los tres años después de que viera con Janna la película de Barbie Cascanueces, me gustó tanto que le pedí a mi mamá que me metiera a clases de ballet y ella accedió, me ha dicho que pensó que sería algo temporal no esperaba que me gustara tanto que enserio quisiera seguir una carrera profesional después pero me apoyo mucho cuando le dije, es algo que aprecio después de todo ser bailarina es algo difícil, cuesta triunfar, se gana poco y la carrera es corta te jubilas a una edad bastante temprana si lo comparas con otras profesiones.

 _¡Hey Jack! porque no pones algo de lo que te gusta hacer cuando no estas ensayando, o viendo videos de ballet por internet._

Bueno, en mi tiempo libre me gusta escuchar música…de ballet, si lo sé es repetitivo pero todos los que estudiamos danza somos así, si no tienes una verdadera pasión no encontrarás el ánimo para ensayar todo lo que se necesita y además aguantar los estudios de la escuela.

Pero me gustan las películas especialmente las que tienen que ver con la danza, ¡incluso series!

 _Hey si recuerdo que te obsesionaste con ese anime Princess Tutu un tiempo…_

También con Janna y ahora con Star seguimos cada película de Barbie que sale (aunque la más entusiasta es Janna).

Básicamente mi vida es bastante rutinaria y me gusta que sea así. Desde niña nunca he sido buena soportando los cambios abruptos o situaciones nuevas, tengo ataques de pánico y nervios no soy alguien que se adapta fácilmente a las situaciones ni confía fácilmente en las personas por eso tengo pocos amigos, Star fue una excepción ella es tan tímida que la siento como una especie de hermana menor además compartimos lo de los ataques de pánico…supongo que en ella es un poco más extremo pero se entiende yo no soy una princesa no tengo que lidiar con cosas estresantes continuamente.

 _¿No le llamas estresante a tus sesiones de psicología porque tenías miedo escénico?_

Cállate Janna intento no enfocarme en eso ¡ayúdame! ¡sabes que es ridículo que una bailarina tenga miedo escénico!

Mmm aparte de eso ¿Qué más puede ser interesante? mi asignatura favorita en la escuela es lengua y odio historia y matemáticas tengo realmente muy mala memoria así que soy pésima recordando fechas y formulas…pero no me va tan mal como a Marco. Por cierto, me estoy llevando mejor con él conociéndolo no es tan mal chico si sigo descubriendo cosas buenas en él acabare pidiéndole una cita se lo prometí a Star después de todo.

Y…Marco es algo lindo ¡solo digo!

 _Oh no…maldito Diaz más le vale no hacer sufrir a ninguna de mis amigas o Janna ira a castrarle su banana ¡hum!_

* * *

 **Tiene el lápiz: Pony Head**

¡Oh cielos! me siento super feliz y honrada de que me pidan escribir en este diario ¡es una señal de cuanto me estiman!

 _ **Mas bien es una señal de cuan metiche eres nadie te pidió que escribieras y nadie te invito a mi casa jodida yegua…**_

 _¡No escribas en mi diario sin mi permiso! además Pony es amiga de Star ¡tenle más respeto!_

 _ **Respeto mis pelotas esta tipeja flotante me acosa y me hace insinuaciones raras cada vez que aparece…¿o acaso solo defiendes a las mujeres Ordonia?** **p** **ero que Feminazi…**_

 _¡Marco, Janna dejen que Pony siga escribiendo!_

¡Como ven Marco es realmente tímido! es enternecedor como finge que le desagrado cuando su nerviosismo al verme lo delata, contrae el ojo, suda, se pone verde y sale corriendo sin duda el pobre chico siente algo por mí ¡es tan tsundere!

 _ **No...enserio... vete…**_

Mis pasatiempos preferidos son leer todo sobre tendencias y maquillaje una princesa siempre debe lucir linda para toda ocasión eres el modelo a seguir para todas las chicas de tu reino ya sabes…además siempre es un placer ayudar a una amiga cuando tiene problemas de cabello.

 _Aww sí, siempre me ayudabas a peinarme en los eventos reales :3_

También me gusta leer especialmente novelas de amor ¿dónde está mi amor verdadero? ¡es tan difícil encontrarlo! todos saben que me gustan los chicos malos pero vamos que a la hora de casarme necesito un buen material de rey y los rebeldes son más para…O/O ir al pajar…desflorarte ya lo saben ¡qué vergüenza rebelar esto!

 _ **Y ahora es donde me entero de que esta solo quiere mi manguaco…**_

 _Tranquilo jefe que el lado bueno es que no tiene por donde se lo meta (guiño, guiño)_

 _¡Ferguson, Diaz largo de mi diario, pero YA!_

¡Ahora voy a hacer un informe de los mejores modelos masculinos de Uni por si alguna vez van a mi patria!

 _Vaya Janna creo que Lilacia te va usar gran parte del diario…_

 _ **Star… oye tengo hambre :c aliméntame…**_

 _No deberías seguir rayando el cuaderno de Janna…_

 _ **Sip tienes razón…de echo debería disculparme le voy a dejar un dibujito de regalo :D**_

* * *

 **Tiene el Lapiz: YO ¡QUIERO QUEJARME!**

Adivinen cual sería mi sorpresa cuando veo que ALGUIEN o más bien ALGUIEN Y SU PAR DE AMIGOS IDIOTAS me dejaron dos páginas enteras con dibujos de…bueno…penecitos con ojos…¡buscare la forma de vengarme!...iré a pedirle un hechizo a Star esperen y verán haber si quieren seguir haciéndose los graciosos.

¡Y SI ALFONZO LEE ESTE LA RESPUESTA ES NO, HACERLE OJITOS A LOS PENES NO LOS HACE KAWAI O LO QUE SEA!

* * *

 **Tiene el lápiz: El trio de vagos**

¡Yo no soy un vago solo un genio incomprendido! me gusta guardar energía…por si no lo adivinaron soy Ferguson el chico guapo, pelirrojo y con mucho que abrazar de la academia Echo Creek mis pasatiempos son practicar boxeo, ver internet, jalarme el ganzo y adorar My Little Pony ¡Espera! ¿Qué mierda le pasa a este lápiz? ¡yo no quería poner eso! ¡no debo dejar que nadie se entere de mi eterno amor por mi waifu Rainbow Dash! algo raro pasa aquí ¡no pienso seguir escribiendo!

¡Nadie debe saber que en mi tiempo libre escribo fanfic sobre la magia de la amistad!

Deb….olta…este…¡api…

 _Ok Ferguson descubrió el pequeño truco jeje le pedi a Star que le pusiera un hechizo al lápiz para que quien lo usa escriba sus más profundos secretos…no sé si publicar esto en mi blog me da un poco de pena rebelar su amor a los Ponys XD._

 _No alcanzo a poner casi nada sobre su vida el pobre hombre, pero puedo escribir lo que yo sé: el papá de Ferguson es abogado (aunque al parecer de joven era un rebelde) la mamá del chico murió cuando el nació así que Ferguson ha sido criado solamente por su papá y su abuela aunque no lo considero un ejemplo a seguir para nada (fue el responsable de cambiar el archivo de video del profesor de quimica por un video porno el semestre pasado digo fue el que lo hizo la idea fue de su jefecito el regalado) pero si tuviera que decir algo bueno del pelirrojo es que tiene un gran sentido del humor y cuando termina con alguna chica lo hace de tal modo que nadie sufre ni llora ni termina con la autoestima seriamente dañada, su popularidad se basa en ser el típico gordito simpático que actúa como si fuera un bombón._

 _Además, tiene un tío que se dedica a hacer tatuajes y poner piercings en el centro de Echo Creek supongo que debería haberlo sabido es decir ¿de dónde sacan esos aros el trio de vagos? no es que tengan mucho dinero así que debí suponer que alguien se los hacia gratis._

 _Ahora tengo clase de gimnasia más rato buscare a Alfonzo para vengarme, de paso debo convencer a Star de que me deje jugarle la broma a Marco también si le dice lo del lápiz hechizado se me va a escapar el muy jodido enserio ustedes también se hartarían si la mitad de su grupo pro ayuda social se la pasara llorando porque están enamoradas de él o él las pateo._

 _Al menos ahora se la pasa más ocupado con Star así que hace tiempo que se comporta relativamente mejor._

* * *

 **¡Hey Janna! ¿te cuento algo gracioso? resulta que al parecer era necesario traer calculadora a la clase de matemáticas…**

Hasta yo sé que es necesario traer calculadora a esa clase ¡y no soy de la Tierra!

 **Jajaja seh creías que la calculadora era una cosa que tenía que ver con lavar culos…**

¡No es mi culpa! la palabra lavadora se parece a calculadora y te recuerdo que tú no me sacaste de mi error…

 **Fue demasiado graciosa tu cara cuando creíste que en la Tierra era costumbre que todos se lavaran el culo en público**

¡El profesor dijo que debíamos usar la calculadora con el compañero de al lado!

 **Jajja si pobre Justin cuando te dijo que te compartía la de él lo abofeteaste, aún tengo una foto de eso ¡un momento para la posteridad! /(*0*)/**

¬¬ De todos modos ya tenemos que volver a clases. Básicamente Janna, Marco está secuestrando tu calculadora le prestaría la mía pero al parecer hay una especie de prueba sorpresa y no se puede ¡me aseguraré de que te la devuelva!

 **Oh no…a lo mejor se me pierde quien sabe…**

* * *

 _Al parecer finalmente tengo la calculadora de vuelta Star se encargó de que Diaz me la devuelva vaya cara que tiene el tipo._

 _Ahora lo que estaba esperando ¡la parte de Alfonzo! veamos que secretos oscuros tiene…._

* * *

 **Tiene el Lapiz: componente del trio de vagos 2 ¡Alfonzo!**

¿Qué se puede decir sobre mí? todos saben que me gusta ir al gimnasio con mis amigos, salir de fiesta, el cine, detesto la escuela (cualquier persona con tres dedos de frente lo hace), también me gusta saber de autos (normal papa es mecánico) y se me da bien hacer bromas jajaj siempre inventamos algo con los chicos la vida en la escuela no sería lo mismo sin esos dos.

Me considero una especie de conciencia del grupo, a Marco se le ocurre alguna cosa Ferguson lo sigue sin dudar y yo soy el que dedica un minuto de reflexión sobre si es buena idea, por ejemplo: ¿Robar dulces en el supermercado? ¡buena idea son unos careros!, ¿hacer algo de grafiti en el centro? ¡buena idea es arte!, ¿pincharle los neumáticos al director? divertido por qué no que use el transporte público como la gente normal de vez en cuando... ahora ¿robar el dinero del tesorero del curso? demasiado, mejor solo la mitad hay que medirse, ¿beber licor? bueno en su momento creímos que sería buena idea hasta que nos pusimos muy homosexuales hablando de nuestra infancia y lo solos que nos sentíamos ¿Qué? ¡eso es secreto! ¿por qué puse eso? bueno lo borrare después total Janna no está cerca.

Ella me dijo que podría poner algo sobre mi vida en general ahora que tengo amigos y ya no me golpean en la escuela ¿enserio? esto es cada vez más raro…pero como decía la paso bien tengo dos hermanos menores y mamá es parvularia mi sueño frustrado es ser cantante o actor pero me acompleja mi voz.

Enserio esto es una mierda voy al baño y a la vuelta borrare esto y hablare con la chica banana que está bien buena.

¡CARAJO NO QUIERO SEGUIR PONIENDO ESAS COSAS!

* * *

 _Jajjaa pobre Alfonzo tiene complejo de voz aunque para su consuelo es el motivo de su popularidad a las chicas les gusta su apariencia de tipo malo combinado con su voz "dulce" es el que ha tenido menos novias en comparación a los otros dos Alfonzo es se podría decir más tranquilo aunque descuidado…dejo el diario aquí si iba al baño y quería borrar algo mejor se lo lleva con él digo ¿no? aunque lamentablemente debo decir que no estoy interesada en él (lo siento Alfonzo).  
_

 _Aunque el pobre chico no sabía que estuve escondida en el armario de la limpieza todo el tiempo viendo como respondía (fingí dejarlo solo) realmente tengo una especie de habilidad ninja para esconderme pero no me gusta espiar a la gente ni invadir el espacio personal…si no fuera una chica correcta realmente sería un peligro público._

 _¡Ahora vamos a por Marco!_

* * *

Janna está intentado convencer a Marco para que escriba no le he dicho nada del lápiz encantado en parte porque supongo que entiendo porque Janna quiere gastarle la broma y porque sé que Marco no tiene nada horrible que esconder, además siempre puedo borrar después lo que ponga si es demasiado ¡por algo soy su mejor amiga!

Iré a ver cómo están esos dos por mientras le dejaré el diario a una amiga que conocí hace poco y está de visita hoy ¡Kelly!

 _ **Bueno, hola yo soy Kelly realmente creo que puedo ofrecer grandes consejos para todas las chicas es decir ¿quién no tiene un novio acosador que no entiende que todo entre ustedes acabo? así es en mi caso se llama Tad aunque es super guapo, sexy y tiene un cuerpo que se mueren esta chica lo rechaza siempre ¡nunca vuelvan con un celoso controlador! ¡déjenlo atrás y cántenle Just Friends!**_

 _ **Ahora ¿Qué otro buen consejo debería dar? ¡ya se!**_

 _ **Los Diez mandamientos de Kelly para ser una borracha decente:**_

 **1.-** _**Come y toma a la vez si comes mucho es posible que te emborraches menos que si no comes nada.**_

 _ **2.- No importa que tanto calor tengas o cuanta confianza creas que tienes con la gente con la que estas ¡no te quites la ropa!**_

 _ **3.- Si tienes ganas de ir al baño ve al baño es enserio no importa que creas en ese momento no te orines donde estás.**_

 _ **4.- Piensa antes de golpear a alguien si eres una borracha agresiva créeme querrás matar a más de la mitad de tus amigos.**_

 _ **5.- No te depiles el arbusto ni las sheshes si estás super enamorada de tu novio posiblemente estando ebria pensaras en perder la virginidad con él ¡si estas peluda tu subconsciente lo sabrá y así no harás algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte una vez sobria!**_

 _ **6.- Júntate con amigos que te cuiden y no te saquen fotos o algo así mientras estas borracha e indefensa o mejor toma clases de defensa personal así antes de que te hagan algo ¡tú le partes la cara a todos!**_

 _ **7.- Si tienes un familiar que es un contrabandista, mafioso o ladrón dimensional (shh mi abuelo en mi caso pero es secreto) díganle siempre donde están así tomara venganza si les pasa algo.**_

 _ **8.- Aprendan a disparar así aunque estén ebrias e indefensas nadie se les acercara con intenciones obscenas una chica con un arma es algo de temer.**_

 _ **9.- Júntense con personas como Star son buenas influencias y las cuidaran cuando estén ebrias.**_

 _ **10.- Pase lo que pase nunca es buena idea asaltar un banco mientras estas borracha mejor hazlo cuando estes sobria, así puedes reflexionar previamente si es lo que de verdad quieres hacer.  
**_

 _ **¡Y esos fueron mis super consejos! Espero los disfruten y como dice mi tío Blamidir tómense un tequila y váyanse a dormir.**_

* * *

 _Necesito hablar con Star sobre pasarle el diario a cualquier rara no es que tenga nada contra Kelly pero esta como una cabra…_

 _Y parece gustarle demasiado el licor…_

* * *

 **Tiene el Lápiz: No necesita presentación es un vago por excelencia**

 **Mira Ordonia no pienso poner nada sobre mi vida o mi persona en este diario** **principalmente porque no quiero que nadie se entere de que me gusta St…**

 **Sabía que algo me olía raro aquí este lapiz es extraño…no pienso seguir escribiendo además** **¿enserio crees que sería tan idiota para dejar que el mundo sepa sobre mis calzoncillos de unicornios?** **¡No es lo que parece! es que no había otros y no voy a andar por ahí con todo saltando…sep es algo lógico.**

 **Al demonio borrare eso después o lo corregiré no tengo la menor intención de que el mundo sepa sobre mi ropa interior…o bueno fui a la escuela en ropa interior una vez, pero básicamente si el mundo debe saber sobre mi ropa interior que sea acerca de una con más estilo.**

 _¡Marco! Janna quiere que pongas cosas sobre ti como que te gusta hacer…_

 **Mmm ¿ok? Star por cierto como leas algo arriba la vas a pasar mal :D, mmm que me gusta hacer ehh dormir, comer, dormir más, no me culpen la escuela es jodidamente aburrida y el sistema en general es opresivo básicamente lo único** **interesante en mi vida es Star...** **esperen no Star me refiero a esas cosas que pasan viviendo con ella sep ¡eso! además me gustan ehh los videojuegos antes me gustaba ver como morían los personajes pero recientemente ya no** **porque tengo un trauma bastante se…**

 **Odio este puto lápiz…**

 **¿Que otra cosa hago? podría poner información sobre esa vez que a Ferguson se le ocurrió que midiéramos al amiguito para ver quien lo tenía más grande…**

 _Janna te mata…¡y yo también!_

 **Mmm ok, no sé qué más poner no voy a escribir sobre mi familia.**

 _Podrías hacer un decálogo como Kelly estilo "como esquivar la tarea" o algo así es sorprendente como lo lograste por tanto tiempo o poner cuál es tu color favorito…o comida favorita…_

 **O hablar sobre Janna ella está poniendo cosas sobre nosotros alguien debería hablar de ella.**

 _Aww ¡muy lindo!_

* * *

 **Cosas que se sobre Janna por Marco Diaz:**

 **1.- Una vez la vi leyendo un libro de exorcismo con Star y Jackie al parecer le tiene miedo a los fantasmas y los demonios…aún recuerdo cuando hicieron una piyamada aquí y corte la luz de la casa ¡las hubieran visto como corrían!**

 _Eso fue cruel…salimos corriendo por toda la calle en piyama :c, supongo que aún no nos llevábamos muy bien en ese entonces para que me hicieras eso._

 **Si...bueno... lo siento :c pero te ves linda asustada  
**

 _Aww ¡gracias! supongo  
_

 **2.- Una vez cuando cortaron un viejo eucalipto en la plaza nos obligó a todos a hacer un funeral para el árbol grito "nooo mi eucalipto" por una hora entera.**

 _Si, ella estaba realmente triste pero tú no dijiste nada para burlarte fue muy dulce de tu parte._

 **Ehh eso solo fue porque si lo hacía te ibas a enojar conmigo y tal vez porque Janna será rara pero no es mala…lo que nos lleva al punto 3.**

 **3.- Le encanta protestar amarrándose sea a la cancha de futbol, un árbol viejo que quieren cortar, un local que encuentra discriminador pero una vez se amarro afuera de mi casa cuando Angie compro una gallina viva para desplumarla y asarla Janna creyó que era una crueldad así que declaro que se quedaría amarrada al cactus frente a mi casa hasta que dejáramos ir a esa gallina por supuesto nadie deja ir a la cena tan fácil así que se quedó ahí otra hora más después se puso a llover así que le deje un paraguas encima para que no se mojara tanto.**

 _¿Y no la invitaste a entrar?_

 **Rafael la invito a entrar pero ella declaró que entraba solo si no comíamos a la gallina…digamos que el pollo asado olía demasiado bien así que yo le puse el paraguas a Janna y mi mamá llamo a la señora Ordonia.**

 _Ahora que recuerdo…¿no era esa la historia donde le dejaste encima un paraguas con un agujero?_

 **Si bueno…en ese momento no me di cuenta de que tenía un agujero no fue intencional ¡lo juro! es que no me fije.**

 _Conociéndote menos mal que al menos era un paraguas y no una sombrilla de papel con lo distraído que eres._

 **Puede ser, pero la lección es que no debes meterte con mi carne.**

* * *

 _Leyendo esto creo que tendré que hacer limpieza para ver que pongo en el blog y que no hay cosas que estoy dudando en publicar, además ¡ese era un eucalipto muy antiguo! ¿acaso Diaz no tiene sentimientos?_

 _Debe tenerlos pero creo que solo Star ha visto esa escondida parte de su ser como sea, es tarde me voy a dormir ha sido un día agitado._

* * *

Estimada Terrícola:

Anoche Sali a dar un paseo en mi vehículo junto a mi compañero humano (creo que a nuestros vehículos ustedes les llaman OVNI) estos vehículos no tienen baño ya que mi especie no requiere de ellos así que tuvimos que bajar de urgencia a alguna casa para que mi amigo pudiera ir al baño si te preguntas como entramos a tu domicilio fue sumamente fácil con la magia que poseo, lamentablemente no tenía mis tijeras dimensionales a mano para volver a casa así que comprenderás que fue una emergencia, mi compañero pide sus más sinceras disculpas por tapar tu cuarto de baño con su materia orgánica.

También saque todo el hielo de tu nevera tengo sangre fría así que necesito estar a bajas temperaturas constantemente y mi hielo ya estaba derretido buscando algún modo de disculparme por las molestias causadas encontré este diario donde dejo la presente nota, al ver que tu intención era compartir esto en el internet decidí hacerlo por ti como muestra de gratitud.

¡No tienes nada de que agradecerme!

Atte.

Cetrixia D'White

 **PD: Emm soy Dante el que tapo tu baño vaya realmente lo siento como disculpa te deje un Salchiduende en tu mesita de noche son deliciosos, solo cómelo cuando no tengas que salir es peligroso comer salchiduendes y conducir o algo así.**

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Espero haber logrado que se rieran un poco con esto me salió fácil de escribir y hace tiempo que quería hacer esto jajaja realmente creo que necesitamos reír un poco antes de las bombas anti Starco de esta semana.**

 **Y aquí realmente Janna y Marco no se caen demasiado bien son como un par de hermanos o una suegra y el yerno jajaja lo digo por la tendencia de creer que dos personas que actúan así se atraen o se gustan en verdad nope a Marco no le gusta Janna y a ella no le gusta para nada él.**

 **Probablemente no desaparezca otro mes y suba el cap nuevo pronto y descuiden que como dije el prox cap será sobre historia y el siguiente Marco y Star pasando todo un día juntos en Mewni, ahora las respuestas.**

 **alen6** **:** Como veo te llamo mucho la atención la foto de Marco y Rafael en 2 capítulos más sabremos la verdad.

 **Rex0153** : Mi fic es como la vida misma tiene cosas turbias, buenas y graciosas esa es la idea.

 **Johana:** La gente no es agradable muchas veces de hecho deberían solo enfocarse en la historia personalmente si la serie me demuestra que Jarco y Tomstar son geniales relaciones les dan mucha base, me demuestra que Starco románticamente no funciona y que las otras dos parejas complementan mejor a los protagonistas entonces perfecto ningún problema pero lamentablemente hay gente que solo quiere que su pareja favorita sea canon o siga siendo canon aunque sea poco sana, mal desarrollada, etc personalmente incluso hay gente que apoyaria Starco aunque Marco maltratara a Star o al revés, lo cual no entiendo.

 **Kuroi to Tamashi** **:** Creo que el otro cap les interesara la historia de la hibrida y su padre ella es un punto especial de la historia y seh Moon estaba loca aun lo está jaja espérense al Flashback de su juventud cuando se conocieron, creo que las parejas es complicado el problema es que muchos fics solo hacen algo canon y ya por ej si alguien es fan Janco debe desarrollar mucho la relación en su fic en base al desprecio o incomodidad que ha mostrado Marco a Janna no es lógico que lo pongan "se aman y ya" cuando se le da buena base a una pareja en un fic se trabaja con ella básicamente se vende la idea a los lectores entonces es menos probable que lleguen haters o que alguien justamente haga notar que el fic no tiene lógica creo que todos podemos escribir lo que queramos pero debemos esforzarnos por convencer a los lectores o si lo haces y aun así no les gusta cosa de ellos pero al menos no pueden decir "es que tal pareja está mal desarrollada" o "tales sentimientos son salidos de la nada" algo que suele pasar cuando se hace un fic basado en el canon y no un AU donde de partida todo puede ser diferente.

 **Leti-neko** : Beso si habrá pero no pronto y con respecto a Rafael en parte adivinaste.

 **ParkJeBin1203** : Me alegro que te gusten los mercenarios y Moon y River de jóvenes espero al menos te rieras algo con estas anotaciones de Marco y Star.

 **BaconePone** **:** jaja el problema es que la princesa Marco es solo un personaje inventado ella en realidad no existe Marco es famoso por ella pero él no es una chica en realidad y si me encanta no dejar nada suelto todo tiene sus razones.

 **Guest:** Mas bien los problemas de la unión de Marco y Star es por la posición de ella el hecho de que necesita un marido que el pueblo respete y eso lo da la alcurnia y que Star por si sola no es una princesa muy respetada en la cual confían.

 **rociobeluibarra** **:** Descuida no planeo tirar todo el desarrollo por la borda solo para acabar en Jarco si la serie hace eso de hecho estaré decepcionada me parece una relación sin mayor base realista muy de cuento e inmadura y para mí es un sacrilegio casi que una relación de amor no sea previamente desarrollada XD de todos modos gracias por tus comentarios y por leer mi fic.

 **Ranpoo4ever:** Jajaja le diste al clavo a lo de Marco y el prox cap será menos enfocado en Starco y más en la hibrida después de todo esto no es solamente un fic que trata de amor y solo eso.

 **AdventurerHeart** : Al final no pude actualizar el domingo la universidad me quito tiempo pero acertaste en parte acerca del misterio de "Marco".

 **Torikami Riuzak** : Me alegro que te gustaran los caps y acertaste en algunas cosas del futuro pero no diré cuales jajaja.

 **Lord Razor** **:** Gracias por tu comentario me alegro que te guste tanto el fic y si descuida Marco hará algo para ganarse el respeto al menos de los reyes.

 **marati2011** : Ya veremos, ya veremos…

 **fanatico z:** Sep realmente el arco de las tijeras será más importante que en la serie y tendrá algunos cambios argumentales en este AU pero sep nada de Markapoo ajaja no es mi intención que aquí Marco sea shipeado hasta con las mesas.

 **Starlightstaar** **:** he aquí el cap…semi cap ...más bien extra pero de todos modos ojala te guste.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hola! Este capítulo se desarrolla durante la misma noche del cap anterior mientras Star y Marco duermen :3, en si estos capítulos no son relleno ya que dan pistas importantes de la trama y rebelan cosas, aquí está algo de historia de mis OC.**

 **No opinare sobre la temporada 3 por un simple motivo: no me gusto, había escrito como cuatro párrafos poniendo mis motivos pero ¿saben? si a alguien le interesa saber por què me manda un mensaje y le explico, muchos si han leído mis criticas anteriores a la serie u opiniones intuirán la razòn, pero no lo pondré aquí por el sencillo hecho de que no quiero hacer una enorme nota de autora amargada y disconforme con la serie especialmente si otras personas como yo tampoco están muy felices con la dirección tomada por el show, por experiencia se que cuando no estas feliz con algo y lees un análisis de otra persona que tampoco esta feliz con ese algo solo aumenta tu malestar hacia ello.**

 **Así que en lugar de eso cuando acaben de leer todo el cap quiero saber quién se veía venir lo que se rebela y quien se sorprendió, de paso recuerden que los monstruos se ven obligados a comprar todo en el mercado negro donde trabajan Mewmanos criminales mas que nada y monstruos, ya que los Mewmanos de clase baja "decente" hasta los ricos no se mezclan con "gentuza" en un cap tengo planeado que cierto personaje visite brevemente el mercado negro.**

 **Si no recuerdan que era la consciencia de la varita…pues es Toffe, el cual le contò una convincente historia a Ludo para que este le obedeciera por si no recordaban la información.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Vida de Monstruo**

El Bosque de la Muerte Segura es conocido en todo Mewni por ser un lugar peligroso y hostil el cual es mejor evitar bajo cualquier circunstancia, por ello ningún Mewmano se internaría en el por diversión y aún menos pensaría jamás en vivir allí, sin embargo, eso es porque ellos pueden elegir.

Los monstruos no tienen elección.

Se trate del peligroso bosque, los terrenos salvajes e invernales del extremo norte o el desierto, se ven obligados a vivir escondidos en los terrenos más alejados de las ciudades y pueblos de quienes los desterraron de sus tierras hace tanto tiempo siendo esta la opción más segura si quieren disminuir la posibilidad de tener un encuentro fortuito con un grupo numeroso de enemigos que los matarían sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Claro que tambien hay otras...opciones pero no son la mejor idea si quieres al menos tu libertad.

Precisamente en lo profundo de un pequeño claro del bosque se encuentra una pequeña casa la cual recientemente ha sido restaurada gracias al oro proporcionado por la princesa, allí una mujer de edad madura observa por la ventana hacia la noche clara y la luna resplandeciente en el cielo.

Enelda es un monstruo con la apariencia de una mujer hurón de suave pelaje gris y ojos verde bosque, hace muchos años que construyo esa humilde casa con quien fue el amor de su vida un hombre extranjero que irrumpió en su vida de repente con la apariencia de un Mewmano cualquiera, pero sin sus prejuicios y lleno de historias sobre una dimensión diferente llamada Tierra donde la magia no existía.

Hace algunos años que Eddie había muerto en una de sus escapadas como "La Sombra" salvando a un grupo de niños de los traficantes de la mafia de Mewni…uno de sus supuestos aliados lo había traicionado.

Una lagrima solitaria se deslizo por su mejilla, en cierto modo era una noche nostálgica idéntica a cuando conoció a su pareja por primera vez.

\- Te estas acordando de la vez que encontramos a Eddie ¿no? _ a su lado silenciosamente se había instalado Lengua Bífida, unos cuantos años menor que ella se habían hecho amigos en su juventud cuando ambos estaban solos y sin nadie a quien recurrir.

Lengua Bífida era huérfano, Enelda tuvo que huir de su casa para no ser vendida como prostituta por su madre.

Así era la vida de los monstruos solo algunos tenían conciencia de familia otros motivados por la necesidad no tenían miedo de intercambiar a su propia hija por unos cuantos sacos de maíz.

\- Sì_ Enelda sonrió suavemente apoyándose en el alfeizar de la ventana_ fue tan raro, mágico si quieres…estábamos explorando aquella extraña cueva buscando un lugar para dormir y entonces solo se generó un enorme brillo y el apareció ante nuestros ojos.

\- Recuerdo que lo primero que hicimos fue intentar matarlo_ rio el ser mitad ave mitad reptil. Tal vez pudiera sonar como un hecho algo macabro pero lo cierto es que su amistad con Eddie no empezó muy bien, él era idéntico a un Mewmano y ellos solo dos jóvenes monstruos de veintiún años que se pasaban la vida huyendo y sobreviviendo como podían.

\- Por suerte él sabía pelear_ comentò la mujer hurón recordando cómo después de un rato de atacar al misterioso desconocido ambos se detuvieron al ver que el chico, aunque se veía en peligro parecía perdido y sorprendido además ni una sola vez intento herir a ninguno de muerte solo se estaba defendiendo, asi se dieron cuenta de que había algo raro con ese supuesto enemigo y decidieron hablar con èl dando inicio a lo que para uno seria una gran amistad y para la otra una historia de amor.

\- Era condenadamente ágil y rápido…además tenía estilo._ rio el hombre_ cuando dijo que quería ser una especie de mercenario que luchaba por la justicia me pareció bien pero cuando se le ocurrió que quería tener un sobrenombre extraño y un disfraz…creí que estaba loco.

\- Pero es por eso que llamaba tato la atención... el misterioso hombre enmascarado que hacía justicia para los monstruos por su propia mano a pesar de no ser uno de ellos…incluso se generó un escándalo en la ciudad corrieron rumores de que los nobles creían que podía ser uno de ellos._ recordò Enelda.

\- Pff ¿nobles? por favor, ninguno de esos habría tenido las agallas para hacer lo que Eddie.

Ambos monstruos miraron a la pared donde descansaba en una percha un atuendo completamente negro, lo que más destacaba era el abrigo oscuro con múltiples bolsillos donde la Sombra había guardado sus armas cuando estaba vivo. Junto a la ropa una foto antigua colgaba de la pared en un marco viejo y gastado recortada de un diario de Mewni donde se veía a un hombre joven de cabello negro sonriendo burlón a la cámara mientras pasaba corriendo frente al periodista llevándose un saco entero de maíz, más atrás estaban sus aliados entre ellos un Lengua Bífida mucho más joven.

\- Tara tiene su misma sonrisa_ murmuro Enelda apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo.

\- Si…la tiene…¡pero también un genio aun peor!

Ambos rieron mientras las llamas de la chimenea proyectaba sus sombras por toda la estancia aportando calidez al pobre hogar.

* * *

 _ **A unos metros de distancia, en una pequeña habitación dentro de la misma casa…**_

Delta se removió en sueños palpando con una pata a su lado sobre el desgastado colchón buscando a su novia junto a la cual se había acostado a descansar hace unas horas.

No encontró nada.

Resignado abrió los ojos observando donde se encontraba. Definitivamente no era uno de sus clásicos campamentos en pleno bosque a cielo abierto. Estaba en una habitación pequeña cuyas paredes necesitaban urgentemente algo de pintura que la dueña no habia comprado aùn, el suelo era sencillamente de tierra la cual se encontraba correctamente nivelada gracias a múltiples pasadas de una vieja escoba, todo el mobiliario de la habitación era solo una pequeña cama en la cual estaba acostado, una mesita de noche y una manta mullida y remendada extendida en el piso que hacia la veces de alfombra sobre la cual actualmente dormía Bell plácidamente encogida como un niño con el carcaj a su lado.

El lobo se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a la chica, con tristeza recordó que Bell había salido hace poco de la niñez, había cumplido los diecisiete años el mes anterior, sin embargo llevaba trabajando con ellos desde los quince años y anteriormente había tenido que ayudar a cuidar a sus hermanos mientras su padre trabajaba en lo que podía para ganarse la vida.

El padre de la joven monstruo había salido un día hacia los pantanos para conseguir comida y nunca regresò, de su madre la chica no sabía mucho había muerto producto de un resfriado mal tratado cuando era aun muy pequeña algo común entre los monstruos debido a las malas condiciones en las que vivían y el escaso alimento que podían conseguir debido a que los Mewmanos eran quienes se habían apropiado de las tierras más fértiles expulsando a las otras razas a las profundidades del Bosque de la Muerte segura donde apenas crecían algunos frutos y raíces. Habían quienes habitaban en las tierras heladas mas allá del bosque abandonadas de casi toda vida inteligente, pero si bien allí se ganaba la tranquilidad de saber que no serias atacado por nobles o sus soldados la vida era incluso mas dura debido a la crudeza del clima reinante.

Así la joven se encontró a una temprana edad completamente sola con cuatro hermanos menores que cuidar ,cuando Tara vio que tenía habilidad para cazar con el arco en un encuentro fortuito entre ambas y le ofreció unirse a ellos no lo pensó dos veces ganaría suficiente dinero para que los niños pudieran adquirir comida y claramente era una mejor opción que trabajar de prostituta como el gran número de niñas jóvenes que se quedaban huérfanas.

Delta suspiro tomando la manta con la que había estado durmiendo y poniéndola sobre la oveja, la adolescente se acurruco mas en ella murmurando entre sueños:

\- Bill…no…no te comas eso…es para todos…

El lobo sonrió levemente al reconocer el nombre del siguiente hermano en la línea de la familia de Bell, si no recordaba mal ella había mencionado que tenia unos trece años y era quien cuidaba al resto valiéndose del oro que Bell obtuvo de la princesa mientras ella se dedicaba a seguir haciendo misiones con su grupo de mercenarios.

Delta camino de puntas con sus grandes patas hasta la puerta cerrándola suavemente al salir. La casa de la madre de Taratnee no era muy grande mas bien solo un par de habitaciones un baño y el salón comedor, no tardo en llegar hasta allí donde vio a la mujer charlando amigablemente con Lengua Bífida, no deseando interrumpir un momento tan agradable camino lentamente hasta la puerta escurriéndose al exterior.

Si conocía bien a Tara sabia donde se encontraba, a tan solo unos metros de distancia de la casa.

Frente a la tumba de su padre.

* * *

La hibrida se arrebujo mas en la chaqueta que la protegía del frio de la noche en el Bosque de la Muerta Segura, frente a ella había tan solo una pequeña y humilde tumba con el nombre de su padre tallado de forma rustica sobre una piedra y varias flores silvestres creciendo a su alrededor.

En sus manos sostenía un viejo y gastado diario el cual hojeaba con nostalgia mirando los dibujos y escritos que allí había, eran solo pensamientos de su padre, dibujos de las plantas que habían en el bosque, algunos recortes de sus hazañas o "crímenes" según los nobles de Mewni como la sombra.

Tara resoplo rodando los ojos irónicamente mas de alguna vez Eddie había salvado precisamente a algún niño de Mewni de las garras de algún monstruo que había asesinado previamente a su familia o que pretendía usarlo como comida.

La sombra nunca había aprobado ningún tipo de abuso o venganza por ninguno de los dos lados y solo estaba a favor de usar la violencia si eras previamente atacado.

Aunque su padre no estuvo con ella desde su infancia y lo conoció cuando era ya una adolescente aun así lo había querido mucho y no podía evitar que la niña que aun habitaba en su interior a veces estuviera algo celosa de la familia que sabía Eddie había tenido antes en la Tierra…y específicamente de _esa niña_.

A menudo mientras crecía incluso antes de que su padre regresara y ella dejara de creer que su madre seguía esperando a un fantasma se pregunto como seria tener un padre, no uno de esos tipos que vendían o se comían a sus hijos sino el tipo de padre que salía a buscar comida, cazaba para mantener a la familia y protegía la casa.

Enelda nunca fue físicamente muy fuerte por eso la misma Tara había tenido que ser quien cuidaba la casa y proporcionaba el sustento, a medida que fue creciendo. Lengua Bífida ayudaba, pero èl también tenia que encontrar suficiente alimento y trabajar para sí mismo y en esa época aun su esposa estaba viva.

La mujer había tenido suerte…murió de vieja un lujo que pocos podían darse.

Un ruido a sus espaldas la alerto de que alguien se acercaba, rápidamente tomo el cuchillo que tenia a su lado girándose hacia quien fuera que estaba interrumpiendo su momento de reflexión, respiro aliviada al ver que era su novio quien se acercaba:

\- Hey tranquila, solo soy yo_ el lobo alzo ambas manos en señal de paz frente a su rostro, la mujer se calmò guardando el cuchillo y volviendo a darle la espalda, no podía culparla por pensar inmediatamente en atacar a lo que fuera que se le estuviera acercando por detrás siempre existía alguna posibilidad que no fuera nada bueno especialmente dentro de ese bosque donde abundaban insectos grandes y venenosos.

\- ¿No podías dormir? _ Tara le dio un golpecito a la hierba para que el joven monstruo se sentara a su lado mientras ella seguía hojeando el antiguo diario.

\- Me desperté y cuando vi que no estabas preferí levantarme…supuse que vendrías a ver su tumba_ Delta paso una de sus enormes garras sobre la piedra tallada_ era un buen tipo.

\- Es increíble lo mucho que me apegue a él a pesar de que al principio no me hizo la menor gracia que llegara de la nada declarando que era mi padre_ la hibrida apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del chico volteando una pagina donde estaba escrita una detallada descripción de la dimensión nativa de Eddie "La Tierra".

\- Creo que cualquier persona se sentiría desconcertada si después de crecer por màs de diez años sin un padre este aparece de pronto y para colmo dice ser de otra dimensión_ murmurò Delta echando una ojeada a las ilustraciones del cuaderno.

Tara soltó una risita resoplando a la vez que se quitaba un mechón de cabello negro del rostro:

\- Al menos eso me demostró que mi madre no estaba loca como siempre pensé hasta entonces, y me enseño a realizar la magnífica ocupación que todos tenemos ahora, aunque a èl no le gustaba la palabra mercenario decía que le sonaba a una banda de criminales.

\- Bueno eso somos para la gente de allí_ Delta señalò a lo lejos hacia el castillo donde destacaban las altas torres contra la luz de la luna_Por lo menos ya sabemos que mientras la princesa se mantenga fiel a si misma hay alguna esperanza para nosotros…aunque sea minúscula.

Taratnee asintió cortando hierba con los dedos y triturándola después con gesto pensativo, aunque ahora estaban hablando relajadamente hace apenas unas horas habían tenido que darle una horrible noticia a una madre preocupada por sus hijos perdidos de los cuales solo habían quedado restos descuartizados.

Bell después de conocer a Star no dejaba de tener la ilusión de que una vez que ella ascendiera al trono la situación de los monstruos mejoraría, pero el resto se mantenía más escéptico, la niña era buena persona, pero no seria extraño si el tiempo y su madre la moldeaba para que fuera una rèplica del resto de las reinas del pasado.

\- Creo que volveré a entrar me preocupa Bell no suele tomarse muy bien estas cosas_ repuso Delta mirando hacia la casa con preocupaciòn.

\- Mientras antes aprenda mejor, es un monstruo la vida no esta llena de rosas para nosotros_ aunque la voz de la mujer era dura Delta podía ver que su mirada estaba triste, Bell era amable, dulce y hasta cierto punto inocente necesitaba endurecerse para sobrevivir, pero seria una pena el día en que perdiera su carácter normalmente alegre y sonriente.

Tara se puso de pie y tomo la mano de su novio balanceándola mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa, el joven sonrió, ella siempre había sido así poco cariñosa con palabras, pero si con actos, el lobo alcanzo a darse cuenta de un papel que cayó del diario revoloteando hasta el suelo:

\- Tara una fotografía se soltó del diario.

\- ¿Hum? _ la pelinegra se agacho a recoger el trozo de papel observando la imagen donde destacaba su padre abrazando por los hombros a una mujer de cabello igualmente oscuro que parecía tener una edad cercana a la de él en los hombros de Eddie se encontraba sentada una niña de unos cinco años que compartía el mismo tono de cabello que los dos adultos, estaba vestida con un sweater rosa y unas calzas amarillas, parecía verdaderamente feliz en la imagen.

\- Así que…_el lobo se removió algo incomodo ya había visto esa fotografía antes pero nunca había querido preguntar.

\- Dime, me estresa cuando te vas por las ramas_ Tara guardo nuevamente la foto en el diario mirando de reojo al chico.

\- ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber cómo es tu hermana?

\- ¿Hermana? _ la mujer lo miro extrañada antes de entender y echarse a reír alegremente_ ¡Delta esa niña no es mi hermana es mi prima! la mujer de la fotografía es la hermana melliza de papá.

\- Oh…no puedo creer que todo este tiempo creí que ellas eran…

\- ¿Su mujer y su hija en la Tierra?

\- Si…_el monstruo miro el rostro de la pelinegra junto a èl que miraba la gastada tapa del diario pensativa_ ¿pasa algo?

\- A veces sì tengo curiosidad…es decir en la Tierra hay una mocosa que es mi prima y no se absolutamente nada de ella, pero sigue siendo mi familia aun así_ después de fruncir el ceño unos momentos la joven agito la cabeza balanceando las hebras negras hacia los lados_ da igual, después de todo no es como si alguna vez fuera a conocer a esa chica ni siquiera tengo tijeras dimensionales…y seguramente se asustaría al verme.

Delta paso una mano por la espalda de su novia caminando hacia la casa, él sabía que tenía suerte había crecido en una familia con dos hermanos mayores y unos padres que a pesar de lo dura que siempre fue la vida los amaban a todos y jamás hubieran pensado en vender o dañar a sus hijos, hasta el día de hoy todos seguían vivos.

No quería pensar que sentiría si fuera su propio padre el que estuviera a metros bajo Tierra. Probablemente mostraría mucha menos entereza que Taratnee cada vez que visitara la tumba.

No recordaba haber visto a Tara llorar excepto el día cuando murió Edward.

* * *

 _ **Dentro de la casa…**_

Enelda y Lengua Bífida se encontraban junto a la chimenea tomando en dos cuencos algo de agua de pantano caliente mientras charlaban alegremente, de temas mas agradables dejando de lado momentáneamente al marido muerto de la mujer.

Repentinamente una cabeza lanuda apareció en la estancia con ambas orejas largas despeinadas.

Bell se acababa de despertar sola en el cuarto producto de una pesadilla.

\- Cielo ¿estás bien? _ murmuro la anciana mujer caminando hacia la niña tomándola de la mano para guiarla al sillón_ te ves pálida.

\- Estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño_ sonrió la chica dèbilmente mientras tiritaba arropándose más en la manta que tenia encima_ lo de hoy fue algo aterrador.

\- Ya deberías acostumbrarte pequeña, el mundo es cruel_ suspiro Lengua Bífida pasándole a la joven un tazón con agua de pantano.

\- Pero no siempre será así_ murmuro la chica convencida balanceando los pies mientras tomaba un trago de la bebida caliente_ algún día la princesa Star será reina y ella va a hacer que la situación mejore para todos. Ella es una buena persona.

\- Tal vez_ Enelda se sentó junto a la chica acariciando sus orejas que aparentaban un largo y rizado cabello_ pero la gente cambia Bell…hace mucho tiempo la reina Moon también fue una niña amable que no le hacia daño a los monstruos.

Bell casi escupe el agua mirando a la mujer con los ojos abiertos:

\- Pero si es así… ¿qué le paso? desde que tengo memoria nunca he escuchado que ahora ella sea compasiva con ninguno…se que de hecho ella fue quien empeorò mucho nuestra condición.

\- Si…fue ella...pero..._ Lengua Bífida se sentó mirando las llamas con aire pensativo_ no se todos los detalles, sin embargo hubo una época antes de que la reina Comet muriera donde la princesa Moon confiaba y admiraba a un monstruo…pero esa relación se quebró y ella se volvió tan tirana como todas.

\- Tu resentimiento a los Mewmanos no te deja ser honesto_ suspiro Enelda_ ese monstruo traiciono la confianza de la princesa Moon del peor modo y eso lleno el corazón de esa pobre niña de odio, yo era mas o menos de la edad de Tara en ese entonces.

\- Pero la traición de uno solo de nosotros no justifica la matanza al resto_ Lengua Bífida resoplo frunciendo el ceño apretando los dientes.

\- No trato de justificar a nadie_ Bell hablo con una voz pequeña y tímida_ pero si los Mewmanos están llenos de prejuicios tal vez el ser traicionada por el único monstruo en el que alguna vez ella confió hizo que generalizara…entonces... solo hay que buscar el modo de que la reina entienda que hay monstruos confiables ¿no?, ella es la madre de Star no creo que pueda ser tan mala persona si es su mamá.

Lengua Bífida puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica mirándola con tristeza:

\- Tienes buen corazón niña pero eso puede llegar a ser una debilidad.

La joven oveja iba a abrir la boca cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando paso a Delta y la hibrida quienes se fueron a sentar junto el fuego:

\- ¿Qué pasa con este ambiente deprimente? ¿estas bien Bell?_ murmuro la pelinegra mirando a su joven amiga.

\- Si…solo tuve una pesadilla.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando al suelo hasta que Enelda se acerco con otros dos cuencos para su hija y su casi yerno una vez que se los paso decidida a dejar de lado el ambiente deprimente sonrió alegremente:

\- ¿Y qué hacían ustedes dos allí afuera? ¿por fin han decidido casarse y hacer una fiesta adecuada? ahora tenemos dinero y el tiempo esta bastante bien ¡ya podrían tener una buena ceremonia!

\- Esta juventud de hoy ya no hace las cosas como se debe_ repitió Lengua Bífida sonriendo_ deberían hacer una buena fiesta con todos sus amigos, la vida es corta...no dejen nada pendiente de lo que puedan arrepentirse.

\- ¡Sii! ¡quiero ser la dama de honor! _ canturreo Bell alzando una mano.

Tara miro a su novio el cual se rascaba la cabeza bastante avergonzado, entre los monstruos el matrimonio no era mas que una ceremonia y una fiesta junto a todos sus amigos, una oportunidad para divertirse y declarar ante todos que habían escogido una pareja para toda la vida, los monstruos casi nunca podían acceder a anillos así que el vinculo ocurría mediante un par de tatuajes en la muñeca que realizaba un monstruo curandero el cual también presidia la ceremonia.

\- Yo…estaba pensando proponértelo_ murmuro el joven mirando a la chica a su lado.

\- ¿Enserio? No me habías dicho nada me parece buena idea_ sonrió la mujer tomando su bebida tranquilamente a la vez que su novio la escupía.

\- ¿Así de simple?

\- Tu me quieres, yo te quiero no sé dónde está el problema.

\- ¡Boda, boda, boda! _ grito Bell dando saltitos en el asiento.

\- ¡En ese caso debemos comenzar a buscar el vestido! ¡y hacer la lista de invitados! necesitaremos conseguir genero y papel en el mercado…cuesta caro pero con el oro podemos permitírnoslo y un cartero y…

\- Pareces mas emocionada que los mismos novios_ sonrió Lengua Bífida a su amiga.

\- Claro que si haber si esos dos_ Enelda apunto a la pareja sentada en el sillón_ me dan un nietecito antes que deje este mundo.

Esta vez tanto Tara como Delta escupieron su bebida:

\- ¡Mamá!

\- No te hagas Tara que cuando acampamos en las noches los escucho_ sonrió Bell alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

\- ¡BELL VEN ACA TE... _ La hibrida salió persiguiendo a la niña que echo a correr por toda la casa gritando mientras tanto Lengua Bífida le puso una mano amigable a Delta el cual estaba notoriamente avergonzado a pesar de que su pelaje negro no dejaba traslucir ningún sonrojo.

\- Descuida niño…no se escucha nada Bell solo está molestando.

El lobo suspiro aliviado.

* * *

 _ **Tierras Salvajes de Mewni…**_

La tormenta de nieve había parado por un rato dejando algo de visibilidad libre para los viajeros que estaban tratando de llegar a su destino…o màs bien el viajero y sus dos mascotas.

Ludo sentado calmadamente en el lomo de su araña gigante miraba al frente escrutando el paisaje buscando alguna señal del lugar que le había señalado la _consciencia de la varita,_ miro al cielo buscando alguna señal de que el águila hubiera avistado el sitio antes que él…nada.

Desde que encontró el mágico objeto se había dedicado por completo a aprender a dominarlo con la guía de _la consciencia_ , canalizando sus emociones negativas de rabia, venganza y enojo para poder dominar el poder. Lo había logrado, poco a poco pero ahora era capaz de lanzar ataques, de destruir objetos y matar seres vivos.

Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba algo más.

Necesitaba el libro de la familia Butterfly lleno de toda la sabiduría que debería ser de él no de ellos, sin embargo para ello necesitaría pasar por sobre la princesa primero. La niña se veía débil pero ya se había dado cuenta que no era tan tonta como parecía además Ludo no se iba a conformar solo con humillar y jugar un poco con la heredera el trono, no.

Ludo quería una venganza completa y para eso necesitaría un ejèrcito nuevo de servidores, sin embargo su nombre ya había perdido todo respeto al ser completamente aplastado por quien supuestamente era su secretario y por la princesa. Necesitaba recuperar el respeto y la fama de antaño.

No había mejor forma de hacerlo que demostrándole al mundo su nuevo manejo en el arte de la magia, su condición de elegido por el mismisimo espíritu de la varita.

El águila bajo en picado desde el cielo deteniéndose frente a su amo:

\- ¿Encontraste a esas ratas?

El ser voló nuevamente hacia lo alto esperando a que el monstruo espoleara a la araña para dirigir la marcha hacia la taberna de ratas donde comenzaría el primer paso del plan que de tener éxito terminaría en la gloria de los monstruos y la muerte de la monarquía.

El primer paso era sencillo, necesitaba comenzar por alguna parte y que mejor que probando lo aprendido en soledad hasta entonces para obtener algunos servidores.

Las ratas eran lo mejor para ser el primer objetivo, no se trataba de los animales comunes que correteaban por el campo o los rincones oscuros de las casas sino de seres màs evolucionados que simples animales pero menos que los monstruos, estaban en el limite entre la mera capacidad de supervivencia animal y la inteligencia superior, tenían nociones básicas de supervivencia, construían casas, tenían cierto comercio entre ellos y cuidaban a sus crías pero carecían de ideas, sentimientos evolucionados o intelecto.

Ludo había querido que su primer objetivo fuera algo mas avanzado como tal vez un pequeño poblado monstruo donde ir a mostrar sus poderes y solicitar que lo siguieran…u obligarlos en caso contrario si no eran capaces de entender que todo seria para el bien mayor a futuro.

O aun mejor: un poblado de Mewmanos donde probar sus poderes exterminándolos a todos…o esclavizándolos aun no sabía que idea era mas atrayente ¿matarlos y deshacerse de ellos para siempre o someterlos a una vida de humillación como ellos lo hacían con su raza? una decisión difícil.

Pero la consciencia le había dicho que su primer objetivo debía ser algo mucho más simple, más fácil de llevar que le mostraría de inmediato si estaba listo para conquistar objetivos más grandes y si tenia las habilidades necesarias para mantener el control sobre un grupo de individuos numeroso.

Tenia que reconocerse a si mismo que en el pasado no mantuvo exactamente un control excelente sobre su banda de aliados después de todo si hubiera sido así jamás lo habrían traicionado.

Se detuvo cuando el águila lo hizo, en el horizonte destacaba una choza apenas bien construida de donde salían y entraban varias ratas màs o menos del mismo porte que él, Ludo sonrió macabramente mirando su varita que comenzó a brillar de un tono verdoso:

\- Creo que hemos llegado_ le murmurò al cristal en forma de corazón partido, en el centro de la piedra.

* * *

 _ **Algunos Kilómetros lejos de donde se encuentra Ludo…**_

Una joven monstruo se asomo a la entrada de su cueva cuando vio un brillo verdoso anormal en el cielo.

Eso definitivamente era extraño.

\- ¡Papá ven a ver esto! _ grito al interior de la vivienda_ ¿no crees que eso es raro? es cerca de la taberna de las ratas, creo.

Un monstruo con la apariencia de un reno enorme se acerco a la entrada entornando los ojos hacia donde le señalaba su hija, sonrió como un niño al ver el brillo en el cielo:

\- ¡Oh mi madre me conto de eso una vez! ¿ya te he dicho que mi madre era muy culta?

\- Como mil veces_ resoplo la chica frotándose los brazos maldiciendo por no tener ropa más abrigada ¿por qué demonios no podía perderse algún noble con un abrigo de piel de oveja justo cerca de su cueva? ¿acaso era mucho pedir?

\- Eso querida Hinda es una aurora boreal_ comento el padre señalando el brillo verde en el cielo_ mamá me dijo que se supone es de mas colores y ondula o algo así, pero bueno ella lo había leído hace mucho tiempo en un libro tal vez hay diferentes tipos de auroras boreales.

\- O tal vez es otra cosa_ repuso la cierva quitándose del rostro un mechón de cabello castaño que le caía sobre el ojo.

\- Pff si claro, ¿acaso crees que las ratas están haciendo magia? _ el hombre soltó una gran risotada a la vez que se rascaba la panza_ ahora entremos y ven a comer tu babosa que se está enfriando.

La adolescente hizo una mueca de asco ante el nombre de su desagradable comida.

\- Vamos niña agradece que tenemos comida, si cierras los ojos y te imaginas que es maíz no sabe tan mal_ el padre de Hinda mordió la enorme babosa asada color morado con los ojos cerrados la chica se resigno a su destino entrando en la cueva después de todo tampoco es que tuviera mucho de donde elegir.

Se habían mudado a las Tierras salvajes poco tiempo despues de su secuestro por la mafia, aunque la vida allí era mucho mas dura vivían con mayor tranquilidad y su padre parecía más feliz. No podía culparlo el pobre viejo no tenia ya a nadie más.

La chica mientras masticaba su poco apetitosa comida pensaba en la princesa…a veces se preguntaba si finalmente logro rescatar al chico que estaba buscando le habían llegado rumores de la destrucción del castillo Avarius pero nada más.

Esperaba que la niña rubia se encontrara bien.

* * *

 _ **Aldea de retención monstruosa número diez, 5AM…**_

Una niña se encontraba sentada a la salida de una casa perteneciente a una familia de clase media contando las pocas ganancias que había obtenido durante el día: una moneda de cobre, medio saco de maíz, un pan entero y dos manzanas.

Rose se guardo todo en el bolsillo del raído vestido caminando rápidamente por las calles mas pobres de la aldea hacia el limite entre las viviendas de los Mewmanos y los monstruos.

Las aldeas de retención supuestamente habían sido creadas con el propósito de darles un lugar seguro donde vivir a los monstruos en compañía de los Mewmanos, mientras ninguna raza atacara a la otra podían vivir en cooperación y armonía: pero era todo una mentira.

Habían sido creadas despues de que la reina se encargara de dispersar a los monstruos y matar a cualquier gobernante que les diera algo de estabilidad, algunos elegían huir al bosque o más lejos y tener una vida dura donde cada día era una batalla por sobrevivir, otros se quedaban en las aldeas de retención tenían comida y casa asegurada mientras no dañaran a ningún Mewmano pero a cambio tenían que soportar cualquier clase de maltrato que recibieran de parte de ellos especialmente de las personas de clase media o alta, maltratos que se dividian entre ser manos de obra, conejillos de indias para aprendices de curanderos y esclavos.

Pero habia algunas "libertades" por asi decirlo, si un monstruo mataba a un habitante de clase baja a lo único que se tendría que enfrentar era a los mismos Mewmanos y familiares del asesinado furiosos las autoridades no se metían en estas peleas, despues de todo la vida de una persona pobre no valía tanto como la de una persona rica.

La chica apresuro el paso por las calles, era peligroso andar tan tarde, al pasar frente a un callejón escucho los leves gritos de un joven, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver a otro sujeto que estaba sujetando al chico.

Rose sencillamente siguió de largo ella no podía hacer nada, la vida era dura cada uno a lo suyo con suerte a ese chico solo querían robarle.

Las calles eran estrechas y cada vez mas pobres a medida que avanzaba para llegar al sector de los monstruos.

Ella era huérfana, su madre murió en el parto su padre despues por una enfermedad irónicamente fue durante una de las visitas de la reina a la aldea con el objetivo de usar su magia para curar a los enfermos, había esperado durante días a que su alteza apareciera por la puerta, pero nunca llego los ricos eran más importantes y tenían prioridad su padre había muerto esperando una ayuda que nunca apareciò.

Se quedo sola, sin nadie quien le tendiera una mano, demasiado pequeña aùn para ser contratada como criada o utilizada como prostituta se murió de hambre durante días, la expulsaron de su propia casa al ver que estaba sola, una familia numerosa que necesitaba un nuevo lugar donde vivir cuando la casa de ellos se quemó le fue facil echar fuera a una mocosa raquitica.

Intento sobrevivir ayudando en lo que podía: limpieza, vendiendo comida junto a algún comerciante, ofreciendo ayuda en cualquier cosa que alguien necesitara, pero aun así las ganancias fueran en dinero o comida eran muy pocas. Acabo enfermando, se desmayò una noche en plena calle hirviendo en fiebre, solo una persona fue lo suficientemente compasiva como para detenerse a ayudarla, una chica monstruo: Bell.

Rose se pasó días enferma y confusa en la casa de la joven pero poco a poco comenzó a sentirse mejor dándose cuenta de donde estaba, era demasiado pequeña para ser tan prejuiciosa contra los monstruos además ¿qué podía pensar cuando la única persona que le había tenido algo de compasión fue precisamente un monstruo? no necesitò demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta de que en el mundo había personas buenas y personas malas; eso era todo no importaba de que raza fueran.

Se había hecho amiga de Bell, ella era amable, tenia varios hermanos a los que adoraba y a pesar de la vida difícil que llevaba siempre sonreía no fue difícil tomarle cariño a ella y a todos sus hermanos, tal vez Bill al inicio fue algo hostil pero con el tiempo se habían vuelto cercanos.

Una vez que Bell se marcho para trabajar con la hija de la Sombra Rose siguió yendo a la casa especialmente aquellos días donde no tenía lugar para dormir o para compartir lo que ganaba con el resto.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que le faltaba poco camino para llegar a la casa, apuro el paso cuando un par de manos la aferraron por el largo cabello rojo apegándola a la pared tapándole la boca, se retorció en el agarre de quien la tenía presa pegándole una patada en la entrepierna echando a correr una vez que se vio libre, sin embargo casi de inmediato un par de figuras le impidieron el paso no tardo en sacar conclusiones: eran tres monstruos algo mayores que ella pero que se veían bastante jóvenes y la estaban mirando como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

Estaba en problemas.

Trato de pegarle un puñetazo al que tenía un frente, pero el chico a su espalda la agarro por el cabello jalándoselo con fuerza, el tercer integrante del grupo saco un cuchillo pegándoselo a la garganta:

\- Miren que bonito lo que tenemos aquí una niña Mewmana caminando sola_ rio el chico jugando con el filo de la cuchilla por la mejilla pecosa de la niña.

\- ¡Suéltame! _ Rose se retorció tratando de liberarse provocando la risa de los tres sujetos.

\- No estas en condiciones de exigir nada_ bufo el monstruo que le estaba jalando el cabello_ más bien deberías quedarte calladita y cooperar.

\- Esta muy flaca además no me gustan las Mewmanas_ rezongo otro de ellos el cual la miraba de arriba abajo con los brazos cruzados mientras sus compañeros sujetaban a la niña.

\- No se trata de que te guste_ el que tenia el cuchillo rasgo la parte delantera del escote de Rose la chica intento liberarse nuevamente pero un jalón mas fuerte en el pelo se lo impidió, apretando los dientes solo pudo pedir que su pecho plano fuera lo suficientemente poco atractivo para que la dejaran ir_ se trata de hacerles a estas putas lo mismo que los tipos de su raza de hicieron a mi hermana o a tu madre_ gruño el chico apretando los dientes.

\- En ese caso déjenmela a mí su pelo me gusta_ el tipo tras ella sonrió de forma macabra disfrutando de la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la niña_ es rojo…

\- Ah bue…_el chico que tenia los brazos cruzados miro a la niña con más atención ante el comentario de su cómplice_ ¿dijiste rojo?

Se acerco lentamente a mirar el rostro de Rose, era un monstruo con apariencia de perro pero sin orejas y cuatro ojos, al verle el rostro retrocedió en el acto:

\- ¡Mierda es Rose! ¡suéltenla!

\- Espera…¿la noviecita de Bill? _ resoplo el chico del cuchillo guardándolo en el cinturón_ se acercó a escudriñarla percatándose de lo mismo que su compañero, luego se giro echo una furia hacia quien estaba tras la pelirroja_ ¿se puede saber porque no nos dijiste que era ella? ¡TUVISTE QUE PODER VERLA!

El chico soltó a la niña tirándola al piso como si fuera un trapo, Rose se recupero lentamente haciendo lo posible para cerrar el vestido nuevamente, levanto los ojos dándose cuenta de que quien la había tenido sujeta todo el tiempo tenia unas pupilas gatunas que le permitían ver perfectamente en la oscuridad:

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que era ella? no se toca a la protegida de Bell lo sabes_ el monstruo con apariencia de perro agarro por el cuello al chico sacudiéndolo enojado.

\- ¿¡POR QUE NO?! es solo una mocosa como tantas Bell podría haber recogido a cualquiera ¿y tenemos que no hacerle nada? que yo sepa los Mewmanos no diferencian entre quien es quien cuando quieren ponerle la mano encima a uno de nosotros.

El jefe de la banda soltó a su compañero con el único propósito de poder pegarle cómodamente un puñetazo que lo arrojo al suelo:

\- No podemos tocar a esa enana por un asunto de honor te recuerdo que La sombra nos salvo el culo hace algunos años y Bell ¿con quien trabaja? Haz memoria imbécil.

El chico rezongo al limpiarse la sangre de la mejilla:

\- Con la hija de la sombra.

\- Exacto…si a Bell le cae bien esa enana tu mantienes tus gustos pedófilos LEJOS de ella_ el joven se giro hacia el otro monstruo con tenia un solo ojo y asemejaba a una extraña libélula gigante_ llévala a casa de Bill no quiero problemas con ese chico si alguien mas encuentra a su noviecita a estas horas.

El monstruo asintió volando hacia la niña tomándola por la muñeca sin consideración arrastrándola con él:

\- No te tomes esto como algo personal no tenemos nada contra ti, pero si vas a venir a este sector deberías estar acompañada.

Rose solo asintió, estaba asustada pero una chica huérfana y sola constantemente estaba expuesta a peligros como esos, monstruos o Mewmanos daba igual al parecer había una especie de código entre todos para querer violar a una niña sola.

De todos modos, sabía que en efecto no era nada personal…así eran las cosas, al menos había tenido suerte de que Bill diera algo de miedo y el nombre de su hermana mayor inspirara respeto todo podria haber acabado bastante mal de lo contrario.

Llegaron frente a una casa pobre al igual que todo el resto, pero que al menos se veía de construcción firme, el monstruo libélula toco la puerta con un fuerte golpe dentro de la casa se encendieron algunas luces y unos pasos, la puerta se abrió de un tirón dejando ver a un chico de unos trece años que sin embargo tenia una mirada que parecía de alguien mucho mayor en sus manos tenia un martillo bastante grande y parecía dispuesto a estrellárselo en la cabeza a quien sea que estuviera afuera de la puerta, tras el asomaban tres pequeñas cabecitas de pequeños monstruos infantiles con apariencia suave y lanuda.

Bill al contrario que sus hermanos se veía mas cercano a una cabra que una oveja:

\- Encontramos a esta vagando sola_ el monstruo arrojo a Rose sobre el chico resoplando_ tienes suerte de que la reconocimos, no dejes a tu novia vagando por ahí.

Bill asintió dirigiendo una mirada a la niña tomándola por la muñeca y empujándola al interior de la casa:

\- Lo voy a tener en cuenta_ Bill miro de reojo el vestido rasgado de la pelirroja volviendo la mirada hacia el monstruo que estaba frente a la puerta_ Rose ¿te hicieron algo?

\- No, estoy bien_ la niña negó con la cabeza hablando en voz baja aún estaba algo asustada pero se le pasaría pronto no era ninguna niña con una vida protegida para que el concepto de ser violada o vendida fuera algo nuevo, conocia a varias chicas y chicos incluso que habian corrido ese destino.

\- Bien…tienes suerte de que no le hubieran hecho nada_ el adolescente le dirigió una mirada asesina al monstruo que trago nervioso a pesar de su corta edad Bill era conocido por estar perfectamente dispuesto a cazar y matar a cualquiera que le pusiera una mano encima a sus hermanos menores…o a Rose era el completo polo opuesto a su hermana mayor.

La libélula asintió volando lejos de la vista del niño, Bill cerro la puerta trabándola con un grueso trozo de madera mientras las manitos de sus hermanos menores no dejaban de aferrarse a las ropas de Rose:

\- ¿Estas bien? _ una pequeña versión de Bell miraba preocupada a la niña poniéndose de puntitas para llegar mas alto_ ¿te hicieron daño?

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien_ la pelirroja se arrodillo acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

\- Shell_ Bill se giró hacia los niños provocando que la pequeña que estaba apegada a Rose se sobresaltara_ ve a buscar algo de ropa de Bell que le quede a Rose, no puede seguir estando con ese vestido.

La pequeña asintió echando a correr hacia el cuarto mientras los otros dos niños gemelos revisaban los bolsillos de la chica:

\- ¿Nos trajiste regalos?

\- ¡Mira Sheldon hay comida aquí!

\- ¿Enserio? ¡Rose dame, dame!

\- ¡SELLY, SHELDON A LA CAMA AHORA! ¡dejen de quitarle la comida a Rose!

\- ¡Pero tenemos hambre! _ rezongaron ambos niños a la vez.

\- Pues vivan con ello como todo el mundo. Ahora a la cama_ Bill tomo a ambos niños bajo el brazo dispuesto a llevárselos, sin embargo, se giró hacia la chica antes_ vuelvo en seguida, me alegro que no te hayan hecho nada.

El chico sonrió brevemente antes de irse, Rose le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida, Bill no era amable y se preocupaba por pocas personas, se sentía afortunada de ser una de ellas.

Bill dejo a sus hermanos en la cama que compartían, aun quedaba un hueco para Shell quien estaba a su lado tendiéndole un vestido de su hermana mayor que no se había llevado cuando se fue seguramente le quedaría a la pelirroja.

El monstruo le agradeció a la pequeña dándole un golpecito en la cabeza para volver con su amiga, se alegraba de que no le hubieran hecho nada pero lamentablemente no podía horrorizarse adecuadamente por lo que podría haberle pasado, vivía en ese mundo, cada mañana cuando iba a trabajar no era extraño encontrar uno que otro cadáver en plena calle sea de alguien que murió por hipotermia al no tener hogar o asesinado.

La vida era un maldito tira y afloja entre monstruos y Mewmanos agrediéndose unos a otros e hiriéndose aumentando cada vez mas el dolor entre ambas partes provocando que la vida en las aldeas de retención fuera todo menos pacífica.

Aunque era difícil considerar algo pacifico cuando en esas malditas aldeas podías entrar pero no salir, si cualquier monstruo solicitaba irse o lo sorprendían intentando escapar lo mas probable era que lo mataran, despues de todo un monstruo que escapaba sabría demasiado acerca de la ubicación de la aldea y fácilmente podía llevar a otros monstruos para vengarse o destruirla.

El chico agito la cabeza al llegar otra vez a la entrada, Rose había tomado un cuchillo de un cajón y estaba cortando el pan y una de las manzanas, tanto tiempo yendo a la casa ya sabia donde se encontraba todo.

\- Toma, creo que este te va a quedar bien_ Bill le tendió el vestido a la chica que lo tomo agradecida indicándole con el dedo que se diera la vuelta.

\- Se que es peligroso venir a estas horas_ Rose se quitó rápidamente el vestido raído reemplazándolo por el otro igualmente viejo pero mas limpio_ pero no encontré alojamiento todos los espacios de las casas de acogida para huérfanos están llenos ahora y no quería pedir alojamiento en ninguna casa.

\- Es lo mejor, es peligroso_ Bill frunció el ceño al pensar en que le pedirían probablemente a cambio de dejarla dormir una noche.

\- Puedes hacer màs que mirar la comida_ sonrió la chica tendiéndole la mitad de la manzana más grande, al ver el ceño fruncido del niño Rose rodo los ojos_ si quieres podrás comprarme algo delicioso mañana en el mercado, hoy no alcanzaste a ir ¿verdad? me dijiste que trabajabas hasta tarde.

\- Gracias_ Bill tomo la mitad de la manzana comenzando a comérsela con un hambre voraz agarrando un trozo de pan antes siquiera de terminar la manzana, Rose no estaba en mejores condiciones pasar todo el día sin comer daba como resultado una autentica desesperación cuando tenias la comida frente a ti.

\- ¿Estas trabajando en la construcción de la mansión no? _ murmuro la chica limpiándose la boca con la manga del vestido.

\- Sì, es un trabajo pesado y es difícil tienes todo el día a cada persona mirando tu espalda y a tus compañeros de trabajo queriéndose matar entre si_ Rose asintió, la construcción requería de varios obreros, solían contratar a cualquier chico o chica Mewmano o monstruo que se viera lo suficientemente fuerte pero la convivencia era difícil en un grupo de razas mixtas irónicamente el ambiente era mejor en el mercado negro al menos ahí daba igual de que raza fueras había un sentimiento de unidad ya que todos en cierta medida eran ilegales o parias_ al menos me sirve para justificar porque tengo algunas monedas de oro cuando voy a comprar.

El dinero que había traído Bell a casa proporcionado por la princesa había sido un buen regalo, pero condenadamente difícil de usar, no había forma de que alguien encontrara normal que un monstruo fuera al mercado de la aldea portando tanto dinero y joyas eso sumado a que la princesa había contratado al grupo de Bell en una especie de misión secreta no oficial por lo cual nadie jamás podría confirmar que ese dinero en efecto le pertenecía hacia altamente probable que los soldados lo acusaran de robar y posteriormente entraran a la casa a la fuerza llevándose todo lo que su hermana ganò justamente, la única solución era buscar algún trabajo relativamente bien pagado que sirviera de cuartada cuando se presentaba a comprar llevando algunas monedas de oro.

La chica comprendía la situación balanceando los pies pensativa, bajo la voz cuando murmuro suavemente:

\- ¿Cómo vas con…_Rose bajo aùn mas la voz acercándose al chico_ ¿el plan para escapar?

Bill la miro con tristeza apoyando la cabeza entre ambas manos:

\- No muy bien, las veces que he podido salir es para ir al mercado negro y siempre por encargo de alguien_ Rose suspiro, sabia que Bill solía ofrecerse de mensajero para ir a obtener artículos prohibidos al mercado negro para algún noble especialmente drogas_ pero siempre hay guardas vigilando y no solo saldré yo cuando escapemos, tengo que sacar a los chicos y tu vendrás con nosotros…he tratado de hacer algún plan ver patrones, pero los guardias son unos malditos perros guardianes se turnan y están vigilando los alrededores todos los días no puedo arriesgarme a que me vean.

\- Y tenemos suerte de que nuestra aldea sea lo suficientemente pequeña para que la reina no se digne a poner una barrera mágica anti monstruos en ella sino no habría absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de escapar_ suspiro la niña mirando al suelo, al ver la cara deprimida de su amigo Rose levanto la voz_ ¡Pero tenemos que pensar positivo el que Bell trabaje con la hibrida nos da algo de protección los monstruos la respetan y los Mewmanos le temen un poco! Eso es bueno ¿no?

\- ¿Estas pretendiendo imitar a Bell? _ el chico alzo una ceja divertido comenzando a jugar con uno de los largos cabellos rojos de la niña.

\- Si…pensé que algo de energía positiva sería bueno, pero creo que no me sale como a ella.

\- Fue un buen intento_ Bill suspiro mientras aun miraba el pelo rojizo entre sus dedos_ deberías cortarlo es demasiado llamativo y es mejor que no llames mucho la atención.

\- Aun no llamo demasiado la atención solo tengo doce_ susurro la niña mirando su regazo_ antes de hoy solo una vez alguien me ataco así y me dejo ir porque me confundió con otra chica pelirroja algo mayor que vive en la calle…además no quiero cortarlo aún.

\- ¿Por qué no? sería más fácil de lavar_ repuso el joven mirándola con una ceja enarcada.

Rose escondió aún más la cara murmurando levemente:

\- Porque a ti te gusta así me lo dijiste hace tiempo.

El chico se congelo en su puesto apartando la mano del cabello de la niña enterrando la cara entre sus brazos avergonzado:

\- Eres muy tonta Rose_ susurro.

* * *

 _ **En una casa de Echo Creek…5PM.**_

Una mujer de largo cabello negro revisaba una antigua grabación de video donde salía un hombre joven parecido a ella amarrado a un antiguo árbol en un bosque cercano a la ciudad alegando que no pensaba soltarse de allí hasta que el proyecto de construcción que implicaría derribar todos esos árboles no se cancelara.

Edward siempre fue así desde niño su adorado hermano mellizo que tenia la personalidad y convicción que ella siempre quiso tener, se alegraba de que curiosamente su hija hubiera sacado mas de él que de ella.

La mujer apago la televisión subiendo las escaleras mirando una de las fotografías donde salía el mismo hombre junto a ella apenas un tiempo antes de que desapareciera.

En el cementerio había una tumba, una tumba vacía todos sabían que en realidad Eddie "el hippie" había desaparecido en una de sus caminatas por el bosque sin dejar ningún rastro.

La mujer acaricio la fotografía:

\- Me pregunto a donde te fuiste hermano_ murmuro con nostalgia.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras giro a la derecha entrando a un cuarto algo desordenado plagado de fotos de animales, mensajes de motivación y fotografías de paisajes impresionantes del mundo, la mujer se sentó en la cama donde una adolescente roncaba felizmente, se agacho besando su cabello con amor maternal:

\- Que descanses Janna

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Jajaja se que desaparecí mucho tiempo pero tenía exámenes y ya los aprobé así que podre actualizar más seguido, ¿alguien ya había adivinado que Janna y Tara eran primas? Jajaja deje pequeñas pistas a lo largo del fic pensaba mantenerlo en secreto por mas tiempo pero este capitulo me di cuenta que estaba abriendo dos nuevos misterios como Bill y Rose estos chicos no solo están ahí de bonito, también Hinda la hice reaparecer para saber en que anda despues de todo ella forma parte de la conexión monstruo que tiene Star en este fic.**

 **Hinda y Bell son las dos que más confían en la princesa y tienen esperanza, Tara, Delta el resto ya habrán adivinado que creen que las enseñanzas de Moon podrán con ella y Bill…Bill solo esta feliz por el dinero y ya es un tipo practico jajaja me gusto escribir como la "maldad" es por ambos bandos Mewmanos y monstruos y Rose tiene el síndrome de Eclipsa ajajaja.**

 **Ahora escena extra.**

 **¿Como se conocieron?**

Taratnee noto que Bell llevaba mirándola insistentemente a ella y a Delta durante un buen rato, curiosa por saber que pasaba por su esponjosa cabeza le dijo:

\- ¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando? ¿tengo algo en la cara?

\- ¡Oh no! solo quería saber una cosa un poco personal tal vez_ respondió Bell haciendo un gesto con los dedos.

\- Pregunta_ repuso Delta divertido.

\- Bien pueees…¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?

La pareja se miro sonriendo, el lobo se aclarò la garganta contestando divertido:

\- Pues un día estaba recolectando comida en el bosque hace…unos ¿cinco años? me equivoque al pisar y me ataco una planta carnívora, aunque vencí a la planta mi pierna quedo bastante herida, estuve allí toda la noche hasta que Tara me encontró.

\- Aww y ¿así se conocieron? ¿tú lo curaste? _ canturreo la oveja sonriendo apuntando a la chica huròn.

\- No de hecho ella se robò el saco con la comida que había recolectado y se lo llevò aprovechando que no podìa seguirla_ comento Delta divertido al ver la reacción de su joven oyente.

Bell miraba a su jefa con la boca abierta la cual se estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente:

\- Teníamos hambre en casa así que me llevé el saco para que comiéramos yo y mamá despues volví a ver si Delta seguía vivo me daba pena dejarlo agonizando allí ,pero la comida era màs importante que ayudar a un sujeto que no conocía.

\- A esa altura estaba inconsciente_ siguió Delta recordando_ Tara me despertó arrojándome agua encima y me llevo cojeando hasta aquì, donde me curaron…despues me amenazo con castrarme si se me ocurría usar el conocimiento de donde vivía para venir a robarle, cuando volví a casa con mis hermanos ya llevaba tres semanas desaparecido a si que me daban por muerto incluso tenían una tumba con mi nombre ya.

\- Despues de eso nos hicimos amigos y más tarde novios, los hermanos de Delta se alegraron por algún motivo pensaban que era Gay.

\- ¡TARAAA! _ alegò el lobo avergonzado.

\- Bueno al menos es una historia más romántica que la que tuvimos yo y mi mujer que en paz descanse_ relato Lengua Bífida_ nos conocimos una noche clara como esta…ambos queríamos quedarnos en la misma cueva así que comenzamos a pelear para matarnos entre si…la cueva era muy pequeña para compartirla conste.

A Bell se le contraria un parpado:

\- Y…¿despues de eso se enamoraron?

\- No…tuvimos una noche de sexo salvaje…despues cada vez que nos encontrábamos peleábamos con el tiempo nos casamos…¡que mujer era mi Yina!_ el monstruo le dio un entusiasmado golpe en la mesa haciendo que el cuenco de Enelda se le cayera encima a la pobre mujer.

Bell solo decidió servirse otra taza de agua de pantano caliente despues de escuchar tan románticas historias.

* * *

 **Ahora creo que muchos quieren màs el capitulo que las respuestas a comentarios así que por esta vez lo hare rápido solo respondiendo las preguntas sin poner nombres XD la próxima vez vuelvo a mi habitual contestación:**

 **\- Lo que se puse en el capitulo 42 en este fic es "canon" son revelaciones legitimas de los personajes.**

 **\- Hacer recuento de donde estamos y que caps me salte es muy largo pero más o menos pronto se viene el capitulo que corresponde al reencuentro de Star y Ludo en la temporada 2.**

 **Eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap sin Marco ni Star XD le agradezco a todos aquellos que me han manifestado que crearon cuentas en fanfiction solo para comentar o tener mi fic en favoritos y me siento muy feliz porque pase los 66.000 vistos! Y tengo 162 favoritos y 161 seguidores me siento muy muy feliz!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hola! Aquí está la segunda parte del arco de conversaciones. En este capítulo lamentablemente aún no se toca el tema de los Diaz ya que Marco y Star estarán en Mewni, este arco de la historia de conversaciones probablemente tendrà 3 partes, en cada capítulo sucede algo importante por medio de una conversación como en la parte 1 fue la resolución de los Diaz de no permitir nada romántico entre Star y Marco ¿Qué se revelara aquí?**

 **El arco de las conversaciones va a terminar con el tema de los Diaz, ¿saben? aunque lo deje como misterio no esperè que esa conversación familiar sea lo que precisamente algunos màs han estado esperando XD de hecho pensaba que iba a ser solo un pequeño foco de interés.**

 **De paso este capítulo tiene horribles dosis de diabetes Starco así que espero que las disfruten…aquellos que no amen tanto estas escenas romànticas van a sufrir jajaja.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Conversaciones necesarias: Parte 2**

Star noto un agradable calor que envolvía su cuerpo junto con algo suave que le hacia cosquillas en la nariz, abrió los ojos sintiéndolos aùn pesados debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que llevaba durmiendo. Lo primero que noto fue el color castaño del cabello de su mejor amigo.

Le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que ambos estaban acurrucados en la cama de la enfermería, Marco la tenia abrazada compartiendo su calor corporal con ella dando como resultado que el flequillo de su pelo rozara suavemente la nariz de la princesa. La chica pestañeo confusa durante unos segundos hasta que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior le vino a la mente de golpe; la conversación de las criadas, la forma en que esas palabras habían golpeado cruelmente su ya frágil autoestima, como se había puesto a llorar en los brazos de su mejor amigo producto del shock emocional después de asimilar que su ídola de la infancia había estado a punto de transformarse en su verdugo.

Solo pudo recordar algunas vagas imágenes de Marco cargándola de vuelta a la enfermería para a continuación quedarse dormido junto a ella después de estarle haciendo compañía hasta que dejo de sollozar.

Un pequeño maullido demandando atención la alerto de que su mascota también se había quedado allí toda la noche junto a ella, Midnight camino lentamente hasta posicionarse entre la princesa y el chico que aùn roncaba tranquilamente comenzando a ronronear con fuerza cuando la oji celeste lo acaricio entre las orejas:

\- Si, gracias a ti también por acompañarme_ rio en voz baja la princesa_ siento no haberte prestado tanta atención ayer pero…yo no estaba muy bien_ murmuro con voz queda perdiendo repentinamente la sonrisa_ una persona que admiraba mucho trato de hacerme daño, no fui capaz de defenderme como se debe, después me doy cuenta que algunos de mis propios súbditos creen que estaría mejor muerta y…

\- Y después tu terriblemente atractivo, cool y fabuloso mejor amigo amenazò a todas esas putas mandándolas a volar, se tomò el trabajo de cargar tu trasero extraterrestre de vuelta a la cama y se quedo contigo hasta que dejaste de llorar, entonces este sujeto increíblemente fantástico se durmió pensando que había hecho un gran trabajo solo para que al despertar vea que tu aun sigues llorando…y no se sienta nada feliz con eso…

Marco alargo una mano limpiando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por la mejilla de la princesa la cual no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando otra vez, rápidamente terminò se secarse el rostro con la ayuda de la manga de su camisón:

\- Lo lamento no era mi intención, ¿te desperté? _ susurro Star frotándose los ojos para eliminar cualquier rastro de humedad.

\- Para ser más exactos tu conversación con el gato me despertó_ sonrió el chico apuntando a la bola de pelos completamente negra que seguía ronroneando entre ambos_ ¿En Mewni la gente les habla a sus mascotas?

\- Uhh…bueno yo..._ Star se sonrojò escandalosamente provocando que su pálida piel adquiriera un tono rosa que hacia juego con el camisón_ eso es…podrías llamarlo una rareza mía en realidad, como nunca he tenido muchos amigos solía hablarle en voz alta a Midngiht o a veces a mis peluches…es muy tonto y doy pena ríete si quieres_ la chica desvió la mirada de los ojos color chocolate de su amigo deseando no haber sonado tan solitaria y ridícula en esa frase.

\- No me voy a reír de ti estirada_ aun somnoliento Marco estaba ocupado estirándose mientras escuchaba a Star, sin filtrar demasiado lo que dijo a continuación_ de hecho creo que es muy lindo.

\- ¿Enserio?

Marco se congelò al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho girando el rostro para ver a su mejor amiga mirándolo con una sonrisita avergonzada, el corazón del chico dio un salto dolorosamente consciente de lo que sentía por ella, sentimientos que había estado ignorando durante un buen tiempo antes de que estos lo golpearan directamente en la cara.

\- Si bueno…ya lo oíste_ resoplo intentando que su voz sonara lo más relajada posible. Sabía que Star lo quería, se lo había demostrado muchas veces, pero no estaba seguro de que hubiera desarrollado los mismos sentimientos románticos que èl tenia actualmente y le aterraba la posibilidad de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que sentia y eso la hiciera alejarse.

\- Gracias, es muy dulce que pienses eso_ la chica se mordió el labio nerviosa repasando en su mente lo que iba a decir después_ Marco, oye…

\- ¿Mhm? _ El castaño comenzó a quitarse las pelusas de las mangas del chaleco prestado que le habían pasado el día anterior buscando algo con lo que calmarse.

\- Gracias por salvarme_ Star se acerco mas a él aun sosteniendo al gato enterrando su rostro en el cuello del latino_ no sè que habría hecho sin ti.

\- Yo solo supe donde estabas gracias a un extraño sueño, en realidad no pude hacer la gran cosa para ayudarte, tu madre fue quien venció a Mina y cuando te encontré ya estabas muy lastimada_ Marco suspiro apoyando la frente en la coronilla de su amiga_ …me hubiera gustado hacer más.

\- Pero tù fuiste quien le aviso a mamá ¿verdad? en el fondo salvaste mi vida _ la princesa centro su atención en el gato que tenìa entre los brazos buscando ocultar el sonrojo que sabia era cada vez mas notorio_ hiciste màs que suficiente…de hecho…podría decir que eres mi héroe.

Marco tragò saliva orando para que la niña apegada a él no sintiera su pulso acelerado a través de la piel, sabìa que Star le estaba diciendo lo que pensaba de una forma completamente sincera y que no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en otras cosas, pero no pudo evitar que esa pequeña frase proveniente de la chica que le gustaba lo hiciera sentir como si estuviera flotando.

Literalmente podría jurar que el universo lo estaba castigando por todas las veces que se había reído de los tipos de actuaban como idiotas solo por una chica.

\- No diría héroe, yo solo hice lo que se supone que tenía que hacer. Vamos remilgada que clase de amigo seria si no te salvo el pellejo cuando lo necesitas_ Marco trato de que su voz sonara lo mas indiferente y relajada posible, no quería repetir el desastre de tartamudez del día anterior.

\- Bueno…¡en ese caso eres el mejor amigo que una chica podría tener! _ Star le diò un pequeño e inocente beso en la mejilla sonriéndole cálidamente al niño acostado a su lado_ te quiero mucho Marco.

En ese punto el cerebro del latino hizo cortocircuito, èl mismo le había puesto esas palabras en el diario a Star hace algún tiempo y sabia que no implicaban nada romántico, pero tenerla a su lado diciéndoselas a una distancia tan corta causò estragos en su sistema nervioso. Frenéticamente busco algo que decir o hacer que no fuera quedarla mirando como un imbécil incapaz de reaccionar.

Star miro a Marco insegura al ver que su amigo estaba extrañamente callado…¿y si había dejado traslucir demasiado? ¿y si Marco se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él? eso…eso lo arruinaría todo… en más de un sentido.

\- ¿Marco? ¿estás bien?

El castaño se dio cuenta de que tenia que encontrar algo que decir y rápido.

\- ¡SI! estoy perfectamente bien, solo pensaba que nunca te di las gracias por lo de Toffe la otra vez , sè que es un poco tarde, pero a mi siempre se me olvidan las cosas todo el tiempo…tú sabes eso…claro que lo sabes vivimos juntos… como la tarea, los exámenes, como hacer fideos, donde dejo los calcetines sucios…_ Marco no tenia la menor idea de que estaba haciendo solo quería llenar espacio y terminar con el momento incomodo lo más pronto posible.

La niña ladeò la cabeza asintiendo pensando en que curiosamente el chico parecía tener ganas de hablar a juzgar por la gran cantidad de cosas que estaba mezclando y la forma atropellada en que las palabras salían de su boca.

-…y también me preguntaba como es que este gato no me esta haciendo estornudar_ termino mordiéndose la lengua pensando en lo irónico que era que la misma rubia que hace unos meses le pareció tan insípida y casi sin atractivo ahora lo estuviera haciendo actuar como un imbécil sin experiencia con las mujeres.

\- Uhh bueno ahora que lo dices_ Star miro a su mascota arrugando la nariz en un gesto pensativo_ ¿tal vez sea porque es un gato de Mewni?

\- Ah…_El chico peligro no supo que más decir.

En ese momento la puerta del estudio del curandero se abrió de golpe dando paso a Wilfredo quien se estaba arreglando el delantal sin ver a la princesa aún.

Star se alarmò al darse cuenta de que su posición con Marco en la misma cama seria considerada altamente comprometedora en Mewni y generaría un escàndalo si cualquier persona los veía así, sin importar si los dos estaban perfectamente cubiertos.

Desesperada la rubia hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en semejante momento de presión ante los escasos segundos que tenían antes de que el curandero se fijara en ellos.

Empujò a Marco fuera de la cama haciendo que el chico aterrizara directo sobre el sillón que estaba al lado del lecho de una forma bastante extraña.

\- Buenos días su alteza, espero haya descansado bien_ Wilfredo alzo los ojos mirando a la chica con respeto, pero levantando una ceja curiosa al ver al niño humano tirado sobre un sillón con el torso colgando por el respaldo y la parte inferior de su cuerpo apoyada donde generalmente las personas se sientan_ ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo el joven?

\- Ehh bueno él…_Star se mordió el interior de la mejilla buscando una respuesta, acariciando frenéticamente al gato en su regazo que solo se dignò a decir un simple "meow".

\- Estoy elongando_ Marco acudió al rescate de su amiga rápidamente, algo confuso por su reacción, pero de todos modos podía ver que ella estaba muy nerviosa_ ya sabe un buen ejercicio por las mañanas.

\- ¿En esa posición? _ inquirió el curandero frotándose el mentón mirando escrutadoramente a Marco.

\- Pues sì ¿algún problema?_ el chico solo se encogió de hombros a la vez que la princesa sonreía de forma tensa.

\- ¡Pues naturalmente! ¡usted esta apuntando las posaderas hacia su majestad! ¡qué grosería!

\- Puees…es que en la Tierra eso es muestra de hum…¿máximo respeto?

\- ¡Así es! _ Star asintió apoyando completamente la historia del castaño_ en la Tierra es costumbre que las personas le muestren las posaderas a cualquier autoridad de mas alto rango que ellos.

\- Oh bueno en ese caso me disculpo_ admitió el hombre de mala gana, no le agradaba el chico desde que lo había visto por primera vez el día anterior no lo consideraba digno de estar con la realeza así que interiormente se sentía decepcionado de que no tuviera ningún gesto grosero por el cual poder quejarse a la reina o al rey_ pero si no mal recuerdo el niño estaba en el otro sill…

\- Buenos Dias Wilfredo veo que ya están todos despiertos_ dijo la amable voz del rey River desde la puerta entrando en la estancia caminando entre las numerosas camas hasta llegar donde su hija_ ¿Qué tal estàs Star?

\- Mucho mejor padre_ sonrió la niña relajándose ante la visita del rey recibiendo gustosa el abrazo que este le dio.

\- Me alegra oírlo ¿y tú Marco? _ una vez que el castaño asintió confirmando que se encontraba igualmente bien el rey prosiguió_ supongo que te alegrarà saber que fui a informarle de lo ocurrido a tus padres los cuales estaban enormemente preocupados, ambos acordaron que hoy podías tomarte un descanso de la escuela y supongo que tal vez querrás quedarte con Star por hoy debido a que ella si se encuentra lo suficientemente bien y así lo desea regresarà a la Tierra en la noche.

Star miro a su padre sorprendida de que la dejaran regresar tan rápido a la casa de Marco esperaba que la hicieran quedarse algo más de tiempo después de lo que había estado a punto de pasarle.

El rey vio la mirada confusa de su hija ante ello coloco una mano en su hombro:

\- Star yo y tu madre creemos que lo mejor es que vuelvas a la Tierra lo mas pronto posible, anoche toda la servidumbre se enterò de lo ocurrido con Mina así que…no creemos que sea lo mejor para ti quedarte aquí.

La chica abrió los ojos comprendiendo…las habladurías. El ambiente en el castillo seria especialmente tenso no dejarían de mirarla de reojo y hablar a sus espaldas…se supone que los reyes eran casi imbatibles como dioses y la heredera al trono había sido incapaz de vencer por sì misma a una amenaza que posiblemente Moon hubiera sido capaz de derrotar con facilidad en su adolescencia.

Recordó a las sirvientas de la noche anterior tragándose nuevamente las lágrimas, mientras el rey seguía hablando:

\- Aunque estariamos muy felices si desearas estar aquí por màs tiempo cielo, si eso es lo que quieres…

\- No padre está bien, tienes razón, regresarè a la Tierra allí tengo escuela seria irresponsable de mi parte abandonarla además es un buen ambiente para mi entrenamiento mágico_ repuso la chica sonriendo educadamente.

\- Bien con eso arreglado te alegrarà saber que Glossaryck no tiene problemas con que te tomes un descanso por hoy y Hekapoo reviso tus tijeras dimensionales fueron un poco dañadas pero ahora se encuentran en perfecto estado_ el rey le tendió las tijeras a la princesa que las tomo con cuidado revisándolas, el día anterior recordaba vagamente que Mina al dispararle había dañado las tijeras impidiéndole usarlas para escapar, sintió un enorme alivio al verlas otra vez en buen estado le había costado mucho ganarlas no importaba que ya no recordara demasiado de la experiencia aun así sabía que le había demorado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

\- ¿Y tu Marco? ¿te quedaras hoy? _ pregunto el Rey mirando al castaño que ahora estaba correctamente sentado en el sillón.

\- ¡Marco tienes que pasar el día conmigo! _ Star aplaudió felizmente mirando al chico con los ojos brillantes_ ¡te puedo mostrar el castillo! tiene muchos lugares interesantes como la biblioteca, el laboratorio de alquimia, el salón de baile, también tenemos las mazmorras y la sala de armas y de combate pero esas a mi no me gustan mucho y…_la chica no tardo en ver la mirada interesada de su mejor amigo_ y son justamente las que te gustaría ver a ti…_suspiro.

\- Bueno estirada si no quieres…

\- No, te llevare a donde quieras si vas a pasar el día en Mewni lo mínimo que puedo hacer es enseñarte cualquier lugar de mi casa que te interese.

\- Entonces con eso arreglado podemos desayunar tranquilamente, pedí que nos trajeran la comida aquí mismo deberían llegar en unos minutos, después traerán la ropa de Marco limpia para que se cambie y Nana se ofreció a darle una pequeña lección de etiqueta para que no hayan problemas durante el día, claro que mientras Marco esta ocupado en eso tú te estarás preparando_ River le sonrió a Star la cual asintió conocedora del largo ritual que era prepararse en Mewni desde que llego a la Tierra ya nadie se encargaba de cepillarle el cabello, vestirla y arreglarla de los pies a la cabeza sino que lo hacía por sí misma.

\- ¿Lecciones de etiqueta? ¿Quién carajos es Nana? _ gruño Marco alzando una ceja.

\- Para tu información jovencito Nana es quien fue la niñera de la princesa Star en su màs tierna infancia y que ella se ofrezca a enseñarte algunas lecciones debería ser un honor_ gruño el curandero arrugando la nariz hacia el chico como si estuviera oliendo algo apestoso_ si no quieres causarle problemas a su alteza es mejor que la escuches atentamente.

\- Si gracias Wilfredo por tus palabras, puedes retirarte_ repuso amablemente el rey River_ pasaste aquí toda la noche así que debes estar cansado ve a desayunar yo me quedare con los chicos.

\- Claro mi rey, como usted mande.

El hombre realizo una reverencia hacia el monarca y otra hacia la princesa luego miro una ultima vez a Marco alzando la nariz y dándose media vuelta salió de la enfermería.

\- Creo que no le agrado_ bufò Marco apoyando los codos en la cama junto a Star.

\- Es extraño èl siempre fue muy amable conmigo_ Star miro hacia la puerta extrañada.

\- Èl solo esta preocupado por ti Star_ River hablo en voz baja sin querer llamar demasiado la atención de los adolescentes.

\- ¿Por qué se quedo en ese estudio toda la noche? _ Marco estaba mirando hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación donde había estado el hombre por la noche.

\- Hum bueno, es que..._ Star se ruborizo levemente mirando a Marco con gesto de disculpa_ en Mewni se considera indecente que dos personas del gènero opuesto estén solas en una misma habitación sin ninguna vigilancia a menos que sean marido y mujer o madre e hijo, o parientes cercanos incluso los prometidos están bajo vigilancia.

\- No me lo recuerdes cielo, cuando tenia tu edad y estaba viviendo aquí con Moon como su prometido nos vigilaban todo el tiempo_ recordó River rodando los ojos para a continuación poner un semblante màs solemne_ se que la Tierra es diferente pero Nana te va a explicar estas cosas Marco así que debes poner atención es importante especialmente si no quieres meter en problemas a Star.

\- Uh…bueno_ el chico miro a su mejor amiga ahora comprendiendo un poco mejor el porque ella lo arrojo de la cama anteriormente, probablemente de verlos eso se habría considerado inadecuado, sin embargo no podía dejar de encontrar curioso como en Mewni por un lado la educación sexual era nula y por otro a los adolescentes los hacían obedecer fielmente las reglas contra la indecencia cuando estos probablemente solo tenían una idea muy ligera de lo que era verdaderamente una indecencia.

\- ¿Qué hay de mi madre?

\- Moon tenìa mucho trabajo pero la podrás ver en la noche, ella lamenta profundamente no poder venir a verte_ le respondió el monarca a su hija.

\- Marco me dijo que ella peleò contra Mina_ Star miro a su padre con preocupación deseando saber sobre el estado de su madre.

\- Oh tranquila calabaza tu madre es fuerte ella le gano fácilmente, la alta comisión de magia ahora tiene bien encerrada a Mina en un cristal.

\- Es bueno saberlo…

Marco vio que el rostro de su mejor amiga tenía emociones conflictivas veía alivio por un lado, alegría incluso, pero por el otro…

Dolor

Y supo porque, por esa frase "Tu madre es fuerte ella le ganò fácilmente", el latino sabia que eso le estaría dando vueltas por un rato en la mente a la niña, que estaría comparándose con Moon otra vez, decidido a evitarlo en la medida de lo posible cambiò de tema rápidamente:

\- Yyy ¿a que hora el desayuno?, tengo hambre…

\- Oh bueno, debería estar por llegar_ River se rasco la barba pensativo mirando hacia la puerta mientras Star suspiraba decepcionada al ver que Midnight cansado de tantas caricias se iba.

Marco paso los dedos por el sedoso cabello rubio de la chica tirándolo un poco para molestarla esperando que ella se distrajera lo suficiente como para no volver a pensar en las fantásticas habilidades de batalla de la reina Moon mientras los tres esperaban la comida.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Diaz; 8 AM…**_

Rafael alargò la mano hacia la mantequilla a la vez que leía las noticias en su celular, mientras su esposa serbia el café, Angie se sentó en frente del hombre revolviendo su taza con gesto pensativo:

\- Me acaba de llamar la reina Moon, al parecer Star y Marco volverán a casa esta noche_ comenzó mirando de reojo a Rafael.

\- Ya veo…

\- Creo que deberíamos hablar con èl apenas vuelva_ terminò Angie tomando la mano de su esposo sobre la mesa_ no podemos esperar más, en esta casa ha habido serios problemas de comunicación desde hace mucho tiempo y en su mayoría es culpa de nosotros, es hora de acabar con ello ¿no crees cariño?

Rafael miro los ojos verdes de la mujer que tenia en frente los cuales lo miraban con cariño y comprensión. Sabìa que para ella también iba a ser difícil recordar viejos tiempo.

\- Sì, tienes razón_ le contestò sonriéndole amorosamente.

* * *

 _ **Autobús escolar de la Academia Echo Creek…**_

Jackie soltó una pequeña maldición entre dientes cuando el autobús doblò por décima vez provocando que hiciera mal la línea de la división, suspirando alcanzo su estuche sacando la goma, la cual se le resbalo de la mano.

\- ¿Es tuya? _ Oskar desde el asiento del frente le sonrió pasándole el objeto caído_ ¿otra vez llena de tarea?

\- Sì, pero no puedo quejarme, los maestros ya son demasiado amables conmigo_ repuso la bailarina sonriendo a la vez que recuperaba su goma y corregía el error en el cuaderno.

\- Tranquila Jack cuando lleguemos a la escuela te pasare mi tarea_ le sonrió Janna sacando la nariz de su libro durante unos breves segundos.

Cada cierto tiempo Jackie solía comenzar a faltar a clases para enfocarse en sus estudios de danza, en algún momento quería audicionar para alguna prestigiosa escuela de ballet en el extranjero y para ello requería tener un nivel excelente. Jackie era especialmente exigente consigo misma debido a que al entrar en la adolescencia su cuerpo había comenzando a adquirir curvas de forma bastante rápida lo cual provoco cierto desbalance en su técnica de baile, sin contar que el físico ideal de una bailarina no incluía tener demasiadas caderas o busto por lo cual sabia que al menos visualmente llegado el momento estaría en desventaja con respecto a otras postulantes.

Pero no pensaba rendirse.

Los profesores de la academia siempre fueron muy comprensivos, pero de todos modos faltar dos o tres semanas a clases implicaba sin falta montañas de trabajos y tarea con la cual ponerse al día, junto con varias evaluaciones atrasadas por ello para nadie era algo nuevo verla completamente atareada terminando los deberes. Por supuesto Janna siempre ofrecía su ayuda, sin embargo Jackie prefería intentar aprender las lecciones antes de recurrir a su amiga para que la dejara copiar el resto.

Janna regreso a la lectura de su libro sobresaltándose cuando en otra vuelta un dormido Ferguson cayo sobre su hombro roncando a pierna suelta, la pelinegra rápidamente lo empujo hacia al lado contrario para que cayera sobre el hombro de Alfonzo:

\- ¡Oye banana no me tires a este encima! _ alego el chico cuando sintió el peso de su amigo encima_ ¿No ves que Ferg no es precisamente liviano?

\- Soy…ñam…cien por ciento musculo_ murmuro el niño dormido sobre el hombro de su amigo.

\- Oye viejo ya sè que no estàs dormido del todo así que quítate de una vez_ bufo Alfonzo pellizcando al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Auch eso duele! _ rezongo el chico dándole un manotazo en la cabeza a su compañero.

Mientras Ferguson se desperezaba Janna rodo los ojos al escuchar los comentarios de varias chicas sobre lo mucho que se parecía a un gatito y lo guapo que se veía recién despertado.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿yo no me veo bien? _ sonrió Alfonzo hacia las niñas las cuales entre risitas contestaron que si sin dudarlo.

\- Oigan si van a coquetear podrían ir a sentarse a otro lado, trato de leer y Jackie de estudiar_ rezongo la pelinegra señalando a su amiga la cual seguía metida en sus asuntos.

\- ¿Y se puede saber que lees que se ve tan interesante? _ pregunto Alfonzo tratando de ver el título del libro.

\- A lo mejor es una novela erótica para chicas y no quiere que descubramos el lado salvaje de Janna Ordonia_ la pico Ferguson divertido.

\- ¡Claro que no! _ Janna cerro el libro dándole un golpecito en la cabeza al pelirrojo_ mírenlo ustedes mismos.

Les puso el libro frente a las narices donde destacaba un título muy llamativo: _"Los desastrosos, horrorosos y espantosos resultados de la contaminación del planeta en 100 años más: el futuro que sus descendientes vivirán"._

\- Ehh que…interesante_ murmuro Ferguson bostezando de solo ver el grosor del tomo.

\- No sè, para que te preocupas tanto por el futuro, ¿no crees que es mejor vivir el presente bananita? _ Alfonzo saco una lata de desodorante de su mochila agitándola para utilizarla sin embargo Janna rápidamente se la arrebato de las manos tirándola por la ventana_ ¡OYE!

\- ¿Acaso no sabes lo mucho que los aerosoles dañan la atmosfera? ¡usa desodorante en barra! _ alego la chica apuntando al culpable con un dedo incriminador.

\- ¡Pero esa era mi marca preferida!

\- Créeme si no usa esa marca llega oliendo a la escuela como a aceite de motor_ le murmuro Ferguson a la pelinegra riéndose de su amigo.

El vehículo se detuvo y los estudiantes comenzaron a descender, el cuarteto busco con la vista a Marco y la princesa de Mewni los cuales creían se habían perdido el autobús o habían elegido desplazarse al establecimiento de otro modo.

\- ¿Serà que se enfermaron? _ pregunto Jackie preocupada ahora sosteniendo entre sus manos numerosos libros y cuadernos, su cabello iba atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello aun algo húmedo de la ducha.

\- Pero ¿los dos a la vez? _ Janna se puso una mano en la barbilla pensativa_ ayer tampoco vinieron y ni Star ni Diaz me responden el teléfono.

\- Lo extraño es que el jefe estaba bien a inicios de la semana y la princesa igual_ Alfonzo se rasco la nuca extrañado.

\- ¿No será que esos dos están saliendo en secreto y la están pasando bien a solas? ya saben por eso ninguno contesta el teléfono_ replicò Ferguson con cara seria.

Alfonzo quedo mirando a su amigo con una expresión idéntica antes de que ambos estallaran en carcajadas:

\- ¡No me lo imagino! _ se rio Alfonzo_ es decir me gusta molestar a Marco con eso, pero es mas que nada para hacerlo rabiar y porque Star se pone roja.

\- Y después lo niega como loca_ lo secundo Ferguson rodando los ojos_ pero ya enserio, lo màs probable es que no puedan venir por otro motivo. Star no es el tipo de Marco lo conozco y he visto cada una de las chicas con las que se metió.

\- La cuida mucho pero no es probable que le guste de ese modo…y de paso ¿la princesa no estaba hace tiempo atrás interesada en Oskar? _ Inquirió Alfonzo.

\- Uh, eso creo pero solo fue por un tiempo_ Janna volvió a abrir el libro pasando las paginas_ de todos modos aunque no emparejaría a Diaz con ninguna de mis amigas no lo culparía si le llega a gustar Star ella es muy linda y amable no todo es solo físico ¿saben? una chica no necesita maquillarse como puerta ni pasarse tres horas arreglándose para ser interesante.

\- Hey Janna calma, no estamos desmereciendo a Star_ sonrió el pelinegro conciliador_ al contrario la vemos como una especie de prima o hermanita pero no vemos al jefe con ella es todo.

\- Pero hipotéticamente su carácter podría encajar con Marco, èl es complicado y ella…_ comenzo a decir Ferguson intentando razonar, sin embargo fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Yo no lo creo! _todos se giraron hacia Jackie cuya exclamación apresurada los desconcertó, la bailarina se sonrojo levemente intentando explicarse_ quiero decir Star es muy tímida, demasiado condesciende con las personas y además muy sensible no digo que sea malo de hecho la quiero mucho precisamente por eso, es solo que…con el carácter de Marco…considero que Star necesita a un chico sensible, dulce y amable como Oskar tal vez…y Marco…_Jackie pensó un momento con que clase de chica emparejaría a Marco_ creo que alguien mas calmada y menos sensible que no le afecten tanto sus palabras, el puede ser algo rudo, también disciplinada y con metas claras para que sea una buena influencia, que no caiga por él de inmediato y por que no a lo mejor algo seria se complementaria bien con la forma de ser de Marco.

\- Caaasi parece como si te estuvieras describiendo a ti misma_ repuso Ferguson mirando con las cejas alzadas a Jackie.

La bailarina tropezó un poco con el peso de los libros negando frenéticamente con la cabeza:

\- ¡Claro que no! de hecho pensaba màs en un perfil como…_pensó rápidamente en un ejemplo para negar de forma mas convincente que no se estaba refiriendo a si misma…porque esa nunca fue su intención ¿verdad? ella solo quería explicar porque no emparejaba a Star y Marco de manera romántica_ ¡como Janna!

\- ¡¿QUEEE?! _ la activista puso una enorme cara de espanto mirando a su amiga como si no la conociera_ ¿estás de broma?

\- Tomémonos un segundo de silencio para imaginarnos a Marco y Janna como pareja_ repuso Ferguson poniéndose una mano en el mentón y otra en la frente en la famosa pose del pensador.

\- ¡No te imagines algo tan horrible! _ Janna salió persiguiendo al chico el cual riendo se escapaba de ella mientras narraba como seria su vida con Marco como pareja ante la cada vez más horrorizada chica.

Para Janna era como si le estuvieran diciendo que se iba a casar con el hermano mellizo mugroso y cargante que nunca tuvo.

Por su parte Alfonzo le dio un golpecito con una botella de agua a Jackie en la frente para que la tomara a la vez que le quitaba algo del peso de los libros:

\- Calma Jackie no te exaltes tanto Ferg solo bromeaba.

\- No estaba exaltada por eso_ negó rápidamente la bailarina agitando una mano_ solo me puse a pensar de pronto en todo el trabajo que me queda por hacer_ hizo una ceña con la cabeza hacia los libros.

\- No te sobre esfuerces, siempre he dicho que el exceso de estudio funde el cerebro_ Acto seguido el chico sacò su celular sacándole una foto a Ferguson que estaba siendo vencido por Janna la cual con su idea de no violencia le daba su merecido por su mala broma haciéndole cosquillas.

Jackie miro sus pies arrugando el ceño, cuando Ferguson insinuó que se estaba describiendo ella misma se había puesto nerviosa aunque esa no fue conscientemente su intención, pero, no podía negar que en efecto lo que había dicho se parecía mucho a como era ella.

Sin contar que no le había desagradado la idea de que ella y Marco estuvieran juntos… …algo que le solía molestar mucho antes.

Lo cierto era que desde el momento cuando mencionaron a Marco y la princesa saliendo no le había gustado, una sensación desagradable se extendió por su cuerpo anidándose en su pecho, es cierto que había notado hace tiempo que Marco Diaz en el fondo era buen chico a pesar de que a veces su actuar la confundía y no había llegado a conocerlo del todo podía apreciar que era lindo, divertido y cuidaba auténticamente a Star de una forma que era…dulce.

Abrió los ojos alarmada al pensar si tal vez ese desagradado había sido en realidad…

Celos.

¿Acaso ella se había puesto celosa por Marco Diaz? ¿el mismo tipo que no dejaba de acosarla el año anterior y que ella solo había querido mandar a metros bajo tierra para que dejara de molestar?, era cierto que el chico había cambiado de actitud pero aun así ¿enserio era posible que hubiera desarrollado algunos sentimientos hacia el latino desde inicio de año?

Janna y los chicos la llamaron obligándola a regresar a la realidad, la bailarina les sonrió caminando hacia ellos mientras sostenía los libros recordándole cuales eran sus prioridades para el día.

No iba a darle mas vueltas de lo necesario a todo el asunto se enfocaría en sus estudios y en bailar y el resto ya vendría después.

Pero de todos modos pensaba mandarle un mensaje màs tarde a Star solo para saber porque había faltado con Marco a la escuela.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

El castaño se encontraba balanceando los pies en uno de los sillones de la enfermería de palacio con gesto aburrido tratando de entretenerse en mirar por la ventana e ignorar al curandero que habiéndose cambiado de ropa volvió a su estudio a trabajar y debido a que a ninguno de los dos le caía en gracia el otro ahora ambos hombres ponían su máximo esfuerzo en ignorarse mutuamente.

Hace cerca de veinte minutos que el chico peligro había perdido de vista a su mejor amiga cuando luego de comer en compañía del rey llegaron varias doncellas llevándose a Star con ellas, casi inmediatamente el rey River tuvo que irse a llevar a cabo sus deberes reales así que actualmente el castaño se encontraba esperando a que "Nana" llegara a aburrirlo con una especie de "clases de etiqueta exprés", no veía por que seria necesario pero las insinuaciones del rey sobre meter en problemas a Star habían sido màs que suficientes para convencerlo de que al menos debía escuchar lo que le dijeran.

Un suave golpe sonó en la puerta de le enfermería, rápidamente Wilfredo salió de su estudio sin mirar a Marco dejando entrar a la misma mujer mayor que el día anterior había guiado a Marco hasta los baños de la servidumbre para que se aseara, entre sus manos traía un gran libro de color azul con dibujos en dorado, tras ella estaba un chico de una edad que debía ser muy cercana a la de Marco y Star vestía con ropas sencillas delatando que era un sirviente, su cabello era de un tono rojizo caoba y sus ojos de un tono azul oscuro el detalle màs llamativo eran las pecas que le cubrían todo el rostro no solo la zona del puente de la nariz y las mejillas como es lo normal.

Marco se fijo en que el chico llevaba su ropa del día anterior entre las manos ya limpia.

\- ¡Nana que agradable sorpresa! _ dijo el curandero gentilmente_ ¿ocurre algo, que la trae por aquí? ¿sus huesos otra vez?

\- No Wilfredo, vengo a enseñarle algunas cosas a ese jovencito de allí_ la mujer hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el castaño quien la miraba con curiosidad.

\- Ah, claro lo olvidaba en ese caso es todo suyo, yo iré a recolectar algunas plantas que me hacen falta, verdaderamente estar vigilando a este niño me ha quitado mucho tiempo.

El hombre salió de la enfermería cerrando la puerta, Nana miro a Marco con una expresión seria pero amable yendo hacia el:

\- Me imagino que ya te habrán informado que vendría a enseñarte algunas reglas básicas de comportamiento de extrema importancia_ comenzó dando pequeños golpecitos en el libro con un dedo_ para no perder tiempo Arthur te ayudarà a cambiarte a tus ropas las cuales ya están perfectamente lavadas mientras yo te doy unas cortas lecciones.

\- Haber, un momento_ demandò Marco alzando una ceja_ no necesito la ayuda de nadie para cambiarme de ropa aquí será costumbre, pero en la Tierra es raro y en segundo lugar me incomoda bastante la idea de desnudarme frente a usted.

\- ¡Jovencito! _ La mujer le dio un golpe con el libro en la cabeza al chico_ cada cama tiene un dosel que te dará toda la privacidad que necesites, te aconsejo pensar antes de hablar y de hacerlo hazlo con delicadeza y educación_ le hizo una ceña a Arthur con la mano para que le tendiera la ropa a Marco con un pequeño gesto de cortesía con la cabeza_ pero si deseas cambiarte sin ayuda lo comprendo.

Marco recupero su sudadera negra junto a sus jeans rasgados y la polera blanca cerrando el dosel de la cama y así poder cambiarse de ropa mientras el sirviente de quedaba de pie al lado y Nana se sentaba en el sillón comenzando a pasar páginas del grueso tomo:

\- Lo primero que debes saber es que, debido a tu procedencia extranjera, la amistad que te une a la princesa y tus actos el día de ayer la reina Moon le comunicò a la servidumbre que debes recibir el trato que normalmente se le asignaría a un amigo masculino de la princesa hijo de algún diplomático extranjero de otra dimensión o el hijo de una personalidad importante, naturalmente no se te puede asignar el trato de un príncipe o el hijo de un noble como comprenderás.

\- Claro…_Marco se puso la camiseta asintiendo distraídamente mientras escuchaba a la mujer con un gesto aburrido que ella no podía ver, aunque hacia todo su esfuerzo para poner atención siendo un adolescente del siglo XXI en la Tierra era difícil no encontrar todos esos títulos y trato algo más que babosadas.

\- Bien, ahora procederé a leerte las reglas de distancia para las personas del sexo opuesto hacia la princesa, escucha atentamente…

\- ¿No seria mejor si solo me lee la parte que me corresponde? _ bufò el latino bajándose de la cama ya completamente vestido, Arthur trato de mantener su gesto serio tapándose la boca con una mano nadie entre la servidumbre se atrevia a hablarle así a Nana después de todo ella fue quien cuido a la princesa durante su infancia.

\- Uff que juventud, mira pequeño solo estoy siendo tan amable contigo porque fuiste quien le dio la alarma a la reina sobre Mina así que no pretendas irte por el camino fácil cuando me estoy esforzando en esto_ Nana tosió brevemente antes de continuar con gesto digno_ es necesario que sepas todas las reglas así te será más fácil apreciar el gran honor que se te esta concediendo. Normalmente sin importar si eres amigo de la princesa no se te asignaría mas que el trato de un guardaespaldas y deberias cuidarte de como te diriges a ella, ahora sì estate atento…

Marco suspirò dispuesto a pasar un buen rato aburriéndose mientras se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su mejor amiga en esos momentos.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

\- Creo que lo ideal sera peinar a su alteza con este bonito broche de diamantes, resalta el azul de sus ojos haciéndolo ver mucho mas llamativo y similar al azul zafiro de los ojos de la reina_ dijo una de las doncellas enseñándole a otra un broche con diseño elegante mientras las otras dos muchachas cepillaban el abundante cabello de Star.

\- ¡Claro que no! sabes que para la princesa siempre es mejor ordenar su cabello en un recogido. El pelo de su alteza es mucho más grueso y rebelde que el de la reina Moon se parece al del rey lo cual provoca que llevarlo suelto desemboque en un aspecto desprolijo apenas unas horas después de arreglarlo a menos que se usen los adecuados productos para mantenerlo en su lugar y hoy la princesa solo pasara el día en palacio así que no hace falta hacer algo que demorara tanto tiempo_ repuso la doncella màs mayor de todas quien siguió cepillando el cabello de rubia con cuidado junto al resto desatando todos los nudos.

Star suspirò mirando su varita que yacía en la mesita de noche de su habitación deseando escapar, aunque tener el pelo tan largo era trabajoso en la Tierra disfrutaba de arreglarse ella misma en paz y tranquilidad, sin tener que soportar las constantes conversaciones de las doncellas sobre como vestirla cada día, sabía que era parte de ser de la realeza el dejar que un equipo entero de personas especializadas se encargaran de como te ves todo el tiempo…pero aun así era incómodo.

\- ¿Princesa? _ demandò otra de las doncellas haciendo una marcada reverencia frente a ella_ ¿Qué clase de peinado desea? ¿la trenza clásica de siempre tal vez?

Star recordó que había dejado de utilizar ese peinado en cuanto supo que a Marco le recordaba a su enemiga de infancia, tampoco era un gran sacrificio después de todo a ella le bastaba con recogerse el cabello para verse ordenada no le importaba especialmente de que modo varias veces había pensado si serìa mejor cortarlo, pero era algo impensable solo las chicas pobres usaban el cabello corto para impedir la proliferación de piojos.

\- No, quisiera otro tipo de peinado_ respondió Star seriamente mirando su reflejo en el espejo_ que no involucre trenzas.

\- Claro, nos pondremos a trabajar en ello_ rápidamente las doncellas comenzaron a trabajar en lo que Star pudo ver iba a ser un elegante bollo con algunos rizos sueltos alrededor de su rostro.

Siempre se había preguntado porque la genética no pudo hacer su trabajo correctamente con ella, dándole un cabello tan suave como el de su madre con el mismo precioso tono azulado o en su lugar con el color dorado del pelo del rey.

Ella solo tenía una melena de un color amarillo completamente vulgar que no llegaba a ser el tono exacto que el de su padre junto con unos ojos celestes demasiado comunes como para que pudiera considerarlo un atractivo, màs cercanos al azul bebé que al color del cielo.

Si le preguntaran habría preferido tener tal vez los ojos de Moon naturalmente, o los violetas de su abuela Comet, tan alabados o incluso unos ojos verde menta como Jackie que le dieran algo de vida a su cara.

Otras dos doncellas se pararon a su lado sosteniendo dos vestidos que no recordaba haber visto antes en su guardarropa: uno era de color verde pastel con un vuelo en el pecho y mangas aglobadas, la falda caía vaporosamente hacia abajo mientras que el otro era sin mangas de un tono morado oscuro con adornos malva igualmente con volumen añadido de tela en el pecho y varias capas que se superponían una sobre otra hasta llegar al piso.

\- Estas son las opciones que creemos son las mejores para el día de hoy considerando el tiempo y la ocasión de estar en el castillo con un amigo_ repuso una de las chicas.

\- No recuerdo haber visto antes esos vestidos_ Star ladeò la cabeza tratando de recordar.

\- Oh por supuesto_ la joven que sostenía el vestido morado asintió humildemente_ mientras usted no estaba la reina Moon mando a renovar su guardarropa a modelos más correspondientes a una señorita, hemos sido informadas de que ya atravesó la Mewbertad por lo cual debe dejar se usar atuendos infantiles.

\- Naturalmente cada nuevo modelo considera su figura espigada y menos curvilínea que la de la reina por ello destacan el área de la cintura pero se adhiere volumen en el pecho y las caderas, también hemos considerado adaptar algunos vestidos de su difunta abuela la reina Comet ya que ella tenia una talla similar en el busto pero esos vestidos requerirán ser adaptados en el área inferior.

Star miro ambas opciones resignada, se miraba cada mañana al espejo en casa de Marco después de bañarse sabía que su figura no tenía ningún atractivo y probablemente nunca llegaría a tener unas curvas tan marcadas ni un fisico gràcil ya que lo normal era que llegada la Mewbertad la mujer ya tendría la base de lo que seria su cuerpo futuro.

Sabia todo eso, ¿pero era necesario que las doncellas se lo recordaran? no era intencional, después de todo las mujeres solo hacían su trabajo pero aun así no creía que alguna vez se acostumbrara a tener a todas esas personas vistiéndola y juzgando su cuerpo y su apariencia como si fuera una muñeca a la que arreglar.

\- Elijo el vestido verde_ murmuro resignada viendo que el peinado ya estaba listo.

\- Buena elección ahora respecto a los zapatos…_continuo la joven a la vez que comenzaba a sacarle el camisón para ponerle la ropa interior.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

\- Muy bien eso serìa todo lo que debes saber_ Nana cerro el libro sonriendo satisfecha girándose hacia Marco quien hacia lo posible para mantener una cara que dijera "estoy enormemente interesado en esto y no creo que son pendejadas" _ ahora jovencito repite la lección.

\- Espere…¿quiere que repita todo?_ Marco arrugo el ceño pensando que la vieja seguro estaba de broma_ ¿y si mejor este chico lo repite y así yo vuelvo a oírlo? _ señalo a Arthur quien negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- Arthur no puede hablar, es mudo _ repuso Nana indiferentemente_ por ello fue asignado para ser quien los acompañe a ti y a la princesa durante el día aparte de ser silencioso acostumbra trabajar en la biblioteca por lo cual sabe leer y escribir supuse que la princesa te llevaría a su lugar favorito de palacio: la biblioteca, y Arthur podrá localizar el libro que ella desee sin que ustedes dos tengan que moverse…ahora…

Nana hizo una ceña con los dedos hacia Marco el cual solo la miro sin entender, rápidamente Arthur saco una pequeña libreta del bolsillo junto a un lápiz anotando:

" _Ella quiere que repita, solo recuerde lo central y la parte que le corresponde y Nana le aprobara"_

Marco haciéndole caso al consejo del chico comenzó a recordar:

\- Los sirvientes masculinos siempre deben caminar a tres metros de distancia de la princesa y si ella demanda que le pasen un objeto deben tener extremo cuidado de entregar tal objeto sin tocar su piel esto también aplica en caso de que la princesa este usando guantes…caballeros y escuderos así como guardaespaldas deben mantenerse a dos metros de distancia siempre pendientes de la seguridad de la princesa como manda su deber…los amigos masculinos de la princesa tienen permitido caminar al lado de ella pero sin tocarla a menos que alguno de ellos sea su novio o prometido, solo los prometidos tienen permitido tener demostraciones de afecto con la princesa que duren más que unos segundos.

Arthur le sonrió a Marco mientras el chico peligro no sabia como pudo recordar tanta idiotez junta.

\- Bueno eso fue correcto_ la anciana mujer cerro el libro poniéndose de pie arreglando sus faldas_ recuerda eso durante todo el día y no habrá problema alguno y tampoco tu visita le causara problemas a su alteza, ella ya tiene unos grandes zapatos que llenar algún día como para que un escàndalo siga arruinando su imagen pública.

\- Si, si lo recordare no quiero causarle problemas a Star_ bufo el niño metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera, lo que menos quería era ser una fuente de problemas para la chica especialmente después de los comentarios que escucho el día anterior de la boca de esas detestables sirvientas.

Odiaba como las personas no parecían apreciar como deberían a la princesa.

\- Con respecto a la forma en que te diriges a su alteza_ murmuro Nana poniendo una mano en el mentón_ se te permite decirle por su nombre debido a que eres su guía en la dimensión Tierra así que siéntete honrado. Dicho esto me retiro tengo más labores que realizar.

La mujer salió a paso rápido de la estancia cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas dejando a ambos chicos solos.

\- Yyy ¿tu enserio le encuentras sentido a todas esas reglas? _ Marco se cruzo de brazos llamando la atención de Arthur quien arrugò la frente comenzando a escribir en su libreta.

El chico al terminar le paso un papel a Marco con una sonrisa amable:

" _Es la manera en que mantenemos el respeto hacia la familia real quienes con su magia protegen y cuidan al resto. También quería felicitarlo por ayudar a salvar a nuestra princesa ella es una persona muy amable realmente hubiera sido terrible si le pasaba algo"_

Marco palmeo amistosamente la cabeza del chico pensando que era agradable conocer al menos a una persona en ese castillo que pensaba bien sobre Star sin arrojarle expectativas enormes sobre los hombros ni desmerecerla.

\- Eres un buen tipo, aunque me molesta eso de llamarme de usted somos casi de la misma edad, apostaría a que tú eres incluso algo mayor ¿no puedes decirme solo por mi nombre?

Arthur lo miro alarmado garabateando una respuesta rápidamente en la libreta:

" _Usted es amigo de la princesa no seria correcto para mi hacer eso, solo soy un sirviente sin demasiados años de servicio aùn"_

Marco se limito a alzar una ceja.

* * *

Star caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería feliz de que por fin las criadas terminaran a acicalarla, aunque el proceso había sido agotador no podía negar que era nostálgico estar usando su tiara y el atuendo normal de su posición, después de todo había crecido vistiéndose así y aunque paso muchas horas en ese castillo triste y preocupada también había tenido diversión junto a Pony Head y sus padres las pocas veces que podían jugar o conversar con ella.

\- ¡Princesa Star se ha transformado en toda una señorita! _ la rubia volteò al escuchar la voz de Nana llamándola alegremente, la mujer mayor se detuvo mirándola unos segundos antes de realizar una reverencia_ me siento muy feliz de ver que se encuentra sana y salva.

\- Gracias Nana, también me siento muy feliz al ver que conservas tan buena salud_ contesto la niña educadamente.

Desde pequeña le habían enseñado que no confraternizara demasiado con los sirvientes de lo contrario no le tendrían el respeto que deberían y seria mal visto por el resto de la nobleza y las otras familias por lo cual, por otra parte aunque Nana la cuido por mucho tiempo la labor de la mujer era sencillamente vigilarla no jugar con ella ni darle afecto esa era labor de los padres.

Solo debía asegurarse de que la heredera al trono estuviera perfectamente bien y adecuadamente presentable.

\- Usted se ha convertido en una señorita muy bella con algo se suerte algún día será casi tan hermosa como nuestra reina Moon o la difunta reina Comet _ comentò la mujer admirando a la chica_ además su rostro se ha afinado un poco, déjese ver por el palacio eso le callara la boca a quienes decían que la forma de su cara era redonda al igual que la de nuestra infame reina Eclipsa.

\- Sì, a mí también me alegra mucho_ sonrió la niña feliz ante el cumplido, nada le agradaba mas que saber que el leve parecido en la forma de su rostro que compartía con la reina de oscuridad se estaba empezando a desvanecer_ ahora si me disculpa debo ir a ver a Marco.

\- Por supuesto princesa, el niño esta junto a Arthur en la enfermería supongo que recuerda a Arthur.

\- Como olvidarlo estuvo innumerables tardes sirviéndome en la biblioteca_ sonrió la niña recordando al chico que en silencio le iba a buscar cualquier texto que ella o sus tutores necesitaran, en realidad no sabia mucho sobre èl excepto que fue encontrado cuando era un niño por un grupo de soldados que lo llevaron a palacio no tenìa la capacidad de hablar, pero sabia comunicarse por escrito eso lo había llevado a ser asignado a la biblioteca.

\- Bien su alteza me despido, su amigo ya ha sido instruido en todo lo que necesita saber.

Nana realizo una ultima reverencia caminando en dirección contraria mientras que Star volvía a apurar el paso hacia la enfermería deseosa de ver a su mejor amigo.

Sabìa que Marco iba a tener que respetar ciertas reglas mientras estuvieran en Mewni pero lo extrañaba, el chico tenia una forma genuina y desenfadada de ser que en cierto sentido la relajaba de algún modo siempre había admirado su actitud de no importarle lo que el resto pensara de él, su forma de ser no era solo una fachada rebelde utilizada para llamar la atención era èl mismo una vez que adquirió la confianza suficiente para dejarlo salir.

Suspirò al pensar que Marco podía ser así porque tenia la libertad para ello y eso es algo que ella nunca tendría lo había aceptado desde que era una niña la magia y una vida de lujo sin conocer la carencia venia acompañada de una gran responsabilidad.

Y unas enormes cadenas.

* * *

Mientras Marco trataba de convencer a Arthur de dejar de tratarlo como si fuera un anciano la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando entrar a una Star arreglada como toda una princesa: su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante bollo y sobre su flequillo destacaba la tiara de princesa, llevaba un vestido verde claro acompañado de guantes a juego, la chica sonrió al verlo acercándose con paso grácil.

\- Marco ya volví, lamento haberme demorado tanto, es que bueno... el proceso para arreglarme siempre es algo largo mis doncellas no me dejaban marchar.

\- Se nota_ murmurò el chico removiéndose algo incomodo, Star se veía hermosa como siempre que se arreglaba en su atuendo real pero de algún modo esa ropa lo incomodaba igual que tantas otras veces, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a olvidar que su mejor amiga era de la realeza y había sido criada como toda una princesa, lo sabia en concepto pero verla allí usando su corona y tan deslumbrante siempre aturdía un poco su cerebro desde hace mas tiempo del que quería admitir.

\- Si, tienes razón es demasiado pero así es aquí_ la niña bajo la vista apretando la falda vaporosa entre sus manos_ debes estar pensando que me veo muy ridícula_ murmuro sonrojándose.

\- De hecho creo que te ves…muy bien estirada, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a verte en esas pintas_ respondió el chico rápidamente antes de que la oji celeste sacara conclusiones auto destructivas sobre su apariencia para agregarlas a su proceso de pensamiento masoquista odiaba la forma en que ahora que sabia que ella le gustaba era demasiado consciente de cada pequeño detalle de la chica desde cómo iba vestida hasta la forma en que sus pestañas estaban brillando al sol.

\- Gracias por el cumplido_ Star jugo suavemente con uno de los rizos que rozaban su rostro no sabia si el ambiente algo enrarecido y tenso que notaba entre Marco y ella se debía solo a sus propios sentimientos por el chico o a algo más, al percatarse de que Arthur estaba allí es una esquina mirándolos le dirigió una sonrisa amable_ ha pasado tiempo Arthur es bueno verte.

\- La anciana dijo que el nos va a seguir durante todo el día.

\- Si, es necesario y no le digas anciana a Nana_ repuso la chica divertida por el comentario_ Arthur no le digas que Marco la llama así por favor.

El niño asintió servicialmente y entretenido a la vez mientras los tres salían de la enfermería antes de que llegara Wilfredo y pudiera decirle algo a Marco, Arthur se puso a tres metros de ellos caminando casi sin hacer ruido mientras los mejores amigos decidían a donde ir:

\- Ahora tu estàs en mi casa y puedes ir a donde sea que quieras_ canturreo la princesa abriendo los brazos_ hice un mapa de palacio con todas las ubicaciones puedes elegir lo que sea.

Marco recibió un papel cuidadosamente doblado donde de forma impecable Star había hecho un mapa del castillo anotando con letra pulcra todos los lugares interesantes y adecuados para visitar ya que al latino no le costo nada inferir que las habitaciones de la servidumbre femenina estarían obviamente prohibidas.

Tampoco es que le interesara excepto para ir a asustar un poco màs a las putas de la noche anterior.

\- ¿Me llevarías a la sala de armas y luego a la de combate? quiero ver con que cosas se defienden aquí_ sonrió el chico interesado mirando el mapa fantaseando sobre probar algún arma fabulosa, quien sabe si tenia talento nato para algo y después le regalaban el arma para poder defender mejor a Star y su propio culo humano era cansador quedar indefenso frente a la magia.

Al verlo tan emocionado la princesa no pudo más que sonreír. Ver a Marco feliz superaba con creces cualquier incomodidad que pudiera sentir al visitar esos lugares, quería hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para agradecerle el haberla salvado y estar siempre a su lado.

\- Bien, entonces allí es donde iremos_ sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia alargo su mano enguantada tomando la del chico como siempre solían hacer en la Tierra.

El castaño alzo una ceja curioso sonriendo de lado mientras ella comenzaba a guiarlo en la dirección correcta:

\- Entonces…¿yo no puedo tocarte pero tu si a mí? ¿es como esas películas donde el amo tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que quiere con sus sirvientes?

\- De que estas…_la chica ladeo la cabeza confusa hasta que la presión de la mano del moreno sobre la suya la hizo caer en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, alarmada rompió el contacto como si quemara mirando preocupada alrededor_ oh…lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso, enserio no debería.

Viendo la mirada preocupada de Star Marco recordó lo que había dicho Nana sobre causarle problemas a la princesa junto con las chismosas sirvientas del día anterior, imitando a su amiga chequeò el lugar asegurándose de que ninguno de los diversos empleados de palacio que deambulaban por los pasillos se hubieran percatado del pequeño desliz de Star, por suerte para ambos todos parecían ocupados en sus quehaceres limpiando jarrones, paredes o el suelo.

\- ¿Y Arthur? _ la rubia se giró hacia atrás esperando ver al chico mirándolos a ambos después de todo la labor de Arthur era precisamente vigilar que no pasara nada como lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Star sinceramente ¿qué tan grave seria si alguien nos viò? _ inquirió el chico quien había logrado localizar a Arthur mirando por la ventana completamente distraído, aunque Marco estaba dudando si màs bien no se estaba haciendo el distraído.

\- Pues, probablemente la servidumbre comenzaría a decir muchas cosas sobre mì_ susurro la princesa retorciéndose las manos_ es…probable que me calificaran como alguien…fácil.

El chico peligro no necesito más indicación que esas pequeñas palabras y la expresión facial de la chica para darse cuenta de que bastaba ese pequeño contacto entre ambos para que la servidumbre no dudara en calificar a Star como una especie de zorra.

\- Oye esta bien, nadie nos vio tranquila_ el castaño intento que su voz sonara lo mas tranquilizadora posible acto seguido se giro para llamar al niño pelirrojo que seguía balanceándose sobre sus pies a una distancia de ellos, el castaño ahora estaba seguro que solo estaba fingiendo no haberlos visto sonrió para sus adentros: el mudito le caía bien_ ¡Oye zanahorio!

Arthur miro hacia ellos sobresaltándose ante el llamado de Marco:

\- ¡No te estés distrayendo que no estoy en Mewni para solo mirar pasillos!

El chico asintió rascándose la nuca probablemente pensando que le quiso decir Marco con lo de zanahorio.

\- Bien princesa ahora ya podemos irnos, descuida iré tras de ti no tienes que sujetarme, aunque se que amas tocarme creo que no se va a poder.

Star giro los ojos divertida por la broma del latino, aunque algo avergonzada como siempre que él bromeaba de ese modo, decidió seguirle el juego:

\- Sì tienes razón, una lastima así que vas a tener que conformarte con seguirme solamente y mirar mi espalda durante los próximos diez minutos.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que estuve gran parte de la noche mirándote babear sobre la almohada eso no es nada.

El moreno tuvo que retener una risita cuando la chica frente a él se tropezó un poco con los pies mientras la piel de su cuello adquiría un tono rosáceo.

Avergonzar a Star siempre era increíblemente fácil para él.

Y adoraba tener ese efecto sobre ella.

* * *

 _ **Arthur…**_

El pelirrojo caminò siguiendo a la princesa y a su amigo de la Tierra durante un buen rato antes de llegar a la sala de armas, quedándose en la entrada a una distancia prudente mientras veía al humano probar varias espadas, arcos, cuchillos, etc. Algunos parecía poder llegar a manejarlos bien con algo de pràctica mientras que otros definitivamente eran demasiado pesados para su contextura.

Recordó lo ocurrido en el pasillo y como pretendió no haberse dado cuenta, estimaba a la princesa Star ella sin saberlo había estado cuidando de alguien muy valioso para él durante mucho tiempo por lo cual no pensaría en manchar su nombre a propósito chismorreando sobre algo tan banal como un leve contacto entre ella y el niño extranjero.

No era como si algunas sirvientas no fueran bastante desvergonzadas después de todo, pero esas mujeres se creerían con todo el derecho de criticar a la princesa y poner en duda su persona y aptitud para subir al trono.

Porque ella era realeza, mientras le debían respeto el pueblo consideraba que su deber era ser perfecta: poderosa, invencible, intachable, capaz de soportar todo lo que le arrojaran encima sin tambalearse así como habían sido las Butterfly durante generaciones.

Pero la princesa no era así, y eso le había acarreado problemas desde siempre, tendría que hablar con Shade acerca de asustar un poco a los sirvientes que estuvieron en el pasillo.

Levantò la vista viendo a la princesa hablando con el chico riéndose de sus intentos de manejar un hacha de batalla demasiado grande para él, agradecía que le hubieran encargado seguir a la pareja, trabajar en la biblioteca era pacifico, pero no hacia mal tomar un poco de aire de vez en cuando.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

Después de entretenerse un buen rato en la sala de armas Star lo estaba guiando hacia el salón de combate, cuando empujò la puerta sus hombros estaban tensos y se notaba que no estaba demasiado feliz de estar allí:

\- Bien Marco bienvenido a la sala de combate_ la oji celeste entrò en la estancia la cual era básicamente una enorme sala casi vacía con algunos bancos de madera alrededor y escudos con diferentes formas y dibujos en las paredes_ el espacio està desocupado para que se pueda pelear sin problemas, las bancas son para aquellos que están tomando un descanso momentáneo. Básicamente cada peleador elige sus armas en la Sala de armas y posteriormente viene aquí a entrenar peleando contra algún compañero, ahora esta vacío pero es probable que se llene pronto con los soldados que no están de turno.

\- Y que hay de esos tales caballeros y escuderos_ preguntò Marco curioso mirando a su alrededor dando algunos pasos hacia el interior de la vacía sala.

\- Pues los caballeros son en si soldados que han adquirido tal honor por medio de actos heroicos_ la chica saco de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento referente a matar monstruos_ y los escuderos son aspirantes a soldados o caballeros si provienen de una familia algo pudiente normalmente están a cargo de alguien que ya es soldado o caballero y se encargan de servirlo y aprender de èl, normalmente un caballero puede tener a varios escuderos a su cargo como si fuera una especie de tutor. Me siento orgullosa de señalarte que Mewni al igual que la Tierra no discrimina a hombres y mujeres ellas también pueden ser soldados, caballeros o escuderas.

Star se sentía feliz de poder señalar algo bueno sobre su patria, a pesar de todos sus defectos era donde había crecido, el lugar donde un día iba a gobernar y donde vivian las personas que soñaba la aceptaran como aceptaban a su madre y hasta ahora sentía que su mejor amigo tenía una visión muy pobre de su dimensión natal.

\- Realmente sabes mucho sobre todo esto_ repuso el chico sorprendido.

\- Bueno como princesa me corresponde saber como funcionan las cosas y los rangos en nuestra milicia y…yo solía entrenar aquí mis habilidades de combate antes de mudarme a la Tierra_ respondió Star mirando la habitación de una forma triste.

\- ¿Malos recuerdos? _ Marco se acercó a ella situándose a su lado resistiendo la tentación de poner una mano en su hombro.

\- Bueno…_la rubia miro hacia la puerta donde Arthur jugaba con Midnight quien al parecer deambulaba por el sector, la chica bajo la voz aùn mas_ digamos que siempre fue mi actividad menos favorita, trataba de hacerlo bien pero realmente no lo disfruto, soy demasiado débil físicamente para usar armas pesadas y mi fuerte no es la magia combativa para ser buena en ello debes sentirlo, tiene que gustarte, poseer alta compatibilidad con los hechizos y…no puedo.

La princesa bajò la vista retorciendo ambas manos enguantadas, Marco la miro frunciendo el ceño sin entender porque se auto torturaba de esa manera:

\- Estirada eso es normal, no te puede gustar todo lo que haces, no te gusta golpear personas ni matar a nadie ¿qué tan malo puede ser eso? esta bien que lo necesites por eso de ser reina y ser fuerte y eso…¿pero no basta solo con que seas capaz de hacerlo? entiendo que es duro que la gente piense que eso no basta pero no puedes forzarte a que te guste algo que sencillamente no va contigo créeme lo intentè por años_ él había tratado mas duro que nadie por interesarse por aquellas cosas que sabían harían sentir orgullosos a sus padres, pero no podía ir contra quien era en realidad.

\- No es tan fácil Marco…

\- ¿Por qué? _ el chico la miro fijamente sin entender aún.

Star tomo aire levantando sus ojos azul bebé hacia su mejor amigo, nunca había hablado esto con nadie excepto con Pony Head y solo de una manera muy vaga, ¿realmente Marco no se aburriría de escuchar sus lloriqueos y problemas?, la mirada insistente y preocupada del chico le dio la confianza de que no sería así.

\- Yo…siempre he sentido como si tuviera que justificar mi existencia... porque_ tragò saliva tomando aire_ porque cuando nací estuve a punto de matar a mi madre.

\- ¿Qué? _ Marco la miro extrañado sin comprender ¿cómo un bebé recién nacido podía hacerle daño a su madre?

La princesa caminò hasta una de las bancas sentándose lentamente en ella, el chico se posicionò al lado esperando pacientemente a que ella volviera a hablar:

\- Mi madre quedò embarazada de mi a los dieciséis años, el reino venia atravesando tiempos difíciles desde antes que mi abuela fuera asesinada, mamá tuvo que asumir el trono a los catorce años y se casò con mi padre poco tiempo después. Nadie la obligaba a ello pero se sentía sola y quiera apoyo tenia a su prometido a su lado dispuesto a ayudarla así que se casaron y juntos comenzaron a arreglar los problemas del reino, que estaba asediado por monstruos…dos años después ella estaba débil y estresada, sin embargo la poción que usaba para no quedar encinta fallò y…

\- Comenzaste a existir tù_ completo la frase el latino.

\- Si, siempre fue un embarazo complicado su salud sufrió mucho. Los bebés Mewmanos no solo se alimentan de los nutrientes de la madre sino también de su magia, mi existencia…comenzó a actuar como una sanguijuela absorbiendo toda la magia de mi madre cada pequeño nutriente y energía para poder sobrevivir…se tuvo que hacer una cirugía para salvar a la reina a los seis meses de embarazo.

\- ¿No querrás decir para salvarlas a ambas? eres la heredera al trono…

\- No_ Star negó suavemente con la cabeza pestañeando rápidamente para eliminar una pequeña lagrima que estaba en el borde su ojo, nunca había hablado esto con nadie y comenzar a sacarlo de su pecho estaba debilitando el control sobre sus emociones_ en Mewni el periodo de gestación es de diez meses así que un bebé de solo seis meses se considera demasiado prematuro…me sacaron del interior de mamá esperando que muriera. Ella era probable que de seguir el embarazo falleciera, tal vez finalmente yo podría haber sobrevivido pero era solo un "tal vez", todo el mundo eligió la vida de la reina, si ella estaba viva podría tener otra hija después, sè que mi padre seguramente estaba triste por perder a su hija pero tambièn sè cuanto ama a mi madre, nunca hubiera podido amarme si mi nacimiento provocaba su muerte…lo sé.

\- Es por eso que…dijiste que eras más "débil" ¿por qué fuiste prematura? _ el latino jugo con sus dedos sin saber que mas decir realizando solo una pregunta tonta sobre un detalle.

Estaba comenzando a unir los puntos y a entender porque desde siempre el autoestima de su mejor amiga había sido tan baja.

\- Sì, es por eso_ asintió ella balanceando los pies ya màs calmada pero aun con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas_ la recuperación de mi madre fue lenta pero finalmente salió adelante…al igual que yo. Nadie esperaba eso, crecí escuchando comentarios en los pasillos de los sirvientes, mis tutores, incluso mi propia familia acerca de que si había puesto al reino en peligro de perder a su reina tenia que demostrar que había valido la pena…y creo que muchas veces fracasè en eso…hay nobles que le han insistido a mi madre para que intente tener otra hija otra "opción" como heredera al trono pero mi padre no quiere tiene miedo de que sea tan difícil para ella como la primera vez.

\- Como…¿cómo sabes esto? ¿los reyes te lo contaron? _ Marco esperaba escuchar una respuesta negativa ¿qué clase de padres asquerosos le cuentan algo semejante a su hija? una información de ese calibre claramente es depositar una presión enorme sobre un niño, nadie se sentiría feliz después de escuchar que su nacimiento casi provocò la muerte de su madre en una cirugia y para colmo te sacaron del vientre como si fueras un paràsito.

\- No, mis padres nunca me dijeron nada de esto y siempre se enojan cuando alguien alude a ello en la familia_ Star sonrió levemente mirando con aire ausente la habitación donde un par de chicos se dedicaban a trapear el piso y limpiar los escudos que adornaban las paredes a la vez que Arthur estaba sentado en la esquina opuesta con el gato entre los brazos_ pero sè que aunque me aman no están exactamente orgullosos de mì, a veces tengo la sensación de que me ven como una especie de carga…como mis padres se que me aman, pero como reyes de Mewni también se que piensan que no soy exactamente la mejor heredera.

\- Discúlpame por decir esto pero no se que mierda es para esta gente "una buena heredera" _ Marco estaba cada vez mas irritado, quería animar a la chica abrazarla, acariciarle el cabello, golpear al par de tipos que estaban mirándolos de reojo pero no podía hacer nada de eso solo seguir hablando con su mejor amiga en voz baja_ ¿quieren que vayas por ahí matando monstruos solo porque a ellos no les gustan? ¿qué les soluciones todos sus problemas y te encargues de todo solo por tener magia? Ah claro se me olvidaba, también quieren que además los entretengas con historias sobre batallas épicas y para colmo parecen creer que no tienes derecho a salir lastimada.

El niño resoplò pateando una piedrecita que había en el suelo, si algo le había quedado en claro tras escuchar a las tres mujeres el día anterior es que en Mewni todos estaban demasiado acostumbrados a que los reyes les solucionaran la vida con su magia, sumiéndose en una mentalidad mediocre e imbécil donde no necesitaban superarse a sì mismos para ello ni avanzar tecnológicamente ¿para qué? ¡la realeza tenia magia!

\- De hecho no entiendo porque siquiera te molestas en que "te quieran" son tus súbditos, eres más poderosa que ellos_ señalo hacia la varita guardada en un bolsillo del vestido_ podrías obligarlos a que cierren la bocota, te dejen en paz y te respeten.

\- Eso seria una monarquía tiránica y no quiero eso_ la princesa negó suavemente con la cabeza_ las personas tienen derecho a expresar su opinión, hace siglos que en Mewni ninguna reina les ha impedido hacerlo, es difícil pero no seas tan duro la gente solo esta acostumbrada al sistema que han mantenido durante mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Entonces que vas a hacer? ¿darles lo que quieren? ¿aunque sepas que está mal?

\- ¡Claro que no! _ Star negó violentamente con la cabeza_ digo…puedo tratar de que me entiendan un poco, se que no tengo mucha influencia pero...hace algun tiempo antes de ir a la Tierra la mayoria me aceptaba y pensaba bien de mì, a lo mejor con el tiempo…

\- Pues espero que de resultado algún día, no creo que las personas sean tan amables como tu quieres creer_ Marco suspiro apoyando los codos en las rodillas mientras seguía sentado, Star era demasiado condescendiente con esa gente.

El latino no se fijo en que la niña a su lado comenzaba a temblar apretando los puños sobre la falda.

\- ¡No se que mas hacer! ¡¿BIEN?!_ Star hundió el rostro entre las manos respirando con dificultad_ no tengo muchas cualidades así que…trato de obtener lo que puedo, estudiar para parecer inteligente, ser educada, amable, conocer las reglas de etiqueta…¡Pero no importa lo que hago jamás va a ser suficiente! _ la chica se abrazo a si misma balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás_ así que solo puedo seguir intentando haciendo lo que pueda ¿es tan difícil de entender?

\- No…no lo es_ Marco negó con la cabeza aferrándose mas al banquillo con ambas manos para no tocar a la niña temblorosa junto a él_ perdona si te molestò lo que dije…pero…es frustrante, no me gusta verte así.

\- Tranquilo, esta bien, para tì es dificil entenderlo_ murmuro la oji celeste calmándose lentamente quedándose en silencio.

\- Pero…lo que dijiste antes de tener "pocas cualidades" es una idiotez, eres una la persona más ridículamente buena que he conocido.

\- Tù solo estas siendo demasiado amable porque quieres animarme_ la niña soltó una pequeña risita triste mirando al suelo_ pero te agradezco la intención.

\- No, no lo estoy, estàs llena de cosas buenas que no puedas verlas es algo diferente, eso es lo que creo…no voy a dejar de repetírtelo hasta que lo entiendas.

Aprovechando que la chica tenia la mano apoyada al lado de él, Marco coloca la suya junto a ella, ambos apenas rozándose entre sì como un pobre sustituto del abrazo de los dos necesitaban.

Pero al menos el diminuto toque transmitía cierta calidez. Marco supo que tendría que pensar en algo que hacer acerca del desconocimiento de la propia chica sobre todas las cualidades que tenía…¿pero qué?

Por su parte la princesa agradecía la presencia del latino a su lado, tal vez Marco no le había dado ningún discurso inspirador levanta ánimos y no entendìa del todo sus problemas debido a las diferencias culturales, pero él tenía razón: lo conocía y sabia que tendía a ser brutalmente honesto por lo cual saber que él pensaba eso de ella la hacia sentir mejor, como un bálsamo para su pequeña autoestima.

En el lado opuesto de la habitación Arthur se puso de pie provocando que el gato bufara enojado al caer de su regazo, en el pasillo se escuchaban los pasos metálicos de varios guardias que venían a entrenar desde aquellos que habían terminado su turno hasta los que les tocaba dentro de unas horas y entrenaban antes.

Marco puso una mueca de desagrado al ver que su tiempo a solas con la chica estaba a punto de ser interrumpido, Star llego a la misma conclusión resignada, sin embargo, al ver a los sirvientes de la limpieza saliendo de la sala vio que tenia unos minutos antes de que esta se llenara con los hombres en armadura.

Y recordó algo.

Rápidamente se puso de pie corriendo hasta dos de los escudos que adornaban la pared de la esquina màs alejada de la sala de combate tomando uno con ambas manos:

\- ¡Marco necesito que tomes el otro y hagas exactamente lo mismo que yo! _ le pidió al castaño quien aunque extrañado le hizo caso agarrando el otro escudo.

Star giro el suyo en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj con algo de esfuerzo siendo imitada por Marco que se sorprendió al ver que ambos escudos giraban como perillas, pero lo mas sorprendente fue ver como las piedras de la pared se comenzaban a separar hasta dejar ver un pequeño pasadizo alumbrado por antorchas a ambos lados del camino, el túnel solo era lo suficientemente ancho para que pasara una persona a la vez.

\- Pero que…

\- Es un pasadizo secreto que da directo a la biblioteca_ sonrió la chica recogiéndose las faldas para entrar_ no tengo ganas de saludar a todos esos guardias así que…¿vienes?

\- ¿No podría ser peligroso para ti si desaparecemos así? además azotarían al zanahorio por perdernos de vista o algo por el estilo_ el castaño apunto hacia atrás donde Arthur aun espiaba por la puerta por si venia alguien.

\- Por eso Arthur viene con nosotros, ¡Arthur! _ el sirviente se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de la princesa girándose para verla desapareciendo dentro del túnel con Marco indicándole que se diera prisa.

El pelirrojo echo a correr hacia ellos bastante sorprendido por el hallazgo del lugar secreto, nada màs el sirviente entro las piedras se volvieron a reacomodar cerrando la entrada segundos antes de que el numeroso grupo de guardias ingresara al salòn.

\- Genial nos escapamos de ellos…ahora ¿decías que esto lleva a la biblioteca? _ señalò Marco a su mejor amiga alzando una ceja curioso_ se ve bastante oscuro incluso con estas antorchas.

\- Sì, se ve oscuro pero estas antorchas son mágicas así que aunque su luz no sea muy fuerte van a durar todo el tiem…

A mitad de frase las antorchas comenzaron a apagarse una a una hasta dejarlos sumidos en la más completa oscuridad.

\- Oh no…_ suspiro Star sin poder ver nada frente a ella sobresaltándose en la negrura reinante, una vez la puerta de acceso se cerraba solo podía volver a abrirse por fuera.

En fila india primero iba Star tras ella estaba Marco y al final Arthur quien, aunque no podía ver nada de nada se tomaba el asunto como un cambio a su aburrida rutina de limpiar libros polvorientos.

\- Bueno Star creo que entonces tu y yo ahora vamos a disfrutar de un momento al oscurito junto a tu sirviente y el gato_ dijo Marco con aire divertido.

\- ¿El gato? _ preguntò Star curiosa.

\- Meow_ sonó en la oscuridad, Midnight los había seguido por el túnel asi que ahora sus ojos amarillos parecían dos puntos de luz flotantes en la retaguardia de la pequeña comitiva.

\- Sep, el gato_ asintió Marco_ lo cual por cierto no me hace nada feliz_ el gato gruño enojado ante semejante comentario_ que no me des alergia no quiere decir que me gustes bola de pelos. Casi diría que ese animal me entiende.

Mientras Marco reflexionaba acerca de su odio a los gatos y Star pensaba porque las antorchas tenían que fallar justo en ese preciso momento ninguno de los dos vio que en la oscuridad Arthur y Midnight se miraban entre ellos poniéndose tensos debido al comentario del latino.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Jajaja y este capitulo fue sin duda muy largo, y me costo escribirlo por la gran cantidad de momentos con emociones que tiene y quería transmitir. Tengo que renovar mi versión de Word así que probablemente no puedo dar fecha del siguiente capitulo pero durante Enero, además quiero publicar una cita doble incomoda en mis Oneshots que trate sobre Starco y Tomkie, hice un cap de como se conocieron Tom y Jackie para los que les llame la atención la pareja.**

 **Como siempre digo que haga Tomkie en mi otro fic no quiere decir que este diciendo que sucederá en este fic todo depende de la historia, se que muchos aman la idea de Jantom pero teniendo en cuenta que el canon todavia tiene a Tom con Star me gustaria que le dieran una oportunidad a mi pequeño capitulo Tomkie.  
**

 **JeBin1203** **:** Me alegra que te gusten mis parejas jajaja, y en el fic no pongo nada solo porque si, todo tiene su motivo…bueno a menos que sea una broma en cuyo caso puedo poner cosas solo por aporte cómico.

 **Guest:** Llegado el momento si hare el cap de Stump Day pero no aùn, aquí la historia seguirá donde hice algo como "especial navidad" fue el final de mi oneshot Tomkie recientemente publicado y quiero hacer un pequeño cap ambientado en Año Nuevo también en mis oneshot pero aquí no hay espacio por así decirlo para ello especialmente por la cronología del fic.

 **marati2011** **:** Algún día…algún día.

 **Templario. Oscuro:** Ese interesante personaje aparece en otro fic que se encuentra en mis favoritos por si quieres leerlo XD.

 **Guest:** Eso ya lo veremos pero es algo complicado ya que Marco contra la magia no tiene nada que hacer y no quiero recurrir a darle poderes super mega extra geniales de la nada para hacer mas fácil todo.

 **Torikami Riuzak** **:** La verdad cuando elegí el nombre Edward fue porque lo encuentro muy bonito pero pensé que las personas iban a pensar en vampiros XD.

Rose y Bill no se a que personajes te refieren pero hasta ahora me he basado en pocos personajes ajenos para darle forma a los míos, sin embargo no seria extraño si coinciden con otros personajes después de todo hay en el mundo muchas obras de ficción entre mangas, juegos, comics y películas para que nada nunca coincida lo que si te diré es que la apariencia física de Arthur esta basada en Ron Weasley.

 **Puli pudin** : Me alegra que te gusten mis personajes y que te agrade Bell, con respecto a la serie el canon me será útil para el fic por supuesto pero hay varias cosas que van a cambiar.

 **Guest** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras espero que te guste este largo capitulo que me costó mucho hacerlo.

 **alen6** : Vaya cosas porque ni siquiera he visto Deadpool jajaja, este en si fue mas un capítulo de…gente conversando…literalmente jajajaja.

 **Bueno eso es todo le agradezco a todos quienes me siguen y leen mis fics así como continuar recomendando todos los de mi lista de favoritos hay un fic de bad boy nuevo de templario oscuro que es muy cómico XD y solo adelanto que ha futuro hare un cap crossover con otro fic también conocido en español jeje.**

 **Dicho esto felices fiestas! que disfruten esta navidad y la pasen genial en año Nuevo!  
**


	45. Chapter 45

Bien, este no es un capìtulo y tampoco contestarè comentarios, eso lo haré cuando se publique el capitulo siguiente del fic, sin embargo siento que es bueno que publique esto para aclarar algunas cosas, **edité abajo con un aviso para este fic.**

En primer lugar soy Mujer XD, me lo han preguntado así que lo pongo aquí y voy a la universidad.

Una duda que me llamò la atención del capìtulo anterior es que hay personas que parecen creer que los padres de Marco hablaràn con él en el capítulo siguiente y así tendrán alguna influencia en cuanto a que el chico salga con Jackie, la respuesta es Nò por dos simples motivos:

\- Los Diaz solo saben que Marco quiere a Star como amiga, Angie incluso cuando le preguntò recibió como respuesta que él la ve como una hermana.

\- Iría contra el carácter establecido de este Marco el hacerles caso tan fácilmente, especialmente siendo que recién descubrió sus sentimientos por Star y aùn no ha experimentado todo lo que querer a Star significa.

\- La relación de Marco con sus padres està mejor pero aún no se le puede llamar buena.

Ahora hay personas que por medio de comentarios o mensajes me ha parecido ver que esperan ansiosamente ciertas cosas que no sè si valga la pena sigan esperando, ya que podrían no llenar sus expectativas.

Lo que siempre he prometido en el fic es: orientación Romántica hacia Starco pero no fácilmente ni en camino recto, desarrollo no apresurado de relaciones, desarrollo de personajes…pero me gusta hacerlo lentamente y ser malvada XD.

Sin contar que el nombre del fic tiene su significado, se llama así por algo.

Por ello hay dos puntos que debo tocar:

 **Las habilidades de Marco:** Muchos parecen estar esperando o pensando que Marco en algún momento superarà a Star en poderes, o la igualara o será una especie de héroe, con esto solo diré que Marco SI ganarà algunas habilidades pero no pronto y tal vez no las que esperan, él siempre estará junto a Star ayudándola y en ningún caso sucederá lo que temía un lector: que acabarà siendo solo un personaje de relleno incapaz de ayudar en nada. Pero digamos que por un buen tiempo en la historia las cosas estarán contrarias a la temp 1 para Marco donde èl era quien protegía a Star y se sentía muy capaz con la ayuda de su fuerza física.

Solo apoyen a Marco y lean si les gusta pero…solo eso... si tienen ciertas expectativas tal vez no sean exactamente en la dirección a la que va la historia.

Personalmente creo que es un buen cambio que en èsta historia y en el canon Marco no sea un chico con mega poderes, sep en el canon por ahora le falta crecer pero aùn así creo que teniendo en cuenta la enorme cantidad de historias donde la chica es quien tiene menos poder o es la parte "poder suave" del grupo hace bien ver la versión contraria por un tiempo.

 **El crecimiento de personajes:** Alguien muy inteligentemente me hizo notar que Star está más débil y traumada emocionalmente que al inicio de la historia, pues no diría mas traumada sino que están saliendo a la luz la verdadera profundidad de sus problemas debido a las cosas que ha tenido que vivir y que están pasando, creo haber dicho hace tiempo que no busco mostrar un "crecimiento cien por ciento exponencial" de los personajes, es decir, siempre hacia arriba. No se mantendrán igual ni retrocederán eternamente, pero son niños que vivieron y vivirán cosas fuertes por ello precisamente sufrirán y "tocaràn fondo" no siempre van a parecer heroìcos o geniales eso es lo mismo que hace la serie mostrando que Star y Marco no son protagonistas perfectos pero lo harè de forma diferente claramente.

Preferí decir esto porque considero que si alguien siente que "pues yo esperaba esto…o vaya eso suena aburrido" pues tiene el derecho de dejar de leer el fic ya que encuentro que lo mejor es ser clara y no hacer nada cercano a la "publicidad engañosa del fic" o algo por el estilo.

 **PD: Actualmente estoy reuniendo mis ideas para la primera mitad de la "temporada 3" del fic, quiero saber a donde va todo ya que ahora tengo todo formando y listo en mi mente hasta el cap de "Starcrushed" pero de ahí en adelante quiero que el arco de derrotar a Toffe sea mucho más largo por lo cual estoy organizando eso en mi mente asi que mientras lo pienso estoy subiendo capitulos en mi serie de onehots, terminaré el AU Mewbertad que estoy haciendo que acaba en el cap 8 y despues atacaré con Tomkie en los capítulos 9 y 10 a partir de alli escribire para este fic, se viene la conversación con los Diaz y quiero formar los diálogos bien planeo introducir algo de desarrollo de un personaje secundario, así que por mientras si quieren pueden leer los oneshots XD.**

Bueno eso es todo.

Cariños.

Sugar


	46. Chapter 46

**Hola a todos! si se preguntan qué he estado haciendo, pues he estado publicando un montón para mi otro fic corto y en este momento estoy trabajando en una última publicación corta para "Chronicles of the Multiverse" y el cap que sigue a esta historia con los Díaz. Dije que dejaba este fic por unas pocas semanas debido a la planificación de la temp 3 de ésta historia porque quería cambiar el enfoque al completo: mientras que la serie se enfocó bastante en problemas de romance y pareja mi idea es que el aspecto romántico quede de lado en la temp 3 (aunque aún presente naturalmente) pero que sea un arco más de guerra porque también quiero extender la derrota de Toffe mucho más tiempo que en el canon y mostrar el pasado que creé para él aquí. Por algo el tipo está como una cabra después de todo.**

 **A sí que mientras trabajo en ello decidí editar estas escenas que tenía guardadas hace mucho. Se me ocurrieron y las anotaba para agregarlas a algunos caps pasados o futuros, pero nunca encajaron bien en ninguno, planeaba eliminarlas, pero en lugar de eso pensé en compartirlas. En cierto modo se puede decir que son "canon" en el universo del fic.**

 **A sí que, ya ven el motivo por el que desaparecí fue porque quería pensar como continuar para no quedarme atascada después como le ha pasado a algunos autores.**

 **Estas escenas son solo un poco de relleno divertido a sí que si a usted no le interesan solo le informo que sigo viva y trabajando en lo que se viene.**

 **Las escenas son de diferentes épocas en el fic así que la relación de Marco y Star puede verse diferente dependiendo del tiempo, están en orden cronológico y creo les será fácil ver en que época pensaba poner cada una. Estas escenas con cómicas en su mayoría disfruten que como pequeño spolier…solo nos quedan dos capítulos hasta la temp 3 enfocados en comedia y con un ambiente libre de problemas.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

* * *

 _ **Cuando Marco se enfermó…**_

\- ¿Está segura de que soy la adecuada para cuidar a Marco mientras usted no está? _ inquirió la princesa de Mewni con voz preocupada viendo como la señora Díaz salía de la casa rumbo a la farmacia a comprar algunos medicamentos para Marco.

\- Star, serán unos pocos minutos y te repito que Marco solo está resfriado en la Tierra eso no es nada grave_ explicó con paciencia la mujer sabedora de que en Mewni todo lo tendían a curar con la magia y si no con arcaicos métodos de curación, así que no era extraño que hasta un resfriado pudiera desembocar en algo mucho más serio.

\- Si usted dice que estará bien supongo que puedo encargarme_ repuso la niña obedientemente.

\- Volveré pronto. En diez minutos más asegúrate de que se tome el jarabe, si fuera por Marco solo se la pasaría durmiendo.

Angie abrió la puerta y se fue. Star revisó la hora decidiendo subir a cambiarle las compresas frías en la frente al castaño antes de obligarlo a beberse el jarabe. El chico peligro podía ser bastante crio a la hora de tomar medicamentos.

Entró a la habitación del latino cargando una pequeña fuente con agua, quitando el pañuelo que tenía el enfermo sobre la frente y reemplazándolo por otro empapado en agua fría, mirando preocupada su rostro dormido y sudoroso ¿de verdad en la Tierra las enfermedades no eran algo tan grave?. Varias veces durante el invierno muchos de sus sirvientes enfermaban en palacio y de no ser sanados por su madre acababan muriendo pocas semanas después especialmente aquellos que eran más débiles. Marco no era precisamente débil, pero no tenía un físico robusto ni se alimentaba demasiado bien, así que la princesa no podía evitar querer vigilarlo hasta que regresara Angie e incluso después. Decidida a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar al chico buscó rápidamente en internet información sobre los resfriados en los humanos.

El moreno comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, su nariz estaba congestionada y la garganta le ardía: era normal, estaba enfermo y no podía detestar más encontrarse en ese estado dependiente de los demás como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Miró hacia el costado viendo a la princesa sentada junto a él en la cama, leyendo algo en su comunicador con gesto serio y concentrado. Por su adolorida cabeza pasó la imagen de la niña mirándolo al borde de la histeria cuando él le dijo que no iba a ir a la escuela porque estaba enfermo. Su reino era una sociedad mucho más atrasada en cuanto a medicina que la Tierra así que suponía que aún estaban en la época donde hasta un pequeño resfriado podía ser fatal.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando se le empezó a ocurrir una idea interesante.

\- ¿Star? _ pronunció con la voz más lastimera que fue capaz de poner.

\- ¿Marco? ¿estás bien? la señora Díaz fue a buscar algunos remedios para ti, así que soy la encargada de que te tomes el jarabe hasta que ella vuelva_ la niña comenzó a rebuscar entre las cajas de la mesita de noche dicha medicina.

\- No…creo que sirva de nada_ repuso el chico dramatizando en exceso y llevándose las manos al pecho como si este le doliera enormemente_ me duele mucho el pulmón…y estoy viendo borroso.

\- Oh, no_ susurró la niña tomándole la temperatura con la mano a la frente del latino_ voy a llamar a la señora Díaz…o a tu padre. Ya vuelvo.

\- No te vayas…_el niño tosió brevemente exagerando el malestar todo lo que pudo_ no quiero…quedarme solo…en el final.

\- ¡Marco no digas eso! _ la chica lo estaba zarandeando con fuerza, pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas asomaban por sus ojos_ ¡te vas a recuperar!

\- Veo…una luuuz_ el castaño colocó una voz sufriente dejándose caer en el hombro de la niña aguantando la risa.

\- ¡Marco, Marco reacciona! ¡no…no puedes morirte Marco! _ Star estaba llorando abrazando al niño acurrucado en su hombro al borde de la desesperación ¡la señora Díaz había dicho que los resfriados en la Tierra no eran graves!

Entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué estaba pasando algo tan horrible? ¿le habrían dado los medicamentos equivocados a Marco?

Repentinamente el moreno ya no aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas agarrándose el estómago de tanto reír y recostándose en la cama, limpiándose una lágrima rebelde que se le escapó debido al ataque de risa.

\- ¡No…puedo creer que…te lo hallas…creído! ¡en serio nadie puede ser tan crédula!

\- Tú…¿estás bien? _ la oji celeste aún con las lágrimas adornando su rostro observó estupefacta al chico que se estaba burlando de ella.

\- Claro que sí estirada, nadie se muere por un resfriado en pleno siglo veintiuno_ Marco rodó los ojos aún sonriendo_ en serio me habría encantado tener una cámara para tomarte una foto. Nunca pensé que te fueras a tragar toda mi actuación.

El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia la niña, esperaba ver su nariz arrugada y sus cejas rubias fruncidas como siempre ocurría cuando se molestaba, pero en lugar de eso ella tan solo estaba limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano tomando la caja del jarabe con la otra:

\- Si tienes energía para gastarme ese tipo de bromas supongo que de verdad estás bien_ Star le tendió el jarabe al chico, su semblante extrañamente estaba tranquilo y no se veía enojada. Realmente Marco no podía entender su reacción_ puedes tomarte esto solo ¿verdad?

El niño asintió bebiéndose la porción de jarabe que le correspondía, su diversión por la broma disminuida ante el gesto pacífico en el semblante de su improvisada enfermera ¿dónde estaba su enojo? ¿la molestia que siempre esperaba poder provocar en ella? ¿por qué no estaba fastidiada?

\- Ahora tienes que descansar, llámame si te sientes mal _ la rubia se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Marco se recostó en su cama decidiendo dejar de pensar en la actitud de la princesa y dedicarse a dormir en su lugar, después de todo tenía varios días de licencia por delante para no ir a la escuela y dormir tranquilamente sin que nadie lo molestara, ni siquiera sus jodidos padres.

…

Más tarde, en la noche el chico peligro se encontraba tomando algo de sopa en su cama cortesía de Angie. Star no había vuelto a aparecer por su habitación en todo el día y extrañamente eso le molestaba. Le gustaba incomodarla y hacerla rabiar, pero estaba comenzando a pensar si podría haber herido sus sentimientos, no es que le importara en exceso, pero la chica era algo sensible y no deseaba dañarla.

Se había prometido a sí mismo impedir que sufriera cualquier daño físico, pero la idea de causarle daño emocional estaba empezando a provocarle un serio desagrado.

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta lo hizo llevar su atención hacia allí:

\- ¿Puedo pasar? _ preguntó la azucarada voz de Star a través de la madera.

\- Sí pasa, estoy decente_ contestó el niño dejando la bandeja de la sopa a un lado.

La rubia entró en la habitación colocándose junto al lecho del castaño. Llevaba entre las manos un vaso con un líquido morado que se veía muy asqueroso y soltaba burbujitas de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Qué…es esa cosa? _ inquirió el chico mirando el dichoso vaso con una ceja alzada.

\- Un remedio casero de Mewni, para los refriados_ contestó ella con una sonrisa_ por sí solo no es tan efectivo, pero investigué bien los componentes de los medicamentos aquí en la Tierra y creo que hará que te deshagas del resfriado muy pronto, incluso mañana tal vez, en lugar de la semana que tendrías que esperar para que desaparecieran los síntomas normalmente.

\- ¿Por qué me estas ayudando? francamente, si te gasté esa broma era para hacerte enojar_ repuso Marco apoyando la barbilla en una mano_ y…solo estás actuando de manera demasiado amable.

\- ¿Esperabas herir mis sentimientos? _ preguntó la niña ladeando la cabeza.

\- No…no en realidad_ repuso el latino sinceramente_ solo quería burlarme un poco de ti.

\- Puedo entender que mi reacción por un resfriado te parezca exagerada_ murmuró la princesa mirando el vaso que tenía entre las manos_ pero en Mewni muchas personas…de nuestra edad o más pequeños se mueren por cosas insignificantes, tenemos curanderos, pero su ciencia es mucho más arcaica que la de la Tierra principalmente confiamos en la magia y yo aún no soy muy buena en hechizos curativos que no son para heridas superficiales.

\- Eso explica el vasito sospechoso, pero no el resto_ contestó el niño.

\- Bueno…cuando empezaste con la broma estaba realmente muy asustada. Yo de verdad pensé que te iba a pasar algo, así que cuando vi que era solo una broma más que molesta estaba aliviada_ la chica le sonrió genuinamente al niño apartando su flequillo castaño de la frente_ sé que no somos demasiado cercanos y…no sé si algún día vamos a llegar a llevarnos bien, pero me siento muy feliz de que no tengas nada grave y quise hacer algo para ayudar a que te sanaras más rápido.

Marco se sentía confundido. En el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Star pensaba que había descifrado su perfil: una niña rica, remilgada y fastidiosa cuya única finalidad en la vida era ser igual a mami y lograr ser la princesita ideal alabada por todos para sentirse alguien. Pero en ocasiones sus gestos, su sonrisa y otros pequeños detalles le mostraban que debajo de esa apariencia había algo más que solo una chica con dinero. Cuando dejaba de lado sus propios prejuicios sobre ella veía que en sus correcciones hacia su persona no había la intención de hacerlo sentir menos sino preocupación genuina, debajo de esa apariencia perfecta y su hablar demasiado educado había una niña dulce y algo torpe que a pesar de lo mal que pudiera tratarla a veces no dejaba de esforzarse por tener una convivencia lo más pacifica posible con él haciendo todo lo que le mandara, desde cocinar hasta limpiar su cuarto y en ocasiones hasta hacer su tarea.

Y eso…lo descolocaba, lo descolocaba porque le hacia pensar que en el fondo Star Butterfly no encajaba donde la había puesto en su mente, a la misma altura que todas las chicas que lo habían molestado de niño y eran tan bonitas como hipócritas, que ahora las veía babear por él en los pasillos de la escuela y presumir sus posesiones y su ropa, le molestaba comenzar a darse cuenta de que tal vez estaba descargando sus frustraciones con la persona equivocada.

Suspiró dándose cuenta que solo había una cosa que lograría dejarlo tranquilo y poder dormir sin culpa esa noche.

\- Bien, espero que no sepa tan horrible como se ve_ suspiró tomando de las pequeñas manos de la niña el vaso con el líquido sospechoso_ gracias, supongo.

De un trago se tomó la bebida agradeciendo que el sabor aunque no era precisamente bueno tampoco lo estaba matando del asco.

Star observó al latino mientras se seguía bebiendo el líquido sorprendida de que no hubiera tenido que insistir más para que se lo tomara. Sabía que el remedio no tenía una apariencia demasiado deliciosa precisamente.

Tal vez Marco estaba madurando y se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era no perder clases en la escuela.

* * *

 _ **Cuando Star quiso volar…**_

Habían pasado unas pocas semanas desde que la princesa de Mewni pasara por el proceso de Mewbertad durante el cual causó enormes problemas y mucha destrucción en la escuela, lo cual fue compensado con el dinero sacado directamente de su cofre de riquezas. Sin embargo, dicho proceso de maduración mágico también le había dejado un par de nuevos accesorios: dos pequeñas alitas violetas en su espalda justo bajo los omóplatos.

La primera vez que las vio la chica inevitablemente quiso comprobar si le permitirían volar fracasando completamente en el intento, no obstante, después de leer cuidadosamente varios libros sobre el desarrollo Mewmano había llegado a la conclusión de que las pequeñas alas recién adquiridas podían llegar a hacerla flotar brevemente con el esfuerzo necesario, algo que sería extremadamente útil en su entrenamiento mágico.

A si que ahora la chica se encontraba en las escaleras de la casa de los Díaz vestida con ropa cómoda y una coleta alta en el cabello realizando ejercicios de respiración y calentamiento para sus alas lista para tratar de elevarse unos cuantos centímetros del piso.

\- ¿Te vas a lanzar de una buena vez? _ resopló Marco parado en lo alto de las escaleras sosteniendo su celular en una mano con el dedo listo para presionar el botón de filmar.

\- Me voy a lanzar cuando esté segura de que estoy lista_ contestó la niña agitando su varita para hacer aparecer un colchón al final de la escalera, el cual detendría su caída si sus alas no funcionaban.

\- Pues date prisa remilgada, mi celular no tiene batería eterna

\- Y para que necesitas tener tu celular aquí_ inquirió Star poniéndose las manos en las caderas entrecerrando los ojos hacia el latino.

\- Para grabar tu caída y subirla a internet. La gente adora ver a otras personas cayéndose_ asintió Marco tranquilamente aún enfocando a la niña.

\- ¿En serio crees que me voy a tirar ahora que sé que planeas grabarme? _ la chica frunció el ceño sonrojándose al imaginar a cientos de personas viendo su desgracia en youtube_ si vas a hacer eso entonces me iré a otro lado.

\- Y perfectamente puedo seguirte a donde sea que vayas_ le contestó el castaño sonriendo de lado_ así que velo por el lado bueno, si logras volar obtienes un triunfo personal y yo tengo un video de ti flotando para que se lo enseñes a mami y papi reyes y si te caes yo tengo un video de ti besando el suelo y…

\- ¿Y yo obtengo la vergüenza del siglo?

\- Iba a decir tus quince minutos de fama…_ el moreno bajó dos escalones poniéndose a la altura de la princesa quien estaba solo un escalón por debajo de él_ todo el mundo quiere fama.

\- Ya soy bastante famosa por si lo olvidaste, soy una princesa_ alegó Star dándose media vuelta para mirar el colchón bajo las escaleras ignorando a su compañero.

\- Sí…bueno, te ves más como la empollona de la clase así que suelo olvidarlo _ contestó el niño aún molestando con la cámara del celular.

\- Lo que digas Marco…_ la rubia rodó los ojos ante el comentario del chico, pensando que hacer para deshacerse de su molesta cámara sabiendo que incluso sin el aparato el castaño no dejaría de seguirla esperando a que se diera un tortazo contra el suelo.

Entonces…se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

Rápidamente con ayuda de su magia elevó el celular del niño dejándolo flotando sobre las escaleras enfocándolos a ambos.

\- Umm…¿gracias? _ Marco alzó una ceja extrañado ¿acaso la princesita iba a ser tan tonta para facilitarle grabar su caída?_ bueno no me quejo, se me estaba cansando la mano…y porque me estas apuntando con…

\- ¡Zumo frutal encogedor! _ chilló la niña apuntando al moreno con el corazón rosa brillante de la varita.

\- ¡QUE VERG…GLGLGIR! _ Marco no pudo seguir gritando cuando un ola de jugo lo empapó completamente provocando que tragara una buena cantidad del líquido en el proceso.

Star sonrió satisfecha al ver el líquido desvaneciéndose dejando en su lugar a un _pequeño Marco_ aproximadamente del porte de su mano sacudiéndose la humedad de su pequeña ropa aún sin darse cuenta de que era del porte de una muñeca de juguete.

\- Bueno pequeño Marco, ahora tú vas a flotar conmigo_ la princesa tomó con el dedo pulgar y el índice a su víctima por la parte trasera de la polera elevándolo con cuidado hasta ponerlo en su hombro sentado_ así si nos caemos caeremos juntos.

\- ¡Devuélveme a mi tamaño tabla! _ gritó el niño iracundo en el oído de la chica apretando los dientes al ver a su celular grabando toda la vergonzosa escena.

\- No, no la haré todavía_ ella rio entre dientes, si el castaño fuera más atento recordaría que usó ese hechizo con Ludo una vez y que su duración era muy corta_ ahora ¡vamos a volar!

Marco se agarró a un mechón rubio de la niña tratando de no caerse a la vez que la princesa daba un saltito agitando rápidamente el par de alas en la espalda logrando flotar unos cuantos metros por sobre el piso:

\- ¡Estoy volando! _ canturreó aplaudiendo_ ¡Mamá va a estar muy orgullosa de mí!

\- Bien por ti, ¡hurra!…¡ahora quédate quieta que me caigo! _ alegó el chico agarrándose a todo de donde podía para no ir a parar al suelo.

\- Voy a decirle a mis padres que pude volar a solo unas semanas de ganar mis alas_ seguía murmurando la niña_ y entonces ellos estarán muy felices y…

\- ¡Star ya deja de moverte! _ gritó Marco colgando del cabello rubio de la princesa.

\- Marco no te va a pasar nada, cálmate _ suspiró ella mirando fijamente al pequeño enano gruñón que tenía en el hombro…olvidándose de batir las alitas tan enérgicamente como requería en el proceso, cayendo derecho hasta el colchón rebotando brevemente en él hasta que finalmente se quedó quieta.

\- Uhh_ Star se sobó la cabeza algo mareada_ creo que es realmente difícil mantenerse en el aire, casi es necesario aletear como un colibrí con las alas siendo tan pequeñas y es cansador…_ entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba escuchando gruñidos o alegatos por ningún lado_ ¿Marco? ¿Marco estás ahí?

Solo el sonido de la señora Díaz lavando los platos en la cocina rompía el silencio de la casa llevándola a pensar lo peor:

\- ¡MARCOO! ¡MARCOO DONDE TE FUISTEE! _ gritó la niña revisando la casa por todos lados: debajo de los muebles, mesas, sillones, etc, probablemente fuera más fácil encontrar al castaño cuando regresara a su tamaño normal, pero de todos modos no podía dejar de estar enormemente preocupada por él.

Un fuerte grito proveniente del patio de la casa llamó su atención haciéndola correr en esa dirección en el acto.

Allí estaba Marco siendo lamido por un pequeño gatito con tan solo unas pocas semanas de vida el cual jugueteaba con él haciéndolo rodar por la hierba y ronroneando feliz con su nuevo juguete.

\- ¡SUELTAME GATO DEL DEMONIO! _ el chico no podía estar más furioso estornudando mientras alegaba.

\- ¡Marco me alegra tanto que estés bien! _ repuso Star desde la ventana llevándose ambas manos al pecho y suspirando aliviada.

\- ¡¿ESTAR BIEN?! ¡estoy a punto de ser abusado por un gato!_ el pequeño y esponjoso animal estaba curioseando en los pantalones del latino tratando de quitarle tan curiosa prenda a su pequeño nuevo amigo.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya deja de alegar podrían haber llegado los cachorros láser a jugar contigo y eso habría sido peor_ la rubia saltó por la ventana quitando las patitas del gato de Marco tomando al chico entre sus manos.

\- En ese caso todo habría sido culpa tuya por lanzarme este dichoso hechizo_ gruñó el aludido moqueando por la nariz seriamente disgustado.

\- Te lancé el hechizo porque tu me estabas molestando primero_ respondió ella subiendo las escaleras_ si no te gusta que te gasten bromas, tampoco las hagas tú.

\- Suenas somo mi madre_ el chico peligro se cruzó de brazos negándose a reconocer que la princesa tenía razón.

\- No alegues tanto_ la princesa usando su magia levitó algo de ropa limpia del castaño tras ella hasta el baño_ estás lleno de saliva de gato así que lo que haré será prepararte la tina para un baño caliente y dejarte ahí para que te bañes cuando recuperes tu tamaño. Será dentro de poco si no me equivoco.

Star comenzó a llenar la tina de agua caliente tranquilamente a la vez que el niño no dejaba de maldecir entre dientes y estornudar habiendo aprendido la lección acerca de los límites en los cuales podía molestar a la princesa mágica sin salir trasquilado.

\- Oye…ahora que lo pienso…¿acaso se te desconectaron las neuronas?

\- ¿Y eso a qué viene? _ inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño antes las palabras de su compañero.

\- ¡Que si me meto ahí dentro siendo de este porte me ahogaré! _ sabía nadar pero sería complicado poder afirmarse de los bordes de la tina una vez estuviera en el agua, y esa tina en esos momentos era tan onda como una piscina para adultos.

\- Oh Marco, claro que ya pensé en eso, jamás sería tan descuidada_ dijo la oji celeste buscando entre su canasta de baño cierto objeto_ eres del tamaño perfecto para poder flotar sobre mi patito de goma.

La princesa hizo sonar en su mano un pato de goma color rosa sonriendo sospechosamente y mirando fijamente al niño:

\- Oh…podrías devolverme a mi tamaño original en lugar de hacerme flotar sobre esa cosa_ al castaño le estaba temblando el párpado al imaginarse montado en ese pato ¡el era un hombre! ¡no se iba a subir a bordo de un pato de hule rosa!

\- Podría_ la princesa puso delicadamente a flotar el juguete de goma sobre el agua jabonosa tomando a Marco con los dedos a continuación y dejándolo sentado sobre el objeto_ pero quiero que te sientas tan avergonzado como yo me sentiría si subieras un video mío cayéndome a internet…la diferencia con esto es que no tendré ninguna evidencia vergonzosa de ti en este momento así que todo quedará entre nosotros_ la niña miró la hora en el reloj del baño dirigiéndose hacia la puerta_ ya pronto vas a regresar a la normalidad, así que no te desesperes y no te vayas a caer.

Star salió del baño sentándose a la entrada de este mandándole un mensaje a Janna acerca del gatito bebé encontrado en el patio para decidir que hacer con él, a la vez escuchaba los sonidos provenientes del interior del baño desde donde no salían más que maldiciones.

Pero de todos modos pensaba estar atenta a no escuchar ningún chapoteo diminuto en el agua, quería que Marco sufriera un poco, pero no que le pasara algo malo.

En el interior del baño el castaño aún seguía flotando a bordo del pato viviendo los minutos más vergonzosos de su corta vida.

* * *

 _ **Cuando a Star le regalaron dulces…**_

\- Necesitamos verduras, pan, frutas y además la señora Díaz me dio permiso para comprar esa máquina de helado que sale en la televisión_ dijo Star sosteniendo un papel en la mano con la lista del supermercado donde ya estaban tachados los comestibles que iban dentro del carrito.

Debido a que la señora Angie había tenido que salir y Rafael estaba trabajando, ambos adolescentes decidieron ir juntos a comprar aquellos comestibles que hacían falta en la casa.

Más bien Star lo decidió y a Marco no le quedó más opción que acompañarla.

\- Las frutas y las verduras quedan al otro lado del supermercado_ rezongó el chico viendo la montaña con las famosas máquinas de helado en forma de plátano que estaban frente a él. Iban a tener que coger una y después darse la vuelta para llegar hasta las frutas y verduras, vaya cansancio.

\- No veo cual es el problema_ Star sacó de su cartera en forma de corazón sus tijeras dimensionales abriendo un portal hacia la sección de verduras_ tú saca la máquina de helado y yo voy por las verduras, ya regreso.

\- Claro, me olvidé de las tijeras_ bufó Marco golpeándose la frente comenzando a dirigirse hacia la dichosa máquina en forma de fruta.

Cuando llegó frente al montón tomó una caja entre sus manos comprobando que no pesaba demasiado. No pudo evitar reírse al mirar la forma de ese artefacto, era un adolescente y no tenía la mente del todo limpia, esa forma de banana daba mucho que pensar.

Y hablando de bananas…

Al otro lado de la pila de "Banágicas" estaba una adolescente pelinegra ataviada con un vestido liviano de algodón sin colorear y unas sandalias que, aunque parecían de cuero el chico sabía debían ser falsas: Janna Ordonia no usaría cuero ni aunque la amenazaran.

Incapaz de quedarse en silencio mientras esperaba a Star, el latino decidió que era una excelente oportunidad para fastidiar un poco a la activista:

\- Me pregunto si en serio vas a hacer helado con eso o los vas a usar para otras cosas _ dijo sobresaltando a la niña que no esperaba encontrárselo allí.

\- Díaz, pero que desagradable sorpresa_ suspiró ella sosteniendo la caja en una mano y colocándose la otra en la cadera_ ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar aquí molestando?

\- La verdad estoy esperando a Star así que pensé saludarte un poco y advertirte que no importa lo mal que te sientas por no tener novio, no uses esa pobre heladera como consolador ¿eh?

\- ¡¿Qué?!_ gritó la morena espantada abriendo la boca de par en par, para a continuación respirar hondo varias veces y evitar hacer un escándalo en un lugar público por semejante comentario_ mira…regalado de cuarta, no me siento sola por no tener novio y no entiendo como Star soporta vivir con un asqueroso como tú. No me extrañaría si tú eres el que quiere usar eso como consolador para llenar el vacío en tu interior porque nadie sería capaz de enamorarse sinceramente de ti…no sería raro…me acusas a mí de algo que quieres hacer tú, muy bonito.

Con una mirada despectiva la niña le dio la espalda al latino marchándose del lugar. Detestaba a Marco, no creía que tuviera absolutamente todo malo en él, pero lo consideraba la peor opción para cualquier persona como novio, el típico perfil de chico que en el fondo no tenía contenido y era solo apariencia y palabrería.

Básicamente solo una lacra estúpida que no servía para nada más que fastidiar. Debería estar agradecido de que la princesa lo aguantara si fuera ella quien tenía que vivir con él ya habría perdido la paciencia hace mucho.

No era solo la idea que tenía de él basada en su apariencia sino lo que sabía de su comportamiento por algunas chicas que conocía y cierto evento ocurrido a finales del año pasado que la hizo tomarle aún más disgusto. Además…era del mismo perfil que muchos de los tipos que dejaban embarazadas a sus novias y después se daban a la fuga.

Tras ella Marco miraba su espalda fijamente. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a la amargada de Janna…esas palabras le habían dolido. Él no era alguien cursi, no buscaba enamorarse ni nada de eso…pero…

Lo que ella le dijo le había parecido una patada en el estómago y en el pecho por algún motivo que no podía identificar.

\- ¿Marco? ¿estás bien? _ preguntó Star pasando una mano frente a su rostro.

El latino miró a su mejor amiga quien venía cargada con dos bolsas y _algo_ más entre las manos.

\- Claro estirada, estoy bien_ respondió el chico sacudiendo la cabeza para apartar el encuentro con la pelinegra de su foco de atención. En adelante tendría más cuidado al meterse con ella.

\- No lo pareces_ la rubia inspeccionó a su amigo viendo las leves ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos y la expresión seria en su rostro_ ¿estás preocupado por algo? Cuando en Mewni alguien esta demasiado estresado o preocupado llamamos a un consolador.

\- ¡¿Qué?! _ chilló el niño mirándola con los ojos castaños enormemente abiertos ¿acaso Star sabía de esas cosas? hasta donde la conocía ella era la inocencia en persona_ ¿sabes lo que es eso?

\- ¿Un consolador? ¡claro que sí Marco! son personas a las que les pagan para consolar y hacer sentir mejor a alguien que se encuentra triste. Son muy útiles cuando quien está triste es alguien muy solo y sin familia o amigos_ contestó la niña contenta de poder contarle más a su amigo sobre su dimensión_ ¿en la Tierra no tienen nada así?

\- Eh, sí, pero se llaman psicólogos_ el chico peligro sonrió divertido al darse cuenta de que en realidad la rubia no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre nada de las cosas "sucias" de la Tierra_ por cierto, ¿qué tienes ahí?

El castaño señaló hacia una tira roja de cuadraditos similares a dulces que ella tenía en las manos, la princesa la extendió hasta piso mostrándole que eran claramente…condones.

\- ¡Quién carajo te dio eso! _ exclamó el adolescente apuntando a la infame tira de condones.

\- Oh, unas personas muy amables estaban regalando estos dulces al otro lado del supermercado_ contestó la niña picando con un dedo uno de los envoltorios_ me hicieron algunas preguntas y cuando les comenté que vivía contigo me regalaron todos estos, probablemente para compartir.

Marco se golpeó la frente suspirando completamente sonrojado. Claramente esas personas tienen que haber sido de una campaña para prevención de enfermedades de transmisión sexual y seguramente cuando su mejor amiga les comentó sobre su convivencia con un chico de su misma edad le habían dado tamaña cantidad de… protección.

\- Remilgada primero, guarda eso_ el latino le arrebató la tira de preservativos de las manos enrollándola nuevamente para que dejara de llamar la atención_ y segundo: éstos no son dulces.

\- Claro que son dulces, ahora sé mucho más sobre cosas de la Tierra, no me vas a engañar_ repuso la niña alzando una ceja conocedora de la manía de Marco por molestarla_ obviamente son dulces, dicen "sabor a fresa" ¿ves?_ Star señalo la imagen de una fresa en la parte delantera de uno de los sobres de condones_...solo que no sé cómo se comen ¿me enseñas?

\- ¡NO! _ el castaño hizo todo lo humanamente posible para borrar de su mente las palabras de la chica de su cerebro_ esto NO se come ¿bien?...son_ buscó en sus archivos cerebrales algo que sirviera para salir del paso_ perfumes sólidos.

\- Ohh…que peculiar formato_ Star seguía mirando fijamente los preservativos_ entonces quiero probar uno, podría regalarle uno a Janna y Jackie ¡hay muchos!

\- ¡NO! _ volvió a repetir el niño. Realmente algún día Star tendría que enterarse de que eran esas cosas de goma, pero no quería ser él quien se lo explicara era incomodo a niveles demasiado altos ¿siquiera es chica sabía las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres y que tenían entre las piernas?.

\- ¿Por qué no? no me vayas a decir que te gustan los perfumes de fresa_ rio la oji celeste tapándose delicadamente la boca con una mano.

\- Es porque…estos le gustan mucho a Angie_ Marco se felicitó por su fabulosa improvisación_ y quiero regalárselos a ella.

\- Aww eso es muy dulce Marco_ sonrió Star asintiendo comprensiva_ me alegra que quieras hacer algo lindo por tu madre, me parece muy bueno teniendo en cuenta como ha estado su relación últimamente.

\- Sí…muy bueno. Ahora creo que deberíamos terminar con la lista_ dijo el chico suspirando y tomando la mano de su amiga para guiarla hacia la sección del pan.

 _ **En la casa de los Díaz, por la noche…**_

Ambos adolescentes estaban comiendo en la mesa de la cocina conversando sobre la película que pensaban ver una vez terminaran. Era Jueves de cine y se habían decidido por un filme de acción con algo de romance.

La puerta principal de abrió dejando ver a los padres de Marco bastante cansados que dejaron sus abrigos y bolsos a la entrada, dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar algún bocadillo.

En ese momento Star recordó el pequeño regalo que tenía guardado para la señora Díaz:

\- Señora Díaz, tenga, me regalaron esto en el supermercado y Marco me dijo que a usted le encantaban.

Para alarma de Marco la princesa mágica le entrego a su madre la tirita de preservativos sabor a fresa al completo con una sonrisa inocente y suave dejando de una pieza al matrimonio que se pusieron increíblemente rojos y se miraron entre sí alarmados.

\- ¡Espero que los disfrute! _ la princesa dejo los platos sucios en el lavaplatos para a continuación correr hacia el sillón del living declarando que dejaría todo listo para la película.

Los tres componentes de la familia latina se quedaron en silencio viendo a la princesa marchar:

\- Ella ni siquiera sabe que son, cree que son perfumes_ dijo el chico para que sus padres no se hicieran una idea rara del asunto_ solo…se los regalaron por ahí, yo fui el que le dijo que te los diera para que no estuviera repartiendo condones a todo el mundo.

\- Eso no es que lo nos preocupa Marco_ repuso Rafael mirándolo fríamente, pero a la vez ¿avergonzado? _ lo que queremos saber…es…cuántas veces nos has espiado a tu madre y a mí.

\- Espérate ¿qué? _ el pedazo de lechuga que tenía en la boca se le cayó de regreso al plato.

\- No finjas Marco_ Angie sonrojada hasta las orejas tomó asiento al lado de su esposo_ por algo le dijiste a Star que esos son…de mi agrado. Está bien que seas nuestro hijo, pero deberías dejarnos tener algo de intimidad.

\- Estás castigado jovencito_ secundó Rafael respaldando a su esposa_ espiar es sumamente malo y además indecente, eso no se hace Marco.

\- Yo…no he espiado a nadie, solo le dije eso a Star para improvisar…de verdad no me interesa verlos mientras follan_ el castaño se puso de pie caminando hacia la salida de la cocina_ y…EN SERIO no quería tener tanta información.

El chico salió de la estancia a toda pastilla deseando olvidar lo que había escuchado.

* * *

 _ **Cuando Marco sacó a pasear a los cachorros láser…**_

Janna, Jackie y Star venían regresando de comprar algunas bebidas y dulces para amenizar su tarde de trabajo en grupo en casa de los Díaz. Entre todas se ayudaban a cargar las bolsas hablando sobre el siguiente paso que debían hacer en su proyecto de historia sobre la Revolución Francesa.

\- ¿Star? acabo de recordar que habías comentado algo sobre tener que pasear a los cachorros láser_ repuso Jackie dándose cuenta de que no habían salido con ellos como planearon en un principio.

\- Oh, sí estábamos tan preocupadas del trabajo que nos olvidamos de los pobres. Necesitan hacer ejercicio_ Janna se lamentó cariñosamente por los perritos. Los animales eran su punto débil.

\- No se preocupen, le mandé un mensaje a Marco para que él los sacara_ respondió Star tranquilamente_ no estuvo muy feliz por ello, pero al final lo hace de todos modos. Los perritos son muy lindos, hasta él los quiere.

\- Se ganaron hasta a Marco y eso que a él no suelen gustarle mucho los animales_ observó Jackie_ por mi parte Sky está muy bien, es una gatita muy linda. Dentro de poco planeo operarla, no quiero que tenga crías, no sabría a quien dárselas.

\- Star…_ambas rubias se detuvieron al oír la voz extrañamente ahogada de la pelinegra_ decías que Marco saco a los perritos ¿no?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Porque mira como es que los saca a pasear el muy holgazán_ apuntó Janna hacia la calle, donde un Marco Diaz sumamente relajado estaba subido arriba de la silla con rueditas del computador habiendo amarrado a los perritos a la gruesa pata de ésta, de tal modo que en vez de tener que sacar él a pasear a los cachorros ellos lo sacaban a pasear a él sin que tuviera siquiera que caminar.

\- Bueno…al menos es creativo_ dijo Jackie alzando una ceja ante la peculiar idea del moreno_ flojo, pero creativo.

\- Todo estará genial mientras no pase un au…_a la vez que la activista hablaba un auto pasó junto al chico y los cachorros, los cuales echaron a correr siguiendo al automóvil arrastrando a Marco con ellos a una enorme velocidad, solo se alcanzó a oír una maldición del niño antes de que desapareciera calle abajo_ olvídenlo.

\- ¡MARCOOO! ¡Espérame, voy a salvarte! _ Star preocupada por el bienestar del latino invocó a Cloudy con su varita subiéndose encima y echando a volar hacia el chico a toda velocidad orando para que no se topara con algún otro auto.

En cierta ocasión, él la había regañado por exponer su vida por un medallón, la iba a oír más tarde por hacer semejante tontería con la silla sin pensar en el peligro.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza a bordo de la nube. Era Marco, por supuesto que no pensaba las cosas.

\- ¿Pasa algo Janna? _ preguntó Jackie con un tono preocupado tanto por el castaño como por su amiga que miraba el celular fijamente como hipnotizada.

\- Sí…que no puedo creer que el tipo se esté sacando selfies mientras está en peligro_ señaló la chica pasándole su celular a Jackie donde estaba abierta la cuenta de Whatssapp del curso.

Allí estaba una foto de Marco arriba de la silla sonriendo mientras tras él se veían varios autos, camiones, camionetas, lo que fuera…y una nube rosa que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo sobre la cual iba una chica rubia que lo miraba completamente furiosa.

Definitivamente Star Butterfly estaba enojada. Probablemente el chico iba a tener que aguantar semanas con comida de sabor espantoso antes de que la princesa le perdonara la estupidez.

O aprender a cocinar antes…pero tanto Janna como Jackie sospechaban que la primera opción era la más probable.

* * *

 _ **Cuando Marco fue a comprar comics…**_

Star observó la revista que estaba sosteniendo su mejor amigo, la cual en la portada presentaba la imagen de una atractiva y voluptuosa chica en bikini, sin embargo, lo curioso era que bajo la revista estaba uno de sus adorados cómics de siempre.

La princesa lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el castaño estaba usando la revista para ocultar lo que de verdad estaba leyendo.

Al lado del chico estaban Ferguson y Alfonzo revisando el mismo tipo de revista o buscando otras cosas, sin percatarse de que era lo que de verdad estaba leyendo su "jefe".

Star recordaba haberle preguntado a Marco una vez porque escondía de ese modo sus gustos, porque alguien a quien le importaba tan poco lo que el resto pensara de él ocultaba eso de todos, la rubia no lo entendía ¿miedo a perder popularidad? ¿a que lo clasificaran junto a los "gamers" o "raros" de la escuela? Eso no sonaba como algo que Marco haría. Al fin y al cabo ya era temido y sabía defenderse por sí mismo, podía deshacerse de cualquiera que lo molestara.

Pero Marco…Marco le había contestado que del mismo modo que no le gustaba exponer sus sentimientos tampoco le gustaba exponer lo que amaba. Mostrarle al mundo una parte escondida de sí mismo que no había compartido con nadie más que con ella.

Mostrarte completamente tal cual eres frente a todos, lo que amas, lo que odias, tus miedos…tus sueños, era darles poder para herirte, era darles demasiada información sobre ti mismo.

La chica suspiró apartando la mirada del escaparate de la tienda. No quería que el latino se diera cuenta de que lo había estado espiando.

Siguió caminando hacia la academia de baile de Jackie donde se iban a juntar para ir a beber algún batido en el centro comercial.

No podía culpar a Marco por ser tan cerrado, por temer constantemente que podían apuñalarlo por la espalda teniendo en cuenta lo que había tenido que sufrir de niño debido al rechazo de sus compañeros y su propia familia.

¿En alguna profunda parte de su ser el niño temería que ella fuera a lastimarlo? ¿algún día dejaría caer completamente la barrera que tenía a su alrededor? al menos…¿al menos solo con ella?

Lentamente la princesa siguió caminando por la calle aún sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _ **Cuando Star ve películas…**_

Marco bajó la escalera lentamente buscando un vaso de agua o de jugo para llevarse a su habitación. Llevaba horas terminando un dibujo para subirlo a una página de internet.

Lo cómodo de internet era que podías compartir lo que quisieras sin rebelar casi nada de ti mismo, por ello le permitía hacer lo que le gustaba sin sentirse vulnerable. Incluso si alguna vez se hacía famoso podía publicar su trabajo con un seudónimo sin necesidad de estar demasiado expuesto.

No le importaba que las personas criticaran su trabajo, pero no quería ser una figura demasiado pública algo irónico si se tenía en cuenta su personalidad. Pero eso era solo una parte de él. Sus deseos más íntimos y sus sueños, los guardaba para sí mismo. Prefería que las personas solo tuvieran una parte del cuadro completo: algunos lo conocían en persona superficialmente y otros por internet por sus dibujos, la única que había visto ambos lados era Star y a veces se preguntaba si esa niña no tenía demasiado poder sobre él.

Incluso para herirlo si quisiera.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras dándose cuenta de que la chica estaba en el sillón de la sala de estar, mirando una película romántica…solo que dicha película contenía una escena bastante atrevida que la rubia miraba sin ninguno de los problemas que había presentado hasta entonces.

\- ¿Princesa? ¿estás bien mirando eso? _ preguntó el moreno dejándose caer a su lado perezosamente_ pensé que estas escenas te traumaban.

\- Ohh, sí, antes de entender que en realidad representan el amor profundo existente entre dos personas_ contestó la niña tomando un puñado de palomitas.

\- Es un modo de verlo_ repuso el castaño robándole parte de sus palomitas y sonriendo interiormente ante el romántico modo de ver las cosas de su amiga. Si algún día se enteraba de que en la vida existe el sexo sin amor se le iba a romper su cursi corazón.

\- Además, definitivamente debe haber mucha confianza para que se dejen grabar mientras lo hacen_ prosiguió ella seriamente.

\- Es su trabajo…tienen que dejarse. Además, sabes que esas escenas no son reales ¿cierto? son solo dos actores que fingen hacerlo, pero no hacen nada de nada en realidad…al menos no en este tipo de película cursilona…las de Ferguson son otra cosa_ explicó el latino alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Fingir?...pero si se ven desnudos_ apuntó la oji celeste hacia la pantalla.

\- Pues sí, pero no están haciendo nada_ insistió Marco tragándose otro bocado de palomitas_ si de verdad hicieran algo sería incomodo para las parejas reales de ambos actores ¿no crees?

\- Espera…¿ellos no son pareja? _ la rubia abrió los ojos alarmada observando atentamente a su amigo.

\- Ehh ¿no? esos dos actores están casados con personas que no tienen nada que ver con el cine, creo_ el niño siguió masticando con calma antes de que algo hiciera conexión en su cerebro_ cuando dijiste lo de las escenas que delatan el amor y todo eso…hablabas de los personajes ¿cierto? no me digas que pensabas que también los actores eran pareja.

\- Hum…bueno…ambos están sin ropa. ¡Perdón por pensar que algún vinculo especial debían de tener!_ bufó Star cruzándose de brazos_ ahora me vas a decir que en la Tierra la gente se quita la ropa frente a cualquier persona.

\- Pues para empezar la gente se quita la ropa frente al médico y nadie tiene un vínculo especial con él, si fuera así todo el mundo tendría que estar enamorado del sujeto que les hace la Colonoscopía_ Marco se levantó llevándose el tazón de palomitas hacia la cocina tranquilamente.

\- ¿Uh?_ curiosa la princesa buscó en su comunicador a qué se estaba refiriendo Marco con lo de Colono…no sé qué.

Desde la cocina el chico peligro solo alcanzó a oír un chillido completamente consternado.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Eso es todo. Espero se rieran, me daba pena eliminar estas escenas así que las coloqué aquí, además me di cuenta de que la parte centrada en Janna rebela bastante de sus ideas sobre Marco.**_

 _ **Ahora comentarios! Vaya tengo mucho que contestar.**_

 **Guest:** La duda respecto de Jackie la contesté en el cap 45 y lamentablemente no he podido sacar antes del cap de los Díaz, pero prefiero demorarme y que quede bien que hacerlo rápido y que quede mal.

 **Lord Razor** : Pasé un buen Año Nuevo ¡gracias! el misterio del gato se revela de inmediato en el prox capítulo al menos en parte y en cuanto a Jarco será necesario aquí solo que el enfoque será diferente al de la serie.

 **Victor Black:** El futuro de Star se aclarará en el final del fic. En cuanto a la serie sí habrá batalla por Mewni, de hecho quiero que la gran parte de la temp 3 sea enfocada en ésta, una temporada más bélica que la de la serie por ello he estado pensando en cómo hacerla.

 **marati2011** **:** Sí, la pobre la ha pasado mal y su sufrimiento aún no termina.

 **Guest:** Marco sí tendrá poderes extra, en el futuro solo que como dije no los que algunas personas creen que tendrá.

 **BaconePone** : Tu predicción es buena, pero te equivocaste XD jajaja Midnight no es una chica.

 **AdventurerHeart** : Me alegra que te guste Arthur, él es un buen chico jejeje al final de los comentarios hay un pequeño Spolier sobre la temp 3 del fic :3

 **Alas de tinta:** Jajaja presidente XD, Marco hará todo lo posible para poder estar junto a la chica que le gusta, él es muy persistente.

 **nina del carmen** : Me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **Lord Frederick** : Creo que ya respondí todo tu comentario en el cap 45, en la nota de autora.

 **Daniel99** : Janna será importante a futuro, no daré spoliers pero ella es una de las amigas más cercanas de Star, solo diré eso.

 **Clear205** : Marco, sí usará la varita de Star eso lo pienso conservar del canon ya que fue una idea genial :3.

 **Shaikey** : Vaya tienes muchas teorías, ya irás viendo cuales se cumplen jajaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario tan largo ¡adoro los comentarios largos!

 **Guest 2:** La cita doble ya salió XD jaja y como ves no pude volver al ritmo inicial de publicación ya que en ese entonces la historia era menos complicada, los personajes misteriosos te refieres a la chica encapuchada, el cíclope y el señor de barba blanca ¿verdad? ya aparecerán pero falta, solo diré que todos se hacen presentes a la vez en el mismo arco de la historia.

 **jbadillodavila** : Aquí están algunas escenas, el cap viene en camino, ahora vuelvo a tener este fic como principal otra vez.

 **Andrew579** **:** Nosotros ya hablamos por interno, pero te daré un pequeeeño adelanto, Star y Marco seguirán el tira y afloja shojero por un tiempo, pero llegado a un punto su relación va a ser un poquito…tormentosa.

 **Torikami Riuzak** **:** Aquí hay solo unas escenas divertidas y ¿sabes? sí este es el inicio del fin XD jajaja y la historia será macabra y oscura y llena de dolor para Star y Marco…que hermoso.

 **Estebiyan2002** : Gracias! me pone muy feliz que mi escritura te genere tantas emociones :3 seguiré escribiendo hasta el final del fic nunca lo dejaría.

 **Ahora un pequeño premio para esos lectores que se leen todo, hasta los comentarios y han estado esperando por el nuevo cap del fic, les dejo algo de información que los hará felices: La tercera temp que estoy planeando no está en absoluto enfocada en Tomstar.**

 **¿Son felices? Jejeje**

 **Nos vemos gente con la continuación de esta historia en el capítulo siguiente ¡ahora sí!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Antes que nada quiero mandarles mis mejores deseos a mis lectores de México, sé que un terremoto bastante fuerte azotó el país así que mucha fuerza y cariño para ustedes.  
**

 **Habiendo dicho lo anterior, regresamos con este fic y tengo un montón de ideas para concluir la temp 2 y comenzar la 3. No sé exactamente a que altura vamos de la temporada 2 pero estuve sacando cuentas y tal vez para el episodio donde Star cuida de los renacuajos de Sapo Toro vamos a ir por la mitad.**

 **En este episodio del arco de conversaciones presentaré a ciertos personajes que aparecieron en la temporada 3 de la serie, se resuelven parcialmente algunos misterios y se dan pistas sobre el futuro.  
**

 **Y…Marco sigue siendo increíblemente torpe para algunas cosas. Este chico malo nunca será un príncipe azul XD.**

 **También ¿saben qué es lo que más amo de esta historia? que como algunos me han señalado las historias de chico malo x chica buena se ven mucho en relatos o literatura juvenil, pero aquí mi meta es lograr que la protagonista en efecto tenga motivos para ser así y acabe mejorando. Mientras que Marco es un chico malo que aunque tiene sus fallas y mete la pata, es su amigo y la trata bien. No un chico malo de esos que dicen querer a la chica, pero al final se comportan como unos patanes eternos con ella.**

 **En este cap siguen con su día en el castillo y trataré de profundizar un poco en los dos amigos de Marco, no todos los personajes serán naturalmente tratados a fondo, pero me gusta intentar que todos tengan una historia detrás.**

 **Además ahora que Marco se dio cuenta de que le gusta Star…jejeje corre niña que viene el lobo?**

 **La serie pertenece a Disney y Daron Nefcy.**

 **Conversaciones necesarias: Parte 3**

Star había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban caminando entre el húmedo, estrecho y oscuro pasadizo de piedra solo alumbrados por la pequeña luz que aportaba su varita mágica. No podía entenderlo: ¿por qué había fallado la magia de las antorchas? ¿se habría desgastado tal vez? Trató de encenderlas nuevamente, pero no pudo; era como si su magia no estuviera funcionando correctamente…o tal vez su varita.

Dándose cuenta de que ponerse a reflexionar sobre la situación no iba a ayudarlos a llegar a la biblioteca más rápido, la princesa apuró el paso formando un apretado puño con la mano enguantada que no sostenía la varita. Odiaba la oscuridad, siempre lo había hecho. La hacía sentir sola y vulnerable.

Una mano más grande que la de ella se enroscó suavemente alrededor de su muñeca hasta llegar a sus dedos. Star sonrió en la oscuridad. Marco la conocía muy bien, se había dado cuenta de que estaba nerviosa.

El castaño agradeció la penumbra reinante debido a que le permitía tomar la mano de la chica sin que el chaperón que venía tras él lo notara. Habiendo vivido en la misma casa por cerca de medio año era imposible que no supiera lo incómoda que se sentiría la niña en ese ambiente tan siniestro…y al menos quería hacer algo por ella. Si su presencia ayudaba no iba a dudar en hacerle notar que estaba a su lado.

Todavía no podía olvidar la delicada confesión que ella le había hecho sobre las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Deseaba haber dicho algo mejor, más efectivo, algo que reforzara su confianza en sí misma y la animara al mismo tiempo. Pero ¿qué? Nunca se había esperado que ella le confiara algo así o que su niñez estuviera tan plagada por tanta tristeza y maltrato psicológico que contribuyeron perfectamente a formar la baja autoestima que poseía.

Aunque solía estar bastante conforme consigo mismo en ese instante lamentó seriamente no ser la clase de chico sensible capaz de decir lo correcto en el momento indicado cuyas palabras inspiraran a las personas. Pero él ya había comprobado a golpes que no tenía esa habilidad y si no pensaba bien las cosas antes de hablar podía acabar metiendo la pata con Star.

A sí que por ahora solo podía agarrar su mano y seguirla por ese estrecho túnel de piedra sintiéndose como un idiota, pero fingiendo estar tan fresco como siempre.

Tras él Arthur seguía atentamente los pasos de la pareja, a pesar de que la estrechez del túnel y la dirección única de éste le garantizaba que no se perdería ni aunque quisiera. Al mismo tiempo aprovechaba para pensar que hacer con los sirvientes chismosos que habían estado en el pasillo cuando la princesa Butterfly cometió el anterior desliz al protocolo. Tenía que hacer que cerraran la boca de algún modo…un modo eficaz ¿asustándolos quizás? Shade podría ayudar en eso.

A su lado el gato negro sonrió en la oscuridad y el pelirrojo solo lo supo por la forma en que se estrecharon sus ojos amarillos al hacerlo. Arthur lo conocía, el chico era travieso; por supuesto que aceptaría asustar a algunos sirvientes que pensaban abrir la boca demasiado sobre su "dueña".

\- ¿Ehh rubia? _ inquirió Marco llamando la atención de la niña.

\- ¿Sí? _ respondió ella enfocando la vista hacia delante, más específicamente a las piedras que había en frente cerrando el túnel y dando la sensación de que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos queda la biblioteca? _ el chico peligro no quería admitirlo, pero ya estaba empezando a sentirse claustrofóbico allí dentro.

\- Ya estamos allí. Ahora estoy recordando como era el patrón para salir_ contestó Star soltando la mano de su amigo y acercándose aún más a la pared_ veamos…

Recordó todas las veces que en su infancia usó esos pasadizos para huir de eventos públicos, esconderse de sus primos que solían maltratarla por su timidez, escapar de los tutores que la regañaban muy seguido o simplemente jugar sola cuando Pony Head no podía ir a verla. Muchas veces se llevaba sus libros favoritos y unos cuantos peluches para transformar esos oscuros túneles en su refugio secreto.

Lentamente dirigió su mano enguantada hacia la piedra del centro presionándola hasta el fondo, a continuación apoyo ambas manos en dos piedras perpendiculares a la central girándolas primero hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda, finalmente apoyó una de las manos en una pequeña piedra al costado dándole tres golpes.

La pared vibró un poco e inmediatamente se hizo a un lado sin hacer ni el menor ruido, dejando el camino libre para que el cuarteto entrara en la Biblioteca real del palacio.

El lugar donde trabajan Arthur junto a los pocos sirvientes que sabían leer y escribir... y la joven Dramaturga del reino.

En cuanto Midnight cruzó el umbral de la puerta de piedra esta se cerró nuevamente sin dejar rastros del túnel secreto que había detrás pareciendo una pared tan sólida y poco interesante como el resto.

Los cuatro salieron detrás de la enorme estantería donde habían ido a parar rebelando ante sus ojos una estancia asombrosa:

Era una sala de dimensiones enormes donde cada estantería repleta de libros llegaba hasta el techo. Eran más de 20 estantes puestos en círculo alrededor de la Biblioteca y entre cada uno había un ventanal del mismo porte que los muebles.

Para alcanzar todos los libros la Biblioteca estaba dividida en pisos, a los cuales de accedía por escaleras. Entre cada nivel y el siguiente había un "piso" que correspondía a una especie de balcón enorme hecho de mármol que daba la vuelta a todo el sector hasta llegar a la sección de escaleras que daba al siguiente nivel.

Carteles de un dorado brillante decían en idioma Mewmano sobre que trataba cada apartado de textos. En el suelo de la habitación había varias elegantes mesas, cada una con su silla correspondiente y un estuche de madera al lado.

\- Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos del castillo_ murmuró la niña en el silencio reinante. A pesar de que habían varios sirvientes entre las estanterías cuidando de los libros solo se podía oír el suave rasgado de una pluma contra una hoja de papel.

Marco tenía la boca abierta incapaz de reaccionar. La biblioteca real estaba a un nivel completamente diferente que las bibliotecas terrestres. Solo de ver tantos libros ya se sentía mareado y le punzaba la cabeza al imaginarse teniendo que leer todo eso.

Pero aun así no podía negar que la arquitectura del lugar era hermosa: los colores, la iluminación, como se distribuía el espacio. Absolutamente todo contribuía a generar una sensación de grandiosidad y seriedad que nunca antes había experimentado.

\- ¿Marco? _ la princesa se acercó a su amigo viendo su expresión en blanco a la vez que sus ojos castaños vagaban por la biblioteca_ y…¿Qué piensas?

\- Que esta es la biblioteca más enorme que he visto en mi vida…debe ser incluso más grande que las que había en la edad media en la Tierra_ repuso el chico observando a la princesa_ me marea y siéndote franco incluso me asusta un poco. Pero el lugar es grandioso.

\- ¿Te asusta? _ sonrió Star divertida.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que esto no te asusta ni un poco? _ alegó apuntando a las estanterías donde podría jurar algunos de los libros eran del porte de su cara_ de pensar en tener que leerme uno de esos ya tengo ganar de escapar.

\- A mí me parece emocionante ver tantas cosas por aprender_ contestó la niña encogiéndose de hombros_ libros de cultura, astrología, ciencias, medicina…no serán tan avanzados como los de la Tierra, pero aún así son interesantes. También tenemos literatura, novelas, leyendas…y por supuesto sobre magia, aunque el mayor saber mágico esta en mi libro de hechizos.

\- Sí…te creo que tienen todo eso_ asintió el castaño aún mareado por la cantidad de textos_ y…¿esos pocos sirvientes se encargan de mantener esto?

Arthur garabateó algo en su agenda pasándosela a Marco a continuación:

" _Vivimos para trabajar en ello. No somos muchos pero es nuestro único trabajo, además hacemos la labor de bibliotecarios. Como solo trabajamos en esto, con esmero logramos mantener todo con cierta facilidad_

 _Además no somos tan pocos, en total hay 26 de nosotros, yo soy el más joven"_

\- La mayoría de las personas son miembros de sectores cultos de la sociedad. Han sido maestros de escuela o hijos de maestros, algunos de nobles menores incluso que no quisieron encargarse de las armas o ya solo tienen el título pero no el dinero, por eso entre la servidumbre son los más respetados después de los encargados de las armas_ completó la explicación Star con un dejo de tristeza en su voz que procuró ocultar de inmediato.

A veces cuando era pequeña se permitía momentáneamente pensar en como sería su vida si su deber no fuera ser la princesa. Creía que le habría gustado dedicarse a trabajar en una biblioteca pasando sus días tranquilamente entre medio de sus amados libros.

Con el tiempo había dejado de lado para siempre esos pensamientos. Moon le dijo que eran ideas derrotistas, ideas infantiles sobre una realidad donde podía esconderse en su caparazón y quedarse allí para siempre. Para madurar tenía que aceptar que el único sueño valido para una heredera el trono era ser una gran reina: podía hacerlo a su modo, vestirse como mejor gustara, usar las armas que eligiera para combate, crear hechizos propios, decidir como seguir exterminando a los monstruos del modo que más le pareciera.

Pero siempre el único sueño que debía tener era ser la reina Mewni. Nada más bajo que eso, nada distinto, cumplir el papel que le correspondía.

Y ella lo entendió, lo entendió porque no quería que sus padres sintieran que haberla tenido era una falla, que creyeran que toda la tristeza que tuvieron que pasar cuando ella nació, el peligro que tuvo que afrontar su madre había sido para nada.

Lo entendió porque tenía que justificarle al mundo y a sí misma su propia vida, el porque estaba aquí aunque debería haber muerto.

Era la única forma en que podría sentirse _alguien_.

Marco aún seguía mirando a su alrededor comenzando a preguntarse si entre medio de esas montañas de papel habría algún libro de arte Mewmano u otro tema que pudiera interesarle. Las bibliotecas no eran lo suyo pero cualquier persona con algo de cerebro admitía que los libros eran útiles y probablemente en ese enorme lugar habría algo que tratara sobre arte o...armas.

Midnight perezosamente caminó hacia su dueña refregándose contra el bajo de su vestido. La princesa se agachó para tomarlo en brazos rascándole el mentón con una sonrisa suave pero que a Marco no le parecía de alegría genuina. Ella se veía algo triste.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? _ preguntó Star_ sé que seguramente este lugar no te interesa mucho, pero quería mostrártelo_ dirigió la mirada celeste hacia Marco recuperando su actitud jovial de antes_ probablemente estás pensando que esto es terriblemente aburrido.

\- De hecho…en este preciso instante me estaba preguntando cuantas de estas cosas gigantes te has leído_ respondió él seguro de que su mejor amiga a la hora de escoger alguno de los tomos no se había ido a los más delgados.

\- Pues…no muchos. Me han dicho que mi madre era más rápida en la lectura a mi edad y papá siempre ha sido más capaz para entender temas complicados que yo_ la niña frunció el ceño tratando de recordar la cantidad de libros que había leído_ no consigo dar con el número exacto…¿tal vez cien o…doscientos? No los cuento.

" _Cien creo que son los que se lee en un año. A esta altura probablemente sean más de quinientos"_

Cuando Star y Marco se quedaron mirando al pelirrojo por su acotación el niño rápidamente se apresuró a explicar porque tenía un conteo tan exacto de los hábitos lectores de la princesa:

" _Trabajo aquí, no es raro saber sobre quienes sacan más libros. También podría hacer una buena estimación acerca de cualquier persona que venga con cierta frecuencia"_

\- Puees, si él tiene razón entonces eso es bastante impresionante_ observó Marco mirando a la chica con las cejas alzadas.

Si alguien contara los libros que se leía por año sin tomar como libro un cómic o manga ni los obligatorios de la escuela…serían cerca de cero.

El latino consideraba todo un misterio como es que a pesar de eso tenía una ortografía decente.

\- No creo que sea tan impresionante_ la rubia se colocó un mechón de cabello rebelde tras la oreja sonrojándose levemente por el alago.

\- ¿Bromeas? eres la chica más inteligente que conozco_ Marco no le dio demasiado énfasis en la respuesta curioseando una de las secciones donde había un libro enorme, al ver que las letras de las páginas eran diminutas se puso pálido.

Tras él Arthur los observó a ambos. El rostro ruborizado y tímido de la princesa y el hecho de que el chico no se había dado cuenta del efecto de sus palabras sobre ella.

Eran un par divertido de observar.

\- De ninguna manera, yo no soy tan inteligente_ Star jugó con los dedos índices de sus manos bajando la mirada_ estoy segura de que has conocido a personas mucho más listas que yo. Por ejemplo Janna es…

\- No estamos hablando de Janna_ suspiró el castaño rodando los ojos de espaldas a la niña. Era en esos momentos que sentía unas repentinas ganas de darse contra la pared ¿de verdad tenía que _convencer_ a la chica de que aceptara un alago?

Ahora que sabía más sobre ella y su infancia podía comprender mucho mejor esa psicología tendiente a infravalorar sus propios logros y a ver al resto como si fueran mucho mejores que ella. Star estaba tan acostumbrada a ser la sombra de su madre que sencillamente parecía aceptar que eso era parte de su persona: siempre esforzarse pero aceptar que los demás eran mejor. Lo superaba a él en muchas asignaturas escolares y ella solo argumentaba que eso era porque él no ponía atención, tenía las mismas excelentes notas en literatura de Oskar y siempre creía que mientras el chico se las merecía los profesores eran demasiado blandos con ella por no ser de la Tierra.

Lo peor era que a diferencia de otra gente no podía detectar la menor envidia o mala voluntad hacia las otras personas. Star le aplaudía y le daba ánimos a todos, no le importaba no ser la mejor, no ser alabada, ni siquiera quería que la notaran; cuando iba a ver a Jackie a alguna competencia de baile la princesa era igual de feliz aplaudiendo desde abajo que la bailarina brillando en el escenario. El único motivo por el que quería destacar era para hacer feliz a otras personas, para cumplir con el rol que tenía desde que nació.

Pero lo que más le llevaba carcomiendo el cerebro era que no sabía como podía ayudarla. Los reyes no eran malos padres, la querían, se preocupaban por ella, la misma princesa sabía la responsabilidad que tenía que afrontar y él se había dado cuenta de que entre sus planes de futuro jamás pasaría por su cabeza la idea de abandonar el trono y a todas esas personas tan ignorantes que aún dependían de la monarquía y confiaban en la realeza para que solucionara sus vidas.

Lo único que podía hacer era ser un buen amigo, tratar de que llegara a verse a sí misma de la manera en que él la veía y probablemente también sus amigas. Era lo único que podía hacer _por ahora_.

Star se había acercado hasta él asomando la cabeza por sobre su hombro queriendo observar el libro que sostenía cerrándolo con cuidado al ver que el chico no estaba leyéndolo ni prestándole atención:

\- Este por ejemplo no me lo he leído_ dijo frunciendo el ceño_ es realmente muy complicado, trata sobre…

\- No cambies de tema_ el castaño devolvió el libro a su lugar suspirando_ ¿tanto de incomoda un simple alago?

\- No es eso…_negó con la cabeza retorciéndose los guantes_ realmente te lo agradezco pero, ser "la chica más inteligente que conoces" me parece demasiado grande. Creo que podrían haber otras personas que…

\- No, no las hay_ bufó Marco cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el mueble que tenía a su espalda_ si no quieres creerlo está bien, pero te estoy diciendo mi opinión y no la voy a cambiar. No voy a decir alguna mierda como "eres la chica más inteligente que conozco después de Janna" solo porque es lo que TÚ crees que es lo que debería decir.

\- Sí…tienes razón, lo siento. No quería hacerte enfadar…_ Star sonrió disculpándose señalando que podrían ir a ver otro pasillo pasando al lado del latino.

Arthur y el gato se golpearon la frente con una mano y una pata respectivamente. No hacía falta conocer mucho al moreno para que ambos se dieran cuenta que el chico no tenía el don de la palabra y que irónicamente entre él y la princesa Butterfly habían convertido la situación en un…extraño mal entendido.

Marco se pasó ambas manos por el cabello enojado consigo mismo. ¿Acaso tenía alguna especie de maldición que lo hacía meter la pata con Star justo en los momentos donde no _debía_ hacerlo? definitivamente en su cabeza lo que había dicho sonó muchísimo mejor que como salió en realidad. Si siempre había sido tan desastroso expresándose no le extrañaba haber hecho llorar a todas sus ex novias.

\- Star…oye_ la rubia se detuvo volteándose hacia su amigo con el mismo gesto calmado de siempre. El chico dejó que un mechón largo de cabello le cubriera parcialmente rostro_ no estoy enfadado ¿bien?, no es eso. Es que…yo solo quería…que estuvieras aunque fuera un poco feliz por lo que dije. En serio lo pienso, y detesto que siempre le restes valor a lo que haces.

La oji celeste se acercó nuevamente hacia su amigo apretando la tela del vaporoso vestido entre los dedos; sabía que no podían tocarse, pero en ese momento realmente quería abrazarlo o apartar el flequillo de su rostro. Siempre que Marco se ponía nervioso salía a flote un lado adorablemente infantil de él; era como un niño al que le costaba reconocer lo que sentía o que se había equivocado: se ponía en pose defensiva, escondía la cara tras el cabello y hablaba de manera apresurada como queriendo dejar de lado el momento de debilidad lo más rápido posible.

Para una chica acostumbrada a vivir entre los formalismos de la realeza donde hasta la enérgica personalidad de Moon estaba contagiada con su origen real la espontaneidad de Marco y su dificultad al expresarse eran sencillamente lo más lindo que había visto nunca; no entendía como eso no la había derretido como mantequilla la primera vez que él se disculpó con ella.

\- Gracias Marco…aunque me cuesta verme de ese modo…me hace muy feliz que tú lo hagas.

\- Bien…_el moreno no supo que más contestar.

Sentía que en el mismo día ya se había convertido en un completo desastre frente a Star dos veces demasiado cercanas entre sí, ambos podían sacar al otro de su zona de confort demasiado fácil. Él podía juguetear con ella para ponerla nerviosa era bueno en ello y sabía cómo, pero la niña solo tenía que ponerse sentimental con ese enorme par de ojos azul bebé para que él no supiera como responderle.

…Y ya venía siendo hora de que Star dejara de sentirse tan cómoda.

\- ¿Quieres que sigamos recorriendo? hay algunos libros de arte que a lo mejor querrías mirar_ comentó la chica ajena a los pensamientos de su amigo buscando con la mirada a su sirviente pelirrojo y a su mascota quienes jugaban en una esquina de una manera que a ella la pareció un poco…forzada.

\- Sí, me parece una buena idea ir a ver algo más_ Marco se separó de la estantería colocándose al lado de la oji celeste invadiendo su espacio personal un poco más de lo necesario. Mientras no la tocara estarían bien_ y princesa, no soy alguien que regale los elogios y sabes que suelo ser MUY insistente así que la próxima vez que decida hacerte uno si no lo aceptas…podría encontrar el modo de obligarte a hacerlo.

La frasecita semi sugerente y la corta distancia entre ambos estaba logrando el efecto deseado por el chico. Coquetear camufladamente con Star se le daba mucho mejor que ponerse cursi…después de todo era territorio conocido y adoraba ver sus corazones brillando y sus dedos enroscándose frenéticamente entre ellos intentando ocultar el efecto que él le producía.

No sabía si Star estaba enamorada de él, pero al menos estaba seguro de que ella se sentía en algún grado atraída hacia él. Mientras no lo viera como un hermano tenía oportunidad de conseguir que le correspondiera.

Demasiado ocupado celebrando su pequeño triunfo personal no detectó el libro que venía volando hacia su dirección estampándose en su cara, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas en el suelo de la biblioteca.

Marco se llevó una mano al rostro, respirando aliviado al no sentir la nariz sangrante o cualquier herida. Además el libro que había elegido su cara como lugar de aterrizaje no era demasiado grande, sino que parecía más bien una agenda antigua de notas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Arthur sosteniendo una hojita de su agenda que en letras grandes decía:

"¡CUIDADO UN LIBRO VUELA HACIA USTED!"

\- Gracias Zanahorio…eso fue…útil_ refunfuñó el latino poniéndose de pie lentamente viendo que Star estaba discutiendo con alguien sirviendo de escudo entre él y quien obviamente era la responsable de arrojarle el libro.

Era una mujer joven quien debía tener un rango de edad entre los dieciocho y veinte años. Su piel era de un tono oscuro, tenía los ojos color chocolate y el cabello extrañamente rubio a similitud de las chicas que piel oscura que se teñían el pelo demasiado claro. Su rostro era ovalado y tenía una nariz alargada, la figura distaba mucho de ser tan delgada como la de Star, pero tampoco era gorda. El cabello rubio estaba atado en una cola de caballo baja con un lazo rosa oscuro, iba ataviada con un vestido igual de vaporoso que el de su amiga, pero menos elegante y más…teatral; tenía encaje en el cuello, los puños y el bajo de la falda junto a varios lazos en color blanco, siendo el más destacable el que le adornaba el pecho.

\- ¡Pero princesa no se da cuenta de que está en extremo peligro! _ chilló con voz aguda_ ¡este pequeño instigador de las bajas pasiones ha venido a tratar de engatusarla con su soez vocabulario!

El castaño se estaba estabilizando listo para responderle a la mujer cuando un mono le cayó directamente en la cabeza comenzando a golpearlo repetidamente con dos libros, Arthur trató de sacarle la criatura de encima al mismo tiempo que el castaño maldecía. Por su parte el gato negro se limitó a decir un simple "meow".

\- ¡Marco! _ gritó Star preocupada al verlo siendo atacado por el pequeño mamífero chillón vestido de rosa.

\- ¡Eso mi pequeña Florence! _ se exaltó la mujer aplaudiéndole al mono_ ¡demuéstrale a ese pillo el poder de nuestra lealtad a la princesa! ¡hazlo caer bajo el yugo de la implacable justicia! _ la chica no tardó en ver al pelirrojo ayudando al "pillo" enarcando una ceja extrañada_ ¿pero que haces Arthur? ¿por qué ayudas a este campesino cuando tu noble deber es proteger a nuestra princesa y ayudar a resguardar su pureza de los vándalos?

\- ¡Marco no es ningún vándalo! _ levantó la voz Star rápidamente_ ¡él es quien me salvó la vida avisándole a mi madre sobre la traición de Mina!

Consiguiendo sostener a "Florence" el sirviente pelirrojo asintió enérgicamente corroborando la historia de su señora. Marco por su lado se alejó rápidamente de las garras de la mona salvaje vestida de encaje.

\- ¿Es él? _ cuestionó la morena alzando una ceja aún dudando del adolescente debido a su apariencia desordenada.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que miento? _ interpeló Star con voz suave, pero firme intentado copiar aunque fuera de manera lejana a su padre cuando daba órdenes a los sirvientes.

\- ¡Nuestra reina fundadora me libre de insinuar tal atrocidad Milady! _ exclamó la mujer horrorizada. Acto seguido la chica se arrojó de rodillas en el suelo a los pies de la princesa comenzando a sollozar teatralmente llevándose una mano al pecho_ ¡Lamento con toda mi alma haber tratado de una forma tan descortés a su invitado! Yo solo me dejé guiar por mi ferviente deseo de protegerla de cualquier mal, pero mi infinita e imperdonable ignorancia provocó que confundiera a su amigo con un truhan. En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza pensar que posiblemente ha tenido una vida humilde y es por ello que usa ropas tan pobres y su apariencia se ve tan descuidada…

\- Me visto así porque se me da la gana_ declaró Marco cansado con los comentarios sobre su físico. Al parecer todas esas personas tenían la estúpida idea de que para "ayudar" a la princesa había que ir de medias de seda o armadura brillante.

\- ¡Y esa voz! _ se lamentó la mujer sin prestarle atención a los comentarios del latino_ ¡debe de haber tenido una gran cantidad de males respiratorios y por ello es tan aguda! ¡pobre niño, que mal me siento ahora!

\- ¡MI VOZ NO ES AGUDA! _ dijo el chico enrojeciendo de rabia. Reconocía tener un tono de voz que no era precisamente grave…pero de ahí a que una tipa con pinta de gal japonesa barata le dijera que tenía una voz _aguda_ era muy diferente.

Marco Díaz solo aguantaba una crítica estúpida sobre su persona por día.

A su lado Arthur se estaba tapando la boca con una mano para no reírse mientras la mona vestida de seda se abrazaba a su cuello registrándole los bolsillos buscando algo que comer o con lo que jugar.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento he hecho que se enoje conmigo!¡debo ser castigada por tal garrafal falta! _ la mujer sacó un pañuelo de encaje de su vestido sonándose la nariz y llorando a lágrima viva.

\- ¡No, por favor cálmate! _ Star la ayudó a ponerse de pie tranquilizándola y asegurándole de que no la castigaría por ofender a su amigo.

\- Pss…Zanahorio_ Marco se inclinó hacia el oji azul buscando obtener más información sobre la extraña mujer_ ¿Quién es esta?

" _Ella es…la Dramaturga Real…hace un año era la aprendiz del Dramaturgo anterior que cuando murió heredó su título. Es una buena persona, pero muy... histriónica"__ anotó el niño rápidamente.

\- Sí, ya lo noté.

\- Marco, ella es…_comenzó Star ahora con la rubia más calmada a su lado.

\- Arthur ya me dijo que es la Dramaturga…se nota que se dedica a hacer teatro.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por tan bonito cumplido! _ repuso la mujer pestañeando.

\- No era un cumplido_ siseó Marco entornando los ojos.

Florence nuevamente le chilló al castaño mostrándole sus afilados dientes.

\- ¡Oh princesa aprovechando que me ha regalado con su magnífica presencia, desearía que me diera su opinión sobre la nueva obra que estoy elaborando para la temporada! _ la Dramaturga ignorando nuevamente al chico tomó del brazo a la princesa caminando con ella o más bien obligándola a caminar debido a lo enérgico de sus pasos hasta una de las mesas de la biblioteca donde estaban varias hojas de papel con una pluma de color rosa y un frasco de tinta.

Obviamente era el sitio de trabajo de la escritora, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención del latino y su mejor amiga; sino las hojas amarillentas, antiguas páginas de diario que descansaban al lado de los escritos. Allí se podía ver la imagen de un hombre completamente vestido de negro junto a otras personas con idéntica ropa. En todas las fotografías, retratos o pinturas estaba corriendo; como si estuviera escapando. En una de las páginas destacaba el símbolo de una paloma sobre la pared de una casa.

\- Esto es…_murmuraron ambos adolescentes aproximándose a las páginas.

Marco recordaba lo dicho por las sirvientas la noche anterior, al igual que Star. Solo que ella estaba pensando en alguien más al mismo tiempo: En Taratne la híbrida: hija de la Sombra.

\- ¿Ha leído sobre él su alteza? ¡es la Sombra, el infame mercenario que aterrorizó a nuestro reino en compañía de sus secuaces! ¡Con su moral gris que no estaba del lado de los honestos Mewmanos ni de los salvajes monstruos hizo justicia por su mano según su propio parecer! Hoy en día todavía se dice que su hija se dedica a idéntica labor _ la morena se puso al lado de su señora reuniendo las páginas del amarillento diario buscando poner algo de orden en el sitio de trabajo.

La oji celeste asintió en silencio dándole a entender a su interlocutora que estaba escuchando. Aunque le debía mucho a Taratne y a su grupo de mercenarios le costaba asimilar lo que había oído: habían pasado a cuchillo a una familia... pero lo que había alcanzado a saber de ella cuando la conoció es que no hacía nada sin motivo, ¿Qué habrían hecho esos granjeros para merecer ese espantoso destino?

Llevaba suficiente tiempo debatiéndose interiormente sobre el odio de su raza a los monstruos y lo mal visto que había sido por todos que ayudara a uno de ellos, pero ¿hasta dónde llegaba la violencia entre razas en su reino? Antes solo conocía una historia mucho más simple: los monstruos eran salvajes, invadían aldeas y hacían cosas malas, entonces se los eliminaba o se trataba de buscar a aquellos que fueran aptos para ser reformados.

A pesar de lo amarga que pudiera haber sido su infancia y de sus propios problemas tenía la sensación de que incluso con todo eso todavía seguía viviendo dentro de una burbuja brillante protegida y medio ignorante. Pensar en lo complejo que realmente era todo la hacía sentir mareada, impotente y confundida.

Viendo a su amiga algo pálida e inestable los brazos de Marco se movieron solos para poder sostenerla, sin embargo, la mano de la Dramaturga inmediatamente golpeó las suyas impidiéndole llegar a tocar a la princesa mirándolo con el ceño fruncido para a continuación encargarse ella misma de estabilizar a la chica.

El latino se mordió el interior de la mejilla regañándose por haber olvidado nuevamente la regla de no tocar a su amiga. Al menos esta vez todo quedaría como una falta de él.

Unos metros a la distancia Florence y Midnight se pusieron a pelear, por culpa de la mona principalmente que por algún motivo consideró buena idea atacar al felino.

\- ¡Arthur ve a controlar a los animales en su salvaje disputa! Yo puedo hacerle compañía a la joven princesa para cuidar sus interacciones con este joven y que no se deje llevar por su inocencia sin límites y su cálido corazón.

El pelirrojo obedeció a la chica caminando hacia los animales para separarlos. Marco se paró al lado de su mejor amiga mirándola para asegurarse de que estaba bien; había recuperado el color y estaba manifestándole a la escritora que su salud se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

\- ¿Para qué tenias esos papeles aquí encima? _ interrogó Marco disparándole una mirada asesina a la joven. Después de lo que había vivido el día anterior lo último que necesitaba Star era cualquier cosa que pudiera desestabilizarla.

\- ¡Por que me sirve para escribir mi nueva obra teatral llena de intriga, emoción y romance que hará vivir a sus asistentes las maravillas del amor joven y apasionado que hace que tu corazón lata descontroladamente y los mayores recuerden que alguna vez fueron jóvenes enamorados! _ la chica olvidándose de Star, estaba girando sobre sí misma metida en su propia fantasía sobre la obra que pensaba crear_ se tratará de un hábil prófugo de la ley que desea ser un rebelde cuyos sentimientos están ocultos bajo un grueso manto de apatía por la vida ¡hasta que conoce a una humilde joven del campo que le abre los ojos y lo hace sentir toda clase de delicados sentimientos! ¡es el modo en el que me he estado consolando desde que mi prometido se fue a repartir su arte por el mundo!

La mujer sacó nuevamente el pañuelito de encaje para llorar sin reparo alguno, curiosamente todo el resto de los sirvientes en la biblioteca la ignoraban olímpicamente incluyendo al mismo Arthur.

\- ¿Tu prometido se fue de viaje? _ preguntó Star. Debido a la cantidad de horas que pasaba entre los libros conocía bastante bien la vida de la Dramaturga…también por otro lado ella era sumamente comunicativa.

Cuando la princesa hizo esta pregunta inmediatamente los sirvientes de los estantes suspiraron al unísono sabiendo lo que se venía, Arthur estaba negando con la cabeza rogando para que alguien le prestara atención para NO preguntarle a la chica por su prometido.

Pero era muy tarde.

\- ¡Oh princesa espero que usted nunca sea tan desgraciada como yo! Mi amado Ruberiot se ha ido de viaje para expandir su arte por todo Mewni, ¡se ha hecho tan popular últimamente! ¡no dejan de llamarlo de todo lugar par que componga canciones y vaya a fiestas! Dejándome aquí sola y abandonada esperando sufriente y entre lágrimas a que regrese por mí…

La chica abrió dramáticamente la ventana y tanto Marco como la princesa alzaron una ceja al ver a la mona que habiéndose logrado escapar de Arthur arrojaba pétalos de rosa sobre su dueña de una cubeta salida de algún misterioso lugar, a la vez que otro empleado con un abanico esparcía los pétalos para que volaran al alrededor de la figura femenina.

Marco iba a abrir la boca para comentar algo cuando Arthur le puso una hoja en las narices:

" _A ese hombre le paga por eso. No pregunte, ella es así solo hay que aceptarlo"_

\- ¿Es en serio? _ le susurró a Star, sin poderse creer que semejante personaje existiera.

\- Si…ella siempre ha sido así, es muy expresiva_ contestó la rubia_ a veces me gustaría tener tanta personalidad.

\- Por favor no_ rogó el latino con un gemido.

En la ventana la Dramaturga seguía declamando su apasionado lamento para su prometido que lamentablemente no iba a oír ni una sílaba debido a la distancia.

\- ¡Amado mío, pasar tres meses lejos de ti solo sabiendo que es de tu vida por las esporádicas cartas que me mandas! ¡mi inseguridad interior no puede dejar de preguntarse si otra mujer malvada y vil ha robado tu sensible corazón y yo me quedaré aquí con la más absoluta soledad! ¡amado mío! ¿acaso ya me has olvidado? ¿por qué no me estás enviando una carta diaria como prometiste?

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? _ Star le murmuró suavemente en el oído al moreno buscando que la apasionada mujer no la escuchara_ ella…podría estar así un buen rato. Quería mostrarte la sección de arte, pero tal vez lo mejor es ir a otro lugar.

\- Me parece buena idea.

Los tres adolescentes comenzaron a retroceder lentamente, el gato se subió al hombro del pelirrojo para escapar de la furia de la primate. Todos tratando de no interrumpir a la escritora y escapar de ella sin ser vistos.

Star normalmente no apoyaba dejar a una persona hablando sola, pero sabía por experiencia que la joven si los veía marcharse no dejaría de lamentarse acerca de lo aburrida que resultaba su compañía y uno podía quedarse atrapado toda la tarde con ella solo buscando ser educado... porque era muy capaz de charlar todo el día sin acabar nunca la conversación.

Sin embargo el destino no estaba del lado de los fugitivos:

\- ¿Ya se van? ¡oh Milady! ¿Acaso se ha cansado de oír los lamentos de mi lacerado corazón? ¡le ruego se quede mi señora y me diga su sincera opinión sobre esta situación! ¡alguien que ha viajado a otras dimensiones como usted debe saber de lo volubles o estables que son los sentimientos! ¿Por qué cree que el amor de mi vida, el dueño de mis sueños no me escribe tan seguido como debiera?

\- Bueno…tal vez, está muy ocupado con sus labores_ intentó la princesa a la vez que seguía retrocediendo con los dos chicos a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Desgraciada de mi, lo dudo! No de sus sabias palabras ¡sino de que realmente Ruberiot solo este ocupado y no con otra mujer!...

Arthur y la princesa suspiraron derrotados: de allí no iban a salir tan fácilmente. Sin embargo Marco se adelantó carraspeando levemente.

\- ¿Qué harás? _ preguntó Star mirándolo con una enorme interrogación en sus orbes azules.

\- Decir algo para que se calle y podamos irnos sin que tú te sientas mal_ contesto él guiñándole un ojo_ tranquila estirada, seré la educación en persona.

Al ver que el joven forastero se le había acercado, la escritora alzó una ceja curiosa, para inmediatamente después abrir los ojos cuando una nueva idea atravesó por su mente:

\- ¿Usted joven puede alumbrarme, aunque sea un poco acerca de esta situación que oscurece mi alma? ¡eres joven y al igual que mi amado también eres hombre debes saber que es lo que él está pensando!

Marco asintió solemnemente poniendo la voz más pomposa y sobreactuada que fue capaz de encontrar:

\- ¡Yo creo que vuestro prometido ahora se encuentra retozando entre los muslos de alguna moza dejando todo su basto material de procreación dentro de ella! ¡tu única esperanza para recuperar su amor es realizar un antiguo ritual de mi tierra consistente en no hablar durante tres días!...espérate...mejor no habléis por una semana.

La chica cayó de rodillas pálida y consternada al imaginarse a su amado músico haciendo tales actividades con otra mujer ¡si ella era aún doncella!

Rápidamente el chico peligro salió trotando hacia la salida de la biblioteca siguiendo al sirviente pelirrojo y a Star quien le llevaba bastante ventaja. La niña se detuvo en el marco de la puerta respirando entrecortadamente, sus hombros temblaban sin cesar y se estaba cubriendo el rostro con ambas manos.

Ella se estaba riendo.

Arthur también trataba de contener la carcajada, nadie en Mewni se habría atrevido a tener una salida tan descarada…excepto cierto caballero del personal de palacio con quien nadie solía hablar demasiado.

Sonidos de varias manos entrechocando entre sí se escucharon sobre sus cabezas, al levantar la vista el latino pudo ver a todos los sirvientes de los pisos de las estánterias aplaudiéndole de manera entusiasta agradecidos de que alguna dichosa alma pudo hacer que la mujer callara en sus eternas suplicas de amor a Ruberiot que tenían que escuchar durante todo el santo día.

Marco realizó una pequeña reverencia entretenido por el resultado de su pequeña ocurrencia cuando le volvió a la mente el comentario de su amiga sobre los libros de arte:

\- ¡Oigan allí arriba! _ gritó haciendo parlante con las manos_ ¿me pueden tirar algún libro de arte que sea interesante?

Inmediatamente dos gruesos libros le cayeron encima derribándolo y dejándolo estampado contra la elegante alfombra:

\- ¡Pero no tan grandes joder! _ reclamó tratando de ponerse de pie y quitándose los textos de encima.

Star habiéndose repuesto del ataque de risa recogió los libros murmurando un suave "lo siento" con los labios por tener que llevar los objetos y no poder ayudar a Marco a ponerse de pie en su lugar.

Nada de contacto físico, eran las reglas después de todo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo molestas que eran hasta entonces.

Divertido Arthur le tendió una mano al chico con una sonrisa: por supuesto que estaba feliz, su día era la mar de entretenido gracias a la visita del latino.

* * *

 _ **Academia Echo Creek, clase de historia…**_

Jackie miró por tercera vez su celular bajo la mesa. Le había enviado un mensaje de texto tanto a Marco como a Star y ninguno de los dos contestaba. Le preocupaba que les hubiera sucedido algo.

Su mente traicionera comenzó a montarse una película donde los dos habían sido secuestrados por una especie de villano mágico y ahora necesitaban ayuda, o tal vez habían contraído alguna enfermedad sumamente grave y…

Apoyó la cabeza en el pupitre tratando de apartar esas ideas, sabía que ser paranoica no era nada bueno, pero era una parte de su personalidad que no lograba eliminar, tan responsable y seria como se veía tenía una mente demasiado hiperactiva que no iba a juego con su imagen.

\- Si estás preocupada por Star y Díaz ambos están Mewni. Hubo un problema allí así que no vinieron hoy a la escuela_ le susurró Janna a su lado fingiendo tomar apuntes de la pizarra_ acabo de enviarle un mensaje a la señora Díaz.

\- Siempre me pregunto como es que me conoces tan bien_ rezongó Jackie sonrojándose levemente.

\- Porque somos amigas desde pequeñas_ le respondió Janna con una amable sonrisa_ deja de imaginarte cosas. No les paso nada grave.

\- Es muy bueno escucharlo_ suspiró aliviada Jackie tomando el lápiz y volviendo a prestar atención a lo que el profesor colocaba en la pizarra. Cuando notó un detalle peculiar en lo que había dicho Janna_ ¿cómo es que tienes el número de la mamá de Marco?

\- Porque es amiga de mi mamá y ella me la dio como número de contacto en caso de emergencia _ repuso la activista tranquilamente_ no pienses nada raro Thomas, yo respeto la privacidad ajena.

\- No estoy pensando nada raro_ se defendió la platino _ pero después de todo si estabas preocupada ¿no?

\- Por Star claro que sí, Marco me da igual, pero como esta con ella saber de él viene por añadidura.

\- ¿No crees que eres demasiado dura con Marco? _ preguntó la bailarina frunciendo el ceño_ sé que antes pensábamos mal de él, pero ahora ha cambiado mucho.

\- Que haya cambiado no quita el como era antes y eso hay que recordarlo_ contestó la activista cruzándose de brazos_ incluso puede ser que ni siquiera haya cambiado.

Ambas fueron regañadas por el profesor al ver que no estaban poniendo atención, Jackie rápidamente regresó a su labor mientras que Janna se lo tomó con más calma estirando sus dedos antes de volver a anotar.

La bailarina pensaba mientras la punta de su lápiz rasgaba el papel; ¿de verdad era posible que ahora le gustara Marco? Janna tenía razón: había sido un completo patán hasta el año anterior y nunca le atrajo, no era de la clase de adolescente que se derrite por un chico malo ni cree que tras la apariencia de patán hay un príncipe azul de novela.

Pero…

También había comenzando a ver sus puntos buenos y…esos eran los que le gustaban, y si lo seguía conociendo a lo mejor llegaba a vislumbrar mucho más de su interior, tal vez incluso existía un motivo por el cual se había comportado como lo hizo antes.

Después de todo esa era la promesa que le había hecho a Star ¿no? iría a una cita con Marco si lograba encontrar los suficientes puntos buenos en él.

Solo necesitaba hallar unos pocos más y podía usar esa promesa como una excusa inocente para invitarlo a salir…solo como amigos, por supuesto.

* * *

Mientras las chicas seguían escribiendo a una corta distancia en dos pupitres al fondo del salón se desarrollaba otra historia.

Alfonzo trataba de sacarle el mayor provecho a su gastado cuaderno donde apenas quedaban unas pocas hojas vacías. El resto de sus materiales escolares estaban en condiciones aceptables, pero si la situación en su casa no se solucionaba lo suficientemente rápido no iban a seguir tan bien por demasiado tiempo.

\- ¡Oye…oye! _ sonó el susurro de Ferguson en el asiento contiguo.

El pelinegro le prestó atención sobresaltándose levemente. Ferguson ni siquiera estaba garabateando alguna clase de apunte, más bien tenía el cuaderno abierto con la página en blanco y el estuche en frente para que el maestro no viera que en realidad no estaba aplicándose en los estudios para nada. Tras el estuche tenía su celular; seguro estaba viendo algo en él.

\- Que quieres_ contestó el muchacho resoplando_ no traje audífonos Ferg así que no puedo ver videos contigo, además ¿en serio quieres hacer enojar al maestro?

\- Y por eso Marco te llama marica_ rio el pelirrojo en voz baja apagando la pantalla de su celular para que su amigo no pudiera ver que estaba viendo.

\- Decía puntualmente este maestro_ replicó Alfonzo suspirando_ sabes que el resto no me importan, pero no puedo arriesgarme con los que de verdad castigan y te dejan atrapado hasta tarde limpiando el salón o algo así.

\- ¿Miedo a la oscuridad? _ al observar que su compadre no estaba de humor para bromas Ferguson dejó de lado el tono liviano decidiendo ponerse algo más serio_ vamos viejo cual es el problema ¿Chantal quiere que pases por ella luego de sus prácticas?

\- Que te hace pensar eso _ contestó el pelinegro pestañeando algo molesto porque el lente de contacto se le había corrido.

\- Que eres el único que acepta ese tipo de cosas de perro faldero _ Ferguson negó con la cabeza como si fuera algo sumamente grave_ de verdad no entiendo el chiste de andar cuidando a un ligue como si fueran niñitas, están grandecitas que hagan su vida y se cuiden solas. No tienen para que andar fastidiando al novio.

Ambos chicos se agacharon momentáneamente simulando encontrarse estudiando hasta que el maestro se convenció a medias y siguió con su explicación.

\- Es solo acompañar un poco a alguien luego de la escuela_ resopló Alfonzo alzando una ceja, vale que a ninguno de los tres les iba el rollo de ser el novio "te cuidaré por siempre", " te protegeré del peligro" ni esas chingaderas , pero Marco y Ferguson se pasaban un poco a veces con la dejadez…un poco bastante_ además tu solías esperar a Lidia cuando acababa en el club de fotografía ¿no? y la semana pasada acompañaste a comprar a Star cuando fuimos a casa de Marco.

\- A Star hay que acompañarla por tres motivos: es miedosa, Marco no podía porque estaba en el baño haciendo guarradas…

\- Se sentía mal, al jefe no le va a gustar que le cambies la versión…

\- Pues a mí me encantaría, preferiría que en mi caso para la posteridad quedara que me estaba haciendo una épica paja antes de que digan que estaba vomitando como embarazada…pero ya que. Y la tercera razón es que es una princesa y su madre una señora con magia así que es mejor no arriesgarse a hacerla enojar_ concluyó el pelirrojo muy satisfecho de sí mismo_ y lo de Lidia bien que me resultó ser amable, la muy golfa después quería con Marco.

Alfonzo asintió recordando la trágica experiencia, ambos se habían hecho amigos cuando todavía eran tres niños desadaptados y maltratados por el resto, tenían una relación bastante firme y leal entre ellos. Tal vez no solían hablar mucho de sus sentimientos ni tener conversaciones profundas, pero se eran leales entre sí, gastaban bromas juntos, se cubrían las espaldas, se ayudaban en los exámenes, compartían datos de lo que hacían con sus novias juntos y ante todo jamás se metían con la novia o la andante del otro. Así la desgraciada ex novia de Ferguson lo único que obtuvo de parte de Marco fue el apelativo de reina de las golfas y un no muy amable deseo de que se fuera derechito a la mierda.

Aunque si Alfonzo tenía que ser completamente honesto Marco había hecho algo similar con algunas de sus antiguas novias, claro que tampoco las susodichas eran precisamente muy buenas personas especialmente si su amistad no impedía que se metieran con el novio de su amiga, pero de todos modos en estricto rigor los apelativos que le daba Janna de "regalado" y "golfo imbécil" le quedaba bastante bien al castaño...tal vez recientemente no había hecho nada para merecerlos pero había que ver por cuanto tiempo le duraba la tranquilidad. No podía estar ocupado cuidando de Star por siempre en algún momento la niña ya no necesitaría tanta atención ¿verdad?

Pero de todas formas lo importante era que los tres tenían un código de lealtad que no pensaban romper.

\- ¿Y? no me has dicho aún porqué no puedes irte tarde_ insistió Ferguson regresando a la pantalla de su celular por un momento tecleando la clave de su cuenta de fanfiction cuidando de que el pelinegro no lo viera. Ese era un lado privado de su persona.

Alfonzo miró al piso suspirando por lo que iba a decir a continuación. No iba a ser algo placentero:

\- Bien…te lo voy a decir, pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿ok? ni siquiera a Marco, esto es algo privado sobre mí.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que eres gay? _ susurró Ferguson sudando la gota gorda.

\- ¡No! _ chilló el chico escandalizado.

\- ¿Señor Doolittle? ¿me está diciendo que las mujeres no deberían haber obtenido el derecho a voto?

Alfonzo se percató de que todo el salón lo estaba observando, especialmente los componentes femeninos de éste mirándolo con una expresión increíble de odio.

\- No quise decir eso_ trató de arreglarlo rápidamente el aludido, la mirada oscura de Janna le estaba empezando a dar miedo_ lo que quería decir es que es toda una atrocidad…que la humanidad haya tardado tanto tiempo en…

\- Hacer que las respetables damas contribuyeran más activamente en la…_ siguió Ferguson al advertir el apuro de su amigo.

\- Sociedad_ terminó el pelinegro con una sonrisa tensa.

El maestro levantó ambas cejas claramente sin creerse nada del discurso, pero este apaciguo a las féminas de la clase y especialmente a Janna quien aunque igual de dudosa que el docente quedo conforme con la manera de salir del paso del niño.

La clase se reanudó y los amigos vieron que guardar silencio era la mejor opción: ahora el profesor estaría aún más atento que antes.

Un papel hecho pelota aterrizó en el pupitre de Ferguson obviamente siendo su emisor el pelinegro sentado a su lado.

El chico abrió la nota leyendo las palabras que había escritas allí:

" _Hace dos meses despidieron a mi mamá de su trabajo y a papá no le está yendo muy bien en el negocio así que ya no podemos seguirle pagando a la persona que pasaba por mis hermanos a la escuela; voy a tener que recogerlos yo. Por eso no pueden castigarme"_

Ferguson suspiró viendo la seriedad de la situación de su amigo, los problemas económicos nunca son nada sencillo. Anotó una rápida respuesta debajo del escrito enviándosela de regreso a Alfonzo.

El niño leyó tan solo una frase que lo hizo sonreír. Corta pero con la mejor intención.

" _Oye viejo, si necesitas algo dime. Te ayudaré"_

Se sentía bien recibir el apoyo de alguien en ese momento, la conversación que tuvieron sus padres con él hace algunos días sobre la situación económica del hogar y los ajustes que tendrían que hacer no había sido fácil; era como si de pronto se diera cuenta que su prioridad ya no iba a ser entretenerse en la escuela o andar por ahí con Chantal sino ser un buen hermano mayor, y eso incluía no ser castigado en un buen tiempo para que nada interfiriera con su responsabilidad.

También se preguntaba que iba a pasar cuando el dinero escaseara más, cuando sus hermanos necesitaran materiales escolares, lo ideal sería que su madre consiguiera trabajo a corto plazo, pero nada era seguro.

Ferguson por su lado apartó momentáneamente la mente de los problemas de su compadre, ya podrían hablar de ello después o tal vez no, todo dependía de si el pelinegro tenía ganas de hablar del tema. Por ahora entró a su perfil de escritor de Fanfiction dispuesto a contestarle los mensajes a los múltiples seguidores que le escribían por sus fics de My Little Pony; naturalmente ninguno de ellos conocía su verdadera identidad así como nadie de la escuela sabía que él escribía esos fics.

El mundo no podía enterarse de que uno de los rebeldes de la secundaria era fan de un montón de chicas Pony animadas que enseñaban sobre los valores y la amistad, Alfonzó se reiría y Marco lo molestaría hasta el fin de los tiempos; el primero adoraba los autos y el segundo el boxeo y las películas de horror. Tenía sus dudas acerca de si le gustaba el arte porque siempre asistía a esa clase y era _demasiado_ bueno haciendo grafiti, pero de todos modos si dibujaba algo seguro eran tipas desnudas o escenas sangrientas. Tal vez Marco le perdonara el gusto sensiblero si al menos sus fics tuvieran porno pero nope…eran cien por ciento libres de guarradas y aptos para todo público.

Bueno…que más daba, mientras nadie se enterara todo estaría bien.

* * *

 _ **Castillo real de Mewni, escaleras de caracol…**_

Star se recogió la falda para bajar los mohosos escalones de piedra que llevaban hasta uno de los lugares más ocultos y escondidos del castillo: las Mazmorras el lugar que en muchas ocasiones era la última morada de quienes eran capturados por los Butterfly.

Tras la princesa se podían percibir los pasos de Marco y el chico pelirrojo ambos teniendo extremo cuidado de no resbalar y acabar rodando escaleras abajo por más de un kilómetro. El pequeño felino por su lado se había quedado deambulando por los pasillos de palacio sin ánimos para caminar semejante distancia por los interminables escalones en forma de caracol.

\- Y…¿cuánto falta? Habías dicho que las Mazmorras quedaban un par de metros bajo tierra, pero esto parece mucho más que un par de metros_ observó Marco viendo el buen trecho que aún les quedaba por bajar_ ¿acaso entierran a los sujetos en vida o algo así?

\- Por supuesto que no Marco_ contestó la rubia pegando un guante a la pared para mantener el equilibrio mientras seguía moviéndose_ la sentencia a ser enterrado en vida fue declarada obsoleta hace cincuenta años. Era demasiado poco humanitaria.

\- Ya…

Arthur le pasó una notita que el latino pudo leer a la luz de una de las lamparitas que estaban en la pared:

" _En realidad la sentencia a ser enterrado vivo fue dejada de lado porque las personas no podían ver el dolor del sentenciado a muerte…mientras moría. Eso le dijo la reina a las personas"_

Extrañado por las versiones discordantes, el latino le devolvió el papelillo al chico y se acercó hasta su amiga apurando el paso para posicionarse justo en el escalón a espaldas de Star.

\- ¿De donde sacaste esa información? ¿algún libro?

\- ¿Te interesa el sistema de justicia de Mewni? _ preguntó la niña sorprendida de que Marco mostrara alguna atracción por un tema tan extenso y en la mayoría de los casos considerado como uno de los intereses más escasos entre las personas por lo aburridas que podían llegar a ser las lecturas.

\- No, es solo que…_el castaño dejó vagar la vista por el lugar pensando en una justificación_ no pensé que Mewni tuviera eso de los Derechos Humanos aún, incluso en la Tierra aparecieron bastante tarde en la historia.

El chico peligro no sabía si sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo o asustarse por sus habilidades para fingir y mentir cuando era necesario creando mentiras muy convincentes la mayoría de las veces.

No era una habilidad despreciable, pero sin duda no es la clase de habilidad que suele tener una buena persona exactamente. Tampoco es que él se considerara demasiado buena persona, pero tanto talento para las falsedades era un poco inquietante.

\- Oh…bueno... no tenemos exactamente una declaración de derechos humanos o libros sobre ello_ comentó la princesa completamente ajena a los pensamientos de su mejor amigo_ mi madre fue quien me contó esto.

\- Ya veo_ Marco reflexionó sobre este hecho cuanto menos curioso.

Por un lado la reina le anunciaba los motivos de su decisión a las personas comunes sin tapujos de por medio, claramente para infundir miedo y respeto, en cambio a su hija le endulzaba las cosas de tal manera que para la sensible chica fuera mucho más aceptable.

Eso lo llevó a dos resoluciones bastante interesantes: la primero que la reina de Mewni sabedora del carácter de su hija la sobreprotegía lo más que podía dentro de sus deberes reales y la preparación que necesitaba Star para el futuro, lo mismo hacía el rey probablemente. La segunda conclusión era mucho más inquietante; Moon Butterfly tenía dos caras, una madre amorosa, una mujer alegre y extrovertida por un lado, valiente guerrera dispuesta a proteger como sea a los suyos, mientras que por el otro podía ser una enemiga increíblemente cruel y sanguinaria.

No quería tener jamás a semejante mujer de enemiga. Pero semejante personalidad exuberante en todos los sentidos explicaba muy bien la forma de ser callada y mucho más opaca del rey: eran complementarios después de todo.

Arthur dentro de sus pensamientos mucho más leales a los reyes pensaba que posiblemente ambas versiones podían conciliarse en una sola. A la vez seguía pensando en que mandar a hacer al pequeño monstruo similar a un gato esa misma noche para apagar los rumores sobre la princesa y su visitante.

Aunque la chica probablemente nunca llegara a saberlo había estado cuidando por años a quien era prácticamente una especie de hermano menor para él, la princesa no conocía el verdadero nombre de Midnight ni su apariencia real tras el camuflaje de mascota que utilizaba para poder vivir de manera segura (y lujosa también) pero eso no quitaba que había sido una buena ama y siempre lo había cuidado con mucho esmero y afecto…también una parte del pelirrojo siempre le había dicho que la niña no mataría al pequeño ser si supiera de qué se trataba en realidad.

Un pequeño monstruo de ocho años no es peligro para nadie después de todo.

* * *

\- Bueno, te presento las Mazmorras del castillo_ señaló Star abriendo los brazos hacia un pasillo oscuro donde a cada lado se podían ver barrotes que daban acceso a las celdas para prisioneros.

El subsuelo de palacio no era un lugar que le gustara mucho visitar, allí solo estaban las Mazmorras y la Lavandería ambos lugares increíblemente atemorizantes. El primero debido a su oscuridad y su uso, el otro por las montañas de ropa con restos mágicos y no mágicos arrumbadas en el suelo donde incluso circulaban seres creados por el polvo y la magia restante de los atuendos transformando las montañas de ropa en una especie de segundo Bosque de la Muerte segura. Además no había que olvidarse de Sir Lavabo…nadie quería cruzarse con Sir Lavabo.

El único motivo por el que ahora estaban allí, en ese lugar repleto de celdas oscuras y probablemente después tuvieran que ir a la Lavandería era porque en el mapa de palacio elaborado por ella esos sitios le interesaban sobremanera a Marco junto a la Sala de Armas y el Salón de combate.

Tener gustos tan distintos era divertido y en cierto modo interesante la mayoría del tiempo, pero justo ahora la princesa se preguntaba porque a Marco le llamaban la atención los lugares más aterradores de su hogar precisamente.

Mientras el chico inspeccionaba los barrotes y las pequeñas estancias para los presos (que afortunadamente se encontraban vacías), ella suspiró pensando en sus padres: se suponía que almorzarían con ella y Marco, pero su madre tuvo un imprevisto urgente; al parecer las ratas estaban rebelándose y generando bastante desorden en las zonas heladas de Mewni asaltando las casas de las personas que allí vivían robando todo su maíz de sus almacenes, esa mañana habían llegado a seis casas. Lo extraño de la situación era que esos seres tenían una especie de pequeña sociedad, no muy evolucionada, pero si lo suficiente para que normalmente no anduvieran robando comida y nunca se habían comportado de ese modo.

El problema no parecía ser demasiado grave, pero de todos modos requirió la atención de la reina para decidir que hacer con esas personas en cuanto le llegó el comunicado por el noble más cercano a quien habían acudido los pobres damnificados en busca de ayuda.

El rey River normalmente estaba libre, ya que las labores del monarca no eran tan demandantes como las de la reina. Al ser una sociedad estrictamente matriarcal la figura de la reina era siempre mucho más demandada que la del rey, sin embargo en este caso era perfectamente aceptable que él recibiera al escuadrón de búsqueda encargado de localizar la mitad faltante del cristal en forma de corazón de la varita de Star; aún no habían encontrado nada, pero casualmente habían recibido informes de extrañas luces de color verde vistas en las zonas heladas así que regresaban al castillo a dar el informe correspondiente, descansar y posteriormente partir nuevamente.

Así la princesa de Mewni se sentía un tanto triste y decepcionada. Siempre había sido muy consciente de lo que significaba pertenecer a la realeza…pero habiendo estado a punto de morir el día anterior había pensado que sus padres dejarían brevemente de lado sus deberes para pasar el rato con ella…especialmente Moon. Sabía que era egoísta y que estar a cargo de un reino implicaba muchas veces que el deber era antes que la familia, que el ser amado o incluso tu propia vida, parte de la ley que rige a la familia real es que si se debe elegir entre la vida de uno de los familiares o el cónyuge versus la vida de una gran cantidad de súbditos o nobles siempre se debe optar por la segunda opción.

En Mewni los reyes eran alabados y admirados, pero a la vez podían ser increíblemente criticados, necesitaban la aprobación del pueblo para que este se dejase gobernar, se les exigía que fuesen casi como dioses castigando con la desaprobación más absoluta a quienes se mostraran débiles o poco aptos.

Ella estaba siendo débil, no estaba entendiendo que antes que Star tan solo una adolescente era la princesa de Mewni y que sus padres antes que nada eran los reyes, no podían solo dejar de lado sus quehaceres para ir a consolarla. Lo triste es que podía comprenderlo a un nivel intelectual, pero su corazón seguía lloriqueando y demandando atención.

\- ¿Tienen aire acondicionado aquí?...eso es…extremadamente humanitario.

El sonido de la voz del moreno la hizo regresar al momento presente pasándose el dorso de su mano enguantada por los ojos para deshacerse de cualquier lágrima rebelde que se hubiera escapado sin su consentimiento.

La rubia observó el lugar hacia donde apuntaba el latino: era un conducto muy similar al aire acondicionado terrestre en lo alto de la pared de la celda; pero este tenía un uso muy diferente.

\- No…no es aire acondicionado, más bien todo lo contrario_ murmuró la niña suavemente en voz baja_ esos conductos dan al estudio de mi madre, cuando se necesita ejecutar a algún preso sin demasiada ceremonia u obligarlo a hablar ella lanza un hechizo desde allí, comúnmente de gas venenoso que provoca diversos efectos en la persona, el hechizo da de lleno en el Mewmano o monstruo que se encuentra en la celda…y lo mata lentamente. Muy pocos salen vivos de aquí_ la chica se mordió el labio inferior_ no es algo que me guste demasiado personalmente, pero de vez en cuando es necesario…hay personas cuyos crímenes son demasiado graves.

\- Entiendo…en la Tierra también existe la pena de muerte_ repuso el chico alejándose de los barrotes sin mencionar que las penas de muerte de su dimensión solían ser menos cercanas a la tortura, no quería apenar o alterar a Star, además tal vez era algo cruel, pero él en lo personal no descartaba una buena tortura como método para que alguien pagara sus crímenes.

De hecho, aunque cristalizar a Mina era lo más seguro, él sería el primero en votar para que la mandaran a esa especie de cámara de gas.

\- Y…si la magia son gases venenosos, ¿cómo lo hace tu madre para que no se escape por medio de estas rejas tan abiertas y afecte a otros presos?_ preguntó el niño alzando una ceja al ver el espacio entre fierro y fierro_ no creo que sea justo que otros mueran junto con el condenado, al menos si yo fuera a la cárcel no me gustaría morirme por un crimen donde no tuve nada que ver.

\- Ella…no sé si se ocupa de ello la verdad_ susurró la niña _ pero estoy segura de que de algún modo se encarga de que eso no pase_ la voz de Star sonaba más confiada y resuelta_ aquí también suelen ser castigados sirvientes que hacen algo incorrecto como robar…y no cualquier cosa pequeña sino algo realmente valioso que amerite un castigo…pero de todos modos es imposible que mi madre permitiera que murieran junto a quien realmente lo merece. Ella es dura pero no injusta_ _" A menos que se trate de los monstruos"._

La chica frunció el ceño ante el desagradable pensamiento, no era momento para reflexionar sobre eso.

Viendo que Marco parecía haber perdido el interés después de registrar esa pequeña parte de las mazmorras y que Arthur tenía calosfríos en aquel sitio, decidió que era hora de ir a la Lavandería…si es que aún su amigo lo deseaba.

\- Habías dicho que la lavandería aquí era algo bastante especial ¿no?

Claramente a Marco aún le interesaba.

\- No sé si especial sea la palabra, es casi lo mismo que en la Tierra_ trató de apagar un poco su interés la chica_ solo que mucho más grande y con algo de magia de por medio.

Rápidamente la princesa comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de las Mazmorras cerrando la puerta con ayuda de la varita y siguiendo por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación del lavado.

Nunca le había gustado ese lugar. Sabía que era muy necesario e importante para la vida en palacio y la adecuada presentación de todos los sirvientes y la familia real, así como el considerable esfuerzo que consistía para Sir Lavabo realizar tamaña tarea, pero aún así la lavandería no era el sitio que escogería para pasar una tarde, siempre prefería esperar pacientemente a que las doncellas llevaran sus vestidos ya lavados y planchados a su habitación antes que bajar hasta esa área para preguntar personalmente por sus prendas.

\- Entonces básicamente es solo un enorme cuarto lleno de ropa sucia real_ prosiguió Marco comenzando a decepcionarse. Estando en una parte tan profunda del palacio era normal que esperara algo interesante de la Lavandería.

\- Sí, nada del otro mundo si no cuentas los residuos mágicos…_ dijo la oji celeste retrasando el paso.

El diminuto sonido de una hoja siendo arrancada de una libreta indicó que el sirviente pelirrojo tenía algo que decir al respecto.

El castaño recibió en sus manos el veredicto de Arthur acerca del lugar:

" _La princesa tiene razón, no es nada interesante que podría desear mirar. Allí solo hay demasiada ropa con polvo mágico y monstruos hechos de pelusa, tela o jabón producto de este polvo de los cuales Sir Lavabo tiene que encargarse continuamente._

 _Sobre Sir Lavabo es quien lava la ropa como indica su apodo, nadie sabe su nombre real desde siempre se lo ha llamado así, tampoco se sabe que hacía antes de llegar a trabajar al castillo hace años, su juventud es un misterio no suele hablar de eso, pero a nadie le importa lo importante es que está dispuesto a hacer un trabajo tan peligroso que nadie quiere hacer"_

\- Vaya, vaya así que después de todo el lugar ese si que es interesante_ sonrió el chico peligro con los ojos brillando de una manera que claramente indicaba problemas.

\- Solo vamos a mirar Marco, no tengo planeado combatir con monstruos de jabón, detergente o cualquier otra sustancia hoy_ lo zanjó Star arrugando la nariz_ además por algo dicen que es el lugar más peligroso del castillo ¿sabes?

\- Y eso suena considerablemente atractivo para mí_ declaró el niño asintiendo_ pero tranquila su alteza no voy a hacer nada que usted no quiera después de todo soy solo un humilde invitado en su castillo y si no mal recuerdo mi amigo el zanahorio junto a la anciana dejaron en claro que tengo que respetarla y cumplir _todas_ sus órdenes.

\- Creo que estoy detectando una broma extraña allí_ mencionó la rubia volteando el rostro a la vez que seguía caminando sonrojándose levemente por el claro tono picante que el chico había impreso en la palabra "todas".

Marco se alejó de Arthur acercándose más a Star inclinándose para susurrarle en el oído de tal modo que solo ella escuchara:

\- Ninguna broma princesa…solo estoy constatando el hecho de que tengo que cumplir _cualquier orden_ mientras esté en este castillo sin importar si yo no puedo _tocarte en el proceso_.

La princesa se tropezó con una pequeña grieta entre las piedras soltando un gritito avergonzado y consternado a la vez que podía percibir como su rostro se calentaba desde la frente hasta el cuello, orejas incluidas.

Conocía lo suficiente al castaño para saber exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo con esas bromas y el tono de voz empleado.

Se enderezó nuevamente llevándose una mano al pecho donde su corazón estaba dando tumbos a punto de salir de la cara torácica. Siempre la había afectado que Marco jugara con ella de esa forma incluso antes de saber a qué aludían exactamente las bromas o insinuaciones en doble sentido, pero que lo hiciera ahora que era completamente consciente de que estaba enamorada de él…era todavía peor y más desastroso para sus nervios.

\- Definitivamente estás jugando conmigo_ bufó la princesa agitando la cabeza con gracia y mirándolo fijamente.

\- En absoluto Star, era solo un inocente comentario. Creo que realmente estoy siendo una mala influencia para ti. _contestó el latino poniendo una sonrisita cándida.

\- Te conozco Marco, sé que estás queriendo molestarme_ contraatacó entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

\- Tal vez, lo admito_ el niño sonrió de lado metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera negra_ pero es realmente entretenido ver como te sonrojas estirada…así que es tu culpa que te esté tomando el pelo.

\- ¿Es mi culpa por sentirme avergonzada con una broma inapropiada?

\- No…solo digo que no es mi culpa si te pongo nerviosa…además en el fondo te gustó la broma inapropiada.

El chico tuvo que recurrir a todos sus esfuerzos para contener la risa cuando su mejor amiga se puso aún más roja, los corazoncitos en el rostro comenzando a resplandecer.

No podía resistir la idea de molestarla un poco más.

\- Además…¿a que _proceso_ creías que me refería exactamente? Yo estaba aludiendo a este paseo por el castillo…¿tal vez tu mente sucia te jugó una mala pasada?

Incapaz de decir nada Star sacó su varita apuntándola hacia él golpeándolo con un puño de arcoíris a falta de poder hacerlo ella misma con sus manos para que dejara de molestarla de una buena vez.

¿Acaso Marco quería provocarle un infarto? Como ahora dijera algo relacionado con narvales en la ropa interior no sabía que haría primero: matarlo o desmayarse.

Tras ellos el niño pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza sin entender nada de lo que pasaba al frente, tenía que ir a la distancia permitida de la princesa así que no podía escuchar la conversación.

La joven rubia se veía muy acalorada y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas ¿estarían discutiendo? El subsuelo de palacio era bastante fresco así que dudaba que se debiera al calor.

Mareado por el golpe con el puño, no demasiado fuerte pero si lo suficiente para tirarlo al piso el chico peligro miró atentamente la espalda de su adorable objetivo; Star era su mejor amiga así que no pretendía asustarla demasiado, pero si la quería como novia recordarle de vez en cuando que no se sintiera demasiado cómoda a su alrededor no era mala idea.

Además…cada vez que se sonrojaba a ese extremo le daban ganas de morder la punta de la rosada orejita que asomaba tras su cabello, no tenía sentido seguir negándolo.

* * *

 _ **Rato Después…entrando a la Lavandería del castillo Butterfly…**_

Tal como la princesa había descrito la Lavandería era una estancia enorme y muy helada llena de montañas de ropa sucia y limpia por todos lados, un arco de piedra en la pared daba acceso al lugar donde estaba la especie de lavadora gigante artesanal en la cual echaban a lavar tal cantidad de ropa.

Más a lo lejos se podía ver incluso una especie de centrífuga desde donde Marco habría podido jurar se escuchaba una especie de estruendosa respiración...¿un monstruo tal vez?

Star lentamente guió a los chicos hasta una ventanilla que daba al despacho de Sir Labavo, un sitio completamente desordenado lleno de más ropa y muchos cuadernos de notas esparcidos por el piso.

\- Su sistema de orden me recuerda al mío_ comentó el moreno intentando localizar alguna señal del empleado que debería estar allí sin éxito alguno.

\- Tu no tienes un sistema de orden Marco…solo tiras todo por ahí_ comentó la niña alzando una ceja.

\- Error remilgada, ese es mi desorden organizado_ repuso él cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared_ ahora…que esperamos.

\- Necesitamos avisarle a Sir Lavabo que vamos a mirar por aquí, de lo contrario podría pensar que somos intrusos y ponerse…agresivo. _ la rubia tragó nerviosa intentando encontrar alguna señal del hombre.

Arthur por su parte deambulaba entre medio de las prendas de vestir amontonadas a la vez que mantenía un ojo en la princesa tratando de encontrar una camisa que llevaba tiempo sin serle devuelta.

Cansado de esperar el latino saltó hacia la ventana del despacho levantando la voz ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su amiga:

\- ¿Hola? ¿hay algún sujeto con un apodo ridículo por aquí? ¡¿Hola?!

\- ¡Marco! ¡no grites de ese modo ni digas que su apodo es ridículo! _ intentó silenciarlo Star frenéticamente.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

De uno de los montones que estaban al interior del cuarto se escuchó un enorme bostezo acompañado de unos cuantos gruñidos y algunos sonidos de gases que hicieron que ambos adolescentes arrugaran la nariz y retrocedieran un par de pasos lejos de la fuente de aroma.

Una mano enorme unida a un brazo velludo y musculoso surgió de la pila de ropa para a continuación apartar las prendas hacia un lado y abrirle paso a quien estaba durmiendo debajo de esa montaña. Era un hombre de edad madura con la piel morena y una larga barba de color blanco que se veía no cuidaba demasiado bien, sus ojos eran de un tono azul chispeante que una vez se posaron sobre los visitantes los ignoraron de inmediato a la vez que el sujeto regresaba a la labor que se había impuesto: vestirse.

Llevaba una camisa color gris junto a unos pantalones y unas botas de color marrón, todo su atuendo notoriamente desarreglado por haber estado durmiendo debajo de tamaña cantidad de prendas. Con una evidente modorra Sir Lavabo tomó una túnica verde de entre la ropa limpia poniéndosela sobre la camisa acompañada de una capucha del mismo tono, luego se estiró y tras rascarse brevemente el musculoso abdomen comenzó a estirar uno por uno los dedos de las manos antes de deslizar las extremidades en unos guantes amarillos de goma.

Star carraspeó delicadamente con la esperanza de llamar la atención de Sir Lavabo y hacerlo entender que ya los había hecho esperar lo suficiente, pero el hombre seguía ignorándola completamente haciendo esta vez estiramientos de cintura hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Conociendo al caballero de la lavandería la princesa se masajeó las sienes suspirando: iban a tener que esperar.

Marco por otra parte no era tan paciente ni comprensivo: ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese tipo? Estaba ignorando a la princesa del reino donde habitaba sin hacer el menor esfuerzo siquiera por ser educado con la chica, Star ya era lo bastante amable e insegura como para que sus sirvientes pasaran de ella de esa manera.

\- ¿Disculpe Sir excusado? _ comenzó el chico levantando la voz para asegurarse de hacerse oír, a la distancia Arthur hizo una mueca de compasión sabiendo lo que le esperaba al castaño_ ya llevamos un buen rato esperando y si bien no soy de Mewni sé que no se supone que los subordinados ignoren a sus jefes.

\- Marco no hace falta que…_susurró Star a su lado, pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Jefes? _ el caballero caminó hasta la ventanilla del cuarto apoyándose en ella y mirando fijamente a Marco_ mira mocoso obviamente no eres de aquí si no te has dado cuenta de que necesitan de mí, soy el único que se atreve a hacer este trabajo ¿ves a algún pequeño escudero circulando por aquí? _ Sir Lavabo hizo un gesto burlón con la mano_ ¡JA! ¡claro que no! se necesitan agallas para pasar día tras día ocupándose de este sitio, antes de mi quienes llegaban no duraban ni un día y no hacían más que llorar una vez que se iban corriendo…o una vez que se estaban muriendo... "Oh no, esto es demasiado trabajo voy a desfallecer" " el monstruo de la centrífuga me arrancó el ojo" " no he comido en todo el día" " quiero conservar ambos brazos" así que perdóname si creo que tengo derecho a despertarme tranquilamente en lugar de correr de inmediato solo porque la señorita aquí presente quiere saber sobre alguno de sus vestiditos.

\- ¡Oh no, no vengo a eso! _ repuso rápidamente Star negando con la cabeza.

\- Pues que bien porque el vestido que mandaron a lavar anoche está tan sucio que necesitará un buen refregón y con este trabajo no estoy para que me anden apurando "Sir Lavabo la reina pide sus calzones" "Sir Lavabo el rey quiere su capa para mañana" ¡habrase visto semejante desconsideración!

\- Pues no veo como es que tiene tanto trabajo si estaba durmiendo cuando debería estar lavando_ contraatacó Marco frunciendo el ceño señalando hacia la pila de ropa.

\- Ohh…piensas que dormía en el trabajo_ Sir Lavabo sonrió sospechosamente para inmediatamente agarrar al niño del cuello de la sudadera y acercarlo violentamente hacia su rostro haciendo chillar a Star_ para tu información pequeño mequetrefe dormía allí porque tengo que lavar estas ropas YO SOLO, deshacerme de los monstruos que la maldita magia de la reina genera en la ropa YO SOLO y al final del día estoy tan cansado que me desmallé en ese lugar solamente para que un enano cuya sudadera tuve que refregar mil veces la noche anterior venga a acusarme de holgazanería por querer hacerse el hombrecito frente a la princesa.

Sir Lavabo soltó al latino quien tardó unos segundos en recuperar el equilibrio, la rubia rápidamente se acercó al chico invocando una cuerda rosa con su varita para sostenerlo. A continuación se giro hacia el hombre manteniendo la barbilla bien alta.

\- ¡Sir Lavabo le ordeno que deje de incordiar a Marco de inmediato! Èl es mi más preciado amigo y el responsable de que yo todavía este con vida.

\- No dudo de eso_ el corpulento hombre tomó entre ambas manos una gran cantidad de prendas de vestir saliendo por la puerta del despacho y caminando hacia la lavadora artesanal_ a usted le salvó la vida, usted tiene que apreciarlo. A mí me vino a fastidiar con su bocota así que no tengo porque ser amable, si se hubiera quedado calladito mientras yo me levantaba habría sido mas amable, pero no soy de los que aguantan a niños con aroma a bebé que tienen una lengua demasiado larga_ la niña abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida_Además debo agregar difícilmente encontraría un reemplazo para mí por lo cual dudo que despedirme sea la mejor opción por si pensaba amenazarme con eso.

\- ¡YO NO HUELO A BEBÉ! _ tronó el chico peligro apuntando con dedo acusador a Sir Lavabo con las mejillas completamente rojas e hirviendo de ira.

\- ¿Ah no? pues el olor a jugo de manzana y canela de tu pequeña sudadera es claramente el de un niño de pecho.

La princesa de Mewni se sonrojó furiosamente haciendo girar la varita entre los dedos al escuchar al caballero de la limpieza aludir con tanta precisión al olor corporal de su amigo, tratando de pensar en como responderle al sujeto quien desgraciadamente tenía razón con lo de no poder despedirlo.

Pero Sir Lavabo no le estaba prestando atención a la princesa:

\- Un niño que no se baña muy seguido al parecer ¿sabes cuanto me demore en sacarle el olorcito a las axilas de esta cosa? _ prosiguió tomando con el dedo índice y el pulgar la prenda del moreno.

\- ¡YO SI ME BAÑO! _ chilló el chico apretando los puños_ ¡si no podías lavar bien la sudadera tal vez es que no eres…

Rápidamente la oji celeste le cubrió la boca con un hechizo de pastelillos al castaño para evitar que terminara la frase "no eres demasiado bueno en tu trabajo" e hiciera las cosas aún peor y el caballero de la limpieza encontrara otras formas de sacarlo de sus casillas.

\- Sir Lavabo Marco tiene razón, definitivamente él si se baña, quiero decir…se mete al baño todas las mañanas_ repuso la niña intentando suavizar el ambiente.

\- Llevo años lavando todo tipo de vestimenta y sè cual es de quien se baña a diario y quien no, así que ese mocoso se meterá al baño a hacer otra cosa todas las mañanas, pero ¿bañarse? mi estimación es que solo cada dos días.

\- Usted se está pasando de la raya. Respeto su trabajo pero lo que dice no tiene ningún sentido, solo lo está diciendo para irritarnos ¿Qué más haría Marco en el baño?

Ante las palabras de la princesa el rostro del latino se volvió aún más rojo cercano al tono de las ciruelas maduras siendo extremadamente notorio, tal reacción hizo que la chica lo observara preocupada y Sir Lavabo estallara en estruendosas carcajadas.

\- ¡Vaya, niño sinceramente por respeto a la corona espero que no hayas estado haciendo _eso_ pensando en la señorita que tienes al lado! _ el hombre se agarraba el estómago mientras continuaba riendo alegremente.

\- ¿Marco? ¿estás bien? _ preguntó la oji celeste acercándose para mirarlo más de cerca.

El aludido parecía a punto de desmayarse o sufrir un paro cardíaco bajando la vista incapaz de mirar a la cara a la princesa, a pesar de que ella no tenía ni la menor idea acerca de que cosa se refería el hombre de la lavandería.

Marco Díaz nunca había tenido tantas ganas de salir corriendo o esconderse en un agujero a un kilómetro bajo tierra. Estaba seguro de que si no salía de allí acabaría teniendo un ataque de nervios o vomitando y después desmayándose.

Definitivamente ir a la Lavandería había sido una idea espantosa, debería haberle hecho caso a Star al fin y al cabo ¿desde cuando él tenía buenas ideas?

\- Realmente este pequeño es muy gracioso_ una vez que acabo de reírse a gusto Sir Lavabo le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza al latino, quien intentaba respirar y exhalar alternadamente para recuperar la calma_ ¿y enano? ¿no piensas hacer nada para tratar de salvar tu honor o lo que sea? ¿entonces asumes que eres solo un mocoso? Y al parecer medio pervertido.

Star estaba a punto de volver a intervenir cuando su amigo increíblemente enojado y echando fuego por los ojos alzó la cabeza chillándole histérico al tipo que tenía en frente:

\- ¡NO SOY UN MOCOSO PARA TU INFORMACIÓN TENGO UN PELO EN EL PECHO Y SE LLAMA RODRIGO!

\- Uhh Marco respira…por favor respira_ rogó Star a su lado retorciéndose las manos ¿a que hora se le había ocurrido hacerle caso a Marco e ir a la Lavandería? ¿tanto tiempo lejos de Mewni había hecho que se olvidara de lo difícil que era tratar a Sir Lavabo?

A una distancia segura Arthur había logrado encontrar por fin su camisa así que observaba todo sentado en el suelo jugando con unos pequeños seres hechos de suavizante.

Al frente del ofendido castaño Sir Lavabo alzó una ceja sin verse impresionado en lo más mínimo, el funcionario de palacio rápidamente estiró un dedo bajando levemente la polera del chico dejando al descubierto al pequeño y solitario "Rodrigo" rápidamente Sir Lavabo arrancó al pobre cabello provocando un gritito agudo y nada masculino en el castaño.

\- Bueno pues dile adiós a Rodrigo_ el pequeño pelito se cayó al piso mientras el hombre se daba la vuelta y caminaba tranquilamente hacia la lavadora nuevamente pasando frente al pelirrojo que se encogió lo más que pudo en su puesto.

El no quería un tratamiento como el de Marco.

El chico peligro abría y cerraba la boca como un pez sin saber que decir o cómo actuar; la vergüenza estaba quemando en cada centímetro de su persona desde la cabeza hasta los pies, ni siquiera pensaba mirar a Star ni la cara que tendría en esos momentos. De alguna manera retorcida había pasado de ser su héroe apenas esa mañana a parecer un completo idiota en frente de ella.

Star deseosa de recibir alguna señal de vida de parte de su mejor amigo se mordió el labio tratando de encontrar algo que decir para restaurar su herido orgullo…ella no era un chico así que no podía entender claramente el sufrimiento de Marco por haber perdido a "Rodrigo" o su malestar por las alusiones de Sir Lavabo sobre su aroma personal...para ella Marco olía muy lindo.

Pero jamás podría admitirle eso así que optó por la primera opción...decir algo para ayudar con la lamentable perdida.

\- Tranquilo Marco…estoy segura de que Rodrigo volverá a crecer_ murmuró cariñosamente.

Un gemido bajo proveniente del niño le indicó que esa no fue la mejor frase para animarlo.

El joven avergonzado se dio media vuelta escondiendo la cara tras el cabello caminando en dirección a la salida de la Lavandería sin decirle ni una palabra a su compañera. Primero necesitaba dejar de sentirse tan imbécil y recuperar un poco de su confianza masculina para que al hablar su voz no sonara como la de un adolescente tartamudo cuya virilidad acaba de ser arrancada en frente de su enamoramiento y que para colmo tenía serios deseos asesinos hacia el tipo que lava la ropa.

Así el moreno caminó a grandes zancadas hacia…lo que él creía era la salida mientras la princesa mágica lo perseguía con pasos más cortos a causa de los tacones intentado llamarlo para saber a dónde iba.

\- ¡Marcooo! ¡espera! ¡a donde vas! _ le imploró la niña recogiéndose la falda para correr más rápido.

El sirviente pelirrojo caminaba rápidamente tras ambos amigos sosteniendo sus nuevos compañeros de suavizante entre las manos, dos en cada hombro y uno en su cabeza. Lástima que ha pesar de lo adorables que eran de todas formas Sir Lavabo se iba a deshacer de ellos porque se reproducían como ratones.

Percibiendo los pasos de Arthur y Star tras él Marco se detuvo mirando sobre el hombro a su mejor amiga quien llegó a su lado jadeando por el esfuerzo; ambos estaban de pie delante de una enorme puerta de metal bastante parecida a simple vista a la que daba acceso a la lavandería.

\- Mira estirada yo solo…necesito salir de aquí, no quiero seguir tratando con ese sujeto_ gruñó rápidamente evitando dentro de lo posible sonar demasiado nervioso o avergonzado.

\- En…ese caso…la salida no es esta_ Star hablaba de manera entrecortada debido a todo el ejercicio previo_ este es…el Recolector de Pelusa…

\- Se ve casi igual a la salida

" _¡Lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí rápidamente! __ llamó la atención el joven sirviente escribiendo a la mayor velocidad que sus dedos podían manejar_ _" Dentro del recolector la pelusa puede cobrar vida y…_

Antes de que terminara de hablar el lápiz se escurrió de sus manos y la piel pecosa del niño se volvió increíblemente pálida, Star y Marco de espaldas a la puerta del Recolector incapaces de ver como esta había sido abierta por un tentáculo ligeramente brillante de color violeta.

Dicho tentáculo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos agarró a Marco por la cintura llevándoselo dentro del Recolector de Pelusas ante los aterrorizados ojos de la princesa.

La expresión de Star pasó en menos de un segundo del miedo al enfado cuando ese ser se llevó a su mejor amigo hacia el interior de su vivienda, sus ojos se volvieron de un verde esmeralda peligroso cuando los tentáculos del monstruo parecían estar más interesados en acariciar al chico que en dañarlo.

No soportaba ninguna de las dos opciones.

Arrojando rápidamente sus tacones a un lado echó a correr directo al interior del Recolector dispuesta a rescatar a su Marco de ese asqueroso monstruo hembra.

* * *

 _ **A Algunos metros de distancia…**_

Sir Lavabo hacía girar el mecanismo para hacer funcionar la lavadora empujando una palanca de madera a medida que caminaba para hacer rotar las aspas que en la parte superior del contenedor gigante lavaban la ropa.

Se detuvo unos segundos para secarse el sudor de la frente pensando en todos esos calcetines que tenía que poner con su respectiva pareja y doblar a continuación, ¿Cuántos pares serian? Definitivamente muchos mas de doscientos con la cantidad de personas que habitaban el palacio. Tenía suerte de ser un hombre hiperactivo y enérgico de lo contrario tamaña cantidad de trabajo hubiera acabado con él hace mucho.

Sus oídos bien entrenados detectaron unos pasos apresurados que corrían en su dirección, cuando observó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido pudo ver a Arthur corriendo a toda velocidad agitando los brazos exageradamente con cara de estar bastante asustado, a los lados del niño venían siguiéndolo esas pequeñas plagas de suavizante medio mágicas que aparecían bastante seguido.

En lo que el niño llegaba hasta él Sir Lavabo suspiró, el mocoso pelirrojo era un buen chico: amable y organizado y se llevaba bien con las criaturas de la lavandería pero su contextura era demasiado fina y él era muy sensible como para poder trabajar de escudero allí, se encariñaba con las criaturitas que andaban por el lugar con mucha facilidad.

En cuanto al mocoso bocón el chico tenía carácter y era divertido; lo había hecho reír bastante, pero se notaba que era demasiado orgulloso y algo engreído con dificultad para acatar ordenes y ante todo miraba a la princesa con la indiscutible mirada de quien esta viendo a _su_ chica lo cual era todo un problema en Mewni: si no eres de la nobleza enamorarse de la princesa era una horrible idea, no había ni la más mínima oportunidad y los casos de caballeros o escuderos enamorados de quien no deben siempre acababan sumamente mal... la mayoría de ellos con el desafortunado tipo siendo asesinado por el esposo,prometido o los padres de la mujer una vez que se sospechaba o descubrían los inoportunos sentimientos.

La mujer no se enteraba y no se hacía nada oficial. Sencillamente el desafortunado enamorado sufría algún misterioso accidente y nunca nadie màs sabía de él. El enano era de otra dimensión pero aún asì jamàs tendría nada que hacer contra el futuro joven seleccionado por los reyes.

Era una lástima que los únicos dos especímenes que había encontrado que le divertiría tener como ayudantes tenían defectos demasiado grandes como para ello.

Arthur ya había alcanzado a su objetivo poniéndole frente a las narices una nota esperando impaciente a que el lavandero la leyera.

\- No sé leer niño_ rezongó Sir Lavabo alzando una ceja_ y estás bien mudo ¿no?

Arthur asintió rápidamente señalando frenéticamente al Recolector de Pelusa en compañía de sus amiguitos de suavizante que con las pequeñas manitas imitaban al chico.

El caballero del lavado pudo avistar los restos de brillo mágico en el Recolector de Pelusa y la evidente falta de la princesa y el ex dueño del caído Rodrigo.

\- ¿Se metieron ahí dentro? _ preguntó mirando al pelirrojo que asentía exageradamente_ ¿y supongo que tengo que ir a salvarlos? _ otro asentimiento_ ¿y tu no vas porque no sabes pelear?

Esta vez Arthur asintió aún más fuerte desesperándose para que el hombre se moviera de una buena vez.

\- Bien…supongo que es mi deber ¡tu trata de hacer que esto siga funcionando! Haber si me ahorras trabajo_ ladró caminando hacia la maquina de pelusa dejando a un preocupado adolescente y sus amigos mágicos mirándolo con la boca abierta.

El joven miró la palanca giratoria y la enorme maquinaria tragando grueso y frotándose las manos para intentar moverla, una vez que puso ambas extremidades superiores sobre la madera observó inseguro a las pequeñas criaturas que pusieron sus manos con dedos en alto para señalarle que lo intentara.

Solo esperaba que la princesa y el chico moreno no salieran lastimados.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

En el interior del Receptor de Pelusas, Marco golpeó repetidamente el tentáculo que lo sujetaba con sus puños hasta lograr que la viscosa extremidad lo soltara. El chico cayó al piso rodando para amortiguar la caída poniéndose de pie de un salto esquivando así a dos tentáculos más que venían a su encuentro, pateando a uno de ellos que se le acercó por la espalda.

El ser no parecía querer dañarlo, pero tampoco le hacia ni puta gracia que quisiera toquetearlo demasiado.

\- ¿Por qué siempre las cosas raras quieren conmigo? Primero la yegua loca y ahora esto _ siseó enfurecido saltando sobre un tentáculo y corriendo hasta lograr anudarlo con otro entorpeciendo el movimiento de la desagradable criatura.

Satisfecho con su obra rebusco en sus bolsillos la navaja que siempre llevaba con él sin poder encontrarla llegando a la desastrosa conclusión de que se le había quedado en su casa al salir con la reina a buscar a Star la noche anterior.

La hembra monstruosa furiosa por no poder atrapar al pequeño y atractivo chico que se escurría como gelatina abrió una boca plagada de dientes lanzando un aullido iracundo. Marco tragó saliva decidiendo si era capaz de ser lo suficientemente rápido para darle la espalda a su nueva conquista y correr velozmente hacia la salida del Recolector sin ser atrapado antes.

Retrocedió un par de pasos listo para correr hasta que sus músculos no aguantaran más, pero en el último segundo el monstruo se libero del nudo disparando todos sus apéndices en su dirección.

El castaño logró esquivar cinco con éxito haciendo uso de toda la flexibilidad natural que poseía, pero finalmente se vio nuevamente atrapado con un tentáculo rodeando todo su cuerpo dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

La asquerosa boca de la criatura sonrió entretenida dispuesta a pasarse un rato muy agradable.

Sin embargo sus planes no resultaron.

\- ¡HIPER TORMENTA DE NIEVE! _ gritó la voz de Star frente al ser, disparando un viento helado hacia su enemiga alcanzando a congelar parte de los tentáculos que sostenían a Marco y un poco más del resto de los apéndices.

Recibiendo el daño del abrumador frio en su piel el monstruo soltó a Marco el cual aterrizo hábilmente en el suelo frente a su salvadora.

\- Justo a tiempo remilgada_ sonrió poniéndose de pie_ por un segundo pensé que me vería condenado a una vida de esclavitud sexual.

\- ¡Marco! _ chilló la ciña sonrojada haciendo reír a su amigo_ y claro que vine a ayudarte, jamás dejaría que nada malo te pasara…menos algo tan…hum…horrible_ completó.

El momento de paz fue interrumpido por un gruñido de la criatura que viendo que tenía sus tentáculos inmovilizados los estaba usando como hélice giratoria con el hielo aún adherido a ellos por lo cual eran casi idénticos a un par de aspas duras y mortales.

\- Se supone que debería haber congelado todo su cuerpo_ gimió la niña saltando hacia un costado para esquivar un golpe_ por que siem…

Un gritito sorprendido escapó de su garganta cuando el moreno la agarró con bastante fuerza empujándola hacia el suelo nuevamente quedando tumbado sobre ella:

\- ¡No es momento para autocompasión Star, ahora hay que buscar la forma de escapar o matar a esa cosa! _ le contestó Marco colocando ambas manos al costado de la cabeza de la rubia mirándola fijamente mientras los tentáculos del ser pasaban a centímetros de sus cabezas aún girando.

La princesa asintió obedientemente luchando con sus instintos de adolescente enamorada que estaban más interesados en el castaño sobre ella en la pose demasiado intima que en vencer al monstruo.

Pero Star Butterfly era ante todo una princesa responsable.

Justo antes de que una de las púas de hielo tocaran el cabello de su amigo la chica invocó un escudo en forma de estrella impidiendo que cualquier golpe los alcanzara.

\- ¿Cuánto durará el escudo? _ inquirió Marco alejándose de Star, observando como cada golpe que la estrella retenía dejaba su superficie algo más dañada.

\- No demasiado, los escudos mágicos no duran eternamente y depende de cuanta energía tenga el invocador al momento de lanzarlo. Ahora mismo estoy muy cansada.

Star tenía el cabello desordenado con varios mechones dorados escapando de su antiguamente perfecto peinado, el elegante vestido presentaba múltiples manchas en la falda con algunas partes del vaporoso género rasgadas, sumando a todo esto que sus zapatos estaban desaparecidos.

Una profunda calidez invadió el pecho del moreno al saber que su amiga se encontraba en semejante estado por haberse apresurado a ayudarlo, que del mismo modo que él no dudó ni un segundo en ir por ella, ella tampoco dudaría en ir a por él.

Ignorante de los ojos color chocolate anclados en su figura la princesa detectó un enorme ventilador al fondo del Receptor de pelusas justo detrás de su enemigo cuyas aspas brillaban levemente casi como si estuvieran invitándola a que las pusiera en funcionamiento.

\- Marco, tengo la solución_ le sonrió ella apuntando hacia el ventilador_ necesitamos activar el ventilador gigante, ¡seguro que tiene la potencia suficiente para absorber al monstruo y hacerlo desaparecer!

\- Ehh ¿no será triturarlo? _ comentó el chico sobándose la barbilla y mirando hacia donde señalaba Star.

\- Bueno…sí creo sí_ repuso la niña colocando una mueca de desagrado_ sé que es cruel, pero si sigue vivo va a impedirle trabajar a Sir Lavabo_ _"además este tipo de monstruo no tiene pensamiento lógico…¿verdad? así que esta bien"_ Pensó para tranquilizar a su conciencia.

\- ¿Entonces yo lo distraigo y tu activas la palanca? _ preguntó Marco con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Tal vez sería mejor si yo lo distraigo y tu activas la palanca_ la princesa señalo su vestido. Claramente la prenda le iba a dificultar pasarse arrastrando por debajo del monstruo y sus tentáculos giratorios.

También estaba el hecho de que Marco era más rápido y probablemente también más ágil como para encaramarse al monstruo y saltar hacia el lugar indicado para activar el ventilador.

El escudo se terminó de trizar estallando en miles de diminutas chispas de color amarillo brillante dejándolos desprotegidos contra los ataques.

Star rápidamente lanzó varios hechizos hacia la criatura provocando que esta se enfocara solamente en ella dejándole el espacio libre a su amigo para que se acercara lentamente arrastrándose hacia la parte trasera del Recolector. Marco maldijo entre dientes todo el camino cuando las pelusas del suelo se le pegaban a la sudadera y a su ropa llegando a hacerle cosquillas en la cara, pero no podía estornudar si hacía eso adiós a su plan de acercarse sigilosamente.

Cuando finalmente llegó al final, se agarró firmemente de la piel violácea del monstruo escalando por su espalda hasta llegar cerca de la palanca poniéndose de puntillas en un precario equilibrio entre la espalda del ser y la palanca sujetándola con la punta de los dedos sonriendo triunfante al agarrarla.

Sin embargo, hacía falta aplicar bastante fuerza para lograr moverla.

Viendo que su amigo tenía problemas y que la hembra monstruosa estaba comenzando a notar cierta pequeña "picazón" en la espalda y la falta de su presa principal Star hizo trabajar su cerebro hasta el límite buscando un hechizo lo suficientemente llamativo que aturdiera a la bestia hasta que Marco lograra mover la palanca al completo.

Por el rabillo del ojo detectó el brillo particular de algunas prendas de ropa propias que había llevado hasta Mewni para lavarlas adecuadamente eliminando las partículas de magia adheridas.

Era ropa interior, más específicamente ropa interior con dibujos de narvales en ellas.

Sin tiempo para razonar alzó su varita haciendo brillar la mitad del corazón rosa en el centro gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:

\- ¡GOLPE NARVAL!

Una enorme cantidad de Narvales salieron disparados del interior de la varita cayéndole en la cara y los enormes dientes al monstruo aturdiéndolo momentáneamente, tiempo que el chico peligro aprovechó para jalar la palanca y poner el ventilador en funcionamiento.

Marco se soltó aterrizando sobre una rodilla en tierra apartándose rápidamente del camino cuando el ser comenzó a ser triturado por las aspas lanzando chillidos escalofriantes y salpicando su sangre violeta por todo el lugar.

\- Ok…eso es asqueroso_ rotó su cuerpo hacia su mejor amiga viéndola tan pálida como una hoja de papel a punto de desmayarse por semejante espectáculo.

\- ¡Estirada! ¡oye no te caigas!

Corriendo hacia ella logró alcanzarla antes de que su cabeza impactara contra el suelo sosteniéndola delicadamente entre sus brazos y alzándola irónicamente al estilo princesa, caminando con ella hacia la puerta mientras la oji celeste apretaba el rostro en su pecho para no mirar la macabra escena a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Estás bien? _ murmuró el chico contra su cabello una vez que hubieron salido nuevamente al exterior y se había apartado lo suficiente del lugar para que ni el más mínimo sonido desagradable llegara a los oídos de Star.

\- Sss…sí estoy bien Marco_ murmuró la niña despegándose de la chaqueta de algodón_ solo…no pensé que fuera a ser tan horrible.

\- Oye…calma…esa cosa no tenía sentimientos, no era un ser inteligente así que no tienes porque sentir pena por ella_ Star aún seguía aferrada a él calmando su respiración y el latino no tenía apuro en soltarla todavía.

\- Tienes razón _ sonrió ella de forma leve y tensa todavía_ con razón las personas me consideran demasiado blanda.

\- Si…eres algo blanda, pero_ Marco la bajó hasta el piso cuidando de que pudiera mantenerse de pie sin ayuda_ el mundo sería un lugar mejor con más personas como tú.

\- Tú…¿lo crees? _ la rubia miró sorprendida a los ojos castaños de su amigo.

\- Sabes que siempre digo lo que pienso_ rodando los ojos el chico le golpeó suavemente la frente haciéndola reír.

Con tal aventura los dos se habían olvidado de que no estaban en la Tierra y que todo el contacto demasiado cercano que habían tenido anteriormente en realidad estaba terminantemente prohibido en Mewni.

\- ¿Saben que el único motivo por el que no andaré por ahí diciendo algo sobre todo ese manoseo es porque me sacaron bastante trabajo de encima?

Los adolescentes se sobresaltaron mirando a la corpulenta figura que los observaba con una ceja alzada y se brazos cruzados. Los gritos exaltados de "¡Sir Lavabo!" y "¡Sir excusado!" se escucharon a la vez en la lavandería.

\- Mire, no hay nada que decir_ contestó Marco_ una cosa extraña me atrapó y Star fue a ayudarme, después ella se sintió algo mareada así que la sostuve ¿acaso se supone que tendría que dejar que se cayera solo para no tocarla?

\- Marco tiene razón_ respaldó la chica con prontitud_ las costumbres de educación en Mewni son rígidas, pero se permite que una persona le preste ayuda a la familia real si la situación lo requiere incluso si normalmente no se les permite acercarse.

\- Si, esa es la ley pero la gente en este condenado castillo es tan estúpida podrían encontrar el modo de quejarse_ repuso el hombre encogiéndose de hombros_ de todas maneras no soy un tipo de chismes. Cada cual con su vida.

\- Ahora que lo pienso…_Marco alzó una ceja mirando fijamente a sir Lavabo_ ¿hace cuánto rato que llevas aquí mirando?

\- Ehh…unos cinco minutos, vi toda la pelea muy buena por cierto hacen un equipo decente.

\- ¡¿Y no crees que podrías haber ayudado?! _ chilló el castaño furioso.

El caballero se echó a reír con ganas acercándose al moreno y dándole unas palmadas bastante fuertes en la espalda:

\- ¡Me caes bien chico! ¡hay que tener bolas para seguirme gritando después de que te dejé mal una vez! ¡la mayoría de los jóvenes de hoy lloran demasiado rápido! Pff parecen nenitas…y no de las que golpean precisamente_ una vez que pasó su brote de carcajadas el hombre se repuso viéndose mucho más relajado y de buen humor_ no ayudé porque como dije lo hacían bien solos y yo ya de por sí tengo mucho trabajo para gastar mas energía acabando con plagas de pelusa.

Star sonrió imperceptiblemente viendo a su amigo tratar de escapar del agarre del caballero de la lavandería. Sir Lavabo tenía un genio espantoso y que declarara abiertamente que le había caído en gracia Marco era algo que la alegraba mucho, no quería perder relación con el chico incluso una vez que regresara a Mewni, siempre había pensado que sería lindo si pudiera visitarla de vez en cuando cuando ya no vivieran juntos.

Era agradable ver que su manera de ser descarada le había agradado a uno de los funcionarios más difíciles del castillo y…al resto de los organizadores de la biblioteca, eso era algo bueno si en algún momento del futuro Marco iba a quedarse a palacio como visitante.

Se obligó a desterrar cualquier idea sobre el conflicto existente entre su vida soñada y perfecta en la cual Marco siempre sería su mejor amigo, ella se casaría con el prometido adecuado elegido por sus padres, tal vez pudiera hacer un poco el papel de amiga entrometida si Marco se casaba con alguien; un panorama bonito, fácil, sin complicaciones…versus sus sentimientos románticos por el latino que transformaban su ideal de una vida feliz en una ilustración llena de celos, frustración y ella gritando "¡yo me opongo!" en medio de la boda de Marco.

Cansada se golpeó la mejilla, ese no era el momento para comenzar a pensar demasiado y dejar que su cerebro formara problemas enormes que aún ni siquiera estaban allí.

No era como si pudiera borrar lo que sentía.

En su lugar prefirió recurrir a un asunto muchísimo más práctico:

\- ¿Sir Lavabo? _ tanto el hombre como el castaño la miraron_ debido a nuestro altercado con la criatura Marco y yo no estamos nada presentables, por lo cual le voy a pedir si puede dejar nuestras ropas en buen estado y prestarnos algo mientras tanto. Sé que es más trabajo para usted y lo retrasará en sus labores, pero puedo encontrar el modo de compensarlo.

\- Con qué ¿más dinero? no suelo comprar demasiado_ refunfuñó el aludido_ pero es cierto, tienen que arreglarse o a saber que pensará el resto que estaban haciendo. Probablemente darse un buen revolcón entre las pelusas.

Sir Lavabo se rio entre dientes por su comentario, Star generó una imagen mental donde ella y Marco rodaban como niños por el piso riéndose como idiotas decidiendo que eso no era algo que quisiera pensara la servidumbre sobre ambos. En cuanto al moreno su imagen de "darse un revolcón con Star" era muy distinta así que se imaginó en su lugar a Sir Lavabo en tanga para no tener alguna clase de reacción indeseada ante la imagen de él teniendo semejantes actividades con su mejor amiga.

Siempre había tratado de mantenerle el respeto a Star en su mente, pero para un chico de catorce años enamorado y con demasiadas hormonas era una misión imposible a largo plazo.

\- Tù no te criaste en Mewni…se nota_ murmuró Sir Lavabo ante el rostro sonrojado del castaño delatando su clara comprensión de la broma en doble sentido que en el reino solo entendían los hombres una vez que se casaban o se hacían mucho màs mayores que un adolescente.

\- ¿Entonces Sir Lavabo? ¿podemos quedarnos aquí mientras usted arregla nuestro atuendo? _ insistió la princesa.

\- Sí, quédense me han hecho reír bastante así que pasaré por alto este trabajo extra_ el caballero soltó al joven y comenzó a caminar hacia unas montañas de ropa limpia donde había atuendos de sirvientes jóvenes y vestidos de la princesa_ ¿Qué están esperando? ¡síganme de una vez!

Los dos amigos comenzaron a seguir a la fornida figura que caminaba frente a ellos ,hasta que Star recordó cierto detalle en el cual no habían tenido tiempo de reparar anteriormente:

\- ¿Dónde está Arthur?

\- ¿El pelirrojo? Me está ayudando a lavar y más vale que lo esté haciendo bien.

Marco miró la enorme lavadora a distancia sintiendo compasión por el pobre sirviente.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en la lavadora…**_

Arthur se detuvo a descansar apoyándose en el palo de madera que tenía que empujar sudando a mares y totalmente sin aliento por el cansancio. Se pasó una manga de la camisa por el sudor de la frente sintiendo por primera vez en su vida que apreciaba como nunca a Sir Lavabo por hacer ese enorme esfuerzo a diario.

Con razón tenía tantos músculos. Él después de apenas un rato de faena sentía todos sus músculos adoloridos pidiéndole a gritos sentarse a descansar.

\- Eso se ve agotador _ sonó una voz infantil a su lado.

Arthur miró hacia donde provenía la vocecita, topándose con un gato negro de brillantes ojos amarillos que lo miraba con cierta diversión. El chico le lanzó una significativa mirada alarmada mirando alrededor.

\- Tranquilo nadie está cerca así que no me van a ver hablar_ rodó los ojos Midnight relajadamente_ de todos modos ¿seguro que no te vas a morir por el esfuerzo? Sir Lavabo tiene más músculos que tú.

Arthur se cruzó de brazos enojado anotando en su libreta una frase y enseñándosela en la cara al pequeño "felino".

" _Tu solo cierra la boca y vete con la princesa a hacer el gato"_

Molesto por la falta de fe en su fuerza el pelirrojo volvió a agarrar el palo de madera comenzando a empujar nuevamente caminando alrededor del gigantesco contenedor de agua en compañía de las pequeñas criaturas de suavizante que a su lado no dejaban de hacerle barra.

\- Tsk…ni que fuera tan fácil estar todo el día haciendo de gato_ bufó el pequeño monstruo irritado.

Pero de todas formas el ver a la princesa Star como una especie de hermana mayor ayudaba.

Aunque ella no supiera que era él en realidad.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Finalmente en el próximo capítulo los chicos regresan a la Tierra XD pero ahora me pareció genial que pasaran el día en el castillo conociendo a personajes de Mewni, es decir la versión de ellos en este fic que son Sir Lavabo y la bufón aquí la delicada señorita Dramaturga XD.**

 **Con respecto a Midnight es un monstruo y es un niño pequeño, por qué está ahí y la historia de él y Arthur se verá después…pero sí la supuesta mascota de Star es un mocoso en realidad jajaja también para los que no lo sacaron en limpio Midnight es el nombre que le dio Star de mascota el monstruito se llama Shade en realidad.  
**

 **Con respecto al romance creo haber trabajado el fic suficientemente bien hasta llegar a este punto. A partir de aquí la carga romántica va a ser bastante fuerte siempre aún más que antes, pero solo diré que el primer avance irreversible entre ambos está muy cerca jajajaja solo que la situación de los dos no será sencilla…oh no.**

 **La parte del episodio similar a "Lint Catcher" se debió a que pensé que quedaba genial habiendo estado en Mewni todo el día y porque en el contexto de la temporada 3 que tengo planeada ese episodio no tenía cabida. Es algo que posiblemente haga un poco, sacar episodios de la temp 3 y si me conviene usarlos un poco a mí manera aquí antes de llegar a lo que seria la temp 3 del fic.  
**

 **Y Marco siendo Marco con esa mente…se resume en que él quiere ser un buen amigo que respeta a Star en sus pensamientos pero la pubertad no lo deja…triste…muy triste XD. Me gusta hacer el fic diferente en el sentido de que incluyo temas sexuales pero no de forma ehh "hot" jajaja me hace gracia meterlos de modo divertido e incómodo un poco como es la misma adolescencia son niños que empiezan a crecer y tienen que lidiar con ello, Star es más inocente y dulce y Marco lo contrario.**

 **En cuanto a la pandilla de Marco, todos tienen una visión un poco sesgada entre ellos y no se conocen del todo...pero descuiden en algún punto haré que eso cambie...**

 **También es gracioso como los diseños mentales que tengo que Ferg y Alfonzo aquí difieren del canon mucho, Alfonzo tiene el cabello negro y rizado corto y usa lentes de contacto tampoco tiene frenos asì que en resumen se ve lindo (no es que diga que los frenos no se vean bien o las gafas solo digo que en su totalidad el personaje de ve lindo nadie se ofenda XD), Ferguson es rellenito pero como va al gimnasio pues no es tan sobre peso como en la serie XD.**

 **Estebiyan2002:** Muchas gracias! me alegra ser capaz de generar tantas emociones en tu persona con mi manera de escribir. Te aseguro que lo seguiré haciendo siempre porque es algo que amo.

 **marati2011** **:** Del mismo modo que yo no tenía nada en contra de Jackie pero no me gustaba Jarco. Tom en sí no confío mucho en su personaje debido a como se mostró anteriormente... aunque no creo todavía temo que en el canon actue demasiado celoso o furioso.

 **Ulquihime:** No tiene sentido realmente dejar una historia inconclusa menos cuando le has puesto tanto esfuerzo y tienes todo planeado...además de seguidores que te animan...

 **Guest:** Tienes razón en el análisis Startom aquí encaja nada de nada por la personalidad de los dos, pero Tom volverá a aparecer…

 **AdventurerHeart** **:** El motivo de Janna se verá a futuro y aquí tienes lo de Arthur. En cuanto a Marco sep…su mente es medio sucia la del pobre, pero él quiere mucho a Star…solo que no es ningún angelito.

 **Johana** : Pos con tormentosa me refiero a intensa y algo problemática, también podrían llegar a discutir pero ante todos ellos se quieren a si que nada de esas relaciones tormentosas con golpes ni maltratos.

 **Guest** : Teorías, teorías, pero el _tiempo_ siempre puede ser algo curioso.

 **Daniel99** **:** Me encanta como el comentario de Tomstar muchos lo tomaron como que no habrá y tu como que si será canon en el fic jajaj en realidad la temp 3 no tendrá nada que ver con esa pareja.

 **Torikami Riuzak** : Este capítulo fue muy largo al contrario, así que no creo que te puedas quejar y sí adoro las escenas subidas de tono pero graciosas como si fuera en la vida real y entonces todos tienen vergüenza jajaja.

 **jbadillodavila** **:** Gracias! espero este cap te guste también.

 **Mari200:** Actualizo cuando puedo, depende de mis horarios en la universidad y ahora de que mi familia no me arrastre a alguna parte en vacaciones XD, pero pienso acabar el fic así que ponlo en favoritos para saber cuando actualice, pero si llego a desaparecer por un tiempo no lo estoy abandonando.

 **HoshiBlue** : Aquí tienes más :3

 **Ahora por si alguien se preguntaba ¿por qué me demoré tanto si estoy de vacaciones? Pues primero el cap es mega largo, segundo mientras que mi plan de vacaciones es estar escribiendo, viendo anime o leyendo en mi pieza mi familia me saca a ventilarme de vez en cuando XD así que por eso no puedo escribir a diario muchas veces ni demasiado rato al día.**

 **Cariños!**

 **Sugar**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hola! Digamos que después de pensar arduamente…llegué a un arreglo conmigo misma sobre publicar algo de contenido y a la vez que el cap tenga información de los Díaz.**

 **Siento que estos arcos de modo gracioso también podrían haberse llamado "Revelaciones y cursiladas Starco necesarias" jajaja seh, me doy cuenta que las vibras Starco vuelan por doquier en cada cap ¡pero bueno esto es una historia de romance! Y todos saben de mis tendencias medias shojeras…pero si quieren ver un lado de mi escritura más oscuro lean el AU de Mewbertad de mi otro fic…ahí verán que puedo ser bastante macabra cuando quiero.**

 **También recuerden que aquí Star siempre ha sido más "limpia" con sus peleas con Ludo cuidando de dejar el menor daño posible en la ciudad o incluso ningún rastro de problemas mágicos.**

 **La serie pertenece a Disney y Daron Nefcy.**

 **Conversaciones necesarias: parte 4**

 _ **Estudio de Moon Butterfly…**_

La reina se estiró una vez que hubo terminado con todo el papeleo del día, completamente agotada y sintiendo los dedos agarrotados de tanto estar firmando documentos y redactando cartas formales. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para almorzar, River le había llevado algo de comida al despacho debido a que era el único que se atrevía a interrumpirla cuando estaba tan atestada de trabajo y con un enorme mal humor.

Muchos pensarían que la vida de la realeza era maravillosa, pero lo cierto es que estaba llena de responsabilidades, limitaciones y montones de estrés. Especialmente para la reina quien debía dejar de lado en muchas ocasiones sus propios deseos y a su familia para atender los quehaceres reales.

Ahora mismo ella no había podido ver en todo el día a su hija, a pesar de que estuvo a punto de perderla la noche anterior a manos de quien se suponía era una de sus más grandes aliadas. Si no fuera porque fue a chequearla a la enfermería con anterioridad ahora no sabría qué hacer, probablemente estaría al borde de la desesperación.

Pero así era la vida. Todos esos documentos debían revisarse hoy, no podían esperar a mañana y en cuanto se reuniera con Star deseaba tener todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar con su niña, no solo estar con ella un rato y después tener que regresar al despacho. Por ello prefería acabar todo su trabajo con anterioridad.

No tenía otra opción.

Delegar tareas sonaba bien en sus fantasías, pero la realidad ofrecía un panorama bastante malo: si se le daban excesivas atribuciones a otros nobles y se pasaba a confiar demasiado en ellos eso haría a la familia real perder poder y si esos nobles lograban camelarse al pueblo la inicialmente inofensiva intención de estar menos sobrecargada de trabajo podría acabar en un golpe de estado…o aún peor: En una Guerra civil.

Naturalmente debido a que los Butterfly poseían la varita mágica las posibilidades de ser destronados eran bastante bajas. Las personas necesitaban de la magia para su vida diaria y solucionar problemas. Solo las mujeres de la familia real tenían la habilidad de canalizar energía mágica por sí mismas desde el Reino de la Magia.

Técnicamente cualquiera podía utilizar la varita y realizar algún hechizo debido a las reservas mágicas que ésta poseía, pero tarde o temprano se acabaría transformando la antigua reliquia en nada más que un palo elegante e inservible si el usuario no era capaz de llegar a la misma fuente de poder por sí mismo.

Pero a pesar de todos estos puntos a favor no podía confiarse. A través de los años siempre habían existido diversos intentos de Golpe de estado para hacerse con la corona fueran teniendo el apoyo del pueblo o sin él. La gente era fácilmente influenciable y así como un día alababan a la reina y confiaban plenamente en sus poderes al otro llegaba alguien hablando de manera motivadora sobre el poder de vivir sin la magia y la capacidad para valerse por sí mismos encantando a las multitudes.

Tonterías. Grandes e ingenuas tonterías.

Sabía por lo que le había contado Star acerca de la Tierra que esa dimensión había encontrado una manera de solucionar sus problemas por medio de la tecnología, la ciencia y el estudio, pero había sido un proceso increíblemente largo de siglos y siglos de trabajo y en muchos casos de ensayo y error, llegando incluso a lamentarse más tarde por algunas creaciones.

Además…¿para qué mentirle a las personas? En el orden de la naturaleza no todos eran iguales existían seres fuertes y superiores que debían encargarse de los más débiles y los débiles debían servirles y obedecer. ¿Tenía algún sentido querer luchar contra eso? ¿para que revelarse contra el estado natural de las cosas?

En Mewni quienes estaban en lo alto de la pirámide social estaban allí porque se lo merecían: tenían habilidades que los hacían superiores fueran físicas, mágicas o tal vez intelectuales como los Johansen con su excelente formación en las artes del estudio y la guerra armada. Todos los nobles habían sido puestos como líderes en el pasado por sus grandes dotes o enormes logros: habían quienes guiaron a su gente para sobrevivir en un ambiente hostil como la familia real Spiderbite o quienes expulsaron de sus tierras a aquellos más débiles como en el caso del reino de las Palomas.

Pero todos y cada uno de ellos estaban en la cima por una razón.

¿Los Humanos lograron adaptarse a una naturaleza hostil usando el cerebro? Bien por ellos, pero eso solo debieron hacerlo por no tener la capacidad para acceder a la magia, por no tener grandes líderes incorruptibles entre su especie, personas capaces tanto mental como físicamente de solucionar los contratiempos sin tener que pasarse siglos creando algún invento para ello.

Eso era porque los humanos eran una de las razas más…frágiles del multiverso: contextura delicada, fáciles de herir, huesos como porcelana al lado de un Mewmano y una total y triste falta de cualquier capacidad mágica…casi como un monstruo.

Pero ellos tenían una apariencia física increíblemente cercana a los Mewmanos siendo con creces menos desagradables que los monstruos, así que la reina los veía como una especie de hermanitos menores muy... _creativos_.

Sonrió recordando a Marco el amigo de su hija: era un chico valiente y sin duda apreciaba profundamente a Star. Si a través de los años seguía mostrándose tan leal a ella y a la princesa le seguía agradando tenerlo cerca la reina consideraría hacerlo caballero si él quería.

Aunque siendo realista sin importar su valor ni capacidad para salir vivo de las situaciones más improbables siempre sería solo un humano…no iba a durar demasiado en Mewni si viviera allí de manera permanente.

Suspiró pensando en como se le rompería el corazón a Star si al niño le llegaba a pasar algo, ella siempre había sido demasiado sensible. Amaba a su hija con todo el corazón y debido a que estuvo a punto de perderla cuando nació siempre había sido algo sobreprotectora con ella cambiándole algunas versiones de los hechos y no forzándola a hacer nada que no quisiera o para lo que no se sintiera preparada. Aunque la familia no dejaba de insistir en que debía hacerlo. Siempre confió en que con el pasar de los años eventualmente Star dejaría de lado toda ese timidez y excesiva sensibilidad, que una vez que madurara adquiriría más carácter.

Pero ella ya tenia catorce y seguía exactamente igual que hace diez años, tal vez era hora de que comenzara a ser más dura con la princesa.

Se puso de pie estirándose con libertad, masajeándose la cansada espalda. Solo faltaba mandar a un mensajero con la carta que había redactado para la duquesa que estaba hospedando a los damnificados por el ataque de las ratas. La carta ordenaba que les facilitara algún transporte para salir de esas zonas heladas y llegar hasta el castillo de uno de los hermanos del rey River quien había comunicado recientemente estar falto de manos de obra en su plantación de maíz personal debido a una grave epidemia que azotó la región.

La reina no había podido ir a tratar a esas personas, una lástima, pero había cosas más importantes que hacer que salvarles la vida a unos campesinos que según sabía no eran demasiado jóvenes precisamente.

El suave sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo sonreír: River entraba en su despacho llevando entre las manos una bandeja con una taza de té y pastelillos.

\- ¿Terminaste tu trabajo Moonpie? _ preguntó dulcemente caminando hasta la mesa, dejando con delicadeza la bandejilla sobre la superficie de madera.

\- Sí, recién terminé. Ni te imaginas lo cansada que estoy_ suspiró volviendo a sentarse echándose en el respaldo del asiento de una manera indecorosa_ realmente no entiendo por qué de repente esas ratas se ponen a atacar las casas de las personas, ni siquiera sabía que eran capaces de organizarse de esa manera.

\- ¿Y si alguien las está guiando? _ sugirió River.

\- ¿Quién? _ sonrió la mujer alzando una ceja blanca_ las ratas son demasiado tontas como para entender órdenes de quien sea, además son muy numerosas por ello si hipotéticamente algún desafortunado tratara de amaestrarlas solo lograría que se abalanzaran sobre él…matándolo probablemente…hasta ahora no se ha sabido que les guste la carne Mewmana_ Moon se estremeció un segundo producto del asco.

\- De todas formas considero que podrías mandar a algunos soldados a investigar a la zona_ insistió el monarca tendiéndole la taza de té a su esposa.

\- No puedo hacer eso River es…¡caliente! _ Moon se mordió la lengua lastimada al pretender beber demasiado rápido el té, comenzando a soplarlo a continuación sonrojándose levemente por la mirada burlona del rey_ como decía…no puedo mandar a los soldados a ese congelador sin un buen motivo, me gusta considerarme una reina no tiránica ¿sabes?

\- Lo sé_ respondió el hombre asintiendo_ pero en ese caso creo que le diré al equipo de búsqueda del cristal de la varita que investigue un poco el lugar aprovechando que se dirigen hacia allí.

\- Como quieras cariño_ Moon rodó los ojos divertida dejando el té sobre la mesa para picarle la nariz a su esposo molestándolo_ creo que te preocupas demasiado.

\- Y tú demasiado poco, pero supongo que por eso somos una buena pareja. Entre los dos hacemos la cantidad justa de preocupación por el reino.

\- Tienes un buen punto_ sonrió ella masticando uno de los pastelillos que estaban elegantemente distribuidos sobre la bandeja en un pañuelito especial de River.

Su esposo tenía montones de esos pañuelos bordados especiales para la comida: desde las servilletas para queso hasta el mantel de carne que según la reina siempre había tenido más pinta de capa generando discusiones bastante hilarantes entre ambos.

Bueno…hilarantes para ella, River solía enfurruñarse un poco por su "falta de juicio" al comparar el mantel con una de sus capas reales aunque para Moon no había ninguna diferencia demasiado clara entre ambos objetos.

\- Hablando del escuadrón de búsqueda_ comentó con la boca medio llena, solo con River podía relajarse de ese modo_ ¿por qué decías que estarán en la Zona helada?

\- Porque ha habido avistamiento de ciertos…fenómenos extraños que podrían ser comparables a la magia: rayos de color verde esmeralda en el cielo, algunas explosiones, entre otras señales más intermitentes.

\- Si fuera la mitad de la varita de Star sería realmente bueno_ suspiró la mujer_ en serio pensé que solo estaría medio enterrada por ahí y la encontraríamos rápidamente, pero la búsqueda se ha extendido demasiado. No quiero tener que darle la razón a Glossaryck, él me había dicho que esto podía ponerse bastante complicado.

\- ¿Y qué haremos si efectivamente alguien esta usando el cristal de Star? _ preguntó el rey acongojado.

\- Lo que corresponde sería deshacernos de él_ murmuró Moon colocándose repentinamente seria_ encontrar un objeto tan notoriamente mágico y perteneciente a la varita real, quedárselo y utilizarlo en vez de devolverlo como se debe…es alta traición River. Sabes que hay personas que se creen con la facultad para dudar de la capacidad de Star como sucesora, si alguien se atrevió a quedarse con la mitad faltante del cristal de _su_ varita…no creo que respete a nuestra hija como heredera.

\- Tienes razón…no quiero que se vuelva a repetir algo como lo de Mina_ el rey tomó la mano de su esposa sobre la mesa compartiendo un apretón de apoyo mutuo y preocupación por Star.

\- ¡Bueno, pasemos a un tema más alegre! _ Moon engulló otro pastelillo con la mano libre queriendo hablar de algo menos tenso_ ¿Cómo está ella? ¿se está divirtiendo con Marco?

\- Cuando venía hacia aquí me encontré con algunos sirvientes, Star pidió que llevaran el té a la salita del ala Este, sabes que es uno de sus lugares favoritos. Solíamos sentarnos allí juntos a jugar al ajedrez cuando era niña. _ dijo él con nostalgia_ no he podido verla mucho más, pero se lleva muy bien con el chico así que no dudo que la haya pasado bien.

\- A juzgar por la falta de preocupación en tu voz cuando hablas de ambos asumo que despejaste con los Díaz esas dudas sobre "la clase de afecto" que se tienen ambos_ la mujer hizo gestos de comillas con los dedos para resaltar su punto.

\- Sí. Los padres de Marco dejaron muy en claro que nunca han visto nada…extraño entre ellos, ambos tienen una relación muy fraternal, el mismo niño dijo textualmente que veía a nuestra hija como una hermana. Además también les explique claramente la situación de Mewni con respecto al romance, por lo cual estarán atentos por si la situación cambia_ el hombre habló calmadamente sintiéndose mucho más aliviado que antes ahora que había tocado el tema con la familia de Marco y estos entendieron que las cosas en su dimensión eran diferentes que en la Tierra.

Además…que claramente ningún padre querría que su hijo acabara sufriendo por amor. Sin embargo, dentro de su mente River aún tenia en cuenta la posibilidad de ir a la Tierra en alguna ocasión para observar más de cerca la relación de esos dos.

Recordaba cuando fue a la casa de Marco para el aniversario de él y Moon. En ese entonces creyó que Star salía con el castaño, pero no era nada demasiado grave, se le permitía tener más novios antes de comprometerse oficialmente, además en su experiencia la personalidad de ambos no parecía dar para nada demasiado serio: eran muy diferentes y Marco no poseía la delicadeza ni la sensibilidad suficiente que consideraba necesaria para que su pequeña princesa se enamorara. Tal vez saldrían por un tiempo y luego terminarían.

Pero el tiempo había pasado y su amistad no evolucionó a nada más, solo pareció crecer, gradualmente la chica dejó de quejarse continuamente de Marco o incluso hacer algún comentario sobre una actitud desagradable de él manifestando que ambos se llevaban cada vez mejor comenzando a tener cierta mirada demasiado dulce cuando hablaba del castaño y una voz más tierna casi acariciante cuando la escuchaba decir su nombre.

Moon no notaba demasiado bien esos detalles, pero él sí…podría ser que solo se estuviera preocupando demasiado como decía su esposa, los Díaz le habían dado motivos más que suficientes para estar tranquilo, el mismo Glossaryck dijo que todo estaba en orden…pero…

Esa mañana la manera en que los orbes castaños del niño casi brillaban al mirar a Star, como no le quitaba la vista de encima ni un segundo y su lenguaje corporal delatando que le costaba mantener las manos lejos de ella le recordó demasiado a un joven River Johansen enamorado de cierta princesa de sedoso cabello blanco azulado.

Esperaba tener pronto la oportunidad de vigilarlos más de cerca, pero por ahora iba a permanecer tranquilo.

Además…Moon confiaba mucho en Star.

\- ¡Te lo dije! _ exclamó ella con una enorme sonrisa_ además Star es centrada y responsable, incluso si se involucrara con ese chico o cualquier otro niño humano sería solo para divertirse o jugar un poco, vivir la juventud. Ya tuvo una muy mala experiencia con Thomas. Le haría bien tener un noviazgo más agradable, pero le das demasiado poco crédito a tu hija, ella tiene muy claro que esas relaciones no tendrían ningún futuro_ tomó el último pastelito con la mano metiéndoselo en la boca a su marido con una sonrisa cariñosa_ realmente tienes que relajarte y dejar de encontrar razones por las cuales todo de pronto podría ir mal.

Rindiéndose ante el hermoso rostro de la reina el rey asintió derrotado y divertido: tenía que dejar esas preocupaciones ficticias de lado…por ahora todo estaba solo en su mente.

Posiblemente Moon tendría razón, como siempre.

Por su lado la reina no podía entender la preocupación excesiva de River. Siempre había considerado adorable la manera en que sacaba enormes conclusiones de algo muy pequeño y se ponía nervioso basándose solo en eventos desastrosos que se creaban en su cerebro, pero ahora mismo estaba diciendo lo que para ella era una completa ficción.

Conocía a su pequeña, a su dulce, responsable, perseverante e inteligente pequeña. No le parecía raro que se encariñara con el niño humano con el cual vivía…pero ¿enamorarse? Y más que un simple enamoramiento el asunto que preocupaba a River: llegar a amarlo. Eso sencillamente no era posible.

Marco era un buen amigo para Star: leal, simpático, divertido, valiente, bastante fuerte para ser un débil humano, con un descaro encantador que ayudaba a que la chica desarrollara más carácter y saliera de su caparazón junto con una apariencia física bastante adorable y que ella misma hace algunas décadas habría considerado atractiva. Todo eso acompañado de su falta absoluta de poderes, incapacidad para enfrentarse a enemigos más poderosos que algunos monstruos, modales demasiado espontáneos y el tener que ser salvado por su hija constantemente cuando algo era demasiado grande para que él pudiera enfrentarlo.

El pequeño Marco Díaz era fácilmente comparable a una mascota. Como un leal, lindo y adorable perrito que le cubriría la espalda a Star dentro de sus posibilidades siendo capaz incluso de morir por ella y en el cual la niña podía depositar gran parte de su afecto y amistad.

Pero eso era todo…no había forma en que su princesita viera al chico de otra forma…posiblemente Star era demasiado dulce para ponerlo al nivel de su gato…después de todo Marco era mucho más útil que Midnight, pero para _amar_ a alguien tenías que admirar a esa persona... nadie amaba verdaderamente si gran parte de ese sentimiento estaba formado por lástima o sentimientos de ser _necesitado_ , porque al fin y al cabo significaba que veías al otro como alguien débil, alguien con el que tenías que estar porque si no se desmoronaría.

Por ello estaba segura de que Star jamás podría acabar entregándole su corazón a esa adorable, pequeña, inofensiva y débil cosita humana a la que con un solo hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso se podía destruir fácilmente.

Terminando de comer se limpió las manos y la boca con la servilleta apurando las últimas gotas de su taza de té. Moon se puso de pie dispuesta a ir a encontrarse con Star para pasar lo que quedaba del día con ella, después de todo ambos niños tenían que regresar a la Tierra en la noche. Era lo mejor para la princesa, el ambiente de palacio no sería lo suficientemente pacifico por un tiempo después de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Querido? ¿podrías enviar esta carta por mí? _ comentó tendiéndole el sobre al rey_ es lo único que me falta y quisiera ir de inmediato a ver a Star…además aún hay algo que quiero preguntarle al muchacho.

\- Claro Moonpie _ River besó la mejilla de la reina tomando la carta de sus delicadas manos_ aún me quedan algunas cosas por hacer, pero me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto pueda.

Besando los labios de su marido por última vez como despedida la reina se dirigió hacia puerta rápidamente con un fuerte y enérgico taconeo, dejando una estela de perfume tras de sí.

* * *

 _ **Marco y Star…**_

El castaño pasó una página del libro de arte que estaba observando completamente absorto en su lectura permitiendo que una sonrisa se formara lentamente en sus labios: había encontrado la manera perfecta de arreglar su falta de elocuencia de la mañana…además, al mismo tiempo lo que estaba observando le permitiría a la princesa recuperar algo aunque fuera lejanamente similar a un valioso y querido objeto que perdió hace algún tiempo.

Pero de todas formas, el pequeño regalo tardaría en estar listo. Maldijo mentalmente al ver que no podía tardar tanto en responderle adecuadamente a la niña; no es que Star estuviera esperando una respuesta, lo sabía, pero aún así sentía que su reacción no había estado a la altura del delicado tema que ella le había confiado esa mañana. Y su princesa siempre había sido increíblemente buena animándolo cuando estaba pasando por un mal momento, ella siempre parecía saber cuando hablar con él y que decir en el momento indicado o cuando no decir nada y solo abrazarlo o acariciar su cabello para calmarlo.

Antes de conocer a la chica nunca se había parado a pensar en la falta de afecto que había tenido en su vida, fue ella quien con sus interminables abrazos y caricias amistosas lo había hecho ver que un sencillo contacto físico puede ser una auténtica ayuda y casi obrar milagros en ocasiones siempre que viniera de la persona indicada.

De manera inexplicable Star siempre encontró la manera de hacer justo lo adecuado en el momento adecuado…probablemente fueran ventajas de ser una persona sensible que entiende de la "inteligencia emocional" y esas mierdas de libros de autoayuda.

Por su parte él ya había encontrado la manera de arreglar su falta de sensibilidad a largo plazo, pero realmente seguía necesitando…hacer o decirle algo…

Se golpeó la frente con una mano al mirar la agenda de Arthur sobresaliendo del bolsillo del pelirrojo.

Star adoraba leer…sabía que aún guardaba la pobre nota que le dejó enganchada al oso de felpa durante el día de la Mewnidepencia, así que la solución era simple: una carta.

Era la solución perfecta: podía pensar con calma que poner para no joderla y corregir varias veces el escrito hasta que quedara decente.

El único problema era que Marco Díaz no era precisamente demasiado bueno redactando…pero al ver a la niña frente a él mirando los jardines por la ventana y comiendo en pequeños bocados su pastel de maíz con la expresión de placer más adorable que alguna vez había visto no dudaba ni por un segundo que valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo con tal de hacerla sonreír y quererse a sí misma un poco más.

Feliz de haber encontrado una solución a aquello que lo venía atormentando desde temprano alargó la mano sacando una galleta de los múltiples platos que tenía en frente sobre la mesita que estaban utilizando para comer.

Solo quedaba asegurarse de que podría llevarse el libro que tenía entre las manos a la Tierra.

* * *

Star miraba por la ventana calmadamente admirando la pacífica y fastuosa vista que daba a los jardines de palacio.

Realmente era un agrado poder relajarse de esa manera después de su aventura en la lavandería. Sir Lavabo había arreglado la ropa de ambos en corto tiempo, el cual tuvieron que pasar utilizando otras prendas y sentados en un lugar que se viera seguro. No deseaban tener ningún encuentro similar al ocurrido en el Recolector de pelusa.

Así que habían aprovechado la instancia para conversar un poco, también Star había hecho reaparecer los libros que le arrojaron a Marco encima en la biblioteca para que él los revisara mientras ella jugaba con los pequeños seres de suavizante amigos de Arthur.

Una vez que salieron de la Lavandería habían decidido que era hora de ir a comer algo y relajarse tranquilamente sin nada que pudiera matarlos alrededor o empleados con mal genio demasiado parlanchines acabando en esa cómoda salita de descanso.

La princesa de Mewni sorbió delicadamente su taza de té obervando por sobre el borde a su mejor amigo quien recostado en el sillón usando los descansa brazos como banquillo para los pies leía absorto uno de los textos de arte sacados de la biblioteca. Estaba en conflicto: por una parte deseaba hablar con él, pero por el otro Marco se veía tan feliz y concentrado que prefirió callarse y seguir comiendo su dulce de maíz sacando trozos con el pequeño tenedor.

Él merecía hacer algo calmante sin que nadie lo interrumpiera después de la tensa y medio traumatizante experiencia con Sir Lavabo y la lamentable pérdida de Rodrigo.

Volvió a dirigir sus ojos al chico quien en ese instante sacaba una galleta del plato mirándola igualmente:

\- ¿Sucede algo? _ dijo ella educadamente preguntándose si habría estado haciendo algún gesto extraño o tendría migas en la cara para que el latino la observara de ese modo tan…penetrante.

\- Es solo que pareces haberte enamorado de ese pastel_ contestó señalando hacia el dulce que ella había estado consumiendo con deleite.

\- Extrañaba la comida de Mewni _ sonrió la oji celeste cortando otro trocito con el tenedor_ no es que la comida de la Tierra no sea grandiosa, pero todo esto_ hizo un gesto con las manos hacia la mesa_ me da algo de nostalgia.

\- No te culpo, este maíz es mucho mejor que el de la Tierra_ repuso el chico cerrando el libro y agarrando una mazorca con ambas manos comenzando a mordisquearla. Realmente era delicioso.

\- Por supuesto, el maíz del reino es famoso en todo Mewni. Tenemos festivales de cosecha y fiestas en honor a él, así como una amplia variedad de comida_ acabando el pastel Star tomó algunas galletitas_ estuve tratando un tiempo de aprender a hacer estos dulces…pero no me quedaban del todo bien.

\- ¿Le faltaba azúcar al producto final? _ Marco sonrió de lado bromeando, pero al mismo tiempo con la expresión orgullosa de quien sabe el punto débil de la otra persona.

\- Sí_ suspiró la rubia derrotada haciendo girar la pasta entre los dedos_ no lo entiendo. Realmente siempre que cocino algún dulce trato de seguir las reglas del libro, pero es como si _algo_ dentro de mí me impidiera poner la cantidad de azúcar correcta o me hiciera quitarle el azúcar.

\- Ahora creo que te estás tomando mi comentario demasiado en serio_ Marco alzó una ceja hacia ella extrañado por su comentario tan profundo ante una simple acotación_ tampoco tienes que preocuparte tanto, después de todo...creo que me acostumbré a tus postres. Por ejemplo, ese pastel me parece demasiado dulce.

El chico apuntó con la cabeza hacia la obra de repostería a la vez que seguía ocupado con su mazorca.

\- ¿De verdad? ese pastel lo hizo el cocinero de palacio…lleva años haciéndolo perfectamente.

\- ¿Y porque es el cocinero real me tiene que gustar todo lo que él hace? _ el latino arrojó en el plato la mazorca ya vacía sin ningún brillante granito amarillo en ella_ aunque fuera el mejor chef de Mewni mi lengua sigue encontrando eso demasiado dulce.

\- No decía que te tenía que gustar porque sí_ discutió la chica negando con la cabeza_ es solo que como dijiste que te acostumbraste a mi cocina…casi siento que arruiné tu paladar_ la niña se mordió el interior de la mejilla pensando que sería una lástima que por acostumbrarse a sus postres desabridos ahora Marco no apreciara correctamente una delicia como el pastel de maíz de su dimensión.

\- Vamos estirada tu paladar no aprecia mis nachos extra picantes y no me deprimo por eso, sino que hago el estupendo razonamiento de que es más para mí_ comentó aludiendo a las porciones de pastel que todavía quedaban sobre la mesa_ aunque si te hace sentir mejor siempre puedo demandarte por "perjuicios a la lengua" o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Eso existe? _ preguntó Star sorprendida.

\- Que yo sepa no, pero hoy en día la gente demanda por todo así que seguro que algo similar puedo encontrar.

La oji celeste rápidamente tomó una galleta lanzándosela a Marco como venganza por estarle tomando el pelo. El castaño sorprendentemente atrapó el proyectil con la boca tragándoselo en el acto.

Junto a la puerta Arthur y Midnight aplaudieron por el truco hasta que el pelirrojo le dio un golpe en la nuca al felino al percatarse de que los gatos no aplauden. Se estaba relajando demasiado.

Rodando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisita Star se puso de pie pasando las manos por la vaporosa falda del vestido buscando eliminar cualquier rastro de migas de ella.

\- ¿Vas a alguna parte?

\- Necesito ir al tocador para señoritas.

\- ¿Casi un año en la Tierra y aún no me dices directamente que vas al baño? _ repuso divertido el chico.

\- Prefiero ser menos explícita_ la princesa murmuró un pequeño "ya regreso" antes de recordar el libro que su amigo leía tan atentamente_ por cierto ¿quieres llevarte ese libro? Podría pasar a la biblioteca a dejar constancia de que lo tendrás por un tiempo.

\- ¿Realmente me dejarán llevármelo?

\- Vivimos juntos en la Tierra así que sería casi como si me lo llevara yo. No habrá ningún problema_ dijo Star tranquilizándolo.

La rubia le indicó que se llevaría el libro con ella durante un rato para que los bibliotecarios vieran de cual se trataba. Dicho esto, se giró sobre sus talones saliendo de la estancia sosteniendo el texto con sumo cuidado y respeto.

Ella siempre era muy cuidadosa con los libros.

Marco desvió un poco la vista observando la entallada cintura del vestido por la espalda de la chica, sonrojándose cuando en su cabeza generó la pregunta de como se vería ella en jeans ajustados junto a una polera que le quedara igual de apretada que la parte superior del vestido que contaba con un diseño de corsé.

Se desordenó el cabello comenzando a beberse su té antes de que el sirviente o el gato escalofriante vieran hacia donde habían estado vagando sus ojos anteriormente.

Marco Díaz se había atrevido después de mucha negación a reconocerse a sí mismo que estaba enamorado de Star…pero esa aceptación al parecer venía acompañada de una liberación subconsciente para comenzar a fijarse más detenidamente en detalles físicos de la chica que antes se había negado a mirar con demasiado interés.

Se encogió de hombros suponiendo que no habría ningún problema siempre y cuando su mejor amiga no lo pillara jamás mirándola de esa manera que nada tenia que ver con el amor puro y completamente inocente que ella tanto disfrutaba en la ficción.

Star no estaba lista para aceptar esas implicaciones aún.

* * *

 _ **Cinco minutos más tarde…**_

La puerta de la sala se abrió enérgicamente provocando el sobresalto del joven sirviente, Midnight y el castaño que estaba bebiendo su té, quien involuntariamente acabó arrojando el contenido de la taza sobre la mesa en el plato de las galletas.

En la entrada destacaba la alargada y elegante figura de la reina de Mewni con su largo cabello blanco azulado cayendo por la espalda hasta un poco más debajo de sus rodillas y el brillante vestido azul claro combinando a la perfección con los ojos de lince que recorrían la estancia tratando de encontrar a su hija.

\- ¿Star? ¿cielo, estás aquí? _ preguntó entrando en el lugar volviendo a chequear todo como si tal vez la chica estuviera escondida en algún sitio.

\- Ella fue al ba…tocador para señoritas_ se corrigió el chico peligro con una sonrisita descarada_ pero debería volver dentro de poco.

\- En ese caso supongo que no habrá problema si la espero_ repuso la mujer en tono jovial caminando hasta el sillón donde anteriormente había estado sentada Star dejándose caer en él completamente relajada_ seguro que puedes darme algo de conversación mientras esperamos.

\- Eso depende de sobre que quiera hablar_ contestó Marco masticando una galleta observando la sonrisa amable de Moon.

Esa mujer era…extraña. Siempre sentía gentileza y hasta cierto cariño de parte de ella hacia su persona, pero mientras el rey River le inspiraba confianza. Con la reina no era lo mismo, parecía amable, simpática y maternal…pero había _algo_ que le impedía confiar del todo en ella.

Tal vez no fuera muy lógico, pero Marco Díaz confiaba en sus instintos.

\- ¡Oh de nada en particular! _ respondió Moon sirviéndose un canapé cubierto con una pasta de maíz salada_ por ejemplo, podrías decirme que tal te ha parecido tu paseo por el castillo.

\- Bastante bien, Star me llevó a conocer muchos lugares diferentes_ el castaño se sirvió algo de jugo para tener el tiempo de buscar que más decir y no sonar cortante. Era la primera vez que hablaba con la madre de Star sin que fuera sobre algo puntual_ la Sala de armas, por ejemplo, es interesante.

\- Sin duda es un sitio interesante_ Moon hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano_ pero no lo llamaría divertido precisamente para explorar en tu primer recorrido por el palacio.

\- Bueno, la est…Star_ se corrigió el latino a tiempo viendo que el apodo actualmente más cariñoso y bromista que peyorativo podía sonarle mal a la reina_ me llevó a todos los lugares que ella consideraba divertidos.

\- No lo dudo_ asintió la reina con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos_ siempre hemos diferido mucho en lo que pensamos que es divertido. Por ejemplo, yo creo que la Lavandería es muy entretenida, no hay nada como combatir contra monstruos mientras tratas de recuperar tu ropa_ la mujer hizo gestos de pelea con las manos imitando sus batallas para sacar sus vestidos de las garras de algún extraño ser.

Marco se atragantó con su bebida al escuchar a la reina llamar semejante lugar "divertido", especialmente con un tipo como Sir Lavabo en él.

\- ¡A juzgar por esa reacción supongo que fueron allí! _ exclamó ella con hilaridad_ ¿entonces qué tal está el simpático de Sir Lavabo?

\- Si por "simpático" se refiere a un tipo que no deja de gruñir y meterse donde no lo llaman…pues supongo que está más simpático que nunca_ gruño Marco entre dientes.

\- Ya veo que no se llevaron demasiado bien, pero no te preocupes, a él le gusta molestar a todo el mundo. Es por eso que desafortunadamente Star le tiene miedo.

Moon apoyó la barbilla en sus manos enguantadas perdiendo la sonrisa jovial y adquiriendo un aire más serio, pero aún relajado decidiendo que era hora de abordar el tema que verdaderamente deseaba.

Creía que ya había formado suficiente conversación para no ser demasiado brusca en preguntar.

\- Hablando de Star y de cosas desafortunadas…_comenzó frunciendo el ceño recordando la noche anterior_ me gustaría hacerte una pregunta…

\- ¿Cuál? _ Marco alzó una ceja manteniendo una apariencia calmada, pero orando internamente para que la pregunta no tuviera nada que ver con sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba ocurriendo anoche exactamente? ¿Star te envió un mensaje mágico tal vez?...y más que eso... cuando estábamos a la orilla de ese barranco me aseguraste que mi hija se encontraba abajo en el saliente…¿Cómo podías afirmarlo con tanta autoridad?

\- Yo..._ Marco se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua. En realidad él tampoco le encontraba demasiada lógica_ tuve un extraño sueño…allí la vi a ella siendo atacada por Mina en el lugar exacto donde más tarde encontramos su rastro…no sé cómo eso fue posible pero así pasó_ el castaño apretó los puños bajo la mesa intentando arrojar a lo profundo de su mente cualquier reminiscencia de los sentimientos espantosos de miedo, rabia, desesperanza y soledad que había experimentado al pensar en perder a Star_ más tarde lo del barranco…simplemente _sabía_ que ella se encontraba ahí debajo de alguna manera podía… _sentirla_.

\- ¿Te había pasado algo así antes? _ preguntó Moon mirándolo interesada por la información recibida.

El moreno hizo memoria, recordando alguna otra situación similar donde había sentido la presencia de Star sin que ella estuviera allí físicamente.

Y recordó una…era amarga y extremadamente dolorosa…le daban ganas de vomitar de solo pensarlo pero…

Allí en el fondo de sus recuerdos brillaba la imagen de una mariposa blanca aleteando frente a él cuando fue capturado por Toffe, la cual le había dado algo de paz y consuelo en medio del espantoso sufrimiento que tuvo que soportar.

\- Una vez…hace tiempo_ susurró débilmente_ cuando fui capturado por Toffe. Creo que Star le habló de eso_ ante la confirmación de la reina el niño prosiguió_ una mariposa mágica llegó al lugar donde estaba recluido…y…sucedió algo similar a lo de anoche.

\- Ya veo…_ la mujer asintió frotándose el mentón_ bueno…supongo que pasar tanto tiempo con mi hija siendo expuesto a la magia ha provocado algunos efectos imprevistos, pero útiles sin duda. Con respecto a la mariposa habrá sido una especie de mensaje mágico…o…_Moon se ensimismó un momento pensativa_ una manera de excavar profundo.

\- ¿Cómo eso que ella tuvo que hacer para sacarme del armario?

\- Pff…_Moon dejó escapar una animada carcajada al recordar esa cómica situación que le contó su hija_ ¡sí exacto, pero idealmente no solemos usar esa habilidad para ayudar a sacar chicos del closet!

El latino arrugó el ceño al pensar en el significado que tendría eso en la Tierra, sonaba casi como si Star lo hubiera ayudado a admitir su homosexualidad…la cual obviamente era inexistente.

De todos modos, no pensaba decirle eso a su interlocutora, según comentarios de la propia Star la mujer gozaba de las buenas bromas a costa de la gente así que no pensaba proporcionarle munición contra sí mismo por nada del mundo.

\- Bueno eso es lo que necesitaba saber, tenía mucha curiosidad por preguntártelo_ prosiguió ella_ e idealmente no quería a mi hija presente cuando lo hiciera, sería obligarla a recordar algo muy horrible muy poco tiempo después de que lo viviera.

Marco asintió completamente de acuerdo. Star no necesitaba recordar la experiencia vivida el día anterior, de hecho, era mejor incluso si la olvidaba.

\- ¿Nada más que comentarme acerca de este fenómeno mágico entre tú y Star? _ inquirió Moon con aire indiferente sirviéndose algo de leche y echándole tres terrones de azúcar a la taza.

El castaño repasó los eventos, para detectar cualquier cosa extraña…o más extraña de lo que ya era tener sueños donde veías que le estaba ocurriendo a otra persona en ese mismo instante.

Entonces recordó la luz…esa luz rojiza que alumbraba su habitación cuando despertó y a la cual apenas le prestó atención en medio del pánico del momento. La misma luz carmesí que percibió momentáneamente cuando estaba siendo torturado por Toffe.

Realmente no tenía certeza de dónde provenía, pero era sospechosamente similar a la que emitía la Luna Roja esa noche del baile donde él y la princesa estuvieron a punto de besarse.

Él y Star nunca habían vuelto a hablar sobre ese evento, era muy incómodo y les había costado demasiado volver a actuar con normalidad luego de este como para regresar sobre el pantanoso asunto. Debido a que la princesa nunca trató el "quedar unidos bajo la hipnótica luz rubí" como algo importante el chico tampoco se preocupó asumiendo que todo era solo un cuento de viejas cultural y cursi del Inframundo.

Y, de todos modos, aunque no fuera así y ese extraño satélite en serio tuviera algo que ver con la conexión profunda y mágica que compartía con su mejor amiga tenía el presentimiento de que no era buena idea mencionárselo a la reina, después de todo se suponía que llegado el momento la chica se comprometería con alguien elegido por los reyes y cualquier otra relación anterior quedaría en el olvido como algo superficial.

Una unión mágica no era nada superficial.

Marco Díaz desvió la vista de los ojos de la monarca fingiendo seguir pensando mientras untaba algo de mermelada en una tostada hecha a base de harina de maíz. Turbado se dio cuenta de que realmente le preocupaba más el pensamiento del maldito futuro prometido de Star que el estar verdaderamente unido a ella por un extraño ritual mágico.

Nunca había sido demasiado amante de pensar lejos en el futuro así que respecto a los potenciales problemas que pudiera significar tener una relación con la princesa había adoptado el sano pensamiento de ir sorteando obstáculos a medida que llegara a ellos y por ahora el único obstáculo al cual pensaba prestarle atención era al asunto de ser correspondido.

Pero aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas de olvidar el factor "prometido" existente en la ecuación la verdad era que esa desagradable costumbre de Mewni siempre había estado presente dando vueltas en la parte posterior de su cabeza incluso mucho antes de plantearse la posibilidad de ver a Star como otra cosa que no fuera una amiga.

Ante este hecho sobre la vida romántica de la realeza Butterfly no podía dejar de sentir que un vínculo medio esotérico uniendo su alma a la de Star era casi una pequeña garantía o fortaleza, algo que estaba de su lado y de la…relación que ambos aún no tenían, pero que pensaba conseguir que tuvieran.

Decidiendo que ya había esperado el suficiente tiempo una respuesta la reina volvió a tomar la palabra:

\- ¿Y? ¿algo más que comentar? _ interrogó al adolescente ensimismado.

\- No, traté de recordar alguna otra cosa, pero nada_ mintiendo con todo descaro sin dejar traslucir ni lo más mínimo el que no estaba siendo sincero el chico peligro mordió relajadamente su tostada dirigiendo la vista hacia la puerta esperando que la oji celeste regresara pronto.

Sus deseos fueron escuchados, en ese instante la puerta se abrió nuevamente dando paso a Star, quien mirando el libro que se había llevado antes de salir aún no se percataba de la presencia de su madre:

\- ¡Marco! tal como pensé no hay ningún problema en que te lleves el libro. Por cierto, la Dramaturga parece estar obedeciendo tus instrucciones ella realmente se tomó en serio lo que le dijiste, aunque me da pena la po…

\- Entonces tal como pensé fueron a la biblioteca_ comentó la reina amorosamente viendo a su hija por primera vez en todo el día.

\- ¡Madre! _ exclamó Star repleta de alegría al ver a Moon, corriendo hacia ella para abrazarse firmemente a su cintura_ ¡me alegra tanto verte! ¡quería saber cómo estabas!

\- También estoy feliz de verte calabaza_ murmuró la reina devolviéndole el abrazo_ pero realmente estaba llena de trabajo y quería reunirme contigo cuando pudiera quedarme todo el resto del día a tu lado sin interrupciones.

\- Entonces…¿ya no tienes nada más que hacer? _ preguntó la rubia con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

\- No, nada más por hoy_ sonrió Moon achuchando a su hija un poco más.

La princesa sonrió aún más, disfrutando del cariño maternal, al mismo tiempo que Marco al otro lado de la mesa observaba la escena disimuladamente con cierta tristeza: Él nunca había tenido una relación así con ninguno de sus padres…tal vez solo con su madre hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un niño pequeño. Estaba acostumbrado a ello y normalmente no echaba en falta el amor familiar, pero siempre que veía imágenes como la que tenía ahora en frente no podía evitar salir a flote la tristeza profunda que guardaba desde hace mucho, aunque fuera solo por unos segundos.

\- Por cierto…_comenzó a decir la princesa percatándose del plato lleno de miguitas que tenía la reina en frente y la taza de té vacía delatando que llevaba allí un buen rato en compañía de Marco_ ¿De que hablaron mientras yo no estaba?

La mujer mayor y el niño se miraron fijamente un segundo recordando su conversación sobre no hacer que Star tuviera que pensar demasiado en lo ocurrido apenas la noche anterior. Ella ahora se veía feliz y relajada, realmente parecía estar bien. Ninguno quería arruinar eso.

\- Nada importante querida, solamente le estaba preguntando a tu amigo sobre su recorrido por el palacio.

\- Digamos que tu señora madre cree que la Lavandería en divertida_ añadió Marco rodando los ojos.

\- ¡No es para nada divertida! _ exclamó la rubia en completo desacuerdo_ ¡Y Sir Lavabo no dejó de incordiarnos ni un segundo!

\- ¡Hay que tener sentido del humor con ese hombre cariño! _ rio Moon ante la gravedad de la reacción de ambos chicos_ no hay que tomarse tan a pecho a un empleado algo mal humorado y desubicado_ con un gesto juguetón despeinó el cabello de los dos adolescentes_ si son tan graves para absolutamente todo van a envejecer antes de tiempo niños, créanme, como reina ya sería una vieja si fuera así.

\- Pues canas no le faltan_ dijo el latino entre dientes reacomodándose el pelo.

\- Estas no son canas, es mi color de cabello natural_ contestó la mujer haciendo gala de una magnifica audición_ y Star deberías aconsejar al chico que si no es un poco más caballeroso no se va a conseguir novia…o al menos no una que valga la pena_ la reina estiró una mano apretando la mejilla del moreno como si de un niño pequeño se tratara_ a las buenas chicas les gustan los chicos amables Marco.

Cuando su rostro fue liberado del agarre, el castaño entrecerró los ojos hacia la peliblanca viéndola ponerse de pie arreglándose el vestido brevemente mientras Star se reía disimuladamente de su incomodidad ante el trato recibido por su madre.

¿Qué carajo les pasaba a todos ese día? ¿acaso el universo estaba conspirando contra él? Honestamente creía que ya había tenido suficiente con el caballero de la lavandería y el monstruo violador del Recolector de pelusa.

\- Ahora niños, ¿ya fueron a ver los jardines reales?

\- No madre, pensaba llevar a Marco después del Té_ respondió la princesa tomando en brazos a Midnight que al parecer se había cansado de jugar con Arthur.

\- Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Es mejor recorrerlos mientras aún haya luz de día, de noche siguen siendo hermosos, pero no se pueden apreciar los colores en su totalidad_ mencionó Moon guiándolos hacia la puerta, esquivando al sirviente pelirrojo que se estaba poniendo de pie después de estar jugando en el suelo compartiendo su merienda con el monstruo camuflado.

Marco tomó entre sus manos el libro de arte abandonado sobre la mesa donde lo había dejado Star, poniéndoselo bajo el brazo y caminando a una corta distancia tras su mejor amiga y la reina. Arthur lo miró con curiosidad ya que no era necesario que el castaño mantuviera la distancia de tres metros; no era un sirviente.

Pero el chico estaba bien con ello, la rubia sonreía ampliamente hablando animadamente con su madre, no se había olvidado de él claramente debido a las miradas que le dirigía de vez en cuando. Pero aun así era evidente su deseo de conversar con la reina y Marco no tenía deseos de interrumpir esa conversación. Star se veía muy feliz y ambos ya habían estado juntos durante todo el día. No le veía nada de malo el que la chica se centrara más en Moon ahora que ésta finalmente estaba libre de sus deberes reales, su amiga se merecía tener unos momentos madre-hija... donde él no pintaba nada.

Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Star cuando ella lo miró con cierto rastro de disculpa en sus grandes ojos azules, haciéndola entender que no estaba preocupado o molesto debido a su falta de participación en la conversación. Sacó su celular dispuesto a activar la cámara para capturar algunas imágenes de los jardines de palacio que pudieran valer la pena para realizar algunos bocetos o ponerlas como fondo en algún dibujo. El latino se sorprendió al ver varios mensajes de texto provenientes de Jackie preguntándole donde estaban él y Star, deseando saber los motivos por los cuales no habían asistido a la escuela.

Marco se limitó a teclear una respuesta sencilla donde contestaba que ambos estaban en Mewni viendo algunos asuntos, no podía decir nada más. Posiblemente deberían discutir con Star sobre cuál sería la excusa que utilizarían para justificar su ausencia de dos días.

Activando la cámara reflexionó sobre lo extraño que era el hecho de que ahora Jackie Lynn Thomas era…una amiga.

Antes de conocer a Star nunca había tenido amigas del sexo opuesto, ya que en parte tenía un enorme problema de confianza con las mujeres debido a sus experiencias pasadas y además las consideraba en su mayoría hechas en serie: un montón de bonitos trofeos con los que pasearse y a la vez vengarse de su maltrato de infancia.

Por eso se había interesado en Jackie hace tiempo: la chica era bonita tenía una linda figura y parecía un atractivo desafío, significamente menos aburrida que las otras niñas. Era más seria y difícil de obtener sin llegar a tener un carácter demasiado malo ni estar completamente fuera de sus límites…o de cualquier otro espécimen masculino puesto sobre la Tierra: como Janna Ordonia.

Pero después de conocer a Star quien le hizo ver las cosas de manera distinta, había desarrollado un cierto compañerismo con Jackie, incluso una amistad no tan fuerte ni profunda como la que lo unía con la princesa…pero el hecho es que era amistad, ya no le interesaba la bailarina de manera romántica, pero innegablemente reconocía que era una buena chica y la apreciaba.

Irónicamente Jackie a quien había perseguido activamente el año anterior ahora se había convertido en su única amiga estrictamente platónica…Janna…sabía que era buena persona, pero mentiría si dijera que la apreciaba y el…estado de no aprecio era mutuo por lo cual no estaba mal.

Era difícil apreciar a alguien que no deja de demostrarte que cree que eres una mierda, vale que se había comportado mal antes, pero a los ojos de la activista parecía no bastar absolutamente nada de lo que hiciera. Sencillamente para Janna él era irredimible.

Se encogió de hombros ante el pensamiento viendo que eso era algo que no se podía arreglar, si la pelinegra no quería reconocerle cualidades no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Apuró el paso hacia la enorme puerta que daba acceso a los jardines seguido de cerca por el joven sirviente pelirrojo, alcanzando a las dos mujeres que los esperaban charlando en la entrada.

Solo esperaba que esos jardines no tuvieran ninguna planta carnívora o potencialmente peligrosa en ellos. Ya había tenido suficiente acción por un día.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Díaz 8 PM…**_

Angie terminó de preparar dos tazas de café gemelas agregándole algo de leche y azúcar al suyo, dejando el de su marido mucho más amargo. Miró la hora en el reloj delatando que eran las ocho en punto de la noche.

Suspiró tomando ambas tazas con cuidado de no quemarse, comenzando a caminar hacia la sala de estar. Habían regresado ambos del trabajo hace una hora y estaban esperando la llegada de los adolescentes para hablar con Marco de inmediato, debido a que después de la experiencia vivida no deseaban esperar más. Star tendría la opción de quedarse a escuchar la conversación o irse si así lo deseaba.

En el sillón del living se encontraba Rafael hojeando un antiguo álbum de fotografías que solía mirar muy seguido, a pesar de lo triste de los recuerdos. Su semblante estaba serio y cada cierto tiempo llevaba la vista al celular donde observaba la hora.

\- No te preocupes demasiado _dijo Angie depositando la taza de café en frente del hombre_ Star me mandó un mensaje diciéndome hace media hora que estaban pasando un rato con la reina Moon y que probablemente sus padres se iban a extender un poco con la despedida_ tomó un sorbo de su taza calmadamente_ es algo normal considerando que Star fue la que estuvo más en peligro.

\- Sí, puedo entender eso_ asintió el hombre_ yo tampoco desearía separarme de Marco tan pronto después de que algo así pasara.

\- Realmente no suena para nada positivo eso de ser de la realeza_ repuso Angie frunciendo el ceño_ primero lo estresada que siempre vemos a Star, después un matrimonio arreglado, recientemente una traidora y ahora la pobre niña ni siquiera puede pasar tiempo con su familia porque el ambiente en su propio hogar no será bueno para ella.

\- Tienes razón, no suena como algo agradable, pero ella viene de un mundo diferente al nuestro, literalmente de una dimensión o planeta diferente como prefieras llamarlo_ Rafael miró una de las fotografías del álbum pensativo, antes de agregar_ Star es una buena chica y me agrada mucho, pero si estas amenazas peligrosas que al final acaban colocando en riesgo la vida de Marco continúan tendremos que pedirle que se vaya. Déjame terminar_ el hombre hizo un gesto con la mano cuando su esposa iba a replicar_ no lo digo solo por la seguridad de nuestro hijo sino también por la de ella. Ésta vez Star requirió ser protegida por su madre, en esta casa no tenemos armas y dudo que pudiéramos hacer mucho por ayudar o proteger a la niña si estos hechos de traición…y ataques mágicos se repiten. Al final sería peor para todos que ella permaneciera aquí.

A su pesar la señora Díaz tuvo que asentir. Con el tiempo había llegado a saber que los niños se metieron en algunas escaramuzas con un grupito de busca pleitos bastante débiles de Mewni que tenían la esperanza de robar la varita de la princesa. Pero al final nunca hubo daños graves, heridos o rumores de que en la ciudad ocurriera algo peligroso, así que de una forma bastante lógica compararon estos hechos con una versión más mágica de las peleas con matones de secundaria.

Pero lo ocurrido la noche anterior fue diferente: la chica estuvo realmente en peligro y en su afán por ayudarla Marco también. Se sentían felices claro y orgullosos del actuar del castaño, cualquier persona que realmente apreciara a un amigo no dudaría en ayudarlo en semejante situación de vida o muerte…pero…habían estado muy asustados.

Marco era bueno peleando y aunque no demasiado alto ni musculoso no era débil para un niño de su edad…según los estándares terrestres. Pero un enemigo mágico estaba fuera de lo que él podía manejar. Si la misma princesa se veía superada incluso con su magia innata ¿qué le quedaba a su hijo?

Rafael tenía razón, llegado a un caso extremo la pequeña Star tendría que irse, naturalmente ella y Marco podrían seguir en contacto pero…tendría que regresar a su dimensión.

\- Aunque tengas un punto, no podemos decirle eso hoy_ dijo la mujer con cierta autoridad_ sería algo horrible de nuestra parte comenzar con esa charla antes siquiera de que sea necesaria. Especialmente después de lo que le pasó.

\- Tienes razón…ya tendremos suficiente hoy con hablar con Marco…no sabemos como le va a afectar _eso_ …_ el hombre pasó una mano delicadamente sobre una fotografía donde dos adolescentes sonreían a la cámara, ambos niños casi idénticos: gemelos.

El matrimonio había charlado largo y tendido sobre que significaría realmente esa conversación. Estaba claro que sin importar nada el adolescente ya había decidido lo que amaba hacer y su personalidad estaba bien definida. Ya no podían querer seguir empujándolo hacia donde ellos desearan porque el chico jamás se iba a dejar, especialmente porque aunque les doliera admitirlo lo habían lastimado demasiado precisamente tratando de "guiarlo" y...protegerlo.

Sin embargo, Marco aún era un niño; un chico sin disciplina ni ganas de escuchar a nadie, por lo tanto era innegable que requería de cierta guía y control. Después de haber mantenido una conversación durante el día finalmente habían decidido que hacer. Necesitaban un equilibrio. Como familia no podían continuar lastimando a su hijo, pero tampoco podían dejar de ejercer su labor como padres.

El matrimonio tomó sendos sorbos de café esperando pacientemente la pronta llegada de ambos niños.

Finalmente, en el segundo piso de la casa se escuchó el sonido de unas tijeras dimensionales rasgando el tejido de la realidad.

* * *

 _ **Minutos antes... castillo de Mewni…**_

\- Adiós Midnight, sé un buen chico mientras no estoy_ susurró la princesa acariciando por última vez a su gato ya completamente cambiada de ropa para lucir más como su yo normal en la Tierra y menos como una princesa.

El gato ronroneó felizmente, lamiendo sus dedos aceptando que la chica tenía que irse, al lado Arthur miró la escena con una sonrisita amable y entretenida al percatarse de que Marco se mantenía lo más lejos posible del felino, aunque este no le causara el menor estornudo.

\- Arthur, tu pareces llevarte muy bien con él_ repuso Star mirando al sirviente pelirrojo quien había estado entreteniendo a su normalmente arisca mascota gran parte del día. No se había dado cuenta de esto cuando aún vivía en el castillo ya que ella pasaba mucho tiempo con su gato y al chico no lo veía nunca en ningún otro lugar que no fuera la biblioteca.

Tal vez en verdad nunca le había prestado demasiada atención sencillamente, lo cual la entristecía. Arthur parecía alguien amable y muy dulce, durante toda la jornada no fue molesto tenerlo cerca vigilándola a ella y a Marco ni un segundo…además parecía respetarla de manera genuina.

\- Cuídalo por mí_ dijo la chica refiriéndose a Midnight_ no quiero que se sienta solo.

Él asintió obedientemente pensando con cierta tristeza que irónicamente ahora que la princesa ya no vivía en Mewni Shade podía relajarse más sobre su actuación de mascota y pasar más tiempo deambulando por el palacio ya que la oji celeste no lo buscaría constantemente.

\- Tú también Arthur, espero que estés bien y…_ la niña bajó la voz_ tal vez sea demasiado pedir, pero no menciones…lo que ocurrió con Marco esta mañana, por favor, en la Tierra es completamente normal el contacto físico entre amigos solo...olvidé un momento donde estaba.

El pelirrojo anotó algo en su fiel libreta mostrándole el mensaje escrito:

\- " _No se preocupe princesa, no lo mencionaré. Considero que a veces las personas de palacio son demasiado chismosas, cada cual debería encargarse de su propia vida como piensa Sir Lavabo"_

\- Gracias_ contestó ella con sinceridad dándose media vuelta a continuación y alejándose hacia sus padres que la esperaban para darle el último adiós antes de volver a la Tierra.

Marco se acercó hasta el pelirrojo solo dirigiéndole una breve mirada al gato…no es que le desagradara específicamente ya que ese animal no le provocaba alergia como los gatos terrestres…pero _esos ojos_ amarillos que poseía... cada vez que los miraba era como si el gato lo entendiera y pensara, como si ese gato fuera inteligente.

Escalofriante definitivamente, pero no le iba a comentar eso a su mejor amiga acerca de su preciado animal.

\- Bueno zanahorio hasta aquí llegó mi visita_ le tendió una mano al sirviente quien tímidamente la estrechó con un apretón no demasiado fuerte_ fue…bueno conocerte, eres uno de los pocos tipos decentes que hay en este castillo, por lo que veo.

Arthur asintió con una agradable sonrisa pasándole una nota a Marco:

\- " _También fue bueno conocerlo, me alegra saber que la princesa Star tiene a alguien que la quiere tanto…aunque creo que a causa de usted la Dramaturga tardará un tiempo en recuperarse"_

Ambos se miraron antes de estallar en carcajadas recordando lo que pasó en la biblioteca esa misma tarde. La risa de Arthur era silenciosa...como su voz inexistente.

Cerciorándose de que su princesa no lo estaba observando el latino abrió el libro que había estado leyendo durante la hora del té en una página previamente marcada:

\- Oye zanahorio…tengo, un favor que pedirte_ elevó la mirada viendo al oji azul observarlo con sumo interés y extrañeza_ ¿conoces a alguien que…elabore estás cosas? _ preguntó enseñándole un determinado objeto en la página_ o...que pueda enseñarme a hacerlas.

El sirviente se frotó la barbilla pensativo, hasta que abrió los ojos asintiendo con alegría:

\- " _Yo no, pero la Dramaturga real sí. Ella suele visitar los sitios donde se venden esos objetos muy seguido. Supongo que espera que su prometido le desee obsequiar algo así pronto…si no se cumple lo que usted le dijo…sobre…infidelidad. Podría averiguarlo con ella y luego llevarlo a usted"._

\- Si en serio haces eso, te deberé una grande_ respondió Marco palmeando la espalda del sirviente amistosamente_ ¿cómo hago para contactarme contigo?

\- " _Venga a inicios de la próxima semana y aparezca cerca de la biblioteca a las cinco de la tarde, saldré de allí a esa hora a comer y podremos vernos"_

El latino asintió conforme con el plan, pensando desde ya como sacar las tijeras de Star sin que ella lo notara, no sería una sorpresa si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo.

A la par con esta conversación a unos pocos pasos de los hombres la princesa de Mewni le daba un fuerte abrazo a su padre para a continuación abrazar igual de fuerte a su querida madre:

\- Cuídate mucho calabaza_ dijo el rey acariciándole la mejilla a su hija_ espero que nos podamos ver pronto nuevamente, me esforzaré para poder irte a visitar en poco tiempo y conseguirte algún libro interesante para dártelo cuando vaya.

\- ¡Yo también querida! _ lloró Moon apretujando a la niña nuevamente_ me será mucho más difícil que ha tu padre, pero lo intentaré, realmente te extrañamos, pero estamos felices de que te diviertas en la Tierra.

\- También los extraño…cuando lo sucedido con Mina haya pasado procuraré venir a visitarlos nuevamente_ repuso dulcemente mirando a sus padres_ pero sin duda la paso realmente bien en la Tierra, tengo amigas y Marco siempre es muy divertido_ la rubia rió para sus adentros pensando en que sin duda Marco era una fuente inagotable de diversión…e irritación de vez en cuando_ además es bastante relajante entrenar magia allí, Glossaryck ha desarrollado un amor especial por el pudin.

\- Sí, me di cuenta cuando fui a hablar con los Díaz_ dijo River pensando en lo raro que era ver al serio espíritu del libro obsesionado con un dulce terrestre.

La reina miró la hora en el elegante reloj que colgaba de la pared del pasillo:

\- Star, cariño creo que es hora de ambos regresen, los Díaz podrían preocuparse. Ellos no parecen ser demasiado relajados por lo que me contó tu padre _ la reina se encogió de hombros al pensar en la descripción de Rafael, ella jamás podría haberse casado con un hombre así.

\- ¡Porque no lo son! Cielos, realmente no podemos demorarnos más, de seguro han estado intranquilos todo el día_ suspiró Star con cierta culpabilidad. Se giró hacia su mejor amigo quien estaba cuchicheando algo con Arthur…ellos parecían llevarse bien, aunque, por lo visto realmente Arthur era una persona fácil de llevar _ ¡Marco ven, tenemos que irnos!

El moreno escuchando la voz de su amiga se despidió del pelirrojo rápidamente asegurándole que volvería a saber de él pronto, al gato de la princesa solo le dirigió una pequeña mirada entrecerrando los ojos tratando de descubrir que era lo que tenía ese animal que lo hacía ser tan sospechoso. Pero por supuesto no encontró nada que justificara la paranoia: era solo un gato.

Marco se acercó hacia la princesa quien ya tenía abierto el portal deteniéndose frente a los reyes para darles el adiós.

\- Cuídate muchacho, es probable que vaya a visitar tu casa pronto, dale mis saludos a tus encantadores padres_ dijo River estrechando la mano del niño con solemnidad_ y gracias nuevamente por ayudar a Star.

\- Mi marido tiene razón, realmente hubiera deseado poder darme cuenta antes de las autenticas intenciones de Mina_ replicó la reina empuñando sus delicadas manos_ pero muchas gracias Marco, no sé que le habría pasado a Star si no me hubieras avisado_ la mujer miró a su hija con cariño_ es muy bueno saber que ella tiene un amigo leal en la Tierra para cuidarla.

\- Me habría gustado hacer más _ murmuró recordando la imagen dañada de la niña cuando la encontró la noche anterior: helada, sangrando y muy lastimada.

Habría deseado poder impedir que le ocurriera aquello.

\- Oh pequeño_ la reina de Mewni se agachó para abrazar al chico y despeinarlo levemente dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza_ no es como si pudieras haber hecho más, estaba fuera de tus posibilidades, enemigos como Mina no es algo que un humano pueda enfrentar. Ella era otra cosa completamente diferente a cualquier monstruo con el que hayas ayudado a Star antes.

El latino frunció el ceño confuso por esa frase, parecía como si la mujer estuviera tratando de consolarlo y al mismo tiempo le hablara de manera condescendiente de la misma manera en que las personas son amables con aquellos que consideran inferiores.

Era molesto, muy molesto, especialmente porque sabía que a la vez era completamente cierto: No había nada que él hubiera podido hacer contra Mina para proteger a Star.

\- Es hora de irnos_ la voz amable de Star se hizo oír a su lado sobresaltándolo levemente con la presión suave que sintió en la mano cuando ella enredó los dedos en los de él.

\- Claro_ respondió todavía ausente dentro de su cabeza frustrado porque por más que le daba vuelta a todo no encontraba una manera en que alguien carente de magia podría enfrentar a alguien que si la tuviera, sin importar si se volvía más fuerte físicamente…jamás podría ser una verdadera ayuda para su princesa cuando se enfrentaran a la magia.

Llevando al latino con ella Star camino hacia el portal agitando la mano libre para darle el último adiós a su familia antes de sumergirse dentro de la rotura espacial.

Marco reaccionó cuando percibió su cuerpo atravesando el portal con la sensación de estar pasando a través de una pared de agua…solo que sin mojarse.

En unos pocos pasos ya estaban de regreso en el segundo piso de la casa de los Díaz con el portal cerrándose silenciosamente a sus espaldas. El pasillo estaba oscuro, pero se podían ver las luces encendidas en el primer piso junto al leve ruido de la televisión encendida, probablemente en las noticias que Rafael veía a esa hora.

\- ¿Es raro si digo que siento como si no hubiera estado aquí en semanas? _ preguntó el chico peligro observando el pasillo y la puerta que daba a su habitación.

\- No, no lo es. Me siento de la misma forma_ contestó Star suspirando_ es extraño, teniendo en cuenta que apenas salí de aquí ayer en la noche.

La princesa percibió como la mano de Marco oprimía la de ella con más fuerza que antes y su cuerpo se ponía tenso al mencionar la noche anterior.

No podía evitar revivir toda la angustia y el miedo que experimentó al ver que su mejor amiga no se encontraba por ninguna parte, como le había gritado en sueños cuando la vio lastimada…

Era la segunda vez que estaba a punto de perderla.

Antes de que se diera cuenta la estaba abrazando, pasando los brazos alrededor la estrecha cintura de la chica y apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabello rubio y sedoso incapaz de evitar enterrar la nariz en él segundos después para sentir el aroma a rosas blancas que desprendía.

Capaz de percibir las emociones de su amigo a través de aquel abrazo, la princesa se lo devolvió rodeando el torso del niño y apoyando la frente contra su pecho en la polera de algodón que vestía bajo la sudadera negra.

\- ¿Sabes? _ susurró Star ladeando la cabeza logrando escuchar los latidos acelerados del corazón del chico, pero sin tener muy claro por que parecía tan alterado_ si no hubiera escuchado tu voz ayer en el bosque cuando Mina logró acorralarme…probablemente ella se habría desecho de mí allí mismo.

\- No sé como conseguí hacer eso…que me escucharas_ contestó el castaño luchando contra su voz temblorosa y las odiosas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago_ pero…no iba a dejar que desaparecieras así.

No pudiendo ser más elocuente con las palabras la oprimió contra él con mas fuerza, tratando de ahogar los pensamientos que se le venían a la mente sobre que habría pasado de no poder contactarse con Star, si Mina la hubiera lastimado más…

Si ella hubiera muerto la noche anterior.

\- Si eso pasara…mi vida sería una mierda_ una frase pequeña, ni poética ni elegante pero que expresaba claramente como se sentía ante la idea de perderla.

\- Bueno…eso es realmente dulce viniendo de ti_ Star soltó una pequeña risita divertida y conmovida a la vez por el comentario tan falto de delicadeza_ yo tampoco podría ser feliz si te pasara algo Marco.

Ella alzó el rostro topándose con la mirada chocolate de su enamoramiento, inusualmente seria como si estuviera pensando o reflexionando algo mientras la miraba. Era extraño, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que la soltara para dejar de sentirse tan incomoda y consciente de la presión de sus dedos sobre su cintura…y por otro lado...su parte más alocada y salvaje escondida profundamente dentro de su carácter responsable y sensato quería que tirara de ella y la besara, no como el beso simple que fue apenas un roce de labios que compartió con Tom hace tiempo…sino…un beso de verdad, que la dejara sin aire y provocara que las piernas le temblaran.

Sabía que estaba mal y eso solo llevaría al desastre, no era lo correcto ni lo que una princesa adecuada, responsable, consciente de su deber y las tradiciones haría…no era lo que ella haría. Pero no importaba cuanto se lo tratara de repetir en su cabeza, su corazón pensaba lo contrario, solo quería mandar al carajo las reglas y lanzarse hacia el chico actuando como una adolescente sentimental, libre e irresponsable que tenía el derecho de besar a quien quisiera y enamorarse sin preocuparse de deberes o tradiciones.

Tal vez…incluso más que enamorarse.

Sin saberlo el latino estaba pasando por un debate interno muy similar: estaban tan cerca, ella se veía tan hermosa y olía tan bien que lo único que realmente deseaba hacer era acortar los pocos centímetros de distancia que los separaban y robarle un beso de una buena vez, sin fingir que había sido un accidente o que esa no era su intención. Podía salir horriblemente mal, podía asustarla, romper su confianza, incluso podía llevarse un bofetón. Pero el par de ojos azul bebé anclados en los suyos que se veían sospechosamente suplicantes y ansiosos hacían la decisión de hacer lo correcto cada vez más difícil.

Ninguno de los dos sabía si catalogar como buena o mala suerte el hecho de que unos pasos apresurados resonaran en las escaleras en ese preciso instante anunciando que Rafael y Angie Díaz estaban acercándose.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…ahora mismo…**_

 **Este es una especie de "vamos a comerciales" porque el fin de ese párrafo me quedo muy bueno XD, aquí es donde pensaba acabar el cap cuando pregunté. Como ven parece su propio episodio, muchos pensaron que estaría apurando la escritura o algo así, pero no: si pregunté es porque la idea de esperar o subirlo de inmediato eran ambas igualmente buenas.**

 **Para los frustrados porque no dejo que estos dos se besen digamos que mi objetivo es cansar a Marco de que el universo lo interrumpa...(inserte risa malvada)**

 **Ahora sin más preámbulos vamos a la parte dos de este capítulo, la cual tiene nuevo nombre.**

* * *

 **Triste Similitud: Parte 1**

El único sonido que se escuchaba en la silenciosa estancia era el tic tac del reloj pegado a la pared. La televisión apagada hace mucho tiempo y los periódicos dejados de lado en cuanto el sonido del portal dimensional abriéndose en el piso superior llegó a los oídos del matrimonio.

Las cuatro personas se encontraban sentadas frente a frente; los adultos en dos sillones pequeños que utilizaban normalmente para las visitas y los adolescentes en el gran sofá donde siempre veían películas todos los jueves. Entre ambos dúos había una mesa de madera con cuatro tazas de té humeante y un álbum de fotografías muy viejo que se veía bastante manoseado, como si sus tapas hubieran sido tocadas una y otra vez a través de los años.

Star se removió inquieta al lado de su mejor amigo sintiéndose extraña estando allí: sabía que estaban a punto de hablar algo importante así que no podía dejar de creer que era una intrusa, tal vez se estuviera quedando en esa casa hace casi un año, pero no era familia. ¿De verdad estaba bien que interfiriera, aunque fuera solo con su presencia en un momento intimo?

Irónicamente el ambiente incomodo y silencioso parecía más una reunión diplomática que un momento de unión familiar delatando la triste falta de comunicación que existía en esa casa.

Marco no estaba en mejores condiciones: hace cerca de veinte minutos sus padres subieron corriendo las escaleras para darles la bienvenida.

Angie los abrazó a ambos afectuosamente, gesto que la princesa respondió con gusto y él con unas palmaditas en la espalda de la mujer, tensas e incomodas. Habían pasado demasiados años desde que se abrazara a su madre luego de regresar de la escuela o se sintiera cómodo cerca de cualquiera de sus progenitores ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿actuar como un niño feliz de regresar a casa? Sabía que sus padres se habían preocupado por lo ocurrido, no eran personas descorazonadas o sin alma, pero no le nacía correr hacia ellos y saludarlos con afecto o dado el caso... abrazar a Angie.

Solo…eso no estaba allí.

Rafael viendo que su mujer no planeaba soltarlos había saludado de manera formal pero cálida, manifestando idéntico interés por lo vivido en Mewni. Luego solo vinieron algunos minutos donde las preguntas sobre Mina, la salud de Star, la visita del rey River y el papel del mismo Marco en el rescate fueron protagonistas.

Luego Angie los había guiado a todos hacia los sillones diciendo que necesitaban conversar.

Y allí estaban ahora en un silencio denso donde se escuchaban las respiraciones y se miraban las caras mutuamente.

La señora Díaz miró a su marido, el hombre tenía la vista baja observando a Marco y al álbum alternativamente, frunciendo el ceño como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para empezar a hablar. El niño estaba en idénticas condiciones, pero conocía a su hijo y sospechaba que consideraba que se debatía entre soltar alguna frase irreverente o esperar calmado en su lugar.

Rafael parecía una estatua, Marco sacudía la pierna rítmicamente aburrido e impaciente hasta que la niña rubia a su lado colocó una mano suavemente sobre su rodilla ejerciendo una diminuta presión para que dejara de hacerlo antes de regresar la mano elegantemente a su regazo llevando la otra hacia la taza de té y tomar un sorbo.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para la mujer quien levantó una ceja viendo todo el cuadro: su esposo no sabía como comunicarse con su hijo, el chico no estaba mejor, pero se notaba a simple vista que nadie abriría la boca a menos que ella hiciera algo al respecto y Star…Star acababa de demostrar con un sencillo lenguaje corporal que entre ella y su hijo existía más intimidad física y emocional de la que querían dejar ver.

La castaña agitó levemente los rizos suspirando para sus adentros: un problema a la vez.

\- Star, querida_ comenzó con una sonrisa amable inclinándose en su asiento_ sé que ya te lo dije antes, pero estamos realmente felices de que te encuentres sana y salva. Estábamos muy preocupados y solo queríamos que esa horrible mujer pagara por lo que hizo, no sabes el alivio que sentimos cuando tu padre vino a vernos.

\- Gracias señora Díaz_ contestó la niña tensándose momentáneamente ante la mención de Mina, pero recuperando su máscara sonriente segundos después_ pero no estaría aquí sin Marco, él fue quien le avisó a mi madre.

\- Lo sabemos_ repuso la mujer con voz suave dirigiendo la mirada a su hijo quien en ese instante estiraba la mano hacia su propia taza quemándose al no tener cuidado_ y estamos muy orgullosos por eso ¿no es así Rafael?

Tanto Marco como su padre se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo, los dos tratando de alcanzar la taza de té correspondiente soltando una maldición cuando se quemaron.

\- ¿Qué? _ preguntaron a la vez frunciendo el ceño mirando a Angie.

\- Que ambos estamos muy orgullosos de Marco por haber sido tan valiente y ayudar a Star ¿no es así cariño? _ demandó la mujer observando a Rafael con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

\- ¿En serio lo están? _ dijo Marco alzando una ceja. De alguna manera había llegado a creer que en casa lo esperaba una regañina sobre su falta de juicio o sobre cual debiera haber sido su proceder antes de despertarse como loco llamando a la reina y largándose con ella a buscar a Star en plena noche. De hecho, tenía algunas respuestas listas por si acaso_ ¿no van a chillarme?

\- No veo porque tendríamos que hacerlo_ repuso su padre calmadamente mirándolo con cierta suavidad_ actuaste correctamente y fuiste muy valiente. Muchas personas dicen querer a sus amigos o estar dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por ellos, pero llegado el momento no lo hacen, nos sentimos orgullosos de que no seas así.

\- Oh, vaya es bueno saber que todo lo que tengo que hacer para que se sientan orgullosos es arriesgar mi vida por una buena causa. Realmente lo habría hecho antes si hubiera sabido que era lo único que necesitaba para que dejaran de mirarme como si fuera una mierda andante_ contestó el niño con acidez.

Sintió la mirada punzante de la oji celeste a su lado quien obviamente estaba tratando de transmitirle que intentara ser civilizado, pero _no podía_ ¿de verdad sus estúpidos progenitores pensaban que se iba a sentir feliz por escuchar algo como eso? Durante años era lo único que había querido escuchar: que estaban orgullosos de él. Pero nunca nada fue suficiente, si es esforzaba para ser el hijo que ellos querían lo hacían sentir mediocre, si decidía ser su propia persona y hacer lo que le gustaba estaban decepcionados, si aprendía a defenderse de los matones que lo molestaban entonces era problemático, si no hacía nada para defenderse en ese caso le recomendaban hablar con el maestro sin ver que eso no servía para nada.

El hecho de que ahora le vinieran con esa frase era una completa burla, como algo que realmente has estado esperando por mucho tiempo y cuando lo obtienes no estás en absoluto feliz con ello.

Angie bajó la vista hacia sus pies, tragándose algunas lágrimas que sentía estaban a punto de escapar: no solo el chico demostró claramente que no quería verlos cuando cayó en el hospital, sino que ahora ni siquiera se sentía feliz con un alago de su familia.

Habían querido cuidar a Marco, protegerlo y ayudarlo... evitar que acabará como _él,_ pero lo hicieron miserable en el proceso.

\- Tienes razón en sentirte así_ dijo ella con una sonrisa triste, sorprendiendo a Star y al castaño quienes esperaban una respuesta airada_ es comprensible…nos hemos dado cuenta de que hicimos muchas cosas mal Marco. Pero de todos modos queríamos que supieras lo que pensamos.

\- Bien…me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en algo_ el latino no sabía que responder ante eso, normalmente solo le gritarían para que los respetara o Rafael lo observaría de esa manera extraña entre decepción, enojo y miedo que nunca supo de donde venía ni porque estaba allí…y Angie…ella solo lloraría.

Star tomó otro sorbo de su té, sintiéndose espantosamente dividida. Entendía a las tres personas sentadas en esa sala: el dolor de Marco y el dolor de sus padres, sabía que todos habían cometido errores y que la falta de esfuerzo para tranzar y entenderse entre ellos no era culpa de un solo lado. Tal vez al inicio los mismos señores Díaz alejaron a Marco del peor modo, pero el chico adoptó una actitud que después no ayudo a revertir eso.

Siempre había querido que la familia hablara, pero ahora era realmente difícil saber si saldría bien, Marco tenía su corazón bajo llave impidiendo que ninguno de sus padres entrara en él y ellos habían acumulado demasiados errores como para poder acercarse a él fácilmente a esta altura.

Realmente todo sería más fácil si los Díaz fueran como su propia familia, ellos siempre hablaban libremente y tenían una excelente comunicación…al menos…la mayoría del tiempo.

\- Como dijo Angie, entendemos tus motivos para…estar molesto_ murmuró Rafael tratando de no dejar todo el peso sobre su esposa: nunca fue bueno hablando de sus sentimientos, nunca fue un gran orador…al menos eso tenía en común con Marco_ pero todo lo que hicimos fue…porque pensábamos que te estábamos protegiendo…y también…_bajo la cabeza suspirando_ porque…porque no queríamos perderte.

\- De que están…_ Marco estaba confundido, ¿acaso todo el problema de sus padres no era solo sobre las expectativas? ¿la frustración de Angie por quedarse en casa cuidándolo porque Rafael no tenía para pagar una niñera? ¿la decepción porque no fuera un genio como ellos? ¡¿qué mierda estaba pasando allí?! _ a que se refieren….

El matrimonio se miró en silencio, Rafael trató se alargar la mano hacia el álbum, pero estas temblaban con nerviosismo, Angie se apresuró a hacerlo por él extrayendo de las páginas del libro tres fotografías que a continuación le tendió a los niños.

Extrañado y completamente desconcertado Marco las tomó: él nunca había visto ese álbum y a juzgar por como se veía era bastante viejo.

Star descansó las manos en el regazo con la taza llena de la infusión caliente estirando el cuello para mirar las imágenes.

\- Tal vez el mirar estas fotografías sea la mejor manera de comenzar…_ dijo la mujer mordiéndose el labio, viendo como los ojos de su hijo se enfocaban en la primera foto. Realmente era la mejor manera de comenzar... ni ella ni Rafael sabían exactamente cómo hacerlo y una imagen suele explicar más que mil palabras.

La primera captura tenía en ella a dos jóvenes abrazados: la chica de cabello corto y rizado apenas algo más largo que como lo llevaba Angie en la actualidad. Ya desde su juventud mostraba una manera conservadora de vestir: falda hasta la rodilla, una blusa blanca y chalas de medio tacón tomando un pesado libro que Marco podría apostar era de ciencias. Por la espalda la abrazaba un joven que sin duda era Rafael…su rostro era idéntico al actual solo que mucho más joven, relajado y un poco más delgado.

Pero eso no era lo extraño.

Rafael llevaba el cabello largo y desordenado, sus ropas eran relajadas y contrarias a las de Angie: no había camisas, ni pantalones formales, ni apariencia impecable como la que lucía actualmente, incluso la princesa alcanzó a distinguir algunos piercings en ambas orejas.

\- No lo puedo creer_ bufó Marco entre dientes_ te dedicaste a darme un discurso enorme cuando me hice los míos y resulta que de joven también tenías.

\- Sigue mirando las fotos Marco_ suspiró el hombre tristemente, no reaccionando ni lo más mínimo ante el aparente descubrimiento del adolescente.

\- Marco…tienen la misma sonrisa_ repuso Star divertida apuntando a la vieja fotografía: la sonrisa ladeada, divertida, confiada y algo engreída de Marco era la misma que exhibía el joven que abrazaba a Angie por detrás en la imagen…incluso tenía el mismo hoyuelo.

La princesa frunció el ceño tratando de recordar si alguna vez había visto esa pequeña marca de belleza en la mejilla de Rafael…no lo recordaba, aunque a decir verdad el hombre sonreía muy poco y por lo visto no con la misma confianza de antaño.

Marco pasó a la siguiente fotografía decidiendo que ya no había nada más que mirar en la anterior. Allí estaba otra vez la misma pareja: Angie besaba entusiasmada la mejilla de su novio mientras el joven la abrazaba y hacía un gesto de paz hacia la cámara, al lado de ambos una joven bajita de cabello miel rodaba los ojos con un gesto entre cansado y cariñoso.

Lo más extraño eran las letras garabateadas con lápiz al pie de la fotografía: una letra pulcra y ordenada que tanto a Star como a su amigo le pareció familiar.

" _Hombre no puedo creer que me hayas hecho tomar esta foto, sabes que yo también quería salir ¿no?...me vengaré alguna vez, pero de todos modos felicidades por ganar el concurso"_

La oji celeste señaló sorprendida las letras grabadas en piedra en el edificio que estaba a las espaldas del trío.

\- ¿Facultad de arte de la universidad de Echo Creek? _ murmuró pensativa…¿Por qué estaban allí? Ni Rafael ni Angie fueron nunca fans del arte….¿tal vez la niña peli miel era estudiante de arte?

\- Tienes…¿tienes un maldito diploma de ganador en la mano? _ gruño el castaño mirando directamente a su padre a los ojos.

Toda su puta vida haciéndolo sentir como si dibujar fuera de inútiles y ahora…¿él había sido un maldito ganador de un concurso de arte cuando era joven? Y no solo eso, sino que también tenía casi el mismo estilo de vestir que él, casi como si el mismo Marco fuera un reflejo del pasado.

Angie apretó los ojos esperando el momento cuando el niño pasara a la siguiente fotografía mirando el estado en que se encontraba su esposo.

Rafael miró al niño completamente resignado …probablemente después de esa noche él ya no lo viera de la misma manera:

\- Pasa a la siguiente imagen…creo que te responderá muchas dudas.

Lentamente el moreno dejó de lado el papel que tenía en la mano pasando a la última captura de hace tantos años abriendo los ojos de manera desmesurada mientras Star se llevaba una mano a la boca consternada.

Allí había dos hombres jóvenes, uno de ellos era el mismo que el que figuraba anteriormente en las fotografías…pero el otro…

En cuanto lo vieron tanto Marco como la princesa supieron que ese _sí_ era Rafael Díaz:

El cabello impecable, la camisa bien planchada, el pantalón de tela, la sonrisa tensa y la postura recta…era el mismo hombre con el cual Marco se había criado, el mismo que recibió a la princesa cuando llegó a la Tierra el primer día.

Él no tenía ningún hoyuelo en la mejilla.

\- Tu…eres el de la derecha_ graznó Marco mirando a su padre fijamente esperando pacientemente hasta que él asintió_ pero…entonces…quien es…

\- Él otro…es mi hermano gemelo_ una lágrima solitaria cayó por la mejilla de Rafael_ él era quien ganó el concurso de arte y a quien vieron en las otras fotografías…en la segunda yo soy el que escribió la nota.

\- Antes de que preguntes porque nunca lo has visto…es porque murió hace dieciséis años_ repuso Angie dirigiéndose a su hijo reprimiendo un sollozo_ se llamaba como tú: Marco.

\- Pero…él estaba…_ Star se mordió el labio pensando que había sido indiscreta pero incapaz de contener la sorpresa al saber que el joven que salía con Angie no era su marido sino…alguien más…alguien que notoriamente no era solo un amigo.

\- ¿Abrazándome? _ contestó la señora Díaz en un tono bajo_ en esa época…_ tomó una respiración antes de continuar_ en ese tiempo…él era mi novio…y lo fue hasta el día de su muerte…

Marco abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero sin poder hacerlo. La taza de té se cayó de las manos de Star en ese momento yendo a parar a la alfombra sin romperse, pero volteando todo su contenido sobre la superficie de ésta.

Bastó que Rafael viera la manera en que lo estaba mirando la chica para darse cuenta que ella era demasiado perceptiva…demasiado observadora…mucho más que el niño a su lado.

Después de todo no era de extrañar que se hubiera dado cuenta...ella misma lo había señalado antes.

 _Ambos_ tenían la misma sonrisa.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Ahora si…hasta la próxima.**

 **Este es el acuerdo al que llegué con mi persona, publico más de lo que planeaba pero no espero demasiado. Digamos que cuando me di cuenta de que pocas veces se da la ocasión para hacer un cliffhanger tan maravilloso como este…lo sé…lo admito…soy telible.**

 **Y más de alguien está sacando sus antorchas ahora mismo probablemente…XD.**

 **Rebelé la bomba pero la historia de lo que pasó exactamente viene en el prox capítulo porque esto es solo la mitad del asunto, de hecho ni siquiera he ahondado en él y probablemente alguien va a releer última frase un buen rato tratando de entenderla.**

 **Ahora ¿Qué decir de la serie? Me reí de la bufón y Ruberiot casándose pensar que los hice pareja creyendo que la serie haría que se odiaran por siempre…que cosas.**

 **La trama…me encanta…la manera en que manejan el romance…no mucho pero bueno tal vez es solo mi parecer.**

 **Ahora comentarios, aquellos que no se ponen nombre tendrán número para que sepan quienes son:**

 **Guest 1:** Templario es independiente al 100%, así que no hay pistas de quienes son los personajes misteriosos aún y no tendrán su propio arco, digamos que aparecerán más adelante junto con la trama misma. Aquí está…algo de los Díaz.

 **ChopinThoughts** **:** Me hace muy feliz que creas que mis capítulos son emocionantes! Trato de que sean así, pero a veces me sorprende que la gente piense eso cuando lo que hago es más que nada enfocarme en tener una trama sólida.

 **AdventurerHeart** **:** Arthur es un gran chico y Sir Lavabo me agrada que te guste su estilo jaja es bien rudo el hombre, pero tiene buen corazón. Como ves Marco quiere hacer algo especial por Star…creo que el chico la va a necesitar mucho pronto.

 **HoshiBlue:** Me alegra que te gustara!

 **allen Vth** **:** Marco era el típico mocoso ligón que sabe distinguir cuando le gusta a una chica. Pero ahora no puede ver que Star se enamoró de él hace tiempo porque precisamente…viven juntos y ella siempre ha sido tímida y nerviosa así que…le cuesta sacar la conclusión correcta. Con Jackie no te preocupes, eso lo abordaré a lo largo de la historia pero tengo pensado muy bien como quiero que actúen los personajes.

 **Johana:** Publiqué lo que tenía y algo más, pero como soy mala lo dejé en un punto _interesante_ y nope…la versión de Bon bon aún queda para eso, de todos modos, el avance que dije no esperará más de unos 10 caps o tal vez menos como mencioné antes.

 **Ulquihime** : A veces es bueno no leer una historia por un tiempo para tener más caps que leer cuando regresas a ella…lamentablemente creo que por ahora solo tienes este cap.

 **marati2011** **:** Gracias por tu amabilidad, y digamos que se vienen varias cosas…

 **1203** **:** Amarás más a Marco pronto jejeje y creo que este cap te dará combustible de Moon y River…especialmente en su forma de ver las cosas.

 **fanatico z:** Marco tendrá un arma…pero no una espada las espadas son para personas equilibradas y honorables…Marco tiene cualidades pero creo que más al estilo valiente y temerario XD. Y con Jackie quiero enfocarme más en ella y sus sentimientos como personaje que en cualquier posible relación romántica.

 **Rex0153** : Ya hablamos de esto antes XD mi estimado amigo genio de la ciencia :D, pero seguro que nadie tomará mi fic como modelo de ciencia incluso creo que meteré eso que dices en algún cap donde salga Trixie. Kelly…ella no es para hacerle caso…definitivamente, pero su consejo sobre mantenerse vestido tiene sentido. Y Marco…bueno él es…pues Marco en este AU… de las 5 opciones de decir algo elegirá la más pendeja.

 **Mari200** : ¡Es un honor que te guste tanto mi fic! Y que te dieran risa esas escenas…esa era la idea. Casi morí hoy cuando vi a Ruberiot casándose con la bufón, nunca pensé que ellos se enamorarían en el canon.

 **Torikami Riuzak** **:** Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto! Y Jackie es un factor importante para mí, quiero que la gente empatice más con ella como persona que con su papel en la historia en cuanto a lo que siente por Marco o a posibles "interferencias" de ella en Starco. Lo demás ya lo hemos hablado por interno…no sé por qué no te imagino nada feliz con el beso Starco canon y tampoco lo estoy la verdad es como que...es todo menos lindo.

 **Guest 2** : No habrá cambios en cuanto a eso…se mantiene lo planeado.

 **Leti-Neko** : Claro que te recuerdo! Y sí todo cambia porque cambian sus personalidades, pero también porque me permito tratar de forma menos suave ciertos temas o ahondar más en ciertos personajes. Y el Starco…por ahora te diré que el primer beso planeo que sea bonito sin sentimientos amargos de que uno esté en una relación en ese entonces.

 **Dex Cipher** : Digamos que hice lo mejor para la trama…no para la audiencia con ese final XD jajaja, pero de todos modos estoy feliz con el resultado de este cap.

 **Lord Razor** : Bueno…esta es la mitad de la bomba, no sé por qué presiento que tienes ganas de perseguirme con una antorcha ahora mismo XD.

 **Guest:** Y esperé un poco y subí el cap…siendo malvada y troll al final…supongo.

 **Renzott** **:** Hola lector fantasma! Gracias por todas tus amables palabras, al final hice lo que me dejó más contenta a mí, en cierto modo me hace gracia el contraste de que la serie dejó Hype romántico y poder dejar interés aquí por un tema nada que ver con Starco.

 **YaniiR** **:** Cap 14…vaya aún no llegas a donde comienza el material Starco más pesado…realmente quisiera saber que sentirás en la final de la temp 1 del fic. Gracias por seguirme!

 **Shaikey** : Jajaja aquí tienes el cap nuevo y no, no pienso abandonar la historia muchos de los autores que lo dejan para siempre es porque escriben como diversión o porque les gusta, pero su pasión es otra cosa o su carrera…mi sueño es ser escritora o guionista así que por ello no puedo dejar la historia nunca XD escribir es mi pasión y este fic me hace feliz cada vez que hago un nuevo cap.

 **Guest 3:** Al final recibí opiniones dispares así que lo subí pero dejando un final un tanto…interesante.

 **Guest 4:** Gracias! una de las cosas que me encanta es que es un desafío que el Starco aquí se sienta como amigos realmente y sea agradable porque no son como el canon, ellos no tienen demasiados intereses en común y empezaron muy mal jajaja espero te guste este cap.

 **VapStar:** Esta historia será continuada hasta el final! Que probablemente sea tiempo después que el de la serie considerando que vamos en la temp 2 y la serie camino a la 4 XD. Realmente me alegra que ames tanto mi historia.

 **Mundylfary** : Bueno, al final llegué a un acuerdo con mi deseo de publicar, hacer felices a mis lectores y seguir con la trama…solo que presiento que algunos que vinieron a relajarse leyendo mi fic luego del cap de esta semana…se caerán de su silla.

 **Nos vemos en la próxima publicación, la U es demandante pero realmente odio desaparecer por un mes así que lo que prometo es que contra viento y marea trataré de tener un capítulo o dos cada mes como mínimo.**

 **Y no, no se trata de que me sienta presionada ni nada por el estilo solo que adoro escribir y me desespero cuando no hago algo que me gusta por mucho tiempo.**

 **Viendo como aumentan mis seguidores literalmente me desmayaré si llego a los 200 wow!**

 **Saludos a todos!**


	49. Chapter 49

**¡Hola! Aquí está la parte dos de toda la conversación con los Díaz, tal vez acabe por ser un capítulo no tan extenso como el anterior.  
**

 **También nos falta ver el plan de Arthur y Midnight para detener a los sirvientes chismosos ;D.**

 **De verdad traté de representar en este capítulo lo mejor posible la actitud de los Díaz como una familia con mala relación y la de Marco como chico complicado, espero que me haya quedado bien.**

 **Y NO, no es que vea muchas teleseries XD solo tengo mucha imaginación.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Triste similitud: Parte 2**

Poco a poco el cerebro de Marco comenzó a sacar conclusiones lógicas después del shock inicial ante la revelación de que su padre había tenido un hermano gemelo que salió con Angie en su juventud.

Obviamente escuchar esto junto al hecho de que el sujeto… _Marco…_ tenía talento artístico y una forma de vestirse tan similar a la de él mismo había provocado casi inmediatamente que tuviera la disparatada idea de que Rafael no era su verdadero padre sino el desconocido de la fotografía. Sin embargo, al recordar que Angie mencionó que…su… _tío_ …había muerto hace dieciséis años disipó esa duda inmediatamente.

Marco apenas estaba por cumplir quince años a final de año…las fechas no coincidían…todo estaba en orden: Rafael era su padre.

Al menos…esa parte estaba en orden, toda la historia sobre el difunto hermano gemelo y que tenía que ver eso con él aparte del nombre seguía siendo condenadamente confuso.

* * *

Star observó como la pose del castaño se relajó perdiendo la tensión adquirida hace algunos momentos, habiendo llegado a la misma conclusión que ella: el hermano de Rafael era solo su tío, nada más.

Pero la princesa, a diferencia de su mejor amigo no estaba tan dispuesta a aceptar lo dicho por la señora Díaz como cierto inmediatamente, sin considerarlo de forma más detenida.

La mujer mayor estaba tensa: sus labios retraídos en una fina línea y sus grandes ojos verdes parecían mirar al niño con nerviosismo y miedo. A menos que el hermano de Rafael guardara un oscuro secreto o su vida contuviera una revelación bastante fuerte, el único motivo que se le ocurría a Star para que estuviera tan asustada y nerviosa era que había mentido sobre las fechas.

Y tenía miedo de que Marco se diera cuenta.

El señor Díaz se encontraba en un estado muy similar solo que mucho más camuflado siendo notorio solamente por el leve temblor de sus manos.

La oji celeste se mantuvo en silencio girando la cabeza hacia su mejor amigo, esperando que fuera el primero en hablar, no era el lugar de ella comenzar a hacer preguntas o a poner en duda lo dicho por la madre de Marco.

Estaría en silencio por ahora.

* * *

El moreno dejó sobre la mesa las fotografías mirando el rostro del matrimonio sentado frente a él. Quería saber que historia había exactamente detrás de esas imágenes, ahora tenía incluso más dudas que antes y ninguna respuesta.

\- Entonces… _ pensó por donde comenzar a preguntar_ ¿por qué nunca supe que tenías un hermano gemelo? _ terminó disparando el proyectil directo a Rafael_ como lo mires es bastante raro que nunca me haya enterado, especialmente si me nombraron en honor a él.

Star asintió internamente pensando lo mismo, si el chico tenía el mismo nombre que el hermano gemelo de su padre debía ser porque él te tuvo una gran estima al fallecido _Marco,_ pero hasta ese mismo día nunca habían mencionada nada de que el señor Díaz alguna vez hubiera tenido un hermano, tampoco había ninguna imagen de él en la casa, ni aparecía en ninguna conversación.

\- Es una historia bastante larga…y complicada_ repuso Angie tomando aire lentamente_ no es fácil para nosotros hablar de esto.

\- Si esa "larga y complicada historia" tiene que ver con la actitud de mierda que siempre he tenido que soportar de ustedes entonces me da igual lo larga que sea_ escupió Marco cansado de los rodeos_ ¿querían hablar conmigo? Bien, aquí estoy. Los escucho.

\- No te vamos a decir nada a menos que mantengas una actitud civilizada_ gruñó Rafael ante el tono mandón del niño_ estamos tratando de tener una conversación decente contigo.

\- Bueno, eso nunca pasa, perdóname si no sé cómo se hace…o mejor…perdóname si pienso que esto es una especie de treta para manipularme_ contestó el adolescente con acidez.

\- Mira, no te culpo por pensar eso_ Rafael se masajeó el puente de la nariz suspirando_ pero ya nos dimos cuenta de que nada va a funcionar contigo y vas a seguir haciendo lo que quieras, sin importar lo que digamos ¿verdad?

La expresión facial del hombre mezclaba el cansancio y la tensión del momento con una pizca de algo muy similar a la diversión, aunque Star pensó que más bien era una especie de resignación completamente aceptada, como cuando te das cuenta de que no vale la pena seguir luchando contra algo y solo te rindes con una sonrisa cansada de agridulce resignación.

Ese era el estado del señor Díaz en ese momento.

\- Uhm…sí…puedes apostarlo_ aseguró Marco inseguro por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

Como todo esto se tratara de mandarlo a alguna escuela militar u otro internado idiota para chicos rebeldes _en serio_ se iba a enojar.

\- Entonces, asumimos que esto no tiene nada que ver con manipularte ¿bien? _ Rafael se inclinó en su asiento mirando directamente a los orbes castaños de su hijo_ Marco…de verdad queremos conversar de la manera más calmada posible así que deja esa actitud, no solo haces que todo se vuelva más complicado, sino que también estás hiriendo a tu madre.

Ambos adolescentes se percataron de la postura tensa en la que estaba la mujer. A la princesa de Mewni le recordó mucho a ella misma cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada, o cuando realmente no quería estar en algún lugar, pero sabía que debía hacerlo de todos modos.

Marco tuvo una impresión muy similar al darse cuenta de lo incómoda que se veía su madre. Generalmente nunca le había importado lastimar a sus padres si ellos lo lastimaban primero…pero Rafael tenía razón…esta vez él estaba siendo el más agresivo.

Eso no se sentía precisamente bien.

\- De acuerdo…yo…voy a escuchar_ asintió el niño en voz queda mientras Star pasaba suavemente una mano por su brazo en una pequeña caricia calmante_ entonces…mi pregunta…

\- Nunca habías escuchado nada sobre él porque nunca hemos hablado de él…es bastante simple_ Angie hizo un gesto de tristeza con los labios_ y a ninguna de nuestras familias le gusta hablar sobre él tampoco, por si te lo preguntabas.

La princesa y el chico se miraron un segundo con curiosidad, eso sonaba realmente mal como si ese otro Marco hubiera sido un criminal o…algo realmente malo hubiera ocurrido relacionado con él.

\- Ambos nacimos en México, en la capital_ Rafael empezó a relatar la historia, una muy similar a la que Marco ya conocía, pero ahora con un nuevo componente: su hermano_ crecimos en una familia de clase media. Como sabes con tus abuelos nunca nos faltó, aunque tampoco nos sobraba.

El niño asintió en silencio. Sus abuelos eran personas trabajadoras, exigentes y tampoco se llevaban demasiado bien con él, ahora sospechaba gracias a ese otro Marco…pero eran buenas personas que, aunque no tenían todos los lujos ni comodidades siempre se aseguraron de darle todo a su hijo… _hijos_.

\- Desde que éramos niños fuimos muy diferentes en carácter a pesar de ser iguales en apariencia. Yo siempre fui un buen alumno, más tranquilo e introvertido mientras que Marco era mucho más hiperactivo y le gustaba buscarse problemas…o a veces se podría decir que los problemas lo perseguían.

\- De alguna extraña manera siempre acababa metido en situaciones problemáticas o donde se involucraba sin querer_ sonrió Angie con nostalgia_ recuerdo que una vez, en la universidad acabó volteando por error todo un tarro de pintura sobre el lienzo que un grupo de chicos había hecho con mucho esfuerzo para la celebración del aniversario de la institución. Él era realmente distraído.

Star miró a Marco con diversión alzando una ceja casi como si le estuviera diciendo con la mirada: _"se parecía a alguien que conozco",_ por su parte el castaño solo puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta comenzando a sentir una extraña simpatía por el tío que nunca conoció.

Al parecer ambos tenían varias cosas en común.

\- Yo siempre fui un estudiante destacado, me iba muy bien en la escuela y me interesaban las ciencias. Solía participar en muchas actividades de mi colegio y debido a mis intereses tenía pocos amigos_ prosiguió Rafael_ por otra parte, Marco nunca le prestó demasiada atención a los estudios excepto cuando alguna asignatura le interesara especialmente. Le gustaba mucho el arte y los deportes participando en varios concursos que eran mucho más populares para los niños de nuestra edad que en los que participaba yo, así que él tenía más amigos…incluso en la universidad eso siempre siguió igual.

\- Pero a pesar de esas diferencias ustedes dos siempre se llevaron muy bien_ comentó Angie repasando algunas imágenes cariñosas entre hermanos del álbum de fotos.

\- Sí, pero eso no quitaba que a veces le tenía cierta envidia porque obtenía casi las mismas calificaciones que yo apenas estudiando_ la voz del señor Díaz era nostálgica.

\- Desearía poder hacer eso_ gruñó Marco entre dientes.

No es que le interesaran demasiado las calificaciones, pero cuan fácil habría sido siempre todo con sus padres si tuviera la clase de poder que te permite tener un buen rendimiento escolar apenas estudiando antes del examen. Habría sido una manera increíblemente sencilla de que dejaran de joderlo y a la vez no renunciar a sus pasatiempos favoritos de niño, ni tener que ir a esos espantosos campamentos de verano.

\- Ambos parecían ser muy unidos ciertamente_ dijo Star suavemente mirando las imágenes que relataban la historia de Rafael y su hermano gemelo mientras crecían: salidas, amigos, fiestas familiares e incluso algunas novias.

\- Algo extraño teniendo en cuenta como han sido conmigo ¿no? _ repuso Marco resoplando.

Todo lo que entendía es que su padre había tenido un hermano sospechosamente parecido a él excepto por los súper poderes para las calificaciones y que era una persona a la que quiso mucho, sin contar que el mismo sujeto había salido con su madre antes de morir.

¿Por qué mierda entonces él no había crecido lleno de amor, cariño y aprecio? ¿es lo que se supone hacen las personas no? querer al hijo que se parece al hermano, abuelo o quien sea fallecido.

\- La historia sigue Marco_ suspiró su madre cansada_ aún falta llegar a la parte donde las cosas cambiaron.

Marco se dispuso a abrir la boca para comentar algo acerca de si eso correspondía al momento donde ambos hermanos decidieron que les gustaba Angie, pero un pellizco de Star en la pierna se lo impidió dándole a entender que cerrara su bocota en el acto. ¿Acaso ahora había llegado al punto en que la estirada le leía el pensamiento?

\- ¿Este "cambio" se produjo cuando ambos entraron en la universidad? _ inquirió Star con idéntica curiosidad a la de su mejor amigo, pero de manera más suave y contenida sosteniendo una fotografía que mostraba a ambos hermanos a las puertas de la universidad comunitaria de Echo Creek.

\- No de inmediato, es cierto que las cosas se torcieron por la época cuando ambos estábamos en la universidad_ el señor Díaz tomo un sorbo de su olvidada bebida ya no tan caliente abandonada sobre la mesa_ sin embargo, al principio fueron buenos tiempos…

\- Rafael y su hermano acabaron viviendo en la misma residencia para estudiantes que yo con mi mejor amiga_ Angie le dio unos golpecitos con un dedo a la chica de cabello miel que había aparecido en algunas fotografías.

Rafael miró a su esposa esperando que ella prosiguiera con la última parte "feliz" que le quedaba a la historia y ella pareció entenderlo.

\- A diferencia de Rafael mi familia es bastante acomodada, así que gocé de muchos privilegios siendo niña, pero debido a que siempre fueron extremadamente sobreprotectores quería algo de libertad a la hora de ir a la Universidad. Así que en vez de asistir a aquella más cercana a mi hogar donde querían que me inscribiera conseguí que me permitieran mudarme a Echo Creek.

Marco alzó una ceja extrañando: Echo Creek no era la peor ciudad del mundo, pero sí que era mucho más pequeña y menos atractiva que otros destinos mucho mejores para una joven que desea libertad e independencia, además que si bien la universidad Pública de la ciudad tenía un buen nivel académico tampoco era de los mejores.

\- Siempre pensé que los abuelos te mandaron allí porque una amiga de la abuela trabajaba en la universidad, nunca pensé que la elegiste tu_ comentó el chico peligro alzando una ceja. No se llevaba demasiado bien con sus abuelos maternos, ambos demasiado amargados por la elección de marido de su hija y que además siempre estaban criticándolo.

No le había parecido raro que la enviaran a estudiar a un lugar donde podían mantener a la joven bajo una estrecha vigilancia por los pasillos del establecimiento.

\- Bueno, mis padres siempre fueron algo controladores y sobreprotectores, por eso Echo Creek fue lo máximo que me permitieron alejarme, de ser por ellos habría estudiado aún más cerca.

\- Pero no habrían tenido ningún contacto al interior del lugar_ repuso el adolescente dándose cuenta de que sin importar que tan cerca estuviera la universidad donde estudiara Angie de todos modos el tener a alguien vigilando desde el interior daba mucha más seguridad.

\- Piensas como mi padre_ suspiró la mujer.

Marco casi se atraganta con su infusión: si tuviera que hacer una escala de los familiares que eran un culo intransigente en su vida al lado de su padre estaba su abuelo materno.

No era ningún alago estar pensando como él.

Star a su lado solo escuchaba en silencio, pensando cuan extraño y desalentador era que su amigo no supiera detalles esenciales de la vida e infancia del matrimonio. Ella sabía prácticamente todo de la infancia y juventud de los reyes gracias a la buena comunicación que tenían: sus tutores, cuales fueron sus materias favoritas, historias de su juventud y por supuesto también como se conocieron.

Cuan triste sería llegar a los catorce años casi sin conocer demasiado a tu propia familia…sin saber si quiera que tu padre tuvo un hermano gemelo.

Sus ojos vagaron un poco por la estancia deteniéndose nuevamente en la chica de cabello claro que estaba junto a Angie.

¿Qué papel jugaba ella en todo eso?

\- Entonces...la joven de cabello miel de la fotografía..._ comentó Star rompiendo el silencio momentáneo que se había formado_ ¿ella es su amiga señora Díaz?

\- Ella _era_ mi mejor amiga en aquella época_ la voz de la castaña era tensa con una nota de amargura destacando la palabra en pasado por sobre las otras_ Brenda iba a la misma escuela que yo, así que pensábamos estudiar juntas en la misma universidad también, viajar a una especie de "nueva aventura". Creíamos que alojarnos en los recintos que la misma universidad tiene para los estudiantes podía ser algo…incómodo…demasiado ruido, ya entienden_ la mujer agitó una mano cortando ese tema con rapidez.

El chico peligro contuvo una sonrisita al pensar con que clase de "ruidos" alguien podría encontrarse en un edificio lleno de habitaciones donde residen universitarios, por otra parte la princesa de Mewni recordaba como había escuchado que los estudios universitarios en la Tierra eran mucho más difíciles que los escolares llegando a causar estrés en los jóvenes estudiantes. Janna le había comentado que su vecina solía llorar durante la época de exámenes…seguro que Angie en su época no había querido escuchar tantos lamentos juntos por la noche.

\- Así…con Brenda acabamos encontrando a una mujer mayor que arrendaba las habitaciones de su casa a personas jóvenes, ella lavaba la ropa y dejaba la cocina a disposición de los arrendatarios, también solía dejarnos comida cuando cocinaba_ la señora Díaz pareció atrapada en sus recuerdos por un segundo_ era una mujer muy cariñosa…y la tía abuela de Marco y Rafael.

\- Nuestra historia era un poco similar, pero a la vez distinta. Con Marco siempre quisimos estudiar en el extranjero, pero naturalmente era demasiado caro…la hermana de mi abuela paterna fue quien se ofreció a alojarnos solo a cambio de un pequeño precio mientras estudiábamos_ continuó el señor Díaz_ actualmente la casa donde nos quedábamos fue demolida así que ya no existe...tal vez sea mejor así.

Acompañando el relato de más fotografías y algunas anécdotas el matrimonio continuó contando la historia.

Marco se había llevado inmediatamente bien con Brenda la amiga de Angie, ambos estudiaban arte y tenían gustos similares, así como caracteres. La amistad entre ambos jóvenes acabó acercando a Angie y Rafael también, llegando a formar un cuarteto de amigos con el tiempo.

Brenda y Marco eran alegres y algo más irresponsables que los otros dos, Angie era más tímida y cariñosa con cierto carácter maternal cuidándolos a todos y siempre pendiente de estudiar, Rafael era el más distante y serio que sin embargo agradecía tenerlos en su vida, ya que gracias a su buen rendimiento en su carrera se ganó la envidia de muchos compañeros y por ende, a pocas amistades sinceras.

\- Con el tiempo yo acabé emparejándome con Marco, fue un poco gracioso porque al inicio pensé que él y Brenda saldrían juntos, pero eran demasiado similares como para llevarse bien como pareja.

El adolescente castaño se encogió levemente en su asiento. Era raro escuchar a su madre hablando sobre su noviazgo con un sujeto que no solo fue el hermano de su padre, sino también…que se llamaba igual que él.

Extraño cuanto menos.

Star pasaba las imágenes que había sacado del álbum entre sus manos sonrojándose un poco al ver cierta similitud en la pareja de Angie y Marco y ella misma con _su_ Marco…tenía sentido ¿no? después de todo a veces las personas muy diferentes se atraen…

Alarmada por sus pensamientos dejó las fotografías en la mesa nuevamente, regañándose por dejar que su mente vagara de esa manera cuando los señores Díaz estaban hablando de algo importante en ese preciso instante. Suprimió esos pensamientos y a cualquier sensación poco conveniente que estos pudieran haber provocado regresando su atención a la conversación:

\- Contrario a lo que puedas estar pensando, en esa época yo no estaba enamorado de tu madre_ repuso Rafael ante la pregunta muda que se manifestaba en la manera como su hijo lo observaba_ eso fue algo posterior.

\- A la muerte de…¿Marco? _ el chico hizo una mueca…era raro mencionar a su tío, casi como estar hablando en tercera persona.

La pareja de mediana edad se miró un segundo con tristeza…comenzaba la parte menos placentera de relatar.

\- Marco y Brenda siempre siguieron siendo excelentes amigos aunque él estuviera en un noviazgo conmigo. El sueño de ambos era hacer un cómic en conjunto…trabajaban muy bien juntos, sus ideas formaban cosas realmente interesantes_ Angie miró hacia el álbum donde aparecía su ex novio sonriendo a la cámara con Brenda, ambos felices en una actitud fraternal_ eran un gran equipo de trabajo. Me solía poner algo celosa en ocasiones. Aunque los dos eran muy creativos, de todos modos, había diferencias: Brenda dibujaba bien, pero Marco era más rápido, ella se dedicaba a hacer los detalles…también Marco era más veloz ideando el grueso de la historia y ella llenaba los espacios de la trama según solían decirme.

Star vio a Marco asentir interesado. Ella sabía que él tenía una página virtual donde bajo un apodo solía publicar pequeños cómics y dibujos originales, junto a alguno que otro fannart de una serie, manga o cómic que le gustara.

Debido a su personalidad desconfiada nunca era demasiado dado a "trabajar" con alguien a "prestar" su trabajo solo confiando en que el otro no se iba a llevar todo el crédito, menos aún existía esa posibilidad si las personas cuando hablabas mucho con ellas por internet tarde o temprano acababan queriendo saber quien eras realmente: pidiendo el correo electrónico, cuenta de redes sociales o nombre real, lo cual justamente el chico peligro no estaba interesado en dar.

Si en la escuela no sabían quién era en realidad por dentro, tampoco le iba a dar ese lujo a nadie por internet. Solo había un niño con el cual Marco solía contactarse por esa cuenta y era alguien igual de desinteresado en conseguir un contacto real.

Pero de todos modos la idea de crear algo junto a otra persona sonaba divertida, eso era algo que tanto el chico peligro como la oji celeste pensaban a la vez.

\- Suena como un proyecto interesante_ comentó Star_ debe ser lindo encontrar a alguien en quien puedes confiar para algo así_ a ella ya le gustaría.

\- Sí…ese fue el problema_ gruñó Rafael frunciendo el ceño_ Brenda no resultó ser confiable.

\- Ambos no nos dejaron ver el trabajo, decían que era una sorpresa_ siguió Angie bajando la voz_ y estábamos bien con eso…un verano cuando íbamos en tercer año en la universidad, una editorial en Nueva York, donde trabajaba la tía de Brenda abrió un concurso de cómics, se debía enviar el material impreso con los datos que pedía la editorial y los nombres de los autores.

\- Brenda iba a ir de vacaciones a esa ciudad en verano…Marco me comentó que le faltaban algunos detalles a la historia, pero que ella se había comprometido a dejar todo en orden y luego enviar el trabajo…pero…

\- Déjame adivinar_ comentó Marco frunciendo el ceño, viendo hacia donde iba la historia_ ella viajó y acabó entregando el trabajo como si fuera solo de ella…probablemente como hacía el trabajo "menor" se acabó asustando de que Marco la dejara de lado en algún momento.

El moreno miró a la niña bajita de las fotografías con otros ojos esta vez…vaya perra traidora…si algo le dolía a un artista era que plagiaran su trabajo. Bueno en este caso no había sido un plagio del todo, pero si un robo en cierto sentido.

\- Y… ¿el trabajo ganó el concurso? _ inquirió Star con una mezcla de tristeza y espanto al pensar que una amistad cercana pudiera traicionar así a al tío de Marco.

\- Por supuesto que ganó Star, la tía de la perra trabajaba allí_ gruñó el chico peligro.

\- Lenguaje Marco_ suspiró Rafael…aunque no podía culparlo…Brenda había sido justo eso.

\- Como dices…sí ganó y el cómic se publicó_ Angie bajó la vista mirando la taza_ ese verano notamos que Brenda estaba rara, pero nadie pensó nada malo. Entre todos nos enviábamos cartas y hablábamos por teléfono, pero ella estaba extrañamente distante con los chicos y conmigo, cada vez que le preguntaba cuando podría tener una copia del trabajo de ella y de Marco siempre me decía que pronto cuando estuviera a la venta masivamente.

\- Una vez que regresamos a la Universidad descubrimos que Brenda se había mudado a las residencias para estudiantes del recinto…no tardamos en descubrir el motivo cuando todo el mundo en la facultad de arte no dejaba de felicitarla por _"su"_ gran trabajo. Cuando Marco vio que ella jamás mencionó que gran parte del trabajo era de él…perdió el control…

\- Me imagino que la encaró_ contestó el chico alzando una ceja, se sentiría muy decepcionado de su tío si éste no le había escupido sus verdades a la traidora.

\- Peor que eso hijo, piensa_ Rafael fruncía el ceño sumido en los recuerdos desagradables_ tu eres extremadamente similar a mi hermano: ambos no piensan antes de actuar, tienen un genio corto y tendencia a la violencia.

\- ¡Marco no es violento! _ alegó Star al lado del niño_ tiene mal genio, pero hay un trecho entre ello y ser violento.

El moreno sintió que quería besarla en ese preciso instante…adoraba verla defendiéndolo frente a sus padres.

\- Sí…tal vez elegí mal mis palabras, pero ese no es el punto ahora_ cortó el señor Díaz para regresar a lo que le interesaba_ mi hermano se puso a discutir con Brenda en medio de la clase, frente a una gran cantidad de testigos ofendiéndola y tratándola de ladrona…ni Angie ni yo estuvimos ahí en ese momento, pero nos dijeron que ella se veía muy asustada y ni siquiera podía hablar…al final Marco perdió la paciencia y la golpeó.

\- ¿Qué? _ el niño estaba sorprendido, había visto las fotografías y mientras que _Marco_ se veía bastante alto y fuerte Brenda era…de contextura fina y pequeña_ quieres decir que…¿la abofeteó?

\- No, le pegó un puñetazo. Le rompió la nariz y el labio además de dejarle la mitad del rostro morado, ya se imaginarán que cuando intentó justificarse con la historia del plagio nadie lo escuchó quedando como un tipo envidioso y además violento frente al resto de los alumnos y profesores.

\- Después de eso mientras Rafael consolaba a Marco yo fui tras Brenda_ Angie jugaba con sus dedos mirando su regazo_ quería una explicación, habíamos sido amigas por muchos años y no podía creer que ella hubiera traicionado a mi novio de esa manera tan horrible. Entendía que Marco se había pasado, pero eso no quitaba que lo que hizo ella estaba mal, yo aún tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un error de la editorial o incluso cosa de su tía. Pero ella…ella no me negó nada, incluso pensaba que se merecía el golpe. Al parecer hizo todo por miedo…había tenido algunas diferencias con Marco antes y él en esas ocasiones la amenazaba con excluirla completamente del trabajo o reemplazarla_ al darse cuenta del rostro estupefacto de los adolescentes la mujer se apresuró a agregar_ ¡pero él era un bocazas! cuando se enojaba decía cualquier cosa, jamás le habría hecho eso a Brenda y ella tendría que haberlo sabido siendo amigos desde hace años…pero…supongo que siempre se sintió insegura acerca de que papel jugaba ella en realidad en esa alianza de trabajo.

\- De todos modos, me prometió que trataría de arreglar la situación…pero fue demasiado tarde. Brenda trató de rectificar el asunto de la autoría de la historia, pero dijera lo que dijera se le atribuía a que Marco la había amenazado. La historia se hizo popular y comenzó a ganar dinero, su familia la hizo callar diciéndole que dejara esa historia del plagio... y ella al ver los beneficios monetarios dejó de tratar de corregir su error.

\- Por otra parte, mi hermano ya era conocido por causar problemas en general y meterse en peleas, el puñetazo que le dio a Brenda solo acrecentó los rumores haciendo que adquiriera una fama espantosa que nos salpicó a mi y a Angie, pero a nadie le hicieron el vacío tan duramente como a él desde alumnos hasta los profesores. Tampoco ayudó que por su lado trató de buscar a algún abogado, pero todos le decían que siendo nosotros los únicos que sabíamos del trabajo en conjunto, no habiéndole contado a nadie sumado a la conducta de Marco era imposible ganar un juicio por derechos de autor. Sin pruebas él estaba jodido.

\- En este punto, tal vez si hubiera dejado estar el asunto y solo lo dejaba pasar trabajando en algo más o siguiendo con su vida habría estado bien…pero Marco nunca pudo superar la traición de Brenda no importa cuánto traté de estar ahí para él_ lloriqueó Angie mordiéndose el labio_ una noche bebió más de la cuenta y acabó yendo a buscar a Brenda hacia donde estaban las residencias para estudiantes…fue un escándalo…discutieron otra vez y…él otra vez no se midió…

\- Quiere decir que él…_Star estaba pálida, esa chica había actuado mal pero ¿de verdad se merecía tanto maltrato? ¿de verdad la violencia estaba justificada? _ ¿la golpeó de nuevo?

Angie asintió.

\- Salieron a una plaza cercana a discutir, ella era un ser humano débil y había actuado mal, pero no era mala en el fondo... seguramente no quería que Marco siguiera odiándola…pero él…_ la mujer se limpió una lágrima que estaba escapando por su ojo derecho_ esa noche Brenda acabó con unas cuantas costillas rotas…entre otros daños…los vecinos acudieron a los gritos de ella pidiendo ayuda. Siempre he pensado que nunca pensó que Marco la dañaría de esa manera a pesar de haberse roto su amistad.

\- Marco tuvo que enfrentar cargos judiciales por ello. En este punto la Universidad lo expulsó y la familia de Brenda tenía dinero…no iban a descansar hasta dejar a mi hermano en la cárcel o arruinar completamente su futuro.

\- Finalmente, no pudieron lograr meterlo a la cárcel, pero de todos modos él cayó en una profunda depresión, Rafael y yo tratamos muy duro de ayudarle… _realmente_ tratamos de hacerle entender que no valía la pena que arruinara su futuro por lo que había ocurrido, y durante un tiempo parecía estar mejorando. No lo quisieron aceptar en otra universidad debido a lo ocurrido y a la influencia de la familia de mi antigua amiga, así que trató de conseguir un trabajo no queriendo regresar a México.

\- Lo más probable era que nuestros padres se negaran a pagarle cualquier clase de estudios luego de semejante conducta y le exigieran trabajar…iba a tener que dejar de lado cualquier sueño de ser dibujante.

* * *

Lo que siguió fue francamente deprimente de escuchar para ambos adolescentes: Marco consiguió un trabajo mientras seguía viviendo junto a Angie y Rafael, sin embargo, su estado emocional inestable y la tendencia a beber en exceso provocó un alejamiento gradual entre él y su novia quien comenzó a pasar más tiempo con su gemelo.

Luego de que rechazaran en varias editoriales sus trabajos de dibujo Marco se acabó deprimiendo completamente comenzando no solo a beber sino también a consumir drogas y desaparecer por periodos largos de tiempo. Angie y Rafael hicieron todo lo posible por buscarlo, llegando a encontrarlo incluso y llevárselo de regreso a casa…pero él solo volvía a desaparecer.

Todo terminó cuando en una aparición inesperada luego de estar desaparecido dos meses Marco acabó descubriendo la relación romántica entre Angie y Rafael que ya llevaba varios meses. El señor Díaz no entro demasiado en detalles sobre ese evento, solo mencionó que tuvo que pelear con su hermano para que no hiciera alguna tontería de la cual se pudiera arrepentir.

Él desapareció definitivamente ese día y no lo volvieron a ver hasta meses después, cuando recibieron la noticia de que fue encontrado en la calle muerto por sobredosis.

* * *

Ambos adolescentes estaban estáticos en el sillón una vez que acabaron de oír toda la historia.

Star no podía salir de su asombro y espanto al ver como la traición de una amiga y el mal manejo de esta traición por parte del hermano de Rafael había acabado en una espiral de desgracias que llevó a su muerte.

Ahora entendía el motivo emocional por el cual los señores Díaz siempre habían deseado tanto alejar a Marco de cualquier cosa que les recordara al otro, ambos tenían similitudes en intereses y también en carácter, por ello era perfectamente lógico pensar que temían que la historia volviera a repetirse.

Por otro lado, el chico peligro también estaba reflexionando.

Toda su vida había pensado que el problema era su propia forma de ser que no encajaba con las expectativas y los deseos que sus padres tenían para un hijo…

Y no podían engañarlo de eso había.

Pero aún así…ahora sabia que había otro motivo, más emocional y profundo: él les recordaba a alguien que perdieron, a eventos dolorosos de su juventud y no sabía exactamente como toda esa revelación lo estaba haciendo sentir. Por una parte ahora podía entenderlos a ambos mucho más, todo eso debió ser duro y muy difícil, su madre había estado enamorada de un hombre que murió y él ya sabía lo que era sentir que perderías a alguien que querías tanto…debió ser horrible. Su madre seguro había sufrido mucho y a juzgar por el relato pasó un periodo de confusión emocional enorme cuando su tío de alejó de ella y acabó buscando consuelo en quien ahora era su padre.

Sí…no podía culparlos por tener ese grado de trauma emocional, pero sí por hacerlo sentir como una mierda toda su infancia cuando nada de eso era culpa de él, ni del arte, ni de su forma de ser.

Absolutamente nada.

Que tuvieran motivos para tener reticencias y algunos problemas psicológicos con su crianza no justificaba la manera obsesiva en que se empeñaron en alejarlo de aquello que le gustaba como si fuera la peste, en que trataran de reprimir su personalidad como si algo estuviera mal con él, en como quisieron transformarlo en un títere perfecto que se comportara como ellos querían solo para que no les trajera más recuerdos amargos y pudieran ser la familia perfecta y feliz del sueño americano por el resto de sus vidas.

No.

¿Los entendía mejor ahora? Sin duda, ¿los perdonaba completamente? No…eso iba a demorar un buen tiempo y en gran parte dependía que esperaban contándole esto.

¿Era un nuevo comienzo? ¿lo iban a escuchar ahora? ¿o esperaban que la historia lo ablandara para que se convenciera de retomar el buen camino y ser un estudiante modelo que haría lo que ellos desearan? ¿después de todo si era una semi manipulación?

No sabía que pensar, el trato que le dieron no fue justo y eso lo hacía sentir _mal_ , pero el problema nunca fue directamente él, nunca algo estuvo mal con él y eso lo hacía sentir… _bien._

¿Que se supone que tenía que decir ahora?

Star presionó su brazo suavemente con una mano presintiendo la marea de pensamientos que lo agobiaban en ese instante conectando sus ojos azul bebé con los de él transmitiéndole tranquilidad. Al observarla se calmó ordenando sus pensamientos poco a poco hasta darse cuenta de que era lo que necesitaba preguntar ahora.

\- ¿Qué significa esto exactamente para esta familia? _ él mismo se sorprendió de lo sensata y madura que sonaba esa pregunta y al parecer sus progenitores también, a juzgar por como lo miraron.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? _ comentó Rafael calmándose tras haber acabado con la charla.

\- Ahora…aunque sigo molesto con ustedes…tienen razón en que puedo entenderlos mucho mejor_ Angie sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo, regresando su gesto serio al escuchar el resto_ pero sigo pensando que es condenadamente injusto como me trataron, yo nunca tuve nada que ver con todo eso.

Rafael desvió la mirada fingiendo prestarle atención al reloj que marcaba las diez de la noche, parecía incomodo como si la última acotación de Marco no fuera de su agrado o…

 _No fuera del todo cierta_.

Star lo escudriñó un segundo antes de que el hombre volteara evitando que se diera cuenta. Ella aún tenía la sensación de que el matrimonio se había guardado información y no entendía por qué ¿de verdad algo podía ser peor o más doloroso que lo que acababan de contarles?

La voz de la señora Díaz la hizo dirigir la atención hacia Marco y su madre nuevamente:

\- Lo sabemos…pero a veces es fácil engañarse pensando que haces lo mejor solo para tus hijos cuando en el fondo solo haces lo mejor para ti_ se lamentó la mujer.

\- Seguimos pensando que el arte es una carrera insegura y que deberías estudiar algo más…pero_ Rafael se detuvo un segundo_ después…de lo ocurrido con Mina creemos que es mejor tragarnos nuestro orgullo y expectativas…junto con cualquier otra cosa que podamos sentir.

\- ¿Por qué? _ el chico peligro estaba desconcertado ¿Qué tenía que ver Mina con esto?

\- Porque fue doloroso pensar que si te ocurría algo todo lo que hicimos gran parte de tu vida fue pelear contigo_ dijo el hombre mirando fijamente al niño, sonando genuinamente triste, sus ojos nuevamente estaban algo húmedos.

\- No queremos perderte como a _Marco_ _ sollozó Angie, su esposo le frotó la espalda en círculos reconfortantes_ no queremos que si tienes un problema te vuelvas a alejar de nosotros como…ocurrió en el hospital. Y por…porque…

\- No seas tan dura contigo misma_ le murmuró su esposo con cariño.

\- Porque…creo que es hora de que dejemos de tratar de expiar culpas y superar lo que pasó usándote para ello_ terminó la mujer profundamente triste y avergonzada _ nunca había visto eso con tanta claridad como…después de que la reina te llevó con ella y ni siquiera sabíamos que pasaría.

\- No tienes que perdonarnos ahora…pero quiero que sepas que lo sentimos_ terminó Rafael con seriedad.

\- Está bien_ el adolescente no sabía cómo contestar a eso_ supongo que…tampoco he sido…fácil_ acabó entre dientes sintiendo que debía decir algo también. No se arrepentía de su actitud, pero después de saber toda la historia no podía evitar tener cierta sensación extraña de culpabilidad en el fondo.

Además estaba demasiado feliz por la mirada orgullosa en los ojos de la princesa a su lado como para lamentar demasiado el haber dejado ir un poco de su orgullo.

\- Entonces…¿esto significa que Marco va a poder…

\- ¿Quieres saber si vamos a dejar que estudie lo que quiera? _ se adelantó Angie a la pregunta de la Mewmana, quien asintió en silencio de manera tímida.

Star siempre había apoyado a Marco…desde el inicio, especialmente en cuanto a sus sueños y había ayudado a sacar el lado más responsable del chico sin importar cuan duro fuera esto último. Angie experimentó una punzada de nostalgia al recordar como ella en su tiempo hacía lo mismo por "su" Marco.

Amaba a Rafael, él era su esposo con quien había construido una vida en conjunto y con el cual formó una relación mucho más madura y saludable que la que alguna vez tuviera con su hermano…pero.

El primer amor es intenso y pocas veces se olvida dejando una huella importante en la vida de las personas la mayoría de las veces.

No importa que tan dolorosa y dañina pueda ser esa huella, de todas formas está ahí.

\- Sí…Marco va a poder estudiar lo que quiera, él jamás va a dar su brazo a torcer de todos modos_ contestó la mujer finalmente.

\- Pero hay condiciones_ siguió el señor Díaz antes de que los niños se alegraran demasiado_ Marco tiene que tener un comportamiento decente en la escuela y aprobar todas las asignaturas…no importa la calificación, pero tiene que aprobarlas y tener una asistencia normal no inferior a la media como hasta ahora.

El hombre miró fijamente al chico:

\- Si no nos demuestras que puedes ser responsable y mantenerte alejado de los problemas entonces vamos a repensar esta decisión, porque significaría que tu sueño no es tan serio como esa señorita nos quiere hacer creer.

Star se ruborizó con fuerza esquivando la vista inquisidora de su amigo. Él no sabía nada de la carta que le había dejado al matrimonio Díaz ni de la pequeña conversación que había sostenido con Angie.

Marco casi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sus padres se habían "rendido", podía ser el mismo y estudiar lo que quisiera con la aprobación de ellos y a cambio solo tenía que ser un estudiante promedio lo cual ya casi lograba había salido de la "indecencia" hace algún tiempo así que un poco más de esfuerzo y mejorar la asistencia y tendría cumplidas todas las condiciones.

Vale, tendría que mantenerlas, pero…era un avance que nunca soñó tener.

" _Y solo tuve que casi morir y sufrir de una manera indecible por años para lograrlo"_

Alejó a su voz sarcástica interior decidiendo que no era momento para ella. Asintió hacia su padre indicando que había entendido completamente.

Durante unos segundos la sala quedó en silencio, el tic tac del reloj era lo único que se podía escuchar al igual que hace algunas horas, provocando una sensación de dejá vu.

\- Creo que es hora de acostarnos_ dijo Angie percatándose de la hora_ mañana tenemos que trabajar, ustedes han estado despiertos mucho más allá de la hora de dormir así que pueden faltar a clases mañana.

\- O despertarse más tarde e ir a las clases de pasado el medio día_ dijo Rafael observando a los chicos.

Marco decidió que iría a las condenadas clases de la tarde, si necesitaba comenzar desde ya a demostrar su nueva actitud "responsable" así fuera, no iba a dejar ni de coña que se "repensaran" la decisión.

\- Eso haremos_ dijo Star mirando al matrimonio poniéndose de pie y colocándose junto a Marco_ yo…lamento mucho todo lo que pasó, es una historia muy triste…pero_ se mordió el labio un segundo insegura sobre si decir lo que quería o no_ pero Marco no es como…bueno _Marco_ él…

Las tres personas en la sala miraron con curiosidad a la niña haciendo que se sonrojara aún más duro.

\- Marco tiene una…gran capacidad de resiliencia, por eso es que siempre ha sido capaz de ayudarme…y de…vivir conmigo, aunque soy de otra dimensión y…causo problemas así que…él va a estar bien ante cualquier situación dura...estoy segura...

Normalmente ella podía expresarse mejor que esto, pero no podía decir algo como "Marco no es su tío" "Marco afrontaría mejor algo así" o "él no va a terminar así" sin correr el riesgo de sonar fría e irrespetuosa así que en su lugar dijo:

\- Además, siempre me va a tener a mí para apoyarlo.

\- Eso es muy dulce de tu parte Star_ le contestó Angie un tanto divertida por la cara de remolacha de la niña.

\- ¡Bu…buenas noches! Me…voy a dormir…gracias por dejar que me quede a escuchar.

Star salió caminando rápidamente hacia las escaleras desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes aún avergonzada.

El chico peligro se limitó a decir un torpe _"hum…también creo que me iré a dormir"_ antes de subir también las escaleras dejando a la pareja observándolos con una mezcla de emociones.

\- Por un segundo pensé que Star iba a preguntar más_ murmuró Rafael suspirando aliviado_ pareció darse cuenta.

\- Mentimos sobre las fechas, así que es imposible que ella se haya dado cuenta_ la oji verde comenzó a guardar las fotografías de regreso al álbum cuidando de no dañar a ninguna_ Marco no…Marco no necesita saberlo todo.

Rafael la abrazó por la espalda apoyando la barbilla en la coronilla rizada de la mujer en un asentimiento silencioso.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

Una vez terminó de lavarse la cara y cambiarse el pijama la princesa se deshizo el peinado lentamente dejando caer su cabello rubio libremente más allá de la espalda cepillándoselo con cuidado para no irse a dormir con la melena echa un desastre.

Dos pensamientos persistentes le estaban taladrando la cabeza desde hace un rato, uno de ellos concerniente a las dudas que tenía sobre quien era el padre de Marco, pero éste era más que nada una especulación personal con extremadamente pocas pruebas y basada en sensaciones o actitudes observadas en los Díaz solamente.

Nada que pudiera confirmar y por lo que en ese momento valiera la pena preocuparse. Era mucho más importante pensar como iba a afectar todo a su mejor amigo.

Y era eso lo que más le preocupaba.

Marco siempre había sido una persona desconfiada, cuando se conocieron él no confiaba genuinamente en nadie ni siquiera en quienes llamaba sus amigos, poco a poco había comenzando a abrirse a ella no solo por la convivencia diaria sino también por las situaciones mágicas y sobrenaturales que tuvieron que enfrentar en conjunto.

Ellos en ese sentido eran un poco similares a la relación de Brenda y el hermano de Rafael.

Ambos habían tenido una convivencia mutua, habían sido buenos amigos y además compartían intereses llegando incluso a trabajar juntos…el gemelo de Rafael había confiado en esa chica sin duda.

Pero ella lo había traicionado.

A lo mejor estaba siendo algo irracional, pero le preocupaba lo que podría provocar esa información en Marco, si su tío había sido engañado de esa manera por alguien cercano con la que trabajó y convivió por años ¿cómo podía saber que no iba a comenzar a desconfiar de ella siendo que apenas llevaban viviendo juntos hace menos de un año?

Creía haber hecho lo suficiente para que el chico no pensara en ello siquiera…pero Brenda también había hecho cosas por el otro Marco ¿no? tal vez de manera racional el latino no tenía motivos para alejarse de Star, pero las sensaciones y los sentimientos no siempre son racionales.

No podía descartar completamente que el chico tomara algo de distancia.

Suspirando dejó el cepillo sobre el lavamanos dentro de su canastita. No era como si pudiera solo acercarse a Marco y preguntarle si había estado reflexionando sobre Brenda para después exigirle que no tuviera ninguna clase de pensamiento extraño sobre ello.

Miró la hora en su comunicador pensando que tendría que esperar hasta que el castaño se durmiera para colarse en su habitación como la otra noche, esperaba que la experiencia con Mina y haberla visto a ella al borde de la muerte no le provocara un sueño todavía más inquieto.

Pensando aún abrió la puerta de manera distraída sobresaltándose cuando chocó contra alguien que la sostuvo por el hombro cuando se tambaleó hacia atrás.

\- ¡Marco! _ exclamó al ver al moreno en el umbral de la puerta_ ¿estabas esperando por el baño?

\- No, en realidad te estaba esperando a ti.

* * *

 _ **Minutos antes…**_

El latino subió las escaleras a paso lento viendo el rayo de luz que asomaba bajo la puerta del baño. Al parecer Star ya había comenzado su rutina para acostarse.

Por una parte, le habría gustado hablar un poco con ella sobre lo que acababan de escuchar aunque no sabía exactamente sobre que, ya había dejado claros sus sentimientos respecto a sus padres allá abajo y tampoco creía que comentar sobre lo perra que fue la mejor amiga de su madre y las decisiones lamentables de su tío fueran el mejor tema para antes de dormir especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ya habían tenido suficientes charlas y experiencias "poco relajantes" en el lapso de dos días, entre ellas la conversación de ambos sobre las circunstancias del nacimiento de Star.

Al recordar ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado olvidando algo importante: La carta.

No se la había entregado todavía, el sobre aún descansaba en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

Tenía que dársela ese mismo día, si dejaba pasar más tiempo ya no sería lo mismo, así que se sentó a la salida del baño a esperar a la chica. Si llegaban a subir sus padres siempre podía mentir diciendo que estaba esperando para ocupar el baño.

* * *

En cuanto la puerta se abrió se puso de pie rápidamente consiguiendo que la niña que venía saliendo chocara contra su cuerpo, Marco rápidamente la sostuvo antes de que perdiera el equilibrio.

\- ¡Marco! _ ella parecía sorprendida_ ¿estabas esperando por el baño?

\- No, en realidad te estaba esperando a ti_ contestó observando a Star.

Ella ya se había cambiado de ropa dejando de lado el vestido y reemplazándolo por uno de sus inocentes camisones, solo que este le quedaba algo grande dejando ver un trocito de la piel de su hombro izquierdo, el cabello le caía más allá de las rodillas derramándose sin orden alguno sobre su delgada figura.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? _ preguntó al ver que él la miraba fijamente.

\- Estas hecha un desastre_ repuso él con una sonrisita ladeada.

\- Bueno, me estaba preparando para ir a dormir_ contestó Star cruzándose de brazos y alzando las cejas_ ¿me estabas esperando para molestarme?

\- No lo dije con la intención de molestarte _ el chico apoyó el hombro contra la pared quedando más cerca del cuerpo de ella_ creo que te ves sexy hecha un desastre.

Los ojos celestes de la chica se abrieron de par en par dándole una cómica similitud a un conejo frente a una luz, pero contrario a lo que el moreno esperaba ella no se sonrojó, sino que se hecho a reír recostándose contra la pared.

\- ¿Sexy? _resopló ella aún riendo con cierta ironía en su voz_ ¡vamos Marco! ¡un pepino es más sexy que yo!

Star sabía que cuando se arreglaba lo suficiente podía llegar a verse bastante decente, bonita incluso…pero ¿sexy? eso definitivamente demostrada que Marco estaba de guasa.

Pero…al menos era bueno que tuviera ganas de bromear en vez de estar dándole vueltas en su cabeza a la conversación con sus padres.

Por su parte la mente del chico peligro se llenó de imágenes de anime _interesantes_ que más de alguna vez se había topado en el internet antes de que decidiera ponerle un filtro a su computador para que la princesa no te traumatizara al encontrar resultados o contenido indeseado.

La broma era demasiado buena como para no lanzarla.

\- Bueno…en realidad...hay personas que piensan que los pepinos son sexys.

\- ¿De verdad? _ la niña ladeó la cabeza pensativa_ ¿acaso les atraen las ensaladas? ...o…a lo mejor creen que ver a alguien comiendo ensalada es sexy…o la persona que te gusta en un traje de pepino…

La chica frunció el ceño aún reflexionando… ¿Cómo podía una verdura ser sexy? En Mewni todos amaban el maíz, pero no es como si ella viera una mazorca y pensara que era sexy.

" _Aunque Marco vestido de Mazorca se vería adorable"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza ahogando esa frase, no se suponía que tenía que estar pensando en Marco dentro de trajes adorables.

Ver a su mejor amiga con el ceño fruncido profundamente concentrada aparentemente tratando de adivinar porque una verdura era sexy hizo reír al chico, solo había planeado entregarle la carta no tener un fracasado intento de ligue afuera del baño.

Pero no estaba mal tener una conversación un poco estúpida después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Abrazo a la rubia con una mano apoyando la mejilla sobre la cabeza suavecita y con aroma a champú de la princesa:

\- Eres demasiado pura para este mundo _ repuso dándole golpecitos en el cabello con la otra mano.

La niña rodó los ojos dejando que él la molestara. No entendía como había pasado de estar preocupada y pensativa dentro del baño a tener una conversación sobre el atractivo de una verdura con el latino.

Pero no se quejaba.

\- En realidad…_volvió a hablar él, soltándola_ venía a entregarte esto.

Marco sacó el sobre un poco arrugado de su bolsillo tendiéndoselo a su amiga.

\- ¿Una carta? _ preguntó Star tomándolo con cuidado pensando en quien podría habérsela mandado_ ¿mis padres te la dieron para mí?

\- No, yo la escribí

\- ¿Por qué? _ la rubia estaba un poco confundida ¿para que Marco necesitaría escribirle una carta? ¿había algo que no podía decirle en persona?

\- Solo léela ¿bien? _ el castaño puso ambas manos en los bolsillos sintiendo repentinamente la cara un poco más caliente que antes.

No pensaba comenzar a describirle a la princesa el contenido de la carta.

\- De acuerdo_ asintió ella_ también había algo que yo quería decirte…antes de que aparecieras…

\- Y que es…

Star suavemente abrazó la carta contra su pecho balanceándose un poco sobre sus talones, bajando el volumen de su voz.

\- Sabes que…puedes confiar en mí ¿no? yo…nunca voy a traicionarte_ esperó alguna respuesta mientras el calor subía hacia sus mejillas.

\- Lo sé estirada_ el niño parecía genuinamente confundido_ nunca he pensado eso de ti.

\- Oh…_ la princesa asintió mirando al suelo escondiendo el rostro tras la cortina de cabello dorado.

Marco ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad…no podía evitar sentirse feliz por ello.

\- Entonces…creo que me voy a dormir_ el chico peligro comenzó a alejarse de ella rumbo a la puerta de su habitación después de unos segundos un tanto incómodos de silencio en los cuales comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso.

\- Buenas noches Marco_ le sonrió ella agitando una de sus manos en un pequeño gesto algo infantil_ que duermas bien.

Un pequeño rayo de luna se colaba por una de las ventanas del pasillo dando justo sobre la niña haciendo resaltar sus ojos con un tono entre azul y plateado.

Marco pensó que ella se veía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna...un segundo antes de darse cuenta que estaba pensando en la cosa más asquerosamente cursi y cliché del universo.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta de su habitación deseando entrar lo antes posible murmurando cualquier cosa como despedida:

\- Hum…sí, no te tragues una araña mientras duermes.

La puerta se cerró dejando a una confundida Star mirando el lugar donde segundos antes había estado su amigo:

\- ¿Eh?

Bueno…era una forma extraña de desear buenas noches, pero suponía que podía ser tan buena como cualquier otra, después de todo nadie quiere tragarse una araña mientras duerme.

Sosteniendo el sobre se dio media vuelta caminando a paso ligero hasta su pieza pensando que el niño había actuado un poco extraño en realidad.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno, realmente me demoré con este capítulo, pero este mes ha sido horrible en la universidad.**

 **El próximo será mas corto ya que veremos la carta de Marco y que andan haciendo Arthur y Midnight por el castillo con su plan para que los sirvientes chismosos cierren la bocota. Y Marco NO se confiesa por medio de esa carta XD para los que se estaban haciendo ilusiones.  
**

 **La idea de lo ocurrido con la familia Díaz la tenía pensada desde antes de ver Coco ¿eh? Por si encuentran cierto parecido con los motivos de los padres de Marco para odiar el arte en el sentido de que este está ligado a un evento triste.**

 **Como ven Star tiene algunas dudas ahí y ustedes también me imagino…pero por asunto de trama esos frijoles no se van a derramar aún XD.**

 **Ahora me encanta contestar comentarios, pero por la cantidad de tiempo que me he demorado en actualizar prefiero solo ponerme a revisar el cap pronto así que pondré algunas cosas solamente.**

 **Me han preguntado sobre el papel de Jackie en el fic varias veces y no puedo decir nada pero véanla como el personaje que estoy tratando de desarrollar y no solo como un posible "estorbo" para Starco, sí, con ella sintiéndose atraída por Marco a algunos les costará pero traten.**

 **Sobre el final de temporada la verdad es que me gustó bastante, dejaron de lado el drama de romance y fue realmente bueno. Que haya tenido algunos problemas con el desarrollo de la temp 3 no quiere decir que no reconozca un buen final de temporada jejeje.**

 **También me han preguntado sobre el beso Starco…bueno…en parte me gustó pero esta temporada he tenido mis subidas y bajadas con la serie y con Starco: he amado algunos caps y odiado otros y es similar con Starco, a veces su relación era adorable pero otras ya no me gustaba tanto como antes además los sentimientos no claros de Star en este punto se me hace algo un tanto irritante para mí, todos discuten que si ella ya pasó de Marco y el beso fue un error ya que se quedará con Tom, que si ella solo está usando a Tom y quiere a Marco, que si está confundida o incluso si solo juega con ambos.**

 **Además, que las circunstancias del beso son algo amargas debido a que Star está saliendo con Tom aún y eso me hace pensar como van a abordar ese peliagudo asunto, ya que gran parte de los sentimientos que el fandom acabe teniendo con respecto a todo lo ocurrido dependerá de eso a mi parecer.  
**

 **En resumen, no soy fan de no saber que está sintiendo el personaje en realidad y tener que estar interpretando todo porque no hay nada claro y todo se deja a especulaciones que no serán resueltas hasta la temporada 4 de la serie...digamos que eso me irrita un poco pero es mi forma de ser si alguien cree que eso es lo divertido es una visión igual de buena, pero como muchos me preguntaron mi opinión pues aquí está.  
**

 **Eso es todo gente ;D y no se preocupen que incluso si hipotéticamente acabara odiando Starco en la serie eso no influye en esta historia.  
**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hola gente! Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo pero los exámenes en la universidad me tenían al límite jajaja así que la mala noticia es que mis actualizaciones veo difícil que alguna vez pasen otro periodo tan fructífero como cuando comencé con el fic…pero hice una lista de capítulos por venir y... ¡queda mucho más del fic! Es altamente probable que siga cuando acabe la serie, así que mientras que me demoraré en actualizar estaré aquí por un buen tiempo.**

 **Lo que voy a publicar ahora es la historia de un personaje secundario importante, digo importante porque muestra lo que pasó hace algún tiempo con él. Este chico no volvió a aparecer pero ha estado lidiando con sus propios problemas.  
**

 **Así que aquí esta un pequeño extra del príncipe Thomas Lucitor, esto pasa en el rango de tiempo después del Baile de la Luna Roja y la actualidad. Si no entienden algo lo entenderán a futuro.**

 **Espero que les guste la decisión que tome para él aquí, ya que lo pensé mucho realmente…resumen de lo más chocante: En este fic no habrá Tomkie ni Jantom porque la personalidad de Tom en este AU no queda bien con ninguna de ellas dos, lo pensé seriamente y solo…no encaja con ninguna de ellas.**

 **Como advertencia se tocan algunos temas delicados ya que el reino de Tom…no es agradable y aquí verán los motivos que él tiene en este AU para ser como es. Espero que les agrade alguien que van a conocer aquí :D.**

 **La portada fue hecha por un buen amigo de fanfiction autor del fic "Oscuridad más allá del Tiempo".  
**

 **La serie por supuesto pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Las cadenas del pasado**

Thomas Lucitor se desanudó la corbata cuidadosamente acomodándola en perfecto orden junto a las otras que tenía en un cajón especial dentro de su enorme armario.

Mientras procedía a quitarse el resto de su ropa no dejaba de hacer muecas por el dolor de hombros y espalda que se dedicaba a atormentarlo en cada uno de sus movimientos, era molesto pero hace mucho que estaba acostumbrado; solo era tensión acumulada.

Después de todo estaba a cargo del reino prácticamente desde los doce años.

Al principio había recibido alguna ayuda de los consejeros de su padre confiando plenamente en ellos en medio de todo el caos emocional en el que se encontraba en ese entonces luego de que su familia comenzara a desintegrarse. Pero rápidamente vió que estar en la cima implica tener que lidiar con un montón de ratas traicioneras y ambiciosas que si pueden te utilizarán para su propio beneficio manipulándote o tratando de matarte según más les convenga.

Y un joven príncipe abandonado era el blanco perfecto.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que muchos de esos ancianos pretendían usar su juventud para que firmara documentos o tomara decisiones que les daría más poder a ellos perjudicándose, en cambio él mismo los despidió en el acto quedando completamente solo, con una madre enferma y un padre ausente, sin ningún familiar confiable para que fuera su guía o el regente temporal del reino.

Casi todos aspiraban a deshacerse del pequeño príncipe regente para quedarse con la corona mediante un golpe de estado.

Finalmente, solo en Jairo quien fuera secretario de su padre encontró a alguien decente en quien apoyarse aprendiendo a manejar el reino y todo aquello que le faltaba por saber.

Habían sido los meses más horribles de toda su corta vida…pero fueron útiles a largo plazo; Aprendió a no ser débil, a controlar sus emociones.

* * *

Cuando terminó de cambiarse de atuendo se miró al espejo cerciorándose de verse impecable; le gustaba la perfección, el orden, que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Lamentablemente el reino que tenía que gobernar no podía estar más lejos de ese ideal. En casi todo el Inframundo aún reinaba un lamentable salvajismo tan solo habiendo aceptado establecer relaciones con el reino Butterfly en la época de su abuelo cuando éste gobernaba.

Las diferencias con Mewni a simple vista no parecían ser muchas: ambos reinos contaban con un sistema monárquico con un sexo predominante en el primero las mujeres en el segundo los hombres, ambos tenían una ciudad asentada cerca del castillo siendo la más grande, otras más pequeñas y algunas aldeas en el territorio, también contaban con relaciones diplomáticas con otros reyes y nobles de menor rango.

Si bien Thomas era el principal monarca del Inframundo era imposible que estuviera a cargo de un territorio tan amplio y mantuviera todo bajo control, así que existían algunos Virreyes encargados de representarlo en las regiones más alejadas junto a una gran cantidad de otras familias nobles adineradas.

Pero…en el Reino Subterráneo aún reinaban algunas barbáricas costumbres que los hacían ver como perfectos salvajes: canibalismo, abusos sexuales a niños, incesto, espantosos rituales de matrimonio o funeral que en muchos casos incluían sangre y actos violentos y sexuales en público donde acababa participando todo lo que se moviera…y pudiera gritar de dolor para deleite del resto.

Por estos motivos el reino Butterfly se había negado a entrar en relaciones con los Lucitor hasta que no se comprometieran a cambiar eso, solo su abuelo finalmente se dio cuenta que era necesario avanzar.

Pero era extremadamente difícil. No solo se trataba de derribar costumbres que estaban arraigadas en su pueblo por demasiado tiempo, sino desarraigar creencias y lidiar con los alegatos de viejos cortesanos y personas influyentes a favor de tales actos.

El joven se pasó una mano por el cabello frente al espejo recordando la discusión que tuvo esa misma tarde durante una reunión; no importaba cuanto tratara de llegar a acuerdos con los otros nobles al final siempre acababa imponiéndose en el nombre de su cargo. Pero no es que no lo esperara: muchos de ellos por supuesto que no iban a estar conformes con una ley que prohibiera abusar de sus propios hijos, asesinar por gusto a los sirvientes o comerse la carne del cónyuge muerto.

Claro que estaban en desacuerdo... si los muy malditos gozaban con eso.

En Mewni todos asumían que los niños debían ser protegidos y cuidados en el Inframundo había que hacer una campaña y cortar varias cabezas para que las personas entendieran que un pequeño ser se debía cuidar, no abusar hasta que creciera y debieras tratar que no te matara por venganza si es que sentía alguna venganza y no había asumido que la vida era así.

Aunque…el reino Butterfly tampoco era perfecto: tenían una sospechosa situación con aquellos seres que llamaban monstruos los cuales debido a los abusos de las reinas habían acabado teniendo que vivir en condiciones deplorables.

Pero daba igual si era sospechoso, a los aliados no se los cuestiona, en Mewni mostrarse a favor de los monstruos era casi una sentencia de muerte e involucraría cortar todo lazo que con tanto esfuerzo su familia había estado construyendo así que era mejor solo ignorar esa situación. La prioridad era civilizar al reino.

Iba a cerrar las puertas del armario cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre un hermoso y antiguo collar: tenía una delicada cadena de color plateado con negro y en el centro una esfera de vidrio pequeña donde florecía y se marchitaba una rosa de fuego.

Él lo había hecho para Samantha hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un niño aún.

Suspirando rozó con un dedo la cadenita… _ella_ habría sido de mucha ayuda si estuviera allí… _ella_ debería haber estado allí.

Pero no lo estaba…y todo era culpa de él.

Cerró el armario obligando con facilidad a toda la tristeza y la culpa a regresar a lo más profundo de su ser donde podía reprimirlas sin problemas logrando que su rostro no cambiara ni una sola vez de expresión en todo el proceso.

Las emociones eran debilidad, demostrar emociones era debilidad.

Tres suaves golpes se escucharon provenientes de la puerta, el joven se limitó a responder un seco y frio "adelante" esperando que no fuera otra criada que se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía y desde que entró en la adolescencia no dejaban de cometer errores a su alrededor esperando alguna clase de "castigo" que él no estaba interesado en dar.

Vaya fastidios descerebrados.

Para su alivio quien entró en la habitación fue un joven vestido con sencillez y pulcritud; uno de los tantos chicos que estaban a cargo del Mayordomo.

\- Príncipe Thomas_ comenzó realizando una profunda reverencia.

El aludido solo volteó con elegancia limitándose a hacer un suave gesto con la cabeza para que el sirviente hablara:

\- El señor Jairo a regresado…él me dijo que le transmitiera el siguiente mensaje: "He traído aquello que necesitaba". Le ruego me disculpe, pero no sé lo que significa.

\- Descuida_ la más leve sonrisa satisfecha se extendió por un segundo por los labios del príncipe_ yo si sé lo que quiere decir. Ve a decirle que me encuentre con "eso" en mi despacho.

Desconcertado, pero sin atreverse a cuestionar a su superior el chico se despidió con otra reverencia saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él yendo presuroso a cumplir el encargo.

Ciertamente Thomas decidió que el día no había sido tan malo al final, Jairo había regresado de su viaje obteniendo lo que él personalmente le había encargado que encontrara, algo que los ancianos del consejo estaban pidiendo hace tiempo: una prometida.

En sí no es que a esos vejestorios les interesara su vida romántica o su soledad, solo llevaban un buen tiempo machacando en su cara y el resto de la corte que un "joven solitario y sin mucha experiencia" no era apto para estar a cargo del reino. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sabía nada del rey Dave y la reina Wrathmelior podía morir en cualquier momento a causa de su delicada salud, eso sumado a la alta tasa de atentados contra la vida del joven heredero (muchos de ellos orquestados por los mismos miembros de la corte y el consejo) hacía que no se dejara de comentar sobre la "lamentable inestabilidad del reino".

La única manera de acallar al nido de buitres con el que tenía que convivir era quitarles el único argumento que tenían en su contra: la juventud, la aparente inexperiencia, el estigma de ser el último miembro de la familia real actual que seguía en pie.

Claro, podía seguir manteniendo su puesto sin esfuerzo, toda la vida iba a tener que dormir con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado eso sin duda, pero la manera más rápida de quitarse de encima la imagen de "joven príncipe gobernante" era formando lo que su reino había perdido: Una familia real nueva.

Y una sola cosa necesitaba para eso.

Una prometida bien dispuesta que le diera un heredero. Las tradiciones del Subsuelo eran diferentes a las de Mewni, allí la hija mayor se convertía en reina en cuanto su madre renunciaba o moría. Aquí el hijo mayor pasaba a ser Rey cuando mataba a su padre, este escapaba, moría o…cuando el hijo formaba su propia familia estando en posición de reemplazar a la familia real actual proporcionando no solo un rey más joven y fuerte sino también una reina y un nuevo heredero al trono para extender el legado.

Eso es lo que haría. No es que deseara hijos, ni siquiera quería realmente una chica, todo lo que quería era una estrategia para afianzar su posición de una vez por todas y que dejaran de joderlo en cada reunión con su supuesta juventud y necesidad de un tutor.

Las mentes de sus súbditos eran arcaicas y como tal había que tratarlos: un joven soltero y casi huérfano en la práctica no era un rey seguro, un joven padre de familia con esposa y heredero que ofrecer sí lo era.

Se pasó una peineta por el cabello por última vez: tenía que causar una buena impresión en quien fuera la joven traída por Jairo. Realmente ella no le importaba excepto para sus planes, pero tenía que mostrarle desde el primer momento que Él era quien mandaba allí, que estaba a cargo y para ello la presencia era de gran ayuda. Pero, aunque eso pudiera sonar tirano en su cabeza iba a ser justo con ella, le explicaría claramente los términos de la relación que tendrían y el porque la necesitaba, no estaba en sus planes hacerle ilusiones de sentimientos o romance: tendrían un noviazgo tradicional de la realeza del Inframundo, la presentaría en la sociedad, se casarían, tendrían un hijo y lo criarían; el resto era irrelevante. Ella podía tener amigas, un amante, salir, lo que se le viniera en gana mientras no pusiera es riesgo su vida ni la de su hijo.

A cambio del tan sencillo favor de jugar su papel la chica obtendría status y protección de por vida al ser su esposa y si bien no planeaba darle amor si pensaba respetarla como persona y compañera…tal vez incluso a largo plazo acabaría siendo fiel sin querer por el sencillo asunto de que una amante que mantener o que se enamorara de él y lo molestara no estaba dentro de sus ideales de vida.

Emociones estúpidas acarreaban acciones estúpidas lo cual al final llevaba a la ruina o a una muerte estúpida si no la tuya la de _alguien_ más que no debería haber muerto.

Y en la lista de sentimientos irracionales que no servían para nada e impedían planes estaba uno en la cima de todos: el llamado "amor".

Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando la dichosa palabra apareció en su mente. Salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino ignorando las miradas reverenciales y asustadas de los sirvientes que se encontraban en los pasillos.

Todo esto era solo… _irritante_.

Star Butterfñy habría sido la prometida ideal: con una apariencia aceptable, humilde, educada, no pedía demasiado de la relación…al menos al principio. Él era dos años mayor que ella, pero mentalmente se consideraba mucho más maduro, pensó que si su relación duraba podría moldearla cuidadosamente con el tiempo hasta extirpar de ella esos molestos sueños infantiles de un futuro romántico y brillante que no entendía porque los reyes de Mewni la habían dejado mantener.

Star era tan manipulable e insegura que tal vez habría logrado convencerla con el tiempo de regresar a su lado y poco a poco la habría transformado en la mujer de mentalidad fría, práctica y perfeccionista que necesitaba para su futuro. Pero no…ella se había arruinado completamente después de ir a la Tierra, acabó desperdiciando la maravillosa alianza matrimonial que él le estaba ofreciendo por sueños, fantasías e ilusiones de… ¿ _amor_? Con un…humano que con suerte sabía leer.

Realmente no entendía porque le daban tanto valor a esta estúpida palabra…el amor era solo una ilusión…el amor no salvó a Samantha de su final, no hizo que su madre tuviera la fuerza para sostenerlo…y mucho menos mantuvo en su lugar al rey Dave quien ¡oh ironía! Le había jurado en su época amor eterno a la reina Wrathmelior. En resumen, solo una maldita estupidez que a algunos ingenuos les gustaba seguir creyendo. Por eso es por lo que no lo necesitaba en su vida. Nadie necesita una ilusión que solo debilita y lastima.

* * *

 _ **Interior del Castillo, entrada…**_

\- ¡Exijo que mantengan extremo cuidado con las maletas de la señorita! _ chillaba una joven de unos veinte años cuyo cabello de un tono verdoso estaba amarrado en una gruesa cola de caballo.

\- Tranquilícese, nuestros sirvientes están acostumbrados a ser muy cuidadosos y eficientes. El joven príncipe no lo permitiría de otra manera_ quien hablaba era un hombre mayor de cabello cano impecablemente peinado hacia atrás cuyos tres ojos miraban el proceder de los sirvientes con calma_ no tuve el placer de hablar demasiado con la joven señorita debido a lo breve de nuestro traslado_ el hombre mostró brevemente las tijeras dimensionales que habían utilizado para mover el carruaje a su destino_ pero ella no parece del tipo de persona que se molestaría demasiado. Aunque claro... ella no es que hable mucho aún.

\- No…ella no se molestaría señor Jairo_ suspiró la mujer con una sonrisa triste_ ella ni siquiera podría darse cuenta si algo se rompe hasta tiempo después. Por eso necesito ser yo quien se enoje por ella. Lady es la ama más amable que he tenido nunca después de todo.

\- Ya…veo_ se dijo el anciano dejando que su mirada se perdiera en algún lugar lejano por un segundo.

\- Si no le molesta… ¿le puedo realizar una consulta?

\- Adelante

\- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo usted sobre que debía ser la señorita la que se convirtiera en la prometida del príncipe?

Jairo alzó una ceja girándose hacia la mujer que había efectuado la pregunta, ella no parecía estar poniendo en duda las intenciones del consejero Real sino estaba solo…sorprendida y curiosa. Algo normal después de todo; la elegida para ser futura reina no parecía la más idónea a simple vista.

\- En efecto, así es _ contestó finalmente con un suspiro_ Nuestro reino no está escaso de jovencitas, desgraciadamente de todas las que visité muy pocas tenían las facultades apropiadas para ser una futura reina y permanecer al lado de príncipe siendo del agrado él. El joven es bastante exigente.

\- ¿Y considera que la señorita Ada podrá cumplir esas expectativas? _ inquirió nuevamente la mujer en un estado escéptico.

\- ¿Sinceramente dama? no lo sé, tal vez. Pero tiene un poder que le será muy útil a su alteza.

\- Bueno…ciertamente ella tiene un poder temible_ asintió la dama de compañía reflexionando_ pero… ¿eso bastará?

El joven heredero al trono era conocido por su carácter impasible y poco cariñoso, su falta de amigos y pasatiempos siendo una figura helada, temida y distante para todos en el reino excepto tal vez para Jairo y la reina. La mujer estaba preocupada.

Jairo pareció reflexionar sobre la pregunta con un muy leve aire de diversión en él:

\- Creo con toda sinceridad que la señorita Ada va a lograr agradarle a nuestro príncipe de alguna manera...con el tiempo_ terminó por contestar _"después de todo ambos tienen mucho en común"_ pensó.  
_

\- Si usted lo dice…

\- Creo que es hora de llamar a la joven_ Jairo le dirigió una mirada a la mujer dejándole en claro que era eso exactamente lo que deseaba que hiciera.

La chica asintió y se encaminó hacia el coche tirado por caballos esqueléticos ardiendo, asomándose al interior de éste esperando encontrar a la señorita allí sentada junto a su mascota.

Más no encontró nada.

\- ¡ELLA NO ESTÁ! _ el grito fue escuchado por todos quienes la rodeaban.

La prometida del príncipe estaba desaparecida.

* * *

 _ **Tom…**_

De haber querido podría haberse transportado hacia su despacho rápidamente o utilizar el ascensor, pero realmente no tenía apuro en llegar al lugar de encuentro con demasiada prontitud para saludar a su nueva "novia"...además... le había dicho a Jairo que la edad no importaba demasiado, pero tenía que admitir que a medida que el momento de la verdad se acercaba la perspectiva de acabar casándose con alguien diez años mayor o más ciertamente lo incomodaba.

Repentinamente se detuvo justo al medio del pasillo completamente vacío que estaba recorriendo, los pasos de cualquier persona se ahogaban en la alfombra por lo cual era extremadamente difícil escuchar algún sonido, pero él se guiaba por sus sentidos y su capacidad para detectar el poder ajeno…alguien poderoso se estaba acercando…a gran velocidad…

Se dio la vuelta justo en el momento donde un pequeño animal esponjoso le saltó encima comenzando a lamer su rostro con entusiasmo a la vez que una voz aguda gritaba:

\- ¡Malvavisco! ¿encontraste algo?

Rápidamente Thomas procesó toda la información que sus sentidos le estaban ofreciendo: Lo que lo estaba lamiendo era una criatura de color rosa y pelaje esponjoso con unas enormes orejas de conejo en la cabeza y cuerpo similar a un gato con gruesas garras en las patas; el rostro del ser era parecido al de un felino igualmente; un animal bastante usado como mascota en el Inframundo.

Pero el poder que había sentido no venía de él. Sino de la persona que estaba atrás.

Era una niña aproximadamente de unos once o doce años de estatura pequeña, su cabello era largo y liso de un fuerte color rosa encendido, dos cuernos pequeños casi no se veían a ambos lados de su cabeza, su tercer ojo posiblemente cubierto por el flequillo recto de la frente.

Pero eso no era lo más extraño: el tono salmón suave de su piel se veía interrumpido por un enorme lunar de color casi negro cubriendo su ojo derecho como una marca de nacimiento. Ella estaba tirando con su mano de una cadena dorada a la cual estaba amarrada la criatura llamada "Malvavisco":

\- ¡Nooo, no hagas eso! ¡deja lo que sea que estés comiendo! ¡tenemos que regresar!

" _¿Comiendo? ¿acaso no es capaz de ver que su mascota está sobre mí?" __ pensó Tom exasperado tratando de quitarse al animal que le lengüeteaba la cara, no tenía ninguna lógica que la niña siguiera tratando de hacer que su animal soltara "algo" y no estuviera preocupada por quien había tirado al piso, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que era su príncipe soberano. Casi parecía como si ella lo estuviera ignorando o no pudiera verlo.

Claro… _verlo._

Thomas se percató de como la mirada de ella parecía sospechosamente desenfocada, las pupilas color ámbar mirando hacia un lugar lejano en el horizonte incapaces de enfocar nada…perdida…como si sus ojos solo existieran para formar parte de su rostro, pero no cumplieran la función biológica que les correspondía.

Ella era ciega…sencillamente no podía verlo, solo sentía que su mascota estaba ocupada con algo que no soltaba, pero debido a que él tampoco emitió un grito al caer y la alfombra amortiguaba el sonido ella no notó su presencia siquiera.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado con tu mascota_ dijo el príncipe consiguiendo frenar con suavidad al cariñoso animalillo; no tenía nada contra las mascotas después de todo.

La chica se sobresaltó "mirando" al frente buscando la dirección de la voz enrojeciendo al darse cuenta de que Malvavisco había estado lamiendo a alguien:

\- ¡Oh lo siento! ¡Malvavisco pocas veces es tan cariñoso con las personas! ¡Ven aquí! _ tras un último tirón de la cadena el ser regresó junto a su ama a paso elegante sentándose a sus pies_ ¡realmente lo siento, no me di cuenta de que te había tirado!

\- Me di cuenta de ello_ contestó Tom con voz monótona sacudiéndose la ropa, sin embargo, no estaba del todo disgustado. Había tenido un animal de compañía hace mucho tiempo siendo más niño.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? _ preguntó la peli rosa dando un paso al frente aún sosteniendo la cadena de la correa.

\- No creo que pudieras ser de mucha utilidad para levantarme_ se limitó a señalar poniéndose de pie en un movimiento ágil_ eres mucho más pequeña que yo.

\- ¡No soy tan pequeña, cumplí doce el mes pasado! _ chilló frunciendo el ceño.

\- No me refería a tu edad_ Thomas alzó una ceja mirando condescendiente a la mocosa que estaba frente a él ¿acaso sería la hija de alguien de la servidumbre? Se veía demasiado bien vestida para ello.

Además, aún estaba ese raro poder que podía sentir proveniente de ella…

\- Tampoco soy tan baja mi edad...según me han dicho_ continuó la chica cruzándose de brazos_ a lo mejor tu eres muy alto para la tuya.

\- Tengo una estatura perfectamente normal para alguien de dieciséis años.

Ella pestañeó un momento sorprendida antes de poner una sonrisa culpable y rascarse la nuca avergonzada:

\- Vaya…lo siento, tu voz se escucha muy joven…no se parece mucho a la del señor Jairo, por ejemplo. Es más cercana a la mía.

\- Jairo tiene más del doble de mi edad, no hay punto de comparación_ el príncipe le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

\- Bueno en realidad…solo no suelo escuchar demasiadas voces. Supongo que no conozco demasiadas personas, es todo. ¿Crees que pueda conocer más aquí? ¿Crees que el príncipe me dejará conocer más personas? _ se balanceó emocionada sobre sus talones a la espera de una respuesta.

La última frase confirmó lo que Thomas pensaba hace algún rato: ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba hablando con el mismísimo príncipe del Inframundo, no solo eso; parecía demasiado confiada como si no temiera estar conversando con alguien peligroso o que pudiera dañarla cuando eso estaba a la orden del día precisamente. Sea lo que fuera ella estaba segura de que no sería atacada.

Pero por ahora aún tenía bastante curiosidad sobre quien era esta niña:

\- Antes de responderte cualquier pregunta, me gustaría saber quien eres tu y que haces en el castillo.

\- ¡Ah claro! _ la pequeña tomó ambos lados de su ancho vestido realizando una elegante reverencia_ mi nombre es Lady Ada de los Territorios Volcánicos del Sur, hija del servidor más leal del Virrey del lugar, he venido al castillo con el propósito de convertirme en la prometida del príncipe Thomas Lucitor.

\- ¡¿Qué?! _ la exclamación se le había escapado de forma involuntaria…su prometida…una…¡¿Una niña?! _ debes estar en un error.

\- No ¿por qué? _ Ada ladeó la cabeza confundida_ vine para ser la prometida del príncipe. El Señor Jairo me trajo, dice que mi poder podría ser útil.

\- Si…tienes poder…pero_ la miró de arriba abajo, no importaba que tan grande pudiera ser su magia o sobre que tratara…era una mocosa_ eres solo una niña, no importa que clase de magia tengas con esta edad no sirves.

El corazón de Ada se hundió y una sensación de temor la llenó de pies a cabeza, le habían dicho que su edad no importaba, que con su magia sería suficiente para el puesto y obtendría la aprobación del príncipe.

Si no la dejaban quedarse…si no podía quedarse…tendría que regresar a _ese_ lugar.

Horrible, húmedo…solitario y oscuro lugar.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! _ Ada gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones esperando que el chico con el cual había estado hablando aún estuviera cerca y su pequeño momento de vacilación no hubiera provocado que perdiera la oportunidad de rebatir_ ¿cómo puedes asegurar que el príncipe no estará bien conmigo?

\- Porque soy el príncipe

Thomas observó cómo los rasgos de la pequeña Lady se deformaban en horror y tristeza mientras su mascota que ahora se daba cuenta le servía como guía se frotaba contra su tobillo.

No sabía en que había estado pensando Jairo: un poder impresionante ciertamente podía ser un parámetro que considerar para elegir a una chica, pero una edad tan joven solo sería un estorbo para el matrimonio relativamente rápido que necesitaba, podía esperar uno o dos años pero no _tantos_.

Además… ¿Qué clase de animal esperaba que fuera para _consumar_ un matrimonio con una niña?

Ada apenas era una preadolescente, su inmadurez y ceguera solo serían un enorme estorbo a la hora de entrenarla para ser reina y estaba… _esa mancha_ un defecto de nacimiento que la hacía ver más vulnerable de lo que ya la veía, su apariencia solo sería blanco de ataques.

Star como prometida presentaba ciertos contratiempos, pero siempre serían muchos menos en comparación a los que tendría que pasar con una situación como ésta.

\- Iré a buscar a Jairo para informarle que ha cometido un error al traerte. Debes tener a alguien contigo ¿no? te llevaré_ Thomas estiró la mano asiendo a la pequeña por el codo con delicadeza y firmeza a la vez sin permitirle escaparse.

Ada plantó ambos pies en la alfombra intentando no ser arrastrada con facilidad tirando con su cuerpo hacia atrás para detener al adolescente:

\- ¡Si no me quieres como prometida esta bien! ¡podría trabajar en el Castillo!

\- No necesitamos empleadas nuevas en el castillo y en tu condición solo sería peligroso y molesto.

\- ¡Te convertiste en Regente cuando tenías mi edad! ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Thomas se detuvo mirando fijamente a la chica, Ada no podía darse cuenta de que la mirada rojiza del joven se posó directamente en su rostro, pero sentía la tensión en el ambiente. Finalmente, el príncipe respondió con el mismo tono helado de antes:

\- No fue algo que hice por gusto, fue complicado y peligroso. Pero sigo aquí y por eso me respetan_ se inclinó para estar a la altura de la cara de la afligida niña_ tuve que elegir cuidadosamente en quien confiar y aprender a manejarme en esta corte venenosa ¿crees que serías capaz de hacerlo?

\- ¡Si! ¡puedo hacerlo! _ no importaba que tanto tratara de asustarla o lo difícil que fuera ella no iba dejar que la regresaran.

Había pasado toda su vida encerrada en lo profundo de la mansión de su padre, solo recibiendo las ocasionales visitas de su madre que a causa de su poder siempre tenía espantosas visiones y vivía constantemente atormentada pagando con su tranquilidad mental el haber amado a la niña nacida con el don de la _Vidente de la Desgracia_.

Solo podía recordar días pasados en silencio con los ratones correteando por las esquinas y el ocasional sonido de la chimenea encendida. Su madre relatándole como era el mundo afuera de esas paredes y como inevitablemente acababa indispuesta demasiado pronto pero no dejaba de tratar de enseñarla a controlar su desbastadora habilidad de nacimiento.

Platos de comida dejados fuera de su puerta, cada centímetro de su habitación memorizado con exactitud para evitar tropezar, pequeños animales traídos por su mamá para que tuviera algún amigo. Pedirle que cambiara de lugar cosas de su cuarto para entrenar a los animalillos como guías teniendo la esperanza de poder sacarla de esas cuatro paredes algún día si su padre lo permitía.

La muerte de su madre hace un año sabiendo que se había debilitado por permanecer cerca de ella, los gritos de sus hermanas cuando su padre extrañando a su esposa comenzó a golpearlas y a comportarse cada vez más déspota. Las sirvientas chillando en la noche cuando él iba a buscarlas y ella siempre sola…en la oscuridad en la que nació…sin nadie más que una pequeña mascota a su lado sabiendo que dañaría a cualquiera que se le acercara a menos que tuviera el suficiente poder para ser inmune a su don.

Y finalmente la alegría cuando el señor Jairo la encontró comprándola a su padre para ser la prometida del príncipe; alguien con el suficiente poder para aguantar estar a su lado. Cuando conoció a la sirvienta que Jairo contrató en un pueblo para que la atendiera, como se sentía el aire caliente del exterior en su rostro y las voces de las personas en las calles.

Después de conocerlo ya no podía renunciar a eso.

La niña parecía extremadamente decidida, no importaba que sus ojos no pudieran transmitir emociones pero la posición firme de su cuerpo pequeño dejaba en claro que no pensaba ceder ni un milímetro en su determinación: Tom tampoco.

Ella era solo necia...¿de verdad creía que la vida en la corte del futuro rey era fácil? Intentos de asesinato, envenenamiento y traiciones estarían a la orden del día; quien fuera su prometida necesitaría estar protegida constantemente por él y por Jairo y siempre bajo vigilancia. Por ello habría sido tan necesario endurecer sentimentalmente a Star antes de llevarla al castillo.

Y ahora todo lo que tenía era a una enana ciega, con una enorme marca en la cara y demasiado tonta para darse cuenta del sitio donde estaba parada. Jairo nunca le había fallado antes ¿por qué ahora?

\- ¿Sigues aquí? _ susurró Ada temerosa al no escuchar ningún ruido incluso la respiración de él demasiado suave para sus oídos.

Thomas pensó en irse, dejándola allí hablándole al aire…pero ella se merecía una respuesta, aunque fuera hiriente.

En el reino del Subsuelo no había lugar para ser amable incluso si era con una niña:

\- ¿Cómo pretendes ser capaz? Eres ciega, pequeña y este es un sitio peligroso ¿siquiera sabes eso?

\- ¡Mi vida no fue…

\- No me interesa_ la garganta de Ada de apretó impidiéndole hablar haciéndola notar el poder de quien se encontraba frente a ella_ necesitarías protección constante y a tu edad eres un blanco extremadamente fácil, notoriamente careces de entrenamiento en pelea y demoraría tiempo que lo adquirieras con tu ceguera. No solo sería un problema para ti sino también para todos los demás. Sé que tu vida a lo mejor no ha sido "fácil" difícilmente en este reino algo lo es, pero no importa: te regresas por donde viniste.

Él no le quitó la maldición silenciadora, habiendo terminado la plática una llamarada mágica los envolvió para llevarlos al primer piso donde Tom suponía debería haber alguna pista de Jairo. La mascota de Ada se había subido al hombro de su dueña mirándola con preocupación y bufando ocasionalmente hacia el hombre.

La peli rosa tenía la cabeza hacia abajo mientras sus pies abandonaban la alfombra haciéndolos levitar a ambos en el aire cubriendo poco a poco sus cuerpos para transportarlos. ¿Estaría llorando? El príncipe lo sentía por ella, pero así de dura era la vida.

Sin previo aviso Ada se lanzó hacia adelante colocando ambas manos en el rostro del joven, un extraño poder de luz azul oscuro brotó de sus dedos envolviendo su visión y haciéndolo sentir perdido: no podía escuchar, ver o oler nada. Sus sentidos estaban completamente inutilizados…esta sensación era… _familiar_.

Las imágenes destellaron en su cabeza sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlas.

Él y una chica mayor de cabello rojo jugando juntos, el rostro siempre triste y deprimido de ella, las lágrimas cubriendo sus mejillas eternamente incluso cuando lo acurrucaba en su regazo siendo él un niño, ella sola tocando el violín junto a la ventana cuando tenía ánimos y él al lado escuchándola.

 _Samantha_

Samantha con su madre consolándolo cuando estallaba en furia en aquella época, el rey Dave bailando con ella en su cumpleaños número catorce…y…

Fuego

Fuego que él provocó en un estallido

Gritos…los gritos de _ella_

Su mirada de horror y su rostro quemándose frente a sus ojos, la carne viva estallando en ampollas y sangre, todo el lento y agonizante proceso ocurriendo frente a él.

Su existencia desvaneciéndose en horribles chillidos mientras él no podía hacer nada para controlar sus poderes. La llegada tardía de los reyes a la escena para encontrar su cuerpo incinerado con aroma a carne quemada en el suelo.

La última mirada de odio que ella le dirigió al niño de nueve años que acababa de _asesinar_ a su propia hermana de manera involuntaria solo porque ella también era demasiado débil para controlar sus poderes y los había usado en él sin querer.

Si vista regreso a la normalidad topándose con el rostro lloroso y horrorizado de Ada quien apartó las manos de él; ella estaba llorando, estaba asustada, pero lo había hecho a propósito: estos eran sus poderes, los que podían hacerla útil.

Los mismos que tuvo Samantha.

El fuego mágico se desvaneció y ambos se precipitaron al piso de cualquier modo cayendo en algún lugar cualquiera del castillo, Ada murmurando disculpas mientras lloraba y se abrazaba a sí misma. Él acostado de lado con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro tratando de recuperar el preciado control de todas sus emociones.

Aunque la magia de la Vidente ya no estaba haciendo efecto fue como abrir una presa repleta de lo que siempre estaba escondiendo y evitaba recordar, recuerdos que ya no servían para nada porque el pasado no se podía cambiar.

Desde el accidente todo se había venido abajo, llevaba años luchando para lograr tener cada aspecto de su vida y de su reino bajo control y ahora…estaba comprometido con una mocosa incapacitada que tenía las mismas habilidades mágicas que su hermana que _él mismo mató_.

Antes de perder el conocimiento miró por última vez a la niña que Jairo le había traído para que fuera su prometida.

Ella estaba gateando tratando de ubicar donde él se encontraba al no sentir su voz probablemente preocupada, llamándolo por su nombre al borde de la histeria.

La vida…era asquerosamente cruel quien creyera lo contrario solo era un idiota.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno…aquí está el pasado de Tom, este capítulo tendrá una parte dos para explicar un poco más sobre el poder que tiene Ada y tuvo Samantha la hermana de Thomas en este fic.**

 **Por su carácter tan…helado pensé que lo mejor era no crear una historia de amor hecha y derecha a su alrededor ya que cualquier chica enamorada de él sufriría demasiado, él es peor que Marco que, aunque chico malo tenía su lado nervioso y dulce: Thomas es por dentro sencillamente frío. Así que la manera de romper sus defensas me di cuenta era comenzando con algo más platónico y liviano y la situación forzada de una prometida me inspiró mucho debido a un manga que leí.**

 **La personalidad de Ada estará basada un poco en Mikan de Gakuen Alice sencillamente ese tipo de carácter cabezota y positivo, pero a la vez fuerte es el que logra llegar a estos tipos que son como témpanos helados infranqueables.**

 **No contestaré comentarios porque creo que todos solo quieren la actualización, sé que muchos dirán "quería la carta de Marco para mi dosis Starco" y sí la tendrán, pero tenía que construir el pasado de Tom y créanme que es mejor ahora que después cuando la trama será más difícil de interrumpir sin que me persigan con pinchos XD.**

 **Me gusta la idea de que cada secundario tenga su historia de vida en este AU.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios, de verdad les agradezco seguir esta historia de todo corazón.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hola a todos nuevamente! El capítulo anterior tuvo un muy buen recibimiento y me siento muy contenta por ello, debido a que tardé bastante en pensar como plasmar el pasado de Thomas y que tipo de carácter tendría Ada cuando decidí darle una prometida a Tom. Por lo cual nada me hace más feliz que el que les haya agradado la chica y que les parezca interesante el pasado del príncipe.  
**

 **Si bueno…en este momento pocos le tienen cariño a Tom en este AU el personaje tampoco es carismático, pero seguirá estando en la historia con cierta frecuencia, aunque les aseguro que tampoco se van a saturar de él.**

 **Ahora seguiremos con la parte dos del capítulo anterior sobre el día que Ada apareció en la vida de Thomas y la próxima actualización seguimos con la línea de tiempo de la historia.**

 **Aquí en el fic voy a ir haciendo algunos cambios en cuanto al cannon de la serie respecto al Inframundo, Tom y sus padres; Ejemplo de ello es que Thomas solo tiene un alma en esta historia: la de él…eso de que tenga tantas almas en su interior me suena un poco macabro, además que me hacía preguntarme si en el fondo Tom y su personalidad no era más bien el conjunto de un montón de almas sufrientes almacenadas en su interior, el resultado de muchas otras personalidades…bueno a lo mejor pienso demasiado, pero me empeño en darle sentido a todo así que mejor…una sola alma XD.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney**

 **Advertencia: Las leyendas el Inframundo son altamente espantosas, leer con cuidado si se es sensible.**

 **La Vidente de la Desgracia**

 _ **Hace seis años…**_

 _Thomas Lucitor trotaba alegremente por los pasillos alfombrados de su palacio luego de haber pasado la mayor parte del día jugando con algunos de los hijos de los sirvientes en los jardines reales bajo la estrecha vigilancia de los mejores soldados de palacio que no dudarían en ensartar como si fuera un trozo de carne a cualquiera que tratara de atentar contra la vida del joven príncipe._

 _Tom podía considerar a aquellos niños sus amigos; Todos eran hijos de diferentes sirvientes de palacio, vivían en ambientes protegidos como él donde lo más horrible que verías era una que otra decapitación de vez en cuando por traición, todos eran bien cuidados por sus padres y lo más importante: al depender sus progenitores del empleo que tenían en el castillo donde también recibían techo, comida y protección hacía que no hubiera manera de que algunos de esos chicos tratara de poner en peligro o dañar directamente al joven príncipe._

 _Había sido un día divertido. Estuvo corriendo tras una pelota toda la tarde, exploró los enormes jardines de palacio muy parecidos a un bosque del cual no habían visto ni la mitad y después habían recolectado algunas frutas maduras de los árboles…también se habían peleado por ellas después pero eso había sido culpa de uno de sus amigos…él era el príncipe y quien merecía la mejor parte, además ni siquiera era para él era para Samantha._

 _No era su culpa si los demás a veces querían pasarlo a llevar por ser el menor del grupo y que insistieran en ello, aunque sabían que era particularmente corto de genio. Pero después de todo así eran los amigos ¿no? un montón de personas que se juntaban a divertirse, pero en el fondo siempre trataban de posicionarse como el líder del grupo queriendo votar de tal puesto a quien lo tenía…al menos así era en el Inframundo._

 _Tenía su elegante traje lleno de tierra y algo chamuscado después de su aventura, pero eso no era ninguna novedad todos los días a la hora de la cena lo acababan regañando por ello. Irónicamente él sería rey algún día lo cual no le interesaba para nada mientras su absolutamente perfecta y ordenada hermana sería princesa de por vida._

 _Que injusto…todos sabían que Sam encajaba mejor con el papel de monarca que él, pero su reino era Patriarcal desde hacía siglos y eso era algo inamovible, no importaba que tan inteligentes fueran las mujeres, en el reino subterráneo su único destino era ser el lindo adorno de su esposo o protector si se veía obligada a rebajarse al papel de concubina o amante en caso de no conseguir esposo._

 _Las mujeres necesitaban protección. Por suerte su madre había encontrado al rey Dave…a pesar de ser una mujer dura de carácter fuerte la reina Wrathmelior había tenido una espantosa enfermedad desde que nació la cual le hacía imposible controlar su Forma Bestial, la forma de batalla que todo demonio tenía para pelear en ella se manifestaba en cualquier momento mermando su calidad de vida: el continuo encogimiento y transformación de sus huesos a causa de la magia era enormemente debilitante provocando que tuviera que permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo en cama._

 _Por suerte ella tenía al rey Dave a su lado._

 _Tom se sentía afortunado…él tenía una familia feliz y sacando sus problemas de comportamiento y uno que otro intento de envenenamiento todo era mucho mejor que para la mayoría de los niños del Inframundo._

 _Pero…_

 _Su hermana no parecía pensar lo mismo. No entendía porque Samantha siempre se veía tan infeliz._

 _El delicado sonido de un violín llegó hasta sus oídos a través del pasillo indicándole que se encontraba cerca de los aposentos de la princesa. Su hermana siempre practicaba a esa hora tocando una hermosa colección de melodías suaves y melancólicas._

 _Thomas llegó hasta la puerta de madera negra decorada con intrincadas rosas violeta en relieve y otros diseños florales propios del Inframundo en tonos rojo oscuro. Lentamente la abrió entrando de puntillas en la estancia con la intención de lograr asustar a Samantha._

 _Junto a la ventana se encontraba una delgada y espigada figura ataviada con un elegante traje de color blanco y negro con encaje, sus medias y zapatos siguiendo el mismo esquema monótono de colores. Solo la larga cabellera en tono rojizo que caía por la espalda y la tiara de oro en su cabeza le daba algo de colorido a la imagen._

 _Samantha estaba tocando con gracia su violín completamente concentrada aparentemente sin percatarse aún de la presencia de su pequeño hermano el cual caminaba de puntillas lentamente hacia ella. En el momento en que tocó las notas finales en el instrumento Thomas saltó sobre ella para asustarla, pero demasiado veloz la princesa de dio vuelta encontrándolo provocando que él chocara con la parte delantera del vestido._

 _\- Aún te falta mucho para que puedas sorprenderme Thomas_ comentó ella con esa voz calmada que siempre la había caracterizado, la cual le proporcionaba un don de mando del cual el niño carecía _ haces tanto ruido como una Quimera de pantano en época de apareamiento._

 _Samantha guardó el violín en su estuche con parsimonia regresando a sentarse en la cama cuando terminó palmeando suavemente a su costado para que su pequeño hermano se sentara._

 _\- ¿Ya has visto a nuestra madre hoy?_

 _El pequeño príncipe negó con la cabeza observando la expresión ojerosa de su hermana quien suspiró volviendo su mirada a la ventana por unos segundos._

 _\- Deberías, a ella siempre le alegra mucho verte._

 _\- ¡No he ido porque me dijeron que estaba descansando! _ alegó el niño agitando su cola puntiaguda y cruzándose de brazos_ ¡no supongas cosas!_

 _\- Controla tu humor, te lo he dicho miles de veces_ lo regañó Sam alzando una ceja_ no pretendía atacarte, no entiendo como esperabas que supiera que nuestra madre estaba descansando._

 _El niño apretó los dientes contando hasta diez frustrado consigo mismo. Sam siempre era tan calmada, tan racional, tan perfecta, tan…impecable, como debía ser alguien de la familia real y por más que intentaba él no podía igualarla._

 _Pero quería, realmente admiraba a su hermana y le habría gustado tener su temperamento frio, el mismo de su abuelo, ser tan elegante y lógico para todo. Pero no podía el saltaba como un perfecto resorte ante una provocación._

 _\- Si…perdona, tienes razón_ respondió entre dientes con gran esfuerzo._

 _\- ¿Hay alguna cosa que quieras preguntarme? _ inquirió de pronto la chica mirando fijamente a su hermano menor con sus tres enormes ojos color rubí._

 _\- Como…_

 _\- Cuando vienes a verme suele ser para que te ayude con alguna de tus lecciones, pero no tienes cuadernos en las manos, tampoco algún obsequio que es el segundo motivo más común_ la joven movió suavemente la cabeza hacia una cajita donde tenía guardados varios pequeños tesoros que le trajera su hermano de sus salidas_ el tercero es cuando quieres preguntarme algo._

 _Por un segundo los ojos rojizos de ella adquirieron un tono más brillante y sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa:_

 _\- Como esa vez que querías preguntarme sobre que estaba haciendo esa sirvienta con uno de los muchachos de la limpieza detrás de…_

 _\- ¡NO DIGAS MAS! _ chilló el niño tapándose las orejas_ ¡No quiero recordar eso!_

 _\- Oh Tom, es completamente irracional que grites por eso algún día como príncipe heredero tu…_

 _\- ¡CALLATE SAM NOOOO! _ Tom agarró un cojín y se lo aventó a la niña en el rostro, ella emitió un pequeño bufido antes de comenzar a reír tapándose la boca con una mano en una carcajada contenida debido al espanto del pequeño príncipe ante sus deberes maritales futuros._

 _Thomas sabía la teoría de las relaciones sexuales, pero haberlas escuchado en vivo y en directo fue demasiado para su joven mente…pero mientras más rápido se acostumbrara al poco delicado modo de tratar el asunto en el Inframundo sería mejor para él. En cuanto creciera comenzaría a enterarse de todos aquellos casos de muertes que ocurrían a diario entre las personas debido a la violencia de dichos actos carnales._

 _\- ¿Entonces? Si no es una pregunta sobre tu eventual adolescen…_

 _\- ¿Por qué nunca sales? _ le disparó el pequeño antes de que ella terminara de hablar._

 _La niña se sorprendió mirando hacia abajo a continuación sabiendo que este día tarde o temprano llegaría. Durante un tiempo su hermano había pensado que ella solo era demasiado calmada y antisocial como para compartir y que tal vez gozaba de la preferencia de los reyes para permitirle que no se presentara en los banquetes reales._

 _Pero a medida que crecía él vería que no era normal…ella no solo siempre estaba triste y abatida, sino que no salía jamás les castillo, contadas personas podían estar a su alrededor y vería que permitir que alguien de la realeza no se presentara a eventos reales en un reino donde era necesario estar ostentando tu poder constantemente para permanecer en la cima no era tan sencillo._

 _Además, siempre le pareció demasiado raro que su pequeño hermano no sospechara nada cuando un noble enamorado de las historias que se contaban sobre la belleza de la princesa Lucitor encontró la manera de infiltrarse en sus aposentos durante una fiesta y luego acabó gritando como loco completamente aterrado._

 _La seguridad del castillo se incrementó y el joven no dejaba de decir que estar cerca de ella por apenas unos segundos fue algo espantoso._

 _Thomas nunca sospechó nada extraño…el niño solo se rio pensando que ella había hecho algo para asustar al pretendiente indeseado._

 _\- ¿Entonces me vas a contestar o me estás ignorando? _ demandó Thomas con su ceño fruncido._

 _\- Va a ser un poco largo ¿estás dispuesto a oírlo? Tiene que ver con quien fue la primera reina del Inframundo hace mucho tiempo. ¿Te vas a quedar callado mientras te lo cuento?_

 _\- ¿Es como una historia? _ dijo el niñito alzando ambas cejas_ soy muy mayor para eso._

 _\- Lo sé, pero no es una historia cualquiera es la historia de nuestro reino que debes saber como príncipe y pensaba contarte algún día, aunque no preguntaras_ rebatió ella seriamente._

 _\- Bieen…adelante_ bufó el chico cruzándose de piernas sobre la cama._

 _Samantha movió las manos y en el aire sobre la cama apareció la figura de un hombre demonio imponente vestido con regias ropas y una corona sobre su cabeza entre medio de sus dos enormes cuernos._

 _\- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo cuando nuestra tierra era todavía un reino salvaje sin gobernante ni orden alguno un poderoso demonio se levantó para convertirse en el primer Rey del Inframundo_ sonó la voz de la chica_ derrotó y asesinó a todos aquellos que se interpusieron en su camino en un deseo de darle algo de orden al mundo salvaje en el que vivían…_

 _\- Pues tan bien no le funcionó_ resopló Thomas con una risita._

 _\- Si leyeras los libros de historia alguna vez sabrías que en comparación a como era en ese entonces ahora todo es un paraíso_ rodó los ojos su hermana para carraspear con algo de molestia a continuación_ como decía…finalmente el primer rey construyó su castillo y estableció del orden que existe hasta el día de hoy con muy pocos cambios._

 _La ilusión ahora estaba sentada sobre un trono de diseño rústico en un salón enorme con figuras a su alrededor que eran notoriamente sus sirvientes más cercanos convertidos en la época actual en los llamados cortesanos._

 _\- Pero el rey estaba solo, no tenía nadie en quien confiar, constantemente debía cuidarse la espalda_ la imagen cambió ahora se veía al rey plácidamente dormido en una cama mientras la figura femenina a su lado que hasta hace unos segundos le estaba acariciando el cabello generaba un puñal de fuego con sus manos lista para clavárselo al rey antes de que este despertara y la decapitara con su propia arma_ la única manera en que obtenía apoyo real era si siempre se mostraba fuerte e impasible y sus súbditos le temían lo suficiente…era solitario…y estresante. El rey deseaba fundar un reino como el de las reinas de la superficie, pero era muy complicado…_

 _\- ¡Oh…oh la superficie! ¿eran las antepasadas de ese reino que está arriba? _ Tom apuntó con un dedito hacia arriba. Ante el asentimiento de su hermana el chico realizó otra pregunta_ pero…¿no se suponía que quien ordenó todo fue nuestro abuelo?_

 _\- El abuelo quería sacar algunas costumbres barbáricas de nuestro reino, pero la monarquía ya ha sido establecida hace siglos, aquí estamos hablando del primer rey. Tuvo que enfrentar cosas mucho más horribles y sangrientas que las de hoy en día. Repito: lee los libros Tom. Y como me vuelvas a interrumpir olvídate que seguiré con la historia_ suspiró Samantha irritada ante las múltiples interrupciones de su hermano menor._

 _\- Perdón_ murmuró el niño guardando silencio una vez más._

 _\- Bien. Se dice que un día el rey salió de cacería con uno de sus más fieles seguidores el cual descubrió planeaba traicionarlo_ dos figuras cabalgando sobre dos quimeras negras aparecieron en la ilusión luego la figura del rey asesinó a la otra y ambas ilusiones se fundieron como si de humo rojo se tratara_ el monarca mató a su antiguo aliado a sangre y fría y cuenta la leyenda que hizo cosas realmente desagradables con su cuerpo antes de enterrarlo._

 _\- ¿Se lo comió? ¿lo cortó? _ al darse cuenta de que había hablado y su hermana podía molestarse Tom se cubrió la boca con ambas manos._

 _Samantha por suerte solo ignoró la interrupción._

 _\- Solo, aburrido y vagando por los terrenos solitarios probablemente reflexionando sobre la absoluta falta de significado de su existencia más allá del poder y la venganza vio a lo lejos a una hermosa mujer bañándose en medio de un arroyo de agua hirviente. La leyenda cuenta que ella era tan hermosa que el rey fue hacia ella y la tomó allí mismo contra su voluntad…_

 _\- Asco…_arrugó Thomas la nariz al saber exactamente a qué se refería su hermana con que el rey demonio "tomó" a la mujer. Lo de "contra su voluntad" no era ninguna novedad en el Reino bajo tierra las personas hacían cosas como esa continuamente especialmente contra quienes no tenían nadie que los protegiese._

 _El niño pensaba que por más normal que fuera eso seguía siendo un poco…horrible. No le gustaría que nadie dañara a Sam de ese modo y sabía que a ella no le gustaría ser tratada así entonces… ¿por qué no podía ser lo mismo para el resto?_

 _Samantha cambió las ilusiones por otras en lo que se suponía era el castillo del rey demonio donde una figura masculina y otra femenina se encontraban abrazados._

 _\- El Rey se enteró de que la mujer tenía ciertos pequeños poderes: ella al igual que él poseía algo de magia era de una familia poderosa, la cual no puso ninguna objeción a que se llevara a su hija para hacerla su pareja._

 _\- ¿Y a ella le pareció bien? _ Alegó Tom alzando una ceja._

 _\- No es algo que cuente la historia, no importa demasiado aquí_ murmuró Samantha con sentido práctico_ pero seguro que lo acabó estando por lo que pasó después algunas ganas debía tener de quedarse con él._

 _\- Como iba diciendo…en el palacio ambos vivieron juntos y felices por algún tiempo gozando de múltiples fiestas masivas…sumamente escandalosas por así decirlo la historia es desagradablemente descriptiva en este punto_ la princesa agitó una mano como espantando insectos para disipar la imagen y cambiarla por otra donde aparecía el Rey sosteniendo en brazos a una niña junto a quien ahora era su mujer_ pasó el tiempo y ambos tuvieron a una niña aún más hermosa que su madre. El rey amaba locamente a esa niña…_

 _Thomas se desconectó brevemente del relato de su hermana recordando la forma en que sus padres los trataban a ambos; como su madre a pesar de estar enferma siempre se alegraba de verlos, como el rey Dave aunque tenía poco tiempo libre siempre encontraba la manera de cenar con ambos._

 _Sabía que muchas "familias" en el reino Subterráneo no tenían ese tipo de relación sana precisamente, pero era bueno saber que él había sido afortunado de nacer en un lugar donde sus progenitores estaban bien de la cabeza y al parecer al primer rey tamb…_

\- … _.tan unidos eran padre e hija que se acabaron convirtiendo en amantes..._

 _\- ¡¿PERO QUE PEDOS?!_

 _\- No chilles Thomas, no es digno de un príncipe y menos usar semejante expresión_ suspiró Samantha frunciendo levemente el ceño_ decía que el rey…_

 _\- Si, si no quiero escuchar eso, es asqueroso…_ comentó el muchachito arrugando la nariz_ solo quería asegurarme si había escuchado bien el asunto._

 _\- Escuchaste bien…estás actuando como si el incesto fuera muy raro…desde siempre ha pasado mucho en este lugar. Que no pase en nuestra familia no significa que no ocurra_ Sam se calló un momento esperando a que su hermano menor pareciera recuperar las ganas de escuchar la historia_ como decía…ambos se convirtieron en amantes provocando que la madre se sintiera celosa de su propia hija._

 _Con ayuda de sus ilusiones Samantha le siguió explicando la historia a Tom. La reina cada vez más enojada por haber sido reemplazada comenzó lentamente a enloquecer hasta que una noche mató salvajemente a su propia hija._

 _El rey furioso por ello la mandó a encarcelar en los calabozos del palacio sometiéndola a horribles torturas durante los próximos años. La reina todo ese tiempo llena de dolor y venganza pensó en una forma de vengarse del rey…así una noche luego de pensarlo cuidadosamente se escapó de su celda y se coló hasta su cuarto con el objetivo de matarlo…pero antes se vengó violándolo para a continuación matarlo sin piedad. Sin embargo, antes de morir el rey usó su poder para maldecir a aquella mujer con lo último de su fuerza vital._

 _Habiéndose desecho del monarca la reina regresó a ocupar su lugar en palacio como única gobernante teniendo múltiples amantes a los que maltrataba tanto física como psicológicamente…sin embargo aún no había visto cual era la maldición del Rey: ella había quedado embarazada._

 _El ser en su interior creció bien al principio, pero poco a poco se hizo patente que había algo diferente en él…en vez de obtener la energía que necesitaba para desarrollarse por medio de los nutrientes de su madre, comenzó a comérsela de dentro hacia afuera con pequeños dientes filosos...  
_

 _Horrible tiempo de agonía pasó la reina maldiciendo cada día a cada hora al rey y a ese engendro que la estaba destrozando._

 _Así indeseado, fruto de la venganza y maldecido tanto por su padre como por su madre y todo el reino había nacido un bebé con un curioso poder…_

 _El de atormentar a otros sin siquiera buscarlo, hacer que vieran sus crímenes y recuerdos más horribles con tan solo estar cerca de él, a su vez que él obtenía los secretos más oscuros de las personas con tan solo tocarlos._

 _El único modo de escapar a su aura negra y espantosa era siendo más poderoso que quien tenía ese poder incontrolable y horrendo capaz incluso de ser usado como ataque proyectando en su víctima el dolor que le causo a otros en sus recuerdos, pero multiplicado. El mayor efecto se obtenía si la víctima del ataque había matado a muchas personas previamente causando un dolor y sufrimiento incalculable.  
_

 _A esa criatura…a ese príncipe espantosamente oscuro se le llamo "vidente de la desgracia" ante la necesidad que expresar el horror que causara, de alguna manera que no le resultara ofensiva a la criatura que pasaba sus días en soledad vagando por el castillo atormentando a todos con tan solo existir._

 _El príncipe consiguió una mujer…la cual era incapaz de estar en su presencia sin gritar de dolor todo el tiempo hasta morir producto de la desesperación._

 _Habiéndose convertido en alguien frio que no conocía otros sentimientos más que la soledad y el miedo que inspiraba la próxima vez que al príncipe le gustó una mujer hizo que perdiera la memoria mediante la magia dejándola como un lienzo blanco sin nada que recordar que la pudiera atormentar, una perfecta muñeca que estaría con él sin gritar._

 _La cual , sin embargo fue su perdición…al no tener memorias espantosas en cierto modo se volvió inmune al poder de su amante. Sedienta de poder una noche lo mató convirtiéndose en la siguiente gobernante del Inframundo._

 _Solo para que años más tarde descubriera con horror que su hija había heredado el don de la videncia oscura que desde entonces nunca desapareció cambiando de huésped a la muerte del anterior._

 _Un poder maldito nacido del odio y la absoluta falta de amor._

 _\- Por supuesto que con el tiempo las familias poderosas aumentaron hasta llegar a nuestra familia actual y los videntes de la desgracia obtuvimos la posibilidad de interactuar normalmente con algunas personas que ven nuestro don como algo provechoso y no les afecta como a los otros gracias a su nivel de poder_ terminó Sam deshaciendo las figuras que había generado hasta el momento_ supongo que la genética mejoró poco a poco debido a la mayor estabilidad del reino y la alimentación…quien sabe pero el punto es que en la actualidad hay un número selecto de personas más poderosas que yo o a mi nivel que pueden estar cerca de mí. Todos de nuestra familia desafortunadamente eso quiere decir que tendré que casarme con alguno de ellos y conformarme con algo de incesto, pero descuida no serás tú._

 _Tom pestañeó unos segundos aun asimilando la historia ignorando el comentario de su hermana sobre su eventual matrimonio. Dejando de lado lo traumatizante de todo el asunto si no había entendido mal eso quería decir que la razón del aislamiento de Sam y por qué parecía triste o melancólica en muchas ocasiones era porque…_

 _\- Entonces…eres una vidente de la desgracia. No sales porque pocas personas pueden soportar estar cerca de ti y si te tocan…_

 _\- Puedo controlar eso…la gente menos poderosa suele percibir cosas horribles con tan solo tenerme cerca, es involuntario de mi parte, pero yo soy quien decide si deseo ver los recuerdos malos de alguien al tocarlo o no._

 _\- ¿Te hace…infeliz tener ese poder? _ preguntó el niño mirando el gesto siempre serio de su hermana mientras ella observaba fijamente su mano._

 _\- Ni feliz ni infeliz…puede ser provechoso para el reino y eso es bueno naturalmente…pero…no me agrada la idea de pasarme el resto de mi vida teniendo en la cabeza la mierda de otros._

 _El pequeño príncipe dio un respingo al escuchar a su hermana expresarse con esa palabra tan poco digna de una princesa, pero suponía que no había otro modo de describir la clase de contenido que debían tener los recuerdos más oscuros de los habitantes de su salvaje reino._

 _\- Pero…¿por qué harías eso?_

 _\- Porque con este poder soy un arma Thomas así como una herramienta de tortura y control_ respondió Samantha con frialdad_ si fuera un hombre y heredara el trono sería el terror de muchos_ ella lanzó una risa sarcástica y fría un momento_ así que pequeño hermano si siempre te regaño es porque mi futuro es servirte para controlar este lugar que tenemos como reino y no quiero servirle a alguien que no se lee sus libros de historia adecuadamente._

 _Sam no parecía realmente molesta, de hecho, aunque sus ojos le estaban prestando atención todo el resto era auténticamente indiferente con un aire gélido y majestuoso a su alrededor._

 _Tom realmente quería ser como ella algún día._

 _Pero era tan aburrido pasarse el día encerrado dedicándose a su aprendizaje de príncipe más de lo necesario…_

 _\- Si no tienes ninguna otra duda y te quedó clara nuestra situación actual_ Sammy se levantó con elegancia de su cama arreglándose la falda_ creo que lo mejor sería ir a ver a nuestra madre. Le hará feliz saber que ya sabes de mi poder. Es parte del conocimiento básico de un futuro rey saber de que armas y herramientas dispone.Y además así ya no te parecerá raro que los sirvientes corran cuando ven que me acerco.  
_

 _\- Pero…_ Thomas observó como su hermana salía de la habitación con su largo cabello rojo balanceándose tras ella_ Sam…_

 _El niño dio un par de pasos incapaz de procesar correctamente lo que había dicho la princesa, siempre había sabido que ella era fría en el trato y la forma de pensar._

 _Pero nunca hasta este punto._

 _\- Pero…eres mi hermana…eres familia...y siempre lo serás antes que cualquier otra cosa._

 _El chico acortó la distancia que los separaba pretendiendo pasar sus brazos por la cintura de la adolescente al estar tras ella en un abrazo cariñoso, pero Samantha lo detuvo sujetando ambas manos con firmeza._

 _\- Antes que todo eres un príncipe Thomas, no lo olvides. Realmente…no vale la pena olvidar lo más importante a causa de sentimentalismos_ la niña suavizó su voz unos segundos_ pero…aprecio que pienses así…por muy estúpido que pueda ser._

 _Sam lo soltó siguiendo su camino hacia los aposentos de la reina a paso rápido siendo seguida tras unos segundos por su hermano menor el cual apuró el paso para estar a su lado durante la caminata._

 _Vidente de la desgracia o no, irritante o no, Sammy era su querida hermana mayor, su impresionante y lista hermana mayor que sabía como actuar regia y perfecta a todas horas, siempre fuerte, hermosa y brillante._

 _Alguien a quien admirar._

 _Él nunca podría hacerle daño a Sam._

 _Con ese pensamiento saltó felizmente el resto del trayecto a la habitación de su madre mientras la chica lo regañaba por estar siendo tan escandaloso._

* * *

Poco a poco el príncipe del Inframundo abrió los ojos completamente desorientado aún con el sueño que acababa de tener fresco en su memoria.

Lentamente sus ojos captaron que se hallaba en sus aposentos recostado en su enorme cama con dosel, cubierto por las suaves mantas.

Todo volvió a su memoria en el momento en que la tela algo traslúcida color rojo del dosel fue tocada por la luz que entraba por la ventana haciendo que se viera de un tono rosáceo.

El mismo tono rosáceo que el cabello de…una pequeña niña.

En unos segundos logró situarse donde estaba; años después de su sueño, sin Sammy, su padre perdido en algún lugar luego de escapar, su madre siempre enferma y cada vez más al borde de la muerte, él estaba a cargo del reino y…tenía una prometida…de largo cabello rosa y una enorme marca extraña en la cara.

Ada…Lady Ada…la nueva vidente de la desgracia quien había heredado los poderes de su hermana al morir.

Cuando él mismo la mató.

Sus manos se hicieron puños apretando las sábanas…no se iba a permitir eso, ese momento de tristeza que amenazaba con venirle encima luego de haber soñado con Sam, haciéndolo sentir culpable más allá de lo que podía soportar recordando su resolución infantil de no lastimar a su hermana mayor.

No tenía tiempo para eso y tampoco era como si quisiera tenerlo. Tenía cosas por hacer. Tenía que decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa niña sobre su compromiso.

Ahora veía que no era opción que se fuera: tenía el poder de la vidente no solo era extremadamente útil para el reino también…no sabía cómo había vivido esa niña hasta ahora. Según su información no había ninguna familia que igualara el poder de la familia Real, entonces lo más probable es que hubiera pasado su vida aislada…

Pero no era algo que le quisiera preguntar a la mocosa.

Un movimiento tras el dosel de su cama hacia la derecha lo alertó de que no estaba solo en la habitación, el velo se corrió con suavidad mostrando la figura de Jairo quien lo miraba con preocupación:

\- Me alegra que se haya despertado su alteza.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? _ preguntó prontamente el príncipe.

\- Alrededor de dos horas señor. Lady Ada ha estado muy preocupada por usted, además me manda a decir que se siente muy culpable.

\- Realmente es solo una niña_ suspiró el chico con cansancio_ no necesita pedir disculpas por lo que hizo, después de todo supongo que necesitaba mostrarme que clase de habilidad tenía si quería quedarse. Habría sido estúpido rogar. Y si tan culpable se siente podría haberte pedido que la llamaras cuando yo despertara no mandar a otros con el recado mientras ella se esconde_ aseveró el chico con calma y fría lógica.

\- Bueno, tiene razón en eso la señorita es una niña, pero usted comprenderá…

\- Lo sé Jairo sin importar su edad al ser la heredera de los grandes poderes de_ titubeo un momento antes de pronunciar el nombre de su hermana_ Samantha es la mejor opción casarme con ella. Fuera de personas poderosas ella no puede relacionarse con nadie sin atormentar a esa gente y su poder en manos de alguien más...en el hipotético caso de que alguien pudiera manejarla... podría ser usado para control de masas o incluso un arma contra mí. Que sea pequeña es molesto, pero si trato de verlo por el lado positivo eso también la hace ser moldeable.

\- Lo mismo pensé príncipe Thomas_ asintió el demonio más anciano.

Si…había tenido todos esos pensamientos, pero si era sincero esperaba que la forma de ser de la pequeña señorita fuera la que influenciara al joven príncipe y no al revés. El Inframundo era peligroso y la labor de Thomas aún más, pero no podía dejar de recordar al niñito alegre y enérgico que solía ser el chico hace años atrás. Se merecía tener algo de felicidad en su vida y la forma de ver el mundo que había visto en esa niña podía ser la respuesta a ello.

\- Jairo…¿sabes cómo es que vivía Ada antes de venir?

\- Pensé que usted había manifestado no sentir interés por ello_ cuando el príncipe alzó una ceja curioso Jairo supo que tenía que explicar como sabía eso_ la señorita me informó de todo lo ocurrido previo al incidente.

\- Al menos hacer eso es inteligente_ una diminuta sonrisa sarcástica apareció en sus labios_ así se asegura de contar la historia antes de que yo pueda decir algo que la perjudique. Tal vez después de todo no es tan niña como parece.

\- A mí más bien me pareció que ella solo estaba relatando los hechos, lamento decepcionarlo, pero Lady Ada en absoluto creo que sepa ese tipo de estrategias parece muy ingenua…o al menos todo lo ingenua e inocente que se puede ser aquí.

\- Tanto peor…eso solo quiere decir que tendré que enseñarle a pensar como alguien de la realeza. Al menos… ella…

\- Si va a preguntar si tiene idea de algún tipo de arte de pelea o que educación tiene lamento informarle que no demasiada. Me consta que es agotador pero la niña no sabe casi nada que pueda ser útil para ser su prometida. Su educación no fue la mejor.

\- Dime lo que sabes_ el joven bajó la vista masajeando el puente de su nariz, aunque no había querido escuchar la historia de la niña ahora se veía obligado a ello de todos modos_ necesito saber cuanto trabajo hay por hacer si tendré que tratar con ella.

\- La señorita Ada nació con el don de la videncia, así como la princesa Samantha, pero sus poderes superaban a todos los de su familia por lo cual nadie podía estar cerca de ella sin sufrir de manera espantosa todos sus más oscuros recuerdos y pensamientos reales o ficticios.

\- ¿Hasta ese nivel llega el poder de la videncia? _ inquirió el chico impresionado.

\- Así es su alteza. Como iba diciendo Lady Ada fue aislada desde que era un bebé debido al don y defecto físico en el rostro. Debido a la ceguera nadie vio como un problema hacer que viviera en lo profundo de la mansión de su padre, en una habitación subterránea donde no había ninguna ventana. La señorita ha estado viviendo allí hasta ahora sin más compañía que sus mascotas y…su madre.

\- Pero dijiste que nadie en su familia tenía el nivel de poder necesario para…

\- Y es cierto_ Jairo bajó el tono de voz_ su madre falleció hace un año, pero la señorita me dijo que siempre estuvo a su lado. Fue la única persona que pasaba tiempo con ella, la crio y le enseñó a hablar, así como los modales necesarios junto a otras cosas que ella fuera capaz de aprender a pesar de su ceguera.

\- Pero si ella no tenía el nivel de poder necesario para interactuar con su hija…_comenzó a decir Tom perplejo.

\- La mujer de alguna manera aprendió a soportarlo por el bien de la señorita_ Jairo sonrió suavemente con algo de tristeza y un rastro de emoción_ Lady Ada siempre supo que su madre se debilitaba tanto física como mentalmente al soportar pasar tanto tiempo a su lado, me dijo que ella solía insistirle para que la dejara sola, pero ella nunca accedió a ello. Mis investigaciones demuestran que tiene que haber sido una persona con una fortaleza interior muy grande para aguantar tantos años siendo maltratada por su marido y pasando tiempo con los poderes de la vidente afectándola a diario. A pesar de todo eso Lady la describe como una persona amable y cariñosa.

\- Tal vez solo no tenía demasiados recuerdos o pensamientos oscuros que soportar_ gruñó levemente Tom buscando el lado lógico a la historia sin tragarse inmediatamente el relato sobre la sacrificada y fiel madre.

\- La madre de Lady Ada provenía de un prostíbulo infantil antes de que quien fuera su futuro marido la sacara de allí a la edad de catorce años_ Jairo observó la expresión perpleja del príncipe al escuchar tal dato_ si me permite creo que soportó todo por amor a su hija.

Thomas tragó quedándose en silencio…escuchar ese tipo de cosas siempre era…realmente extraño cuanto menos.

Su filosofía de vida se basaba en gran parte sobre la inutilidad de las emociones y la mera ilusión que significaba la palabra amor. Historias como esa siempre eran extrañas y desconcertantes…para haber pasado toda su vida cerca de una hija que no le causaba más que tormento y aún así criarla con _afecto_ las únicas respuestas era que esa mujer estaba loca o amaba a la niña…en su mente pensaba que lo más creíble era ambas cosas...o solo la primera.

Dave siempre le había dicho que amaba a su familia hasta que Samantha murió…entonces lo único que hizo fue sumirse en el licor y la depresión para escapar después, la reina Wrathmelior enfermó aún más que antes estando deprimida profundamente los próximos años incapaz de darle apoyo al pequeño príncipe culpable.

Con tales vivencias en su vida nadie podía culparlo por ver esos ejemplos de extrema abnegación como casos demasiado aislados y extraños.

\- Y… ¿realmente era necesario que lo soportara? ¿nadie conocía la existencia de la niña? podrían haberla traído aquí antes incluso la noticia podría haberse expandido y alguien de algún otro reino en la superficie se la habría llevado_ el príncipe sacó los pensamientos filosóficos de su cabeza enfocándose en lo práctico de la historia.

\- Usted sabe que los casos de personas que igualen el poder de la familia real Lucitor son escasos incluso en la superficie_ respondió Jairo suspirando por la falta de reacción del chico ante la historia conmovedora de amor maternal_ Y al parecer nadie sabía de la existencia de Lady Ada y su poder debido a que su padre…hombre ignorante la consideraba una vergüenza a causa de su ceguera y defecto físico sin saber de su…don y por ello no hablaba casi nada de ella. Lo cual podría haber sido mejor, uno de los hombres que actualmente iguala su poder es un reconocido pedófilo en Mewni.

El estómago de Thomas se revolvió. Una cosa era no sentir ninguna clase de afecto por esa niña la otra desearle semejante futuro.

Aunque luego de saber su historia dentro de él estaba creciendo un diminuto granito de empatía por ella, no planeaba establecer ningún vinculo afectivo ni jugar al hermano mayor, el mejor amigo o el enamorado, pero si podía tratar de ser un prometido decente y procuraría ser mas educado con ella después de todo no era solo una niña rica estúpida con vida sencilla como había pensado en un principio.

Aunque algo chalada si que debía estar para tener ese comportamiento tan… _burbujeante y feliz_ habiendo vivido de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué planea hacer ahora señor? ¿irá a ver a la señorita? _ inquirió Jairo con curiosidad_ creo que sería bueno que hablaran con calma para explicarle como será su vida dentro de este palacio a partir de ahora.

\- No creo que sea necesario verla_ contestó Thomas para decepción del consejero_ nunca pensé que ella iba a ser ciega así que habrá que adaptar las lecciones que debe recibir debido a este defecto. Sin contar que tampoco esperé que fuera tan joven, necesitará más horas de sueño y descanso de las previstas. Y no tiene en absoluto ninguna educación útil si no me equivoco había contemplado que al menos mi prometida supiera algunas cosas básicas_ hizo el conteo rápida y eficientemente mientras se ponía de pie sacando una hoja de papel y una pluma_ bastará por hoy con escribir una nota que le entregarás a su criada con algunas instrucciones cuando sepa que haré con todos esos contratiempos la veré.

\- Como usted diga su alteza_ suspiró Jairo_ le entregaré la nota a la señorita Emma, es la criada de Lady Ada.

\- Por cierto, te felicito por hallarla ciertamente es todo un logro que localizaras a alguien con el nivel de poder adecuado para estar junto a esa chica sin problemas. Realmente eres eficiente_ dijo Tom comenzando a escribir.

\- Gracias su alteza, la señorita no es muy poderosa, en realidad...en cuanto aceptó el trabajo extraje de su mente con magia cualquier recuerdo oscuro que pudiera tener, así como instalé una barrera para evitar que piense cosas que puedan afectarla mientras está con Lady Ada.

\- Ya veo...entonces manipulaste su mente. Ya me parecía raro que sacaras a alguien con un nivel alto de poder de la nada...buen trabajo Jairo.

* * *

 _ **Ada…**_

La niña se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana disfrutando de la brisa que entraba por ella, una sensación que apenas había podido conocer hacia unos pocos días atrás mientras Malvavisco estaba acurrucado en su regazo. Entre sus manos Ada sostenía una taza de té llevada hasta ella por la amable Emma quien de una manera tan diferente a su querida madre parecía no tener problemas para estar a su alrededor.

Aunque ella no podía saberlo si alguien miraba en ese instante al rostro de la niña vería una expresión preocupada y culpable en él.

Estaba preocupada por el príncipe. Había recurrido a mostrarle su poder en un intento por validarse a sí misma e impedir que la regresaran a ese horrible lugar del cual había podido salir por fin.

Pero nunca pensó que iba a ver tanto dolor, tristeza y soledad en esos recuerdos. De una sola vez había aprendido mucho sobre quien era su prometido y lo que se escondía detrás de esa voz carente de emoción y actitud helada.

Él en el fondo estaba roto. Era en el fondo un alma quebrada y solitaria justo en lo que su madre se había esforzado tanto por evitar en ella.

Alguien roto, sin esperanza, que se dejó tragar por los horrores del mundo en que vivían, que no creía en el afecto de otros y se encerraba en una enorme burbuja de soledad carente de cualquier sentimiento, ni siquiera dolor o rabia solo…la nada.

La aterradora nada interior. Alguien que no dejaba que ninguna calidez se expresara libremente o saliera a la luz.

Alguien que solo no parecía querer lidiar con ello y prefería la soledad y la desesperanza más absoluta a cualquier otra cosa.

Había visto mucho, tal vez demasiado. Sabía que Tom había llorado por días después de lo ocurrido con su hermana y que la persona que existía ahora era producto de años de dolor, rabia y una admiración fraternal pasada hasta llegar al insensible ser que era…o pretendía ser el chico ahora.

 _Le molestaba._

Le molestaba esa falta de esperanza y de capacidad para apreciar las cosas buenas que existían. Ella era una persona positiva aunque su madre siempre fue realista en el modo en que la crio.

Ada siempre supo que ella sufría estando a su alrededor por la clase de poder que tenía, también sabía que estaba ciega y jamás podría ver a menos que fuera por los ojos ajenos de la mente de alguien más "viendo" espantosos recuerdos y pensamientos por medio de las imágenes proyectadas a su cabeza cuando tocaba a otra persona, del mismo modo sabía que clase de mundo era el reino en el cual vivía.

Con semejante panorama de vida sus únicas opciones eran llorar cada vez que escuchaba a su madre llorar, cada vez que cuando aún no controlaba bien su poder vislumbraba momentos pasados de la vida de su madre (lo cual tuvo que hacer hasta que aprendió a cerrar su mente para separar lo que su aura negra hacía ver a la otra persona y así evitar verlo ella también), desesperarse cuando sabía que su madre estaba siendo golpeada o su padre estaba violando a alguna de sus hermanas…o hermanos, chillar al saber que en su familia nadie la amaba excepto mamá y que difícilmente podría tener algún amigo en su vida.

O aprender costara lo que costara a ser positiva.

Su madre le enseñó que con semejante panorama debía enfocarse en cada pequeña cosa buena que la pasara, incluso en cada pequeña cosa "no mala" que tuviera en su vida para poder vivir con algo de esperanza. Le enseñó a soportar la existencia de la misma manera que había aprendido a soportarla ella.

Así día a día Ada aprendió a deleitarse con cualquier cosa pequeñita hasta la más diminuta cosita: un tiempo agradable con mamá, dormir sin escuchar los gritos de nadie, el afecto de una mascota, una rata en su cuarto que eventualmente podía hacerse su amiga, una nueva canción que escuchaba a través de las paredes y podía practicar siendo feliz por tener algo más en que ocupar su tiempo, por poder comer a diario cuando sabía que otros no podían.

Las cosas malas aún estaban, lo sabía se había acostumbrado a ello, pero…había aprendido a percibir el mundo de otro modo, de una manera donde cualquier cosa buena por miserable que fuera pesara mucho más que las miles de cosas malas que existían. Encerrada en ese cuarto aprendió que una inusual capacidad para ser positiva y mirar siempre pasase lo que pasase el vaso medio lleno era la manera de no caer en la locura y el suicidio.

No era solo cosa de actitud…era cosa de que su madre le estaba enseñando la única manera en que ella podría existir en un mundo donde le causaba tormento a otros, en un mundo donde era casi imposible tener esperanza, en un reino donde el asesinato, canibalismo y violaciones estaban a la orden del día para muchos, donde era un milagro que su mamá la hubiese querido.

Thomas necesitaba desesperadamente aprender a ver eso…sino explotaría tarde o temprano ni siquiera esa coraza de frialdad soportaría bien tantos años porque…porque en el fondo él no era así.

Si de verdad lo fuera ella no habría percibido tanto dolor y soledad en su pasado, tanto dolor y soledad embotellados en el fondo de esa nada en la que él quería convertir su corazón.

Aunque ella solo sabía como se veía la luz gracias a lo que alguna vez pudo vislumbrar en los recuerdos dolorosos de su madre podía entender lo que ella le había dicho un día:

" _Para alguien que siempre ha vivido y vivirá en la oscuridad es de extrema importancia aferrarse a cualquier pequeña luz que encuentre…no importa que tan pálida o pequeña sea…es muy importante que se aferre a ella, porque allí puede encontrar, aunque sea un poco de eso llamado felicidad. No importa si es efímera…pero esa breve sensación puede ayudarlo a soportar su existencia durante diez años más."_

Tom necesitaba aprender a darse cuenta de cuales eran esas efímeras luces en su vida y de como necesitaba aferrarse a ellas…aún no sabía cuáles eran…tal vez Jairo, tal vez su madre la reina. Ella no sabía.

Pero las encontraría. Después de todo ahora era su prometida.

Iban a pasar toda una vida juntos.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto dando como resultado el sobresalto de Emma quien se hallaba bordando unos pañuelos. La criada se recompuso con relativa rapidez gritando un "¡pase!" lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

Por la puerta asomó el rostro de Jairo quien con una inclinación de cabeza caminó hasta la mujer:

\- El príncipe me mandó a traerles esta carta, también me manda a comunicarle a Lady Ada que no acepta sus disculpas ya que no le parece incorrecto lo que hizo, que comprende que era todo para conservar su puesto en este palacio_ el anciano observó brevemente la expresión pasmada en la carita redonda y aún infantil de Ada aunque ya se empezaban a dejar ver rasgos más delicados propios de una jovencita, era bastante obvio que ella había esperado que su prometido fuera a verla luego de lo ocurrido_ su alteza dice que la verá cuando sea necesario.

Habiendo dicho esto Jairo se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas mientras Emma comenzaba a leerle a Ada en voz alta la carta enviada por el joven.

Para Lady Ada fue demasiado obvio que mientras ella estaba pensando en acercarse a él y tomarse en serio lo de ser su futura esposa y pasar una vida a su lado él solo quería tratarla como a una niña y establecer el acuerdo como un mero negocio.

No lo iba a permitir.

* * *

 _ **En ese momento Ada llamó a su mascota que se había bajado de sus rodillas. Malvavisco rápidamente fue hacia su dueña ladeando la cabeza con calma mientras se lamia una pata como si fuera un gato.**_

 _ **Emma curiosa por la repentina acción de la niña se acercó hacia ella dándole el tiempo suficiente para que la pequeña le arrebatara la carta poniéndosela en la nariz a Malvavisco que a la orden de "¡busca!" salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Sujetando la correa Ada abrió la puerta saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación completamente decidida a dejar en claro unas cuantas cosas a Tom.**_

 _ **Emma estupefacta solo miraba a la niña que se alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad.**_

* * *

El príncipe Thomas Lucitor tenía nuevamente sus pensamientos en orden luego de haber enviado la carta donde le explicaba a Lady Ada con detalle algunas cosas breves sobre su estancia en palacio, entre ellas el importante hecho que siguiendo la costumbre del Inframundo tendría prohibido hablar con cualquier otro hombre joven durante el lapso de tiempo que durase el compromiso y tampoco podría salir de visita a cualquier parte, lo más lejos que podía ir era a los jardines reales.

Pero ahora por fin podía olvidarse del día tan extraño que acababa de tener, de como alguien se había entrometido en su cabeza y de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera terminar sus labores con toda calma como siempre.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Todo estaba silencioso a su alrededor mientras caminaba por el pasillo alfombrado hacia su despacho cuando sintió la misma magia poderosa que había sentido hace algunas horas, alguien se acercaba, pero esta vez sabía exactamente quien era.

\- ¿Se puede saber que…

Se había vuelto para sorprender a su pequeña perseguidora en el acto, pero no esperaba que ella no se detuviera, su mascota quedo sentada en el suelo mordiendo su pantalón mientras que Ada seguía corriendo sujeta de la correa, el frenar repentino de "Malvavisco" hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitara hacia delante llevándose al príncipe con ella al suelo.

En un par de segundos Tom se encontró con Ada acostada sobre su pecho, sus ojos color ámbar perdidos estaban sobre su rostro, pero sin ver realmente y el largo cabello rosáceo caía a su alrededor como una cortina desordenada.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? _ inquirió él con voz neutra con ciertas notas de cansancio_ ¿otra vez tu mascota se descontrolo? Realmente no deberías andar jug…

\- ¡No estaba jugando! _ chilló Ada enojada empuñando ambas manos sobre su elegante camisa al darse cuenta que convenientemente había caído sobre su "presa" _ ¡quería asegurarme de que dejes de escapar!

\- ¿Escapar? _ el chico alzó ambas cejas curioso por los comentarios de la niña, a la vez que notaba como el peso de ella estaba comenzando a molestarlo_ no sé de que tonterías hablas, pero por favor ¿podrías quitarte de encima?

\- ¡Primero me vas a oír! _ Ada tomó el rostro del niño entre ambas manos cometiendo algunos errores antes de lograrlo de buena manera y poder acunar su rostro sin meterle un dedo en la nariz por error, el hecho de que Thomas estuviera en un estado de sorpresa bastante monumental (aunque no lo dejara traslucir) ayudó a su cometido_ Vi dentro de tu mente así que sé como eres…al menos en general…¡y que estás tratando de mantener la distancia de mí!

\- Eso no es una sorpresa_ Tom puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio_ me conseguí una prometida debido a una mera necesidad, pero no está en mis planes el romance ni nada que se le parezca. Así que no pienso jugar a ser tu novio _ la niña frunció el ceño…correcto debía probar con algo un poco más suave a lo mejor_ mira, sé que tuviste una vida difícil Jairo me lo dijo, pero si lo que quieres son amigos o alguien que pase el tiempo jugando contigo no estoy para eso. Pero puedo conseguirte a alguien, si lo pides lo haré.

\- No quiero que me consigas a nadie, eres tú con quien se supone voy a tener que pasar el resto de mi vida acostándome todas las noches_ Ada no podía ver la cara de sorpresa del niño ante su aseveración tan directa_ deja de tratarme como si fuera una bebé apenas soy unos pocos años menor que tú. Y si sabes de mi vida verás que no viene a cuento tratarme de ese modo. Tal vez soy una niña, pero nuestras vidas han sido igual de duras.

Ella se veía molesta, sus cejas estaban fruncidas sus ojos brillaban de un modo extraño destacando especialmente el lado derecho que tenía la mancha negra de gran tamaño.

\- Así que no pienso dejar que me apartes y conviertas este compromiso en un negocio ¿entendido? _ Ada estaba dando golpecitos con el dedo en la elegante camisa de Tom_ no voy a dejar que te sigas refugiando en ese irritante vacío en el que quieres convertir tu interior. Mamá lucho toda su vida para que no hiciera eso conmigo misma y no dejaré que alguien más se haga eso. Sé que en el fondo, aunque sea muy en el fondo te sientes solo.

\- Realmente estás loca, yo no me sient…mf_ la mano de Ada le estaba cubriendo la boca.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Así que te guste o no, no pienso ser una prometida de adorno! Puede que no sepa mucho de parejas ni nada de nada, ni siquiera me interesa algo como una pareja, pero si vamos a casarnos QUIERO QUERERTE, quiero poder ver tus cualidades, aunque sean pocas, quiero poder sentir cariño por ti y me esforzaré en encontrar lo bueno en ti pase lo que pase y así si me esfuerzo poco a poco voy a poder quererte ¡sin importar cuan horrible seas! y espero que tu puedas hacer lo mismo.

La mente de Thomas estaba en blanco…realmente él no se esperaba ese tipo de reacción ni esa perorata extraña…¿Qué…rayos le pasaba a esta niña? ¿cómo podía tener esta clase de comportamiento con la vida que había tenido?

¡¿POR QUÉ TENIA ESA FORMA DE ACTUAR TAN ILÓGICA?!

\- No está en mis planes hacer algo tan innecesario como eso_ contestó finalmente recuperando un poco la compostura_ te guste o no solo vamos a tener una relación de negocios, vas a hacer lo que te diga sin estorbar y punto.

Aunque su voz era como el hielo y la entonación plana algo escalofriante se necesitaba más que eso para asustar a Ada.

\- Se te olvida que el poder que tengo fue usado como arma en la antigüedad y que pude manejarte hace poco. Si no quiero casarme contigo no lo hago, hay más personas poderosas ¡seguro más de alguien estaría feliz de llevarme con él!¡si encuentro a alguien poderoso en la superficie puedo aliarme con él y conquistar el Inframundo!

La sonrisa en el rostro de ella era dulce e infantil como antes, pero…lo estaba chantajeando, la pequeña enana era consciente de sus poderes y de lo fácil que era reducir a alguien una vez que lo tocaba…ahora mismo ella estaba en una excelente posición para volver a dejarlo inconsciente por algunas horas.

\- Soy el príncipe no te atreverías a tanto_ bufó el chico, aunque ya no tan convencido como antes_ solo estás pretendiendo amenazarme, pero ni siquiera sabrías como llegar a la superficie, no serías capaz de cumplir eso.

\- Sip, si lo haría_ asintió ella con voz aguda antes de suspirar cansada_ solo quiero que nos conozcamos, tratemos de querernos y seas mi amigo, ni siquiera me importan los novios o algo tan asqueroso como eso de compartir saliva.

\- ¿Eh…? Hablas de… ¿besos? _ pregunto el adolescente bajo ella algo descolocado.

\- Si…eso_ Ada se estremeció de asco un segundo ante la mención de la desagradable acción.

El chico estaba cansado, había tenido un día estresante y ella era tan… _estresante._ Demonios esto debía sentirse tener una hermana menor…una horrible hermana menor.

Pero, aunque ella lo negara si era una mocosa después de todo, deshacerse de esto podía ser bastante fácil.

\- Bien haré lo que quieres_ respondió con calma_ si haces algo a cambio…

\- ¡¿De verdad?! _ gorjeó ella emocionada_ ¡lo que quieras!

Por lo que sabía de su prometido él no era malo realmente, en su carta dejaba en claro que no estaba a favor de violarse a nadie y no planeaba hacer nada extraño con ella, tan triste como fuera eso era algo poco común en el Inframundo a tal punto que Emma mencionó que eso demostraba el príncipe en el fondo era "dulce y considerado".

Pero como sea…no podía ser nada tan…

\- Bésame

 _¿¡Queeee?!_ gritó la niña interiormente.  
_

\- ¿Uh? _ La cara de Ada era todo un poema para el chico aún en el suelo soportando su peso.

\- Si me besas entonces acepto tu pequeño trato sentimental_ repitió él seguro de que la enana jamás haría eso_ no hago tratos con niños así que eso o portarte bien, regresar a tu habitación y dejar que los adultos manejen las cosas. Como dices ambos la pasamos mal así que no te tengo lástima.

Ada estaba furiosa, era adrede. Él le estaba pidiendo eso para que se largara y así no tener que hacer ninguna clase de trabajo ni hacerle el menor caso.

No iba a dejar que todo fuera a su antojo.

Justo cuando Tom creyó que había ganado la chica acortó la distancia entre ambos posando suavemente sus labios sobre los de él, apenas un toque rápido y extremadamente suave antes de apartarse echarse hacía atrás para ponerse de pie y limpiarse la boca con la manga del vestido.

Ada estaba entre triunfante y azorada, pero sabía que había ganado no necesitaba poder ver para ello.

Aunque de poder hacerlo habría visto a un estupefacto príncipe del Inframundo sentado en la alfombra de manera poco digna sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar…había sido completamente humillado por una niña de doce años.

\- ¡Tu no eres un adulto en lo absoluto! ¡que te quede claro! _ le espetó pateando el suelo con su bota, corriendo con la ayuda de Malvavisco a la salida, pero en el último segundo se paró_ ¡Y tampoco yo te tengo lástima!

Ada caminó otra vez hacia la puerta antes de detenerse en el momento de cruzar el umbral y chillar una última cosa:

\- ¡Y ya que gané mañana te espero en la mañana para que me lleves a los jardines, siempre he querido saber como huelen muchas flores juntas en un solo sitio! Me hiciste hacer esa cosa asquerosa así que a cambio vas a jugar conmigo un rato a diario.

Al acabar ella se fue definitivamente. Tom no podía hacer más que mirar fijamente el largo cabello rosa ondeando a su espalda hasta que desapareció al doblar en una esquina del pasillo.

Pero a continuación escuchó el sonido de un jarrón romperse con la voz de Ada gritándole alarmada una disculpa a Jairo echándole la responsabilidad encima a su mascota guía.

La situación era tan rara, tan surrealista que no sabía como reaccionar. Acababan de vencerlo completamente, su prometida estaba dispuesta a cambiar las reglas del juego y para colmo había quedado en ridículo sentado en el suelo y...lo acababan de besar.

Era una sensación…rara…como volver a ser un niño amurrado en una esquina luego de que pasara algo que no lo beneficiaba.

En el momento cuando Ada chorreando agua cruzó al fondo del pasillo hacia la otra esquina enojada habiéndose equivocado de camino Tom fue incapaz de contener una reacción primaria ante semejante situación.

Él se hecho a reír.

Horas más tarde cuando Jairo le comentara que lo encontró en la entrada de su despacho riéndose en el piso el príncipe diría que eso fue un ataque de histeria a causa del estrés.

El anciano consejero fingió creerle guardándose para sí que le había parecido una risa totalmente genuina. Algo que hace años no había visto en él.

Y tenía la leve idea de que cierta niña empapada y enfadada con quien se había topado tenía algo que ver con ello.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Han pasado 84 años…ok no, pero actualizaría más si pudiera y la universidad no se interpusiera entre el fic y yo XD, pero de todos modos aquí está la segunda parte de este pequeño especial dedicado a Thomas. En el próximo capítulo regresamos a la trama principal.**

 **Como siempre no saben lo feliz que me hace el que siempre haya personas siguiendo esta historia a pesar de que con el tiempo ya no salen capítulos nuevos con tanta rapidez como antes y me demoro bastante en sacar uno solo.**

 **Como regalito antes de contestar los comentarios (sé que hace tiempo no lo hacía, pero ahora decidí regresar a ello porque me gusta) les dejaré algunas canciones que de alguna manera conectan con los personajes del fic y la historia.**

 **Sep…todas ellas de alguna manera conectadas al romance, pero es que todas me gustan y cuando las oía no podía evitar pensar en una pareja o personaje en específico.**

 **Para empezar la canción "Haven't Met You Yet" de Michael Bublé hace mucho tiempo que la estoy relacionando con Janna en este fic debido a su letra.**

 **La segunda canción que voy a mencionar es un opening; el del anime "Shigatsu wa Kimi no uso" que en otro fic el autor ya la relacionó con Starco pero aquí la letra del estribillo y también el mensaje total lo relaciono más con Ada y Thomas.**

 **Ahora la canción final que voy a mencionar es aterrador de una manera linda la forma en que la letra, el mensaje y hasta la melodía encaja con Starco, Ada y Thomas... y Jackie…en algún momento del fic, pero aún no llegamos a eso. En fin es el ending 5 del anime Karakai Jouzu no Takagi san se llama "Chiisana koi no Uta".**

 **Ahora los comentarios.**

 **Max O'Connell** **:** Me alegra que mi historia haga que otros se sientan identificados y que de alguna manera pueda llegar a sus corazones por muy cursi que suene XD. También que las situaciones de los chicos sean realistas en cuanto a sus emociones y la forma en que se sienten, aunque hablemos de una historia con un fuerte contenido mágico.

 **Guest:** Por desgracia las pruebas y exámenes jamás acaban ajajaja. Pero sí Tom es muy diferente al de la serie, supongo que se debe a las situaciones que le ha tocado vivir y por como reacciona, me siento feliz de que consideres su historia de fondo interesante.

 **Cohenn** **:** Bueno todo el mundo tiene un personaje favorito y Tom tiene un carácter algo complicado en este fic así que no es raro que no te resulte querible tampoco suelo encariñarme tanto con personajes "fríos" a menos que revelen un lado suave oculto posteriormente. Memorias de Idhun? Tampoco me gustó XD pero si, supongo que Thomas se parece a Kirtash pero realmente use más a Natsume de GaKuen Alice como modelo.

Es bueno que haya funcionado lo de ir subiendo poco a poco el tono del fic y lograr el equilibrio entre no abandonar completamente el estilo inicial a la vez que encajaba estas partes más crudas. Me gusta ese estilo de narración que mezcla cosas livianas y cómicas con cosas fuertes considero que crea un equilibrio bastante bueno si se hace bien y al parecer lo logré ¡Yay!

 **allen Vth** **:** Ohh Ada está dispuesta a llegar a su lado más amable porque está convencida de que lo tiene, lo mejor es que al ser más pequeña y no estar perdidamente enamorada de él o algo por el estilo ella no sufrirá con los fracasos que pueda tener XD. La idea es entender un poco más al personaje, él no es así solo por el bien de sacar Tomstar de la pista.

 **haruzafiro** : Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y la ternura en la relación de estos dos depende de la persona. Tal vez tu la encuentres adorable o tal vez no, pero es seguro que Tom tendrá dolores de cabeza jajaja.

 **BaconePone** **:** Esto no es tu dosis de Starco, pero espero que hayas encontrado interesante la parte dos de la historia de Thomas y su nueva pequeña novia XD.

 **Templario:** No sé de que libro hablas que te recordó el cap, pero dime si sabes. ¿De verdad algunas partes te recordaron a la Divina Comedia? No fue intencional pero no es que sea algo malo jejeje.

 **Daniel99** **:** Tom lo que tiene son problemas emocionales bastante graves en el fondo que Ada piensa ayudar a mejorar, porque tal como dijiste no puede soportar todo de esa manera por tanto tiempo, tal vez unos años más pero por más helado que él quiera ser es una persona que tiene sentimientos y mucho dolor embotellado…y sí también resentimiento. Tom y Ada sí serán personajes importantes aún queda bastante de la temporada 2, pero cuando empiece mi temporada 3 en algún punto estarán apareciendo en varios caps. Realmente la división de que temporada es se vuelve difusa ya que la temporada 2 se me está mezclando con algunas cosas de la temporada 3 XD.

 **Torikami Riuzak** : No tienes que amar a Tom me basta con que no lo odies aunque siendo Star uno de los personajes que más quieres tal vez eso cueste bastante. Respecto del Inframundo es una serie para niños (en algunas cosas no en otras…pero bueno no creo que un Inframundo churriento sea apto para niños) Ada…ella es muy peculiar y por eso la quiero mucho :3 en cuanto a su físico diría que ella si es linda en sí sus rasgos son dulces solo que como en muchos casos ocurre un notorio defecto en su rostro hace que la gente no mire más allá y solo piense "fea" como en esta vida cuando alguien tiene una cicatriz por ejemplo.

 **Johana:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado Ada! Ella es muy especial y para crearla usé a varios personajes que conozco de mangas…ejem en realidad los más notorios Rin la pequeña que andaba con el hermano de Inuyasha y Mikan de Gakuen Alice con algunas gotas de Hanato Kobato? Solo esta clase de combinación puede lograr escarbar hasta el corazón de alguien frio sin desanimarse.

 **Petitchaton1203** **:** Aquí tienes más de Ada! Y si Tom no es un mal personaje en la serie a mí me agrada, de hecho a veces me enojo cuando todos discuten solo "que chico le conviene más a Star" y dejan de lado el hecho de que Tom notoriamente sufre mucho ante la preferencia de Star por Marco o cuando nota que ella no ha compartido cosas importantes con él, sin contar que su inseguridad no creo que sea un mal rasgo de carácter sino el resultado de sentirse poco querido..en fin no creo que deba ser todo solo sobre que le conviene a Star es cosa de en que pareja se convienen ambos entre ellos. Así que en esta historia vas a ver más a Tom, de hecho aunque no habrá nada de Tomstar en la temporada 3 verás más a este personaje.

 **Victor Black** : Aww muchas gracias por tu amable comentario! Y espero lograr que la relación de ellos dos sea interesante las veces que deban aparecer en escena.

 **DexterMadness31** **:** Gracias por tus palabras! Espero que te guste esta nueva actualización y aunque son espaciadas soy la clase de autora que terminará esto aunque me tome tiempo…seh como esos fics de Harry Potter que empiezan el 2010 y ves que acabaron el año pasado aunque no tienen ni cien caps XD no digo que me vaya a demorar tanto pero soy de este estilo de acabar lo que empiezo.

 **marati2011** **:** Si…ese es un factor importante en la conexión de ambos, curiosamente Star igual la ha pasado mal solo que ella nunca fue capaz de llegar al corazón de Thomas porque la forma en que Star reacciona a los problemas (sintiéndose triste, deprimiéndose, queriendo esconderse) no es algo que admire mucho Tom que digamos, claro, ella es valiente y de todas formas afronta las dificultades pero Tom sencillamente no siente demasiado respeto por su forma de ser. Claro, la idea es que aprenda a respetar a Star a futuro pero en ese sentido Ada tiene un carácter mucho más compatible. Es curioso como a veces una persona no llega al interior de alguien pero otra sí es capaz.

 **Y a la pregunta de "Guest" la respuesta es…SI VIVO! Tal vez algo cansada pero vivo! No temais que Sugar por fin pudo acabar esto. Ahora estoy corrigiendo algunas fallas asi que edité esto: me colocaron que era un arco innecesario. Miren chicos pueden pensar lo que quieran pero siempre he dicho que si alguien está descontento con como manejo las cosas está en su derecho de expresarlo pero yo decido que hago al respecto y siempre he dejado en claro que esta historia ES LARGA, no me gustan las historias cortas de avances rápidos, me gusta desarrollar personajes y que tengan un trasfondo esto no es solo un fic de Starco con personajes de fondo que adornan todo para dar algo de contexto y ya.  
**

 **Me gustan las historias como las de Templario o Riuzak que no solo son dos buenos amigos de aquí sino que me gusta como escriben dándole profundidad a todos los personajes, también soy fan de mangas como Pandora Hearts que tienen varios arcos a la par. También soy alguien que lee mucho así que no estoy preocupada porque un cap sea muy largo, porque el fic sea largo o sea pesado de leer porque sencillamente mi forma de escribir no está orientada a ser rápida, si alguien prefería el estilo mas liviano del inicio es cosa de gustos pero mi escritura e evolucionado y así va a seguir.**

 **Además realmente he dicho muchas veces que pocas veces meto capítulos de mero relleno en mi fic siempre al menos los uso para desarrollar un poco las relaciones, Thomas va aparecer mucho en la temp 3 y quiero desarrollarlo no solo voy a meterlo en la historia cuando sea conveniente para Starco y ya los personajes secundarios aquí tienen una vida aparte de la pareja principal. Y si es posible que hayan escenas y caps que estén basados en Jackie o Janna y otras personas. Si a alguien esto le incomoda tal vez no deba leer las cosas apenas actualice sino esperar a que tenga más caps y así no dará la sensación de perder continuidad o eso al menos es lo que siento yo cuando leo.**

 **No escribiría nada innecesario, cada capítulo que me esfuerzo por hacer es porque lo considero necesario para la historia y su desarrollo si considera algo innecesario tal vez es solo que esta historia no se dirige hacia donde usted cree que va y no será lo que espera. De hecho uno de mis principales problemas con la serie principal es la falta de importancia de los secundarios más allá de si es conveniente para Star o Marco que aparezcan.**

 **Habiendo aclarado esto me despido, como siempre los adoro! Y muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia o la tienen en favoritos. De paso creo que vale la pena mencionar que no tengo problemas en que alguien quiera dibujar algunas escenas de mi fic o hacer algún fannart que al contrario ¡me encantaría verlo si lo publican en alguna parte y me dan el link!**

 **Bueno eso es todo, y mientras esperan el cap siguiente tal vez quieran pasarse por la cuenta de Templario (autor de muchos fics en esta página) en Fictionpress donde tiene varias historias originales que estoy leyendo.**

 **Si alguien quiere conversar más a fondo sobre la historia mandeme un PM.**

 **Saludos!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Bueno después del pequeño arco dedicado a Thomas ha llegado la hora de regresar con nuestros protagonistas a la historia principal. Debido al tiempo que ha pasado creo que es hora de aclarar algunas cosas: La primera es que el arco de Thomas ocurre entre el baile de la Luna Roja y todo el resto de las aventuras o sea que Tom ha estado con Ada todo este tiempo y a futuro si vuelven a aparecer se asumirá que ya llevan un tiempo juntos con la dinámica que impuso ella ;D.**

 **La segunda es un breve recuento de donde vamos en la historia: Los Díaz tuvieron la conversación con Marco llegando por fin a un acuerdo, Marco le entregó la carta que le escribió a Star durante su día juntos y después se fue a su habitación, en Mewni Arthur tiene que ingeniárselas para encontrar una manera de callar a los sirvientes chismosos que vieron al dúo Starco muy cariñosos en los pasillos, River desea vigilar más de cerca a los chicos debido a sus sospechas las cuales Moon descarta completamente ya que ella ve a Marco más como una mascota leal que un chico de la edad de Star.  
**

 **Y hasta allí es donde vamos en la historia nuestra parejita ya descubrió sus sentimientos, pero aún no se dan cuenta de que son correspondidos ahora lo que se viene es...mejor los dejo leer.  
**

 **Este capítulo mostrará cuales son los "planes de acción" de Star y Marco respecto a lo que siente cada uno…y todos ustedes sufrirán diabetes y vomitarán malvaviscos de azúcar.**

 **La serie pertenece a Disney y Daron Nefcy.**

 **Una carta, unos sustos y unas cuantas reflexiones**

Star abrió la puerta de su habitación sosteniendo la recién entregada carta sobre su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo a una velocidad un poco más rápida de lo normal debido a la ansiedad por saber que había escrito en ella. Marco nunca le había dado una carta, una que otra nota tal vez, pero nunca una carta.

Sabía que en realidad no tenía motivos para estar nerviosa después de todo sin importar lo que hubiera allí adentro no sería ninguna confesión de amor ni nada que se le pareciera.

Una ola de calor ascendió hasta su rostro ante ese pensamiento cubriéndose la cara con el sobre y comenzando a negar repetidamente con la cabeza. Era mejor si ni siquiera pensaba en algo así…no importaba si solo era un inocente pensamiento sobre algo que definitivamente nunca pasaría, aún así el pensar en Marco teniendo el mismo tipo de sentimientos que ella tenía por él hacía que en su pecho creciera una sensación deliciosamente cálida y su estómago se sintiera como si estuviera a bordo de una montaña rusa.

Era una mezcla extraña y al mismo tiempo maravillosa: cálida y tranquila producto de la familiaridad y el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, pero al mismo tiempo intensa y emocionante porque era la primera vez que alguien le gustaba tanto, la primera vez que de verdad quería estar cerca de alguien, que en serio quería besar a alguien no solo porque se supone es lo que hacen las parejas sino porque ese alguien _era Marco_.

No…no era solo que Marco le gustara…ella estaba locamente enamorada de él. La princesa prudente se había enamorado del chico malo y ahora tenía que luchar para mantener esos sentimientos bajo control. Porque esto no era una película romántica ni un manga shojo, las cosas no se iban a solucionar fácilmente para que ambos pudieran estar juntos. Eran mucho más complicadas que eso, el motivo por el que siempre había negado en su interior que le pudiera gustar Marco y porque había tratado tan duro de negar esos sentimientos, de no notarlos y ahora reprimirlos era porque incluso si existiera la más mínima oportunidad de que él la correspondiera y pudieran estar juntos sería demasiado difícil, demasiado doloroso para alguno de los dos.

Las únicas opciones serían que renunciara al trono dejando de lado todo lo que ella era, todo por lo que había luchado y lo que había deseado ser decepcionando a sus padres y a todo el reino demostrando que, en efecto, fue una completa pérdida el poner en peligro la vida de la reina solo para que años más tarde ella dejara todo y a todos tirados repitiendo el desastre de Eclipsa o…que Marco acabara viviendo en Mewni enfrentando un sin número de dificultades, faltas de respeto, peligros, rechazo y hasta intentos de asesinato dejando atrás todos sus sueños que recién había retomado de verdad hace poco, toda su libertad que ella tanto se alegraba de que él tuviera, toda la posibilidad de tener una vida feliz en la Tierra con una chica mejor y menos complicada.

Ambas opciones le daban nauseas de solo pensarlas y unas enormes ganas de llorar. Ella jamás renunciaría a su trono, jamás podría vivir con la idea de tirar todo por la borda y al mismo tiempo tampoco podría pedirle a Marco que tirara su propia vida por la borda para seguirla a ella, ella…que ni siquiera sería capaz de protegerlo porque no podía protegerse ni a sí misma.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas al pensar que su amor no era un cuento de hadas, su amor era una tragedia como Romeo y Julieta, pero todo estaba bien porque… en este caso a Romeo ni siquiera le gustaba Julieta como más que una amiga, Romeo era demasiado joven y relajado para siquiera haber pensando en tomarse las relaciones tan en serio. Todo era solo Julieta siendo tonta, formando castillos en el aire que acababan derrumbándose entre lágrimas, Julieta luchando para ahogar a su insistente amor por Romeo cuando apenas comenzaba a vivirlo.

Star suspiró y se golpeó suavemente las mejillas con una mano buscando despejar su cabeza, tal vez lo mejor era esperar un rato más para leer la carta con la mente fría sin contar que en el cuarto contiguo donde dormía su mejor amigo aún se escuchaban ruidos. Ella tendría que esperar para poder ir a hacerle compañía al dormir no se había olvidado de la efectiva solución que había encontrado para ayudar a Marco con sus pesadillas.

Todo ello era mayor motivo para calmarse y sacar de su mente cualquier desafortunado pensamiento poco realista plagado de romanticismo trágico.

Marco era su amigo, un amigo al que estaba haciendo compañía para dormir y que le había entregado una carta que probablemente solo tenía alguna confesión sobre una trastada que había hecho o tal vez un dibujo de regalo hecho con intenciones meramente amistosas, pero nada más.

Caminó hacia su cómoda buscando el manga que estaba leyendo antes de toda su aventura en Mewni, le gustaban aquellos que trataban sobre romance escolar con sucesos completamente cotidianos entre la pareja, así como las amistades y las cosas divertidas que pasaban en la escuela. Ya tenía bastante de magia y tensión en su vida como para estar leyendo más de ello.

Justo se disponía a sentarse en su cama para sumergirse en la lectura cuando su libro de hechizos de abrió por si solo rebelando la figura flotante de un genio azul ataviado con vestimenta de color amarillo:

\- ¡Princesa! No sabe cuanto me alegra que se encuentre a salvo_ dijo Glossaryck con una sonrisa sincera flotando para encontrarse más cerca de su alumna.

\- Hola Glossayck, me alegra estar de vuelta_ contestó ella con una sonrisa amable_ de verdad agradezco mucho tu preocupación.

Realmente la opción de ocupar ese rato conversando con su mentor no era nada mala, le agradaba Glossayck y después de todos los pensamientos negativos que había tenido sobre si misma en ese acantilado mientras era buscada por Mina escuchar que él estaba feliz de verla la hacía sentir muy bien.

Glossaryck anteriormente le había dicho que ella era una de sus alumnas favoritas de todos los tiempos y aunque no creía merecer esos sentimientos ni entendía muy bien porque pensaba así de ella en el fondo se sentía infinitamente agradecida por que él la considerase así.

Se tomaría el tiempo de responder sus preguntas con calma y comentarle como había estado su día en Mewni.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

El castaño se pasó la mano por el cabello ya previamente desordenado convirtiéndolo aún más en un desastre mientras su corazón no lograba calmarse al escuchar los pasos de la princesa en la habitación contigua.

Realmente…realmente le había entregado la carta, aún más importante; Él Marco Díaz le había escrito una carta notoriamente sentimental a una chica y no a cualquier chica…a Star su mejor amiga la misma que no le había gustado nada al inicio de su relación y por la cual nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir nada más que una amistad. Todo esto era bastante loco no importa como lo mirara, se estaba derritiendo como mantequilla por una niña que no encajaba en lo absoluto con los gustos que tenía…o que más bien _pensaba_ que tenía, jamás había creído que entre comerse sus galletas caseras, compartir sus problemas y uno que otro abrazo lo llevarían directamente a querer abrazarla cada vez que la tenía cerca, ser vulnerable sentimentalmente algo que detestaba con tal de que ella supiera cuanto le importaba y a tener pensamientos como…cuan linda era bajo la luz de la luna…

 _¡¿ERA EN SERIO?!_

El chico se derrumbó en la cama poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos lanzando un pequeño grito entre dientes. No tenía problemas para molestar a la princesa un poco, insinuarle algunas cosas y coquetear descaradamente con ella, estaba acostumbrado a ello, así es como solía manejarse y aunque hacerlo con alguien de quien de verdad estaba enamorado era diferente a solo ir tras una atracción física o un gusto muy débil aún así no era incómodo.

Tal vez porque no era exponer lo que sentía directamente, no era ser vulnerable frente a ella, cuando bromeaba con Star no le estaba dando pie a que lo rechazara.

Ahora estaba inquieto no porque la carta fuera demasiado reveladora o dejara traslucir demasiado sino porque era un _intento,_ un intento de hacerla sentir mejor con un tema que a la chica la aproblemaba bastante y él siendo demasiado malo para expresarse había acabado haciendo lo mejor que podía, no sabía si el escrito resultaba tener un tono demasiado insensible, seco o directo. Lo que menos deseaba era acabar haciéndola sentir mal o que ella pensara que tomaba su problema muy a la ligera como esa mañana cuando ella realmente actuó como si no la estuviera entendiendo.

Y sí…eran dos personas muy diferentes no podía entender del todo su amor por ese reino y esas personas que solo la lastimaban o su sentido de responsabilidad hacia un cargo que no había elegido o la importancia que le daba a lo que pensaran otros de ella, pero aun así…quería apoyarla, hacerla sentir mejor y estar ahí, así como ella había estado ahí para él en todo momento.

Sabía que la princesa estaba atraída hacia él, pero si no lograba ayudarla cuando más lo necesitaba, si no conseguía ser la misma clase de apoyo emocional fuerte que ella era para él Star jamás lo consideraría como novio.

Después de todo una chica tan cariñosa, sensible y amable como ella probablemente siempre había soñado con un tipo del mismo estilo y él no lo era…podía esforzarse, pero no es como si se fuera a convertir en alguien diferente. Las personas podían cambiar, pero siempre seguían siendo ellos en el fondo. Había dicho que cualquier obstáculo en cuanto a la condición de princesa era un puente que podrían cruzar al llegar a él una vez que la chica le correspondiera, pero si sus intentos por apoyarla en cuanto a sus problemas de inseguridad serios más allá de una Hatestar13 mirándola feo en la escuela, su deseo de parecerse más a Moon o sus problemas de auto desprecio…si fallaba…entonces sencillamente era muy difícil que la niña siquiera llegara a enamorarse de él porque demostraría no ser buen material en absoluto para algo serio, no tener ninguna sustancia.

Nunca había tratado de conquistar a alguien a quien no le bastara en absoluto la perspectiva de diversión y un novio guapo a quien lucir, alguien que realmente no estuviera constantemente buscando la auto satisfacción y su propio interés incluso en las relaciones románticas o al menos en ese tipo de relaciones egoístas donde cada cual miraba por su lado y buscaba satisfacerse con el otro a lo cual se le llamaba relación romántica en estos tiempos en la secundaria.

Tal vez él sabía como ocuparse de que Star nunca lo viera como una especie de hermano y mantuviera en su mente que era un chico, tal vez sabía como ponerla nerviosa, como hacerla sonrojar y sep…sabía besar bien no podía negarlo la falsa modestia no era lo suyo.

Pero…no tenía ni puta idea de como ser un _buen novio,_ como ser el niño lindo que sabe cuando su novia esta preocupada o triste y también como animarla a la perfección, no estaba acostumbrado a comprar regalitos cursis como adornos para el celular en pareja o collares a juego, a reconfortar realmente a alguien, sí lo había hecho a veces con Star hasta ahora, pero…ella esperaría más que eso de un novio ¿no? que fuera más…¿asertivo? Emocionalmente, más atento.

Maldita sea él…ni siquiera era tan amable y altruista como ella….Star siempre pensaba primero en los demás antes que en sí misma. Él no era así naturalmente las barreras que había construido a su alrededor siendo un niño no habían hecho nada por ayudarlo a pensar más en otros. Star era la primera persona que lo ayudó en eso, que llegó al punto más profundo de él. Ni siquiera sus amigos eran realmente tan íntimos en el plano emocional.

Marco se giró escondiendo el rostro en la almohada al darse cuenta de que él en el fondo siempre pensaba más en sí mismo…había estado molestando a la niña todo el día en el castillo con algunas bromas con doble sentido porque le gustaba verla sonrojada pero…¿acaso eso haría que Star se sintiera cómoda? Recordó su cara sonrojada e incómoda, la forma linda en que se había tropezado al alejarse de él pero lo notoriamente consternada que estaba.

 _Mierda…_

Ella era sencillamente _pura_ la había molestado con ello hace poco junto al baño pero era la completa verdad, Star era inocente alguien que solo había sabido que era el sexo y de donde salen los niños hace poco tiempo, cuya visión del mundo y las relaciones habrían encantado a su abuela y sería la burla de todos sus compañeros de escuela si ella lo dejaba traslucir más allá de un circulo cerrado con Janna y Jackie las cuales eran un tanto similares a la princesa solo que más que inocentes es que rechazaban la obsesión con el sexo que la mayoría de los chicos y chicas de la escuela tenían. Una porque parecía tenerles alergia a los hombres en general y pensar que eran unos cerdos la otra porque el Ballet no le dejaba espacio para pensar en citas y su forma seria y fría de ser incluso un poco falta del sentido del humor espantaba a los chicos y posiblemente todo ese aire maduro también hacía parte del trabajo de intimidar a los posibles pretendientes…los cuales más que apreciarla como persona le miraban las tetas y el culo.

Realmente no las culpaba él no había mostrado su mejor lado frente a Janna y había sido un cerdo con Jackie viéndola como un trozo de carne en lugar de…una persona con sentimientos que posiblemente tenía razón al rechazarlo si siempre que le hablaba le miraba los senos tratando de adivinar que tamaño de copa era y no los ojos. Bueno al menos ya no hacía eso.

Pero Star…ella era inocente, eso lo había llevado a ponerle filtros a su computadora a descargar las películas o videos que ella quería ver por temor a que se encontrara con alguna cosa que no querría mirar. En la dulce mente de Star no era posible que cinco personas abusaran sexualmente de otra, que alguien viera el sexo solo como diversión y ni hablar de saber de la enorme industria Pornográfica que existía actualmente en la Tierra.

A ella le afectaría…Star más que sentirse a gusto en medio de las bromas con doble sentido, los chistes sexuales, múltiples desnudos en redes sociales, drogas, licor y conversaciones sobre fiestas salvajes en la casa de algunos chicos mayores de la escuela se sentía incómoda y fuera de lugar.

Tal vez hace un año habría considerado estúpido que existiera alguien así, como si fuera una persona que más bien debería haber nacido en los tiempos de su abuela o dejar de lloriquear y adaptarse a los tiempos actuales ¡esto ya no era el siglo 19!, posiblemente solo se habría reído pensando que clase de fea inadaptada sería esa niñata.

Pero ahora…ahora realmente podía apreciar la ternura y la inocencia de Star, lo que significaba que en cada abrazo no estaba tratando de sentir sus músculos, que cuando se acurrucaban en el sillón lo dejara marcharse en paz al baño si estaba incómodo en vez de comenzar a hacer insinuaciones medio violadoras sobre erecciones, que más que querer empujarlo a ver la última película más aterradora, colarse en alguna fiesta de chicos mayores…lo dejaba ser…podía ser vulnerable a su lado, comportarse como un niño, ver una caricatura sin que ella se burlara, que parecía apreciar lo que estaba dentro él aunque no fuera lo mejor en lugar de querer mirar lo que tenía entre las piernas y practicar las mil y una maneras de meterle la lengua en la garganta a alguien.

Star no necesitaba que actuara como si tuviera diecisiete cuando tenía catorce, no necesitaba mantener una fachada cuando estaba con ella, no se iba a burlar de él si sabía que en realidad no le gustaba el porno y por lo tanto no estaba cumpliendo con el clásico estándar de chico adolescente…ella era la clase de persona que estaba seguro sería capaz de amar a alguien sin importar si tenía la cara quemada o cualquier clase de problema físico porque no estaba esperando que le dieran algo, Star era la clase de chica que daba amor en vez de esperar a que se lo dieran que despedía un aura de dulzura que al inicio le había parecido santurrona y desagradable y ahora lo llenaba de ternura como si pudiera mirar las noticias y ver como la gente dejaba que otros se murieran frente a sus narices, se violaban a cualquier persona sin importar su edad, se engañaban entre sí, matándose y robándose unos a otros y luego mirarla a ella y pensar que el mundo aún podía seguir siendo un lugar hermoso mientras alguien así existiera.

 _Y ahí estaban sus cursiladas otra vez…_

Si quería llegar a ella…tenía que tratar de _parecerse_ un poco más a ella y eso significaba dejar de hacer algunas cosas que le parecían divertidas con tal de hacerla sentir cómoda, pensar más en Star y en lo que ella querría. Y probablemente eso no eran sus bromas sucias.

El chico suspiró levantándose de la cama y comenzando a quitarse la ropa para colocarse su piyama a continuación consistente en una camiseta negra con un short de pijama gris, tiro las cubiertas hacia atrás recostándose en la cama disponiéndose a dormir con estos últimos pensamientos rondando su mente.

Si de verdad estaba enamorado de Star tenía que dejar de atacarla en lo que a ella le incomodaba en lugar de usarlo para diversión propia, él tenía que encontrar la forma de coquetear con ella sin caer en solo hacer las cosas a su manera…probablemente incluso podría haber llegado a lastimar a la chica si no hubiera reflexionado nunca sobre eso.

\- Ahora entiendo porque dicen que el amor es complicado_ bufó tapándose con las mantas y tomando una de las pastillas de su mesita de noche para pasarla con una botella de agua que tenía guardada en el cajón.

Por más inverosímil que sonara…al parecer iba a tener que practicar su inexistente caballerosidad y no presionar a Star al mismo tiempo que la perseguía.

Estupendo… ¿cómo se supone que iba a hacer eso?

* * *

 _ **Arthur y Shade…**_

\- Entonces…¿quieres que use mi conocimiento sobre los sirvientes de palacio para chantajearlos? _ inquirió un pequeño gato color negro de ojos amarillos mirando fijamente al muchacho pelirrojo que estaba frente a él.

El niño garabateó algo en una libreta antes de enseñárselo a su amigo felino:

" _Es la única forma que se me ocurre. ¿Acaso quieres que comenten cosas que no son sobre la princesa?"_

\- "¿Qué no son?" …no es como si quisiera que hablaran mal de Star, pero ella parecía muy cercana a ese humano que no dejaba de llamarme "Bola de pelos".

" _Eso no es asunto nuestro Shade, chismear sobre lo que hace la princesa no está bien"_

\- ¿Sabes la cantidad de tiempo que llevo haciéndome pasar por su mascota? Si supieras tanto como yo sabrías que es realmente extraño que sea tan cercana con un tipo…al menos este es más gracioso que ese tal Tom.

" _Hablas demasiado para tener solo ocho años"_

\- ¡Oh vamos! cierra la boca Arthur, es bastante difícil que conserve algo de inocencia teniendo en cuenta lo que se escucha en las paredes del castillo cuando deambulo. Creo que se más sobre relaciones románticas que tú mismo.

El chico solo alzo una ceja mirando al felino esperando a que este cayera en la cuenta de la ridiculez de su comentario sobre cerrar la boca. Al recordarlo Shade solo puso una sonrisita de "Ups" culpable disculpándose con la mirada.

Ambos niños estaban sentados en el alfeizar de una ventana del pasillo que conducía a los aposentos de la servidumbre, más específicamente la servidumbre masculina siendo escondidas sus figuras gracias a la gruesa cortina que colgaba frente a la ventana que estaba a una altura suficiente para que nadie pudiera mirar ambas siluetas desde el suelo algo que en ese momento era de extrema importancia.

" _No es como si me interesara saber eso, gracias, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que espiar la vida del resto por los pasillos"_

\- Y no es como si fuera mi culpa no tener nada mejor que hacer_ rezongó el gato frunciendo el ceño.

Shade siempre había sabido que si lo descubrían no solo él sería asesinado posiblemente también Arthur al tratar de rescatarlo, el chico era demasiado amable como para volver la cabeza si algo así llegaba a ocurrir…además…los habían encontrado a ambos juntos cuando él era solo un bebé y Arthur era un niño.

Podrían sacar cuentas sobre que estaba haciendo un niño con un bebé monstruo en brazos.

Un golpecito en su cabeza lo hizo mirar hacia la libreta del joven sirviente.

" _Tienes razón, lo siento. Ahora necesitamos hacer esto rápido antes de que puedan descubrirnos o pensar demasiado sobre porque no me he ido a acostar aún. ¿Te aprendiste lo que te dije?"_

\- ¿El saludo épico? Tenlo por hecho_ Shade se estiró preparándose para lo que tenía que hacer a continuación_ ahora déjame espacio, recuperar mi forma original va a demorar.

Arthur se echó un poco hacia atrás dejándole espacio al niño reflexionando sobre si sería conveniente cerrar los ojos durante el proceso. Este nunca había sido muy agradable.

Shade se siguió estirando hasta que su columna hizo un ruido desagradable como si se estuviera fracturando, pero él no mostró ningún signo de dolor, lentamente las patas traseras comenzaron a estirarse con un crujir de huesos. Las patitas de gato traseras poco a poco convirtiéndose en unas patas de planta más larga y ancha mucho más parecidas a un pie humanoide.

Una vez que fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerlo el pequeño ser se puso de pie usando una pata delantera para desencajar su hombro comenzando a desenfundar de las almohadillas de las patas delanteras lo que parecían unas garras largas y negras, pero en realidad eran una extensión de sus dedos encogidos para asimilar patas felinas en su camuflaje diario.

El hombro desencajado se afirmó dejando el brazo con una extensión extra para a continuación repetir el mismo proceso anterior en la otra extremidad: fracturar el hueso del hombro para que el hueso _real_ pudiera afirmar su brazo mucho más largo que la pata de un gato.

Finalmente, el monstruo recuperó su apariencia real libre del disfraz que usaba como mascota.

Arthur sonrió ante el verdadero aspecto de Shade, él era realmente como un gato antropomórfico de color negro con una altura que era fácilmente comparable a un niño normal de ocho años Mewmano rebelando que tan retractiles eran sus huesos para encogerse al tamaño de un gato, sus patas eran largas pero delgadas aún similares en sus puntas a las de un gato, pero sus manos eran mucho más grandes que las pequeñas patas que lucía en su disfraz terminadas en unos largos dedos en punta. Las orejas felinas, así como la cola y el par de ojos amarillos eran características que permanecían.

Shade hizo crujir sus nudillos divertido sonriendo traviesamente:

\- Bien…vamos a asustar a algunos sirvientes chismosos.

Arthur le iba a pedir que lo esperara, pero el niño monstruo velozmente saltó hacia la cortina moviéndose por ella hasta el techo donde usó sus dedos para sostenerse boca abajo y avanzar raudamente hacia la habitación de la servidumbre pareciendo una araña en la oscuridad.

El sirviente se golpeó la frente con un suspiro al escuchar como la puerta del aposento se abría con violencia y se cerraba con un portazo.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación en varias camas repartidas en literas dormía una enorme cantidad de sirvientes de palacio. Era un cuarto enormemente espacioso con una ventana al fondo que dejaba entrar la luz de las dos Lunas a la estancia. Normalmente una habitación de esas dimensiones habría requerido tener alguna chimenea para aportar calor en invierno, sin embargo, cuando llegaba la estación helada la misma reina Moon se encargaba que lanzar un hechizo de temperatura a las habitaciones para así no tener que gastar leña en atemperar los aposentos de la servidumbre y evitar que estos mueran de congelación.

Frotándose las manos delanteras el monstruo felino se agazapó en la oscuridad agachándose hasta que su rostro quedara lo más cercano posible al nivel del suelo, suavemente se deslizó usando sus dedos puntiagudos para producir chirridos en las patas de las camas provocando que los durmientes comenzaran a removerse inquietos despertando ante los sospechosos sonidos provenientes del suelo.

Divertido por sus reacciones Shade se movió hacia las paredes usando su capacidad anormal para escalar con el objetivo de asustar a los hombres haciéndolos sentir una "misteriosa presencia" a sus espaldas y una que otra "sospechosa brisa" que no sabían realmente de donde venía en lo absoluto.

Finalmente, una vez que la mayoría de ellos estaban despiertos y asustados por la presencia desconocida dentro de la habitación Shade se escabulló hasta situarse entre el techo y el comienzo de la ventana quedando su figura completamente consumida por la oscuridad. Ser rápido, pequeño y de pelaje oscuro realmente era útil para ello.

Gracias a su visión nocturna pudo ver como una figura delgada abría la puerta y se escurría dentro del cuarto en silencio sin ser notada en medio de la conmoción provocada por el "fantasma". Al parecer Arthur había decidido hacer acto de presencia.

Excelente...

Tomando aire el niño lanzó un grito finalmente silenciando a todos los murmullos asustados de la habitación:

\- ¡SILENCIO HUMILDES MORTALES!

La estancia quedó presa de un silencio sobrenatural, todos aterrados ante la voz.

\- ¡SOY EL ANTIGUO Y PODEROSO GUARDIÁN INVISIBLE DE LOS SECRETOS DE LA FAMILIA BUTTERFLY! ¡HE SIDO MOLESTADO EN MI DESCANSO DEBIDO A QUE SIENTO QUE ALGUNAS PERSONAS ESTÁN PLANEANDO REVELAR SECRETOS Y LEVANTAR CALUMNIAS EN CONTRA DE LA JOVEN HEREDERA!

En una esquina Arthur asentía divertido por la actuación de su amigo y se felicitaba a si mismo por haber escrito esas líneas para que memorizara.

\- ¡HAN DE SABER QUE AQUELLOS DE USTEDES QUE ALBERGUEN TALES MALAS INTENCIONES SERÁN SEVERAMENTE CASTIGADOS Y MALDECIDOS!

El pánico aumentó en el lugar de forma callada debido a que por orgullo los hombres tanto viejos como jóvenes se negaban a mostrarse amedrentados ante la "fuerza sobrenatural" que estaba en su habitación solo algunos niños dejaban fluir libremente su temor comenzando a llorar.

Y en algunos el miedo venció al orgullo:

\- ¡Por favor no nos castigue a todos antiguo Guardián! _ clamó un hombre cerca de los veinte años_ ¡solo algunos han estado difamando y hablando sobre la princesa Star!

\- ¡Ci…cierto! _ chilló otro a punto de vomitar_ ¡Es Brando con su novia quienes han estado hablando cosas raras sobre la pri…princesa y ese chico in..invitado!

El sujeto estaba apuntando con el dedo a Brando quien tenía una edad cercana a los treinta y lo miraba de manera asesina y ahora temerosa por la ira del espíritu.

\- ¡YO NO ESTABA CHISMEANDO! _ gritó el aludido para defenderse_ ¡SOLO COMENTABA! ¡SOLO ESO! ¡JAMAS OSARÍA PENSAR MAL DE LA PRINCESA!

\- ¡Oh Brando! _ gorjeó Shade divertido por su miedo_ ¡el que suele mirarle el trasero a la reina cuando ella no está observando! ¡SERAS CASTIGADO POR TODAS TUS IMPERTINENCIAS!

\- ¡NO POR FAVOR TODO PODEROSO ESPÍRITU! _ gritó el hombre al borde del llanto_ ¡NUNCA MÁS LO HARÉ Y TAMPOCO HABLARÉ MAL SOBRE LA PRINCESA STAR!

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Nuestra princesa es la Luz de nuestras vidas! _ gritó un hombre cercano a los cuarenta años al cual le temblaban las rodillas y miraba a todos los lugares de la habitación creyendo estar escuchando de verdad a un ser incorpóreo_ ¡jamás pensaríamos mal de ella!

\- ¡ADEMAS FUE GREGOR EL QUE DIJO QUE ELLA TOCABA DEMASIADO AL HUMANO!

\- ¡Yo decía la verdad! _ se defendió el aludido un poco más orgulloso que el resto_ ¡NO MEREZCO SER CASTIGADO POR DECIR LA VERDAD! ¡además ni siquiera sabemos si esto de verdad es un espíritu!

\- ¿ASÍ QUE TE CREES AUTORIZADO PARA JUZGAR A TUS SEÑORES? ¿DUDAS DE MI PODER? _ Shade tuvo que aguantarse la risa ante lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Inicialmente esta parte era para el cuarto de las mujeres, pero usarla ahora parecía una buena idea_ ¡TE MOSTRARE LAS CONSECUENCIAS SI ME DESOBEDECES!

En su esquina Arthur rodó los ojos agradeciendo interiormente todas las veces que había tenido que pasar tiempo con la Dramaturga de palacio.

Rodó sus ojos hacia su cabeza y se dejó caer en el piso comenzando a hacer una imitación perfecta de unas convulsiones descontroladas a la vez que Shade avanzó rápidamente por la habitación tirando mantas y rompiendo cualquier cosa que encontrara entre ello varias botellas de licor sacadas de la cocina para acrecentar el efecto.

\- ¡ASÍ ES HUMILDES MORTALES ESTE JOVEN ESTA SUFRIENDO EL DOLOR DE TENER TODA SU SANGRE ARDIENDO EN SU INTERIOR EN UNA LENTA AGONIA! ¡SI NO ME OBEDECEN HARÉ QUE MUERAN DE MANERAS MUCHO PEORES Y REBELARE TODO LO QUE HACEN A ESPALDAS DE LA REINA! ¡QUE COMIDA SE ROBAN, CON QUIEN ANDAN, QUE COSAS MALAS DICEN DE ELLA A SUS ESPALDAS CUANDO CREEN NO SER ESCUCHADOS,COMO ALBERG USA LAS CAMISAS SUCIAS DEL REY PARA LIMPIARSE EL TRASERO ANTES DE LLEVARLAS A LA LAVANDERÍA! ¡TODO!

Varios pasaron saliva al pensar en lo reactiva que podía ser la reina y en como tal vez no dudaría en mandar a una mazmorra o a azotar a cualquiera de aquellos que se habían atrevido a decir algún mal comentario o alguna irreverencia en contra de ella o su familia cuando creían no estar siendo escuchados.

O serían despedidos teniendo que buscar otro trabajo…lo cual era el equivalente a conformarse con una vida de sueldos míseros y solo un poco de maíz y varios abusos por parte de los ricos.

Además, estaba la maldición sobre natural de ese extraño guardián del cual nunca habían sabido su existencia, pero de todos modos no es como si la reina debiera informarles de esas cosas a ellos.

Y ese niño…el chico mudo…aún seguía convulsionando en medio de espasmos y grandes dosis de dolor comenzando a arañar en ataques de ira ocasionales a cualquiera que se le acercara, eso sumado al blanco de sus ojos dados vuelta.

Era aterrador.

\- ¿HAN ENTENDIDO? _ Demandó Shade con voz de mando_ ¡O DESEAN QUE MI SEÑORA SEA INFORMADA DE TODO!

\- ¡SI, SI LO HACEMOS! _ gritaron varios a la vez mientras otros solo soltaban un simple "sí" o asentían presos del pánico.

\- ¡EN ESE CASO ME RETIRARE HUMANOS, HE DECIDIDO CREERLES POR ESTA VEZ!

En el acto Arthur se calmó fingiendo estar saliendo de un trance cuando en realidad solo estaba cansado por tal despliegue de artística actuación manteniendo su fachada asustada mientras algunos chicos jóvenes se acercaban a ayudarlo todos aún completamente aterrados.

\- ¡AHORA MORTALES HABÍA PENSADO LLEVARME A ALGUNO DE USTEDES COMO ADVERTENCIA! _ todos se pusieron lívidos_ ¡O USARLO PARA DEMOSTRAR A LAS MUJERES MI PODER! _ otra vez todos se asustaron mientras Arthur no pensaba ser capaz de hacer la misma agotadora actuación dos veces_ ¡PERO EN LUGAR DE ESO LES DARÉ SOLO ESTA ADVERTENCIA! ¡NO SERÉ GENEROSO DOS VECES HUMILDES INSECTOS!

Arthur se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reírse solo con esa frase Shade.

\- ¡AHORA ME VOY!

Con tan épica despedida Shade se escurrió en silencio por la puerta en medio de la negrura nocturna para solo dar la impresión de haber desaparecido en alguna parte al interior de la habitación emprendiendo el camino hacia los cuartos femeninos de la servidumbre para repetir su idea.

Mientras se seguía haciendo el desfallecido conmocionado Arthur recordó todas las veces que se había quejado en su interior acerca de como la mayoría de los sirvientes no se interesaba en aprender a leer o escribir, a pesar de que los trabajadores de la biblioteca les habrían enseñado gustosos. En como no mostraban demasiado interés en saber sobre la historia de la familia real y lo que podía hacer su magia.

Si bien la información de manejo general era limitada debido a que obviamente los secretos más profundos de la magia y sus saberes solo debían manejarlos la realeza haber leído un poco más sobre la magia y los espíritus les habría hecho entender que realmente no existía ningún "Guardián Legendario de los secretos Butterfly" …o al menos ninguno del que se tuvieran pistas o historias.

Por primera vez el joven sirviente estaba agradecido de la ignorancia general de las personas y de lo fácilmente impresionables que eran.

Claro que también ninguna de ellas sospechaba que un monstruo felino con velocidad más allá de lo normal estuviera viviendo dentro del castillo.

Esperaba que esto al menos sirviera para evitar que a futuro la servidumbre anduviera hablando tan descaradamente de la princesa.

* * *

 _ **Tierra, casa de los Díaz. Habitación de Star…**_

Después de pasar un buen rato hablando con su tutor mágico contándole que había estado haciendo durante el día, la princesa de Mewni se despidió de él deseándole dulces sueños y un agradable descanso, así como asegurándole que al día siguiente estaría lista para volver a entrenar.

Glossaryck se había mostrado complacido al escuchar esto aconsejándole, sin embargo, que no se sobre esforzara demasiado. Así luego de manifestar por última vez su felicidad al verla sana y salva regresó al Libro de Hechizos para dormir dejando a Star sentada en su cama con la carta de Marco escondida tras su espalda.

Había tratado de hacerse a la idea de leerla al día siguiente…pero la ansiedad era demasiada, no había manera en que consiguiera dormir teniendo el sobre todavía sellado. Ella realmente quería saber que decía esa carta.

No entendía porque el corazón le latía tan rápido o porque estaba tan ansiosa, tampoco la razón del leve temblor en sus manos mientras abría el sobre con delicadeza. Soltando un suave suspiro asumió que era inevitable, Marco quien nunca le escribía nada a nadie y sudaba la gota gorda para escribir una redacción decente en clase de literatura le había escrito una carta especialmente a ella y por más que quería ser objetiva y contemplar la posibilidad muy en el fondo dudaba que solo lo hubiera hecho para confesar alguna travesura.

Él ya había roto el cargador de su varita lo único más grave que podría hacer era quemar su libro de hechizos o sus cuadernos con apuntes y estos estaban perfectamente a salvo por lo que podía ver.

Decidiendo no darle mas vueltas en su cabeza extrajo el papel doblado del interior del sobre y comenzó a leer:

" _Hola: Sé que no es muy formal iniciar una carta de esta manera, pero realmente otras formas me parecían demasiado trilladas "¿querida Star?" "¿princesa Butterfly?" "¿estimada estirada?"…esa última es bastante buena pero desentona con el resto de la carta así que…solo hola"_

Star ahogó una risita al leer el poco ortodoxo principio de la carta junto con la torpe explicación sobre porque había decidido iniciarla así, era obvio que el chico no había sabido como comenzar a escribir y solo dejó todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento sobre el papel.

Sonaba como algo que Marco haría.

" _El motivo por el que escribí esto es porque traté de poner en el papel lo que debería haberte dicho esta mañana, pero admitámoslo lo más probable es que en mi cabeza hubiera sonado genial y a ti te habría parecido horrible…no quería arriesgarme._

 _Básicamente lo que quiero es discutirte un punto de lo que dijiste y es que eres "débil" yo no creo que seas débil…eres muchas cosas: remilgada, un poco rígida a veces, una cocinera desabrida, la clase de jugadora de videojuegos que elige los personajes porque son "lindos" y no útiles (¿es en serio?), inteligente, amable, dulce… y una bonita mata de pelo rubio andante."_

La última frase estaba garabateada más rápido que el resto del párrafo como si él se hubiera apresurado a pasar esa parte o realmente hubiera deseado no ponerla, pero otro lado realmente quería hacerlo.

"Probablemente él se sintió avergonzado" _ pensó Star comenzando a sonrojarse al procesar que Marco le estaba diciendo textualmente que creía que ella era inteligente, amable, dulce y…bonita en algún grado, no importaba si era principalmente por su cabello…se sentía realmente bien leer eso.

Se golpeó suavemente el rostro al percatarse que se estaba distrayendo demasiado de la lectura. No podía quedarse atrapada solo en un párrafo:

" _El punto es que eres un montón de cosas, pero NUNCA débil...y no, no quiero que entrecierres los ojos y arrugues la nariz pensando que eso es una mentira primero lee_ "

Correcto…nunca se había puesto a pensar hasta que punto el castaño había llegado a conocer sus gestos y sus reacciones, pero era asombroso que él supiera que mientras leía esa frase en ese mismo instante ella de verdad estaba arrugando la nariz manifestando su desacuerdo interior.

O ella era demasiado transparente y repetitiva en sus gestos o el chico peligro realmente la había observado bien.

" _Para empezar sobreviviste contra cualquier posibilidad…tu misma lo dijiste eso demuestra que realmente tenías ganas de vivir, para que sigas aquí a pesar de todas esas posibilidades en contra realmente tuviste que ser muy fuerte y ya puede venir la partera de Mewni o tus padres o quien sea a discutir conmigo sobre eso si quieren porque sé que tengo la razón._

 _En segundo lugar, literalmente pasaste toda tu vida cargando una enorme presión sobre los hombros, no solo de tus tutores o tu familia sino de todo un reino y nunca te rendiste. Vi tus recuerdos y siempre al igual que ahora te esforzaste para ser mejor, sin quejarte, sin enojarte o mandar todo a la mierda como el noventa por ciento de las personas comunes en esos casos habrían hecho (no necesito ser bueno en matemáticas para saber eso) tu…seguiste peleando... eso…también requiere ser fuerte. Yo mismo necesité que una niña con una enorme trenza terriblemente enredada me dijera que mis dibujos no apestaban para volverme a enfocar en mis sueños._

 _Me pasé tanto tiempo tratando de contradecir a mi familia y demostrarles que no iban a convertirme en su títere que perdí de vista mis metas y quien realmente quería ser...me amo a mí mismo y me gusta como soy, pero realmente sé que en un punto fui un idiota._

 _El tercer punto es que viniste a la tierra a vivir con un tipo que te trato de una forma horrible al inicio…y te quedaste…aun así te quedaste y le hiciste caso en todo con tal de convivir pacíficamente, hiciste lo posible por entenderlo aunque el mismo tipo hizo todo lo posible para no ser entendido y no acabarse encariñando contigo, aguantaste vivir en una casa con un ambiente familiar asqueroso y además compartir tus horas de estudio mágico con las tareas de la tierra, hacerle las tareas al sujeto y combatir contra Ludo, habría sido mucho más fácil para ti ir a vivir a otra casa._

 _Habría sido más fácil para ti si solo te mudabas con Janna o con Jackie. Pero te quedaste conmigo, aunque sé que no estaba siendo el sujeto más agradable precisamente._

 _Star tu sí eres fuerte, ser fuerte físicamente o en la magia no es la única manera de ser fuerte ¿ok? no quiero volverte a escuchar decir eso…te prometo que pensaré alguna forma de castigarte si eso pasa._

 _Princesa tu…eres mucho más fuerte que yo…siempre lo has sido y es probable que lo vayas a seguir siendo._

 _Eso es todo, espero que sea bueno porque este es el cuarto borrador y la mano me duele._

 _Marco_

 _PD: Esto lo agregué después de la conversación con mi familia. Gracias por estar ahí conmigo, tenerte a mi lado me hizo sentir más tranquilo. Siempre lo hace."_

* * *

Las manos le temblaban con más fuerza que antes, el papel estaba arrugándose por la presión que sus dedos ejercían sobre él y las lágrimas que comenzaban a humedecerlo. Ella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para que no se le escapara algún sollozo desafortunado que pudiera oírse en el silencio reinante al interior de la casa, los corazones en ambas mejillas brillando con suavidad en un tono rosa pastel a la vez que palpitaban al ritmo de su propio corazón en el centro de su pecho.

La carta había dejado a Star Butterfly hecha un completo desastre. Pero de la mejor manera posible.

El escrito no era lo más elegante, delicado ni florido que había leído en su vida, pero tenía una dulzura, torpeza y sinceridad especial que la hacían querer llorar y la llenaban de calidez. Sabía que cada una de esas palabras eran lo que su mejor amigo realmente creía sobre ella, no era solo un intento por hacerla sentir mejor ni una manera de quedar bien. Después de todo aquella misma mañana el chico no había hecho un mal trabajo en estar ahí para ella a pesar de que casi le dijo directamente en su cara que él era incapaz de entenderla.

Esas…no eran palabras vacías provenientes de un amigo preocupado, no eran como las charlas de ánimo que solía darle su madre que, aunque llenas de amor y de buenas intenciones en el fondo siempre tenían más de amor maternal que de genuina sinceridad, más de mentiras piadosas acerca que lo linda, inteligente y perseverante que era la princesa Star que de los verdaderos sentimientos ya no de madre sino de reina que tenía Moon hacia su heredera.

Porque por años ella siempre mantuvo una careta frente al mundo representando a una princesa ideal, estudiosa, inteligente, que no se detendría ante nada para alcanzar la perfección. Se presionó a si misma hasta no poder más para dar la talla durante los entrenamientos de espada, aunque después le dolieran los brazos y cada músculo de su cuerpo. Durante mucho tiempo había tratado de que solo Pony Head viera su profunda debilidad y dolor por sentirse insuficiente, que solo ella viera como constantemente y cada día tenía que demostrar que había valido la pena que sobreviviera.

Como siempre detrás de un alago sabía que realmente solo era concedido por obligación o por cariño, pero sin convicción real.

Pero…Marco…él no era mentiroso, siempre había sido sincero con ella incluso en los momentos donde otra persona habría preferido ser más delicado o correcto. Él solo decía lo que pensaba, no importaba que tan nerviosa o triste pudiera estar, Marco nunca le diría una mentira vacía y piadosa para animarla él elegiría decir algo crudamente cierto que tal vez pudiera levantarla en lugar de mentirle.

Por eso…por eso era la primera vez que alguien de verdad no la consideraba débil, que una persona veía en ella una fortaleza que no podía ver en si misma y ese alguien era nada menos que el mismo chico por el que varias veces se preocupó y se entristeció al pensar en su situación familiar, el mismo chico que siempre pensó tenía que ser excepcionalmente fuerte para no haberse roto y cedido a la depresión ante la incapacidad de su familia para darle el amor y la aceptación que necesitaba debido al parecido que compartía con su tío.

Y Marco…a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que soportar...pensaba que ella era más resistente que él.

Le costaba verse a sí misma de una forma positiva, muchas de las cosas que mencionaba Marco: perseverar, soportar, estar allí, las había hecho porque creía que eran su deber, era lo que tenía que hacerse, incluso había pensado que permanecer siempre junto a Marco en parte había tenido que ver con sus propios intereses, con su propio deseo de no dejar que ese muchacho complicado la convenciera de mudarse, luego cuando comenzó a quererlo ella sencillamente deseaba permanecer a su lado. Pero…si Marco, _su_ Marco la veía de esa manera, si él genuinamente pensaba todas esas cosas de ella tal vez podía tratar de ver en el espejo lo mismo que él, pensar eso le daba las fuerzas necesarias para poder quererse un poco más, para recordarse que ella no era solo un ente débil no apto para su papel predestinado ocupando espacio en el mundo.

Le había mostrado lo más patético de si misma a alguien, lo más profundo e inseguro de su ser… y ese alguien aún así no la consideraba patética ni un fracaso.

Aun llorando abrazó la carta contra su pecho mientras la emoción y la calidez se combinaban con un sentimiento de cariño y amor abrumadores por quien dormía en el cuarto contiguo.

Haber conocido a Marco, fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, no importaba si no podían estar juntos, no importaba si cuando se fuera él se olvidaba de ella. En ese preciso instante supo que él siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente preguntándose la hora, cansado alcanzó su celular para darse cuenta de que apenas habían pasado dos horas desde que se quedara dormido.

Las malditas pastillas no estaban haciendo su trabajo hoy al parecer o lo estaban haciendo a medias ya que si bien se había despertado en poco tiempo en ese lapso no había tenido ninguna pesadilla o al menos ninguna que pudiera recordar. Había estado durmiendo un feliz sueño sin sueños por dos horas, pero en ese instante ya no sabía qué hacer.

Podía tratar de volver a dormir, pero sospechaba que tal vez no lo iba a lograr. Ya que no era buena idea tomarse otra pastilla podría jugar algún juego en el celular por un rato que lo aburriera lo suficiente como para regresar al bien merecido descanso.

Suspiró dispuesto a intentar dormir otra vez como plan A cuando escuchó unos pasos livianos en el pasillo dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación, alarmado por si era Angie echando una ojeada se tapó nuevamente con las mantas poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno profundamente dormido.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad y unos pasos ligeros ingresaron volviendo a cerrar la puerta de tal modo que no hiciera ruido.

Aunque en un principio pensó que se trataba de su madre el aroma floral a rosas blancas delató la verdadera identidad de la invasora.

" _¿Qué está haciendo la estirada en mi habitación?"_

Decidió seguir haciéndose el dormido con la esperanza de averiguarlo.

* * *

Después de pasar un buen rato atrapada en su mundo de amor rosa y cálido la princesa cayó en la cuenta de que no había ido a ver como se encontraba Marco, que posiblemente él la estaba pasando mal en sus sueños mientras ella flotaba sobre su nube de agridulce felicidad.

Con la intención de meter el menor ruido posible se levantó de la cama calzándose las pantuflas de conejito rosa, tomó la carta volviendo a meterla en el sobre con afecto y cuidado, sacando un joyero de uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche dejó en él la carta junto a un collar tallado en madera que tenía la forma de una mariposa.

Star caminó por el pasillo de puntillas hasta llegar a su destino abriendo la puerta con lentitud para volver a cerrarla metiendo el menor ruido posible una vez que estuvo dentro del cuarto.

Allí durmiendo profundamente aparentemente sin pesadillas estaba el castaño, respirando de forma lenta y rítmica con la mejilla apoyada sobre la almohada en su lado derecho escondiendo su lindo lunar.

La princesa suspiró aliviada al ver que posiblemente las pastillas para el sueño no hacían tan mal trabajo como había creído, eso significaba que a lo mejor solo por esta noche podría dejarlo dormir solo y no la necesitaría a ella a su lado.

Eso estaba bien, en estos momentos el corazón de la joven princesa estaba demasiado alterado para soportar una noche entera junto a su enamoramiento.

Atraída por lo dulce y vulnerable que se veía el chico arropado en la cama se acercó hacia él sentándose a su lado mirándolo respirar con uniformidad. Sabía que el sueño de Marco había sido accidentado últimamente así que le alegraba verlo dormir como en los viejos tiempos: como un tronco al que ni una manada de guerricornios bailando podría despertar.

Un mechón sedoso de cabello castaño demasiado largo le tapaba el ojo el cual la chica apartó con la mano acariciando levemente la mejilla ahora expuesta, dejando ver los piercings sobre la ceja.

\- Te ves muy tierno durmiendo ¿sabes? _ susurró con voz queda confiando en que él estaba demasiado dormido como para oírla.

La única respuesta que recibió fue el silencio absoluto, ella miró hacia su regazo mientras la mano aún descansaba sobre la mejilla del chico.

\- Si fuera más valiente podría hablar de esto cuando estés despierto…pero sé que cuando estés despierto no voy a ser nada sincera_ Star lo miró fijamente cerciorándose de que efectivamente seguía dormido y su voz susurrante no le estaba llegando de ninguna forma_ Marco…yo…a veces desearía que siempre hubieras seguido siendo un idiota…que no es amable…ni me trata bien…ni me escribe cartas…ni…

Nuevamente una lágrima solitaria se escapó, realmente se daba cuenta que esconder e ignorar sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo iba a ser algo difícil, que le iba a costar mil veces más de lo que había pensado…que probablemente se iba a rasgar por dentro cuando lo viera salir con otra chica, reír con ella.

Ser feliz con ella.

Que ni todo su amor ni sus deseos de verlo feliz iban a ahorrarle el dolor que iba a sentir en ese momento, el dolor que iba a sentir y que ya sentía todos los días al fingir ser feliz siendo solo su mejor amiga. Que sin importar que tan desinteresadamente deseara querer a Marco el amor insatisfecho iba a exigir y pedir retribución corroyéndola por dentro cuando tuviera que sonreír al enterarse de que Marco estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Que la iba a destruir si él llegaba a enamorarse de ella y tenía que rechazarlo por el bien y el futuro de ambos.

Miro el chico tan feliz y ajeno a la tormenta que tenía ella en su interior, con cuidado se recostó al lado de él pasando la mano por el cabello color chocolate:

\- Marco yo…_ respiró profundo sabiendo que esta sería la única vez en su vida que lo diría y que él no la iba a escuchar_ estoy enamorada de ti, sé que no sientes lo mismo, que arruinaría nuestra amistad y que como princesa esta muy mal…_ se pasó una mano por los ojos tratando de secarlos al volverse borrosa su visión_ pero…aunque nunca lo vayas a saber quería decírtelo…

Antes de que el sentido común apareciera para torturarla Star acortó la distancia entre sus rostros juntando sus labios con los de Marco saboreando lo suaves y tibios que se sentían al contacto con los de ella deseando imaginarse por un momento que esto no era solo un beso robado en la oscuridad sin consentimiento.

Las marcas de corazón en su rostro comenzaron a brillar cada vez con más fuerza aumentando la luz rojiza que emanaba de ellas a medida que el dulce contacto se prolongaba.

Para Star era como estar flotando, como tocar el cielo con un dedo mientras una banda de mariposas revoloteaba en su estómago y su pecho se llenaba de un calor acogedor inigualable.

Era mil veces mejor de lo que alguna vez experimentó con Tom y a la vez también…más agridulce y triste de lo que jamás se imaginó.

Cuando Star se apartó el rostro de Marco seguía tan imperturbable como antes probablemente él estaba perdido en alguna parte de la Dimensión de los sueños mientras ella conseguía el primer y último beso que alguna vez tendría de él.

Mañana todo estaría bien, mañana sonreiría y fingiría que esos sentimientos no estaban ahí, mañana sería una buena amiga, alentaría a Marco si él parecía manifestar interés en alguna chica, respondería de forma dulce si alguna porrista le pedía preguntarle a Marco que pensaba de ella, tal vez le recordaría a Jackie la apuesta que había hecho con ella y cuando su madre preguntara acerca de un posible compromiso a futuro estaría dispuesta y emocionada como toda buena princesa.

Marco creía que ella era fuerte…y lo sería, seguiría haciendo lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de ella a la vez que procuraba que su mejor amigo consiguiera sus sueños y una buena chica que permaneciera a su lado, la cual al pedirle que la corresponda no le estuviera pidiendo que renuncie a toda su vida e incluso su seguridad para estar a su lado.

Con ese beso estaba resignándose a esconder esos sentimientos hasta que desaparecieran, sabía que no podría enterrarlos, que no se irían fácilmente.

Pero no los iba a dejar traslucir.

\- Voy a hacer lo necesario para que mis sentimientos no te estorben…lo prometo Marco.

Star se giró con delicadeza caminando hacia la puerta abriéndola por segunda vez en esa noche y yéndose a su cuarto a paso ligero.

Recordaba que siendo niña la reina Moon le había enseñado una fórmula infantil para dejar ir algo cuando era necesario, cuando necesitabas despedirte de alguien...o de unos sentimientos inoportunos.

Lamentaba no recordarla, habría sido útil en este momento.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

En el segundo que la puerta del cuarto de Star se cerró Marco se sentó de golpe en la cama luchando con el shock, la confusión y la felicidad que estaban peleando dentro de él.

Su rostro era incapaz de brillar como el de la rubia y su piel morena escondía bien el sonrojo, pero si la habitación no hubiera estado sumida en las tinieblas Star habría podido ver el obvio tono rojizo que en ese momento alcanzaba hasta las orejas.

Marco no solo estaba sintiendo el centro del pecho saltando como loco, también escuchaba prácticamente su corazón latir en sus orejas y como estaba bombeando sangre con violencia a todo su cuerpo, si ella hubiera decidido abrazarlo seguro habría sentido claramente los latidos.

Demonios…le parecía inadmisible que en ese segundo no fueran audibles en toda la casa.

No necesitaba mirarse al espejo para saber que aparte de despeinado y más sonrojado que en toda su vida también tenía la sonrisa más estúpida posible en la cara en esos precisos instantes.

Ninguna de las experiencias que alguna vez tuvo con sus ex novias, ninguna extraña técnica para besar por más caliente que fuera lo había dejado sintiéndose tan absolutamente feliz, cálido y aturdido como el suave y completamente inocente roce de los labios de Star.

Ella…ella realmente estaba enamorada de él.

La chica absolutamente maravillosa que además era una princesa de otra dimensión, su mejor amiga y la persona más dulce y buena que jamás podría existir estaba _enamorada de él._

No podía entenderlo…pensó que aún tendría que trabajar para ello, que tal vez cuando Star se sonrojaba era porque él era un miembro del sexo opuesto o porque le atraía en cierto grado.

Pero nunca pensó que ella realmente tenía sentimientos más profundos por él, ni siquiera entendía en que momento pudo haber pasado.

Mierda…él…no había hecho nada digno de mención para que una chica como Star le diera su corazón, creyó que tendría que trabajar, ganársela, ir poco a poco sacando de su cabeza el ideal de príncipe perfecto para tener una oportunidad real de ser considerado como un posible novio…pero…

Resulta que ya tenía su corazón al completo. Ella lo quería, ella estaba enamorada de él. En algún punto de su amistad en medio de su negación estúpida sobre lo que realmente sentía por ella, su incapacidad para protegerla y sus disculpas espantosas ella…se enamoró de él.

Podrían haberle informado que el Apocalipsis zombie estaba a punto de comenzar y nada habría sacado a Marco Díaz de su felicidad, tener el amor de su princesa lo hacía sentir como si pudiera vencer a todos los muertos vivientes con un puño lanzarse desde un edificio y acabar ileso en el suelo.

Era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Por alguna razón desconocida alguien increíblemente hermosa y buena lo quería, alguien que lo hacía sentir amado y valorado.

No importaba si ella creía que no era correcto, si quería renunciar a esos sentimientos, ni siquiera le importaba a lo que tuviera que enfrentarse con tal de no rendirse.

Él no iba a perder eso…él no iba a perder a Star.

Iba a pelear contra lo que fuera por eso, incluso contra ella misma.

No iba a asustarla, no iba a atacarla o revelarle que la había escuchado a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, sabía que los dilemas de la chica sobre su papel como princesa, las tradiciones y lo correcto eran varios, sospechaba que no era todo tan simple como que no se vería bien que una princesa estuviera con un humano plebeyo.

Pero no se iba a rendir, no iba a dejar que Star aplastara su corazón y sus sentimientos para que otros decidieran por ella y la manipularan a su antojo.

Tal vez la princesa quisiera recorrer el camino fácil y menos empinado a costa de su propia felicidad. Tal vez incluso lo rechazara si le decía que él también estaba enamorado de ella, tal vez quisiera convencerlo de conseguirse a alguien más.

Pero él no la iba a dejar hacer eso.

Nunca, eso era un hecho.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Y así es como Starco aún no es oficial, pero una de las dos partes sabe que sus sentimientos son mutuos.**

 **Realmente me gustó escribir el beso jejej fue demasiado tierno XD, también espero que les haya gustado a ustedes sé que muchos hace tiempo querían que el "Status quo" cambiara y las cosas entre estos dos comenzaran a moverse y yo realmente quería llegar a esta parte jugosa de la historia jejeje.**

 **Sé que este capítulo fue en su mayoría…Star y Marco pensando mucho sobre lo que sienten, pero era necesario y me gusta escribir sobre la introspección de los personajes. Marco va a tener que ayudar a tomar riesgos a nuestra correcta princesita.**

 **Ahora la parte graciosa…cuando Marco le había dicho a Star en un capítulo pasado que Janna pensaba mal de él injustamente respecto a las cosas que tenía en su computador…¿algún lector realmente le creyó o pensaron que era una mentira piadosa para Star? Pues no…Marco decía la verdad no es del todo un niño bueno y puro (obviamente por como es) pero no está tan obsesionado con el sexo como se pudiera pensar y no le gusta dejar entrever eso ni siquiera a sus amigos.**

 **Les advierto que aunque hasta ahora he mostrado el lado dulce de Marco en sí más adelante veremos porque Janna le tiene odio y porque la mayoría de las personas en la escuela no espera precisamente un lado "dulce y puro" de él.**

 **Marco no es un niño tsundere corazón de oro que lo más malo que hizo fue robarse algunos dulces de la tienda. Y Star va a tener que enterarse de eso poco a poco.**

 **Bueno eso es todo…espero que les haya gustado el capítulo lamento no responder comentarios pero quiero subirlo lo más pronto posible!**


	53. Chapter 53

**¡Y finalmente después de otros 84 años tenemos la continuación de la historia! Quiero agradecer a mi amigo autor prolífico en esta página por darme la idea para el chantaje que le hace Shade a los sirvientes al decirme que al ser un gato que deambula por palacio seguro sabía muchas cosas.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, ahora que tuvimos un arco donde pasaron muchas cosas y trama pesada viene la hora de tratar un poco con los líos de amor y el mundo adolescente. ¿Marco de verdad será capaz de armar algún buen plan? XD**

 **De paso ¿recuerdan el collar de madera en forma de mariposa que apareció en el capítulo anterior cuando Star guardo la carta de Marco? sí, ya sé que todos al final se quedaron con el beso Starco XD pero recuerden ese collar para el futuro.**

 **Alerta de sueños fumados que no sabrán que se tomó esta autora. Este capítulo también tiene muchos diálogos y se revela una de las razones de porque Janna es tan amarga a veces con los chicos. Por lo demás se vienen dos capítulos muy tranquilos llenos de cosas dulces.**

 **Star vs las fuerzas del mal pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Una mañana normal**

 _ **En algún lugar de la dimensión de los sueños…**_

 _Star Butterfly de veinticinco años se miró en el espejo que llevaba en su bolso de mano asegurándose de que su maquillaje estuviera impecable como correspondía a una princesa. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a sus amigos de la Tierra no contactándose con ellos más allá que por medio de cartas o por algunos correos electrónicos o las redes sociales, de no ser porque se aseguró una manera de mantener una conexión a internet para contactarse con ellos se habría quedado sin contacto alguno completamente olvidada._

 _Si es que no lo estaba ya…_

 _Después de la graduación a los dieciocho todos parecieron seguir con sus vidas y se distanciaron de ella…incluido Marco quien fuera su mejor amigo cuando tenían catorce, pero con el tiempo se fue alejando por comenzar a considerarla demasiado sosa y aburrida._

 _Lo mismo que Janna y Jackie…_

 _Tal vez no debería haber ido a esa reunión, pero…tenía curiosidad quería verlos a todos en persona después de tanto tiempo…al fin y al cabo había sido eliminada de todos los grupos de Facebook recientemente, bloqueada e ignorada por el internet desde hace cuatro meses atrás. De verdad ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo aquí, trató de razonar, pero su mente se sentía confusa…extrañamente confusa…pero aún podía dar la vuelta ¿no? habría sido realmente malo si ya hubiera entrado a…_

 _Antes de darse cuenta se vio a si misma en medio de la fiesta de ex alumnos completamente sola parada en el centro._

 _Tendría que preguntarse como pudo pasar eso, pero en ese instante consideraba de mayor importancia encontrar a alguien con quien hablar para no seguir dando pena._

 _Extrañada vio que en la fiesta solo había mujeres y ni un solo chico ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Dónde estaban Alfonzo, Ferguson. Justin y todos los demás?_

 _¿Dónde estaba Marco? tenía curiosidad por saber que había sido de él en ese tiempo, aunque fuera a lo lejos, ni siquiera podía entender porque su pecho dolía cuando pensaba en el niño, es decir... no se veían hace tanto…y hace más tiempo aún habían dejado de ser amigos._

 _Todo ya casi rozaba el ridículo especialmente porque aunque se suponía no era una fiesta de disfraces todos estaban vestidos de comida: Brittney Wong era un sushi, a lo lejos Janna una hamburguesa aunque se suponía era vegetariana y Jackie…¿un helado de menta?_

 _¿Por qué ella había olvidado llevar su disfraz?_

 _En el escenario se escuchó un carraspeo demandando atención, todas las invitadas se giraron mirando hacia allí donde estaba Wilfredo el curandero vestido con zapatos de tacón color rojo y un vestido de fiesta._

 _Espera ¿Qué hacía él allí?_

 _\- ¡Ahora el evento que todas han estado esperando! _ dijo con voz emocionada_ ¡LA LLEGADA DE MARCO DÍAZ!_

 _Las puertas del recinto se abrieron de golpe rebelando a un Marco adulto con una polera sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo dejando ver sus abdominales tras la tela, unos pantalones igualmente ajustados con unas botas negras altas. Él se saco las gafas guiñando el ojo hacia el público provocando que toda la audiencia femenina chillara emocionada incluso…¿Janna?_

 _\- ¡MARCO AMOR MIO TE AMOOOO! _ chilló ella en una voz extremadamente alta_ ¡CASATE CONMIGO Y TENGAMOS DOSCIENTOS HIJOS!_

 _\- ¡He espera! ¡que yo quiero veinte antes! _ gritó Jackie enojada._

 _Star pestañeó aún mas confusa que antes…si bueno, que Marco al parecer tuviera demasiada auto estima y le gustara lucirse era creíble siempre había tenido tendencia a eso, aunque si era algo decepcionante que no hubiera cambiado para mejor con los años. Su corazón de niña enamorada había esperado algo más._

 _¿Pero Jackie y Janna babeándose por él hasta ese punto? Eso era demasiado surrealista aún más si contaba que todas las mujeres-comida de allí tenían una actitud similar._

 _Marco sonrió al escuchar esos gritos chasqueando los dedos y gritando: ¡BEBÉS PARA TODAS NENAS!_

 _Acto seguido todas tenían un bebé en brazos igual a Marco en pequeño…excepto Star quien cada vez estaba más extrañada. Por un segundo pensó que no se supone que los bebés aparecían así de la nada, pero ese pensamiento se borró pasando a sonar completamente lógico en unos pocos segundos._

 _No contento con tener a todas las chicas de esa habitación a su disposición Marco demando espacio a viva voz para que pasaran sus quinientas novias. Provocando gritos furiosos de todas.  
_

 _Excepto de cierta rubia que estaba indignada por el comportamiento de su ex amigo._

 _\- ¡Marco Díaz! _ gritó esperando que él escuchara su tono molesto como en los tiempos donde eran cercanos._

 _\- ¿Pasa algo esparraguito? _ dijo el hombre alzando ambas cejas._

 _\- ¿Espárrago?_

 _La princesa se miró a si misma viendo que su vestido había sido reemplazado por un disfraz de espárrago con un aspecto muy verde y fresco, raro; nunca usó su magia._

 _Negándose a dejarse distraer encaró nuevamente a Marco:_

 _\- ¡Escúchame Marco! ¡es cierto que no sabemos uno del otro hace mucho tiempo, pero aún así es mi deber como tu ex mejor amiga decirte que engañar a todas estas mujeres aquí dentro con otras quinientas está mal!_

 _\- De hecho…las quinientas son las oficiales estas son las otras_

 _\- ¡PUES NO ENGAÑES A TUS QUINIENTAS NOVIAS! ¡PARA EMPEZAR DEBERÍAS TENER SOLO UNA!_

 _\- ¿Eh? ¿una? _ Marco la miró como si hubiera dicho algo espantoso_ ¿me estas diciendo que debo besar a una sola chica quinientas veces?_

 _\- Bueno, tu decides cuanto quieres besar a tu novia_ repuso ella sonrojándose un poco_ pero el asunto es que no deberías tener a todas peleando por ti._

 _\- Ah ya dices eso porque estás celosa…_ resopló él con hastió._

 _\- ¿Celosa? ¡no estoy celosa! Bueno…es cierto que solía estar enamorada de ti, pero lo de nosotros era imposible así que me casé con…_

 _\- Rich Pigeon lo sé_ Marco señaló hacia la esquina donde el ave con piernas le hizo un saludo con el ala_ y después de que te dejó te casaste con Tom._

 _\- ¿Tom? _ asustada la chica echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala topándose con el príncipe del inframundo al fondo moviendo ambas cejas de forma sugerente hacia ella mientras tras él unos rayos caían del cielo_ oh no…_

 _\- Oh si, ese es tu marido_ se burló el castaño tras ella_ pero me alegra que nunca pasara nada entre nosotros, eras demasiado fea para mí y para colmo mal vestida. Quiero decir mírate ni siquiera trajiste un tutú._

 _\- ¡Nadie tiene tutú, todos están vestidos de comida! _ alzó la voz enojada por la irreverencia._

 _\- ¿Ah no?_

 _Al apuntar con los dedos índices hacia abajo para que observara la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que el moreno estaba usando un tutú color rosa muy abultado._

 _\- Todos estamos usando uno, incluso tu ahora._

 _\- ¿No era que hace un segundo yo no tenía uno? _ contestó ella alzando una ceja rubia antes de mirarse a si misma cerciorándose que en efecto ahora llevaba un tutú igual al de Marco sobre el traje de pepino_ esto es demasiado ridículo…realmente no puede estar pasando…¡debe ser solo un sueño!_ concluyó Star finalmente al razonar que todos actuaban demasiado raro y que según recordaba ella apenas tenía catorce años hasta hace muy poco tiempo…no... tenia que ser un sueño._

 _\- Si, tienes razón_ asintió el apuesto hombre de tutú con la cabeza_ la vida real está allí._

 _Señaló con el dedo un punto a lo lejos hacia donde se dirigieron los azules orbes de la princesa encontrándose con un altar de bodas adornado completamente con rosas blancas y cintas rosadas sobre el cual estaba parado el Marco de catorce años con un smoking blanco de novio mirando amorosamente a la novia que tenía frente a él una chica delgada de largo cabello rubio que era…_

 _¡¿LOUISE PARKER?!_

 _\- ¡Marco no te cases con ella! _ la princesa trataba de hacerse oír en medio del ruido reinante que impedía que su voz llegara hasta su mejor amigo antes de que cometiera un enorme error_ ¡no puedes casarte con ella! ¡ella no te quiere y te hizo mucho daño! ¡MARCO NO!_

* * *

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y desorientada tratando de ubicarse donde estaba mirando el techo de la habitación mientras su mente se ordenaba poco a poco.

Estaba en casa de los Díaz, ella no tenía veinticinco años sino catorce, tampoco sus amigos se habían olvidado de ella ni Marco tenía quinientas novias.

Suspiró agradecida de que todo solo fuera un estúpido sueño…todo estaba en orden.

O al menos tan en orden como podía estar cuando ella se encontraba acostada en la cama del chico quien aún roncaba a pierna suelta y el comunicador en la mesita de noche marcaba que apenas quedaban tres minutos para que sonara su primera alarma del día: la que le indicaba que era hora de regresar a su habitación y dejar a Marco solo porque en una hora más los señores Díaz se levantarían y podrían llegar a descubrirla si pasaban a mirar que tal estaba su hijo.

O incluso podría descubrirla el mismo Marco.

La faz dormida de su compañero le recordó el posible motivo por el que había tenido semejante joya de sueño; El día anterior cuando regresaban de la escuela habían pasado frente a una cafetería y en cuanto ella mencionó que el nuevo Frappuccino se veía lindo y delicioso con ese aspecto colorido Marco había entrado a la tienda para conseguir dos de esas maravillas azucaradas que terminaron camino a casa.

Realmente no importaba si trataba de comportarse un poco más distante con él o alejarlo de su cabeza al final el castaño siempre encontraba la manera de hacerse presente en sus pensamientos y retroceder cualquiera de sus intentos para enterrar el amor que le tenía. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir intentando.

Se talló los ojos obligándose a reflexionar sobre algo más alegre como la inconveniencia de tomar cosas demasiado azucaradas que después provocaban pesadillas extrañas por la noche donde tus temores e inseguridades se mezclaban con ridiculeces y tu espíritu goloso interno.

Iría a dormir la hora que restaba antes de tener que despertar oficialmente y esperaba lograra soñar algo mucho más agradable.

Star tomó el comunicador de la mesita junto a las tijeras dimensionales levantándose de la cama sin hacer ruido y regresando a su habitación luego de ponerse las pantuflas no dejando tras de si ningún rastro que pudiera delatarla a su amigo…excepto tal vez su aroma.

* * *

 _ **Y en algún otro lugar en la dimensión de los sueños…**_

 _Marco Díaz no sabia que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. De pie en medio de una carpa blanca vestido con un elegante traje de color negro junto a varias otras personas todos ellos conocidos de la escuela excepto... ¿los reyes de Mewni? ¿qué estaban haciendo allí?_

 _Trató de observar algo a su alrededor que fuera lo suficientemente llamativo o importante como para tener un montón de gente allí de pie como idiotas, pero no veía nada._

 _Cansado de tratar de adivinar se giró hacia el lado donde estaba Janna mirando hacia el pasillo:_

 _\- Pss Ordonia_ susurró el chico con la esperanza de que ella fuera lo suficientemente amable como para no fingir sordera._

 _Para su suerte ella se giró en el acto mirándolo fijamente con una ceja alzada:_

 _\- Que quieres Díaz._

 _\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo todos aquí?_

 _\- ¿Lo olvidaste? _ preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño a más no poder _ ¡Es la boda de Star!_

 _\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero si aquí no hay nada!_

 _\- ¿Cómo que nada? _ Janna hizo girar su cabeza con un gesto brusco hacia al frente donde el castaño se encontró con una escena realmente vomitiva._

 _Star Butterfly su mejor amiga y su chica (sin importar si ella aún no se enteraba) estaba tomada de la mano del tunante mal nacido de Thomas Lucitor el ex que tanto la había lastimado y que había sido el primer chico que le gustó._

 _Oh y eso no era lo peor…claro que no._

 _Para completar la escena ambos estaban vestidos de novios. Marco nunca pensó que tendría que ver eso por segunda vez después de su pequeña aventura en la dimensión de los sueños hace tiempo atrás antes de Toffe, Mina y cualquier otra cosa._

 _Para colmo Star estaba sonriendo al mirar al tipejo frente a ella el cual tenía una expresión altiva y ohh Marco podía apostar que le había lanzado una mirada de reojo hacia su dirección presumiendo que él se estaba casando con la chica.  
_

 _Maldito._

 _Pero todavía estaba la cuestión de porque esos dos se estaban casando siquiera…_

 _\- ¡¿Alguien me podría explicar que carajo está pasando aquí?! _ demandó el chico alzando la voz señalando el altar blanco donde estaba la pareja._

 _\- SHHH _ le llegó la respuesta de todos los asistentes a la ceremonia._

 _\- ¿Marco? _ sonó la melódica voz de la princesa cuando ella se giró hacia él_ creo que es bastante obvio que me estoy casando con Tom._

 _\- Ya, ese es el asunto. Por que te estás casando con este imbécil._

 _\- Tom no es un imbécil Marco_ contestó ella colocando ambas manos enguantadas en las caderas_ tal vez empezamos con el pie izquierdo en nuestra relación, pero ahora sé que es el amor de mi vida. Nos casaremos viviremos en un ENORME castillo brillante lleno de unicornios y tendremos doscientos hijos._

 _\- A parto natural claro, en Mewni no existen cosas como la cesárea_ completó el demonio tomando de la cintura a su flamante esposa._

 _\- Yo sabía algo distinto_ gruñó el moreno recordando la charla con Star sobre su nacimiento._

 _\- Oh Marco…ya sé lo que pasa_ Star se bajó del escenario levantando su vestido blanco caminando hacia su mejor amigo_ ¿estas triste no? porque mientras yo me caso tu todavía no has podido casarte con Pony head._

 _\- ¡PERO QUE MIERDA STAR! ¡Yo nunca me casaría con esa yegua ninfómana! ¡Lo que no me gusta es que tu no deberías estarte casando con este imbécil!_

 _\- Repito que Thomas no es imbécil Marco, es el chico más dulce, amable y con el mejor sentido del humor que he conocido jamás._

 _\- ¡Pero si no se sabe reír! _ el chico peligro apuntó al aludido el cual estaba serio e impasible en lo alto del escenario limándose las uñas para luego soplarlas y volver a limárselas._

 _\- Marco ya basta. Estás arruinando mi boda_ Star estaba comenzando a enojarse_ a pesar de que te invité a ti y a todos tus cuatrocientos cincuenta hijos._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿hijos? _ ok, estaba cada vez más confundido ¿siquiera todo esto era real? No tenía ni pies ni cabeza._

 _\- Si, después de que te rechacé porque no eras lo suficientemente fuerte para mí te metiste con Jackie, Brittney, Janna en una noche de borrachera donde ambos estaban MUY borrachos luego con todas tus ex novias, la maestra calavera y todas tus ex otra vez. Al final te acabaste enamorando de Pony head y ahora tienen muchos hijos juntos y una enfermedad de transmisión sexual en común por todas tus aventuras._

 _\- ¡Te amo amor! _ Marco miró al costado donde una muy elegante y maquillada Pony lo miraba pestañeando con un montón de mini ella, pero en color castaño con el cabello siendo el mismo de Marco que pestañeaban tanto como su madre diciendo a coro "¡te amamos papi!"_

 _Luego de unos segundos de schock espantoso donde el cerebro del chico solo pensaba cosas idiotas como que la princesa de Uni ni siquiera tenía trasero para poder procrear con ella cayó en la cuenta de algo mucho más importante que comenzó a sospechar desde que la rubia abrió la boca._

 _\- Tu no eres Star y esto es un sueño ¿no? _ bufó rodando los ojos_ la única manera de que Star fuera tan cruel y supiera lo que pasa exactamente en una noche de borrachera y que es una enfermedad de transmisión sexual y lo comentara tan fresca es que…no fuera Star así de simple, la conozco_ se encogió de hombros_ y esto es tan idiota que solo puede ser un sueño, recuerdo claramente que me acosté a dormir en casa la noche anterior._

 _\- Oh bueno, sí tienes razón no soy Star_ dijo el clon de la princesa encogiéndose de hombros a su vez_ soy un producto de tu imaginación que planea secretamente destruir tu cerebro mientras duermes._

 _\- Y eso es una frase sacada de mis temores de los seis años_ asintió el castaño mirando evaluadoramente a la chica_ de todos modos…creo que voy a despertar, la cara de culo de Thomas no es algo que desee seguir mirando._

 _Cerró los ojos concentrándose en despertar mientras no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que si ese producto de su imaginación rubio se hubiera parecido más a la princesa en forma de ser siempre habría podido besarla antes de irse._

 _Pero así no le daban ganas._

 _Luego de un rato de moverse y concentrarse en despertar se encontró sobre su cama dentro de la habitación oscura con la pálida luz de la luna filtrándose a través de las cortinas, su celular en el velador esperando sonar por la mañana para ir a la escuela y una silueta femenina a los pies de su cama…_

 _¡QUE DEMONIOS!_

 _\- ¿¡QUIEN ERES!? _ chilló furioso y a la vez algo asustado luchando para que las imágenes de películas de horror donde ahora la sombra avanzaba en pose araña hasta él para descuartizarlo no aparecieran justo ahora._

 _\- Soy yo Marco_ murmuró una vocecita que conocía muy bien._

 _\- ¿Estirada? _ calmándose el moreno se bajó de la cama yendo hacia la silueta que se perfiló como la princesa de Mewni_ ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?_

 _La idea de que ella fuera a besarlo nuevamente se le pasó por la mente, pero al mirar su rostro serio con los corazones en las mejillas convertidos en nubes con gotas de lluvia vio que el estado de ánimo no era el adecuado._

 _\- ¿Pasa algo?_

 _\- Si…bueno. Tenemos que hablar Marco_ suspiró ella finalmente bajando la vista_ leí la carta que me pasaste ¿sabes?_

 _\- ¿Y? que te pareció…_ creía que ya habían tenido esta conversación, pero los lindos ojos azules de la chica lo hicieron un poco torpe para razonar. Y bueno estar somnoliento tampoco ayudaba._

 _\- Aunque fue realmente dulce de tu parte escribirme_ comenzó ella jugando con sus dedos_ es…demasiado notorio que yo te gusto._

 _Él se quedó sin habla con los ojos abiertos sorprendido y espantado a partes iguales, era demasiado pronto para que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. Conociendo a Star esto seguro la haría sentir incomoda o pensaría que lo mejor para ambos era regresar a Mewni._

 _\- Estirada escucha…_ se arrodilló frente a ella tratando de mirarla directamente a los ojos_ yo no quiero…_

 _\- No tienes que decir nada Marco. Primero necesito que me escuches a mi…_ Star se puso de pie subiéndose a la cama de un salto para sorpresa del chico aterrizando completamente de pie sobre ella_ Marco yo…no siento lo mismo por ti. Y creo que necesito cantarlo para que entiendas el mensaje aún mejor._

 _Todo el dolor que había comenzado a aparecer en su pecho se esfumó convirtiéndose en desconcierto cuando la rubia saco un micrófono de algún lugar misterioso y una música pop comenzó a sonar de fondo, acto seguido con una voz fuerte Star comenzó a cantar:_

 _\- ¡AMIGOS Y NO MAAS! ¡TU Y YO! NO MAAS ¡AMIGOS YY NO MAAS! Y NOO MAAAS._

 _Un cartel que decía en letras brillantes "¡BIENVENIDO A LA ZONA DE AMIGOS PARA SIEMPRE!" apareció sobre sus cabezas con una Pony Head rompiendo la pared y acercándose hasta él para mirarlo fijamente y gritarle en la cara: "¡Amigos y nada más nene!"._

 _La violencia con la que la pony apareció sobresaltó a Marco haciéndolo tropezar mientras Star de fondo seguía cantando la espantosa canción._

* * *

El golpe contra el piso fue suficiente para despertarlo definitivamente y esta vez el dolor era demasiado real como para pensar que había vuelto a despertar dentro del mismo sueño.

Enojado por la violenta forma de despertar se arrastró de regreso a la cama observando que faltaban cinco minutos en su celular para la hora donde debía levantarse y unos veinte más hasta que Star apareciera para levantarlo contra su voluntad.

Estirándose se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas entre divertido e irritado porque su amiga había tenido razón sobre frappuccinos azucarados llenos de colorante que causan malos sueños.

Deseando deleitarse un poco más en su cómoda cama se volteó abrazando la almohada actuando como un gato holgazán percibiendo el adorable aroma floral de cierta chica rubia con la cual había soñado.

\- Joder Star_ farfulló hundiendo la nariz en la almohada_ hacerme visitas nocturnas para besarme es cruel_ él no podía sentir nada y sabía que había amado cada pequeño segundo de ese beso casto y suave que nunca pensó pudiera emocionarlo antes pero que ahora estaba ansioso por repetir.

Admitir que estaba enamorado de ella en el fondo era un alivio ya no tenía que andar haciendo razonamientos pendejos sobre hormonas, confusión o lo que fuera para justificar lo que estaba sintiendo. Por otro lado, cualquier pensamiento no muy inocente ahora parecía menos pervertido y más normal en cierta manera.

Mirar su figura esbelta cuando caminaba, lo pequeña que se veía su cintura, lo suave que era su piel, querer tocar su cuello cuando se volteaba y cualquier otra cosa de la cual estuviera menos orgulloso al menos ahora eso se sentía mas decente porque no solo le gustaban esos detalles físicos de ella sino quien era por dentro. La quería.

Se sentía menos cerdo que cuando ocurrió el incidente del cambio de cuerpo, los narvales y la estúpida boda. Si no se equivocaba el entrenador Brantley había dicho una vez que mirar un culo con amor era distinto en cierta forma a mirar un culo solo porque sí.

No era como si se pasara mirando el culo de Star de todos modos. No era santo pero tampoco marrano…al menos ya no.

Decidió hacer algo más productivo y levantarse de una vez para sorprender a la princesa cuando fuera a despertarlo.

Mientras se encargaba se reunir su ropa para el día recordó la resolución que había tomado hace dos días atrás acerca de lograr derribar la desconfianza de Star en el amor que ella sentía por él y convencerla llegado el momento de no rechazarlo ni reprimir lo que sentía.

Realmente estaba teniendo dificultades para armar alguna clase de "plan" al respecto.

Había hecho una lista colocando todo aquello que se le ocurría. Entre las primeras cosas estaban hacerse más fuerte para poder apoyar mejor a Star ante una amenaza como la de Mina y las únicas dos maneras que se le ocurrían era ser persistente en acudir al gimnasio y tratar de hablar con el enano azul del libro de hechizos sobre si había alguna posibilidad de aprender magia o aumentar su fuerza mágicamente para soportar las armas Mewmanas. Al menos si él dejaba de ser tan débil conseguiría que preocuparse por su seguridad no fuera algo a considerar para ella.

Después estaba…probar que podía ser un novio decente y leal capaz de aguantar mierda para quedarse con ella. Lo de aguantar mierda suponía que llegaría a futuro en algún otro evento como la Mewnipendencia donde quedara a la vista que no era de sangre real o que ni siquiera era de Mewni. Por otro lado, lo de ser buen novio..él solo podía tratar de especular como hacerlo. Ya pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y eran amigos así que se conocían bastante bien por lo que se podían tachar esos puntos de la lista, ser atento y detallista suponía que podía con ello sin exagerar a un punto donde pareciera sospechoso ya que la galantería nunca había sido su estilo y lo de ser empático y hacer que Star se sienta cómoda. Bueno…estaba tratando con ello.

Dejó de hacerle bromas subidas de tono, pero eso era todo lo que se le ocurría…la carta al parecer a ella le había gustado pero allí había expresado cien por ciento lo que pensaba sin contar que en realidad no entendía eso de amar un país o dimensión o lo que fuera lleno de gente estresante que al parecer pensaban que la realeza debería arreglarles todos sus problemas porque sus culos flojos no tenían ganas de pensar en como hacerlo ellos mismos.

Mal inicio para ser lindo y empático…pero de todos modos Star lo quería por quien era ¿no? tampoco podía cambiar tanto.

¿Qué tenia que hacer para lograr que su pequeña rubia lo quisiera tanto que no pudiera rechazarlo y creyera en que ambos realmente podían tener un futuro?

Tal vez no del todo planificado, solo quería que Star creyera que podían ir cruzando puentes a medida que llegaran a ellos.

Se colocó la camisa sobre la polera blanca sin mangas sin mirarse siquiera al espejo frunciendo el ceño al llegar a la desagradable conclusión que necesitaría pedir alguna clase de consejo de alguien sin que ese alguien sospechara nada en lo absoluto. Tendría que inventarse alguna historia.

La pregunta era ¿con quien hablar?

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

La princesa se encontraba desenredándose el cabello frente al espejo del baño después de tomar una ducha matutina y vestirse. Las largas hebras doradas aún estaban algo húmedas debido a que el secador no era suficientemente efectivo contra la cantidad de pelo que poseía Star. Por suerte Echo Creek era un lugar con temperaturas altas todo el año así que llevar el cabello algo mojado por la mañana no causaba ninguna clase de estrago a la salud.

Recordó que el día anterior se había peinado con una coleta baja atada con un lazo celeste que según Janna le daba un pequeño aspecto de cenicienta de Disney, consideró su atuendo actual y finalmente se decidió por dos coletas bajas amarradas con cintas blancas.

Mientras ordenaba su cabello para la jornada se deslizó hasta su mente la imagen de ella agradeciéndole la carta a Marco el día anterior. Le había dado un abrazo colgándose de su cuello, mencionándole lo mucho que significo para ella saber sus pensamientos y que tanto la consideraba. El castaño solo contestó que no había sido para tanto y que estaba exagerando, aunque la rodeó suavemente con ambos brazos aceptando el gesto cariñoso de buena gana.

Star había procurado apartarse rápido no quedándose allí como otras veces disfrutando del contacto. Tenía que admitirse a sí misma que hace mucho esos abrazos dejaron de ser meramente amistosos y platónicos y en el fondo no la ayudaban mucho a hacer desaparecer sus sentimientos de amor.

No quería volverse fría o distante con el chico, era solo culpa de ella el estar enamorada no tenía porque obligarlo a él a pagar por su propio corazón estúpido. Pero si tenía que tratar de tomar algunas medidas para evitar que todo el problema se hiciera aún mayor.

Tenía que volver a actuar como una mejor amiga real en vez de una enamorada actuando el papel de mejor amiga que en el fondo disfrutaba demasiado de los abrazos, de que él la tomara de la mano o la muñeca para llevarla a algún lugar y de estar sentada al lado de él a toda hora en la escuela…mientras Marco no se daba cuenta de lo que significaban esas pequeñas cosas para ella y de lo que la hacían sentir.

Era injusto…y hasta cierto punto casi como estarse aprovechando.

Terminó de arreglarse aplicándose un perfume suave que no dañaba su piel blanca y un bálsamo labial de durazno más que nada para mantener sus labios saludables no es como si planeara besar a alguien.

" _O que Marco quisiera besarte, ¡JA! Seguro se enojaría contigo si se entera de lo que hiciste la otra noche"._

Star frunció el ceño abofeteando un poco su mejilla para callar a su molesta consciencia. Salio del baño decidiendo pensar en el desayuno y en que le iba a echar a sus tostadas.

Suficiente de pensar en cosas que no la llevaban a ningún lado y tampoco tenían una pronta solución.

Al mismo tiempo que bajaba las escaleras no notó la figura que pasó tras ella metiéndose en el cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Marco había decidido que a pesar de estar ya vestido necesitaba algo de desodorante, colonia y unas mentas antes de quedarse escondido en su cuarto esperando a Star para asustarla.

Bien podría bajar de inmediato e infartar a sus amorosos progenitores por haberse levantado tan temprano sin ayuda, pero molestar a Star siempre sería uno de los placeres de la vida. Daba igual si no usaba chistes en doble sentido era un tipo creativo.

Tenía otros modos de hacerla enojar y causar toda clase de caras adorables en ella.

* * *

 _ **Veinte minutos después…**_

El castaño se encontraba esperando como felino al acecho tras la puerta de su habitación habiéndose apenas peinado para mantener su estilo descuidado, lavarse los dientes y tragarse unas tres mentitas que tenía escondidas en el cajón de su velador.

Se giró para observarse en el espejo admitiendo que la camisa a cuadros negra y gris abierta sobre la polera sin manga blanca y los jeans ajustados lo hacían ver realmente bien, se habría dicho a si mismo que se veía como un sujeto caliente si no fuera porque admitía que le faltaban más músculos y centímetros de altura para eso…y sin duda más pelo en el pecho.

Pero en general comparado con el resto de los adolescentes desgarbados de quince años que no saben como vestirse y solo se encajan lo primero que los tape por las mañanas él estaba guapo.

Sintió la puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas, se giró observando en silencio como su desprevenida presa asomaba por el umbral demorándose unos segundos en mirar hacia la cama y pensar que las almohadas bajo las mantas eran él aún dormido.

La chica sonrió con cariño negando con la cabeza antes de avanzar hacia la cama lista para despertar al aparentemente dormido Marco sin sospechar que él estaba caminando de puntitas tras ella hasta llegar a su altura y abrazarla por la espalda gritando un fuerte "¡BU!" en una imitación fantasma causando un sobresalto y un gritito agudo de parte de la niña.

\- ¿Te asuste estirada? _ sonrió muy fresco todavía abrazándola.

\- ¡Claro que lo hi…hiciste! _ tartamudeo Star con el corazón aun saltándole debido al miedo llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- Me alegra haber tenido éxito_ Marco la soltó dejando ambos brazos caer a los costados, pero apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de ella_ desearía haber filmado eso.

\- Hazlo y yo te filmaré mientras cantas la canción de esa serie de súper héroes que veías de niño_ contestó Star apartándose de él y cruzándose de brazos, pero la sonrisa amable que tenía dejaba entrever que no estaba realmente enojada.

En el fondo nunca ninguno de ellos habría gravado al otro en un momento vergonzoso solo para hacerlo público y reírse de eso…solo, tal vez, para molestar al otro en privado.

\- Solo conseguirías que me hiciera famoso por tener tan espectacular voz_ la sonrisa de comercial del chico no tardo en dejarse ver.

Star le dio un golpecito en el brazo con falsa irritación poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Hace cuánto estás despierto?

\- Hace poco, me acababa de vestir cuando tu entraste y decidí hacer tu mañana más emocionante.

\- No te acababas de vestir Marco_ Star alzo una ceja mirándolo fijamente_ hueles a colonia y a desodorante en spray señal de que pasaste por toda tu rutina de arreglo antes de volver a esperarme ¿no?

\- Y tú sabes distinguir muy bien mi aroma corporal ¿no? _ repuso el chico divertido_ o es una habilidad Mewmana o te gusta olerme cuando no me doy cuenta.

 _"Lo que nos dejaría en iguales condiciones"_ _ pensó al recordar cuanto le gustaba enterrar la cara en los cojines donde ella se había apoyado y oler su cabello cuando estaba cerca de él.

\- Llevo viviendo contigo hace ya más de seis meses despertándote en la mañana y viéndote antes de ir a dormir y después de la ducha_ Star enumeró las situaciones con los dedos_ créeme que se distinguir a que hueles en el mañana recién despertado y a que hueles cuando te arreglas_ le disparó una sonrisita orgullosa por haber podido responder de una manera que logró callar al moreno_ ahora bajemos a desayunar o se nos hará tarde.

\- ¡Oh vamos solecito! Sabes que en el fondo adoras cada una de las variantes de mi varonil aroma_ Marco la siguió hacia la puerta frenando de golpe cuando ella se volteó desconcertada hacia él.

\- ¿Solecito? _ estaba acostumbrada a los motes de Marco con ella y con todos, pero este era nuevo y no le encontraba la conexión con su persona como para que le dijera así.

El castaño retrocedió unos pasos hacia el pasillo mirándola de forma evaluadora y creando un cuadrado con los dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos una vez estuvo lo suficientemente lejos:

\- En este momento es lo que pareces_ murmuró al verla fijamente. Llevaba una polera blanca con cuello bebé en tono rojo al igual que las puntas de las mangas aglobadas, sobre ella una falda vaporosa amarillo pastel con tirantes combinada con medias amarillas aún más claras y unos zapatos de medio tacón de un tono rojo más fuerte parecidos a los conocidos zapatos de Dorothy en el mago de Oz.

\- Te… ¿parezco un Sol en este momento? _ tartamudeó disimuladamente mirando sus zapatos pensando en como reaccionar ante eso o como debía tomárselo ¿era una broma? ¿o un halago real?

\- Bueno…eres muy amarilla en general, tienes dos tonos de rojo diferente…_empezó el niño sin ver el gesto pasmado de la chica y la chispa de decepción que paso por sus ojos_ tu forma de ser es cálida y te ves brillante_ esta vez ella se ruborizó mientas él parecía ajeno al halago entre la explicación aunque había sido adrede_ y para colmo te llamas Star literalmente una estrella…y ¿sabes que es lo más importante?

La princesa vio que Marco estaba esperando una respuesta, ella arrugó la nariz pensativa deseando que su cara dejara de arder concentrándose en qué según él sería lo más importante…

\- Uh…¿da calor?

\- ¿Eh? _ aunque no lanzó la broma que se le acababa de ocurrir no pudo evitar mirar a su amiga de manera graciosa con una sonrisa pícara.

\- No espera…_ el ver que es lo que estaba pensando Marco, Star agitó las manos para impedirle decir cualquier cosa_ ¡no era eso! Podría ser que… ¿puedo ayudar a dar vida? _ bueno ella tenía la capacidad de ser madre y el Sol hacía crecer a las plantas y mantenía la vida en la Tierra junto con el agua. No era un mal punto.

\- Yo iba a decir que tienes una varita mágica que puede crear fuego de la nada y disparar algunos gases_ río el niño alzando ambas manos a los lados_ peeero tu acabaste pensando en sexo.

\- ¡Yo no pensaba en sexo! _ repuso Star apuntándolo con un dedo acercándose hacia él_ ¡me refería a que puedo tener hijos y el Sol mantiene la vida! ¡era un paralelo!

\- Pero para hacer niños hay que tener sexo_ Marco se encogió de hombros con sencillez manteniendo la sonrisa_ así que en resumen pensaste en sexo.

\- ¿Y que hay de ti? _ bufó la niña_ yo solo mencioné "dar calor" y tu pensaste otras cosas. Conozco la cara que pones cuando piensas en doble sentido.

\- Oh…estás equivocada estirada_ el castaño puso cara de cachorro ladeando la cabeza con un gesto tierno_ solo pensé en lo gracioso que era que dijeras "dar calor" teniendo en cuenta que para eso deberías ser una bola gigante de gas en el espacio teniendo reacciones químicas.

\- No estás engañando a nadie Marco, aunque me alegra ver que entiendes como funciona el Sol_ esta vez una sonrisa ladeada se dibujo en los labios de ella.

\- No quiero engañarte_ Marco mantuvo su actuación de chico inocente para cambiarla por un gesto altivo a continuación_ pero creo que tanto tiempo juntos acabé pervirtiéndote.

Decidiendo seguirle el juego la princesa pasó al lado de él alzando la nariz hacia arriba en una imitación de indignación:

\- ¿Sabes? tienes razón, tal vez debería irme a vivir con Janna.

\- Ambos sabemos que me extrañarías demasiado si haces eso_ él la alcanzó caminando a su lado hacia las escaleras.

\- Y ambos sabemos que tu extrañarías demasiado mis Brownies _ Star le dio un codazo amistoso dejando de lado su apariencia de enojo.

\- Error remilgada

\- ¿No extrañarías mis Brownies? Pensé que te gustaban_ ella parecía confundida_ siempre tratas de comértelos antes de que se enfríen incluso.

\- Bueno sí…si los extrañaría, pero te extrañaría más a ti_ Marco comenzó a bajar las escaleras deseando no estar adquiriendo un tono rojizo en la cara…estúpido síndrome del niño enamorado… ¿de verdad tenía que sonrojarse cada vez que trataba de ligar con Star de forma sincera? ¿las personas siempre se sentían tan desnudas al exponer lo que sentían?

\- Aún… nos veríamos en la escuela todos los días_ la princesa se colocó un mechón rebelde tras la oreja mientras bajaban las escaleras. Se sentía como una de esas protagonistas de sus novelas de amor que se la pasaban sonrojándose todo el tiempo…antes había pensado que eso era dulce y romántico.

Tener el corazón a mil por estar junto a quien quieres, el rostro ardiendo por unas palabras que él dijo sonaba tierno en los libros…estar tan sobresaltada todo el tiempo en la vida real era demasiado para ella y su pobre cara que no dejaba de sonrojarse por culpa de Marco y sus comentarios tiernos que parecían impropios de él.

Como si al mismo tiempo que ella decidía dejar morir el amor que estaba guardando poco a poco hasta hacerlo desaparecer él decidió no dejarla comenzando a ser más dulce de lo normal, sin mantenerse en la zona de confort donde solo actuaban como dos amigos que se molestaban entre ellos. Obligándola a recordar todo el tiempo porque lo queria tanto.

Claramente eso solo eran imaginaciones de ella.

\- Supongo que sí, nos seguiríamos viendo a diario_ asintió el castaño al llegar al primer piso deteniéndose frente a ella que aún estaba en el último escalón_ pero ya no sería lo mismo_ estiró un dedo jugando brevemente con una de las coletas rubias_ me gusta tenerte cerca…además, ningún despertador va a ser tan lindo como tú.

Marco se volteó caminando hacia la cocina donde podía ver a Rafael y Angie desayunando. Estaba nervioso, comenzando a ponerse rojo esperando que ella no lo hubiera notado.

En el fondo ser un chico "dulce" no era su estilo, pero tampoco era tan difícil dejar salir su lado cursi a ratos para revolucionar de buena manera a Star y ese lado parecía crecer cuando la tenía cerca. Pero era vergonzoso…jodidamente vergonzoso.

Jamás podría decir alguna de esas frases largas y apestosamente románticas de las películas o las novelas de amor...sin morir en el intento. Cuando no estaba enamorado las consideraba vomitivas y estúpidas detestando que las mujeres quisieran a un tipo tan ridículo para actuar así y decir gilipolleses.

Ahora sospechaba que en realidad hacían falta huevos para mirar a la cara a la mujer que querías, desnudar tu corazón y decirle sinceramente que era la luz de tu existencia, que no sabías que habrías hecho de no conocerla y que tu corazón se disparaba con solo ver sus lindos ojos mirándote fijamente.

Ya le gustaría saber como lo hacían esos protagonistas supuestos tipos malos que podían soltar frases épicas que hacían suspirar salas de cine enteras sin parecer a punto de desmayarse o terriblemente incómodos.

Por eso prefería demostrar lo que sentía por medio del contacto físico…un beso le ahorraría muchas palabras.

De todos modos, al escuchar el suspiro frustrado de la niña y un "estúpido Marco" entre dientes que seguro ella creyó nadie captaría el chico se dio por satisfecho.

Star no lo iba a superar…no la iba a dejar.

* * *

 _ **En el autobús escolar…**_

Janna tenía la nariz metida en un juego de celular sentada en la última fila del autobús con su mochila depositada junto a ella para que nadie ocupara el asiento contiguo, al lado de la mochila de la peli negra estaban los bolsos de Alfonzo y Ferguson que se encargaban se reservar sitio para Marco y la princesa de Mewni.

En los dos asientos de en frente iban los amigos del moreno conversando y lanzándose bromas entre si mientras se reían de algo que habían visto en internet. Janna solo se limitaba a ignorarlos…no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara le era difícil bajar la guardia estando con ellos y le extrañaba que para Jackie hubiera sido tan sencillo habiendo visto como se comportaron con anterioridad.

Tenía la mala sospecha que para su amiga algunos cambios superficiales de actitud y unas cuantas sonrisas eran suficiente para que cambiara de parecer.

Al menos a Star no podía culparla ella llegó a Echo Creek apenas ese mismo año y Marco se había comenzado a calmar prácticamente desde su aparición y por consiguiente sus dos patiños.

Podrían estar ahora aparentemente en buenos términos frente al resto de la escuela, pero sus amigas eran solo Jackie y Star; los otros unos sujetos molestos que tarde o temprano meterían la pata.

Especialmente Marco…iba a meter la pata tarde o temprano, no sabía cómo, pero pocas cosas buenas podían venir de alguien que era la copia barata de los protagonistas agresivos y violentos, pero "sexys" de algunas películas y libros para adolescentes.

El transporte escolar se detuvo y una chica de cabello platino tomado en una coleta alta, jeans de mezclilla de corte acampanado y una polera larga de color violeta sin mangas acompañada de un tapado de algodón gris subió las escaleras ignorando con mala cara a cualquier chico que se atreviera a mirar su figura o se decepcionara al ver su poco reveladora vestimenta.

Jackie gruñó por lo bajo enrojeciendo por la rabia hasta llegar junto al asiento que ocupaba Janna, arrojó violentamente su cartera sobre él antes de sentarse.

\- Buenos días chicos

\- Buenos días Jackie_ respondió Janna con una sonrisa amable_ solo ignora a esos imbéciles, que se revuelquen en sus propias hormonas insatisfechas.

\- Wow usted es cruel señorita_ bromeó Ferguson desde el asiento delantero_ ¿quieres condenar a la frustración sexual a todos esos pobres hombres?

\- Pues por mí bien pueden quedarse frustrados hasta los treinta si el no estarlo implica pensar guarradas de una chica que no tiene ningún interés en ello_ contesto ácidamente_ ¿nunca has pensado en que para algunas mujeres no es precisamente halagador saber que el tipo de atrás del está mirando el culo?

Ferguson no pudo evitar pensar que de todos modos no era su culo sino el de Jackie, pero calló oportunamente al ver la mirada furiosa y la cara todavía roja por la rabia de la bailarina. Optó por decir otra cosa en su lugar:

\- No les prestes atención Jack_ le tendió una botella de agua a la aludida_ solo bromeaba con Janna, aquí ambos sabemos que eres más que unas lindas piernas ¿No Alfonzo?

\- Claro_ asintió él captando por el rabillo del ojo la mirada aún escéptica de Janna_ no es como si Ferguson se pasara la vida mirando las piernas de Jackie ¿sabes? es solo una forma de hablar.

\- Siendo ustedes no me consta_ gruñó la morena frunciendo el ceño.

\- Oh vamos Janna, Ferguson solo trataba de ayudar_ Jackie le dio unas palmaditas amistosas a su amiga buscando calmarla_ sabemos que no crees que es la mejor manera, pero está siendo amable.

\- Si, eso estoy siendo amable eres demasiado mala con nosotros Janna Banana_ el pelirrojo hizo un puchero dolido_ incluso fuiste muy fría con Alfonzo cuando alabó tu peinado.

\- Le di las gracias_ Janna rodó los ojos llevándose la mano inconscientemente hacia la pequeña trenza que llevaba al costado de su cabello_ y perdónenme por seguir desconfiando de ustedes, pero no pueden culparme después de pasarme dos años viendo como miran los senos y el trasero de las animadoras…y de cualquier otra niña que pase frente a ustedes y sabemos que eso no es nada comparado a otras cosas que han hecho.

Ambos niños se quedaron en silencio, a la vez que Jackie solo suspiraba pensando que su amiga exageraba. Pero el hecho es que Jackie debido a sus largas ausencias escolares a causa de la academia de baile no conocía muchos de los rumores e información que Janna poseía.

Alfonzo casi nunca comentaba nada sobre la agria actitud de Janna porque le parecía bastante amable de su parte el no contarle toda la información a Jackie o Star.

Exigirle más amabilidad era mucho pedir.

El grupo regresó a la normalidad lo cual cuando no estaban en presencia de Star o Marco consistía en cada dúo hablando por su lado, sin embargo, Janna no estaba prestando atención.

Su mente retrocedió en el tiempo un año atrás cuando se había encontrado con el celular perdido de Ferguson en clases descubriendo sin querer un grupo de WhatsApp donde el trío liderado por Marco conversaba con grupos de chicos mayores compartiendo fotografías tomadas de forma inadvertida de la ropa interior bajo la falda o acercamientos de los senos, el escote o el trasero de las chicas de catorce años hacia arriba calificándolas por notas y repartiendo la información entre ellos.

Ella fue quien denunció al grupo y posteriormente el director se encargó de expulsar a los administradores exponiendo lo que hacían a la comunidad escolar y a los padres, por otro lado, aquellos que resultaron en su mayor parte observadores se les permitió seguir en la escuela con una fuerte advertencia. Debido a que durante la revisión del material del grupo Marco y sus amigos eran los menores y quienes menos material habían compartido siendo también él más liviano fueron unos de los que se les permitió seguir en la escuela bajo amenaza ya que se tomo en consideración la presión e influencia de los superiores de casi dieciocho años a unos niños de catorce que trataban de imitarlos haciendo idioteces para ganar fama y respeto entre sus compañeros…de una mala manera.

Janna fue la única de entre las estudiantes que supo quienes eran los chicos involucrados en el grupo ya que para aquellos que permanecieron en la escuela se consideró más sano no exponer sus identidades por las agresiones que se vieron de parte de las chicas hacia los principales proveedores del grupo llegando a penosas peleas físicas en los cursos superiores.

Las mujeres golpeaban fuerte cuando querían.

Janna sabía que Marco y compañía en su mayoría eran solo niños estúpidos que trataron de ser cool, que querían tener fama de populares y varias novias por culpa de que la mayoría de los adolescentes tenían el cerebro tan frito que consideraban alabables cosas que solo eran idiotas o despreciables.

Siendo la nueva generación de chicos populares idiotas y "rebeldes" que todos pensaban algún día reemplazarían al grupo actual de los mayores de último curso era esperable que no fueran un pan de persona precisamente. Sus características algo prometedoras como no molestar y golpear a los tímidos ni hacerle bullying a nadie bien podían haber desaparecido con el tiempo si Star con su magia y aparentemente aterradora madre no hubiera aparecido para cambiar las prioridades de Marco y hacerse un camino hacia su corazón.

Al menos desde el punto de vista de Janna domesticado el jefe domados quedaban también los subalternos.

Les daba un voto de confianza suficiente al no abrir la boca de manera general sobre el asunto incluso antes de su cambio de comportamiento. Tal vez no los quería, pero siempre supo que si hablaba generaría una ola de agresividad y desprecio de parte de las chicas difícil de contener…así la bondad de su corazón hizo que callara.

Eso y la velada amenaza de las autoridades escolares sobre cómo era mejor que no se generaran más problemas ahora que ya se castigó a los principales responsables y como Janna estaría demostrando una enorme falta de perdón al dejar en escarnio público a varios chicos que continuarían estudiando allí haciendo que algunos de los padres se pusieran especialmente problemáticos y retiraran donaciones a la escuela.

La chica no se engañaba: hasta una demanda por difamación podía llegarle a su madre por causa de algunos papis incapaces de aceptar que su hijo no era ningún angelito. No todos eran tan prontos como los Díaz para castigar a su hijo y no creerle ni una palabra de sus justificaciones. Aún recordaba los gritos de Rafael saliendo del estacionamiento de la escuela cuando fue a buscar a Marco luego de que lo citó el director y el chasquido de la bofetada que alcanzó a escuchar a través de la ventana del copiloto del auto de su mamá cuando estaban partiendo.

No sintió ninguna lástima…tampoco cuando al día siguiente en cuanto se acercó a tratar de ligar a Jackie (a la cual jamás lo habría dejado acercarse si hubiera sido él quien compartió un acercamiento de su pecho en ese grupo) vio un moretón en su cuello y otro en el antebrazo.

Se lo merecía.

A veces la vida era linda y justa…y linda y justa iba a seguir siendo cuando le pidiera a Star a la hora de almuerzo que la acompañara a preguntarle algunas cosas a Oskar sin sospechar que lo que realmente buscaba era que ambos compartieran más. El día anterior había descubierto que el chico la miraba con mucho interés mientras que la rubia parecía haber dejado de lado el flechazo que le tuvo a inicios de año.

Bueno…eso siempre podía regresar, era hora de que Star agregara a su lista de amistades masculinas a alguien más decente.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

El desayuno no había estado mal, todavía no estaban en una situación donde la familia Díaz hablara en conjunto de manera animada o completamente cómoda, pero al menos Rafael le preguntó a Marco si había dormido adecuadamente y Angie trató de hacer una conversación con ambos niños sobre una película que había oído en el trabajo era popular entre los adolescentes, en cuanto a Star ella por todos los medios trató de mantenerlos hablando comentando cosas sobre la clase de ciencia de la escuela tratando de que Angie y Rafael opinaran algo al respecto y que no se generara un silencio incómodo.

Marco tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no reír cuando ella trataba de hacer un gran relato de su clase de química del día anterior tratando de incluirlo a él y al matrimonio en la misma charla.

Él no podía menos que colaborar si su princesa estaba haciendo tanto esfuerzo por mejorar al ambiente familiar, claro que después de la charla sobre su tío muerto las cosas estaban algo más livianas.

Una vez terminada la comida el castaño tomó ambas mochilas despidiéndose rápidamente antes de salir para tomar el autobús seguido por Star sosteniendo la mochila para que ella se la colocara:

\- Gracias_ sonrió.

\- Realmente hiciste todo un esfuerzo ahí dentro ¿eh?

\- Solo trataba de generar alguna conversación entre ustedes_ la chica miró al suelo mientras hablaba_ espero no haberme pasado, pero…a pesar de ser familia no saben de que hablar cuando están juntos…es…

\- Te resulta incómodo

\- Iba a decir triste_ suspiró, regresando sus ojos azules hacia su compañero.

\- Pero estamos mejorando. En realidad, estos dos días han sido mucho mejores que todo el año pasado_ el castaño acarició suavemente el cabello de oro como señal de aprecio_ y es porque tu apareciste estirada.

\- En su mayoría solo hago que tus padres tengan miedo a perderte_ una sonrisa triste y resignada apareció en sus labios_ estar cerca de mí te pone en peligro.

\- No empieces con eso_ Marco rodó los ojos exasperado_ me gusta algo de emoción en mi vida. Si voy a tener cosas de las que presumir de viejo tengo que hacerlas mientras sea joven ¿no? y era perfectamente capaz de ponerme en peligro yo solito antes de conocerte por si no recuerdas mi apodo.

\- Pero no como los riesgos que has pasado ahora.

\- Una vez estando en el departamento de Alfonzo me senté sobre la baranda del balcón sin sujetarme solo para tomarme una foto. Salió genial, por cierto.

\- ¡Eso fue tan tonto Marco! ¡te podrías haber matado sin razón! _ Star le dio un golpecito en el brazo enojada.

\- Ahora puedo matarme por motivos mejores_ el castaño abrazó a la niña por el cuello acercándola a él, no era un abrazo delicado ni amoroso solo la clásica cercanía de Marco cuando la molestaba o hablaba con ella_ vamos remilgada admite que nuestra relación no habría sido lo mismo sin todas esas veces que estuvimos juntos en peligro. Creo que nos acercaron bastante.

En el fondo ambos querían decir más, Marco quería señalar que él también la ponía en peligro a ella, al ser un humano, al no poder ayudarla, al no poder cuidarla de mejor manera.

Star quería hacerle entender que estaba hablando en serio, que lamentaba las circunstancias bajo las cuales sus padres decidieron hablar con él, que todavía lamentaba lo de Toffe, que tanto como le gustaba que peleara a su lado y la apoyara se preguntaba si eso sería lo mejor para Marco y su familia. Que ahora que él significaba tanto para ella ya no le parecía tan fabuloso tenerlo metido en los mismos líos posiblemente mortales que su presencia parecía atraer a su vida.

Realmente…no había pensado bien las cosas cuando dejó que él se metiera en sus peleas de forma sostenida, que lo reconocieran como su compañero, nunca pensó en cuan anormal era eso para un humano, en cómo podría afectarle cuando las heridas eran más que un corte en la mejilla.

Ella había traído el riesgo a la vida de Marco…y el miedo de sus padres a perderlo.

\- ¿Star? _ el niño la estaba sacudiendo con cuidado al verla tan ensimismada_ vamos, no me digas que te ofendiste por lo que dije. Bien, mira es cierto que sin la magia ni nada de eso a lo mejor nuestra relación habría sido distinta, pero siendo tu al final nos hab…

\- ¿De que estás hablando? _ cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta de que no había estado escuchando a Marco el cual estaba balbuceando algo sobre ser amigos, aunque ella fuera humana o algo así_ no te estaba escuchando, perdón.

\- Mejor así_ gruñó entre dientes ocultando los ojos tras el flequillo al pensar en la estúpida charla que estaba dando donde ni siquiera él sabía que estaba diciendo tratando de explicarle como se habrían acercando aunque ella no fuera una princesa mágica_ en que pensabas de todos modos.

\- En que no me gusta ponerte en riesgo_ murmuró finalmente.

Marco tragó saliva mirando hacia el costado en lugar de la piel blanca que tenía tan cerca ahora que la estaba abrazando.

\- Bueno…yo pensaba en que no me gusta no poder ayudarte más cuando te tengas que enfrentar a….cosas…_ " _uh si, gran forma de terminar la frase…eres una mierda siendo romántico con la única chica que importa"__ se castigó mentalmente.

\- Ya me ayudas bastante con estar a mi lado_ lo habría besado en la mejilla como cuando estaban en la enfermería, pero tenía que alejarse de esa clase de gestos, en su lugar Star le dio una palmadita cariñosa en el cabello chocolate antes de escurrirse bajo su brazo para alejarse algunos centímetros orando para que el autobús llegara pronto.

De alguna manera…el ambiente entre ambos no era incomodo o desagradable, pero de todas maneras la ponía nerviosa.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo poco platónicas que habían sido hasta entonces muchas de sus interacciones con el chico hasta que tuvo que ponerse a pelear con sus propios sentimientos.

Cada una de las conversaciones a solas de esa mañana eran como una garantía de que hoy no sería el día donde dejaría de estar enamorada de él o podría comenzar a olvidarse de eso.

Estúpido Marco.

Mientras ella seguía tensa mirando hacia la esquina era ajena a los orbes castaños observándola con ternura. Ella era terriblemente obvia…probablemente estaba pidiendo que el transporte escolar doblara la esquina cuanto antes.

Sus cejas rubias aún estaban fruncidas señal de que no había dejado de pensar del todo en como estar con ella hacía peligrar su vida o en como detestaba estar enamorada de él…o ambas.

Tecleó rápidamente en su celular en el lapso en que el autobús amarillo estaba pronto a doblar la esquina.

Star hizo señas con la mano para indicar que estaban esperando, pero todavía el transporte estaba demasiado lejos como para que los distinguieran bien.

Marco guardó su celular y antes de que el bus se acercara beso rápidamente la mejilla expuesta hacia su lado justo sobre el corazón rosado.

Anonadada la princesa lo miró pestañeando sin saber que decir.

\- Lee lo que te escribí_ se limitó a decir el castaño apuntando hacia su comunicador apartándose de ella a una distancia segura mientras el transporte escolar por fin se detenía frente a ambos sin que nadie hubiera visto el beso.

Demasiado curiosa, sin saber el porque de lo que acababa de hacer Marco la oji celeste se apresuró a leer el mensaje recientemente enviado por su amigo, quien ya estaba subiendo por las escaleras del bus.

" _No me importa estar en peligro, no te cambiaría ni por trescientos años de vida perfectamente a salvo con excelente salud y mucho dinero._

 _Eres mi mejor amiga y me gusta tenerte cerca, te lo dije esta mañana no me hagas repetir las cosas ¿bien?_

 _Te quiero"_

Había un corazón negro al final del mensaje, tal vez no rosa ni rojo ni en los colores tradicionales que usaban las personas, pero de todos modos era un corazón…Marco le acababa de agregar un CORAZÓN a un mensaje y él nunca usaba corazones en los mensajes o al menos no de forma sincera...pero esta vez era diferente.

Sencillamente él estaba siendo cariñoso, a su torpe, linda y frustrante manera.

\- ¿Señorita va a subir? _ la llamó el conductor del transporte con semblante aburrido_ de verdad ustedes no pueden sacar la vista de esos aparatos ¿eh?

\- Oh si…claro, lo siento_ guardando el comunicador subió las escaleras cerrándose las puertas tras ella_ Buenos días.

\- Buenos días. ¿Se siente bien señorita? Su cara está…brillando_ el caballero entornó los ojos extrañado y curioso por la singular luz que emanaba de las mejillas de la chica.

\- ¡Oh no es nada! ¡es solo…_ Star se llevó las manos a las mejillas dirigiendo una mirada inconsciente al culpable que sentado al fondo junto a Jackie al notar que ella lo miraba palmeó el asiento a su lado indicándole que fuera_ que estoy…frustrada con algo_ terminó suspirando.

\- Pues espero que se arregle, si mi cara se pusiera así cada vez que me siento frustrado seria una lámpara día y noche_ rio alegremente el hombre poniendo el bus en marcha.

Caminando hacia los asientos del fondo donde estaban sus amigos Star solo podía pensar una y otra vez lo mismo que estaba pensando últimamente cada vez que Marco era tan…bueno _él._

" _Estúpido Marco…estúpidamente lindo Marco"_

Se sentó junto a él saludando al grupo y contando alguna excusa para su cara brillante mientras sin ser vista le pellizcaba el brazo al niño sentado a su lado.

La sonrisa del chico solo se hizo aún más grande.

" _Sí estirada…yo también te quiero"__ pensó _._

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Y aquí les traigo este lindo capítulo lleno de brillos, corazones en gomita, arcoíris y algunos salchiduendes psicodélicos?**_

 _ **El próximo será sobre el día de estos dos y veremos a quien le pide consejo Marco de forma indirecta sobre su situación aprenderemos un poco de HateStar y Oskar junto con la forma en que Jackie comenzará a actuar cerca de Marco ahora que le gusta él.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, nuestro dúo Starco aún tendrá otro intercambio de palabras a solas camino a casa…pobre Star sola con Marco acosador XD**_

 _ **Aunque adoro responder sus mensajes prefiero subir esto cuanto antes. Espero que hayan tenido unas felices Navidades y un lindo Año Nuevo!**_ _ **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta larga historia :3 mucho amor para todos ustedes.**_

 _ **Y como notas de autora: pues sí a Marco le dieron con la chancla y al menos en mi país al ser Janna menor de edad una demanda le llegaría a su mamá no a ella directamente por eso lo coloqué así.**_


	54. Chapter 54

**Bueno aquí tenemos el capítulo que termina este día "normal" de nuestra parejita por fin Marco encontrará algunos consejos, aunque después de todo tal vez las cosas sigan sin ser tan fáciles para él.**

 **Una princesa decidida a hacer lo correcto tampoco se lo va a poner sencillo precisamente.**

 **De paso suelo leer mucho manga así que por eso no me preocupo mucho por si los personajes parecen demasiado maduros para su edad a veces ya que prefiero el estilo de comportamiento en los mangas que en libros juveniles. Por otro lado, yo y muchas otras personas no nos sentimos particularmente identificados con las representaciones de inmadurez "normal adolescente" que hacen en series porque nunca fuimos así. Creo que tener chicos de catorce años algo más reflexivos con algunas cosas no le hace mal a nadie ni a la historia :D ya hay suficientes ejemplos en ficción de adolescentes clásicamente poco reflexivos y en extremo inmaduros.**

 **En este capítulo verán como hice a esta Jackie actuar en el amor…naturalmente sus características son totalmente contrarias a la serie.**

 **La serie "Star vs las Fuerzas del mal" pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Just Friends**

 _ **Marco…**_

Star lo estaba evitando. Era obvio.

No de una forma descarada y descortés sino de una manera sutil que no despertara sospechas y posiblemente estaba destinada a hacer que él no lo notara, pero que al mismo tiempo estableciera cierta distancia entre ambos.

Tenía que admitir que si el objetivo de Star era hacer que sus sentimientos de amor se enfriaran al mismo tiempo que conservaba su amistad no era un mal plan de acción: evitarlo, alejarse un poco, pasar menos tiempo juntos favoreciendo las relaciones de ambos con otras personas en cambio y esperar que el sentimiento se esfumara.

Tal vez habría funcionado si a él no le importara lo más mínimo y no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero lo había hecho.

El viaje en autobús había sido normal, luego de un rato de compartir con el resto del grupo las mejillas de la princesa habían regresado a la normalidad del mismo modo que su timidez-irritación hacia él desapareció.

Había tenido que disculparse con Jackie cuando en una curva acabó casi apoyado en ella sin querer aplastándola, la niña se había ruborizado un poco incómoda pero no pareció darle mayor importancia. Por otro lado Janna creyó oportuno soltarle algunas palabras de advertencia sobre intentar algo con su amiga aludiendo al año pasado.

Jackie hizo lo posible por calmar a Janna comentando que Marco no estaba planeando nada mientras el propio Marco se golpeaba la frente al notar el silencio incómodo (y sospechaba) algo celoso en que se había sumido Star. Silencio que se acabó cuando Alfonzo tratando de hablar con ella señaló que se parecía al Sol el día de hoy. La princesa había sonreído murmurando un agradecimiento y revelando que su mejor amigo le había dicho lo mismo.

En ese punto fue donde Ferguson hizo el chiste de que si se parecía al Sol seguro Star estaba planeando calentar a alguien aludiendo a como ella parecía tan nerviosa alrededor de Oskar a inicios del semestre.

Eso sonrojó a la rubia nuevamente y esta vez Marco fue quien acabó sintiéndose celoso mandándole un golpe en la nuca al pelirrojo por su comentario.

Sep…en su mayoría fue todo muy normal. La primera clase tampoco fue nada del otro mundo Ferg y Alfonzo se sentaron juntos al igual que Jackie y Janna, Star y él en su asiento de siempre intercambiando algunas palabras durante la clase y Marco no podía negar que aprovechó algunas situaciones para rozar la mano o el brazo de la chica de manera "no intencional" observando como ella no se apartó posiblemente porque estaba tan concentrada en la asignatura como buena niña que no se dio cuenta.

O tal vez sí que lo hizo y solo no quería apartarse.

Esa idea le gustaba especialmente.

Las cosas se pusieron raras en la hora del primer descanso, tan pronto como acabó la clase ella se levantó guardando sus cosas diciendo que necesitaba usar el baño. Las chicas como siempre se ofrecieron a acompañarla.

Bueno eso no era lo anormal, lo anormal es que Star no regresó en todo el descanso y por lo tanto sus amigas tampoco. Quienes hacían de puente en el grupo eran ellos dos y si las chicas no reaparecieron para hablar con ellos es que Star no había dicho nada sobre regresar por él.

Jackie había aparecido casi al final del descanso hablando sobre como sus amigas parecían estar muy metidas en Instagran mirando vestidos. Ella estuvo sentada un rato a su lado repasando algunos apuntes antes de la clase, contagiando a Alfonzo en el proceso que pensó que no estaría mal recordarse de que iba la materia de física.

Cuando finalmente llegó la profesora Star y Janna venían trotando detrás, contrario a lo esperado Jackie no tuvo que levantarse de su asiento, sino que Janna y la princesa de Mewni se sentaron juntas.

La oji azul se giró hacia él con una fingida sonrisa de disculpa, aunque Marco inmediatamente sospecho que había sido completamente adrede.

Encogiéndose de hombros con igualmente fingida indiferencia le dijo a Jackie que esperaba no le importara sentarse atrás por esa vez. La bailarina negó con la cabeza de forma algo exagerada volviendo a meter la nariz en sus apuntes y ocasionalmente exhibiendo un comportamiento un tanto torpe durante todo el bloque de clase dejando caer la goma un par de veces o sobresaltándose cuando en un trabajo en parejas él sin querer se acercó mucho para hablar en susurros sobre el ejercicio que ninguno lograba descifrar.

En general no estuvo tan mal; Jackie era agradable y fue bastante gracioso ver como ella y su princesa eran más similares de lo que parecía a simple vista: nerviosas, algo serias aunque en Star era por timidez y en Jackie por carácter, ninguna era demasiado buena con la cercanía física de los chicos al parecer aunque no recordaba ese detalle en Jackie el año pasado (tal vez solo era demasiado idiota para notarlo) Y ambas hacían su trabajo escolar con diligencia, pero Jackie era más competitiva mientras Star siempre se enfocaba en no decepcionar a los maestros y aprender lo mejor que podía, Jackie se volvió inesperadamente animada cuando la profesora anuncio que los primeros en terminar los ejercicios tendrían algunos puntos para el examen de final de mes.

Justin y Brittney ganaron esos puntos y la platino pareció genuinamente frustrada Marco trató de consolarla dándole algunas palmaditas amables en la espalda que la oji verde agradeció con una sonrisa dulce.

No fue particularmente malo el cambio de asiento a pesar de todo, especialmente porque tanto como su princesa quería evitar enfocarse en él no lo estaba logrando al observar las miradas preocupadas y plagadas de celos contenidos que no podía evitar dirigir hacia ellos sin que Janna se diera cuenta.

Nada como tener a la chica que te gusta celosa después de todo. Ante eso había creído que ella traería su real trasero de regreso a su asiento original en el bloque siguiente, pero estaba equivocado.

En el recreo de diez minutos tuvieron el tiempo justo para ir al baño y cambiarse de sala yendo previamente a los casilleros para sacar los cuadernos de matemáticas.

Nuevamente Star lo sorprendió cuando se sentó junto a Alfonzo diciendo algo sobre ayudarlo en esa clase donde estaba teniendo dificultades, el peli negro le dio las gracias acariciándole el cabello, un gesto demasiado cariñoso para gusto del latino.

Aunque creyó que eso lo haría compartir otra clase junto a Jackie se topó con que esta acababa de tomar asiento junto a Ferguson tras Star y eso lo dejaba a él…junto a Janna.

Ambos se miraron con horror compartiendo el desagrado.

Ante su negativa mutua a sentarse de una vez el profesor preguntó si tenían algún problema, viendo que quejarse solo serviría para ser molestados con idioteces como "los que se pelean se aman" o ideas ridículas sobre un amor camuflado bajo la apariencia de desagrado por aquellos que se negaban a aceptar que entre ambos había un REAL rechazo y no solo uno que camuflaba la atracción decidieron sentarse sin chistar.

Pasando una clase incomoda uno al lado de otro, pero lo suficientemente civil…clase en la cual continuaba ahora donde lo único positivo era la carita sonriente que le había mandado la princesa al celular ante su situación y la foto de gatitos dándose la espalda que adjuntó en WhatsApp para ilustrarlo a él y a la pelinegra. Y...que estaba teniendo tiempo de sobra para pensar en medio de la aburrida cátedra del maestro y la indiferencia de su compañera de asiento.

No es como si le fuera a permitir a su mejor amiga rehuirlo mucho tiempo, pero le daría el espacio que quería si lo necesitaba para sentirse más tranquila especialmente después de lo que había hecho en la mañana.

No…sobre lo que tenía que reflexionar era acerca de a quien carajo le iba a pedir consejos románticos sobre su situación.

Star estaba naturalmente descartada por motivos obvios al igual que sus padres, su entrenador de box no era demasiado dado a dar consejos sentimentales que no fueran "no hagas enojar a una mujer que pueden morder".

¿Janna? Ni de coña. Lo odiaba, posiblemente solo aceptaría ayudarlo a emparejarse con la mujer más odiosa de todo el planeta Tierra asegurándose previamente de que no fuera capaz de ser reformada para que le hiciera la vida miserable durante el resto de sus días.

Realmente esto lo dejaba con una única opción para obtener una opinión femenina acerca del romance: Jackie Lynn Thomas. La única chica aparte de Star a quien consideraba una amiga y quien claramente tenía una buena disposición hacia él y para colmo compartía ciertos parecidos en estilo y gustos con la princesa.

Jackie era perfecta para poder ayudarlo.

Viendo que tendría que quedar de acuerdo con ella para reunirse a solas le mandó un mensaje sin que nadie se percatara pidiéndole quedar un rato durante la hora del almuerzo para preguntarle algo. La respuesta no tardó en llegar acompañada de la esperada pregunta sobre el motivo de su petición.

Marco tecleó la mentira que había pensado:

" _Un primo tiene un problema y no sé que decirle…necesito algo de ayuda y creo que tu podrías darme un buen consejo"_

Bueno en estricto rigor solo lo de su primo era mentira.

Segundos después la respuesta positiva llegó a su celular junto con una cara sonriente y una línea extra:

" _¿Debería inventarles alguna excusa a las chicas? No sería buena idea que piensen algo raro supongo"_

El latino no pudiendo menos que estar de acuerdo respondió con un simple dedo pulgar en alto enviando el mensaje y guardando el celular mientras el maestro paseaba la mirada por los asientos de todos los estudiantes.

Marco comenzó a garabatear algunos apuntes con gesto aburrido pensando en que ahora que hablaría con Jackie sobre el asunto no le vendría mal alguna opinión masculina, pero lo cierto es que ninguno de sus dos amigos según recordaba había estado en alguna situación similar a la de él; siendo amigo de la chica que les gustaba con unos cuantos problemas añadidos a ello.

Ferguson no era material para consejos; ambos se parecían demasiado en sus relaciones previas como para ayudarse en esta situación la única diferencia es que Ferguson no usaba a las chicas como forma de venganza personal en su mayoría, sino como manera de divertirse nada más y era un novio divertido mientras duraba quedando en buenos términos después…tampoco era infiel ni dejaba a alguien botada sin molestarse en romper…como hizo él algunas veces.

Pero no creía que pudiera ayudarlo en esta situación el más indicado era Alfonzo, el mismo al que antes había molestado por su forma de ser más atenta con las chicas que le gustaban apegándose emocionalmente a ellas.

No es que les declarara amor eterno ni nada de eso, pero había tenido apenas unas tres novias contando a Chantal y todas ellas realmente le gustaban, se llevaban bien y se podía decir que había un vinculo real ahí, tal vez no demasiado profundo ni poderoso, pero si lo suficiente para preocuparse el uno por el otro y pasarla bien juntos de formas que no fueran luciéndose mutuamente como trofeo, besándose o mirando alguna película para no tener que escuchar demasiado lo que decía la chica.

Estaba decidido: se reuniría con Alfonzo durante el descanso exponiéndole el problema amoroso del falso primo mientras Ferguson iba a comprarse algo de comer como siempre hacía a esa hora.

Satisfecho se balanceo hacia atrás en la silla recibiendo una mirada desaprobadora de Janna la cual ignoró olímpicamente.

Sin embargo, él nunca fue consciente de la rubia platino sonrojada e inquieta que estaba sentada junto a cierto pelirrojo mirando su celular una y otra vez tratando de encontrar algún significado oculto a su petición de reunirse.

* * *

Jackie trataba de calmar su corazón prestándole atención a la clase, pero era imposible: ideas sobre Marco pidiéndole salir se amontonaban en su cabeza asustándola y emocionándola a partes iguales.

Si…bueno él le gustaba y quería conocerlo más, desde ese punto de vista que pensara en ella y no en Star para pedirle un consejo la hacía sentir feliz, pero…

¿Por qué no a Star? ¿no se suponía que los dos tenían un vinculo super fraternal de mejores amigos?

La duda no podía dejar de asaltarla, estaba la opción de que la princesa mágica no fuera la más indicada para el problema del primo, a lo mejor el niño quería estudiar danza y por eso Marco acudía a ella…o…

Era una excusa y Marco realmente solo quería reunirse a solas con ella.

Y esta idea la inquietaba. ¿Por qué querría reunirse a solas con ella? ¿también le gustaba? ¿quería conocerla más?

¿Le iba a pedir que salieran? Eso sería demasiado apresurado, pero de todos modos la hacía sentir emocionada en una mezcla rara de sensaciones. Marco había estado interesado en ella desde el año anterior ¿no? recientemente parecía verla solo como amiga.

¿Pero y si no era así? ¿Y si solo había calmado su forma de actuar, pero aún se interesaba en ella? ¿sería por su físico o por su personalidad ahora que habían compartido un poco más?

Ambas, tal vez, era lo más lógico.

No. Tenía que calmarse y atenerse a los hechos, tan solo esperaría aconsejarlo sobre un problema.

No empezaría a pensar en que responder a una confesión antes de tiempo y siempre podía decirle que fueran amigos por unos pocos meses más en caso de que fuera una invitación a salir.

Aunque siempre podía decir que sí a una cita después de todo.

Eso le ahorraría tener que pensar como pedírselo ella y que no sonara demasiado interesada ni demasiado fría al mencionar la apuesta hecha con Star.

O siempre podría pedirle ayuda a la misma Star. La llamaría esa misma noche cuando ya sabría a ciencia cierta el motivo real de la citación del chico.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

Cualquiera que la observara en ese momento vería a la perfecta estudiante de intercambio escribiendo cuidadosamente la información de la pizarra prestando completa atención a la cátedra; poco sabrían que su mente estaba enfocada en un chico de cabello castaño sentado tras ella.

O más bien…tratando de no enfocarse en dicho muchacho castaño fracasando completamente en el intento.

Aunque la idea de tomar algo de distancia sentándose con otras personas y no estando tan "pegados" todo el día a cada momento como habían hecho casi sin darse cuenta hasta ahora le había parecido buena no había contado con un desagradable aditivo a dicha resolución: los celos.

Aparecían sin ser llamados de forma involuntaria con solo ver a Marco sentado al lado de Jackie llevándose demasiado bien con ella, con las cabezas juntas al hacer un ejercicio del cuaderno entre ambos, al verla a ella actuar más nerviosa de lo normal reaccionando a la apariencia del latino y su actitud más dulce y amigable que adquiriera desde hace un tiempo con ella al dejar de tratarla como un trofeo que ganar y más como una amiga.

Si…seguro Jackie había descubierto que Marco era no solo guapo sino también agradable y no sería raro que le empezara a gustar si es que no le había empezado a gustar ya y si a Marco le gustaba Jackie se convertirían en pareja y seguro eso era una mejor opción que Marco enamorándose de la propia Star y quedando con el corazón roto.

Pero no había podido evitar que el sentimiento desagradable surgiera dentro de ella al verlos tan cerca…

Era hipócrita querer alejarse de Marco y desear que siguieran siendo solo amigos para siempre y al mismo tiempo sentir rabia y ganas de alejar a metros de distancia a cualquier chica que se volviera cercana a él y esto era aún peor porque Jackie era su amiga. Una buena amiga que había estado allí para ella cuando se deprimió después del día de la Mewnipendencia que al inicio del semestre quiso juntar con su mejor amigo.

Y a pesar de todo esto había estado tan celosa hace rato que deseó apartarla lejos de _su_ Marco a golpe de magia.

" _Oh vamos, él ni siquiera es tu Marco, algún día va a ser el chico de alguien más"_

Estúpidos pensamientos que solo la hacían sentir peor.

Y Necios sentimientos que no podían dejar de estorbar y hacerla actuar como una perfecta hipócrita.

* * *

 _ **En el descanso…**_

La campana sonó y los alumnos se pusieron de pie, Janna abandonó su asiento con especial entusiasmo corriendo a juntarse con sus amigas.

Ferguson declaró que iría a conseguir algo en la cafetería preguntando si alguien planeaba ir también o quería que la trajera algo. Star y Jackie asintieron encaminándose con él seguidas de Janna quien murmuró que podría comprar una barrita de cereal después de todo.

Alfonzo y Marco se quedaron solos…perfecto:

\- ¡Hey Al! _ llamó el castaño con un leve tono mandón_ acompáñame a sacar un jugo de la máquina.

\- Y después la gente se pregunta porque te llamamos el Jefe_ contestó el pelinegro rodando los ojos pero caminando junto a él de todos modos.

\- Es porque soy genial, claro: el más guapo y lleno de carisma de los tres.

\- Podría discutir eso, pero dejaré que te lo creas.

Marco le propinó un golpe en la nuca a su amigo como respuesta a la vez que se reía entre dientes y caminaba hasta la máquina introduciendo algunas monedas:

\- En realidad…quiero preguntarte algo_ comenzó encontrándose repentinamente algo tímido.

\- ¿Uh? ¿sobre qué? _ Alfonzo alzó una ceja, pero su mirada seguía enfocada en las diferentes bebidas decidiendo que iba a comprar.

\- Sobre un problema que tiene un primo_ la mentira sonó convincente en boca del latino_ me está pidiendo consejo y no sé qué carajo decirle.

\- ¿Y crees que puedo ayudar?

\- Por algo te pregunto a ti ¿no? _ Marco sacó la soda de la máquina destapándola con cuidado para que el líquido no saltara.

\- Y…cuál es el problema_ Alfonzo seleccionó un té helado en los números de la máquina.

\- A él le gusta una chica…

\- No veo como aconsejarlo sobre eso podría ser un problema_ Alfonzo lo observó extrañado_ Te va bien llamando la atención de las chicas…solo dale algunas ideas.

\- Él ya tiene la atención de la chica_ Marco tomó un sorbo de su bebida buscando parecer ajeno y calmado al respecto_ ella es su amiga, creo que son muy cercanos.

\- Ahhh entiendo_ Alfonzo estalló en unas carcajadas divertidas_ tu primo está en la Zona de amigos y no sabes que decirle porque nunca has estado en ella ¿eh?

\- ¡Oye! ¡él no está tan hundido en la zona de amigos! _ gruñó Marco frunciendo el ceño_ no es como si ella lo hubiera rechazado, a ella le gusta él…o al menos eso entiendo yo por lo que me dijo.

\- ¿Entonces? No entiendo cual es el mentado problema de tu primo_ el pelinegro estaba bastante perdido_ le gusta la chica, a ella le gusta él, son amigos…que solo le diga y ya.

\- Si fuera tan sencillo no estaría hablando contigo_ bufó el castaño entornando los ojos_ ella no está segura de querer salir con él y el chico quiere saber como lograr que ella esté... bueno…segura de sí querer salir con él.

\- A ver si entendí. A tu primo le gusta su amiga, pero no está hundido en la zona de amigos porque a ella le gusta él de vuelta_ ante el asentimiento del moreno prosiguió_ pero ella no quiere dar el paso para ser su novia y él quiere demostrarle que las cosas pueden funcionar ¿eso?

\- Exacto

\- Dime la verdad_ el chico de rizos miró fijamente a Marco_ solo me estás preguntando a mí porque crees que el caso de tu primo es ridículo y no quieres pensar sobre ello o…crees que yo he estado en una situación similar.

\- Te lo estoy preguntando porque _realmente_ no sé qué decirle_ contestó el latino con sinceridad…o al menos todo lo sincero que podía ser dado el caso_ nunca me importó exactamente ninguna de mis novias, sabes que salía con muchas de las mismas chicas que solían molestarme solo para ver sus caras cuando me veían engañándolas con otra…y me metí con otras que no se merecían que fuera una mierda con ellas. A ti sí te importan tus novias, quiero decir…siempre vas a mirar a Chantal a sus prácticas y le das ánimos ¿no?. Creo que puedes ayudar.

Algo atónito por la inesperada seriedad de su amigo y la forma en que admitió haber actuado mal con algunas de sus ex novias Alfonzo tardó un rato en reaccionar.

Marco había cambiado…tal vez no a simple vista, pero se había vuelto más…¿suave? No, esa no era la palabra…más bien como...

Maduró, como si no tuviera que dejarle en claro en esa conversación que él era genial, como si hubiera dejado ir la mentalidad vengativa y cegada que tenía con el sexo opuesto.

Como si ya no necesitara verse insensible y duro en todo momento. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo cuando se conocieron el pelinegro sintió que esta si era una verdadera interacción de amigos en vez de solo él escuchando a Marco y siguiéndolo porque era el más mandón y fuerte de los tres.

Marco siempre se burlaba de él antes por ser suave con sus novias, por sentirse mal cuando terminaban, por ser más sentimental, aunque trataba de esconderlo y ahora ese mismo Marco le estaba pidiendo como ayudar a un primo…algo que nunca había hecho; preocuparse por un problema sentimental de alguien más.

No le iba a soltar toda esa reflexión, pero si Marco estaba siendo honesto él también podría serlo.

\- Mira…_el chico se rascó la nuca pensando_ aunque se supone no es bueno ser amigo de la chica que te gusta…creo que Chantal habría querido que fuera su amigo además de su novio.

\- ¿Habría? _ el moreno recalcó el verbo en pasado extrañado.

\- Ella me dejó_ la confesión acompañada de un suspiro sonó triste y decaída, Alfonzo esperó unos segundos alguna reacción de Marco, tal vez en el fondo esperando que se riera o le dijera que debió ser él quien votara a la chica primero, pero solo hubo silencio y una mirada seria.

\- Ayer…ella me llamó. Había estado distante, pero pensé que era solo…sus días o alguna cosa de chicas, que quería espacio_ miró al piso abatido_ pero resulta que ahora le gusta uno de los tipos del grupo de animadoras.

\- ¿Te engañó? _ Marco ya había hablado antes de darse cuenta.

\- No, no me engañó. No salía con los dos solo me dijo que le gustaba él y no tengo motivos para no creerle. Chantal no es mentirosa.

Marco iba a decir que él si solía mentir y por regla general los que le ponen los cuernos a la pareja mienten para quedar bien o no tan mal…pero él no conocía a Chantal muy bien después de todo. Le creería a Alfonzo sobre ella.

\- Y donde encaja lo de ser su amigo en eso_ dijo en su lugar.

\- En que ella…sentía que realmente no me interesaba en nada de lo que a ella le gustaba o hacía. O sea, nuestras citas estaban bien para mí, pero ella dijo algo sobre sentirse "vacía" y que todo era sobre "tocarnos" que yo no pasaba tiempo con ella realmente. No entiendo mucho a que se refiere con eso último, pero si tiene razón en que no compartíamos demasiados gustos o intereses y tampoco me interesaba en lo que ella hacía solo…nos divertíamos ¿entiendes? _ Marco asintió_ pero al parecer ella ya no se divertía tanto.

Alfonzo tomó de su té helado pensativo a la vez que Marco después de pasar tanto tiempo con Star entendía lo que había querido decir la chica. Posiblemente se sintió como si Alfonzo estuviera más interesado en su físico que en ella realmente como persona. Tal vez tuvo razón o a lo mejor sencillamente el chico no supo como expresar que si le importaba se veía demasiado triste como para haber estado encaprichado solo con su cara bonita.

\- Entonces. Creo que solo deberías decirle a tu primo que si a ella le gusta que sean amigos que no cambie como la trata…solo…que trate de interesarse en las cosas que le gustan a ella, pasar tiempo juntos antes de que algún tipo en plan amigable se la quite solo porque se supone "la entiende mejor" o son "más compatibles" o la mierda que sea.

Definitivamente Alfonzo estaba enojado…

\- Es un buen consejo…le va a servir_ Marco le dio un golpe amigable en el hombro a su amigo dándole una sonrisa agradecida por haber sido honesto y darse el tiempo de escucharlo.

Ya sabía que ser amigo de Star era una ventaja y pasar tiempo juntos también, pero nunca había puesto especial esfuerzo por entender lo que le gustaba más allá de elegir juntos una película los Jueves. Solo asumía que tenían gustos e intereses diferentes.

Tal vez podría empezar preguntándole más cosas de Mewni…sobre los libros que estudiaba o sus antepasadas cualquier cosa que nunca hubiera hecho y que ella sintiera que tomaba en cuenta lo que le importaba.

Sep…sonaba como algo que el novio ideal de la princesa haría.

\- Me alegra que mi dolor le sirva a alguien_ Alfonzo se había animado un poco tratando de emplear algo de humor para sacar el ambiente serio_ de todos modos ¿no pensaste preguntarle a Star? Ella es una chica…seguro podría decirte algo.

Oh no…tenía que pensar una excusa y rápido…

\- Sería raro_ el latino rodó los ojos dando la impresión que creer que la idea del peli negro era realmente tonta_ ¿que se supone que le diga? "Ey Star si yo te gustara ¿que tendría que hacer para salir contigo?" porque eso no suena NADA EXTRAÑO claro…porque los mejores amigos siempre se preguntan cosas así entre ellos.

Tal vez se estaba pasando con el sarcasmo poniendo demasiado esfuerzo en resaltar lo supuestamente ridículo de la idea, pero no quería que Alfonzo sospechara o le dijera nada a la princesa.

Para su suerte el adolescente se tomó todo exactamente como él quería:

\- Seh tienes razón…es raro_ asintió riendo_ la pobre Star podría acabar pensando que estás enamorado de ella. Y viviendo juntos…hombre sería incómodo.

El pelinegro estalló en carcajadas provocando cierta molestia en el castaño por la reacción:

\- No creo que sea tan gracioso…

\- ¡Vamos Marco! cualquier situación medio rara entre tu y Star es jodidamente graciosa pegan tan poco que todos saben solo pueden ser amigos porque su relación se parece más a un par de hermanos que otra cosa.

\- ¿Hermanos? _ okay estaba empezando a enojarse en serio ¿por qué alguien creería que él y la princesa parecían hermanos?

\- ¿No la ves así? _ Alfonzo estaba extrañado_ ella es un poco como una hermana menor…adorable, inocente, es delgada así que no se ve muy desarrollada_ hizo un gesto con las manos entorno al pecho_ y como no es de la Tierra tienes que cuidarla y enseñarle cómo comportarse ¿no?

\- En realidad, no_ el moreno luchó para no parecer demasiado molesto_ Star se puede cuidar sola y sabe bastante sobre la Tierra tampoco es como si me tomara tan en serio al inicio enseñarle algo…tampoco la veo como una hermana menor en lo absoluto.

\- Pero de todos modos si no es hermana menor, una hermana o prima…si no fuera así_ nuevamente el pelinegro se cubrió la boca para retener la risa_ significa que la ves de forma no fraternal y podrías acabar _enamorado_ de ella viejo o sea no me mal entiendas…Star es linda peeero es el tipo de linda que no te hace querer besarla exactamente…como ese lindo de muñecas de porcelana que miras pero no te interesa ni te provoca nada…y…¿Marco?

La mirada fría que le estaba enviando el niño no era la expresión divertida o tal vez levemente irritada que se esperaba…era como si el moreno estuviera a punto de molerlo a golpes y hacerle una cara nueva.

\- ¿Sabes que me cae bien Star? No quería ofenderla.

Cuando el agarre de Marco sobre su hombro se volvió doloroso supo que el moreno se tomaba bastante mal los chistes en base a su mejor amiga.

\- Sé que te cae bien_ la sonrisa de Marco era bastante macabra_ pero ya que me aconsejaste también te voy a dar un consejo_ se acercó al chico levemente con un falso aire casual_ parte de ser amigo de una chica significa que no comentas sobre ella de se forma con otro tipo…ni siquiera si ese tipo también la conoce. Si no te atrae, bien_ se encogió de hombros_ pero a nadie le interesa el porque especialmente si esos motivos son solo sobre tetas. Y para que lo sepas ella es mas madura que cualquiera de las tipas que habrás conocido en tu vida.

\- Bien…lo siento, me pasé_ el pelinegro formó una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de aligerar el ambiente_ vamos Marco estás siendo demasiado grave, tal vez solo...no la conozco tanto...además no creo que ella se molestara.

\- No, no lo haría. Pero debería_ sacó la mano del hombro de su compañero más calmado, pero con el ceño fruncido todavía.

Alfonzo le dirigió una mirada extrañada negando suavemente con la cabeza.

\- Si no fuera porque te conozco pensaría que si que te enamoraste de ella

\- Habría hecho lo mismo por Jackie_ Cuando Alfonzo se tragó la mentira supo que no lo conocía tanto después de todo.

\- ¿Y no por Janna?

\- Seh…pero no con tantas ganas

Ambos sonrieron levemente pensando en cómo la pelinegra parecía siempre querer cortarles los genitales sin importar lo que hicieran. Nuevamente el ambiente era distendido, pero todavía había cierta tensión detrás.

Cuando llegaron de regreso al salón Ferguson y las chicas estaban charlando a la entrada. Star les sonrió como saludo haciendo sentir culpable a Alfonzo.

Marco no le prestó atención a la reacción de su compañero comenzando a pensar con quien se sentaría la chica en clase para huir de su compañía.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

No podía huir todo el día.

Sería extraño. Ella solo quería tomar algo de distancia de su mejor amigo no que pareciera que le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo.

Y realmente, aunque no quería admitirlo en el fondo no deseaba que Jackie volviera a estar demasiado junto a él…al menos no durante ese mismo día.

Se deslizó en el asiento que siempre ocupaba con Marco en la parte trasera de la sala. Al verlo conversando con los chicos pensó que tal vez sencillamente ahora era él quien buscaría sentarse en otro sitio.

Sin embargo, cuando él la vio en su lugar de siempre tan solo sonrió:

\- Finalmente decidiste dejar de abandonarme_ comentó con aire casual colocándose a su lado y echándose en el respaldo de la silla.

\- No te estaba abandonando…solo que no pensé que te molestaría si me sentaba con otras personas_ rayos…había estado tan ocupada poniendo algo de distancia que nunca pensó que eso podría molestarle realmente a Marco. Ella solo no pensaba que le importara demasiado no tenerla al lado durante las clases_ te veías muy feliz con Jackie.

\- ¿Celosa princesa? _él estaba siendo un poco engreído.

\- No veo porque debería estarlo_ ladeó la cabeza con fingida inocencia que esperaba su amigo tomara como real_ me encanta que mis dos amigos se lleven tan bien entre ellos.

\- Seh bueno, realmente no me importa si quieres sentarte con otras personas de vez en cuando siempre que después te regreses aquí_ apuntó con el dedo hacia el suelo para resaltar su punto_ no me molesta tener como compañero de asiento a otra persona algunas veces, pero te sigo prefiriendo a ti.

\- ¿Por….porque así puedes copiar mis apuntes?_ estaba tratando de dar una respuesta desenfadada pero en realidad le estaba costando. Ël estaba siendo un poco posesivo no de un modo espeluznante sino… _lindo,_ además…

Seguía prefiriéndola a ella como compañera de asiento en lugar de la bailarina. ¿Tenía permitido alegrarse de ello verdad? que no fueran a ser pareja no quería decir que no podía apreciar cuando él demostraba estar feliz con tenerla cerca.

\- Sabes que no es por eso_ Marco le dirigió una ultima sonrisa divertida al verla sorprendida seguramente preguntándose si él había leído su mente.

Ella solo respondió con una sonrisa débil sacando su cuaderno y una caja de lápices de tinta de colores que él tomó inspeccionando los tonos y usándolos para trazar algunas líneas en su cuaderno acostumbrado a no tener que pedir permiso para usar los lápices de Star.

Mirando su linda cara tan distraída y relajada la princesa quiso darle un golpe. Sí…seguro a él le gustaba tenerla a su lado porque eran amigos, estaba acostumbrado y Marco en verdad la quería como su mejor amiga.

Pero tenía que recordarse que era solo eso antes de que comenzara a derretirse cada vez que él le dijera algo así.

Por un segundo la parte egoísta que llevaba dentro deseó tener un poder similar sobre él…que Marco estuviera sufriendo lo mismo que ella. Al menos así no lo sentiría tan injusto.

* * *

 _ **Almuerzo…**_

No hubo necesidad de que el moreno se preocupara sobre qué haría para quedarse a solas con Jackie. Nada más sonar la campana Ferguson y Alfonzo fueron a conseguir comida y él solo tuvo que mentir diciendo que se demoraría un rato usando el baño.

No era tan delicado como Star sobre que la gente pensara que se tomaba su tiempo haciendo un depósito del número dos.

Por otro lado, Janna arrastró a la princesa de la mano mencionando algo sobre comprar algo rápido para comer en la Biblioteca y otro asunto sobre una tarea que él no pensaba comenzar a hacer sino hasta el fin de semana.

Observó a la platino con una sonrisa, ella se acercó hasta él una vez que la sala estuvo vacía:

\- Les dije a las chicas que necesitaba hacer una llamada a una amiga de la academia de baile_ sus manos sostenían la cartera con cierto nerviosismo, pero el chico no se dio cuenta de ello.

\- No quieres saber que le dije a esos dos.

A diferencia de lo que habría pasado con Star, la bailarina no adivinó que les había dicho exactamente mirándolo sin entender, antes de solo responder:

\- Oh…bueno, supongo que no debería preguntar entonces.

El moreno tomó su mochila colgándosela al hombro saliendo de la sala.

\- ¿Vamos bajo las gradas del gimnasio? Las porristas están almorzando y estará vacío nadie nos verá hablar ni pensará cosas raras.

\- ¿Te molesta mucho que piensen algo? _ la oji verde se regañó a si misma al ver que había sonado un poco dolida o molesta, inmediatamente trató de arreglarlo_ ¡No es que a mi no me moleste! Bueno…tampoco me molesta tanto solo que no pienso que sería tan malo si pasa, no es como si quisiera que pasara, no quiero sonar como si pensara que la idea es asquerosa o algo así. Solo que sería raro y..

Marco solo se echó a reír:

\- ¡Alguien es igual de mala expresándose que yo! ¿eh?

Su risa era contagiosa y Jackie realmente pensó que se veía aún más lindo cuando se reía comenzando a reír también.

\- Oye, entiendo lo que querías decir_ Marco le dio una palmadita amigable en la cabeza_ vamos bajo las gradas porque precisamente sería raro y no quiero que hablen sobre ti teniendo en cuenta que soy yo quien te está pidiendo ayuda.

\- Oh…_ ella no supo que más decir, eso sonaba verdaderamente considerado.

Marco no solo era guapo y tenía linda risa sino que sonaba considerado y dulce…¿era esto lo que había visto Star desde el inicio? Tal vez por eso insistió tanto para que ella aceptara salir con él.

Pero el Marco del año anterior no era como este chico amable que se detuvo a comprar algo de comer en un pequeño negocio al interior de la escuela y le compro un jugo a ella cuando vio que le faltaba dinero y que ahora le estaba abriendo la puerta del gimnasio para que entrara.

¿Sería tal vez la influencia de Star la que había cambiado a Marco de esa manera?

Ese pensamiento la hacía sentir molesta…no le gustaba que Star hubiera influido tanto en el chico…sí eran mejores amigos, pero de todos modos prefería la idea de que el castaño siempre había sido así y la princesa lo había ayudado a dejarlo traslucir más en vez de esa actuación "cool" que le gustaba usar antes.

Cuando ya se habían sentado bajo las gradas decidió que habían estado demasiado tiempo en silencio.

\- Entonces…¿tienes problemas a menudo para expresarte?

\- No siempre…pero al igual que tu hace un rato puedo joderla seriamente_ mascó su sándwich sin ver la mirada mortificada de su compañera.

\- Oh…no pensé que te ofendí o…en verdad lo sien…

\- Era una broma…_ el moreno hizo una mueca al ver que otra vez ella no captó que no hablaba en serio.

\- Ah…

Tomó un sorbo de su jugo molesta consigo misma por estar tan tensa, de alguna manera no haber captado el humor del chico hizo que sintiera como si entre ellos no hubiera nada de química romántica.

La mezcla entre molestia y nerviosismo no fue nada buena para evitar la torpeza, la botella se resbaló de sus manos derramando el líquido y mojando sin querer la pierna de Marco.

\- ¡LO SIENTO! _ exclamó alarmada_ solo eh…usaré la servilleta…no espera es muy pequeña, iré por papel higiénico…o algo.

En pocos segundos su mente estaba frenética solo podía pensar que definitivamente él la descartaría como novia por torpe y poco divertida, nunca se casarían ni tendrían niños de cabello castaño, piel tostada y sus ojos verdes.

Seguramente Marco hablaría con sus amigos de lo ridícula que era y entonces ningún chico querría salir con ella y se acabaría casando con algún pervertido que la amara solo por sus senos.

Una mano enroscándose en su muñeca detuvo su ataque de pánico:

\- Oye estoy bien, es solo algo de jugo Jack_ señaló su pantalón indicando que una pequeña área era la única mojada estando la mayor cantidad de jugo en el piso del gimnasio_ cálmate, pareciera que te estás muriendo.

La niña se sentó al lado de él lejos de la posa de jugo con cara avergonzada.

\- Si…a veces soy un poco exagerada_ le dio una sonrisa nerviosa de disculpa.

Marco había dicho que parecía que se estaba muriendo, seguro habría preferido una reacción mas divertida, o menos exagerada.

Tal vez él estaba pensando que ella era fastidiosa.

Cielos, nunca había sido en exceso aficionada a los chicos y el romance ¡pero era tan complicado! No solía tener mala auto estima, pero mientras había estado relativamente bien cuando él le mando ese mensaje de texto ahora se sentía tan torpe.

Quería mostrarle solo lo mejor de ella a Marco, como una chica cool y madura que él definitivamente querría como novia, misteriosa incluso, algo que lo mantuviera interesado.

En lugar de eso era torpe, rara y le había tirado jugo encima.

Si realmente era posible que el chico guapo se enamorara a primera, segunda o tercera vista de la chica torpe sin tener que interactuar mucho antes de eso este era el momento para demostrar que las películas juveniles decían la verdad y no eran solo fantasía.

Si el milagro iba a pasar que pasara ahora porque no veía a Marco invitándola a una cita luego de esto.

Uh…también estaba en silencio…tenían que hablar de algo. Normalmente cuando estaban en grupo parecía mas fácil conversar entre los dos.

\- Entonces… ¿me vas a decir que pasa con tu primo?

Puso una sonrisa tirante tratando de aparentar estar TOTALMENTE bien y nada nerviosa aunque su cabello se veía tan suave y su lunar bajo el ojo derecho era tan condenadamente perfecto.

Había notado esos detalles el año anterior, pero gracias al cielo que era un patán o se habría empezado a babear hace mucho.

Tragando el trozo de sándwich que tenía en la boca el moreno comenzó a hablar mientras la niña a su lado lo escuchaba atentamente.

O al menos él pensaba que ella lo escuchaba atentamente, porque una parte del cerebro de Jackie solo se estaba fijando en lo bonita que era su nariz viéndola de perfil.

* * *

 _ **Oskar…**_

Estaba dando golpecitos con el lápiz sobre una de las mesas escondida por las estanterías mirando la entrada esperando ver a aparecer a Janna y a su amiga de larga cabellera rubia.

Estaba un tanto avergonzado.

No pensó que su interés por Star fuera tan obvio especialmente porque era tristemente tardío. Ella solía ponerse extremadamente nerviosa a su alrededor cuando llegó a Echo Creek a inicios del semestre, se sonrojaba bastante y aunque no llegaba a extremos de no poder hablar bien con él si tartamudeaba bastante por esa época las pocas veces que hablaron.

Lamentablemente en ese tiempo, aunque a él le agradaba ella todavía la veía en parte como una curiosidad... ¿una princesa mágica de otra dimensión? Era bastante difícil verla solo como una chica más.

No le interesaba de forma romántica y la idea de que ella si se sintiera así por él tan pronto lo descolocaba un poco, aunque no podía negar que compartir intereses de lectura con una chica linda era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Pero a medida que observó lo amable, dedicada y cariñosa que era con todos, como siempre se ofrecía a ayudar a algún alumno con problemas para estudiar y hacerle de tutora, como nunca buscaba destacar demasiado y respondía de una forma tan humilde cuando alguien le comentaba lo lista e inteligente que era…ella le comenzó a atraer.

Podría decir gustar, pero…no habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos ni se conocían lo suficiente, tal vez era demasiado racional pero sabía que no era nada más que atracción. Notoria atracción al parecer porque Janna se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la miraba. Pero no podía molestarse por eso después de todo le ofreció en bandeja la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo conociendo a la rubia al pedirle que les hiciera de tutor a ambas con un trabajo de química.

Así que allí estaba ahora esperando a que ambas niñas aparecieran.

Pero no estaba solo:

\- Algo me dice que la señorita tabla de planchar con mucho pelo y su amiga la androfóbica te plantaron.

\- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no llames así a Star_ rodó los ojos cansado_ y Janna no le tiene fobia a los hombres es bastante genial conmigo.

\- No es demasiado difícil ser genial contigo_ respondió la niña frente a él con una sonrisa suave_ por eso no cuentas.

\- Pero aún así no deberías llamarlas con esos apodos Michelle. Especialmente aún no entiendo porque te desagrada tanto Star.

En el asiento en frente de él estaba una chica de cabello y ojos castaños cortado hasta los hombros con un flequillo recto que le llegaba hasta el borde de sus lentes cuadrados rojos.

Como siempre su atuendo era informal: unos jeans con agujeros, zapatillas de género color negro y azul combinando con la polera manga corta del mismo color completando la apariencia con una pulsera de lana amarrada en la muñeca.

Michelle Harrison para él alias Hatestar13 para la mayoría debido a su disgusto extremadamente vocal con la estudiante de intercambio. Su vecina y amiga desde que tenía uso de razón.

Eran más cercanos que simples amigos sin duda alguna algo así como… ¿hermanos? No podía saberlo él era hijo único.

Pero si sabía que su amistad de tanto tiempo y el saber que debajo de esa apariencia había alguien increíblemente fuerte que no tenía la mejor situación familiar lo hacía soportar con menos dureza que la debida sus continuos insultos a la princesa y su boca grande con las amigas de ésta.

\- Te lo he dicho muchas veces_ resopló ella enojada_ anda por ahí con cara de "uh soy tan insegura y dulce" cuando está forrada en dinero, es la favorita de los maestros y de alguna manera domesticó a la banda de malas copias de Steven de "A cuatro metros bajo el suelo"_ hizo un gesto dramático con las manos al decir el nombre de la famosa película romántica juvenil el cual señalaba como se sentía el espectador al descubrir que el protagonista acaba con otra chica y no con la principal_ y no olvidemos que se dedicó a parecer terriblemente interesada en ti para después solo ignorarte…y…¿Qué más? No tiene personalidad propia es jodidamente complaciente.

\- Es una princesa es natural que tenga dinero_ suspiró Oskar_ Marco te he dicho que es su primo ellos mismos me lo mencionaron hace mucho, es normal que él escuche a su familia y por ende sus amigos se comportan mejor si el cabecilla lo hace ¿no? Lo tercero no te lo discuto.

Ambos se rieron un momento al pensar en la justa comparación, Michelle realmente odiaba esa película así que no era un alago exactamente para el trío de niños ya no tan rebeldes.

Para ella era como un pequeño triunfo que su siempre correcto amigo aceptara una de sus ofensas.

\- Pero_ puso un dedo frente a la cara de ella adoptando un gesto serio_ ella no hizo nada malo, tal vez se interesó en mi y le deje de gustar esas cosas pasan. Y lo otro se llama ser servicial Michelle no tiene nada de malo. Su forma de ser es así no deberías asumir que no tiene personalidad propia Y TAMPOCO MOLESTARLA_ terminó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Hablas como si me pasara la vida haciéndole bullying. Solo le he dicho algunas cosas y siempre sale su "no caballero" sin armadura a defenderla_ bufó ella rodando los ojos_ no me vas a decir que obviamente no disfruta de actuar como damisela en apuros, es una mierda Oskar si fuera tan genuina como dices diría algo ella solita. Además, falta a la escuela cuando se le viene en gana por "cosas de su casa" es un abuso. Todo porque es de otra dimensión.

\- Te recuerdo que Star trató de llevarse bien contigo.

\- ¿Hablas de la fiesta de Brittney en el autobús? Si…bueno fui mala con ella ¡pero segundos después por su culpa la fiesta se arruinó completamente y casi morimos! No me vas a decir que te parece ilógico que casi morir sea tomado como algo bueno en una fiesta_ se cruzó se brazos furiosa colocando ambos pies sobre la mesa sin que la bibliotecaria la viera.

\- Ella controló la situación_ trató de defender a la rubia de los dardos verbales de su amiga.

\- Pero podría no haberlo hecho te recuerdo que hago deporte con ella en clase y no es demasiado atlética. Solo no apesta completamente porque es extraterrestre_ los dientes blancos de HateStar13 aparecieron en una sonrisa satisfecha_ solo dime que quieres que ella me agrade porque quieres salir con ella Oskar. Deja de darme razones lógicas y solo dime que es porque ella te gusta.

\- Bien_ suspiró el niño derrotado_ trátala bien porque me gusta y quiero salir con ella y conste no estoy de acuerdo con ninguna de tus opiniones.

\- Ok_ la castaña se levantó de un salto tomando su mochila y caminando hacia el chico para darle un beso en la mejilla_ lo haré si ella te trata bien a ti y SOLO si te veo feliz, pero mejor dile que deje de ser tan llorona parece deprimirse por cualquier pequeña cosita. Y ella aún no me agrada conste eso_ se enderezó arreglándose el flequillo_ debo irme con las chicas me están esperando para lo del club de arte.

Señaló con la cabeza hacia su grupo de amigas que la esperaban en otra mesa, él sonrió asintiendo derrotado:

\- Eres demasiado terca.

\- Porque sé que al final vas a pasarla mal, DUDO que Marco sea su primo Oskar.

Tras dejar la frase en el ambiente ella se dio media vuelta caminando hacia su grupo de amigas. Él realmente esperaba que, si Star descubría la relación que tenia con Michelle no fuera del tipo celoso si llegaban a salir, la morena era difícil pero no era mala persona una vez que la conocías y era muy cariñosa con aquellos en quienes confiaba.

Aunque no fueran familia no se sentiría bien dejarla de lado y alejarla solo porque consiguiera una novia.

Star y Janna entraron a la Biblioteca en ese momento saludándolo con la mano al verlo. La rubia chocó con un alumno menor sin querer disculpándose en el acto de forma avergonzada.

Ella era tan dulce…seguro que si llegaban a salir con el tiempo Michelle vería que estaba equivocada y dejaría de asumir que la rubia era una mentirosa sobre su relación familiar con Marco solo porque a ella no le agradaba ninguno de los dos.

* * *

 _ **En el gimnasio…**_

Luego de terminar de exponerle la historia "de su primo" Marco se encontraba esperando la respuesta de la rubia en tanto que se terminaba su comida. Así callada y pensativa ella daba la misma apariencia seria y madura de siempre. Era un poco sorprendente descubrir que en el fondo era un poco torpe y sobre reaccionaba fácilmente.

Jackie por su lado no pensaba que el problema del primo fuera tan complicado, era el típico caso donde uno de los componentes de la pareja estaba demasiado asustado de arruinar la relación que tenían y por eso no deseaba pasar a la siguiente etapa.

No es que alguna vez hubiera estado en esa situación…pero sin duda en el lugar de la chica ella no dudaría en intentar antes de perder la oportunidad con la persona que le gustaba y que alguien más se lo llevara. No podía ser tan difícil en el fondo.

Pero su amigo estaba esperando una respuesta y ella haría lo mejor posible para dar un buen consejo teniendo en cuenta que había confiado especialmente en ella:

\- Bueno, por lo que entiendo el problema es que la niña tiene demasiado miedo a que las cosas salgan mal aún cuando no parece haber realmente ningún problema allí.

El moreno guardó silencio ante ese comentario. Sí, seguramente si Star fuera una chica humana normal entonces seguro todo sería mucho más sencillo omitiendo el hecho de que ella era princesa de Mewni todo el asunto no parecía mas que un problema de inseguridad.

\- Creo…que lo mejor que puede hacer tu primo es no presionarla_ sonrió suavemente hacia el niño_ estar allí para ella y ser lindo, demostrarle que está interesado, pero sin que parezca que quiere apurar las cosas. Creo que los miedos tiene que sacárselos ella sola, al fin y al cabo, entender que nada tiene que cambiar demasiado porque ahora sean una pareja. Lo único que él puede hacer es no apresurarla ni ser muy agresivo.

\- Eso pensé_ suspiró el latino al recordar como hace pocos días en Mewni había tomado una actitud completamente diferente, más agresiva y coqueta, y como incluso pensaba ser más contundente una vez regresaran a la Tierra.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que eso posiblemente no habría funcionado en lo absoluto provocando que ella se sintiera cada vez más incómoda a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y tu que fue lo que le dijiste a tu primo? _ preguntó Jackie curiosa_ pareces un poco deprimido. Quiero decir no como MUY deprimido solo…¿apagado?_ ahí estaban los nervios otra vez.

\- Le dije algo parecido_ respondió él rápidamente_ que fuera amable básicamente, la cuide y aprenda a cerrar la boca cuando le conviene_ terminó con una mueca.

\- Parece buen consejo_ asintió la rubia poniendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja_ de todos modos… ¿por qué me preguntaste a mi y no a Star?

\- Sería raro_ repetir la mentira que uso con Alfonzo era lo mejor_ somos mejores amigos y ese chico esta enamorado de su mejor amiga así que…implicaciones ¿entiendes?

\- Ohhh claro, seguro_ Jackie entendía de inmediato lo incomodo que podría ser para ambos mejores amigos hablar de otros mejores amigos que estaban enamorados entre sí.

Pero en el fondo estaba algo decepcionada, le habría gustado que Marco la hubiera elegido a ella por sobre Star debido a otro motivo, pero no podía regodearse mucho en esos pensamientos le estaba empezando a parecer que corría el riesgo de ser el tipo de chica celosa sin motivo.

Star era guapa y amable, pero nada del tipo de Marco y él no se parecía en nada a Oskar…además ¿ahora mismo no estaban Janna y Star pasando tiempo con el músico super inteligente? Tenía que dejar esos celos.

\- ¿Oye estás bien? _ Marco estaba de pie frente a ella con las bolsas de la comida en una mano observándola extrañado_ te ves enojada.

\- ¡Oh no es nada! no estoy molesta_ negó con la cabeza con demasiado entusiasmo.

\- ¿Segura? Estabas con el ceño fruncido y apretaste demasiado la botella.

Necesitaba una excusa y rápido.

\- Solo pensaba en que es muy lindo como te preocupas tanto por tu primo como para preguntarle a otras personas, quiero decir en mi familia a veces no es así, pero tampoco quiero decir que mi familia apeste solo que es lindo es decir… ¡PREOCUPARTE POR TU PRIMO ES LINDO!

El moreno alzó una ceja, si no fuera porque sabía que a Jackie no le gustaba para nada de forma romántica y siempre le daba calabazas el año anterior pensaría que ella estaba nerviosa por estar cerca de él. Pero eso era imposible Star no dejaba de joderla hace unos meses con que salieran juntos y ella siempre se negó.

Pero…se sentía un poco culpable ahora. Estaba pidiendo consejos de forma camuflada para si mismo y resulta que ahora gracias a eso la bailarina parecía pensar que era el estereotipo de chico latino amante de la familia.

Tal vez habría sido mejor para su consciencia si solo ella pensara que era chismoso por andar ventilando los problemas de un primo o un inútil que debía buscar ayuda en otros para aconsejar a alguien, cualquier cosa que no lo hiciera ver como si tuviera una cualidad de la que carecía por completo. ¿Amor familiar?

Nope…ese no era uno de sus rasgos sin lugar a dudas. A él en su mayoría le valía un carajo la familia no hacían más que joderse entre si y criticarlo en las reuniones familiares la mayoría del tiempo.

Pero no es como si pudiera desmentir a Jackie:

\- Seh bueno…_ " _piensa Diaz di algo amable y cliché sobre amor familiar" __ ayudar a la familia es importante_ _"supongo que sirve"._

Su compañera le sonrió, nunca pensó que él fuera del tipo vergonzoso. En cuanto ella mencionó su amor por la familia se había quedado en silencio. Sin duda estaba avergonzado.

Un chico duro por fuera, pero que se preocupaba profundamente por aquellos de su misma sangre en el interior. Era algo muy dulce, no podía decir que no le parecía atractivo ese rasgo de "no me importan las personas, pero amo a mi familia".

Caminaron en silencio acercándose hacia la sala, ella propuso separarse antes de que los vieran juntos, pero Marco mencionó que realmente no hacía falta después de todo podían decir que se encontraron en el camino.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo solo por curiosidad? _ no le gustaba caminar callada junto a él, quería que estuvieran cómodos, que hablaran.

\- Dispara_ él estaba mirando su celular sonriendo al ver un mensaje de la princesa preguntándole donde estaba porque la maestra pronto llegaría a la sala.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu primo? ¿tienes alguna foto de él con la chica? _ la oji verde se acercó hacia el niño un poco más esperando ver la pantalla de su celular por si él le enseñaba una foto.

\- Él se llama…_ dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza_ Rodrigo y no le gusta sacarse fotos porque es demasiado peludo para su edad.

Bueno eso funcionaba para él, era una buena excusa.

\- Oh, entiendo eso a un tío tampoco le gustaba sacarse fotografías de joven por eso. Debe ser difícil para él.

\- Mhm…claro_ cuando llegaron a la sala fue un alivio: en primer lugar porque la maestra aún no había llegado en segundo lugar porque allí estaban sus amigos y ya podía escapar antes de que Jackie le preguntara demasiado sobre "Rodrigo"_ me voy con los chicos Jacks, gracias por toda tu ayuda, eres genial.

" _Aunque algo hiperactiva y torpe" __ pensó para sí mismo.

Ella solo lo observó marchar con una sonrisa tonta que trató de ocultar cuando se acercó hacia sus amigas.

Realmente Marco era mucho más dulce y sensible de lo que alguna vez se imaginó.

Entre tanto el moreno saludó a sus amigos con una sonrisa:

\- Ey

\- Hola ¿así que estabas con Jackie? _Alfonzo levantó una ceja divertido_ pensé que no estabas realmente interesado en ella.

\- Me interesa como amiga y solo nos encontramos por casualidad cuando salí del baño.

\- ¿Estuviste allí todo este tiempo? _ Ferguson soltó una risa burlona.

\- No lo parece, tienes bolsas de comida_ señaló Alfonzo.

\- Comí mientras cagaba para ahorrar tiempo_ Marco hizo una bolita con las bolsas arrojándolas a un basurero cercano_ tenía hambre y necesitaba soltar toda la saga de Star Wars así que hice ambas cosas a la vez.

\- Suena bien_ asintió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros_ lo he hecho una o dos veces.

\- ¿Esto en serio? Ustedes comen y cagan a la vez y al que patean es a mí_ gruñó el pelinegro por lo bajo.

La voz de Ferguson se hizo oír rápidamente:

\- Espera ¿Chantal te pateo?

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

Star y Janna estaban enfrascadas en una conversación cuando la bailarina llegó a unirse a ellas.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo su reunión con Oskar?

\- Bastante bien_ sonrió la pelinegra_ él es muy amable y realmente sabe mucho sobre química.

\- Creo que sabe mucho sobre varias cosas_ Star estaba revisando uno de los ejemplos de ejercicios que le había ayudado a hacer el músico_ participa en varias competencias académicas si no me equivoco.

\- No te equivocas_ asintió Janna satisfecha ante el comentario positivo de Star sobre el niño_ y es muy maduro para su edad, siempre está preocupado por su mamá.

\- ¿No se comentaba que ella tenía algunos problemas emocionales? _ susurró Jackie esperando que nadie la escuchara.

\- Sí, pero Oskar nunca se queja es realmente admirable_ corroboró Janna con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Sí, lo es _ Star sintió una oleada de simpatía hacia el niño quien siempre parecía tan calmado y enérgico.

Janna no podía estar más feliz Star y Oskar se llevaban muy bien y sus interacciones eran muy amistosas aunque en la biblioteca la princesa no parecía atraída por él, pero el chico estaba notoriamente feliz de estar cerca de ella y seguro que si se juntaban más veces se acercarían más. Además, la rubia al igual que ella había notado las muchas cualidades del oji verde.

Eran perfectos el uno para el otro y así podría alejar a Star de Díaz…aunque fueran amigos no le haría ningún bien estar tan apegada a él.

Pero necesitaba empujar un poco más las cosas:

\- Y… ¿no crees que él también es muy lindo? _ tanteó mirando fijamente a Star.

Ambas niñas rubias se miraron entre si, sendas enormes sonrisas picaronas apareciendo en sus rostros.

\- ¿Janna? _ comenzó Star soltando una risita.

\- ¿Te gusta Oskar? _ terminó Jackie emocionada_ ¡es realmente raro verte hablando tan bien de un chico! _ aunque de alguna manera había pensado que sería bueno si Star saliera con Oskar no podía dejar de estar feliz por Janna si por fin se estaba interesando en alguien.

\- ¡Por eso querías que fuera contigo a la biblioteca! _ aplaudió Star feliz_ ¡te sentías tímida y querías camuflar tu interés en él!

\- ¡No! ¡interpretaron todo mal! ¡no es eso! _ la pelinegra negaba violentamente con la cabeza_ ¡que diga algunas cosas buenas de él no quiere decir que me guste!

\- ¡Pero tu casi nunca dices cosas buenas de un chico! _ insistió Jackie.

\- ¡Solo pensaba que él es perfecto para Star! _ se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de que sus verdaderas intenciones se habían escapado. ¿Por qué no sabría mentir?

\- ¿Para mí? _ la princesa suspiró_ no estoy interesada en salir con nadie en este momento Janna. Y en realidad, aunque me atraía Oskar no estaba interesada en ser su novia, nunca esperé nada más que ser su amiga.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? _ a Jackie le parecía realmente extraño, si te gustaba alguien lo normal es querer ser más que amigos ¿no?

Viendo que no podía decirles la verdad a sus amigas, Star tuvo que pensar en otra cosa que pareciera creíble.

Después de todo dos niñas criadas en la Tierra jamás iban a entender la responsabilidad que acarreaba ser una princesa y el peso que tendría que experimentar quien se casara con ella, saber que no sería solo "su mujer" la mayor parte del tiempo sino una reina que en Mewni la sociedad estrictamente matriarcal requería que su futuro marido supiera atenerse a esas reglas donde los hombres eran vistos como inferiores y que aunque tratara no iba a poder cambiar esa mentalidad de la noche a la mañana.

¿Cómo las haría entender que tendría que casarse con alguien elegido por sus padres porque sería lo mejor para todos? ¿Qué el amor era lo que menos importaba, que de hecho no habría querido saber lo que era estar realmente enamorada hasta conocer a su prometido porque así evitaría sufrir?

¿Qué estaba enamorada de forma unilateral de su mejor amigo? Y que era infinitamente bueno que él no la correspondiera porque eso solo lo haría sufrir. Porque ella no podría darle a ningún chico humano la felicidad que se merecía.

Finalmente optó por una respuesta sencilla:

\- Creo que aún soy demasiado joven para distraerme de mis estudios por citas, además de la escuela en la Tierra tengo que estudiar mi libro de hechizos y en este momento estoy demasiado enfocada en aprender tanto como pueda así que no podría pasar demasiado tiempo con un novio. Es más fácil solo tener amigos.

\- Bueno…no puedo discutir con esa lógica_ Janna asintió algo decepcionada_ pero no hace mal que conozcas mejor a los chicos decentes como Oskar ¿no? según has dicho vas a estar en la Tierra un buen tiempo más adelante podrías salir con alguien.

\- Janna tiene razón, no es bueno cerrarse del todo a la idea. Podrías encontrar al futuro Rey de Mewni aquí _Jackie le dio un codazo amigable.

\- Claro_ aunque la respuesta sonó normal interiormente esta conversación la estaba haciendo sentir triste.

La hacía recordar que su situación era demasiado diferente a la de sus amigas. Pero ellas nunca sabrían de eso posiblemente en cuanto tuviera un prometido en unos años tan solo les diría que había conocido a un chico en Mewni y eso sería todo.

Cuando la maestra llegó se sentó junto a Marco nuevamente, al menos él no le hablaría sobre romance.

Ese último pensamiento tampoco la hizo sentir demasiado feliz ¿porqué parecía no poder ponerse de acuerdo consigo misma?

* * *

El camino a casa fue mucho más calmado que el de la mañana, Marco parecía estar en su ser normal otra vez y no en plan "amigo cariñoso" así que no se sonrojó cada diez minutos y su corazón estuvo tranquilo en todo el camino.

Los señores Díaz aún no habían llegado a casa así que saludaron a la señora Bridgette quien estaba aspirando la sala de estar y fueron a la cocina a comer algo y hacer los deberes en conjunto.

Marco no pareció muy feliz ante la mención de Oskar y el trabajo de química, aunque Star no estaba segura si el disgusto era por ambos o más bien solo por el trabajo de química.

Habían terminado la tarea escolar y estaban viendo algunos videos graciosos en youtube cuando los padres de Marco aparecieron en la casa.

Compartieron un rato los cuatro de la misma manera un tanto forzada de la mañana antes de que Star anunciara que necesitaba ir a tomar una ducha y su amigo se retirara unos segundos después diciendo que iría a su habitación a relajarse un rato lo cual la princesa entendió que era "ir a descargar la última película de Spider Man" sobre la cual había estado hablando durante la tarde.

Una vez que cerró la puerta del baño y le puso seguro se sintió relajada por primera vez en todo el día; se tomaría su tiempo para ducharse, usar el gel de baño y lavarse el cabello apartando de su mente cualquier complicación.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara pensó en su bañera de Mewni tan grande y perfecta para tomar largos baños relajantes con pétalos de flores y sales de baño. Sabía que el baño matrimonial de los Díaz tenía una tina, pero no se sentía cómoda invadiendo el espacio de la pareja, aunque la misma Angie había dicho que no tenía problemas si quería usarla.

Se estaba soltando el cabello quitando las cintas blancas cuando su comunicador comenzó a sonar con una melodía de Love Sentence:

\- ¿Hola?

 _\- Ey Star, habla Jackie__ la bailarina parecía un poco inquieta al otro lado del teléfono_ _yo….um…¿es un mal momento?_

\- No, para nada, que ocurre_ la princesa tomó asiento en el inodoro usando la otra mano para verificar la temperatura del agua: aún estaba fría.

 _\- Yo…verás, hoy en el almuerzo me encontré con Marco cuando regresaba de hacer mi llamada y…él fue muy agradable._

\- Oh…me alegro de que se estén llevando bien_ estaba comenzando a intuir hacia donde se dirigía la conversación y su pecho se sentía cada vez más apretado.

 _\- Star…te vas a reír porque sé que muchas veces rechacé la idea pero…¡felicidades! Lograste lo que querías, creo que me gusta Marco…como…me gusta definitivamente._

Star tragó saliva notando la voz sobresaltada de Jackie, recordó lo feliz que parecía ella cuando se sentó junto a Marco y lo bien que se llevaron, lo guapa que era Jackie y su talento para el baile.

Los celos resurgieron con renovada fuerza y su mano apretó el comunicador hasta hacerse daño no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaron en un tono verde esmeralda.

¿Por qué era todo tan injusto? ¿Por qué Jackie podía reírse feliz al descubrir que le gustaba Marco y ella solo podía resignarse? ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser Jackie?

Marco había estado interesado en ella…seguro no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que él se enamorara de la bailarina y comenzaran a salir. ¿Por qué iba a tener que enfrentar ese dolor tan pronto?

Cuando las lágrimas de rabia y frustración comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas partiendo los corazones rosados a la mitad la voz de su amiga la obligó a responder:

 _\- ¿Star? ¿estás ahí?_

\- ¡Sí, sí, lo siento! Es solo que me sorprendí…eso es genial Jackie. Ambos harían una linda pareja. _ nunca supo cómo fue capaz de fingir una voz sincera y alegre diciendo esas palabras completamente carentes de corazón.

 _\- ¡Sabía que ibas a estar feliz! no le diré nada a Janna por ahora porque dudo que esté demasiado contenta. Pero necesito de tu ayuda…eres la mejor amiga de Marco y por eso eres quien mejor podría ayudarme a pasar más tiempo con él sin que se vea forzado._

\- Sí, puedo ayudar en eso_ el cabello estaba comenzando a adherirse a sus mejillas debido a las lágrimas_ encontraré la forma de dejarlos solos cuando estemos en grupo…o podríamos salir los tres un día y yo fingiría que tengo que irme.

Se mordió el labio inferior para que no se notara que estaba llorando a través del teléfono, decir esa última frase realmente dolió, imaginarse a sí misma excluyéndose voluntariamente para dejar a sus amigos solos en una cita donde podrían acabar besándose la hacía ponerse enferma.

 _\- ¿De verdad harías eso? ¡Star eres la mejor! __ chilló Jackie a través del teléfono_ _cualquiera desearía tener una amiga tan buena como tú, ¿sabes? es tonto, pero creo que al pensar en lo cercanos que son tu y Marco estaba algo celosa, pero en realidad es genial que la mejor amiga del chico que me gusta esté tan feliz de que nos juntemos. De todas formas, no descansaré todo en ti yo también haré mi esfuerzo, a lo mejor le menciono a Marco lo de la apuesta que hicimos ¿o eso sonaría un poco mal?_

\- Eso…_habría querido decirle que lo mencionara, si decía que lo invitaba a salir por una apuesta Marco pensaría que ella no estaba interesada en serio…pero se había prometido a si misma actuar como una verdadera amiga y una amiga no trataba de arruinar las citas de nadie ni daba malos consejos_ no sería bueno, sé sincera y demuéstrale que quieres conocerlo. Marco lo va a apreciar.

 _\- Si…había pensado que podría ser lo mejor no mencionarlo ¡oye y..._

\- Jackie, estaba a punto de tomar una ducha y no quiero gastar más agua de la necesaria no sería muy amable con los Díaz. Podemos hablar más sobre ello mañana_ necesitaba terminar esa conversación de una vez, no podía seguir fingiendo alegría.

 _\- Oh…claro, sí lo siento. Me emocioné mucho, nos vemos mañana Star ¡eres la mejor!_

Jackie cortó la llamada y la princesa arrojó el comunicador al otro extremo del baño furiosa consigo misma.

¿Qué era lo que quería? Tenia claro que no podría estar con Marco, que era algo bueno que él no le correspondiera, que lo más importante era su felicidad y había estado lista para que le doliera cuando él encontrara a alguien.

¿Pero que había pensado? ¿Qué iba a ser en un año más? ¿Qué tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para prepararse psicológicamente para ello? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta de sentir rabia y estar tan celosa porque una chica buena y amable como Jackie quería estar con Marco? ¿Acaso no era una excelente novia para él?

Se miró al espejo odiando su propio reflejo: la cara llorosa, el cabello adherido a sus mejillas y los ojos verdes delatando su estado interno y como su magia reaccionaba a ello, solo había visto ese brillo una vez hace tiempo el mismo día que terminó con Tom.

Pero en ese entonces apenas si era una leve coloración azul verdosa no el verde esmeralda brillante de ahora. El verde de un corazón roto que estaba sintiendo ira hacia una chica inocente que no había hecho nada más que fijarse en las cualidades de Marco.

Miró al espejo fijamente con dureza unos segundos repitiéndose mentalmente a sí misma que Marco no era nada de ella, tenía que superarlo, no podía reaccionar de esa forma en público, tenía que aprender a poner cara de felicidad sin importar si se estaba besando con Jackie frente a ella.

Imaginarse la escena…ella al lado con la misma sonrisa de una muñeca plástica mientras ambos chicos compartían un beso terminó por romperla provocando que llorara aún más fuerte mientras la habitación se llenaba del vapor del agua caliente.

Marco no supo que ese día Star se demoró tanto en la ducha porque estaba esperando que el agua lavara cualquier rastro de lágrimas de su rostro, porque tenía que hacer que su corazón dejara de doler tanto al pensar que ellos eran solo amigos y afrontar la realidad de una vez por todas que no podía estar segura de que alguna vez fuera a superar ese amor. Que tal vez solo tendría que resignarse a vivir con ello por años.

Del mismo modo ella no se enteró de que ese día Marco entró a su habitación para hablar con Glossaryck en busca de respuestas.

Porque él no pensaba resignarse a la idea de ser solo amigos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Uff, los capítulos donde la acción ocurre más en la cabeza de los personajes que en físico son más difíciles de hacer que aquellos donde solo pasan cosas. También si alguien noto el nombre del capítulo siempre quise ponerle así a alguno que fuera particularmente triste para Star al igual que lo fue en la serie, pero claro aquí no están en un concierto eso se viene más adelante.**

 **La situación de Star es un poco tragicómica…ella pensando en Jackie y Marco juntos y Marco pensando en como lograr hacer Starco canon, aunque Star no quiera o crea que no es posible jajajaj XD como me gusta la angustia.**

 **Estamos en la recta final hacia un capítulo que les va a gustar mucho jajajaja estoy emocionada por llegar allí. Espero que se note la diferencia entre el amor que tiene Star por Marco y este "amor" que le tiene Jackie.**

 **Ahora comentarios:**

 **lady excaret:** Gracias por tus amables palabras, me alegra que te esté gustando tanto mi historia. Espero que te siga gustando cada vez más!

 **daglas99** : Veo que te leíste casi todo el fic en poco tiempo! Realmente me encanta tener lectores tan entusiastas como tu y prepárate porque hay Starco para rato en este fic. Si te gusta el bad boy x princess tengo algunos fics en favoritos que tal vez quieras leer ;D

 **Mari200** **:** No te imaginas lo que me reí escribiendo esos sueños XD fue hermoso jajaja espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Andrew579** : Espero que estés vivo para disfrutar de este par sufriente y de una dosis de Jarco unilateral que nadie pidió hahahahaha soy telible XD

 **marati2011** : Y ya veremos si se mantiene callada cuando vea que Jackie esta demasiado dispuesta a ser la novia de Marco.

 **jbadillodavila** **:** Gracias y espero que estés teniendo un buen inicio de año.

 **Templario** : Bueno Marco es bien sabido que no siente lo mismo por Pony Head que ella por él XD y sin duda los padres de Marco están haciendo su esfuerzo, aunque el equilibrio es precario.

 **babiloniaolimpo** **:** Bueno esto está pensado como un fic romántico con importancia en la historia a la par con el romance así que ambas cosas son parte de la historia, sin embargo, es cierto que me gusta ahondar en las cabezas de los personajes.

 **ChopinThoughts** : Star pensó que Marco estaba dormido XD y aunque él es un "bad boy" en este fic quise optar por un enfoque diferente al que he leído en novelas o manga donde el chico malo se concentra en "atacar" a la chica así que Marco está tratando de ser más empático y amable por así decirlo quiero que sea un tipo rudo sin caer en el estereotipo "masho recio rompe ovarios" .

 **Daniel99** : El plan de Arthur y Shade fue en conjunto se podría decir, por otro lado, Marco está tratando de hacer lo mejor que puede a su manera aunque creo que quien está torturándose más a si misma mentalmente es sin duda Star.

 **JD171999** : Que bueno que te haya gustado el personaje de Ada, los OC uno siempre se pregunta si van a gustar y sin duda su relación se dará de alguna manera, pero no estará exenta de complicaciones.

 **Victor Black** : Bueno su relación va de a poco, Marco no desea apresurarse y la pobre Star sigue sufriendo XD pero todo eso tendrá su recompensa.

 **DARK MAGICAN** : Bueno me alegro que el beso Starco te haya gustado tanto, suelo tratar de que toda la espera y la angustia valgan la pena así que la situación de estos dos ahora también tendrá su recompensa.

 **Johana:** Pues sí ambos son adorables :3 me gusta repartir diabetes por el mundo que quieres que te diga.

 **allen Vth** : Y va a haber un segundo beso jajaja y que bueno que la carta te gustó me costo lo suyo pensar como escribiría Marco XD

 **elcansado69** : Que bueno que la espera valió la pena trabajo mucho en cada capítulo especialmente estos tan cargados de emociones.

 **Yuichiro** : Hacer que la gente vomite arco iris es toda una realización para mi ajajaja y sin duda Marco no es un santo si leíste el capítulo 53 se ve una de estas razones. Pero muchas gracias por tus palabras. Este capítulo no tiene mucho Starco en él pero procuré poner una pequeña interacción entre los dos :D

Por cierto, me encantan tus fics de ladybug!

 **Damas y caballeros eso ha sido todo y el próximo capítulo se tomará algo de tiempo (descuiden que no tendrán que esperar hasta Marzo XD) porque incluye muchas escenas distintas e interacciones entre personas, de todos modos realmente me gustaría llegar a cierto capítulo antes de regresar a la universidad en Marzo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas por seguir esta historia no puedo creer la cantidad de visitas y comentarios realmente me anima y me hace pensar que podría lograr publicar algo original algún día.**

 **Cariños!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Y poco a poco vamos avanzando a un capítulo que sé que a todos les va a encantar :3. Por ahora seguimos con las desventuras sentimentales de nuestra pobre Star y a nuestro niño rudo tratando de hacerse querer lo suficiente como para ser irresistible hahaha.**

 **Este capítulo retoma brevemente un punto de la trama dejado de lado hasta ahora que resurgirá de a poco y ¿recuerdan el regalo que Marco planeaba para Star pero que le iba a tomar tiempo y por ello se decidió a escribir una carta también? Si no lo recuerdan les doy otra pista: tiene que ver con un libro que Marco estaba revisando mientras estaban en Mewni.**

 **También ¿recuerdan el capítulo del diario de Janna? Y…a lo mejor les explota un poco la cabeza en este capítulo ¡prepárense para lo que pasa cuando Marco Díaz decide pensar! XD**

 **Star vs las fuerzas del mal pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney, esta historia y los personajes originales son de quien escribe.**

 **Preocupaciones**

 _ **En algún lugar de Mewni, bajo Tierra. No lo suficiente para llegar al Inframundo. Tres semanas después del incidente con Mina…**_

Ludo vigilaba con ojo atento a las numerosas ratas que deambulaban por los túneles construidos rápidamente no solo gracias a su trabajo, sino también a la nueva magia que poseía la que se estaba esforzando por aprender a dominar con la ayuda de la Conciencia de la varita ensayando y aprendiendo de su sabia voz día y noche. Durmiendo lo mínimo ante su ansiedad por avanzar el plan de la manera más rápida posible.

Conocía la importancia de empezar de a poco: doblegar a las ratas de Mewni, hacer sus sirvientas a las diferentes colonias para tener un primitivo ejército a su disposición, robar comida y así tener suficiente maíz no solo para alimentarlas a ellas y a los seguidores monstruosos que vendrían con el tiempo sino para poco a poco provocar una crisis en los Mewmanos.

El plan era bueno, como se esperaba de algo formado con la ayuda de una consciencia mágica milenaria y de él: el elegido, el real rey de Mewni. Una sonrisa orgullosa y podría decirse feliz se formaba en su rostro menudo por primera vez en mucho tiempo al pensar en ello: él era el elegido para portar la varita, él liberaría a los monstruos y acabaría con las reinas Butterfly para siempre donde su único recuerdo serían las alas amputadas que pensaba enmarcar y colgar en las paredes de su futuro palacio.

Pero para que eso ocurriera aún faltaba mucho.

Suspiró deteniéndose un momento sobre su montura arácnida tomándose unos breves segundos para recordarse que debía ir a ver al águila quien se encargaba de traer lo que cazaba para que sirviera de alimento; Una cadena mágica en su pata le impedía alejarse demasiado de él o de lo contrario moriría.

Las ratas seguían laborando a su alrededor y Ludo comenzó a repasar el plan para la caída de Mewni en su cabeza.

Primero era necesario comenzar estableciendo un grupo importante de ratas a su servicio, no podrían ser aún todas las colonias que había en Mewni, las cuales, aunque no muchas estaban en diferentes ubicaciones. Para empezar solo los grupos más próximos a su ubicación actual los que con la ayuda de su recién descubierta magia podía controlar sin mayores problemas. Después de todo eran criaturas temerosas y no demasiado inteligentes.

Además, estar trabajando duro día y noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada desde que encontró la varita estaba dando buenos frutos. Esto sumado a la posesión de tijeras dimensionales daba pie a la segunda parte de su plan:

Crear un complejo de túneles subterráneos donde albergar a su pequeño ejército de ratas ahora y a todos sus numerosos seguidores más adelante. Estos túneles debían abarcar todo Mewni y la forma más sencilla de hacerlo era con la ayuda de las tijeras dimensionales donde todo lo que tenia que hacer era mandar a las ratas a construir diferentes asentamientos a lo largo del reino Butterfly para iniciar y cuando consiguiera conquistar el resto de las colonias de ratas habría bases en los otros reinos también. Todos a los cuales se accedería con la ayuda de sus tijeras dimensionales. La consciencia de la varita ya le había indicado que era posible extender la duración de los portales de forma indefinida con ayuda de un hechizo que, aunque gastaba bastante energía en quien lo lanzaba resultaría enormemente beneficioso a largo plazo. En gran parte su vitalidad había disminuido mucho a causa de esto, pero valía la pena.

Actualmente ya había conseguido tener a tres colonias de roedores a su servicio los cuales no solo trabajaban en los túneles, sino que también se encargaban de robar maíz para su alimentación, el objetivo era llegar a tener una gran cantidad de grano almacenado que alimentaría a un ejército y además poco a poco dejaría en la escasez al reino. Pero aún no…

Era de vital importancia que hasta que estuviera todo listo la odiosa reina Butterfly no sospechara nada. Su primer ataque fue detectado con demasiada rapidez y para colmo la presencia de un escuadrón de soldados en las cercanías no había ayudado mucho a que el robo de maíz pasara desapercibido.

Por suerte todo quedó en un curioso evento de agresividad de parte de las ratas.

A raíz de esto la consciencia de la varita le dijo que tenían que robar con cuidado, que era más conveniente no atacar una plantación entera a menos que fuera muy pequeña era preferible hacerlo poco a poco colocando pequeños agujeros de acceso a los campos de maíz, robando sin que se notara demasiado, de tal manera que si los agujeritos eran descubiertos no les parecería a los habitantes del reino más que el vandalismo habitual de algunos monstruos hambrientos.

Porque los Mewmanos también robaban, pero como siempre preferían culpar cien por ciento a los monstruos usándolos como excusa.

Ludo apretó los puños al recordar cuando hace años dos de sus hermanos fueron a revisar por la noche la basura de algunas casas Mewmanas y fueron testigos de cómo un ladrón escapaba por la ventana de una de ellas al ser descubierto. Sus hermanos pensaron que deberían atraparlo, tal vez así los dueños de la casa les agradecerían su acción y podrían obtener algo de comida deliciosa de forma honesta sin recurrir al hurto o al mercado negro lleno de gente y monstruos indeseables y sin moral.

Cuando los dueños de la casa salieron el ladrón comenzó a dar voces diciendo que él solo trataba de detener a esos dos monstruos que estaban hurtando en su casa mostrando el saco como prueba del botín que supuestamente había recuperado.

Sus hermanos trataron de explicar la verdad…y por supuesto los Mewmanos le creyeron a uno de los suyos; el hombre fue liberado y ayudó a matar a golpes a uno de sus hermanos mientras el otro apenas logró zafarse y correr de regreso a casa para contarles lo ocurrido.

A nadie le importó si su hermano asesinado trató de hablar y tuvo un comportamiento pacifico conservando la esperanza de que lo escucharan, la gente creía lo que quería y esos despreciables seres seguirían creyendo que ese monstruo era quien les estaba robando, aunque estuviera tratando de ser racional y hablar con ellos hasta el final cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca lo escucharían y tendría que haber escapado.

Pero todo fue inútil. Murió

Una lágrima de frustración se escapó por su ojo derecho al pensar que siempre las mejores personas eran quienes pagaban la maldad de otros, los más pacíficos y justos acababan sufriendo por culpa de la crueldad ajena.

Realmente hace tiempo llegó a creer que la princesa podría tener una pequeña semilla de bondad en su interior, pero esa niñata vil lo había engañado…destruyó su castillo la última señal de gloria de la familia Avarius de tiempos pasados aunque prometió ayudarlo a recuperarlo en un inicio, destruyó la varita dejándolo solo con la mitad de lo que le correspondía…oh si... la consciencia lo había informado muy bien.

No se podía confiar en ningún Mewmano. Todos eran seres asquerosos que se pasaban la vida odiando y maltratando a los monstruos sin tener siquiera un motivo legítimo para ello más que las historias ridículas que les contaban a sus niños para adoctrinarlos desde pequeños.

Un susurro proveniente de la varita le advirtió que debía seguir vigilando a las ratas y pasar por los portales a los siguientes complejos de túneles. Aunque ansiaba con todo su ser lanzarse a conseguir más seguidores, ir por las últimas colonias de ratas y atacar de una buena vez a la princesa con la magia que había aprendido a manejar hasta ahora sabía que debía esperar. Tomarse las cosas con calma y a su debido tiempo. Evitar que la reina volviera a interferir o a darse cuenta de algo mientras él llevaba a cabo el plan y conseguía seguidores.

Nadie debía ver venir el golpe final.

Pensando en como se vería todo con los túneles terminados siendo ocupados por cientos de ratas y aliados monstruos con el alimento suficiente y listos para atacar mientras en la superficie solo estaban preocupados por algunos ladrones de maíz y celebrando la supuesta "desaparición" de monstruos que tan solo estarían escondidos bajo tierra siguió su camino hacia sus deberes diarios.

Visualizar el futuro lo ayudaba a no morir de ansiedad en el presente.

Oh…como ansiaba el momento cuando por fin pusiera las manos sobre el rey y la reina.

Y la débil y mal nacida de su hija.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

 _Entró sigilosamente en la habitación de la princesa deseando que se tomara el tiempo suficiente en la ducha para que él pudiera tener una conversación con Glossaryck en condiciones._

 _No tardó en visualizar el libro de hechizos sobre el escritorio colocado justo en el centro entre medio de numerosos cuadernos y otros textos._

 _Se acercó hacia él abriéndolo con cierta dificultad debido al peso. Sin saber como se supone debía llamar al geniecillo azul probó lo primero que se le ocurrió:_

 _\- Pss enan…Glossaryck_ se corrigió a tiempo. Si quería algo de él era mejor ser amable._

 _\- Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí_ el geniecillo surgió de las páginas del libro alzando una ceja con una clara expresión de disgusto_ a que debo el displacer de tu visita mocoso._

 _\- A que necesito hablar contigo y por desgracia eres el único que puedes responderme_ suspiró cruzándose de brazos._

 _\- ¿Es una pregunta muy necesaria? _ el hombrecito azul no parecía particularmente emocionado por la idea_ si quieres satisfacer tu curiosidad sobre magia siempre puedes preguntarle a Star._

 _\- No puedo preguntarle esto a Star. Tiene que ver con lo ocurrido con Mina_ miró fijamente al genio tratando de transmitir seriedad, dejando de lado su aire desafiante_ eres…mi única opción segura._

 _\- Correcto, estás despertando mi interés_ Glossaryck se sentó en el centro del libro abierto con las piernas cruzadas._

 _La mención del intento de asesinato de su alumna favorita era algo que sin duda despertaba su interés. ¿Qué querría preguntarle el niño?_

 _Marco tomó aire, cerciorándose por última vez de escuchar todavía el sonido de la ducha en el cuarto de baño señal de que Star aún estaba allí:_

 _\- ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda aprender magia? Ni siquiera tiene que ser lanzar hechizos como Star. Me basta con que pueda volverme físicamente más fuerte para empuñar un arma Mewmana._

 _\- No veo como tu deseo de jugar con la magia tiene que ver con la princesa_ contestó el hombrecillo volviendo a tener una expresión de disgusto._

 _Mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un insulto se obligó a recordarse que ya sabía que el mentor de su mejor amiga no tenía la mejor opinión de él y que tenía que mantener un perfil humilde si quería conseguir algo._

 _Iba a tener que ser honesto y respetuoso, aunque no recibiera lo mismo a cambio. Era la única manera. Tenía que intentar._

 _\- Quiero protegerla. Quiero poder ser útil para ella si se llega a encontrar en otra situación similar o tiene que enfrentarse a un enemigo más fuerte que un monstruo_ recordó lo impotente que se había sentido al verla en el suelo acorralada por Mina, sin poder ayudarla sabiendo que aunque estuviera allí no podría hacer nada_ actualmente…yo ya no puedo ayudarla._

 _La mirada cansada de Glossaryck cambió a una de mayor consideración al saber el motivo de su reciente interés en la magia. Sin embargo, en vez de responderle lo que deseaba solo se limitó a responder algo muy similar a lo que le dijera la reina Moon:_

 _\- Aunque tus intenciones son buenas no tienes de que preocuparte ya hiciste suficiente, salvaste a la princesa y le diste aviso a la reina sobre la traición de Mina. Eso es suficiente Marco._

 _\- ¡No lo es! _ miró hacia la puerta al ver que había levantado demasiado la voz volviendo a girarse hacia el genio del libro_ la reina me dijo lo mismo, como si tener una visión de Star a punto de ser…_no quería decir exactamente lo que había estado a punto de ocurrirle a su amiga_ herida bastara para que me sintiera útil. Eso no es suficiente ¿Qué va a pasar si vuelve a ocurrir algo similar? ¡No quiero estar al lado de ella si algo así vuelve a ocurrir y no poder hacer nada más que esconderme! Dudo que siquiera sirviera como un escudo decente._

 _El recuerdo de la chica interponiéndose entre él y una lanza hace unos meses parpadeó en su mente produciendo una ola de rabia aún mayor contra su impotencia actual. Sabía que parte de la razón por la que ella sobrevivió a semejante daño no fue solo por cualquier hierba con cualidades curativas que le aplicaran después sino porque era de Mewni. Era más resistente que un humano._

 _Posiblemente él en su lugar no habría resistido tanto._

 _Lamentablemente las cosas no siempre son como se desea que sean:_

 _\- Aunque no se supone que algo así vuelva a ocurrir_ comenzó el geniecillo con cierto pesar_ el plan es que la princesa aprenda a defenderse por sí misma ante situaciones semejantes. Si de verdad quieres ayudarla solo puedes cuidar tu estado físico para prestarle el mismo apoyo que le dabas cuando peleaban contra Ludo y aprovechar esa especie de conexión mágica que has desarrollado con ella avisándome a mí o a la reina cuando se requiera._

 _\- Pero lo que te pregunte…_

 _\- No puedes Marco_ Glossaryck parecía genuinamente apenado cuando respondió sabiendo que estaba destruyendo sus mayores esperanzas_ tu no puedes usar magia._

 _\- ¡Pero lo hice una vez con la varita de Star! ¡¿acaso no recuerdas el desastre que salió de eso?! _ por supuesto que él si podría usar magia, había causado una enorme destrucción en la ciudad al darle vida a los instrumentos de limpieza en la escuela ¿el enano ahora estaba senil?_

 _\- Porque la varita es un canalizador que ayuda al usuario a enfocar adecuadamente la magia que posee dentro de sí. Al ser constantemente utilizada por la princesa esta guarda algo de magia en ella. Pero se agota rápidamente. Tienes razón al pensar que eventualmente podrías aprovechar ese residuo, pero solo por muy poco tiempo y al no haber sido enseñado en las artes mágicas desde pequeño y no poseer tu propio potencial mágico podría ser hasta peligroso y ocurrirían cosas como las de aquella vez donde te recuerdo la princesa acabó en coma._

 _Marco recordó aquella vez; cuando por primera vez él se sintió culpable por lastimar a Star quien en ese entonces no le importaba como persona, sino solo como una responsabilidad donde la cuidaba por temor a que le ocurriera algo y fuera culpado y porque no podía evitar tenerle cierto respeto en el fondo a una chica con una varita mágica._

 _Fue la primera vez que prometió protegerla producto de la enorme culpa que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro._

 _\- Hubo otra ocasión donde alguien uso la varita mágica_ tenía que haber una forma en que él aprendiera algo de magia, no podía resignarse tan fácil aceptando un no por respuesta. Glossaryck no lo tenía en alta estima estaba seguro de que podría estar mintiendo en algún punto_ cuando Ludo nos atacó en el museo una chica utilizó brevemente la varita mágica para defenderse y no ocurrió ningún desastre._

 _\- Podemos agradecer el buen trabajo del Millhorse en controlar el flujo de magia o a la adecuada visualización de lo que quería lograr dicha señorita_ el genio azul frunció el ceño ante la nueva información_ pero, aunque nada saliera mal sigue siendo peligroso y la princesa lo sabe. Ella parece perder un poco de su personalidad responsable cuando te tiene cerca._

 _Ohh ahora si ese pitufo de mierda lo estaba haciendo enojar._

 _\- "¿Perder un poco de su personalidad responsable?" _ repitió intentando reprimir su ira_ sabes tan bien como yo que ella nunca ha perdido ni una gota de esa responsabilidad y devoción por "lo que se supone que debe hacer"._

 _\- Tal vez exageré con las palabras_ se retractó Glossaryck poniendo ambas manos en un gesto de calma_ pero aún así sigue siendo peligroso y ella no debió dejar que la varita…_

 _\- ¡OH VAMOS! ¡¿me estás diciendo que en medio de un infierno con Ludo metido y personas desconocidas en peligro Star tendría que haberse puesto a pensar sobre si dejar que una chica a punto de ser atacada usara la varita?! o no espera_ sonrió de forma irónica aparentando tener una idea brillante_ tal vez ella debió prever todo lo que iba a pasar para que la varita no fuera usada por alguien más o… ¡mejor aún! ¡esa niña debió mantener sus manos lejos de la varita y tratar de defenderse a golpes por sí misma, aunque tal vez no funcionara por la cantidad de monstruos! Sep…tiene sentido ¡como no lo pensé antes! _ Marco le envió una mirada oscura a Glossaryck_ en este segundo espero que solo estés actuando como un bastardo porque nos caemos mal y no tienes ganas de responderme realmente y no porque DE VERDAD piensas que es justo pedirle algo tan imposible a Star._

 _¡Por Dios! Star ya se pasaba la vida comprándose con su madre y los conceptos de "oponerse a la autoridad" y "rebeldía adolescente" no parecían siquiera contemplados en su vocabulario y no debido a un sentido de obediencia o responsabilidad saludable precisamente sino más bien porque gran parte de su auto estima se basaba en darle el gusto a sus padres, parecerse más a la reina y ser una buena princesa._

 _Lo último que necesitaba era a un miserable pitufo volador torturándola por dejar que OCASIONALEMENTE alguien indefenso ocupara su varita en una situación de emergencia o torturándola aún más por dejar que las cosas de salieran de control aquella vez en el museo._

 _Prefería que la mala leche que le estaba mostrando Glossaryck en el fondo solo fuera a nivel personal y estuviera buscando cualquier excusa para ser un culo con él antes que el hombre pensando de verdad exigirle hasta ese punto a la princesa._

 _El tutor mágico observó al chico iracundo y enfadado quien había dejado de mirarlo y parecía algo perdido en sus pensamientos. No lo iba a reconocer en voz alta pero tenía razón en que se estaba poniendo más difícil de lo necesario con él._

 _¿Acaso podrían culparlo? Tenía siglos de edad había enseñado a muchas princesas, todas ellas con diferentes amistades, diferentes dolores y problemas. Con algunas formo una relación más cercana que con otras y sentía la clase de cariño por Star que seguramente sentiría un Mewmano hacia una nieta._

 _Nadie quiere ver a su nieta con un chico con el mismo perfil irresponsable y estúpido que siempre acababa haciendo sufrir a la chica que había observado durante todos los años de su vida._

 _Sin importar si algunos cambiaban y otros no, NUNCA era un perfil confiable y para alguien con el poder de ver las diferentes posibilidades en el futuro muchas de las que incluían a Marco y Star en cualquier tipo de relación demasiado cercana no eran muy buenas. En gran parte porque la forma de ser de Marco y la liviandad con la que miraba algunas cosas fácilmente podrían arruinar todo y hacer sufrir a Star._

 _Pero…tenía que admitir que estaba colocándose al nivel de un Mewmano o humano cualquiera en este momento. La petición del chico fue sincera y realmente quería ayudar, dejando de lado sus defectos Marco quería a Star y había tenido la humildad de ir hacia él pidiendo respuestas._

 _Era hora de dejar de ser un viejo cascarrabias en frente del chico mal portado que quiere salir con su nieta y ser el tutor mágico de miles de años que se supone era:_

 _\- Mira_ el tono de voz más calmado y casi amable llamó la atención de Marco_ es cierto que no me agradas como amigo de la princesa_ "o cualquier otra cosa" añadió para sus adentros habiendo notado como el niño la miraba estas últimas semanas_ y en gran parte es debido a mi capacidad para ver las diferentes posibilidades, muchas de ellas no muy positivas si tienen que ver contigo…_

 _\- No me preocupa demasiado ese supuesto don tuyo_ se cruzó de brazos tranquilamente_ he leído suficiente manga para saber que todo ese lío de ver posibilidades no es nada seguro, solo ves un montón de opciones probables que cambian cada segundo ¿no? porque si no me equivoco dependen de lo que todos estén pensando y de demasiados eventos juntos_ el geniecillo alzó una ceja impresionado muy a su pesar_ un leve cambio puede hacer que una posibilidad cambie._

 _\- Y aprendiste todo eso…con ficción de la Tierra_ no parecía gustarle mucho la idea._

 _\- Sep…los humanos tenemos bastante imaginación ¿sabes? _ Marco también estaba considerando que tal vez muchas de esas ideas de ficción tenían que ver con personas teniendo contacto con magia u otras dimensiones, pero eso era cosa de otro día_ y llevo bastante tiempo viviendo contigo y escuchando a Star para saber que no eres omnisciente ni omnipotente ni nada de eso. Tu don no llega a ese punto o habrías visto lo que podía pasar con Mina o…sabrías más cosas_ casi se le escapaba lo de Toffe._

 _\- Es cierto que no llego al nivel de conocer todo con exactitud y las opciones y futuros posibles cambian fácilmente pero mi don puede ser perfectamente útil. No lo subestimes mocoso._

 _\- Entonces deberías hacer un pequeño chequeo más seguido de los posibles futuros o lo que sea para evitar malos ratos como el de Mina ¿eh? Seguro no te tomaste la molestia de "mirar" nada o cualquier cosa que haces para eso porque confiabas en la chiflada_ la expresión avergonzada y culpable que cruzó por la cara del pitufo flotante logró hacerlo sentir orgulloso…se estaba sintiendo como Shinichi Kudo demostrando su habilidad para razonar_ y si dejaste que Star viniera a la Tierra posibilidades positivas deben haber también. Y deben ser muy buenas para eclipsar las otras, si yo fuera su perdición difícilmente no le habrías dicho nada a la reina. Star no estaría aquí si todo fuera tan malo._

 _Tras sostenerse la mirada unos segundos el hombrecito suspiró:_

 _\- Touché mocoso_ por supuesto que había algunas posibilidades positivas el problema es que las malas eran muchas más, las positivas requerían de bastante valor y…fuerza de parte de ambos chicos. Condiciones que a lo largo de su longeva vida había visto eran difíciles de cumplir mientras más sacrificio requiriera un final feliz menos probabilidades de que ambas partes llegaran a él...pero esos futuros positivos eran lo suficientemente buenos como para dejar que su alumna favorita fuera a a la Tierra_ no eres tan idiota como pensaba podrías usar esa cabeza para trabajar más en la escuela._

 _\- La educación tradicional no se adapta a mis necesidades_ contestó Marco apoyándose en la puerta_ ahora… ¿vas a responderme bien de una vez antes de que Star salga de la ducha? Y sin mentir pitufo._

 _\- Correcto…y no me llames pitufo_ gruñó Glossaryck_ ya te dije que no puedes usar magia a menos que nazcas con la habilidad o al menos no de forma segura. Que más quieres saber._

 _\- Como funciona realmente la magia. No me largo de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad sobre si puedo aprender o no._

 _\- NO te he mentido, admito que tengo cierta aversión hacia ti, pero si pudieras aprender magia y resultara útil a la princesa no tendría problema en que la aprendieras. La familia real hace magia porque nace con la habilidad, la varita es un canalizador como dije, toda la varita en conjunto funciona como un hogar para el Millhorse que es quien hace el trabajo de canalización. El cargador en realidad no activa la varita, sino que al sistema dentro de la varita que muele el alimento del Millhorse que se encuentra en cristales sólidos en un recipiente. El cargador es tan necesario ya que sin él el alimento no se muele y el unicornio en miniatura puede morir. Cuando se destruye la varita lo que se hace es matar al Millhorse._

 _\- Pero…_Marco se masajeó las sienes era demasiada información que no era como él pensaba_ la varita cambia de forma…_

 _\- Eso es porque, aunque actúa más que nada como hogar del Millhorse la varita debe ser cómoda para quien la ocupa. Es un instrumento extremadamente útil y hay princesas que no aprenden a excavar profundo o les resulta demasiado difícil controlar la magia sin varita por ello debe ser un utensilio cómodo y familiar con el cual la usuaria se sienta feliz. Por ello fue diseñada para adaptar su forma._

 _\- O sea… ¿es por moda? ¿estética? _ bueno, él era artista y apreciaba la belleza visual PERO no se esperaba que la base del cambio de forma fuera tan…básica._

 _\- Y psicología mocoso_ sonrió el hombrecillo al verse otra vez más inteligente que el niño_ persona cómoda con la varita, persona que la usará más feliz. La salud mental es importante. Además…es un indicador del corazón y la mente de quien la usa mientras más tenebroso el diseño de la varita es una advertencia para otros de que algo no anda bien con el usuario. Una señal de alarma para la familia._

 _\- Entonces…_ el desanimo invadió al chico. Auténticamente no parecía haber manera de que él aprendiera magia_ me estás diciendo que no hay forma de que pueda ayudar a Star._

 _\- Puedes, pero no de la forma en que quieres. Sigue como hasta aho…_

 _\- ¿Y que hay de todo el tiempo que he pasado en contacto con su magia? _ no se iba a rendir, iba a agotar todas las preguntas y posibilidades_ ¿eso no tiene ninguna influencia? La reina mencionó algo al respecto._

 _\- Debe haber sido a raíz del sueño que tuviste que salvó a Star_ Glossaryck no parecía impresionado ni en apuros_ es cierto que nunca habíamos tenido un humano en tan sostenido contacto con la magia, pero como dije tu no posees dones mágicos lo máximo que creo puede hacer la magia de la princesa es darte esas visiones conectadas a ella o tal vez alguna habilidad pequeña. Sin embargo, no has tenido ninguna clase de habilidad ¿o me equivoco?_

 _\- No lo haces_ respondió de mala gana exprimiendo su cerebro en busca de alguna zona sin explorar algo que aportara algo de luz a su situación donde parecía estar condenado a la inutilidad._

 _Luz...¡claro!_

 _Recordó el tono rojizo de la habitación luego de soñar con Star…la luna Roja._

 _Sus almas unidas._

 _Eso debía significar algo…era un rito del reino de Thomas…no podía ser solo cuento de viejas, ya no creía eso y no QUERÍA creer eso. En este momento era lo único a lo que aferrarse._

 _¿Pero cómo exponérselo a Glossaryck? Era obvio que no sabía de su unión de alma, nunca le contaron y entre todas esas posibilidades que decía ver no parecía ver el pasado o saber exactamente qué posibilidad había ocurrido o ocurriría en el mundo real porque si no sabría de esa conexión que compartía con la princesa._

 _Tenía que preguntarle sin levantar sospechas…pero ¿había alguna manera? Si se daba cuenta de porque le preguntaba eso podía sospechar o intuir la verdad y ya le había aclarado que en sí no le caía bien ni como amigo de Star. Era difícil que el tutor mágico le gustara una unión de alma con su alumna o un vínculo mágico irrompible de toda la eternidad._

 _NO…era demasiado riesgoso preguntarle, tal vez podrían incluso separarlos si resultaba ser algo serio. Iba a tener que decirle a Star lo que implicaba contarle sus intenciones omitiendo la parte de su amor por ella._

 _Carajo._

 _Un carraspeo lo obligó a regresar su atención al molesto ser mágico._

 _\- ¿Deseas algo más o respondí todas tus dudas?_

 _Aunque sin duda Glossaryck no era alguien agradable esta vez no podía notar desagrado o altanería en su tono, genuinamente deseaba saber si había contestado todas sus dudas._

 _Tomando en cuenta que el sonido de la ducha acababa de cesar y que el asunto de la unión del alma no era algo que planeara discutir con él Marco decidió que podía darse por terminada la conversación._

 _\- No…eso era todo_ el moreno tuvo que fingir una voz derrotada y cansada, ante los ojos de Glossaryck debía parecer que acababa de perder todas las esperanzas no que aún se guardaba un as bajo la manga._

 _Era un poco gracioso que siendo alguien con el don de ver "futuras posibilidades de sucesos" esto solo era útil si decidía echar un vistazo adrede a los posibles futuros y que no podía ver el pasado del mismo modo._

 _Por más genial que pudiera sonar algo así el pitufo volador no había visto ni el ataque de Mina ni la unión del alma con Star. Seguramente ella hace mucho que conocía el alcance de los poderes de Glossaryck porque de lo contrario se habría mostrado más preocupada porque sus sentimientos y las situaciones incomodas entre ambos pudieran ser descubiertas._

 _Marco abrió la puerta cerciorándose de que la chica todavía siguiera en el baño, al ver el camino libre salió comenzando a cerrarla lentamente para evitar el ruido. Fue entonces cuando pensó que debería darle las gracias al mentor…sí, no había sido tan amable y no fue un placer tener que preguntarle precisamente a él._ _Pero le había respondido, aunque en su propia mente no tendría ninguna utilidad decirle a un humano como funcionaba la varita si creía que el jamás podría usar magia y además le había traído de regreso a la mente la Luna Roja. No importaba como lo mirara en realidad Glossaryck no había sido el dolor en el culo en todo su esplendor que habría podido ser._

 _Asomando la cabeza al interior nuevamente buscó en la penumbra a la figura flotante hasta localizarla volando de regreso a su libro:_

 _\- ¡Hey enano azul!_

 _\- Te recuerdo que tengo un nombre_ contestó el aludido sin girarse_ pensé que ya te había dicho todo lo que querías saber._

 _\- Si lo hiciste, pero se me olvido algo._

 _\- ¿Y eso es…_ suspiró cansado._

 _\- Darte las gracias…así que…gracias._

 _El niño cerró la puerta dejando a Glossaryck bastante sorprendido por el derroche de cortesía no esperado._

 _En cuanto Marco regresó a su habitación pudo sentir los pasos de Star entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta. Satisfecho por tener un nuevo plan de acción, aunque este significara tener que contarle todo a Star fue hacia su cama lanzándose sobre ella rebotando un poco sobre la superficie blanda dispuesto a ver la película que estaba cargando en su computadora hasta que le diera sueño._

 _Mientras se acomodaba en la cama con su portátil un incomodo pensamiento apareció en su mente: no le había pedido a Glossaryck que no le dijera nada a Star sobre lo que hablaron._

 _Suspirando se dio cuenta que eso realmente ya no importaba: contarle sus planes significaba que ella sabría que quería aprender magia daba igual si se enteraba de que habló con Glossaryck o no, tanto si el geniecillo se lo comentaba como si no, ella se acabaría enterando de lo que quería al final._

 _Le dejaría esa elección a Glossaryck…si le decía algo a Star era posible que al día siguiente ella le dijera algo al respecto sino el tema saldría cuando le hablara sobre la unión del alma._

* * *

Marco se estiró en su cama con pereza, había despertado hace veinte minutos, pero al no ser alguien naturalmente activo se quedó despierto en la cama por un rato disfrutando de la comodidad del lecho al no desear levantarse demasiado rápido.

Ahora que estaba durmiendo bien con su natural sueño pesado le costaba dejar de sentirse mareado y totalmente adormilado al despertar. Y en esos minutos acostado sin hacer nada excepto pensar en que no debía volver a dormirse acabó recordando la conversación que tuvo con Glosaryck hace algunas semanas.

Curiosamente la decisión del hombrecillo fue no decirle nada a la princesa ya que su amiga no mencionó nada al respecto durante dos semanas…sin duda no le había dicho nada, Star tal vez retrasara hablar de un tema un día o dos, pero no por semanas especialmente en un tema como él queriendo usar magia.

Y sobre Star...

Después del día que trató de esquivarlo en la escuela había comenzado a transformarse en una rutina que ella en ocasiones cambiara de asiento, no tan seguido como ese día ni tantas veces en la misma jornada, pero ya era común verla instalándose con otra persona de su grupo de amigos o incluso con alguien más. El día anterior había estado junto a Brittney en clase de lengua.

Esto llevó a que se transformara en algo común para él estar al lado de Ferguson, Alfonzo o Jackie…Janna hacía todo lo posible por evitar estar junto a alguno de ellos pero si ocurría solo se dedicaba a la clase con toda dignidad sin mirar siquiera a quien tenía al lado, algo que a él no le importaba pero que al pobre Alfonzo parecía afectarle; recién botado por su novia que ya andaba de la mano de un chico del grupo de animadoras notoriamente estaba dejando salir su atracción por Janna tratando de ser atento y amable con ella.

Pero por supuesto Ordonia la dura no le recibía ningún dulce o jugo rechazándolo educadamente y si en una ocasión acepto que le comprara una botella de agua le devolvió el dinero y se lo agradeció sin sonreír, tampoco parecía demasiado feliz si el pelinegro la alagaba y obviamente no tenía ningún interés en volverse más cercana con el chico al cual se podía decir trataba como compañero ni siquiera como amigo.

Pero bueno Janna era así con todos ellos y sabía demasiado como para que los aceptara ni siquiera meses de andar o comer juntos hacían que ella los perdonara. Si Alfonzo quería una novia en opinión del latino era mejor opción Jackie: Amable, bonita y ya los trataba a todos de forma amistosa. La bailarina estaba conversando más con ellos incluso sin Star como si la división donde Marco y Star los juntaban a todos comenzara a desaparecer y solo Janna quisiera mantenerla. No le disgustaba. Especialmente porque notoriamente Star estaba algo celosa de Jackie siempre que la platino hablaba con él.

Ver a Star celosa era demasiado bueno, además tenía que admitir que sus ocasionales juntas de tarea con Oskar y Janna donde él no estaba invitado lo tenían algo molesto: había notado que el músico miraba demasiado a su princesa cuando se lo topaban en los pasillos.

Ver la mirada celosa de Star lo hacía asegurarse de que ella todavía lo quería aunque hiciera todo lo posible por alejarse, escabullirse a citas de tarea donde él no iba, tratarlo cada vez más solo como un amigo dejando de abrazarlo y alejándose en el sillón cuando veían películas; no era un hombre inseguro peeero…no podía evitar dejar que un poco de eso se infiltrara en él al recordar como ella miraba a Oskar hace tiempo comparándolo con un príncipe, en ese caso solo pensaba en cuan diferente era él de un príncipe, caballero o cualquiera de esos personajes que se emparejaban con una princesa, Marco Díaz era más como…un pirata …o algo así.

Definitivamente no le gustaba nada Oskar.

La alarma aplazada de su celular sonó indicándole que si quería estar a tiempo para su reunión con Arthur debía levantarse ya.

Rápidamente agarró unos jeans, una polera y un polerón de algodón, sabía que Mewni no era excesivamente helado; al menos en esta época Star le había dicho que tenían una temporada muy fría.

Se terminó de vestir alisándose el cabello en el espejo y lavándose rápidamente los dientes en el baño, no necesitaba nada más que eso solo iría a encontrarse con el pelirrojo para colarse en un barrio semi acomodado de la ciudad y recoger en cierto negocio un objeto que había encargado hace unos días allí y que había estado yendo a vigilar como avanzaba desde entonces con el zanahorio de compañía para no perderse y como ayuda si alguien los atrapaba andando por allí. Al niño pecoso ya lo conocían por ser el recadero de la Dramaturga real que siempre que quería algún accesorio o joya bonito y no demasiado caro le pasaba el dinero al adolescente y lo mandaba a conseguírselo.

Hoy por fin se acabaría el tener que sacarle las tijeras a escondidas a Star o darle excusas para que se las prestara. Aunque por el lado bueno no había sido tan malo "hablar" un poco con Arthur en esos días, el niño era amable y las historias de lo "terrible e irremediablemente descorazonada" que quedó la Dramaturga luego de lo que él le dijera en su visita a Mewni eran sin duda alguna hilarantes.

Cuando estuvo listo agarró el bolso que solía llevar al gimnasio planeando usarlo como excusa si alguien lo pillaba o si la princesa llegaba a atraparlo robándole las tijeras, después de todo nunca había salido a las nueve de la mañana un sábado. Era un poco sospechoso, pero teniendo en cuenta que era un tipo deportista siempre podría inventarse que se había despertado con ganas de hacer actividad física o que había quedado con los chicos para correr…o alguna cosa dependiendo de quien lo pescara.

Dejó una nota sobre su cama indicando que saldría a ejercitarse por si alguien entraba y caminó de puntitas a la pieza de Star entrando de manera igual de sigilosa.

Las tijeras azul cielo brillaban junto al libro de hechizos y mientras se aproximaba a ellas Marco se puso a orar para que el pitufo azul no se le ocurriera levantarse temprano hoy. No tenía motivo, ya se había encargado de sonsacarle a Star si se levantarían temprano a entrenar hoy.

Cuando por fin tuvo las tijeras en sus manos recordó que curiosamente hace algún tiempo que Star ya no se levantaba tan temprano como antes los fines de semana…tal vez eso tendría que ver con algo que había estado notando últimamente…

Casi soltó las tijeras por la sorpresa cuando una voz somnolienta proveniente de la cama lo cuestionó:

\- ¿Marco? ¿Qué estas haciendo con mis tijeras dimensionales?

Star tenía los ojos a medio abrir producto del cansancio, el chico no podía saberlo, pero hace apenas tres cuartos de hora se había levantado de la cama de él trasladándose a la propia y hace muy poco que había vuelto a quedarse dormida así que en ese momento no estaba demasiado despierta, pero si lo mínimo para preguntarse porque Marco se estaba llevando a escondidas algo suyo.

Soltando un hilo de palabras bastante coloridas interiormente el chico se regañó por no tener en cuenta lo liviano que era le sueño de Star y como ambos diferían mucho en esa característica.

Era hora de usar la excusa:

\- Quería ir al gimnasio un rato, creo que me desperté con ganas de cultivar mi espectacular físico_ le enseñó el bolso con una sonrisa descarada a la niña sentada en la cama_ quería ahorrar tiempo.

Star trató de razonar aún con todo el sueño embotándole el cerebro: era temprano y Marco iba a ir al gimnasio para ello se debía caminar unas cuantas cuadras y siendo sábado las calles aún estaban algo solas a esa hora.

Aunque su amigo sabía pelear no le gustaba la idea de que caminara por calles vacías incluso con luz de día. Echo Creek era tranquilo, pero como en cualquier otra parte si una calle estaba sola y alguien quería robar aprovecharía la oportunidad.

Lo dejaría usarlas.

\- Oh_ un bostezo se le escapó cubriéndoselo con la mano_ está bien, úsalas.

\- Gracias preciosa.

Marco le guiñó un ojo antes de tomar las tijeras y abrir un portal en el aire despidiéndose de ella pasando a través del desgarro en el espacio.

Sin embargo, alcanzó a percibir algo que tenía relación con lo que había estado pensando antes de que Star despertara: un aroma floral que llenaba toda la habitación de la princesa, el mismo que llevaba notando hace tiempo en su cuarto al despertar.

Cuando el portal se cerró la princesa volvió a recostarse viéndose como un montoncito de pelo rubio cuando se encogió en posición fetal bajo las mantas con solo su cabello a la vista.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo: Marco se había llevado las tijeras. No las volvió a dejar sobre la mesita después de usarlas.

Suspirando la niña solo cerró los ojos regresando a dormir teniendo un pensamiento en mente mientras era arrastrada otra vez a la dimensión de los sueños:

" _Que holgazán…siempre podría haber regresado caminando del gimnasio. Para cuando termine de ejercitarse las calles ya van a estar bastante llenas"._

* * *

 _ **Janna Ordonia…**_

Janna se levantó de la cama lista para comenzar el día, no era alguien que le gustara dormir hasta muy tarde. Tenía planeado ordenar la tarea escolar que debía hacer el fin de semana, organizar las actividades que haría con sus grupos de ayuda para la semana, felicitar a un par de conocidos que estaban de cumpleaños más tarde cuando sabía estarían despiertos y salir a andar en bicicleta como buen ejercicio aprovechando para pasar a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en casa.

Ah…casi se le olvidaba: revisar las cosas que habían escrito en el diario sus amigos hace dos días. Era material que quería subir a su blog pero gracias a un lápiz encantado de Star todo terminó siendo un desmadre bastante grande aunque divertido.

Aunque pensar que Díaz se estaba llevando _demasiado bien_ con Jackie y Star no era nada divertido. Eso y saber que Alfonzo estaba algo interesado en ella.

Pero en general fue gracioso todo lo que pasó.

Queriendo reírse un poco otra vez abrió el diario buscando las páginas encontrando algo inesperado en la última hoja escrita.

Un mensaje…de una… ¿chica extraterrestre?

Eso no era lo peor…

Rápidamente abrió su ordenador rosa entrando al blog encontrándose con toda la información publicada allí...por suerte la fecha de publicación era la noche anterior, eso quería decir que pocas personas habían leído el material sin editar.

Eso y que su baño tal vez olía mal porque un niño que llegó en un platillo volador se había puesto a cagar allí mientras ella y su mamá dormían.

Correcto sonaba demasiado raro mejor no pensar en ello…y también era mejor no comer el sospechoso perro caliente que estaba en su velador ahora que se daba cuenta.

Rápidamente quitó la entrada del blog pensando en la suerte que se hubiera publicado hace apenas unas pocas horas durante la madrugada. Al menos casi nadie había leído los secretos de los chicos.

Podría ser que no le cayeran demasiado bien ese trío de idiotas, pero su nivel de maldad no era tan grande como para querer avergonzarlos en público de esa forma.

Aunque Janna Ordonia pensó que con quitar esa entrada el problema estaba resuelto poco sabía de un muy interesado lector que había visto toda esa información y aprovechó para copiarla en una hoja de Word de su computador.

En una habitación oscura con una gran pantalla de ordenador una figura delgada reía de forma aguda:

\- Ohhh prepárense Marco Díaz y compañía ¡ha llegado la hora de mi venganza!

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno ¿Quién será esa persona que planea una venganza? XD espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, sé que tiene mucha información sobre la varita espero que lo entiendan porque es algo quiebra cabezas jajaja y Marco razonando puede ser bastante bueno si quiere, por otro lado ¿Qué irá a hacer en Mewni con Arthur? Recuerden que cuando él y Star regresan a la Tierra nuestro niño quedó de reunirse con el pelirrojo para algo.**

 **Ludo está tramando por detrás con cuidado, pero ahí anda…**

 **Nuestro próximo capítulo va a tener que hace Marco en Mewni y quien es esa figura vengativa XD y ¡mas Jackie! ¡Yay! ¿no? bueno de todos modos tengan en cuenta que Marco reconoce que Jackie es linda eso no es que le guste.**

 **Y por cierto…me di cuenta hace poco en otro fandom Disney que Marco aquí tiene cierto parecido a otro personaje de "chico malo reformado" de Disney en plan "soy rebelde y algo malo, pero no llego a ser un completo gilipollas" la pregunta es ¿a quién? A ver si adivinan. Pista: es un personaje animado, no de serie con actores.**

 **Tampoco se preocupen porque Marco no esté ganando habilidades tan fácil ya hay fics donde marco tiene magia innata y es súper poderoso así que hice algo diferente.**

 **Ahora comentarios!**

 **YumiCorn** **:** Jajjaa me encanta tu entusiasmo con mi historia :3 a veces encuentro que escribo de forma algo rara, es bueno ver que las personas lo consideran original a pesar de que he cambiado mucho a medida que pasa el tiempo en como redacto ahora soy mucho más descriptiva jejeje.

Y siempre me ha gustado mucho como en esta versión al cambiar tanto las personalidades de cada personaje y hacerlas contrarias me encuentro con que tendrán virtudes y defectos propios diferentes a los de la serie :D.

 **daglas99** : Pues ya que me has seguido por un buen tiempo espero que me acompañes hasta el final de este viaje, que todavía queda mucho Starco! Y otras parejas también…no con Star y Marco en ellas, pero…otras parejas secundarias jejeje.

 **Allison Doolin** : Me alegra que a pesar de su extensión no se pierda el ritmo de la historia! Esa es una de las cosas que más me preocupa porque son muchos capítulos y todavía queda mucho para el final de este fic.

Y sí el capítulo anterior fue bastante triste, este no tiene nada triste en él al menos.

 **LightBrothers** : Descuida Star va a ser feliz, pero a lo largo de este fic le va a tocar sufrir tanto a ella como a Marco, una historia donde todos son felices de inicio a fin no es historia incluso en cuentos infantiles hay dolor XD. Pero su dolor por Marco y "no ser correspondida" está pronto a terminar.

 **babiloniaolimpo** : ¿Quieres que Marco se eche a Tom? Anda la osa XD y no…aunque Glossaryck no sabe todo como se ve en este capítulo la información que le dio a Marco si es correcta. En este fic Marco nunca va a pasar a ser un mero accesorio de Star ni nada de eso, pero tampoco es el fin que sea super poderoso macho ni super extra mega elegido con mega poderes. Pero tendrá habilidades…solo que no será tan sencillo como "Uh si claro que puedes aprender magia tienes capacidad innata" haré algo diferente a lo visto en otros fics.

 **Daniel99** : Bueno falta mucho aún para Mewni jjaja pero antes de eso debe pasar mucha agua bajo el puente. Tienes razón con lo que comentaste respecto al capítulo 53 y Janna…pues tu presentimiento es bueno ella será importante a futuro un personaje secundario recurrente.

La reacción de Star a cuando sepa que Marco la quiere es otro punto que está por ver, ahora mismo el fic va camino recta final a Starco porque no pienso extender el tira y afloja por mucho tiempo suelo escribir sobre cada etapa de su relación o problema lo justo y necesario en mi opinión para que sea muy detallado pero no sacaría el jugo a esto por 20 capítulos XD. Pero sin duda ella no saltaría a los brazos de Marco de la nada dejando de lado sus temores.

 **Andrew579** **:** Bueno estoy de vacaciones así que trato de actualizar un poco más que en el año de clases jajaja, que bueno que Star en ese estado emocional te generara tantas emociones, pero ella es más contenida que en la serie así que su prioridad es no explotar, pero a solas va a seguir triste por un tiempo.

 **elcansado69** : Se agradece tu emoción y que pienses que es una de las mejores historias que has leído. Ojalá te guste este capítulo donde Marco saca sus habilidades detectivescas jajaja.

 **Cohenn** : El triángulo será la partida a algunas cosas interesantes…de hecho ya todos saben que Jackie está perdiendo desde hace mucho tiempo antes de le gustara Marco pero lo interesante es que la situación servirá más para desarrollo de ella que de Marco, él solo la ve como una amiga.

 **Mari200** **:** Para entender mejor la magia aquí tienes que seguir leyendo lo único que diré es que la magia de Star se pone verde cuando ella tiene emociones demasiado negativas y está sobrepasada por ellas. Pero más adelante se explican mejor estas cosas de los colores mágicos.

 **:** Marco trata de crecer ciertamente de alguna manera él sabe que necesita madurar y algo de ayuda para estar con la princesa. Espero que entiendas bien la información que se revela aquí sobre la magia y como funciona creo que fue un trabalenguas divertido la conversación sobre "posibilidades".

 **marati2011** **:** A veces las persona solo ven lo que quieren ver…peeero siempre hay algunos observadores a quienes no les pasan gato por liebre y cierta chica aquí puede acabar viendo algunas cosas.

 **jbadillodavila** : Pues sí pobrecita…pero sin su dolor la recompensa no sería tan buena cuando vea que se está imaginando todo su amor no correspondido y que este si es bien correspondido jajaja.

 **Bueno eso es todo, el próximo capítulo será algo más cómico hace tiempo que no escribo algo de comedia, por otro lado veremos un poco más la mente de Marco y porque no ha podido hablar con Star sobre la Luna Roja aún XD ¿tendrá que ver con nuestra pobre princesa y sus intentos por alejarse de Marco?**

 **Saludos!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Aquí esta el capítulo 56! El cual probablemente haga que este fic llegue a los 700 comentarios! Nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto, aún recuerdo la emoción que sentí cuando el primer capítulo tuvo mis primeros 10 comentarios de esta historia no sabía si un fic donde todos los personajes tenían personalidades tan diferentes a las que todos conocen sería bien recibido, si a las personas les agradarían un Marco y una Star que no eran solo una Star reformada por Santa Olga que aún tenía en su interior a la misma chica de la serie y un Marco que no era el mismo niño seguridad fingiendo ser malo sino alguien totalmente diferente.**

 **La serie en Marzo comienza su temporada final la cual espero me traiga muchas nuevas ideas para mi fic las cuales en realidad serían un complemento a los arcos de historia que tengo planeados XD. De todas formas, espero que me sigan acompañando a lo largo de este viaje que es poco probable que acabe junto con la serie como tenía planeado por allá al inicio del fic jajjaja.**

 **Este capítulo tiene mucha información y algunos momentos reflexivos, presento a un personaje que va a ser importante en la historia que está conectado a Hekapoo.**

 **Solo diré que hace mucho tiempo aclaré lo que no iba a ser la relación de Marco y Hekapoo en este fic así que al final del episodio espero que nadie esté decepcionado. ¿Por qué lo digo? Ya lo verán.**

 **También la Luna Roja ya tengo planeado su trasfondo y todo respecto a ella así que la serie no está cambiando eso a menos que se ajuste a mi idea o sea complementario.**

 **La serie de Star vs las fuerzas del mal pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney, la historia aquí presentada y los personajes originales pertenecen a quien escribe.**

 **PD: En mis sugerencias de manga les recomiendo "Kimi to Wonderland" si desean vomitar arcoíris y leer algo lleno de azúcar, flores, emociones y muchos colores.**

 **Arcoíris de sentimientos**

 _ **Marco…**_

Apoyado contra un muro en un rincón sombrío y desocupado de la calle sin pavimentar Marco Díaz trataba de pasar desapercibido sin llamar la atención de las numerosas personas que comenzaban su jornada laboral a esa hora de la mañana instalándose en sus puestos de venta de comestibles, sacando sus cabra cerditos y otros animales de granja similares a los terrestres a pastar o que tan solo estaban de paso por la popular calle central rumbo a sus trabajos.

En realidad no tenía de que preocuparse: en medio de aquella concurrida calle central que actuaba como una arteria con múltiples ramificaciones hacia otras calles de la ciudad nadie se detenía a mirar al niño espigado de cabello castaño, vestido en tonos oscuros que estaba parado a la sombra de un árbol en un rincón. Después de todo ni siquiera sus ropas no Mewmanas llamaban la atención: era común que uno que otro visitante de otra dimensión deambulara por allí en ocasiones o incluso por las áreas mas ricas y pintorescas de la ciudad dependiendo los intereses y el dinero que llevara consigo.

La calle central si se seguía recto daba directamente al palacio real del cual tenía que escabullirse el sirviente pelirrojo.

Marco no estaba molesto por tener que esperar al chico, por el contrario, tenía algunas cosas en que pensar en este momento y agradecía el tiempo extra: desde que abandonó la habitación de su mejor amiga hace algunos minutos no podía sacarse de la nariz (y la cabeza) el aroma floral que impregnaba todo el lugar y que hacía días notaba en su habitación al despertar y aún más... en su almohada tan intenso como en los cojines del sillón de la sala de estar después de una noche de película donde la princesa había estado apoyada varias horas sobre éstos.

Al inicio no le había dado mayor importancia suponiendo que tal vez Star solo pasó por la noche a ver como se encontraba o que había repetido su visita nocturna de la primera vez donde le había robado un beso…pero al pasar los días cada vez le pareció mas extraño. Una breve visita para ver como se encontraba no era algo que dejara el ambiente...ni su almohada tan lleno de su olor. Por otra parte, más visitas nocturnas de besos, miradas o lo que fuera robado podría justificar algo del aroma especialmente si ella se apoyaba en la almohada, PERO no era el estilo de su princesa hacer algo así: colarse en su habitación múltiples veces por mero placer personal buscando obtener algo para disfrute propio sin su consentimiento ni participación en ello, aunque fueran simples miradas de su rostro dormido o unos pocos roces de labios.

No había forma que la misma chica que al otro día de robarle el beso más inocente del mundo tenía escrita la palabra "culpa" en toda la cara a la hora del desayuno cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban hubiera seguido haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

No…esa no era Star.

Después de pasarse una buena cantidad de tiempo devanándose los sesos había llegado a la única conclusión que tenía alguna lógica: Star pasaba regularmente varias horas en su habitación todas las noches, posiblemente en busca de compañía para dormir. Y la respuesta de porque ella necesitaría ayuda para dormir era obvia: Mina.

La princesa estaba teniendo pesadillas después de la experiencia traumatizante, casi lo mismo que le había ocurrido a él con Toffe.

Conociéndola no era raro imaginar que ante un inconveniente como ese tratara de no molestar a Angie o Rafael pidiéndole que le compraran pastillas para dormir o que tan solo no deseara usarlas al no saber si serían efectivas en Mewmanos o siquiera si sería seguro tomarlas y teniendo en cuenta que saber esa información requeriría exámenes médicos entre otras cosas mejor optara por la sencilla solución de dormir con alguien: Él mismo. Y siendo Star, la tímida y adorable Star se moriría de vergüenza diciéndole que necesitaba ayuda para dormir o no sabría cómo pedírselo. Aunque eran amigos era obvio que ella no caminaría tan campante hasta su habitación pidiéndole que le hiciera un hueco para dormir allí cada noche.

Y si los sentimientos que estaba teniendo ella eran similares a los que había experimentado el mismo Marco, seguramente la rubia tampoco deseaba hacerlo sentir culpable ni preocupado por tener problemas de sueño…

Eso también significaba que la presencia de él a su lado era tan calmante para la niña como la presencia de ella era calmante para él. Esperaba que fuera así y que no bastara solo con tener a alguien al lado: tener a Star cerca lo hacía sentir seguro y tranquilo por eso solía quedarse dormido en su hombro o cuando estaba cerca de ella antes de empezar a tomar las pastillas del sueño. Le gustaba la idea de que era lo mismo para ella. Que tenerlo a su lado la hacía sentir protegida y segura.

La mera idea de que tener a Janna, Jackie o cualquier otra persona a su lado para dormir funcionara tan bien como él lo ponía celoso de una forma estúpida. Pensar que Star todo lo que necesitaba era sentirse acompañada y no puntualmente la presencia de Marco a su lado.

Un grito proveniente de una vendedora que había chocado con otra y discutían de cual de las dos había sido la culpa de desparramar la fruta lo obligó a dejar de pensar en la princesa. Decidió que por ahora no tenía sentido pensar mucho en ello…si ella estaba durmiendo con él porque necesitaba compañía era algo que no sabía si debería hablar con ella o no, después de todo él tampoco le había confiado sus pesadillas con Toffe ni tenía planeado hacerlo. En aspectos más prácticos del asunto tampoco era alguien que se fuera a dormir de forma indecente, oliendo feo o cualquier otra cosa que lo hiciera sentir incomodo con la idea de tenerla a su lado por la noche. Estaba seguro de que si roncaba solo era muy poco y por otras cosas que pudieran escapársele mientras dormía no podía responsabilizarse por ellas, pero nunca había sido una fábrica de gases de todos modos así que no pensaba que tuviera nada de que preocuparse en ese aspecto.

Dejaría estar el asunto por ahora, posiblemente se iba a limitar a averiguar si Star estaba allí en la madrugada para confirmar su teoría y si era cierta lo único que haría era preguntarle un poco sobre posibles pesadillas y si ella no quería hablar…respetaría eso y se pondría un poco de colonia antes de irse a acostar…tal vez también cambiarse de pijama una vez a la semana en lugar de una vez al mes.

Sep…buen plan.

Mucho más simple de abordar que el otro asunto que tenía entre manos: la charla sobre la Luna Roja y el uso de magia conversación que aunque pensó sería sencilla le estaba costando llevar a cabo gracias a los ataques de timidez y vergüenza de Star quien se ponía como remolacha ante la mera mención de dicho evento y procuraba encontrar una excusa para escabullirse o salir corriendo en el acto.

No podía culparla, después de todo en ese baile fue donde estuvieron a punto de besarse por primera vez, donde claramente había quedado expuesto que se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro, que había algo más que una amistad creciendo entre ambos fruto de pasar semanas peleando, soportándose, conviviendo a la fuerza y también conociéndose, apoyándose y ayudándose mutuamente.

A él ya no le importaba recordarlo porque había aceptado que estaba enamorado, que aunque entonces eran solo los primeros pasos para ello había estado celoso de Thomas, lo había odiado por lastimarla y hacerla sentir incómoda. Que involuntariamente habían quedado bajo la luz rojiza mágica de la Luna sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor demasiado embobados por el ambiente y el baile que estaban compartiendo.

Él estaba bien con ello, ya no tenía que fingir que nunca había pasado, ya no estaba peleando con lo que sentía.

Pero Star sí. Ella aún estaba asustada, aún peleaba con lo que sentía, aún deseaba ser correspondida y su mirada rebozaba celos al verlo con Jackie, pero al mismo tiempo resignación, todavía mostraba una sonrisa amarga pero pacífica cuando lo dejaba hablando solo con la oji verde escapando de pasar demasiado tiempo junto a él o se escurría de sus abrazos de una forma que antes no hacía tratando de mantener alguna distancia física que dolía menos que la emocional que a veces parecía querer crear.

La Luna Roja era algo que Star aún estaba evitando y quería seguir evitando. Algo que había aceptado tras varios intentos fallidos donde él trataba de abordar el tema y ella escapaba dando excusas, fingiendo olvidar llamar a su madre o entrenar con Glossaryck dejando el tema para después, saltando como ratón asustado en cuanto él mencionaba la unión del alma replicando con voz chillona y un ojo contraído que eso solo eran mitos románticos de leyenda sin dejarlo nunca llegar a lo que le importaba.

Iba a tener que acorralar a Star y empezar la charla por su deseo de usar magia y después sacar el tema de la Luna Roja, a lo mejor si comenzaba dejando en claro porque quería sacar el tema todo sería más sencillo y ella no escaparía. De lo que rehuía la oji azul era de la parte romántica del asunto. Si enfocaba todo con mero interés…¿científico? ¿investigativo? Posiblemente ella no sintiera tantos deseos de escapar.

¿Por qué no se le habría ocurrido antes?

Feliz por su conclusión final miró la hora en su celular percatándose de que habían pasado veinte minutos…¿Dónde estaba el zanahorio?

Como invocado por su mente una figura alargada cubierta por una capa café claro avanzaba corriendo hacia él haciendo caer la capucha dejando visible el cabello rojo caoba despeinado y el rostro salpicado de pecas de Arthur.

Cuando la capucha se cayó de su cabeza fruto del caminar rápido del chico se dejó ver a un acompañante inesperado que venía sobre sus hombros; Midnight estaba encaramado sobre el pelirrojo resultando levemente llamativo para las personas que los veían pasar. Marco se limitó a rodar los ojos ante la visión, después de todo ya había ocurrido lo mismo en otras ocasiones.

\- ¿Tenías que traer a la bola de pelos contigo hoy? _ comentó como saludo cuando el sirviente estuvo a su lado por fin un tanto acalorado por el esfuerzo.

Sacando su siempre fiel libreta y el lápiz a tinta el niño escribió:

\- " _Midnight quería salir para ver como quedó el relicario nuevo de la princesa"_

\- Ya…y tu puedes hablar con los animales ¿no? _ Aunque su tono era sarcástico el castaño no podía evitar sentir cierta simpatía por la inocencia de un tipo de dieciséis años que comentaba como si nada sobre lo que pensaba un gato a la manera en que lo hacían los niños pequeños.

No conocía demasiados adolescentes Mewmanos para saber si ese rastro de candidez era algo común en todos o solo la personalidad del chico frente a él.

El moreno no tenía forma de saber que realmente el gato había expresado por su propia boca que quería acudir al encuentro. Ni siquiera podía sospechar de la verdadera condición de monstruo de la mascota de Star.

Arthur manteniendo su sonrisa contrastante con la cara de enojo del gato negro sobre sus hombros se limitó a garabatear un: " _ciertamente algo así_ ".

A continuación, guardó la libreta en su bolsillo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Marco para que se pusieran en camino hacia la joyería donde habían encargado el relicario.

\- Nunca voy a entender como nadie tiene problemas con que saques a la mascota real a la calle cuando se te da la gana_ las calles estaban comenzando a llenarse y ambos avanzaban evitando chocar con las personas, tratando de no separarse demasiado. Uno que otro niño apuntaba a Midnight emocionado.

Si Arthur hubiera podido hablar habría dicho que si bien todos sabían que la princesa tenía un gato negro gracias a los diarios de cotilleo no bastaba con ello para identificar al animal. Nadie podía solo ver un gato negro cualquiera en la calle y suponer que era el gato de la princesa, por otro lado, las personas de palacio no le prestaban demasiada atención a lo que hacía un joven trabajador de la biblioteca recadero común de la excéntrica dramaturga y siempre podía esconder a Shade fácilmente al salir o ingresar al castillo gracias a esa indiferencia. Los únicos de los que hasta ahora debía esconder sus escapadas era de sus compañeros de trabajo en la biblioteca; la Dramaturga no podía oponerse menos a que se escapara pensando que iba a ver a alguna chica.

" _Como si tuviera tiempo para ello y fuera tan fácil" __ pensó encogiéndose de hombros hacia Marco para responder a su pregunta anterior sin poder hacer nada más que eso a la par que caminaba y esquivaba personas.

Poco a poco se fueron alejando del sector más popular y transitado llegando a una zona medianamente distinguida donde algunos nobles de baja alcurnia se mezclaban con la burguesía. Familias que sin nobleza se las habían arreglado para dedicarse a algún negocio que les permitiera vivir mejor que el resto y tener como clientes a los nobles que les pagaban convenientemente sus servicios. Allí habían algunos pequeños locales de "escuelas" donde no iban más de seis alumnos por clase: niños que no les pagaban tutores especiales en casa pero que no eran tan pobres como para quedarse analfabetos, casas de costura donde atendían las personas que no trabajaban en castillos o palacios pero eran lo suficientemente estimadas para que fueran a solicitar sus servicios de vez en cuando o de forma recurrente cuando alguna familia no poseía su propio especialista en el vestir, en su mayoría tarea realizada por hombres.

También había perfumerías, tiendas medicinales donde uno que otro curandero compraba alguna hierba; Estos eran los únicos lugares donde alguna persona más pobre en su apariencia hacía cola esperando ser atendida. Todo lo demás eran solo perdidas de tiempo y cosas superficiales para esas personas que se ganaban la vida de forma más dura y que en su mayoría solo esperaban que la realeza supliera sus necesidades.

Por lo que le había explicado Arthur incluso la educación en esas mini escuelas era pobre, los niños aprendían a leer y escribir, pasando unas pocas materias básicas que les permitieran ser más cultos que el resto y moverse en el ambiente donde iban a crecer. Todas las demás disciplinas que sabía Star como matemáticas, algo del funcionamiento de las plantas y el mundo Mewmano, política, astronomía y literatura y conocimiento de otras dimensiones no se consideraba necesario. Era tarea de la familia real saber todas esas cosas, Mewni era un mundo donde la familia real con su magia solucionaba la mayor parte de los problemas, donde se asumía que cada cual tenía su tarea y punto, donde la Burguesía que había nacido no trataba de dejar atrás el ideal de la importancia de la nobleza sino que eran mejores que el resto de los plebeyos porque estaban más cerca y sabían cosas útiles para la nobleza y su dinero que los mantenía alejados del cultivo de los campos y el maíz a lo cual se dedicaban la mayoría de las personas.

Por lo poco que había visto en ese lapso de tiempo las personas solo no se molestaban en pensar en como ser independientes de la familia real, tener medicina sin necesidad de magia o siquiera un sistema de alcantarilla que eliminara desechos ya que periódicamente la reina con su magia hacía rondas por el reino con ayuda de sus tijeras dimensionales solucionando las enfermedades, desapareciendo desechos y generando algo de comida en los sectores más necesitados pero en palabras de Arthur "nunca lo bastante como para que las personas dejen de cultivar y se vuelvan completamente dependientes".

Menos mal…sería el colmo que además todos dejaran de cultivar porque esperar la comida mágica era más fácil.

Lo peor de la situación es que pocos de veían infelices por el sistema, si estaban infelices era porque se había retrasado su audiencia real y se iban a demorar un día más en quejarse donde la reina. Respetaban a la realeza y a la vez eran sus dioses que estaban en la cima porque tenían más poder y les correspondía sostenerlos.

La magia había creado una mentalidad mediocre en las personas y en algunos casos por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar en las calles mientras avanzaban la idea de que la familia real casi no era humana…o Mewmana sino invencible, capaz de todo y así debían ser todos los miembros de ella de lo contrario se encarnizaban duramente contra dicho individuo.

Al menos el incidente de la Mewnipendencia con Star ya parecía haberse olvidado un poco y lo de Mina no haber escapado de las puertas de palacio.

Gracias a Dios.

Marco reconoció más allá de una calle estrecha al lado de la que pasaron el comienzo el sector turístico de la ciudad, aquel a donde la princesa había llevado de visita a sus padres para su aniversario hace ya bastante tiempo.

Había sido un viaje divertido, la primera vez que bailaron juntos porque él no sabía como hacerlo. Recordó como en ese tiempo la chica casi siempre lo callaba metiéndole comida en la boca para evitar que siguiera hablando.

Con la sonrisa un tanto nostálgica por los tiempos más simples casi se choca con la espalda del sirviente que ya se había detenido frente a una joyería en cuyo escaparate se podían apreciar las diferentes piezas a la venta: aquí era donde había mandado a hacer el relicario nuevo para Star.

Ella había decidido no recuperar los trozos del antiguo, al menos por ahora, alegando que sería demasiado complicado debido a lo reciente del misterio del charco de sangre encontrado en la plaza de Echo Creek donde Toffe lo había capturado. Aunque siempre podía recuperarlo más tarde cuando hubiera pasado el tiempo suficiente para que a nadie le importara si esos trozos desaparecían Marco sabía que Star extrañaba esa pieza de joyería Johansen. Había visto una sección de esa clase de relicario en uno de los libros de arte que pidió al ir a Mewni y basándose en eso había hecho un diseño en una hoja de papel tratando de copiar el estilo y al mismo tiempo hacer algo más moderno que le gustara a Star.

No era una réplica del anterior, pero era su forma de decirle que lamentaba haberlo roto en un arrebato de rabia y expresar su agradecimiento por todo lo que ella hizo por él de una manera mejor que la carta.

* * *

Una mujer alta vestida con elegancia, pero de forma sobria los saludó con entusiasmo cuando entraron a la tienda:

\- ¡Los sirvientes de su majestad la princesa Star! Veo que han venido temprano a retirar el encargo. Su majestad debe estar emocionada.

\- Lo está_ contestó Marco con una sonrisa amable tratando de imitar la postura derecha y la sonrisa afable de Arthur como había hecho en las ocasiones anteriores tratando de representar a un sirviente_ ¿podemos verlo por favor?

\- ¡Por supuesto! _ la mujer desapareció por una puerta trasera al mostrador canturreando algo sobre encontrar una caja adecuada para la pieza.

Cuando fueron por primera vez a hacer el encargo Arthur le explicó que lo más seguro era que ambos dijeran que eran sirvientes de la princesa enviados por la misma Star. Ya se rumoreaba que la heredera al trono tenía de conocido a un joven que la había acompañado a la Mewnipendencia así que fue sencillo que Marco se presentara como el sirviente de la princesa: fuera del castillo nadie debía saber que le había salvado la vida y lo que menos quería era levantar rumores sobre Star viviendo con un chico de su misma edad que le mandaba a hacer joyas diseñadas por él teniendo el dinero suficiente para pagarlo.

Era más fácil decir que solo era un sirviente de otra dimensión o un sirviente vestido con la ropa de otra dimensión que mandaba a hacer un relicario con el diseño expresamente pedido por la princesa y con la cantidad de dinero suficiente obtenido de ella.

Era un alivio que a nadie le importara si pagaba con sus dólares ahorrados de la mercancía de la princesa Marco. Al inicio creyó que se esperaría que un encargo de la princesa fuera pagado en monedas de oro o joyas, pero en un lugar donde era común el transito de visitantes de otras dimensiones tenían conocimiento de muchas monedas diferente.

Era raro que el dólar fuera tan popular, a saber, en cuantas otras dimensiones usaban el mismo billete o cuantos terrestres se andaban paseando por otros lugares desconocidos del mundo sin ser de dominio público. Los primeros sospechosos en su lista eran los enanos mellizos del museo y el pelinegro de los Salchiduendes.

Arthur observó de reojo a Marco, sin saber todavía si este regalo hacia la princesa era por mera amistad como trató de explicarle el moreno o por algo más. No conocía las costumbres de la Tierra así que no estaba en posición de decir si regalarle una joya a una mujer era algo significativo o no. En Mewni al menos generalmente significaba algo y los regalos solían ser más de las mujeres a sus prometidos.

Pero estaba comenzando a pensar que el castaño mentía respecto a sus sentimientos por Star, los había visto interactuar cuando estaban en el castillo y algo significativo había entre los dos, nada más había que mirarlos con atención y sacarse los perjuicios de la cabeza sobre sangre real, Mewmanos y humanos o lo diferente que sus estilos de vestir se veían uno al lado del otro: la princesa y ese chico tenían algo más allá de simple amistad solo había que ver la forma en que se miraban. Si la reina o la mujer de la joyería no habían visto como la mirada de Marco se suavizaba al hablar sobre la princesa es que estaban ciegas o no se les pasaba por la cabeza que un "sirviente" o un humano se atreviera a sentir algo por la usuaria de magia real.

Al menos a él no le molestaba, lo que conocía de la princesa y de su forma de ser era más que nada gracias a Shade por lo que le contaba, también sabia que a ella le gustaba leer y era alguien tranquila que pocas veces se veía tan relajada como la había visto junto a Marco.

No le importaba si ella y ese chico se querían él también tenía sus secretos: su pequeño amigo era un monstruo encubierto, no recordaba nada de su infancia antes de llegar al palacio y tenía serios problemas para ver como la realeza era tan perfecta cuando solo llamaban malos a todos los monstruos sin conocerlos, sin saber que muchos de ellos si tenían hijos estos serían seguramente como Shade solo niños que se comportaban igual que niños Mewmanos.

Solo personas tratando de vivir su vida que lloraban y pedían misericordia como cualquier otra cuando los pillaban robando en el campo de maíz real, solo gente con apariencia diferente.

Él no podía juzgar a nadie cuando su línea de pensamiento sería considerada traición por cualquier Mewmano: estimaba a la princesa ella era buena, Marco no era mala persona tampoco. No iba a hacer nada que los perjudicara, excepto tal vez rogarles que tuvieran cuidado si acababan siendo novios...las historias que contaban de situaciones similares no eran muy alentadoras.

* * *

La mujer surgió de la puerta desde donde había desaparecido sosteniendo en sus manos una caja de terciopelo color blanco depositándola con reverencia sobre el mostrador de vidrio:

\- Aquí esta la pieza pedida por su alteza_ anunció con solemnidad y orgullo_ me tomó cierto trabajo realizarla, pero finalmente está terminada. Espero que a ella le complazca.

Ambos chicos se adelantaron hasta el mostrador para ver el relicario terminado, Marco suavemente abrió la tapa de la caja sonriendo ante lo que se encontró: era exactamente como lo había dibujado. Tenía forma de corazón en un tono dorado rosáceo similar al oro rosado de la Tierra, en los bordes estaban grabadas enredaderas de las cuales salían pequeñas rosas pintadas de blanco, al centro había una rosa en grande también blanca con una mariposa revoloteando sobre ella y encima de ambas figuras una estrella de cinco puntas en un dorado más amarillo y brillante que el resto de la superficie del relicario.

Toda la pieza no era demasiado grande sino mediana del tamaño justo para no ser pequeña pero tampoco muy llamativa, comparada con las otras joyas de la tienda no llamaba mucho la atención, carecía de la pedrería ostentosa que exhibían varios de los otros objetos del lugar, así como de las diminutas perlas encajadas en un elaborado e imposible diseño que tenía el relicario anterior de la princesa. No sería lo primero que alguien miraría al entrar en una tienda repleta de brillantes piezas de joyería de todos los tamaños y adornos imaginables, con todo tipo de piedras y perlas desde los clásicos diamantes hasta otras desconocidas en la Tierra que casi se podría decir que eran mágicas por como los colores y la luz parecían danzar en su interior…pero era hermoso a su manera discreta y sencilla. Si apartabas los ojos lo suficiente del resto de las alhajas lujosas que saturaban la vista con sus colores y brillo serías capaz de ver la discreta elegancia y belleza del pequeño relicario que no pretendía llamar la atención de nadie ni ser mejor que ninguna de las otras piezas allí guardadas, que no se pelearía las miradas de los clientes con el resto de los tesoros expuestos en el escaparate.

Era justo como su amiga, como Star. Hermosa a su manera suave y poco llamativa que si no te detenías a mirarla por segunda vez podías tan solo pasarla por alto, que aunque se veía bonita no era la clase de belleza que competía con los rasgos asiáticos llamativos impresionantes de Brittney, los ojos verdes y las curvas de Jackie o el aspecto avasallador que trataban de crear las porristas. Pero aún así una vez que la observabas bien era imposible no darse cuenta de que su figura alargada, el cabello rubio sedoso y los ojos azul bebé con esos corazones en las mejillas tenían un increíble encanto propio.

Encanto que lo había atrapado como una mosca cerca de la miel y que lo mantuvo una buena cantidad de días buscando el diseño perfecto que encajara con ella dibujando y borrando una y otra vez.

No creía poder decirle alguna vez todo lo que pensaba o sentía por ella en palabras y francamente con su historial le daba miedo intentarlo, pero si podía plasmarlo en algo como esto. Realmente esperaba que a ella le gustara.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? _ inquirió la mujer nerviosa frotándose las manos.

Ambos niños se dieron cuenta que habían estado mirando seriamente el relicario por demasiado tiempo, Marco atrapado en sus propios pensamientos, Arthur solo mirando el diseño e impresionado de que la señora hubiera podido plasmar el diseño del castaño tan bien en una joya real.

Shade por su lado se estaba paseando por el resto de la tienda observando los costosos adornos y gruñendo ocasionalmente al detectar alguno que tenía un diente, uña o escama de monstruo en él.

\- Está perfecto_ dijo Marco con sinceridad volviendo a cerrar la cajita blanca y deslizándola en el bolsillo de su sudadera_ tan solo me aseguraba de que coincidiera con el diseño.

\- Oh…por supuesto_ suspiró la joyera aliviada de que los sirvientes de la princesa no hubieran encontrado ninguna falla o desperfecto_ espero que su majestad esté complacida.

\- También lo espero_ contestó el moreno sacando de su otro bolsillo el fajo de billetes que le faltaba por pagar tras el adelanto dado al inicio.

Mientras Marco terminaba su transacción Arthur no pudo evitar morderse el labio para no reír dirigiéndole una mirada a Shade cuyos ojos amarillos tenían la misma mirada burlona al ver a la encargada de la tienda algo nerviosa mientras recibía el dinero del castaño. Obviamente ella había interpretado la última frase del latino como una velada amenaza o advertencia en caso de que la princesa no estuviera complacida con su encargo, lo que la mujer había esperado era una afirmación donde se le asegurara que su alteza estaría complacida con sus servicios y ella recordaría el favor a futuro.

Más o menos lo que habría contestado un sirviente real en una situación semejante donde el trabajo entregado era perfecto y no lo que contestó un adolescente deseoso de que su regalo sea bien recibido.

Antes de salir de la tienda el pelirrojo le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza amable a la dependienta con una sonrisa educada, el latino trató de imitar el gesto con resultados bastante buenos y ambos abandonaron la tienda seguidos de Midnight.

La actividad ya era alta en las calles y el sol daba con toda su fuerza sobre Mewni escondiendo un poco la forma de la enorme luna mucho más grande que el satélite de la Tierra.

\- Bueno creo que no nos demoramos tanto_ Marco chequeó la hora en su celular sin prestarle atención al gato que de regreso en el hombro del sirviente pelirrojo trataba de estirar el cuello para ver la pantallita brillante curioso_ tengo tiempo de hacer mi coartada de ir al gimnasio una realidad.

Se reacomodó el bolso en el hombro tocando el bolsillo donde llevaba el regalo para Star volteándose hacia el niño que lo había estado acompañando durante toda su ocurrencia.

\- Creo que hoy es la última vez que nos vemos aquí zanahorio_ sacó las tijeras dimensionales del bolso de ejercicio listo para cortar un portal_ te agradezco que me hayas enseñado este lugar y me ayudaras con lo de pasar por un sirviente.

Últimamente sentía que estaba diciendo "gracias" más seguido de lo que nunca había hecho en su vida, no sabía si era porque había tenido pocas cosas por las que agradecer hasta ahora o solo había ignorado demasiadas veces donde debió tener cierto agradecimiento ante el gesto amable de alguien.

En el fondo sabía que era lo segundo, pero era inevitable tratar de justificarse un poco.

Arthur escribió en su libreta volteándola hacia Marco:

\- " _No fue nada, me alegra haber ayudado especialmente cuando se trataba de un regalo para la princesa"._

\- A ti te agrada mucho Star ¿no? _ Marco camufló el verdadero interés de su pregunta, pero no podía evitar tener curiosidad por los sentimientos del pelirrojo hacia su amiga.

Él pareció entusiasmado con ayudarle con un regalo para ella, nunca era crítico para referirse a Star y cuando lo hacía siempre destacaba su amabilidad o sus rasgos positivos y dejaba traslucir la cantidad de veces que la había visto en la biblioteca a lo largo de los años. No podía evitar pensar que él podría estar enamorado de la chica hace mucho más tiempo que él mismo.

Arthur levantó una ceja ante la pregunta del moreno, ¿era solo curiosidad? Porque en realidad la idea más lógica por todo lo que había observado es que el chico estaba un poco inquieto por tener un rival amoroso.

Le resultaba tan extraña la situación que se echó a reír desconcertando a su compañero, él solo era un sirviente de la biblioteca, demasiado delgado y pecoso como para que alguna doncella o sirvienta lo mirara dos veces, para colmo era visto como una especie de pobre discapacitado porque no podía hablar y si una persona no sabía leer no le quedaba más opción que comunicarse por señas, pero aún así no es que a alguien le interesara demasiado lo que un mudo tenía que "decir". ¿Y el amigo de la princesa que le había salvado la vida estaba celoso de _él_?

Era hilarante, solo sabía de líos amorosos por novelas y las historias de la Dramaturga y su asombroso y querido Ruberiot pero sin duda parecía ser cierto que el amor y la idea de no ser correspondido despertaba inseguridad en las personas incluso en aquellos que parecían seguros de si mismos a simple vista.

\- " _Mis sentimientos por la princesa son solo los de cualquier otro sirviente__ escribió_ _"la respeto y admiro porque se esfuerza para ser nuestra reina algún día y considero que es una persona virtuosa, dedicada y compasiva"._

Y eso era todo, ella cuidaba a Shade sin saber que era un monstruo, pero por como actuó en la Mewnipendencia sospechaba que tal vez lo cuidaría, aunque supiera esto último, creía genuinamente que era alguien respetable y muy esforzada además de amable. Pero nada más, ella nunca había traspasado la distancia existente entre sirvientes y la realeza justo como debía ser, ellos jamás fueron amigos ni siquiera conocidos, él la estimaba porque era su princesa, la usuaria de magia, su futura gobernante, pero lo que el niño moreno tenía con Star era algo años luz de los sentimientos sirviente leal-princesa que él tenía por ella.

Nunca soñaría siquiera con ser amigo de la hija de la reina Moon.

\- Sería bueno si realmente todos los sirvientes pensaran así de ella_ contestó Marco suspirando, recordando a las molestas mujeres del baño el día que llegó a Mewni con una herida Star.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada comprensiva, debía ser duro para la princesa Star y también para quienes la querían saber que alguna vez se esforzaría para gobernar y pasar su vida en función de unas personas que tal vez ni siquiera la querrían o respetarían como debieran.

Un toque suave de la pata felina en su hombro le indicó que era hora de marcharse que debían regresar a palacio, aunque nadie lo vigilara demasiado no era bueno estar fuera mucho tiempo por si acaso.

Le indicó con el dedo que debía irse al moreno, el chico le sonrió abriendo un portal en el aire:

\- Vete, yo también me largo_ Marco pasó un pie por el portal_ si quieres algún día podría mostrarte la Tierra como forma de devolver…todo eso de guiarme por la ciudad y escaparte del palacio.

\- "¿ _De verdad?" __ Con el letrero en la mano y los ojos curiosos y brillantes el pelirrojo no parecía dos años mayor que Marco.

\- Seguro viejo_ se encogió de hombros agregando "nos vemos y le diré a Star que me ayudaste cuando le dé el regalo" antes de esfumarse por el corte dimensional gritando un "¡adiós a ti también bola pulgosa"! para Midnight.

Cuando el portal se cerró Shade se aseguró de que no había nadie demasiado cerca para susurrarle a su compañero:

\- Creo que hiciste un nuevo amigo…eso es bueno no estaré para cuidarte toda la vida ¿sabes?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, acariciando a Shade con la mano antes de echarse la capucha sobre el pelo rojo tapando al felino también.

Marco era simpático a su manera y no podría decirse que se habían llevado mal, pero él era un sirviente de la biblioteca y Marco el amigo o algo más de la princesa quien estaba en la cima de la pirámide social de Mewni.

Si era imposible que alguna vez fuera amigo de la princesa tampoco creía que el mejor amigo… ¿casi novio? De la princesa lo quisiera como amigo.

Sus únicos amigos se podrían decir que eran Shade quien a la vez era más como un hermano pequeño y la Dramaturga quien a pesar de sus modales y forma de ser tan solo era unos pocos años mayor que él y aunque casi siempre su relación consistía en usarlo como recadero, cartero, o arrojador de pétalos florales cuando quería inspirarse si solían "hablar" bastante y pasar tiempo juntos.

El resto de los sirvientes de la biblioteca eran mucho mayores y creía que lo consideraban incluso un poco tonto solo porque no podía hablar.

Solo tenía dos amigos, pero estaba bien con eso…no necesitaba más.

Aunque si por alguna jugada del destino consiguiera ser amigo de Marco…o la princesa no se quejaría, seria algo bueno. No todos los días encontrabas personas con quienes te llevaras bien después de todo, que te trataran con normalidad y no como un pobre ente enfermo por no poder hablar y que además parecieran poder eventualmente aceptar a Shade cosa que la Dramaturga dudaba hiciera alguna vez.

Si…seria algo lindo, soñar no costaba nada.

\- ¿De verdad crees que a Star le guste ese collar? _ preguntó el monstruo gato en voz baja con curiosidad_ ella nunca solía ponerse muchas cosas brillantes y…creo prefería las que se parecieran a las que usa la reina.

El niño tan solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza esperando que el monstruo que tenía de pasajero lo entendiera.

Seguro que a su alteza le iba a gustar, si no era por el diseño al menos sería por la persona que se lo estaba regalando.

* * *

Marco emergió del portal encontrándose frente al gimnasio, guardó las tijeras dimensionales y la caja con el relicario en un pequeño compartimiento del bolso para que no se fueran a perder sabiendo que se sacaría la sudadera una vez que estuviera entrenando.

Soltó una risa al ver la estatua del brazo monstruo a la entrada, se supone que él había sido su más escondida parte amable, altruista y educada si lo pensaba bien en el fondo era como una estatua conmemorativa de su lado bueno. Era gracioso que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que indirectamente estaban alabando todo lo bueno que podía haber en Marco Díaz incluso la misma Janna quien recordaba alegremente el día en que el brazo monstruo lo acompañó a la escuela.

Dentro del gimnasio había varias personas, eran cerca de las once y media de la mañana así que ya estaba algo lleno, Ferguson y Alfonzo tal como esperaba no estaban allí no eran de levantarse temprano los fines de semana.

Jeremy tampoco estaba allí junto a su cuidador guarda espaldas.

Se había acostumbrado a dejar tranquilo al niño cuando se sentaba en una esquina con un blog de dibujo a conversar con Star, ella le había dicho que Jeremy dibujaba muy bien, pero desde el helado que se tomó junto al niño luego del incidente del brazo monstruo Marco había optado por solo dejar en paz al chico y mantener la distancia. Lo había herido y lastimado molestándolo al tener envidia de la libertad de un niño que en si solo la tenía porque sus padres se la pasaban de viaje en otros países y no regresaban ni para su cumpleaños.

No creía tener derecho a hacerse el simpático ahora, era mejor que Jeremy hablara con Star ella era dulce, amable y le había agradado desde el inicio. Tal vez algún día cuando pasara él tiempo trataría de acercarse al niño, pero no aún.

El entrenador Bradley lo saludó desde una esquina donde estaba ayudando a un chico utilizando uno de sus tradicionales gritos:

\- ¡Hey Díaz! ¿tu pequeña novia no quiso acompañarte hoy?

Le decía eso hace tiempo, poco después que empezó a llevar a Star con él la mayoría de las veces cuando entrenaba, siempre ambos gritarían a la vez que no eran novios provocando la risa del hombre o solo él lo diría al mismo tiempo que su amiga se ponía roja como un tomate de manera muy visible sobre su blanca piel.

Pero esta vez solo se volteó hacia el entrenador haciendo bocina con las manos:

\- ¡No, hoy Star se quedó en casa!

El hombre se quedó con un palmo de narices al no obtener la reacción esperada y el latino solo se dirigió a las gradas para dejar su bolso y prepararse para el entrenamiento.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir alegando que Star no era su novia? Él quería que lo fuera…en un futuro no muy lejano de ser posible y ella le encantaba hace más tiempo del que había querido admitir.

No importaba si el entrenador se dio cuenta de ello o solo los molestaba por diversión no valía la pena seguirse enfadando por algo que iba a ser cierto eventualmente.

A lo lejos en la esquina Bradley rió entre dientes. Por fin el chico había aceptado que le gustaba la princesa, los había visto juntos por meses y para el ojo experimentado de un tipo que fue similar a Díaz de joven y que ya estaba casado era más que obvio que allí no había solo amistad, que ambos niños estaban en negación, o al menos Díaz estaba en negación.

Al menos esa negación por fin estaba fuera, admitir lo que sentía de una buena vez lo iba a librar de meter la pata y cometer errores gordos que él mismo cometió en esa época con su esposa y que después tuvo que pagar caro.

Bien por el niño.

\- ¿Dijo "en casa"? _ inquirió el chico que estaba con unos guantes de box a su lado_ ¿acaso viven juntos? ¿Cuánto tiene ese niño…trece?

\- Catorce y la chica es estudiante de intercambio_ explicó recordando que ese niño era nuevo en la ciudad así que no conocía a Star o a Marco.

\- Bueno eso lo explica, pensé por un segundo que eran un matrimonio adolescente…o estaba saliendo con su hermana.

\- Esto no es Japón niño, ahora sigue golpeando_ mandó el entrenador.

* * *

 _ **Star…**_

Se puso de espaldas sobre la cama colocando un brazo encima de sus ojos para bloquear la luz solar que le estaba dando directamente en el rostro, a su lado la canción de Space Unicorn sonaba indicándole que era hora de despertarse.

Con modorra quitó su brazo del rostro estirándolo para alcanzar el comunicador sentándose en la cama mientras detenía la canción. Sonrió.

Le gustaba esa canción, no solo era bonita y animada, sino que fue la que utilizó Marco cuando los atacaron los vampiros de emociones para sacarla de su trance autocompasivo. Fueron tiempos simples: solo amistad, sin dolor, sin saber que tendría diferencias de opinión grandes con su madre solo solucionar algunos problemas a veces y tratar de averiguar como ser amiga del complicado chico con quien tenía que convivir mientras fantaseaba con que su futuro prometido fuera tan amable como Oskar planeando decirle a su madre todo lo que tenía en su lista mental del prometido perfecto que tenía en la cabeza en ese entonces.

Sip…tiempos fáciles.

Revisó los mensajes que le pudieran haber llegado durante la noche suspirando al encontrar uno de Jackie. Con cansancio lo abrió revelando un largo párrafo de la bailarina sobre como el día anterior sus mirada se había cruzado con Marco más veces de lo normal y estaba segura de que él había rozado su mano con la de ella adrede cuando estaban uno junto al otro en la fila de la cafetería. El mensaje terminaba con la bailarina lamentando que al día siguiente fuera sábado y preguntándole si creía que era extraño que le mandara algún mensaje a Marco deseándole un buen descanso de la semana de escuela o alguna otra cosa.

Resignada Star le respondió que lo mejor era mandarle alguna broma respecto de la escuela con un comentario suave y bromista sugiriéndole que se divirtiera, pero no demasiado y que hiciera su tarea.

Al menos eso es lo que haría ella.

Jackie contestó que lo haría, pero omitiendo lo de la tarea, no quería que Marco pensara que era aburrida. Después de agradecerle y decirle que se verían el lunes acompañado de algunas caras felices se desconectó.

Star esperaba que no tuviera otro mensaje de ella más tarde desgranando que le había contestado Marco interpretándolo como señales de que ella le gustaba o él la odiaba.

Estaba cansada…cansada, irritada y…también celosa.

Desde que Jackie habló con ella acerca de lo que sentía pasó a ser alguien completamente distinta de la chica indiferente hacia su mejor amigo que conoció cuando llegó a la Tierra.

Se ponía nerviosa cada vez que él estaba cerca, sentía la necesidad de comentar con ella cualquier pequeña interacción que tuvieran exagerando las cosas cuando interpretaba algo donde según Jackie, Marco mostraba indicios de corresponderle o desesperándose y sintiéndose insegura cuando él parecía indiferente, no dejaba de tratar de averiguar sobre las ex de Marco: como lucían, como eran, que clase de chicas le habían gustado a Marco.

Continuamente le preguntaba si a él le gustaba que una chica llevara el cabello recogido o tal vez lo prefería suelto, ¿tal vez debía alisarse el cabello para que se viera tan sedoso como el de Brittney?, escuchaba la música que le gustaba a Marco para poder conversar de ello con él asegurando que le gustaban las canciones frente al chico, aunque Star sabía que en realidad no era así.

Continuamente parecía atrapada en fantasías rellenando los huecos que no sabía sobre Marco con sus propias ilusiones sobre él, Star ya había tenido que desmentir que Marco fuera poeta, músico, amante de grandes gestos románticos a escondidas o el cine antiguo y que definitivamente jamás lo había escuchado decir que tuviera el corazón roto porque Brittney lo dejara. De alguna manera la nueva mente enamorada de Jackie se había hecho la idea de que Marco era un buen chico amable y sensible enamorado por largo tiempo de la capitana de las porristas, que por eso había andado con ella tanto tiempo pero que nunca formalizaron por culpa de Brittney y el "pobre y torturado Marco" seguro la pasó fatal saliendo con tantas chicas intentando olvidarla.

Bueno la parte de que Marco era amable y tenía lado sensible en el fondo era cierto lo otro eran todas fantasías que a decir verdad Star trataba de desmentir sin mucho éxito. No podía romper la confianza de Marco hablándole a Jackie sobre porque salió con tantas chicas, porqué en realidad no quería a ninguna, el porqué Brittney le resultaba fácil ya que entendía que besarse bajo las gradas de la cancha deportiva no era nada más que eso para él...solo besarse.

No podía decirle del bullying, que muchas de sus ex novias solo fueron las mismas que lo maltrataban, que había entrado en sus recuerdos y vio al pequeño inseguro y herido Marco escuchando los comentarios hirientes sobre lo feo y asqueroso que era de un grupo de niñas donde estaban la misma Jackie y Janna también.

Jackie ni siquiera recordaba mucho a Marco de su época antes de ser "el chico peligro".

Jackie realmente no sabía nada sobre Marco y la princesa no estaba tan segura de que estuviera realmente interesada en saber.

Sus dedos se enterraron con fuerza en el comunicador y las sábanas a medida que la familiar irritación reemplazó al cansancio: Jackie estaba ilusionada, Jackie trataba de ser complaciente con él, Jackie no quería ayudar a Marco a mejorar prefería fingir que no le importaba demasiado el deber escolar antes que en su lugar sugerirle a Marco que prestara más atención en clase o alentarlo a esforzarse por sacar más que la nota necesaria para que sus padres lo dejaran tranquilo, Jackie fingía que le gustaba música que no le gustaba para tener más con común con Marco, Jackie siempre estaba preocupada de que él pensara que ella era cool en lugar de solo querer conocer a Marco y ser ella misma.

Jackie había subido a Marco en un pedestal. Tal vez se fijó en él por sus cualidades buenas, pero después solo había desarrollado un enamoramiento lleno de ilusión y sueños propios que no estaban afirmados en la realidad.

El amor de Jackie tal vez fuera sincero, pero era infantil.

El tipo de afecto que hacía que quisiera tener siempre una imagen perfecta frente a Marco no del que la dejaría ser ella misma, de la clase donde trataba de encajar con él y aparentar tener cosas en común en lugar de solo aceptar que eran diferentes, el tipo de afecto donde los huecos en blanco de su personalidad que no conocía los rellenaría con ideas propias en lugar de solo conocer a su enamoramiento cada vez más porque él estaba sobre un pedestal de chico rebelde guapo y perfecto de novela donde la bailarina lo había colocado.

Era como si en vez de combinar el enamoramiento con la amistad, Jackie solo sacó la amistad y dejó el romance en sus sentimientos hacia Marco. Aunque en primer lugar no es como si Marco y ella hubieran sido muy amigos de todos modos antes de todo esto.

Al ver chispas verdes chisporroteando entre sus dedos la princesa apartó los pensamientos que la hacían irritarse de su cabeza, apartar la idea de que ella se merecía a Marco más que Jackie, de que lo que sentía la bailarina por él no era ni una décima parte de lo que sentía ella por su mejor amigo, que Jackie no era quien había recibido una lanza por Marco para poder protegerlo, que se merecía la indiferencia y falta de interés que había visto en Marco hacia ella.

Eso eran solo sus celos, los malos sentimientos de amargura que a veces la asaltaban en torno a Jackie, que destacaban la injusticia de la situación donde ella debía hacerse a un lado beneficiando el enamoramiento de otra porque ella no podía estar con Marco, Marco no la quería a ella, ella era solo una amiga.

Una amiga que, aunque él se enamorara de ella jamás podría darle la felicidad que se merecía tener con una novia terrestre que no lo metiera en problemas, ni tuviera magia que generaba rayos eléctricos en sus manos cuando estaba demasiado enojada o descontrolada, que tenía que someterlo a todo un protocolo de comportamiento cuando visitaba su casa.

Respiró lentamente, una, dos, tres veces ya más acostumbrada a soportar los brotes de celos y amargura junto con su magia revolviéndose dentro de ella reaccionando a sus emociones. Desde niña había sido tímida e introvertida poco dada a buscar emociones fuertes y ni siquiera por Tom había sentido tanto rechazo y tristeza así que esta era su primera vez teniendo que someter sus emociones y magia de esa manera.

Dolía…era como rasgarse por dentro a diario.

Lo peor es que no sabía si la aparente indiferencia e interés meramente platónico de Marco hacia Jackie era la verdad o solo sus celos y ella misma no queriendo admitir que a lo mejor las charlas ilusionadas de la bailarina sobre miradas cruzándose pudieran ser verdad.

Lo dudaba por lo que había observado, no creía que Marco fuera del tipo tímido y romántico que robaba roces de mano y miradas cuando se enamoraba, pero nunca lo había visto enamorado por otro lado.

Además…estaba el asunto de la Luna Roja.

Durante el último tiempo el castaño había dejado de esquivar el tema, lo había sacado de la caja "de cosas nunca pasaron" donde pensó se quedaría siempre: solo un evento incómodo donde casi se besaron por el ambiente propicio.

Pero no: él trató de abordar el tema varias veces sea comenzando a hablar de Thomas, a recordar "aventuras pasadas" o solo hablando sobre si nunca se había preguntado los efectos que podría tener una unión del alma entre ellos.

No…por supuesto que no se lo había preguntado, eran mitos románticos, nada más. Un momento que pensó ambos esquivaban porque era incomodo y no tuvo nada que ver con la amistad y mucho con romance, pero a él parecía ya no importarle mencionarlo, incluso querer hablar de él.

Para ella no era posible, no cuando en ese momento bailando con él se había sentido tan segura, delicada y feliz girando en los brazos del desconocido enmascarado en la habitación alumbrada por la luz carmesí, no cuando la música que escucharon en ese momento todavía revoloteaba a veces en su cabeza ni cuando aún recordaba el roce de sus narices al estar a punto de juntar sus labios.

No cuando ella ya sabía como era besar a Marco.

Ella no podía conversar tan fácil de eso con el chico por el cual ya ni siquiera estaba segura sintiera solo un enamoramiento.

Menos aun cuando la única explicación que se le ocurría para su cambio de actitud era que a él ya no le importaba ese evento que todo el baile y el casi beso habían pasado a ser anécdotas o chistes para él. Ya ni siquiera estaba nervioso por eso.

Ella era solo una amiga, casi una hermana, tal vez en la mente de Marco ni siquiera una chica solo un ser de sexo femenino con algunos rasgos que consideraba lindos pero que cada vez que la miraba ni siquiera le causaba nada. Que sin importar lo bonita que pudiera verse o tratar de verse nunca pensaría en ella como una mujer hermosa sino solo una hermana que se veía bien.

Se volvió a recostar en la cama abrazando la almohada y cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la cabeza llorando en silencio como había hecho tantas veces recientemente rogando para que su mentor mágico no se le ocurriera salir del libro y la viera.

No quería ser solo la mejor amiga de Marco, pero tampoco podía ser su novia, tampoco quería que él la mirara de esa forma porque tendría que rechazarlo, porque ella no era lo mejor para él y aun así seguía anhelando que la correspondiera, pensara que ella era hermosa e impresionante, aunque ni ella misma pensaba eso al mirarse al espejo y le dijera que ella era su único y verdadero amor.

Ok…eso no sonaba nada como algo que Marco diría. Una risa triste se le escapó resignándose a la idea de que tal vez acabaría sabiendo de que manera es como Marco Díaz se confesaría cuando Jackie u otra chica se lo contara o él mismo lo compartiera con ella.

Nuevamente cansada por la montaña rusa de emociones cerró los ojos diciéndose a sí misma que solo serían unos pocos minutos antes de levantarse, unos minutos para calmarse y reponerse, para poder saludar con una sonrisa amable a los señores Díaz si se los encontraba en el pasillo, para que su cara roja y llorosa dejara de estarlo y luciera normal cuando se mirara en el espejo del lavamanos.

Tan solo unos segundos más para sacar los malos pensamientos y no estar llorando en la ducha otra vez o dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

En unos pocos segundos estuvo adormilada, sus pensamientos e ideas volviéndose más confusas y desconectados de la realidad. Poco después estaba durmiendo otra vez.

* * *

 _ **Jackie…**_

Miró la tintura para el cabello que se había comprado el día anterior aún con algo de indecisión.

Jackie nunca se había tinturado el cabello, después de todo no solo iba contra el reglamento de la secundaria Echo Creek sino también en contra de la apariencia de corte clásico que debía tener una estudiante de ballet. En su academia ninguna de las chicas llevaba el cabello con tintura, ni piercings tan solo pequeños aretes poco llamativos. No era que las mantuvieran bajo un estricto régimen de apariencia, sino que todas sabían que para interpretar a alguna princesa o protagonista femenina de un ballet desentonaba totalmente tener el cabello teñido de colores estridentes o algún tatuaje que arruinara la apariencia general clásica y elegante.

Claro que alguien podría querer hacerse un pequeño tatuaje en el tobillo o tener un pequeño piercing pero en su mayoría si querías ser elegida para estar sobre el escenario como más que un extra en alguna presentación de la academia era mejor que lucieras como una bailarina de ballet: pulcra, competente, capaz, en forma, de apariencia totalmente "limpia". En la mayoría de los casos no importaba lo bien que a una chica le quedara una mecha rosa, un tatuaje en el brazo o cualquier otra cosa no le dirían nada de forma descarada pero la maestra no pensaría en elegir a esa chica para estar al frente en la presentación o ser el centro de atención.

A Jackie esto realmente no se podría decir que le molestara, ya estaba bastante agradecida porque en su academia no discriminaban a las alumnas que comenzaban a adquirir más curvas en la adolescencia no las trataban como si estuvieran gordas como escuchaba que hacían en otros lugares donde una figura curvilínea era sinónimo de gordura y no tenía mayores sentimientos de rebeldía respecto a que si ibas a representar a una princesa, hada o protagonista femenina en un ballet clásico tenías que lucir como tal protagonista y no como una adolescente del siglo 21. Después de todo era actuación también ¿no? un cabello arcoíris y tatuajes en los brazos quebrarían completamente la fantasía.

Pero…si bien aquella mezcla verde azulada lista para usar que descansaba sobre el lavamanos no terminaba de gustarle lo cierto es que había grandes posibilidades de que sí le fuera a gustar a Marco.

El color iba a destacar sus ojos y esperaba la hiciera lucir como una chica rebelde y atrevida, alguien cool que no le importaban las reglas ni lo que pensaran de ella, que tan solo deseaba expresarse y ser ella misma.

Si…bueno teñirse el cabello arruinando su imagen de bailarina competente por unas semanas y romper las reglas de la escuela no era cien por ciento ella misma para nada, pero el problema era que como se veía actualmente no estaba siendo suficiente para atraer a Marco.

Sus miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando, estaba segura que él también tenía que notarlo, él le sonreía siempre que la saludaba y disfrutaba sin dudas estar sentado a su lado en clase, también esa misma semana casi había saltado de alegría cuando sintió que su mano rozaba la suya en la fila de la cafetería. Bueno estaba la opción de que fuera casualidad pero…no…estaba segura de que ahí había algo más. Marco ya no miraba su cuerpo cuando hablaba con ella, sino que la veía a los ojos, era muy amable con ella y Star y ellas eran las dos únicas chicas con las cuales era cercano. Y aunque fuera el mejor amigo de la princesa el último tiempo estaban menos pegados de la cadera que antes, se sentaban menos juntos y eso había desembocado en ella pasando más tiempo con su crush.

Y a él no parecía disgustarle.

No, sin duda tenía que haber algo allí Marco seguía hablando con ella y siendo dulce, aunque la primera vez que hablaron sobre su primo bajo las gradas del gimnasio ella fue una fiesta de torpeza. Ningún chico seguía hablando con alguien después de eso a menos que ella le gustara ¿verdad? o le cayera realmente bien y Marco nunca había sido muy bueno teniendo amigas mujeres excepto por Star en quien no podía imaginar que el latino estuviese interesado, ella era más como una hermanita al lado de Marco: siempre tímida, siempre sugiriéndole que se portara bien y teniendo gustos demasiado opuestos.

Es por eso que, aunque los consejos de Star no eran malos no podía hacerles caso del todo, ella no quería acabar siendo solo una amiga para Marco, quería que él se interesara en ella, que pensara que ella era genial y atractiva y atrevida y…justamente el tipo de chica a la cual querría como novia, una mejor que Brittney, una que no sería solo un intento más de olvidar a la chica asiática que estaba segura era la responsable de su mal comportamiento anterior.

La bailarina sabía que ella tenía sus puntos buenos, pero no podía solo sentarse allí a ser torpe, a hacer su tarea. a hablar de Ballet y esperar que Marco se interesara en ella. Tenía que esforzarse, tenía que ser la clase de chica en la que él podría interesarse, una que tuviera gustos en común con él, que fuera un poco rebelde incluso…algo aventurera a lo mejor o tal vez deportista. Brittney era porrista después de todo… ¿podría la misma Jackie aprender a andar en Skate? ¿Marco pensaría que eso era genial?

No lo sabía, pero iba a trabajar para lograr que Marco la mirara: si las cosas no ocurren de forma cien por ciento natural solo tienes que hacer que sucedan, si solo ser tu misma no parece resultar solo tienes que crear una mejor versión de ti misma, más genial, con pasa tiempos más interesantes y más cosas en común con el chico que te gustaba.

Con una nueva mirada de decisión en su rostro tomo un mechón grueso de su cabello al lado del flequillo comenzando a aplicar la tintura con cuidado.

* * *

 _ **En alguna habitación de alguna casa de Echo Creek…**_

La pequeña figura sentada en la silla giratoria aún tenía abierta la hoja de Word con la valiosa información que había obtenido del blog rosa de Janna...nunca pensó que una oportunidad así se le presentaría.

¡Era perfecto!

Solo quedaba la última parte de su recién formado, pero en su opinión excelente plan, así fue como comenzó a buscar el nombre de las tres personas de quienes pensaba vengarse en su lista de contactos y una vez que los encontró comenzó a escribir el mensaje que estaría destinado a ellos, que les llegaría a los tres al mismo tiempo y acabaría con la felicidad de su día.

Mientras llevaba a cabo dicha acción un solo pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza:

" _En esta vida quien la hace la paga Marco Díaz y compañía"_

* * *

 _ **Janna…**_

Andar en bicicleta siempre le había resultado relajante especialmente en días como estos: un apacible fin de semana con un clima delicioso donde la suave brisa fresca le acariciaba el rostro llevándole el aroma de las flores que se encontraban en los jardines de las casas y algunas cosas deliciosas que se cocinaban para el desayuno. Por suerte ella desayunó junto a su mamá antes de salir o de lo contrario estaría sintiendo su estómago crujir.

La pelinegra aún le daba vueltas a lo ocurrido con su blog: si hace solo un año atrás alguien le hubiera comentado que existía la magia, los viajes dimensionales ayudados por tan solo unas tijeras que cortaban el espacio, platillos voladores muy tangibles y reales y extraterrestres entre nosotros que entraban a casas ajenas de noche como si nada a ocupar tu baño y violar tu privacidad habría creído que esa pobre alma estaba delirante y necesitaba tratamiento médico urgente.

Pero no, todo era completamente real. A veces se preguntaba como es que todos incluyéndose ella misma habían podido aceptar tan fácil la existencia de la magia y que Star fuera una princesa de otra dimensión.

Tal vez el ser humano era más adaptable de lo que todos suponen.

Y más complicado también.

Siempre creyó que Star y Marco eran solo amigos, que a la princesa le gustaba o le gustaría un chico como Oskar, que Jackie siempre seguiría escapando de Marco, que él que la seguiría acosando, tratando de obtener una cita, que Ferguson y Alfonzo solo estarían siempre haciéndole fiesta a Marco con todo lo que pensara y que ninguno de esos pervertidos se fijaría en ella.

Había estado equivocada.

Ahora Jackie consideraba amigos al trío de vagos y para colmo parecía estar teniendo una atracción por Marco intentando saber que le gustaba y mintiendo para aparentar que tenían cosas en común, eran amigas desde niña la conocía. Y por otro lado Díaz con su descubierta amabilidad y lado decente parecía estar demasiado en la cabeza de Star también, la princesa lo miraba muy seguido, demasiadas veces la había sorprendido cuchicheando con Jackie y tener una mirada amarga después que escondía a los pocos segundos.

Sumado a esos comentarios de Marco en su diario…no importaba como tratara de razonarlo a él parecía estarle gustando Star y era probable que a Star él y…a Jackie también.

Sumado a ese asco de situación Alfonzo parecía estarla notando demasiado esforzándose por ser "lindo" con ella o un amigo ¡por favor! como si fuera posible después de todo lo que sabía de él y su grupito.

Ferguson al menos se portaba bien, se mantenía alejado de ella y de tratar de hacerse el lindo y no parecía tener oscuras intenciones con ninguna de sus amigas como Díaz.

Tenía que decidir qué hacer… ¿esperaba a ver como se desarrollaba todo nada más? ¿le comentaba a Jackie que parecía haber algo entre Marco y Star para desalentarla? No…eso podría ser malo para Star...¿hablaba con las dos rubias contándoles la verdad tras lo del grupo de Whattsap esperando que eso las disuadiera de sus sentimientos?...¿y si no resultaba? ¿y si Star ya lo sabía? ¿y si Star y Marco llegaban realmente a salir? ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Jackie?

Por el bien de todos esperaba que Alfonzo se encontrara una novia pronto, que Jackie viera que Marco no valía la pena y se sacara cualquier ilusión de la cabeza recordando lo cerdo que fue con ella antes y que Star sin importar si conocía más al chico viera que, aunque tuviera su lado bueno eso no lo hacía apto para ser un buen novio, especialmente cuando ese amor pudo haber nacido nada más por pasar mucho tiempo juntos viviendo en la misma casa ¿no?

Chico y chica viviendo juntos en una casa por unos meses…perfectamente podían confundirse.

Y también perfectamente Star podría estar enamorada de verdad y Marco solo estar encaprichado con ella por la cercanía y después meterse con Jackie…al fin y al cabo la había perseguido por un buen tiempo…

Oh no…de verdad tendría que tener bien abiertos sus dos ojos de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 _ **Dimensión de los sueños…**_

Hekapoo avanzó a través del frondoso bosque de cuentos de hadas; era la única forma válida de describirlo, ni siquiera en Mewni existía algo similar que representara tan bien lo que significaba dicha expresión.

Los enormes troncos de los árboles eran el triple de lo que es un tronco normal, repletos de musgo y una que otra flor enorme de colores brillantes surgiendo del mismo musgo, las setas eran lo suficientemente altas como para servir de asiento y también parecían lo suficientemente blandas para ser cómodas, pequeñas flores salpicaban los arbustos que se desparramaban bajo los árboles y entre la alta hierba verde crecían algunos ejemplares silvestres donde abejas y colibríes de plumas arcoíris se alimentaban de su néctar.

A lo lejos atrás de uno de los majestuosos árboles corría un río cristalino. El sonido del agua llegaba hasta ella uniéndose con el aleteo de las aves y sus cantos, las alas de los insectos y las pequeñas hadas que se escondían entre los arbustos y…el sonido de una risa masculina.

Recogiendo su vaporoso vestido amarillo avanzó con cuidado hacia donde provenía el sonido.

Cuando llegó una sonrisa amable se formó en su rostro: un joven cuya apariencia no pasaba de los veinte y pocos años hablaba con una pequeña hada posada en su dedo la que con vocecita chillona y muchos aspavientos de manos le estaba contando algo.

La piel del joven era blanca, pero sin llegar a la palidez de la propia Hekapoo, el largo cabello que caía por su espalda tomado en una cola de caballo era blanco al igual que el de la reina Moon pero sin su tono azulado, el cabello de este hombre tenía reflejos plateados del mismo tono que la ropa que estaba vistiendo: Un jubón gris claro sobre una camisa blanca con pantalones de un plateado opaco acompañado de unas botas.

Ella no necesitaba acercarse más para saber de que color serían sus ojos: gris pálido algo más oscuro en los bordes y más claro en el centro.

El chico alzó la vista sonriendo al verla agitando la mano donde no estaba el hada, volviendo a mirar al pequeño ser que pareció despedirse de él y emprender el vuelo hacia otra dirección.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que elegir lugares como estos? _ preguntó la elfa con voz calma dejando caer la falda nuevamente hasta sus tobillos.

\- Son hermosos ¿no lo crees? _ contestó él mirando a su alrededor.

\- Hermosos y lodosos.

El joven soltó una pequeña risa:

\- Es una de las secciones de esta dimensión donde vienen los niños dormidos…el lugar perfecto para vivir una aventura o soñar que eres una hada_ hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la dirección donde la pequeña hada se había ido volando_ es normal que haya un poco de lodo, además es lodo onírico nada más.

\- Muy gracioso_ suspiró Hekapoo sentándose a su lado resignada_ pero admito que el lugar es hermoso. No veo mucha naturaleza en mi dimensión_ cortó una brizna de hierba haciéndola girar entre sus dedos enguantados.

\- En la mía tampoco, por eso me gusta elegir sitios como estos. Además, sé que aunque te quejes en el fondo te gustan. De todos modos en este lugar hay mucho de donde elegir siempre podemos vernos en ese castillo donde nos juntamos una vez, también esta esa ciudad junto al enorme volcán o esa casa…

\- Esto es perfecto Reyak_ la pelirroja se quitó el sombrero dejando libres sus rizos color fuego, perfectos resortes que caían hasta más allá de su cintura_ ya tengo suficiente de casas y castillos todos los días_ suspiró con cierta tristeza.

\- Lo sé, se podría decir que yo tengo suficiente de brillo.

Como respuesta ella se apoyo en el hombro masculino dejando que Reyak la rodeara con un brazo mientras ambos se quedaban mirando al pacífico paisaje a su alrededor, no importaba la cantidad de tiempo o siglos que pudieran pasar siempre se sorprendería de como reunirse en la dimensión onírica parecía tan vivido, tan real que casi no se daban cuenta de que estaban soñando, que ella volvería a despertar en su enorme y solitaria mansión dentro de la dimensión árida en la cual habitaba con sus clones y algunas criadas como compañía.

Y Reyak…él regresaría al mismo lugar donde había estado encerrado a través de cientos de años, los mismos cientos de años que ella llevaba fabricando tijeras dimensionales y controlando el tráfico dimensional sabiendo que, aunque fuera experta en construir las herramientas para el viaje entre dimensiones y conociera todos los pormenores nunca podría llegar a él.

Ni él a ella. Él no podía moverse de donde estaba.

\- ¿Estás pensando en algo? _ preguntó viendo el semblante serio de su compañero.

Normalmente no necesitaban estar hablando todo el tiempo después de tantos años de conocerse, estar en silencio no era un problema, pero hoy él parecía pensativo y algo preocupado.

\- En la princesa…

\- ¿En la princesa Star? _ inquirió extrañada, transformando su rostro en uno de preocupación a continuación_ ¿sucede algo con ella?

\- No…al menos aún no. Pero pronto_ Reyak bajó la vista a sus pies con tristeza.

\- ¿Es muy malo? _ la mujer a su lado se mordió los labios, sabía que él no podía decirle todo, que había cosas donde ella no podía intervenir, que debían dejarse estar, pero aun así si él podría compartirlo con ella…

\- No lo sé…podría…pero, va a depender de ella y de otras personas como resulte todo_ se volvió hacia Hekapoo conectando sus ojos grises con los ámbares _ mi poder es mejor que el de Glossaryck pero tampoco tengo todas las respuestas. Aunque me gustaría tenerlas.

\- Creo que a todos nos gustaría tenerlas…_ la brizna de hierba se aplastó entre sus dedos dejando un rastro verdoso en los guantes blancos_ al menos… ¿puedo saber cuan pronto es ese "pronto"?

\- Creo que no lo suficiente para el tiempo tuyo. Pero yo lo siento pronto_ una expresión amarga y nostálgica se asentó en el rostro pálido del joven. No era un solo evento eran varios y al final de todo cambiarían muchas cosas, no era seguro como nada que dependa de las acciones ajenas y tampoco sabía si el posible resultado final podía considerarse bueno o malo siquiera.

\- ¿Hay algo que puedas decirme al menos? _ Hekapoo cerró los dedos sobre el regazo tomando la tela de su falda en los puños. Odiaba cuando él no le decía nada, cuando ella no podía saber.

\- Sí_ la sonrisa de Reyak regresó no demasiado alegre ni relajada, pero era algo_ llegado el momento alguien te va a pedir ayuda y Glossaryck va a tener una solicitud extraña_ ladeó la cabeza un poco su sonrisa volviéndose más genuina cuando la miró otra vez_ además vas a tener que pensar seriamente acerca de como te llevas con los niños.

\- Y todo esto… ¿tiene que ver con el problema que mencionaste al inicio? _ la mujer estaba desconcertada no podía entender de que estaba hablando Reyak o que tenían todas esas cosas que ver entre si_ ¿con la princesa Star?

\- Sí, pero no solo con ella.

\- Odio cuando eres tan críptico_ rezongó la mujer apartándose de su hombro y tirando la mejilla del chico con dos de sus dedos expresando su irritación.

\- Desearía no tener que serlo como otras veces…pero...

\- Estoy metida en ello ¿no?

Él le dio la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada de disculpa en sus ojos claros:

\- No necesitas disculparte_ suspiró soltando la mejilla presa de Reyak_ lo entiendo. Además, sin importar lo que pase mis lealtades siempre estarán con quien veo que más me necesita…y siempre he estado planeando ayudar a Star al menos desde que sé que vale la pena hacerlo.

Recordó cuando se la llevó engañada a encerrarla en su dimensión con el ofrecimiento de darle unas tijeras dimensionales, como eso duró años para la pequeña princesa…como había usado ese tiempo para su propio beneficio para ver quien era en realidad por dentro, si esa muñeca maleable y hambrienta de amor dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para complacer a su madre tenía algo más por dentro. Si había algo de valor dentro de esa pobre niña que parecía pensar que su madre era perfecta e incapaz de cometer errores.

Si siempre detestaría tanto a la princesa como lo hizo cuando los primeros meses se encontró una niña llorona que no hacía más que sentir que no podía vivir sin su magia y no dejaba de quejarse de que no era capaz de hacer nada sin siquiera intentar la más pequeña acción para sobreponerse a lo que estaba pasando.

\- Ella no recuerda, pero tuvo el cambio inconsciente que buscabas ¿verdad?

\- Sí, lo hizo_ murmuró dándole la razón a Reyak volviendo a apoyarse contra él.

El hombre la abrazó de regreso jugando con uno de los resortes color fuego entre sus dedos.

A veces él desearía no poder ver todo lo que veía, no saber cuánto iban a tener que sufrir otras personas. No saber cuánto podría tener que sufrir la misma Hekapoo y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Besó suavemente el costado de la cabeza de la mujer tratando de no prestarle atención a la imagen de la pelirroja sonriéndole a un niño de ojos violeta que estaba viendo en esos momentos al mismo tiempo que el paisaje del bosque frente a él.

A veces las personas no sabían la fortuna que tenían al desconocer el futuro, al poder enfocarse en el presente nada más.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Feliz día del amor y la amistad atrasado a todos! Sé que no es el capítulo esponjoso, romántico y lleno de Starco cannon en este fic que estarían esperando para estas fechas, pero se revelan varias cosas: el regalo que Marco tiene para Star, la persona que está planeando vengarse no es Janna contrario a lo que muchos creían (pensé que había dado a entender bien que no era Janna como lo escribí el capítulo anterior hehe), la situación emocional de los personajes principales y secundarios por ahora y un poco de Hekapoo y este nuevo personaje.**

 **Si sienten que no entienden mucho de la última parte solo lean con calma y recuerden la conversación de esos dos y ténganla en mente hay muchos detalles pero el futuro, pero por ahora lo único que tienen que saber es que Reyak como puse tiene un poder parecido a Glossaryck pero…más complicado y tiene una relación con Hekapoo.**

 **Quien es él exactamente, donde está en este momento fuera de la dimensión de los sueños y su historia es parte importante de la trama.**

 **Eso es todo y en nuestro próximo episodio tenemos Marco contándole a Star sobre su deseo de usar magia, finalmente quien es el ente vengativo, como le quedó el cabello a Jackie XD y…otras cosas muy interesantes.**

 **Ahora comentarios:**

 **Andrew579** **:** Bueno Marco no va a arreglar el collar, él le diseñó uno nuevo :3 para que Star pueda ver en vivo y en directo cuanto Marco "no la ama" XD y la Luna Roja se mencionará, pero como ves ninguno de los dos le había prestado demasiada atención porque no se la tomaban muy en serio antes de todo lo que pasó con Mina.

Y sí soy mujer ;D

 **MarcoSketcher** : Estoy ansiosa por llegar a unos capítulos futuros así que estoy trabajando en el fic mucho antes de regresar a clases. Y sí lo de pitufo es de Templario a veces nos pedimos prestado al otro alguna cosa como ese apodo o hemos coincidido en unas pocas ideas para los fics XD pero nada que llegue a ser demasiado complicado.

Espero que te guste este capítulo lleno de angustia emocional para el día del amor y la amistad.

 **jbadillodavila** **:** Pues no es de Janna, es de alguien más que regresa después de un buen tiempo a la historia.

 **Templario** : Las cosas de a poco se vuelven más complicadas y no…no es Janna…Janna no es vengativa en realidad.

 **Alas de tinta:** ¡Oh rayos! ¡no me acordaba de él! Hace tiempo vi esa película y me gusta mucho, pero si que se parecen un poco jaja, sin embargo, cuando hice la pregunta fue porque andaba leyendo fics de Zootopia y caí en la cuenta de que el personaje de Nick comparte con Marco ciertos rasgos de carácter, así como la manía de ponerle motes a las personas XD.

 **Guest** : Janna en problemas…aún no al menos, pero hay cositas que le están empezando a irritar. Ahora con los celos Marco los tiene, pero menos porque sabe de los sentimientos de Star, Star está un poco vuelta loca la pobre con toda la situación mientras más quiere y piensa en Marco peor se pone todo para ella. Y Jackie…ella es contraria a la de la serie algo infantil, ilusionada y no está viendo la realidad como es del todo, así que celos todavía no ella todavía ni siquiera se da cuenta de que no es correspondida por Marco. No es la misma chica receptiva con lo que sienten otros de la serie.

Marco y que aprenderá…ya se verá mas adelante y Hekapoo estoy planeando como será su relación con ella, pero le haré el quite a esa relación media de adolescentes que suelen tener en muchos fics, ella aquí no se comporta de esa manera. Además la Hekapoo cannon la considero algo hipócrita enojándose con Marco por mentirle pero ella bien que llevaba guardando la mentira de lo que pasó con Meteora sin problemas de mentirle a una madre triste DX así que ella no va a ser así acá.

No aparecerán de cameo los chicos de los otros fics y lo de la Tierra como ves Marco al menos tiene la intención.

 **marati2011** : Star por ahora es una pequeña princesa atormentada por sus propios sentimientos, ella debe aprender a confiar más en sí misma (algo difícil por el nombre del fic) y en el afecto que le tienen otros.

 **YumiCorn** : Gracias por tus palabras! ¿libro físico? Hacer de fics libros físicos puede meter a las personas en problemas legales con el autor. Verás el fanfiction en si ocurre porque a los autores no les importa que los fans creen contenido, pero en sí supuestamente todo lo que uno haga que modifique una obra original debería llevar derechos de autor por eso hay autores que prohíben que se hagan fanfics o cosas basadas en su historia. Pero sin duda si acabo el fic y queda bien podría pensar en convertirlo en su propia historia modificando lo que pertenece a la serie: no sería lo mismo, pero quedaría la esencia y la relación de todos los personajes ahí.

Y sí Jackie y Oskar dan un poco de pena…pero…no por mucho jhehehe, lee y verás que pasa con ellos.

 **Daniel99** **:** Pues sí varias cosas están pasando y las cosas han ido fluyendo, aunque a solas la pobre Star sigue sufriendo y Jackie es un poco dolor de cabeza para ella.

 **daglas99** **:** ¿El poder de Marco? no sé, tengo ciertas ideas de lo que quiero que pase en la historia y lo que quiero que haga Marco lo haré todo lo poderoso que se necesite para que haga lo que quiero que haga se podría decir. Y sí sus marcas en las mejillas sin duda estarán ahí.

 **DexterMadness31** **:** Gracias por tus ánimos! Y sí tengo varios planes para adaptar lo que falta de la serie además con la temporada cuatro tendré más material! Me honra que hayas estado a punto de llorar con las escenas tristes y los sentimientos desgarrados de los personajes. Esa es la idea que se sienta la tristeza.

 **Mari200** **:** Marco sí que piensa, él si es inteligente después de todo XD El regalo lo tienes en este capítulo y los futuros bien adelante hablaré sobre eso y los universos y Omnitraxus en este AU. Bueno la conversación podría sorprenderte, estos dos están pasando por incomodidad al menos por parte de Star pero no dejan de ser mejores amigos :3, Jackie creo que te siguió estresando en este episodio.

 **babiloniaolimpo** : Bueno Marco no tiene antepasados demonio y lo de Hekapoo tenía sentido viendo como es ella en la serie, pero aquí es distinto como funciona todo XD pero era una buena idea si el fic fuera en un universo con la Hekapoo cannon.

 **Nos vemos cuando suba la continuación de este capítulo, cuando empiece la Universidad va a ser más difícil escribir, pero solo les diré una cosa ¡este año es el Starco en este fic! ¡el Starco oficial!**

 **Ahora es hora de ir a ver el capítulo 5 de la tercera temporada de Ladybug!**

 **Durante el día soy Sugar**

 **Y en la noche soy Sugar…pero durmiendo ;D**


	57. Chapter 57

**El extra que nadie pidió**

Estaba algo indecisa sobre si poner esto, pero creo que actualmente es necesario. Verán, sé que muchos estarán decepcionados al ver que no es un capítulo, pero es que a pesar de estar avanzando en el capítulo siguiente mi nivel de producción ha sufrido algunos golpes no solo por estar de regreso en la universidad sino porque actualmente la serie ya no me gusta y mi inspiración viene de otras series o mangas. Sigo todavía Star vs porque no dejaría inconclusa una serie que he seguido por tanto tiempo, sin embargo, lo cierto que hay muy poco de la temporada 4 que desee poner en mi fic y cada vez que acabo de ver un episodio…como lo explico, en vez de darme ganas de escribir necesito un equivalente a un masaje de cerebro leyendo o viendo otras cosas para que me ponga en el estado de ánimo adecuado para escribir, es por esto que los capítulos se van a demorar un poco especialmente en el que trabajo ahora donde empieza el desarrollo de los secundarios y creo que saldrá algo largo.

Pensaba poner que cambios haré en el fic en relación a la temporada 4 pero es mejor que los vean ustedes mismos, después de hablar con algunos amigos escritores vi que no era necesaria tanta aclaración más allá de unas pocas cosas:

\- Tomaré cosas de varias temporadas mezclándolas para el fic, no me atendré a tener solo cosas de la temporada 2 de la serie en la temporada 2 del fic sino que pondré elementos de diferentes temporadas o sea 2, 3 o 4.

\- La Luna Roja en esta historia no es lo mismo que la serie, no influye en los sentimientos de Star y Marco además que nunca he pensado en un momento específico donde ambos se enamoraran, ha sido todo un proceso de diferentes eventos el baile fue solo para sacar a la luz la atracción que se estaba formando entre ambos y los celos de Marco. Pero de todos modos en la historia el asunto de la Luna seguirá siendo un misterio porque su historia ya la tengo, pero no se revelará hasta más tarde. Es un suceso interesante y en realidad su historia tiene más que ver con otro personaje, la Luna estará siendo misteriosa por un tiempo, no obstante no es para joder a la relación de Star y Marco. Tampoco va a ser parte de los conflictos que tengan, sus conflictos serán no mágicos…reales.

Bueno eso es todo…ahora creo que es buena idea dejarles los títulos y sinopsis de los próximos episodios que se vienen para que especulen un poco:

 **Planes Malvados:** Cuando un autodeclarado enemigo de Marco y compañía regresa después de un tiempo para vengarse los mejores amigos y el resto de la pandilla se ven involucrados en un cómico secuestro que llevará a algunos de ellos a replantearse varias cosas.

 **Chocolate caliente a media noche:** Marco descubre a Star durmiendo a su lado por la noche, ambos se dan cuenta que necesitan hablar sobre ello y otros temas que se han estado guardando.

 **Entradas y estaciones:** Tom le ha conseguido una radio multidimensional a su prometida quien acabará captando una estación de radio de Echo Creek enterándose de algunas cosas que están por acontecer.

 **Un concierto, un problema:** Jackie finalmente se arma de valor para invitar a Marco a ver a su banda favorita y tratar de mostrarle como es en verdad, pero para ello necesitará el apoyo moral de Star durante el concierto. Lo que no sabe es que Janna ha ido allí para espiarla ¿junto a Alfonzo?

 **La prueba de Glossaryck** : El tutor de Star decide que es hora de someter a Marco a una prueba para demostrar sus sentimientos por Star.

 **Ponymonium:** Pony Head y sus hermanas llevan a Star al Rebonubes para que se olvide de sus problemas, lo que la princesa no sabe es que su mejor amiga tiene un plan maestro que incluye un par de sobornos y una cabina fotográfica.

Bueno, eso es todo, estaré trabajando en los capítulos lentamente, contestaré sus comentarios cuando publique el cap nuevo, aunque a veces les contesto a algunos de ustedes por PM.

Una información extra que no sé si les interese es que el personaje de Reyak el color de su cabello y ojos está basado en dos personajes masculinos que me gustan mucho: Oliver de Space Boy y Norman de The promised Neverland, un dato curioso es que ambos personajes tienen una pelirroja especial en su vida XD y bueno…Hekapoo es pelirroja.

Cariños, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	58. Chapter 58

**Este capítulo inicialmente no iba a tener mucho Starco…pero esos dos se pusieron a hablar en mi cabeza y acabó así XD por ello tendré que dividir esto en dos capítulos jejeje. También me gusta poder escribir escenas cómicas, es algo que me encanta: poder solo dejar que se me vaya la olla y reírme mientras escribo.**

 **Disculpen si notan alguna incoherencia menor en alguna oportunidad, escribir la historia lentamente hace que a veces detalles menores puedan pasarse por alto.**

 **Star vs las fuerzas del mal pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney, los personajes originales y la historia aquí presentada son de Sugarqueen97.**

 **Planes malvados y otras cosas de importancia**

Glossaryck se asomó a través de los bordes del libro de hechizos mirando el bulto durmiente que estaba bajo las mantas.

Era duro fingir que no sabía cuánto estaba sufriendo Star, escucharla llorar por el mocoso. El genio azul sospechaba que el dolor de su pupila era tanto porque pensaba que el niño no sentía lo mismo, como por que sabía que ambos no podían estar juntos…o bueno…de poder, _podrían_ pero estaba lejos de ser recomendable, no solo por las obvias dificultades de que ella fuera una princesa con el deber de comprometerse con alguien de su posición y la oposición que seguro existiría de parte de los reyes, sino porque Marco era escasamente recomendable como novio y sus sentimientos por Star solo eran un enamoramiento. Si bien no inmaduro si mucho más débil de lo necesario para soportar las dificultades que implicaría estar junto a ella como pareja.

O bueno…eso era lo que a Glossaryck le habría gustado pensar, lo que había pensado al inicio.

Pero las cosas no estaban marchando según lo planeado.

Sabía que no era omnisciente, pero desde siempre confiaba plenamente en que su habilidad para ver las diferentes posibilidades o "caminos" que podrían formar el futuro fuera suficiente para tener un nivel bastante alto de seguridad sobre lo que iba a ocurrir y casi siempre entre esos últimos caminos acertaba en cuales eran los que se iban a cumplir.

Pero temía que esta vez sus propios sentimientos y preferencias lo habían hecho pensar o elegir ciertos desarrollos como seguros solo porque para él eran preferibles y no porque fuera lo más lógico a partir de lo que observaba.

Había pensado que Marco tomaría la opción de acosar activamente a Star de tal manera que su pupila se acabaría sintiendo tan incomoda que se alejaría de él. O tal vez él tomaría la ruta donde salía con otra chica para poner celosa a Star y eso hería o decepcionaba a la princesa, tal vez ocurriría la pequeña escena que vio en su mente donde la princesa se sentía tan herida por reprimir sus sentimientos que decidía regresar a Mewni, pero al otro día ese camino dejaba de existir porque Star había decidido que Marco la necesitaba todavía. A lo mejor Marco se confesaría a Star presionándola por una respuesta afirmativa sin entender porque ella se negaba y eso los llevaría a una fuerte discusión….tal vez…había muchos tal vez que podrían ocurrir.

Pero ninguno de los que él daba por hechos ocurrió: Marco tomó las elecciones más suaves en su acercamiento a la princesa, lo veía bromear con ella y molestarla, pero ser más sensible a lo que la incomodaba, dejarla elegir que película verían o preguntándole algunas cosas sobre sus estudios en el libro de hechizos para tomarse más en serio lo que a ella le gustaba. Star se quedó callada, aguantando la situación sin ver lo que sentía el mocoso por ella, ayudando a su amiga con el niño y sufriendo por ello sin rastro de desamor o decepción o deseos de irse de la casa de los Díaz lo más pronto posible.

Suspiró al darse cuenta que había subestimado el vinculo de ambos, especialmente los sentimientos del chico hacia la princesa.

No es que creyera a Star poco digna de un amor profundo o incapaz de despertar sentimientos reales y fuertes en alguien, pero… ¿Marco? ¿el mismo gamberro con mal lenguaje que jamás comprendería el peso y el estrés que soportaba Star al ser de la realeza? ¿Qué era solo un humano sin poderes? ¿Qué no amaba a Mewni ni entendía el concepto de deber familiar?

¿Ese tipo de chico realmente estaba tratando de quedarse al lado de Star a pesar de todo lo que tenía en contra? ¿siendo cuidadoso en como se acercaba a ella y no presionándola?

¿Marco realmente iba en serio? Y Star…ella… ¿en verdad quería tanto a ese humano hasta el punto donde ni siquiera consideraba irse a Mewni para olvidarlo mientras pensara que él la necesitaba cerca? ¿de verdad en su corazón no había una gota de decepción hacia él? ¿algo de desamor? ¿sentimientos algo enfriados con el pasar de los días y sentirse no correspondida?

El hombrecito azul se acercó hacia la cama donde dormía la princesa suspirando lentamente y tomando una decisión.

No podía dejar que esta angustia sin sentido siguiera por más tiempo.

Si Marco quería tanto a Star como ella a él y estaba dispuesto a quedarse a su lado sin importar lo difícil que fuera no tenía sentido que la niña continuara sufriendo ni él esperando si perfectamente podrían estar juntos. En cambio si el amor del chico era débil e iba a salir corriendo cuando viera donde se estaba metiendo al querer ser el novio de Star y como ella esperaría algo serio y no solo un noviazgo "para probar las aguas"…entonces era mejor que solo corriera lo más pronto posible y su pupila pudiera decepcionarse y darse cuenta de que ese humano no merecía ni su amor ni su atención; tan solo algo de consideración por lo que había hecho por ella.

Pero si quería acelerar las cosas y obtener respuestas iba a tener que intervenir personalmente. Sin decirle nada a los reyes quienes directamente se opondrían a una relación romántica entre los niños y tratarían de alejar a Star de Marco si descubrían la profundidad real de sus sentimientos.

No…este era su trabajo.

Iba a poner a prueba el cariño que se tenían ambos y dependiendo del resultado decidiría lo que iba a hacer.

Y ya sabía quien iba a ser el primero en recibir este pequeño "examen" …claro que iba a implicar rebelar algo de información que había escondido durante años, incluso de la princesa misma y la reina Moon.

Solo el Rey River y él lo sabían.

Regresó a su libro estirándose, satisfecho con su decisión: no importaba si rebelaba información confidencial, eligiera lo que eligiera el mocoso después de eso dudaba que fuera a decirlo…y siempre podía usar su propio poder para obligarlo a guardar silencio.

Glossaryck cerró los ojos, la joya violeta en su frente brilló con fuerza unos segundos antes de apagarse, al volver a abrirlos ya tenía una amplia visión de posibles resultados de la acción que había decidido tomar, estos podían cambiar, pero por ahora…las expectativas no eran malas: o Marco y Star terminaban juntos, o él corría y ella ganaba un corazón roto que sanaría con el tiempo cuando conociera a alguien más adecuado.

Por lo menos no había ninguna catástrofe a la vista aún.

Sí…su decisión había sido la mejor, iba a apurar las cosas interfiriendo directamente más allá de lo que le correspondía como profesor de Magia de la princesa, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viéndola llorar por más tiempo por algo que podría solucionarse.

Sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza, no podía engañarse: dependiendo del resultado o sus acciones acabarían ayudando a la reina y apoyando su deber real como tutor empujando a la princesa hacia un prometido adecuado y alejándola de Marco o…serían solo él ayudando a la chica a estar con un candidato inadecuado que posiblemente la pasaría mal y además dicha acción generaría un drama si la relación duraba y Star se negaba a comprometerse con la persona elegida por sus padres. En ese caso jamás se podría decir que había cumplido su deber real, habría ayudado a Star por sobre su deber real.

Pero no podía evitarlo…esa niña era como su pequeña nieta, una pequeña nieta a la que al final del día…quería ver feliz y sonriente, divirtiéndose como una niña normal de catorce años que no piensa constantemente en como tiene que justificar su existencia y trabajar para ser amada por su familia porque sin importar la buena relación que tengan siempre habrá un rastro de decepción dentro de los ojos de sus padres.

Y si Marco era quien podía darle eso a Star…no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Por más que habría preferido a otro candidato.

* * *

 _ **Marco…**_

El moreno ingresó a la casa utilizando las tijeras dimensionales. Eligió aparecer directamente en su habitación para dejar el bolso y esconder la cajita con el regalo de Star en uno de sus cajones.

Habiéndose duchado y cambiado de ropa en el gimnasio tomó la camiseta sudada de su bolso con la intención de llevarla al primer piso con la esperanza de encontrar a Star allí y así pedirle que salieran un rato para poder hablar con ella sobre el asunto de la Luna Roja sin temor a que Glossaryck pudiera escucharlos o alguno de sus padres llegara a interrumpir la conversación.

Camino al primer piso bajando las escaleras se topó de frente con Angie, quien tenía una bandeja entre las manos con lo que parecía ser un vaso de jugo de naranja y un tazón de cereal con fruta remojado en leche.

Angie suspiró aliviada cuando el vaso de jugo bastante lleno no derramó nada de su contenido sobre la bandeja o el tazón de cereal mirando a su hijo a continuación:

\- ¡Marco ya regresaste!, me sorprendí mucho al saber que habías decidido ir al gimnasio tan temprano_ sonrió.

\- Sí…estaba despierto así que pensé que era una buena idea.

El adolescente hizo un esfuerzo para devolverle una tímida y pequeña sonrisa y su madre. Era imposible que en unas cuantas semanas se transformaran en una familia feliz y amorosa llena de buena comunicación y calidez, pero había que empezar por algún lado.

Sonreír cuando hablaban en vez de tener el ceño fruncido y contribuir adecuadamente en el orden de la casa sin que se lo pidieran eran buenos lugares para comenzar.

\- ¿Estás llevando la ropa sucia a la lavadora? _ preguntó Angie al ver la polera en la mano del chico sorprendida porque no la hubiera dejado tirada esperando a que alguien más la recoja_ hoy estás haciendo muchas cosas que no haces habitualmente.

\- Normalmente no creo que haga daño bajar la ropa solo cuando es necesario, además esta es del gimnasio así que…

\- No tienes que decírmelo, una vez dejaste una polera así tirada en tu habitación y casi me asfixié cuando entré a tu cuarto. No queremos que a Star le pase lo mismo cuando vaya a ayudarte con tu tarea ¿no?

Por toda respuesta Marco se sonrojó al pensar lo poco atractivo que sería para la princesa entrar a su habitación y encontrarse con semejante aroma…sin duda ella no sería del tipo que cree que el olor a sudor es lindo. Definitivamente eso sería mata pasiones y no ayudaría mucho a sus planes de conquista.

El castaño le pidió permiso a su madre antes de comenzar a escurrirse por el lado para seguir su camino, cuando ella lo detuvo:

\- ¿Te gustaría que yo baje la ropa y tu le subes el desayuno a Star?

\- ¿Star? _ el moreno estaba sorprendido, normalmente la princesa se levantaba temprano.

\- Sí, la bandeja es para ella ¿no te preguntaste en absoluto porque cargaba una bandeja?

\- Tan solo creí que el viejo había decidido dormir un poco más.

\- Tu padre ya se levantó, está abajo…

La expresión de Angie dejaba entrever la pregunta implícita: ¿quieres bajar a saludarlo? Notoriamente ella deseaba que ambos repararan su relación lo más rápido posible.

Pero, nope. Por el momento Marco seguía sintiéndose bastante incómodo al estar solo con Rafael en la misma habitación sin saber sobre que hablar.

\- Creo que le llevaré la bandeja a Star_ por un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza la situación invertida donde por lo general Angie le pedía a la princesa que fuera a despertarlo o era ella quien le llevaba el desayuno a la cama en las mañanas.

Angie asintió resignada ante el hecho de que por ahora Marco seguiría sin estar ansioso por ver a su padre y le tendió la bandeja, al mismo tiempo que ella tomaba la camiseta sucia.

\- Ten cuidado con el jugo…

\- Hum…¿oye?

La castaña miró a su hijo quien observaba el tazón de cereal fijamente con el desayuno de la princesa ya entre sus manos. Él parecía avergonzado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? _ inquirió Angie extrañada.

\- Bueno…¿estás segura de que es buena idea que yo vaya a despertar a Star?

\- ¿Por qué sería mala idea? Ella siempre te va a despertar a ti… a menos que…_ una sonrisa divertida apareció en la cara de la mujer dejando ver una similitud con la expresión que podía poner su hijo_ ¿tienes miedo de que Star no esté decente?

\- ¡Mamá!

La voz del niño sonó aguda, casi como chillido abochornado al verse descubierto. No había podido evitarlo.

¿Cómo Angie supo lo que estaba pensando?

Pero…era natural preocuparse por eso, él era un chico y mientras durmiera con pantalones cualquier situación donde Star entrara en su habitación no desembocaría en nada vergonzoso (al menos para él), pero ella…era diferente. Una niña tenía más partes de su cuerpo "delicadas" por así decirlo.

La princesa dormía con largos camisones así que verla en pijama por las noches antes de acostarse o en la mañana no era un gran problema, pero ella siempre estaba despierta cuando se encontraban. Ahora ella estaría durmiendo completamente indefensa y desconectada del mundo, sin saber si se estaba asomando alguna _cosa_ que seguro no tenía ninguna intención de enseñarle.

No importaba si la manga del camisón se bajaba más de lo debido o las mantas se habían corrido dejando a la rubia destapada en una posición donde se veía más de la cuenta: en cualquiera de los dos casos la situación acabaría en desastre para él. Porque si optaba por voltear y despertarla ella notaría lo que pasaba y acabarían en una situación muy similar a lo que ocurrió cuando intercambiaron cuerpos y ella no era capaz de hablarle por la vergüenza, si optaba por acercarse y taparla él mismo ella teniendo el sueño liviano despertaría y sería aún peor: posiblemente su mejor amiga estaría sin hablarle durante más tiempo del que él podría soportar a causa de la incomodidad.

¿Quedarse mirando y tener la mentalidad de disfrutar del espectáculo? Jamás podría sentirse apto para estar con ella si se comportaba de esa manera: Star se merecía más que eso.

En resumen: Si la chica no estaba decente era mejor solo no cruzar por esa puerta.

\- Está todo bien_ Angie puso una expresión triste mientras miraba al adolescente avergonzado_ entré a verla antes de bajar a hacerle el desayuno, no hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte Marco.

En ese momento la mujer se estaba sintiendo verdaderamente culpable al recordar como hace tiempo había creído que su hijo podría aprovecharse de Star al estar viviendo con una chica de su edad bajo el mismo techo, notoriamente Marco no tenía ese tipo de intenciones. Él era mejor de lo que su propia madre esperaba.

El niño soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo aliviado por la información, asintió y se regresó por donde había venido esta vez con la bandeja entre sus manos soltando alguna palabra colorida cuando el vaso de jugo parecía querer derramarse sobre el cereal.

Angie bajó las escaleras pensando en lo lindo que era el respeto que Marco tenía por Star. Estaba suficientemente feliz de que ambos tuvieran una linda amistad, pero a veces…no podía dejar de pensar en lo bueno que habría sido si las cosas respecto a los noviazgos no fueran tan complicadas en Mewni y Marco en vez de ver a la chica como una hermana de verdad se hubiera enamorado de ella…no ahora, pero algún día.

Star era una buena influencia en su vida y tenía que admitir que le había dado mucho más cariño y comprensión en los meses que llevaba en la Tierra de los que ellos como padres le habían dado a Marco en años y él…él había madurado desde que la tenía cerca, era más amable que antes, sus modales mejoraron…dejó de meterse en problemas y de acabar en la comisaría.

Si esos no eran rasgos de una futura pareja lo suficientemente fuerte para permanecer juntos y ser buenos compañeros en el viaje de la vida no sabía que lo era. Si Star no tuviera que comprometerse con alguien de su dimensión ella y Marco podrían haber acabado saliendo en un futuro, incluso podrían haberse casado algún día. Que la relación de ambos evolucionara a algo más romántico no sería un factor a observar sino un motivo de alegría.

Pero las cosas eran como eran…y la niña provenía de una dimensión diferente donde sus padres le elegirían un prometido que obviamente no sería su hijo.

Angie dejó de lado sus reflexiones resignándose a que lo mejor para ambos era disfrutar de su amistad y verse solo como familia, sin importar que tan compatibles pudieran ser como pareja o que tanto ella como madre quisiera que la futura novia (la primera seria) de Marco le hiciera tan bien como Star.

Era una pena, pero no servía de nada lamentarse por algo que no podía cambiarse, además no era como si alguno de ellos de verdad tuviera sentimientos de amor hacia el otro, todo lo que había visto era solo una linda amistad. Básicamente se estaba lamentando por algo que a los chicos no les importaba.

Sí…dejaría de pensar en ello e iría a echar a la lavadora la polera que tenía entre las manos. Realmente necesitaba ser lavada cuanto antes.

* * *

El latino empujó la puerta con el pie cuidando de no utilizar una fuerza excesiva para ello que pudiera generar un ruido demasiado fuerte y sobresaltar a la niña profundamente dormida bajo las mantas. Quería despertarla personalmente.

Con cuidado dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche notando las tijeras dimensionales en ella, así como el familiar olor a rosas en el ambiente.

Sí…esa era otra cosa que tenía que averiguar aparte del asunto de la Luna.

Pero por el momento tenía que enfocarse en despertar a la bella durmiente con exceso de cabello que estaba escondida dentro de su cama como una oruga.

Marco levantó lentamente la tapa de la cama exponiendo el rostro de la rubia parcialmente oculto por su pelo, apartó algunos mechones con una mano cepillándolos hacia el lado dejando, la mejilla lo suficientemente expuesta para poder picarla con el dedo sin problemas de forma repetida esperando que el toquecito molesto fuera suficiente para despertar a la niña.

Normalmente lo habría sido al menos, pero hoy parecía estar profundamente dormida, ¿qué podría haber cansado tanto a Star? ¿se habría quedado despierta hasta muy tarde?

Él realmente esperaba que si estaba preocupada por algo y no podía dormir no tuviera nada que ver con él…ni peor aún…con lo ocurrido con Mina. No quería ver a la princesa teniendo los mismos problemas que él había tenido.

Cuando tocar su mejilla no resultó el latino decidió recurrir al plan B. Carraspeó brevemente antes de arrodillarse a la altura del rostro de su amiga, acercarse a su oreja y decir con la voz del director de la escuela:

\- ¡Señorita Butterfly! ¡No la aceptamos en esta escuela para que usted se pase las clases durmiendo! ¡EXPULSADA INMEDIATAMENTE!

Logrando su cometido ella se despertó sobresaltada incorporándose de golpe sobre la cama apartándose rápidamente el voluminoso pelo enredado que estaba por todos lados:

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor no me expulse señor Skeeves! _ exclamó con voz suplicante.

Cuando logró ordenar su pelo y despejar la confusión lo suficiente vio que se encontraba en su habitación y no en la escuela. El recuerdo de su despertar hace algunas horas y como había estado llorando antes de quedarse dormida le vino a la cabeza terminando de reconstruir donde estaba y como había acabado sentada en la cama hecha un desastre con…con Marco riéndose de ella arrodillado al lado del colchón.

\- ¡Oh eso fue genial! _ se estaba riendo a carcajadas enterrando la cara entre sus dos brazos_ ¡hubieras visto tu cara!

El niño comenzó a imitar su caótico despertar y sus infructuosos intentos por ordenar su pelo mientras se seguía riendo.

Sonrojada la princesa frunció el ceño alisando más su cabello y cruzándose de brazos molesta con el chico por haberla despertado de esa manera y estarse burlando de ella.

\- Eso no fue nada lindo Marco Díaz.

\- No, pero fue gracioso.

\- Solo para ti, yo no me estoy riendo. No es bueno despertar a alguien de esa manera.

Dejando de reírse el castaño se sentó al lado de ella rodeándola con un brazo, Star permaneció en la misma posición mirándolo todavía enfadada:

\- Traté de despertarte de otras formas antes de hacer esto, mi plan C era apretarte la nariz.

\- Eso tampoco es una linda forma de despertar a alguien_ le espetó ella colocando un dedo en su pecho.

\- No sé con que cara me dices eso remilgada_ Marco se giró acercando su rostro al de ella_ tu me lo has hecho antes. Eso es doble estándar y tampoco es lindo ¿sabes? _ también le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo, quedando ambos apuntando al otro.

\- Tu tienes el sueño demasiado pesado_ murmuró Star volviendo a mirar al frente para esquivar la cercanía de sus rostros y suavizando la voz avergonzada porque el chico tenía razón_ a veces no sé de qué otra forma despertarte.

\- Yo tampoco sabía cómo despertarte esta vez.

\- Yo tengo el sueño liviano.

\- No ahora, parecías cansada_ Marco apartó el dedo de su frente regresando el brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

\- Oh…supongo que es porque anoche me quedé hasta tarde estudiando_ Star miró hacia la mesita de noche fingiendo examinar el desayuno, si miraba a Marco a los ojos él sabría que estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿Solo es eso? _ el latino usando su mano libre comenzó a jugar con el cabello desparramado por su espalda tratando de desenredar las suaves hebras doradas, sin querer parecer que estaba interrogándola o dejar traslucir lo que de verdad temía.

\- Sí… ¿Qué más podría ser?

La voz de princesa perfecta que estaba usando y la manera en que apartó el pelo de sus dedos fue suficiente para que Marco entendiera que ella estaba mintiendo y peor aún…que tal vez le mentía porque el problema tenía que ver con él.

Star no solía esquivar el contacto físico o parecer incomoda y molesta cuando él la tocaba.

No tenía que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que la base del problema eran los sentimientos que la chica por él y su plan de mantener la distancia evitando demasiada cercanía.

Al parecer ahora no solo se le iba a escapar en ocasiones, sino que adiós a poder acariciar su cabello.

Bueno por lo menos todavía no quitaba el brazo con el que la estaba rodeando.

Si tan solo las cosas fueran tan simples como confesarse, ser correspondido y comenzar a salir le diría todo a Star en ese mismo instante sin importar lo poco romántico que fuera confesarle su amor mientras ella seguía en camisón y acababa de despertarse.

Pero conociendo a su mejor amiga posiblemente ella haría algo estúpido como empacar sus cosas y salir corriendo de regreso a Mewni porque era su deber y pensaba que estar con ella sería muy peligroso para él o algún pensamiento trágico por el estilo.

No quería eso, así que en vez de confesarse quitó el brazo de la espalda femenina tomando la bandeja dejándola sobre el regazo de ella, diciendo con un tono desenfadado:

\- Bueno…podrías estar teniendo algo así como un periodo al estilo Mewni que hace que escupas brillo todas las noches hasta altas horas de la madrugada y luego te salga un arcoíris por el…

Antes de que terminara la frase la niña le metió una cucharada de cereal con leche en la boca:

\- ¿Sabes que a veces puedes ser bastante desagradable? _ bufó sonriendo a su pesar.

\- Pero me amas de todos modos_ respondió el chico luego de tragar el cereal con una sonrisa presumida.

Una expresión de sobresalto cruzó por la cara de Star un segundo antes de recomponerse en una sonrisa amable y pacifica:

\- Sí, tienes razón. Por desgracia_ añadió dándole un codazo amistoso.

\- Para mí no es ninguna desgracia. Sería muy triste amarte de forma unilateral ¿sabes?

Star se atragantó con la cucharada de cereal que acababa de llevarse a la boca teniendo que tomar apresuradamente algo de jugo para pasarlo a la vez que mentalmente no dejaba de repetirse que Marco seguro estaba hablando en términos de amistad porque eso era lo único que tenía lógica…eso definitivamente no podía ser una indirecta de ningún tipo ni aún menos una confesión ¿verdad?

Preocupado por su reacción y arrepintiéndose por dejar caer la indirecta bastante directa pensando que no haría daño y que Star se lo tomaría como una broma Marco le frotó la espalda suavemente en círculos sin saber si se sentía feliz o triste al comprobar lo mucho que él estaba comenzando a afectar a su mejor amiga.

Aunque molestarla solía gustarle en ese momento se veía tan sobresaltada, vulnerable y triste mientras trataba de dejar de toser con el jugo de naranja que solo quería consolarla, decirle que podía dejar de preocuparse por su puesto de princesa, sus padres y cualquier otra cosa que la molestara y que él iba a hacer que todo estuviera bien.

Lamentablemente él no podía hacer eso y ella lo sabría. Así que solo podía frotar su espalda por ahora.

Finalmente, la tos remitió y la princesa pudo volver a comer su desayuno con lentitud tratando de ignorar la mano de Marco que seguía en su espalda.

Los gestos cariñosos del chico se sentían bien…demasiado bien para que fuera bueno disfrutar mucho de eso, tenía que enfocarse en otra cosa. Como en una conversación:

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el gimnasio? _ preguntó recordando la visita de la mañana a su habitación.

\- Bien, como siempre_ contestó el moreno retirando su mano y dejando de tocar a Star_ vi a algunas personas nuevas que suelen ir por la mañana y que no conocía. Había unas tres o cuatro chicas, de hecho.

\- ¿Te interesó alguna? _ la rubia escondió bien los celos en su voz, aunque por otro lado sentía un extraño y agrio alivio: si la chica en que se interesaba Marco no era Jackie tal vez ella no tendría que verlo con otra ni estar cerca cuando se pusieran cariñosos.

\- No_ el latino la miró de reojo sorprendido por su buena actuación y que preguntara directamente si le gustaba alguien sabiendo que seguro eso le dolería_ lo mencioné porque generalmente cuando voy yo nunca veo mujeres. Pensé que en Echo Creek no había chicas boxeadoras…solía esperar encontrarme a Janna boxeando.

Star soltó una risita divertida y Marco se dio una palmadita en la espalda imaginaria felicitándose por haberla hecho reír.

\- Eso no es para nada el estilo de Janna, ella detesta los golpes y lo sabes…solo a veces recurre a la…" disciplina" _ sonrió Star haciendo señales de comillas con los dedos.

\- Eso es que le gustan los golpes de todos modos, pero solo para ocasiones.

\- En esas ocasiones es porque la sacan de quicio…y nunca es violenta. Lo más agresivo que la he visto hacer es arrojarle una zapatilla a alguien en los camerinos.

\- Y eso princesa sigue siendo bastante agresivo.

\- Tu solías ser más agresivo que eso_ le espetó la princesa apuntándolo con la cuchara llena de cereal.

\- Sí…pero ahora soy un remanso de paz y tranquilidad_ antes de que la rubia reaccionara el niño se comió el cereal de la cuchara masticando felizmente los copos rosados y esponjosos_ oh bueno…lo seré mientras no me cabreen.

\- Eso no es ser un remanso de paz y tranquilidad_ Star retiró la cuchara de la boca de Marco volviendo a hundirla en el cuenco ya a medio llenar.

\- El entrenador preguntó por ti_ apoyó los codos en las rodillas buscando una posición más cómoda para seguir hablando con la princesa. Si ella supiera que la había llamado su novia seguro volvería a atragantarse.

\- Aww, aunque es algo rudo es un buen hombre. Su esposa dará a luz pronto ¿no? ella fue muy amable cuando estaba buscando como ayudarte a estudiar deberíamos conseguirle un regalo al bebé.

\- No tengo ningún problema con eso. Aunque eres consciente que si vamos a comprar el regalo juntos podría ser algo incomodo ¿no? _ el latino sospechaba que en realidad su amiga no había pensado en eso.

\- ¿Por qué? _ la rubia lo miró desconcertada confirmando sus sospechas.

\- Porque somos un chico y una chica que no se parecen físicamente en nada como para ser hermanos y a menos que digamos que somos primos las personas podrían pensar otra cosa_ sonrió ampliamente al ver como las mejillas de ella se teñían nuevamente de rojo.

\- Oh…ohhhh_ Star solo pudo balbucear ante la vergonzosa revelación. No, definitivamente no quería que nadie pensara que iban a ser padres adolescentes_ bueno nosotros…tal vez…podríamos ir de noche.

\- ¿De noche? _ él alzó una ceja entretenido por lo que insinuaban las palabras de Star.

\- Sí, podemos ir con las tijeras dimensionales tomar algo de regalo y dejar el dinero en la caja.

\- ¿Entonces, básicamente tu idea es ir a allanar la tienda de noche y hacer una especie de "compras no convencionales" en vez de solo ir y decir que somos primos?

\- No es garantía que nos vayan a creer_ Star jugó con sus dedos avergonzada.

\- En realidad, te decía todo como broma_ Marco acarició con suavidad su cabeza_ a las vendedoras no les importa la vida de los que compran, no se fijarían en nosotros más allá de unos segundos.

\- De todos modos, después de lo que dijiste creo que prefiero ir de noche_ respondió Star asintiendo convencida.

\- Entonces supongo que vamos a allanar la tienda de bebés y si nos pillan podemos consolarnos mutuamente en la comisaría.

\- No nos van a pillar_ le dio un golpecito en las costillas_ escaparemos con las tijeras dimensionales si suena la alarma.

\- En este momento es donde me doy cuenta que te he pervertido _ concluyó Marco tratando de mantener una expresión seria en su cara.

Justo cuando su amiga iba a contestarle el celular del castaño comenzó a sonar dejando ver el nombre de "Alfonzo" en la pantalla.

Sin saber porque su amigo lo llamaría contestó el celular:

\- Quien molesta…

 _\- Sabes quien soy Marco…__ suspiró el pelinegro al otro lado de la línea.

\- Aún así molestas_ una risita se le escapó al moreno al soltar el ácido comentario.

 _\- Deberías saber por qué te estoy llamando._

\- En realidad, no… ¿pasó algo? _ Alfonzo parecía un tanto preocupado.

Star levantó de la vista de su tazón de cereal observando la conversación que estaba sosteniendo Marco algo inquieta al pensar que pudiera haber ocurrido algo malo.

 _\- ¿Entonces no recibiste el mensaje? es raro, Ferg también lo tiene..._

\- ¿Mensaje? ...no sé de qué me estás hablando…

 _\- Marco... ¿al menos has visto los mensajes verdad? __ rezongó Alfonzo sospechando la respuesta que iba a recibir.

\- Hum…espérame unos segundos_ Marco dejó la llamada en espera mirando su bandeja de mensajes y observando uno nuevo que le había llegado esa mañana, pero al que no le había prestado atención_ debe ser este…

Al abrirlo levantó una ceja extrañado sin poder evitar contagiarse de la preocupación de su amigo:

" _No estimados Marco Díaz y compañía:_

 _Tal vez han vivido hasta ahora creyendo que pueden hacer lo que se les da la gana a otras personas y evitar cualquier castigo que se merezcan, pero les informo que no es así. Quien hace algo malo debe pagarlo._

 _Si todavía conservan algo de su honor diríjanse a la dirección señalada al final del mensaje allí nos encontraremos para ajustar cuentas"_

No había ninguna clase de firma o alguna pista de quien estaba mandando dicho mensaje, tampoco conocía el número de celular, aparte de que parecía proceder de alguien bastante formal, el latino dudaba que cualquiera de los tipos con los que alguna vez él y sus amigos se pelearon en la calle o la escuela escribieran ese tipo de mensajes.

O si los escribieran tendría muchas más maldiciones y faltas de ortografía y ni de lejos parecería tan… ¿educado? Sí…esa era la palabra.

De verdad que no recordaba a ninguna clase de "enemigo" con esa forma de ser.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? _ preguntó Star habiéndose acercado a él tratando de mirar lo que estaba leyendo con tanta atención.

\- Un extraño mensaje que al parecer recibieron también Alfonzo y Ferguson_ él le tendió el celular para que pudiera leer el escrito.

\- Este número…_ Star buscó su propio comunicador para asegurarse de lo que estaba pensando verificando que dicho número era el mismo que ella tenía anotado en su agenda de contactos_ Marco…este es el número de celular de Jeremy.

\- ¿Jeremy Birnbaum? _ Marco volvió a mirar el mensaje reconociendo el estilo formal y dramático del chico de ocho años que solía molestar_ si…en realidad suena…o se lee como él. Entoncees… ¿Jeremy quiere vengarse de nosotros citándonos a una dirección extraña?

\- En realidad, creo que es de un parque_ Star estaba buscando la dirección en internet encontrando cual era dicho lugar_ nunca hemos ido hasta allí…se ve lindo y hay una tienda de perritos calientes cerca…¿tal vez él quiere reconciliarse con ustedes?

\- Lo dudo_ Marco pudo sentir la culpa retorciéndose en su pecho y en su estómago recordando como habían tratado al niño antes…él principalmente y tal vez un poco Ferguson. Si debía reconocerle algo a Alfonzo es que siempre parecía tener ciertas reticencias con molestar a un niño_ nos portamos bastante mal con él, creo que quiere vengarse además con ese mensaje… ¿en serio crees que quiere una reunión amigable para comer?

\- Sí…lo siento eso fue tonto. Creo que fue solo un poco de mis propios deseos en esto.

A Star le caían bien los chicos y le gustaba el pequeño Jeremy. Tal vez era algo ácido en los bordes, pero no era un chico malo en el fondo. Su carácter era más amable y educado la mayoría de las veces que vengativo o inconsciente y realmente el desastre que causó su idea hace tiempo cuando Marco tenía el brazo monstruo fue algo de una sola vez.

Sería lindo si pudiera perdonar a Marco y a los otros, que, aunque fuera ingenuo todos pudieran llevarse bien. Pero entendía si él no lo hacía, estaba en su derecho a seguir enojado.

Pero de ahí a vengarse… ¿Qué estaba planeando Jeremy?

\- ¿Qué van a hacer? _preguntó finalmente mirando a su mejor amigo.

\- Vamos a reunirnos con él a ver que quiere… es un niño de ocho años. Sea como sea que quiera vengarse no puede ser tan malo. Además…supongo que podría tratar de pedirle disculpas y…arreglar un poco las cosas. Después de todo esto es mi culpa.

\- Eso es muy noble de tu parte Marco_ Star le sonrió cálidamente sintiéndose orgullosa por lo mucho que había crecido su amigo desde que se conocieron siendo un chico problema odioso sin modales y poca empatía.

Él se sonrojó al escuchar el alago murmurando un "gracias" antes de volver a hablar con Alfonzo. Realmente siempre era lo mismo: un alago sincero, esa mirada tierna y orgullosa llena de aprobación y él quedaba en blanco sin saber como responder.

Sin duda iban a ser una pareja divertida sabiendo como ponerse nerviosos mutuamente.

\- ¡Ey Al! Ya vi el mensaje, es el número de Jeremy…

 _\- ¿Jeremy? ¿de verdad? ¿cómo lo sabes?_

\- Star tiene su número.

 _\- Entonces si es Jeremy no es nada peligroso…creo que solo está enojado con nosotros… ¿deberíamos ir?_

\- Sí, creo que deberíamos ir a ver que quiere…además Star encontró la dirección. Es un parque, ningún callejón oscuro donde vayan a sacar tus órganos.

 _\- ¡Oye! También vas a estar allí así que también podrían sacar los tuyos__ Respondió Alfonzo en tono bromista_ _de todas formas pensaba que estarías más enojado teniendo en cuenta lo que puso al final del mensaje…_

\- ¿Final? _ Marco recordó que solo había visto la dirección no sabía si había algo más abajo.

 _\- Sí, eso de que tenía toda la información que Janna subió a su blog, donde pusimos cosas raras por culpa del lápiz mágico ese. Mandó fotos para comprobar que es cierto, decía que si no vamos lo va a esparcir por todo el internet. No siento tanta vergüenza por eso, pero no sé...a Ferguson parece no gustarle nada la idea y tu…_

\- Espera… ¿Ordonia no editó nada? ¿puso todo en su blog tal cual? _ correcto, él sabía que Janna no los tenía en alta estima, pero de ahí a publicar todas las cosas vergonzosas que pusieron en su diario por culpa del lápiz encantado que creo Star sin borrar nada aún cuando dijo que lo haría sonaba demasiado cruel y mentiroso para la pelinegra. No es que adorara a Janna ni nada por el estilo, pero ella no era así.

 _\- Ferguson la llamó antes de llamarme a mí para pedirle explicaciones, parecía muy afectado…a saber que escribió en el diario…de todos modos Janna dijo que eso no fue su culpa al parecer alguien más subió la información sin su permiso, no se más detalles._

\- Entonces no fue culpa de Janna_ se alegró Star quien estaba pegada a Marco escuchando la conversación, afirmándose en su brazo.

El moreno pensó en poner el celular en alta voz para que ambos escucharan más cómodamente a su amigo, pero descartó la idea casi de inmediato: era muy agradable la cercanía de su amiga y el tacto de su mejilla suave contra la suya.

 _\- ¿Marco? oye… ¿hola?_

\- ¿Qué? Me distraje.

 _\- Decía si nos juntamos todos antes de ir hacia allá…le diré a Ferguson también sobre Jeremy. Él estaba pensando en llamar a la policía si nosotros tampoco sabíamos quien podría haber mandado el mensaje._

\- Nah, nos demoraríamos mucho si primero nos juntamos, solo vayamos por separado y nos encontramos allá. Asegúrate de que Janna haya sacado esa información de la red, si la subieron contra su voluntad no tiene por qué seguir allí.

 _\- Ya lo hizo, Ferguson lo mencionó. Entonces ¿nos vemos allá?_

\- Sí, que Jeremy no te de una paliza si llegas antes.

Alfonzo no pudo contestar ya que Marco cortó el teléfono inmediatamente después poniéndose de pie mientras una abochornada Star se apartaba de él al percatarse de la posición en la que estaba.

\- Cre…creo que debería llamar a las chicas. Había información sobre nosotras en el diario que seguramente también fue subida por error, no creo que Jeremy quiera chantajearnos a nosotras también, pero creo que es justo decirles_ Star estaba tecleando en su celular dentro del grupo de WhatsApp de sus amigas.

\- Yo les aviso_ Marco le quitó el celular comenzando a escribir_ creo que puedo imitarte bastante bien en como escribes.

\- Oh podrías decirles que eres tú…_ Star rodó los ojos resignada a lo que sea que iba a hacer Marco tomando su varita de la mesita de noche.

\- Vístete, te espero afuera y termino de mandar esto. Porque vas a venir también ¿no?

\- Claro que sí, de hecho, no tienes porque salir: puedo usar magia para cambiarme de ropa instantáneamente en situaciones de emergencia…no es algo que disfrute hacer normalmente, pero…_ agitó la varita, una luz rosa comenzó a brillar, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta cambió a un verde estridente_ ¡MAGICAL DRESS UP BUBBLE!

Una brillante burbuja multicolor envolvió a la rubia aumentando su brillo hasta un punto enceguecedor antes de reventarse soltando millones de gotitas arcoíris dentro de la habitación y revelar a una Star perfectamente vestida y peinada.

Solo que no de una manera demasiado usual.

Tenía una blusa azul eléctrico al igual que unos zapatos bajos en el mismo tono, su falda plisada era rosa brillante a juego con las medias creando un vistoso contraste nada similar a los suaves tonos pastel que siempre usaba, pero lo más curioso era su peinado: tres colas altas dividían su cabello amarradas con lazos azules y además varias trencitas pequeñas y delgadas escapaban de diferentes lados dándole un aspecto un tanto lunático.

\- Ehh…ok, eso es un cambio de look interesante_ Marco estaba mordiéndose el labio para no echarse a reír, sospechando que esa no era la tenida que había tenido pensada la princesa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? _ extrañada por la manera en que él la estaba mirando se giró hacia su espejo soltando un chillido consternado al ver el resultado de su magia_ ¡no debería verse así! ¡los colores están mal y yo no imaginé mi cabello así!

Frunciendo el ceño hacia la varita respiró hondo alegando que debe haber sido fruto de una falta de concentración volviendo a realizar el hechizo para ahora encontrarse con los tonos correctos: el azul eléctrico era una celeste agua y el rosa brillante un suave tono bebé…pero su cabello seguía viéndose horrible: ahora era un lio rizado desordenado que creaba una nube esponjosa en toda su cabeza.

\- ¡No entiendo que está pasando! _ Star miró su varita que soltaba unas curiosas chispas verdes repitiendo un hechizo esta vez solo para el pelo creando desastre de peinado tras desastre: un corte teñido en morado rapado de un lado, miles de trenzas a lo medusa, cabello frizado y seco o liso y grasiento, escalonado más largo de un lado, finalmente lo único que logró fue que regresara a su estado de triple coleta de antes.

Marco se apretaba el estómago de la risa tras ver a su amiga con esa cantidad de looks extraños y que si bien no eran todos ridículos no le quedaban para nada, compadeciéndose de su linda cara de enojo mientras miraba su reflejo y la varita como si no supiera a cuál de los dos desintegrar con la vista el latino fue hacia ella:

\- Creo que deberías renunciar a la magia de cabello por hoy o no vamos a salir de aquí nunca.

\- No entiendo que le pasa a mi varita…estoy segura de que estaba bastante concentrada ¡y es magia simple! ¡puedo hacerla sin problemas por lo general! _ dio una patada en el piso frustrada.

\- Sí, tal vez solo necesita que el enano azul le eche una mirada o tienes que cargarla.

\- Pero si la cargué...

\- De todos modos_ Marco la interrumpió tomando sus coletas extrañas comenzando a soltarlas_ solo deberías dejarte el cabello suelto por hoy, si tratas de peinarlo también te va a llevar tiempo.

\- Pero…me veo fatal así_ ella se miró al espejo mientras su amigo seguía soltando el cabello sacando los lazos y dejando caer la cascada rubia hasta más allá del borde de la falda_ es un desastre desordenado.

\- Un día no te va matar_ sonrió Marco pasando los dedos por la suave melena de Star que a pesar de verse algo rebelde a simple vista estaba perfectamente desenredada...tal vez gracias al cepillado nocturno o a la magia que al menos eso había logrado, pero fuera lo que fuera estaba impecablemente suave y sedoso_ además te queda bien.

Star admiró su reflejo todavía no demasiado convencida tomando un lazo de la mano de Marco y haciendo una mueca al ver que no podría trenzarse el pelo o hacerse una coleta en tan poco tiempo tomándole una buena cantidad de minutos peinarse por lo general, lo máximo que podría hacer es amarrarse la cinta como diadema haciendo un nudo sobre su cabeza alisando los mechones rubios con los dedos tratando de que el pelo se viera más liso.

\- Aún creo que soy un desastre…_resopló recordando el perfecto y liso cabello de la reina Moon.

\- En ese caso eres mi desastre favorito_ Marco le pellizcó una mejilla en broma, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella hacia la salida a continuación.

\- ¡Espera! ¡podríamos salir por la ventana con Cloudy! _ repuso la chica bajando por las escaleras aún de la mano del moreno.

\- ¿Y arriesgarnos a que tu varita no funcione otra vez y matarnos en el proceso? No, gracias…creo que es mejor que no la uses mucho por hoy.

\- Supongo que tienes razón_ la niña miró tristemente su varita decidiendo preguntarle a Glossaryck si no mejoraba_ entonces ¿iremos en autobús?

\- Exactamente… ¿sacaste dinero?

\- No me diste tiempo_ le dirigió una mirada a la mano de él sujetando firmemente la de ella sin intenciones de soltarla aparentemente.

\- Descuida, yo pago_ Marco le dio un golpecito al bolsillo de su pantalón indicando que allí llevaba el dinero_ como ves soy todo un galán.

\- Serías más galán si recordaras echar tus calcetines sucios por ti mismo…y de ser posible recoger tus calzoncillos.

Marco picó su costado como venganza provocándole cosquillas mientras ella soltaba una pequeña risa camino a la parada de autobús. Sin embargo, un pensamiento rondaba insistentemente por la cabeza de Marco: siempre pensó que quienes ordenaban su ropa eran Angie o la señora de la limpieza…pero al parecer Star también lo hacía.

Eso quería decir que ella había visto sus calzoncillos de fresas y unicornios.

Tal vez no era tan buena idea solo agarrar cualquier cosa que estuviera en oferta.

* * *

 _ **Janna…**_

Mirando por la ventana del asiento trasero del automóvil la pelinegra ignoraba al muchacho de cabello ondulado que estaba sentado en la esquina contraria agradeciendo tener a Jackie ubicada entre ambos. La platino había encontrado un tema en común con Alfonzo y ahora ambos estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre música clásica y obras musicales. Quien diría que uno de los amigos de Marco tuviera ese tipo de gustos: siempre había pensado que todos serían más de…escuchar esa música tan de moda que solo hablaba sobre sexo, armas y violencia.

Bueno, aunque era una sorpresa agradable un gusto musical no la iba a impulsar a confiar en nadie, aunque por lo visto si servía para ablandar bastante a Jackie…aunque ella ya se había ablandado hace tiempo.

Tras recibir el aviso de Star ambas se habían reunido para que la mamá de Janna las llevara al lugar de la reunión con Jeremy, a la señora Ordonia toda la idea le parecía divertida y como una especie de aventura además pensaba que ya que las chicas se llevaban bien con el pequeño podrían conversar con él y arreglar las cosas de buena manera sin lo que sea que tenía planeado para el trío de niños.

Aunque Janna era más de la idea de dejar que las cosas fluyeran, le hacía gracia pensar que tendría planeado el pequeño y en realidad quería verlo: estaba segura de que no sería nada demasiado cruel, sádico o ilegal. Ni siquiera es como si la información que había adquirido por su blog fuera algo excesivamente malo más allá de unas cuantas cosas que eran un poco vergonzosas, pero nada que fuera a matar al trío si se sabía.

No podía creer lo alterado que estaba Ferguson cuando la llamó ante la idea de que alguien se enterara por su amor hacia los Ponys animados. Los hombres que se sentían inseguros y avergonzados porque les gustaba algo que tradicionalmente la sociedad creía era para chicas no eran nada atractivos ante los ojos de ella.

Jackie compartió con Alfonzo una botella de agua provocando que la morena arrugara la nariz…vaya asco ¿de verdad a su amiga no le molestaba compartir saliva con él? No podía creer la coincidencia de que vieran al niño parado esperando el transporte público unas calles más adelante desde el coche y su madre se detuviera para invitarlo a subir, no es que Janna lo habría dejado abajo pudiendo llevarlo, pero tampoco era su situación favorita de la vida.

Su madre se mostró amigable con él preguntándole si vivía cerca de allí a lo que él respondió "algo así" y otras cosas de la escuela. La señora Ordonia sabía todo el lio de las fotos sucias pero con el tiempo se había suavizado hacia los chicos por medio de las cosas que le contaba Janna de la escuela llegando a la conclusión de que solo habían sido mal influenciados por chicos mayores y malas juntas.

Para la pelinegra esas malas juntas eran Marco pero hasta su madre parecía ser suave hacia él luego de saber cómo cuidaba a Star.

¿Acaso ya nadie la entendía? Malas influencias y no pensar las cosas no justificaban a alguien de forma automática.

\- ¿Escucharon esta noticia? _ llegó la voz de su madre desde el asiento del conductor subiendo el volumen de la radio_ al parecer asaltaron a algunas niñas de esa primaria que está al lado de su escuela en una población cercana a donde recogimos a Alfonzo.

\- Oh, si leí algo en internet_ asintió Janna_ pero es de esperarse, esa población dicen que es muy mala y hay mucho delincuente juvenil.

\- ¡Una chica de la academia pasó un enorme susto el otro día! _ intervino Jackie inclinándose hacia adelante cuidando que su boina no se moviera ni un centímetro de su cabeza_ tuvo que pasar por allí caminando porque olvidó llevar dinero para el autobús y notó que unas chicas algo mayores de apariencia agresiva la estaban siguiendo entonces vio que ellas sacaron navajas y cuchillos, echó a correr hasta alejarse de ellas y poder entrar a una farmacia donde llamó a su papá para que la fuera a recoger.

\- Gracias a Dios que no le pasó nada_ la mamá de Janna sonaba aliviada_ ahora también hay bandas de mujeres bastante agresivas, ya no son solo hombres.

\- Es mejor que esa chica no vuelva a pasar por allí, siempre hay asaltos por ese sector, el otro día…

Mientras Janna seguía hablando Alfonzo trató de parecer indiferente tomando agua y mirando su celular rogando para que el calor que estaba notando en su cara no se tradujera en un poco oportuno sonrojo.

No es que generalmente se avergonzara de donde vivía, tampoco era tan malo, no es como si todos allí fueran ladrones, pero si era un sector algo vulnerable donde habían algunos tipos malos y recientemente algunas niñas escolares que se dedicaban a robar para obtener dinero de forma fácil. Sabía quiénes eran, no eran amigos, pero había vivido toda su vida allí y las conocía.

Pero en situaciones como esta donde quedaba patente que todos sus amigos tenían más que él y vivían en sectores donde ninguna de sus vecinos andaba por ahí tan campantes siendo ladrones es cuando no podía evitar sentirse un tanto avergonzado por su situación, sumado a que en su casa estaba empezando a faltar el dinero tener ahora a todos comentando sobre lo horroroso, pobre y peligroso que era su barrio estaba haciendo que se sintiera bastante mal.

No todos podían vivir en lugares bonitos en esta vida ¿bien? no es como si le gustara ni estuviera feliz de no poder invitar a nadie a su casa. Tan solo sus amigos habían ido una vez y los padres de Marco no lo sabían…tampoco nunca llevó a Chantal a su casa, aunque a su mamá le habría gustado conocer a su novia.

Una punzada desagradable en el tórax le recordó que Chantal ya no era su novia y que al parecer la relación de ambos había sido demasiado superficial para ella.

Todavía estaba pensando que clase de relación quería ella entonces…sus relaciones eran mucho mejores que las de Marco y Ferguson entonces… ¿qué?

No se dio cuenta como Jackie lo observaba de reojo mientras seguía teniendo un oído en lo que Janna decía.

La rubia se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad del niño sospechando del motivo de esta, era alguien observadora y siempre había sido obvio que los cuadernos del chico eran más baratos y su ropa parecía más gastada que la del resto, aunque siempre limpia.

Pero por supuesto ella no dijo nada tratando en su lugar de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

* * *

 _ **En el autobús…**_

\- Puedes sentarte tu_ Star se quedó parada señalándole el asiento al lado del conductor el único desocupado a su mejor amigo.

\- Claro que no estirada, siéntate tu yo estoy bien.

\- Oh no, Marco insisto, soy una chica y sería de mala educación ocupar el asiento mientras tu estas de pie.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? _ Marco la miró curioso_ en la Tierra es justamente al contrario.

\- ¡Oh! En Mewni una dama siempre le cede el asiento al chico porque ellos son más delicados y se cansan más_ respondió Star recordando sus lecciones de etiqueta y comportamiento adecuado.

\- Pero no estamos en Mewni_ contestó Marco_ así que no tienes que cederme el asiento.

\- Pero yo no estoy cansada y me sentiría muy mal si te dejo de pie. Insisto.

\- ¡Vamos Star estoy tratando de ser lindo! ¿podrías aceptarlo?

\- Según las reglas de Mewni soy yo quien está tratando de ser linda_ la rubia se cruzó de brazos, una suave sonrisa divertida rondando sus labios.

\- ¡OH VAMOS! _ el chófer del autobús se detuvo en el semáforo girándose hacia ellos_ ¡solo dejen su pelea de "siéntate porque tienes pene, no tu siéntate porque tienes vagina" y solo jueguen a piedra papel o tijeras o siéntense juntos!

\- ¿Juntos? _ Star miró al conductor confundida ¿Cómo iban a estar ambos en el mismo asiento al mismo tiempo?

\- De hecho…_una sonrisa lobuna se expandió por el rostro del niño_ es una excelente idea.

Marco se sentó tirando de Star para que aterrizara en su regazo rodeándola por la cintura con ambos brazos una vez que logró su cometido manteniéndola en su lugar bien cerca de él. Star intentó escapar de su agarre, pero el autobús se puso nuevamente en marcha dejándola clavada justo donde estaba.

\- Ahora nadie tiene que sentirse mal y ambos podemos estar sentados, genial ¿eh? _ el moreno se apoyó en el hombro de ella disfrutando de la sensación suave del largo cabello rubio desparramándose alrededor de ambos.

\- Pe…pero…esto es muy inapropiado_ Star continuaba tratando de escurrirse del agarre de su amigo.

En realidad, no era desagradable la posición, pero si muy vergonzosa y nada conveniente para su corazón...además no quería que sus marcas de corazón comenzaran a brillar allí mismo a bordo del transporte.

\- Nadie está mirando_ el moreno observó al resto de las personas, todas pendientes de su celular o de cualquier otra cosa excepto del par de adolescentes en el primer asiento del autobús_ y aquí en la Tierra no es la gran cosa, además yo estoy muy cómodo aquí.

El niño pasó la mejilla por la cabeza de ella, quedándose en esa posición:

\- Tu pelo es como una especie de almohada...tal vez tome una siesta aquí.

\- Ni lo sueñes Marco Díaz_ respondió Star resoplando recargando su peso en el pecho de él tras rendirse con sus intentos de escapar_ solo me quedaré así por esta vez_ suspiró rindiéndose ante la situación relajándose y quedándose lánguida.

\- Ok, te dejaré creer eso.

Star resopló avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo… un poco feliz. Muy en el fondo no quería que el viaje en el autobús se acabara demasiado pronto.

No sabía si calificar como bueno o malo que Jeremy eligiera como punto de encuentro un parque algo lejano. Tal vez fuera mitad y mitad.

O al menos así lo sentía ella.

* * *

 _ **En la parte de atrás del mismo autobús…**_

El pelirrojo navegó entre las diferentes imágenes de la página de dibujo donde había entrado para ver el trabajo de uno de los artistas que publicaban allí…el tipo dibujaba realmente bien, aunque su estilo parecía ser más oscuro que la clase de arte que él estaba buscando para su historia original. Realmente le gustaría alguien que dibujara sus portadas e hiciera ilustraciones para sus historias así que estaba tratando de encontrar a alguien con quien ponerse en contacto para ello. El artista que encontró tenía talento tal vez si le escribía podría aceptar hacerle el favor, aunque fuera una temática totalmente distinta a lo que generalmente dibujaba.

Después de todo a Ferguson le gustaban las historias y los personajes lindos y dulces. Amorosos e inocentes que creían en sus amigos y solucionaban las cosas con esperanza, amistad y amor, por eso le habían gustado tantos las Ponys entre otras series de chicas mágicas de temática adorable.

Era triste no tener con quien compartirlo a su alrededor, sus amigos no eran mucho de esos gustos más bien se reirían y el grupo de anime en la secundaria eran más de…otro tipo de tramas y series.

A veces se sentía algo solo pero siempre tendría allí a sus fieles lectores y…

El autobús dobló y el hombre que estaba de pie delante del chico cayó levemente hacia atrás acercando su trasero hacia el muchacho de forma involuntaria.

Esto no habría sido tan horrible de no ser porque el pantalón le quedaba algo suelto provocando que una raya negra asomara bastante dejándola bien visible para el pelirrojo junto al comienzo de las nalgas peludas del sujeto.

El niño apartó la cara con una mueca de asco: ¿cómo no se daba cuenta? ¿acaso no sentía el aire que le entraba? ¿creería que era una delicia para los demás ver eso?

Bueno…al parecer tan solo no le preocupaba porque ya llevaba una buena cantidad de minutos aguantando semejante vista y para colmo todavía le quedaba un buen trecho de viaje, su única esperanza era que el hombre se bajara antes de él.

El pasajero llevó una mano hacia atrás rascándose el trasero justo a la vista de Ferguson provocando que el pantalón dejara ver un poco más de dicha línea infame.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos regresando la vista hacia su celular.

Ahhh la vida…no siempre era linda…y no siempre olía bien sin duda.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno aquí tenemos este capítulo jajaja no se supone que fuera así, pero así me salió en el otro es probable que no solo incluya que pasa cuando se encuentran con Jeremy sino la conversación a media noche de Star y Marco ahí tengo que ver.**

 **El desarrollo de los secundarios se mantendrá a partir de aquí junto con la historia, aunque no creo que haga capítulos separados como los de Tom los chicos de la Tierra no los necesitan para establecer su situación como lo necesitaba él.**

 **También me imagino que todos saben porque Jackie usa boina jajaja XD de paso no puse el color de esta, generalmente nos imaginamos a los personajes con colores o ropa acorde a su personalidad o estilo cuando no se describe en detalle ¿de qué color se imaginan la boina de esta Jackie?**

 **Bueno eso es todo, trataré de actualizar más pronto la próxima vez. Ahora comentarios. Responderé solo los del extra anterior para subir esto lo antes posible.**

 **The Black Knight Zero** **:** Me encantan los comentarios largos así que no te preocupes y tus palabras me alagan mucho! Espero que te quedes hasta el final de este fic jajaja, también me gustaría que la serie se arreglara y nos diera un final hermoso y satisfactorio en todo sentido, pero…lo veo difícil también.

 **YumiCorn** : Por el momento a futuro pienso sacar un fic sobre Lolirock, y tengo otras ideas para crónicas y un fic de Star vs más corto. No tengo cuenta en Wattpad ya subo historias por aquí así que no tengo nada allá. Es probable que si decido escribir algo original vaya allá porque tiene más transito que Fictionpress la página hermana de esta.

 **Johana** : Bueno todavía quedan muchas cosas por pasar y sí…Marco se la va a encontrar durmiendo al ladito de él jajaja XD. En la serie me pregunto como les saldrá esa aparente jugada Jantom que quieren hacer ahora.

 **Mari200** **:** Como dices no contestaré eso jajaja pero Starco viene en camino muy pronto. Este capítulo y el otro son más livianos y aquí principalmente, aunque parece pelusa Starco en su mayoría está el detalle de la varita empezando a fallar como pasó en la temp 2 en la serie.

 **Thanos** : Espero que esto también te alegre :D

 **allen Vth** : Gracias por la suerte y sí…esta un poco pesada la escuela jajaja.

 **Guest:** Como osas adivinar algunas de las cosas! XD jajaja pero claro que terminaré la historia aunque es posible que dentro de bastante tiempo más por lo lento que publico.

 **marati2011** **:** Gracias por tus palabras! Creo que es importante decirlo hay fanficers que dicen que no abandonarán, pero después lo hacen de todos modos y no aparecen nunca más. No quiero que nadie crea eso en mi caso.

 **MarcoSketcher** : Espero que creas que este capítulo valió la pena, aunque es su mayoría es livianito y un poco de romance nada más XD.

 **AstralWhip** : Esas son exactamente mis emociones respecto a la serie…vale que no soy yo quien tiene su propia serie, pero aun así tengo derecho a señalar los defectos. Bueno en sí quedarán algunas cosas sueltas después de Batlle for Mewni así que no tengo planeado terminar ahí, pero si lo que te preocupa es que exprima el fic cuando ya no haya nada que contar no planeo hacer eso.

Por otro lado, la serie en si no es el problema que no haya tenido nada que contar, sino que desaprovecho demasiadas cosas que podrían haber sido arcos interesantes no solo en romance sino en trama: Toffe, el reinado de Ludo, Buscar a Moon, Moon recuperando la memoria y como Star afrontaba eso…sin mencionar que tengo la sensación que Globgor va a ser un tipo simpático más encima así que eso tampoco va a ser nada épico incluso hasta aburrido.

Y sep…cof cof amo a Norman XD me gustan mucho el trío protagonista, Emma y Ray son un buen ejemplo de amistad hombre-mujer sin romance ni atracción donde no se siente forzadamente platónico si sabes a lo que me refiero XD.

 **Templario:** Gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo.

 _ **Bueno lectores nos vemos en nuestra próxima actualización luego de que la serie le siga pegando patadas a cada ship si no es ahora después porque ese parece ser su estilo Dx.**_

 _ **Y para quien me puso que me hice autospoiler…en realidad no XD jajaja.**_


End file.
